Kazumi's story
by Kazumi-8
Summary: Plongez dans l'aventure de Kazumi et ses amies, entre matchs et histoires d'amour, vie scolaire et vacances d'été, voyages dans le temps et vérité sur les Mixi Max (dont certains inédits), ainsi que courses poursuites et assassinats ! Tome 1 : Kazumi's story ; Tome 2 : La vie sans Football ; Tome 3 : Chrono Stone ; Tome 4 : Prise pour cible.
1. Sommaire - Prologue

**Présentation de la fanfiction :**

**Kazumi's Story**

**Manga :** Inazuma eleven go

**Les tomes :**

**Tome 1** : Kazumi's story : **Chapitres 1 à 50 (1)**

**Tome 2 :** La vie sans football : **Chapitres 51 à 135 (2)**

**Tome 3 :** Chrono Stone : **Chapitres 136 à 275 (3)**

**Tome 4 :** ? **(en cours de réfléxion)**

**Type :** Romance, sport, amitié, tranche de vie, science fiction, fantastique

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages issus du manga original ne sont pas ma propriété. En revanche, les OCs (tel Kazumi, Karen, Ema, etc.) m'appartiennent.

**Chaque « saison » ou « tome » vous sera présenté par une fiche le présentant. N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à partager. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Présentation du Tome 1 :**

Voici ma toute première Fanfiction, même si au début, je ne savais même pas que c'en était une...

Si je savais qu'elle irait aussi loin !

**Commencé en** octobre-novembre 2013

**Terminé en** janvier 2014

**Nombre de chapitres : **50

**Synopsis :**

Kazumi est une élève du collège de Raimon. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle avait aperçut deux ans plus tôt. Très maladroite, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'elle le voit, et ne lui a jamais parler depuis. Jusqu'au jour où elle le heurte dans les couloir et tompe dans un grand quiproquo : en effet, le jeune homme, féru de football, croit lui-même qu'elle en joue. Ne savant pas quoi faire, elle décida de s'entrainer au football pour se rapprocher de lui. Aidée par ses amis Ema et Karen, elle va tout faire pour lui plaire et ne pas le décevoir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, c'est partie pour le début de la fiction :)

* * *

**Prologue**

-Maman ! Je vais courir un peu ! A tout à l'heure !

-Ok ! Ne sois pas en retard pour le diner !

Je partis telle une flèche vers la porte et couru vers l'extérieur. Après les devoirs, rien de mieux pour se détendre ! Je m'appelle Kazumi. J'allais rentrer en 6e demain, au collège Raimon. Je ne stressais rien que d'y penser !

Je continuai ma route, à côté de la rivière. Je passai devant un parc, où des enfants jouaient, et je m'arrêtai devant le terrain de foot, de l'autre côté du pont. D'habitude, il était l'endroit où de nombreux footballeurs jouaient pour le plaisir. Mais là, il n'y avait qu'une personne, à s'entrainer, à essayer de shooter dans le ballon de toute ses forces pour marquer de nombreux buts. Bizarrement, cette personne m'intrigua, alors je décidai de regarder son entrainement pendant quelques minutes, pour me reposer de ma course. De loin, je réussis à distinguer que c'était un garçon du même âge que moi. Il avait les cheveux frisés, mi-long, gris brunâtre. Il jouait très bien, peut-être rentrait-il à Raimon avec un tel jeu.

Raimon était célèbre pour son club de football. Il y a 10 ans, son équipe était la meilleure au niveau mondial, ce qui a fait grimper sa réputation en un temps record. Aujourd'hui énormément de joueurs veulent rejoindre les 11 de Raimon.

Après avoir driblé pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta et se retourna en ma direction. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir, puis je continuai ma course. Mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Je regardai l'heure : zut ! Le diner ! Je rentrai à la maison à toute vitesse, laissant le terrain de football et ce garçon mystérieux derrière moi.

Le lendemain, j'étais à la porte de la grille, prête à entrer et à assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture.

La cérémonie étant terminée, je me promenais, visitant le collège. J'aperçus un garçon devant le local du club de foot : c'était le garçon d'hier ! Celui qui jouait au football sur le terrain de la rivière ; c'était lui !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon m'intéressait. Je me mis discrètement derrière un arbre pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il frappa à la porte et un grand élève lui ouvrit. Ils sont entrés tous les deux et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient et se dirigeaient en direction du terrain de foot du collège. Je les suivis. Le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs portait la tenue de l'équipe et se préparait au test d'entrée, accompagné d'autres candidats.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs coururent en direction des buts, enchainant dribles et passes. Tous étaient de très bons joueurs, mais le garçon de la rivière était le meilleur. Je l'encourageai dans ma tête, espérant qu'il allait réussir.

Le coup de sifflet de la fin retentit. Tous se mirent en ligne pour entendre les résultats. Je me rapprochai pour mieux les écouter :

-Toi ! (Il pointa du doigt le garçon que j'encourageais.) Tu es le seul qui ait été à la hauteur !

-Yes ! chuchotai-je.

-Quel est ton nom ? reprit-il avec une voix ferme

L'interloqué leva la tête et en me rapprochant un peu plus, je pus le distinguer d'encore plus près. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il était super mignon. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond avec une pointe de marron. J'étais tombée sous son charme pour la première fois.

Il prit une voix puissante et un regard déterminé et répondit :

-Shindou, Shindou Takuto !

Dès que son nom fut prononcé, mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade : j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce garçon en quelques minutes.


	2. Chapter 1 (1)

**Chapitre 1**

**Deux ans plus tard**

-Ah ! Quelle épreuve ennuyeuse ! fit Karen, ma meilleure amie. Contrairement aux autres années, celle-ci était plus longue tu ne trouves pas Kazumi ?

-Ouais…peut-être…

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas vu Shindou, hein ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que j'avais fait sa rencontre. Dès qu'il fut pris dans l'équipe, il fut nominé capitaine d'office. Il a grimpé les échelons et il était admiré et aimé de tous. Pendant que moi, je n'avais même pas fait un pas pour essayer de me rapprocher de lui.

Mais durant ce temps, je m'étais fait des amis notamment Karen, ma meilleure amie, et mon amour pour Shindou n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Cela ressemblait même à une obsession : je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder sans rougir de plaisir et de gêne. J'ai récolté beaucoup d'information sur lui. Cette année, ma résolution était de le voir régulièrement à l'entrainement, comme ça je pouvais essayer de contrôler mes rougeurs et ainsi, peut-être l'aborder et avoir une discussion normale avec lui.

Karen et moi allâmes en cours, où je me fis disputer car je rêvais et je ne suivais pas. Je rêvais de Shindou bien sûr. Et de l'époque aussi.

Après avoir assistée au test de sélection, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui. Je m'étais rendue compte vraiment de mon amour pour Shindou à ce moment.

A la fin des cours du matin, je rejoignis Karen pour manger mon panier-repas.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait disputer par le prof ? me demanda Karen, interloquée.

-Je rêvais… dis-je en soupirant.

-Tu rêvais ? De Shindou ?

-Ouais… Comme d'hab !

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Que tu te rapproches de lui, que tu lui parles… Il faut que tu fasses un pas ! Sinon tu resteras la même tout le temps !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse !? Je ne peux rien faire sans devenir rouge comme une tomate !

-Hmmm…

Elle réfléchit un moment puis releva la tête :

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose qui attire son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

-La musique, le piano, le football…

-C'EST ÇA ! dit-elle en criant et se levant.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent, sceptiques. L'air gêné, elle toussa et se rassit sans mot. Sacrée Karen.

-C'est ça ! dit-elle à voix basse.

-Quoi ? Le piano ?

-Mais non ! Le football !

-Le…football ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ahuris.

-Le foot ? Moi ? A Raimon ?

-Peut-être pas à Raimon mais faire du football tout simplement !

-Je suis nulle en football ! dis-je avec un accent de colère dans la voix.

-Pour l'instant ! me répondit-elle avec un sourire

-Non. Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand il verra que je suis nulle, ça va me ridiculiser !

-Fais comme tu veux…

Elle prit son panier-repas :

-Ce midi, je mange ailleurs, me dit-elle avec un ton vexé. Je vais voir Eiichiro. Ne me cherche pas.

Oui, Eiichiro était son grand amour, comme moi avec Shindou. C'est celle qui aurait la première son chevalier qui gagnerait. Mais elle était plus douée que moi : elle savait déjà tenir une conversation avec lui et même sans rougir une seule fois ! Mais je trouvais qu'elle avait moins de sentiment envers lui que moi envers Shindou… Peut-être une amourette de passage…

Elle était débutante en amour comme moi. Mais pourtant, elle, elle s'en sortait très bien.

L'ayant vexé et fait partir, je pris mon panier-repas et me dirigeai en direction des escaliers pour aller vers le club de musique, car il m'intéressait. Moi, au club de foot, jamais !

La feuille à la main, je regardai le plan pour savoir où se trouvait la salle quand… BAM. Je heurtai quelqu'un et tombai au sol sous le choc.

-Aie, aie, aie… me plaignis-je.

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Il me tendit la main pour me relever.

-Merci…attends… SHINDOU ?!

-Oui... (Il prit une mine étonnée :) On s'est déjà rencontré ?

Et voilà. A trop regarder la feuille, j'avais heurté le seul être au monde que je voulais éviter Shindou.

Je commençai à devenir rouge :

-Euh…Non mais je te connais. Tu fais partie du club de football c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça. Tu y joues, toi aussi ?

-Euh…Non…Enfin, j'aimerais mais…

-Mais… ?

-Mais…Je suis…Un peu comment dire… Nulle…

-Nulle ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nulle que tu ne peux pas jouer au football ! répliqua une voix derrière Shindou.

Il se retourna et un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus apparut.

-Oh ! Tenma ! Tu es là !

-Tenma ? échappai-je.

-Tenma est un joueur dans notre équipe.

A ce stade de la conversation, mon visage était en feu.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda Shindou

-Oui oui, tout va bien. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Je partis en vitesse dans le côté opposé mais un bras m'attrapa, cassant mon élan :

-Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda Tenma.

-C'est Kazumi ! Désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller !

-Kazumi ! Jouons au football ensemble la prochaine fois ! me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui ! Jouons au football ! répliqua Shindou.

Quoi ? Jouer au football ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Je ne sais pas jouer moi ! Ils se trompaient !

Ils partirent en direction opposée. Je courrais, encore rouge : c'était la première fois que j'adressais la parole à Shindou, et ça s'est finit en malentendu ! Comment faire !? Comment faire !? Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, sinon ça finira en cocote minute, et ils n'aimeraient pas le savoir par quelqu'un d'autre…Non.

La seule solution était simple : apprendre à jouer au football.


	3. Chapter 2 (1)

**Chapitre 2**

Je courrais vers les toilettes pour enlever ces énormes ronds rouges sur ma figure. Et il fallait que je voie Karen. Elle pouvait m'aider.

Je me rappelai qu'Eiichiro faisait du tennis. Je m'étais donc rendue au terrain de tennis du collège. Une fois arrivée, j'observai si Eiichiro était en train de jouer il était au terrain n°3, en train de s'échauffer avant son match. Karen ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Elle me disait « Quand ils s'échauffent, ils sont super concentrés, donc supers mignons » ou un truc dans le genre. Je regardai rapidement dans les gradins, et elle était là, les yeux fixés sur la cible, comme un lion qui s'apprêtait à attraper une proie. Je montai dans les gradins et la rejoignis au premier rang. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mais elle ne remarqua pas ma présence. Elle était là, à contempler celui qu'elle aimait. Je lui fis une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

-Toujours à guetter ? Tu peux la ramener sur Shindou, mais toi tu n'es pas mieux !

-Oh ça va ! Venir ici me détend, et me fait tout oublier.

-La raison pour laquelle tu as des mauvaises notes ? dis-je en ricanant.

Mais elle ne fit même pas mouche. Elle resta immobile, regardant vers l'horizon. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma venue :

-J'ai besoins de ton aide.

-Parles, je t'écoute.

Elle semblait très différente d'auparavant. Ce serait donc ça l'effet de son amour ? Je lui racontais donc mon récit depuis le début, n'oubliant pas chaque détail. Elle fit signe plusieurs fois de la tête pour dire qu'elle écoutait pendant que Eiichiro, de son côté, faisait son match.

Karen était une formidable amie. Je l'avais rencontré à la cérémonie d'ouverture en 5e. Nous étions très vite devenues amies, ayant un objectif commun :

_« -Ecoutes, on fait un concours : celle qui a la première son prince gagne ! »_

Et j'ai accepté. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais gagner mais je pensais que la compétition me pousserait à aller de l'avant.

A la fin de mon histoire, elle resta calme et me proposa :

-Allons dehors, veux-tu ?

Je la suivis. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle poussa un soupir, puis prit rapidement un sourire :

-C'est vrai !? C'est vraiment vrai !? s'exclama-t-elle avec ce même sourire.

-Oui oui, c'est vrai, je confirme.

-Oh ! Je suis super contente ! Super super contente !

Elle était complètement différente. Sûrement pour ne pas exhiber cette joie dans tout le stade.

-Il faut absolument que tu commences l'entrainement !

-Mais… Je ne sais pas comment…

-Mais si ! Tu peux le faire ! Il faut juste trouver un pigeon qui n'a que ça à faire…

-Un…pigeon ?

-Quelqu'un qui peut te l'apprendre et qui n'a pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment…

-Mais qui ?

Nous réfléchissions un moment, puis Karen eue l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour consulter les archives du club de foot. Puis, nous trouvions enfin quelqu'un qui en serait peut être capable :

-Le coach Trevis… lisait Karen. Il peut être un bon candidat.

-Mais…Ce n'était pas l'ancien entraineur de Raimon ?

-Si, et alors ?

-Bah je ne sais pas mais, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'une telle envergure acceptera de m'aider à jouer…

-Ce type est au chômage et sûrement désespéré : on peut tenter notre chance ! Et puis un peu de retour dans son boulot initial lui fera du bien !

Je restais sceptique. C'était assez risqué, mais on pouvait tenter. Et puis, j'aurai tout fait pour que Shindou me reconnaisse. Le football pouvait peut-être être différent de ce que l'on croyait…


	4. Chapter 3 (1)

Comme prévu, je rejoignis Karen à la fin des cours. Avec ses nombreux interrogatoires et ses nombreuses recherches dans le collège, elle avait repéré l'adresse de Monsieur Trevis, ancien entraineur de l'équipe Raimon :

« -Ce soir, après les cours, tu viens avec moi : j'ai eu son adresse ! On ira là-bas, et on lui demandera ! Je compte sur toi ! » M'avait-elle dit.

Tant pis pour l'entrainement de football ! Je ne pourrais pas voir Shindou à l'œuvre ce soir…

Je l'attendais avec quelques minutes d'avance quand je l'aperçus, courant vers moi, croyant qu'elle était en retard.

-Aller c'est partit pour l'apprentissage du football avec Mr. Trevis !

-Ne va pas trop vite ! Il ne nous a pas encore donné son avis !

Nous partîmes dans la direction que sa carte indiquait. C'était à peine à dix minutes à pied. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison en bois, tel un chalet. Non loin, il y avait un parc, d'où l'on pouvait avoir une belle vue.

-C'est ici, me dit Karen.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle regarda son plan attentivement, puis observa les alentours.

-Oui, aucun doute, c'est cette maison.

-Alors ? On fait quoi ?

-On frappe et on lui demande.

Elle voyait à ma tête que cette idée ne me plaisait pas et que je stressais énormément.

-Aller, fais pas ta timide !

Je m'approchai de la porte et frappa trois fois en continue. J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur

Soudain, un grand homme aux cheveux violets et aux épais sourcils vint m'ouvrir. Son regard était froid comme la glace me donnant la chaire de poule. Sa frange cachait son œil gauche, et sa barbe était très courte.

Devant cet homme imposant, Karen se mit en retrait pour me laisser parler. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour m'exprimer alors c'est lui qui parla en premier :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il avec sa voix grave.

-Eh…bien…c'est que…

-Parle ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! haussa-t-il le ton.

-Bon je me lance ! J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à jouer au football !

-Au football ?

Je fis signe de la tête que oui. Il se gratta la nuque puis réfléchit un instant. Finalement, il releva la tête et reprit sa voix d'homme :

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?! dis-je, d'un air un peu étonné.

-J'ai abandonné le football avec ma dernière équipe. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre.

Je baissai la tête, l'air triste. Karen courut en direction de Mr. Trevis, en colère elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception ?! dit-elle avec un air colérique.

-J'ai démissionné de mon poste. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de football.

-Vous n'avez pas démissionné ! Vous avez été viré !

A ces mots, l'entraineur prit un air étonné. Néanmoins elle poursuivit :

-Vous aimez toujours le football ! Pouvez-vous simplement lui apprendre les bases ?

-Je regrette, mais c'est non.

Karen grinça des dents. Je voyais qu'elle tremblait. Elle faisait tout cela pour moi, alors il n'était pas question d'abandonner moi non plus.

-Excusez-moi, mais si vous avez finit, j'aimerais retourner à mes occupations.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, vite !

Attendez, pourquoi je voulais faire du foot déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour me rapprocher de Shindou. Pour courir à côté de lui, pour le soutenir. Mais oui c'était ça !

-Je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Raimon !

A ces mots, Trevis s'arrêta. Karen se retourna, étonnée de ma phrase.

-Donnez-moi le niveau suffisant pour y rentrer en moins d'une semaine ! C'est un défi que je vous lance ! Si vous pensez que je suis prête, alors je passerai le test d'entrée !

Trevis resta silencieux et ne se retourna pas. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit :

-Pour quelles raisons veux-tu autant jouer au football ? me demanda-t-il.

-Là n'est pas la question, répondis-je avec un ton sec.

Il se retourna et ne dit mot. Il me fixa dans les yeux et enfin prit la parole :

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. Très bien. J'accepte ton défi.

-Yes ! triomphai-je.

-Mais je te préviens : l'entrainement sera long et dur. Après l'école tu viendras tous les jours ici et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

-Oui ! affirmai-je.

-As-tu déjà joué au football ? Ou as-tu des connaissances dans ce domaine ?

-Je regardais régulièrement les entrainements de l'équipe et je sais à peu près les règles, mais je n'y ai jamais joué.

-Bien. Je vois. Eh bien commençons.

-Quand ça ? demanda Karen, bouleversée par tous les événements

-Tout de suite ! répondit-il d'une voix forte et déterminée.


	5. Chapter 4 (1)

**Chapitre 4**

-Tout de suite ?! s'exclama Karen, le regard étonné.

Nous montâmes dans le véhicule de Mr. Trevis. C'était une très belle voiture de luxe. Etonnées par ce bolide, Karen et moi admirions l'engin. Le trajet s'était déroulé sans que personne ne dise un mot.

Arrivés à l'endroit, c'était un terrain de foot près d'un chemin abandonné.

-Nous allons commencer ton entrainement, me dit-il.

Ce fut le début de mon apprentissage. Je dus courir plusieurs tours de terrain, faire quelques pompes et abdos, et ensuite m'étirer avant de commencer. Karen m'encourageait et me guidait sur le côté. Cela avait commencé avec les dribbles où je ne m'en sortais pas mal, puis les techniques de défenses pour reprendre le ballon…

L'entrainement s'est finit très tard. Avec mon portable, j'envoyai des messages à maman pour expliquer que je rentrerais très tard et mangerais avec l'entraineur Trevis pendant une semaine.

Le dîner était servi. Ce fut des boulettes de ris traditionnelles. Pendant que nous mangions, le coach me fit son compte rendu :

-Tu ne te débrouilles vraiment pas mal et tu progresses très rapidement.

Je lui fis merci de la tête.

-Je pense qu'en une semaine, tu seras au même niveau que ceux de l'équipe de Raimon.

-Vraiment !? S'exclama Karen

-Kazumi a du potentielle. Elle est habituée au sport, et son observation des entrainements lui a été très utile.

Karen et moi nous regardions et faisions le même sourire.

-Je pense même que tu es prête pour avoir une technique spéciale. Mais pour cela, il faudra venir régulièrement à l'entrainement.

J'étais très excitée : l'idée d'avoir le même niveau qu'une vraie équipe ne me faisait plus tenir en place.

-Mais, si tu tiens vraiment à entrer dans cette équipe, il faut que tu sois au courant de quelque chose.

Avec son ton sérieux, il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce qu'il allait dire à la légère. Karen et moi étions concentrées sur ses paroles :

-Le football est dirigé par le 5e secteur.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler, dis-je. Le cinquième secteur est une organisation qui fait les tournois et gère les récompenses.

-Oui, cela est la version que tout le monde connaît, expliqua-t-il, mais il y a une autre version.

-Une autre version ? demanda Karen.

-La version que seuls les footballeurs connaissent.

-Seuls les footballeurs ? Questionnais-je.

-Seulement eux. En fait, le cinquième secteur détermine les résultats avant le match. Les joueurs doivent obéir à ces ordres, ou sinon les sanctions seront le renvoie du club de foot.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Karen.

-En effet. Les joueurs doivent faire exprès de perdre ou de gagner selon les matchs. Mais Raimon est différent.

-Différent ?

-Eux, veulent jouer au vrai football. Lors d'un des premiers matchs de sélection, un des joueurs a marqué un but contrairement aux ordres donnés. Ils voulaient gagner.

-Quel était ce joueur? demanda Karen

-Ce joueur était le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Shindou ?! m'écriai-je

Il me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement.

-Tu le connais ?

-Euh...eh bien...

Je baissai la tête et rougis. Sans se préoccuper de ma réponse, il reprit :

-J'ai donc été viré pour avoir désobéi au 5e secteur. Mais, les Raimon, eux, ont continué. Ils continuent la révolution contre le 5e secteur. Et pour cela ils doivent gagner la Holly road.

-La Holly road ? C'est un tournoi ? proposai-je.

-Oui, un tournois qui éliera le nouvel empereur, chef du 5e secteur, et en même temps, la meilleure équipe du Japon.

-Ça a l'air compliqué... réprima Karen.

-Oui. Mais je vais me battre à leurs côtés, répondis-je.

Le coach Trevis hocha la tête. Karen avait l'air inquiet.

-Je vois. C'est une bonne réponse de ta part, dit-il en souriant.

-Au fait, reprit Karen, vous avez parlé de technique spéciale tout à l'heure…

-Oui, une technique spéciale et une technique de tir, défense, arrêt... Qui est deux fois plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous le saurez quand vous le verrez.

-Waouh, et dire que je vais peut-être pouvoir apprendre une chose comme ça ! m'exclamais-je.

J'en frémissais d'avance. Me savoir capable d'une telle chose...

Le football était très amusant tout compte fait ! Ce n'est pas comme je l'imaginais...

Tout le reste de la conversation portait sur les critiques de l'entraîneur envers mon jeu : il me conseilla, me disait ce qui n'allait pas... Bref j'avais beaucoup appris.

-Demain, n'oublie pas l'entraînement. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours.

Sur cette note, nous montions dans la voiture et rentrions à nos maisons respectives.

Une fois rentrée, je racontai tout à maman. Elle avait l'air heureuse que je me sois trouvée un sport à pratiquer.

Je montai me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais trop. L'entraînement portait ses fruits, je commençais vraiment à apprécier le football, et le fait que je me rapproche de Shindou à une vitesse que je ne pouvais atteindre auparavant.

_Shindou... Avec le football, je te promets que je vais me rapprocher de toi encore plus qu'avant. Je ne vais plus être une étrangère : je serais une coéquipière et plus encore : une amie..._


	6. Chapter 5 (1)

**Chapitre 5**

Les trois jours suivants se passèrent très vite. Tous les soirs, j'allais à l'entrainement de monsieur Trevis, et je m'améliorais considérablement. Bien sûr, le menu était toujours le même avec des boulettes de riz traditionnelles…Karen était là pour m'accompagner à chaque fois. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons qui la poussaient à venir régulièrement. C'était très gentil de sa part mais je me sentais un peu coupable de la faire venir et perdre son temps à chaque fois.

Le quatrième jour après l'école, Karen et moi montions dans la voiture de Trevis qui nous attendait devant le collège comme d'habitude. Arrivés au terrain, nous démarrions l'entrainement directement avec des exercices. Il me fit signe d'arrêter depuis le banc de touche, ce qui me surpris. Il n'était pas du genre à arrêter l'entrainement en plein milieu.

Je le rejoignis. A la tête de Karen, je vis qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi. Il toussa quelque fois, puis me dit :

-Maintenant, nous allons changer le programme dans l'entrainement. Je veux que tu apprennes une technique spéciale.

-Une technique spéciale ? Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, on ne peut plus sur. Sans technique spécial, tu n'arriveras pas à te démarquer des autres joueurs.

-Je vois… répondis Karen

Une technique spéciale ? J'en serais capable ?

-Mais avant tout, reprit-il, à quel poste veux-tu jouer ?

Je restais silencieuse. A ma réponse, Trevis devinait que je ne savais pas ce que signifiait sa question.

-Il y a plusieurs postes sur un terrain de football : défenseur, attaquant, et milieu de terrain.

-Je ne sais pas… Selon vous, quel poste serait le mieux pour moi ? répondais-je, ignorante

-Je pense que le poste de défenseur t'irait le mieux. Déduit-il. Tu as de bonnes techniques pour attraper le ballon à l'adversaire.

-Non. Il faut qu'elle soit milieu de terrain. Répliqua Karen. Elle aussi a l'aise pour tirer que dribbler. dit-elle avec une voix sobre.

Le coach et moi regardions Karen avec des yeux d'étonnement. Elle se sentie vite gênée.

-Enfin moi, je dis juste ça comme ça ! reprit-elle, avec sa voix habituelle.

-Néanmoins, je pense que tu as raison, affirma Trevis. Il est clair que tu ne te débrouille pas mal en dribble et tir.

Je restais sceptique. Comment Karen, qui d'habitude était discrète, a pu contredire le coach et qui puis est, tenir un tel raisonnement qui soit correct ? En plus, il s'agissait du football, là où elle ne s'intéressait guère. « Elle avait dû se renseignait » me dis-je sans me poser trop de questions.

« Milieu de terrain » était devenue donc mon poste, et, comme son nom l'indiquait, consister à se positionner au milieu du terrain, d'intercepter le ballon et de dribbler jusqu'aux cages adverses.

Maintenant venait le tour de « la super technique », dont je ne savais absolument pas comment la développer.

Trevis m'expliqua, et je commençais peu à peu à la voir venir. C'était comme une force que l'on exerçait sur le ballon.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui défilaient, je m'entrainais dur, oubliant toutes autres occupations.

Je pensais de plus en plus à Shindou. Le fait de bientôt courir à ces côté me créa un bonheur intense et une détermination à tout épreuve. Je voulais aller dans cette équipe. Et pour cela, j'étais prête à faire plus d'une nuit d'entrainement. Quand je disais cela à l'entraineur, il me disait : « Je suis content que tu sois déterminé mais de la à faire une nuit blanche… » Mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais à tout prix y rentrer.

Pendant les intercours, Karen m'aidait à regarder les entrainements, où plus précisément Shindou, sans rougir.

La fin de la semaine étant arrivé, mon entrainement était au point. J'arrivais à regarder Shindou sans trop rougir, mais mon visage était toujours un peu rose bonbon.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais demander de faire le test d'entré. Le test pour entrer a Raimon.


	7. Chapter 6 (1)

**Chapitre 6**

Je pris la direction du collège. J'étais à la fois stressée et excitée. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : j'allais demander au capitaine de rentrer dans l'équipe et ce capitaine n'est d'autre que…Shindou !

Avec une grande inspiration, je rentrais dans le collège. On était samedi, le jour où les clubs sont ouverts mais il n'y a pas cours. C'était le moment idéal pour le demander je serais plus à l'aise si il y a moins de monde.

Je rentrais, et je voyais sur le terrain de foot de nombreux joueurs. Ils devaient s'entrainer pour la Holy Road dont le coach m'avait parlé.

Il m'avait donné de précieux conseils avant de venir ici. A moi de les respecter à la lettre.

Je m'avançais vers le terrain et restais sur le bord pour les regarder. En fait, je n'osais pas y aller. Et si tous ces efforts ont été vains ? Et si le coach c'était trompé et que le niveau de Raimon était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait dit ? Je serais bien contente si Karen était là…

Hier elle me disait : « Je suis vraiment désoler, mais je ne pourrais pas venir demain. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »

Si elle était là, je serais surement déjà en bas, à passer mon test d'entré…

Stressée au point de ne plus bouger, un garçon aux cheveux bleu vint vers moi :

-Que fais-tu là-haut ? me demanda-t-il

-Je...heu…

Il me rejoint puis me demanda :

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je m'appelle Kariya.

-Et moi Kazumi.

-Ravi Kazumi. Que fais-tu un samedi à l'école ? Tu fais partit d'un club ?

-Non pas du tout. Je voudrais…

Aller il faut que je me lance ! Aller !

-Je voudrais voir le capitaine de cette équipe.

Il fut surprit de ma réponse.

-Une déclaration hein ? dit-il avec un regard mesquin

-Non non, pas du tout ! J'aimerais lui parler…

Il fit un sourire puis se retourna et courra en direction de Shindou. Il lui parla un moment, puis Shindou me regarda. Un vent très chaud envahi mon corps. « Non, me dis-je a moi-même, il faut que je tienne ».

Il s'avança en ma direction, puis dès qu'il fut très près de moi, il me dit :

-Salut. Je suis le capitaine de Raimon, Shindou Takuto.

Je savais qu'il ne se rappellerait pas de notre rencontre dans les couloirs. Cela devait être trop insignifiant pour lui.

-Je m'appelle Kazumi. Je suis en 4e et élève de ce collège.

Mon entrainement avec Karen avait porté ses fruits : je réussissais à me contrôler et a ne pas rougir comme la dernière fois.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais…

Oh non ! Je bloque encore ! Aller !

-Je voudrais intégrer l'équipe de Raimon !

A ces mots, il prit une mine étonné. Il était mignon avec cette expression. Néanmoins, je continuais :

-Je veux jouer au football avec toi, et tous les autres membres du club !

Il fit un sourire.

-Je vois. Il faut en parler au coach. Mais d'abord, suis-moi.

Je le suivis. Cette situation était l'une des plus belles de ma vie, pour l'instant.

Nous arrivâmes au milieu du terrain. Dès notre arrivé, les membres de l'équipe arrêtèrent de jouer.

-Voici Kazumi, me désigna-t-il. Elle veut faire partie de notre équipe.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, un brouhaha commença. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise et je pense que Shindou le remarqua.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas un Seed.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? répliqua un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise avec une frange.

-Je l'ai vu dans ces yeux. Dit-il

-Est-ce que Tsurugi la connait ?

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient l'air inquiet. Tous se retournèrent vers un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé. Celui-ci répondit :

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu au 5e secteur.

5e secteur ? L'organisation ? Ils croient que je travaille pour eux ?!

-Je ne travaille pas pour le 5e secteur ! Je vous l'assure !

Leurs regards étonnés se dirigèrent vers moi.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu les connais ? me demanda Shindou, interloqué

-Maintenant c'est sûr ! reprit le garçon à la frange. Cette fille vient du 5e secteur !

-Vous vous trompez ! Je n'en suis pas !

-Mais oui ! On va te croire ! répliqua-t-il

Tous me fixèrent avec des regards assassins, à l'exception de Shindou. Je ne savais pas comment les convaincre. Je me mis à sangloter.

-Vas-t-en ! On ne veut pas de toi !

-Oui vas-t-en !

-Part tout de suite !

Tous se mis contre moi, sauf le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé. Je craquais et m'étais mise à pleurer.

-Non c'est faux ! Criais-je. Je…

Je continuais de pleurer. J'avais fait tout ça, tout un entrainement pendant une semaine, pour me faire rejeter ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire… Les membres de Raimon étaient-ils tous comme cela, mis à part Shindou ?

-Ca suffit maintenant !

Les crient des joueurs cessaient. C'était Shindou. Je relevais la tête. Les points serrés, la tête baissait, il ne montrait pas son visage. Avec la même posture, il continua :

-Vous ne voyez pas ce que le 5e secteur a fais de vous ? Quelle image montrez-vous de Raimon ?!

Tout le monde se taisait. Je restais silencieuse. Soudain, il releva la tête. Il était en larme, complètement effondré.

-Et moi, continua-t-il, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe ?

-Oui, tu l'es et tu peux en être fier. Répliqua une voix derrière.

Shindou et moi nous retournions. C'était un homme, il avait les cheveux bruns avec un bandeau orange. Habillé d'un survêtement, il devait être un sportif.

-Coach … expira Shindou

-Coach ! s'exclama les membres de l'équipe.

Shindou s'essuya les yeux. Le coach regarda tout le monde.

-J'ai observé la scène. Vous n'avez pas à être aussi cruel envers vos éventuels futurs coéquipiers. Je suis très déçu de vous tous.

Tous le monde baissa la tête. Après m'être remis de mes émotions, je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma venue.

-Coach ! Criais-je. Je veux passer le test d'entré !

-Avec plaisir. Va te préparer, il y a une tenue adéquate dans les vestiaires. Ton test va démarrer.

A ces mots, il partit en direction des bancs. Puis, Shindou me guida aux vestiaires, où j'allais mettre le maillot des Raimon pour la première fois.


	8. Chapter 7 (1)

**Chapitre 7**

-J

e suis vraiment désoler pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal de se méfier.

En vérité, cette histoire m'avait beaucoup affecté. Shindou et moi étions dans le bâtiment dédié au club de football pour aller dans les vestiaires afin que je puisse me changer et enfiler l'uniforme des Raimon.

Le fait d'être seule avec Shindou me perturbait beaucoup. C'est vrai quoi ! Imaginez un peu !

-Je suis très sensible. J'en suis désolé. Me dit-il, un peu gêné de l'avouer

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, le rassurais-je.

Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte rose ornée du symbole de l'équipe.

-Voici les vestiaires des filles, m'expliqua-t-il. A ce jour, tu es la première qui y entre pour se changer.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de filles dans votre équipe ?

-Non jamais, mis a part les manageuses mais elles ne les utilisent pas. Si tu réussis, tu seras la première.

Mon cœur se serra. La première fille de Raimon !

-Bonne chance pour le test ! m'encouragea-t-il

-Merci.

A ces mots il partit en direction opposé.

Une fois isolée dans les vestiaires, je commençais à devenir rouge feu. Mon entrainement n'était peut-être pas encore terminé après tout !

Je me changeais et sortit des vestiaires. Mince ! Je ne savais plus où il fallait aller ! J'étais tellement absorbé par la conversation avec Shindou, que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel !

Je continuais ma route au hasard et croisa Kariya.

-Kazumi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ton test va commencer !

-Je me suis perdue… répondis-je, gênée

Il poussa un soupir.

-Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

-Merci. C'est gentil.

Il rougit.

-On ne me le dit pas souvent…

J'ai été étonné de sa réponse. C'était pourtant un gentil garçon. Je ne vois pas ce que les autres pouvaient lui reprocher…

Il me raccompagna jusqu'au terrain.

-Bonne chance pour le test ! Je dois me positionner.

Il alla sur le terrain.

-Tu es prêtes ? Me demanda le coach.

-Oui, je suis prête.

-Très bien. Alors commençons.

Cinq joueurs étaient positionnés sur la moitié du terrain. Là où je me trouvais, sur l'autre moitié, il y avait Shindou et le garçon aux cheveux bleus de tout a l'heure.

-L'exercice est simple, m'expliqua le coach. A l'aide de Shindou et Tsurugi, tu dois marquer un but de l'autre côté du terrain. C'est bon ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncé s'appelait donc Tsurugi. Je fis signe de la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. J'avançais en direction des cages. Soudain, un joueur adverse se mit en travers de mon chemin. Shindou étant démarqué, je lui fis la passe. Il la reçu, et avança pendant que je me libérais de mon marquage.

-Bonne passe ! Me fis l'un des membres de l'équipe

Shindou me refit la passe. Directement, un joueur adverse essaya de me tacler mais je réussi à l'éviter. Je fis la passe à Tsurugi, mais un joueur l'intercepta avant lui.

-Non !

Je couru en direction opposé des buts. Je réussis à rattraper le joueur en tête et lui fis un tacle. Oui ! Je récupérais le ballon et fis demi-tour. Je fis la passe à Tsurugi, mais cette fois, je ne la manquais pas. Il la passa à Shindou qui me la passa en retour.

Je m'amusais. Je ne savais pas que le football pouvait être aussi amusant que ça !

Les buts étaient à présent ouverts. C'était le moment d'utiliser ma technique spéciale !

« Tu utiliseras ta technique spéciale dès que possible ! », voici l'un des conseils que Mr. Trevis m'avait donné.

Je mis mon pied sur le ballon et m'arrêta. Je levais mes bras et les croisa. Des portés de notes sortaient du ballon et m'entouraient. Je rabaissais mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et tira dans le ballon.

-**_Tir Crescendo !_**

Le tir n'était pas très fort mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il devenait plus puissant. Le gardien tourna sur lui-même, puis sa main devint feu.

-**_Arrêt Flamboyant !_**

Ceci était donc la technique spéciale du gardien…

Sa main s'arrêta sur le ballon, mais après quelques secondes d'efforts, le ballon passa dans les filets. Apres mon tir, tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement.

Le coach siffla la fin du test. Tous les membres de l'équipe partirent pour se rafraîchir avant que le coach ne donne les résultats.

Une manageuse aux cheveux bleus me donna une gourde.

-Tu as été géniale sur le terrain !

-Merci beaucoup.

-J'espère que tu seras prise !

-Je vais maintenant donner les résultats.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Enfin les résultats.

-Kazumi, aimes-tu le football ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui ! Il est très amusant ! Dis-je avec sourire

-Tans mieux, car tu as réussi le test d'entré. Félicitation !


	9. Chapter 8 (1)

**Chapitre 8**

-J'ai…réussi ?

-Oui Kazumi, tu as réussi. Répondu Shindou

-Yeeeeees ! criais-je

J'avais enfin réussi ! J'avais réalisé mes rêves de cette semaine !

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient l'air gêné.

-On est désolé de t'avoir traité de Seed. On…on n'aurait pas dû…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Vraiment ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Après tout, on est une équipe !

J'étais tellement heureuse.

-Néanmoins, reprit l'entraineur, il va te falloir encore t'entrainer dur, et te familiariser avec le reste de l'équipe. Ah ! Au fait ! Moi, je suis l'entraineur de Raimon, Endo Mamoru.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie de cette équipe. Le saluais-je. En parlant de ça, il n'y a pas un joueur absent ?

-Tu veux parler de Tenma ? me demanda Shindou. Il n'était pas disponible pour l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Tiens, en parlant de membres, voici une photo pour t'aider avec tous les noms. Ce n'est pas facile au début !

Il me tendit la photo. Je la gardais précieusement avec moi et commençais à voir tous les visages et les prénoms. Ils avaient tous l'air de grands footballeurs.

-Maintenant Kazumi, je pense que tu es au courant de notre situation de révolution.

-Oui, je suis à peu près au courant de tout.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Shindou

-Kazumi, explique-leur.

-En fait, voilà. J'ai été entrainé par le coach Trevis.

-Par le coach Trevis ?! S'exclama Kirino

-Oui. Mais j'ignorais que le coach Endo le savait.

-Trevis m'avait donné rendez-vous hier, avant que tu passe le test de sélection. Il m'avait dit que tu viendrais et que tu pouvais dégager une énorme force. Je suis de son avis. Apprendre à jouer au foot comme tu sais le faire en plus de la technique spéciale, et cela en une semaine. Ca dépasse l'entendement. Je pense que tu apprends très vite.

-Une semaine pour tout apprendre ?! C'est possible ? demanda Shindou

-Cela dépend des personnes, répondis l'entraineur. Mais je pense que la détermination a poussé Kazumi. Surement un grand objectif qu'elle voulait accomplir à tout prix. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Je rougis et tourna la tête.

-C'est Trevis qui vous l'avait dit avouez !

-Tout juste ! dit-il en riant. Ah au fait, à quelle position es-tu ?

-Milieu de terrain. Répondis-je

-Chouette ! On va être à côté ! dit Hamano

-Oui, moi aussi. Répliqua Hayami

-Moi de même. Me dit Shindou

Tous sourirent.

-Je pense que tu vas réussir à t'intégrer parmi le groupe ! m'affirma Endo

-Oui. Mais il reste Tenma et Shinsuke qui n'ont pas été là aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir les rencontrer. Me dit Shindou

-A vrai dire, je vous avez déjà rencontré Tenma et toi…

-Ah oui ? Et quand ça ? Questionna-t-il

-La semaine dernière, dans le couloir. Je t'avais heurté.

Shindou prit une mine d'étonnement.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'on se connait maintenant, c'est le principal.

Nous sourions tous les deux.

-Aller, Aller ! C'est partit pour l'entrainement !

Nous allâmes nous entrainer. Tous me firent des compliments.

A la fin de l'entrainement, nous buvions et rentrons chez nous. Arrivée à la maison, je racontais tous ces exploits à maman. Elle semblait contente pour moi, et me préparait un somptueux repas dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Pendant que maman préparée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Va voir s'il-te-plait pupuce. Quelqu'un qui frappe à cette heure ? C'est plutôt rare !

Je m'exécutais. J'ouvris la porte : c'était Mr. Trevis et le coach Endo.

-Bonsoir Kazumi, commença Endo. Nous avons à parler de football !


	10. Chapter 9 (1)

**Chapitre 9**

-Madame, il faut que je vous parle de votre enfant et du football.

Maman fut bien déconcerté de faire deux parts en plus pour le dîner. Elle nous servie de bonnes nouilles. Mr. Trevis était étonné de sa part étant donné qu'il mangeait énormément de boulettes de riz. Quant au Coach Endo, c'était plutôt le goût qui le fascinait. J'avais entendu dire que sa femme faisait des plats atroces.

J'étais très étonnée de la venue de Mr. Trevis et Endo. Que pouvaient-ils y avoir de si important pour venir si tard ?

Après sa bouché, le coach Endo pris enfin la parole :

-Madame, votre enfant va participer à un tournoi qui se nomme la Holy Road.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Bien. Savez vous se qui ce cache derrière se tournois ?

-Je suppose. J'ai bien étais informé.

-Je vois.

Le reste de la conversation de la soirée porta sur les règles et la paperasse pour rentrer dans le club. Maman était d'accord avec tout, à ma grande surprise. C'est qu'elle ne s'intéressée pas trop au football…

-Enfin, j'ai une dernière chose à dire. Dit Trevis, jusque là muet. Votre enfant va devoir avoir des entrainements en plus par apports aux autres.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-En effet, il est clair que cela est suspect. Bien que je ne sois plus à la tête de ce club de football, j'aimerais néanmoins qu'elle fasse des entrainements en plus. Parce que voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué que votre fille a un don particulier. Je pense, qu'elle peut libérer une force qui sera bénéfique pour l'équipe, ainsi que pour elle-même. Elle sera capable de plus s'épanouir…

Ma mère resta silencieuse. Elle prêta attention à tous ce que disait l'entraineur.

-Ma foi, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

Elle se tourna en ma direction.

-C'est à elle qu'il faut demander cela, non à moi.

-Alors Kazumi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Libérer une force ? Capable d'aider l'équipe ? D'aider Shindou ?

-Je veux le faire ! Laisse-moi m'entrainer plus maman ! S'il te plait !

-Eh bien, on dirait que c'est déjà décidé !

Je fis un grand sourire. Maman est formidable.

-Bien, répondit Endo. On dirait que tu vas être directement sur le terrain !

J'étais toute excité à l'idée de pouvoir aider Shindou. Quel genre de force ce sera ?

Les deux invités partirent. Je partie me coucher, prête pour le lendemain.

-Shindou ! Je t'aime ! Veux-tu…sortir avec moi.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et un triste visage apparut.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu es trop faible. Je ne peux pas.

-Comment ça trop faible ? Réponds-moi !

Il se retourna et marcha dans la direction opposé.

-Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. S'il te plait ne pars pas !

Il commença à pleuvoir. Je restais sous la pluie, en train de pleurer.

-Tu t'es fais jeter hein ?

Je me retournais, Kariya était là, avec un grand parapluie noir. Il faisait son sourire mesquin.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Criais-je

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai vu !

Je me retournais à nouveau. C'était Kirino. Avec un regard vicieux et un parapluie gris.

-Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas…

-Tu nous contredis ?

-Kurama ! Non !

-Oh ! Elle est méchante !

-Non Hamano non !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Sangoku !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Arrêtez !

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Mais si !

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Ca suffit !

-Mais si, Kazumi.

\- Ah ! Shindou !

-Tu es faible, Kazumi, tu es faible !

-Non !

Noooooooooooooon !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quel rêve vraiment étrange.

**_-Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, désolé pour ce passage qui n'a complètement rien à voir, mais je voulais écrire un passage cauchemar et je trouvais cela amusant de le faire avec les personnages de la série Inazuma Eleven Go. Encore désolé si vous avez été perdu. Kazumi0406-_**

Je m'habillais dans les vestiaires. On était dimanche, normalement, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement. Mais sur ordre de mes deux coachs, je fis des entrainements supplémentaires. Je ne veux pas être un pois pour l'équipe. Je sortais des vestiaires et me dirigea vers le terrain. Je vis les deux coachs sur un banc, en train de parler à quelqu'un. Bizarre, il portait l'uniforme Raimon. Il n'était censé avoir que moi aujourd'hui ! Je me rapprochais. Il se retourna.

Shindou ?!


	11. Chapter 10 (1)

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais très étonné de voir Shindou aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas censé être la. L'imprévu fit balancer mon cœur. Je devins rouge pomme. Vite je fis demi-tour.

-Kazumi ! Vient !

Zut ! J'étais grillée !

Je fis volte-face et m'approcha. Shindou ainsi que les entraineurs me souriaient.

-Désormais, tu feras des entrainements supplémentaires avec Shindou. Me dis Endo. C'est le seul qui puisse accomplir cette tâche. Je vous souhaite un bon entrainement. Je dois aller préparer quelques paperasses. A tout à l'heure !

Moi ? Seule ? Avec Shindou pour des entrainements supplémentaires ? Mais c'est impossible !

Je me retournais et regarda Shindou. Il affichait un visage sérieux avec un sourire.

\- Allons-nous entrainer ! me dit-il

Sur le terrain, nous fîmes l'échauffement ainsi que quelques passes.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que le coach nous ai demandé de faire des entrainements supplémentaires rien qu'a deux ?

-Il doit avoir une idée en tête. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en attendant, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Nous faisions plusieurs exercices et nous nous amusions. Dans un sens, ces entrainements étaient très bénéfiques déjà pour mes compétences en football et le fait que je puisse autant me rapprocher de Shindou. C'était une occasion rêvé pour faire mieux connaissance. Enfin, je dis connaissance, mais je connais déjà pas mal de chose sur Shindou…

**_-Tir Crescendo !_**

Le ballon rentra au milieu des filets. Ma technique s'améliorait.

-C'est un bon tir, me complimenta Shindou, mais ça ne fera pas le poids devant un Keishin.

-Un Keishin ? Demandais-je

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que c'était. Mais Shindou me fit vite la démonstration.

Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos elles prenaient des proportions énormes. Elles se dispersèrent, et apparut alors une énorme créature étrange. Celle-ci représentait comme un chef d'orchestre.

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_**

Impressionnée par la taille de cette chose, je fis un pas en arrière.

-C'est ceci, un Keishin. C'est l'esprit enfouit dans les cœurs des gens. Seuls ceux qui ont un grand pouvoir peuvent en invoquer. Expliqua t-il. Grâce à eux, on peut faire des tirs deux fois plus puissants qu'avec des techniques spéciales.

J'étais très impressionnée que ces choses existent et que Shindou puisse en invoquer. Si seulement je pouvais en invoquer un, je serais encore plus forte qu'avant.

Shindou prit un ballon. Son Keishin le tenait entre les mains pour le laisser tomber comme une goutte d'eau. Shindou tira dans la balle lumineuse.

-**_Harmonie Atomique !_**

La balle atterrit dans le fond des filets.

-Tu vois ? Se retourna-t-il

-Oui. C'est impressionnant.

Son Keishin disparut comme des flammes à l'intérieur de lui. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, je criais :

-J'en veux un !

Il fit une mine étonné. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de crier si fort…

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Eh bien… Je voudrais…un Keishin…

Gênée, je rougis et baissais la tête.

-Un Keishin hein ? D'accord. Si tu veux on peut chercher ensemble !

Je relevais la tête. Il avait un regard déterminé et souriait. Décidément, j'étais tombé amoureuse de la bonne personne.

Je pris le même regard déterminé. Il hocha la tête.

-Bien. D'abord, il faut améliorer ta technique de jeux. Après on verra pour le Keishin.

-Ok ! C'est partit !

J'étais remplie de joie : j'allais m'entrainer à devenir plus forte, et ce avec Shindou !

Nous nous entrainions jusqu'au crépuscule. L'entrainement c'était bien déroulé. Je rangeais le matériel, puis filais aux vestiaires. Dehors, je rejoignais Shindou.

-Demain, tout le monde sera là. Me dit-il. Le coach nous a interdis de parler de notre entrainement aux autres.

Cette situation m'arrangeait. De cette façon, il n'y aura pas d'arrières pensées.

-Bon et bien à demain !

-A demain !

Il prit le chemin opposé au miens. Je commençais à rougir. L'excitation me fit des frissons.

Demain je pourrais également revoir Karen. Avec ce week-end, je n'ai pas pu la voir et tout lui raconter.

Je courrais en direction de la maison. J'attendais le lendemain avec impatiente !


	12. Chapter 11 (1)

**Chapitre 11**

J'étais la première arrivée à l'entrainement matinal. Il faut dire que je m'étais levée très tôt : l'excitation m'avait empêché de me rendormir. Les cours de Karen commençaient une heure plus tard. J'avais le temps. J'étais tellement pressée de tout lui raconter ! Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire…

Je vis le coach arriver. Je lui racontais mon entrainement avec Shindou et mon but d'avoir un Keishin.

-C'est bien d'avoir une motivation. Me dit-il. Sans motivation, tu ne peux pas devenir plus forte.

Plus forte… C'était la raison pour laquelle je faisais tous ces entrainements supplémentaires… Je voulais me démarquer, je voulais que Shindou me reconnaisse… Et avec ces entrainements rien qu'avec lui, j'étais quasiment sur d'y arriver…

Je fis des échauffements en attendant les autres. Je vis Kurama arriver.

-Salut ! Lui lançais-je

-Salut. Me répondit-il

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.

A sa réaction, je devinais qu'il avait était surpris de ma remarque. Gêné il répondit :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-On est dans la même équipe ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, tu sais. Et puis, on est tout seul.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu promets de ne le dire à personne compris ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Bien. Tu connais Inoki ?

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle était dans ma classe.

-C'était ma petite copine et on s'est séparé hier soir. On s'entendait pourtant super bien…

-Et…Tu l'aimais bien ?

-Bah…

Il devint rouge.

-Au début bien sur, mais après…

J'avais de la peine pour lui. Je m'imaginais cette scène avec moi et Shindou…C'est sur que je serai plus que de mauvaise humeur !

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Demandais-je

-Elle disait qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, et elle m'a traité de tous les noms.

-C'est horrible !

Comment peut-elle le traiter comme ça ? Mais elle est infecte !

Je commençais à bouillir de colère.

-Tu lui en veux ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien sur ! Qui ne pourrait pas en vouloir pour quelqu'un comme elle !

D'autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient.

-Je suis désolée pour toi. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Je ne dirais rien à personne mais essayes d'être en forme pour l'entrainement.

Je lui fis un sourire puis partis faire l'échauffement. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous faisions un match amical. A mon grand bonheur, j'étais dans la même équipe que Shindou.

-J'espère que ça ira pour Kariya… soupira-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec Kariya ?

-C'est son premier match.

-Quoi ?! Mais, je croyais qu'il était là depuis longtemps !

-C'est parce que tu es arrivée juste après lui. Il est venu avant le test de sélection.

Moi qui croyais qu'il était là depuis longtemps…

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Jouer avec les Raimons était pour moi comme un bonheur enfin c'était surtout Shindou qui était comme un bonheur !

Shindou avait la balle et je vis un fil lumineux tourner autour de sa main.

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Le fil partait de sa main et montrait la direction a prendre du ballon. C'était magnifique.

-Kurama ! Passe à Aoyama ! Ensuite passe à Hamano !

Le fil doré parcourra le terrain selon les ordres de Shindou. Il remarqua mes yeux ébahi

-C'est ma super tactique ! Je donne les instructions aux joueurs grâce à ce fil.

C'était magique. Les mouvements de Shindou me faisaient penser à un chef d'orchestre.

Tsurugi prit le ballon. Kariya était là, près à riposter.

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Des lignes fuchsias apparaissaient sous formes de filet. Ils emprisonnèrent le ballon, qui retomba aux pieds de Kariya.

Il avança vers l'autre côté du terrain. Soudain, Kariya tomba, les deux mains collées sur le tibia droit.


	13. Chapter 12 (1)

**Chapitre 12**

Tous les membres de l'équipe se réunirent autour de lui. Il gémissait de douleur.

-Ca va ? Comment tu t'es blessé ? Intervint Shindou, inquiet du membre de son équipe.

-C'est Kirino…Kirino m'a donné un coup de pied…

Le visage de Kirino, qui était inquiet jusqu'à ce moment, devint étonné.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai rien fait !

Je sentais un ton de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Malheureusement, personne ne le croyais.

-Allons Kirino. C'était un accident. Revint Shindou. Viens Kariya, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tous les visages de l'équipe se décomposaient de dégout. Ils repartirent à l'entrainement. Je restais avec Kirino. Il regarda vers Kariya. Celui-ci se retourna et fit un sourire en coin. Kirino n'avait rien fait !

Nous les regardions s'éloigner vers le collège. Je vis Kirino serrer des poings et des dents.

-Personne ne m'a cru. Personne !

-Si moi je t'ai cru ! Je savais que tu disais la vérité !

Je le regardais et je hochais la tête.

-Je pense que Kariya veut se faire remarquer. Repris-je. Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps. C'est ça façon de déstresser et d'attirer l'attention.

-Plutôt bizarre comme façon ! répliqua-t-il.

C'est vrai. Chacun sa façon. Maintenant que j'y pense, je voulais me faire remarquer en devenant plus forte.

-Je suis sûre que Kariya a un bon fond. Tu peux me croire. Alors que j'étais perdu, il m'a raccompagné au terrain ! C'est un bon garçon.

Kirino n'avait pas l'air d'être de mon point de vue. Le fait qu'il soit prit pour cible l'irritait. Je le comprenais. Au fond, c'est toujours blessant. Je pense qu'il veut être ami avec Kirino, mais ce n'était pas trop le moment de parler. Si je faisais allusion encore à cela, ça finira en dispute. Je me tus donc.

Je vis Shindou revenir. Je m'approchais donc pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je, inquiète

-Il va bien, juste quelques égratignures. Il va tout de même rester à l'infirmerie pour se soir. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche à piqué Kirino…

Même si c'est Shindou, je savais qu'il n'allait pas croire la vérité. Je baissais la tête, las de ces malentendus. J'avais déjà vécu cela, et je sais que ça fait très mal d'être au centre de ces agitations.

L'entrainement repris son cours. Les passes vers Kirino étaient rares. Je détournais le regard et me concentrais sur mon jeu. Malgré ce que ressentais Kirino, je ne pouvais abandonner mon objectif.

Une fois l'entrainement finit, je me dirigeais vers les cours, où j'allais retrouver Karen cela faisais un week-end que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous mangions à deux. Durant ce bon repas, je racontais toutes mes aventures de ces deux jours mouvementer le club de football, Shindou, Kariya…

Elle m'écouta attentivement en faisant des mines d'étonnement, de joie, et de dégout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'ont fais pleurer ! cria-t-elle. C'est impardonnable !

-Calme toi voyons ! C'est terminé maintenant, ils me font confiance.

-Quand même ce Shindou… Une vraie perle hein ? De te croire tout de suite et de pleurer presque pour toi…

Elle prit une mine décomposée.

-Tu as avancé tellement vite dans ta relation alors que moi…

Elle sanglota. Elle avait raison.

-Allons ! Ce n'est pas la Karen que je connais ! Tu dois te battre et avancer ! dis-je avec une voix dure. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'avancer. Tu m'as toujours encouragé, maintenant c'est à mon tour !

Je lui souriais et hochais la tête.

-C'est gentil de ta part.

-Ah j'oubliais ! Ce soir, je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-En rapport avec le club de foot ?

-Euh…En quelque sorte…

Il fallait que je voie Kariya pour qu'il m'explique. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je me pose des tas de questions à son sujet.

Après les cours, je filais vers l'infirmerie. Shindou avait dis qu'il serait là jusqu'au soir, et il fallait dire aussi que je croirais tout ce que Shindou me dirait.

Je me retrouvais devant l'enseigne du cabinet médical de l'école. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Kariya seul, en train de bouquiner dans son lit d'hopital.


	14. Chapter 13 (1)

**Chapitre 13**

En entendant mon arrivé, il se redressa sur son oreiller. Il ne se doute surement de ce que j'allais lui demander !

-Tiens Kazumi ! Tu es venue me rendre visite ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il prit un air songeur.

-Je t'écoute.

Je n'allais pas noyer le poisson et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Alors j'y suis allé franco.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as accusé Kirino de t'avoir donné un coup de pied alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Il prit un air étonné, puis revint à la normal. J'avais cru pendant un instant que ces yeux avaient changé.

-Mais, de quoi tu parle ?

Je vis une goutte de sueur sur son visage. Il mentait.

-Allons, ne ment pas ! Pourquoi joues-tu au méchant ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, j'en suis sûre !

Il y avait un peu de rougeur dans son visage. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings sur sa couverture.

-Comment toi, qui es nouvelle aussi, peut rester normale après ton entrer dans Raimon !?

-Ils t'apprécient ! Vraiment !

-Ils m'ignorent ! Me coupa-t-il. Ils m'ignorent complètement.

Ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure n'était pas une illusion. Ses yeux avaient changé Ils formaient des courbes, et maintenant ce sont comme des aiguilles pointues. Je ne saurai comment mieux vous les décrire mais ils sont différents.

Je commençais à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que tu changes de personnalité pour te faire apprécier ? Supposais-je

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Il rougit encore.

-Je suis sûre que tout le monde t'appréciera sous ton vrai visage. Fais un essaie au moins. Et lève-toi ! Je suis convaincue que tu n'as pas mal !

Il se leva sans difficulté. Il détourna le regard. Je lui souris.

Nous traversâmes la cour de l'école. Je lui fis face.

-Demain, tu raconteras toute la vérité sur cette histoire à l'équipe, d'accord.

Il hocha la tête avec hésitation.

-Bien ! Je compte sur toi alors !

Je fis volte face et couru en direction de chez moi. Je sentais quelqu'un qui me regardais au loin. J'eus un frisson comme si on me faisait un regard noir et un sourire mesquin dans mon dos.


	15. Chapter 14 (1)

**Chapitre 14**

Je me dirigeais vers le collège. L'entrainement matinal allait commencer. J'étais pressée que l'affaire entre Kirino et Kariya s'éclaircisse. Je ne me sentais pas bien après avoir parler à Kariya.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais pas revu Tenma depuis le jour où j'avais poussé Shindou dans les couloirs. Je me demande s'il sera là aujourd'hui…

En arrivant, je m'étais aperçus que j'étais la dernière. Les autres étaient rassemblés autour d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je m'approchais :

-Ah ! Te voilà Kazumi ! Me salua Shindou.

-Bonjour. Excuse-moi mais… qui est cette homme ? Demandais-je

-C'est vrai ! Tu ne le connais pas ! s'exclama Kurama

-Je vais te le présenter : c'est le coach assistant de Raimon, Kidou. Autrefois, c'était le coach d'une des équipe que nous avons affronté la Royal Académie !

J'avais déjà entendu le nom de cette équipe. Elle était réputée pour son football impressionnant et redoutable.

Ce coach était pourvu de lunettes rondes et d'une demi-queue avec des tresses si je puis dire. Vêtu d'un costar avec une veste qui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses, il était imposant.

-Tu dois être Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il

J'étais étonnée à l'entente de mon prénom. Il le connaissait déjà alors que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Il devait se tenir au courant. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mauvaise impression cet homme avait l'air talentueux.

-Oui, c'est cela. Répondis-je

-Eh bien Kazumi, à ce qu'on m'a dis, tu possèdes un bon potentiel. J'ai hâte de voir ça sur le terrain.

Je rougis et me sentais stressée. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur.

-Entendu ! Répondais-je

Il sourit. Je tournais la tête et vis Shindou sourire de la même façon. Je pense que c'étais pour me motiver et pour sûrement me dire que c'était bien de m'entendre avec les coachs de l'équipe.

Je m'intéressais à cet homme. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais il dégageait quelque chose de professionnel. Il devait être d'une intelligence hors norme.

Nous fîmes quelques échauffements. Je vis quelqu'un approcher.

-Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? me dit-il

Je réfléchis un moment puis me rappela :

-Tenma !? M'écriais-je

-Oui c'est moi ! Je vois que tu as rejoins le club de Raimon ! C'est super !

Il me sourit.

-Shindou m'a tout raconté sur ton test ! J'ai hâte de voir ton tir spécial !

-Merci j'essayerai. Montre-moi ton meilleur dribble ! L'encourageais-je

-Compte sur moi !

Il partit à son poste. On m'a dit qu'il dribblait comme un chef et que c'était lui qui avait fais souffler le vent de la révolution à Raimon. Ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne.

Nous nous entrainions avec beaucoup de motivation en vue de ce match. Je ne vis pas une seule fois Kariya parler à Kirino. Cela m'inquiétait et si Kariya m'avait mentis ? S'il ne voulait pas s'excuser ?

Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir, le coach Endo nous appela à quelques minutes de la fin.

-Bien ! J'espère que tout le monde est prêt ! Demain commence le premier match de la Holy Road. Vous Jouerez contre les Mers Lunaires.

-Les Mers Lunaires ? Que savons-nous d'eux ? répliqua Shindou

Shindou était bien du genre à poser cette question. Rien de tel pour le stratège de l'équipe !

-Pour l'instant, on sait seulement qu'il change souvent de formation. Répondit Kidou. C'est une équipe avec une stratégie incroyable.

Une stratégie incroyable. Il fallait qu'on les battes. Avec la stratégie de Shindou, nous pourrons peut-être les vaincre.

-Je vais annoncer ceux qui vont jouer ce match. annonça Endo

Je sentis à ce moment une tension au sein de l'équipe. Tous se regardaient.

-Kurumada, Aoyama, Ichino et Kazumi vous serai sur le banc de touche. Les autres vous jouerez.

A l'entente de mon nom sur la liste des remplaçants, ce fut un choc je sais que j'étais nouvelle, mais je m'étais entrainée si dure… Il fallait voir la réalité en face je n'étais pas assez forte. Si seulement j'avais un Keishin…

Je pensais dans mon coin. Certes, je n'étais pas très heureuse de ce poste…Mais il fallait que je l'assume. Des paroles me retirèrent de mes pensées.

-Alors ? On est sur le banc ? Hi hi hi… dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai et je vis le dos de Kariya qui s'éloignait. Sans faire attention à ces propos et me concentrais plutôt sur comment je pouvais m'améliorer.

A la fin de l'entrainement, j'allais voir Shindou :

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ce soir ? Tu sais pour le Keishin…

Il me regarda avec un visage amusé :

-Tu as mal pris le fait que tu sois sur le banc ?

Je rougis et pris un air de gène :

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je voudrais m'entrainer un peu plus…mentis-je

-D'accord. Alors à après les cours !

Il s'éloigna. Je rejoignis ma classe à l'heure des cours. Si ce soir j'arrivais à sortir mon Keishin, J'étais sûre d'avoir une place aux côtés des membres de l'équipe sur le terrain !


	16. Chapter 15 (1)

**Chapitre 15**

-Quoi ?! Tu es sur le banc ?! Cria Karen en se levant.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle devint vite gênée et rougis en se rasseyant.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse cette fois-ci.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en un soupir. Je pense que je ne suis pas assez forte… Va savoir !

Je mangeais mon bento comme toujours avec Karen qui s'agite pour rien.

-Et ton tir crescendo alors ? Il n'est pas assez puissant ?

-Si, si, il l'est… Je pense que cela vient des Keishin…

-Des Keishin ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement. En même temps, il était normal qu'elle ne connaisse rien au football. Je lui expliquai en détail.

-Des esprits au fond du cœur, hein ? Ca serait super que tu en aies un !

-Eh bien justement, c'est ça le problème… Je n'arrive pas à l'invoquer… Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer !

Nous finissions de manger et reprirent les cours.

L'entrainement de ce matin a été particulièrement mouvementé. Avec la découverte du nouveau coach, la retrouvaille avec Tenma, et Kariya qui, je pense, ne va pas tenir parole… Pourtant à l'infirmerie, je sentais qu'il était sincère ! Peut-être qu'il mentait bien finalement, et qu'il n'avait aucun bon fond. Non ! Il faut que je continue à persévéré ! Après tout, il m'avait bien aidé alors que j'étais en difficulté !

Je me rendis au stade après les cours. Shindou m'attendait. J'avais attendue ce moment avec impatiente depuis la matinée !

Nous nous changeâmes et échangèrent quelques passes. J'en profitais pour lui demander des renseignements :

-Que penses-tu de Kariya ?

-C'est un très bon joueur. Il a une agilité impressionnante. Mais apparemment, tout le monde ne partage pas mon opinion…

Il baissa la tête. Je le comprenais. Le fait que l'équipe ne s'entend pas bien doit être frustrant pour son capitaine.

Je revenais un peu sur le sujet principal de notre entrainement :

-Au fait, comment est apparut ton Keishin ? Lui demandais-je. Peut-être que cela pourrais m'aider…

-C'est une longue histoire… En résumé, il est apparut quand j'ai voulu protéger mon équipe.

-Et comment c'était ?

J'étais très intéressée par son histoire. Après tout, je pouvais bien écouter Shindou pendant des heures et des heures !

-Eh bien c'est comme une force qui a surgit en moi pour accomplir mon devoir… En quelque sorte…C'est difficile à expliquer… Mais chacun à différentes manière d'invoquer son Keishin ! Il va surement se réveiller dans des conditions spéciales.

Des conditions spéciales ? Alors cela ne peut pas se produire n'importe quand… Ni n'importe où !

-Mais alors…Pourquoi faire des entrainements ? Je veux dire, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose !

-Au contraire ! Me contredit-il. Le fait de devenir plus forte au football va te permettre de libérer et contrôler ta force plus rapidement et facilement !

-Je vois ! Dans ce cas là, allons-y !

Nous échangeâmes des passes et fîmes des dribbles jusqu'à arriver au but où nous fîmes quelques tirs.

-Tu ne sens rien ? me demanda-t-il

-Non, rien du tout…Dis-je tristement. Et le match qui est prévue demain…

-Encore un petit effort. Je suis sur que ça viendra !

A ces mots, mon cœur s'emballa. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude…Il y avait quelque chose…de différent…

Sans m'en soucier, nous fîmes encore des exercices et des essais : sans succès.

Je commençais à perdre espoir.

-Aller ! Un dernier essai ! M'encouragea Shindou

Je m'exécutais. Je dribblais entre les plots, sauta au dessus du tacle de Shindou, fis un tour de terrain…, je sentais que je m'étais amélioré depuis mon test d'entré. J'arrivais devant les buts. J'entendais Shindou derrière moi :

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, aie confiance en toi Kazumi !

A l'entente de mon nom, mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle, comme tout à l'heure. Entendre Shindou m'encourager… Ca me donner des forces.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos d'une telle puissance qu'il me poussa en avant et me fis rater mon tir. Je tombai a plat ventre, puis me relevai rapidement, un peu étourdie du choc. Shindou vint me soutenir pour ne pas que je tombe à nouveau. Je rougis à la vue de Shindou qui était si près de moi. Il avait un visage étonné.

-Que…que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je, un peu étourdie

-Tu as faillis réveiller ton Keishin. J'ai vu comme des flammes noires dans ton dos, signe d'apparition d'un Keishin.

Alors j'avais réussi ? Non, pas encore… Je n'avais pas encore réussi… Il fallait encore que j'arrive à le sortir et à le contrôler.

-L'entrainement est fini pour ce soir. Dit Shindou. Juste une chose… Sais-tu comment as-tu fais ? Car si tu le sais, se serais une très bonne chose…

-Malheureusement, non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

J'étais déçue. Comment je pouvais ne pas savoir ? C'était comme flou dans ma tête.

-C'est impressionnant. Me dit Shindou. Malgré que tu n'aie fait que très peu de football, tu arrives déjà à faire beaucoup de chose de haut niveau ! Tu me surprends…

J'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné l'estime de Shindou ! Ce n'était pas rien…

Mais je n'avais pas assez de temps pour m'entrainer… Le match était demain, et je ne pouvais pas faire sortir mon Keishin en une nuit…

Shindou et moi rentrèrent à nos maisons respective, nous disant a demain et bonne chance en vue du match de demain, le premier match de la Holy Road.


	17. Chapter 16 (1)

**Chapitre 16**

-Wouah ! Alors c'est ça votre caravane !

Je restais en admiration devant la caravane de Raimon. Enfin, je dirais plutôt un minibus mais bon…

Nous allons embarquer sur la route vers le stade ou va se dérouler la Holy Road. Je suis impatiente de voir comment ça va se dérouler !

Nous arrivâmes dans un bâtiment gigantesque de couleur or.

-Voici le stade Zénith. Dit un employé. Suivez-moi jusqu'aux vestiaires des Raimon.

Nous nous changeâmes et nous réunirent en ligne, près à se présenter. Au signal du coach, l'équipe avançait sur un terrain de football. On voyait les équipes adverses défiler sur les extrémités. On pouvait entendre le public qui applaudissait. Toutes les équipes des collèges se stoppèrent devant un hologramme géant écrit « Holy Road ». Un commentateur pris la parole aux hauts parleurs :

-Bienvenue au tournoi de football inter collège : la Holy Road ! Je vous rappelle que ce tournoi élit également l'empereur à la tête du 5e secteur !

-J'ignorais qu'ils élisaient leur empereur ! Dis-je

Amagi qui était devant moi, me répondis :

-La Holy Road n'est pas qu'un tournois, c'est aussi une élection l'empereur actuel est Shuji Ichido.

-Qui va avoir le nom de l'empereur ? Shuji Ichido, l'empereur actuel ? Ou alors le nouveau futur empereur, Seigo Hibiki ?

-Hibiki ? Qui est-ce ?

Hamano, qui était derrière moi, me répondis :

-C'était le coach des Raimon et du coach Endo et Kidou il y a dix ans maintenant. Il fait partit de notre révolution.

-Bien ! Maintenant, Shuji Ichido va dire quelques mots !

Sur l'hologramme apparut un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches bleues. D'après ce que je savais, c'était lui qui avait crée la règle ou le score des matchs était planifié à l'avance. C'était contre lui qu'on se révoltait.

-Je déclare solennellement le tournoi de la Holy Road ouverte ! Ce tournoi décidera du vainqueur final. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! Je vous encouragerais par la pensée.

Puis il disparut de l'hologramme. On entendait le public crier « cinquième secteur !, cinquième secteur ! ».

-Voilà ! Maintenant, le premier match se déroulera demain entre l'équipe Raimon, et celle des Mers Lunaires, dans un des stades de la roulette russe ! La roulette russe est composer de plusieurs stades qui sont reliés, ou seront déroulé chaque matchs ! Le dernier se déroulera ici, au stade Zénith !

Après cette dernière phrase, la cérémonie était terminée. Toutes les équipes présentes à la cérémonie se retirèrent. Nous rentrons chacun chez nous pour se reposer du prochain match.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendions à la gare de la roulette russe. Un train s'y trouvait.

-Voici la roue libre ! nous expliqua un employé. Il vous emmènera dans un stade au hasard !

-Où se train va nous emmener ? Demandais-je

-On ne nous dit jamais rien ! se plaignait Kurumada

-Bah ! Ca nous laisse la surprise ! dit Hamano

-Quelque soit le stade, on gagnera ! Encouragea Shindou

Nous entrâmes dans le train ou des fauteuils étaient alignés. En face il y avait une vitre, puis d'autres fauteuils à l'opposé. L'équipe adverse avançait à côté de nous. A travers la vitre, on pouvait voir les joueurs que l'on allait affronter.

Le de l'équipe s'épaissit à la vu 'un joueur dans les Mers Lunaires :

-Minamisawa ! Il est…

-Mais comment…

Minamisawa était un garçon à la mèche et aux cheveux bordeaux. Cela devait être un ancien équipier. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas le connaitre.

-Pourquoi Minamisawa aurait rejoins les Mers Lunaires ? se demanda Tenma.

A la fin du trajet les deux équipes descendirent et se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Comme on se retrouve Shindou ! dit alors l'équipier

-Minamisawa ! Pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Mers Lunaires ?! demanda Amagi, coléreux

-Pourquoi ? répondit le traitre. Mais tout simplement parce que je trouve ridicule l'idée de vouloir jouer au vrai football.

-Comment ?!

-Il faut jouer selon les ordres du 5e secteur. Sinon, vous ne valez rien !

-En même temps, Minamisawa est un talent au football, ce serai du gâchis que de le laisser jouer dans votre équipe ! Parla le capitaine de son équipe

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Amagi était plus qu'en colère. Heureusement que les joueurs étaient là pour l'empêcher de sauter au dessus des rails pour les tabasser !

-Tu dis que jouer à Raimon est un gâchis ? Alors on va te montrer de quoi on est capable sur le terrain ! Répliqua Shindou

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires et nous changeâmes avant le match. Nous entrâmes dans un stade très spécial : c'était une salle avec des énormes ventilateurs au sommet et sur les côtés.

-Mais…Pourquoi des ventilateurs ? Demanda Hayami

-Quelles surprises nous réserve ce terrain ? se demanda Tsurugi

Nous nous échauffèrent. Le coach nous appela.

-Je compte sur vous pour ce match ! Donnez tous ce que vous avez !

-Oui ! dit tout le monde en cœur

Le match allait commencer. Du banc, j'allais observer le premier match de la Holy Road, et peut-être pour Raimon, le dernier.


	18. Chapter 17 (1)

**Chapitre 17**

-Bien ! Le match va commencer qui oppose l'équipe Raimon et l'équipe des Mers Lunaires !

Le coup de siffler retentit. La balle était a Shindou qui l'a passa à Tenma. Raimon avançait progressivement vers le camp adverse. Soudain, le coach des Mers Lunaires fit un signe à son capitaine :

-Changement de formation, formation alpha !

Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse se mirent sur les côtés, laissant le milieu de terrain vide.

-Comment… ?

Les membres de Raimon ne savaient pas s'il devait avancer : pourquoi avoir laissé cette zone a découvert ? Ils décidèrent d'y aller malgré tout.

Soudain, des ventilateurs se mirent à tourner et des énormes tornades apparurent au centre du terrain. Les deux joueurs furent emportés, et le ballon roula jusqu'à l'équipe adverse.

Tout le monde était choqué, sauf les Mers Lunaires, qui continuaient comme si de rien était.

-Alors voilà la particularité de ce stade… Dit le coach Endo

Les Mers Lunaires avançaient rapidement. Mais le capitaine donna vite un ordre :

-Formation Bravo !

-D'accord ! criaient en cœur les joueurs

Ils s'élancèrent par quatre en attaque. Les ventilateurs s'activaient à nouveau et trois tornades apparurent en plein centre. Malgré ça, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

-Arrêtez-les ! ordonna Shindou

Hayami et Hamano se dirigèrent vers les tornades mais le vent les en empêcha :

-On ne peut pas y aller !

-Il y a trop de vent, on ne voit rien !

Ils s'avancèrent de derrière les tornades. De cette façon, on ne les voyait pas, et il pouvait bouger plus librement.

Une fois les tornades dissipées, ils décidèrent de passer à l'attaque ils firent une série de passes rapides puis, le dernier se prépara à tirer, mais Kariya était devant lui :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Il récupéra le ballon grâce à sa super technique, puis dribbla ses adversaires avec facilité. Kirino intervint à côté de lui :

-Passe ! Passe-le-moi !

Mais Kariya refusa d'écouter et continua sa route comme si de rien était. Alors ces deux la n'était toujours pas amis ?

Kariya se fis vite reprendre le ballon et Raimon avait du mal à défendre. Minamisawa avait le ballon devant les goals et tira :

-**_Tir Sonique !_**

Le tir pris plus de puissance après la première seconde du tir. Sangoku sauta en l'air, fit quelques saltos pour retombé sur le sol et invoquer un mur de terre géant.

-**_Mur de Gaïa !_**

Il l'arrêta avec facilité.

-Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il l'a arrêté ! dit Ichino à côté de moi

Le ballon fut passé à Shindou.

-Maintenant que le vent se calme, il est temps d'attaquer !

L'attaque se dirigeait vers les buts mais une fois de plus, le capitaine donna un ordre :

-Formation Charlie !

Les membres de l'équipe adverse se regroupèrent sur la droite. Shindou fit une passe à Tenma, qui avança sur la gauche. Soudain une tornade fit son apparition.

-Je le savais. Ils savent exactement où et quand arrive les tornades. Remarqua Kidou

Il m'impressionnait. Comme je le pensais, c'est un observateur hors du commun.

-Quoi ?! Les Mers Lunaires ? Mais c'est très désavantageux pour l'équipe ! s'exclama Célia

-Je ne pense pas. Dit Endo

Tenma fonça droit dans la tornade.

-C'est le moment ! **_Dribble zéphir !_**

Un souffle vert le propulsa et il contourna la tornade.

-Il a réussi à tirer cette tornade à son avantage ! remarqua Ichino

-Seul lui était capable d'une telle chose. Dit Aoyama. Après tout, ses supers techniques se basent sur le vent.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette technique auparavant. Dis-je. Elle est très impressionnante.

Ainsi, Raimon pouvait tirer avantage de son environnement. Je trouve ça remarquable.

Les goals étaient maintenant libres. Tous les défenseurs étaient sur le côté. Tenma fit une passe à Kurama.

-**_Serpent à sonnette !_**

Il envoya le ballon en l'air puis frappa dans le ballon deux fois, avant qu'un énorme serpent apparaisse en suivant la trajectoire du ballon.

-C'est dedans ! se disait Kurumada

Mais le gardien fit apparaitre des flammes noires dans son dos, qui fîrent apparaitre un golem géant.

-**_Goliath le géant !_**

Celui-ci réunissait ces poings entre le ballon pour l'arrêter :

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Super nom ! Mais il arrêta le ballon.

-Un Keishin ! M'écriais-je

-Ca va être difficile… dit Ichino

-Tenez bon ! Encouragea Shindou

Trois tornades se créèrent. Le gardien envoya le ballon directement dans la tornade.

-Quoi ?!

-Formation bravo ! dit le capitaine

-A vos ordres ! répliqua l'équipe.

Ils avancèrent alors que le ballon était toujours dans la tornade.

-S'ils savent les mouvements des tornades… réfléchissait Shindou… Alors…Les gars ! Suivez bien les mouvements de l'adversaire !

-D'accord !

Comme prévu de la part de Shindou, il avait compris que les adversaires se dirigeaient vers la balle. Il était très doué.

-Le ballon va aller…Par là ! **_Tacticien Céleste !_**

Le fil lumineux se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la tornade. Mais le vent était trop puissant et ils étaient mal positionnés. Les Mers Lunaires récupéraient le ballon.

-**_Tir Sonique ! _**

Le ballon se dirigea vers Sangoku qui était près à l'arrêter. Mais la tornade qui était en face des cages dévia son tir, qui partit dans le sens opposé. L'arbitre siffla le score d en faveur des Mers Lunaires.

L'arbitre siffle la fin de la première mi-temps. Les joueurs se rassemblaient autour du banc pour se reposer Midori et moi leurs donnions des gourdes. Je vis Shindou qui réfléchissait.

-Allons, ne réfléchis pas trop ! Lui dis-je en lui donnant une gourde. Ce n'est qu'un but, je sais que vous pouvez le rattraper !

Il me sourit et but sa gourde. Il était mignon comme ça.

-Merci Kazumi.

-Kirino, dit Endo, tu reste sur le banc.

-Quoi ?! s'écria l'équipe.

-D'accord. Dit Kirino a contrecœur.

-Et…Qui va le remplacer ? demanda Shindou

-Vous ne jouerez qu'à dix joueurs.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama toute l'équipe


	19. Chapter 18 (1)

**Chapitre 18**

-Mais…C'est de la folie ! s'écria Kurama. On ne peut pas jouer qu'avec dix joueurs !

-Je ne changerais pas les ordres. Répliqua Endo

Abattu, l'équipe se positionna. Les membres de l'équipe adverse étaient étonnés.

-Ils ne jouent qu'à dix ? Ils se moquent de nous ?!

-Ils doivent avoir un plan.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la seconde mi-temps. Les Mers Lunaires engageaient et d'un coup, trois tornades se formèrent. Les joueurs avancèrent et se servaient des tornades à leur avantage. Ils firent une série de passe, mais à plusieurs reprises, Kariya fit preuve d'agilité, pour finalement arriver pile en face du détenteur.

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Il reprit le ballon puis avança à toute allure. Les joueurs adverses tentaient de l'immobiliser sans succès. Une tornade approcha. L'adversaire asseyait de reprendre le ballon.

-Vous utilisez les tornades ? dit alors Kariya. Alors nous aussi !

Il envoya le ballon à l'intérieur de la tornade, qui la remonta.

-La tornade sera notre onzième joueur !

Sous les regards ahurissant des adversaires et de Raimon, Tenma s'élança à l'intérieur avec une nouvelle super technique :

-**_Sprint tourbillon !_**

Dès qu'il sauta et atterrit sur le sol, une tornade se créa autour de lui. Il rentra dans la tornade et subtilisa le ballon. Il courrait vers les buts avec une vitesse surhumaine pour tirer dans le ballon de toutes ses forces.

-**_Tir en rafales !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin.

-**_Goliath le géant_** ! Je suis près à l'arrêter.

-Je l'ai Tenma ! s'écria Kurama. **_Serpent à sonnette_** !

Il tira une nouvelle fois dans le ballon, ce qui fit un tir enchainé.

-Buuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 1-1 !

-On a marqué ! M'écriais-je

Les joueurs de Raimon affichaient des visages réjouis.

-Tu as vu Kirino ? répliqua Endo

-Oui…Kariya aide beaucoup Raimon. Je ne pense pas qu'il a un mauvais fond après tout. Il est très doué.

-C'est très bien. Tu peux entrer sur le terrain.

Kirino fit un visage étonné. Kirino rejoignit le terrain. Au fond de moi j'étais triste : triste de ne pas être à sa place.

Le match repris. Les ventilateurs ne s'activaient pas, donnant un peu de piquant au match. Les attaquants adverses se dirigeaient droit sur la défense. Kariya reprit le ballon avec un tacle, mais le ballon se dirigeait droit vers un joueur adverse. Kirino fit irruption et intercepta le ballon. Les deux défenseurs se passèrent le ballon avec une excellente collaboration. Enfin, le ballon fut donné à Tenma. Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-**_Pégase, l'étalon ailé !_**

-Un Keishin ?! M'écriais-je

J'étais surprise que Tenma possédait un Keishin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Il tira dans le ballon avec une puissance qui fut amplifié avec le Keishin. Le gardien était près à l'intercepter.

-**_Goliath le géant !_**

Il sortit son Keishin et tenta d'arrêter le tir.

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Le gardien lutta de toutes ses forces, mais la puissance de Tenma l'emporta.

-Buuut ! Raimon mène à 2-1 !

-Ouais ! On mène ! s'écria Shindou

Le match continua. Les Mers Lunaires ne se laissaient pas faire et améliora son attaque. Kariya et Kirino revenaient pour faire une fois de plus une défense de fer. Kirino passa le ballon à Tsurugi, qui l'intercepta. Il se retrouva en face des buts adverses. A nouveau, des flammes noires apparaissaient.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Un chevalier en armure apparut. Ainsi, lui aussi avait un esprit guerrier. Notre équipe était donc composée de trois esprits guerriers. Tous avaient des caractères forts. Je me demandais si moi aussi je pourrais en invoquer un.

Il fit un geste de son bras, puis la cape de son Keishin le mena dans un autre décor dans lequel il tira après un demi-tour.

-**_Botte de Lancelot !_**

Le tir était accompagné de l'épée du chevalier. Le gardien invoqua une fois de plus son esprit guerrier et asseyait de l'intercepter sans succès.

-Buuut ! Raimon écarte le score avec 3-1 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Les Raimon se rassemblèrent avec une joie sans pareil. On était qualifié pour le deuxième match de la Holy Road.

Nous quittions le terrain sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires et regagnèrent le minibus. Et ainsi se termina le premier match de la Holy Road. Ce n'était qu'une petite étape comparé à ce que nous allions affronter dans le futur. Le prochain match promettait d'être tout aussi palpitant.


	20. Chapter 19 (1)

**Chapitre 19**

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dis-je à Shindou

Nous voyions au loin Kariya et Kirino discuter.

C'était la première fois que je croisais Shindou sur le chemin. Durant tout le long nous parlions du match et des prochains entrainements du soir que nous ferions. Mon cœur battait à la chamade tout le long, j'ai faillis tomber dans les pommes !

Nous arrivions dans la salle du club. Une fois réunis, un nouveau joueur fit son apparition.

-Bonjour !dit-il d'une voix aigue. Je voudrais intégrer le club de Raimon !

-Oh ! Très bien ! Et comment t-appelles tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hikaru !

-C'est un jolie prénom, dit Célia. Et ton nom ?

-C'est…euh…

Il hésita puis finalement parla.

-C'est Kageyama ! Hikaru Kageyama !

Les adultes se tétanisèrent.

-Ka…Kageyama ?! s'écria Kidou

-Oui… dit-il avec tristesse, c'était mon oncle…

-Kageyama était un homme qui a causé beaucoup de tort à Raimon, au point de les chuter dans un accident qui a été provoqué par lui-même.

Nous poussions un cri d'effroi.

-Bon eh bien tans pis !dit-il avec la même tristesse. Je suppose que je ne vais pas être pris. Merci quand même !

-Attends ! Kageyama a peut-être fait des choses horribles à Raimon, mais avant tout, il aimait le football plus que tout. Aimes-tu le football ?

Il répondit sans hésitation :

-Oui !

-Bien ! Tu es inscrit !

-Et le test ? demanda Amagi

-Il n'a pas besoin de le passer. Juste quelques entrainements lui suffiront. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il acquiesça. Il nous salua, puis une fois la tenue donné, nous nous préparons pour l'entrainement.

Une fois sur le terrain, nous fîmes chacun des exercices. Hikaru allait commencer. Il commença a courir, mais au bout de quelques mètres, il tomba à la ramasse. Tout le monde avait une tête dégouté.

-Ah. Il faut encore que je m'entraine ! Cela ne fais que deux mois que j'ai touché un ballon après tout…

Sangoku intervint alors :

-Ca ne fais que deux mois que tu t'entraine ?! S'exclama-t-il

Il baissa la tête. Sangoku prit alors le relai et lui enseigna les dribble. Il apprenait très vite.-Bien maintenant, tire !

Il tira de toutes ses forces mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il réessaya plusieurs fois d'affilait et réussissait de plus en plus.

En attendant, l'équipe avait retrouvé motivation pour le match. Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je me dépêchais d'aller en cours j'étais pressée de tout raconter à Karen. Elle ne risquait pas d'être déçue !

Je rentrais dans la classe et je m'assis. Je ne vis pas Karen. Sans broncher je me rassis et attendais le début des cours.

Le professeur arriva. Karen n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il prit une voix grave et annonça :

-Je sais que c'est difficile à dire mais…Karen est porté-disparu.

Quoi ?

-Hier, ses parents ne la retrouvé plus. Ils ont alerté la police. Un avis de recherche est en cours


	21. Chapter 20 (1)

**Chapitre 20**

J

e n'arrivais pas à le croire Karen était porté-disparu ?! C'était impossible…

-Je comprends que vous voulez faire votre deuil, alors si certains étaient très proches de Karen et que c'est trop douloureux, je les invite à quitter la salle de classe.

J'étais comme figée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un poil.

-Kazumi ! Tu devrais sortir… me conseilla un camarade

-Je…

Hein ?! Je sentais comme quelque chose qui coulait le long de ma joue : une larme. Je tremblais.

-Monsieur, dis-je avec une voix tremblante, je vais m'absenter pour aujourd'hui.

Je sortis de la classe et me rendis à la maison en courant. En passant dans les couloirs, une classe avait la porte ouverte. Dans ma course, je jetais un coup d'œil : Shindou était au premier rang, et pendant un instant, m'a regardé. C'était Karen qui m'incitait à lui prouver mon amour à avancer. C'était elle qui m'avait dit tout ça.

Je me baladais, toujours en pensant à elle. Je me dirigeais vers le club de tennis. A cette heure-ci, ils s'entrainaient encore pour un match.

Je vis Eiichiro parler avec ses copains. En passant, je pu entendre un peu leur conversation :

-T'es au courant ? Il parait que Karen est porté-disparu ! dit un camarade

-C'est tragique quand même !

Eiichiro sourit et parla enfin :

-Bah ! De toute façon elle m'énervait : toujours à regarder le club de tennis sans rien dire ! Cette meuf était un fantôme…

Une haine envahit mon être. Dans un excès de colère je m'approchais et mis une grande gifle dans le visage de son amour. Mes larmes coulaient toujours, mais plus de la même façon :

-Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu parler d'elle de la sorte ?! Tu ne sais rien sur elle ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentais pour elle !

Il se figea et trembla. Les dents serrés, je fis demi-tour et sortais de la salle du club. Dehors, je vis une personne inattendue Shindou.

En rougissant, j'essayais d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Dis-je étonnée

-Eh bien, je t'ai vu pleurer dans les couloirs.

Nous nous asseyions sur un banc. J'étais très heureuse qu'il vienne m'aider pendant les moments les plus difficiles. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas vu la gifle…

-J'ai appris pour Karen, commença-t-il, je suis désolé.

Apparemment non. Je baissais la tête. Il se leva :

-Que dirais-tu de faire un entrainement spécial demain soir ? On pourrait revoir pour ton Keishin.

Je hochais la tête. Peut-être que shooter dans un ballon me ferais du bien.

-N'oublie-pas l'entrainement de demain matin ! Je dois retourner en cours. Je te laisse.

Je souris et il partit. Sa rencontre me fit chaud au cœur.

Je rentrais chez moi et essayais de penser à autre chose.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement repris son cours. Hikaru s'entrainais toujours, tandis que l'équipe s'entrainait de plus belle. Je fis du mieux que je pu pour ne pas attirer l'attention et jouer normalement. Je me retenais de penser à Karen, et de pleurer aussi.

Je vis Kurama faire un tir raté, et le ballon se dirigea droit vers une fille sur le côté.

-Attention ! cria Amagi

La fille ne bougea qu'au dernier moment. Elle vit une volé spectaculaire, et le ballon atterrit droit dans les filets. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, les yeux dorés et avait des minis couettes sur les côtés et les cheveux longs.

Un homme arriva à côté d'elle. L'arrivé de cet homme fit des visages étonnés de la part des adultes.

-Ton tir était puissant. Dit-il. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas bien cadré !

-Fubuki ! cria Endo

-Ca faisait longtemps Fubuki ! lui dit Célia

-Il s'approcha. Tout le monde était rassemblé.

-C'est un ami a vous ? demanda Kurumada

-C'était un ancien joueur du onze de Raimon qui a gagné la coupe mondiale. L'un des meilleurs attaquants ! Et actuellement, il est le coach du collège Alpin !

Tout le monde était impressionné.

-D'ailleurs, vous aller jouer contre eux durant le deuxième match de la Holy Road.

-On va jouer contre le collège Alpin ?!

-Oui. Et qui est cette fille à côté de vous ?

-C'est mon élève, reprit Fubuki, et je veux qu'elle rejoigne le club de Raimon. Elle s'appelle Ema.

-Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Nous la saluions.

-En réalité, je ne suis plus coach du collège Alpin. Il est maintenant sous l'emprise du 5e secteur.

Un visage d'effroi se lisait sur l'équipe.

-Ema à du potentiel et pourra vous aider durant ce match.

Endo sourit puis annonça :

-Bien ! Elle fait maintenant partie de l'équipe ! Kazumi ! Indique-lui les vestiaires. Nous allons faire un entrainement dès maintenant !


	22. Chapter 21 (1)

**Chapitre 21**

J

e ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Karen… Sa disparition n'arrivait pas à me sortir de la tête. Mais surtout, une question me turbiné l'esprit : comment se fait-il qu'elle a fait cela ? Etait-elle malheureuse ? Avait-elle eu des problèmes familiaux ?

De mes derniers souvenir, ses parents étaient de très gentilles personne. Mais aussi, le fait qu'elle soit partit comme ça, sans en parler, sans en laisser une trace me paraissait plus que bizarre…

Ema était une fille silencieuse. Perplexe, j'engageais la conversation :

-Tu t'appelle Ema, c'est ça ? Fis-je semblant de ne plus m'en souvenir

-Oui c'est ça. Me répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-C'est Kazumi. Tu as des liens de parenté avec Fubuki ?

-En fait, j'ai été recueillis très jeune mes parents avaient fais un accident. Il m'a élevé et m'a enseigné le football. Et toi ?

-On va dire que j'ai appris le football en une semaine chrono.

Elle fit une mine étonnée.

-Une semaine ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais quand je te voyais en entrainement, tu avais l'air plutôt débrouillard !

Nous arrivions devant les vestiaires.

-Voici les vestiaires des filles. Indiquais-je. A ce jour, tu es la deuxième à l'utiliser après moi.

-Deuxième ?! Raimon n'a pas beaucoup de filles ! Mais par contre…

-…ils y a des mecs mignons ! Finissais-je

Nous rigolions de bon cœur. Je la trouvais très sympathique. Je sortis la photo de l'équipe de ma poche.

-Tiens ! Ca sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi ! Il y a juste moi qui manque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprends vite.

Nous nous changions et retournons sur le terrain. Tout le monde était déjà près.

-Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Ema ! cria Endo. C'est partit !

L'échauffement commença. Avec une étonnante vitesse, Ema subtilisa le ballon à l'adversaire rapidement et se dirigea vers les buts. Je la marquais et elle passa la balle. Rapidement elle la reçu, et était maintenant devant les buts adverses. Après avoir sauté, des lignes bleues claires sortaient du sol pour former des spirales qui allèrent vers le ballon.

-**_Glace éternel !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Sangoku essaya d'arrêter le tir en vain.

Endo siffla la fin de l'échauffement.

-C'est très bien Ema ! Tu as du potentiel !

-Merci. Répondit-elle

L'entrainement terminé, nous retournions en cours. Je fus surprise de voir Ema se diriger vers l'établissement de Raimon. Sans me poser trop de question, je continuais.

Arrivée en classe, je m'assis et vis la place de Karen à côté de moi toujours vide. Le professeur entra et prit une voix forte :

-Avant de commencer les cours, je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève dans notre établissement.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux minis couettes apparut

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ema, et je suis dans votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est un honneur de rentrer à Raimon.

Elle salua. Ainsi, elle était dans ma classe. J'aimerais bien devenir une amie proche avec elle.

-Tu peux t'assoir à côté de Kazumi.

Mais…

-Monsieur, intervins-je, normalement, c'est la place de Karen.

Il prit un regard sombre.

-Je doute que Karen reviendra aussi vite que vous le dîtes au sein de l'établissement…

Choquée de ce que j'avais entendu, je ne dis plus rien. Ema s'asseyait à côté de moi et suivit le cours.

A la fin de l'heure, Ema vint vers moi

-Salut ! Tu veux manger avec moi ? Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne connais personne !

J'acceptais. Elle sortait son bento et me questionna :

-Je t'ai entendu parler d'une « Karen » tout à l'heure, que lui a-t-elle arrivée ?

A sa question, je tremblais et ne répondais pas.

-Si c'est un sujet difficile, ce n'est pas grave. Et sinon… Comment as-tu voulu jouer au football ?

-C'est une histoire très longue… Disons que c'est pour quelqu'un…

-Quel genre de personne ? dit-elle, curieuse

A l'entente de sa question je rougis. Elle sourit :

-C'est pour un garçon, c'est ça ?

-…oui… répondis-je gênée

-C'est qui ?

Comme si je ne voyais pas ce genre de question venir. J'avoue que je voulais me rapprocher d'elle.

-Shindou… Takuto… dis-je avec une petite voix

Elle sortit la photo que je lui avais donnée et rechercha le nom. Tout à coup, elle rougit.

-Quoi ?! Me dit pas que toi aussi tu… m'exclamais-je

-Non non ! C'est juste que…

-Que ?

Elle rougit de plus belle.

-Il y en a un qui est super mignon…


	23. Chapter 22 (1)

**Chapitre 22**

-J

e ne l'avais pas remarqué à l'entrainement…

-Qui ? QUI ?! M'empressais-je

Elle me montra du doigt sur la photo un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés et au style gothique. C'était Tsurugi !

-Tu… TSURUGI !?

-Oui bah c'est bon ! Toi c'est bien avec Shindou !

Elle rangea la photo.

-Bref…soupirais-je, les cours vont reprendre.

Nous nous rendions en cours. L'arrivée d'Ema m'enchantait : enfin une autre fille à Raimon ! Et qui plus est, elle était amoureuse d'un membre de l'équipe comme moi ! Mais quand même Tsurugi ! Je trouve que Shindou était nettement plus mignon que lui…Certes il était cool, mais de là à… Mais si c'était son style… En bref, je n'en revenais pas moi-même.

A la fin des cours, je me rendis au plus vite à la salle d'entrainement, ou Shindou m'attendait. Nous fîmes un entrainement habituel, essayant à maintes reprises de faire sortir mon Keishin. Aucun résultat. A la fin de la séance, nous nous désaltérions et discutions :

-Pourtant j'y arrivais la dernière fois ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne me rappelle pas comment j'avais fait…

-Ca va venir… Peut-être qu'il faudrait en parler aux autres…

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que tu veuilles avoir un Keishin et que cet événement s'est produit qui sait ? Quelqu'un pourrait t'aider plus que moi ?

Non. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'apprendre… Mais comment je pourrais le dire ?

-Nous avons qu'à essayer. Dis-je. Mais ça veut dire que…nous ne ferions plus d'entrainement le soir ?

-Je pense que cela n'est plus nécessaire. Tu es déjà devenue à un niveau assez évolué. Et puis, ce serai mieux si tu t'entrainais avec les autres pour connaître le style de jeu.

J'étais quand même triste de devoir arrêter ces entrainements mais d'un autre côté, je pense plus que je dérangeais Shindou plus qu'autre chose. Ca se trouve, il avait d'autre activité le soir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à cause de moi…

Après avoir parlé de nos futurs adversaires, nous nous changions et nous sortions du collège. Arrivés aux chemins ou nous nous séparions, il me demanda :

-Vu que c'est notre dernier entrainement du soir, tu veux venir chez moi pour boire quelque chose ?

Quoi ? Je rêve où…Il m'invite chez lui ?! Je rougissais de plaisir.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…je ne vais pas m'imposer…

Il fit non de la tête. J'envoyais alors un message à ma mère pour dire que je rentrerais plus tard et je suivis Shindou, encore rouge.

Ce chemin était pour moi le plus beau et le plus palpitant de ma vie alors que ce n'était qu'une rue banale, rien de plus !

J'aperçus au loin une grande maison semblable à un château. Je ne savais pas que des riches habitaient par ici…

Shindou s'arrêta devant cette maison gigantesque et poussa la grille.

-Tu es fou ! Chuchotais-je. On n'a pas le droit de rentrer chez les gens !

-Mais c'est ici que j'habite.

Quoi ?

-Tu…Tu habites…ici ? Dis-je gênée. Mais c'est gigantesque !

-Mes parents sont célèbres dans le domaine de la musique classique donc ils ont les moyens pour s'offrir ce genre de luxe.

Alors là j'étais bluffée autant pour la maison que pour ses parents, et pour le fait que celui que j'aimais était riche !

La cour était immense une fois passé devant des fontaines et des arbres taillés à la perfection, nous nous retrouvions devant une grande porte en bois. Shindou frappa, et un majordome ouvrit

-Bonjour M. Takuto. dit celui-ci. Je vois que vous avez un invité.

M. Takuto ? Eh ben dis donc ! Quel honneur !

-Oui. Mes parents sont-ils là ?

-Maître et Madame sont partis à une représentation de musique classique. Ils vous ont dis de ne pas vous inquiéter, que je devais veiller sur vous et qu'ils rentreraient vers 23h 30.

Pendant un cours instant, je vis Shindou attristé. Mais il prit vite un sourire.

-Bien. Je vous remercie. Kazumi, entre.

J'entrais dans une salle très décoré avec des meubles en marbres. Shindou me fit signe de le suivre. Mon cœur battait énormément la maison de Shindou était vraiment magnifique.

Nous entrâmes dans une vaste pièce bien fournie le sol était recouverts d'un beau parquet et les murs de somptueux papiers-peints, au plafond était suspendue un lustre en cristal. Une véranda éclairée principalement la pièce et d'où l'on pouvait voir un immense jardin. Il y avait un espace salon avec une table basse et trois petits canapés il y avait une télé écran plat sur une cheminée accompagnée de quelques canapés à son contour, un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri. Il y avait également un lit deux places avec archet, et, dans un coin bien dégagé et éclairé de la pièce, il y avait un magnifique piano exposé.

-Voici ma chambre. Dit-il

Quoi ? Attends… Ca… C'EST SA CHAMBRE ?!

-Tu plaisantes ou…

-Non c'est bien vrai assieds-toi sur le canapé, tu veux du thé ? Du café ?

Du thé, du café… Mais je ne buvais pas ça d'habitude moi !

-Euh eh bien…

-Ou il y a du coca aussi si tu veux.

Ouf ! Sauvée…

-Oui, je vais prendre du coca s'il te plait.

Il fit sa commande au majordome, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher les boissons. Et c'était à ce moment que me suis rendu compte… J'étais vraiment dans sa chambre !?

Le stresse m'envahit et mes rougeurs reprenaient de plus en plus. Il revint avec nos boissons et les posa sur la table basse.


	24. Chapter 23 (1)

**Chapitre 23**

La soirée se passa calmement après avoir déposé nos boissons, je m'était rendue compte qu'a mon grand étonnement, qu'il avait prit du thé. J'avais l'air fin avec mon coca à la noix !

-Alors tu joues du piano ? Ca doit être bien ! Commençais-je

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup le piano. D'ailleurs, je pense que mes supers techniques viennent principalement de là…

-Tu peux me jouer un morceau ?

Il fut surpris de ma demande. Il se prépara et se mit à jouer. Il jouait très bien. Sa musique commença à être en moi. Il bougeait ses mains d'une façon remarquable.

A la fin de son morceau il dit alors :

-Je dois encore m'améliorer…Ce n'est pas encore au point…

-Tu rigoles ?! C'était génial ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à revoir parce que franchement, je trouve que tu l'as très bien joué !

-Mes parents disent qu'il faut que je m'entraine deux fois plus pour réussir…

Ses parents devaient être très sévères…

Après avoir finis nos boissons, il se faisait tard. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi.

-Demain, j'espère que ton Keishin sortira ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Sur ces belles paroles, je rentrais chez moi, la tête pleine de bons souvenirs : la première visite dans la maison de Shindou ! J'en étais encore toute excitée !

Le lendemain, à l'entrainement matinal, Ema n'était pas encore là. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était toujours en retard il va falloir faire avec !

Au bout d'un moment, Shindou rassembla tout le monde. Avec l'accord du coach Endo, il raconta toute l'histoire aux membres de l'équipe. Ema arriva en plein milieu de l'explication, mais je vis à sa tête qu'elle avait à peu près comprise.

A la fin du récit, tout le monde ne disait rien. A mon grand étonnement, ils étaient plutôt déterminés à m'aider :

-On va t'aider à réveiller ton Keishin ! dit alors Kurumada

-Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'après un entrainement, tu y arriveras ! répliqua Shinsuke

Les membres de l'équipe se mirent alors à m'encourager et à m'aider. Je vis Shindou qui me fit un sourire. Je lui rendis.

-Alors c'était ça ! dit Ema. Euh… au fait, c'est quoi un Keishin ?

Tout le monde prit des mines exaspérées. Pendant que Kirino lui expliquait, Tsurugi vint vers moi :

-Je pense que je peux t'aider puisque j'étais un Seed autrefois.

J'acquiesçais. Ema prit une mine dégoutée en me voyant partir avec lui. Pour la taquiner, je lui fis un grand sourire. Tout le monde était retourné à leurs exercices. De temps en temps, je voyais des regards qui se tournaient sur moi.

-Bien ! Commençons alors comment tu t'étais senti avant d'être poussé en avant ?

-A mes souvenirs, je sentais mon cœur battre et comme une force qui m'aspergea.

-A quel moment ça t'a fais ça ?

-Humm… C'était mon dernier essai et J'étais fatiguée. J'entendais Shindou m'encourageais et je pensais à plein de choses en même temps…Enfin je crois…

Il réfléchit un moment. Au bout d'un moment, il appela :

-Shindou ! Vient s'il te plait !

Il arriva et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je veux que pour le prochain match, toi et Kazumi vous créiez un tir ensemble.

Quoi ?!

-Moi je veux bien dit celui-ci mais je ne voie pas à quoi ça rime !

-Tu verras bien mais je pense que c'est une solution.

-Une solution ? Répétais-je perplexe

Je n'étais pas contre, mais créer un tir avec Shindou… Waouh ! Ca dépassez mon imagination !

-Demandons au coach.

Shindou et moi nous dirigions vers Endo.

-Coach ! demanda Shindou, Kazumi et moi voudrions créer une technique de tir ensemble, c'est possible ? C'est Tsurugi qui nous a dit que cela serai mieux.

Le coach sourit.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Mettez-vous au travail dès maintenant !

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! J'allais créer une super technique avec Shindou !

Nous nous positionnons devant les cages et essayons de trouver à quoi pouvait ressembler notre tir. Une fois terminé, nous essayions de le produire plusieurs fois. Le résultat se voyait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous réessayons. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Le coach Endo nous appela.

-Demain, nous jouerons contre le collège Alpin. Nous aurons encore demain matin pour nous entrainer, mais après nous partons pour la roulette russe. Soyez prêts.

Tout le monde rejoignit les vestiaires mais le coach Endo nous appela moi et Shindou.

-Vous avez fais du bon boulot durant les entrainements du soir. Par contre, je veux que vous en fassiez un nouveau ce soir. Il faut que votre technique de tir soit travaillée au maximum !

-Compris ! Disions-nous en cœur.

Encore un entrainement du soir ! J'étais toute excitée.

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis à la porte qui menait aux vestiaires Ema qui nous attendait.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle. Je peux vous aider !

-Bien sûr. répondit Shindou

Nous regagnions nos vestiaires respectifs. Dans celui des filles, je discutais avec Ema :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider.

-Oh ! Tu es déçue que je vienne ? Tu as trainé avec Tsurugi, alors à mon tour maintenant ! dit-elle en rigolant


	25. Chapter 24 (1)

**Chapitre 24**

Une fois les cours terminés, Ema et moi rejoignions Shindou dans sa classe. Nous allions dans le gymnase et nous changions pour aller sur le terrain. Une fois l'entrainement commençait, Ema fit des exercices basiques pendant que Shindou et moi répétions notre tir.

-Aller encore une fois !

Nous réessayons encore et encore, et à force, il commençait à prendre forme. Au moment de la pause, Ema nous dit alors :

-Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je veux aussi un Keishin…

-C'est vrai ?! M'exclamais-je. Mais c'est génial !

Nous sourions toute les deux.

-Ta détermination m'a donné envie d'avancer. Reprit-elle. Je pense que ce serai une bonne chose que je puisse le faire.

-Un Keishin ne peut être qu'une bonne chose !

A la fin de la pause, nous reprîmes l'entrainement. Nous nous acharnions jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était une belle soirée.

Une fois terminé, nous sommes partis dans nos maisons respectives. Je remarquais alors qu'Ema n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi. Cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Le lendemain matin, l'entrainement fut le même pour moi et Shindou. Mais la caravane était arrivée alors que notre tir était inachevé.

-Maintenant, je vais annoncer qui sera sur le banc !

Oh non ! Si je suis à nouveau sur le banc, je ne pourrais pas jouer et surtout : je ne pourrais jamais essayer à nouveau de faire notre tir !

Une tension s'installa au sein de l'équipe comme précédemment.

-Ceux qui sont sur le banc sont : Aoyama, Ichino, Ema et Shinsuke !

Je vis la mine d'Ema se décomposer. C'était normal j'avais eu exactement la même réaction. Finalement, elle accepta son poste, comme tous les autres.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous aurez forcément des occasions pour essayer ce tir ! nous encouragea Endo

-Oui ! Répondions-nous

J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin jouer un match avec Raimon !

Fubuki était lui aussi venu. Je le comprends : il voulait voir sans doute son équipe après qu'elle soit tombée entre les griffes du 5e secteur…

Arrivé à destination, nous montions dans la roue libre comme la première fois. Nous voyions nos adversaires durant le trajet. Je voyais Fubuki prendre un visage de tristesse et d'étonnement en voyant l'un des joueurs du collège Alpin sans doute une vieille connaissance…

Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires et nous préparions à entrer sur le terrain. Quand la porte fut ouverte, un vent froid entra dans le couloir.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Aoi

-Ils ont oublié de débrancher la clim ou quoi ? se demanda Midori la manageuse

Lorsque nous entrions sur le terrain, nous étions très surpris : le stade entier était contenu dans la glace. Le terrain était gelé c'était à peine croyable !

Avant le match, nous faisions des échauffements pour nous habituer au terrain. Tous glissaient et tombaient sur ce terrain gelé. Tous, sauf le collège Alpin, qui avait parfaitement l'air à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'un collège qui vient du nord. Dit Shindou

-Ils sont vachement avantagé ! s'exclama Hamano. Ce n'est pas très juste !

-Il va falloir s'y faire ! dit Amagi

Nos joueurs faisaient des mauvaises passes et trébuchaient à chaque fois. Je m'inquiétais : comment pouvions-nous battre une équipe du nord sur la glace ?

Nous nous installions.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demandais-je à Shindou à côté de moi. Sur un terrain comme celui-là, utiliser le tacticien céleste sera dur !

-J'en suis conscient. Mais il faudra observer les adversaires pour savoir comment ils se déplacent il y a peut-être une astuce.

Comme je l'attendais de la part de Shindou, il avait un plan.

Le coup d'envoie était lancé. Le collège Alpin avançait rapidement. Tous nos défenseurs essayaient de les arrêter, mais avec un terrain pareil, c'était difficile !

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Une brume épaisse envahit le détenteur du ballon et Kirino put l'intercepter.

-Bien joué Kirino !

Il avança avec prudence sur le terrain de glace mais l'équipe du collège Alpin lui reprit le ballon directement. Je vis à la tête de Kirino qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

Le joueur du collège Alpin sortit tout à coup un Keishin.

-Un Keishin ?! S'exclama l'équipe.

-**_Chione, reine des neiges !_**

L'attaquant tendit les bras, son Keishin frappa le ballon avec sa lance et le ballon se recouvra de glace et s'élança vers les cages.

-**_Chemin de glace !_**

Sangoku essaya de l'arrêter :

-**_Mur de Gaïa !_**

Mais le ballon rentra tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Le collège Alpin mène le score à 1-0 !

Durant le temps more, Kirino fit rassembler tout le monde :

-J'ai trouvé comment ils font pour se déplacer sur la glace ! Ils utilisent leurs crampons pour déraper et avoir un meilleur équilibre !

C'était une bonne observation de la part de Kirino. Tout le monde essaya de courir avec cette façon et ça marchait ! Je pouvais me déplacer beaucoup plus facilement ainsi !

-Merci Kirino ! dit Tenma.

-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir jouer à égalité… ! déclara Shindou


	26. Chapter 25 (1)

**Chapitre 25**

Le match reprit avec le ballon pour Raimon. Avec la technique que nous avions apprise, nous avancions rapidement vers les buts. Je sautais un tacle et je dribblais sans fautes il ne fallait pas que je reparte sur le banc, je ne voulais absolument pas ! Je soignais donc mon jeu au maximum.

J'arrivais devant les buts c'était l'occasion rêvée d'essayer notre tir. Nous tentions donc, mais cela ne réussissait pas. On était pourtant si près du but ! Et c'était le cas de le dire ! Par chance, Tsurugi avait rattrapé le ballon avant nos adversaires, et nous avions une autre chance :

-Kazumi ! Ne te tracasse pas et concentre-toi sur ton partenaire ! me cria-t-il

Mon partenaire ?

-Ne pense pas aux autres qui te regardent ! Ne pense qu'à toi !

Je crois que j'avais compris. Je fis signe à Shindou et nous nous exécutions.

Avec mon pied, je levais le ballon et passa ma jambe au dessus pour que mon talon le frappa avec beaucoup de force. Le ballon rebondit très haut, et des notes de musiques, plus particulièrement des croches se formaient autour du ballon cela fit comme un soleil. Les croches s'enfoncèrent dans le ballon. Shindou et moi sautions côtes à côtes et fîmes un salto pour que nos deux talons heurtent le ballon, ce qui fit extraire les croches et envoya le ballon avec énormément de force. La queue du ballon était une partition. Il fila à toute allure dans les cages.

-**_Soleil musical !_**

Le gardien n'eu même pas le temps d'utiliser une super technique que le ballon arriva dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise sur le score avec 1-1 !

-Oui ! On l'a fait Shindou ! On a réussi ! M'exclamais-je

-Oui ! Nous avons égalisé ! Plus qu'un but, et nous prendrons l'avantage !

Notre but rendit un sourire sur chaque visage.

-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez faire ! répliqua le gardien adverse. La prochaine fois, vous ne marquerez pas aussi facilement…

Il eu un sourire en coin. Sans trop nous en préoccuper, nous retournions à nos places.

Le match reprit et une lutte acharnée se fit sentir. Ils avancèrent à toute allure en direction des buts adverses. Amagi les bloqua. Il tapa du poings dans le sol, et une muraille en brique apparut :

-**_Grande muraille !_**

Il reprit le ballon et me le passa. Je le passais à Tsurugi, qui avait une merveilleuse occasion de marquer. Il fit un salto avec le ballon puis il se retourna pour être à l'envers et shooter dans le ballon :

**_-Envole des ténèbres !_**

Le gardien invoqua un Keishin :

-**_Titan le géant !_**

Il pivota la main pour faire un tourbillon qui emporta le ballon et le stoppa dans son élan.

-**_Spiral énergique !_**

-Le gardien à un Keishin ! s'exclama Kariya

-Ca va être plus dur de marquer des buts à présent ! se dit Tsurugi

-Il a arrêté le tir de Tsurugi ! M'exclamais-je

Il a arrêté Tsurugi qui était notre attaquant vedette ! Cela s'annonçait difficile…

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas arrêté notre tir la première fois car il avait été surpris de nos mouvements sur la glace et déduisit Shindou.

Le gardien siffla la mi-temps. Les manageuses nous servirent des gourdes pour nous désaltérer. Ema vint me voir, surexcité.

-Kazumi ! Votre tir était génial ! Ca valait les entrainements intensifs ! Grâce à vous, on a marqué le premier but !

-Merci Ema. C'est aussi un peu grâce à Tsurugi que nous avions réussi…

-Vous avez redonnez confiance à tout le monde grâce à votre tir ! Tous les membres étaient super motivés ! La preuve : Tsurugi à pu tirer d'une façon remarquable ! J'ai adoré !

On a…redonné confiance à tout le monde ? Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça….Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai. Alors c'était ça de marquer un but. C'était génial.

Le match allait reprendre. Le collège Alpin avait accéléré la cadence ils allaient deux fois plus vite qu'avant.

-Ils ont cachés leurs forces ?! répliqua Tenma

Les défenseurs étaient passés les uns après les autres. L'attaquant se trouvait devant les buts et s'apprêtait à tirer.

Il fit une croix avec ses deux jambes puis l'esprit d'une panthère apparut derrière lui il tira, et la panthère l'accompagna :

-**_Blizzard de la panthère !_**

Sangoku essaya d'arrêter le tir, mais il se laissa entrainer dans les cages.

-Buuuuut ! L'attaquant du collège Alpin marque le deuxième but du match du score de 2-1 !

Sangoku était à terre et gémissait il était blessé !

Le coach Endo s'avança et dit alors :

-Changement de joueur : Tenma prend la place de Sangoku !

Quoi ? ! Mais… Tenma ne sait pas défendre les cages !


	27. Chapter 26 (1)

**Chapitre 26**

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Shindou

Sangoku était assis par terre et les manageuses le désinfectaient.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste quelques égratignures ! Aie !

-Fais attention quand même ! Le conseilla Kirino.

Notre gardien était blessait il fallait au maximum défendre où sinon les buts rentreraient tout seul !

Le match repris avec un étonnement de la part de l'équipe adverse. Nous avancions bien jusqu'au moment où l'on s'était fait prendre la balle. L'équipe adverse avança à toute vitesse vers les buts et, à notre grand étonnement, l'attaquant tire du milieu de terrain. Il s'était surement dit qu'avec un gardien pareil, ça serait facile. Tous nos défenseurs sortaient leurs supers techniques les uns après les autres, se qui ralentit le ballon. Tenma accouru et le récupéra à temps.

-Bien joué !

-On a réussi !

Les adversaires étaient désespérés de voir que nous étions aussi heureux d'avoir arrêté un tir mais pour nous, c'était beaucoup.

Je venais de comprendre un point essentiel : ils avaient tous participés et donnés toutes leurs forces pour arrêter un tir, pour protéger Tenma qui n'était pas dans son élément. Et ils étaient heureux. Heureux du simple fait de l'avoir arrêté.

Je restais plantée devant ce spectacle et Shindou vint à côté de moi.

-Voilà ce que c'est la force de Raimon : on s'entraide, on se donne à fond pour juste une personne au point d'être épuisé. C'est une grande source. La preuve est que tous les membres de l'équipe t'ont soutenu pour la libération de ton Keishin.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'ampleur de cela. Il avait raison : tout le monde s'était donné du mal pour nous aider. Je trouvais cette force incroyable.

A voir ceci, je sentis mon cœur battre d'émotion. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur de cette équipe.

Le match reprit, et je sentais comme l'équipe qui était remotivée grâce à cet arrêt. Le prochain but marquera les esprits, j'en étais certaine ! Mais qui le ferais ? Qui porteraient le fardeau de toute l'équipe face aux buts ?

Nous avancions bien et nous arrivions jusqu'aux buts. Shindou avait la balle, et je me demandais si c'était lui qui allait tirer. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il fit une passe à…moi !

Quoi ?! Mais…pourquoi j'avais reçu la balle ?!

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, Kazumi ! dit alors Shindou. Je sais que tu peux libérer ton Keishin !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je sentais une énergie qui montait en moi.

-Aller Kazumi ! M'encouragea Kariya

-Tu peux y arriver ! me dit Kirino

-Tu en a le pouvoir. Me dit Tsurugi

Tous m'encouragèrent pour réveiller mon Keishin. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort que la fois où m'avait poussé cette puissance.

Shindou me sourit et me dit :

-Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tous ces entrainements qu'on a passé, et ses encouragements, tu peux y arriver Kazumi ! J'ai confiance en toi !

Mon cœur ne me lâchait plus : je ne pensais qu'à lui, encore et encore. « Shindou, Shindou, Shindou… »

Dans ma tête défilait tous les moments passés ensemble où je l'avais vu à la rivière, où je le regardais en cachette, où j'ai fais le test d'entrée, où il m'encouragea, où il me complimenta, où nous faisions nos entrainements, où nous sourions ensemble, où il me soutenait, où il m'a invité… Et tout ça, en quelques secondes.

Son nom se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au plus profond de moi, je le criais de toutes mes forces.

A ce moment là, des flammes noires sortaient de mon dos, je sentais une puissance incomparable s'emparer de mon corps. Dans les flammes noires, on pouvait distinguer mon Keishin une fille était représentée, avec une brassière en cuire ornée du sigle de la paix et de l'amour a partie de ses coudes, elle avait comme des manches en tissus transparent rose qui aller jusqu'aux poignets. Elle possédait une jupe longue avec les mêmes tissus. Ses cheveux recouvraient ses yeux, et sa brassière et sa jupe étaient reliées par deux grosses ceintures en cuirs qui se croisaient au centre de son ventre. Dans son dos se tenaient des ailes dignes d'une déesse.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Face au but, je m'apprêtais à tirer : mon Keishin joignit ses mains, et en les écartant, fit apparaitre le signe de la paix (le peace and love). Je fis une volée juste derrière de celui-ci pour que la position du ballon soit au centre du signe je tirais et le ballon s'arrêta devant le peace and love durant deux secondes, puis le signe lui donna une puissance qui le poussa vers les filets adverses.

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

**_-Titan, le géant ! Spiral énergique !_**

Le gardien essaya d'arrêter mon tir, sans succès.

-Buuuut ! Kazumi a sortis son Keishin et fait revenir son équipe au score : 2-2 !

-J'ai…réussi ?

Je ne me rendais pas compte de mon action. Tout le monde ne disait rien, puis tout à coup, des sourires s'affichèrent :

-Tu as réussi !

-Bravo !

Tout le monde était enthousiaste devant mon but. Je souris à mon tour, consciente de ma victoire

-J'ai réussi ! Criais-je

Les membres de l'équipe se réunirent autour de moi :

-C'était incroyable !

-Ca nous fait un Keishin de plus !

-Bien joué Kazumi !

Je ne retenus que le dernier compliment dans la foulée, c'était celui de Shindou. Celui qui m'avait aidé et épaulé pendant les entrainements.

Les adversaires s'impatientaient le match n'était pas encore finit !


	28. Chapter 27 (1)

**Chapitre 27**

Le match repris avec le score de 2-2. Grâce à mon but, les membres de l'équipe étaient plus motivés que jamais. Ils étaient bien prêts à massacrer le collège Alpin !

La balle passait rapidement dans le camp adverse. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Vas-y Tsurugi !

Tsurugi reçu la balle et sortit son Keishin

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque ! Botte de Lancelot !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin pour riposter :

-**_Titan, le géant ! Spiral énergique !_**

Il tenta d'arrêter le tir, mais ce fut vain :

-Buuuut ! Tsurugi marque un point pour son équipe, et Raimon mène maintenant à 2-3 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, et cela se termina sur ce score. L'équipe était très heureuse nous avions un passe pour passer au troisième match de la Holy Road !

A partir de ce moment, Fubuki nous a quittés pour retourner à son ancien poste : l'entraineur du collège Alpin. Heureusement, Ema resta parmi nous pour continuer le tournoi à nos côtés.

-Bien, nous allons maintenant aller au vestiaire. Faites bien comme la dernière fois : attendez devant que la caravane arrive et…

Pendant que le coach était en train d'expliquer les consignes de sortie, je me sentis très faible. Je commençais à voir flou. Soudain, je perdis l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Je ne me rappelai pas de la suite, tout était si flou. Je n'entendais que des échos au loin, puis je m'étais endormie.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Me demandais-je, encore allongée.

-Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! dit une voix à côté de moi

Je me relevais et aperçue Ema qui était à mon chevet.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Tu t'es évanouie sur le terrain. Tu te souviens ? Tu as libéré ton Keishin.

Ah oui ! Je me souviens.

-C'était vraiment le mauvais moment ! M'exclamais-je. Et je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ deux jours. Me dit-elle.

-Deux jours !? Dis-je, en me relevant brusquement.

Elle me poussa vers l'oreiller.

-Calme-toi ! Tu dois encore te reposer. Tu as utilisé trop de force cette fois là.

Elle se leva et me servit un verre d'eau.

-Il faut que tu contrôles mieux ton Keishin. Tu ne le contrôles pas encore très bien.

-Tu veux dire que quand j'ai tiré et que j'avais marqué un but…

-…tu n'étais pas au maximum de ta force. Termina-t-elle

Le tir que j'avais fais n'était rien comparé à ma vrai puissance ? Il fallait absolument que j'entraine ça tout de suite !

-Il faut que je m'entraine !

Je commençais à sortir de mon lit, mais Ema m'interrompu dans mon geste.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

-Et combien de temps exactement ?! Haussais-je la voix

-Le médecin a dit une semaine.

Sachant que je suis déjà là depuis deux jours…

-Encore cinq jours ?! M'exclamais-je. Mais je vais rater le troisième match !

-Pour l'instant, cela n'est pas si important ! Et puis, au moins, tu seras sûre d'être prête pour le prochain match !

-Et si on ne joue pas de prochain match ?!

Elle me regarda, l'air surpris. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Désolé…soupirais-je. Je suis un peu troublé des événements.

Et bien sûr, cela arrivait quand je ne suis plus sur le banc, quand j'ai sortis mon Keishin, quand j'arrive enfin à tirer correctement, juste quand j'arrivais vraiment à impressionner Shindou…

-Bref… dit-elle. Je vais te laisser.

Elle alla partir quand je me souvins de quelque chose.

-Attends ! L'arrêtais-je. Est-ce que tu peux dire à Shindou de venir… J'ai quelque chose à lui dire…

-Tiens ! On fait sa déclaration à l'hôpital ? Me taquina-t-elle. Remarque, c'est romantique…

\- Arrêtes ! Bon, tu peux lui dire ?

Elle soupira puis sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, se sera transmis.

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte et me laissa seule dans la chambre d'hôpital.


	29. Chapter 28 (1)

**Chapitre 28**

J

e ne savais pas comment j'allais vivre sans voir Shindou une seule fois dans la journée.

A l'hôpital, je ne m'ennuyais pas tant que ça. J'essayais de me préparé psychologiquement à devenir plus forte. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais j'y arrivais.

Je visionnais des vidéos des matchs de nos futures adversaires pour savoir leurs tactiques et leurs supers techniques. Il fallait bien me rendre utile. Je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors.

Le lendemain de mon réveil, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Salut ! Je peux entrer ?

Je reconnue la voix de Kariya. Ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs.

Je le laissais entrer, et il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ca me fait penser quand tu étais venue à l'infirmerie pour me voir. Dit-il

Oui, enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le plaisir, mais plutôt pour qu'il se réconcilie avec Kirino…

Sans le vexer, je répondis :

-Oui, moi aussi. Sans te vexer, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillée, alors je suis venu. J'ai aussi appris que tu ne pouvais pas venir au prochain match.

-C'est vrai. Je suis super déçue d'ailleurs. Mais bon ! Je sais très bien que vous pouvez vous passer de moi !

Je souriais. Kariya ne fit pas la même tête. C'était comme s'il était déçu pendant un court instant.

-On va essayer. Tu en as encore pour cinq jours, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de faire la conversation avec des choses qu'il savait déjà. Je n'en fis pas remarque c'est vrai que c'est dur de parler à quelqu'un dans un hôpital.

-Quand ton Keishin était sortit, c'était très impressionnant ! J'en ai eu le souffle coupé !

-Oui, moi aussi. C'est très bizarre de dire que ce n'était pas toute ma puissance !

Je vis une lueur dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose l'émerveillait. Il fit vite une mine triste.

-Je suis si déçu que tu ne sois pas avec nous au quatrième match. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir tirer.

-Oui, c'est vraiment dommage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Je le trouvais bizarre, voir différent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Je fus de plus étonnée par la suite…

Il prit comme un visage et un ton gêné :

-Kazumi, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Il détourna la tête. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression auparavant de Kariya.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. M'impatientais-je

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux :

-En fait Kazumi… Depuis que tu es dans l'équipe, je ne voie que toi et… Je crois que…

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Quoi ?

Il me regarda avec un tel regard… on aurait dit celui d'un chiot qui veut des caresses…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela…C'était si soudain…Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

Je restais bouche bée devant sa déclaration. Soudain, au même moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Shindou entrer dans la pièce.


	30. Chapter 29 (1)

**Chapitre 29**

Pile poil au bon moment, Shindou débarque !

Alors que Kariya venait de me faire sa déclaration, Shindou entra, et je fus émerveillée devant sa ponctualité. Je pense que Kariya l'avait remarqué.

-Salut ! Oh ! Kariya aussi est là ?

Je vis Kariya sérer des dents. Il devait être en colère contre Shindou d'avoir gâché son moment.

J'avoue que j'étais également un peu déçu que Kariya soit là et que Shindou et moi n'étions pas en tête à tête !

-Oui mais j'allai partir. Dis celui-ci. Je te dis à bientôt Kazumi !

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seule avec Shindou.

Je venais de m'apercevoir : et si Shindou avait tout entendu ? S'il avait assisté à la scène de derrière la porte ?

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées :

-Alors ? Tu vas mieux ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Mon cœur accéléra et je rougis.

-Oui… Je me remets doucement…

-Tant mieux. Alors tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Euh…Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

J'avais complètement oubliée !

-En fait je voulais te dire…

Je le regardais dans les yeux et souris :

-Shindou…Merci…

Il fut surpris :

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? demanda-t-il

-Parce que c'est grâce à toi que mon Keishin est sortis. Donc je te dois une fière chandelle.

-C'est normal ! Après tout, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe !

-Tu joues très bien ce rôle alors ! Dis-je en riant

J'appréciais ce moment. C'était très agréable.

Je lui parlais alors de mes observations sur l'équipe adverse. Je lui donnais mon avis sur les choix des tactiques et il acquiesça mes idées.

Après ces petits moments passés, Shindou s'en alla :

-Je te conseille de regarder le match que nous allons jouer !

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comptais le regarder !

-Eh bien, bon rétablissement alors ! On te tient au courant !

Sur ces paroles, il partit.

Cependant, j'entendis des voix à l'extérieur. Je me levais pour regarder dans les couloirs, mais avant d'attraper la poignet, j'écoutais plus attentivement et j'entendis…Le voix de Shindou et Kariya !

-Tu es encore là ? Tu veux reparler à Kazumi ? demanda Shindou

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Kazumi et toi ?

Je fis un petit bruit aigue de surprise pourquoi demandait-il se genre de question ? Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il

J'entendis de bruits de pas s'éloigner.

Ils étaient partis.

Le lendemain, Ema venu me rendre visite.

-Alors ? Avec Shindou ?

Je savais qu'elle me poserait cette question.

-On a juste discuté un peu, c'est tout ! Arrêtes de te faire des films !

Elle reprit alors sur un autre sujet, vexée :

-Au fait, ça va mieux ? Il ne te reste que trois jours je crois…

-Oui. Et pour vous, le match est demain, c'est ça ? Vous êtes prêts ?

-Je pense. Répondit-elle

-Et ton Keishin ? Tu as eu quelque chose ?

Elle soupira :

-Non rien. Même avec des entrainements acharnés.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que ça va venir… J'espère que tu ne seras pas à l'hôpital à ton tour…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu es complexée sur le fait que tu sois ici. Mais tu sais, c'est très fréquent ! A ce qu'on m'a dis Shindou est allé à l'infirmerie après avoir réveillé son Keishin…

-C'est vrai ?! Ca me soulage que je ne sois pas la seule à qui ça arrive ! Et dès que je sors, je m'entraine super dur sur mon Keishin ! Comme ça, je le contrôlerais, et…

-Calme-toi ! Déjà, rétablies-toi bien. Ensuite, tu pourras t'entrainer.

Elle partit. Le lendemain, j'étais devant la télé :

-Le match qui oppose Raimon au collège Kirkwood va commencer !


	31. Chapter 30 (1)

**Chapitre 30**

Le match prenait son court. Je vis les supers techniques et les visages de Raimon, ainsi que ceux de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, ils les battaient.

Je les encourageais derrière mon poste de télé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé être avec eux !

Soudain, je vis un visage qui m'était m'méconnaissable il avait une longue queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses. Je ne l'avait vu nulle part avant et pourtant, il avait le mayo des Raimon. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne m'avait énoncé un nouvel arrivant !

Depuis ma remarque, chaque fois qu'il avait le ballon, je le regardais plus attentivement il était milieu de terrain et s'apprêtait à tirer. Il shoota dans le ballon avec une force incroyable, ce qui fit marquer un point à son équipe.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec un score 1-1 !

Grâce à lui, on était remonté au score. Je vis les joueurs ravis et le match continuer.

J'observais Ema également. C'était son premier match de la Holy Road. Justement, elle avait le ballon et s'apprêtait à tirer, quand soudain, des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! M'écriais-je

Et pourtant, c'était bien réel ! Un Keishin apparut :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Je n'y croyais pas ! Ema avait un Keishin !

Elle tira dans les buts à la force de son Keishin et le gardien ne put même pas l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Raimon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

Oui ! Ils avaient prit l'avantage !

La deuxième mi-temps commença. L'équipe adverse marqua un but, ce qui remit l'égalité.

Raimon ne se laissa pas faire et remonta aux cages, et le nouveau visage que j'avais aperçus repris la balle. Celui-ci fit apparaitre un Keishin.

-Il a un Keishin lui aussi ?!

Raimon était décidément devenue une équipe très forte. Cela me dégoutais un peu qu'ils arrivent tous à contrôler leur Keishin, alors que moi, j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital à son apparition.

-**_Musashi le samouraï vaillant !_**

Il tira au but et marqua.

-Buuuut ! Raimon reprend l'avantage à 3-2 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et Raimon, une fois de plus, gagna un match de la Holy Road.

Cette victoire me motiva : je sais maintenant que je vais jouer le prochain match, et je comptais bien le gagner avec mon Keishin et tous les membres de l'équipe !

Le lendemain, Ema et Shindou me rendirent visite. Quel dommage qu'Ema soit venue ! Un tête à tête avec Shindou se faisait de plus en plus rare…

Ils m'expliquèrent en détail le déroulement du match.

-Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ton Keishin ! M'exclamais-je

-Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Alors ? Pas mal hein ?

Je soupirais. J'aurai quand même voulue être au courant…

-Et au fait, c'est qui le gars à la queue de cheval ? Demandais-je, perplexe

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Shindou, tu ne le connais pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait après son cours de karaté…

De karaté ?

J'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Ah bah justement le voilà !

Le jeune homme en question entra.

-Oh tiens ! Mais c'est Kazumi ! dit-il

-Euh….

-Je suis heureux de te rencontrer ! dit-il en me serrant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! On m'a dit que tu étais ici à cause de ton Keishin ! Quel événement quand même ! Tu dois avoir une force incroyable pour arriver à l'hôpital à cause de cela ! Tu sais, tu….

Je le trouvais bien bavard ! Shindou et Ema était en train de sourire d'amusement.

-…Enfin bref ! Je m'appelle Nishiki ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

-De même.

-Ah au fait ! C'est demain que tu sors enfin de l'hôpital ! S'enjouait Ema

-C'est vrai ? dit Nishiki, surprit. Je suis pressé de voir ton style de jeu !

Il regarda sa montre.

-Oh ! Il faut que je file ! Je vous laisse ! A bientôt Kazumi !

Il partit aussi vite qu'une flèche. Shindou et Ema se levèrent.

-Nous aussi, on y va ! Alors on te dit à demain !

-A demain ! Les saluais-je

Une fois qu'ils furent partit, je préparais mes valises avec les objets que j'avais emporté pour me divertir. Je pris un plaisir à être dans la voiture, à repartir chez moi.

Dès que je fus arrivé, je pris un ballon et fis quelques dribbles. Il fallait que je sois en forme demain pour l'entrainement je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ralentir les autres je voulais maîtriser mon Keishin le plus vite possible.

Je voulais demander à Ema comment elle avait fait pour contrôler son Keishin aussi rapidement il fallait que je le contrôle ! Peu importe les efforts que cela demandera !


	32. Chapter 31 (1)

**Chapitre 31**

L

e lendemain, je me rendis vers le collège. Ca faisait du bien de reprendre les bonnes habitudes !

Arrivée sur le terrain avec mon mayo, tout le monde est venu me saluer et me féliciter de ma sortie.

-C'est super ! dit Kurumada. Si tu t'entraines bien, ça nous fera un Keishin de plus qui est contrôlé ! Ca sera trop cool !

-Oui. Je reprends l'entrainement dès maintenant !

-Ca c'est une bonne chose à entendre ! s'exclama Endo

-Fais quand même attention ! Me conseilla Aoi

Nous reprenions l'entrainement. J'étais très heureuse de retrouver tous mes camarades. Tous me questionnaient à propos de mon séjour à l'hôpital.

-Ils te servaient des bons plats ? demanda Amagi

-Tu faisais quoi dans ton temps libre ? demanda Kirino. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir…

-C'est pas grave. Lui répondais-je. L'important, c'est que je sois là maintenant !

Il me sourit. Tous étaient contents que je revienne. Je voyais à quel point l'équipe était soudée.

Je me dirigeais vers Ema qui était en train de s'entrainer à tirer aux buts.

-Dis, je voulais te demander…Comment tu as fait pour contrôler ton Keishin si vite ?

-Bah je me suis entrainer comme toi et je pensais à Tsurugi en même temps…

Bien sûr ! C'était évident. Je me souvenais maintenant qu'avant avoir invoqué mon Keishin, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui… C'était peut-être ça la solution !

-Merci Ema ! Tu m'aides beaucoup ! Au fait, tu fais quoi ?

-Je m'entraine pour créer une super technique avec mon Keishin. Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'en ai pas !

Je souriais.

-Tu ne me demandes pas se que j'ai fait avec Shindou hier ? Ricana-t-elle

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi et en ton amour pour Tsurugi et je sais que tu ne feras rien avec Shindou.

Elle fut surprise. Je souris et continuais sur un ton sarcastique :

-Néanmoins, si j'apprends quoi que se soit, je saurai prendre les mesures nécessaires. Rigolais-je

Elle fit un sourire en coin. J'avais noué un lien particulier avec Ema. C'était devenu comme ma meilleure amie. Un peu comme avec Karen…

Je chassais les pensées tristes et me mettais à l'entrainement. Je me mis en face des buts.

-Aoi, Midori, Akane. J'ai besoin de vous s'il vous plait. Je vais ré invoquer mon Keishin.

-Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Midori. Tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous si jamais je m'évanouie comme la dernière fois, je veux que vous m'aidiez…

Elles se regardèrent, l'air sceptique. J'appelais Sangoku pour qu'il aille au poste de gardien. Mon expérience fit un ébruitement dans l'équipe et tout le monde arrêta ses activités pour me voir. Ema vint vers moi, déterminée à m'arrêter.

-Kazumi ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu retourne à l'hôpital !

-Et moi je ne veux pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, alors laisse-moi faire. Toi, tu as déjà ton Keishin, alors que moi, j'ai encore du mal à l'invoquer…Il faut que je réessaye !

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec une mine désespérée. Elle recula, me laissant face aux buts. Sangoku était prêt à recevoir le ballon.

Je joins mes mains devant mon cœur, et je me mis à penser à Shindou. Les flammes noires commençaient à apparaitre. Je pensais de plus en plus fort.

« Pas assez…Pas encore assez… »

La flamme grandissait de plus en plus. Devant ce spectacle, mes camarades ne disaient rien.

Mon Keishin commençait vaguement à apparaitre. Soudain, je sentais une fatigue qui me submergea. Je mis un genou à terre, perdant mon équilibre. Ema se précipita vers moi.

-Kazumi ! Arrête !

-Non…Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas !

Je sentais une colère qui me submergeait.

-Kazumi ! Tu dois…

-J'AI DIS QUE JE N'ARRETERAIS PAS !

J'avais crié tellement fort qu'Ema commençait à pleurer, tétanisée.

« Je veux être plus forte ! Et quoi qu'il arrive… J''y arriverais ! »

Mon Keishin apparut alors.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Je me relevais difficilement. Ema restait en retrait. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais l'impression que c'était mon Keishin qui me dominait.

Je me tournais vers Shindou :

-Shindou ! Dis-je avec un accent de colère. En fait, je…

« Non…Ce n'est pas moi…Arrête ! Arrête ça ! »

-Je t'…

Tout devint flou je voyais les manageuses se précipiter vers moi, et après c'était le trou noir.


	33. Chapter 32 (1)

**Chapitre 32**

J

e me réveillais. J'étais à l'infirmerie du collège. Je me relevais doucement. J'avais mal au crâne. Néanmoins, je me souvenais de tout ce qui s'était passé mon Keishin avait pris le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai fait pleurer ma meilleure amie Ema, et j'allais faire ma déclaration en directe devant tout le monde, et ce, dans une colère noire.

Je ne comprenais pas. Mon Keishin était bien « la déesse de l'harmonie » non ? Comment se fait-il que je sois tombé dans la colère ?

Encore étourdie, je m'aperçus qu'Ema était là.

-Ah ! Tu te réveilles. J'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène pour la deuxième fois.

-Je sais. Répondis-je. Mais cette fois, c'est à l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé Ema. J'aurai du t'écouter. Je ne pensais pas quand je criais sur toi. Mon Keishin a prit le contrôle et…

Je serrais les dents. Pourquoi cela arrivais à moi ? Pourquoi c'était ma meilleure amie que je blessais ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Bouleversée, je sautais à son cou. Ema était une amie formidable.

Je repris mon souffle.

-Heureusement, reprit Ema, tu t'es évanouie au bon moment ! Je n'imagine même pas les conséquences si tu avais terminé ta phrase…

C'était vrai. Si je l'avais terminé, Shindou ne me parlerait plus comme avant, et je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait jeté.

Je me levais. J'avais moins de douleurs et de fatigues que la fois où j'ai été à l'hôpital.

-Ema ! J'ai moins mal qu'avant ! Ce qui veut dire que si je recommence, j'ai peut-être des chances de m'en sortir sans aller à l'hôpital !

Sa figure se décomposa :

-Tu ne veux pas réessayer j'espère ?!

-Si ! Il le faut !

-Attends ! Et si tu t'y remets comme la dernière fois ?!

-Je saurai m'arrêter à temps ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle soupira.

Après être sortis de l'infirmerie, je croisais Tenma et Shindou.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ? me demanda Tenma

-Oui. Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Il faut que je réessaye demain !

-Quoi ?! Tu veux t'y remettre ?! Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Il faut que j'y arrive le plus vite possible !

Shindou me regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas urgent. Je pense que le mieux et de faire les choses dans les temps.

Il était bizarre : ce n'était pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?! C'est vrai que j'ai crié dessus…

-Euh…

Gênée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tenma me sauva :

-Ca doit être un Keishin vachement puissant s'il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital et à l'infirmerie pour juste l'invoquer…

-Oui… C'est peut-être du aussi à mon manque de pratique au football…

Je réfléchissais… Que pouvait bien être la cause de cet échec ?

Je me rendis en cours. La journée passa très vite. L'entrainement supplémentaire que le coach nous avait demandé aller commencer. Je voulais réessayer d'invoquer mon Keishin.

-Coach ! Je demande votre permission !

Il me fit oui de la tête, à mon grand étonnement. Avant de passer à l'acte, je réfléchissais aux derniers événements. Soudain, je me remémorais la scène avec Kariya à l'hôpital. Serais-ce à cause de ça ?

Mais pourquoi Kariya ? Peut-être parce que… j'hésite ? Je ne sais pas choisir entre lui et Shindou ?

Non ! Je n'aime que Shindou et lui seul…. Il faut que je ne pense qu'à lui !

Je joins mes mains devant mon cœur. Je me persuadais cette fois-ci que je n'aimais que Shindou. Mais je sentais quelque chose comme…

J'arrêtais mon invocation. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas. Et là, il était évident que je n'aurai pas réussi.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? me demanda Endo

-Parce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne réussirais jamais si je ne le fais pas…

Il sourit. Je ne savais pas s'il attendait que je lui dise ça depuis le début.

Ema était perplexe. A la fin de l'entrainement, dans les vestiaires, elle me questionna :

-Quelle est la chose que tu dois faire ?

-Je dois me persuader de mes sentiments envers Shindou. Il faut que je sois sûre de moi. Et pour ce la, j'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui…

Elle hocha la tête.

Le lendemain, à l'entrainement, Shindou vint me voir.

-Salut. Dis, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Je dois trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma cousine et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir…Je me suis dis que tu devrais venir avec moi pour le choisir.

Je n'y croyais pas ! Shindou me demandait de faire du shopping avec lui ! Ce serait une bonne occasion aussi de me rapprocher de lui…

-Bonne idée ! On dit…demain ?

Il fit oui de la tête. Je tremblais d'excitation j'allais passer la journée avec lui ! C'était mon premier rendez-vous…

Je regardais Ema au loin en souriant. J'aperçus un clin d'œil de sa part ce serait elle qui est à l'origine de ce rendez-vous ?!


	34. Chapter 33 (1)

**Chapitre 33**

-Sérieusement !?

Je m'étais levée dans la classe. Je me rassis gênée. Ceci me faisait penser à Karen.

-Tu as vraiment fais ça ?! Repris-je

-Oui ! me répondit Ema. Shindou m'a demandé si tu étais forte pour trouver des cadeaux je lui ai répondu « Oui ! La dernière fois, elle m'a offert une peluche super cool alors qu'elle me connaissait a peine ! » Et donc il m'a dit qu'il irai te voir pour son problème et pouf ! T'as un rendez-vous !

Sacrée Ema ! C'était donc bien elle qui en était l'origine !

-Mais maintenant, reprit-elle, tu me dois une peluche super cool !

-Je retiendrais. Et je dois trouver quoi au fait pour sa cousine ? Parce que je ne la connais pas je te rappelle !

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Tu lui prends un truc que toutes les filles aiment ! Ca va forcément lui plaire ! Au pire, tu prends un truc que toi tu aimes ça marche tout le temps !

D'accord j'avais compris. Une fois chez moi, je regardais les tenues que j'avais pour demain.

« -Surtout n'oublies pas de t'habiller correctement et fémininement ! » m'avait-elle rappelé.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi me mettre moi ! Je regardais une nouvelle fois, et je choisis des bottines, un jean, un t-shirt et une veste légère. C'était simple et féminin.

Le jour J, j'enfilais mes vêtements et me dirigeais vers chez Shindou. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, j'avais bien mémorisé le chemin.

Je sonnais à sa grille. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et traversait l'immense jardin. Il avait des habits soignés et très chic : il portait une chemise à flanelles noires et blanc, un pantalon noir de marque et des chaussures marron.

-Salut. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non c'est bon. On va au centre commercial ? C'est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici.

Nous nous dirigions donc à l'endroit indiqué.

-Sans être indiscrète, demandais-je, tu as pris combien pour ton cadeau ?

-Environ trois cents euros. Pourquoi ?

Trois cents euros ?! Il me disait ça comme si c'était rien !

Mon visage se figea.

-Il y a un problème ?

Je repris vite un sourire.

-Non non, tout va bien…

Nous avancions parmi les magasins. Nous allions dans ceux de sports, de peluches… Et nous nous arrêtions devant un magasin de bijoux.

Les pièces qu'ils proposaient étaient magnifiques. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts ils y avaient toutes les pierres précieuses…

En regardant les bijoux, je m'arrêtais devant un beau collier : c'était une chaine simple en argent, avec comme pendentif une belle croche de musique.

J'en fus moins étonnée quand je vis le prix « 259 euros » ! Je n'avais pas ça sur moi…

Nous continuons donc notre chemin. Je proposais des idées de cadeaux mais malheureusement, sa cousine avait l'air difficile…

Nous mangions dans un fast-food. Je vis la tête de Shindou se décomposer en voyant les menus.

-Je ne connais pas ces plats…

Quoi ?! Il n'a jamais mangé au fast-food !? En même temps, il vient d'une famille riche alors…

-Eh bien, tu découvriras ! Il faut que tu apprennes à manger dans des restaurants comme celui-ci : c'est l'un des plus connus des ados.

Il hocha la tête. Nous prenions tous les deux le même menu avec hamburger et frites.

\- On n'a pas de couverts ?

-Non ! Ici, tu manges avec tes mains.

Les regard déterminé, il saisit son hamburger et prit la première bouchée. Son visage s'illumina :

-Humm…C'est super bon !

Je souris. J'étais contente de lui avoir appris ce qu'était un fast-food.

Après manger, nous fîmes quelques magasins mais nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un fleuriste.

-Je pense qu'elle n'aimera pas avoir des fleurs…soupirais-je

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Elle dit souvent que l'hibiscus est sa fleur préférée…

-L'hibiscus ? C'est une fleur ?

-Oui. C'est une fleur rose qui pousse sur les arbres. Elles sont chères, mais elles sont très belles.

-Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à lui offrir un tapis d'hibiscus !

Nous rentrions dans le magasin et sortions avec beaucoup d'hibiscus.

-Voilà ! Ca devrait faire l'affaire…

Nous marchions en direction de chez nos maisons mais nous nous arrêtions sur un banc pour discuter.

-J'ai bien aimé passer la journée avec toi. Je te remercie pour l'aide.

-De rien, c'est normal !

Cela m'a fait énormément de bien de passer cette journée avec lui. J'en étais convaincue : c'était lui que j'aimais plus que tout.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, il me tendit une petite boîte fourrée.

-Tiens ! C'est pour te remercier d'aujourd'hui.

-Il ne fallait pas !

Il rentra chez lui en me faisant signe. Pendant que je marchais j'ouvrais mon cadeau : c'était la chaine argentée avec la croche que j'avais vu dans le magasin de bijoux. Je le mis autour du cou c'était devenu mon bien le plus précieux.


	35. Chapter 34 (1)

**Chapitre 34**

-Dis donc ! Tu rêves où quoi ?

-Hein ?! Euh… Ah !

Ema soupira. On était en pleine entrainement et nous nous faisions des séries de passes. Mais le problème… C'est que je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à hier !

-On repense à son rendez-vous ? me taquina-t-elle

Je devins rouge et lui renvoya le ballon violemment.

-Oh ! Ca va ! T'as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec Tsurugi peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… me moquais-je

Nous avions à peine fait quelques passes que le coach nous appela pour nous rassembler.

-Bien ! Nous savons maintenant contre qui nous allons jouer dans six jours. Nous allons jouer contre le collège universel.

-Ce n'est pas cette équipe qui possède un attaquant hors du commun ? demanda Hamano

-Si, c'est elle. Nous allons devoir renforcer à la fois la défense et l'attaque.

Ema me regarda en souriant. Je ne savais pas se que sa voulait dire, mais ca ne présager rien de bon !

-Coach ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me prit mon bras et m'emmena à côté d'elle :

-Kazumi et moi, on peut faire un tir ensemble ! Comme ça, pour l'attaque, on aura une technique en plus !

Une technique en plus ? Ema et moi ? J'avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

-Si vous le souhaitez, accepta-t-il, mais il faut qu'elle soit au point le plus vite possible.

-On va faire ça ! Hein Kazumi ?

Ema avait l'air déterminée. Je hochais la tête, et une fois le rassemblement terminé, nous commencions l'entrainement.

-Aller encore une fois !

-Oui !

Nous réessayions, essayant de nouvelles idées.

-On va demander de l'aide à Tsurugi ! Déclara Ema

Forcément ! Il fallait bien qu'elle ait une deuxième idée en tête…

-Tsurugi ! Quelles sont les bases pour faire une technique à deux ?

C'était ça sa question ?! Elle aurait pu me demander ! J'en ai fait une aussi de technique de tir à deux…

-Il faut que vous essayer d'être synchronisée et qu'il y ait un contact particulier.

Un contact particulier…

-Nous sommes meilleure amie non ? proposa Ema. Ce qui nous fait déjà un contact particulier !

-Je doute que se soit aussi facile que ça Ema !

Nous réfléchissions à deux.

-Et…Que dirais-tu de nous passer la balle en l'air, pour finir par la frapper ensemble ?

Son visage s'illumina.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Nos forces combinée…Ca ferai une belle énergie !

J'eu un déclic :

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Charge d'énergies ! Ce serait une combinaison de nos énergies ! Qui sont positif et négatif !

Elle resta stupéfaite.

-C'est super ! Se réjouissait-t-elle. On n'a trouvé le nom, la structure…Il ne reste plus que la partie technique !

Nous hochions la tête toutes les deux. Qui aurait cru que nous ferions une technique de tir combinée !

Nous nous entrainions, plus déterminée que jamais. A la fin de l'entrainement, Shindou vint nous encourager :

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe l'entrainement pour la super technique de tir ? Vous y arrivées ?

-Non. Pas encore… Mais on va tout faire pour réussir !

Mon enthousiasme fit sourire Shindou. Ema me fit un clin d'œil pour me taquiner.

Un fois les cours terminée, Ema et moi empruntions le même chemin pour rentrer :

-J'ai hâte de voir notre technique achevée ! dit Ema. A quoi elle va ressembler ? J'en tremble d'excitation !

-Moi aussi ! T'imagine si notre tir impressionne Shindou et Tsurugi ?

-Ca aura forcément un impact sur l'équipe, ça c'est sûr ! J'espère que la défense s'entraine aussi dur !

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Kirino comment ça se passait et il m'a dit qu'ils essayaient de crée une technique avec Tenma et Shinsuke…

-Avec tous ces efforts, j'espère qu'on va gagner ! Je me demande à quoi ressemble leur attaquant vedette…

-Va savoir ! Ca se trouve il est super balèze !

\- Je ne sais pas…Réfléchit Ema. On m'a dit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs du pays et qu'il ratait rarement ses tirs…

-Tu as un rival ! Taquinais-je

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Je l'imaginais dire « Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire pour faire atteindre mon équipe au sommet ? »

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule :

-Tu n'es pas seule Ema ! Regarde-moi : je suis bien décidé à marquer aux buts avec toi !

Elle sourit. Nous rentions chez nous et nous préparions pour un lendemain chargé en entrainements intensifs.


	36. Chapter 35 (1)

**Chapitre 35**

L

es jours défilaient : il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le match, et Ema et moi avions tout juste réussi les bases de notre technique.

Une fois sur le terrain, nous nous entrainions toujours, quand, lorsque nous fîmes un essai, le ballon commençait à scintiller et à produire de petits éclairs. Même si ce n'était encore que le début, Ema et moi étions fiers de cet exploit :

-T'imagines ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Normalement, c'est encore plus puissant que ça !

Nous sourions. Ce résultat nous motiva encore plus.

Durant les jours qui avaient passé, le coach Kidou avait fait des recherches sur le fameux attaquant mystère. Il nous rassembla pour en faire part :

-Selon mes données, il semblerait qu'il est revenu dans ce collège c'est-à-dire que c'est un élève qui a changé de collège en cours de route, pour ensuite revenir à son école d'origine.

-C'est un peu troublant… se dit Shindou

-Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Endo, nous battrons cette équipe, attaquant mystère ou pas !

-Oui ! répondirent tous les membres de l'équipe.

Ema et moi nous regardions. Il fallait qu'on termine notre super technique.

A partir de cette matinée, nous nous entrainions sans relâche : matin, midi, soir, voir même la nuit. Toujours, essoufflée, à bout de force, nous arrêtions seulement si nous nous étions fait mal, ou si nous ne tenions plus debout.

Ce fut rude et dur. Au dernier entrainement, le matin avant de partir avec le mini bus dans un stade ou nous ne savions pas où nous allions atterrir, Ema et moi n'avions toujours pas fini notre technique de tir. Ma meilleure amie commençait à perdre espoir. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, respirant à plein poumons.

-C'est foutu ! Comment on va y arriver ? se demanda-t-elle

J'attrapais mon pendentif que je gardais toujours précieusement avec moi. Je le serrais très fort, espérant qu'un miracle allait arriver.

-Il faut réessayer ! L'encourageais-je. On n'arrivera à rien si on reste planté là à ne rien faire !

Sur mon ordre, elle se releva, et nous recommencions. A ce moment, je miracle que j'avais invoqué c'est exécuté pour la première fois, nous avions réussi notre technique.

-Nous avons enfin réussi Ema !

Folles de joie, nous nous enlacèrent en riant. Je pus voir Shindou et Tsurugi au loin, qui nous regardaient avec le sourire.

La technique mise au point, nous avions à présent plusieurs buteurs dignes de ce nom. Mon expérience me rapprochait ainsi un peu plus de Shindou cela méritait nos entrainements.

La caravane allée démarrer. Shindou était assis devant nous :

-Maintenant, lui dis-je, avec notre super technique et celle d'Ema et moi, nous pouvons envisager plusieurs stratégies !

-Oui ! Avec ça, on a plus de chance de gagner !

Toute excitée et ne tenant plus sur mon siège, nous nous dirigions vers la gare, où nous attendait la roue libre. Nous montions à bord, et nous asseyions. J'étais impatiente comme Ema de voir l'attaquant mystère !

Nous vîmes tous les joueurs arriver. Tous étaient plus imposants les uns des autres.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise quand je vis une personne arriver dans la vitre, je vis passer de très longs cheveux roses. La porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux verts comme feuille. Je vis Shindou me regarder l'air de dire « Je suis désolé… ».

A ce moment je me relevai, tétanisée. Je tremblais et mes yeux furent grand ouverts. La personne qui était entrée était…

-Karen ?...C'est toi ?

La jeune fille fit un sourire en coin avant de s'assoir avec panache.

La fille qui était assise sur le banc en face de moi était ma meilleure amie qui avait été portée-disparue…


	37. Chapter 36 (1)

**Chapitre 36**

S

ur le banc de touche, avant d'entrée sur le terrain, Endo annonça et expliqua la formation.

J'avoue que je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Je regardais Karen sur le banc à côté du notre soudain, je remarquais qu'elle portait le brassard du capitaine à une manche de son T-shirt : elle était capitaine en plus !

-Kazumi ! dit Kurumada. Tu rêves où quoi ?

Je sursautai et regarda en direction du coach pour écouter. A la fin des explications, je m'en vais vers Ema :

-Il faut qu'on utilise notre super technique de tir au plus vite d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'échauffai a ma place. Je vis Karen revenir :

-Alors ? Surprise de me voir ? dit-elle, un sourire en coin

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu sais !

Elle prit un regard froid :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mes parents m'ont abandonné, voilà pourquoi ! Ils sont partit très tard la nuit leurs revenues étaient peu élevés, et nous étions très juste pour nous nourrir ! J'ai du quitter le collège universel dont les frais étaient élevés et j'ai du aller à Raimon. Par chance, je t'ai rencontré. Mais le proviseur de cette école ne voulait pas me donner de bourse. Mes parents ont commencés à chuter dans la misère et mon abandonné pour que les charges soient moins lourdes.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit :

-Mais après, le cinquième secteur m'a recueillit il a vu mes talents au football et m'a donné une bourse énorme. A tel point que j'ai pu retourner au collège universel. Mais j'ai vite appris que le collège Raimon était notre ennemie et je ne reculerais devant rien, mais si c'est toi ! Je te vaincrais toi et les autres, et nous gagnerons ce tournoi !

Le cinquième secteur avait transformé Karen : je ne la reconnaissais plus. Une telle haine c'était emparé d'elle.

-Et toi ! Continua-t-elle. Tu n'as rien vu ! Rien vu du tout ! Tu ne voyais pas que j'étais malheureuse, tu ne voyais pas que j'étais pauvre… Tu étais absorbée par Shindou !

La dernière phrase me fit comme un éclair.

-Une meilleure amie voie tout ! Elle voie le vrai visage qui se cache derrière le masque de leur meilleure amie !

Je ne comprenais pas bien cette phrase. Elle continua à enfoncer le couteau :

-Tu ne parlais que de foot à longueur de journée ! Et moi alors !?

Je ne bougeais plus. Ces révélations me choquaient.

Elle tourna les talons en ne jetant aucun regard en arrière. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Karen pouvait être avec le cinquième secteur ? C'était incompréhensible !

Mais c'était bien vrai. Le match allait commencer, et pour la première fois, je verrais son jeu.

L'arbitre siffla le début du match. Un enchainement de passe se faisait de notre côté. Nous avancions rapidement, j'avais la balle, quand Karen la déroba avec une rapidité hors du commun.

-A notre tour maintenant ! dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

La balle passa de jambes en jambes, et ils gagnèrent du terrain. La défense avait beau faire ce qu'elle voulait, il la traversait comme de l'eau avec une passoire.

Karen fut devant les buts. Elle tira avec toutes ses forces. Le tir était extrêmement puissant, mais Sangoku l'arrêta à temps. Durant cette arrêt il recula d'un mètre au moins à cause du recul. Nous étions tous choqués d'un telle force venant d'elle. Je compris aussitôt :

-C'est…C'est toi l'attaquant vedette ? C'est toi qui a quitté le collège, puis revenue après l'attaquant mystère, c'est toi ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux dire que j'étais avec elle tout ce temps, et que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait de l'intérêt pour le football !

Elle fit un sourire en coin et un regard froid :

-Si tu veux je peux vous montrer ma vraie puissance ! Cela n'était qu'un tir de pacotille !

Sangoku repassa le ballon et le match reprit. Karen était extrêmement rapide et tentait toutes les occasions. C'était comme si c'était une footballeuse professionnel.

Raimon néanmoins tenait tête à cette équipe. Certes, elle était très forte, mais nous n'allions pas nous faire ridiculiser par une équipe de plus. Elle était donc soudée, prête à tout pour arracher la victoire à l'adversaire.

Le ballon passa à Tsurugi, qui frappa :

-**_Envol des ténèbres !_**

Le gardien employa un esprit guerrier pour le contrer :

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Il arrêta le tir facilement.

-Il a arrêté le tir de Tsurugi ! M'exclamais-je. Il faudra qu'on donne tout devant les buts…

Il le renvoya à Karen, la capitaine de l'équipe. Celle-ci enchaina les dribbles et les passes jusqu'à arriver devant les cages, où elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sangoku.

-Kazumi, je vais te montrer ma vraie puissance ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle ferma les yeux et des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-Non…ce n'est pas possible…m'inquiétais-je

Des flammes noires apparaissaient une femme avec une fleur dans les cheveux. Des tiges entouraient ses bras, et elle avait une jupe en pétales avec un haut fait de feuilles.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Elle écarta ses bras, qui provoquèrent une nuée de pétales. Une tige enveloppa le ballon, et dès qu'elle le frappa, un hibiscus apparut et le ballon fila à toute allure dans une foulée de pétales roses.

-**_Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure dans les cages. L'hibiscus était une fleur qui m'était familière… Soudain je me rappelais mon rendez-vous avec Shindou : « Ma cousine adore les hibiscus ». Ce qui veut dire que…

Depuis le début ma meilleure amie était en fait la cousine de mon être aimé.


	38. Chapter 37 (1)

**Chapitre 37**

Le tir de Karen fonçait à toute allure.

**_-Force de Gaïa !_**

Sangoku utilisa sa super technique, mais le tir passa au travers.

-Buuuut ! Le collège universel commence avec 1-0 !

-Pff ! Trop facile ! Se moquait-elle

Elle passa à côté en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter. Ce sera ton dernier match.

Elle partit à son rang. A la mi-temps, je demanderai à Shindou si c'est sa cousine. Cela m'intriguait.

Le collège universel était devenu plus énergique. Il menait le match, mais les défenseurs les arrêtaient.

**_-Brume illusoire !_**

Kirino intercepta le ballon.

-C'est l'occasion d'attaquer ! ordonna Shindou

L'équipe s'y était mise. Tout le monde fit des passes qui coupaient la route aux adversaires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… se demanda Karen

Les attaquants et les milieux de terrain étaient tous sur l'offensive. Ema et moi nous retrouvions tous deux face aux cages.

-Maintenant ! dit Tsurugi

Nous hochions la tête. L'envoyais le ballon en l'air, puis je sautais et fit une passe à Ema en criant :

-Positif !

Le ballon émettait des éclairs vert puis Ema, à son tour sauta et tira en l'air en criant :

-Négatif !

Le ballon émettait des éclairs rouges et verts. Nous sautions toutes les deux dos aux cages et nous tournions en sens inverse pour que nos deux talons soient orientés vers le ballon et tiraient :

-**_Charge d'énergies !_**

Le ballon émettait des éclairs puissants et se dirigea vers les buts.

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin et tenta d'arrêter le tir. Mais se fut vain.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient à égalité avec 1-1.

Nous sautions de joie :

-On a réussi ! On l'a fait Kazumi !

-Oui !

Karen nous regardait elle était furieuse. Nous ne faisions pas attention et continuons.

Le match continua. Karen avec le ballon, elle s'élança à une vitesse hallucinante en direction des cages. Elle était seule, et pourtant, elle avait dépassé la défense et était déjà face au gardien. Nous étions trop loin et ne pouvions rien faire.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Sangoku se préparait, mais nous savions déjà ce qui allait arriver

**_-Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets. Il s'était écoulé à peine deux minutes entre les deux buts.

-Buuuut ! Le collège universel mène maintenant avec 2-1 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps. Nous nous désaltérions :

-C'est bizarre… Se disait Tsurugi

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda Ema

-J'ai l'impression que l'équipe n'est composé que de Karen.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, dit Shindou, on dirait qu'il n'y a qu'elle en joueur confirmé.

-Oui mais remarquer, intervint Kirino, elle seule suffit à faire basculer le score pour son équipe !

Nous restions sceptiques devant l'attaquante vedette. Le match allait reprendre. J'avais oublié de demander à Shindou pour Karen… Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il fallait d'abord qu'on remonte le score.

Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Néanmoins, Raimon continuait à tenir malgré l'avance. Shindou employa sa super tactique :

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Nous exécutions ses ordres et passons la défense adverse. Je me retrouvais avec Shindou en face des buts et nous tentions de marquer :

-**_Soleil musical !_**

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

C'était une lutte entre gardien et butteurs. Shindou et moi avions le poids de l'égalité sur les épaules. Nous ne voulions pas perdre. Nous rassemblions alors une très grande force dans notre tir qui finalement passa sa défense.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 2-2 !

Shindou et moi nous tapions dans la main et je vis à nouveau Karen effondrée, gardant une rage intense à l'intérieure d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible…nous ne pouvons pas avoir égalité…

Nous savions ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle recommencerait à nouveau seule, en marquant un but. La défense se prépara donc à l'arrêter.

Mais nous nous étions trompés.

Karen était positionnée devant, alors que les autres, derrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? se demanda Kirino

Au coup de siffler, Karen ne bougea pas, le ballon aux pieds. Tous les joueurs levèrent les bras, et leurs mains s'illuminèrent. Des flammes noires s'élevèrent de Karen. On sentait qu'elle dégageait une force incroyable. Son Keishin apparut mais en plus imposant. Nous restions immobiles devant ce spectacle.

**_-_**Je vous présente mon Keishin ! Ricana-t-elle. Bien sûr, vous l'aviez déjà vu, mais attention, ce n'est plus le même : il est deux fois plus fort qu'avant.


	39. Chapter 38 (1)

**Chapitre 38**

-Mais…Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kariya

-Mes amis, mes coéquipiers…Ils me donnent leurs forces ce qui me fait devenir encore plus puissante !

Nous avions donc raison : Karen était au centre de cette équipe.

Elle avança en nous balayant sur son passage. Des bourrasques de pétales nous firent tomber. Les uns après les autres. Nous nous relevions difficilement. Elle était désormais face aux buts. Je courrais et me mis en travers de son chemin.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Mon Keishin apparut devant le sien, ce qui attira l'attention de Karen :

-Tu…Tu as un Keishin !? Comment toi, tu pourrais avoir un Keishin ?!

Elle n'en revenait pas. Vite, elle se rendit compte de ma faiblesse :

-A ce que je voie, tu n'as pas finis de le former ce Keishin n'a pas sa puissance maximale il ne vaut rien !

C'était vrai c'était la première fois que j'essayer de le ré invoquer : la dernière fois, il manqué quelque chose… Il fallait que je pense à Shindou ! Et que je dise à Kariya que sa proposition ne m'intéressait pas… Je serrais fort mon pendentif : « Celui que j'aime est Shindou… » Me répétais-je.

-Ah au fait ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton mesquin, merci pour les hibiscus ! Shindou m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais eu l'idée !

A ce moment, j'eue la révélation Karen était bien la cousine de Shindou !

Je ne pensais qu'à lui… Et je sentais mon Keishin qui frémissait.

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! **_Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon fonça droit sur moi.

-Attention Kazumi ! me disait Shindou

-Kazumi ! Décale ! me disait Kariya

Néanmoins, je restais immobile. Quand le ballon arriva vers moi, je mis ma jambe en position de tir. Je voulais le contrer.

-Kazumi ! Arrête ça ! me cria Ema

Je n'arrêtais pas, et le ballon rentra en collision avec moi. Je tirais de toutes mes forces pour le contrer. Je ne voulais pas perdre… Ca non !

Soudain, le ballon fit demi-tour en direction des buts adverses avec une force impressionnante. Le ballon passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Karen, qui était tétanisées par le choc. Le tir traversa le terrain à une vitesse hallucinante. Le gardien essaya de l'arrêter :

-**_Giga presse…_**

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire sa super technique que le ballon rentra dans les filets.

-Buuuuut ! Raimon remonte au score avec 3-2 !

Le silence s'était installé sur le terrain. Mon Keishin disparut et celui de Karen également. Le sifflement qui annoncé la fin du match interrompit le blanc.

-On….On a gagné…

Je ne revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire.

-On a gagné ! criait Ema

Tout le monde ensuite vint vers moi, curieux.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Nishiki

-C'était extra ! s'exclama Amagi

Pendant que l'équipe me bombardé de questions, Karen elle, n'avait pas bougé. Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui tendit la main.

-C'était un beau match, Karen.

Ses yeux scintillèrent puis elle fondit en larme.

-Pourquoi étais-je aveugle à ce point !? me disait-elle

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Kazumi, tu es la meilleure amie qui puisse exister !

Je pleurais également. J'étais contente de l'avoir retrouvé, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais...

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi, puis des cris d'affolement :

-Shindou !

Je me retournais Shindou était à terre et ne bougeait plus.

-Shindou ! M'écriais-je

Je me précipitais vers lui.

-Appelez les infirmiers ! Ordonna le coach Endo

Nous nous exécutions. Les infirmiers arrivèrent ensuite et Shindou fut emmené. Le coach Endo discuta avec eux, puis nous dit :

-Aller dans le minibus ! Nous allons à l'hôpital.

Tout le monde accourait vers la caravane. J'allais suivre le mouvement quand je sentis une main m'attraper je me retournais et je vis Karen, affolée :

-Kazumi ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

Sans hésitation j'acceptais. Dans la caravane, le silence régnait. Karen s'excusa :

-Je suis désolée…Après tout ce qui c'est passé, je sais que c'était un peu déplacer mais c'est mon cousin alors…

Elle tremblait. J'étais aussi tendu qu'elle : et si Shindou ne pouvait plus jouer au foot ? Où s'il resterait dans un fauteuil toute sa vie ? Je m'attendais au pire…

Arrivés a l'hôpital, ils ont du l'opérer d'urgence. Nous patientions devant la salle où il était allumé une enseigne «Opération en cours ».

L'ambiance était pesante. Chacun restait dans son coin, à attendre que cela se passe, à attendre qu'un médecin arrive pour nous dire une, pour beaucoup, une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'étais assise sur un banc en compagnie de Karen et Ema de part et d'autre. Je tenais mon pendentif, espérant qu'il porterait bonheur plus à Shindou qu'à moi.

Soudain, l'enseigne s'éteignit. Ils avaient terminé l'opération.


	40. Chapter 39 (1)

**Chapitre 39**

Tous le monde était relevé, prêt à entendre la nouvelle. Un médecin apparut au bout de quelques minutes. Le coach Endo le prit en privé. L'attente était interminable. De la salle sortit un lit avec Shindou, inconscient. Nous nous précipitions vers lui.

-Shindou ! Crions-nous

-L'opération s'est bien déroulé. Nous dit l'infirmière. Il doit se reposer maintenant.

Nous sentions une vague de soulagement parmi nous. Après son entrevue, Endo vint nous informer :

-Shindou ne pourra plus jouer au football avant un mois.

-Mais il ne pourra pas jouer la finale avec nous ! s'écria Kirino

-On ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? Demandais-je, effarée

-Hélas, il doit se reposer. Nous répondit-il

Tout le monde se taisait.

-Ca nous fait donc un Keishin de moins pour la finale…dit Kurama

-Et un capitaine ! s'exclama Tenma

Karen était derrière nous, à ne rien dire. Soudain, elle prit la parole :

-Moi ! Moi je vais le faire !

Toute l'équipe la regarda.

-Je possède un Keishin, continua-t-elle, et je pourrais vous aider ! C'est en partit pour me pardonner de Kazumi et de Shindou…

Personne ne parla. Je trouvais admirable qu'elle veuille se joindre à nous.

Raimon était perplexe et se tourna vers l'entraineur. Il sourit puis dit :

-Accordé. Tu joueras la finale à nos côtés.

Le visage de Karen s'illumina et elle remercia toute l'équipe. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec elle. Mais quand je vis le visage d'Ema, il n'avait pas le même aspect que le mien. Ella s'avança vers moi, le visage sombre :

-Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance…

-Pourquoi ça ?

Elle me regarda comme si ma question était stupide.

-Parce qu'elle était i peine quelques heures du rang du cinquième secteur et qu'elle t'a trahis et insulté !

Je ne me doutais pas qu'Ema ai une telle rancœur envers Karen…

-Ecoute, lui répondis-je, pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution. Elle pourra nous être utile lors du match. Essaie de lui faire confiance.

Dans un soupire, elle acquiesça. Nous retournions chez nous après cette journée très chargé.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil j'étais trop préoccupée par Shindou. Qui allait le remplacer comme capitaine lors de la finale ? Pour moi, aucun de nous n'était apte à le faire… Dire que Karen va participer à la finale avec nous !

La tête tourmentée, je dormis, et le lendemain je partis pour le collège.

Nous nous entrainions comme à notre habitude. Les esprits des membres de l'équipe étaient un peu étourdis si bien qu'ils avaient des attitudes catastrophiques à l'entrainement. A la fin, le coach Endo nous appela dans la salle pour discuter de la finale.

-Bien ! J'ai discuté avec Shindou à l'hôpital, et il m'a dit qui sera le meilleur pour le poste de capitaine.

Nous retenions tous notre souffle avant d'avoir le verdict.

-Et cette personne c'est toi ! Kazumi !

Tout le monde regarda en ma direction. Comment ? Moi ? Le capitaine de Raimon ?!

-Mais…c'est impossible ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne peux pas être le capitaine !

-Shindou l'a confirmé. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui portera le brassard !

J'étais autant étonnée que les autres qui me regardaient, stupéfiés.

L'entrainement allait commencer. Dans les vestiaires, je regardais le brassard avec intention je ne vois pas comment je pourrais porter quelque chose comme ça ! Shindou avait passé deux ans à l'avoir…Et moi qui venait juste d'arriver, je ne le méritais pas…

Ema vit que j'étais troublée et me réconforta :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu es devenue le capitaine ! Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Je baissais la tête.

-C'est Shindou le plus qualifié pour ce job… Je ne le mérite pas, je ne veux pas le déshonorer…

Elle resta silencieuse, ne savant pas quoi répondre.

-Tu sais…reprit-elle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il te choisit pour une tache importante… S'il t'a désigné, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi !

Je n'avais pas vu cette situation sous cet angle après tout, c'est que je devais en être capable ! Tout n'était pas décidé avant que j'essayais !

Je me dirigeais vers le terrain et vit Kariya s'approcher. Il rougissait et demanda :

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Absorbé par les évènements, je n'avais pas donné ma réponse à sa déclaration !

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dit la mauvaise nouvelle :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi. Je suis déjà intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il resta impassible et ricana. Je rougissais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Il arrêta et réagit :

-Ainsi le petit à l'hôpital a gagné…

Il reprit une mine sérieuse et me dit sur un ton différent :

-Je te préviens : je n'abandonnerai pas ! Shindou ou pas, tu finiras par te rendre compte de ton erreur !

Il fit un sourire en coin puis partit. J'ignorais qu'il était au courant ! Nous nous dirigions vers le terrain où j'allais constater à quel point c'était ardue d'être capitaine des Raimon.


	41. Chapter 40 (1)

**Chapitre 40**

L'équipe était divisée en deux parts égales pour faire un match d'entrainement : l'équipe blanche et jaune. J'étais le capitaine de l'équipe jaune. Cela allé être le premier match dans lequel je portais le brassard et je stressée terriblement.

Le match commença. En tant que capitaine, je devais donner les instructions à l'équipe afin qu'elle puisse gagner… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Kariya avait la balle.

-Envoie-le à Hamano ! Ordonnais-je

Il s'exécuta, mais l'équipe adverse avait repris la balle je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était marqué !

Je me repris. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Kirino, qui était dans l'équipe adverse, avança et je donnais l'ordre à Tenma de le tacler mais le défenseur fit une feinte et passa la balle à l'avant.

Mes erreurs se répétés. Ils faisaient bien se que je leur ordonnée, mais l'adversaire prenait toujours le dessus, si bien que le match se termina sur un défaite.

Accablée, les membres de l'équipe me fixaient. Il était à présent certain que je n'étais pas fait pour ce boulot… Etre capitaine était trop pour moi… Personne ne dit un mot en allant aux vestiaires. Dans celles des filles, je me lamentais :

-J'ai été nulle…Très nulle… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais jamais être un bon capitaine !

-Ecoute, disait Ema en se penchant vers moi, si tu veux mon avis, Shindou ne pas choisit au hasard : au fond de toi, tu dois avoir les capacités. Après, ce n'était que le premier jour…

-Ouais ! Coupais-je, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la finale mine de rien !

Elle se tut, ne savant pas quoi répondre. Je m'habillais et fonça à toute allure pour ne pas croiser l'équipe : qui sait ce qu'ils diraient de ma performance ! C'est comme si j'avais honte et que je n'osais pas approcher quelqu'un…Enfin si ! Il y a bien quelques personnes… Mais l'une est dans un autre collège et l'autre à l'hôpital !

Comme j'avais plein de questions en tête, je me rendis à l'hôpital. Je m'arrêtais devant la chambre avec la plaque de son nom : Shindou Takuto.

Nerveuse, je frappais à sa porte, puis entendant le son de sa voix, j'entrais. Il était en train de lire un livre sur la musique classique rien d'étonnant de sa part… Je m'approchais et il me salua :

-J'imagine que tu es là pour me poser des questions ? dit-il en ricanant

Je pris place à côté de lui et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? Je n'ai rien d'un capitaine…

Il baissa la tête et répondit :

-Si…Je suis sûr que tu peux accomplir ce rôle… Toi seule peux y arriver.

Il voyait à ma tête que je n'étais pas convaincue. Il reprit :

-Tu es la déesse de l'harmonie ! Tu peux rallier l'équipe ! Tu peux la diriger !

Je rougis à l'entente de ces compliments. Moi ? Une déesse ?

Je remontais la tête et lui expliqua :

-Aujourd'hui à l'entrainement, j'ai tout raté… Tous mes ordres étaient inutiles !

Il prit une voix calme :

-Kazumi, le fait d'être un capitaine n'est pas le fait qu'il ne faut donner que des ordres ! Au contraire, il faut être soudé avec l'équipe, les connaître… Je pense que tu te focalises trop sur le fardeau qu'est d'être le capitaine…

J'étais éblouie par ses paroles. Cela montrait que lui seul pouvait être le capitaine et que personne ne connaissait mieux ce rôle à part lui… Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue…

-Sur le terrain, tu as un parfait regard sur les autres, tu possède un grand esprit de réflexion. Tu sauras établir des tactiques pendant mon absence.

Il fit une pause puis continua :

-Kazumi, je sais que tu peux le faire… Tu es la paix même… Tu ne peux pas te disputer avec un membre de l'équipe car ce n'est pas dans ta nature…

J'étais impressionnée qu'il en sache autant sur moi… Cela me fit rougir. J'en étais certaine maintenant : si Shindou insisté autant, c'est que le destin en devait être ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que je le déçoive…

Je me levais et pris un regard déterminé.

-D'accord. Je réessayerai. Je ferais un maximum d'effort.

Il sourit, l'air satisfait. Il était mignon, comme ça…

Je sortis de l'hôpital et rentrai. Le lendemain, je fis réunir tout le monde avant que l'entrainement ne commence.

-Ecoutez, hier, je n'ai vraiment pas assuré… J'ai perdu mon sang froid sous l'effet de la surprise… Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerai réessayer. Donnez-moi une autre chance : je veux à tout prix que l'équipe gagne en finale… Mais pour cela, j'ai besoins de vous…

Je m'inclinais devant eux.

-S'il-vous-plait…

Tous se regardèrent du regard. Kurama fut le premier à parler :

-Bah ! Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'hier…

-Après tout, on peut te laisser réessayer ! s'écria Kurumada

-Allons-y capitaine ! s'écria Hamano

J'étais si heureuse. Tout le monde me soutenait. Ema passa et m'accorda un sourire. Je le lui rendis. Nous nous mîmes en place pour un match d'entrainement. Je mis mon brassard pour la deuxième fois et serrai mon pendentif. « Cette fois, ça va aller… »

-Aller tout le monde ! M'écriais-je, Jouons ce match !


	42. Chapter 41 (1)

**Chapitre 41**

L

e match fut mouvementé. Mes indications s'amélioraient je ne faisais que de faibles fautes. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant : je devais augmenter mon niveau pour que je ne fasse plus aucune faute je pourrais ainsi me concentrer d'avantage sur les tactiques et les stratégies.

Mes équipiers me suivaient je voyais de temps en temps leur visage étonné par mes indications. Nous dominions jusqu'à la fin. Les membres de l'équipe furent joyeux de mes progrès :

-Dis donc ! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien ! S'exclama Sangoku

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Me taquina Ema

J'étais consciente que ce n'était qu'un match amical et non la finale du tournoie : mais cela me faisait gagner en confiance.

J'avais compris ce que disait Shindou : Il faut connaître les capacités de chacun, avant de les guider. Etre un capitaine était dur mais cela en valait la peine.

Je serrais mon pendentif et me rendais aux vestiaires. Ema me complimentait :

-Ah, soupira-t-elle, dire qu'avant tu disais ça impossible ! Maintenant, tu mènes ton équipe à la victoire !

-Oui, je n'en reviens pas d'être arrivée déjà à ce stade en si peu de temps ! Mais ce n'est pas encore assez…

Elle rouspéta :

-Il faut toujours un niveau supérieur avec toi ! Ton niveau actuel n'est pas mal du tout !

-Bien sûr, je ne m'en plains pas, mais pour la finale…

Elle me coupa :

-La finale, la finale… Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! C'est juste un match de plus !

-Un match de plus ? Le cinquième secteur va nous coller l'équipe la plus forte de son organisation et toi tu ne te soucis de rien ?! Si nous perdons ce match…La révolution sera rompue !

Elle se mit en colère :

-Tu sais, le match ne se repose pas entièrement sur toi ! Nous aussi, on est là ! Il ne faut pas oublier !

Elle avait raison. Je me tus vite. En tant que capitaine, il était vrai qu'il fallait penser aux autres : quelle idiote je faisais ! Je laissais passer le plus important : l'équipe.

Ema soupira de nouveau :

-Tu sais, je pense que tu stresses trop. Et si tu aller voir ton petit protégé à l'hôpital pour te détendre ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Je stresse deux fois plus quand je suis seule dans la même pièce que lui ! Et puis, je ne vais pas le déranger à toutes les soirées…

Je rougis. En réalité, j'aurais beaucoup aimé, et même adoré rendre visite à Shindou tous les soirs mais il fallait qu'il se repose. Et puis, il doit peut-être trouvé ça barbant de toujours me voir…

Ema me sortit de mes pensées :

-Tu sais, même si tu dis ça, il peut t'apprendre des choses sur ton rôle. Moi je pense que ce ne peut être bénéfique qu'à toi. Enfin ! C'est toi qui vois !

Elle sortit des vestiaires. Je me dépêchais pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Finalement, je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Karen, dans son collège. « Je me rendrais à l'hôpital demain ! » me disais-je. En même temps, elle ne savait pas elle-même que j'étais devenue capitaine. Je voulais la mettre au courant.

Je me dirigeais donc à l'adresse qu'indiquait le site du collège universel. J'attendais à l'entrée, près de la grille. Karen n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Les élèves me regardèrent bizarrement je n'avais pas le même uniforme. Je vis Karen passer dans la foulée et la rejoignit. Elle fut surprise :

-Kazumi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te raconte les événements.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un café ou nous prenions un coca. Je lui comptais les péripéties de l'équipe.

-Quoi ? Alors maintenant tu es capitaine ? Je n'en reviens pas…

-C'est Shindou qui m'a choisis. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai refusée.

-Alors comme ça, c'est mon cousin qui t'a choisis c'est ça ? Bah dis donc…

-Il a dit que moi seule pouvais le faire. Pourquoi ? Tu trouve cela étrange ?

-Non non, reprit-elle, c'est juste que le destin fait bien les choses !

Je rougis. Elle sourit, puis recommanda un coca. Je lui proposais :

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne viens pas aux entrainements de Raimon ? A ce que je sais, tu n'as rien de prévu non ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse :

-Tu crois que je vais bien être accueillie ? Après ce qui c'est passé, j'en doute…

Je repensais à Ema qui n'avait pas apprécié son intégration dans l'équipe.

-Ecoute, repris-je avec un sourire, c'est moi la capitaine, donc je t'ordonne de venir à nos entrainements !

Nous rigolions. Tout en riant, elle dit :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne prends pas ton rôle trop à cœur ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! M'exclamais-je, de toute façon, s'ils ne te font pas confiance maintenant, ils ne te feront pas confiance le jour du match, et ce sera la cata ils ne te feront jamais la passe !

Elle réfléchit et se tut. Je continuais :

-Ils ne connaissent ton jeu que de peu tu devrais leur montrer comment tu joues : ce sera plus facile !

Elle réfléchit puis sourit :

-D'accord. Je viendrais demain à la première heure.

Je triomphais ma victoire par un grand « Yes ! ».

-Tu sais motiver les troupes…On dirait que tu feras un parfait capitaine !


	43. Chapter 42 (1)

**Chapitre 42**

Le lendemain, Karen était présente aux regards pesants des membres de l'équipe. J'essayais d'expliquer sa venue :

-Ecoutez tous ! Il faut que vous vous habituiez à son jeu pour que vous arriviez à jouer avec elle il est clair qu'elle a une technique de jeu bien à elle…

Tout le monde chuchotait il était évident qu'ils n'appréciaient pas l'arrivante. Karen s'exprima :

-Je suis désolée pour le tord que j'ai pu vous causer j'étais sous l'emprise du cinquième secteur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il y eu un silence. Les garçons partirent dans leurs vestiaires tandis que j'indiquais les notre à Karen. Je voyais Ema qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Je profitais de la rapidité de Karen à s'habiller pour parler à Ema :

-Ecoutes, essaye au moins de ne pas faire la moue ! Je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle acquiesça, pas très convaincue. Pendant l'entrainement, Karen faisait de son mieux : elle avait un jeu exemplaire, et commençait à se faire apprécier des autres. J'étais contente de ce résultat.

Je vis Karen parler avec Ema. Elles riaient ensemble. Je souriais, satisfaite.

Je trouvais que je m'améliorais dans mon rôle de capitaine. A la fin de l'entrainement, Karen remercia l'équipe :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé jouer à vos côtés.

-Bon alors à demain Karen ! S'exclama Kurumada

-Oui, à demain ! s'écria Hamano

Toute l'équipe espérait la revoir le lendemain. Karen en était émue.

-Je vous remercie mille fois !

Dans les vestiaires Karen me dit :

-Je peux revenir demain ?

Je la regardais d'un air bête :

-Bien sûr ! Et je te le demande même !

Nous sourions à deux. Une fois Karen partit, je demandais à Ema :

-Alors ? Verdict ?

-Finalement, elle est plus sympa que je ne le pensais… Dit-elle

Je souris. J'étais très heureuse pour Karen.

A la fin des cours, comme promis je me rendis à l'hôpital. Shindou fut heureux de me voir :

-Tiens Kazumi ! Comment ce passe les entrainements ? Comment va l'équipe ?

-Très bien. Karen est venue aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai ?!

Je lui racontais les derniers événements.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'équipe accepte aussi facilement Karen après le match… Il faut dire qu'elle a du mal à s'intégrer en général…

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant l'équipe l'aime bien.

-Oui…C'était une très bonne idée, capitaine !

Je rougis à l'entente de ce mot. Il sourit et je demandais :

-Au fait, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Je vais même peut-être sortir plus tôt !

Je fis un bond :

-Tu pourras jouer la finale ?!

-Non, malheureusement. Je sortirai peu après.

Je m'étais fait une fausse joie. Je soupirais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, disait-il, tout va bien se passer. En plus, Karen est avec vous, c'est comme si j'étais remplacé.

Je me levais :

-Shindou ! Tu ne pourras jamais être remplacé, jamais !

Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je me rassis, rouge :

-Enfin, je veux dire que personne n'est remplaçable…

Il ricana.

-Oui c'est vrai… La finale est dans seulement cinq jours… Préparez-vous bien !

-Ce sera fait ! Dis-je en me levant. Je dois y aller. Je te tiendrais au courant des événements. D'ici là, reposes-toi.

-Je tâcherais.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, les joues en feu la fin de la conversation ressemblée aux phrases d'un jeune couple qui font attention l'un de l'autre…

Bref ! Je continuais ma route vers chez moi quand j'entendis Tsurugi en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Je me cachais dans le chemin étroit entre les deux rues un rendez-vous ?

Discrètement, j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient :

-Tu sais, dit une voix féminine, j'ai adoré faire le tour du quartier avec toi ! C'était sympa !

-Oh tu sais, si tu as encore un service à me demander, n'hésite pas ! Tu es nouvelle alors…

La voix féminine m'était familière. Je passais rapidement ma tête et vis une longue chevelure rose c'était Karen !

Je me recachais mais que faisait-elle avec Tsurugi ? Je ne comprenais pas… Elle n'était pas nouvelle dans le quartier ! Quelle intérêt alors…

Soudain, je fus stoppée dans mes pensées : je vis Ema arriver dans la rue opposée, chargée de sac de courses. A ma vue, elle s'écria :

-Kazumi ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Quelle situation ! D'un côté Karen qui était avec Tsurugi et de l'autre Ema avec ses sacs de courses ! Et moi entre les deux, dans une allée très étroite !

Dire qu'Ema commençait juste à l'apprécier… Il ne fallait pas que ces deux là se croisent ! Je réfléchissais à une solution…


	44. Chapter 43 (1)

**Chapitre 43**

J

e regardais des deux côtés… Comment me sortir de cette situation sans qu'Ema voie Karen ? J'étais sûre qu'il y avait une explication logique avec Tsurugi… Mais Ema ne s'interrogerait pas !

Je me dirigeais vers Ema pour l'aider nous marchions lentement en parlant. On peut dire que je parlais plutôt dans le vide pour me concentrer aux bruits d'à côté : plus on avançait, plus on les entendait !

Je tentais de faire diversion en proposant de boire un verre au café d'en face mais elle refusa :

-Désolé mais avec toutes ces courses…

Ah la la ! Ces courses m'embêtaient beaucoup ! Pas moyen de faire une bonne diversion ! Nous approchions de l'allée étroite entre les deux rues si on arrivait là, c'était terminé ! Ema verrait ou du moins entendrait Karen avec Tsurugi, et là c'était la mort assuré de leur amitié !

Par chance, je remarquais un petit chemin sur le côté qui menait à sa maison.

-Tiens, et si on passait par là ? On pourrait discuter plus longtemps !

-Mais ce n'est pas la route que je prends d'habitude…

-Eh bien, on découvrira !

Je la trainai de force dans ce passage. Je n'entendais plus rien, même pas une petite voix ressemblante à celle de Karen ou Tsurugi.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Quelle coïncidence quand même ! Sur le coup, je n'avais pas eu de chance…

Une fois chez Ema, je la laissai sur le palier de sa maison. Au moment de rebrousser chemin, elle m'invita chez elle :

-Et si tu venais boire un coup ?

Je ne me fis pas prier et entra dans sa demeure. C'était une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Je me rendis dans son salon ou je remarquais Fubuki, celui qui nous avait aidés lors du match contre le collège Alpin.

Je le saluai et partis à la suite d'Ema dans sa chambre tout y était impeccablement rangé mais je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange : a son lit se trouvaient une douzaine de réveils ! Je l'interrogeais :

-P…Pourquoi tous ces réveils !?

Elle sourit et rougit :

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'arrivais tout le temps en retard car Je n'entendais jamais mon réveil… Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé une solution !

Tu parlais d'une solution ! Avec une douzaine de réveils…

Nous buvions un coca et nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi. Nous discutions aussi à propos de Shindou et Tsurugi :

-Alors ça avance avec Tsurugi ? Demandais-je

-Oui oui, ça avance doucement. Je lui parle régulièrement, et je pense que ça passe de mieux en mieux entre nous… Et toi ? De ton côté avec Shindou ?

-Pour l'instant on est des amis assez proches j'espère que ça va aller en s'améliorant…

-C'est sûr ! En même temps, il t'a quand même choisi au poste de capitaine à sa place !

Je rougis. Il était vrai que c'était lui qui m'avait choisi ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

Je disais au revoir à Fubuki et Ema et repartis chez moi.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement ce passa à merveille : tout le monde améliorait ses techniques aux mieux qu'ils pouvaient Ema essaya d'avoir sa technique de tir avec son Keishin. Je profitais de l'occasion pour aller discuter avec Karen :

-Salut ! Dis j'ai une question à te poser…

Je l'emmenais discrètement dans un coin du terrain.

-Je t'ai aperçu hier avec Tsurugi…

Elle fut étonnée. Je continuais :

-Il y a quelque chose entre vous ou…

Elle me coupa :

-Non non ! Rien du tout ! Ne te méprend pas… Je lui ai demandé des conseils…

-A propos de quoi ?

Il fallait que je dissipe ce malentendu au fond de moi : je voulais savoir !

-Je voulais améliorer ma puissance de tir. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer un de ses tirs, après quoi il m'expliquait la technique en me raccompagnant chez moi.

J'étais contente d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire qu'Ema aimait Tsurugi plus que tout !

-Et au fait, tu es toujours amoureuse d'Eiichiro ?

Elle prit une mine de dégout :

-Pour ça, non ! Il me dégoute, maintenant !

Je fus étonnée de sa réponse. Elle continua :

-J'ai vu comment il était vraiment. J'ai eu tors de l'aimer.

Je comprenais. Après tout, c'était à ce gars à qui j'avais mis une bonne gifle !

-Et puis de toute façon…

Elle rougit. Puis elle reprit :

-Je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un.

Je n'osais pas trop lui demander. Je l'a vis regarder le terrain avec admiration.

-C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe ? Commençais-je, hésitante

Elle me regarda et je pus revoir les énormes ronds rouge sur sa figure.

-Ou…Oui…

Elle rougissait de plus en plus c'était la première fois que je voyais Karen comme ça !

-Et…qui est-ce ?

Je voulais savoir ! Je voulais savoir !

Elle détourna le regard et dit avec hésitation :

-T…Tenma…


	45. Chapter 44 (1)

**Chapitre 44**

Tenma ?!

Je voyais mal Karen amoureuse de ce genre de garçon… Mais bon après tout !

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, Ema me questionna dans les vestiaires :

-Alors ? Tu va encore voire Shindou ce soir ?

-Tiens c'est vrai ! Répliqua Karen, il m'a dit la dernière fois que tu passais souvent le voir…

Elles riaient ensemble.

-Au fait Ema, demanda Karen avec un regard mesquin, tu es intéressée par quelqu'un toi ?

-Euh…Dit-elle en rougissant

-Ha ha ! J'en étais sûre ! Alors, qui ?

-T…Tsurugi… dit-elle, encore plus rouge

Karen fut étonnée c'est vrai que la veille elle a quand même déambulé dans les rues à ses côtés.

Ema ne se laissa pas faire et surenchérirait :

-Et toi alors ?

-Eh bien… dit-elle avec rougeur

-Vas-y, dis-moi !

-T…Tenma…

Elles rougissaient ensemble, repensant à leurs amours.

-Vous vous ressemblez en fait ! Disais-je, riante

-N'importe quoi ! cria Ema

-C'est pas vrai ! dit alors Karen

Elles se regardèrent, conscientes de leurs ressemblances.

-Oui…Peut-être un peu… Murmura Ema

-Un petit air … Murmura Karen

Je riais. Il était clair qu'elles se ressemblaient j'étais contente qu'elles étaient aussi proches.

Pour se venger, elles demandèrent :

-Alors ? Avec mon cousin ? C'est comment ?

-Il s'est passé quoi la dernière fois, à l'hôpital ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Nous rions de bon cœur.

A la fin des cours, je repartais chez moi. En route, je vis Karen et Tenma s'entrainer sur un terrain de foot ensemble. Je voulais bien jouer au foot avec eux, mais je ne les dérangeai pas et continua ma route.

Le lendemain, il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la finale. De quoi se motiver pour les entrainements !

En plein milieu de nos exercices, le coach nous appela dans la salle du club.

-Bien ! dit le coach Endo. Vous savez ce qui se passe dans trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la finale de la Holy Road. Le cinquième secteur à surement concocté une équipe du tonnerre pour nous vaincre. Soyez déterminés.

Tous hochaient la tête. Je serrais mon pendentif pourvue que tout ce passe bien !

-L'équipe que nous allons affronter est l'équipe du Mont Olympe. Elle a été entrainée spécialement par l'empereur sacré.

Je sentais la pression des membres de l'équipe. Je pense que je n'étais pas la seule :

-Ne vous affolez pas ! Réconforta le coach Endo. Je sais que vous avez les capacités pour vous confronter à eux. Tout ce que je vous demande est de perfectionner vos techniques le mieux possible : Ema, ta technique de tir avec ton Keishin je veux qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

-Oui coach ! répondit-elle

-Karen, je veux que tu tir aux mieux et que tu t'habitue vite à l'équipe et à son jeu !

-Oui coach ! répondit-elle

-Kazumi ! dit-il d'une forte voix

Je sentis un frisson dans mon dos à l'entente de mon nom. Il sourit et reprit :

-Ne te stresse pas trop. C'est quand on stresse trop que l'on perd ses moyens. Il faut que tu garde la tête froide pour confronté les épreuves les plus difficiles et guider l'équipe.

-Oui coach !

Il hocha la tête :

-Bien ! Et que tout le monde s'entraine dur !

-Oui !

Nous retournions sur le terrain et nous nous entrainions comme jamais, motivés par la révolution. Je fus surprise de voir Shinsuke s'entrainer au poste de gardien alors qu'il était défenseur !

J'allais le voir et lui demanda. Il me répondit :

-Cela fait plusieurs semaine que je m'entraine seul avec Sangoku. Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que se soit pendant la finale, au moins il y aura un gardien de secours !

Sangoku m'expliqua :

-Comme c'est ma dernière année dans le collège, j'aimerais que Raimon ai un gardien, vu que je suis le seul.

J'acquiesçais. C'était une très bonne idée, en cas de besoin.

J'étais heureuse de voir l'équipe s'entrainer avec tant d'acharnement. Je vis Ema invoquer son Keishin plusieurs fois et tenter de faire sa super technique. J'observais quelques progrès. Karen, de son côté, marquait de toutes ses forces.

J'étais déçue de ne pas voir Shindou en faire autant. S'entrainer comme ça avec les yeux pétillant d'ambition…

A la fin de l'entrainement, je réunissais tout le monde et annonça :

-Aller les gars ! Ne relâchez pas vos efforts et reposez-vous bien ! Plus que deux entrainements, et c'est la finale !


	46. Chapter 45 (1)

**Chapitre 45**

-Je suis content que l'équipe s'entraine avec autant d'acharnement !

La santé de Shindou me parut de mieux en mieux. Il était tout excité de voir le match de la finale. Il ne restait plus que demain matin pour nous entrainer et l'après midi, c'était déjà la finale.

-Moi aussi. Mais je t'avoue que je stresse de plus en plus…Qui sait ce que le cinquième secteur va nous réserver ! Une équipe entrainée par l'empereur… Ca cache quelque chose !

Je stressais plus que tout. La seule idée que demain tout peut s'écrouler me mettait terriblement la pression…

Je sortais de l'hôpital, nerveuse. Ce matin encore, l'équipe était sous son meilleur jour. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas très au point…

Le lendemain, j'allais à l'entrainement la boule au ventre. Cette après midi, c'était la finale après beaucoup de péripéties, cela allait ce jouer aujourd'hui.

Je me préparais et alors que je m'apprêtais à aller sur le terrain pour m'entrainer une dernière fois, le coach Endo et Kidou me demandaient en privé dans la salle du club. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Nous rentrions dans la salle et le coach Endo parla le premier :

-Kazumi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être la capitaine juste pour un match et en plus la finale. Mais Kidou et moi te faisons entièrement confiance…

Je hochais la tête. C'était comme s'ils me faisaient un discours avant de partir à la guerre.

-Cependant…intervenait Kidou, il y a de forte chance pour que le cinquième secteur se mêle de tout ça… C'est pourquoi Endo et moi avons prévu un plan de secours au cas où cela déraperais… Il s'agit d'une super technique à la force incomparable…

Je me questionnais sur cette technique… Le coach Endo répondit à mes pensées :

-Il s'agit du **_fil rouge du destin_**. C'est une technique que Kidou et moi avions inventé il y a des années. Cependant, elle n'a jamais pu être testée.

-Une technique jamais testée ? En quoi ça consiste ?

Ils se regardèrent avant que Kidou me réponde :

-Cela concerne tous les joueurs d'une équipe. Il faut qu'ils soient soudés, déterminés, et qu'ils aient un esprit fort et commun, et également un même but.

Le simple fait d'entendre ces mots dans une même phrase me faisait froid au dos. Comment réunir tout cela à la fois ?

-Pourquoi moi en particulier, demandais-je, pourquoi ne pas en parler aux autres ?

-Parce qu'ils auraient voulu l'essayer tout de suite. Or, elle ne peut être utilisée que dans de rares occasions. Et aussi puisque toi, le capitaine, tu dois jouer un rôle très important : c'est toi qui doit maintenir tous les fils rouges, tous les espoirs pour la victoire des joueurs et qui doit donner le coup final.

Tout ça sur mes épaules ! Cela faisait beaucoup…

-Voilà. C'est à toi de l'utiliser quand le moment sera venu.

-Mais…Nous ne serons pas prêts ! Nous ne nous sommes pas entraîné dessus et…

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrainement pour ça, me coupa Endo. Lorsque vous en aurez l'utilité, vous le ferez. C'est tout.

Je trouvais quand même cela un peu bizarre. Le fait de réaliser une technique sans entrainement me paraissait impensable…

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand le coach Kidou me dit ces dernières paroles :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas en informer les autres, ce serait mieux.

Je hochais la tête. On se croirait dans ces films d'espions avec des secrets en pagailles.

Je retournais au terrain pour m'entrainer. Ces révélations me firent un choc : une super technique presque irréalisable pour le Raimon de l'époque…

Ema et Karen vinrent me voir pour me demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Que t'as demandé le coach ? Demanda Karen

-Rien de très important… Juste des paperasses… inventais-je

Je changeais très vite le sujet :

-Et vous les entrainements ?

-Je me suis habituée à Raimon. Dit Karen en haussant les épaules

-Et toi Ema ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai toujours pas réussi ma technique de tir… Je me demande ce qu'il manque…

-Peut être la force de frappe, proposais-je. Pour ça, je te conseille d'aller voir Tsurugi !

Elle hocha la tête et avec un sourire caché, elle alla voir Tsurugi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour Tsurugi avec elle ! s'exclama Karen

-Et toi avec les dribbles ? Demandais-je. Je te conseille d'aller voir Tenma pour améliorer ta technique.

-Bonne idée ! S'écria-t-elle. Je vais aller le voir !

Et elle partit. Je serrais mon pendentif et pensai à Shindou. Il devait s'impatientait pour le match.

Le coach Endo siffla la fin de l'entrainement :

-Tous dans la caravane ! Nous partons pour la finale !

Tout le monde poussait un grand « Oui ! » et partit dans la caravane. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pus voir les visages stressés des membres de l'équipe.

Il y avait un silence pesant. Ils pensèrent sûrement à la défaite pour certain, à la victoire pour d'autres…

Je regardais le paysage défiler. Au loin, je pus apercevoir le stade Zénith, ou nous avions fait la cérémonie d'entrée.

Et où nous allions jouer la finale du tournoie de la Holy Road.


	47. Chapter 46 (1)

**Chapitre 46**

Dans le vestiaire des filles, aucune ne parla. Je lançais la conversation :

-Alors Ema ? Tu vas réussir ta super technique ?

-Oui…J'espère…

Je n'eue pas de meilleur réponse. L'ambiance était vraiment plus que sec.

Nous étions réunis par le coach pour les conseils :

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire… Amusez-vous !

Tout le monde ne comprenait pas bien les paroles du coach. Il s'expliqua :

-Vous avez parcouru un long chemin jusqu'ici. Je suis très fier de vous. Je veux que vous jouiez comme vous en avez l'habitude !

Nous lui répondions par un hochement de tête. Dans le couloir, avant d'entrée sur le terrain, le capitaine du Mont Olympe m'interpella :

-Oh ! C'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe Raimon ?

-Euh…Oui oui, c'est bien moi.

-Je m'appelle Chronus Forcisen et je suis le capitaine du mont Olympe.

Il me tendit la main et je la serra :

-Moi c'est Kazumi. Heureuse de te rencontrer.

Il me sourit. J'imaginais l'équipe première un peu plus féroce que ça…

Nous entrions sur le terrain. Le stade était de couleur or, sauf le terrain, qui lui était basique. Une foule acclamée nous encouragea pour le match.

Nous nous positionnions avant le début du match. J'imaginais Shindou qui nous regardait depuis son petit écran à l'hôpital. Je voyais les membres de l'équipe tendu. J'inspirais profondément.

L'arbitre siffla le début du match et la balle fut lancée. Tsurugi avait la balle et avançait. Je vis Hamano qui était démarqué.

-Passe à Hamano ! Lui criais-je

Il s'exécuta et Hamano prit de l'avance. Un joueur adverse tenta de reprendre le ballon. Mais Hamano appuya sur le ballon qui fit apparaître un tourbillon d'eau. Il marcha sur le ballon pour avancer :

-**_Tourbillon aquatique !_**

Il passa à Ema qui se retrouvait devant les cages. Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Elle se concentra. Je l'encourageais dans ma tête. Malheureusement, elle rata et l'équipe adverse récupéra le ballon.

-Ema ! Criais-je

Elle me regarda, désespérée.

-Tu vas réussir la prochaine fois ! L'encourageais-je

Elle sourit et se releva. Le Mont Olympe avança vite. La défense essaya de l'arrêter en vain.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se retrouva face aux buts adverses. Une arbalète apparut et Chronus frappa dans la balle :

-**_Tir Balistique !_**

Le ballon fronça comme une flèche. Sangoku ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Le mont Olympe commence avec 1-0 !

Je regardais Sangoku, déçu de sa prestation. Chronus vint me voir.

-Vous êtes fort, Raimon. Mais c'est le Mont Olympe qui va l'emporter !

Il m'accorda un sourire en coin et partit à son poste.

-Ce n'est qu'un but ! Criais-je. On peut facilement revenir au score !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous reprenions le match et nous avancions. Hayami se fit prendre le ballon mais Kirino rattrapa la situation :

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Nous repartions de plus belle en attaque. J'esquivais un tacle et passa la balle à Karen qui la passa à Ema. Elle me fit signe de tirer. J'acquiesçais. Je vins près d'elle pour faire notre super technique :

-**_Charge d'énergies !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure jusque dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec 1-1 !

Nous avions égalisé ! J'étais très heureuse.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps. Nous nous désaltérions et discutions des adversaires :

-On a réussi à égaliser avec eux ! C'est super ! Cria Karen

-Je suis surprise. Disais Ema. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils avaient plus de Keishin...

C'était vrai. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cette équipe n'avait pas sortit un seul Keishin… Peut-être se réservaient-ils pour la seconde mi-temps…

Je regardais sur le banc d'à côté l'empereur était en train de leur parler. D'après leurs têtes, ce n'était pas très réjouissant. J'arrivais à distinguer un peu de leur conversation :

-Vous n'avez réussi qu'à égaliser avec Raimon ?! C'est lamentable !

Je ne comprenais pas trop l'empereur : ils avaient fait de leur mieux pourtant non ?

Je fus surprise en les voyants retourner dans les vestiaires peut-être un changement de joueur ?

Nous retournions sur le terrain pour nous préparer seulement, il n'y avait personne en face.

-Pourquoi le Mont Olympe n'est pas là ? Se demanda Amagi. On va bientôt reprendre !

Je me le demandais moi-même. Soudain, une autre équipe arriva : elle était constituée d'autres joueurs aucun n'était du Mont Olympe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Apparemment, disait le commentateur, ils ont changé la composition de l'équipe entière ! Ce n'est plus le Mont Olympe mais L'Alliance du Dragon !

L'Alliance du Dragon ?

Un brouhaha s'installa dans les tribunes nous allions devoir affronter une équipe complètement différente et beaucoup plus forte que l'on ne l'imaginait….


	48. Chapter 47 (1)

**Chapitre 47**

-C'est possible de changer une équipe comme ça ? Demanda Karen, interloquée

Toute l'équipe fut surprise nous ne reconnaissions aucun visage. Ils se mirent en place, prêts à jouer.

Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse était gardien et avait un regard persan. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous des têtes effrayantes.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la deuxième mi-temps. Nous avions le ballon et Ema avança dans le camp adverse. Rapidement, elle se fit cerner par des joueurs.

-Passe à Karen ! Lui ordonnais-je

Elle passa à Karen, qui se fit à nouveau encercler. Ce devait être une de leurs tactiques. Nullement impressionnée, elle sortit son Keishin pour rivaliser.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Les cinq joueurs adverses ricanèrent. Dans le dos de chacun d'entre eux des flammes noires apparaissaient. Je pris une mine effarée :

\- Non…Ce n'est pas possible…

Tous sortirent un Keishin :

-**_Blancs, guerriers de la ligne de front !_**

Karen fut effrayée :

-Ils ont…cinq Keishin ?

Ils renversèrent Karen et prirent le ballon. Toute l'équipe fut surprise. L'adversaire ricanait de plus belle :

-Vous n'êtes surpris rien qu'avec ça ? Je vais vous dire une bonne chose… Tous les membres de cette équipe ont des Keishin !

Je n'en revenais pas tous ? Un Keishin ?

Je voyais les têtes désespérés des membres de l'équipe il ne croyait plus du tout en la victoire…

En attendant, les cinq joueurs avancèrent et se passèrent le ballon. La défense essaya de l'arrêter, mais contre cinq Keishin…

Ils tirèrent et marquèrent :

-Buuuut ! L'Alliance du Dragon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

Nous nous rassemblions pour établir une stratégie :

-Tous les membres de l'équipe ont un Keishin ? C'est impossible ! Disait Kirino

-C'est mal partit…

L'équipe se dégonflait comme un ballon de baudruche. J'essayais de remonter la pente :

-Les gars, ils n'ont marqué qu'un but de plus ! On peut les rattraper !

-Comment ? Me demanda Kurama

Tout le monde me regarda.

-Que doit-on faire, capitaine ? Disait Nishiki

-C'est le boulot du capitaine de faire remonter l'équipe ! S'exclama Amagi

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je réfléchissais à une solution… Soudain, j'eue une idée :

-On a qu'à combattre Keishin contre Keishin !

Tous me regardèrent, interloqués.

-Keishin contre Keishin ? répéta Hamano

-Oui ! M'écriais-je. Nous avons plusieurs Keishin dans notre équipe, ne l'oubliez pas ! Il y a Karen, Ema, Nishiki, Tsurugi, Tenma, et moi !

-Il y a aussi moi ! S'écria Shinsuke

Tous le regardèrent.

-Tu as un esprit guerrier ?! M'écriais-je, surprise

-Oui… Je l'ai découvert hier…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

Il rougissait. Je décidais :

-Sangoku, tu échangeras ta place avec Shinsuke. Ca te va ?

-Oui, si cela peut nous aider, je le ferai !

Je hochais la tête :

-Appliquons notre stratégie !

-Oui ! Criaient-ils tous en cœur

Le match reprit. Tsurugi avança et se fit barrer la route par deux joueurs. Ils sortirent leurs Keishin:

-**_Cavalier blanc !_**

Tsurugi fit de même :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Il continua à avancer et voulu passer à Nishiki mais la balle fut intercepter. Trois joueurs se lancèrent de front. Je leur barrais la route :

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Ils sortirent leurs Keishin :

-**_Chione, reines des neiges !_**

Je les passai très facilement et avança. Je le gardais, il le reprenait, on le gardait, il le reprenait…Ce schéma ce répéta plusieurs fois. Je vis tous les détenteurs s'épuiser un par un il faut dire qu'invoquer un Keishin était très fatiguant. L'adversaire put marquer un but de plus :

-Buuuut ! L'Alliance du Dragon écarte l'avantage avec 3-1 !

Au milieu de la seconde mi-temps, tous les joueurs étaient allongés par terre, fatiguées. Les manageuses distribuaient de quoi boire aux joueurs et les soignaient.

C'était un échec. Mon plan avait fait le contraire de ce qui était prévue. Je frappais le sol à coup de poings. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me mettais à pleurer :

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi….Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Kazumi ! Me cria une voix familière.

Je relevais la tête. Dans les tribunes, je pus voire Shindou en béquilles, en train de me regarder pleurer.


	49. Chapter 48 (1)

**Chapitre 48**

-Shindou ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Kazumi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

-Non ! Non je n'en ai pas le pouvoir !

-Tu l'as ici, ton pouvoir !

Avec sa main il tapa sur sa poitrine.

-Dans mon cœur ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Accomplit maintenant ton devoir, Kazumi !

J'arrêtais de pleurer et je me reprenais.

-Bien ! Nous allons renverser la situation ! Criais-je

-Mais…C'est impossible ! me dit Tenma. Nous sommes tellement épuisés que nous ne pouvons même plus invoquer nos Keishin !

-J'ai une autre idée en tête. On va utiliser nos supers techniques !

-Quoi ?!

Tout le monde resté bouche bée.

-Mais on n'aura pas assez de puissance ! Lança Tsurugi

-Faites-moi confiance. De toute manière, c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste. Et tout ça avec la force du cœur !

Ils se regardèrent. Le match reprit. Tenma avait la balle et avança. Des joueurs invoquèrent leurs Keishin et lui barres la route. Tenma exécuta mes ordres :

-**_Dribble zéphir !_**

Il passa les Keishin. Mon plan fonctionnait. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Nous avancions jusque devant les cages, où Ema avait la balle.

-Ema ! L'interpellais-je. Je sais que tu as assez de puissance pour invoquer ton Keishin ! Fais-moi cette super technique !

Ema eue les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui capitaine !

Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Le second plan devint sombre et le ballon s'illumina. Ema fit une passe en l'air puis tira de toutes ses forces :

-**_Lumière des ténèbres !_**

Le ballon partit vers les filets dans une trainée noire et blanche. Le gardien et capitaine de l'Alliance du Dragon invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Roi blanc, monarque de la sagesse !_**

Il frappa dans ces mains et les mains de son Keishin étaient en feu. Il les rassembla vers le ballon pour le brûler :

-**_Couronne de feu !_**

Il essaya de tenir, mais le ballon passa tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon se rattrape avec 2-3 !

-J'ai...Réussis ?

-Tu as réussis Ema ! Criais-je

Je sautais dans ses bras. J'étais très fier d'elle.

-Aller plus que deux buts !

Toute l'équipe était remotivée. La balle était à l'adversaire. Kurumada fonça vers le détenteur du ballon comme une furie :

-**_Train en roue libre !_**

Il le passa à Hayami qui se retrouva face à des Keishin. Il se positionna comme les athlètes qui démarrent une course, pour se propulser vers l'avant :

-**_Dragster !_**

Il le passa à Karen qui était en ligne de front avec moi et Ema.

Karen envoya le ballon en l'air qui se transforma en bourgeon. Ema, Karen et moi nous positionnions le bourgeon éclos et laissait apparaitre trois pétales qui nous représentaient. Nous tirions de toutes nos forces :

-**_Eclosion printanière !_**

Le gardien fit sa super technique avec son Keishin pour le parer :

-**_Couronne de feu !_**

Tous les membres de l'équipe crièrent :

-Aller ! Rentre !

Le gardien essaya de tenir, mais le ballon passa.

-Buuuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 3-3 !

Nous nous tapions dans la main. Toute l'équipe était aux anges. En contrepartie, l'Alliance du Dragon affichait une mine de dégout. Le capitaine s'exprima :

-Comment prouvons-nous égaliser avec eux ?! Nous sommes la meilleure équipe du cinquième secteur ! La plus haut classé ! Nous ne pouvons le permettre…

Le match reprit. Les Dragons avaient la balle et fonçaient à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Leurs mouvements avaient changé on aurait dit qu'ils étaient plus fort…

-Renforcez la défense ! Criais-je

Les attaquants redescendaient. Mais l'adversaire était déjà devant les buts :

-**_Blanc, guerrier de la ligne de front !_**

Il tira.

-Shinsuke !

Des flammes noires apparaissaient dans son dos :

-**_Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_**

Il tendit la main vers le ballon :

-**_Main magique !_**

Il arrêta le tir. Tous le complimentaient :

-Félicitation Shinsuke !

Il renvoya le ballon vers moi. J'avançais. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps au chrono. Comment renverser la situation ?

-Kazumi !

Je tournais la tête le coach me cria :

-Utilise le fil rouge !

Je fis une mine de surprise. Cela pouvait peut-être fonctionner. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait. « Lorsque vous serez prêt, cela fonctionnera. » disait-il. Etions-nous vraiment prêt ? J'essayais tout de même :

-Tout le monde ! Essayons le fil rouge du destin !

Les membres de l'équipe ne comprenez pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Faites-moi confiance !

Ils hochèrent la tête. Soudain, un fil rouge entoura mon poignet, et tout les autres au petit doigt tous les fils partaient de moi jusqu'à eux. Je décidais de passer la balle à Ema. Dès qu'elle toucha la balle, son fil disparut de mon poignet.

-Il faut que tout le monde touche le ballon ! Faites le passer !

Ils s'exécutèrent. En passant par Karen, Shinsuke, Kariya… Finalement, je fus la dernière à avoir le ballon tous les fils avaient disparus, et le ballon illuminait. Dès que je voulu tirer dedans, le ballon s'enroula dans des fils rouges j'essayais de tirer mais le ballon était puissant. Il réunissait tous les espoirs des joueurs. Je sentais toutes leurs forces.

Finalement, je réussi à tirer et le ballon fila à toute allure vers les filets. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse formèrent une ligne avec tous leur Keishin pour essayer de le contrer.

Tous échouèrent. Il n'en restait plus qu'un le capitaine. Il lutta de toutes ses forces :

-Nous ne pouvons pas perdre…C'est impossible…

Toute l'équipe criait :

-Aller !

Il résista, mais le ballon entra dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon mène au score 4-3 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Nous avions gagné.


	50. Chapter 49 (fin) (1)

**Chapitre 49**

ous nous regroupions et criaient tous ensemble.

-On a gagné ! On a gagné ! C'est la réalité !

Je n'y croyais pas. Un homme vint avec un trophée. Il me demanda et me le remettait, symbole de notre victoire, bien méritée. Sous les applaudissements de la foule, nous les saluions. Je me rendis vers Shindou, radieuse.

-Shindou ! On a gagné ! Je n'y crois pas…

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux :

-Oui c'est vrai. On a gagné.

-Je suis si contente d'être rentrée dans l'équipe, capitaine !

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Les membres de l'équipe venaient me chercher, et me jetèrent en l'air. Ils annoncèrent le résultat des élections :

-C'est Hibiki qui remporte l'élection !

Une foule d'applaudissement l'accueillirent. Il disait :

-En tant qu'empereur, je déclare le cinquième secteur dissout ! Désormais, tous les jeunes pourrons jouer au football librement et équitablement sans match arrangés !

Il se retira. Finalement, la révolution avait était faite : le cinquième secteur n'existait plus.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

-Passe passe !

Nous nous entrainions sur le terrain, comme à notre habitude. Je jouais maintenant le parfait rôle de capitaine.

-Regardez là-bas ! Cria Kirino

Je me retournais et j'aperçus Shindou, en haut de la butte. Tout le monde se précipitait sur lui.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ta jambe ? Demandait Hamano

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

Après quelques instants, il fut changé et prêt à jouer. Il fit une pause sur le banc et je profitais de l'occasion pour le rejoindre.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton poste de capitaine ! Lui disais-je avec un soupir

-Je ne pense pas. C'est très bien, comme ça.

Je fus surpris de sa réponse.

-Tu ne veux pas le reprendre ?

-Non. Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien. Et puis, tu as bien remporté la finale !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu es marrante Kazumi. Je suis content que tu ais rejoins l'équipe.

Je rougissais. A la fin de l'entrainement, les filles me taquinaient dans les vestiaires :

-Alors vous discutiez de quoi sur le banc ? Commença Ema. Vous rigoliez bien !

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin rigoler de cette manière… C'est étrange…

-Et après tu as rougis comme une tomate ! Ria Ema

-Oh c'est bon ! Arrêtez, vous deux !

En voulant refaire mon lacet, le pendentif tomba de sa chaine. Je le ramassais.

-Tiens, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec ce pendentif…Remarqua Ema. Tu as l'air d'y tenir, qui te l'as offert ?

Je serrais mon pendentif :

-C'est quelqu'un de très précieux… C'est en quelque sorte un porte-bonheur pour moi !

**FIN**

**Merci de d'avoir lu ma fanfiction jusqu'au bout ! je vous invite à lire le tome 2 :**

**Kazumi's story 2 : La vie sans football **

**Suivez les aventures le Karen, Ema et de Kazumi dans un aventure sans football !**


	51. Présentation t2 - Prologue

**Présentation du Tome 2 : La vie sans Football**

Après avoir fait la Kazumi's story "1", j'ai décidé, non pas de faire la saison 2 d'Inazuma eleven go (même si je compte le faire un jour) mais un petit hors série.  
En effet, pour cette story, je ne copie que les personnages et leurs caractères. Bien sûr, on retrouve aussi Kazumi, Karen et Ema qui sont ravies elles aussi d'avoir un petit hors série pour retrouver leurs petits chéris dans une aventures inédite d'Inazuma eleven go. Alors que les producteurs ne s'attardent qu'à faire seulement le côté "football", j'ai décidé de faire plutôt le côté "vie scolaire".

**Commencé en** janvier 2014

**Terminé en** aout 2014

**Nombre de chapitres : **82

**Synopsis :**

Après le tournoi de la Holy Road, les membres du club de football ont un petit souci : la moitié d'entre eux n'ont pas la moyenne en se qui concerne les notes scolaires. Il vont alors être privé de football pendant trois mois, juste avant les tests de fin d'année. Par contre, si ils jouent une seul fois a leur sport, c'est la retenue assurée ! Et si cet événement ce répète, ce n'est pas la retenue, mais la dissolution du club ! Plongez dans le monde d'Inazuma eleven go avec Kazumi, Ema et Karen qui vont affronter la vie scolaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour la deuxième partie :)

* * *

**Prologue**

-Ils ont gagné le tournoi de la Holy Road ?!

Le principal était très en colère. Le principal adjoint, juste en face se faisait mitraillé par les postillons de son supérieur.

-Ou…Oui. Répondit l'employé, hésitant. L'équipe de Raimon est maintenant connue mondialement.

-Ksss ! Je vais devoir fournir plus de fond à ce club pathétique !

-Ils sont quand même les meilleurs du Japon au niveau du football… Je ne veux pas dire ça mais ils le méritent…

Le principal frappa du point son bureau.

-Ces sales mioches…

Le principal adjoint claqué des dents. Soudain, un professeur arriva en trombe dans le bureau et se mit à hurler :

-J'en ai marre ! Faites quelque chose !

-Quoi donc ?

Il sortit des feuilles de son sac. Elles étaient toutes remplîtes de rouge.

-Tenez !

Il prit les feuilles et fit choqué des inscriptions : 3, 2,4…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?!

-Ce sont les notes de vos élèves !

Le principal reconnu les noms inscrit sur chaque feuilles.

-Mais… Ce sont tous des noms de membres du club de football !

-Exactement ! Je pense que ces gamins ont été trop préoccupés par le tournoi !

-En même temps, vu la pression sur leurs épaules… Commença le principal adjoint

-C'est eux-mêmes qui se sont mis cette pression ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute !

-A cause d'eux, la moyenne du collège descend en flèche et nous avons baissé dans le classement ! Si ça continue…

-Assez ! Coupa le principal. Ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'ils vont avoir de meilleures notes !

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser le collège dans cet état !

Le principal réfléchissait à un moyen de leur faire comprendre.

-Je crois que j'ai une solution qui pourrait fonctionner…

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, interloqués.

-S'ils aiment le football, et bien on va s'en servir pour leur faire comprendre…


	52. Chapter 1 (2)

**Chapitre 1**

Après le tournoi de la Holy Road, c'était les vacances de pâques. Pendant une semaine, nous ne nous étions pas vu. Ce jour-là c'était la rentrée.

J'allais à l'école comme d'habitude. Je comptais voir Shindou ce soir. Il n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu…

J'entrais dans la classe et Ema me fit signe de venir. Je m'asseyais à ma place à côté d'elle et écoutait ce qu'elle voulait me dire :

-Salut ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Il y a une nouvelle élève qui va arriver dans notre classe ! Il parait qu'elle était déjà dans notre collège avant !

-Dans notre collège ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble…

La cloche sonna et le professeur arriva.

-Asseyez-vous ! Je dois vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Enfin, vous la connaissez déjà…

La jeune fille arriva. Soudain, je vis une longue chevelure rose passer la porte. J'écarquillais les yeux. Ema fit de même. La jeune fille releva la tête et laissa apparaitre des yeux verts émeraude. Elle souri :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Karen ! Je pense que vous m'avez déjà vu… J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié !

Karen ! Karen était revenue ! Je n'en croyais pas mais yeux…

Ema et moi nous regardions et sourions. Karen nous fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas t'assoir dans le fond, là-bas. Accueillez-la comme vous avez accueillit Ema.

Le cours passait lentement. J'étais pressée d'aller voir Karen. Lorsque la sonnerie retentissait, Ema et moi foncions sur Karen pour poser nos questions :

-Karen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? M'écriais-je

-Eh bien je me suis réinscrit à Raimon.

-Mais c'est super ! s'écria Ema

Nous étions très excitée et heureuse. Nous étions maintenant réunis, comme ça.

-Pour tout vous dire… Continua Karen, je voulais rejouer au football avec vous…

Elle rougissait :

-Et aussi… Je voulais revoir Tenma…

Ema et moi ricanions.

-Après tout, c'est normal, me dis-je.

-Il faut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ! Proposa Ema

-On l'annoncera ce soir, à l'entrainement. Par contre, je vais devoir partir un peu plus tôt…

Ema et Karen me regardèrent, mesquine.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je

-Tu veux aller voir Shindou c'est ça ? Ricana Ema

Je rougissais et détourna le regard, gênée.

-Pas…Pas spécialement… Mentais-je

Les deux filles rigolèrent. Nous regagnions nos places et assistions aux cours suivants.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous nous rendions à la salle du club. Nous croisions Tenma et Tsurugi en chemin. Ema et Karen se mirent tous les deux à rougir.

-Tiens ! Vous allez à la salle du club ?

-Ouais. Répondit Tsurugi

Tenma fut surpris en voyant Karen :

-Karen !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Elle détourna le regard, rouge :

-Je me suis réinscrit à Raimon.

-Mais c'est super ! Et tu vas rejoindre le club de football ?

Elle rougissait de plus en plus et répondit :

-Je…Je ne sais pas… Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas si ça va le faire…

-Oh mais aller Karen ! Insista Ema. Ils ne vont pas te tuer ! Je suis sûre au contraire qu'ils vont tous très bien t'accueillir !

Elle sourit en entendant les paroles réconfortantes d'Ema. Elle regarda Tenma qui hocha la tête.

-Après tout, on peut toujours essayer ! répondit-elle

Nous sourions tous. J'étais contente que Karen aille peut-être intégrer le club.

-Au fait, comment va Shindou ? Demanda Tsurugi

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant les vacances. Dit Karen

-Moi, je vais le voir ce soir. Dis-je

Les garçons me regardèrent étrangement.

-Tu vas le voir ? Chez lui ? demanda Tenma

Mince ! J'avais gaffé !

-Vous êtes si proche que ça ? Demanda Tsurugi

-Euh… En fait… Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui…En tant que capitaine, je peux m'inquiéter non ?!

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux bizarres. Nous ne disions plus rien sur le sujet, à mon grand bonheur.

Arrivés dans la salle du club, tout le monde était déjà rassemblé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il y avait le principal du collège qui était là. Nous nous approchions et pus entendre ce qu'il disait :

-Nous vous interdisons de jouer au football pendant deux mois. Ceci est pour vous reposer et vous préparé aux tests de fin d'année. Car vue les résultats pour ce semestre de certain, nous nous sommes dit que vous n'étiez pas assez concentré sur les études.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!


	53. Chapter 2 (2)

**Chapitre 2**

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria Kurumada

-Pourquoi on serait privé de football ? C'est injuste ! Cria Hamano.

-D'autant plus qu'on a remporté le tournoi Holy Road ! s'écria Sangoku

Le principal soupira. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

-Je sais très bien que vous avez remporté ce tournoi et je vous félicite. Seulement, la scolarité est la priorité ! Vous avez presque tous la moyenne en dessous de 50[1] !

Tout le monde baissé la tête. Les moyennes étaient tous aussi catastrophiques ?

-J'en conclus que si je vois un membre du club de foot pratiquer ce sport, il ira en retenue ! Et si les moyennes n'augmentent pas très vite…

La tension se sentait dans la salle. Il marqua une pause et reprit :

-…Je dissous le club de foot !

Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria Ema

-Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ? dit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

Ema se tut, ne savant pas quoi répondre. A la place, ce fut Karen qui répondait :

-Si vous dissolvez le club, le collège et vous-même obtiendrez une très mauvaise image. Le principal qui dissous la meilleure équipe du Japon n'en est pas un bon.

Karen m'impressionnait. Elle savait quels mots utiliser.

-Tu me mets au défi jeune fille ? Saches que je suis au bord de la retraite. Si on me retire de mon poste, cela ne me dérangera pas plus que cela.

Karen fut étonnée de sa réponse et ne répliqua pas.

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes révisions et j'espère pour vous… De bons résultats !

Il sortit de la salle. Tout le monde prit une tête d'enterrement. J'essayais de les motiver :

-Les gars ! Il n'y a qu'une solution pour s'en sortir…il faut réviser ! Encore et encore !

-Mais tu as entendu non ? Toutes nos moyennes sont catastrophiques… se lamenta Amagi

Ils déprimaient tous. Je ne perdis pas espoir :

-Peut-être, mais si on lui montre à quel point nos moyennes peuvent changer, on peut le faire changer d'avis !

-Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Demanda Kirino

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Aller, qui est avec moi !

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Tu as raison, Kazumi. Disait Karen. On va lui montrer à quel point on peut être balèze aussi bien au sport, qu'à l'école !

-Ouais ! On va y arriver ! s'écria Ema

-Peut-être qu'à la place des entrainements de foot… On pourrait faire des exercices ! proposa Kariya

-C'est vrai ! M'écriais-je. Il nous a interdit de jouer au foot ensemble… Mais pas de réviser ensemble !

-C'est une super idée ! cria Karen. Commençons dès demain !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. J'étais contente que les autres veuillent suivre.

Une fois que tout le monde était partit, je pris la direction de la maison de Shindou. J'étais si impatiente de le revoir ! Néanmoins, il ne va pas être très content de la nouvelle que j'allais lui annoncer…

Je traversais le jardin immense et sonna à la grande porte en bois. Un domestique m'ouvrit :

-Bonjour. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis Kazumi, une amie de Shindou. Je fais partie du club de football avec lui. J'aimerais le voir si possible…

-Ah Kazumi ! Je me souviens de votre venue précédente. Je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre.

Je passais dans les couloirs et les pièces somptueuses de la maison. Même si j'étais déjà venue, cela me faisait toujours un choc de la revoir.

Nous arrivions devant la porte de sa chambre. Le domestique frappa à la porte :

-Monsieur Takuto ? Vous avez de la visite.

-Entrez. Disait une voix à l'intérieur.

Le fait d'avoir entendue sa voix après une semaine fit emballer mon cœur. Il me tardait de le revoir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je pus le voir, assit sur le canapé, en train de lire les aventures de Sherlock Holmes. Il sourit à ma venue. Je rougissais. Le fait de le voir en dehors de l'école me faisait toujours une sensation étrange.

Le domestique me laissa dans la pièce et demanda avant de partir :

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Euh… Je veux bien du coca, s'il-vous-plait.

Il fit une courbette et claqua la porte. Je me retournais vers Shindou il me fit signe de s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-Tiens Kazumi ! Ça fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue en cours aujourd'hui… Je m'inquiétais.

Shindou fit une tête étonnée. Il ricana :

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour si peu, tu sais !

Je rougissais, gênée.

-Mais… C'est normal, après tout, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe et…

Shindou rigolait. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce sourire sur son visage.

-Si je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'étais resté très tard hier soir pour jouer du piano… Je n'ai pas très bien dormis non plus hier soir, alors les domestique ont jugé bon que je me repose. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété…

Shindou devait être très occupé, même pendant les vacances… Je pris une mine déconcerté et lui disais :

-En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui… C'est à propos du club de foot…

Shindou fut interloqué. Je lui racontais en détail ce qu'il s'était passé cette après midi.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je l'avoue, moi non plus je n'y crois pas…

-Je ne savais pas que la moyenne de certain était en dessous de 50... Et donc à la place, tu as décidé de faire des entrainements de cours plutôt que de football, c'est ça ?

-Oui… Je trouvais que cela serait une bonne idée…

-Tu n'as pas tort… Ce serait une bonne chose que l'équipe s'entraide ensemble…

Je voyais que Shindou était particulièrement contrarié. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que c'était complètement injuste, cette histoire.

-Enfin ! C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça. Après tout, on ne pourra rien changer si les membres n'améliorent pas leurs moyennes…

Je voyais son livre entre les mains qu'il avait coupé à la moitié.

-Tu t'intéresses aux Sherlock Holmes ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les histoires policières…

Je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. Savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces vacances, savoir toute ces passions… J'avais une irrésistible envie de tout savoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis tombé sur ce livre par hasard et j'ai commencé à le lire… Je trouvais cela intéressant !

Il était tellement mignon quand il m'avait dit ces phrases...

Quand je vis l'heure, il était temps de partir. Le temps passait tellement vite quand on était avec celui qu'on aime !

-Excuses-moi, je dois y aller. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé…

-Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Dit-il en souriant.

Je rougissais de plus en plus.

-Bon, eh bien je dois y aller ! Merci pour le cola !

Sur ce je partais, impatiente d'être le lendemain pour le revoir.

* * *

1 : Les notes au japon sont sur 100, alors qu'en France, elles sont sur 20 50/100 reviens à 10/20.


	54. Chapter 3 (2)

**Chapitre 3**

Alors ? Comment c'était hier avec Shindou ?

Déjà devant l'école, Ema me bourrait de questions.

-Comme d'habitude, il ne s'est rien passé. Mise à part que…

Soudain je fus prise de rougeur. Shindou était juste en face de nous. J'étais très gênée. Ema prit les devant et comme d'habitude me taquina de nouveau :

-Tiens ! Bonjour Shindou !

-Bonjour Ema, salut Kazumi.

Il avait changé de mot juste pour moi… Ah, Shindou… Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant deux semaines, mais je me fais des films à chaque fois !

Soudain, Ema vit Tsurugi arriver. Elle rougit et nous dit :

-Je dois y aller je vous laisse tous les deux !

Elle partit et discuta avec Tsurugi au loin. Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. A présent, j'étais seule avec Shindou.

-Ça ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il

-Euh, si, si !

A tous les coups j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pendant les deux mois prochains… Sans football.

-Tu pourras lire et jouer du piano ! Proposais-je en souriant

-Toi, tu es toujours positive ! me disait-il

Ma figure se teinta en rouge. Il fallait que je réapprenne à le voir sans rougir de plus belle.

-J'essaye ! Et puis, ça m'intéresse un peu de voir ce que les autres font à part du football ! Je pourrais en apprendre d'avantage sur eux ! Et sur toi aussi !

Mince ! C'était partit tout seul !

Shindou me regarda avec étonnement et sourira :

-C'est vrai. Je te l'accorde.

La cloche sonna et nous allions dans nos classes respectives. J'étais impatiente d'être le soir pour assister aux entrainements pour les tests de fin d'année !

Dès que la fin des cours était annoncée, j'allais voir Karen et Ema pour aller au club.

-Vous venez les filles ? Je suis impatiente d'y être !

Nous allions à la salle du club retrouver tout le monde. Nous étions les premières à arriver. Nous installions alors les tables et chaises pour se mettre comme une salle de classe et pour travailler en groupe.

Les membres arrivaient petit à petit. Bientôt, l'équipe était au complet. Tous s'assirent, et je me mettais en face du tableau. C'était la première fois que je me voyais comme étant un professeur. J'essayais de prendre mon calme et de commencer :

-Voilà ! Merci à tous d'être venue ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'absent, alors c'est parfait ! Ema, Karen et moi, nous avons rassemblé toutes les moyennes du club de foot. Nous allons désormais les afficher sur l'écran pour que nous puissions faire les groupes. Il est obligatoire que nous voyions les moyennes de chacun afin de pouvoir nous entraider. Des questions ?

Personnes ne leva la main, tous furent choqué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment dire… Disait Nishiki… Tu n'as pas révisé ton texte avant par hasard ?

-Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

-Non, non, pour rien… On aurait dit un vrai professeur…

Tout le monde rigolait. Je rougissais et essayais de me défendre :

-Mais…Ce n'est pas ma faute…

-Bon eh bien maintenant, nous allons afficher les moyennes, intervint Karen.

Je cliquais sur le bouton, et le tableau fut affiché sur l'écran géant. Les membres furent choqué en voyant certaines moyennes et le classement du club.

Position

Nom

Moyenne

1

Shindou

98

2

Kazumi

96

3

Kirino

87

4

Ichino

85

5

Aoyama

84

6

Kageyama

83

7

Sangoku

70

8

Tsurugi

65

9

Kariya

63

10

Ema

60

11

Hayami

54

12

Amagi

49

13

Kurama

45

14

Nishiki

44

15

Hamano

42

16

Kurumada

37

17

Shinsuke

32

18

Tenma

27

-Quoi ! Shindou a 98 de moyenne ! s'écria Kariya

-Et Kazumi est juste derrière… Se disait Ichino

-Je ne savais pas que Tsurugi était huitième… Se disait Ema

-Ah ! Je suis dernier ! disait Tenma

-Et moi avant-dernier ! Disait Shinsuke

-Karen n'est pas dessus ! remarqua Sangoku

-C'est normal, comme je viens juste de rentrer dans le collège… Mais si vous voulez, je vous dis ma moyenne dans l'autre collège et celui du premier semestre ici.

-Vas-y ! demanda Nishiki

-Eh bien… J'avais 33 ici, et 37 là-bas…

-En gros, tu es dans les quatre derniers. Disait Kurama

Tous furent étonnés du classement. Y comprit moi. Je ne savais pas que j'étais juste derrière Shindou avec 96 !


	55. Chapter 4 (2)

**Chapitre 4**

-Sérieux ?! Comment tu fais Shindou pour avoir 98 de moyenne !? s'écria Kurumada

Shindou était au centre des conversations. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre :

-Eh bien… Je révise et j'écoute en classe… Je fais mes devoirs et voilà…

Les autres n'étaient pas très satisfaits de sa réponse. Alors ils se retournèrent tous en ma direction :

-Et toi ? Comment tu fais pour avoir des bonnes notes ?

-Oui ! Dis-nous !

-Euh…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre non plus. Tout le monde s'est jeté sur moi avec toutes leurs questions. Shindou hochait la tête comme pour dire « merci » de l'avoir débarrassé des questions de se genre.

-Tu travailles beaucoup ? demanda Shinsuke

-Eh bien, je travaille normalement…

-Bon ce n'est pas un peu fini !? cria Karen

En un instant, ce fut le silence total.

-Il faudrait que l'on fasse les groupes pour ce soir, expliqua Ema. Nous allons faire tourner et changer les groupes chaque réunions. Je pense que ce soir, on pourrait faire en fonction des moyennes. Dans chaque groupe, il y aura des personnes de niveaux différents, comme ça se sera équitable.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous faisions les groupes je me retrouvais avec Hayami et Kurumada. Ainsi, j'étais la plus forte du groupe.

Ema se retrouvais avec Kirino et Shinsuke, et Karen avec Tsurugi et Shindou. D'ailleurs, Ema et moi faisions des regards noirs à Karen dès l'annonce au sort des groupes.

-Bien ! Disait Karen, maintenant que les groupes sont formé je vous souhaite de bonnes révisions à tous !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Je distribuais à l'aide des filles les exercices à chacun sur des feuilles. Il y en avait beaucoup, et tous correspondaient aux programmes adaptés.

-Allez-y !

Pour l'instant nous devions essayer de tout faire nous-mêmes. Ensuite nous corrigions, et nous révisions les points faibles de chacun. C'était notre tactique de révision !

Au bout de dix minutes, j'avais déjà terminé. Shindou aussi d'ailleurs. Nous voyions les autres essayer de résoudre les exercices. Nous demandions à Aoi, qui géré le chrono, si Akane pouvait corriger nos copies.

-D'accord, donnez-moi vos feuilles.

Elle les corrigea selon les réponses sur une autre feuille. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé, elle annonça les résultats, que tout le monde était pressé d'entendre :

-Shindou : 97 Kazumi : 97 aussi.

Nous avions fait égalité. Nous nous regardions et hochions la tête. Nous entendions des chuchotements dans la salle :

-97 ! On arrivera jamais à faire ça !

-Ils sont trop balèzes !

-Ça va être un coude à coude pour les résultats !

Nous nous regardions. Il était vrai que j'avais une petite envie de le battre, mais être à égalité ne me dérangeais pas. Je pense qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Nous retournions à nos places. Dès que tout le monde avait fini, j'annonçais :

-C'est tout pour ce soir ! On reprendra demain avec des exercices sur les difficultés de chacun ! Merci d'être venu !

Tout le monde reprirent leur sac et sortirent de la salle. J'allais sortir en même temps que Shindou. Je pris la direction de la maison mais j'avais oublié que c'était aussi le chemin que prenait Shindou !

Je fis donc route à ses côté. J'étais assez heureuse.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une moyenne de 98 ! Commençais-je, c'est assez impressionnant !

-Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu avais 96 ! On a presque la même moyenne !

Le fait qu'il dise ça me fit un peu rougir. Nos moyennes étaient proches, comme moi j'aimerais avec Shindou.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande qui va avoir la meilleure moyenne ce semestre !

Pour le taquiner un peu, je répondis :

-Tout le monde attend de nous que l'on se batte pour avoir la meilleure moyenne…

-Je dis que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Je regardais Shindou, étonnée.

-Je pense que ceci mettrait un peu de piment dans les révisions tu ne penses pas ? Ça nous permettrait de motiver les autres et nous-mêmes !

-Tu as raison. On doit faire de notre mieux. Alors, pourquoi pas un adversaire ?

Nous sourions à deux. Si cela pouvait me rapprocher de lui, ça ne me déplairait pas.

Nous arrivions au carrefour où nous nous devions nous séparer.

-A demain Kazumi ! Pour les révisions !

-Oui à demain !

Je lui fis signe et rentrait dans ma rue. Je sautillais de joie c'était la première fois que j'avais un adversaire au niveau des notes. Et en plus, c'était le garçon que j'aimais…


	56. Chapter 5 (2)

**Chapitre 5**

Le soir, je racontais toute l'histoire à ma mère. Elle prenait plutôt bien la nouvelle :

-Au moins, ça vous permet de vous concentrer sur les études. Mais je trouve ça un peu radical de priver de football comme ça.

-Oui… Surtout que je n'en ai pas trop besoins mais bon, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde…

Elle me servit en riz et en tranches de jambons. Je la remerciais et commençais à manger :

-Au fait, il y a quelqu'un dans le club qui est à deux points au dessus de moi, c'est Shindou.

-Sérieusement ?! Il a 98 de moyennes ?! Il est plutôt fort…

Ah ça oui ! Tu peux le dire !

-Pour mettre un peu de piquant dans les révisions, on a dit que l'on serait rival pour les notes. Ça nous permettra de nous surpasser.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le battre !

Je hochais la tête et avala mes derniers morceaux de riz.

Le lendemain, Ema et Karen firent la route avec moi.

-Alors ? Il parait que tu es contre Shindou pour les notes ? Me taquina Ema

-Oui… On a dit que ça mettra un peu de piquant dans nos révisions…

-Mon cousin est fort… Disait Karen. Alors que moi, je n'ai que dans les 30 !

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, on est presque au même niveau que nos amoureux ! Ricanais-je

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ema

-Ema n'est qu'à 5 points de Tsurugi, Karen est 3 points au-dessus de Tenma et moi j'ai 2 points de Shindou ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est assez équilibré !

-Tu as raison… Maintenant que tu le dis…remarqua Ema

-Je dis que Kazumi et Ema, vous devriez essayer d'être à leur niveau, quand à moi, je vais aider Tenma aux révisions ! C'est plutôt marrant !

Nous rigolions tous les trois.

-Tu devrais t'entrainer aussi ! Conseillais-je à Karen

-Ah oui, pas faux…

Nous étions attentives pendant les cours. Le fait d'essayer d'avoir des points supplémentaires nous a incités à s'investir plus dans les cours.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous nous sommes rendus dans la salle du club. Tout le monde était déjà là. J'étais heureuse qu'ils fussent aussi motivés !

-Après avoir corrigé vos copies, nous allons vous donner des exercices sur les matières qui vous ont posé le plus de difficulté.

Elles distribuaient les copies. Je recevais des exercices sur les sciences naturelles. C'était généralement la matière où je perdais des points.

Je me demandais ce qu'avais reçu Shindou. Karen avait reçu des exos d'anglais pour commencer, et Ema de langue et littératures.

-Une fois que vous avez terminé votre polycopié, vous le donnez à Akane qui corrigera pour vous et vous donnera d'autres exercices selon vos compétences. Expliqua Aoi. Nous avons également donné des « fiches aides » adaptées selon les niveaux pour vous aider.

Midori prit la parole :

-Nous demandons également à Shindou et Kazumi de venir sur la table devant le tableau s'il-vous-plait.

Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

-Parce que vous allez faire un face à face ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

-Un face à face ? Répéta Shindou. En quoi cela consiste ?

-Vous allez vous battre en duel pour savoir lequel de vous deux fera le plus de fiches et remportera le plus de points !

-Quoi ?

-Ça mettra un peu d'animation dans les révisions non ?

Shindou et moi nous regardions et haussions les épaules.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? disait-il en souriant

Nous nous installions alors sur une table à part. Un chrono était sur la table pour indiquer le temps limite.

-Bien nous allons commencer. A vos copies…prêts ? GO !

Je retournais ma copie et commençais. Il fallait que je fasse le plus de copie et le plus de points possibles pour battre Shindou.

Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais me mesurer à lui et que je pouvais le battre. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'étais forte.

Le combat avait commencé.


	57. Chapter 6 (2)

**Chapitre 6**

J'enchainais questions sur questions, malgré le fait que ce soit ma pire matière. Je jetais un œil de temps en temps sur la copie du Shindou. J'aperçu que sa pire matière était la technologie.

Je finis la première copie et la donna à Akane.

-96/100. Me disait-elle.

Elle me donna une autre copie. Cette fois, c'était de l'histoire-géographie. Alors que je répondais à la première question, Shindou rendu sa copie :

-95/100. Disait-elle

J'étais en tête d'un point. Je continuais et regarda sa copie à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était l'Anglais.

Les questions étaient simples et j'étais rapide. Je voyais que Shindou se concentrait plus pour les faires. Peut-être est-ce son point faible ?

Nous rendions un à un les copie :

-Shindou : 98/100, Kazumi 95/100.

Elle nous redonna des exercices et nous les faisions, encore et encore. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du chrono. Je m'acharnais, et je voyais que Shindou accélérait. Nous mettions tous deux les copies sur le bureau, quand Aoi cria :

-C'est la fin ! Veuillez rendre vos copies pour qu'Akane puisse corriger les dernières.

Tout le monde se mit en ligne et les manageuses corriger toutes les copies. A la fin, tout le monde se mettait sur leur table pour voir leurs résultats.

-Les résultats sont très concluants ! S'exclama Aoi. Vous avez fais des progrès en seulement deux séances ! La majorité à augmenté sa moyenne de deux points !

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur chaque visage. Tout le monde était content de leur résultat. Mais ce qui me préoccupé le plus, c'était le miens et celui de Shindou…

-Et Kazumi et Shindou ? Ils ont eu combien ? Demanda Ema

-Qui a gagné ? Demanda Karen

Les membres étaient curieux des résultats que nous avions obtenues.

Aoi consultât sa fiche et s'exclama :

-Kazumi : 97/100, Shindou : 96/100. C'est Kazumi qui remporte ce combat !

-Félicitation Kazumi ! cria Kurama. Et aussi Shindou bien sûr.

-Beau match ! Complimenta Hamano

-Je n'aurai pas fait mieux ! Disait Shinsuke

Shindou et moi nous regardions et sourions. Nous nous serrions la main :

-Vivement la prochaine confrontation ! S'exclama Shindou. Je pourrais prendre ma revanche.

-Ça j'en doute ! Taquinais-je

Nous ricanions. Les gens commençaient à partir. Ema et Karen m'attendaient pour partir.

-Alors ? Demanda Karen. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de battre mon cousin aux notes ?

-Eh bien, je suis pressée de le ré affronter à nouveau !

-Ah… Soupira Ema. Si seulement je pouvais me retrouver en face à face contre Tsurugi, comme ça ! Ça pourrait me rapprocher de lui…

-Tu l'as dis ! Disait Karen

Nous rentrions chacun chez nous en ce félicitant de l'effort que nous avions accomplis.

Pendant une semaine, nous ne faisions que de nous entrainer sur des exercices. Je ne faisais plus de confrontation avec Shindou, mais à la place, j'aidais les autres en difficulté. C'était amusant. J'avais l'impression d'être un professeur avec ses élèves.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous arrivions dans la salle du club, le principal était là avec un professeur et étaient en train de discuter. Nous étions les premières à arriver.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je

Le principal fut étonné de me voir et me dit :

-Tu es la capitaine de l'équipe de football, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête. Cela ne me disait rien de bon.

-Tu tombes bien ! Nous aimerions te parler.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vois-tu, cela fais plus d'une semaine que nous vous avons donné cette avertissement. Et la semaine prochaine, c'est le festival culturel du collège.

Le festival culturel ?

-Et donc, en cette occasion, il vaudrait mieux ne vous occuper que de cela. Mais vu vos moyennes, normalement, je serais dans l'obligation de vous retirer cette événement pour que vous révisiez…

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demandais-je

Il fit un sourire :

-J'aimerais vous faire passer un test demain.

-Un test ? Quel genre ? demanda Karen

-Eh bien, un test qui sera sur feuille, ramassé et noté.

Nous écarquillons les yeux.

-Je veux voir si ce que je vous ai dit a eu des répercussions sur votre comportement, et donc sur vos notes.

-Quel sera le sujet ? Demanda Ema

-Le sujet sera général, répondit le professeur. Toutes les matières y seront mises.

-Et quel est l'objectif ? Demandais-je

Il ricana de nouveau.

-Je veux que plus de la moitié de la classe améliore sa moyenne de cinq points !


	58. Chapter 7 (2)

**Chapitre 7**

-A

méliorer de cinq points toutes les moyennes ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Karen

-Enfin, c'est cinq points pour la majorité, rectifia le professeur. Il est évident que Kazumi et Shindou ne pourrons pas augmenter de cinq points leurs moyennes !

Je n'y croyais pas cinq points pour toutes les moyennes ? Certains n'étaient même pas capables d'augmenter leurs moyennes de trois points !

-C'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Ema

Je me remémorais les paroles que j'avais énoncées il était vrai que s'ils réussissaient le challenge, ils n'en seraient que plus forts et par la suite, ils pourraient participer au festival culturel…

-Nous acceptons ! M'écriais-je

Ema et Karen se retournèrent en ma direction. Elles furent étonnées de ma réponse. Le principal ricana de nouveau :

-Entendu jeune fille. Tu as du cran ! J'ai hâte de voir les résultats !

Sur ces paroles, il partit de la salle, un sourire en coin. Ema et Karen demandaient des explications :

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis oui ?!

Je ne répondis pas. A la place, je demandais :

-C'est quoi un festival culturel ?

Elles firent des mines exaspérées :

-Un festival culturel, expliqua Ema, c'est un festival où toutes les classes font des projets pour récolter des fonds. Les parents et les proches assistent à l'événement, et il y a plein de stands différents !

J'avais fais le bon choix. C'était un bon moyen de détente pour tous ! Et puis, ça avait l'air marrant ! Enfin, il fallait y arriver, bien sûr…

Une fois que toute l'équipe arriva dans la salle, j'expliquais en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur arrivée. Tous commencèrent à être plus motivés que jamais. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de leur part.

-On va le faire ce festival ! S'écria Tenma

-Ouais ! s'exclama Amagi. On va leur montrer ce que c'est, le club Raimon !

J'étais contente d'avoir fais le bon choix. Au moins, tout le monde était motivé.

Nous refaisions des exercices du sujet général. J'aidais du mieux que je pouvais les autres, car en réalité, c'était sur eux que reposé ce défi. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part les aider.

A la fin, les membres partirent et Shindou me proposa de l'accompagner jusque chez lui. Je fus surprise de sa demande. Sur la route, il me demanda :

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour le test ?

Je comprenais son inquiétude après tout, il était capitaine, autrefois !

-Oui, je pense que ça va aller. Tout le monde est motivé et a fait d'énormes progrès. Je pense même que l'on peut facilement réussir. J'ai confiance en l'équipe.

Il me regarda, étonné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi confiante !

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Je pense même que je le suis un peu trop… Mais bon je stresse quand même un peu…

-Mais non, ne dit pas ça, je pense même que tu fais un très bon capitaine !

Je rougissais. Il me faisait de plus en plus de compliments. J'aimais ça.

Nous arrivions au carrefour. Il me fit signe de la main :

-A demain, Kazumi.

-A demain, Shindou.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais prête à affronter le test. J'avais révisé comme une folle tous les sujets possibles. Après tout, j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe !

Arrivée dans la salle du club, Je m'installais comme tout le monde. Et je commençais mon test.

Il était assez simple. Enfin, pour moi bien sûr. J'avais terminé, avec Shindou, avant tout le monde. Je regardais leurs visages. Ils affichaient beaucoup de stresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'était terminé. Le professeur ramassa les copies et il nous expliqua :

-Je les corrigerais ce midi. Je vous dirais les résultats ce soir.

Nous acquiescions et ils partirent. Je demandais si cela c'était bien passé :

-Ça va, un peu dur… disait Tenma

-Je pense que j'ai la moyenne, disait Hamano.

-Trop facile ! S'exclama Amagi

Les résultats s'annonçaient prometteurs. J'allais en cours, pressée d'être le soir pour entendre les résultats.

A la pose du midi, Ema me demanda si je voulais manger avec elle :

-Bonne idée ! On pourrait aller sur le toit ! On a qu'à proposer à Karen de…

Mais lorsque je la regardais, il n'y avait plus qu'une place vide.

-Tiens ? Elle est partit ?

Ema soupira :

-Oui… Dès la fin des cours, elle avait foncé comme une flèche dehors. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui proposer de se joindre à nous !

C'était bizarre… Je ne voyais pas ce que Karen pouvait faire à cette heure là. Elle ne m'avait rien dit…

Nous nous rendions sur le toit. Mais dès qu'Ema ouvrit la porte menant celui-ci, elle la referma aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe…

-Chut ! Me coupa-t-elle en me mettant sa main sur ma bouche. Regarde !

Curieuse, je passais ma tête au niveau de la fenêtre sur la porte.

-Mm mm ! Fis-je, avec ma bouche toujours bloqué par la main d'Ema.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Karen et Tenma étaient en train de s'embrasser !


	59. Chapter 8 (2)

**Chapitre 8**

-Mais… s'exclama Ema

Quand ils se regardèrent, ils furent gênés et tout rouge. Karen prit son Bento et couru en notre direction.

-Elle arrive ! Vite il faut se cacher !

Nous courrions dans les escaliers et trouvions un petit endroit qui pourrait nous servir de cachette. Celle-ci fonctionna, car Karen ne nous vit pas. Mais quand elle fut passé, Ema et moi avions pus remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

J'avais envie de sortir la consoler, mais Ema me retenait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends !? M'exclamais-je. Il faut aller la consoler !

-Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses ! Imagine, ce serai toi avec Shindou ! Tu aurais aimé que l'on soit là ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait raison. Je détournais le regard.

Nous nous relevions.

-Discutons-en en mangeant. Peut-être que ce que l'on avait vu était un quiproquo.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'image où elle pleurait. Ça me torturait l'esprit.

Alors que nous franchissions la porte, Tenma était sur le point de partir. Il fut étonné de nous voir :

-Vous n'avez pas croisé Karen en passant ? demanda-t-il

Non mentions et faisions tous les deux signe que non. Il partit en direction des escaliers.

Nous nous installions sur le toit et commencions à manger. Personne ne disait un mot. Je commençais la conversation :

-Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en nous voyant en classe ?

-Je ne sais pas… Sois elle fera semblant de rien, sois elle ne dira pas un mot…

Je mangeais mon riz tranquillement. Pour changer de sujet, je demandais :

-Et sinon… Avec Tsurugi, ça va toujours ? Je veux dire… Vous vous parlez souvent ?

-De temps en temps, oui. On rentre ensemble des fois.

Je fus étonnée de sa réponse :

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Enfin, je suis contente que ça avance !

Je souriais. Elle fit de même.

-Je pense que Karen reste un peu trop dans sa bulle en ce moment…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ema

-Je veux dire qu'elle ne parle pas assez de ses problèmes… Elle garde tout pour elle…

Je réfléchissais et manger un peu de riz.

-Ema, tu crois qu'on ne s'occupe pas trop de notes ? Je veux dire qu'on insiste tellement dessus que l'on ne se préoccupe plus de ce que les gens pensent dans l'équipe…

Ema me regarda, déconcerté.

-Je suis la capitaine, je devrais voir ses choses là…

-Tu sais Kazumi, tu ne peux pas tout deviner. Tu as beau être la capitaine, tu fais ton boulot, mais tu n'es pas devin. Moi-même je n'ai pas pu le remarquer.

Je baissais la tête. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu.

Ema se leva.

-Tu viens, on doit aller en cours. On verra bien ce que Karen nous dira !

Je hochais la tête. Dans les couloirs nous croisions Shindou et Tsurugi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe avec Tenma. Ema en profita pour questionné les garçons :

-Dites, vous n'avez pas vu Tenma par hasard ?

Ils se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

-Eh bien, disait Shindou, il avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, et il est repartit chez lui…

-Mais maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Tsurugi, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

Ema et moi comprenions vite ce qu'il se passait. C'était normal, après ce qui venait de ce passé…

Shindou et Tsurugi comprenaient que l'on savait la raison de son comportement :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Shindou

Nous sursautions :

-Non, rien. Répondis-je, tremblante. Euh… On devait juste…

-Lui poser une question ! répliqua Ema. On doit aller en cours ! Aller, salut !

Nous partîmes en direction de la salle de classe. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir le visage perplexe de Shindou que j'imaginais. Je détestais lui mentir !

La sonnerie retentissait et nous arrivions juste à l'heure pour le début des cours. Rapidement, nous nous installions. Je repensais au visage de Shindou quand je lui avais mentis…

Lorsque le professeur fit l'appel, il demanda un prénom plusieurs fois :

-Karen ! …. Karen ?

Mais personne ne répondit.


	60. Chapter 9 (2)

**Chapitre 9**

Karen n'était pas là.

Dès qu'Ema et moi nous étions rendu compte de sa disparition, on avait tout de suite comprit se qu'il s'était passé. Le professeur resta perplexe, et comme pour prendre sa défense, je lui disais :

-Karen ne se sentait pas bien tout à l'heure, elle a du rentrer chez elle.

Le professeur comprit et marqua absent sur la feuille. Ema me fixa avec un regard noir. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de ses affaires pour qu'elle ne soupçonne pas que l'on ai tout vu. Mais je me sentais obligé de faire quelque chose pour elle…

A la fin des cours, nous nous rendîmes à la salle du club pour que l'on annonce les résultats du test de ce matin si on avait réussi, on pouvait faire le festival culturel !

Nous étions dans les dernières à arriver. Le professeur allait dire le verdict. Tout le monde était attentif à ses paroles. Il disait en soupirant et d'une voix exténuée :

-Vous avez réussi, félicitation.

Les visages de chacun s'illuminèrent.

-On a réussi ! Criais-je

-Hourra ! On pourra faire le festival ! s'écria Hamano

Les membres étaient tous fières de leur exploit, moi y compris.

-Le festival culturel commence dans une semaine et durera trois jours, grogna le principal. D'ici-là, vous pouvez prendre une pause dans vos révisions. Néanmoins, certain ont encore en dessous de la moyenne et doivent s'efforcer de travailler d'avantage.

Malgré cela, il y en avait encore en dessous de la moyenne. Il allait falloir les booster pour les faire monter au top !

-Ceux dont les moyennes sont encore faibles sont tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans le top 10, y compris Ema et Kariya. Travaillez d'avantage.

Les concernés firent une mine triste. Kariya et Ema étaient en colère de se sentir à part.

Après cette intervention, le principal et le professeur sortaient de la salle. Pour fêter le fait que l'on avait réussi, on ne fit pas d'exercices ce soir là.

Je rentrais seule chez moi. Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Malgré la victoire que nous avions accomplie, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Karen et à Ema qui disait de ne pas m'en faire.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'entendais quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Shindou, essoufflé.

-Shindou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta maison est de l'autre côté !

-Je sais, mais je voulais que tu me dises… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tenma et ma cousine ?

Je fus étonnée qu'il prononce le nom de Karen. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc au bord de la rivière.

-Ema m'a dit que tu étais partie car tu étais troublée par Karen, que tu ne te sentais pas bien après ce qu'il s'était passé…

Sacrée Ema, il faut toujours qu'elle s'arrange pour que Shindou vienne dans des moments comme celui là ! Néanmoins, cela me faisait quand même du bien…

-C'est vrai… J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose…

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire… Lui raconter… J'avais une énorme confiance en lui… Mais c'était pour Karen… Néanmoins, cela me ferai du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ema. J'aurais des autres conseils et avis.

Je lui racontais tout depuis le début, quand j'avais vu Tenma et Karen, quand elle a pleuré, quand j'ai été les voir, les avis d'Ema…

A la fin de mon récit, il était étonné

-Je comprends… C'est une lourde histoire… Je vois mal Tenma faire se genre de chose… Et puis, pourquoi Karen aurait pleuré ?

-Peut-être qu'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne sais pas si Shindou était doué en se genre de chose… En tout cas cela m'était égal… Je voulais juste en parler et avoir un avis.

-Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Je pense que tu devrais parler à Karen. Il faut dans tous les cas qu'elle se change les idées. En plus, le festival culturel approche ce serait mieux si elle y participe.

-Et pour Tenma ? C'est quand même rare qu'il loupe une réunion en plus comme celle-ci.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va venir rapidement. Il n'est pas du genre à déprimer longtemps.

J'avais bien fais de me confier à lui. C'était la meilleure personne qui pouvait me comprendre.

-Merci, Shindou.

Il détourna le regard, gêné :

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça…. ?

Je me levais et admirais le couché du soleil et me retournais vers lui :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir dit tout ça. Tu m'as soulevé un poids du cœur !

Il fut étonné et gêné de mes paroles :

-Je suis content de t'avoir aidé.

Je souriais. Je croyais avoir vu quelques rougeurs sur sa figure.

Nous repartions en direction de ma maison. Nous passions devant le terrain de la rivière. Ce terrain me rappelait des souvenirs : c'était la première fois que j'avais vu Shindou.

Il y avait une personne qui s'entrainait comme ce jour là. Cette personne ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un que je connaissais… Je pensais que Shindou aussi car il le regarda plus attentivement.

Soudain, nous avions eu tous les deux une révélation : la personne qui était en train de s'entrainer avait de longs cheveux roses c'était Karen !


	61. Chapter 10 (2)

**Chapitre 10**

-C'est Karen ! s'écria Shindou

J'avais peur qu'après ce qu'il avait dit, elle se retournait. Mais elle ne fit rien, surement en plein dans ses pensées à shooter dans le ballon.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Le mieux était peut-être de la laissé… Car je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, et en plus Shindou était là ! Si jamais elle revenait de sa tristesse, j'en entendrais parler pendant longtemps !

Comme j'étais néanmoins hésitante, je demandais conseil à Shindou :

-On fait quoi ?!

Shindou réfléchit puis finalement dit :

-Vaut mieux l'observer. Qui sait ? Il pourrait se passer quelque chose…

Nous fîmes donc les espions. Durant les prochaines minutes, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Elle frappait dans le ballon sans s'arrêter. Soudain, quelqu'un venait prêt de nous : c'était Tenma.

-Il arrive au bon endroit ! Chuchotais-je à Shindou

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il descendit vers le terrain. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle le reconnu. Dès lors, elle devint rouge et voulu partir en courant. Seulement, Tenma la retenue par le bras.

-Ne t'enfuies pas... Je veux qu'on règle ça…

Karen le regarda et trembla. C'était la première fois que je voyais Karen dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on règle ! Commença-t-elle à crier. Je sais très bien que…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues.

-…Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Karen… Je…

Il lui prit l'autre bras. Mais celle-ci se débattit, pleurante.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Tu mens !

J'avais envie d'intervenir, mais Shindou m'en empêcha. J'avais l'impression que je regardais un film. J'avoue cependant que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, blottit contre Shindou à regarder la scène. J'essayais un peu de calmer mes rougeurs et de me concentrer sur Karen :

-Ecoutes Karen, je…

-Arrêtes ! Cria-t-elle. Tu…

Elle fut coupée par Tenma, qui lui donna un baiser. J'avais envie de crier de surprise, mais Shindou mit sa main devant ma bouche pour que je me taise. Il me fit mine de rester silencieuse.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me dérangeait le plus dans cette affaire… Ma meilleure amie et son copain qui s'embrasse sur un terrain de football, ou moi et Shindou blottit ensemble dans une cachette en train de les regarder… C'était une situation comment dire…Délicate…

-Karen. Tu sais se que je ressens pour toi maintenant.

Celle-ci rougissait. Moi également. Qui aurait cru que Tenma… Enfin bref ! Après cette déclaration, Tenma lui tendit le ballon et disait :

-Ça te dirait de jouer au foot avec moi ?

Karen acquiesça et bientôt, ils jouèrent ensemble sur le terrain. Je regardais Shindou, il souriait.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je, perplexe

-Je trouve que cela se termine très bien. Disait-il

Je souriais et hochait la tête. Soudain, la motte de terre où je m'appuyais s'écroula. Bien sûr, nous étions en hauteur, et comme pour me rattraper, Shindou glissa et roula à son tour jusqu'en bas.

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux au sol, devant Karen et Tenma qui s'arrêtèrent vite de jouer.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Bégaya Karen, surprise

-Vous… Vous faisiez quoi à deux… ? demanda Tenma à son tour

Nous nous relevions et les regardions. J'étais gênée après ce qu'avait dit Tenma.

-En fait…Commença Shindou, c'est un peu compliqué…

-En réalité, par accident, Ema et moi t'avions vu toi et Tenma sur le toit.

Elle commença à rougir. Tenma aussi. Je commençais à raconté toute l'histoire, avec leurs disparition, les conseils de Shindou et d'Ema…

-…Et nous avions glissé et atterris devant vous maintenant.

Karen était devenue rouge pivoine. Tenma rougissait un peu lui aussi.

-Je…Je vois. Disait Karen en baissant le regard.

-C'est…compréhensible… Disait Tenma

Shindou soupira et expliqua :

-Le principal, c'est que vous soyez réconcilié, non ? Maintenant nous allons vous laisser. Kazumi et moi devons rentrer.

Il me poussa dans le dos pour dire d'y aller. Le couple ne disait rien, jusqu'à se que Karen m'interpelle :

-Kazumi !

Je me retournais et elle me dit, encore rouge :

-Merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi…

Je lui souris et hochais la tête. Shindou et moi continuons à avancer. Il fallait faire le détour pour rentrer.

-Eh bien, disait-il, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de couple dans l'équipe…

Je ne savais pas que les couples dans l'équipe étaient si rares… Débordante de curiosité, je lui demandais :

-Shindou, tu es en couple toi ?

Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? C'était plus fort que moi ! Ça se trouvait, il avait déjà une petite amie… Quand je lui avais posé cette question, il baissa la tête.

-Non, pourquoi le serais-je ?

Je tripotais mes cheveux, gênée. J'avais envie de lui poser encore des questions…Dans ma lancée, je lui demandais :

-Et…tu es intéressé par quelqu'un ?

J'allais trop loin, je le sentais. Mon cœur battait à vive allure… Il leva la tête et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il hésitait ? Mais qui ? Et puis peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, à cause d'un traumatisme comme dans les romans… Ou tout simplement, il hésitait entre deux filles… Etais-je dedans ? Je ne le savais pas… J'avais envie dans savoir plus, beaucoup plus…

Il me demanda alors :

-Et toi Kazumi ?

C'était la question à ne pas poser. Je rougis soudain. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Si je disais oui, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose… Mais en même temps, si je lui disais non, cela reviendrait à mentir, mais tous soupçons seraient levés…

A la place, ce fut Shindou qui répondit :

-Vu ta tête, cela est vrai non ?

Il me souriait. Je ne savais pas si ce sourire venait d'une personne jalouse, ou d'une personne encourageante… Shindou était tellement difficile à cerner…

Je m'arrêtais alors. Il fit trois pas et se retournait alors, surprit de mon action.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Selon moi, c'était le moment. Je voulais prendre le risque. Je sentais mon adrénaline monter en moi. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux. Je regardais de l'avant. Shindou était en face de moi, perturbé.

-Shindou… La vérité, c'est que…

Je pris une grande bouffé d'air :

-Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

A ces mots, il devint d'un rouge écarlate que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, et me répondit :

-Moi aussi, en réalité… Celle sur qui j'hésitais, c'était toi Kazumi !

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Son visage était si prêt… Je m'approchais et fermais les yeux…

Soudain, je me réveillais. L'horloge affichait 7h00. Je devais partir pour le collège. Je mis ma main devant ma figure et grognais :

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve…


	62. Chapter 11 (2)

**Chapitre 11**

J

'étais très déçu que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… Mais à partir de quand celui-ci avait commencé ?

Il avait commencé après m'avoir dit « Je ne sais pas ». Après avoir prononcé ces mots, nous étions déjà au croisement. Nous nous étions quitté à ce moment là. Comme une gourde, j'avais inventé une suite. Je n'étais pas doué…

Mais alors… ça voulait dire que le couple de Karen et Tenma existait vraiment ? J'avais du mal à le croire…

Je me dirigeais donc en direction du collège. Lorsque j'entrais dans la classe, je vis tout le monde très excité. Ema se dirigea vers moi et me disait :

-On va parler du projet pour le festival à la sonnerie ! Tu viens, Karen est revenue ! Elle n'avait que des vertiges, ce n'était pas bien grave !

Je fus surprise des paroles d'Ema. Cela voulait dire que Karen ne lui avait pas raconté la vérité ! Mais pourquoi ?

La sonnerie retentissait. Tout le monde s'installa et la déléguée de classe se mit devant le tableau :

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant parler du projet pour le festival culturel ! Mais avant de faire des propositions, nous avons quelque chose de nouveau…

La classe était perplexe. Je regardais Ema et Karen, qui haussèrent les épaules.

Elle continua avec une nouvelle plus où moins positive :

-Cette année, comme nous manquons de place dans notre collège, et pour des raisons budgétaires et administratives… Le principal nous a demandé de nous mettre par groupe de deux classes…

-De deux classes ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda un élève

La déléguée souri à la question et répondit :

-Cela veut dire que nous tiendrons un stand non pas seulement avec notre classe, mais aussi avec une autre ! En gros, on fera le festival ensemble !

Cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Le faire avec une ou deux classes ne m'importait guère.

-Nous avons alors tiré au sort. Et la classe choisit pour venir avec nous est la quatrième C !

La quatrième C ? Pourquoi cela me rappelait quelque chose…

Soudain, j'eue une révélation : c'était la classe de Shindou ! Shindou allait faire le festival avec moi… Mais pas seulement ! Tsurugi et Tenma aussi seraient là !

Je me retournais vers Karen et Ema qui furent aussi surprises que moi. La déléguée continua :

-Je me suis donc entretenue avec le délégué de la quatrième C, Shindou Takuto, qui m'a confirmé sans hésitation leur coopération.

Je ne savais pas que Shindou était délégué de sa classe. Cela devait lui faire un petit côté responsable… Il devait être mignon quand il dirigeait la classe…

Enfin je m'égarais un peu ! La déléguée reprit :

-Nous allons tenir une réunion ensemble tout de suite ! Il devrait arriver…

A ces paroles, la classe de la quatrième C venue dans notre salle. Ils rentrèrent tous et je vis passer Shindou à côté de moi qui s'installa en face du tableau en tant que délégué.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il, je m'appelle Shindou Takuto et je suis le délégué de la quatrième C.

J'avais raison. Il était mignon, comme ça en délégué.

-Nous allons proposer des sujets pour notre projet du festival culturel.

Il y avait eu des grands débats. Tout le monde partageait leurs idées plus où moins bonne. Finalement, le vote à était incontestable et notre sujet fut une pièce de théâtre.

J'étais contente de cette idée. Je trouvais cela très passionnant. Maintenant, il fallait que l'on décide qui allait faire le script.

Nous tirions alors au sort, parmi les plus intelligents de la classe.

-Kazumi ! Tu es choisie pour faire le script !

Quoi ?

-On compte sur toi Kazumi ! M'encouragea Ema

-Ouais ! Fais-nous un super scénario ! disait les membres de la classe

-Je suis sûr que tu feras quelque chose de très intéressant ! me disait Shindou

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je devais écrire le script d'une pièce de théâtre… Surtout que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration moi !

La déléguée expliqua :

-Selon le texte de Kazumi, nous attribuerons les rôles pour le théâtre, les décors, les mises en scènes, les accessoires… D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes journées !

Sur ces paroles, la sonnerie retentissait. Shindou venait me voir et me disait :

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu as été choisis ! S'exclama-t-il

-Moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Ema intervint alors :

-Une histoire romantique ! Je pense que tu dois t'y connaitre en ce genre de chose !

Elle pointa des yeux Shindou. Je commençais à rougir.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais aussi très bien faire du policier, de l'amitié…

-Tu vois que tu es inspiré ! Me taquina Ema.

J'avouais que tout bien réfléchit, ce n'était pas si mal d'écrire une pièce de théâtre… J'avais quand même des idées.

Je voulais aller voir Karen pour lui parler de Tenma. Finalement, elle s'était encore volatilisée. J'allais aller la voir à un autre moment.

Ema partit en direction des couloirs pour aller rejoindre Tsurugi. Quand à Shindou, il était déjà partit dans sa salle de classe pour attendre et réviser le prochain cours. Je profitais d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce script…

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir écrire ?


	63. Chapter 12 (2)

**Chapitre 12**

Je rentrais chez moi, pensive. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir écrire ? Il fallait que je rende le script dans les deux jours à venir pour commencer à préparer la pièce de théâtre…

Dès que je fus rentré chez moi, je m'installais à mon bureau et pris mon ordinateur. Dès lors, je commençais mes réflexions. Je tournais sur ma chaise, jouais avec mon crayon, jetais des boulettes de papiers à la poubelle… Rien à faire ! L'inspiration ne me venait pas…

Il fallait que je me concentre. Je regardais sur internet comment les auteurs trouvais leurs inspirations… On ne savait jamais !

Je vus un article intéressant :

« On dit que les auteurs trouvent leurs inspirations dans ce qu'ils aiment et dans leur vie quotidienne, dans leurs actions et leurs proches »

C'était un point de vue intéressant… Des proches, des événements…

Soudain, je fus émerveillais par une idée lumineuse. Je commençais à écrire et à écrire…

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais terminé. Je regardais l'horloge il était 3h00 du matin !

J'éteignis vite mon ordinateur puis m'endormis.

Le lendemain, mon script en main, je me dirigeais vers le collège. J'avais hâte que la classe me dise des nouvelles.

Dès que j'entrais dans la classe, je me dirigeais vers Karen. J'en profitais qu'elle soit là pour lui dire deux mots :

-Salut Karen. Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de toi et de Tenma aux autres ?

Elle rougit, puis me disait tout bas :

-Je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent maintenant… Je veux attendre un peu… Si tu pouvais garder le secret toi et Shindou…

Je soupirais. Quelle plaie je vous jure !

-Très bien je vais lui en parler.

Elle fit un grand sourire et me remercia. Je me dirigeais vers Ema qui fut étonnée en me voyant :

-Ouah ! Tu as des cernes énormes !

Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué enfin c'était un peu normal…

-J'ai travaillé le script toute la nuit.

-Tu l'as fini ?!

-Oui. Enfin je voudrais quand même votre avis…

Je lui tendis le script. Au même moment, Shindou et Tsurugi arrivèrent dans la classe.

-Salut les filles. Nous disaient-ils

-Tiens, c'est ton script ? Demanda Shindou. Il est déjà fini ?

-Ça t'a du prendre toute la nuit… disait Tsurugi

Dès qu'il avait parlé, Ema sortit de sa lecture en sursaut et tourna la tête :

-Tsu…Tsurugi ?! Paniqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Celui-ci leva un sourcil :

-Eh bien, je voulais demander à la déléguée si je pouvais ne pas faire partit du festival.

La tête d'Ema se décomposa :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ?

-Ces genres de choses ne m'intéressent pas trop à vrai dire…

Vu le caractère de Tsurugi, c'était normal de sa part. Ema baissa la tête, déçue. Je la comprenais. Après tout, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Tsurugi.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je ne vienne pas ?

Ema devint rouge et mentit :

-Eh bien, j'aurais cru qu'on ferait ça tous ensemble…

Pour changer un peu de sujet, je demandais :

-Sinon, tu as lu mon script ?

Elle sursauta, comme sortit de ses pensées. Elle me répondit :

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Elle mit le script sur la table, et Shindou, Tsurugi et Ema commencèrent à le lire :

« C'était l'histoire d'une réception. D'un banquet où de nombreuses personnes célèbres se rendaient. En ce soir, il y avait deux détectives renommés pour leurs capacités à résoudre les énigmes.

Mais le soir vira au cauchemar alors que la valse commençait, il y eu un meurtre. Les deux acolytes vont alors devoir percer le mystère de cette assassina avec les témoins, les suspect, et le cadavre… »

Dès qu'ils eurent finis de lire le script, ils me regardèrent avec de gros yeux :

-C'est toi qui a écrit ça ? Demanda Shindou

-Oui.

Ema feuilleta à nouveau les pages et déclara :

-C'est un bon polar. On aurait dit Sherlock Holmes.

-Je trouve aussi. Disait Tsurugi. Les personnages ont tout un caractère, la clé de l'énigme est compliquée…

-Et de plus, continua Shindou, c'est très facile à jouer.

Je souriais. J'étais contente des compliments que l'on me faisait.

Shindou prit le script et déclara :

-Ce script est validé. Il sera parfait pour notre théâtre. Bon travail Kazumi.

Je bouillais de joie. Finalement, mon projet n'était pas si mauvais ! Je pouvais enfin être tranquille pour le festival… Enfin c'était ce que je croyais…


	64. Chapter 13 (2)

**Chapitre 13**

A

lors que les cours étaient terminés, ils décidèrent de faire une nouvelle réunion sur le festival. Maintenant que j'avais fais le script, on pouvait attribuer les rôles à chacun.

Comme on s'y attendait, et au grand malheur d'Ema, Tsurugi n'était pas venu. Tenma restait aux côtés de Karen, à mon grand étonnement.

Alors que la déléguée essayait de calmer l'assemblée, Shindou commença à parler :

-Bien ! Nous allons maintenant savoir qui aura les rôles. Comme tout le monde à déjà lu le script, je vais demander à douze personnes plus ou moins importante de participer pour être acteur !

Mon script avait déjà circulé parmi les membres des classes. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu la visite de beaucoup d'entre eux pour me complimenter.

Karen leva la main pour être volontaire. Cela ne m'étonnait pas venant d'elle. Elle a toujours aimé participer à ce genre de chose. Comme elle fut la première, Shindou la désigna pour être un personnage secondaire.

-Nous allons tout de suite mettre au clair qui vont être les deux protagonistes. Quelqu'un aurait une idée ?

Tout le monde se taisait. A mon avis, personne ne voudrait jouer avec beaucoup de texte. Quand il vit cela, il se résigna :

-Bien, je vais faire l'un des protagonistes si personne ne se désigne.

Je pense plutôt qu'il prenait du plaisir à l'être. Mais j'y pensais… Si Shindou était un protagoniste… Cela serait une bonne occasion de me rapprocher de lui non ? Sans doute… Mais je ne pense pas être une bonne comédienne… En plus, j'avais déjà fais le script…

Karen et Ema levèrent la main ensemble. Shindou hacha la tête à Karen, qui se leva et proposa :

-Je pense que Kazumi serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Disait-elle.

Quoi ?

Ema se leva et prit la parole :

-Je le pense aussi. De plus, comme c'est elle qui a écrit le script, elle doit connaitre un peu le texte et s'imprégnerait plus de son personnage.

Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi vous disiez ça les filles ?!

Je devenais rouge devant les regards perplexes des élèves. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Apparemment, tout le monde était d'accord avec ce qu'elles disaient. Soudain, ce fut le coup fatal Shindou me regarda intensément et disait en haussant les épaules :

-Ça te dirait Kazumi ?

Il fut si adorable et si mignon quand il avait dit ça ! Je n'avais pas pu résister :

-D'accord. J'accepte le premier rôle.

Tout le monde souriait. Je détournais le regard rouge.

-Bien, reprit Shindou, Maintenant que cela est fait, distribuons les autres rôles.

Je n'écoutais pas la suite des discussions. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Faire du théâtre avec Shindou, cela sortait de l'imaginaire ! En plus, nous étions un duo… Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un duo de détectives ! En réalité, j'adorais les histoires policières… J'étais vraiment heureuse !

Au bout d'un moment, Ema passait sa main devant moi pour savoir si je dormais les yeux ouverts. Je fus replongée dans la réalité en sursautant.

-Tu dors ou quoi ? Tout le monde est déjà partit !

Je regardais la salle de classe qui était maintenant vide. Il ne restait plus qu'Ema et moi. Je regardais par la fenêtre le soleil se couchait.

-En tout cas, félicitation ! Tu as eus le premier rôle avec Shindou ! Tu dois être contente non ?

-Oui, je le suis, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Et toi ? Quel est ton poste ?

-Je m'occupe des costumes ! J'adore faire des croquis de vêtements ! Ah ! Et aussi Karen et Tenma sont des acteurs de la pièce ! Ils jouent les rôles du couple mondain. Quelle chance elle a, pas vrai ?

Cela m'étonnais qu'Ema ai était choisie pour les costumes. D'un côté, je pouvais être rassurée, je savais qu'elle s'appliquait dans ce genre de chose.

Ensuite Tenma et Karen jouant un couple… ça ne va pas porter à confusion ? Parce qu'à la base, ils devaient se cacher, non ? Bon, peu importait…

Je vis Ema faire une tête triste. Je lui demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas :

-Tsurugi n'était pas là. Je me demande comment il va participer à l'événement…

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas trop que c'est son genre de venir dans ces trucs…

Je soupirais. Ema remarqua cela et demanda :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je fus étonnée.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Eh bien… Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Tu es… comment dire…déprimée, de mauvaise humeur…

Je ne savais pas que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shindou ?

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y penser sérieusement. Pourquoi serais-je déprimée ? J'avais beau me tourner la tête je ne trouvais pas…

Soudain j'eue une idée : et si c'était lorsque nous étions rentrés après avoir vu Karen et Tenma ? Quand il m'avait dit « je ne sais pas »… Peut-être étais-je perplexe et que je l'avais mal interprétée ? Je ne savais pas… ça se trouvais, il aimait déjà une autre fille… Et qu'était-ce vraiment ce « je ne sais pas » ? Je réfléchissais mais je ne trouvais pas…

Quand Ema vit que je me torturais l'esprit avec sa question, elle reprit :

-Tu sais, peut-être que tu es juste fatiguée après la nuit que tu as passé…

Je sursautais, à nouveau sortit de mes pensées. Elle avait raison. J'avais peut être trop eue de stresse avec le script, et du coup, pas assez de sommeil… Il fallait que je me repose …

-Ne stresse pas, me disait Ema, ça va aller, il faut juste que tu te détendes…

Je hochais la tête et prit la direction des couloirs à ses côtés. Soudain, quand nous passions devant le bureau du directeur, nous entendions des voix qui nous étaient familières. C'était celles de Tenma et Karen !


	65. Chapter 14 (2)

**Chapitre 14**

Que pouvait bien faire Karen dans le bureau du directeur ?

Ema semblait avoir reconnue leurs voix également. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher avec moi près de la porte pour écouter leur conversation. Le directeur avait l'air très en colère, et il semblerait que ce n'était que le début de la convocation :

-Tenma et Karen ! Je vous ai convoqué ici pour une raison bien précise…

Je sentais les gloussements du couple depuis l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

-Il semblerait qu'il y a quelques jours, je vous ai aperçu au terrain de la rivière.

Je sursautais à l'entente de l'endroit. C'était l'endroit où ils s'étaient déclarés et où Shindou et moi avions roulés jusqu'en bas du terrain ! Ema ne comprenait pas pourquoi je sursautais ainsi.

-Je vous ai aperçu jouer au football. Est-ce vrai ?

Mince ! J'avais oublié ce moment !

-Oui, affirma Karen, c'est exact.

Si j'en croyais ce qu'avait dit le principal il y a quelques semaines, ils vont être tous deux collés ! Tenma prit leurs défenses :

-Oui, mais vous aviez dit que nous avions droit à une pause après le test que l'on avait passé !

Le directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le principal adjoint à côté de lui répondit à sa place :

-Eh bien, cette pause était seulement pour profiter du festival !

-Et si j'en voie vos notes, reprit le directeur, il me semble que vous avez mieux à faire que de jouer avec un ballon stupidement !

Dès qu'il avait dit cela, je m'imaginais que Tenma bouillait de rage lui qui aimait tellement le football. Mais je pensais que vu la situation, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, sinon cela risquait d'aller encore plus mal pour eux !

Ema était très surprise, car elle découvrait tout pour la première fois. Cela m'étonnait que Karen n'en ait même pas parler à Ema. Je pense qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique…

Vu les excuses des deux enfants, le principal leur accorda une faveur :

-Il est vrai que vous avez une bonne excuse… Je ne vous accorderais aucune sanction pour cette fois. Mais maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, la prochaine fois, je ne serais plus aussi clément !

Les deux élèves le remercièrent et marchèrent en notre direction. Nous commencions à paniquer et a essayé de trouver une cachette : trop tard. Karen et Tenma nous dévisagèrent :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria-t-elle

-Eh bien…, commença Ema. Nous avions reconnu vos voix dans le bureau et…

Karen soupira. Nous sortions tous les quatre du collège. Ema s'exclama alors :

-Alors comme ça, vous jouez au football en douce ? Mais on se demande s'il n'y a pas plus que des amis entre vous… taquina-t-elle

Je ricanais dans mon coin et le couple se regardait comme s'ils disaient « on lui dit ? ». Tenma haussa les épaules et Karen hocha la tête.

-En fait, la vérité est que nous sortons ensemble. Déclara Karen, rouge

Ema fut très étonnée de cette nouvelle inattendue. Elle me regarda et vu mon expression.

-Tu…Tu le savais ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle se mit en colère :

-Si je comprends bien, j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant !

Karen rectifia tout de suite ses paroles :

-Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Il n'y a que Kazumi, Shindou et maintenant toi qui sont au courant les autres ne savent rien.

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement, comme si c'était important pour elle de ne pas être la dernière au courant. Soudain son visage s'illumina :

-Mais alors… Comment toi et Shindou ont su ! S'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt

Je soupirais, las de devoir toujours répéter la même chose. Je lui racontais en détail tous ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour. Elle prit un sourire mesquin et dit alors :

-Alors ? Ça faisait quoi d'être blotti contre Shindou pendant dix minutes à regarder une scène d'amour ?

Mon visage se teinta de rouge après avoir entendu sa réflexion. Elle tira la langue et je commençais à la taper amicalement :

-Mais arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça !

Elle rigolait. Tenma et Karen rougissaient eux aussi. Après tout, c'était eux les acteurs de la « scène d'amour » !

-Je trouve ça super, pas vous ? Reprit Ema. Ça fait maintenant un couple sur trois qui s'est formé !

-De quoi un couple sur trois ?

Nous regardions tous Tenma. Je fusillais Ema du regard, qui avait vite comprit son erreur :

-Euh…Enfin je veux dire que…

Karen et moi soupirèrent. Karen disait finalement :

-Je pense que l'on peut lui dire. Tenma est une personne de confiance. Il gardera le secret. Pas vrai ?

Elle se tourna vers Tenma qui hochait la tête avec un air sérieux. Ema soupira et expliqua :

-En réalité, nous sommes toutes les trois amoureuses de quelqu'un : Karen de toi, moi de Tsurugi et Kazumi de Shindou.

-Tu es amoureuse de Tsurugi !? S'exclama-t-il, en regardant Ema, étonné. Et toi de Shindou ?! Disait-il de la même façon

Nous rougissions toutes les deux. Karen attrapa la manche de Tenma pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux :

-Tu ne diras rien, promis ?

Il jura de ne rien dire et promit de nous aider à l'occasion. Arrivés au croisement, nous nous saluions en rentrions chez nous.


	66. Chapter 15 (2)

**Chapitre 15**

J

e marchais en direction du collège, le script à la main. J'essayais de réviser mon texte après tout, on avait qu'une semaine pour préparer le festival, et il ne restait plus que cinq jours.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans le texte je ne regardais pas devant moi et heurtais quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre que Shindou, absorbé dans son texte également.

-Aie aie aie… me plaignais-je

-Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

-Non, je crois que ça va…

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais bouger s'il te plait ? Tu me fais mal…

J'ouvrais les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Shindou en gros plan. En fait j'étais tombé sur lui, d'une façon assez spectaculaire je l'avoue.

Alors que j'étais en train de rougir, je vis une personne arriver devant, qui n'était d'autre que Kariya sur son portable, qui avait essayé de prendre ses distances avec moi dès qu'il s'était prit un râteau.

Dès qu'il releva la tête, il lâcha son portable de surprise, en rougissant. En el ramassant difficilement, il disait :

-Désolé, je crois que je vous dérange un peu…

Il se retourna et partit dans la direction opposé en courant. Cela avait du lui faire un choc… Et surtout a du créé un quiproquo !

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Shindou se fit un peu rappeler :

-Euh… Tu peux… S'il te plait…

Il détourna le regard. Je rougissais et me dégagea en vitesse.

-Euh… Vraiment désolée pour l'incident…

-Ce n'est rien, disait-il en se dépoussièrent le pantalon. Je pense que nous étions l'un comme l'autre plongé dans la scène.

-Oui… Il vaut mieux réviser le plus rapidement possible…

-En parlant de ça, je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir chez moi ce soir pour réviser la pièce ? On pourrait en profiter pour faire la mise en scène. Je pense qu'en une semaine, les élèves vont plus se concentrer sur les décors et les costumes.

Aller chez lui pour réviser la pièce ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr que j'acceptais !

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je suis partante !

-En même temps, tu demanderas à Karen et Tenma s'ils veulent se joindre à nous, comme ils font aussi le théâtre.

Mon excitation partit d'un seul coup. C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient partis de la pièce, mais j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas être seule à ses côtés. Néanmoins, j'acceptais sa requête pour ne pas paraitre égoïste.

Je partais dans ma salle de classe et passa directement voir Karen pour lui poser la question, un peu déprimée :

-Karen, Shindou nous invite à aller chez lui pour réviser la pièce de théâtre. Tu es dispo ce soir ?

Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle vienne. Je priais dans ma tête pour qu'elle dise non. Karen avait du remarqué à ma tête qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue :

-Aller, je dois dire non, de toute façon. Je vais au ciné avec Tenma ce soir.

Yes ! Vive Tenma ! Sur ce coup là, j'étais contente qu'il soit là !

-Et puis, continua-t-elle en chuchotant, tu pourras être seule à ses côtés pendant toute une soirée !

A ces mots, je commençais à stresser. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi i peine une minute, j'étais rayonnante de joie à cette idée.

J'assistais aux cours rapides et dès la sonnerie, partit en direction de la classe à Shindou. Je vis le voir à sa table, alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses cahiers dans son cartable :

-Karen et Tenma ne peuvent pas venir ce soir, ils vont au ciné ensemble. On ne sera que deux.

Il hocha la tête. Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, je regardais Tenma qui me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je rougis et détournais le regard.

Une fois qu'il avait finit, nous nous dirigions vers chez lui. Des domestiques nous accueillirent et prenaient nos manteaux.

Je suivais Shindou jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien évidemment, elle était assez grande pour que nous puissions répéter le théâtre l'espace y était gigantesque.

-Tu connais la première scène par cœur ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, affirmais-je, on commence ?

Nous nous positionnions au centre de la pièce, et nous commencions à jouer. J'essayais de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour jouer mon personnage. A mon grand étonnement, Shindou jouait très bien, dès la première réplique. J'étais comme absorbée par son jeu, comme un acteur.

-Kazumi ? C'est ton tour !

Je sursautais, comme à mon habitude, quand j'étais sortie de mes pensées.

Je fis donc ma réplique, mais quand Shindou jouait à son tour, il fit les gestes, le ton, la voix, les expressions du visage… Il faisait absolument tout parfaitement. Sa démarche m'impressionnait. On aurait dit un vrai détective !

A nouveau, il me fixa, puisse que je ne jouais pas ma réplique. Quand je fus à nouveau à la réalité, je lui expliquais :

-Tu joues incroyablement bien ! On dirait un acteur !

-Tu trouves ?

J'étais abasourdie par cette découverte. Si jamais on n'avait pas répété avant, ça aurait été catastrophique sur scène je n'aurais pas dis un mot de toute la pièce !


	67. Chapter 16 (2)

**Chapitre 16**

Au bout d'un demi-heure, nous faisions une pause. Je commençais à m'habituer au jeu de Shindou. J'essayais d'être le plus concentrée possible sur mon jeu.

Le domestique nous servit un thé et un coca. J'en profitais pour complimenter Shindou :

-Tu joues vraiment bien ! Tu as fais du théâtre ?

-Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'apprenait énormément de chose en rapport artistique…

Je comprenais…Le piano, le théâtre,… Ces compétences devaient être acquises pour lui !

Il prit une mine triste et expliqua :

-Malheureusement, elle a commencé à se concentrer sur son travail, comme mon père, à tel point que je suis seul à la maison chaque soir…

-Je suis désolée pour toi… ça ne doit pas être facile…

-Néanmoins, souriait-il, j'ai le football, le piano, et plus important, toi !

Je rougissais et il rectifia sa phrase naturellement :

-Toi et tous les autres ! Vous me donnez tant de bonheur ! Au moins, je ne suis jamais seul…

Je compatissais. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours quand même…

Nous regardions l'heure. Il était déjà si tard ! Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais là…

-Zut ! Je dois y aller…

-Tu peux rester dîner si tu veux.

Je me retournais vers lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour discuter en tête à tête avec lui… Et puis, on en profiterait pour répéter un peu plus !

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, au contraire ! Me répondit-il en souriant

Je hochais la tête et composa le numéro de ma mère. Je lui expliquais la situation, et elle accepta.

J'éteignais mon portable et répétais une fois de plus avec Shindou. Dès qu'un domestique était venu reprendre la vaisselle, il annonça en pleine scène :

-Rajoutes un couvert s'il-te-plait. Nous avons un invité ce soir, disait-il en me regardant.

-Bien monsieur.

Il fit la courbette et retourna dans le couloir. J'étais contente de manger avec lui. Mais j'y pensais qu'est-ce qu'on allait manger ? C'était sûr que ce n'était pas fast-food, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois…

Je laissais cette question en suspense quand le majordome vint dans la chambre et nous annonça :

-Le dîner est prêt. Si mademoiselle Kazumi veut bien me suivre…

Je rougissais devant tant d'honneur. Ça avait l'air d'amuser Shindou d'ailleurs.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi ! Chuchotais-je

-Détends-toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel !

Je fus blasée inhabituel ? Pour toi peut-être ! Mais pas pour moi ! J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un château !

Nous passions la porte qui débouchée sur une salle énorme les murs étaient couleur rouge et or, la table était doré et les lustres donnait une impression de musée et… Bref ! Vous voyez le tableau ! J'en avais mal à la tête rien que de voir la pièce…

Shindou et moi nous installions face à face sur la table énorme. Il y avait plein de fourchettes, de couteaux et de cuillères différentes. Mais pourquoi avions-nous besoin de tant de couverts ? Je ne savais pas par lequel commencer…

Nous n'étions que tous les deux. Quand le majordome passa pour aller chercher les plats dans la cuisine, je lui demandais :

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

Shindou et lui me regardèrent comme si j'avais posé une question stupide. Ils ricanèrent tous les deux et finalement, il me répondit :

-Non désolé, je ne mange pas avec vous.

Il repartit de plus belle. Je regardais Shindou et lui demandait :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Il allait me donner la réponse quand les plats commencèrent à arriver. Il s'agissait d'un poulet grillé, accompagné de sauces différentes et d'espèces d'herbe complètement différent avec des trucs bizarres…

-Dinde surmonté dauphinois, accompagné de gingembre repoudré de fines herbes et assaisonné de fines tranches de grisons fumés.

Voilà ! Il l'expliquait un peu mieux que moi.

Quand je voyais la taille de la volaille que l'on devait ingurgiter à deux seulement, j'avais un peu peur…

Et si seulement ce n'était que ça ! Il arriva avec plein d'autres pats différents ! Tous comme le premier !

Je commençais à devenir pâle. Je pense que Shindou le remarqua et il riait à nouveau.

-Je vous ai fait plusieurs plats comme à votre habitude, Mr Takuto. Comme je ne connais pas encore vos goûts, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, vous me ferais part de vos nouvelles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Sur ce, il partit dans la cuisine. Alors que Shindou prenait ses couverts, je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer. Il me demanda alors :

-Tu n'as jamais mangé avec plusieurs couverts ?

Je fis non de la tête, encore impressionnée de tous les plats devant moi. Il ricana de nouveau, ce qui me mit légèrement en colère :

-Quoi encore ?! Ecoutes, ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai jamais mangé dans un restaurant cinq étoiles !

-On dirait que les rôles sont inversés !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, la dernière fois, je ne savais pas manger au fast-food et tu m'as appris, et maintenant, c'est moi qui dois t'apprendre comment manger ça !

Je rougissais de honte. Il m'expliqua alors :

-Tu commences par les couverts les plus éloignés, et ensuite tu prends dans les plats !

Je m'exécutais. Je ne me débrouillais pas mal.

-Et… On va devoir tout manger ?!

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu manges juste ce que tu veux !

-Mais c'est du gâchis, non ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question. J'en concluais donc que je devais passer à un autre sujet. Je vis des baguettes en bois sur le côté. Mais celle-ci avaient une forme bizarre.

-Euh, Shindou ? Comment on tient des baguettes comme ça ?

Il sortit de table et fit tout le tour. Il se mit derrière moi et pencha sa tête sur mon épaule. Je commençais déjà à rougir. Il rapprocha ses mains près des miennes et commença à les prendre. Je rougissais encore plus. Et il commença à m'expliquer avec des mots :

-Regardes ! Tu mets ton doigt comme ça et…

Lorsqu'il parlait, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Je commençais à m'emballer et à rougir comme une tomate. Dans la gêne, je criais :

-A-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! J'en ai déjà vu des comme ça ! M-Merci Shindou !

Il leva un sourcil et retourna à sa place. Pendant qu'il retournait à sa place, je fis mine de manger un peu, même si au final, je ne savais pas m'en servir. J'avais cru voir le majordome à la fenêtre de la porte en train de sourire, mais lorsque je regardais mieux, il n'était plus là.

Lorsque j'étais rassasiée et remise de mes émotions, je laissais mon assiette vide devant moi. Il restait encore beaucoup de nourriture sur la table, mais les domestiques débarrassèrent.

-Que voulez-vous pour le dessert mademoiselle ? me demanda le majordome. Le repas était-il à votre goût ?

-Oh oui ! J'ai adoré ! Mais je ne vais rien prendre pour le dessert.

-Moi je prendrais bien comme d'habitude.

-Bien monsieur.

Il fit une courbette et partit en direction de la cuisine. A son retour, il amena une grande coupe avec quatre boules de chocolat et une de vanille.

-J'ignorais que tu aimais le sucre. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'adore le sucre !

Nous discutions un peu de Karen et Tenma pendant qu'il mangeait sa glace :

-Tu es au courant qu'ils veulent garder ça secret ?

-Oui, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. De toute façon, ça se saura tôt ou tard par l'équipe.

Il finit sa glace rapidement, à mon grand étonnement. Nous reprîmes le théâtre pendant une demi-heure. Lorsque je vis l'heure une nouvelle fois, je devais repartir. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le noir.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Disais-je

-Je vois. Eh bien, je pense que nous avons bien répété. Je pense que nous prêts pour la pièce.

Je hochais la tête et passa la porte d'entrée. Je fis signe au majordome et à Shindou qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte et partit dans la direction opposée. J'avais adoré ce repas avec Shindou !

_-Alors ? Comment s'est passé la soirée ?_

_-Très bien. Merci beaucoup pour le repas._

_-J'aime beaucoup votre amie Kazumi. Vous semblez vous entendre à merveille !_

_Shindou détourna le regard gêné :_

_-Oui, on traine souvent ensemble…_

_Le majordome sourit, amusé, et reprit :_

_-Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à votre petite sœur…_

_A ces mots, le brun retourna sa tête avec un regard glacial qui transperça le domestique. Jamais il n'avait vu son maître changer d'expression en si peu de temps._

_-Ne parlez plus jamais de cela. Je pensais que cela était clair ! Et non, elle n'a rien du tout de ma petite sœur !_

_Il partit en marche rapide vers sa chambre où il claqua la porte, laissant seul le majordome dans le couloir._


	68. Chapter 17 (2)

**Chapitre 17**

J

e me dirigeais vers le collège, souriante. J'avais passé une soirée hors du commun ! Je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

Sur la route, je voyais Kariya au loin. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait. Oh ! Je me souvenais que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu…C'était quand j'étais tombée sur Shindou !

Dès que j'arrivais à son niveau, il se dirigea vers moi :

-Kazumi ! Je t'attendais…

Il m'attendait ? Mais que me voulait-il ? Je répondais :

-Ah bon… Pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

-Eh bien j'aimerais reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour…

Il rougissait. J'avais vu juste ! Je rougissais à mon tour et il continua :

-Est-ce que toi et Shindou…Enfin tu vois quoi…

Il était tout gêné. Il était mignon comme ça je l'avoue.

-Non non ! Pas du tout ! En fait, c'est juste que j'avais trébuché et que… Enfin voilà !

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement :

-Ouf ! Ça me rassure ! Je ne veux pas que l'autre idiot…Enfin pardon, je veux dire Shindou touche à un seul de tes cheveux…

Je ne répondis rien. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'évitais pendant tout ce temps ? Tu sais, j'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles…

Il fut étonné de mes paroles.

-Vraiment ?

-Eh bien, oui, c'est normal, tu es mon ami après tout…

Il rougissait de plaisir.

-D'accord, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps. Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas trop t'approcher, avec ce que je t'avais dit… Et en même temps, comme tu traines toujours avec Shindou…

-De quoi je traine souvent avec lui ?! M'exclamais-je

-Eh bien… A chaque fois que je t'observais, tu étais avec lui…

Soudain, il rougissait encore plus :

-En-Enfin, ça ne veux pas dire que je t'observe tout le temps, hein ?! C-C'est juste par hasard, des fois…

Je rigolais. Il me faisait trop rire. J'avouais qu'il me faisait penser un peu à un toutou avec ses faux airs de suivre les gens, d'être jaloux… Enfin bref ! J'avouais que je l'aimais bien quand même !

Nous continuions notre route vers le collège ensemble, et nous discutions un peu de choses diverses :

-Et sinon ? Quel projet fait ta classe ?

-Nous, on fait une maison hantée ! J'ai trop hâte ! Je vais foutre la trouille à tout le monde ! Et toi ?

-Nous on fait une pièce de théâtre. Résultat : j'ai du faire le script, et en plus je vais jouer un des premiers rôles !

-J'irais vous voir alors ! J'ai hâte de te voir dans la peau d'une actrice que tu as toi-même créé !

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas si spécial ! D'ailleurs, j'ai même un peu le traque !

Je prenais du plaisir à parler avec lui ! Ça me faisais du bien de parler à un autre garçon que Shindou…Il faut dire qu'avec lui, j'ai toujours le stresse ! Lui, au moins, il me déstressait un peu… J'avouais que j'aimais cette sensation.

Arrivée à la grille, j'aperçu Ema et Tsurugi en train de discuter ensemble. Enfin, je voyais plutôt Ema rouge comme une tomate quand elle parlait. J'étais contente. C'était rare quand ils se parlaient !

De l'autre côté, je vis Karen et Tenma parler de bon cœur. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier d'être en couple. Il prenait plaisir à être ensemble… C'était mignon à voir !

Le seul qui manquait au groupe, c'était Shindou. Au bout d'un moment, je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Je m'inquiétais un peu.

Kariya remarqua cette inquiétude, un peu comme un chien qui comprendrait son maître, d'ailleurs :

-Ça ne va pas ?

Encore avec cette mauvaise habitude de sautiller après m'avoir tiré de mes pensées, je répondais :

-Si si, ça va. Allons en classe.

Je n'avais pas envie de dérangeais Ema et Karen en pleine discussion. Même si je brûlais d'envie de savoir ce que se racontaient Ema et Tsurugi…

Mais je laissais ma curiosité de côté et abandonna Kariya dans sa classe pour aller voir dans celle de Shindou. Je le vit discuter avec Kirino. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. Tous deux avaient des mines tristes. Je m'avançais :

-Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi… disait Kirino

Je sentais que j'arrivais dans une conversation négative. Je voulais rebrousser chemin, mais arrivée dans les couloirs, Kirino me reconnu et m'interpella :

-Tiens Kazumi !

Surprise en pleine action, je me retournais en faisant un faux sourire, qu'il ne remarqua pas :

-Salut ! Tu es dans la même classe que Shindou ?

-Oui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort…

-Ah bon ? Il t'a dis pourquoi ?

-Apparemment, il avait juste eu des mauvais souvenirs qui étaient revenus. Rien de très méchant. D'ici demain, il aura récupéré.

-Oh, je vois.

Il souriait et pencha la tête :

-Vous êtes très proche vous deux maintenant, non ?

-P-Pas spécialement…Enfin, je suppose… Je veux dire qu'il peut compter sur moi en cas de besoin…

Il souriait et repartit dans sa classe en me saluant. J'assistais au cours et rentrais chez moi rapidement. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le festival…


	69. Chapter 18 (2)

**Chapitre 18**

Les jours passèrent, et nous étions maintenant à la veille du festival. Tout le monde était actif aux derniers préparatifs. Ema venait juste de terminer les costumes. Lorsque Shindou et moi demandions pour les voir elle disait :

-C'est pour le jour J !

Oui, mais si le jour J, ça ne nous allais pas, on était mal ! Enfin, je faisais confiance à Ema et laissais ça de côté.

Les décors étaient très beaux. Au niveau de la scène, elle était déjà prête et installée dans la salle où nous allions jouer. Shindou était là pour cocher tous les points et pour gérer l'organisation.

-Est-ce que l'affiche est prête ? Vous avez été voir pour la salle ?

Il était mignon quand il jouait le directeur. Les horaires pour la pièce étaient prévus également. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Mais si le festival dure trois jours, on ne va pas passer trois fois quand même !?

-Non. Le premier jour est pour les classes et la cérémonie d'entrée. Le deuxième est pour les clubs et le troisième est pour les clubs également et pour la cérémonie de fermeture. Mais le plus souvent, ceux qui ne font pas de clubs ne vienne pas au collège, puisqu'en plus, c'est le week-end.

Shindou avait l'air vachement renseigné ! Enfin bref ! Le principal est que l'on ne jouait qu'une fois. J'avais déjà le traque comme ça, alors si je devais passer plusieurs fois !

Tous les préparatifs étaient terminés. J'avais hâte d'être au festival !

Le lendemain, le collège était bourré de monde. La cérémonie d'ouverture commençait sur un discours du principal et les danses originales des élèves.

La cérémonie étant terminé, les membres de nos classes étaient venus pour faire la scène. Nous allions passer dans une heure. Ils régalaient les éclairages, mettaient les chaises… Et nous, les acteurs, nous étions derrière les rideaux avec Ema :

-Bien voilà ! Tout le monde est là ! Maintenant je vais vous montrer vos costumes. Sachant que la scène se déroule dans une soirée, j'ai décidé que j'allais faire des tenues de soirée adaptée à vos rôles. Bien ! Les filles de ce côté, les garçons de l'autre !

Nous nous séparions et Ema venait avec nos costumes.

-Les femmes d'abord ! Disait-elle. Alors… Karen, tu as cette robe là !

C'était une robe moulante avec un hibiscus sur le côté. Cela s'accordait parfaitement avec sa personnalité et son rôle mondain ! Elle était très belle et très bien faite !

-L'hibiscus, c'est une marque de fabrique de ma part !

Karen était ravie et alla l'essayer tout de suite. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle distribua les autres tenues aux filles qui se changèrent elles aussi. Tous ses ensembles étaient superbes. Quand c'était mon tour, elle me souriait :

-Comme c'est toi la vedette, j'ai confectionné un petit arrangement spécialement pour toi ! Tu vas avoir l'air d'une vraie assistante de détective !

Elle me montra ma tenue : C'était une mini jupe noire, avec une chemise blanche, une petite veste noire et une cravate. Il y avait également les hauts talons noirs.

-Je…Je ne vais quand même pas porter ça ! C'est court et les talons sont supers hauts !

-C'est bon ! Aller va t'habiller !

Je fus forcée et du mettre cette tenue. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise…

-C'est un peu serré… Disais-je.

-Mais non, c'est fais exprès ! Tu es trop belle dans cette tenue ! Ah ! J'ai aussi la touche finale !

Elle prit des fausses lunettes à monture noire et carré. Elle mes les mis sur le nez.

-Parfait ! Bon maintenant, je vais du côté des garçons !

Elle partit en direction opposée. Je regardais mes talons :

-Comment vais-je pouvoir jouer avec ça ?!

Karen arriva avec sa tenue. Ça lui allait à merveille. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle disait :

-Ouah ! Ça te va bien !

-Parles pour toi ! Répondis-je. Je suis bloquée avec ses talons.

Elle réfléchit un moment :

-Tu n'as jamais marché avec des talons ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Je hochais la tête aux deux questions. Dès lors, elle m'apprenait à marcher avec ses talons. Néanmoins, c'était difficile, et j'étais vraiment serrée dans ce costume.

Nous allions monter sur scène dans vingt minutes. Nous nous rejoignions derrière les rideaux. Je pus voir Tenma en costar cravate, ce qui lui allait bizarrement. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus ! Il regarda Karen, rouge. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue.

Shindou arriva. Il avait aussi un costar avec un nœud papillon. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il était habitué. Lorsqu'il me vit, il fut étonné :

-Ouah ! Tu as l'air vraiment d'une secrétaire comme ça !

-Ton costume te va bien aussi.

Son regard descendit sur mes talons :

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir marcher avec ça ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je pense.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant de passer. Les décors, les costumes, les acteurs, tout était prêt.

Curieux, nous regardions derrière le rideau pour voir les gens dans la salle. C'était blindé. Soudain, je regardais Shindou et vis une drôle d'expression sur son visage comme si il était effrayait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demandais-je, inquiète

-C'est mes parents… Ils sont là…


	70. Chapter 19 (2)

**Chapitre 19**

-Quoi ?! Comment ça, tes parents sont la ?!

Je regardais à travers le rideau plus attentivement il me décrivit ses parents et je les ai reconnus au premier rang. Je reconnue également ma mère au deuxième rang.

-Ce n'est pas bien, que tes parents soient venus ? Demandais-je

-Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à un événement de ce genre…

Je sentais un stresse chez Shindou qu'il n'avait pas avant. Est-ce ces parents qui lui faisaient cette frayeur ? Je le voyais tremblant, tétanisé.

-Calme-toi Shindou. Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes tous là. Nous avons organisé ça tous ensemble bien proprement. Et puis, je suis là ! Si jamais tu as besoin, tu me demandes, d'accord ?

Il me regarda et me souriait. Je pense que d'une façon où d'une autre, je l'avais aidé.

-Merci, Kazumi.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent. Je me mis en place, prête à intervenir dans la pièce, Shindou à mes côté. Nous prîmes une grande inspiration, et la pièce commença.

D'abord, Karen et Tenma entrèrent en scène. Ensuite, ce fus notre tour. Mais dès les premières paroles de Shindou, il prit une voix tremblotante et resta figé. Il ne jouait pas comme d'habitude, stressé sans doute. Je pris le relais pour paraître naturel et suivre la pièce :

-Viens, allons boire quelque chose au bar.

En réalité, je ne disais que mon texte. Une fois au « bar », alors que nous jouions les figurants pendant quelques secondes, je lui disais en chuchotant :

-Joues comme d'habitude ! Ne stresse pas ! Tout va bien se passer !

Il hocha la tête. Dès lors, il jouait naturellement. Il fit ces gestes habituelles qu'il avait fais chez lui. On dirait que ce que j'avais dis avait porté ses fruits.

La pièce se déroulait normalement. Il y eu le meurtre, puis les interrogatoires de la scène… Juste un petit oubli de texte de la part de Tenma, que nous avions vite rattrapé. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Les autres aussi. Karen jouait très bien son rôle en tout cas ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait si bien…

Mais alors que l'on essayait de trouver des indices, je fis un faux mouvement à cause de mes hauts talons un des deux se brisa, et je partis en arrière, prête à tomber. Je voyais les visages effrayés de mes camarades. Je fermais les yeux, pensant que la douleur serait moins grande.

J'allais toucher le sol quand des mains me prirent dans le dos. Je rouvrais les yeux hésitante, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Shindou. Il m'avait rattrapé !

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mon assistante ?

Il disait ça avec tant de naturel… J'étais un peu rouge. J'avais oublié pendant un instant la pièce. C'était de l'improvisation pure !

-O-Oui. Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Juste un léger incident.

Je me relevais et dépoussiéra ma jupe. Tout le monde poussa des soupirs de soulagement.

La pièce reprit. Je ne sais pas si les gens ont pensé que c'était la pièce, ou si c'était de l'improvisation à ce moment là.

Le théâtre fut bientôt terminé. Nous révélions le meurtrier de la scène, et son stratagème. Le public fut retourné de la découverte. J'étais contente de cette réaction mon polar avait fonctionné.

Nous saluions les spectateurs, et retournions en coulisse. Arrivée dans celui-ci, Ema me prenait dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as fais une de ces peur ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tout ça est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû te donner des talons hauts comme ça…

-Mais non voyions ne dis pas ça ! Le principal, c'est que je n'ai rien de cassé… Grâce à Shindou d'ailleurs.

Quand je disais ça, il venait juste d'arrivé. Je l'interpellais et le remercia :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé pendant la pièce.

-De rien. En plus, on a pu tourner ça en improviste les spectateurs n'ont rien vu du tout !

Je hochais la tête.

-En tout cas, vous avez assuré sur scène ! Me complimenta-t-elle

-C'est clair ! Intervint Karen. C'était drôlement bien joué, l'improvisation ! Dommage que le talon s'était cassé…

J'étais contente de ce que l'on avait accompli.

A la fin, les élèves et les parents restaient dans la salle pour discuter entre eux et avec les acteurs pour complimenter la pièce. Je vins voir ma mère :

-Tu as très bien joué Kazumi ! Je suis fière de toi ! Dire que c'étais toi qui avait écrit le script… Je n'avais pas trouvé le meurtrier ! Dis, c'était prévisible le talon cassé ?

-Non. C'était un peu de l'improvisation. Ça c'est vu ?

-Pas du tout ! Répondit-elle étonnée. Heureusement que Shindou était là, hein ?

Je rougissais. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas été là, je serais devenue la risée du collège !

Ma mère me fit signe et partit à la maison. Alors comme ça, ça ne s'était pas vu l'improvisation ? Eh bien tant mieux !

Soudain, quand je voulais repartir en coulisse, un couple m'interpella :

-Excusez-moi.

Je me retournais et vis les parents de Shindou !

-Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? Dis-je ne faisant semblant de ne pas les connaitre.

-Vous êtes bien Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme

Je hochais la tête en entendant mon nom.

-Nous devons te parler, disait le père avec une voix grave.

Je restais comme figée sur place qu'est-ce que me voulaient les parents de Shindou ?


	71. Chapter 20 (2)

**Chapitre 20**

N

ous nous dirigions vers le couloir ou les élèves tournaient en rond pour préparer leur projet. Pour ma part je stressais à l'idée que les parents de Shindou veuillent m'annoncer quelque chose.

-Nous avons observé que tu as une grande influence sur le comportement de Shindou, commença son père.

-Depuis que vous êtes là, Shindou stresse moins qu'avant

-Quelle est le rapport avec moi ?

Ils se regardèrent et répondirent :

-Nous pensons que vous êtes la cause de ce changement, disait la mère.

Je ne savais pas que mon apparition causerait ceci à Shindou; même j'en étais incapable !

Alors que je fis ma mine de celle qui ne comprenait pas, le père continua le discours :

-Nous aimerions que vous souteniez Shindou comme vous l'aviez fait jusqu'à présent.

-Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas toujours présents pour notre fils, donc nous nous remettons entièrement sur vous pour veiller sur lui lorsque nous ne sommes pas la.

Je rougissais. Cela faisait bizarre de se faire presque honorer par les parents de celui que vous aimez. C'est eux même qui vous demande de s'occuper de leur fils.

Alors que j'essayais de trouver une réponse correcte, Ema qui m'avait vu vint vers moi :

-Kazumi, on a besoin de toi pour...

Des quelle vu les parents de Shindou en face de moi, elle s'excusa et partit dans la salle, voyant quelle dérangeait. La mère reprit alors :

-On vous appelle apparemment. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Mais sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez nous. J'en ai prévenue le domestique de la maison, qui ma d'ailleurs confirmé que vous étiez une personne importante pour lui.

Le domestique avait dit ca ? En tout cas je lui suis reconnaissante. Il m'avait donné un passe vip pour la maison de Shindou !

-En tout cas, n'hésitez pas a passer. Et puis si ca va plus loin...

La mère mit sa main sur sa joue, pensante puis rougit :

-Il faudra prévoir l'argent pour le mariage...

Hein ? Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendue mariage ?

-Allons chérie ! Reprit l'homme, on avait dit qu'on ne devait pas lui en parler !

-Oups ! Excuse-moi !

A ce stade, j'étais rouge pivoine. Ne me dites pas qu'ils contaient me marier a Shindou !? Quoi que cela ne me dérangerais pas... Non ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune !

A ce moment, Shindou arriva, toujours en costume suivit de près par Ema, qui avait du le contacter que ses parents étaient a mes cotes.

-Père, mère, mais que faites vous donc la ?

Le langage soutenu employé par Shindou pour ses parents me surprit un peu.

-Nous avions apprit que vous jouiez, commença la mère, et ton père et moi avions prévu depuis longtemps une journée de congé pour venir te voir. Il fallait également que nous parlions a ta chère amie.

Il me regarda, interloqué. Il ne voyait pas en quoi je pouvais bien les intéresser.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-De votre prestation. Merveilleuse d'ailleurs. Je suis fière de toi.

Cette dernière phrase avait l'air d'avoir bouleversé Shindou. Ici, sa mère qui lui avait apprit le théâtre, le complimentait enfin sur ses prestations artistiques.

Essayant de contenir ses larmes, il répondit juste :

-Merci mère. Vous aussi père.

-Bien. Excuse-moi mon fils, mais il faut que nous partions. Tu connais nos occupations.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils tournèrent les talons sans adresser un regard a leur fils qu'ils avaient laissé au milieu de la foule.

-Ma mère... est fière de moi...

Il commença à verser une larme a cote de moi. Je lui caressais le dos pour le réconforter.

-C'est la première fois que ma mère me dit un truc comme ca...

Nous restions quelques instants comme ca, le temps qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Nous rentrions dans la salle maintenant vide. Les élèves commençaient à débarrasser les décors et la scène.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda Ema. C'était qui le jeune couple qui te parlait ?

-C'était les parents de Shindou.

Ema fut comme retournée de la nouvelle.

-Ses parents ?! Et qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Je lui expliquais ce qu'ils s'était passe et elle fut bluffée.

-Bah dis donc ! On dirait que tu as conquis ses parents ! Félicitation en tout cas !

-Merci. Mais j'avoue qu'ils sont quand même un peu spéciaux...

-Oui bah tu connais les gens riches ! Peut être que toi aussi tu seras plaines aux as !

Ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première... d'autant que je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour Shindou qui n'était pas revenu après avoir pleuré et d'être partit se changer.

-Qui sera pleine aux as ?

Karen venait de faire son apparition.

-Kazumi ! Les parents de Shindou veulent quelle l'épouse !

-Ouah sérieux ?!

-Oui enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont dit... répliquais je

Je lui expliquais en détail ma conversation passionnante.

-Bah ca alors ! Dis, quand tu seras riche, tu me passeras un peu d'argent ?

Nous rigolions en cœur.

-Euh... disait Ema, le problème, c'est qu'ils t'ont reçu pour la première fois dans cette tenue...

Je baissais la tête et admirais ma mini jupe et mes talons dont un d'entre eux était cassé et j'avais également toujours les fausses lunettes sur mon nez. Autant dire que pour recevoir les parents de celui qu'on aime pour la première fois, ce n'est pas le luxe !

Gênée, je partis vite me changer dans les vestiaires. J'ouvris la porte, mais dans la précipitation, j'ouvris celui des garçons, dans lequel j'ai pu voir Shindou en torse nu. Rapidement, je claquais la porte et fonçais a toute allure me refugier dans celui des filles.

Si je me souvenais bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait...

Enfin bref ! Une fois changée, je décidais daller faire un tour vers les autres stands du collège pour me changer les idées.

Alors que je passais dans les couloirs, j'aperçu le stand de la classe de Kariya. Je décidais donc de faire un tour. Je me présentais au guichet :

-Bonjour, me dit le réceptionniste

-Bonjour, je voudrais faire une visite.

-Ça fera 1 euro s'il te plait.

Je donnais l'argent et le type me fit un grand sourire :

-Félicitations ! Vous êtes notre 50e client ! Vous aurez le droit donc a la sortie, de faire une photo avec votre personnage préféré de l'attraction ! Bonne frayeur !

Je le remerciais. En fait, je me fichais un peu de cette photo, mais bon, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Alors que j'avançais dans les décors inquiétants fabriqués par les élèves, j'entendais des bruits, des choses s'allumaient par ci par la...

J'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu très peur des maisons hantées. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : voir mon meilleur ami en pleine action.

Alors que j'avançais, j'entendis un hurlement de loup garou. Soudain, une personne arriva par surprise en faisant un hurlement. J'avoue que cette fois ci, j'avais un peu sursauté.

-Kazumi ? C'est toi ?

Je reconnaissais cette voix. J'essayais de mieux le distinguer dans l'obscurité, quand les lumières se sont allumées.

-Excusez nous, nous avons un petit souci technique. Je vous prie de rester la ou vous êtes afin d'attendre et de profiter pleinement de l'attraction une fois les lumières éteintes. Merci.

Apres cette annonce, je pus enfin observer la personne qui m'avait fait sursauter : c'était Kariya, déguisé avec des oreilles et une queue de chiens.

Surement pour jouer le loup garou dans la pénombre. Les poils des accessoires rappelaient la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce déguisement lui allait à merveille ! Dire que je le comparais a un chien, c'est chose faite ! J'aurai aimé profiter plus de cet instant...

-Kazumi ! Reprit-il. Je suis content que tu aies pris le temps de venir me voir !

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai été voir votre pièce de théâtre, j'ai adore ! Tu joues très bien ! Et l'intrigue était super, bravo !

-Merci. Toi aussi, ta mise en scène et ton costume sont supers !

Il rougissait devant mes compliments. Soudain, les lumières éteignirent et laissèrent de nouveau place à l'obscurité.

-Je dois reprendre mon boulot. Je te laisse.

Il se cacha de nouveau pour la personne suivante. Je continuais à avancer jusqu'à la fin où le type du guichet m'attendait.

-Alors ? Tu as fais ton choix ?

Quel choix ? A oui ! Pour la photo !

Ah mais je sais ! Je vais prendre Kariya ! Comme ça, j'aurai une photo souvenir de lui en chien !

-Je vais prendre le loup garou.

Il sourit et prit un micro dans lequel il disait : "loup garou pour photo !".

A cette annonce, Kariya sortit depuis les coulisses et fus surprit de me voir à nouveau :

-C'est pour toi la photo ?!

-Exact !

Il rougissait et s'approcha à côté de moi.

-Souriez... c'est bon !

Kariya s'éclipsa aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'attraction. Le garçon me donna la photo sur laquelle Kariya rougissait et essayait de sourire.

Je le remerciais et repartie vers ma classe pour aider à ranger le matériel et pour m'assurer que Shindou allait bien. Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la classe, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Kirino passa devant moi avec une planche de bois qui servait pour les décors :

-Kirino ! Tu n'as pas vu Shindou ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête :

-Il est repartit chez lui. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il est souvent triste en ce moment…

Sous les cris de son ami, il continua à avancer malgré lui avec la planche en me faisant des signes du genre « à plus, on en reparlera plus tard ! ».

J'eue soudain une culpabilité qui surgissait en moi. Il était évident que c'était pour la plupart des fois, moi qui lui causais ce trouble.


	72. Chapter 21 (2)

**Chapitre 21**

Le festival était à présent terminé. Je me rendais au collège comme d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas revu Shindou depuis le jour où il avait « disparu » après avoir vu ses parents. Je me demandais comment il allait aussi je me disais que j'allais le revoir au collège.

Alors que j'avançais, je fus surprise en voyant Shindou adossé sur un muret en face de moi.

-Shindou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne prends pas ce chemin d'habitude !

Sa pose ressemblait à celle d'un mannequin prêt, attendant le clic de l'appareil photo. Il était tellement mignon, dès le matin !

-Je sais, mais j'ai voulu faire un détour. Je suis content de pouvoir te parler.

Je suis devenue écarlate. Alors ainsi, de si bon matin, il voulait me parler ? Ça sortait de l'irréel !

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il a baissé la tête.

-Mes parents ont dîné avec moi hier.

Ça me semblait une bonne chose, mais à voir sa tête, la discussion à table n'avait pas eu l'air d'être plaisante.

-Ils t'ont dis quoi ? Ai-je insisté

-Ils voudraient te remercier de m'avoir épaulé à l'hôpital, et d'avoir prit ma place de capitaine.

Décidément ! Je ne reçois que des éloges de leur part ! Je ne voudrais pas dire ça comme ça, mais ils ont l'air insistant !

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose…

Nous arrivions au collège et assistions au cours. Le soir, Ema, Karen et moi nous rendions à la salle du club. Il fallait dire que nous devions reprendre les révisions.

Cette fois, j'étais avec Kirino et Karen, et nous révisions les maths, ma spécialité.

-Kazumi, tu peux m'aider pour cette équation ? demanda Karen

Tandis que je voyais Kirino se tordre les cheveux pour résoudre une équation, je comprenais pourquoi Karen avait fait appel à moi.

Pendant que je lui expliquais, Kirino, apparemment à bout de force d'essayer de résoudre ce problème, en a énoncé un plus gros :

-Je ne sais pas quoi acheter pour l'anniversaire de Shindou…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette phrase. J'ai écarquillé les yeux et j'avais visiblement laissé tomber Karen pour me joindre à cette conversation :

-Comment ça anniversaire ? Il…C'est bientôt ?!

-Tu ne le savais pas ? M'a-t-il demandé, perplexe. C'est dans trois jours !

Quoi ? Trois jours ? Non mais je rêvais !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?!

-Bah je croyais que t'étais au courant moi !

Devant cette révélation, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui offrir ? Et plus important, quels étaient mes moyens ?

Notre groupe est rapidement passé de « je travaille » à « anniversaire ».

-Et il a prévu quoi ? demanda Karen qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation

Kirino a baissé la tête.

-Comme d'habitude. Il va le passer tout seul…

-Comment ça « tout seul » ?!

Il a rebaissé la tête.

-Normalement je ne devais pas le dire mais… Il a dîné avec ses parents hier soir.

Waouh ! Merci mais je le savais déjà !

-Et ?

-Ils ont dis qu'ils ne seront pas là pour son anniversaire. Comme chaque année.

C'est donc cela que m'a caché Shindou ce matin. J'en été un peu retourné à vrai dire.

Soudain j'eu une idée lumineuse :

-Et si on lui organisait une fête ?

Karen et Kirino m'ont regardé, étonné.

-Une fête ? répéta Kirino

-Moi ça me branche !

Evidemment, ça branche toujours à Karen les fêtes ! Ce n'est pas un secret !

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il vaut mieux faire ça.

-Alors je vais tout organiser ! Ai-je dis. Comme ça, on fêtera le plus bel anniversaire de Shindou !

Les deux acquiescèrent.

-Très bien. Je suis partant.

-Moi aussi !

-Très bien. On va le faire… Disons… Dans la salle du club !

-Il faut prévenir tout le monde aussi !

-Oh ça sera chouette !

Notre conversation ne s'est plus tournée que sur ça. On parlait d'anniversaire, encore et encore.

Une fois les révisions terminées, mes deux camarades et moi avions parlé aux membres de l'équipe une fois Shindou partit.

-Ça me semble une bonne idée… disais Ema

-Pas mal ! On va mettre le paquet ! s'écria Nishiki

Tout le monde avait l'air ravi. J'ai crié alors :

-Bien ! L'opération « anniversaire de Shindou » peut commencer ! Et c'est moi qui vais mener les opérations ! Ce soir il se fait tard. Demain, Kirino, tu éloigneras Shindou de la salle du club. Pendant ce temps là, je vous donnerais des rôles et des directives. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui capitaine !


	73. Chapter 22 (2)

**Chapitre 22**

L

e lendemain, je me tenais devant la salle du club, tendue. Il fallait dire que je m'étais un peu emballée la veille, et j'avais peur de ne pas être au top pour cette mission. Organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Shindou qui doit rester secrète étais un peu délicat…

Le tenir à l'écart n'était pas une mince affaire. Kirino du trouver au moins je ne sais combien de techniques pour l'attirer loin de la salle. Après de nombreux essais voués à l'échec, il a quand même réussi à lui faire croire qu'il avait mal à sa jambe après avoir fait exprès de tomber, et de ce fait, Shindou fut obligé de l'amener chez lui, le tenant par l'épaule et de l'installer pour qu'il se rétablisse. Un plan qui nous laissera une demi-heure de complots.

J'entrais dans la salle et trouvais mes camarades tous prêts pour prendre des notes.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Kirino a éloigné Shindou loin du club pendant quelque temps. Maintenant, occupons nous du sujet principal…

J'avais donc organisé les membres en plusieurs équipes. Ema se trouvait dans celui de la décoration, et Karen celui des ravitaillements. Moi, je m'occupais de l'organisation globale.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les groupes sont faits, on peut passer à la préparation ! Je vais demander au principal si nous pouvons sécher les cours de la journée pour préparer la salle.

Kurama intervint :

-Euh… Il y a juste un petit problème… Si nos notes sont catastrophiques, ça m'étonnerai qu'il accepte que nous séchions les cours d'une journée…

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. J'avais pensé à tout sauf à ça ! Comment on allait faire ? On ne pouvait tout de même pas la préparer la nuit ! Je commençais à paniquer. Que faire ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, puis avec un ton d'assurance, prononçais :

-Je reste sur ma lancée ! Croyez-moi, je vais tout faire pour que le principal accepte cette requête !

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en ma direction.

-D'accord, on va essayer ! disait Ema

Je hochais la tête.

-Néanmoins, on à pas beaucoup de temps… disait Nishiki. Il ne nous reste que deux jours !

Le temps m'était compté. D'autant plus, que je n'avais toujours pas, et je pense également pour la plupart d'entre nous, acheté le cadeau pour Shindou.

-J'irais voir le principal demain. En attendant…

-Pourquoi allez-vous voir le principal ?

Je sursautais et regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée, et y vit Shindou qui venait de faire surface.

Plus personnes ne broncha. Il fallait que je trouve une raison, et vite !

-Euh… On a plus de fiche d'exercices. Alors on va en demander des nouvelles…

Je détestais lui mentir ! Je détestais lui mentir ! Je détestais lui mentir !

-Pourtant, il me semblait que l'on en avait énormément en rab…

Personne ne disait rien, ils ne faisaient seulement que de m'envoyer des signaux d'alarmes par leurs regards qui signifiait : « trouve une bonne idée, trouve une bonne idée ! ».

-Oui, mais il nous en manque sur les équations des calculs littéraux, et comme c'est un sujet difficile pour beaucoup d'entre nous, je pense que ce ne serai pas inutile de redemander des copies.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Karen en pensant à Kirino.

-Ah bon. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile comme sujet !

Il ajouta dans ses paroles un sourire des plus adorables avant de me rejoindre devant tout le monde. J'essuyais une goutte de sueur sur mon front. Il m'avait cru !

-Kirino s'est fait très mal à sa jambe, et il ne pourra pas être là demain. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a… En tout cas je suis désolé du retard.

Shindou paraissait triste de la nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'il le croit blesser pour de vrai, et le « je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » signifiait qu'il ne savait s'il serait présent pour son anniversaire.

Par contre, je ne savais pas que le mensonge de Kirino le priverait d'école pour le lendemain. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas.

Pour paraître naturel, on a fait des groupes rapidement pour reprendre les révisions. J'entendais des chuchotements venant des groupes voisins sur la fête et les préparatifs. Je leur fis signe de se taire dans le dos de Shindou et de réviser sérieusement.

Il fallait que je lui trouve un cadeau. Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

Il fallait également que j'aille voir Kirino. C'était un de mes meilleurs complices, et un des meilleurs amis de Shindou. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'il loupe une miette des préparatifs.

Pour l'instant Shindou ne se doutait de rien. Pour vu que ça dure…


	74. Chapter 23 (2)

**Chapitre 23**

L

e lendemain, je me rendis chez Kirino tôt le matin, avant d'aller au collège. Comme je commençais plus tard, j'ai profité de l'occasion. J'avais demandé à Shindou la veille, qui fut assez étonné :

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de lui !

-Si, mais c'est aussi parce que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe !

Ce qui était bien, c'était que cet excuse justifiait toujours !

Sa maison était des plus banales. Je sonnais à sa porte, et un homme grand et costaud fit son apparition. Il était très viril : il était très musclé et portait un débardeur blanc noircit par le travail, à en juger par les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient de son visage. Avec une voix des plus graves, il dit :

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi jeune fille ?

Je ne savais quoi dire devant un tel personnage qui sortait d'un film américain. Il observa mon uniforme et son visage s'éclaira :

-Ah ! Tu es dans le même collège que mon fils c'est ça ?

La ressemblance entre les deux garçons n'était pas très forte. Je hochais la tête, pensant que je m'étais peut être trompé de maison.

-Bien ! Entre, je vais te montrer où est sa chambre.

J'entrais et admira la maison type « normal ». En fait, je disais surtout ça après avoir visité chez Shindou.

Il me montra un escalier :

-C'est tout en haut, la première chambre. Je suis navré. Mon fils est un peu tête en l'air. Je suis désolé que tu t'inquiète pour lui. La moindre blessure et ça y est ! C'est la crise ! Enfin bref, je te laisse monter, j'ai du travail.

Il soupira et partit en direction d'une pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je montais les escaliers, toqua à la première porte puis entra. Elle ouvrait sur une chambre impeccablement rangée et nettoyée. Je pus voir Kirino assit dans son lit, un livre à la main.

-Salut Kirino !

-Bonjour capitaine !

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompé de maison, et que cet homme était bien son père. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté de son lit.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un doute sur la maison quand j'ai vu ton père. Quel charisme !

Kirino effaça son sourire et détourna le regard. Il serra les poings.

-Oui, c'est sûr…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Désolée si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas toi… C'est mon père…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oui… Enfin, ça dure depuis l'enfance… Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez viril…

Je fis un sourire. C'est vrai qu'avec ses couettes roses, et ses grands yeux bleus, il y avait de quoi douter de sa virilité…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Répliquais-je. Enfin je veux dire… c'est à toi de juger ce genre de chose !

-Oui, mais il me rabaisse à chaque fois ! Il me crie dessus, il me tape sur les nerfs ! Il veut que je fasse plus de chose qui le prouverait : de la musculation, travailler dans les voitures… C'est de ça que j'ai commencé le football !

-Mais tu aimes le football pas vrai ? C'est donc grâce à ton père que tu as commencé !

Il regarda vers la couette. Jamais je n'avais vu Kirino en colère contre une personne.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Néanmoins ce n'est pas une raison. Regarde ces cheveux roses ! Et ces yeux bleus ! Je les ai hérités de ma mère décédée… Je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois…

Je regardais vers le sol. Je sentis une énorme culpabilité montée en moi.

-Je… Je suis désolée, dis-je, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, me coupa-t-il. Je te raconte des choses sans importances…

-Au contraire ça m'intéresse ! Kirino, si tu as des problèmes, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un sourire.

-Oui, merci Kazumi. Tu es la deuxième personne avec Shindou à qui je parle de ça. Ça fait du bien…

Je restais un moment à discuter avec Kirino de la fête, de l'équipe, et de Shindou.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu dois rester plus longtemps ? Je croyais qu'on avait dit une seule journée !

Il rougissait, gêné, puis répondit :

-Bah en fait, je me suis vraiment fait mal…

Je me suis pris une claque virtuelle dans le visage.

-Comment ça, vraiment mal ? Tu ne pourras pas venir à la fête ?!

-Si, je pense qu'avec des béquilles, je pourrais y arriver, mais je ne pourrais pas le tenir à l'écart comme convenue… Il va falloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge…

-Mais tu es son meilleur ami ! Tu le connais comme personne !

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais, il y a une autre personne qui le connait aussi bien que moi. Elle pourra s'en charger, elle.

Je haussais un sourcil. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait aussi bien que lui ? J'avais peur tout d'un coup…

-Qui est-ce ? Karen ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je veux parler de toi !

-Moi ? Mais je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Tu sais où il aime aller, et tu es l'organisatrice de la fête. Tu es la personne parfaite !

Moi, pour trainer avec Shindou toute une après midi pour le tenir à m'écart de sa fête surprise le jour de son anniversaire que j'ai moi-même organisée ? C'était possible ? D'un autre côté, cela n'allait pas être facile…

Je pris une grande inspiration et regarda Kirino avec assurance :

-Très bien ! Je te promets que je vais le tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible !


	75. Chapter 24 (2)

**Chapitre 24**

J

e me rendis au collège et me dirigeais directement dans le bureau du principal. Temps pis si j'arrivais en retard. De toute façon, vu mes notes, le principal ainsi que les professeurs n'auront rien à dire.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du principal, je me demandais comment j'allais lui faire changer d'avis. J'avais pensé trop vite maintenant, je me retrouvais sans plan valable !

Je pris une bouffée d'air et me disais que cela viendrait tout seul. Je frappais trois fois à la porte et entrais. Le principal était en train de signer des papiers sur son bureau. Il releva la tête à mon entrée et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Tiens Kazumi ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

Ça commençait bien : le principal m'appréciait pour mes notes et mon comportement de classe il me connaissait bien.

-Je voulais vous demander une faveur.

Il s'installa dans le fond de son siège et dit :

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais que demain, tous les membres de l'équipe de football puissent sécher les cours.

Son sourire se transforma en ricanement. Je ne bronchais pas.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse sécher les cours à ses incompétents ?

Je bouillais de rage :

-Déjà, commençais-je posément, il n'y a pas que des incompétents : Shindou, Kirino, Ichino, Aoyama… Et moi. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous serez utile de sécher pendant la journée de demain ?

-Nous organisons une fête d'anniversaire pour l'un de nos camarades. Il est toujours seul, ses parents ne sont jamais là, et son anniversaire se voue à chaque fois par un échec. Nous voulons que celui-ci soit le plus beau de sa vie.

A cet instant, je ne parlais pas au principal, je parlais pour Shindou. Je le disais avec tout mon cœur. Je voulais que se soit le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

-Louper une journée pour une fête de ce genre ? C'est d'un ridicule…

Tout ce que j'avais dit précédemment ne l'avait pas touché d'un pouce. J'étais outrée, devant un tel personnage qui n'a pas une once d'humanisme dans le corps, juste les notes et la popularité de son collège. J'explosais de rage :

-Ecoutez, je me moque de ce que vous dites, mais je veux une autorisation. Je suis la capitaine du club de football si renommé après avoir gagné le tournoi de la Holy Road, et l'une des meilleures élèves de votre établissement, alors j'estime que vous me devez bien cela, non ?

-Je…

-De plus, le coupais-je, vous le devez également à Shindou Takuto qui souhaite fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis, et non seul, lui qui est le premier élève au niveau des notes de votre établissement et ancien capitaine de l'équipe Raimon. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec des plaintes de parents du club et l'exclusion des deux meilleurs élèves du collège et capitaines de Raimon, je vous conseille de me donner cette autorisation sur le champ !

Je sortais du bureau du principal, une feuille à la main. Je pense que le principal avait comprit les enjeux de la décision… En tout cas, j'avais finement bien joué. C'était la première fois que je m'emportais devant un adulte haut classé. Mais il avait craché sur Shindou.

Et ça, je ne le pardonne jamais.

Arrivée dans la classe, je m'excusais du retard et montra le mot que le principal avait sagement écrit comme excuse.

Je retournais à ma place. J'assistais aux cours et sentis des picotements dans le dos. Je me retournais et vis mon voisin de derrière me donner une feuille. Il était écrit :

« Karen : Alors, tu as été chez le principal ?

Ema : Il t'a donné l'autorisation ? »

Je me retournais dans leur direction, et les deux étaient comme scotchées sur ma future réponse.

Je leur souriais et leva le pouce en l'air, en signe de victoire.


	76. Chapter 25 (2)

**Chapitre 25**

-Et voila comment ça c'est passé !

Ema, Karen, Tenma sont restés scotchés devant mon récit. Quand à Tsurugi, il était adossé à la fenêtre les yeux fermés.

-C'est incroyable ! s'écria Tenma. Je me demande comment tu fais !

-Il m'a mit en rogne, alors je me suis énervée, répondis-je.

-Super ! Maintenant, on peut organiser la fête en toute tranquillité ! Disait Karen.

-Tu as bien fais ton devoir de capitaine, disait Tsurugi. On voit que tu sais se que tu fais.

-Effectivement, répliqua Ema. Maintenant, il faut que tu t'organises pour rester avec Shindou le plus loin possible !

-Shindou va aller en cours ? demanda Karen. Ça ferait un peu bizarre si on lui disait qu'on séchait pour rien…

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Disais-je. On dira à Shindou que le principal nous a laissé un peu de repos ! Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'aille pas au collège. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

-On espère, disait Tsurugi. Sinon tous nos efforts seront vains.

-Tu es dans quel groupe, Tsurugi ? demanda Ema, curieuse de savoir dans quel groupe était son amour.

-Celui de la musique.

-Tu joues d'un instrument ? demanda Tenma

-De la basse.

Dans un sens, ça lui correspondait bien. C'est grave et discret, un peu comme lui…Ema avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le fait d'avoir apprit un nouveau côté de lui l'avait boosté à bloc.

Je savais qu'il y avait des musiciens dans l'équipe, dont Tsurugi. Ils n'avaient jamais pris de cours, mais ils savaient en jouer.

L'équipe était vraiment incroyable il y avait de nombreux talents cachés. J'avais hâte de les découvrir le lendemain.

Après les cours, je me ruais chez moi, puis me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je pris mon tronc marqué d'une étiquette « économies », puis l'ouvrit et y verser le contenu sur le sol.

J'avais beaucoup d'argent. Il faut dire que j'avais économisé dans un seul but : offrir un cadeau à la personne que j'épouserai. Oui, je suis une grande malade, mais depuis la maternelle, j'économisais un peu d'argent de mon anniversaire dans ce bocal, et mon rêve était de tomber amoureuse, et de me marier avec cette personne que je trouvais fantastique.

Et pour moi, c'était Shindou.

Il m'avait offert le collier que je portais autour du coup d'une valeur inestimable, juste parce que je l'avais aidé à acheter un cadeau à Karen. Qui plus est, il m'avait invité chez lui à manger des plats somptueux, et autre. Je tenais à le remercier.

Je prenais l'argent, et me dirigeais vers la porte quand ma mère arriva :

-Mais où tu vas ? Tu pourrais prévenir quand même !

-Je vais à la rue commerciale pour aller acheter un cadeau à Shindou. C'est son anniversaire demain.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda d'un air sévère :

-Tu t'y prends un peu tard… C'est pour lui que tu organise la fête d'anniversaire demain ? Tu as pris de l'argent ?

Je hochais la tête au deux questions.

-Combien ?

-Mon bocal « économies ».

Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes à ce nom.

-Ton bocal économies ?! Mais je croyais que tu les gardais pour une occasion spéciale !

-Effectivement, et c'en est une. Shindou est une personne très importante pour moi. Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà…

Elle hocha la tête et soupira :

-Je vois… Mais veille à garder un peu d'argent, comprit ? Et fais attention !

Je sortis et pris la direction des magasins de la ville. Je déambulais devant les enseignes sans idées de cadeaux. Il me fallait un truc de valeur, pour prouver mon remerciement, et à quel point je compte sur lui.

Je passais devant la bijouterie, mais c'était un garçon… Je n'allais pas lui offrir ça ! Les jeux vidéo… Non, il n'est pas du genre à y jouer ! Les livres ? Je sais qu'il adore Sherlock Holmes, mais je pense qu'il a déjà toute la collection… Et puis je n'ai pas retenue sa bibliothèque non plus !

Je passais devant la boutique de musique. Peut être pour son piano ou…

J'aperçus un violon. J'ai toujours aimé cet instrument. J'en avais même un chez moi : j'avais fait des cours du CE1 à la sixième. Mais depuis j'avais arrêté. Je me demande si Shindou en avait déjà joué… Et s'il aimait cet instrument. J'appelais Kirino. Lui, il devait savoir.

-Allô Kirino ? C'est Kazumi. Dis, j'ai une question… Est-ce que Shindou a déjà joué du violon ?

-Du violon ? Non, il ne joue que du piano. Par contre, j'ai déjà vu plusieurs CD de violon chez lui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je fais les magasins pour lui acheter un cadeau, et j'avais pensé à un violon. Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je pense, oui ! Mais tu es sûr que c'est dans tes moyens ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu.

Je raccrochais et admirais l'instrument. Il était travaillé, neuf, parfaitement poli, du travail de pro. L'archet était parfaitement lisse, idéal pour le frotter contre les cordes. J'entrais dans la boutique et demandai au monsieur qui la gérait pour acheter le violon.

-C'est une joli pièce, vous voulez l'essayer ? En plus, vous pouvez graver quelque chose dessus si vous le désirez.

Je frottais les cordes et retrouvais rapidement les mouvements. Je n'avais rien oublié de mon apprentissage. Ça me donnait une folle envie de rejouer.

Je le pris alors, et pour plus d'argent, de faire graver « Shindou » sur le côté. Il était alors gravé en italique proprement. Il me donna l'étui, et sur un signe je quittais la boutique.

J'avais enfin trouvé son cadeau. J'espérais qu'il lui plairait.


	77. Chapter 26 (2)

**Chapitre 26**

J

e me levais et m'habillais en tenue décontractée. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Ema et Karen devait venir chez moi pour que l'on choisit ensemble nos tenues pour ce soir. Il faut dire que si l'on voulait impressionner les garçons, il fallait que l'on choisisse bien nos tenues !

Karen arriva la première, suivie d'Ema. Une fois rassemblée, on pu discuter autour de bons biscuits.

-Dire que les autres élèves sont en cours ! Ça fait bizarre ! s'exclama Ema

-Oui, n'oubliez pas que vous et les autres devaient vous rendre à la salle du club dans deux heures c'est-à-dire à onze heure ok ?

Je voulais absolument que tout soit prêt pour son anniversaire, quitte à jouer l'ennuyeuse qui répète toujours la même chose.

Nous essayions donc toutes les tenues que nous avions en réserve et choisissions la meilleure pour nous toutes. Ema, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une pro de la couture, nous avez à nouveau proposé ses créations :

-Alors Karen, j'ai opté pour une mini jupe en cuire avec un haut à bretelle qui t'arrive en dégradé sur ta taille, ce qui fait qu'on voit un peu ton ventre, et bien sur sandales à talons hauts pour madame : côté sexy garantie ! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié la fleur de lisse sur le haut…

En voyant la tenue qui allait parfaitement à Karen, je me suis dit : pour vu qu'elle n'a pas fait la même chose pour moi ! Les trucs moulants et les talons n'étaient pas trop mon truc… Surtout depuis l'incident !

-Pour Kazumi, comme je sais que tu déteste ce genre de chose, je t'ai préparé une robe blanche légère avec un ruban mauve qui serre ta taille, et des sandales d'été. Le truc classique et chic qui devra plaire à Shindou ! Bien sûr, tu ne la mettras pas avant ca soir ! Il faut garder la surprise !

J'enfilais la tenue et me sentais parfaitement bien à l'intérieur. C'était super, et ça correspondait à ma personnalité. Un super travail !

-Tandis que moi, j'ai opté pour une robe en noir, avec des volants représentants ma couleur de cheveux et des chaines accrochés avec pour pendentifs des morceaux de cristaux qui représentent la glace, avec des talons haut pour les chaussures. Ça vous plait ?

Nous hochions la tête. C'était tous de merveilleux vêtements. Ema avait encore fait du bon travail. Il me tarde de voir la salle décorée !

Nous regardions l'heure et Ema et Karen partirent en direction de la salle.

\- S'il y a quoi que se soit, appelez-moi. Je veux avoir de vos nouvelles en permanence. Compris ? Ah aussi ! Prenez ça avec vous.

Je leur donnais le cadeau de Shindou parfaitement emballé.

-C'est le cadeau de Shindou. Ne l'abimez pas, comprit ?

-Oui, chef !

Sur ce, je les vis s'éloigner. Je m'habillais normalement, T-shirt, short et baskets. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Je me rendis sur le chemin de chez Shindou. Je me demandais ce que l'on pourrait faire pendant toute une journée… Mais le simple fait de la passer avec lui me rendait heureuse ! Surtout que ce soir, c'était sa fête ! Aujourd'hui été sa journée !

Je m'approchais de la villa et sonna à sa porte d'entrée gigantesque. Le domestique m'accueillit chaleureusement :

-Tiens Bonjour Kazumi, entrez donc !

Je m'exécutais et me rendis dans sa chambre. Je toquais et entrais, surprenant Shindou en pleine lecture de son Sherlock Holmes. Il leva son nez du livre et me fit un sourire des plus radieux.

-Bonjour Kazumi. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retenais de lui dire « joyeux anniversaire ! Ce soir tu vas faire la fête ! ». A la place, je fis comme si j'ignorais l'événement.

-Excellente. Dire que l'on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ! Ça tombe plutôt bien…

Kirino l'avait prévenu la veille de cette journée de repos. Shindou essaya de masquer sa déception au fait que je ne lui ai pas souhaité son anniversaire et le combla d'un sourire :

-Oui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un Cola ?

-Je veux bien merci.

Le domestique arriva avec un plateau et me servit un cola, tandis qu'il remplissait un thé à Shindou. Je devrai peut être demander à Karen si elle a pensé au thé ce soir…

-Tu lis toujours Sherlock Holmes, à ce que je vois… Tu es vraiment passionné !

Il portait une chemise avec un pantalon, et paraissait des plus naturels. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis répondit :

-Tu sais, quand j'aime quelque chose, je suis à fond dedans !

-Justement, en parlant de passion, tu dois avoir une collection assez impressionnante de partition et de CDs non ?

-Oui, regardes sur l'étagère là-bas.

Je m'exécutais et aperçus à mon grand soulagement des CDs de violons, ainsi que des partitions « pianos et violons ». Il avait tellement de partitions différentes, qu'il y avait « pianos et saxophones », « pianos et guitares »…

En toute discrétion je piquais celles sur les pianos et les violons, ainsi que les basses, puis les enfourchais dans mon sac. Pour la soirée, le groupe de musique ramenait un clavier. Autant en profiter…

Je pris des partitions de pianos et les montra à Shindou :

-Tu pourrais m'en jouer s'il te plait ? J'adore quand tu joues du piano… Je voudrais t'entendre encore une fois…

Je rougissais. Ça ressemblait à une demande que l'on ferait à son petit copain, de jouer pour elle et elle seulement. Mais Shindou accepta sans rien dire.

Il joua et agita ses mains comme un véritable chef d'orchestre. Je l'écoutais et je fus emporté par le son de la musique. Comme subjuguée. J'espérais qu'il en ferait de même avec le violon…

Il enchaina les morceaux selon mes désirs, et les jouait d'une façon remarquable. Il prenait plaisir à jouer tous ces morceaux. Nous riions et passions de bons moments, comme ça…

Je voulais que sa journée soit parfaite. Il avait fait ce qu'il faisait tous les jours, ce matin. Je voulais qu'il passe une après midi et une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Oui. L'année où il m'avait rencontré était sûrement l'année la plus mouvementée de sa vie…


	78. Chapter 27 (2)

**Chapitre 27**

-Je commence à avoir faim…

Il était midi quand nous nous étions arrêtés.

-Tu veux manger chez moi ? demanda Shindou. Le domestique sera ravi de rajouter une assiette si tu veux.

-Non, non ! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ! Ça te dirait plutôt qu'on aille manger à l'extérieur ?

Il acquiesça, et nous nous dirigeons vers la rue commerçante. Mon portable sonna, et je pu apercevoir le numéro de Karen.

-Allô ?

-Allô Kazumi ? Tout ce passe bien ici. Tout le monde est présent à part Kirino. On installe. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha. Shindou, interloqué, demanda :

-C'était qui ? Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Si tu veux, on peut annuler…

-Non, je n'ai rien de prévu ! M'empressais-je de répondre. Alors, où veux tu manger ? Dans un fast-food ?

-Bonne idée ! C'est tellement rare !

Nous nous dirigions vers le fast-food et commandions. Quand Shindou sortit son portefeuille, je lui fis un signe de la main :

-Non ! C'est moi qui paye !

Il allait me contredire, quand je donnais le billet à la vendeuse. Celle-ci fit un sourire devant nous. Nous mangions donc et parlions de Kirino.

-C'est quand même triste…disait-il. Quel idiot de se prendre les pieds dans un caillou et de se faire une blessure pareille !

-Oui, c'est dommage…

Enfin, c'était surtout bien pour moi, parce que je pouvais passer la journée avec Shindou…

Il sirota son cola, puis le posa en soupirant :

-Jouer au football me manque… et c'est bientôt les examens de fin d'année…

-Je n'ai pas envie de les passer… Shooter dans le ballon, utiliser les Keishins et les super techniques… Tout ça parait tellement loin…

-Et dire que tu as commencé le football seulement cette année ! Tu t'ennuies déjà de ne plus en faire, et tu es aussi capitaine de l'équipe ! Si tu l'avais rejoins avant… Tu n'aurais jamais aimé…

-Oui… Ils décidaient l'enjeu des matchs, contrôlaient les personnes… Y compris Karen, ta cousine… Je suis contente que tout ça soit enfin finit…

Nous débarrassions notre table et sortions du restaurant.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il

-Vient ! Je vais t'emmener quelque part ! Ferme les yeux !

Il hésita, puis les ferma. Je lui pris sa main et l'emmenai à un bar à glace. Je lui disais d'attendre sur un siège, tout en fermant les yeux. J'allais chercher les desserts, et lui mit sous le nez.

-Tu peux les ouvrir !

Dès qu'il les ouvrit, il fut surprit en voyant le bol de glace qui se présentait. Il sourit et l'entama.

-Merci Kazumi. Je me demandais où tu allais m'emmener ! C'est la première fois que je fais ça avec quelqu'un.

Je rougissais. Depuis le début de l'après midi, on aurait dit un couple pour un rendez-vous galant. J'étais vraiment heureuse, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensait Shindou… Voyant comment il souriait en mangeant sa glace, je pense qu'il appréciait.

Depuis le début, il ne m'avait pas dit que c'était son anniversaire. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas m'affoler, ou il voulait penser à autre chose. Oublier les problèmes avec ses parents, le stresse des notes pour l'équipe, Kirino…

Je le trouvais tendu, ces derniers temps. Relâcher la pression était bon pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait de quoi ce soir !

Une fois que nous avions finis nos glaces, nous faisions le tour des boutiques que j'avais vu la veille pour lui trouver son cadeau. Arrivée devant la boutique de musique, nous regardions les instruments dans la vitrine.

Je voulais lui poser une question, mais j'avais peur de la réponse… Temps pis, j'essayais quand même :

-Tu aimerais jouer d'un autre instrument que le piano ?

Il réfléchit tout en admirant la vitrine.

-J'adore le piano. C'est vraiment l'instrument que j'aime le plus. Mais j'avoue qu'essayer un autre instrument serai une bonne expérience…

Je souriais. J'avais choisi le bon cadeau, apparemment.

Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche. Je répondais à Ema :

-Tout est prêt. Vous pouvez venir. Préviens par SMS. Terminé.

Et elle raccrocha. Le côté militaire de la conversation était assez comique.

Je me tournais vers Shindou et disais :

-On retourne à la salle du club ? Je crois que l'on doit réviser avec les autres ce soir. Je viens d'avoir Karen au téléphone : une bonne partie y va, tu veux te joindre à eux ?

Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui, dit oui dit oui, dit oui !

-Après tout, ils ont besoin de nous, non ? Il faut qu'on les aide… Les examens sont pour bientôt…

Ouf !

Nous étions devant le collège, quand Shindou arrêta de marcher. Je me tournais vers lui, et il me disait :

-Merci, Kazumi. Merci mille fois. J'ai passé une super journée grâce à toi. Mes parents ne sont jamais là et… Aujourd'hui…c'est mon anniversaire… Donc… Merci…

Je restais silencieuse. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Sans un mot, je lui pris sa main et couru en direction de la salle du club. Je culpabilisais.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler elles aussi. Je me dépêchais.

-Je suis désolée Shindou…Vraiment désolée de te l'avoir caché, de t'avoir menti…

Alors que Shindou ne comprenait pas, j'ouvris la porte du club bruyamment.


	79. Chapter 28 (2)

**Chapitre 28**

-SURPRISE !

Des pétards claquaient et des confettis volaient à notre arrivé. Ils furent tous avec le sourire aux lèvres. Shindou les regardaient, bouche bée et les yeux encore pleins de larmes. J'essuyais les miennes pour paraître naturelle.

-Les amis… disait-t-il

-Joyeux anniversaire Shindou ! Intervint Kirino, en béquille

Shindou sourit, et me regarda. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et me joins aux membres de l'équipe :

-On a organisé ça pour toi, expliquais-je. On avait apprit que tu restais toujours seul pour tes fêtes d'anniversaire : on a voulu que ça change.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… sanglota-t-il. Vous êtes merveilleux. Je vous… Je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur…

-Aller, fait pas la tête ! Intervint Karen. On a décoré la salle et on a tout préparé pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

La salle était parsemée de notes de musique, de partitions, d'étoiles, d'instruments, et de banderoles « joyeux anniversaire Shindou ! ». C'était plein de couleurs, de fantaisie, et de tout ce que Shindou aimait. Je me sentais bien dans ce paysage. Ema avait fait du bon travail.

Tout le monde était sur leur 31, et il y avait beaucoup de variété au niveau du buffet, des instruments prêts à l'emploie pour nous jouer des morceaux endiablés, de quoi nous faire bouger sur la piste. Il n'y avait pas seulement les membres du club de football, mais aussi des connaissances de Shindou et des gens de sa classe.

Shindou n'en revenait pas. Il regarda la salle de font en comble, et les membres de l'équipe lui expliquaient les conditions pour tout mettre en œuvre en seulement trois jours.

Après cette brève présentation, les gens commençaient à aller chercher les boissons au buffet et à discuter entre eux. Les garçons avaient emmenées Shindou pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires, et les filles en firent de même. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore changer, avec toutes les préparations.

Ema, Karen et moi allions dans les vestiaires pour mettre nos tenues respectives qui, on espérait, plairaient aux jeunes hommes. Nous nous habillions, et alors que j'allais quitter les vestiaires pour rejoindre la salle, mes amies m'ont arrêté sur le champ.

-Attends ! Tu ne dois pas partir maintenant ! s'écria Ema

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je, interloquée

Elles se regardèrent, et sourirent ensemble.

-On a une petite surprise pour toi… disait Karen

Karen sortit des vestiaires, et Ema fouillait dans son casier :

-Tu vas mettre quelque chose pour le début de la soirée… C'est une surprise que nous t'avons faite…

Elle sortit

Ce qui ressemblait à des ailes, parsemées de multitudes de plumes blanches immaculées. Elles étaient magnifiques, comme celles d'un ange.

-Tu vas mettre ça dans ton dos !

Je restais un moment dans le silence après cette phrase.

-Quoi ?! Pou-pour-pourquoi je devrais porter ça ?! Ce…Ce n'est pas fait pour moi, tu sais ! Elles sont belles, et immaculées d'un blanc pur…

-C'est à toi qu'elles iront le mieux, Kazumi. Crois-moi. C'est à toi qu'elles te sont destinées ! J'ai passé un temps fou à les faire, tu sais ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : j'allais vraiment porter quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne savais pas comment aller le prendre les autres… Surtout Shindou !

Elle me retourna et les installa dans mon dos avec des fines pinces et des rubans que l'on n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ! Comme si elles m'appartenaient vraiment. C'était du travail d'Ema, après tout…

Après quelques minutes, je pus me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais l'air d'un ange.

Karen arriva en trombe dans les vestiaires et annonça à vive voix :

-C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! Waouh ! Tu es jolie comme ça !

Je la remerciais. Je me questionnais sur cette fameuse surprise… Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, et j'avais un peu le stresse…

-Ok, on va y aller. Prête ?

Je haussais les épaules. Ema sourit, et j'entendis une musique commencer. Je sortais des vestiaires pour me retrouver dans la salle, maintenant devenue sombre. Tout le monde était agglutiné pour laisser un cercle éclairé au milieu de la pièce. Soudain, un projecteur arriva de l'autre côté de la pièce, illuminant Shindou, qui venait d'arriver.

Vêtu d'un costar en queue de pie, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussure d'une classe sociale élevé, il était magnifique. On aurait dit un véritable chef d'orchestre.

Je me sentie soudain aveuglée : un projecteur venait de m'illuminer, laissant mes ailes briller de leur blancheur à la lumière. Shindou me regarda, ébahi. Des gens commençaient à venir derrière moi, et me poussèrent vers le centre de la salle.

J'essayais de distinguer qui me poussaient, mais quand je relevais la tête devant moi, je tombais nez à nez avec Shindou, qui, apparemment, avait subi le même sort que moi. Ils reculèrent tous alors, me laissant seule avec Shindou dans le cercle. Seuls. Rien que nous deux. Dans ce grand espace.

Une musique de valse commençait alors à être jouée. Face à cette situation, je ne bougeais pas, ne savant pas quoi faire. J'entendais des « aller ! Aller ! » Chuchotés un peu partout. Shindou fit alors la courbette, me tendis la main, et me demanda :

-Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

Je rougissais, et après quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et me dire que tout ceci était bien réel, je posais la mienne sur la sienne :

-Avec plaisir.

Des « oh » et des « ah » s'élevaient dans la salle. Il mit une main sur ma taille et me prit la main, pour commencer à danser la valse au rythme de la musique. J'essayais de le suivre, et en à peine quelques secondes, je m'étais habitué à sa danse. Je suivais la musique, et fis tout pour regarder Shindou, et non mes pieds. J'avais peur de faire un faux pas dans cette danse si synchronisé et harmonieuse.

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Il n'y avait que moi, Shindou et la musique dans ma tête. Je me sentais légère libre. Je ne sais pas si c'était les ailes dans le dos, ou Shindou qui me faisait décoller du sol.

Mon cœur battait vite. Je prenais ce plaisir comme une drogue, un manège à sensation : une explosion d'émotion que vous ne voulez jamais arrêter, et reprendre encore et encore. Ça vous libère, vous déstresse, vous envahit au plus profond de vous pour que vous profiter un maximum du plaisir…

Je pouvais admirer le visage de Shindou, ses contours, son sourire plus brillant que jamais, et ses yeux d'un marron profond. Il me murmura :

-Les ailes te vont bien… On dirait un ange tombé du ciel…

Je rougissais de plaisir à sa remarque. Je voulais que cette scène ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'il puisse y avoir un bouton pause et rembobinage dans ma vie pour visionner et sentir cette instant encore et encore. Même si ce n'était que le fait de danser, cela me faisait un bien fou.

D'autre personne ont commencé à rejoindre la piste en évitant soigneusement le cercle dans lequel nous étions. Nous faisions l'ouverture du bal, en quelque sorte.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Les lumières revenaient, et tout le monde nous applaudissait. J'essayais de cacher ma déception du mieux que je pouvais.

La soirée venait de commencer, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là…


	80. Chapter 29 (2)

**Chapitre 29**

Après notre fameuse entrée, la soirée pouvait commencer dans les règles de l'art. Le groupe chargé des lumières avait fait du bon travail : toute la salle était illuminée de toutes les couleurs comme dans les boites de nuits. Pour la musique, soit les musiciens jouaient, mais la plupart du temps, c'était l'informatique qui s'en occupait. Des corps se trémoussaient déjà sur la piste, et les encas avaient été entamés.

Beaucoup de gens allaient nous voir, Shindou et moi, pour nous dire qu'ils avaient adoré notre prestation.

-C'était super ! Disait Karen. Alors ? Tu as aimé notre petite surprise ?

-Oh que oui ! J'ai adoré ! Merci les filles, je vous revaudrez ça !

-Ce n'est rien… ironisait Ema. Mais je suis quand même déçue… Je crois que Tsurugi n'a aucune envie de danser ce soir…

Nous jetions un coup d'œil vers un coin de la pièce, où se trouvait Tsurugi adossé aux casiers, les mains dans les poches.

-Va tenter ! On verra bien ce qu'il dira de ta tenue aussi ! Au fait, qu'a dit Shindou à ce sujet ? Ne me dit pas qu'il n'a pas réagit !

-Il…Il a dit que je ressemblais à un ange… dis-je, rouge. Et toi ? Pout Tenma ?

-Je n'ai pas encore été le voir. Mais je vais y aller de ce pas ! J'espère qu'il va apprécier ! En tout cas, ce soir, on ne pourra pas beaucoup rester ensemble…

J'avais presque oublié que leur relation devait rester secrète… C'était bête pour eux, ils ne pourraient pas profiter de la soirée ensemble !

Mes amies se dirigèrent chacune du côté de leurs amours, me laissant seule à siroter mon coca. Je vis Kirino avec ses béquilles qui se dirigeait vers moi.

-Salut ! Sympa tes ailes, et super prestation ! J'ai adoré !

Je hochais la tête et regarda en direction de sa jambe.

-Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

-Non, je pense que d'ici demain, je pourrais marcher à nouveau. Je peux poser mon pied à terre, mais ça me fait encore un peu mal…

Je regardais en direction de l'autre côté de la salle, où Karen venait de montrer sa tenue à Tenma, qui, tout rouge, essaya de trouver les mots face à cette tenue moulante. Du côté d'Ema, Tsurugi souriait, et Ema rougissait en rigolant. Sur la table des encas, je pus apercevoir Shindou qui parlait à une fille très jolie, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui à chaque fois.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose… disait Kirino.

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais concentré sur cette pin bêche aux cotés de mon bien aimé. Je bouillais de jalousie à l'intérieur de moi-même pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Je pris une gorgée de coca, essayant d'oublié mon envie d'aller la voir pour lui coller une droite.

-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Shindou par hasard ?

J'émis un cracha d'au moins un mètre à l'entente de sa question. Je m'essuyais la bouche du dos de la main, et rougissant de honte ainsi que devant cette question, je répondais :

-M-mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? V-Voyons, il n'y a rien !

Il plissait ses yeux. Je pus lire « Ah vraiment ? A te voir on ne dirait pas ! ». Je fus forcé de dire la vérité.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'admets…

Kirino émit un petit ricanement, et furieuse qu'il se moque ainsi, je lui demandais :

-Il y a un problème ?!

-Non, non, aucun ! C'est juste que je vous trouve marrant, tous les deux ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne.

-Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un en particulier ? Demandais-je.

-Non, personne. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon âme-sœur. Qui sait ? Peut être que ça arrivera bientôt ?

Je laissais cette question en suspend. Bientôt, Hamano prit le micro et annonça :

-Nous allons désormais remettre les cadeaux à Shindou !

Les lumières se rallumèrent et quelques instants plus tard, un joli paquet de cadeaux empilés se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Shindou fut impressionné par la quantité de cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés.

Il commençait à ouvrir celui d'Ema, qui lui avait offert une chemise, Karen, qui lui avait offert une boite à musique, et ainsi de suite… Jusqu'au dernier qui était le mien. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette indiquant qui avait offert le cadeau. il l'ouvrit, pour découvrir le violon. Des voix s'élevaient dans la salle :

-Waouh ! C'est…un violon ? Un vrai ?

-J'y crois pas !

-Ça vaut une fortune, non ?

-Tu sais jouer du violon, Shindou ? demanda Amagi

Il secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui sait en jouer ? Pour voir s'il marche ? demanda Kurumada

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Karen, qui se trouvait à côté de moi, cria :

-Oui ! Kazumi sait en jouer !

Tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder, et Shindou fut étonné de la nouvelle :

-Tu sais jouer, Kazumi ?

-Euh…Oui, je sais en jouer…

Je m'avançais en direction de Shindou qui me tendait l'instrument. Alors que je brandissais l'archée, Ema m'interrompu :

-Attendez ! Pourquoi Shindou ne jouerait pas du piano, pour l'accompagner ?

Les gens se tournèrent vers Tenma qui montra le clavier, prêt à l'emploie. Shindou haussa les épaules :

-Pourquoi pas… Kazumi ? Un inconvénient ?

Je secouais la tête, stressée. Dire que j'allais jouer du violon devant tout le monde, accompagnée par Shindou… Si je me plantais, c'était mal pour moi ! Je me payerai la honte de ma vie !

-Vous avez des partitions, au moins ? demanda Tsurugi

Ema brandissait le livre que j'avais piqué à la bibliothèque de Shindou.

-Ta-dam ! Voila un livre de partition pour piano et violon !

Elle en sortit deux feuilles, les posèrent respectivement sur les pupitres. Je regardais la feuille et y découvris des notes que je connaissais. Je me détendis un peu. Cela faisait tout de même tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas joué !

Les personnes dans la salle nous regardèrent tous, attendant le spectacle. Shindou me regarda, et je hochais la tête pour dire que j'étais prête. Il commença alors seul, puis à la bonne pulsation, je brandis mon archée, et le frotta contre la corde, donnant un son des plus mélodieux.

J'enchainais les mesures, ne faisant plus qu'une avec l'instrument. Cette sensation de frottement, le fait que je réussisse à jouer un morceau correctement, le son du piano qui suivait le même rythme… Tout ça, je l'avais oublié il y a bien longtemps…

Je vis Shindou me regarder avec étonnement, pour ensuite me sourire. Je le lui rendis, et nous continuons ensemble sur la même lancée, synchronisés.

J'avais l'impression que Shindou me tenait par la main, me guidant vers de nouveaux horizons sur le chemin de la musique. J'étais heureuse. Tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cette sensation…

Soudain, je vis du blanc sur ma feuille. Le morceau était terminé. Les élèves restèrent bouche bée devant notre prestation et applaudissaient, comme quand nous avions dansé. Ils vinrent tous vers moi :

-Tu nous avais caché que tu avais un tel talent !

-C'était grandiose !

-En tout cas, ce violon fonctionne très bien !

Le brouhaha devenait de plus en plus élevé. Je commençais à étouffer devant toutes ces questions… Quand j'entendis le son de la voix de Shindou dans le micro, tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-Merci à tous pour ces formidables cadeaux. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Sur ce, que la fête continue jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était redevenue festive. Tout le monde dansait, discutait, se rassasiait…

J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir joué avec Shindou. Ce fut notre premier morceau ensemble.


	81. Chapter 30 (2)

**Chapitre 30**

Après le magnifique morceau de violon que j'avais joué avec Shindou, le mystère du « qui a acheté le violon à Shindou » courrait dans la salle. Il fallait croire que c'était l'animation de la soirée. Devant les propositions de nom qui fusaient, Shindou restait lui aussi perplexe quand à l'identité du généreux. Je le laissais chercher : peut-être comprendrait-il vite ?

Karen et Ema, mes deux complices, avançaient vers moi :

-Ton identité reste encore un mystère ! S'exclama Karen qui se croyait dans une série policière.

-Apparemment… Ce n'est pas plus mal… Je n'ai pas envie que des rumeurs sur mon amour pour Shindou se propagent.

-Je me demande si le grand tacticien qu'est Shindou réussira à comprendre… pensait Ema

Je laissais la question en suspens. Shindou était content de mon cadeau, c'était ce qui compter pour moi.

-Tiens ? disait Karen. Il me semblait que j'avais un petit sac en début de soirée…Où est-il passé ?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas oublié dans les vestiaires ?

Karen était ennuyé : Tenma l'attendait dehors pour admirer un couché de soleil en amoureux. Mais elle avait prévu un petit cadeau dans son sac.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais aller le chercher. Répliquais-je en soupirant

-Oh merci Kazumi ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je me dirigeais dans le couloir ou étaient placés les vestiaires des garçons, et ceux des filles. Alors que je passais devant la porte bleue qui indiquait les garçons, j'entendis des voix familière à l'intérieur. Je pus d'abord reconnaitre celle de Kirino :

-Alors ? Selon toi, qui t'a offert ce violon ?

-Je pense que c'est Kazumi.

A la voix de Shindou qui prononçait mon nom, mon cœur accéléra la cadence. Je m'approchais plus pour entendre la discussion.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'elle joue du violon, et qu'elle seule pouvait vraiment choisir cette qualité. Il n'y a aucun doute. J'irai la remercier dès que possible.

-Dis donc, vous êtes vachement proches tous les deux ! Ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose ?

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas laissait passer mon cri de surprise. Mais à quoi jouait Kirino ? Intérieurement, j'avais peur d'entendre la suite. Je savais que je ne devais pas. Mais mon corps décidait de réagir autrement.

Il y eu un silence après sa question. Je sentais le doute en Shindou.

-En fait, elle me fait penser à Akemi.

Je retins mon souffle. Qui était cette « Akemi » ? Kirino posa exactement la même question que moi :

-Qui est-ce ?

Il y eu encore un moment de silence, encore plus long qu'avant. L'attente était interminable.

-C'était ma petite sœur, autrefois. Elle a disparue quand elle avait huit ans, dans un canal. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé…

Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Cette histoire me choquait. Je quittais mon poste d'écoute. J'en avais assez entendu. Même trop entendu.

Je saisis le sac de Karen et m'assis sur le banc, épuisée. Finalement, Shindou ne m'aimait pas pour ce que j'étais, mais pour ce que je ressemblais. Ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel. Rien de plus.

Je sentis mon mascara couler sur mes joues. Les larmes tombèrent toute seules. Je restais la, les yeux fixant un point devant moi, tel un cadavre. Je sentis une vibration dans le sac que je tenais sur mes jambes. Je sortis le portable de Karen, où était affiché un message d'Ema qui m'était destiné : « tu es ou ? Karen t'attend avec impatience ! »

Je laissais mon bras tomber sur mes genoux. J'étais découragée. Une révélation pareille me chamboulait.

Je me laissais emporter par le sommeil, oubliant la livraison pour mon amie…


	82. Chapter 31 (2)

**Chapitre 31**

Q

uand je me suis réveillé, je n'était plus dans les vestiaires. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi.

Des rideaux de sois, des fenêtres donnant sur les grandes cours de la maison, un lustre magnifique, des vases ornés de diamants dans lesquels étaient disposés des fleurs soigneusement coupées. J'étais dans un lit double, qui avait une odeur de parfum, sans doute à cause des quelques pétales qui y trainaient.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers un grand miroir. Je n'avais plus de maquillage, et j'avais changé de vêtement : j'étais habillé d'une robe de nuit.

Je commençais à paniquer. Je saisis un peignoir de chambre sur un porte manteau et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'avais du mal à respirer, et mes poumons me faisaient mal. Alors que j'étais concentrée pour ne pas tomber à cause de mes vertiges, je heurtais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Aie ! Me plaignais-je

-Oh je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça va ?

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus une femme habillait en soubrette. Elle me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

-Où…Où suis-je… ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et retourna la tête en chuchotant :

-Monsieur ! Elle s'est réveillée…

Je voyais un jeune homme arriver dans ma direction. Le temps que mes yeux s'adaptaient à ce nouveau paysage avec mon cerveau encore embrumé, je pus distinguer Shindou qui avançait vers moi. Shindou ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

-Kazumi, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu es encore blanche.

Encore blanche ?

-Shindou…Que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je restais collée à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber.

-Viens, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

Il me soutenu dans ma marche et me raccompagna jusque mon lit où je m'allongeais.

-Shindou…Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Je sais. J'ai fait appel à un médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu t'étais évanouie dans les vestiaires des filles.

Oui, je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais écouté la conversation de Shindou et Kirino, puis j'ai pleuré. Je devais rapporter le sac de Karen…

Je baissais la tête au souvenir de cette conversation. Comme quoi sa petite sœur était disparue dans un accident…

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené chez moi ?

-La maison la plus proche était la mienne. Et dans l'état ou tu étais et celui où tu es actuellement, tu ne peux pas trop te déplacer. Ce serait dangereux pour ta santé. En plus, nous avions pleins de chambres libres.

Je vois… De plus, s'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur, c'est normal pour lui de prendre soins de moi…

-Et pour les entrainements des examens ? C'est bientôt non ? Ils ont besoins de nous !

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Nous entendions une sonnerie. Le médecin venait d'arriver.

Une fois avec moi, il me fit des examens, des tests… Et finalement, il rendit son verdict :

-Elle a des problèmes cardiaques, de tension. Le stresse, la fatigue, le surplus… Ainsi qu'un événement la bouleversant en sont la cause. Elle doit se reposer. Je pense qu'elle sera sur pied demain.

A l'entente d' « événement bouleversant », je me crispais. Shindou ainsi que ma mère, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, acquiescèrent et remercièrent le médecin.

Je discutais un peu avec ma mère qui me fit le discours habituel sur une mère s'inquiétant pour sa fille malade, et la politesse que je dois exercer envers mes hébergeurs. Elle partit au travail juste après. Shindou resta dans la pièce après son départ.

-Tu as entendu le médecin ? Il faut que tu te reposes.

Je hochais la tête et il sortit de la chambre. Je m'allongeais dans le lit et fermais les yeux. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais chez Shindou.

Je restais toujours sur le fait qu'il me prenne pour sa petite sœur. Je ne pouvais pas détacher ses paroles de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Et au bout de quelques minutes, je m'ennuyais énormément.

Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre. Je déambulais dans la maison à la recherche de la chambre de Shindou. Lorsque je la trouvai, j'ouvris la porte et constatais qu'il n'y avait personne. J'avançais jusque l'objet que je voulais : le violon que je lui avais offert. Il était exposé sur un meuble. Je le saisis, et fouillais dans ses livres à la recherche de partition.

Je pris le pupitre et installa les feuilles de papiers. Je saisis l'archet et je commençais à jouer. La mélodie m'apaisait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shindou rentra dans sa chambre et me vis jouer. J'arrêtais devant son entrée.

-Je vois que tu ne peux pas tenir en place un quart d'heure…

Je lui souris.

\- Assieds-toi dans le canapé. On va discuter un peu.

Il commanda un thé et moi un chocolat chaud.

-Tu as aimé ta fête hier soir ? Demandais-je

-Oui, j'ai adoré. Dis-moi, j'ai une question à te poser…

J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur la beauté de Shindou en train de boire sa tasse de thé. Sinon, je referais une hausse de tension, et la, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir avec seulement un jour de rétablissement.

-Quel est cet événement qui t'as bouleversé ?

Pourquoi j'étais certaine qu'il allait me poser cette question ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Je choisis de lui dire la vérité.

-Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Kirino, dans les vestiaires…

Il fit les yeux ronds et cessa net de boire son thé. Je continuais sans m'en préoccuper.

-Tu as parlé de ta petite sœur qui avait disparu et…

Je baissais la tête et essayais de ne pas pleurer.

-Tu lui as dis… Que je lui ressemblais…

Shindou resta sans voix. Au bout d'une minute, il posa sa tasse sur la table et prit un air grave :

-Je n'avais jamais parlé d'Akemi avant hier… Elle était pour moi, comme un rayon de soleil… Elle était spéciale pour moi…

Il prit une pause avant de reprendre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce que je veux dire Kazumi, c'est que je te considère comme quelqu'un de spéciale. Ce n'est pas que je te considère comme une petite sœur, loin de là… Mais avec toi, je peux me confier, me détendre… Je n'ai pas à montrer une fausse image de moi-même, tu comprends ? Tu es ma meilleure amie.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux de cette révélation. J'avais tout compris de travers. Je rigolais de ce malentendu.

-Merci Shindou. Je me sens mieux, à présent.

Il souriait. Je le trouvais vraiment adorable… J'étais tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne.

-Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as offert ce violon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles et baissais la tête.

-Ou-Oui… C'est moi…

-Je t'en remercie grandement ! J'ai toujours voulu jouer du violon… Je constate que tu joues admirablement bien de cet instrument !

-Oui, j'en ai fait quand j'étais petite.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais m'apprendre ?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je répondis sans hésitation :

-Avec plaisir ! Mais en contrepartie, tu m'apprendras à jouer du piano !

Il ricana et fit un sourire que je n'oublierais jamais.

-Entendu !

Tous ça faisait beaucoup en une journée : une hausse de tension, une révélation, un élève, un professeur, et une journée gratuite avec Shindou !


	83. Chapter 32 (2)

**Chapitre 32**

Durant la matinée chez Shindou, Karen et Ema m'avaient rendu visite dans ma chambre.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée pour ce qu'il t'ait arrivé… Si je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller me chercher mon sac, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Karen faisait la courbette et s'excuser énormément de fois.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dis-je, tu n'y es pour rien ! Si je n'avais pas écouté aux portes…

Shindou était partit à son cours de piano. J'avais raconté aux filles tous ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que la révélation de Shindou.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Disait Ema. Au fait, ses parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non ! Ils ne sont jamais là. Ils travaillent sans cesse, laissant Shindou seul à la maison avec ces domestiques.

-C'est triste pour lui !

-Alors ? Disait Karen qui avait abandonné ses plates excuses. Sinon, comment ce passe cette journée en privé avec Shindou ? Vous êtes seuls tous les deux dans la maison à ce que j'ai compris !

Je rougissais.

-Il y a les domestiques je te rappelle… Disait Ema

-Oui, mais admettons que Shindou leurs disent : « jour de congé pour vous tous ! », et là, vous êtes tous seuls !

Karen me faisait rire. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, dis-je à Karen.

-C'est cool aussi que tu vas lui donner des cours ! Ça vous rapprochera ! disait Ema

-Oui, vous serez seuls, dans une pièce… Continua Karen, toujours dans son délire.

-Alors ça, je refuse !

Nous regardions vers la porte, où un garçon aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux de chats apparut.

-Kariya ! M'écriais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je te ramène chez toi ! Il est hors de question que tu restes plus longtemps dans la demeure de ce bourge !

\- Calme-toi Kariya. Kazumi ne peut pas bouger pour l'instant.

Kirino venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

-Salut Kazumi. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien merci.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ont laissé entrer Kariya chez Shindou… Disait Karen. Avec quelqu'un qui cri comme ça sur le proprio, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé rentrer !

-Tais-toi la fleur ! Répliquait Kariya. Tu te mêles de tes oignons ! Kazumi ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec ce détraqué !

-Qui est le détraquer ?

Shindou venait d'arriver dans la chambre et un silence de plomb s'installa. Kariya s'avança de lui et cria :

-Mec ! T'es allé trop loin ! Déjà que j'ai rien dit quand tu l'emmenais hier, mais là c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase !

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. J'ai accouru vers Kazumi alors que toi tu étais en train de remuer ta queue de chien devant les copines de ma classe.

Kariya rougissait et recula d'un pas.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu peux parler ! Toi qui n'as même pas reconnu que c'était Kazumi qui t'avait offert ce cadeau !

Shindou fut irrité devant cette remarque. Il répliqua néanmoins :

-Toi qui es resté affalé devant le buffet à volonté, je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas vu ta « bien aimée » en train de danser avec moi.

Kariya était rouge de colère. Je sentais qu'il allait exploser.

-Oh toi, tu vas voir !

Il prépara son poing et le dirigea vers le visage de Shindou. Celui-ci ne paniqua pas et se contenta simplement de l'esquiver sur le côté. Kariya, surprit de son geste, se cogna la tête la première contre la commode en bois d'en face.

-Je n'aime pas les bagarres avec les personnes puériles dans ton genre, disait Shindou.

Après plusieurs rotations, le vase sur la commode tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

-Ah ! Et tu nettoieras ça également. Je n'aime pas que tu salisses ma maison encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

Kariya grinça des dents et partit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Nous restions tous bouche bée devant ce qu'il s'était passé. Shindou laissa paraître un soupire :

-Je déteste ce type… Il me tape sur le système.


	84. Chapter 33 (2)

**Chapitre 33**

-C'était très impressionnant ! s'exclama Karen

-Excusez moi, je me suis un peu emporté… disait Shindou

J'étais tout de même un peu triste pour Kariya… Je lisais au visage d'Ema qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Désolé Shindou… S'excusa Kirino. Alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour rendre visite à Kazumi, je croisais Kariya. Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était ici, il m'a tout de suite crié « emmènes moi avec toi ! ».

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kirino, disait Shindou. En tout cas, il a de l'ambiance ici à ce que je vois : ma maison s'est transformée en salle de réunion !

-Oh tu sais Shindou, ta maison est superbe ! disait Ema

-Oui, dire que je venais souvent ici jouer quand j'étais petite… ça remonte ! disait Karen

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la soirée d'hier. La pendule affichait maintenant midi, et des domestiques arrivaient dans la chambre :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur, mais votre repas est prêt.

-Vous voulez rester dîner ? proposa Shindou à tout le monde

La réponse fut oui pour tous. Alors que nous passions à table, Ema fut surprise de la taille de la salle à manger, ainsi que les immenses plats qui ont été servis.

-Mon dieu ! Ce que c'est bon !

Ema n'en reviendrait probablement jamais…

-Au fait, les examens sont pour bientôt ! C'est dans trois jours ! disait Kirino

-Trois jours seulement ?! M'exclamais-je, surprise

-Oh, tu viens de me plomber le moral ! Se lamentait Karen

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… Avec tous ces événements, on en avait oublié le principal !

-Je suis sûr qu'on peut tous y arriver, encouragea Shindou. Il suffit de bien apprendre et de déstresser. Tout ira bien, vous verrez.

-Parlez pour vous ! disait Ema.

-Demain c'est dimanche, et il faudra quand même réviser ! Disais-je. Plus on révise, plus on a de chance de les avoirs, ces examens ! Sinon, on peut dire adieu au club de Raimon !

Cette idée m'effrayait : s'il n'y a plus de club, je ne pourrais plus revoir Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino et tous les autres ! Il fallait impérativement que nos moyennes augmentent à un niveau suffisamment élevées…

Après manger, tout le monde était repartit. L'après midi passa très vite : j'enseignais le violon à Shindou, qui en contrepartie m'enseignait le piano. C'était assez difficile, et j'avoue qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait les mains pour bien les positionner, je rougissais, et mon pou accélérait. Ma santé s'était grandement amélioré.

Le soir, nous mangions en silence, et avant de se coucher, nous révisions nos examens, encore et encore… Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Shindou s'était endormit sur la table. Il était tellement mignon… Ce qui me faisait penser que je ne l'avais jamais vu endormit…

J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime, et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime en retour… Mais tout ça est impossible.

Je me levais puis allais me coucher. Alors que j'étais à deux pas de la porte, un domestique m'interpella.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai ceci à vous délivrer.

Il tendit une enveloppe. Je la saisis, puis rentrais dans ma chambre afin d'y lire le contenu :

« Chère Kazumi,

Nous vous remercions de prendre soin de Shindou. Cela compte énormément pour nous. Vous avez une influence sur lui que vous n'imaginez pas.

Nous somme actuellement en voyage d'affaire, et nous ne pourrons pas rentrer pendant quelque temps. Nous aimerions que vous le transmettiez à notre fils.

Pouvez vous également transmettre que nous souhaitons qu'il améliore sa moyenne, et ses compétences aux pianos. Les études sont les priorités.

Cordialement, Les parents de Shindou »

Mes mains tremblèrent, et dans un fracas, je déchirais la lettre. Je bouillais de rage : comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Surtout d'écrire des choses semblables !

J'étais hors de moi… Pendant que Shindou se démenait pour apprendre, réviser, sauver l'équipe, et me soigner… Eux tous ce qui leur importait étaient les compétences, et les études ! Je ne voyais pas comment Shindou pouvait supporter ça ! Il ne le méritait pas…

Ils le surmenaient. Sans être là. Ils étaient des parents indignes.


	85. Chapter 34 (2)

**Chapitre 34**

L

**Trois jours plus tard…**

e dimanche, j'avais révisé toute la journée. J'avais les yeux enflés, tellement j'avais lu. Finalement, le faire avec Shindou était beaucoup plus amusant et intéressant…

Lorsque je lui avais transmis le mot de ses parents, il ne broncha pas. Il fit une mine impassible, et il murmura juste un petit « A bon… », Pendant que moi en face de lui, je bouillais de lui dire à quel point ses parents sont horribles. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce ne serait pas agréable de lui répéter ce qu'il savait déjà.

Le lundi, au collège, nous avions fait une journée de révision avec nos camarades. Moi et Shindou passions dans les rangs pour aider les autres, qui s'étaient bien améliorer. Bien sûr, Shindou et Kariya ne se sont même pas regardé. Nous avions conseillé de bien se reposer pour le lendemain.

Et aujourd'hui, se sont les très attendus examens… Dès le matin je stressais et essayais de penser à autre chose.

Maman me souhaita bonne chance, et je descendis la rue. Je croisais Ema et Karen, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Ra je stresse ! Se plaignait Karen

\- Détends-toi ! Disait Ema, complètement zen. On a bien révisé, alors on va réussir !

La bonne humeur d'Ema me faisait plaisir. Nous croisions Shindou, Tenma et Tsurugi qui discutaient tous les trois devant la grille.

-Tiens les filles vous êtes là ! Disait Tenma.

Karen alla à côté de lui et lui prit discrètement la main. Ema paraissait aussi détendu que Tsurugi, tendis que Shindou et moi stressions plus pour les autres qu'autre chose… La sonnerie du début des cours commençaient.

-Bonne chance à tous ! Criais-je

Nous allions dans nos classes respectives. Je m'assis à ma table et je sentis une boule énorme dans mon ventre. J'essayais de me persuader que tout allait bien se passer...

J'ai révisé avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Shindou. Repenser à cet instant me fit un bonheur extrême.

Je ne veux pas perdre tous mes amis, ainsi que le football. J'adore ce sport. J'ai encore tant de chose à parcourir dans ce domaine… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout perdre maintenant !

Un professeur entra dans la classe, les copies à la main. Il les distribua retourné. Je concentrais toute mon énergie, puis à l'entente du « vous pouvez commencer », je retournais la feuille.

Je scrutais les exercices et les considérais comme d'une simplicité extrême. Néanmoins, les seraient-ils pour les autres ? Je ne savais pas… Mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de me poser cette question.

Je remplissais les exercices en un éclair. Je revérifiais plusieurs fois, et j'avais finis en avance.

Je regardais Ema et Karen qui étaient concentrées sur leurs exercices. Dans ma tête, je les encourageais et leur souhaitais bonne chance.

Cette épreuve était la dernière ligne droite. On n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

**Le lendemain, jour des résultats**

J'avais stressé jusqu'à ce matin. J'arrivais au moins 20 minutes en avance, si bien que je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin.

Les grilles étaient toujours fermées, et je vis quelques personnes dans le même cas que moi. Je m'assis, saisis mes écouteurs et me plongea dans la musique pour me détendre. Aujourd'hui allait tout décider.

Peu de temps après, le monde commença à arriver. Il y avait une foule immense, telle que je ne pouvais même pas distinguer si Shindou, Ema, Karen, Kirino et tous les membres de l'équipe étaient là.

Lorsque les grilles furent ouvertes, ce fut l'anarchie complète : les gens se bousculaient et se poussaient pour être les premiers à admirer leurs résultats. J'avançais et constatais que j'avais 97 de moyenne. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment, et je me dirigeais vers une petite feuille à part qui désignait le challenge du club de football.

Je fermais les yeux. Pourvu qu'ils aient réussit ! Lorsque je les ouvris, je fus très surprise :

« C'est une réussite, bravo, néanmoins, il y a eu une faute impardonnable. Vous devez refaire vos preuves dans un autre challenge. Plus de détails à la salle du club de football, à 8h30. »

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Quelle était cette « erreur impardonnable » ?

Je regardais ma montre : 8h15. Je commençais tranquillement à aller à la salle pour y découvrir la vérité.

Il était 8h25 lorsque les membres ont commencés à arriver d'un seul coup. Ils étaient tous très déçus, en colère, et en même temps ravis d'avoir quand même augmenté leurs moyennes.

-J'y crois pas ! s'écria Kurama. Autant pour mes notes que pour l'affiche !

-Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? disait Hamano. Ils vont dissoudre le club ?

Alors que la foule était animée, Ema, Karen, Shindou et Kirino venaient vers moi.

-Je me demande ce qu'il se passe… disait Shindou

-Oui, j'ai augmenté de 15 point ! Disait Karen, surexcitée

-Je suis assez fier de moi également, disait Ema. Je me suis bien amélioré.

-Euh, les filles…On parlait du club là… disait Kirino

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le principal et un enseignant. Le silence glacial s'installa et les regards noirs étaient tous portés sur lui. En tant que capitaine, je pris la parole au nom de tous :

-Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ?! Criais-je, colérique. Quelle est cette erreur ? Et ce sois disant « challenge » ?!

Le principal leva la main pour me faire taire.

-Calmez-vous. Je vais vous le dire.

Le suspense était à son comble. Tous étaient à l'écoute.

-L' « erreur », est que l'un de vos camarade, Ryoma Nishiki, à était surprit en train de tricher durant ses épreuves. Pour rétablir ce dilemme, je vous propose une seconde chance : celle de vous inscrire, Kazumi, Shindou et Kirino, à un concours intellectuelle inter collèges.


	86. Chapter 35 (2)

**Chapitre 35**

Tous les regards étaient portés sur Nishiki. Je n'y croyais pas il avait vraiment triché ?

Kurama saisit Nishiki par le col.

-Toi… Je vais te trucider…

-Comment tu as pu faire ça !? Cria Hayami

-On s'était tous donné pour les examens, et toi tu fiches tout en l'air ! S'exclama Amagi

-STOP !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je dis alors dans un accès de colère :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! Certes, Nishiki a triché, et ceci est très mal mais il était stressé, ayant une des pires moyennes de la classe, et il a craqué ! Restons-en là pour l'instant s'il vous plait ! On va s'arranger.

Kurama lâcha Nishiki qui respira profondément. Shindou se tourna vers le principal :

\- Un concours intellectuel inter collèges ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Le principal fit un sourire narquois :

-Je vous ai sélectionné : Kirino, Kazumi et Shindou. Vous êtes les plus forts du club, et il faut trois participants. Parmi les collèges de la région, nous sommes en rivalité sur le podium avec le collège des Souverains. Afin de nous diviser, nos deux collège ont organisaient un concours où trois élèves de chaque collège allaient s'affronter dans un duel.

-Donc en gros, récapitulait Ema, si Shindou, Kazumi et Kirino gagnent le concours, le club sera sauf, et l'erreur de Nishiki sera oublié ?

-Oui ! Répondit le professeur. Nous oublierons l'histoire de la triche, et nous ne le noterons pas dans son dossier scolaire.

Nishiki poussa un soupire de soulagement, qui se crispa lorsque je lui jetais un regard noir.

Je regardais Shindou et Kirino qui hochèrent la tête.

-Très bien, on accepte ! Criais-je, combattante

-Bien ! C'est décidé ! Vous êtes inscrit pour le concours qui aura lieu dans deux jours !

-Deux jours ?! disait Karen, surprise

-Oui ! Et au fait : je retire votre interdiction de jouer au football. Il vaudrait mieux que vous savouriez ces derniers jours à jouer ensemble !

Les adultes n'en dirent pas plus et s'en allèrent de la salle. Des sourires s'élevèrent dans la salle nous pouvions à nouveau jouer au football ! C'était génial…

Néanmoins, il fallait à tout prix que l'on gagne ce concours. Je regardais Shindou et Kirino qui avaient l'air aussi déterminés que moi.

-Les amis, disais-je, je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour gagner ce concours, et reprendre le club de football à ce maudit principal !

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Bien ! Maintenant, je pense qu'un petit entrainement s'impose : qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous sourirent et courraient vers les vestiaires pour aller se changer. Sur le terrain, nous jouions comme depuis longtemps nous n'avions pas jouer. Nous faisions des passes, dribblaient, taclaient, tiraient… Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis belle durette !

Toute la journée, nous profitions du beau temps sur le terrain. A la fin, nous étions tous crevés.

Ce qui me faisait penser que je n'avais jamais participé à un concours… Je ne savais pas si j'allais être à la hauteur pour représenter Raimon… Surtout qu'à présent, le sort de l'équipe ne dépendait pas de tout le monde, mais de seulement moi, Shindou et Kirino… Bien que je fasse confiance aux deux, cela me stressait au plus haut point.

Deux jours… C'était très peu…

Il fallait absolument qu'on gagne !


	87. Chapter 36 (2)

**Chapitre 36**

L

e lendemain, nous nous rendions chez Shindou. J'avais l'impression que c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait tous se réunir…

Alors que nous nous installions à la table basse afin de commander des boissons, Kirino semblait blasé :

-Et dire que normalement, on devrait jouer au football, à l'heure qu'il est… A la place, on est obliger de réviser pour un foutu concours !

-Allons, calme-toi ! Essayais-je de le rassurer. Au moins, on peut passer une journée tranquille !

Cette idée ne lui convenait pas non plus. Shindou était sur son ordinateur depuis quelques minutes, et il releva la tête :

-J'ai trouvé !

Nous nous rassemblions autour de la technologie et admirions la page web sur lequel les résultats du collège souverain étaient affichés.

-Les trois meilleurs sont : Emcy, Hikaru et Kinoda. Ils ont tous respectivement 85,95, et 82 de moyenne…

-Nous sommes à peu près à égalité… Disait Kirino.

-Oui, mais ne nous reposons tout de même pas sur nos lauriers, dis-je, il est probable que cela reste difficile. Et puis, « égalité » ne veut pas dire « gagné »…

Nous baissions la tête. Si jamais nous ne gagnons pas ce concours, le club sera dissous, et alors là, ce serai très grave…

Toute l'après midi, nous révisions pour le lendemain. Le soir, j'avais la tête comme une pastèque. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule…

-J'ai un mal de crâne ! Disait Kirino

-Repose-toi bien pour demain alors ! Disait Shindou, toujours souriant.

J'admirais son pouvoir à rester en pleine forme même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Avant de partir, Shindou disait :

-Au fait ! Pour mes réussites aux examens, j'ai reçu comme cadeau un portable !

Il montrait avec fierté le portable tout dernier cri cher comme un pavé d'or.

-Donc, vous voulez qu'on s'échange nos numéros ?

Avoir le numéro de la personne que l'on aime ? Ce n'était pas le rêve de million d'adolescentes ? Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Nous nous échangions tous nos numéros et le rendez-vous était prévu pour demain à 9h du matin. Le bus nous y attendrait.

-Et bien, à demain tout le monde !

Nous nous quittions sur des signes de la main.

J'avais du mal à dormir. Je stressais horriblement. Cette fois-ci, l'avenir du club ne reposer que dans trois personnes… Dont moi.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le saisis et rougis dès que je vis le nom du destinataire :

« Shindou : Tu dors ? »

"Kazumi : Npn he drrzsds outr femzin"

"Shindou: ?"

« Kazumi: Non. Je stresse pour demain. »

C'était la première fois qu'il m'envoyait un texto, et la première fois que je lui répondais. J'avais un peu tremblé au début : c'était la panique ! Mais je me suis rattrapée. J'étais si heureuse de notre première conversation !

« Shindou : Je te comprends… Moi aussi… »

« Kazumi : ça se trouve, les concurrents ont aussi eu du mal à dormir… »

« Shindou : Oui. C'est ça la compétition. »

« Kazumi : Je me demande si Kirino dort, lui aussi… »

« Shindou : Attends je lui envoie un message. »

« Shindou : Non, il dort. »

« Kazumi : Il faudrait peut-être que l'on dorme aussi… »

« Shindou : Effectivement. Demain est notre dernière chance de sauver le club. Ne la gâchons pas… »

Je tremblais à son message. C'était la dernière chance…De sauver le club…

« Kazumi : Tu as raison. Bonne nuit »

« Shindou : Bonne nuit. »

J'éteignais mon portable et versais une larme dans mon oreiller : il fallait qu'on gagne… Le club…

Ma tristesse s'était transformée en colère et en détermination. J'allais les écraser ses foutus Souverains !


	88. Chapter 37 (2)

**Chapitre 37**

L

e lendemain, J'étais prête pour affronter le collège rival. A 9h, j'étais au collège, et mes deux compagnons étaient déjà là. Kirino se rongeait les ongles, pendant que Shindou baillait de sa nuit incomplète.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête presque en même temps. Je levais le poing :

-Allons gagner ce concours !

-Oui !

Nous nous tapions dans la main. Je pus sentir celle de Shindou très distinctement. Nous montions dans un minibus et arrivions dans un immeuble à plusieurs étages situé non loin du collège. Nous montions l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage 6, puis nous arrivions quasiment comme sur un plateau télé. Il y avait comme de table à l'opposées. Dessus, il y avait trois buzzeurs, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'eau.

Nous nous installions à nos table tandis que les trois élèves que nous allions affronter se positionnèrent de l'autre côté. Je pus apercevoir Emcy, vu qu'il y avait sa photo sur la page web que nous avions consulté. Elle était très mignonne avec son bandeau et ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux jaunes ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat.

Rien qu'à son visage, je vis qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien : elle avait un peu de gouttes sur le front et n'arrêtais pas de se ronger les ongles. Elle était très stressée.

A côté d'elle, j'aperçus une fille avec des couettes très longues. Ce devait être Kinoda. Elle fit un sourire en coin et nous dévisagea :

-Alors c'est ça qu'on va affronter ? C'est pathétique…

Je rêvais d'aller vers elle pour lui coller une droite, mais le regard de Shindou et son secouement de tête me fit comprendre que c'était inutile.

Hikaru, quand à lui, restait silencieux, comme Emcy. Cependant, celle-ci regarda Kirino avec une intensité fulgurante. Elle rougissait. Je regardais Kirino qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Alors que nous prenions place et attendions le professeur qui jouerait l'animateur, Kinoda continua ses sarcasmes :

-Tu as l'air bien entouré ma jolie avec deux garçons à tes pieds… A moins que celui avec des cheveux roses ne soit une fille ?

Je la détestais, je la haïssais, je ne voulais pas être en face de cet énergumène que je ne connaissais même pas.

Je m'étais retenu, car Shindou à côté de moi m'avais pris la main et l'avait serré très fort pour me retenir de lui administrer ma vengeance.

-Quoi ? Tu te retiens ? Est-ce parce que le bourgeois d'à côté t'a donné des billets pour ne pas semer la pagaille dans ce concours ?

Shindou serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Pourquoi tu nous attaques comme ça ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Mon problème ? Répétait-elle calmement. Mon problème est que vous êtes sur notre territoire ! Le collège des Souverains était toujours au top question intellectuel ! Et vous, vous vous incrustez dès que vous êtes champion national de football !

Emcy la regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-Kinoda… Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort… disait-elle avec une douce voix.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

Elle leva sa main vers elle et lui mis une baffe dans la joue droite. Nous restions stupéfaits devant un tel acte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Tu ne dis jamais rien de toute façon !

La petite ne broncha pas et laissa paraître quelques larmes.

-Mais ça ne va pas non ?! S'exclama Kirino. Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?!

Emcy le regarda avec des larmes et de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Ses joues laissaient paraître une nuance de rouge.

-Tais-toi le bonbon, répliqua-t-elle, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire.

C'est à ce moment que choisit le professeur pour entrer dans la salle. Tout le monde se tut, y compris la peste qui braillait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je vois que la tension est électrique ici.

Nous nous regardions. Je ne pouvais laisser une telle personne gagner. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

-Bien, nous allons commencer. C'est une série de questions qui vous sera posée : le premier à répondre correctement aura le point. L'équipe qui remportera le concours sera celle qui aura accumulée le plus de points. Est-ce claire ?

Nous hochions la tête, et la partie commença. A mon grand étonnement, Kinoda joua far Play. Nous menions à quelques points seulement et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Nous avions chacun répondu au même nombre de question.

Au fur et à mesure de la compétition, je remarquais Emcy devenir rouge et suer de plus en plus. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, et je voyais que Kirino la regardait de temps en temps. Alors que la question a été énoncée, Emcy buzza pour émettre une réponse.

-C'est l'événement du…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.


	89. Chapter 38 (2)

**Chapitre 38**

-Emcy !

Kirino fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers elle et regarda si elle respirait encore. Nous nous rassemblions tous autour d'elle, à l'exception de la peste qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

-Vite, appelez les urgences ! Disais-je au professeur qui resta bouche bée.

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

-Elle respire… Disait Kirino. Elle a de la fièvre et elle est très humide…

-Un malaise ? demanda Shindou

-Non, une très forte crise d'angoisse.

Nous dirigions nos regards vers Kinoda :

-Ça lui arrive souvent…disait-elle, cette gamine est tellement stupide qu'elle stresse pour n'importe quoi…

Je ne pouvais plus tenir, de nouveau. Vu la situation, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler, et je lui infligeais une claque dans sa joue, si forte qu'elle fut marqué en rouge. Elle resta immobile, la tête sur le côté, et ne cligna pas des yeux.

-Mais tu vas arrêter ?! Elle est à terre, inconsciente, et toi, la seule chose que tu penses et de la critiquer, alors qu'elle est peut-être comme ça en partie à cause de toi ! Alors à ta place, je me tairais !

Elle ne bougea pas et versa quelques larmes. Je ne marchais pas comme si pleurer allait arranger les choses : elle avait insulté et blessé une de ses camarades, et également les miens. Je n'allais pas me laisser influencer par les sentiments.

-Tu expliqueras ça au médecin, disais-je.

En parlant du loup, l'ambulance arriva rapidement. Le médecin examina la victime et expliqua son diagnostic :

-C'est une crise très forte qu'elle vient de faire… Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire des examens, et lui donner des médicaments.

-Nous venons avec vous, disais-je, en désignant Shindou et Kirino. Nous sommes des témoins et acteurs de la scène. Nous nous devons de venir. La fille aux couettes viendra aussi. Elle soit s'expliquer.

Les yeux brillant, elle resta tête baissé. L'homme à la blouse blanche hésita un moment et finalement accepta. Nous embarquions dans la camionnette, et personne ne parla. Le médecin posa des questions aux élèves du collège des Souverains, pour voir les habitudes d'Emcy. Apparemment, c'était fréquent, mais pas à cette envergure.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital, et Emcy se retrouva dans une chambre d'examen pendant une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps, un policier arriva et nous posa des questions, notamment à Kinoda qui avoua son geste.

-T'avait-elle fait quelque chose par le passé ? Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ?

Pour toutes réponses, elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de garder le silence. Le policier abandonna la tâche, prit le numéro de ses parents, et partit.

Quand Emcy fut redirigée vers une chambre de patient, nous allions lui rendre visite, à l'exception de Kinoda qui préféra rentrer chez elle. Elle était encore un peu dans les vaps, mais elle restait consciente.

-Ça va ? Tu vas mieux ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui…Merci de venir…

-C'est normal, disait Kirino, on n'allait pas te laisser dans l'embarras !

Emcy sourit et rougit. Shindou lui demanda :

-Tu en as pour combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

-Pour demain ça sera bon. En fait, il faut juste que je me repose et que je prenne des médicaments.

-Emcy…commençais-je, je pense que tu devrais changer de collège.

Tous me regardèrent avec une tête d'étonnement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-Kinoda n'est pas une personne fiable. Il est possible qu'elle se venge. Et si elle le fait, crois-moi tu ne resteras pas qu'une seule journée à l'hôpital… Tu comprends ?

Elle fut terrifiée par cette idée. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

-Oui… Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire…Je n'ai pas de personne à qui manquer, de toute façon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? disait Shindou

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amie… Disait-elle, triste. Les gens ont peur de mes crises…

-Je pense que tu fais des crises aussi parce que tu n'as pas de soutient, disait Shindou.

-Mais tu sais, repris-je, tu as des amis maintenant !

Elle releva la tête avec un point d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

-Mais oui, tu nous as, nous ! Disait Kirino

Elle sanglotait et souriait :

-V-Vraiment ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à nous en parler !

-Les amis…Merci…

Elle commençait à pleurer de joie. Soudain, j'eue une brillante idée :

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais par à Raimon ?

Tout le monde me regardait. Kirino et Shindou eurent un sourire.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Shindou. Si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue !

Elle sourie, les yeux encore rouge et disait :

-Je vais demander à mes parents. Je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…J'aimerais bien venir.

-C'est décidé ! M'exclamais-je. Si tu veux venir, tu viendras me demander de te présenter le collège ! Ce sera un plaisir !

Elle hocha la tête. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait cette rencontre.

-Mais…ça veut dire qu'on a gagné le concours ? demanda Kirino. Nous menions au score quand elle s'est évanouie…

-Oui ! On a gagné !

Je fêtais cette victoire en levant le bras. Le club était sauvé, et nous avions fait une nouvelle rencontre.


	90. Chapter 39 (2)

**Chapitre 39**

L

e lendemain, alors que j'arrivais près du portail du collège, j'aperçus Emcy en train de contempler la façade de Raimon. Elle portait l'uniforme.

Je me ruais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Alors tu as pu venir ? Je suis si contente !

Elle rougissait de honte devant mon action. Elle me repoussa doucement et sourit.

-Oui, j'ai réussi à rentrer. J'ai déjà l'uniforme et les cours. Au fait, ma mère a demandé au proviseur si je pouvais être dans ta classe.

-Cool ! Une nouvelle !

Karen venait de faire son apparition. Elle observa Emcy de haut en bas, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire reculer Emcy d'un pas par sécurité.

-Karen, je te présente Emcy c'est la fille dans l'histoire que je t'ai expliqué hier. Elle va aller dans notre classe. Emcy, je te présente Karen : une de mes meilleures amies.

-Géniale ! Ravie de te rencontrer Emcy !

Elle lui fit une poignée de main un peu brusque et Emcy sourit devant le caractère étonnant de sa camarade.

-Tiens ? Qui est-ce ?

Ema arriva et observa Emcy d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est Emcy ! s'exclama Karen. Tu sais, celle du concours !

-Ah oui ! Alors c'est toi !

-J'ai l'impression que tu as parlé de moi… Me disait Emcy

-Un peu ! Ricanais-je. Voici Ema : c'est également ma meilleure amie. Elle est très douée dans la couture et autre chose comme ça !

-Enchanté Ema !

-De même ! Je suis sûre que l'on va s'entendre !

Elles se serrèrent la main et les cours démarrèrent. Emcy se présenta à la classe, souriante. C'était un nouveau départ pour elle. J'étais sûre qu'elle était heureuse au fond.

A la fin de la matinée, nous faisions visiter le collège à Emcy. Au milieu de la visite, nous nous installions dans l'herbe pour manger et nous discutions.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile dans ton ancien collège…disait Ema

-Pas vraiment, mais maintenant, ça va mieux.

Emcy s'adaptait facilement à son nouveau style de vie scolaire. Je voyais Karen se retenir de poser une question depuis un moment. Enfin, elle cracha le morceau :

-Alors Emcy ? T'avais un petit copain dans ton ancien collège ? Tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

A sa question, son visage se teinta de rouge :

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que t-tu racontes ? P-pas du tout !

-C'est un peu brusque comme question Karen… souriait Ema

Karen n'écouta même pas Ema et continua sur sa lancée :

-Ah ? Vraiment ? A moins que ce ne soit un coup de foudre de Raimon ? Tu sais, ici on est au collège de la foudre : ça arrive assez fréquemment tu sais…

Je voyais la température d'Emcy qui était très élevée. Elle devenait rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Karen, spécialiste en chef de réactions provoquées par ses questions, se rua sur Emcy :

-Alors ? Qui ? Qui ? QUI ?

-Je…euh…

-Karen, ne la brusque pas…essayais-je de dire.

Néanmoins, je savais que c'était peine perdu. Dès que Karen était lancée dans ce genre de chose, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. A mon grand étonnement, je voyais Ema aussi curieuse que Karen.

-Si tu nous le dis, on te le dira aussi.

Emcy me lança un regard désespéré pour l'aider. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules : je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire.

Au bord de l'explosion, elle cria de toutes ses forces :

-Shindou !

Quoi ?

Ema et Karen me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je restais immobile, incapable de dire un mot.

-Sh-Shindou ? Disait Ema. T-Tu es sûre ?

Devant nos réactions, elle fut étonnée et hésita :

-Shindou…est bien celui aux cheveux roses n'est-ce pas ?

Nous tombions à la renverse. Je fus soulagée, celui qu'elle aimé n'était pas Shindou.

-Non ! disait Karen. C'est Kirino, celui aux cheveux roses.

Emcy laissa paraître un cri de surprise et rougissait de honte.

-Ah…Je…Je suis désolée…

Nous rions en cœur. J'avais vraiment eu une frayeur !

-Et vous alors ? Demanda-t-elle, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi, je sors avec Tenma, disait Karen.

Elle montra une photo, et Emcy expliqua que ce garçon l'avait accueillit en disant : « bienvenue à Raimon ! ».

-Moi j'aime Tsurugi… Disait Ema

Elle le montra sur la photo de classe, et Emcy disait l'avoir aperçu adossé contre les casiers.

-Et toi, Kazumi ?

-Euh… Et bien, c'est Shindou…

-Celui au concours ?

Je hochais la tête, rouge.

-Je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait une tête bizarre quand j'ai prononcé son nom tout à l'heure !

Je rigolais et me grattais la nuque. J'étais gênée.

Après notre repas, nous continuons la visite jusqu'à l'un des plus grands bâtiments du collège.

-Nous te présentons le club de football ! Il est très réputé à Raimon !

Elle resta pétrifiée devant un tel monument. Nous nous dirigions vers le terrain extérieur où l'équipe était en train de s'entrainer.

-Et ça c'est l'équipe !

Je voyais Emcy très mal à l'aise. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le ballon qui déambulait entre les pieds des différents joueurs.

-Et ça va t'étonner mais : nous trois faisons partit du club de football ! s'exclama Ema

-V-Vous…Faites du football ?

-Oui ! Disait Karen. On est même champion national en titre !

Je vis Emcy reculer d'un pas par rapport au terrain. Elle semblait effrayée.

-Tu veux essayer ? Demandais-je. Si tu veux taper un peu dans le ballon, il n'y a pas de problème !

Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents. Karen lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le terrain.

-Aller ! Tu vas essayer ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu es nulle !

Les gens de l'équipe s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Karen leur expliqua la situation et ils donnèrent le ballon à la débutante. Ema et moi les rejoignons.

Emcy était face au ballon. Elle tremblait et je vis ses pupilles se dilater. Elle regarda le ballon et respira bruyamment. Elle leva un peu le pied et tira dans le ballon doucement. C'est alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur sa tête et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Elle couru en dehors du terrain.

Nous restions comme immobiles devant la scène.

-Vite ! Il faut la rattraper ! Criais-je

Karen et Ema hochèrent la tête au bout de quelques secondes et nous courions en sa direction.


	91. Chapter 40 (2)

**Chapitre 40**

J

'essayais tant bien que mal à la suivre, malgré sa rapidité. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, dans un coin isolé de l'établissement.

-Emcy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Demanda Karen

-J'ai…J'ai touché un ballon de football…

-Et alors ? C'est une raison pour t'enfuir comme ça !? Cria Karen

Ema tapa sur son épaule pour la calmer. Je m'approchais d'Emcy, encore tremblante.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demandais-je doucement

-J'ai…J'ai peur du football…

Nous restions bouche bée devant cette révélation. Je demandais :

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux nous le dire ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de nous raconter :

-Mon père tenait une bijouterie. Je l'aidais comme d'habitude… J'adorais regarder la vitrine : tous ces précieux objets… Je les admirais. Mais un jour, il y a eu un cambriolage. J'étais cloîtrer dans un coin du magasin, et j'observais mon père, mains en l'air. Le voleur avait un ballon au pied, et il décida de l'utiliser pour tirer avec une force fulgurante sur mon père. Après ça, il fut emmené à l'hôpital, et est mort d'un traumatisme crânien…

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Nous ne disions rien. Emcy sourit :

-Bien sûr, j'étais jeune, mais ça m'a laissé des séquelles. A chaque fois que je veux taper, ou que je tape dans un ballon de football, j'ai l'impression de tuer mon père à nouveau….

Je pleurais et serrais Emcy dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée ! J'aurai su, je ne t'aurais pas amené ici !

Karen fronça les sourcils :

-Oui, mais tu sais, à Raimon, le football est l'élément principal du collège. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper éternellement.

Ema lança un regard froid à son amie. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Emcy disait :

-Je le sais bien. En fait, je le savais déjà avant de venir.

Nous regardions Emcy, et penchions la tête.

-Mais si tu le savais alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Demanda Ema

-En fait, j'aimerai combattre ma phobie. C'est un vrai handicap pour moi : le football est sans doute le sport le plus populaire au monde. Et aussi, j'aimerai rester avec vous : vous êtes mes amies alors…

Nous lui sourions tous et nous promettions que nous ferions tout pour l'aider. Elle nous remercia. Après les cours, Karen disait :

-Je propose qu'on aille voir l'entrainement de soir pour commencer à t'y habituer. Tu es prête ?

Emcy hocha la tête et nous prenions la direction du terrain de l'extérieur où l'équipe s'entrainait. J'avais une irrésistible envie de jouer : ça faisait tellement longtemps, et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup joué. Apparemment, cette envie était partagée : Ema et Karen dévoraient le ballon des yeux.

Emcy fit la même chose, sauf qu'elle avait une tout autre émotion sur le visage. Elle nous dit :

-Si vous voulez y aller, vous pouvez… Je peux rester seule ici, ça ne me dérange pas…

-Tu es sûre ?

Emcy hocha la tête, et nous allions nous changer pour que quelques minutes plus tard, nous soyons sur le terrain.

Nous dribblions, tirions, passions, c'était génial ! Je regardais Emcy de temps en temps pour voir si elle allait bien : elle était toujours debout à nous regarder et elle me souriait.

Alors que Tsurugi était sur le point de tirer, Ema trébucha et le poussa sur le côté.

-Désolée Tsurugi ! Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ça va…

Alors qu'Ema, rouge de gêne s'excusa une paire de fois, le ballon qui a été envoyé par Tsurugi et qui contenait toute la puissance de l'attaquant, avait dévié : il se dirigeait maintenant droit sur Emcy.

-ATTENTION ! Criais-je

Emcy cria et mis ses deux mains devant elle pour se protéger dans ma tête, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter, et se faire très mal.

Quand soudain, une aura d'un bleu foncé-noir l'entoura.

-Un Keishin ?! disait Shindou

Le ballon entra en collision avec ses mains. Elle recula d'un pas, et le ballon s'arrêta pour retomber au sol.

Emcy ne bougea pas, elle resta en position et ne cligna pas des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée.


	92. Chapter 41 (2)

**Chapitre 41**

Lorsque Emcy se réveilla, elle observa nos visages un par un.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Ema

Elle mit la main à son crâne et s'assis sur son lit d'infirmerie.

-C'est flou… Je me souviens vous avoir regardé jouer et… Un ballon m'avait foncé dessus !

-Oui, et tu l'as arrêté ! M'exclamais-je

Emcy nous dévisagea :

-Sérieux ? J'ai fais ça moi ?

-Ouaip ! Disait Karen. Tu as arrêté le tir de notre attaquant vedette !

Emcy n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Nous lui expliquions ce qu'était les Keishin, et le fait qu'elle a faillit en invoquer un. Elle resta scotchée devant nos paroles :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai faillit invoquer une force que peu de gens qui jouent au football ont, et que de ce fait j'ai perdu connaissance avec toute cette puissance ?

-C'est ça, en gros. Répondis-je

-Tu vois ! S'exclama Karen. Tu peux jouer au football ! C'est né en toi !

Emcy souriait. C'était vraiment incroyable de savoir qu'elle pouvait jouer au football !

-Oui, peut-être… Mais ma phobie n'est pas partie pour autant… J'ai toujours peur du ballon… ça n'a rien changé…

Nous en restions là. Chacune repartie chez elle. Karen et Ema disait qu'on devrait regarder à nouveau les entrainements demain, pour qu'Emcy s'habitue. Pour moi, il ne fallait pas trop la pousser… Pour elles, s'étaient une nouvelle recrue assurée.

**Le lendemain**

Le matin, nous nous étions rejoins devant la grille. L'entrainement matinal allait commencer. Les filles et moi allions nous préparer pour aller sur le terrain. Alors que toute l'équipe était présente, et Emcy sur le côté, une camionnette étrangère arriva au sein du collège et s'arrêta juste à côté du terrain.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Kariya

Personne ne répondit. Du camion sortait des élèves qui portaient les uniformes du collège des Souverains. Ils étaient tous en tenue de foot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ?! s'écria Kirino

Emcy resta sur le côté et ne broncha pas. Une jeune fille coiffée d'un grand ruban rouge arriva, le brassard du capitaine sur son bras.

-Bonjour, collège Raimon. Nous venons pour un match.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! S'écria Amagi. On n'a même pas été prévenue !

-C'est normal, c'est un match à l'improviste.

-Et pourquoi ce match ? demanda Shindou

Dès qu'elle le regarda, elle rougissait. Je trouvais qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu avec ses bouclettes.

-Vous nous avez battu au niveau intellectuel, et encore ! Ce fut par forfait ! Etant donné que vous nous avez volé notre première place au podium, nous allons vous la prendre au niveau sportif !

-Mais nous sommes premiers au niveau national je vous rappelle ! Disait Kurumada

-Notre collège n'a pas pu être inscrit au tournoi, pour quelques problèmes. Nous n'avions donc pas pu concourir au titre de champion national. Alors, vous acceptez ?

Lorsque je regardais l'équipe je pus reconnaître Kinoda dans la foule. Mon cœur s'accéléra à sa vu. Elle croisa mon regard et me fit un sourire sournois.

-Oui, nous acceptons le match. M'écriais-je. Mais puis-je savoir en tant que capitaine à qui ai-je affaire ?

Celle-ci souri et hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Shindou Akemi. Et je suis la capitaine du collège des Souverains.


	93. Chapter 42 (2)

**Chapitre 42**

A

l'entente de ce nom, je restais comme figé sur place. Ce fut le cas de tout le monde dans l'équipe, mais surtout Shindou, qui fit la mine la plus étonnée qui soit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-A-Akemi … ? Bégaya-t-il

-Il y a un problème ?

Alors cette fille était la sœur de Shindou ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance… Mais je croyais qu'elle…

Shindou s'effondra et se mit à genoux.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Ce n'est pas possible…Murmura-t-il

-J'aimerai savoir pourquoi mon nom suscite en vous tant d'étonnement.

Je regardais Shindou se demander si c'était réel. Lorsqu'il réussissait à reprendre ses esprits, je lui fis signe de lui dire qui il était.

-Non, murmura-t-il, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de moi… De plus, je ne veux pas fausser le match… Je veux voir comment ma sœur se débrouille au football, sans qu'elle soit influencée…

Je trouvais cette solution radicale : elle sera dans l'ignorance durant tout le match… Et on ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait réellement perdu ses souvenirs…

-Bref ! Disait-elle. Où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Toi là-bas ! Tu es Emcy n'est-ce pas ?

L'interloquée hocha la tête. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Kinoda.

-Tu vas enfiler un maillot et jouer ce match.

-Quoi ?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi ?!

-Elle a quitté le collège des Souverains, disait Kinoda. Elle se doit de jouer le match. C'est la règle du collège.

Cette fille était un monstre qu'Emcy détestait par-dessus tout, et la voila sur le champ de bataille pour l'affronter.

Emcy alla enfiler un maillot et je lui demandais de se mettre au poste de défenseur. C'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Une fois sur le terrain, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le match commença, et Akemi commença à avancer. Shindou essaya de lui barrer la route, mais elle passa facilement. Shindou hésitait dans son jeu. Je le voyais, et je comprenais se qu'il ressentait. Mais j'étais plus préoccupé par Emcy qu'autre chose.

Alors que le ballon était dans les pieds de Kinoda, elle s'avança vers Emcy qui ne bougea presque pas. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille qui la pétrifia sur place et se dirigea vers les buts. Elle sortit son Keishin.

-**_Nora ! Maitresse des voleuses !_**

Elle fit un salto et leva les poings pour frapper dans le ballon, puis elle tira :

-**_Hold up!_**

Shinsuke essaya de l'arrêter : en vain. Ils menaient 1 à 0.

-Il faut renforcer l'attaque ! Ordonnais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je vis Shindou toujours dans le vague.

J'étais proche des buts adverses quand je voyais Akemi devant moi, prête à me barrer la route. Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Monarque, papillon de la nature !_**

Et elle me prit le ballon. Toujours avec son esprit guerrier, elle grappillait le terrain, mais le sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps.

Sur le banc, j'allais voir Emcy :

-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que Kinoda t'a dit ?

Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings :

-Elle m'a dit que c'était son père qui avait tenté de voler la bijouterie et qui a provoqué la mort de mon père…Que c'était lui qui avait tiré… Et qu'elle allait m'infliger la même chose…

Je fus horrifiée. Ainsi, son père était à l'origine des malheurs d'Emcy… Je n'y croyais pas sur le coup. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et lui dis :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emcy, on ne la laissera pas faire… On ne te laissera pas tombé. Par contre, il faut que tu fasses une chose : que tu joues au football.

-Que je joue…au football ?

-Oui. Tu la détestes cette fille n'est-ce pas ?

-Je la déteste plus que tout. Comment je ne pourrais pas ? Elle m'a insulté, et elle vient d'une famille d'assassins !

-Ecoute-moi : Tu vas lui montrer que tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. Que tu n'es plus celle qui se laisse avoir des baffes, avoir des insultes sans broncher. Que tu tiens de ton père qui était un homme bon. Il faut que tu lui prouve qui tu es vraiment. Et pour ça, il faut que tu le révèles dans le football.

-Mais…Comment ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu. Il faut juste que tu aies confiance en toi !

La deuxième mi-temps commença. Nous montions le terrain. Alors que j'avais la balle je me retrouvais face à Akemi. Dire que cette fille était la sœur de Shindou. Dire que son frère était juste là, mais qu'elle ne le savait pas…

Pour faire face à son Keishin, j'invoquais le miens :

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Nos deux Keishin s'affrontèrent dans une lutte acharnée : je voulais à tout prix la passer… Elle me parla, sûrement pour me déstabiliser :

-Il s'appelle comment le garçon aux cheveux frisés et mi-long, il était au concours je crois…

« C'est ton frère » avais-je envie de dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire son nom, sinon, elle saurait qui c'est…[1]

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je trouve qu'il est super mignon…

Je restais grisée devant cette remarque : elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de son frère par hasard ?

Finalement, je réussissais à passer son Keishin et me retrouvais maintenant face aux buts :

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets. Nous égalisions à 1 partout.

Kinoda grinça des dents. Dès que le coup de sifflet retentissait, elle se rua et passa à toute vitesse le milieu de terrain. Elle se retrouvait face à Emcy.

-Pff ! Ça va être facile de la passer !

Emcy se concentra et inspira un grand coup. « _Me battre, lui montrer que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais, que je suis la plus forte de nous deux, que je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire…_

_Que je peux jouer au football. »_

Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos pour faire apparaître un Keishin :

-**_Diamant, le plus beau joyau !_**

Nous restions tous bouche bée devant cette apparition surprenante, surtout Kinoda :

-Mais…Comment…

Emcy ne se laissa pas distraire et utilisa sa super technique pour reprendre le ballon : un sceptre apparut dans sa main avec à son bout un énorme diamant elle le brandissait à la lueur du soleil, ce qui éblouissait son adversaire, et lui permis de prendre le ballon :

-**_Star of Africa !_**

-Bravo Emcy ! M'exclamais-je. Maintenant passe !

Kinoda resta cloué sur place pendant qu'Emcy restait devant le ballon. Elle hésitait à taper dedans.

-Emcy ! s'écria Karen. Tu ne vas tuer personne ! La seule chose que tu vas tuer est ta phobie !

Tout le monde l'encourageait. Finalement, dans un dernier souffle, elle tapa dans le ballon qui arriva directement dans les pieds d'Ema. Celle-ci lui leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Emcy souriait et pleurait de joie.

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Elle tira de toutes ses forces et marqua le but. Ensuite, ce fut le coup de sifflet final : on avait gagné contre le collège des Souverains.

* * *

2 : Au japon, on appelle les personnes par leur nom de famille, sauf si affinités. Lorsqu'ils sont frère et sœur, on les différencie en les appelants différemment selon affinités également. Normalement ici, on devrait appeler Akemi « Shindou », mais on ne le fait pas à cause de Shindou Takuto


	94. Chapter 43 (2)

**Chapitre 43**

A la fin du match, Akemi me serra la main :

-Merci beaucoup pour ce match. Nous avons beaucoup appris jouer contre Raimon est un plaisir.

-Nous de même. J'espère une prochaine rencontre avec vous. Mais Ake… Shindou, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes ici pendant un moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que quelqu'un doit vous voir… C'est très important…

Elle sourit et demanda aux autres d'y aller en bus il viendrait le chercher ce soir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas… Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cours, et de toute façon, je te dois une faveur, capitaine de Raimon.

Etre appelée comme ça me faisait tout bizarre. Ses camarades s'éloignèrent, tandis que je la guidais vers la salle du club où Shindou et Kirino nous attendaient. Durant le trajet, elle me demanda :

-Tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure : quel est le nom de ce garçon ?

-Oh…Euh… Ce n'est pas important…

Nous arrivions dans la salle et elle fut surprise de voir le garçon dont elle parlait. Elle chuchota à mon oreille :

-Serai-ce là une déclaration ?

J'avais de la peine pour elle…

Shindou prit la parole au bout d'une inspiration :

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : Akemi, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle semblait troublée par sa question.

-Non, pourquoi je devrais ? Il me semble que je me souviendrais de toi si je t'avais rencontré…

Dans sa tête je devinais : « je me serai souvenue de quelqu'un d'aussi mignon… »

-Et si je te faisais ça ?

Il prit les deux extrémités de son ruban et le lui cacha les yeux avec. Elle ne disait rien. Quand il retira ses mains, les yeux d'Akemi étaient pleins de larmes.

-Mais tu es…Takuto… ?

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait à chaude larme.

-Akemi… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Je te croyais morte…dans ce canal…

Les deux pleurèrent ensemble. Au bout de quelque minute, Akemi expliqua :

-Après l'incident, j'ai dérivé jusqu'une plage, où un gentil homme m'a repêché. Je ne me souvenais de rien à part mon nom. Il m'a hébergé durant toutes ses années, et mes souvenirs revenaient petits par petits…Ils restaient néanmoins flous.

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda Shindou

-Je pense que je vais venir revivre à la maison. En tant que pêcheur, il est difficile de subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans tous les cas je lui reverserais une sommes, sois en persuadée.

-Je pense…Que je vais venir au collège de Raimon… J'aimerais beaucoup jouer avec toi, Kazumi, et tous les autres.

-Tu es la bienvenue ! Lui dis-je. J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer au football contre toi également.

-Merci, Kazumi.

**Deux jours plus tard**

-Akemi est arrivée au collège aujourd'hui non ? Demanda Ema

-Oui ! Elle est dans la classe de son frère. Disais-je

Dans deux jours, c'était les vacances d'été. J'allais me retrouver seule, sans Shindou pendant un mois complet. J'étais un peu déprimée à cette idée.

A l'entrainement, Akemi arriva est demanda :

-Ou est le coach ?

-Le coach Evans ? Il est partit en vacances. Disait Hamano

-Mais de toute façon, tu as fait tes preuves, donc tu peux rentrer dans l'équipe ! Disait Hayami

Tous les membres étaient d'accord sur ce point. Akemi était très bien reçue, et à la fin de l'entrainement, Shindou fit une annonce :

-Alors voilà, j'ai votre attention ? J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Pour fêter nos notes et le fait que le club ne soit pas dissous vu que l'on a gagné le concours plus le match contre le collège des souverains, et également pour fêter le retour de ma sœur jumelle, nous allons tous aller à ma maison de vacances, près de la mer !

-Quoi ?! S'écria tout le monde

-Sérieux ?

-Ouah c'est cool !

Il y eu y brouhaha dans la salle. Des vacances avec Shindou ? Ce serait le rêve !

-On part quand ? Et combien de temps ?

-On y reste une semaine, avec deux fois un jour de route. Et on part après-demain !

-Après-demain ?! Mais on ne sera jamais tous prêts ! Disait Karen. Et nos parents ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu ! Grâce à mon réseau, tous les parents ont été prévenus : tous ont été d'accord sans exceptions ! Vos valises seront prêtes dès demain !

Nous étions tous bouche bée devant son organisation…digne d'un chef d'orchestre.

-Rendez-vous après-demain, à huit heures au collège ! Un bus privé nous y attendra. Bien sûr, c'est les vacances d'été, donc préparez des vêtements d'extérieur !

J'allais m'évanouir de bonheur : une semaine avec Shindou presque non-stop ! Une maison de vacances prêt de la mer, tout le monde en maillot de bain sous le soleil…

Zut ! Je n'avais pas de maillot de bain potable !

A la fin de la réunion, je proposais à Ema, Karen, Emcy et Akemi si elles voulaient que l'on se fasse une journée shopping pour se trouver un nouveau maillot de bain. Toutes acceptèrent.

Je suis sûre que ces vacances allaient être géniales !


	95. Chapter 44 (2)

**Chapitre 44**

J

'étais à la grande place vers 11H30, comme convenu. J'étais la première à arriver et je consultais dans mon portable mes derniers messages :

« Shindou : Akemi m'a dit que vous faisiez une sortie shopping. Amusez-vous bien et fais attention à elle #lefrèreinquiet »

Depuis qu'Akemi était revenue, il sa préoccupait beaucoup d'elle : c'était normal après tout, il ne voulait pas que l'incident du canal où quelque chose du même genre se reproduise…

« Kazumi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ^^ #toutvabiensepasser »

Je fermais mon portable quand je vis les filles arriver. Akemi et Emcy semblaient bien discuter avec Ema et Karen. J'étais contente que tout le monde s'entende aussi bien.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? me demanda Akemi

-Pour rien… Aller ! On va les faire ces boutiques de maillots de bain ?

Toutes hochèrent la tête, déterminées. Aujourd'hui, il fallait trouver un maillot qui plaît à nos messieurs… La tache semblait difficiles pour certaines…

Dès que nous trouvions LE magasin spécialisé dans les maillots, nous nous ruions dans les rayons. Karen alla directement dans le rayon bikini.

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais ! disait Ema

Karen prit un bikini vert avec une fleur rose dessus… Elle alla l'essayer : cela mettait en valeur sa fine taille et la magnificence des contours de son corps.

-Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Vous pensez que Tenma aimera ?

Si Tenma allait aimer ? Je pense plutôt qu'avec cet armement, tous les garçons du club allaient tomber à ces pieds. Lorsque je regardais Ema et Akemi, je vis que nous pensions à la même chose. Cependant, Emcy fit preuve d'une plus grande naïveté.

-Ouah ! Il est superbe ! Prends-le ! Il te va comme un gant ! On dirait un mannequin !

Elle allait vite regretter ses paroles en voyant Kirino fixer le joli deux pièce sur la plage…

-C'est décidé ! Je le prends ! Je suis sûre que Tenma va apprécier !

Elle passa alors à la caisse et nous aida pour trouver le maillot idéal. Emcy se dirigea vers des maillots de bain plus recouvrant.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment me montrer… Je préfère prendre quelque chose de plus discret…

Elle trouva un haut qui s'arrêta avant le nombril, et une petite jupe pour l'accompagner. Le résultat faisait « petite enfant », mais ça lui allait vachement bien.

-A-Alors… ? Comment vous me trouvez ?

J'étais sûre que Kirino allait appréciait en tout cas : il n'aime pas trop les gens qui s'affichent et préfère grader un côté sobre. Je lui levais le pouce, et tout le monde fut d'accord avec moi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caisse, je demandais :

-A votre avis, pour Shindou, il faudrait quoi ?

-Humm… C'est difficile… disait Karen, main sur le menton.

-Je pense que Shindou aimerait un côté simple, mais quelque chose qui te caractérise. Disait Ema. Il faut que tu montre que tu as de la personnalité sans trop en faire.

Comme je m'y attendais d'Ema, la spécialiste de la couture, elle avait toujours de bons conseils. Akemi ne dit rien, elle se contenta simplement de hocher la tête.

Je trouvais un haut avec comme un foulard qui cachait les rondeurs de ma poitrine. Je trouvais aussi un bas avec à sa taille, un ruban qui serrait le bassin.

Lorsque j'essayais, elles me dirent :

-Ça ressemble à ton style, et ce n'est pas trop voyant. C'est parfait !

-Avec ça, je pense que Shindou sera comblé ! disait Karen. Ça se trouve, il sera tellement sous le charme, qu'il pensera à faire des choses bizarres…

Je rougissais devant le sourire sarcastique de Karen tandis qu'Ema rigolait à sa blague. Akemi fit un air de dégout, imaginant son frère faire des choses qu'il ne penserait même pas.

-Mis ne dit pas des choses comme ça ! Criais-je

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Akemi. Mon frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Je ne sais pas, chère cousine…

Akemi resta blême devant les paroles de Karen. Je n'y avais même pas pensé : si Karen était la cousine de Shindou, et qu'Akemi était sa sœur… Alors Akemi et Karen étaient cousines !

Les esprits d'Ema et Emcy frappèrent également à cette remarque. Akemi s'en rendit compte et ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Karen se contenta de sourire et s'exclama :

-Bon Ema ! Ceci va être difficile de séduire Tsurugi, tu ne penses pas ?

Ema serra les poings et afficha un regard déterminé. Elle se rendit près des bikinis et revint avec un buste et un bas qui avaient des rubans exactement comme ceux de ces couettes. Alors qu'elle se changea, je disais :

-Très féminin. J'adore.

-Tsurugi doit aimer ce genre de chose non ? Disait Emcy qui ne cessait de regarder son maillot de bain dans son sac

-Sûrement, disait Akemi. On le saura sur la plage… En tout cas, pour moi c'est un oui assuré.

Ema passa en caisse et il ne restait plus qu'Akemi. Mais celle-ci disait :

-C'est bon. Pour moi j'ai déjà trouvé mon maillot.

Elle se dirigea droit sur un maillot une pièce avec des trous qui montraient la peau sur les côtés et au milieu du ventre. Karen resta inouïe :

-Ouah ! Très sexy !

-J'avoue, disait Ema.

Plus je restais avec Akemi, plus je trouvais qu'elle était très mature. Un peu comme son frère d'ailleurs. Je la trouvais calme, au sang froid, prête à intervenir à n'importe quelle situation.

Tandis qu'Emcy, c'était totalement différent : un caractère timide, comme celui d'une petite fille fragile, très douce. Par contre, ce devait être une boule à stresse…

Après nos achats, nous étions épuisées. Nous nous quittions sur des « à demain, dormez bien ! »

Car demain c'était le grand départ : des vacances avec toute l'équipe de foot ! Et qui dit « toute l'équipe » dit « Shindou, Shindou, Shindou » !


	96. Chapter 45 (2)

**Chapitre 45**

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée difficilement j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de partir aujourd'hui, que j'en avais perdu la fatigue !

Tout le monde était présent, la plupart avec des cernes du au stresse, ou tout comme moi de l'impatience. Nous organisions les places avec les filles. Karen était déjà toute contente d'avoir sa place à côté de Tenma, son chéri :

-Pour une fois que je peux être avec Tenma, à l'abri des rumeurs ! Ce sera la route romantique !

-Tu sais, rectifia Ema, Tenma à l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi… Je pense plus que votre « route romantique » va se caractériser par des ronflements…

-En tout cas, je t'envie, disait Emcy. J'aurai aimé être avec Kirino pour la route !

C'est vrai… Moi aussi j'aurai aimé me retrouver avec Shindou. Nous parlerions du voyage, du programme, nous organiserions et serions le couple qui dirigerait l'équipe… Je fus coupée dans mes pensées amoureuses par Akemi :

-Combien il y a d'heure exactement ? J'ai oublié de demander à mon frère…

-Jusqu'à 17 h, ce soir.

Shindou venait de faire son apparition. Emcy rougissait en espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa réflexion sur Kirino. Il continuait à faire la liste des présents sur sa feuille, et appela le chauffeur de bus pour savoir si tout était ok. Il était tellement mignon en mode « organisateur » ! Un vrai manager…

Akemi semblait le regarder avec une telle intensité… Je me demandais si elle n'avait pas des sentiments pour lui… Cette simple idée me stressait au plus haut point.

-Je me demande avec qui Tsurugi va se mettre… Pensa Ema

-Comme d'hab.' ! S'exclama Karen. Tout seul !

Je voyais un regard de pitié dans les yeux d'Emcy. Elle qui n'avait pas d'ami auparavant devait compatir.

-Alors je vais lui demander ! se décida Ema

Nous la regardions tous avec des gros yeux. Sans se préoccuper de nous, elle alla droit dans la direction de Tsurugi qui était adossé à un arbre, les yeux fermés.

-Elle a du cran ! Disait Karen. Je me demande se qu'il va se passer…

Tsurugi ouvra un œil à la vue d'Ema et bougea les lèvres avant de les refermer. Ema se retourna vers nous, le pouce levé en signe de victoire.

Je n'y croyais pas : elle avait réussi à se procurer une place à côté du bleu ténébreux ! Apparemment, les autres aussi n'en revenaient pas. Ceci fit de l'effet à Emcy, qui s'exclama :

-Moi aussi ! Je vais demander à Kirino !

Nous furent étonnées d'entendre ça de la bouche d'Emcy, d'habitude si timide. Elle rougissait et avança vers le garçon aux cheveux roses. Nous le vîmes sourire, puis hocher la tête. Emcy revint, titubant, la tête dans les nuages et le visage rouge de bonheur.

-Il ne reste plus que toi qui n'as pas eu ta place auprès de ton prince ! Disait Karen, en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

Je regardais Shindou, souriant, et qui griffonnait toujours les directives sur sa feuille. Emcy, Ema et Karen l'avaient bien fait… Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Je serrais le poing et m'élançais vers Shindou. Je stressais et cherchais mes mots pour l'aborder. Dès que j'arrivais près de lui, je jetais un œil vers sa feuille, pour voir ce qu'il y notait.

-Tu t'y investi beaucoup…

-C'est normal, répondit-il, toujours les yeux sur sa fiche. C'est moi qui organise le voyage. Je veux m'assurer que tout le monde passe un bon séjour !

Il était tellement généreux… Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

-Dis-moi… Tu veux bien te mettre à côté de moi dans le bus ?

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il me réponde positivement. Finalement, il détacha son regard de sa feuille et me sourit :

-Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, je pense que l'on peut partir !

Je fis un grand « Yes ! » intérieur et posa mes yeux sur Karen qui me sourit et retourna auprès de Tenma qui l'attendait pour le départ. Je vis Kariya arriver vers moi :

-Kazumi, tu te mets avec moi pour le voyage ?

-Désolée, mais je suis déjà prise…

Je désignais Shindou de la tête, et Kariya grogna tel un chien qui trouverait un étranger sur son territoire.

-Pff ! Du coup, je suis tout seul…

Mon regard vagabondait dans les membres potentiellement seuls. Il se posa finalement sur Akemi, qui, je remarquais, n'avait pas d'accompagnateur.

-Akemi est toute seule si tu veux ! Proposais-je

-Akemi ?

Il regarda la fille en question qui était seule. Il se rendit pour aller la voir, et celle-ci accepta sans sourciller.

Shindou se mit au centre et cria :

-Tout est prêt ! Nous pouvons à présent monter dans le bus !

Tout le monde semblait content de cette nouvelle. J'étais extrêmement pressée : passer quasiment une journée à côté de Shindou, c'était le rêve !

J'avais proposé aux filles de nous positionner à proximité pour rester en contact. Elles acceptèrent.

Nous nous rendions dans le bus, et je me mis côté fenêtre, au devant du bus. Personne mis à part la route était devant nous. J'adorais regarder la route durant les trajets. Nous étions positionnés de cette façon :

Moi et Shindou côte à côte tout devant, Tenma et Karen juste derrière, et encore derrière Ameki et Kariya. De l'autre côté : Emcy et Kirino, Ema et Tsurugi juste derrière.

Que l'aventure commence !


	97. Chapter 46 (2)

**Chapitre 46**

A

lors que j'accrochais ma ceinture, je commençais à rougir peu à peu à la vue de Shindou, qui était assis à peine à 20 centimètres de moi. Dire que j'allais rester comme ça pendant plusieurs heures !

Je lançais la conversation à environ 2 kilomètres du collège.

-Alors ? Qui a-t-il de prévu au programme pendant ces vacances ?

Il mit son index devant ses lèvres et me dit :

-C'est un secret ! Vous le verrez le moment venu…

-Je vois ! Dis-je en rigolant. Mais tu ne devrais pas faire une pause ? Depuis tout à l'heure je te vois en train de noter et tourner les pages de ton carnet…

-Je vérifie encore que tout est prêt…

Il avait vraiment l'air anxieux. J'essayais de le détendre un peu et de le détacher de sa fiche. Je lui prêtais des écouteurs, brancha le double audio, et nous nous retrouvions branchés sur le même mp3. Je lui fis écouter ma liste de musique, notamment _Great Future War _de Little Blue Box, que j'essayais d'apprendre. Il avait l'air d'apprécier, et nous fermions les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique.

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je rouvris les yeux et rougis aussitôt : Shindou était en train de dormir, tête contre mon épaule droite. Il était INCROYABLEMENT mignon. Jamais je ne trouverais une personne plus mignonne en train de dormir. Il était paisible, ne faisant aucun bruit, juste un souffle d'air que je sentais sur mon torse.

J'essayais de ne pas paniquer et de garder mon calme : c'était trop d'un coup ! Kirino me regardais et comprit la raison de ma panique, suivit de près par Emcy, qui ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son voisin et elle-même dans la même situation. Kirino riait :

-Tiens, je sais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormis à cause des préparatifs…

-I-Il dort vraiment ?! Disait Emcy, toujours sous le choc.

-Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?

Karen s'était relevée de son siège pour regarder Shindou adossé sur mon épaule et mon visage, toujours couleur tomate.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose, Kazumi… Disait-elle, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! M'écriais-je

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche. J'avais parlé trop fort. Je regardais Shindou qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement et regardais Karen qui me répondit :

-Je te taquine ! Mais si j'étais toi, je profiterais de l'occasion…

Tenma regarda la scène, et bientôt, j'entendis la voix d'Ema qui disait :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le capitaine à quelques soucis avec son voisin. Répondit Tenma sur l'ironie

-Quoi ?

Ema se pencha pour voir Shindou endormit et moi en mode « statique » pour éviter de le réveiller.

-Ah… Tu as de la chance Kazumi ! Il doit te tenir chaud vu ton visage.

Je serrais les dents et fronçais les sourcils. Ema me sourit à pleine dents et s'empressa de raconter à Tsurugi. Karen en fit de même pour Akemi, qui n'avait pas l'air de broncher. Elle répondit juste :

-Hier soir, je l'entendais dans sa chambre : il tapait et téléphonait sans arrêt ! Un vrai bourreau du travail…

Cette situation m'amusa un peu, et me procura quand même beaucoup de plaisir. Shindou se sentait à l'aise avec moi, et il a pu s'endormir. Pour moi, c'était une bonne chose.

Karen se leva de son siège et s'assit presque su mon dossier, avant de se pencher, tête à l'envers pile devant Shindou. J'eue peur qu'elle le réveille et lui chuchota, incapable de bouger :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle attrapa mon portable sur mes genoux, pianota un instant dessus et je pus entendre le « clic » de l'appareil photo. Elle me tendit le téléphone et me fit un clin d'œil :

-Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles, et Karen se remit de sa gymnastique pour se remettre au fond de son siège. Tenma fut étonné du spectacle et l'applaudit en silence, pendant que Karen faisait la révérence. Ce duo me faisait rire.

Je regardais la photo que Karen avait prise : un gros plan sur Shindou en train de dormir… Je la regardais pendant quelques minutes avant de pianoter sur l'écran. Shindou était à présent en fond d'écran, et j'entendis Karen derrière moi :

-Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai bien fait de la prendre, cette photo.

-La ferme ! Chuchotais-je, au bout des rougeurs

Karen tira la langue. Je serrais mon portable contre moi et regardais Shindou respirer lentement. Kirino me regardais en disant :

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas mettre la photo chez l'imprimeur pour l'avoir en format poster…

C'était tentant… Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

-Fais voir ! Moi je ne l'ai pas vu ! s'exclama Ema.

Karen me l'arracha des mains et le montra au couple « dark ». Tsurugi n'ouvrit qu'un œil devant la photo, et Ema resta ébahie devant Shindou.

-Hé ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! M'exclamais-je

-Tiens, Kazumi nous fait sa crise de jalousie ! Disait Kirino

-Oui c'est bon ! J'arrête ! Mais j'avoue que…

Elle regarda en direction de Tsurugi qui regardait dehors, impassible. Ema poussa un soupir, pendant que Karen me rendait mon téléphone. Elle me chuchota :

-A mon avis, elle peut toujours rêver ! Tsurugi ne dort pas aussi facilement…

Je me calais au fond de mon siège et regardais Shindou qui bougeait les lèvres. Il essayait de dire quelque chose… Soudain, il laissa paraître dan un soupire :

-Ka…zu…mi….

Je rougissais et tentais une fois de plus de garder la situation en main. Il ne disait plus rien ensuite. Le fait qu'il rêvait de moi, ou autre chose me fit frissonner de plaisir.

Mais finalement, je me sentais bien. Il m'enveloppait d'une chaleur, que ce soit physique, ou bien sentimental. Je me sentais bien, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, et par les mouvements du bus….

J'aurais aimé rester ainsi pour toujours. Shindou à mes côtés… Mes amis, souriants…proches… La musique, nous emportant ensemble…

Dans un dernier élan de pensées, je fermais les yeux et plongea dans le monde des rêves…


	98. Chapter 47 (2)

**Chapitre 47**

Tout le monde était là…sauf Shindou.

A la salle du club, je demandais où il était. Personne ne me répondit. Je courrais en direction de l'établissement. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et je respirais difficilement. Il pleuvait, et j'étais en tenue de foot. Je regardais partout autour de moi. J'avais les poumons en feu.

J'aperçus une ombre au loin, près du terrain extérieur. Elle était munie d'un parapluie, le cachant jusqu'au dos, et portait l'uniforme des garçons du collège. Je m'approchais et disais :

-Shindou ? C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'approchais et vis Shindou, le regard vide vers l'horizon. J'avais froid, je frottais mes mains contre mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à l'entrainement ?

Cette fois, il me regarda et esquissa un sourire.

-Désolé… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… J'arrive…

-D'accord ! J'y vais alors !

Je voulais aller au chaud. Mais il me retint dans ma lancée. Il laissa tomber son parapluie, et me serra dans ses bras. C'était chaud, confortable… Une sensation encore plus agréable que de rester près de la cheminée en hiver. Même s'il faisait -20 dehors, cela me suffirait amplement à me dégeler. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Alors que nous étions face à face, nos visages se rapprochèrent afin de se réchauffer encore plus…Quand je me réveillais.

Shindou était en face de moi, le visage extrêmement proche. Je tressaillis et faillis tomber de mon siège.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi.

C'était ça justement le problème ! C'était Shindou qui était juste proche…Tout proche…

Je remarquais alors que j'avais une veste sur mon torse. Je questionnais Shindou du regard. Il me répondit :

-Il y a eu un problème… La climatisation s'est mise en route toute seule. Comme tu dormais, je t'ai mis ma veste pour que tu n'ais pas froid…

Mon rêve avait interagit avec la réalité… Cette sensation de chaleur, et Shindou qui me serrait dans les bras, n'était que l'effet produit par le pull me réchauffant, qui avait l'odeur de Shindou… La pluie et l'effet de froid, c'était la climatisation… Quand à son souffle…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si proche de moi à se moment là. Shindou me sourit et disait :

-Tu avais l'air de faire un bon rêve en tout cas !

Je commençais à rougir : est-ce que j'aurai parlé pendant mon sommeil ? Ce serait une situation horrible ! Mais Shindou me rassura :

-Tu souriais tout le temps, pendant que tu dormais !

-J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi tu rêvais…

Karen, la fille à problème, avait les bras croisés sur mon dossier. Elle souriait et je lui jetais un regard noir. Shindou se laissa prendre au jeu, à mon plus grand désarroi :

-Oui ! Raconte ! Ce devait être amusant !

Je serrais les dents : je ne pouvais pas raconter réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ! Mais en même temps, je déteste mentir à Shindou. L'incident de l'anniversaire était assez pour moi. Et puis, je ne serai pas naturelle : on l'aurai vu tout de suite que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Bref, j'étais dans une impasse. Il fallait que je raconte la vérité, mais pas les détails…

-Eh bien, commençais-je, j'avais très froid, et subitement, j'ai eu très chaud ! Du coup, j'ai aimé le changement de température comme je suis de nature frileuse, avoir froid est comme un cauchemar pour moi !

Ce n'était pas crédible. Vraiment pas crédible.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as provoqué cette chaleur ? demanda Ema, qui avait écouté en douce.

Oh non ! Elle n'allait pas si mettre aussi celle-là ! Que faire… ?

-La personne que j'aime était arrivée.


	99. Chapter 48 (2)

**Chapitre 48**

K

irino, Karen, Tenma, Ema et Emcy restèrent ébahies devant ma réponse. La boulette ! J'en avais trop dit ! Je suis tellement stupide !

Prise de panique, je regardais en direction de Shindou. Il ne dit mot pendant plusieurs secondes.

-La personne…que tu aimes… ?

Oh lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Mes amis restèrent sans rien dire, comme tétanisés devant le spectacle. Je réfléchissais à grande vitesse : que dire, que dire, que dire ?

-Tu ne serais pas…amoureuse ?

Ces mots, Shindou, sa voix, sa bouche… Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû s'assembler… Je voulais me réveiller encore une fois ! Mais tout ça était réel… Bien réel…

Néanmoins, j'avais senti comme une déception dans la voix de Shindou. Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination… Je répondis alors au quart de tour :

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je voulais dire « une personne que j'aime »… Car en fait c'était ma mère qui était venue : quand j'étais petite et que j'avais froid, elle me prenait dans ses bras, et j'avais tout de suite une énorme boule de chaleur qui envahissais mon corps… ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu cette sensation…

Crois-moi. En plus c'était la vérité… Ma mère me faisait vraiment ça…

-Ah ! Je vois ! Désolé de t'avoir dis ça… C'est sûr que c'était direct en plus…

Je fis un rire jaune. Les autres en firent de même. Ouf ! J'avais eu chaud cette fois-ci…

La route reprenait son cours. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Du coup, il nous reste combien de temps de route ?

-Une heure, je pense…

J'avais vraiment dormi tout ce temps ?! Je vis Shindou faire la moue. J'étais inquiète : il n'avait plus sa bonne humeur. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« Karen : Tiens ! Un petit cadeau : »

J'ouvrais la pièce jointe, et découvris une photo de Shindou et moi en train de dormir ensemble… J'avais ma tête appuyé contre la sienne, comme un couple le ferait.

Dès que je découvris l'image, le portable avait faillit tomber, mais je le rattrapais au vol, au grand étonnement de Shindou, qui écoutait de la musique.

« Kazumi : Arrêtes de nous prendre en photo ! »

« Karen : Oh aller ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir ! : P »

« Ema s'est ajouté dans la conversation. »

« Ema : C'est vrai, vous étiez mignons tous les deux ^^ »

« Kazumi : Oh toi hein ! Tu m'as mis dans un sale pétrin ! »

« Ema : Désolée… '''' Je recommencerais plus… »

« Karen : T'as intérêt ! Même moi je n'aurais pas fait ça ! »

Je fermais mon portable. Shindou enleva ses écouteurs pour se discuter un peu avec Kirino, ce qui embêta Emcy. J'avoue que maintenant que l'on avait parlé de rêves, j'étais curieuse…

-Et toi Shindou ? De quoi tu rêvais ?

-Hein ?

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes avant de répondre, sourire forcé aux lèvres :

-Je…Je ne sais plus très bien…J'ai oublié…

Je fus dégoutée de sa réponse… En plus, je voyais à sa tête qu'il s'en rappelait très bien… Ce n'est pas un as des mensonges non plus… Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées à la vue d'une superbe villa qui surplombait la colline au loin. Tous les membres regardèrent en sa direction.

-Ouah ! Mâtez-moi cette baraque ! Disait Nishiki

-Elle est immense ! s'écria Kurumada

-Digne du maitre de Maison… disait Kirino en regardant vers Shindou. N'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, disait celui-ci. Nous sommes arrivés à destination !

La villa avait quatre étages, et était juste en face de la mer. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours de 20 kilomètres à la ronde. C'était un coin isolé et tranquille, parfait pour une résidence d'été secondaire.

Un majordome nous accueillit chaleureusement. Shindou le présenta :

-Voici Kuruko, le seul majordome de la maison. C'est lui qui s'occupera des taches ménagères, des repas etc. Si vous avez quelconque problème avec la résidence, où autre, vous pouvez lui dire. Il sera ravi de répondre à vos attentes.

Nous le saluons tous et nous nous installions dans la superbe villa. Toutes les filles de l'équipe étaient réunies dans une seule chambre au premier étage, tandis que les chambres des garçons étaient au deuxième et troisième étage. Les espaces salle de bain, étaient répartis selon les chambres.

Quand nous visitions le quatrième, il n'était composé que d'une salle de jeu, d'une salle de musique, et d'une bibliothèque. Il y avait énormément d'activité à faire ici… Il y avait même un ascenseur qui reliait les étages !

Nous nous installions tous dans la salle à manger pour attendre le repas. C'était très impressionnant : la table était énorme, et les couverts étaient mis pour tout le monde. Un plan de table avait était fait. Shindou disait :

-J'ai fait un plan de table, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez changer ! C'était juste pour aider le majordome à la base !

-Ne t'embête pas, parlais-je au nom de tous, tu as travaillé très dur ! On ne va pas le gâcher et tout mettre en bazar… De toute façon, il n'y a pas de tension particulière !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Shindou fut ému, et s'installa à sa place. Tous se positionnèrent à leur place : j'étais à côté de Kirino, qui était lui-même en face de Shindou, à côté d'Ema, et en face d'Akemi. Ema était en face d'Emcy, et Karen et Tenma et face à face respectivement à côté de Kirino et Shindou (oui je sais mais que voulez-vous, la table est grande !). Il commençait à pleuvoir…

Nous étions tous ravis des décors, de l'atmosphère, et des vacances qui s'annonçaient.

Mais nous ne nous imaginions pas qu'il y avait, derrière tout ça, un plan des plus cruels qui se mettait en marche…


	100. Chapter 49 (2)

**Chapitre 49**

Nous mangions tranquillement et discutions de choses variés. Kuruko nous apporta les repas somptueux, ce qui fut un vrai régal. Je demandais à Shindou :

-Il n'y a vraiment que Kuruko qui gère cette demeure en domestique ?

-Absolument ! Assura-t-il. Kuruko est le meilleur de la catégorie des jeunes domestiques. Il sait tout faire : cuisine, taches ménagères, secourisme… C'est vraiment un homme de confiance.

-Alors il a fait ça tout seul ?! S'exclama Ema. Ouah ! Respect !

J'aperçus l'orage qui grondait dehors. Les vitres étaient parsemées de gouttes glissantes le long des carreaux. Emcy semblait stresser. Ema essayait de la rassurer, mais elle tremblotait toujours dans son coin.

Vers la fin du repas, je pouvais entendre Kariya, qui criait assez fort pour que Shindou l'entende :

-Pff ! Je suis sûr que Shindou ne tiendrait même pas une nuit sans un domestique à ses pieds…

J'entendis mes amis autour de lui en train de dire « Chut ! Moins fort ! ». Mais Shindou avait parfaitement entendu et serra les dents. Je me sentis prête à répliquer, quand Kuruko vint vers lui :

-Mon maître à l'air parfaitement débrouillard, par rapport à vous. Il a été assez gentil je pense pour inviter quelqu'un comme vous, donc à votre place, je me tairais.

Kuruko lui avait cloué le bec, et Kariya émit un « pff ! » avant de se taire. Karen demanda à Shindou, qui n'avait pas bronché à la réplique de son majordome :

-Pourquoi tu l'as invité, si vous vous entendez aussi mal ?

-Je sais que c'est l'ami de Kazumi et de certains membres de l'équipe. Je ne voulais pas les privés de leurs amis… Et puis, ça donne du piquant dans le séjour pour moi !

Je rougissais discrètement. Le fait qu'il a pensé en partit à moi me faisait plaisir. Le domestique s'avança vers le bout de table et déclara :

-Je vais faire les chambres du deuxième étage. Merci de ne pas me déranger dans ma tâche.

Il fit la courbette et se retira. Je trouvais qu'il s'activait, pour un jeune domestique.

-Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance… Disait Emcy

-Pourquoi ? demandait Kirino

A la question de son prince charmant, Emcy rougit puis continua :

-Eh bien, j'ai, l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose…disait celle-ci. En plus, il me fait penser à celui qui a tué mon père…

Nous restions abasourdis devant ces paroles. Emcy baissa la tête. Akemi s'empressa de répliquer.

-C'est grave comme accusation, tu sais…

-Je sais, mais d'après les bribes de souvenirs du meurtre de mon père, il lui ressemblait beaucoup… Et il a quelque chose de froid…De stressant…

Emcy était terrorisée, comme si elle se remémorait l'attentat. Un grondement retentissait, ce qui la figea sur place, la main sur la tête.

-Excusez-moi… Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu dans notre chambre, les filles…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Karen

Elle refusa et partit au premier étage. Nous vîmes Kariya passer presque au même moment. Shindou l'interpella en fronçant les sourcils :

-Je te rappelle que l'on n'a pas le droit d'aller au deuxième étage.

-Je sais, répondu-t-il d'un ton sec, ma chambre est au troisième.

L'ambiance restait électrique entre eux deux. Soudain, Karen eut une illumination :

-Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Ma série préféré passe à la télé se soir ! Il faut que j'aille regarder, je ne loupe pas un épisode !

-C'est quoi comme série ? Demanda Akemi

-_Plus beau le foot_. Répondis-je. Je vais le regarder avec toi, j'aime bien aussi cette série.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Ema Je la regarde tout le temps ! Je viens avec vous !

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé, disait Akemi, j'aimerai essayer…

-Et vous, Shindou, Kirino ? Demandais-je

Kirino hocha la tête, tandis que Shindou refusa d'un geste de la main.

-J'aimerais faire un peu de piano au quatrième, je n'en ai pas fais aujourd'hui, et j'ai très envie.

Je haussais les épaules, et Shindou se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la salle de musique. Nous nous rendions dans le salon tandis que tous les autres restèrent dans la salle à manger pour discuter.

Nous allumions la télé et regardions notre série préféré. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un énorme coup retentit, comme celui d'un canon.

-…Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ema inquiète.

\- Je-je ne sais pas… Dis-je

Nous nous rendions tous dans la salle à manger et vîmes nos amis dans la même situation d'inquiétude que nous. Akemi demanda :

-Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Tous secouèrent la tête, sans réponse. Soudain, nous entendions un cri : celui d'Emcy. A ce son, nous nous précipitions tous dans l'ascenseur, qui était assez spacieux. Tous étaient inquiets, moi la première : que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle cri comme ça ?

Arrivé au premier, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, à notre grand étonnement.

-Quelqu'un à appuyé sur se bouton ? Demanda Akemi

Nous nous tournions vers le tableau, mais le chiffre 1 n'était pas bleu, comme celui du 2 où l'on avait appuyé. Karen appuya avec acharnement sur le second :

-Aller ! Dépêche ! Dépêche !

L'ascenseur se ferma finalement, et arrivé au deuxième étage, nous apercevions Emcy, Kariya et Shindou effarés devant la chambre des garçons. Nous accourions dans leur direction, et Emcy avait la main au visage, les larmes aux yeux. Kirino accourra vers elle le premier et demanda :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Emcy ne fit pas de bruit et pointa dans la direction de la chambre. Lorsque nous arrivions en face de la salle, nous restions pétrifiés :

Le corps de Kuruko était étendu à terre, yeux ouverts, deux trou dans le torse taché de sang, un pistolet à côté de lui.


	101. Chapter 50 (2)

**Chapitre 50**

J

e me précipitais à l'intérieur de la pièce et m'agenouilla à côté de Kuruko. Je mis ma main sur son torse, et regardais s'il respirait. Je disais les résultats d'un air grave :

-Il ne respire plus et n'a plus de pou… Il est mort.

Emcy tomba dans les bras de Kirino, inconsciente. Karen poussa un cri strident, et je voyais Shindou, tétanisé.

-Non… Ce… N'est pas…possible…

Il en tomba sur ses genoux et laissa paraître quelques larmes involontaires. Bien que les autres ne le connaissaient pas, ils restèrent néanmoins bouche bée et vraiment traumatisés… J'essayais de grader mon sang froid, comme Akemi, qui sérieuse s'exclama :

-Vous vous doutez qu'il n'a put mourir seul ! Autrement dit…

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et s'exclama d'une voix haute et formelle :

-Quelqu'un l'a tué ! Et cette personne est encore dans cette maison !

Un éclair accompagna ses paroles, suivit du bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux. Personne ne parla, subjugué par ses mots.

-Il y aurait un assassin ici… ? Murmura Ema

-En tout cas, repris-je, Ema, tu vas appeler les secours et la police. Dit-leur l'adresse de la maison, et la situation.

-Ou-Oui ! Répondit-elle,

-Kirino, repris-je, va amener Emcy dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle se repose. Vu comment elle est sensible, cela à du lui procurer un choc énorme… Les autres, aller tous dans la salle à manger, en attendant le coup de fil d'Ema.

Personne ne broncha, et tous réalisèrent mes ordres. Tout le monde fut rassemblé et assit à la table principale, sauf Emcy et Ema.

Au bout d'un moment, Ema revint et s'exclama, tremblante :

-Le téléphone ne fonctionne pas…

-Comment ça ?! Disait Akemi

Je me tournais vers Shindou, qui restait toujours comme tétanisé. Il avait le regard plongé dans le vide, et je pouvais entendre sa respiration de la où j'étais.

-Ça doit être l'orage…proposa Kurama. Ça a sûrement coupé les communications…

-De toute façon, disait Hamano, ce type est mort. Les secours ne serviront à rien.

-Oui mais, disait Hayami tremblant, il y a toujours un meurtrier… Et à part nous, il n'y a personne dans cette maison, donc…

-Le meurtrier doit être parmi nous… disait Akemi

-Et il n'y a pas d'habitations aux alentours, pour que l'on demande de l'aide ? Demanda Kirino

-Non… Nous sommes à 20 kilomètres de tout… Intervint Shindou, toujours dans le vague

-Et avec l'orage, c'est impossible. Disait Ema. De plus, on n'a pas d'adulte, donc on ne peut pas utiliser de voiture…

-En gros, disait Kariya, on est coupé du monde extérieur, avec un cadavre sous les bras et un meurtrier qui court parmi nous !

-C'est horrible…Intervint Tenma

Nous restions tous abattu et tétanisé devant la situation. Alors que l'orage faisait rage, je gardais la tête froide, et me comporta comme un capitaine se devait de le faire :

-Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas qui as fait ça, et c'est plus qu'horrible…C'est même inhumain ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si nous nous déplacions, c'est vraiment pour des raisons importantes, et dans tous les cas, il faut toujours être accompagné d'au moins deux personnes ! N'y allait jamais seul ! On ne sait jamais…

Tous baissèrent la tête. Je continuais malgré tout :

-Surtout, restez en groupe ! Et soyez le maximum de personne au même endroit ! Je veux aussi qu'un groupe aille voir comment va Emcy avec moi…

Ema, Karen, Kirino et Shindou levèrent la main pour m'accompagner. Je hochais la tête, et nous nous retirions. Shindou commençait à avoir de nouveau ses couleurs, et à redevenir un peu plus normal. A l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour aller au deuxième étage, mais comme auparavant, il s'arrêta au premier étage pendant environ 20 secondes, avant de se refermer et de continuer vers le deuxième. J'interrogeais Shindou à se sujet, et il me répondit :

-Cela f ait plusieurs années qu'il est comme ça… Il est comme en panne, et il s'arrête toujours 20 secondes à chaque étage…

Je ne l'avais peut-être pas remarqué avant, car nous nous arrêtions à tous les étages pour aller visiter. Arrivés au deuxième, nous nous dirigions vers la chambre des filles, et Emcy était assise sur son lit. Nous accourrions à ses côtés.

-Ça va Emcy ? Demanda Karen

L'interpellé baissa la tête d'un air déconcerté. Nous nous approchions à ses côtés pour la soutenir :

-Tu sais, ça a été dur pour nous tous, tu sais, disait Kirino.

-Vous parlez à un suspect là, vous savez ?

Akemi venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et je demandais :

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-On avait pourtant dit d'être à plusieurs à se déplacer ! s'écria Shindou, inquiet pour sa sœur

-C'est vrai ! répliqua Ema. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils :

-Mon frère est également suspect… Et dans le cas actuel, je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Criais-je

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je crois qu'Ema partageait mon avis.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Disait Akemi sur un ton de sarcasme. Dans cette maison, on peut tous être des meurtriers. Cependant, il y a trois personnes qui n'étaient pas là durant le meurtre…

Nous restions interrogateurs devant la réflexion d'Akemi. Celle-ci s'empressa de continuer en levant un doigt à chaque nom :

-Kariya, Shindou, et Emcy. L'un d'entre eux est le meurtrier.


	102. Chapter 51 (2)

**Chapitre 51**

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria Karen. Personne ne pourrait commettre un meurtre ici !

-Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il s'est produit… Tout n'est pas un conte de fée comme dans ton monde Karen ! C'est évident : l'une des trois personnes l'a tué, et il suffit de savoir laquelle.

Je restais de marbre face à ce qu'elle disait. Mais je ne pouvais dire le contraire : c'était la vérité. C'était bien les seules personnes à avoir quitté la salle à manger juste avant le meurtre, et personne d'autre n'était repartit… Je sentais une flamme à l'intérieur de moi : je ne voulais qu'aucun des trois ne soit le meurtrier.

Ils étaient tous des personnes formidables. Emcy, Shindou, Kariya… Tous avaient un bon cœur… Bon, j'avoue que Kariya n'avait pas le même caractère, et il était plutôt assez désagréable pour certain, mais au fond, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais prouver leur innocence à tous… Mais pour ça, je devais enquêter…

-Bon ! disait Akemi. En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien l'intention de savoir qui a fait le coup. Donc, je vais enquêter.

-Hors de question ! S'écria Shindou. Je veux que tu restes en bas avec les autres ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas en bas, et tu ne bouges pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de te reperdre une fois de plus…

Akemi comprit et respecta l'autorité de son frère en allant dans l'ascenseur afin de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Shindou avait la tête entre les mains et murmura :

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute… Je n'aurai jamais dû inviter tout le monde, comme ça… C'est vraiment horrible…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Shindou, disais-je d'une voix posée. Je vais régler cette histoire, et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Enfin je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas du tout la certitude que cela se finirait extrêmement bien. Je me rendis prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre, et l'ouvrit : elle donnait sur une petite terrasse d'environ deux mètres carrés. Il y avait une rambarde blanche circulaire pour ne pas tomber.

J'analysais la scène : le lieu du crime était situé dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la notre. Il y avait exactement les mêmes rambardes jusqu'au quatrième étage, et en face de chacune, il y avait la même fenêtre qui donnait sur la pièce.

Les portes des chambres étaient faces aux fenêtres, et je demandais à Shindou et à Emcy si la porte était déjà ouverte à leur arrivée. Ils me répondirent tous les deux la même chose :

-Oui, elle était entrouverte.

Il fallait que j'inspecte la scène du crime. Je me rendis donc à l'ascenseur, mais alors que j'y aller, Ema me demanda :

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas partir seule !

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me dérangent. Je pris donc mon talent d'actrice en jeu et je mentais en disant que je retournais au rez-de-chaussée. Je montais au deuxième, et me dirigea vers la chambre. Le corps était encore là, gisant sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le corps avait la tête tournée du côté de la porte, et les pieds du côté de la fenêtre. Je longeais le cadavre, et je vis qu'à mon étonnement, la fenêtre était fermée de l'intérieur. Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'indice, et je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange : un trousseau de clef sur la ceinture du majordome…à l'envers. Bizarre… Néanmoins, cela me laissait perplexe.

Je me rendis au troisième étage afin d'examiner la pièce. J'ouvris la porte, et Kariya se trouvait à l'intérieur, accompagné de Kurama et de Tenma. Au moins lui, il respectait mes consignes… A ma vue, il fut étonné et son visage s'illumina.

-Kazumi ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'enquête. Kariya, peux-tu me dire tout ce que tu as entendu, vu, fais, durant la période où tu étais venu ici ? Ça m'aiderait…

Ouf ! Aucun ne se demandait pourquoi j'étais seule. Je n'allais pas me faire gronder… Kariya réfléchis puis disait :

-hum… Rien de spécial à vrai dire…Je m'étais allongé sur mon lit, j'ai entendu du piano à l'étage, le coup de feu… Je me suis précipité vers l'ascenseur pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et Shindou était déjà à l'intérieur. On à été à l'étage du dessous, puis l'ascenseur et redescendu, Emcy est arrivées, ensuite il est redescendu pour vous chercher.

-Je vois… Tu dis que tu avais entendu du piano à l'étage ?

-Oui, ça devait être le bourge. Dès le coup de feu, le piano s'était arrêté de jouer. Ensuite, tu connais la suite…

Donc, d'après le témoignage de Kariya, Shindou et lui-même étaient innocents. Shindou jouait du piano, Kariya était… Dans sa chambre à ne rien faire… Mais Shindou l'a vu dans l'ascenseur au troisième étage. Si Shindou me confirme qu'il a bien vu Kariya à ce moment là, alors ils sont tous les deux innocents.

Mais ça voudrait dire qu'Emcy serait la coupable ?

Impossible.

Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ses esprits de ma tête et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte. Je sortais pour voir la rambarde, et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il y avait une trace sur le blanc de la rambarde : cela formait un rectangle sur le rebord. Je pris note et me rendis dans la dernière salle que je n'avais pas inspecté : celle du quatrième étage.

Au dessus de la chambre du troisième étage, c'était bien la salle de musique. Un piano était disposé au milieu de la salle, mais il n'y avait pas de partition sur le pupitre. Je contournais l'objet et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, qui était une fois de plus ouverte, et me dirigeais une fois encore vers la rambarde. Je l'inspectais et remarquais une trace encore sur le rebord. Mais elle était différente : c'était une ligne toute fine.

Je pris une feuille et commençais à faire un bref plan de la situation. Soudain, j'eue comme une illumination : je courrais vers l'ascenseur, et me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage, et filait vers la chambre où était le corps. Je fouillais, la pièce de font en comble, et finalement, je trouvais ma preuve. La preuve unique.

Je la mis dans un plastique, et soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un à la porte.

-Rassemblement au rez-de-chaussée, disait Akemi. J'ai trouvé qui était le coupable.

Elle partit ensuite vers l'ascenseur sans en dire plus. Elle aussi avait donc trouvé…

Je savais qui était le coupable… Mais j'espérais sincèrement que je m'étais trompée…


	103. Chapter 52 (2)

**Chapitre 52**

N

ous étions tous réunis dans la salle à manger. La pluie était toujours présente, ainsi que le stresse qui régnait depuis une heure.

-J'ai trouvé, disait Akemi. Veuillez m'écouter attentivement. Le coupable n'est autre que…

Elle leva son bras puis pointa l'index vers la personne concerné, pendant qu'elle prononçait son nom à haute voix :

-Toi, Emcy !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'intéressée, puis Karen et Ema s'écrièrent :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

-Emcy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Emcy se renferma sur elle-même et Akemi n'écouta pas les propos de Karen et d'Ema, elle se contenta de poser son résonnement :

-Voilà mon résonnement : il est tout simple. Emcy, tu as tout simplement prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième, tu as frappé à la porte, et dès que le majordome l'avait ouvert, tu as tiré avec ton pistolet. Te rendant compte de ton acte, tu l'as lâché, et tu t'es précipité dans ta chambre, afin de laissé le temps aux garçons de réagir et de partir vers le deuxième, et seulement ensuite, tu as pris l'ascenseur pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Shindou confirme avoir vu Kariya dans l'ascenseur au troisième, mais toi, tu es arrivée ensuite ! Donc c'est toi la coupable !

Les gens restèrent silencieux devant le récit d'Akemi. Ils ne semblaient que dire, et prenaient tous leur distance par rapport à Emcy. Même les filles hésitaient.

-Son mobile est pourtant évident, continua Akemi : elle a annoncé tout à l'heure qu'il lui faisait penser à celui qui avait assassiné son père. Elle aurait perdu la tête, et dans un excès de colère, aurai passé à l'acte.

-Et d'où viendrait son « pistolet » ? Demanda Hayami, troublé

-Emcy est une personne très peureuse et prudente, disait Akemi. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle ait des moyens de défenses dans sa valise surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était petite…

Son résonnement était assez crédible pour que tout le monde y croie. Ils sembleraient qu'à présent, tout le monde lui lançait des regards noirs, et qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle. Pourtant, moi, je n'étais pas dupe.

Je me levais de ma chaise et m'avança vers elle.

-Très intéressant, Akemi. Cependant, ton résonnement est faux.

Tous furent étonnés de mes paroles Akemi recula d'un pas, offensée :

-Comment ?!

-Eh bien…continuais-je, il laisse paraître énormément de failles.

-Des…failles ? Balbutia-t-elle

-Exactement. Pour commencer, le cadavre est disposé comme ceci : les pieds vers la fenêtre, et la tête vers la porte.

-Oui, et alors ? Dit-elle, impassible

-Eh bien, si Emcy avait tiré depuis la porte, il serait de l'autre sens, non ? Il aurait ouvert la porte, et Emcy lui aurait tiré de face : il serait tombé en arrière, et ses pieds seraient vers la porte, et non vers la fenêtre.

Son visage s'illumina comme un flash. Elle avait eu tort sur ce point. Et ce n'était pas le seul.

-En réalité, le meurtrier à voulu nous faire croire qu'il l'avait tué depuis la porte en la laissant ouverte : or, la position du cadavre menait cette intuition en erreur : il l'a bel et bien tué depuis la fenêtre fermée.

-Mais en toute logique, elle était « fermée ». Remarqua Karen. Comment il a fait pour passer ?

-En réalité, elle était d'abord ouverte : il est donc passé. Et après l'avoir tué, il a prit les clefs sur la ceinture du majordome, et il a refermé la fenêtre. Cependant, dans la précipitation, il a fait une erreur : il a remit les clefs à l'envers ! Vous pourrez regardez après, les clefs sont disposés différemment.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour arriver jusqu'à la fenêtre ? Demanda Amagi. Car pour l'instant, Emcy, Kariya où Shindou pouvait tous les trois le faire !

-C'est là que l'on va faire la différence entre les trois suspects. Pour Emcy, c'était impossible, car pour passer du premier au deuxième étage par la rambarde en escaladant, c'est mission impossible. Donc il ne reste que Kariya et Shindou…

-Ce doit être Kariya, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Ema. Il est beaucoup plus proche, et c'est plus facile !

-C'est là que vous faites erreur… Par ce qu'en réalité…le coupable n'est autre que…

Je fis une pause et repairais un grand coup avant d'annoncer :

-Shindou !

-Quoi ?

Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. Tous se tournèrent vers Shindou, qui lui-même était surprit.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Tenma. Shindou était au quatrième étage ! Comment aurait-il pu allait jusqu'au deuxième étage ?

-En utilisant un système de crochet !

-Un système de crochet ? répéta Akemi, incrédule

-Effectivement. Ecoutez bien : il a mit un crochet au bout d'un fil, qu'il à laissé tomber jusqu'à l'intérieur de la rambarde du troisième étage. Ensuite, il à sauter, puis a atterrit sur la rambarde du deuxième étage ! Ainsi, il a laissé des traces sur celle du troisième étage.

-Mais si j'avais fait ce stratagème, disait Shindou, le crochet serait resté sur la rambarde du troisième étage, or, il n'y avait aucun crochet.

-Mais le crochet était entouré d'un autre fil ! Lui-même passait par la rambarde du quatrième étage, que tu avais préalablement installé. Avec un fil assez long, tu n'avais qu'à tirer dessus, et tu faisais redescendre le crochet jusqu'à toi. Il y a également une trace du fil sur la rambarde du quatrième étage.

-Admettons, disait Akemi, qu'il ait fait se stratagème, qu'en est-il du reste ? Je te rappelle que Kariya et Shindou était dans le même ascenseur au troisième étage…

-Je continue donc : après avoir tué Kuruko, tu as fermé la fenêtre avec tes clefs, mais il fallait que tu ais l'ascenseur avant Kariya et Emcy, pour pouvoir voir un alibi ! Dans la précipitation, tu as donc mal remit les clefs sur la ceinture du majordome, et tu as courue vers l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième étage. Ainsi, quand Kariya à appuyé sur le bouton, il a cru que tu venais du quatrième étage et que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté pour Kariya !

-Et le piano ! S'exclama Kariya. J'avais entendu du piano à l'étage !

-Cela devait être un enregistrement, rien de plus. Il suffirait d'aller vérifier.

-Il reste quelques zones d'ombre, disait Shindou. Je te fais remarquer qu'il pleut dehors : si j'étais passé par la rambarde, mes vêtements seraient mouillés. Et selon ton résonnement, où serait passé le soi-disant crochet ?

-En ce qui concerne les vêtements mouillés, j'ai retrouvé un imperméable trempé dans le placard de la chambre du meurtre. Je pense que tu as du utiliser ça pour te protéger… Et pour le crochet, en revanche, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, je pense que le meilleur endroit pour cacher une preuve comme celle-ci, ce serai sur soi-même. Peux-tu nous montrer ce que tu as dans tes poches, Shindou ?

Le visage de Shindou se décomposa, et son corps trembla. Akemi s'écria, les larmes aux yeux :

-Montres-lui ! Montres-lui que tu n'as rien ! Pourquoi hésites-tu comme ça ?! Tu le sais que tu es innocent ! On le sait tous ! Pas vrai ?

Elle jetait un regard désespéré aux autres, qui baissèrent la tête. Elle commençait à péter un plomb. J'essayais de la calmer, mais elle s'agita :

-Vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! Vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot amitié ! Dit-leur Shindou ! Dit-leur que tu es innocent !

Shindou serra les dents et fronça les sourcils au bout de quelques instants, il y eu un silence, mais finalement, il prononça les mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, mais que je savais au fond de moi qu'il allait les dire :

-Si, j'avoue… C'est moi qui aie tué Kuruko…


	104. Chapter 53 (2)

**Chapitre 53**

A

kemi s'effondra sur le sol, sans dire un mot. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler : j'aurais espérée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que cela ne se produirait jamais. Shindou s'expliqua :

-J'ai été plusieurs fois dans cette demeure avant de vous inviter, afin de m'entrainer à utiliser se stratagème… Mon plan était pourtant parfait… Mais faute d'avoir essayé, ce soir, je me suis fait piéger…

-Tu as dirigé ce meurtre comme un virtuose, disais-je. Si tu n'avais pas commis quelques erreurs, jamais on ne t'aurait soupçonné.

Il sortit le fameux crochet de sa poche et le mit sur la table. Les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent tous d'un air dépité, tandis qu'Akemi était en pleur au sol. Je commençais à revenir à la réalité :

-Pourquoi ?! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Il releva la tête lentement et émit un sourire :

-Pour vous divertir.

Nous restions de marbre devant ce qu'il disait.

-Nous….Divertir ? Répéta Emcy.

-Oui, mon maître à organisé cela pour vous faire vivre une expérience inoubliable.

Nous nous tournions tous vers l'entrée de la pièce, pour voir la personne qui avait dit ces mots. Devant l'homme, nous restions figés, comme paralysés.

-Ku…ruko…. Réussis-je à prononcé

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Karen

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Akemi. Vous devriez être mort !

-Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis parfaitement vivant, disait celui-ci.

Je ne comprenais pas : alors que j'enquêtais sur sa mort, il était parfaitement vivant, devant nous, semblant en pleine santé…

-Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène… disais-je

Tous se retournèrent vers moi devant la révélation de cette fameuse soirée. Je me tournais vers Shindou et expliquais :

-Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène afin de nous divertir et de nous offrir l'expérience d'être dans une situation comme celle-ci… N'est-ce pas ?

Shindou se leva de sa chaise et vint devant tout le monde, aux côté d'Akemi et moi. La petite sœur resta figée, laissant couler quelques larmes sans le vouloir. Il prit une voix forte, et s'exclama :

-En effet ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et jamais de ma vie je le ferai vraiment... J'espère que cette soirée vous a plu, mes chers convives ! Kuruko, apporte donc un verre à chacun.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il, en faisant la courbette.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et dégusta un verre en discutant. Ils n'en revenaient pas, moi la première : c'était tellement réaliste… Comment croire une seule seconde que c'était pour de faux ?

Akemi était assise et soupirait en inspirant et expirant profondément. Je lui demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas, et elle me répondit :

-J'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant que mon frère était raiment un meurtrier… J'ai vraiment paniqué sur le coup…

-Mais tu vois, finalement, ce n'était « qu'une blague » !

Elle soupira un « oui » et bu une gorgée de son Orangina. D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué que Shindou et Kirino avait tous les deux prit du thé… Comme d'habitude quoi !

Je me dirigeais vers Shindou, et celui-ci me complimenta :

-Je te félicite, Kazumi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sans me répondre, il me fit signe de venir au centre de la pièce, histoire que tout le monde puisse nous voir. Il s'exclama :

-Je vous interromps dans vos conversations pour vous dire que je félicitais Kazumi pour sa perspicacité : c'est elle qui a résolu l'énigme de ce meurtre, et j'avoue que je suis plutôt impressionné…

Je rougissais, et tous commencèrent à applaudir en m'acclamant.

-Pour celui qui trouverait l'astuce, je lui remets un cadeau…

Il me tendit une enveloppe. Sur son coup de tête, je l'ouvris et saisit un papier à l'intérieur. Lorsque je lu l'inscription, je faillis tomber à la renverse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Ema

-Un…Un…Un chèque…

-Combien ? demanda Kirino sans indiscrétion

-M-Mille….

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, pour enfin réagir en criant :

-Milles ?!

-C'était le cadeau pour le gagnant ! Un chèque de mille euros ! s'exclama Shindou

-Sérieusement ?! disait Karen. Avec ça, tu pourras t'acheter plein de vêtements différents…

-Ou des ballons de foot ! disait Tenma, toujours à fond dans sa passion

-Ou des bijoux ! disait Emcy, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Stop ! M'écriais-je. Arrêtez ! Shindou, je ne peux pas accepter cet argent, dis-je en tendant le chèque vers lui.

-Ce chèque t'appartient désormais, je n'ai pas le droit de le reprendre ! Fais-en bon usage !

Je regardais le papier, songeuse. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de ça ? Pour toute réponse, je le rangeais précieusement dans l'enveloppe. Shindou regarda sa montre et disait :

-Il est bientôt deux heures du matin… Vous devriez peut-être dormir pour être en forme demain…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hamano. Il y a quelque chose de prévu ?

-Oui, demain, nous allons tous à un parc d'attraction !


	105. Chapter 54 (2)

**Chapitre 54**

L

a nuit, tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Après que Shindou ait annoncé que nous partions au parc d'attraction le lendemain, les vacanciers se réjouissaient de la nouvelle et partirent directement au lit en entendant l'heure de partir : 9h30 !

Vers 4h, je me levais pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Je pris l'ascenseur et me rendis vers la cuisine dont la lumière était allumé. Je traversais le salon silencieusement et vis Kuruko en train de faire la vaisselle à l'évier. Il n'y avait donc aucun lave-vaisselle dans cette maison ?!

-La vaisselle est composée de porcelaine ou d'un verre très fin, répondit-il à ma question fantôme. Si elles étaient dedans, cela s'abimerait, voir se casserait.

Il se retourna et me sourit devant mon visage blême. Il ricana et disait en reprenant sa tâche :

-Un verre d'eau, je suppose…

Je hochais la tête et il prépara alors mon verre. Je trouvais ce majordome impressionnant : il pouvait tout savoir d'un simple regard… Je le trouvais juste exceptionnel.

Il me tendit mon verre et me disait :

-J'ai fait beaucoup de théâtre dans mon enfance… Ainsi, j'ai pu facilement jouer le cadavre… Mais je pense que tu t'en doutais déjà, mademoiselle la détective ?

Je ne disais rien et bu mon verre silencieusement, fatiguée. J'avais besoins de dormir, je le sentais… Néanmoins, son compliment me fit plaisir à entendre. Il continua :

-Certaine personne peuvent révéler leur cœur sans problème… Toi, tu en fais partie. J'ai la capacité de lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est facile pour moi de voir les sentiments des gens…

-C'est comme un don ? Demandais-je curieuse

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Par exemple, je peux dire que tu es amoureuse du jeune maitre.

Je recrachais l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche et teinta mon visage d'un rouge pâle. Kuruko arriva et essuya la table. Je ne savais pas que cela se voyait tant que ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien !

Il retourna vers l'évier où j'installais le verre et me dirigea vers ma chambre, encore rouge de honte.

-Vous êtes mignon, tous les deux… Murmura-t-il

Je gardais cette phrase en mémoire et retourna me coucher.

**Le lendemain**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le visage d'Aoi la manageuse était au dessus de moi. Elle m'avait réveillé et me prévenait qu'il fallait prendre le petit déjeunée. Alors que les filles nous attendaient pour descendre, Akane avait du mal à réveillait Karen, qui grogna dans sa couette en se retournant dos à nous :

\- Laissez-moi ! Je veux dormir !

Pas très agréable, le matin… Alors qu'Akane se demandait comment faire, je m'avançais et disait à celle-ci de reculer. J'avais l'habitude que Karen dorme chez moi, donc j'avais quelques idées pour la lever du lit.

-Mais que vois-je ! Mentais-je. Tenma est en train d'aller dans l'ascenseur avec Midori !

-M'en fou ! disait Karen

Je vois… C'était un cas de force majeur de niveau 13. Cela allait être difficile. Comme les filles attendaient toutes ce que j'allais faire, je choisissais la technique qui marchait le mieux. Je me rendis vers la valise d'Ema et en sortit une bouteille d'eau en l'excusant. Je m'approchais lentement de la cible et brandit la bouteille d'eau. Je lui proposais néanmoins une dernière chance :

-Aller Karen ! Lève-toi !

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

Tant pis ! Elle l'avait voulu ! J'ouvris la bouteille et fit couler l'eau d'un coup sec sur son crâne, puis dès qu'elle fut retournée par la surprise, sur son visage.

-Debout ! Lui ordonnais-je. On attend !

-Mais ça ne va pas non ?! Dit-elle en se levant. Depuis quand-

Elle fut coupée quand je jetais le reste de la bouteille sur son pyjama. Elle était trempée et restait bouche bée devant mon énième geste :

-Et ne tergiverse pas ! Aller zou ! File dans l'ascenseur !

Tel un chien que l'on devait faire obéir, elle avança vers l'ascenseur en mettant des gouttes partout sur le plancher. Les autres se dirigèrent elles aussi vers l'ascenseur, choquée devant mon autorité, en s'éloignant le plus possible de Karen, énervée et toujours aussi trempée.

Arrivées en bas, tout le monde était déjà là et demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la fille aux cheveux roses se retrouvent dans cette état. Je leur répondis simplement :

-Elle ne voulait pas bouger du lit, c'est tout. Vous ne connaissez pas Karen quand elle est dans cette situation…

Ils me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'assis donc à ma place habituelle et demanda un lait au chocolat à Kuruko pour déjeuner. Je me préparais, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, j'étais prête avant tout le monde et attendait patiemment dans le salon, suivit de quelques garçons.

A l'heure prévue le bus démarra, et nous étions tous impatient d'y être. Kuruko était venu avec nous au cas d'un éventuel problème, et avait apporté les déjeuné et les casse-croutes pour tout le monde.

Je m'assoupie durant deux heures, pour récupérer un peu de ma nuit. Lorsque je me réveillais, je pus apercevoir au loin les grands huit, et toutes les sortes d'attractions qu'il y avait.

J'étais impatiente d'y être. J'étais sûre que l'on allait bien s'amuser !


	106. Chapter 55 (2)

**Chapitre 55**

Alors que nous arrivions dans le parc d'attraction tant attendu, tout le monde était en ébullition : Karen sautillait sur place en voyant le grand huit dépasser des autres attractions.

-J'adore les grand huit ! On ira faire un tour dis ! J'ai envie d'y aller…

Alors qu'Ema posa une main sur l'épaule de Karen pour lui demander d'être patiente, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête : toutes ces attractions me faisaient envie.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare, disait Shindou. Vous avez quartier libre, de toute façon, il faut juste ne pas sortir du parc.

-Oui ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Emcy, Ema, Karen et moi nous dirigions vers le carrousel : c'était le classique !

Karen prit un grand poney et avait presque l'impression d'y être : elle donnait des coups de pied dans ses flancs, pensant que cela avancerait plus vite. Alors qu'Emcy et Tenma la regardèrent en rigolant, Ema et moi étions plus absorbés par autre chose…

En effet, Shindou et Tsurugi s'était mis côte à côte afin de discuter. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à des chevaliers, et durant un cours instant, j'aurais voulu être une princesse en détresse… Et je pense qu'Ema ressentait surement la même chose.

Juste après, nous allions vers les tasses. Durant l'attraction, Karen et Ema firent une Battle assez… dérangeante :

-Je te parie que je peux faire tourner cette tasse plus vite que toi ! lança Karen

-Parie tenue !

Et à notre grand malheur à Emcy et moi, la tasse se transforma en une vraie toupie : il fallait s'accrocher aux bords pour ne pas décoller du siège. Le paysage semblait se défiler trop vite pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose, et au bout de quelques minutes, les deux rivales arrêtèrent et s'accrochèrent également, se rendant compte de la vitesse qu'avait prit l'engin.

Nous crions toutes, et après quelques instants, la tasse ralentissait et nous constations que le tour était terminé depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais qu'il était impossible pour les gérants d'arrêté la tasse. Nous avions du mal à marcher droit, et notre vu fut floutée par le tournis. Nous nous affalions sur le banc le plus proche, aux regards amusés des garçons :

-Quelle idée de se battre dans une tasse à café ! Se moqua Shindou

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! S'exclama Ema

Karen avait les idées trop en vrac pour pouvoir répliquer. Finalement, nous options tous pour acheter et déguster de bonnes glaces à un stand, afin de se rafraichir les idées. Shindou, comme à son habitude et aux regards ahuris de certains, prit une glace six boules avec supplément de chocolat, de caramel et avec des morceaux de spéculos incrusté.

-Mon dieu ! Disait Emcy devant le merveilleux dessert

-Et tu ne grossis pas avec tout ça ? s'exclama Karen, qui visiblement avait retrouvé tous ses esprits

Shindou fut un peu gêné de la question, mais je répondis au quart de tour :

-Tu sais, le football est un sport intensif ! C'est normal qu'il garde la ligne !

En réalité, il était vrai que je me posais également la question : le simple fait de jouer au football ne suffisait surement pas à perdre autant de kilo qu'une tonne de glace pouvait procurer…

Néanmoins, ils exceptèrent la proposition et mangèrent leur glace avec plaisir. Ce rafraichissement me fit le plus grand bien. Je pus apercevoir au loin une attraction que j'aimais par-dessus tout…

-Et si on allait faire un tour de grande roue ? Demandais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux

-La légende raconte que si un couple s'embrasse en étant au sommet de cette grande roue, ils seront unis à jamais… disait Kirino, contemplatif

Cela me donnait extrêmement envie d'y aller avec Shindou, mais forcément, cela serait très déplacer de lui demander… D'autant plus qu'au sommet, il faut…

Karen regarda avec sourire Tenma, se qui voulait tout dire. Emcy, elle, se contenta de rougir après les paroles de Kirino. Tsurugi n'était pas du genre à croire ce genre de superstition, et Ema le savait… Elle était cependant assez triste de cette réaction.

Et quant était-il de Shindou ? Croyait-il en ces superstitions ? A ces légendes ?

A mon plus grand désarroi, il s'occupa plus à manger son énorme glace (qu'il avait d'ailleurs bientôt finit) qu'à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-On a qu'à y aller faire un tour ! disait Karen

Nous hochions la tête et nous retrouvions devant ladite grande roue. « Tans pis, j'irais seule, j'adore les grandes roue, légendes où pas… » Pensais-je.

Après un peu de queue, je m'avançais vers la cabine qui venait d'arriver. Je me retournais vers mes amis qui me firent signe. Shindou avait décidé de rester en bas pour finir sa glace, accompagné de Kirino, au plus grand malheur d'Emcy.

Soudain, je vis un garçon aux cheveux bleu fendre la foule et dépasser tout le monde, se dirigeant vers moi. Je reconnus aussitôt Kariya, qui passa entre les portes vitrées qui se refermait, me laissant seule avec lui dans la cabine. Il souffla de sa course, et je balbutiais :

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Pou-Pourquoi tu…

-Je voulais faire un tour de grande roue avec toi, Kazumi.

La cabine se releva du sol, et je pu apercevoir les visages étonné de mes amies au sol en voyant que j'étais accompagnée par Kariya.

Alors que je gardais le silence, Kariya le brisa :

-Je suis désolé Kazumi, mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse avec toi… J'ai entendu la légende de la bouche de Kirino tout a l'heure…

Je réfléchissais aux dernières paroles du rose : « si un couple s'embrasse en haut de la grande roue, ils seront unis à jamais… »

Je compris peu à peu où voulait en venir Kariya. Je reculais à cette idée : s'il voulait réaliser la légende, il fallait donc…

-Kariya…tu…ne devrais pas…

Kariya avait l'air sérieux et fronça les sourcils en prenant une voix forte :

-Je veux me lier à toi Kazumi… Et ce, pour toujours !


	107. Chapter 56 (2)

**Chapitre 56**

Kariya avait l'air vraiment déterminé. Nous étions maintenant à un quart de tour de la grande roue, et mon colocataire de cabine s'approcha de plus en plus.

-Je suis désolé Kazumi de t'imposer ça, mais je veux réaliser mon rêve…

-Réaliser… Ton rêve ? Répétais-je, ne comprenant pas

-Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, mon cœur s'enflamme à chaque fois que je te vois sourire, il se gèle quand je te vois pleurer, il s'emporte comme une tempête lorsque tu es proche de moi… Je ne peux contenir mes sentiments plus longtemps, tu comprends ? C'est une force que moi seul puisse comprendre… Et mon rêve et de le sentir éternellement… Mais ceci n'est possible seulement si tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés…

Il avait dit ça sans baisser la tête, ni rougir, ni broncher, sans faire un signe qui pourrais trahir la vérité de ses paroles. Sa déclaration était des plus honnêtes, des plus sincères, et surtout des plus belles.

J'avoue que mon cœur s'était emporté à plusieurs reprises, comme si je recevais toutes ses sensations. Ce n'était pas le même Kariya que d'habitude : c'était le Kariya sûr de ses sentiments, sûr de lui, et prêt à tout. Ce qui me fit tout de même un peu peur.

Je ne disais rien, installant un silence des plus pesants. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux cabines du sommet. Kariya s'approcha encore et frappa la vitre sur laquelle j'étais adossée, et approcha son visage du miens. Je n'aimais pas ça…Je n'aimais pas ça du tout…

En réalité je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un… Et je ne voulais pas que la première fois sois avec Kariya.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à une cabine, et mon cœur accéléra de plus belle. Il emprisonnait mon corps, il m'était impossible de m'échapper de son emprise.

-Kazumi… répond à mes sentiments… s'il-te-plait…

La cabine se bloqua finalement à l'endroit le plus haut de la grande roue. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je sentais que l'heure était arrivée, mais je ne voulais pas, j'essayais de me dégager, mais je n'y arrivais pas…

Soudain, il passa ses bras derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Je sentais son cœur battre à toute allure, et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir le mien cognait également dans ma poitrine. Nous restions comme ça une bonne minute, quand la cabine descendit peu à peu.

Je sentis des perles chaudes sur mon épaule, quand il me lâcha de son étreinte, et laissa paraître son visage bouleversé.

-Je…Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il. Je ne peux pas te faire ça… T'arracher un baiser de force… Je…Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton ami…

Il sanglota. Je souris, soulagée de la tournure des évènements, et sans qu'il comprenne, je le repris dans mes bras en le consolant :

-Tu n'es peut-être pas digne d'être mon ami, certes, mais tu es digne d'être mon meilleur ami, Kariya…

C'était vrai. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami, tout comme Kirino, à qui je m'étais confié plusieurs fois. Il essuya ses larmes et sourit à son tour.

Nous descendions de la cabine, et je regardais autour de moi. Je ne vis pas Shindou. Quand je demandais à Kirino, qui fut surpris que je sois souriante en compagnie de Kariya à mon étonnement, me répondit :

-Dès que Kariya est allé avec toi dans la cabine, il a laissé sa glace et a accouru pour prendre la prochaine, au grand désarroi de tous ceux qui avaient fait la queue… Suivit de près par les filles et Tenma

-Mais alors… Il est descendu non ? Demandais-je

Juste au moment où je prononçais cette phrase, Shindou arriva en trombe et saisit Kariya par le col en fronçant les sourcils :

-Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Calme-toi Shindou ! M'écriais-je. Il ne m'a rien fait !

-Alors pourquoi il a couru avec toi dans la cabine ?!

Kariya se dégagea de son emprise mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Il préféra partir, sous le regard noir de Shindou.

-Ce type est dangereux… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire…

-Kazumi !

Ema, Karen, Tenma, et Emcy arrivèrent en courant dans ma direction.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ema, essoufflée.

-Kariya a bien été dans ta cabine non ?! s'écria Karen

Je soupirais, et les invitèrent à aller discuter de ça en buvant quelque chose. Je leur racontais l'histoire, devant le serrage de dent de Shindou et les regards captivés des filles.

-On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type ! Réprima Shindou. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse mal à autrui !

-En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que tu as eu chaud… disait Emcy. Un peu plus et il… et il…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, trop gênée sous l'amusement de Kirino, qui lui, écoutait depuis le début et trouvait cela très intéressant.

-Shindou, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais… il a un bon fond, tu sais, expliquais-je.

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il calmement. Kariya à déjà fait plusieurs choses qui n'en sont pas des bonnes. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance…

Je savais que l'avis de Shindou ne changerait pas sur ce sujet. Mais j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit inquiété comme ça pour moi… Finalement, j'avais l'impression qu'il croyait vraiment aux légendes de ce genre…

Je ricanais en repensant que Kariya avait vraiment cru à cette légende au point d'agir ainsi… Pour moi, ce n'était fait que pour s'amuser et attirer les touristes…

Bien que je ne serais pas contre le fait d'essayer avec Shindou…


	108. Chapter 57 (2)

**Chapitre 57**

A

près avoir engloutit nos boissons, nous arrêtions de discuter sur le sujet, et enfin vint le moment où Karen cria :

-On fait le tour de grand huit ! S'il vous plait !

Je soupirais et regardant ce que les autres en pensaient, je lui hochais la tête. Elle fit un sourire des plus radieux et se dirigea directement vers l'attraction concerné. L'attente était assez longue, et Karen discuta avec Ema de la sensation que cela pourrait procurer. Le visage de Shindou se fit de plus en plus pâle au cours de leur conversation :

-Ça va Shindou ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude. Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne disait rien. Tandis que Kirino essayais de calmer Emcy qui stressait énormément :

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas grave ! disait-il d'un ton calme

-Non ! Je veux y aller ! disait-elle, un peu hésitante.

Je n'avais pas peur : c'était plus l'inconnu qui me faisait stresser, comme toutes les attractions à sensation que j'essayais pour la première fois.

Karen et Ema allèrent directement à la première place, suivit de Shindou et moi qui nous installions derrière elles. Je voyais Shindou trembler en baissant les accoudoirs et les protections de sécurité. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour lui de repartir, aussi je lui lançais un regard compatissant qu'il ne reçu pas, trop absorbé par les rails.

Alors que le tour commençait, les wagons montait jusqu'au sommet. Dès que nous allions redescendre pour engager les courses folles, Shindou me prit la main, et me la serra extrêmement fort. Je rougissais et constatais qu'il fermait les yeux, se préparant à l'impact.

En effet, dès la seconde suivante, le wagon partit dans tout les sens en suivant le chemin indiqué looping, virage forcé…et j'en passais… mais bizarrement, je n'aimais pas ces moments là pour la sensation comme Ema et Karen, mais plutôt parce que Shindou renforçait sa prise.

Dès que nous descendions de l'attraction, Shindou semblait immobile, pétrifié sur place : son visage était blanc comme un lige, et ses yeux était écarquillés. Je l'aidais à sortir du manège et l'installa sur un banc le plus proche. Tsurugi était adossé à un mur, n'ayant pas participé à l'attraction. Le musicien mit une main à la bouche :

-J'ai cru que j'allais vomir…

Je souriais. Qui auraient cru que Shindou Takuto, le garçon que j'aimais, le plus robuste et stratège que je connaissais avait horreur des sensations fortes ? Dès que j'y pensais, je sentais encore une crampe à ma main.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire, ou à manger ? Proposais-je

Il secoua la tête et Ema et Karen arrivèrent conquise.

-C'était trop bien ! J'ai adoré ! S'exclama Karen

-Dites, proposa Ema, on refait un tour ?

Shindou manqua de vraiment vomir alors que je le soutenais par l'épaule. Les deux filles furent étonnées en constatant la phobie du jeune homme.

-Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite ! Disait Kirino en arrivant avec Emcy

Celle-ci avait plutôt bonne mine, comparé à son stresse avant la monté de l'attraction. Mais elle était ravie de ce petit tour de montagne russe. Shindou murmura :

-Je me fais humilier…

-Mais non ! Disait Ema. Tout le monde à ses phobies !

Il ne répondit rien, et nous nous dirigions vers la grande place, où tout le monde était déjà réunit.

-Vous êtes déjà tous là ? S'étonna Shindou

-Bah oui ! Répondit Shinsuke. On fait toutes les attractions !

-Nous aussi je crois… disait Emcy

-Et ça la bas ? Ça n'ouvre que le soir…

Je pointais du doigt la maison des miroirs. Tous acquiescèrent en pensant que nous serons les seuls dans l'attraction. Etant petite, je me rendais tout le temps dans cet endroit : j'admire vraiment tout ce qui est miroir, et autre chose du genre…

Nous visitions alors les couloirs nous positionnant devant tous type de miroir Karen s'amusa à déformer son visage, tandis qu'Ema se répugnait à la vu du miroir grossissant. En gros, ce fut un fou rire général. Shindou regarda les miroirs de près afin de constater comment cela était fait, tandis que Tsurugi ne faisait que passer, regardant du coin de l'œil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je constatais que Karen était partie. Ema haussa les épaules, et je commençais à la chercher. Je fis un sursaut quand je la vis dans le miroir en face de moi, puis celui d'à côté, puis encore celui d'à côté… Je regardais de tous les côtés, ne savant pas où elle se trouvait. Shindou vint et m'expliqua :

-Il y a un endroit spécial dans l'attraction où l'image se reflète sur absolument tous les miroirs même les scientifique n'ont pu expliquer comment c'était possible… Surement avec un système de reflet…

Tout le monde rigolait à la vu de Karen, qui elle, ne semblait pas savoir que nous la voyions sur tous les écrans. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Quand soudain, Tenma fit son apparition.

La situation était mal, très mal. Je croisais le regard de Shindou, d'Ema, d'Emcy, et de Kirino, qui annonçait que cela ne se finirait pas comme Karen l'aurait voulu. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir dans les multiples salles, suivant la scène depuis les multiples miroirs, croisant les visages de l'équipe qui regardaient la scène avec attention.

-Karen… ! Karen !

Elle ne répondait pas et semblait ne pas entendre ma voix. Je continuais de courir, voulant l'alerte du « danger ». Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé la salle, je constatais par l'entrebâillement que j'arrivais trop tard :

Karen et Tenma étaient en train de s'embrasser longuement, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient aux yeux de tous.


	109. Chapter 58 (2)

**Chapitre 58**

-Karen !

Leur baiser se cassa à mon intervention. Karen me regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais en sueur, et que je criais son nom, encore essoufflée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Karen

-Cette salle est spéciale : tout ce qui s'y passe est reflété sur tous les miroirs de la maison !

Le couple écarquilla les yeux, comprenant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Tu veux dire que… bredouilla Tenma, tout le monde… nous a vus ?

Je hochais la tête, contente qu'ils aient comprit après plusieurs minutes d'explication. Karen semblait terrifiée. Elle laissa tomber ses bras et se mit à genoux, complètement déboussolée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction :

-Est-ce une si mauvaise chose si tout le monde est au courant ?! Demandais-je. Vous ne serez plus obligez de vous cacher ainsi !

Karen versa quelques larmes. Même Tenma restait perplexe quant à la façon que Karen interprétait les choses. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras, mais cela ne changea pas son émotion.

-Non… murmura-t-elle… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Pas encore…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karen, dis-je doucement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle commença à expliquer :

-Quand j'étais en sixième, et que j'avais un petit ami, j'étais dans le club de tennis de table… Mais quand ils avaient apprit que je sortais avec lui… Ils ne nous ont plus adressé la parole, et des rumeurs ont commencés à circuler, réduisant notre cercle d'ami. Puis mon petit ami m'a quitté, et j'ai changé de collège pour aller à Raimon…J'étais définitivement seule…

Elle marqua une pause. Karen ne m'avait jamais raconté ça… Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Raimon, il était vrai qu'elle était peu sociable et que c'est moi qui me suis tournée vers elle… Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait toute cette histoire derrière…

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça… Mais en rencontrant Tenma, et en ayant une relation avec lui… je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise… donc je voulais garder le secret jusque là…

Tenma avait les larmes aux yeux et serra une nouvelle fois sa compagne. Il lui promettait :

-Je te promets… Que je ne laisserais jamais retomber de la sorte…jamais !

Karen souriait et augmenta son étreinte à son petit ami. Je lui disais alors :

-Il faut que tu dises exactement la même chose au club… Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront !

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On comprend parfaitement !

Nous nous retournions pour voir les visages ravis et émus de nos équipiers. Karen se leva et annonça :

-Les amis… Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir menti…

-On ne t'en veut pas ! Disait Hamano.

-C'est normal après ce qu'il t'était arrivé… disait Kurama

-En tout cas, ça fait bizarre d'avoir un couple dans l'équipe ! Disait Nishiki

Kariya fit un claquement de langue d'agacement. Il est vrai que pour lui, si j'avais accepté ses sentiments, il y aurait un couple ici depuis longtemps ! Je comprenais son point de vue.

Karen avait des larmes à présent de joie, et en les essuyant laissa paraître un « merci les amis ! ».

Au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, nous nous dirigions vers le bus, avec comme conversation tous les événements de la journée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shindou resta debout devant tout le monde :

-J'espère que cette journée vous a plu !

Un grand « oui ! » s'éleva dans le car, si fort que Shindou en avait mal aux oreilles.

-Bien… Maintenant, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous… Ce soir, en réalité, nous ne repartons pas à ma maison…

Tout le monde regarda leurs voisins avec des points d'interrogation sur le visage, moi y compris. Il était clair qu'en ce moment, Shindou était le roi de la surprise, et je me demandais vraiment ce qui nous attendait cette fois ci… Et je ne fus pas déçue :

-Ce soir, nous allons aux sources chaudes !

Des « quoi ? Hein ? » S'entendaient de chaque bouche. Des sources chaudes ? Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, et ça avait l'air chouette !

-Et nos affaires ? Demanda Ema. Vu qu'on va passer une nuit là-bas…

-Kuruko a tout prévu ! Il a rassemblé vos affaires et sont déjà sur place ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper…

Nous nous regardions avec sourire : comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Shindou, il avait tout prévu… Et d'après son sourire plus que satisfait, il n'allait pas y avoir que ça…

Ces vacances risquaient vraiment d'être mouvementées…


	110. Chapter 59 (2)

**Chapitre 59**

J

'écoutais ma musique avec Shindou, qui m'avait prit un écouteur, durant la route pour aller vers ses fameuses sources chaudes. C'était la première fois que je me rendais dans un lieu comme ça…

Nous étions arrivés à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de maison tout en bois. Je restais comme la plupart ébahie devant cette architecture. Alors que tout le monde descendait ses bagages de la soute, une belle et jeune femme habillé en kimono léger arriva nous accueillir. Shindou alla aussitôt à sa rencontre :

-Tante Ihoko ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Tu as drôlement grandit dis-moi ! Lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce sont tous tes amis ?

Je m'avançais vers Ihoko en tant que représentante des élèves concernés. Je fis la courbette devant celle qui était sa tante :

-Oui, nous sommes tous les amis de Shindou. Merci, de nous accueillir dans vos sources chaudes, c'est un plaisir !

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas besoins d'être si formel avec moi ! Tu es Kazumi, c'est ça ?

Je relevais la tête non sans surprise à l'entente de mon nom. Je restais avec l'air interrogateur tandis qu'elle me souriait :

-Shindou, ainsi que ses parents m'ont informé de ton existences. Je suis contente que quelqu'un s'occupe de Takuto.

Les joues de Shindou devinrent un peu plus rose qu'à l'accoutumé. J'avais la même réaction en pensant que je pouvais être aussi populaire dans la famille de Shindou : connaissaient-ils tous l'existence des personnes qui approcheraient un peu trop ce prince ?

Je laissais cette question en suspens en allant à la suite des autres afin de m'installer. Le bâtiment était immense et les sols étaient recouverts de tatamis, ainsi que les murs qui restaient dans la tradition japonaise étant faits en papier et en bois. Je m'installais dans la même chambre qui regroupait toutes les filles, qui se situa entre celles des garçons de part et d'autre.

Alors que nous nous départagions les lits, je demandais, curieuse :

-En fait, on fait quoi aux sources chaudes ? Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel endroit…

-On se baigne en extérieur dans une eau naturellement chaude à 38 degrés, me répondit Karen.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre… Disait Emcy

-Bah, je te rappelle qu'Ihoko est également ma tante… J'y allais souvent avec mon cousin quand j'étais petite.

Mais oui c'est vrai ! Si Ihoko était la tante de Shindou, ça l'était également pour Karen ! Je n'avais pas réfléchis sous cet angle…

Il était déjà tard, et le soleil se couchait lentement. Des serviettes et des peignoirs avaient été disposés afin de pouvoir se baigner. Je ne tenais plus en place : il fallait absolument que j'aille voir ces fameuses sources chaudes !

Sans plus attendre, je saisis une serviette et un peignoir. Alors que je m'apprêté à sortir, je prévenais les filles que j'allais aux bains. Karen me répondit :

-Ça va aller ? Tu sauras te repérer ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai tout mémorisé à notre arrivé !

Le sourire aux lèvres je me dirigeais prestement vers les vestiaires. Je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs je devais être la première à aller me baigner ! Je me déshabillais et mis ma serviette autour de moi. Je me souvenais que l'on avait le choix à être complètement nu, ou alors munie d'une serviette, mais par gêne, je préférais.

Je m'approchais de l'endroit : l'eau avait une couleur blanche pur, et de la vapeur en jaillissait. Le bassin était situé entre les rochers, et des arbres surplombé les alentours. Un mur en bambou séparait le bain des filles des garçons. L'air était frais comme à la montagne. Je me réjouissais de mon premier bain en plein air.

Je m'installais alors contre un rocher, admirant les étoiles au dessus de ma tête. L'eau était vraiment chaude, et le silence qui régnait était très agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas venant des vestiaires. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être : Karen ? Emcy ? Ema ? Akemi ? Les manageuses ? Je fis des paris intérieurement. Heureusement que je n'avais pas parié gros… Car j'aurais tout perdu !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Shindou arriver, quasiment nu une serviette autour de la taille…


	111. Chapter 60 (2)

**Chapitre 60**

-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shindou ?!

Mon visage se colora en rouge en un temps record : dire que nous étions à moitié nus dans un périmètre restreins, je faillis perdre connaissance. Apparemment, nous étions deux à être gênés le visage de Shindou s'était taché de rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Continuais-je en bégayant

-C'est-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Répondit-il, aussi gêné que moi. C'est le bain des hommes ici !

-Qu-Quoi ?! Mais…Mais pourtant…

Disait-il la vérité ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais très mal barrée ! Soudain, j'entendais la voix des filles venir d'à côté :

-Tiens ? Je croyais que Kazumi était déjà là… Disait Ema

-Elle a du se perdre… s'inquiéta Emcy

-Bah elle se retrouvera ! s'exclama Karen. C'est une débrouillarde !

Entendre ainsi ces voix en étant face à Shindou de la sorte, je n'osais dire un mot, et lui aussi apparemment, essayant de chercher à s'exprimer :

-Tu-Tu devrais y aller… Disait Shindou en détournant le regard. Promis, je ne regarde pas….

J'avais le visage déformé par la honte : ce n'étais certes pas la première fois que je me trompé de vestiaire, mais là c'était pire…

Alors que je fis quelque pas pour sortir, ma main fermement tenu à ma serviette, nous entendions des rires et des pas provenir du vestiaire d'en face. Shindou fut aussi surpris que moi et se précipita dans le bain. Il me mit fermement la main sur la bouche et me fit signe de me taire.

La situation était des plus gênante : en même temps que me tenir le poignet, j'avais l'air d'un lapin sans défense face à un loup féroce. J'avais la tête qui tournait : la chaleur du bain et de la situation n'était guère à mon aise.

Alors que les garçons approchaient dangereusement, Shindou me chuchota rapidement d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

-Va te cacher derrière un rocher, et attends mon signal, il devrait y avoir un tuyau d'eau assez gros pour que tu puisses passer et arriver dans le bain voisin… J'essayerai de te couvrir !

Je ne réussissais qu'à hocher la tête et je m'exécutais. Shindou se tourna vers les garçons arrivant, soupira un grand coup pour reprendre ces esprits suite aux événements, et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était en affichant un air des plus sereins. J'arrivais à différencier les voix de mes camarades :

-Alors, l'eau est chaude ? Demanda Kurama

-Oui, très. Disait Shindou

J'étais comme toujours impressionnée par ses talents d'acteur faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé avant leur arrivé… Alors que j'essayais de me faire toute petite derrière le rocher, je me demandais : quelle était le signal ? Shindou m'avait dit qu'à celui-ci, je devais me précipitais vers le tuyau…

-Aahhhh… Soupira Tenma. C'est vraiment relaxant !

-Ouaip ! Et cet air frais… Disait Shinsuke

-Tu crois qu'on peut pêcher ici ? Demanda Hamano

-N'importe quoi ! Lui répondit sèchement Hayami

-Au fait Tenma, tu nous avais caché que tu avais une petite copine….disait Nishiki, d'un ton taquineur

-Ouais, comment ça se passe ? Disait Sangoku

-Euh…Eh bien… disait celui-ci, gêné. Normal quoi…

-Vous avez déjà fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassé plusieurs fois ? Demanda Kurumada, curieux

-Bah…C'est-à-dire que…Oui…Plus ou moins…

-Oh oh ! S'exclama Kurama. C'est que tu es un dragueur !

Tenma ne répondit pas tout de suite, sûrement rouge de gêne. Je soupirais : pauvre Tenma qui avait le droit à toutes les questions du monde ! Je remarquais que Shindou se rapprocha de plus en plus de mon rocher, afin de me chuchoter le moment propice.

-Tu laisses ta serviette Shindou ? Demanda Shinsuke

-Euh…oui. Je…n'aime pas trop…en fait...

-Tu peux l'enlever tu sais, on est entre pote ! Disait Kurumada

Je compatissais pour Shindou l'inciter ainsi… Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut non d'un chien ! Alors que je m'énervais intérieurement, j'en avais oublié de rester statique comme une statue :

-Eh, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas ! s'exclama Hamano en désignant mon rocher. L'eau à fait des ondulations !

Je restais comme pétrifier pour ne plus bouger d'un poil. Shindou essaya de prendre ma défense :

-C-Ce doit être le vent… Il y a beaucoup de vent en montagne… D'ailleurs je sens un peu le courant d'air…

-Non, je suis sûr que c'est autre chose…Disait Hamano. Quand je pêche, le vent ne fait pas des ondulations comme ça, mais comme des « strilles » à la surface de l'eau…

Maudit soit Hamano et sa connaissance sur les poissons ! Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse : il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! J'entendais le bruit de l'eau indiquant le mouvement se rapprocher… Que faire ? Que faire ?!

Alors que les garçons s'approchèrent de l'endroit où ils avaient vu quelque chose bouger, Nishiki disait :

-Ah…Ce n'est qu'une serviette…

En effet, j'avais laissé ma serviette à la surface en leurre et avais plongé en apnée. Etant donné que l'eau était de couleur blanche, il était impossible de me voir, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir très longtemps… Et je pense que Shindou le savait aussi.

-Mais c'est à qui ? Demanda Hamano

-Ah… C'est-C'est la mienne… Disait Shindou. Après vos réflexions, je l'avais enlevé mais elle m'avait échappé des mains. Je voulais savoir si vous vous feriez avoir…

Il accompagna cette phrase d'un rire bête qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent interminables, essayant tant bien que mal de garder ma respiration….

\- Prouve-le-nous. Disait Kurama

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Mais quelle mouche les avait piqués ?!

\- Je ne te vois pas trop faire ce genre de chose… Le grand Shindou qui vint sa pudicité… Continua-t-il

Shindou semblait déboussolé et extrêmement gêné… Je voyais bien qu'il avait gardé sa serviette. Alors, ne pouvant plus tenir d'avantage sous l'eau, j'utiliser mes dernières ressources d'oxygène pour enlever le nœud et lui arracher son tissus non sans gêne extrêmes. Je le gardais sur moi et Shindou fut plus que surpris par cette démarche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous regroupé là-bas ?

Kirino venait de faire son entrée dans le bain et tout le monde le regarda durant plusieurs secondes. Je ne pouvais décidément plus tenir : Je profitais de cette distraction pour filler, évitant tout contact avec les autres. J'aperçus vite le tuyau et m'enfonça sans réfléchir à l'intérieur. Une fois de l'autre côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma tête de l'eau pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air bruyamment. J'espérais que Shindou l'ai entendu…

Les filles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux :

-Mais… D'où tu viens ?!

Reprenant mon souffle, je répondis en faisant un sourire jaune :

-C'est… Un peu compliqué…


	112. Chapter 61 (2)

**Chapitre 61**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on devait aller manger. Alors que les filles ne cessaient de poser des questions depuis tout à l'heure, je restais à dire : « Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure… »

La table fut dressée et la tante de Shindou nous invita à nous assoir. De nombreux plats furent installés plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Alors que nous prenions place comme à la maison de Shindou, lorsque je croisais le regard de celui-ci, nous ne pouvions s'empêcher de rougir ensemble en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à nos camarades.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Demanda Kirino.

-Va savoir… Disait Ema

Akemi nous considéra d'un œil méfiant, comme si elle pensait que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal à son frère… Dans un sens, ce n'était pas complètement faux…

Je ne mangeais presque rien ce soir là, tout comme Shindou qui quitta la table bien vite. Une fois partit, les filles me posèrent les même questions que tout à l'heure, tandis que Kirino écoutait d'une oreille :

-Aller ! Insista Karen. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'était passé !

-Plus tard ! Pas maintenant ! M'exclamais-je, un peu rouge

-S'il-te-plait ! Raconte-nous ! Disait Emcy

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! s'exclama Ema

Elles commencèrent à me taper sur le système : je me levais et leur cria aux visages :

-Vous m'énervez avec vos questions ! Je ne vais rien vous dire puisque c'est comme ça !

Je partis de la salle à manger sous le regard étonné des autres joueurs. Mais pour qui me prenaient-elles ? De toute façon, c'était trop gênant pour en parler…

J'allais dans ma chambre me mettre sous ma couette, dos à la porte d'entrée : je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Mais alors que les minutes passèrent, le sommeil ne me venait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Soudain, les filles arrivèrent dans la pièce me voyant au lit et culpabilisants, Ema disait doucement :

-Kazumi ? On est…On est désolée pour ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure… On n'aurait pas dû te questionner comme ça…

Je fis la sourde oreille. Karen s'approcha, et je fermis les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle mordu à l'hameçon, et les filles, dont les manageuses, firent le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, les murs étaient tellement fins que l'on entendait presque tout des pièces voisines. Karen disait alors :

-On a qu'à écouter leurs conversations ! Peut-être qu'ils parlent de nous !

Sans plus attendre, elles collèrent leurs oreilles sur le mur qui donnait sur la chambre contenant Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino, Kurama, Kariya et Nishiki. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kariya était dans la même chambre que Shindou sûrement que Ihoko avait oublié ce petit détail… Ayant ma tête proche de ce mur, je pouvais moi aussi entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-Tenma, t'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une petite amie canon comme Karen ! Disait Kurama

-T'as plutôt la chance d'avoir une petite amie tout court…Disait Kariya.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Nishiki. On sait tous que toi tu préfère Kazumi !

Je rougissais à mon nom. Je savais qu'il faisait référence à moi, mais j'ignorais que tout le monde était au courant ! Kariya en fut aussi étonné que moi, et Kirino répliqua :

-Tout le monde le sait, crétin !

Kariya ne moufta pas. Au début je m'étonnais que Shindou n'ai pas répliqué peut être pensait-il plus aux sources, mais la réponse fut tout autre :

-Je ne comprends pas comment Shindou fait pour dormir aussi vite… disait Tsurugi

-Peut-être a-t-il eu une dure journée ? Disait Tenma

-Eh, disait Kurama, laquelle des filles vous trouvez la plus belle vous ?

Notre petit groupe fut extrêmement excité du fait que l'on parlait enfin d'eux. J'avoue que le fait que Shindou n'y prenne pas partit me décevait un peu, mais je le comprenais.

-Pour moi c'est Karen ! S'exclama Tenma

-C'est vrai que Karen est canon… Répliqua Nishiki

-Ouais, grave… disait Kurama. Et toi Tsurugi ?

Karen fut flatté par tant de compliment, mais Ema lui ordonnait de se taire, impatiente de savoir la réponse. Il y eu un petit silence, et finalement, le ténébreux répondit simplement :

-Pour moi, ce serait Ema.

Ema n'en cru pas à la nouvelle, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Qui aurait cru qu'il préférait Ema, celle qui l'aime ? Ema n'en cru pas ses oreilles et faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Sérieux ?! Disait Kirino, étonné

Tsurugi ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas s'étonné que ce fut ses dernières paroles de la soirée. Kariya demanda alors :

-Et toi Kirino ? Je suis pressé de le savoir…

-Je ne participe pas à ce jeu débile, dit-il en soupirant, au grand regret d'Emcy.

-Dommage qu'on n'a pas demandé à Shindou ! Rigolait Nishiki

-Je me demande quelle aurait été la réponse… réfléchissait Kurama

-Peut-être qu…

C'est à ce moment là que le mur céda sous le poids des filles qui étaient appuyés dessus depuis tout ce temps. Alors qu'elles s'écroulèrent les une au dessus des autres, les garçons restèrent sans voix à la scène :

-Vous…Vous avez tout écouté ?! Disait Kirino

Grillée. Karen n'exprima qu'un « eh ben… » En mettant la main derrière la tête avec un sourire bête. Les garçons sont aussitôt devenus rouge de honte d'avoir été espionné.

Après ça, les filles partirent se coucher, pareil pour les garçons, qui désormais avaient causé un énorme trou dans le mur…

Je n'arrivais toujours pas fermé l'œil. Je regardais à mon portable qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je soupirais et essayais de me remémoré les parole d'Ihoko lorsque nous avions visité la maison :

-Les bains sont ouverts 24/24 H ! Faites-vous plaisir !

A réflexion, je n'étais pas contre un petit bain de nuit. Je pris ma serviette et mon peignoir pour me diriger hors de la chambre, faisant attention à ne réveiller personne. Je pris cette fois-ci le bon vestiaire et bain, pour aller me relaxer dans le bassin toujours aussi chaud.

On entendait la nuit : les animaux nocturnes qui chantaient, ainsi qu'un ciel dégagé des plus noirs, laissant bien les étoiles à découvert. Je repensais à cette soirée…et pleurais à chaudes larmes.

L'évènement où je me suis ridiculisé devant Shindou, disputée avec mes amies… Plus jamais je ne pourrais parler normalement à Shindou, avoir des conversations normales avec lui, trainer avec mes amis, m'amuser avec eux…Et Shindou n'allait plus jamais me voir sous le même œil…

Je laissais couler mes larmes, n'ayant que le bruit de mes pleurs dans le silence. Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui me fit lever la tête par surprise :

-La nuit est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la voix de Shindou… Je ne répondis pas, ayant peur de me faire encore plus ridiculiser. Mais il continua :

-Kazumi, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Non ! Répliquais-je. C'était ma faute… Si jamais je ne m'étais pas trompée… Si seulement je ne t'avais pas demandé de l'aide… Si seulement j'aurais eu honte seule, sans t'infliger quoi que se soit…

Je continuais à sangloter en silence. C'était horrible… Tellement horrible… Je n'avais jamais autant été gênée de toute ma vie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

J'arrêtais de pleurer, étonnée de sa réponse. Il continua :

-Pour tout te dire, je trouvais ça plutôt amusant ! Ton défaut à toujours se tromper de vestiaire ne changera jamais ! Mais…

Il marqua une pause. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

-…Je trouve ça plutôt mignon !

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes joues commencèrent à devenir rouges.

-Et dis-toi bien…Que si je t'ai aidé, c'est parce que je le voulais. Ne soit pas gênée pour ça. Ne pleure pas pour ça. Je déteste quand quelqu'un pleure à cause de moi…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Shindou… Je…Je suis tellement contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas…

Je pleurais des larmes de joie. Je me sentais mieux à présent, beaucoup mieux. C'est comme si discuter avec lui m'envolait de tout mes soucis, tout mes tourments… ça faisait du bien…

-Merci Shindou… Je pense que je vais pouvoir dormir sereine, maintenant.

-Moi de même. Il fallait absolument que je te parle, et quand je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre…

En réalité il faisait semblant de dormir, comme moi. Je rougissais à sa remarque et sortais du bain, pour me rendre vers les vestiaires, quand je fus coupé dans mon élan :

-Attend, Kazumi !

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais en direction de la voix. Il me disait alors :

-Une fille est plus belle quand elle est honnête et gentille. C'est toi que j'aurais choisis dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge tomate et mon visage se déformé par la flatterie. Je baissais la tête et répondis :

-Merci encore, Shindou.

Je me rendis alors vers les vestiaires, plus rayonnante que jamais.


	113. Chapter 62 (2)

**Chapitre 62**

A

lors que je dormais paisiblement, je sentis soudain de l'eau sur le visage : Karen venait de m'asperger avec sa bouteille d'eau, devant les filles qui ne riaient qu'à moitié.

-C'était ma vengeance ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'y crois pas : t'étais la première à dormir, et t'es la dernière à te réveiller !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortais de mon lit il est vrai que je l'avais quelque peu mérité. Devant ma réaction anormalement calme à la situation, mes amies restaient sceptiques. Je me levais et alla rejoindre la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà présent.

C'est alors que dès que nous nous installions, nous nous faisions gronder par Ihoko il était vrai qu'elles avaient leur part de responsabilité dans la démolition du mur de papier, mais également les garçons. Shindou et moi avions du subir ça sans mot, alors que nous étions innocents.

Les filles à table me racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, enfin des choses que je savais déjà. Je fus forcé d'être étonné devant leur révélation. Finalement, j'avais prise à l'écart Karen, Emcy, et Ema, et leur raconta toutes mes mésaventures en m'excusant de m'être emporté hier soir.

-C'est dingue ! S'exclama Karen

-On va dire que t'as eus chaud ! Soupira Ema

-Ouais, mais on peut dire que tout c'est bien terminé ! Disait Emcy, souriante

Je hochais la tête et nous nous rendions à table, alors que Shindou se leva pour, comme d'habitude, nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est journée plage ! Déclara-t-il. Préparez vos affaires, on est partit dans une demi-heure !

Alors que des cris de joie s'élevèrent pour la première partit, ce furent plutôt des airs d'étonnement pour la seconde.

C'est alors que le manoir de bois se transforma en véritable guerre pour être à l'heure : les gens remuant ciel et terre pour être premier dans la file d'attente pour la salle de bain, ou se bousculant dans les escaliers pour pouvoir passer bref l'anarchie totale !

Alors que j'étais la première avec Shindou, comme d'habitude, à être prête, celui-ci s'excusa devant sa tante pour le remue-ménage.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Disait-elle, souriante. Et puis, ça fait un peu d'animation !

Shindou hocha la tête, et une fois tous prêts, nous saluions madame Ihoko pour sa générosité. Cet endroit m'aura décidemment laissé d'innombrables souvenirs…

Alors que nous mettions nos bagages en soute et que nous montions dans le bus, Ihoko me fit signe de venir. Je m'approchais et elle me murmura :

-Prends soin de Shindou pour moi, mademoiselle honnête et gentille…

Je rougis à ces paroles et Karen me cria pour monter dans l'autocar. Ihoko m'accorda un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de me laisser monter avec mes camarades.

Elle nous avait donc entendus… J'en restais un peu choquée, alors que Shindou, voyant mon état, me demanda :

-Tu n'aimes pas la plage ?

-Si si ! J'adore même !

Il se contenta de cette réponse, même s'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je regardais la maison s'éloigner, en repensant à cette dame mystérieuse.

Arrivés à la maison de Shindou, nous enfilions tous nos maillots et préparions serviettes de plage, parasols, ballons de plage, ballons de football (apporté par Tenma bien sûr), masques, tubas, bref, tout pour passer une bonne journée.

Arrivés sur la plage, c'était un endroit magnifique : sable blanc, eau clair, belles vague, soleil éblouissant, c'était tout pour s'amuser.

Enfin…Disons qu'il y en a qui seront plus amusé que d'autre…


	114. Chapter 63 (2)

**Chapitre 63**

A

lors que tout le monde installa sa serviette sur le sable, Karen ne se fit pas prier : elle enleva presto son t-shirt et son short afin de se baigner la première.

-Ouah ! L'eau est chaude…

Ema ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, tandis que les garçons s'y mettaient aussi. Enfin, plus exactement certain, car pour Tsurugi, il préférait rester à l'ombre du parasol, tandis que Shindou et Kirino qui s'étaient installés à nos côtés mettaient de la crème solaire.

Alors que pour d'autre, ils préféraient simplement sur la plage, et pour certain, on devinait bien pourquoi avec leurs regards tournés vers les filles. Je fis un sourire bête en comprenant, et Shindou me demanda :

-Tu ne vas pas te baigner ?

-Oui, je vais y aller. Et toi ?

Il baissa la tête et fis un petit « non ». Je me demandais quelle était la raison de sa réaction : c'est vrai que Shindou n'était pas du genre à refuser de la sorte. Tandis que Kirino baissa la tête apparemment aussi abattu que son ami, je me levais et saisis Shindou par le poignet. Il fut entrainer de force jusqu'à l'eau, où je l'éclaboussais. Je ne l'avais jamais taquiné auparavant. Alors que je lui faisais signe d'aller dans l'eau il secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Lui demandais-je.

Il baissa la tête, honteux, et révéla :

-Je…Je ne sais pas nager…

Je fus assez surprise de cette révélation : Shindou, le grand tacticien bourré de talent qui ne savait pas nager ? Je prenais alors une décision, et l'exclama d'une voix déterminée :

-Alors je vais t'apprendre ! Je vais t'apprendre à nager !

Shindou souri, visiblement amusé de ma réaction, et sans plus attendre je le trainais dans l'eau afin de commencer les premières leçons : faire des battements, réaliser les mouvements du crawl…

C'est alors que Shindou et moi étions surprit par l'arrivé d'Emcy et de Kirino, Emcy décidemment pas très rassurée. Nous approchions, et Kirino nous expliqua :

-Je vais lui apprendre à nager, elle ne sait pas, elle non plus.

Emcy devint rouge et nous sourions : ces deux là pouvez former un parfait couple… Ils commencèrent donc, quand Shindou décidait de faire une pause pour aller sous le parasol accompagné de Tsurugi.

Ema, Tenma et Karen, après leur bataille incessante d'éclaboussure, ont décidé de me faire rejoindre la partie. Au bout d'un moment, Ema disait, un peu triste :

-Je me demandée pourquoi Tsurugi ne veut pas aller se baigner…

-C'est évident non ! Disait Karen. Tu as vu comme il est blanc il ne doit pas aimer beaucoup le soleil…

-Peut être que sa peau ne bronze pas… disait Tenma

Nous regardions en direction du ténébreux qui restait à observer la plage. Akemi quant à elle était en train de bronzer, pendant qu'Akane prenait diverses photos. J'observais Kirino qui encourageait Emcy, rouge devant lui. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, et Ema, brulant d'impatience et de curiosité, se dirigea vers Tsurugi, toujours à l'ombre.

Je m'approchais de ma serviette afin de me sécher un peu. Maintenant que j'observais Shindou, il était vraiment mignon dans son short de bain et sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

-Toujours avec des chemises ? Demandais-je

Il souriait et disait :

-C'est la journée des taquineries ? Merci, sinon ton maillot te va aussi bien.

Je rougissais légèrement tandis que je m'asseyais à côté, observant Hayami, Hamano et Kurama en train d'essayer en vain de pêcher. Nishiki essayait de mouiller Midori avec son sceau de plage, et Kageyama, Kariya et Amagi jouaient avec le sable.

-Tout le monde s'amuse sur ta plage… On peut dire que ces vacances se passent bien. Et ce n'est pas encore fini j'imagine.

-En effet, j'ai quelques surprises en réserve…

Nous voyions alors Kirino revenir. Je fus étonnée de ne pas voir Emcy à ses côtés, ce qui frappa également Shindou :

-Emcy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Bah si, elle est… Disait-il se retournant

Mais il fut surprit de ne pas la voir derrière lui.

-Mais…Elle était pourtant…

Soudain, nous restions pétrifiés en voyant une main dépasser de l'eau, puis disparaître aussitôt.

-Ne me dis pas que c'était…disait Shindou, les yeux écarquillés

-EMCY !

Kirino courra à la vitesse de l'éclair pour plonger la tête la première dans la mer. Il nagea rapidement en crawl, pendant que nous-mêmes et les autres, alertés par le cri, arrivèrent près de l'endroit ou il avait plongé.

Arrivé à l'endroit où nous avions vu sa main, il prit une grande inspiration et piqua une tête sous l'eau. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui nous semblaient très longues, il revenait à la nage, Emcy inconsciente sur son épaule.

-Ecartez-vous ! Cria-t-il vers nous

Nous nous exécutions, et il entendu le corps de l'inconsciente sur le sable. Il pencha son oreille sur sa bouche, afin de voir sa respiration. Il mit une main sous son cou pour vérifier son pouls, et resta à ses côtés sur ses genoux. Nous restions pétrifié devant le spectacle Emcy, attendu comme ça, noyée…

-Elle ne respire plus, mais son cœur bat encore… Disait-il. J'ai mon brevet de secourisme… Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche, afin de retirer l'eau de ses voix aériennes.

Il resta dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, pendant que Karen s'écria, les nerfs à vifs :

-EH BIEN QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ?!

Il fit un petit sursaut et rougissait. Ce devait être dur pour lui je connaissais assez Kirino pour savoir ce qu'il pensait dans cette situation :

« Elle a l'air si frêle et fragile ainsi, sans défense… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça sans son autorisation, d'autant que se serait peut-être son premier… »

Il tourna la tête vers Shindou, pour voir ce que son ami en pensait, mais dans cette situation, il ne fallait pas hésiter, j'étais d'accord avec Karen : une vie était en jeu, ce n'était pas à son sauveur d'hésiter.

Il hocha la tête, s'encageant intérieurement. Il releva la tête d'Emcy pour la pencher vers l'arrière, lui pinça le nez, et sans attendre d'avantage, inspira profondément et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posait son regard sur sa poitrine, observant si elle se gonflait grâce à l'air expiré, avant de relever la tête, de cracher l'eau qui était contenue dans la trachée de la jeune fille, avant de recommencer le processus.

Nous restions à l'observer en silence, espérant qu'un moment ou à un autre, Emcy se réveillerait, où bougerait un tantinet sois peu. Même Tsurugi semblait stresser pour la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Soudain, une chose surprenante se produisit : Kirino fit une tête surprit avant de fermer les yeux : cette fois, celui-ci était différent des autres : plus long, sous un différent angle…

Il ne nous fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de nous rendre compte qu'Emcy s'était réveillée de son sommeil, et qu'elle voulait profiter de ce baiser un peu plus longtemps…

Lorsqu'il essayait de se dégager, la tête d'Emcy suivit le mouvement et remontait progressivement, toujours collée aux lèvres du garçon. Lorsqu'enfin Emcy rouvrit les yeux, elle observa Kirino, puis ensuite elle tourna le regard vers nous tous, nous concertant lentement.

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son visage se teinte de rouge, tandis qu'elle balbutia quelques « euh…je…que…bah…c'est… ».

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se relever et de partir en courant, laissant Kirino à genoux qui fixait toujours le sable d'un air dépité, et nous tous, encore choqués de la scène…


	115. Chapter 64 (2)

**Chapitre 64**

-Emcy !

Alors que Karen voulait poursuivre son amie, Ema l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule :

-Elle à besoins d'être un peu seule je pense…

-Mais…insista Karen

-Ema à raison, la coupais-je. Laissons-là pendant un instant.

Karen baissa la tête, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe. Kirino continua de culpabiliser :

-C'est ma faute… Si je n'avais pas…

-Kirino, le réconforta Shindou, si tu n'étais pas intervenue, elle pouvait mourir tu sais ! Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions !

Les autres étaient en accord avec ses paroles : la pauvre Emcy aurait sans doute périt sans l'intervention de Kirino… Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était bel et bien produit quelque chose entre ces deux là…

Quelques minutes passèrent, et l'ambiance revenait petite par petite, et bientôt, les autres ne pensèrent plus à l'incident. Alors que j'étais assis aux côtés de Shindou, pendant que Kirino nageait, Karen discutait avec Tenma, et Ema avec Tsurugi, je réfléchissais à ce que pouvait ressentir Emcy.

Je me levais, et à la question de Shindou « où », je répondis :

-Je vais aller voir où Emcy devrait être. Je dois aller lui parler. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je sois seule… Si tu pouvais inventer une excuse comme quoi je suis partie chercher mes lunettes de piscine pour les autres, ça m'arrangerait.

Il ricana à ma remarque et hocha la tête, puis je pris la direction de la maison. J'avoue que depuis l'incident dans les sources, ça m'avait plus rapproché de Shindou que de m'éloigner de lui… J'espère qu'entre Kirino et Emcy, il se passerait la même chose…

A l'entrée, je croisais Kuruko. Il me prévenait :

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Emcy partir en courant et pleurant à chaude larme vers l'ascenseur…

-Je sais, je suis venu la voir.

-Des problèmes de cœur j'imagine ?

Je souriais en coin : décidément, ce majordome était doué ! Il soupira et disait :

-Au fait, j'ai fait des glaces, comme le jeune maitre m'avait demandé. Vous pourriez m'aider à porter les glacières ?

Je hochais la tête et lui disais que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, je serai là. Il me remercia, et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine me disait :

-Au fait, demandez bien à votre amie en haut si elle en veut. Des glaces sont souvent des remèdes idéaux pour se genre de problème…

Je rigolais une seconde fois avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller dans notre chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvrais Emcy blottit dans son lit sous les couettes, dans le noir complet. J'avançais de quelques pas, et l'appelais doucement :

-Emcy ? C'est moi, Kazumi…

Elle ne répondit pas et je m'installais au bord du lit, et constatais qu'elle tremblait :

-Je…Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien… disait-elle, la voix faible. J'ai…J'ai tellement honte… Tellement honte… Je ne pourrais sans doute plus adresser la parole à Kirino… Jamais de ma vie…

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder Shindou dans els yeux, après ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais finalement regarde : je lui parle comme avant ! Et ça me laisse des souvenirs !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Disait-elle d'une voix forte, presque agressive. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tout le monde ne vous a pas vu ! Et puis, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, et puis…

Sa voix s'évaporait peu à peu et elle commença à sangloter. Je la comprenais parfaitement, puis, elle disait, hésitante :

-J'ai juste…Besoin d'être un peu seule… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissais la tête et me levait pour sortir, quand je repartais, je lui demandais tout de même :

-Tu ne veux pas manger de glace, je suppose. Kuruko nous en a fait.

-Non merci. Disait-elle d'un ton sec

Je quittais la pièce, compatissante, avant de retourner vers Kuruko. Comme promit, je portais l'une des glacières et tout le monde à notre arrivée souriait à pleine dent, et vinrent rapidement vers nous.

-Je vous ai fait des glaces, disait Kuruko, amusé de la réaction de mes camarades.

En effet, tous en avait l'eau à la bouche, et se jetèrent dessus. Je pris également la mienne, à la vanille, avant de me rassoir sur ma serviette, laissant tout le monde se servir dans une bousculade.

Kirino était assit sur un rocher, un peu plus loin et contemplait les vagues. Avec curiosité, je m'approchais de lui, avant de lui demander avec sourire :

-Tu ne veux pas de glaces ?

-Non merci, répondit-il aussi sec. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il croisa ses bras et enfouit sa tête pour ne laisser que ses yeux dépasser, regardant l'horizon. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et il fut assez surprit de ma démarche.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as sauvé une jeune fille de la noyade.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas le héro qu'elle attendait. Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle veut…

Je sentais comme une pointe de déception et de jalousie dans ses paroles. Je détournais le regard sur ma glace et lui répondit :

-Vous vous ressemblez, mine de rien. Je suis sûre que tu te fais de mauvaises idées. Emcy est tétanisée, et toi tu nous fais la grève de la faim en regardant l'horizon. Il faut que tu te fasses plus confiance en toi.

Il baissa les yeux, honteux que l'on doit lui faire la morale. Je me relevais et le laissa réfléchir. Je fis quelque pas quand il me disait :

-Peut-être que tu n'en as pas conscience, mais tu es une bonne capitaine. Tu peux parfois être pleine de sagesse… Je suis sûr que Shindou doit apprécier cette partie de toi…

Je me retournais, rouge et balbutia le rosé, amusé :

-Ne…Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis… C'est normal, après tout…

Il ricana, et je partis, contente de lui avoir été utile. Karen me vit arriver et me demanda, curieuse du genre de conversation que je pouvais avoir eu avec lui. Je lui répondis simplement :

-Je lui ai remis les idées en place, c'est tout…

Elle resta avec un point d'interrogation sur le visage, quand tout à coups, une goutte arriva sur sa joue. Bientôt tout le monde en sentis, et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires afin de vite se mettre à l'abri.

Sur la plage, ça courrait dans tout les sens pour, pouvoir prendre le maximum en peu de temps, et bientôt, ce fut une foule d'élève courant sous la pluie torrentiel en maillot pour se protéger. C'était amusant, beaucoup riait de la situation.

Kuruko fuit assez étonné en voyant un troupeau arriver dans la maison en trombe. Il apporta des serviettes afin que tout le monde puisse se sécher. Je regardais par la fenêtre c'était maintenant un orage qui s'abattait.

Alors que nous nous installions dans les canapés afin de faire le point sur les affaires et de se reposer un peu de la course folle, Hamano se plaignit :

-C'est dommage ! J'avais encore envie de pêcher !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Amagi. T'en a attrapé beaucoup toi, de poisson ?

Soudain, il sortit de son sachet, l'air fier, dix beaux gros poissons, sous les regards ahuris des autres.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama Tenma

-Eh bien, on aura de quoi manger ce soir ! Disait Shindou

-Vraiment ? On peut les mangers ? Demanda Karen

Shindou regarda vers le majordome, qui souriait en hochant la tête. Ce serait donc soirée poisson, apparemment. Mais bien vite, Karen disait avec inquiétude :

-Au fait, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance, mais ils sont où Ema et Tsurugi ?

Alors que nous regardions autour de nous, nous ne les voyions nulle part. Kuruko avait dit que personne avant nous n'était arrivé, ou avait prit l'ascenseur. Soudain, Kirino se rappela :

-Je me souviens que je les avais vus partir vers l'est, en direction des rochers. Ema m'avait dit qu'ils allaient un peu visiter, mais je ne les avais pas revus après…

La peur déforma mon visage. Ne me dites pas que…

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont coincés quelques part à cause de l'orage…Déduit Akemi.


	116. Chapter 65 (2)

**Chapitre 65**

-Tu es sérieuse ?! S'exclama Karen, paniquée

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Disais-je. Il suffirait qu'ils trouvent une espèce de grotte et…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple… me coupa Shindou. Le problème est que dès que la pluie est présente, les vagues se font plus grosses, et le courant plus puissant. Quand bien même il se serait réfugié, dans un certain temps, la cave commencera à être inondée…

Nous restions silencieux, pensant aux sorts de nos amis. Puis, reprenant mon instinct de capitaine, je m'exclamais :

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! Même si c'est dangereux, il faut qu'on essaye !

-Tu as raison, disait Sangoku. On ne peut pas les laisser dehors sous cet orage.

-Bien ! S'exprima le tacticien. Nous allons y aller en un groupe. Certain vont rester ici.

Et c'est ainsi que Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Tenma, et Nishiki, Karen et moi-même y allons. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, une voix nous interpella :

-Attendez ! Je viens avec vous !

Nous nous retournions : Emcy venait d'arriver et se tenait debout, prête à affronter le danger, avec un visage sérieux. Nous étions assez étonné de la voir, et Kirino lui disait, non sans un peu de rougeur suite à ce qu'il s'était passé :

-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu as déjà faillis te noyer !

-Je vais venir ! Insista-t-elle. Mon amie est en danger, et je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés !

Je souriais et hochais la tête. J'étais contente qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle nous rejoignait donc, accordant un sourire à Kirino, comme si elle voulait s'excuser.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la partie rocheuse, les vagues étaient puissantes comme jamais : elles se brisaient dans un fracas épouvantable, tandis que leur hauteur dépassait tout ce que j'avais déjà pu voir. Tout cela avec le terrain glissant et dangereux si jamais on tombait, en plus du vent qui nous cinglait le visage, nous obligeant à crier afin d'entendre, et de nous protéger le visage du sable arrivant.

« Et dire qu'Ema et Tsurugi sont coincés ici… » Pensais-je, inquiète

Karen afficha un sourire plus que suspect. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, elle me répondit :

-Et bien tu sais, je pense que notre arrivée ne va pas vraiment réjouir Ema…

-Pourquoi cela ? Disais-je ne comprenant pas face à la situation

-Eh bien, tu sais…, répondit-elle, accentuant son sourire, ils sont seuls, dans une cave, alors qu'il fait froid…Ils seront sûrement blottit l'un dans l'autre et…

Franchement, je n'écoutais plus à partir de ce moment. Franchement, pourquoi je ne m'y étais pas attendu plus tôt venant de Karen. Je me murmurais à moi-même :

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

_Pendant ce temps…_

_Ema et Tsurugi avaient trouvés refuge dans une petite cave. Il faisait froid, et la situation ne plaisait guère à nos deux compagnons. Ils s'étaient assis, attendant quelconque signe de leurs camarades de plages. _

_Ema grelotter de froid dans son maillot de bain : elle aurait apprécié ce moment de seul à seul avec Tsurugi, mais le problème étant qu'elle était trop préoccupé à se réchauffer. Tsurugi, remarquant cela, lui donna sa veste, laissant ainsi son torse blanc nu. Le froid ne lui dérangeait pas tant que ça._

_Ema le mit et apprécia pleinement la chaleur, ainsi que l'odeur de son amoureux dans le coton. Elle rougissait et sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, encore plus quand le ténébreux s'assit derrière elle, dos à dos. Ils attendraient probablement jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme… _

_-Je suis content de m'être fait des amis… disait Tsurugi_

_Ema ne répondit pas, étonnée que le garçon parle librement, puis enfin, elle parla sans vraiment réfléchir :_

_-Tu devrais plus leur parler, exprimer tes gouts, tes humeurs… Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'ils voudraient apprendre à mieux te connaître… moi aussi, d'ailleurs…_

_-Tu as raison… Je devrais peut-être leur parler…_

_Ema connaissait un autre Tsurugi que celui que nous voyions : celui-ci parlait plus, se délivrait plus… Malheureusement, tout le monde ne le voyait pas sous cet angle. Ema aimerait d'ailleurs qu'ils découvrent tous sont vrai visage… Mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire des changements._

_-Ema, je pense que tu es la première à qui je confis tout ça…_

_Elle rougissait et murmura un léger « ce n'est rien… ». Elle était extrêmement contente d'être un peu spéciale à ses yeux… Elle observait la pluie par l'entrée de la cave, songeuse._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que nous étions confrontés à ce temps pourri, à la recherche de nos amis. Nous hésitions à continuer, pensant qu'ils étaient peut-être rentrée, mais je voulais quand même continuer au cas où. Emcy semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une vague heurta les jambes de Kirino celui-ci perdit l'équilibre, et faillit tomber dans le vide, afin de plonger dans l'eau où des rocher pointus dépassaient, mais heureusement, Emcy le rattrapa dans sa chute, le ramenant vers elle.

Kirino, ainsi que tous, étaient stupéfiés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Emcy souriait et se contenta de dire :

-Comme ça, on est quitte, maintenant !

Nous sourions tous, en partit Kirino, heureux d'une part de ne pas avoir périt dans l'eau, et d'autre part d'avoir était secouru par la fille qu'il avait lui-même secourut quelques temps auparavant.

-Bah ça alors !

Nous tournions tous la tête vers la voix, qui ne provenait que d'Ema, venant de sortir de la cave, alertée par le cri de Kirino. Karen, Emcy et moi lui sautions au cou, contentes qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Tsurugi arriva ensuite et sourit à notre venu.

Une fois rentrés, les membres de l'équipe bourrèrent les deux disparus de questions en tout genre, et certain ce demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour Emcy et Kirino, qui avaient l'air chacun ravis.

Nous passions donc à table et dégustions presque tous notre délicieux morceau de poisson pêché par Hamano. Quand je dis « presque », c'est parce que certain en avait une sainte horreur… Ema nous raconta ses péripéties avec Tsurugi, à la surprise de certaine, et nous allions nous coucher rapidement. Je restais un moment cependant à regarder la pluie par la fenêtre, pensant au lendemain, avant de m'endormir, bercée par le son des gouttes sur les carreaux.


	117. Chapter 66 (2)

**Chapitre 66**

L

e lendemain, pour la première fois des vacances, ce fut un réveil normal : personne à réveiller, ni qui nous réveillait, c'était une journée tranquille en apparence.

Lorsque tout le monde (à part Karen, Tenma, et Ema qui faisaient la grâce matinée) était là, Shindou se leva et annonça le programme d'aujourd'hui :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée repos.

Des « Oui ! » s'élevèrent dans la salle, vite coupé par le « cependant » de Shindou qui cassa tout :

-Cependant, ce soir, nous allons au festival d'été qui aura lieu dans la ville un peu plus au sud.

Encore des « Oui ! » s'élevèrent. Shindou continua malgré tout :

-Vous allez tous passer un par un, si vous le désirez, dans la chambre des garçons du troisième étage. Kuruko ainsi que Sora la couturière, vous prendra vos mensurations et élaborera un kimono, ou yukata pour les filles, personnalisé couts maison et selon votre personnalité. C'est offert par la maison.

On en revenait pas : on allait avoir un habit gratuit afin d'aller au festival ! C'était génial ! Tous n'en revenaient pas.

Après déjeuné, Shindou me proposa d'aller étudier la musique dans la salle au quatrième étage. Je hochais la tête et me prépara intérieurement pour ma leçon de piano avec Shindou. Je lui appris alors quelques bases sur le violon, et il en fit de même pour le piano. Nous nous améliorions considérablement, quand Kuruko entra dans la pièce et me demanda :

-Mlle Kazumi ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour la confection de votre Yukata…

Je hochais la tête, fis un léger signe de tête à Shindou et me dirigea sans plus tarder vers la chambre des garçons du troisième étage. Je me positionnais alors sur un tabouret et Sora, une femme élégante et très soigné, me prit mes mesures. Elle remarqua mon pendentif en forme de croche que Shindou m'avait offert, et que j'avais gardé précieusement durant tout ce temps.

-C'est du diamant pure ? En tout cas, ça se voit que vous en prenez grandement soin : pas une trace de rouille, il est poli, nettoyé à la perfection…

Je disais un « merci » non sans gêne avec ses compliments. Il est vrai que c'était sans doute mon bien le plus précieux, et même, je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un omis moi le touche…

Elle me hocha la tête, me disait que les mesures étant terminées, je pouvais ainsi retourner à mes loisirs. Je m'inclinais et quittais la salle pour aller rejoindre Shindou, quand Karen me disait qu'il fallait aller manger. Etant la première fois de la journée que je la voyais, je lui disais pour les yukata, mais elle me répondit vite :

-C'est bon pour moi, j'en ai déjà un ! J'y aller avec mon cousin étant petite…

C'est vrai que Karen était de bonne famille. Nous mangions comme d'habitude, puis à la fin du dessert, Tenma proposa de bon cœur, suivit par les autres :

-Vous voulez faire un karaoké ? Shindou, tu en as un n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, et c'était alors Karaoké Party pour l'après midi. Nous nous rendions tous dans la salle de musique, où un écran plats géant affichait le menu d'un millier de chanson en tout genre, allant du plus vieux, au plus récent.

-Dis-donc ! S'exclama Hamano. Tu n'es pas musicien pour rien !

Il souriait et acquiesça. C'est alors que commença une séance de karaoké endiablé : Hamano et Hayami voulait faire un duo, mais c'était sans compter qu'Hamano chantait très mal, et qu'Hayami fit une voix des plus discrète. Ema et Karen chantèrent ensemble _Mr. Sadistic night_, l'opening de _Diabolik Lovers_, qui restait potable malgré quelques petites erreurs.

Nishiki et Tenma chantait plus faux que jamais, enchainant fou rire et gêne. Kurama et Tsurugi, qui avait était trainé de force au micro, chantèrent assez bien et au grand étonnement de tous, connaissaient _V.I.P_ de _SID_ par cœur…

Alors qu'Amagi, Hikaru, Sangoku et Kurumada optèrent pour du rock bien métal, Shinsuke, Aoyama et Ichino chantèrent l'opening de _Pokémon_, le grand classique qui replongea en enfance beaucoup d'entre nous. D'ailleurs, tout le monde taquinait Shinsuke sur sa taille, qui leur faisait beaucoup penser à un Pikachu. Akemi, quant à elle, chantait comme une personne normale, sans vraiment de particularité.

Kariya essaya tant bien que mal de chanter avec Kirino, et tous les deux furent gêner de leur prestation. Tout le monde insista pour entendre Emcy chanter. Elle fut rouge, mais après toutes les demandes, elle accepta tout de même et saisit le micro avec fermeté.

Tout le monde fut à l'écoute de sa voix cristalline qui ressortait en chantant _Sakura Pierce_ de _Minori Chahara_. Elle était à l'aise, et les membres l'applaudirent une fois son morceau terminé. Gêné, elle s'inclina, et me passa le micro avec un regard qui disait « à ton tour maintenant »…

Me demandant ce que j'allais chanter, je réfléchis et finalement demandais à Shindou s'il pouvait jouer au piano pour m'accompagner. Il hocha la tête un peu surprit, puis je regardais ces partitions dans l'ordre alphabétique pour finalement lui tendre le morceau. Avec son potentiel, il était inutile de s'inquiéter sur la qualité de son accompagnement. Il se mit en place, et sur mon signe de tête, se mit à jouer _Killy killy joker_, de _Kanon Wakeshima_, l'opening de _Selector infected Wixoss_.

J'avais toujours aimé ce morceau bien sûr j'en connaissais beaucoup d'autre, car en réalité, le chant était une de mes plus grandes passions : depuis que j'étais petite, je chantais toujours des choses diverses et variés, plus ou moins compliqués. Mais celui-ci, je le chérissais comme une musique qui me caractérisait, un morceau qui me tenait à cœur.

Shindou accompagna avec merveille ma voix qui en impressionna plus d'un. Je ne faisais pas attention aux autres je ne pensais qu'à moi et au piano, pensant à tout ce que j'avais déjà vécus.

A la fin de mon récital, des applaudissements se firent dans la salle, suivit d'un attroupement qui me cinglé de phrases :

-Ouah ! Tu chantes trop bien !

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça ?

-J'ai adoré !

J'étais gêné devant tant de compliment. Une fois les réponses dites, l'attention sur moi se calma, et Kurama me prit le micro des mains, avant de le tendre vers Shindou qui était toujours assit face à son piano.

-T'es le dernier mec ! disait-il

Shindou déclina de la main, mais les garçons se rassemblèrent autour de lui comme pour le forcer à chanter, et lui rappelait que personne ne faisait exception à la règle.

Il fut néanmoins sauvé par le gong : en effet, Kuruko arriva pour nous annoncer que nos habits pour le festival étaient prêts. Tous rappliquèrent près de lui, intéressés par la nouvelle.

Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu entendre Shindou chanter pour une fois…


	118. Chapter 67 (2)

**Chapitre 67**

N

ous allions tous dans nos chambres respectives pour enfiler nos nouveaux habits. Ils étaient au centre de la pièce, avec des étiquettes contenants nos noms. Sans plus attendre, nous nous jetions dessus pour les enfiler.

Une fois habillées, nous regardions nos yukatas : celui de Karen contenant des hibiscus, et elle en avait une dans les cheveux celui d'Emcy était décoré de pierres précieuses, avec une barrette en diamant dans son bandeau. Celui d'Ema était noir, avec quelques motifs aléatoires en bleu marine. Ses rubans sur les cotés était maintenant des jolies roses noires. Celui d'Akemi était pourvu de papillons en tout genre, et en possédait un à la place de son gros ruban qui soutenait sa queue de cheval.

Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, je fus comblée : le mien était recouvert de note de musique, de partition, et à la place de mon élastique qui tenait mes cheveux sur le côté, c'était une barrette en forme de croche, comme celui de mon collier.

Je savais que Sora était derrière tout ça : elle avait vu mon collier, et elle s'en était inspirée. Je sentais quelque chose d'étrangement anormal dans ma manche droite. Je l'examinais, et j'aperçus une étiquette au fond : « A la future femme de Shindou ».

A cette inscription, je remettais tout de suite ma manche en place. Qui avait vendu la mèche ? C'était Kuruko, j'en étais sûre ! Je bouillais de rage, mais en même temps, j'étais contente qu'une telle inscription existe dans mon yukata.

Nous nous complimentions tous nos vêtements, avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. Les garçons étaient déjà là, et ils rougissaient à notre vu. Cependant, ils étaient aussi bien habillés que nous :

Tenma avait un Kimono pourvu de ballons de football, Tsurugi en avait simplement un noir avec quelques fleurs bleues marines avec une écharpe rouge. Kirino en avait un vert uni avec quelques taches blanches. Shindou, lui, en avait un gris avec des touches de piano, et quelques notes de musique.

Nous restions en admiration, tout comme eux devant les habits que nous avez confectionné Sora et Kuruko, qui arrivèrent peu de temps avant le départ :

-J'espère que ça vous plait ! S'exclama Sora

Nous répondions positivement en cœur, et Kuruko nous indiqua que le bus était prêt. Nous nous rendions à nos places, et Karen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Oh ! On dirait que vous êtes assemblées !

La remarque me plaisait, mais j'avais tout de même envie de coller un pain à Karen à ce moment là. Shindou murmura un simple « c'est vrai … » avant de replonger dans ses pensées, un peu gêné. Je regardais le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Arrivés à destination, c'était magique : des guirlandes de lanternes de toutes les couleurs éclairé le festival, qui proposait plusieurs stands traditionnels. Les passants étaient tous habillés en kimono pour l'occasion. Devant ce spectacle, nous restions cloués sur place, à part Karen, qui impatiente, s'écria :

-C'est partit !

Elle partit telle une flèche vers les premiers stands, et les filles et moi la suivirent.

Il y avait toute sorte de stands, des fléchettes, des mini jeux de bowling… Nous achetions de la barbe à papa, et Kirino en avait partout sur le visage. Karen et Tenma la mangèrent à deux, tandis que Shindou en avait prit une énorme, ce qui choqua une fois de plus le groupe.

-Oh regardez ! Il y a un feu d'artifice ce soir !

Emcy pointa l'affiche du doigt. C'était ce soir à 22h. En gros, dans une heure. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. J'étais impatiente de voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Soudain, une voix familière nous parla :

-Tiens ! Les enfants, vous êtes ici vous aussi ?

Nous nous tournions vers l'intéressée, qui souriait, amusée. C'était une belle jeun femme, et je n'oublierais pour rien au monde ce sourire.

-Ihoko ! M'exclamais-je. Que faites-vous là ?

Elle ricana et nous invita à la suivre derrière un stand. Nous nous installions : c'était un peu comme une pièce à vivre. Après nous avoir servi du thé, Shindou demanda :

-Tante Ihoko, pourquoi tu tiens un stand ici ?

-Eh bien, nous vendons des crêpes, et en même temps, on donne des prospectus pour les sources. On fait un peu de pub quoi !

-Vous n'avez plus de bénéfices ? Demanda Ema

-Les gens viennent de moins en moins, disait-elle triste. Mes amies se sont gentiment proposées pour me venir en aide.

-En tout cas, proposais-je, si jamais vous avez besoins d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Elle fut surprise de mes paroles et regarda nos visages déterminés. Elle souriait comme jamais et hocha la tête pour nous remercier. Dès lors, nous avions commencé à servir les clients, leur distribuer des affiches, ainsi de suite. Nous tournions par petits groupes pour que les autres s'amusent. J'essayais d'adapter mon sourire du mieux possible pour remettre les aliments aux clients. Ihoko nous fit signe à Shindou et à moi pour nous parler :

-Vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-elle, encombrée. Pourriez-vous aller chercher le chocolat et le sucre dans le hangar derrière ? On est à court là…

Nous hochions la tête et nous dirigions vers le hangar, qui n'était rien d'autre qui cabanon en bois rectangulaire. Nous allions à l'intérieur : la pièce était poussiéreuse, et de multiples cartons encombraient le petit endroit.

-Lequel c'est à ton avis ? Demandais-je, troublée

-Aucune idée ! Me disait-il, désolé

Nous commencions alors à fouiller dans tous les cartons, quand soudain, nous entendions un claquement derrière nous. Nous nous retournions et nous nous aperçûmes que la porte venait d'être fermée. D'instinct, Shindou se précipita vers elle et essaya de l'ouvrir : sans succès.

-Eh ! Cria-t-il en tapant la porte du poing. Ouvrez-nous ! Il y a encore des personnes à l'intérieur ! Ouvrez-nous ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Nous attendions une réponse qui ne venait pas, et qui n'allait jamais venir : nous étions enfermés dans ce hangar.

Moi et Shindou, seuls à l'intérieur, avec le compte à rebours du feu d'artifice qui avait commencé…


	119. Chapter 68 (2)

**Chapitre 68**

S

hindou se laissa glisser afin de retomber assis sur le sol, épuisé de ses tentatives veine d'appel au secours. Il laissa échapper un juron, pendant que je stressais de plus en plus : et si nous restions coincés comme ça pendant plusieurs jours ? Et si personne ne pensait un nous et nous oublierons ? Et si c'était un coup monté par nos amis ?

Plus je me faisais des films, plus je me faisais du souci. Shindou se leva et me regarda, déterminé :

-Bon ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Tu as ton portable ?

-Non…Il n'allait pas dans mon yukata…

-Je vois… Et tu n'as pas trouvé de fenêtre en fouinant les cartons ?

-Non, mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée là-dessus…

-Il faut qu'on trouve une issus. Commençons à chercher.

Shindou avait prit son air de leader qui me faisait complètement craquer. Il secoua sa main devant mon visage pour me faire revenir à la réalité : pendant un instant, j'avais vu des étoiles briller autour de Shindou. Je commençais à déplacer les cartons, histoire de peut-être trouver un trou, quelque chose… Mais je ne trouvais rien, et apparemment Shindou non plus.

Il me fit signe d'arrêter en disant que cela était surement inutile, et me demandait de m'assoir. Je m'exécutais, et c'est alors qu'il chargea à de nombreuses reprises sur la porte, le mur, tout ce qui pouvait se casser. Mais finalement, ce hangar était plus costaud que nous le pensions.

Il s'écroula à mes côtés, soufflant bruyamment pour peiner de respirer. Il était rouge et avait l'air en sueur. Je voyais ses yeux tourner dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Son état n'était pas normal.

-Shindou… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je…Je crois que je vais manquer d'air…

Il avait l'air apeuré, quasi instable. Mais qu'avait-il donc ? Il commençait à respirer plus rapidement, puis disait :

-Je…Je suis…enfermé…Trop…étroit…

Soudain, ces paroles et son comportement me frappèrent au visage : Shindou était Claustrophobe. C'est une phobie qui concerne les endroits étroits, confinés, où la victime a une peur bleue de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ou juste d'être enfermé. C'était pour cela que Shindou agissait bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Mon cousin aavait exactement la même phobie.

-Calme-toi, tentais-je de le rassurer. Tout va bien. Tu peux respirer…

Mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il m'écoutait vraiment. Il continuait son rythme de respiration anormale, comme si je n'étais pas là, et la poussière présente dans la pièce n'arrangeait pas vraiment son cas. Je lui prenais la main, histoire de lui assurer ma présence à ses côtés, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il tourna la tête vers moi et commençait légèrement à pleurer, sûrement de peur.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et il s'apaisa quelques instants, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il se leva alors, et à vive allure, commençait à dégager violemment les cartons sur son passage.

-Shindou ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je veux…sortir d'ici…Je veux…sortir d'ici…

Il répéta cette phrase en boucle, et soudain, il s'arrêta net et commença à enlever son Kimono. Gênée, je lui criais :

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! P-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Alors qu'il avait descendu le haut jusqu'au coude, il tourna la tête, une expression de peur sur le visage. Il me disait :

-Je vais mieux respirer ainsi… Je pense…

Je commençais à me rappeler que mon cousin enlevait son T-shirt pendant ses crises : il disait qu'il était mieux ainsi, qu'il respirait mieux. Or, là, c'était un kimono dont il s'agissait.

Je me précipitais vers lui et l'empêcha de l'enlever d'avantage, rouge comme une tomate. Même si ça pouvait l'aider, il était hors de question qu'il l'enlève !

Il se débattit et était maintenant torse nu. Il ne cessait de dire :

\- Laisse-moi respirer ! Je t'en supplie.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je à contrecœur. Tu…Tu ne dois pas faire ça !

Alors que nous nous battions, Shindou et moi chutions à terre j'essayais tant bien que mal de résister. Il était maintenant en face de moi, et je faisais tout pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça : je sais que c'était pour son bien, mais je ne pouvais que penser à ce qu'il pouvait advenir ensuite : si les gens nous voyez ensemble tandis que Shindou était…enfin voilà, cela créerait des quiproquos. D'autant plus que Shindou n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, et il devrait en subir les conséquences. Je me battais avec acharnement contre l'homme de mon cœur… Cette situation était tout de même assez rare !

Malgré ma position inconfortable, essayant de supporté le poids du garçon (bien qu'il ne soit pas très important mais tout de même), Je tenais le bord de son Kimono avec fermeté, et le tirant de tout mes forces. Mon Yukata glissa un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Shindou. J'essayais de tenir bon face à lui, quand…

-Peut-être ici ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand à l'aide de Karen, qui surplombait maintenant le pas de celle-ci. Nous nous stoppions net dans notre bagarre, et quand Karen nous observa au sol, elle ne pus s'empêcher de rougir, embarrassée, et de dire :

-Je-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée…

Alors que mon cerveau fit tilt, je m'écriai, rouge de honte :

-Att-Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !


	120. Chapter 69 (2)

**Chapitre 69**

azumi ! Tu vas devoir nous expliquer ton comportement !

Karen, Ema et Emcy se tenait devant moi. Nous nous étions installés entre deux stands, à l'écart du monde qui circulait. Je soupirais : alors que je voulais éviter le pire, je n'avais fait que l'engendrer. Je répétais :

-Je vous dis que c'est une méprise ! Shindou est claustrophobe, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils enlèvent leurs vêtements afin de mieux respirer. J'ai tout de même voulu évité ça, et dans le combat, nous sommes tombés, et vous êtes arrivés…

Après l'arrivée de Karen et des filles, elles furent choquées et Shindou réenfila ses vêtements et se précipita dehors. Il respira l'air extérieur, et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'était retourné, et disait ne plus se rappeler de quoi que se soit : seulement du fait qu'il devait amener du chocolat et du sucre.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'as-tu fais de lui ! S'exclama Ema

-Tu l'as hypnotisé ? demanda Emcy

-Je vous dis la vérité ! M'exclamais-je, en colère envers l'attitude de mes amies.

Elles restèrent sceptiques, et Karen, devant le silence de plomb, disait :

-Bien, on verra ça plus tard. Promit, on n'en parle à personne : cependant, tu t'expliqueras ! Disait-elle, me pointant de l'index. Aujourd'hui c'est le festival, mais n'en profite pas pour faire des tiennes !

Je soupirais une fois encore. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me croire ? Souhaitaient-elles réellement que je me sois retrouvé dans une situation pareille ?

Alors que nous allions sortions du stand d'Ihoko, celle-ci nous demanda d'attendre, et c'est alors qu'une jolie jeune fille fit son entrée : un yukata parsemé de ballons, elle avait les cheveux verts foncés rattachés en chignon à l'aide d'une baguette, style très oriental. Ihoko nous la présenta :

-Voici ma fille, Daiya. Je pense que vous pourrez bien vous entendre, elle a le même âge que vous, et elle a déjà fait du football.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Kazumi.

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui fit la courbette. Elle en fit de même, et avec une voix douce, elle répondit :

-De même.

Nous fîmes les présentations dans la salle, et elle avait l'air d'une fille vraiment rafraichissante. Nous rejoignions les garçons qui nous attendaient. Shindou fut étonné en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux verts :

-Daiya ? Ça alors ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-C'est vrai ! Répondit-elle d'un sourire. Ravie de te revoir cousin !

Ah mais oui ! J'étais bête de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt ! Ils étaient cousins ! Et donc Karen…

-Nous sommes cousines, mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré…disait-elle. De plus, c'est par alliance, et tu sais, notre famille est très nombreuse.

Pour la deuxième fois, nous fîmes les présentations des garçons, et nous déambulions dans les stands. Daiya s'intégra rapidement : tout le monde l'appréciait, et elle possédait une liberté d'esprit étonnante et rafraîchissante. Néanmoins, Karen n'était pas de cet avis :

-Je ne la sens pas cette fille…

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ema

-Je ne sais pas mais…Elle traine autour de Tenma et…

-Tu serais de nature jalouse alors… plaisanta Emcy

Mais Karen n'avait pas vraiment prit goût à la plaisanterie : Daiya était en train de parler à Tenma, et celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, comme captivé. Karen s'en mordait les doigts devant un tel spectacle.

Nous achetions de quoi manger et boire, et nous nous dirigions vers un endroit dégageait sur la vue du ciel. J'étais impatiente : il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant le tant attendu feu d'artifice ! J'étais sous le charme de pouvoir assister à une telle chose…

-C'est la première fois que tu vas en voir un, à ce que je vois…

Akemi se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Elle avait comme lu dans mes pensées.

-Oui. Ah mais au fait ! Daiya est ta cousine à toi aussi !

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas grandit avec Shindou, je ne peux pas la connaître…

-Je vois… Et c'est la première fois que tu vois un feu d'artifice toi aussi ?

-Oui…Disait-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Suis-moi.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin à l'abri des regards. Elle se retourna vers moi et c'est alors qu'elle commençait à se confesser :

-Je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps : depuis que j'ai vu Shindou au terrain, quand j'étais venu vous affronter et que je ne savais pas que c'était mon frère, je suis tombée directement amoureuse de lui.

Je m'en étais doutée… je détournais le regard et baissais la tête. Elle continua :

-Quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était mon frère, j'étais comme effondrée. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'éprouver un amour aussi fort envers une personne en si peu de temps…

Elle commença à sangloter. C'était bien la sœur de Shindou…

-Alors… Je me suis mise à l'éviter peu à peu, gardant mes distances pour ne pas le blesser, où qu'il s'en rende compte… Et par la même occasion, je vous ai évité, toi et les filles… C'était trop douloureux de voir votre amour s'épanouir alors que moi, c'était quelque chose d'impossible…

Ses larmes coulèrent, et elle continua :

-En particulier de toi, Kazumi… Tu aimes Shindou de tout ton cœur, ça se voit… Et j'étais jalouse de ne pas être à ta place… Pardon de te dire tout ça…

Elle s'essuya ses larmes et fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre un air déterminé :

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que j'allais partir à l'étranger à la fin de ses vacances chez Shindou, pour pouvoir y faire mes études.

J'écarquillais les yeux : non…Elle allait …partir ?

-Akemi… Tu..Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je t'en pris !

Soudain, j'entendis comme le son d'un pétard. Akemi regarda vers le ciel, avant de m'annoncer, souriante :

-Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard… Le feu d'artifice va commencer.


	121. Chapter 70 (2)

**Chapitre 70**

A

lors que nous repartions vers le groupe, je repensais à ce qu'Akemi disait : elle allait réellement repartir à l'étranger ? Et était-elle vraiment jalouse…de moi ?

Ces questions me trottaient dans ma tête, si bien que Shindou le remarqua :

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter. A présent, je me sentais un peu mal d'être aussi proche de lui… Devrais-je ? Ce n'était pas mon style de culpabiliser pour si peu…

C'est alors qu'un autre son de pétard retentissait. La foule était maintenant souriante que le spectacle commençait enfin ! Mais moi, je restais plongé dans ma bulle, repensant à la même chose.

Alors que les ombres dansantes des feux illuminaient le lac, je fus surprise quand Shindou me prit la main. Je détournais le regard pour me concentrer sur son visage illuminé. Il était vraiment classe comme ça, et affichait une toute autre personnalité.

-Kazumi… Ne te tracasse pas… Admire plutôt : c'est ton premier feu d'artifice non ?

Il avait raison. Je devais profiter du moment présent, profité du feu qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, mais que je ne regardais que par le biais du lac en contrebas.

Alors je relevais la tête, et c'est alors que tous les tourments s'envolèrent : le son des pétards, accompagné d'une fleur de couleur était magique. Mes yeux scintillèrent : ils étaient connectés aux différentes lumières, ainsi que mes oreilles par les sons recouvrant le silence de la foule, émerveillée.

Mon cœur ne fit plus qu'un avec le spectacle : tous les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés passèrent par là : j'avais comme l'impression de briller, et à ce moment, je voulais repenser à des choses des plus simples, qui avaient néanmoins une grande importance pour moi :

« J'aime mes amies » « J'aime le football, qui m'a permis de rencontrer tout ce monde » mais par-dessus tout…

« J'aime Shindou »

Je n'avais pas repensé à ses sentiments depuis longtemps : avec toutes ses mésaventures, j'en oubliais le principal : mon amour était fort, puissant, existant… Et ça, je ne pouvais le nier, le désapprouver. Ça me faisait du bien, c'était chaud, c'était confortable…

Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis une inspiration de surprise venant de Karen, disposée juste à côté de moi. Je détournais le regard du spectacle magique, pour la voir, fixant un point, les larmes aux yeux. Dès que je vis la source de son attention, je ne pus prononcer un mot.

Daiya était en train d'embrasser Tenma.

Karen baissa la tête et serra les poings. Soudain, je la vis courir vers la direction opposée, poussant quelques personnes qui regardaient le spectacle et qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser un juron, alors que Karen ne s'excusait pas. J'avais l'impression de voir le monde au ralentit c'était tellement soudain, tellement irréel…

Je commençais à l'appeler pour qu'elle ne parte pas, et Ema et Emcy assistèrent à la scène à leur tour. Je m'élançais aussitôt à sa poursuite, au grand étonnement de Shindou, suivis de près par les deux jeunes filles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers Tenma, qui n'avait pas vu que sa bien aimée était partit et qui était bien plus concentré sur sa tâche qu'autre chose. Durant un instant, je cru que Daiya me lançait un regard noir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un claquement de langue avant de me concentrer sur Karen, qui fila dans son désespoir. A un si beau moment tel qu'un feu d'artifice, il fallait que cet idiot de roux lui fasse ça.

Alors que nous suivions Karen, celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol, se laissant tomber. Nous filions à ces côté, tandis qu'elle tremblait.

-Karen…murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais, et elle sauta immédiatement dans mes bras, pleurant et braillant bruyamment, telle une enfant. Je serrais mon étreinte, tandis qu'Ema et Emcy regardait la scène compatissante, et qu'Ema serra les dents et les poings, voulant à tout prit refaire le portrait de Tenma.

Nous gardions le silence, alors que le feu faisait toujours rage. Ce précieux feu d'artifice, source d'émotion, qui éclairait le visage pleurant et effondré de ma meilleure amie…


	122. Chapter 71 (2)

**Chapitre 71**

K

**Le lendemain**

aren restait toujours clouée au lit tandis que je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuné. A table, Tenma restait toujours silencieux, et personne ne lui parlait vraiment après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après le feu d'artifice, Karen avait arrêté de renifler bruyamment et de laisser couler ses larmes. Le petit groupe arriva, et Kirino :

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

Nous restions silencieuses, et Ema s'avança vers Tenma qui était resté à l'arrière avec Daiya à ses côtés. Elle marcha à vive allure, ne laissant pas son visage à découvert, et dès qu'elle le releva, on pouvait voir les marques laissées par les larmes qui lui avaient coulé quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, elle leva la main et dans un mouvement circulaire, elle alla frapper de sa paume la joue de Tenma, qui devint rouge. Suite à ce choc, celui-ci porta la main à son visage, sous la vue des autres, choqués et perplexes.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! S'écria Ema, sanglotant. Comment as-tu osé ?! Comment…

Alors qu'elle allait répéter son acte, Emcy attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne touche à nouveau le roux.

-Non Ema… N'use pas de la violence…

-Ema calme-toi ! S'exclama Shindou. Que diable se passe-t-il ?!

-Ce bougre… Ce rustre… Disait Ema, essayant de trouver ses mots avec colère.

-Il a…Embrassé Daiya… Disais-je, cherchant mes mots

Personne ne broncha tout de suite, et la réaction ne se fit que quelques secondes plus tard, où leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Leurs visages affichaient la surprise, et tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers le concerné.

-Tu as fais…quoi ? Disait Kirino

-Tu l'as…embrassé… ? disait Kurama

-Oh la la Mazette ! s'exclama Kariya, laissant échapper un sifflement. Tu t'en tapes deux, mec !

Shindou le fusilla du regard, et l'intéressé se renferma aussitôt sans dire un mot de plus. Dès que Karen se leva, l'attention était à présent tombée sur elle, tandis qu'elle cachait ses yeux derrière sa frange. Elle s'avança vers Tenma, alors que le silence était retombé. Une fois en face de lui, elle disait d'une petite voix :

-C'est elle que…tu préfère… ?

-Tu…Tu te méprends ! s'écria-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, ce n'est pas moi !

Il pointa du doigt la prétendue coupable. Sans adressé un regard à Daiya, Karen leva la main et gifla Tenma à son tour. Elle laissa alors son visage plein de larme à découvert, tandis qu'un masque de colère y était attaché.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle, la voix déformée par la colère. C'est MOI ta petite amie ! Il n'y a que MOI que tu dois regarder ! Je suis…la seule…dans ton cœur...

Sa voix s'estompa à la fin de sa phrase, baissant la tête et laissant couler des larmes sur le sol. Tenma balbutia, approchant la main de son épaule :

-Karen…

Elle balaya sa main d'un geste brusque, et recula se protégeant en croisant les bras sur son torse et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour se protéger d'un danger invisible.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne prononce pas mon nom ainsi, pas après avoir embrassé cette imbécile de Daiya !

Tenma resté immobile, tétanisé. Daiya ne réagissait pas face à l'insulte de Karen, tandis que celle aux cheveux roses avança vers elle et lui faisait face :

-Chère cousine… Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sur ces paroles, elle couru dans la direction opposée afin de rejoindre le bus. Nishiki prit alors Daiya par le col, avant de s'exclamer :

-Toi… Qu'est-ce que t'a fais ?! Je savais que t'étais une fille louche !

-Louche ? disait Daiya, un sourire en coin.

Elle balaya la main de Nishiki qui la retenait, et elle commença à partir en direction du stand de sa mère, tandis qu'elle se retournait une dernière fois pour dire :

-Je t'aime Tenma, ne l'oublie jamais, n'oublie jamais ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce feu d'artifice… Je reviendrais….

Et aussitôt elle disparut dans la nuit éclairée par les lanternes qui donnaient leur dernière flamme. Nous la regardions s'évaporer dans la nature, et accourions aussi vite vers le bus, où Karen était déjà à sa place. Tenma arriva vers elle, et elle disait sans lui accorder un regard :

-Emcy ? Tu veux te mettre à côté de moi ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête tristement tandis que Tenma affichait un air triste et alla s'assoir aux côtés de Kirino. La traversée se déroula dans le silence complet, et je voyais à la tête de Shindou qu'il était vraiment coupable que les vacances qu'il organisait se déroule ainsi, et ce, en partie à cause de sa cousine.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle alla dans la chambre, et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures prétextant vouloir dormir.

Tenma en fit d'ailleurs de même. Nous ne reconnaissions plus le joli couple d'auparavant : celui qui se cachait, s'aimait, se cajolais…

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse dans leurs paroles, comme dans leurs actes, souffrant mutuellement l'un avec l'autre…


	123. Chapter 72 (2)

**Chapitre 72**

Karen arriva la tête un peu dans les choux, mal réveillée. L'ambiance de la salle était dynamique, malgré la scène de la veille. Tenma, quant à lui, ne parlait pas et se contentait de manger tranquillement ces céréales, des cernes aux yeux.

Karen bailla plusieurs fois, et elle semblait se comporter comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé.

-C'est bizarre que tu sois aussi fatiguée…Disait Ema. Tu es pourtant partie te coucher la première…

-Oui que veux-tu ! J'étais sur mon portable…

-Sur ton portable ? Répéta Emcy, intriguée

-Oui ! répondait Karen. Je discutais avec mon ex !

Je faillis recracher mon lait dès que j'avais entendu sa phrase. Emcy et Ema la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et Shindou et Kirino, écoutaient d'une oreille discrète, tout comme Tenma.

-T-Ton ex ? Balbutiais-je. Qu-qui est-ce ?

J'avais peur d'entendre le nom du milieu de terrain, quand elle nous dit que c'était un autre.

-Et que vas-tu faire de Tenma ? demanda Emcy, espérant provoquer quelconque réaction.

Nous attendions la réponse, impatientes, quand Karen disait simplement, une lueur dans les yeux :

-Je veux me venger.

-Te…venger ? Répétais-je

-Oui, je vais lui faire ravaler sa salive ! Le problème est comment…

-Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Akemi, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Je pris un air triste en repensant à la veille, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait partir pour l'étranger… C'était ces derniers instants à nos côtés…

Je secouais la tête pour ne plus y penser et me concentrer sur la réponse de Karen, qui se fit plus discrète que la précédente :

-Je…Je l'aime encore…admettait-elle. C'est dur d'y penser mais… Mon cœur bat toujours pour lui… Cependant, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait.

-Et…si c'était Daiya ? Disait Ema

-Même…disait Karen, serrant les dents. Il la fait sans hésiter. Cela reste une faute. Il ne la pas repoussé.

Je comprenais Karen : si cela devait arriver avec Shindou alors que l'on sortait ensemble, je ne m'en remettrais pas… Mais j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment elle allait bien pouvoir se « venger ».

Alors que nous finissions le petit déjeuné, Shindou sortit de table, et s'avança comme d'habitude devant tout le monde.

-Aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour dans cette maison. C'est bientôt la fin de ces vacances…

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer : dire que c'était notre dernier jour de vacances chez Shindou ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu…

-Pour l'occasion, j'ai préparé une activité un peu spéciale : aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du paint-ball !

-Du paint-ball ?

Tous s'interrogèrent sur cette fameuse activité. Shindou, en vu des visages interloqués, s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Le paint-ball est un sport opposant des équipes à se faire face : ils sont équipés de protections, et attaquent à l'aide de pistolet, fusils tirant des balles de peinture. Celui qui est touché est éliminé, et les règles du jeu se font en fonction de l'arbitre. C'est un jeu militaire en quelque sorte…

-Ouais ! S'exclama Amagi. Ça c'est un truc de mec !

-Désolé les filles… disait Kurama sur un ton sarcastique

Je me levais et m'exclamais au nom des filles :

-Non ! Il est hors de question que l'on reste sur le côté ! On va se battre !

-Quoi !? S'écria Emcy

-Tu es au courant que c'est un peu dangereux…disait Ema

-Et alors !? Disait Karen, se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dangereux que l'on va se laisser faire !

Je regardais Karen dans les yeux et lui souris. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas en osmose. Elle me rendit son sourire, et je levais ma main, m'exclamant haut et fort :

-J'affirme qu'une équipe féminine sera créé ! Je serais son capitaine, et je mets aux défie tous les garçons de cette salle !

Des cris d'étonnement se firent retentir. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à une déclaration de guerre venant du côté féminin du club. Les autres filles étaient d'accords avec moi, à part Emcy, toujours aussi sceptique.

-Très bien, disait Shindou sur un ton de défi. J'accepte votre équipe.

Nous nous asseyions pour que Shindou continue son programme, essayant à grand peine de calmer le brouhaha :

-Vu que ce soir sera votre dernière soirée, nous organiseront une grand fête, et dès le lendemain matin, ce sera le départ. Nous partons pour le paint-ball dans une heure : préparez-vous bien !

Tout le monde était excité à l'idée de faire une fête, et d'avoir une séance de paint-ball. Shindou alla se rassoir, et Ema lui disait :

-J'ignorais que tu avais une passion pour se genre de chose…La guerre, tout ça…

-J'ai toujours rêvé de diriger une unité militaire, disait-il des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est très différent du football, c'est sur que je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon tacticien céleste !

Je riais à cette blague, mais néanmoins, il était sûr que battre Shindou en matière de stratégie allait être plutôt coriace : je suis sûre qu'avec son intelligence, il arrivera à faire ce genre de chose sans problème. J'espérais pouvoir être à la hauteur…

Je détournais le regard vers Karen, qui souriait, heureuse. Dès que je lui demandais la raison de sa bonne humeur, elle me répondit avec un air effrayant :

-La voilà ma vengeance ! Je vais pouvoir éliminer Tenma ! Même si c'est des boules de peintures, ça reste du combat ! C'est parfait…


	124. Chapter 73 (2)

**Chapitre 73**

Au bout d'une heure, nous étions dans le bus. Je me demandais où pouvais bien se dérouler cette partie de paint-ball… Finalement, je fus surprise quand nous nous dirigions vers une grande forêt près de chez Shindou.

-Voici notre terrain de jeu, disait fièrement Shindou. Il y a environ 600 mètres carrés, et je l'ai réservé pour qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur durant la bataille.

Réserver une forêt ? C'est possible ça ? Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser la question…

Shindou nous disait qu'avant de jouer, nous devions manger afin d'être au meilleur de notre forme : Kuruko apporta alors des nappes et des paniers bien garnis, et nous organisions alors un pique-nique en pleine nature. Le côté frais du repas combiné à la chaleur du soleil nous rappelait que nous étions en été.

C'était très agréable, et une fois le repas terminé, un homme barbu arriva avec enthousiaste dans une petite camionnette. Je croyais pourtant que personne ne pouvait venir ici…Cependant, Shindou dissipa bien vite nos doutes :

-Voici le moniteur de paint-ball, Kenji : il va nous fournir les équipements et protections, ainsi que de nous expliquer comment cela fonctionne.

Kenji s'avança avec un grand sourire avant de serrer la main à Shindou, son client, puis de nous saluer :

-Salut à tous ! Je m'appelle Kenji, et je suis spécialiste de paint-ball ! C'est votre première partie, je ne me trompe pas ?

Nous hochions la tête, et Kenji nous disait alors de venir un par un afin de nous distribuer une combinaison chacun à notre taille. C'était une combinaison fine moulante noire, avec des gilets par balle pour le haut, et des protections de tibia, genoux, avant jambe pour le bas. Pour nos pieds, c'était de simples baskets.

Toutes les filles durent s'attacher les cheveux, exception pour Karen qui avait les cheveux tellement longs qu'elle devait faire un chignon par-dessus.

Vint ensuite la partie la plus intéressante : les armes à feu. Tous les garçons bavèrent devant les différentes merveilles que proposait notre moniteur :

-Voici un pistolet 9 mm, un sniper, un fusil de chasse… Je vous donnerai une arme chacune, ainsi que 2 recharges de 100 balles. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Mais avant cela, vous devez essayer les différents styles d'arme pour vous familiariser avec celle qui vous faut : vous tirez sur les arbres, et interdiction pour le moment de pointer un camarade c'est clair ?

Nous hochions la tête et commencions les essais. Kenji était là pour nous aider à manier les armes, et je commençais par tirer avec les différents types de pistolet, passant par le fusil de chasse, puis le sniper…

Shindou à côté de moi semblait à l'aise avec toutes les armes, et avait une précision de tir impressionnante. Emcy tremblait un peu et tirait tout le temps à côté. Ema s'en sortait avec difficulté, tandis que Karen était concentrée au maximum, et semblait aussi bonne que Shindou.

-Dis-donc, vous êtes fort vous deux ! M'exclamais-je

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Me complimenta Karen en continuant de tirer

-Quand on était petit, on allait souvent à la chasse avec nos parents, expliqua Shindou. Depuis le collège, on en a plus fait par le manque de temps, et étant petit, on n'attrapait pas grand-chose, mais ça nous amusait…

Je trouvais cette idée assez effrayante, tout comme Ema et Emcy d'ailleurs. Finalement, Karen partit avec un sniper, comme Shindou, Ema et Akemi avec un fusil de chasse, Emcy avec un pistolet, tandis que moi, je ne savais pas laquelle prendre…

-Alors ? Tu t'es décidée ? Demanda Kenji

-Non…Je crois qu'aucune ne me conviens…

Il se gratta le menton un petit moment, avant de partir dans sa camionnette, et de revenir avec un pistolet mitrailleur, aussi appelé mitraillette (a ne pas confondre avec mitrailleuse !). Il me tendit l'objet :

-Tiens ! Essayes ça ! C'est une de mes nouvelles pièces !

J'examinais l'arme et commençais à faire des essais : elle était parfaite ! Je m'étais adapté très vite, la taille, le poids… Tout me convenait ! Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me laisser cette arme ? Elle est neuve et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que tu pourras l'utiliser à bon usage ! m'encouragea-t-il avec un grand sourire

Je fis un regard circulaire, et tout le monde hochait la tête. J'acquiesçais donc j'étais contente de trouver une arme qui me convienne !

Tous se rassemblèrent et Kenji expliqua l'organisation des équipe :

-Bien ! Il y aura trois équipes. La première est celle des rouges : Shindou, Kirino, Kurama, Amagi, Hamano, Shinsuke, Sangoku, Ichino en sont les membres, avec pour capitaine Shindou !

Le capitaine des rouges hocha la tête et Kenji remit un brassard rouge à chacun, plus un brassard jaune pour Shindou, vu qu'il était le capitaine.

-Ensuite ! La deuxième équipe est celle des bleues : Tsurugi, Tenma, Kariya, Aoyama, Hikaru, Nishiki, Hayami, Kurumada en sont les membres, et Tsurugi en est le capitaine.

Il hocha la tête, et il distribua les brassards à nouveau. Il annonça alors notre équipe :

-Enfin l'équipe féminine, la troisième, l'équipe des violettes : Kazumi, Emcy, Karen, Ema, Akemi, Midori, Aoi, Akane, avec pour capitaine Kazumi !

Je mettais avec fierté mon brassard sur mon bras : le brassard violet et jaune…

Kenji remettait alors des oreillettes à chacun d'entre nous, sachant que l'on ne pouvait que communiquer avec les membres de l'équipe, et que l'oreillette du capitaine avait la priorité. Il rappela de ne pas tirer au visage, et de ne pas dépasser le terrain, c'est-à-dire les clôtures. Il nous remit alors les chargeurs remplis de balle de peintures de la couleur de notre équipe, afin que l'on voie quelle équipe à tirer le plus, et le plus précis.

-L'équipe rouge au nord, bleue au sud ouest, et violette au sud est. Vous avez des drapeaux à ces endroits : ce sont vos territoires. Essayez de prendre les drapeaux des autres, sans vous faire prendre le votre. Dès qu'une équipe à prit tous les drapeaux, ou que tout le monde est éliminé, c'est terminé. Dès que vous entendrez l'alarme, ce sera le départ. Et n'oubliez pas de vous amusez, compris ?

-Oui ! Crions-nous tous en cœur.

Nous partions alors à nos positions, et trouvions ledit drapeau. Nous nous positionnons alors, attendant l'alarme. Je stressais : j'allais devoir mener les opérations comme à une guerre… C'était lourd de responsabilité : les « vies » de mes coéquipières étaient en jeu…

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un faux pas…

Soudain, l'alarme retentit, échapper quelques oiseaux des arbres…


	125. Chapter 74 (2)

**Chapitre 74**

-ça a commencé ! S'exclama Ema

-On fait quoi chef ? Demandais Emcy en se tournant vers moi.

Je réfléchissais : devrions nous attaquer un drapeau, ou faire le guai, ou diviser l'équipe en deux pour partir en reconnaissance ? La forêt était si vaste… J'établissais un plan dans ma tête : les garçons des deux équipes viendraient sans doute nous attaquer en premier, vu que nous sommes des filles et que selon eux on est des proies faciles…Et durant se temps, ils laisseront le drapeau à découvert…

-Faites le guai pendant un moment ! Dès qu'une équipe se pointera, on enverra la moitié de nos troupes pour aller au drapeau de l'ennemi : Karen, Emcy, Aoi et moi-même iront au drapeau. Les autres, restaient en défensive.

-Compris !

Nous nous positionnons autour de notre drapeau afin d'attendre qu'une équipe arrive, attentif au moindre bruit. Qu'avait décidé Shindou ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il devait sûrement déjà avoir un plan en tête…

-_Un ennemie arrive, me signala Aoi par oreillette_

Je chargeais mon arme et attendais le moindre signal venant d'une de mes coéquipières.

-_C'est un membre de l'équipe bleu, Aoyama…disait Ema_

\- _Karen, signale-lui notre présence. Ordonnais-je_

_-Roger !_

Elle ajusta la lunette de son sniper, et d'un coup, elle tira une balle violette qui éclata sur son torse. Il était éliminé.

-_Bien joué Karen ! Complimenta Akane_

_-A couvert ! M'écriais-je_

Les autres ne comprenaient pas, mais très vite, des balles bleues volèrent de partout, s'écrasant contre les rochers, au plus proche de nous tous, qui étions toujours cachées.

_-Ils sont combien ?! Disait Ema, avec l'arrière son des balles qui explosaient_

_-J'en vois 2…non…4…disait Karen, en pointant son viseur. Non attendez…Ils sont 6 !_

_-6 !? M'exclamais-je. Mais ils sont fous ! Et si leur drapeau… En tout cas, on s'en tient au plan : ceux qui sont sur la défensive, commencez à sortir et à tirer sur le maximum, et éviter de vous faire toucher. Nous, on va prendre la bordure de la clôture, compris ?_

_-Roger !_

Le plan commença alors et Ema fut la première à sortir et pointait son fusil vers Nishiki, qui avança tête baissé. Suite à cette réaction, Ema fut bloquée, vu que son fusil ne supportait pas les courtes distances. Mais Akemi vint lui porter secours en envoyant une balle vers le brun, qui l'évita de justesse et l'obligeait à reculer. Ema lui leva le pouce en guise de remerciement, tandis que des nouveaux ennemis arrivèrent.

**« **Je suis sûre qu'elle vont s'en sortir », pensais-je. Nous avancions prudemment, vigilantes.

_-Est-ce que le capitaine des bleues sont avec vous ? Demandais-je _

_-Non, Tsurugi n'est pas là…disait Ema_

Le capitaine était donc resté au drapeau ? Je n'avais pas vu non plus l'équipe de Shindou, quel était donc leur plan ? Je sais que je peux être insistante sur se point, mais croyez-moi, c'était important.

Nous étions à présent dans le camp adverse. Dans nos oreillettes, on pouvait entendre des « par là », « Nishiki est sur la gauche », « je te couvre »… On suivait le combat en direct. Un fois au drapeau, je fis un signe de la main pour que l'on les observe. Ils étaient deux : Hayami et Kurumada. Hayami tremblait comme une feuille, tandis que l'autre prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Je demandais à Karen de positionner son sniper en position de tir. Elle visait le thorax de Kurumada, quand tout à coup, il y eu un bruit de tir suivant d'une balle rouge qui éclata sur le cœur de Kurumada, le mettant à terre. Alors qu'Hayami paniqua, il se fit tirer dans le dos, et fus aussi éliminer.

C'était des balles rouges. L'équipe de Shindou.

Je reçus un coup de stresse suite aux évènements, tout comme les filles à mes côtés : c'était donc son plan : attendre que les autres se battent pour prendre les drapeaux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Karen

_-Capitaine ! Disait Akemi. On a terrassé presque tous les bleus, mais trois rouges sont apparus : Shinsuke, Sangoku et Amagi. Akane n'a pas résisté est a été éliminé… Que fait-on ?_

Mon cerveau faillit faire une surchauffe. Je pris les choses en main rapidement :

_-Continuez d'attaquer et ne baissez pas votre garde !_

_-Roger !_

Je regardais vers le drapeau… Les rouges étaient passés à l'action, mais la zone du drapeau bleu restait désert…

Soudain je vis Ichino s'avancer vers le drapeau afin de le prendre. Soudain, j'eue une idée :

-Karen, tire sur lui.

-Hein ?

-TIRE ! VITE !

Elle se remit en position et tira sur le pauvre Ichino, qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Je me levais brusquement et couru vers le drapeau bleu :

-_Karen couvre nos arrières, Emcy, Aoi, venez avec moi et tirez sur ceux que vous croiserez du regard EXECUTION !_

Ils exécutèrent mes ordres : c'était un risque à prendre. S'ils étaient 3 à notre drapeau, admettons deux pour protéger le leur… Il n'y en avait que 3 ici ! Si Ichino a été terrassé, il n'en restait plus que 2 !

Ce moment passa au ralentit : je courrais au péril de ma « vie » vers le drapeau bleu, tandis que j'entendais les coups derrière. J'étais presque arrivée au fameux drapeau, quand je vis une ombre devant moi en train de me viser, et d'un coup, il tira. Par réflexe, je me décalais et avec chance, j'arrivais à l'esquiver et à tirer sur lui, mais la balle rouge alla toucher Aoi. On l'avait perdu…

-_Kazumi, n'y pense pas, continue ! disait Aoi_

Je l'écoutais, soudain, Kirino était à ma gauche, pointant Emcy de son pistolet. Celle-ci resta tétanisée et je pointais mon fusil sur Kirino. C'était moi ou elle...


	126. Chapter 75 (2)

**Chapitre 75**

-T

u connais la rengaine…disait Kirino. Si tu me tire dessus, je tire sur Emcy…Que vas-tu faire ?

Je serrais les dents. Dans cette situation, le sourire de Kirino était particulièrement cruel, je le trouvais assez diabolique comme ça… Je vis au regard d'Emcy à la fois de l'admiration de voir son homme aussi robuste, à la fois effrayée et tétanisée par se qu'il se passait. Je murmurais dans mon oreillette :

_-Karen…_

-Si tu parles de ton ami, disait Kirino avec un sourire en coin, elle est en plein combat avec son ex petit ami, en ce moment…

-Quoi ?

Elle était contre Tenma ? Mais pourquoi elle ne répondait pas… ? Cette fille en avait fait qu'à sa tête, passant ses désirs égoïste avant le travail d'équipe. Mais intérieurement, je savais qu'elle avait des comptes à rendre, donc je lâchais un soupire.

Je me concentrais plutôt sur la situation : il fallait que je trouve une solution, et vite ! J'étais sûre que les renforts des rouges allaient arriver… Que faire, que faire ?

**Pendant ce temps…**

-Karen…

Karen fit un bond en voyant Tenma, le membre de l'équipe adverse surgir à ses côtés. Tremblante par la surprise, elle pointa son arme vers lui. Cependant, il laissa la sienne à couvert.

-Tenma… Je vais me venger pour se que tu m'as fait !

-Karen… Je…je te jure que ce n'est pas moi…

-J'ai déjà entendu ce jingle… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi…

Elle commença à pleurer. Et dirigea son arme vers lui :

-Je suis sûre que c'était le plus fabuleux de tes baisers, à ce moment, pas vrai ? Disait-elle avec un sourire en coin, toujours les larmes coulantes

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Karen exprimait sa colère :

-Réponds-moi ! Je veux des mots ! Dis-le !

-C'est…c'est vrai… disait-il. C'était le plus fabuleux…

-Je le savais… ! disait Karen avec un sourire de psychopathe. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Elle pointa son arme vers Tenma, plus déterminée que jamais à l'abattre. C'est alors que commença à combat entre eux deux : Tenma ne voulait pas se battre avec Karen… Mais Karen tirait de toutes parts, mais elle tirait un peu au hasard, la vue brumée par les larmes. Enfin, elle pointa son arme droite vers lui, et Tenma n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, et Karen disait :

-Une dernière chose pour ta défense ? disait-elle en ajustant son viseur.

-Karen…Je t'aime…

A ces mots, Karen baissait légèrement son arme hésitante. Tenma continua :

-Certes cette Daiya m'a volé un baiser…Mais je ne l'aime pas, je la déteste même ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé…Je t'aime Karen… Je t'aime tellement…Et je veux que le baiser le plus fabuleux que je dois faire soit avec toi…

Karen rougissait. Les deux maintenant avaient les larmes aux yeux, et finalement, Karen baissa son arme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait énormément, et Tenma lui caressa la tête avec sa main :

-Ne me fait plus jamais ça…Plus jamais tu entends ! Disait Karen

-Promit. Je veux toujours rester avec toi.

Soudain, le roux aperçus une ombre dans les arbres : il reconnu Kariya, son coéquipier, qui pointait son arme vers Karen en souriant à Tenma.

-Attention ! Disait Tenma à Karen

Il repoussa Karen et prit la balle bleue de plein fouet. Kariya claqua la langue, et rajustait son viseur.

-Enfuies-toi Karen ! Cours !

Karen, voyant le danger, décidait donc d'écouter Tenma et couru du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle allait retourner au drapeau pour aider ses amies, Kariya à ses trousses. Elle rajusta son oreillette, essuya ses larmes, et repensant à Tenma, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en ricanant :

-Idiot…

Que faire ? Que faire ?

Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, et j'essayais tans bien que mal de trouver une solution, quand Emcy murmura :

-_Vas-y…_

Elle qui était terrorisée, elle disait ça avec tellement de courage… Soudain, pour la première fois depuis la partie, et dans une rapidité impressionnante, elle leva son pistolet et tira. Kirino, sur la surprise tira à son tour, et à ce moment, les deux étaient touchés. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Apparemment, les deux compagnons aussi : ils s'étaient tués mutuellement.

C'est alors que je saisissais le drapeau, et qu'avec mon arme, je le teintais de violet. Enfin ! Nous avions un nouveau territoire !

-_Drapeau bleu capturé. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Disais-je au groupe de défensive _

_-Assez mal, je dois l'admettre…disait Akemi. Tous les bleus ont été tués dans cette zone, sauf un qui manque à l'appel, et il reste encore un rouge à affronter : Sangoku…_

_-Seulement Sangoku ? Pourquoi tout irait mal ?_

_-Et bien, Midori a été éliminé, et il ne reste que moi…_

_-Et Ema ?_

_-…Elle a été capturée par les rouges… _

Ema avait été capturé ?! Par les rouges ?!

_-Tiens bon Akemi ! _

Selon mes calculs, il devrait rester encore 3 rouges, dont Shindou, 1 bleu en cavale, Tenma et Karen portés disparus, Akemi et moi-même…Sans compter Ema qui a été capturé par l'équipe de Shindou… Et nous avions deux drapeaux…

Mais je ne pouvais pas aider Akemi, ou Ema, sous peine de laisser le drapeau seul… Qu'allais-je faire ?


	127. Chapter 76 (2)

**Chapitre 76**

C

'est à ce moment là que Karen débarqua des buissons sans prévenir. Elle semblait essoufflée et constata avec étonnement que le drapeau était teinté de notre couleur.

-Ah ! Vous avez eues le drapeau !

-Ou étais-tu passé ?! M'écriais-je. On avait besoins de toi ! A cause de ta petite escapade, Emcy a été éliminée !

Karen baissa la tête à l'entente de l'élimination de son amie. Elle culpabilisait, et je soupirais :

-Ne refait plus ça…

-Bien chef ! Disait-elle au garde à vue

-Ah ah ! Je vous ai eu !

Kariya venait d'arriver, sniper à la main. Il la pointait vers nous, et je dégainais mon arme pour en faire de même. Je vis son brassard bleu à son bras :

-C'est donc toi le dernier bleu restant…

-Quoi ?

Un point d'interrogation se leva au dessus de sa tête. Apparemment, il avait quitté ses coéquipiers un peu vite…

-Apparemment, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de savoir que tous tes coéquipiers sont éliminés…soupira Karen

-Je suis… le dernier ? Argh, je suis mal barré…

-C'est le cas de le dire, répliquais-je. Les rouges et les violettes ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi…

Kariya réalisa petit par petit et fit le visage d'un être effrayé. Je réfléchissais, et je pensais qu'il pourrait nous être utile...

-Kariya, j'ai une proposition à te faire : et si tu nous rejoignais ? Tu es le dernier des bleus, tu es donc plus où moins sûr de perdre… Si tu nous aidais à combattre les autres, tu seras quand même plus gagnant non ?

Karen me regardait avec des grands yeux, comme si ma proposition était folle. Kariya réfléchissait :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… Que me donnez-vous… Non, plutôt, Kazumi, que me donnes-tu en échange ?

-Pou-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! S'exclama Karen

-Parce que vous, vous ne m'intéressez pas.

Karen bouillait de rage. Donner quelque chose en échange ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire…

-Tu sais, je ne digère pas vraiment le fait que tu ais essayé de m'embrasser de force dans la grande roue…Disais-je, avec l'air le plus innocent et mignon du monde.

Kariya rougit et fut frustré, mais au fond, il savait que ce que je disais était vrai. Il soupira et cracha finalement :

-D'accord. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous rejoins…

Je criais un « Yes ! » intérieurement quand je lui tendis un brassard violet que j'avais ramassé à une éliminé au cas où. Il l'enfila, et je disais :

_-Kariya à rejoins les violets._

-_Compris, répondit Akemi. J'ai neutralisé Sangoku à l'instant. Quel est le plan ?_

-_On récupère Ema. Ça risque d'être délicat… Kariya, tu gardes ce drapeau, Akemi, tu gardes le drapeau que tu as protégé jusqu'ici, Karen va venir avec moi. Je rappelle que notre objectif est de terrasser à la fois tous les joueurs, et de récupérer également tous les drapeaux… Donc n'hésitez pas à quitter votre poste si on a besoins de renfort._

_-Compris ! _

Je savais qu'il nous attendait…Shindou et Kurama… Je suis sûre qu'ils ont prévus un plan… Il fallait être sur nos gardes.

C'était la dernière étape avant la fin du jeu. Je regardais Karen avec un sourire déterminé. Elle me le rendit en hochant la tête. C'était finalement toujours mon compagnon de guerre… Je regardais Kariya :

-Je compte sur toi, Kariya. Maintenant Karen, allons-y !


	128. Chapter 77 (2)

**Chapitre 77**

Nous nous dirigions vers le drapeau rouge que nous n'avions jamais vu. Nous étions encore assez loin quand j'ai demandé à Karen de se poser et d'utiliser son sniper pour observer la scène grâce à sa loupe :

-Ema à l'air ligoté avec des lianes… Il y a Kurama avec elle…

-Et Shindou ? Demandais-je

-Non…Il n'a pas l'air d'être là…

J'étais inquiète : je n'avais jamais vu Shindou depuis le début de la partie… Etait-ce une de ses stratégies ?

-_Ça se trouve il a déjà été éliminé…Disait Akemi_

_-Ce bourge ne tiendrait pas en période de guerre ! Disait Kariya_

Je ne répliquais pas : j'étais sûre que Shindou était toujours là, quelque part il nous attendait.

Je fis signe à Karen de bouger pour avancer, toujours sur mes gardes. Je stressais, et j'en avais des sueurs sur le front : l'arme de Shindou était un sniper, donc une arme à longue distance à tous les coups, on était dans son viseur, et il attendait le moment propice pour appuyer sur la détente.

Je restais vigilante, braquant mon arme contre moi pour me protéger, Karen comprenait sûrement aussi la situation. Je voyais le plan de Shindou : il nous suivrait jusqu'à ce que Karen s'installe, sniper à la main, et vise Kurama. Il tirerait à ce moment là. J'en étais sûre…

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre plan en tête. La seule chose pour l'instant, est qu'il fallait bouger constamment. La seule possibilité était de…

_-Akemi, vient en renfort, mais surtout fait un cercle autour de la cible d'un périmètre d'environ 20 mètres, et bouge régulièrement. Kariya, essaye de faire des allers-retours entre les deux drapeaux. Akemi, je te donnerais le signal pour te préparer en disant le mot : éventualité. Exécution !_

_-Roger !_

Je demandais à Karen de me suivre. Nous nous approchions du drapeau rouge, qui était au centre d'un cercle sans arbre, parfaitement à découvert. J'avançais alors à la vue de Kurama et d'Ema. Je levais les bras au ciel et criais :

-Je veux négocier ! Je suis venue en paix, ne tirez pas !

Tous eurent les yeux ronds. Karen me chuchota avec étonnement :

-Mais tu es folle !

-Tu me prends pour qui ?! S'exclama Kurama. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça !

Je laissais tomber mon arme à terre, et demandait à Karen de faire la même chose. Kurama adressa un regard dans les arbres, hocha la tête, soupira puis baissait son arme. Sûrement avait-il adressé ce regard à Shindou…

-D'accord…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ema ? Disait-il en désignant la bleuté

-Précisément, affirmais-je. Je vous propose un marché : vous nous rendez Ema, et nous, on vous offre les deux drapeaux. C'est un marché équitable non ? Des équipiers à nous sont en train de guetter la moindre personne dans les environs : étant donné votre faible effectif, c'est impossible pour vous… alors ?

Kurama réfléchit. Où du moins, il semblait, car en réalité, il attendait juste que son chef lui réponde. Alors qu'il mit la main à son oreillette, Akemi me disait :

-_J'entends une personne parler à quatre heure de votre position. Je me mets donc à l'opposé pour mieux avoir Kurama. Si c'est ok, ne répondez pas._

Je ne répondis pas, attendant une réponse de Kurama. Tandis qu'Ema nous regarda avec de grands yeux, je lui fis un léger clin d'œil. Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux, alors que Kurama disait :

-C'est une possibilité… Mais qu'envisagez-vous pour nous le garantir ?

-Humm…Apparemment, vous n'étiez pas prêts à ce genre d'éventualité, je me trompe ?

A la fin de ma phrase, Akemi tira de plein fouet sur Kurama, qui ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Tout comme Shindou d'ailleurs, qui laissa échapper un juron à haute voix. Akemi tira sur le drapeau, qui se teinta de violet. Je saisis alors mon arme en vitesse en protégeant mes camarades, tandis que Karen alla défaire les liens d'Ema. Tous restèrent silencieux :

-On…On a gagné normalement, non ? disait Karen

-Normalement oui, vu qu'on a tous les drapeaux…répondit Ema, détachée

-Alors…Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

Soudain, Shindou tira sur Karen, qui reçu la peinture rouge de plein fouet. Nous restions abasourdit, quand Shindou criait :

-Tant que l'arme n'est pas retentit, le jeu continue…

-Karen ! Criais-je

J'exprimais un juron, et sous le coup de la folie déchargea la moitié d'un chargeur sur l'endroit d'où venait la balle. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Je ne comprenais pas : on avait pourtant tous les drapeaux ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mais je ne me laissais pas aller. Comme disait Shindou : « le jeu continue ».

_-Ema, prend le sniper de Karen et pars en reconnaissance avec Akemi pour voir ce qu'il en est des drapeaux !_

_-Et…et toi Kazumi ? demanda Ema, hésitante_

_-Je vais retenir Shindou ! Allez-y !_

_-Roger !_

Je réfléchissais : Kariya ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelle : il en aurait profité pour teinter les drapeaux ? Impossible, sa réserve de balle bleue était épuisée… Et puis, il n'oserait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'essayais de m'en persuader tandis que je courrais vers la forêt, Shindou sur les talons. C'était un duel entre lui et moi…

Il visait vraiment bien : c'était limite si je ne me prenais pas la balle à chaque coup, je l'évitais de justesse. Soudain, j'entendis dans mon oreillette :

_-Kariya est à terre : il a de la peinture bleu, et les drapeaux du sud ouest et du sud est sont bleus aussi…expliquait Akemi._

_-Mais alors… _

Soudain, j'entendis un coup partir, un cri, puis un autre. Je les appelais avec insistance, et au bout d'un moment, Ema disait :

_-Nous sommes toutes les deux éliminés…Prises par surprise comme des enfants…_

_-Mais alors…qui… !? M'exclamais-je_

_-Tsurugi…disait Akemi. Tsurugi est encore en jeu…_


	129. Chapter 78 (2)

**Chapitre 78**

Tsurugi était encore en jeu ? Mais…Il était censé être éliminé… !

Bien sûr, le « censé » était bien prononcé : il aurait donc fait semblant d'être mort, pour nous laisser le temps de s'entre-éliminer ? Je ne pouvais le croire…

Donc, il allait venir ici d'une minute à l'autre… Si jamais il prenait ce drapeau, le jeu était terminé ! Mais comment le dire à Shindou sans me faire bombarder de peinture ? Il ne me croirait peut-être pas, de toute façon…

Je me dirigeais vers le drapeau : j'étais certaine qu'il allait venir. Si Shindou le voyais, il ne me bombardera pas de peinture au moins…

Je l'appâtais vers le drapeau, et une fois arrivés, je constatais qu'il était déjà là. Il commençait à pointer son arme vers ledit drapeau, quand je tirais un peu au hasard pour lui faire comprendre notre présence. Il se tourna vers moi, pointant son arme, et Shindou vit que le capitaine des bleus était là.

Nous formions à présent un triangle autour du drapeau, se pointant les uns les autres. Shindou disait avec un air amusé, s'adressant à Tsurugi :

-Tu n'étais pas éliminé toi ?

-Non, comme tu peux le voir. J'ai préféré vous voir vous bouffer les uns les autres… Mais je suis impressionné par la dextérité de Kazumi !

-Merci du compliment…répondis-je avec ironie

Que faire ? Nous étions tous les trois dans une impasse…Soudain, j'eue extrêmement mal au ventre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri : mais qu'était cette douleur ? Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment !

-Kazumi ? Ça va ? Demanda Shindou

Je ne pus répondre. Je respirais bruyamment : j'avais très chaud et mes yeux voulaient se fermer. Shindou insista, inquiet :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Kazumi ! Réponds-moi !

Je ne pouvais rien articuler : mon corps était engourdie, c'était comme si j'étais vidée de l'intérieur. Je m'écroulais à genoux, perdant la capacité de rester debout.

-KAZUMI !

Shindou lâcha son arme et se précipita vers moi. Tsurugi avança, toujours avec son arme par précaution. Ils s'accroupirent autour de moi, et d'un coup, je me laissais tomber en avant. Shindou et Tsurugi, ayant lâché enfin son arme, me rattrapèrent et me soutinrent chacun une épaule…

C'était ma chance ! Je levais mon arme discrètement à côté de moi, je reculais un peu et d'un œil, je visais et tirais sur le torse de Tsurugi. Avant que Shindou ne puisse réagir, j'appuyais sur la détente, et du violet tâchait à présent son gilet.

L'alarme retentit, puis les deux écarquillèrent les yeux sans dire mots, ni bouger d'un pouce. Je me relevais sur mes deux jambes, l'aire fière, puis brandissais mon arme et criant :

-VICTOIRE !

-Qu…Quoi ?! Crièrent les deux garçons

-Mais…Je croyais vraiment que tu avais mal ! Cria Shindou au désespoir

-C'est de la triche ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama Tsurugi, me pointant du doigt

Je me contentais de sourire, contente de mon stratagème, et pour toute question, je répondais :

-A l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !

Nous étions tous rassemblés prêt du bus, et nous lavions nos uniformes couverts de peintures…sauf moi ! Kenji s'avança et cria à l'attention de tout le monde :

-Je félicite l'équipe féminine, l'équipe violette, qui nous a montré un vrai combat. Mais, surtout, je te félicite toi, Kazumi. Tu as su montrer de quoi tu étais capable sur le champ de bataille, ainsi que tes nombreuses stratégies qui t'ont permis d'être la seule survivante.

-Je vous remercie, mais c'est grâce aux filles que j'ai pu en arriver là…c'est à elle que je dois dire merci…

-Ouais ! S'exclama Karen. Mais en tout cas, on vous a montré que les filles sont beaucoup plus fortes que ce que vous croyiez ! Pas vrai, Shindou, Tsurugi ?

-Ou-Ouais…murmurèrent les deux, un peu vexés.

Nous allions bientôt monter dans le bus. Je regardais mon brassard violet et jaune, puis Kenji me donna une tape sur l'épaule :

-Tu peux le garder, va ! C'est un beau souvenir ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré ta dernière action ! Tu les as cloués sur place !

-Merci beaucoup, Kenji.

J'allais rejoindre mes camarades dans le bus, et une fois à l'intérieur, les filles me complimentèrent sur mon jeu :

-Comment t'as assuré, Kazumi ! Disait Ema. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

-Moi non plus ! disait Emcy

-Ouais, tu les as laissés sans voix ! Disait Karen. En plus, vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus…

-Oui, c'est bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat…disait Shindou, bougonnant

-Tiens tiens…Notre tacticien serait vexé d'avoir perdu contre une fille ? Taquina Kirino

Shindou détourna le regard, puis disait en souriant :

-En tout cas, c'était bien joué, capitaine…

Je rougissais devant la remarque de l'ex-capitaine. Ema remarqua :

-Tiens ? Vous vous remettez côte à côte vous deux ?

La question intéressa tout le monde. Karen souriait, puis elle prit le bras de Tenma :

-Oui, on s'est réconcilié ! On a décidé que plus personne ne se mettrait en travers de notre amour, pas vrai ?

-Oui, disait Tenma en dévorant sa bien-aimée d'un amour passionné

Les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent, et rirent ensemble. J'étais sûre que ça aller durer entre eux…Je ne savais dire pourquoi, mais ces deux là semblaient doté d'une puissante force. Et avec Shindou ? Est-ce qu'on aurait la possibilité d'avoir ce lien ? Est-ce qu'on serait inséparable ? Serait-il attentionné, passionné ?

-Il y a un problème ? disait-il

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je le fixais depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'excusais, gênée. Il retourna dans ses pensées, et je souriais : pour moi, la réponse était évidemment « oui »…


	130. Chapter 79 (2)

**Chapitre 79**

U

ne fois rentrés, Kuruko nous accueillit avec sourire, et nous demanda d'aller dans l'ascenseur. Nous le suivions, un peu interloqués, puis, arrivés à la salle de musique, nous restions comme abasourdis : il y avait des enceintes, une platine, des banderoles de différentes couleurs, ainsi qu'un buffet froid contenant une multitude de plats en tout genre.

-C'est vous qui avez préparé tout ça ? Demanda Kariya

-Bien sûr, répondit le Majordome avec un sourire. Si mon maître me demande de faire quelque chose, alors je le ferais.

Nous nous tournions vers Shindou qui disait, un peu gêné :

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait une fête ! Et puis, après l'effort, le réconfort !

Nous sourions à pleine dent, et alors qu'il faisait presque noir, la fête pouvait commencer. Shindou sortait les instruments, et bientôt, certains prirent la basse, la guitare, la batterie, et commencèrent à jouer des morceaux populaires. Emcy disparut vite de notre champ de vision, ce qui me troublait légèrement.

Soudain, elle revint avec une grosse boîte noire métallique. Bizarrement, tout le monde s'intéressa vite à l'objet avec curiosité. Emcy fut gênée, et elle ouvrit la fameuse boite. A notre étonnement à tous, elle sortait un accordéon :

-Tu joues de l'accordéon ? S'étonna Shindou. C'est un instrument français pourtant ! C'est plutôt rare au japon !

-Je sais…disait Emcy avec de la mélancolie dans la voix. Mon père m'a acheté cet accordéon quand j'étais petite : on était en voyage à Paris à ce moment là. Cet instrument me fascinait tellement… Mon père me l'achetait alors, et c'est le dernier objet qu'il me reste de lui.

Nous restions tristes devant ce récit : son instrument était un souvenir douloureux, mais néanmoins, elle le chérissait de tout son cœur. Tout le monde demandait à ce qu'elle joue un petit morceau, et elle rougissait devant les nombreuses demandes :

-Je-Je n'ai pas de partition ! Et puis vous savez, je n'ai pas un niveau comme Shindou ou Kazumi…

Mais tous insistèrent, même Shindou qui sortit de sa bibliothèque des partitions pour accordéon. Emcy fut plus ou moins forcée, mais dès qu'elle commençait, tout le monde était à l'écoute. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus l'Emcy timide que l'on connaissait si bien : c'était une tout autre personne.

Certains ont commencé à essayer de danser la valse, et ce fut un peu comique en voyant les garçons et leurs duos. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser, et alors qu'Emcy jouait, je fus interloquée par une gravure sur son instrument. A la fin de son morceau qui fut applaudit, je regardais de plus prêts : « A Emcy, un diamant unique ». Je la questionnais, et elle me répondit :

-Quand j'avais acheté cet accordéon, mon père avait fait graver ça, pour que je pense à lui quand je joue : et c'est ce que je fais. Ça me donne le courage d'avancer, et cet instrument me libère de la vie quotidienne…

Je restais comme éblouie par l'histoire de ma meilleure amie. C'était assez triste, mais Emcy avait l'air joyeuse, quand elle y repensait…

Après l'avoir acclamé pour son morceau, nous commencions à manger, pendant que certains s'amusaient sur la piste de danse. Je me servais au buffet, qui était bien garnit, et je pris un verre de coca avant de m'installer tranquillement. Alors que je dégustais mon repas, lorsque je voulus prendre une gorgé de ma boisson, je sentis une étrange sensation en la buvant : c'était extrêmement fort, et c'était comme si on me piquait de l'intérieur.

J'avalais à grand peine les quelques gouttes avant de reposer mon verre illico. Peut-être le coca était-il périmé ? Peut-être qu'il a eu affaire à un chaud-froid ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que cela…

Alors que je voulais me resservir au buffet, je constatais qu'étrangement, toutes les boissons étaient parties : il n'en restait plus un seul verre. Je me disais que Kuruko allait peut-être resservir…

Alors que je regardais les verres, Karen glissa son bras sur mon épaule, et me regardait avec un sourire bête, un peu rouge :

-Ka-Kazumi… *hic* Co-Comment ça va ?

Elle avait vraiment une dégaine bizarre… Et elle hoquetait régulièrement : j'avais déjà vu ces symptômes dans les films : les personnages étaient souls.

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans les boissons…A moins que ce fût l'origine du gout néfaste du mon coca, quelques temps auparavant ? Mais…comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

-Karen…Tu ne serais pas bourrée par hasard ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me *hic* dis ça ?

Je le savais. J'accompagnais Karen jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et celle-ci me demanda en chemin alors qu'elle ne marchait pas vraiment droit :

-On va où ?

-Tu vas te reposer. Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Non…*hic*. La fête n'est pas encore finie !

Elle se dégagea et se mettait à déambuler dans la salle. Soudain, alors que je soupirais en voyant la rosée, j'entendis un cri :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Répètes un peu pour voir !

Je me retournais et constatais qu'Ema tenait Hamano par le col, prête à le frapper. Hamano fronça les sourcils, et disait :

-Tu m'as bien comprise : tu n'es qu'une brute sans scrupule !

Ema grogna et alors qu'elle allait lui en coller une, j'intervins de justesse et m'exclamais :

-Arrêtez ! Vous avez trop bu !

-Quoi ?!

Ema lâcha Hamano, puis se dirigeait vers moi avec un air menaçant :

-Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres Kazumi ! La prochaine fois, ton visage ne ressemblera plus à ce que tu voyais dans le miroir !

Elle me filait la chair de poule. Cette soirée virait au cauchemar : plus mon regard tournait, plus je constatais que tout le monde avait bu et développé des caractères et des réactions différentes, engendrant mille et une situation à problème.

Alors que je regardais dans la pièce à la recherche de Shindou : lui au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il était sobre.

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je m'avançais vers lui, autant en mauvaise posture que moi :

-Shindou ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe !?

-Je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais je pense que nous avons un sérieux problème…


	131. Chapter 80 (2)

**Chapitre 80**

N

ous allions devoir maitriser tous les cas un par un… Toute cette foule de personne sous l'emprise de l'alcool était vraiment une situation désespérante : et généralement, il y a toujours des dégâts…

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demandais-je au musicien. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Kuruko…

-Kuruko est partit au supermarché qui est ouvert 24H/24 je lui avais demandé de ne pas nous déranger… Et je connais une technique : l'eau salée !

-L'eau salée ? Répétais-je, ne comprenant pas

-L'eau salée permet de dessaoulé, ou du moins, un peu… J'ai pris les réserves d'eau et le sel du buffet : il nous suffit de les mettre dans des gobelets, de leur faire boire, et le tour et joué !

-Cela ne risque pas d'être une tache facile… soupirais-je

Il me tendit un verre d'eau salée, et je me mettais au travail. J'allais voir Emcy, je pensais que cela n'allait pas être très compliqué…eh bien j'avais un peu tort…

-Agenouillez-vous devant votre reine ! Hahahahahaha !

Je restais avec frayeur devant ce personnage : non ce n'était pas Emcy…ce n'était pas possible…

Et pourtant, c'était bien elle : elle posait son pied sur Hayami qui visiblement était à terre. Elle riait telle une diablesse devant son immense pouvoir. Je savais que l'ivresse provoquait des changements de personnalité, mais à ce point là…

-Euh…Emcy ?

Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis avec colère, elle s'écria :

-Qui ose m'appeler de la sorte ?! Moi, la reine Emcy du royaume de Shaltarva !? Dans son château en plus ! Qu'il se présente !

Je souriais bêtement devant cette fille : elle avait trop bu, c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle boive l'eau salée, mais comment ?

Finalement, j'optais pour rentrer dans son jeu. On ne sait jamais… Je mis donc un genou à terre, puis mit une main sur mon torse, tel un chevalier devant son supérieur :

-Je me nomme Kazumi, et je suis une commerçante du village non loin d'ici. Je voulais vous faire une offre, est étant originaire de basse campagne, je ne savais point comment m'adresser à quelqu'un de votre rang…

Pitié, faites que ça marche ! Elle se cala au fond du fauteuil qu'elle prenait pour un trône, et croisa les jambes de manière imposante.

-Je vois, vous êtes excusé. Mais quel est donc votre offre, très chère ?

-Voyez-vous, la vieillesse touche tous les humains… et je sais que vous allez détester les choses que l'on appelle ride…

-Oh oui ! Ces erreurs de la nature me font crier d'effroi ! Mais pourquoi diable donc dites-vous cela ?

-J'ai justement un remède : c'est le liquide de ce gobelet.

-Ce gobelet ? Un remède vous dites…

-Si vous buvez tout ce verre, vous en serez débarrassé à jamais !

La reine se gratta le menton, et finalement hocha la tête et m'ordonna de lui apporter ce verre. Je m'exécutais, puis elle en engloutit la totalité. Après avoir avalé le breuvage, elle restait assise, et au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormit paisiblement.

J'étais heureuse de ma victoire : il suffisait juste que je les forces étant souls, ils ne comprenaient pas la vraie contenance du verre. Je fis la même chose à Hamano, Amagi… Bientôt je vis Shinsuke accroupie par terre et qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

-Pika Pikachu ! Pikachu !

Je restais abasourdie devant un tel spectacle désolant. Mais alors que je voulais lui faire boire le verre, il refusait et disait sans arrêt :

\- Capture-moi ! Capture-moi !

Sans blague ? Shinsuke regardez souvent trop Pokémon ! Je cherchais un objet ressemblant à une sphère, n'importe quoi. Soudain, je vis des maracas dans les instruments. Je pardonnais Shindou, et j'arrivais sans difficulté à détacher la boule du manche. Je retournais auprès du « Pokémon », puis je lui montrais la boule de maracas, espérant que ça lui irait.

-Oui ! Oui ! Pika Pika ! Disait-il en souriant

Je lançais donc la « pokéball », puis il la rattrapa, et me disait :

-Tu m'as capturé ! Je veux bien boire ton eau maintenant !

Je lui tendis le verre qu'il engloutit avant de s'endormir. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Soudain, j'entendis derrière moi une voix rauque, accompagné d'un pied qui claquait sur le plancher :

-Alors c'est toi qui te prends pour la plus forte ?!

Je me retournais lentement, craignant la personne que j'allais avoir en face de moi. Ema se tenait devant, un manteau noir déniché je ne sais où, accompagnée de Kirino et de Nishiki, un peu comme la chef d'une bande de mafieux :

\- Ecoute-moi bien : c'est moi la plus forte ici, je t'avais déjà prévenue donc…je veux un combat !

\- Un-Un combats ?!

-Ouaip ! Et humm… on va mettre un enjeu : si jamais je perds, on boit la boisson dans ton verre, mais si je gagne, tu bueras ce qu'il y a dans ce verre !

Elle désignait un verre rempli d'alcool. Je serrais les dents : je ne voulais pas prendre une goutte d'alcool, mais d'un autre côté, si je refusais, elle ne voudrait jamais prendre ce qu'il y a dans mon verre…

-Quel genre de combat ? Demandais-je pour me rassurer

Elle fit un sourire en coin, puis disait d'un ton taquineur :

-Mano à Mano ! Quelle question !

Un combat de poing avec Ema ? J'avais bien fait un peu de Karaté dans ma jeunesse, mais j'avais arrêtée parce que je n'osais pas frapper les gens… De plus contre elle, cela risquait d'être difficile…

Je regardais le verre d'eau salée, puis celui d'alcool. Il fallait que je sorte Ema de là !

-Très bien, j'accepte !


	132. Chapter 81 (2)

**Chapitre 81**

J

e posais mon verre à terre, tandis qu'elle disait à ses servants de reculer. Comment j'allais m'y prendre ? Un combat à main nues contre Ema…Cela risquait d'être dur…

Je me mettais en garde, tandis qu'elle faisait craquer les articulations de ses poignets, tout en affichant un sourire diabolique. Vu comme ça, on aurait dit que c'était une habituée…

Ema démarra alors et commença par m'envoyer un direct du droit. Je l'esquivais et enchainais par un coup de pied peu puissant, qu'elle arrêta d'une main pour faire une rotation et me retourner sur le ventre. Elle mit un pied alors sur mon dos, et me tordait la cheville.

J'avais extrêmement mal. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais : elle avait réussit à me métriser en un seul coup.

-Alors ? On n'arrive pas à se relever ? Disait-elle d'un ton moqueur

Je serrais les dents, et d'un coup, alors qu'elle baissait sa garde, je lui infligeais un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle recula quelques instants, se plaignant de sa douleur, tandis que je me relevais tans bien que mal.

-Pas mal… disait elle en se redressant avec difficulté. Mais pas assez pour me battre !

Elle enchaina en me donnant un coup de poing qui m'arriva droit au visage, me faisant légèrement saigner de la bouche. Elle n'hésita pas à me redonner un coup de pied à l'endroit précédent, ce qui augmentait le saignement. Je crachais un peu du liquide rouge sur le sol. Cela me répugnait au plus haut point, le gout chaud du sang et son gout immonde en était plus qu'insupportable.

Je souhaitais plus que tout que cela cesse : dans l'état actuel où Ema se trouvait, il était impensable qu'elle s'en arrête là. Je levais la main, vaincu. Elle me tendit le verre :

-Un marché est un marché… disait-elle, un sourire narquois

Je saisis le verre en tremblant, et je regardais l'alcool bougeant dans le gobelet. Je ne voulais pas boire ça…je ne le voulais pas…

Soudain, une main agrippa le récipient, accompagnant la mienne. C'était Shindou. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, puis il me disait avec sourire :

-On le burat ensemble, on n'a pas le choix, de toute façon…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle, mais il insista tout de même à boire la moitié avec moi. Ema, impatiente, nous disait de l'avaler, où sinon elle ne donne pas chère de nos corps. C'est alors avec tout mon courage, que j'avalais le liquide…

C'était tout bonnement horrible : le mélange de la boisson forte mêlé au gout du sang qu'il restait dans ma bouche était la pire des choses que l'on pouvait boire. Une fois passé dans l'œsophage, c'était comme si une puissance me brulait tout mon être : passant par mon estomac, mais aussi mes veine, mon cœur, mon cerveau… Tout était déréglé, tout semblait être atteint…

Je me sentais défaillir : comme si je brulais de l'intérieur. A la fin de mon horrible gorgé, je faillis vomir de dégout : c'était donc ça, l'alcool ? Cette boisson que tout le monde aimé afin d'oublier leurs soucis et leurs tourments ? C'était ceci ?

Je ne pouvais croire que des personnes buvaient ça par pure plaisir…Peut-être parce que je suis encore jeune ? Où tout simplement parce que ceci ne me correspondait pas ? Je me retenais à la table pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre.

Shindou me soutenait et pour en finir rapidement avec cette histoire, il buvait lui aussi sa gorgée promise. Il toussait après l'avalement, et affichait une mine de dégout. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela répugnant…

Ema riait devant nos expressions, et alors elle saisissait le verre d'eau salée, puis contempla l'intérieur :

-C'est ça que je devais avaler ? Ne soyez pas stupide…C'est du gâteau pour moi !

A notre grand étonnement, elle buvait alors le verre cul sec, soufflant après l'avoir avalé. Soudain, elle commençait à fermer les paupières, puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

Je commençais peu à peu à me remettre de mon expérience. Je demandais à Shindou en voyant Ema dormir paisiblement, ricanant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis d'autre dans cette eau ?

-Des somnifères… Je pensais que ce serait la meilleure solution de les endormir…De plus, demain, il y a la route à faire…

Je comprenais son point de vue. J'étais même soulagée de la voir dormir. Mais quand je voyais autour de moi, il restait néanmoins quelques personnes soules, ce qui nous remit au travail.

Lorsque je vis Tsurugi, je crus d'abord à une mauvaise blague. Puis, petit à petit, j'affirmais que c'était lui :

-Ka-Kazumi…Tu-Tu veux quelque chose… ?

Ce mec était devenu le plus timide de la terre. Jamais je n'avais vu Tsurugi aussi gêné de toute ma vie : il rougissait sans arrêt, et n'arrêter pas de tripatouiller son T-shirt. Je soupirais et sortis mon portable pour le filmer. Celui-ci paniqua :

-Ka-Kazumi ! A-Arrêtes-ça ! S'il te plait arrête !

On l'aurait cru en train de pleurer. Je lui disais d'un ton impassible :

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu dois boire ça.

Je lui tendis l'eau puis il le saisit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il disait en baissant la tête et levant les yeux, comme un chien battu :

-Ca-Capitaine…Tu es méchante…

-Tu veux que je publie ça sur Youtube ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et disait agitait ses bras dans tous les sens :

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Alors bois.

Je jouais un peu la méchante, mais cela me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Finalement, il se résigna et bu la boisson. J'arrêtais la vidéo, et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la soirée se transforma en dortoir. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes debout, dont Kariya…Dès que j'arrivais vers lui, et s'exclama, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Kazumi ! Mon dieu, c'est bien toi ? Je t'aime Kazumi, s'il te plait sort avec moi !

Je restais l'air dégoutée devant son état d'ivresse. Limite, j'avais envie de lui foutre un coup de poing, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la solution…

-Kariya….Veux-tu boire ça s'il te plait ? Dis-je, essayant de ne pas m'énerver

-Oh Kazumi ! Tu me fais une demande ? Mais que me donnes-tu en échange ?

J'avais envie de répondre « mon poing dans ta face », mais je doutais que cela arrangerait les choses…

-Euh…que veux-tu ? Dis-je, hésitante à vraiment lui faire mal

-Kiss ! Kazumi ! Kiss-me !

Je serrais les poings. Il en était hors de question : surtout à un ivrogne. Alors que je retenais ma pulsion, je lui disais :

-Allons, allons ! Bois ça vite s'il te plait !

-Non, non ! Pas avant ta part du marché, Kazumi-chan !

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je saisis le micro qui était à côté de moi, puis d'un coup puissant, je le frappais sur le crâne. Il déambula, avant de tomber au sol, dormant à poing fermé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? disait Shindou

-Je trouvais que l'assommer était mieux que de lui donner un somnifère…dis-je, toujours sur mes gongs.

-Je vois…disait-il, un peu effrayé. En tout cas, tu as bien fait !

Il riait en voyant le turquoise à terre, une bosse sur la tête. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais que tout le monde dormait. J'adressais un regard triomphal mais néanmoins fatigué à Shindou, avant de m'allonger au sol, épuisée :

-Ah ! C'est enfin terminé ! Je pense que maintenant, c'est à notre tour…

-Oui, dit-il en me rejoignant sur le sol. Je suis fatigué…

Je regardais la pendule qui indiquait deux heures du matin. Je soufflais, et fermais les yeux. Après toutes ces péripéties, j'avais bien le droit de dormir…

Ce que je fis rapidement, après avoir regardé Shindou qui dormait déjà. C'était la dernière soirée que j'avais passé ici…

Sur cette pensée, je rejoignais le pays des songes, accompagnée de mes camarades…


	133. Chapter 82 (fin) (2)

**Chapitre 82**

L

e lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde. Je fus étonnée en voyant que nous étions disposées dans nos lits, alors que la veille, tout le monde dormait sur le sol de la salle de musique.

Au petit déjeuné, tous avaient un mal de crâne pas possible, et n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de la veille. C'était assez drôle à voir, d'autant plus que j'avais dans mon téléphone des preuves de leur soirée d'hier : effectivement, j'avais pris beaucoup de photos et de vidéos en cachette. Kuruko vint vers moi, et disait :

-Hier, quand j'étais rentré de la supérette, vous étiez tous endormis dans la salle de musique…Je vous ai donc ramené dans vos chambre respectifs.

-Je vois…C'est très gentil de votre part…je vous en remercie.

Il fit la courbette, et Shindou demanda peu de temps après à tout le monde de se préparer afin de partir. Ce fut une fois de plus anarchie afin de se préparer à temps, et une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions prêts pour le départ.

Avant de partir, nous saluions tous et remercions Kuruko de sont hospitalité. Ça me faisait un peu mal de lui dire au revoir, étant donné que j'avais tissé un lien avec le majordome. Avant de partir, je surpris Emcy à s'avancer devant lui pour lui demander :

-Je voudrais vous posez une dernière question… Qui est Kinoda pour vous ?

-C'est ma nièce, répondit-il, souriant.

Emcy baissa la tête et le remercia. Une fois dans le bus, nous le saluions tous et il nous fit signe de la main comme au revoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant la maison et le majordome s'éloigner : on avait tellement de souvenir là-bas…Le quitter me faisait un peu mal.

Tout le monde s'assoupit durant le voyage, à cause de leur mal de crâne. J'en profitais pour montrer les vidéos et photos de la veille à Shindou, ce qui lui faisait rire, et il me demanda de les lui envoyer. Nous écoutions de la musique, et bientôt, nous récupérions le sommeil perdu de cette nuit.

Lorsque je me réveillais, nous n'étions plus qu'à une heure avant de rentrer. Je regardais le paysage, et le soleil se coucher. Tout le monde était réveillé de leur sommeil, et un brouhaha de discutions diverses s'éleva dans le bus.

J'espérais vraiment que nous revivrions cette expérience…Tout le monde réunit, partageant des bon souvenirs…Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment magique… Mais j'avais pensé trop vite.

Akemi s'avança à l'avant du bus, la tête baissée, et prit le micro afin de faire une annonce à tous :

-Les amis… j'ai une annonce à vous faire…Une fois rentrée, je partirais à l'étranger.

La nouvelle fit taire tout le monde, et en choqua plus d'un. D'abord, les gens croyaient que c'était une blague mais plus elle détaillait, plus les personnes commençaient à y croire.

Le plus difficile fut pour Shindou, il resta immobile, n'y croyant pas, puis, au bout d'un moment, il commençait à implorer sa sœur de rester et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre une fois encore. Le séparer de sa sœur lui donnait du tourment, mais Akemi était bien décidée, et c'est pour cela qu'elle remerciait l'équipe en pleurant, ce qu'ils firent également.

Shindou était dépité. Je savais déjà tout ça, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. La voir partir était dure, mais pour Shindou, ceci l'était encore plus.

Nous étions arrivés au collège Raimon peut de temps après. Nous nous disions au revoir, notamment à Akemi, qui reçu un câlin général. Bon nombre partirent ensuite. Il ne restait plus que Karen, Akemi, Shindou, Ema, Tenma, Tsurugi, Emcy, Kirino et moi-même une fois que tout le monde était partit.

-Alors…Tu vas partir où ? disait Ema qui brisa le silence

-En Amérique. J'aimerais faire carrière dans le cinéma.

-Je vois…disait Kirino. Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souriait tristement et acquiesçait. Soudain, une voiture arriva, et Akemi disait :

-C'est mon taxi…je vais partir à l'aéroport…

-Déjà ?! S'exclama Shindou. Mais…

-Arrête s'il te plait… disait Akemi, baissant la tête. Tu vas compliquer la tâche…

Shindou se tut alors, puis elle se tourna vers tout le monde :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli dans votre équipe… Merci infiniment…

-On t'attendra ! Criais-je. On t'attendra ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle souriait, puis s'avançait vers Shindou afin de l'étreindre. Il en fit de même, laissant couler ses larmes, puis Akemi disait :

-Shindou…Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Elle pleurait de plus belle sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas le vrai sens de ses paroles, qu'il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'elle l'aimait en tant qu'homme, et non en tant que grand frère…

C'est ainsi que sur ces mots, et s'en alla dans la voiture, et nous la regardions s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux…

**Deux jours plus tard…**

Shindou se remettait peu à peu du départ d'Akemi. Je regardais les différents messages sur mon portable :

« Bon voyage ! Ema. »

« Fais attention à toi ! Emcy. »

« Y'aura sûrement es garçons mignons en Angleterre ! Karen. »

« Amuses-toi bien ! Kirino, Tenma, Tsurugi. »

« On se tient au courant. Shindou. »

Je refermais mon portable à clapet, puis j'allais monter dans l'avion qui allait m'emmener en Angleterre, un pays que j'ai longtemps eu envie de visiter. Ces vacances allaient bien se passer : de plus, il parait que le Football est un sport très réputé là-bas…

J'étais partie pour un mois et demie, et dès que je rentrerais, ce serais la rentrée. J'avais utilisé les milles euros que Shindou m'avait donnés pour organiser ce voyage.

J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer mes vacances avec mes amies, et cette déception était partagée… Bien que beaucoup d'entre nous partait en vacances…

Je me remémorais de tous les souvenirs que nous avions passés ensemble : les révisions, les examens, l'anniversaire de Shindou, le couple Tenma-Karen se formant, la réussite des examens, l'arrivé d'Emcy, puis d'Akemi, Kinoda la menace, la découverte de la maison de vacances de Shindou, le meurtre factice, le parc d'attraction avec Kariya et la mise à nu du couple de Karen, les sources chaudes avec Shindou et Ihoko, la plage avec l'évènement Kirino/Emcy, puis l'enfermement d'Ema et Tsurugi, le festival avec Daiya, le feu d'artifice, et la séparation de Tenma et de Karen, le karaoké, le paint-ball avec ma victoire et la réconciliation, et la fête qui a tourné un peu n'importe comment…Puis enfin Akemi qui part à l'étranger pour ses études de cinématographie…

J'avais tous ces souvenirs gravés en moi, ainsi que dans les photos de mes portables. Ces vacances m'avaient rapprochées des membres de l'équipe, de mes amies, mais surtout de Shindou…

Je montais dans l'avion et au décollage je regardais le Japon rétrécir petit par petit. Je serrais mon pendentif en forme de croche, que je portais toujours sur moi, puis je pensais :

« Au revoir tout le monde, au revoir le Japon…Je reviendrais bientôt, je vous le promets ! On pourra jouer au football tous ensembles… »

C'était ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment là, mais je ne savais pas qu'après ces vacances, tout, absolument tout allait changer…

**FIN**


	134. Chapitre Spécial (2)

**Chapitre spécial**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la saint-Valentin.

J'avais cours l'après-midi.

Et je n'avais rien préparé. Pas de chocolat, pas de cadeau…

Que dalle.

Je commençais à stresser vraiment. Je n'avais que ce matin pour préparer quelque chose de potable. J'enfilais à toute vitesse mon blouson, mis une tartine entre mes dents et fila vers la porte d'entrée :

-Maman ! Ri bais !

Je dévalais les escaliers et sortis en courant, puis pris mon portable pour composer le numéro d'Ema :

-Allo Ema ? Tu as fais quelque chose pour la saint-Valentin ?

-Tsurugi n'aime pas les chocolats.

Je sentis une pointe de déception dans sa voix :

-Ya pas quelque chose que tu pourrais lui offrir ? Je ne sais pas, un bibelot, un objet, n'importe quoi !

-Je ne crois pas… Tu sais Tsurugi n'est pas du genre à aimer les cadeaux de ce type… Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi lui offrir…

-Bah écoute, tu me rejoins sur la place et tu verras bien si tu as une idée !

Je décrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : temps pis si elle ne venait pas ! Mais la connaissant, elle pointerait sûrement le bout de son nez.

-Allo Karen ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la saint-Valentin ?

-Non, que dalle ! Je suis en train de courir vers la grande place je vais tenter de faire quelque chose ce matin !

-Tu cours vers la grande place ? Tu es passé par quelle chemin, parce que…

Je raccrochais le téléphone en voyant Karen à quelques mètres de moi. Nous nous rejoignions et rions en cœur.

-Ça alors ! Quelle coïncidence ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ouais j'avoue. Tu as essayé de joindre Ema ?

-Oui, elle devrait venir je crois…

Alors que je prononçais cette phrase, Ema arriva, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'ici. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de s'exprimer :

-Je…J'ai…fais…du mieux que… j'ai pu…

-Temps mieux ! On peut y aller ! Disait Karen, ne se préoccupant pas de sa camarade fatiguée.

Nous arpentions les rues remplies de magasin avec les affiches de la fête. Je tombais sur un magasin rempli de chocolat.

-Waouh ! Ils ont l'air délicieux ! disait Ema vers la vitrine

Nous entrions dans la petite boutique et apercevions toute sorte de chocolat grand, petit, moelleux, fourré... Je tombais ensuite sur un kit pour les fabriquer soi-même. Je trouvais que cela serai meilleur, si je les faisais moi-même.

Je sortis de la boutique et attendis les filles. Je vis Karen revenir avec un gros chocolat en forme de cœur quand je disais grand, je pense qu'il était énorme : quand elle le posa à terre, il lui arriva jusqu'aux cuisses !

-Dis donc t'as fais le paquet !

-Tenma adore les chocolats je voulais lui en offrir un grand, comme mon amour pour lui.

Pauvre Tenma : il allait avoir mal à l'estomac pendant des semaines ! Nous vîmes Ema arriver avec un petit plastique, rempli de chocolats en forme de basses, de clous, et d'autre truc du genre.

-Je me suis dis qu'il aimerait peut-être les chocolats, après tout…

Nous nous séparions et je rentrais chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, et déballais mon paquet : moules, farine, chocolat… Je mis tout sur un plan de travail, mis un tablier et commença à lire les instructions. Je me débrouillais pas mal. Je fis des chocolats en forme de croche, que celui de mon collier. J'y mettais tout mon cœur. J'en fis également pour les membres de l'équipe en forme de ballons.

J'avais enfin terminé. J'avais fais énormément de chocolat pour Shindou je me souvenais qu'il avait empiffré la glace en peu de temps, alors il fallait que mes chocolats tiennent la route !

Je les emballais dans des jolis paquets avec des rubans mauves, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : j'étais presque en retard !

Je me changeais rapidement, et partis pour l'école, le sac chargé de paquet cadeau.

Arrivée au collège, c'était la pause déjeuné. C'était le moment idéal pour les distribuer. Je me rendis dans la classe d'Hayami, de Kurama et Hamano pour leur remettre les paquets. Ils firent des sourires et les goutèrent :

-Humm ! Ils sont délicieux Kazumi ! De vraies merveilles !

Je fis la courbette et fis de même pour les classes de chacun. Quand je les donnais à Kariya, il devenait tout rouge et disait :

-C'est pour moi ? Tu es sûre ? Je peux les mangers ?

J'acquiesçais encore et encore, et il fut déçu quand je lui disais que j'en distribuais à tout le monde du club. J'arrivais maintenant au moment fatidique : la classe de Shindou, Kirino, Tenma et Tsurugi.

Je ne savais pas si Ema et Karen les avaient donnés. Je ne les avais pas croisés. Sur le chemin de leur classe, je croisais Kirino.

-Tiens Kirino ! C'est pour toi !

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit les chocolats en forme de plâtre que j'avais fais spécialement pour lui.

-Ha ha ! Merci Kazumi ! Tu comptes en offrir à Shindou ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Il baissa la tête et prit une mine triste.

-Comme ça…

Et il continua sa route comme si de rien. Je continuais sur ma lancée. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis Shindou en proie à une multitude de fille. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Shindou ! Prend le mien !

-Non le mien, le mien !

-Aller, s'il te plait !

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'en fus la première étonnée. Puis une deuxième, une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'un torrent de larmes m'emporte. Je serrais le paquet que j'avais préparé entre mes mains. Shindou m'adressai un regard, et je partis en courant dans la direction opposé.

Comment ai-je pus être aussi naïve ? Shindou est beau, riche, intelligent… Il fallait être stupide pour croire une seule seconde que je pouvais être la seule qui puisse compter à ses yeux…

Je courrais, encore et encore, et je me trouvais maintenant dans la cours quand j'entendis un cri derrière moi qui me stoppa net :

-Kazumi ! Attends !

Je me retournais et vis Shindou, essoufflé d'avoir essayé de me rattraper.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es en pleure !

De mes poings, je frottais mes yeux pour enlever ces horribles traces. Je fis tomber le paquet et alors que je voulais le ramasser, Shindou me devança.

-Tiens ! Tu dois y tenir, non ?

-Grade le. C'est pour toi.

Il sentit une pointe de colère dans ma voix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Néanmoins, il les accepta et en mangea un :

-Ils sont délicieux ! C'est toi qui les as faites ?

Je hochais la tête, et il expliqua :

-Toutes les filles tournent autour de moi, car mes parents sont riches. Elles croient qu'elles vont avoir quelque chose de moi… Comme si ! Ce ne sont que des pimbêches…

Je comprenais mieux à présent. Je me détendis un peu. Peut-être que j'étais spéciale après tout.

Ema offrit ses chocolats à Tsurugi, qui les accepta. Il avait caché pendant longtemps qu'il aimait beaucoup le chocolat noir. Quant à Karen et Tenma, on ne les vis plus pendant une semaine. Surement avaient-ils mangé le cœur en chocolat ensemble…

Shindou n'accepta aucun chocolat à part le mien. Il les mangea rapidement et de bon cœur.

C'était sûrement la meilleure saint-Valentin que j'avais passé de toute ma vie…


	135. Chapter Spécial 2 (2)

**Chapitre Spécial 2**

**Les évènements sous un autre angle…**

**1 : Après l'évanouissement à l'anniversaire de Shindou **

-C'est bizarre… Disait Ema. Elle ne répond pas…

Karen était embêtée : elle voulait à tout prix lui donner ce cadeau… Mais Kazumi était anormalement longue : elle aurait du revenir il y a de cela quelques minutes. La panique la gagna : et si était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa meilleure amie ? Elle confia ses doutes à Ema qui les partagea. Ensemble, elles se rendirent vers les vestiaires.

Elles croisèrent alors Shindou et Kirino. Karen demanda rapidement :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Kazumi par hasard ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Shindou déchiffra l'inquiétude sur le visage de Karen quand elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ils la suivirent, et dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Ema poussa un cri de terreur, voyant son amie ainsi disposé, du noir sur les joues.

-Mon dieu ! Elle est morte !

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Karen

Elle se dépêcha d'aller au près de son amie suivit de la petite troupe. Ema fut soulagée quand elle vit Kazumi respirer.

-Elle a pleuré… Disait Kirino, observant le mascara

Tous se posèrent intérieurement la question « pourquoi » alors que Kariya arriva en trombe dans la salle, essoufflé :

-J'ai entendu un cri et j'ai accouru…

Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur sa bien aimée, il resta tétanisé et adopta la même hypothèse qu'Ema :

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…Elle… elle est morte ?

-Crétin ! Lui répondit Karen, légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle est juste endormit…

-Mais son pouls est anormalement élevé… Disait Shindou, serrant l'intérieur du poignet de Kazumi

-Tiens, maintenant, monsieur est médecin ? Pouffa Kariya

Le musicien se leva et fit face à son provocateur. La colère lui monte : ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver dans un moment pareil :

-Dégage : se moquer de quelqu'un alors que celle qu'elle aime est en détresse, tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les ordures du monde.

Ema se mit entre les deux garçons qui grognèrent comme des chiens enragés. Elle fit signe à Kariya de partir, qui dans un dernier regard vers Kazumi, se retira en un claquement de langue.

Karen reprit le sac des mains de Kazumi et appela Tenma pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir suite aux évènements elle se sentait responsables de l'état de son amie le fait qu'elle ne soit pas bien était sa faute. Elle culpabilisait énormément.

Shindou prit la décision au quart de tour :

-Il faut qu'elle se repose… je vais retourner chez moi et l'emmener.

-Shindou… C'est ton anniversaire…disait Ema

-Anniversaire où pas, je lui en dois bien une. Et puis de toute façon, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici, comme ça. De plus, ma maison est la plus proche, et il y a des chambres prévus en plus.

Le musicien en avait décidé ainsi : son amie devait se reposer et n'allait pas bien. Cela ne valait pas tous les anniversaires du monde.

Sans plus tarder, il appela un domestique pour venir le chercher. Ema, Karen et Kirino l'aidèrent à porter Kazumi jusque dehors, en passant par derrière pour ne pas troubler la fête. La voiture arriva rapidement, et il embarqua Kazumi et Shindou à l'intérieur.

Durant la fête, nombreux était ceux qui demandèrent où était passé le couple, et l'information circula rapidement. En apprenant la nouvelle, ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Une fois arrivés, Kazumi fut changée par les servantes afin d'avoir une tenue plus confortable pour son sommeil, et s'occupèrent de son maquillage. Shindou alla dans sa chambre, déjà préparé et y installa quelques pétales sur son lit, pensant qu'elle allait mieux guérir dans un endroit parfumé. Une servante y entra pour y déposer Kazumi, et elle informa Shindou :

-Nous avons été cherché vos cadeaux, Mr. Takuto.

-Bien. Avez-vous bien fait attention au violon ?

-Pardon ?

-Le violon. Vous y avez fait attention ?

La servante sourit et hocha la tête. Shindou souri à son tour, rassuré. C'était le cadeau qui l'importait le plus. Quoi que…

Il jeta un regard vers Kazumi, qui dormit paisiblement. Il sortit de la chambre, et referma la porte en murmurant :

-Repose-toi bien, chère ange…

**2 : Périple de la grande roue**

Alors que Shindou dégustait soigneusement sa bonne glace, Tsurugi, adossé contre un muret, était limite dégouté : comment le tacticien pouvait-il engloutir une glace pareille ? Il soupira et regarda Ema au loin. Il était vrai que cette fille l'intriguait : il arrivait à lui parler un peu plus normalement, et il se sentait plus proche d'elle que des autres que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Et surtout, pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Il ferma ses yeux devant ces questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi fixes-tu Ema comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…

La remarque du brun suscita de l'intérêt au bleu. En effet, le musicien trouvait bizarre que son acolyte s'intéresse au sexe différent, y compris l'ami rosé quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Il se disait qu'il avait peut être changé…

Alors que c'était bientôt au tour de Kazumi de passer, il vit soudain une chevelure turquoise passer en un éclair, avant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, maintenant en colère. Il se demandait pourquoi il se précipitait comme ça…

Soudain, il recracha sa cuillère en comprenant : l'idiot avait du entendre parler de la légende et a du la prendre au sérieux… Le gosse aurait donc voulu tenter sa chance avec la blonde. Kazumi était en danger.

Avec rapidité, il fila la glace à Tsurugi et Kirino, en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient manger le reste, et fila fendre la foule. Le rosé déclina, tendis que le ténébreux fixa la glace quelques instants avant de soupirer, et de se dire que laisser une glace dans un tel état serait du gâchis.

Shindou fila comme le précédent, provoquant une seconde fois la colère de la foule d'attente. Alors qu'il voyait Kariya juste aller dans la cabine en compagnie de Kazumi, sous les yeux ébahis des filles. Il passa devant Karen, Ema et Emcy en allant dans la cabine suivante les pauvres n'avaient pas compris et le laissèrent faire cavalier seul.

Alors qu'il regardait en direction du couple, il vit Kariya se rapprocher de Kazumi : il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose que Kazumi ne voulait pas. Il bouillait de rage intérieurement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la grande roue, il vit Kariya se rapprocher de Kazumi encore plus il ne fallait pas trois secondes avant de comprendre pour Shindou ce qu'il était en train de faire : l'embrasser.

Il frappa du poing la vitre de la cabine. Si seulement il avait fait ce tour de grande roue, avant de faire son égoïste, il aurait pu éviter ce désastre… Mais à cause de ça, Kazumi à…

Il ne pouvait se le dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il resta ainsi dépité jusqu'à la fin du tour, où il sortit en courant, avec la ferme intention de refaire le portrait au responsable…


	136. Présentation t3 - Chapter 1

**Présentation du Tome 3 : Chrono Stone**

Oyé oyé braves gens ! Le tome 2 est désormais fini ! Nous allons donc passer aux choses sérieuses...  
Le tome 3 : Kazumi's story : Chrono Stone !  
Alors, pour le coup, ce sera (je pense) un très très long tome (_effectivement x)_ ) : encore plus long que le tome 2 ! Par contre, j'ai changé la longueur des chapitres (soit un peu plus long) donc il se peut qu'il y ait moins de chapitre, mais beaucoup plus de mots. (_tout faux XD_)  
En ce qui concerne la série, ce sera comme dans Chrono stone, mais avec beaucoup de changement qui ont leur importance. Surtout au début, car j'ai essayé de faire plus court.  
On y retrouvera bien sûr toute la bande, Emcy, Ema, Karen et Kazumi, ainsi que de nouveaux personnages qui ont été remplacés par les personnages originaux, mais ne quittez pas l'histoire trop vite, car tous ces changements ont forcéments une intrigues, ou un but caché. (mmmhhh mystère !)

_Par ailleurs, ce tome est le favoris, et également le plus travaillé en termes d'intrigue et de suspense. Une toute autre vision des Mixi Max vous sera créé (petit cadeau pour avoir eu le courage d'y arriver x) ) _

**Commencé en** août 2014

**Terminé en** août 2015

**Nombre de chapitres : **150

**Synopsis :**  
Lorsque Kazumi rentre d'Angleterre, elle constate que personne n'a de souvenir d'elle ou du club de football : elle découvre l'organisation d'El Dorado, qui vient du futur et qui voyage dans le temps afin de détruire le football, contre qui elle va devoir faire face, tout en gérant ses sentiments à l'égard de Shindou, et les problèmes sentimentaux de ses amies. Saura-t-elle faire la part des choses ?

Bonne lecture pour cette quatrième partie, et ce colossal tome, bourré d'intrigues et de Mixi Max inédits ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je me réveillais avec enthousiasme, ce matin là : c'était la rentrée, l'entrainement matinal, et je pouvais voir enfin mes nouveaux camarades : Ema, Emcy, Karen, Shindou…

Je rougissais à son nom : cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Un mois et demie, exactement : mais pour moi, cela représentait une éternité. Je serrais mon pendentif et me préparais en un éclair, si rapidement que ma mère en fut étonnée.

Je courrais dans les ruelles pour arriver dans les premières, le sourire au visage. Alors que j'arrivais à un carrefour, malencontreusement, je heurtais quelqu'un. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis Karen me regardais d'un air impassible. Je manquais de sauter dans ses bras :

-Karen ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais…Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement. Je baissais les yeux sur son uniforme, et je fus surprise quand je vis que ce n'était pas celui de Raimon. J'attendais une réaction de sa part, mais elle écarquilla juste les yeux et disait :

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Hein ? La question me paraissait évidente !

-Mais…on se connaît depuis la cinquième ! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui…évidemment, c'est la rentrée ! Mais pourquoi cet uniforme ?

-Je fais partie du collège universel… Mais je crois que tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…On ne se connaît pas…

Je restais immobile : comment cela : on ne se connaît pas ? C'était une blague ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle agissait ainsi ? Je décidais tout simplement de soupirer et de partir : les blagues de mauvais goûts sont souvent le passe-temps de Karen il ne fallait pas chercher loin !

Sur ma route, je passais devant le club d'arcade qui émanait les bruits des différentes machines à sous, et des plaintes des joueurs addicts ayant une fois de plus perdu.

Soudain je remarquais une fille sur son portable : elle portait des vêtements gothiques et avait les cheveux bleus foncés rattachés en queue de cheval. Elle croquait une sucette et avait du noir autour des yeux : c'était Ema !

Je restais choquée devant la tenue vestimentaire de celle-ci : je savais qu'elle aimait Tsurugi, mais à ce point là ! C'était limite si elle se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?!

Ema venait de me retirer de mes pensées avec la même voix rauque qu'elle avait à la fin de la fête de Shindou. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lourd et se mit face à moi, me défiant presque du regard. J'essayais de paraître naturel devant le changement et je souriais en m'exclamant :

-Salut Ema ! Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Tiens ! Tu as changé de look ? Ce ne serait pas à cause de Tsurugi par hasard ?

A son nom, elle rougissait légèrement, puis reprenant vite ses esprits, elle me prit par le col et me regardait avec un regard menaçant :

-Toi…Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni comment tu connais mon nom, mais il y a une chose que je déteste : c'est qu'on se moque de moi, et de Tsurugi, compris ? Déjà que je trouve qu'Inazuma est un trou paumé…

Je restais septique : elle aussi faisait partie de la blague de Karen ? En tout cas, je trouvais qu'elles poussaient le bouchon un peu loin…Bientôt, deux garçons vinrent de la salle d'arcade :

-Chef ! On a un problème ! s'écria l'un

Ema soupira et me relâcha avec un regard noir avant de repartir vers les deux jeunes hommes en noir. Je regardais une nouvelle fois Ema qui avant de rentrer m'adressa une nouvelle fois un regard des plus menaçants, avant de repartir en direction du collège. J'espérais que tout sois normal !

J'essayais de me diriger vers la salle du club de foot avec un air serein : « Aller reprends-toi, Kazumi ! Ne te laisse pas influencer par cette blague de mauvais goût ! ».

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le grand bâtiment habituel, alors que j'ouvris la grande porte avec sourire, m'attendant à voir mes camarades souriants et prêts à jouer, je fus extrêmement déçus et choquée de ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux : il y avait plusieurs terrains de tennis, tous alignés, où on pouvait voir différents joueurs s'affronter.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ? Je m'avançais vers l'un des joueurs de tennis, qui s'avérait être Eiichiro :

-Excuse-moi, mais où est passé le club de foot ?

Il arrêta de jouer pour me regarder d'un œil interrogateur :

-Un club de foot ? Il n'y en a jamais eu !

Quoi ? C'était encore une blague ?

-Non, mais aller, sérieusement…insistais-je devant la moquerie

Mais il avait pourtant l'air sérieux : il me regardait à présent comme si j'étais une débile mentale et disait d'un ton brusque pour que je comprenne :

-Il n'y a pas de club de foot, et il n'y en a jamais eu ! Inutile d'insister ! Tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?

J'étais choquée de la réponse, et, ne répondant pas à sa question inutile, je courrais vers l'extérieur : je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelconque personne que je connaissais. Je tombais soudain sur Kariya, qui portait avec lui une boite noire. Je lui tapais alors sur l'épaule et il se retourna, l'air surpris :

-Tiens ?

-Kariya ! C'est moi ! Kazumi ! Tu me reconnais au moins ? On est dans le club de football ! Je suis la capitaine !

Il resta étonné devant ma façon de parler assez brusque. Ne me dites pas que lui aussi !

-Non, ton visage ne me dit rien…Un club de football ? Il y en a un ici ? En tout cas, je fais partit du club de musique…

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et me laissa planter là. Je secouais la tête, me disant que d'une façon ou d'un autre, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la plaisanterie.

Je croisais alors Nishiki, du club de Karaté, Kirino, Ichino du club de bibliothèque, Shinsuke et Tenma du club de tennis de table, Hamano et Hayami du club de pêche, Sangoku du club de sumo… Mais que ce passait-il donc, à la fin ?

Je prenais mon portable et composais le numéro d'Emcy : elle n'était pas du genre à rigoler.

-Allo ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix

-Allo Emcy ? C'est moi, Kazumi…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et disait d'une voix tremblante :

-C-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? E-Et mon numéro ?

-Emcy ! Arrête de plaisanter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont ont tous dit ?!

-V-Vous me faites peur…Arrêtez de m'appeler s'il vous plait…

Soudain j'entendis une voix grave parler à Emcy, puis il lui arracha le combiné des mains, pour me répondre :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis le père d'Emcy, alors répondez !

Quoi ? Le père d'Emcy ? M-Mais comment… ?

-Répondez ! Où sinon je vous suis en justice !

-V-Vous êtes bien le père d'Emcy ? L-Le vrai… ?

Je savais que ma question était débile : bien sûr que c'était le vrai, qui d'autre se ferait appeler comme ça ? C'est juste que j'aie du mal à y croire…

Pendant qu'il continuer à crier au téléphone, je raccrochais et ne bougeais pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le père d'Emcy…Enfin…Il est censé être mort !

Je restais bouleversée à la nouvelle. Soudain, alors que j'étais sur le pont, j'aperçus Shindou en contrebas. Je me ressaisis et accouru vers lui. Au moins, il ne m'embrouillerait pas, il resterait lui-même, j'en étais convaincue.

Je courrais en sa direction, et il se retourna : son regard était magnifique je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Ces retrouvailles étaient comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait, me faisant retomber à chaque instant amoureuse de lui.

Devant le garçon qui me regardait avec le sourire, j'étais soulagée. Je lui disais :

-Shindou…ça fait tellement longtemps ! Dit-moi au moins que tu te souviens de moi…

-Bien sûr, tu es Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je bondis de joie intérieurement. Enfin, quelqu'un me reconnaissait.

-Je suis contente qu'enfin quelqu'un s'en rappelle ! Dis, j'ai une question : il est passé où le club de foot ?

-Le club de foot ? Il n'y en a pas ici….

Je restais immobile pendant un instant, puis je me ressaisissais :

-Allons ! Ne plaisante pas ! Sinon comment tu saurais qui je suis !

-Non, je ne plaisante pas : il n'y a pas de club de foot dans ce collège. Si je te connais, c'est parce que tu es la déléguée de la classe d'à côté. Moi je fais partit du club de musique.

Mon esprit comme mon âme et comme mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shindou était comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde était comme ça ? J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar : je voulais me réveiller ! C'était trop gros pour être une blague !

Les larmes aux yeux, je courrais hors du collège, ce qui perturba Shindou, ne comprenant pas s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Je filais à toute allure : où ? Je l'ignorais… Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je souhaitais plus que tout que cela cesse. Je voulais m'enfuir, me réveiller, m'enfermer… Tout le monde m'avait oublié moi et le football : même Shindou.

J'étais tétanisé. Que faire ? Je ne savais pas comment rétablir ce monde, comment faire en sorte que tout redevienne normal. J'étais la seule inchangée…J'étais seule.

Je traversais alors le pont, et je me trouvais désormais prêt du terrain de la rivière. Je regardais le terrain : c'était ici que j'avais rencontré Shindou pour la première fois…Et le football aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais tout ça était terminé…

Je laissais couler quelques larmes, repensant aux entrainements et aux nombreux souvenirs que nous avions passés, mais qui s'étaient envolés.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi : une fille venait de faire son apparition : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, une frange sur la droite, avec une barrette bleue de chaque côté. Elle avait le teint métissé, ainsi que des yeux verront : bleu à gauche, et vert à droite, ce qui renforçait son regard persan. Il y avait une sorte de ballon étrange à son pied, avec différents ronds dessus, comme des boutons. Elle souriait et me regardait intensément :

-Je t'attendais, Kazumi…

A peine avais-je eue le temps de demander comment elle connaissait mon prénom, qu'elle appuya sur l'une des touches du ballon avec son pied.

Une lumière m'aveugla alors, me détachant du monde que j'avais connus…


	137. Chapter 2 (3)

**Chapitre 2**

L

orsque je rouvris les yeux avec difficulté, je fus surprise en voyant le terrain de la rivière : exactement ou nous étions la veille : sauf que nous étions le soir. Il m'avait endormit ?

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais je vis avec stupeur Shindou en train de s'entraîner.

-Mais c'est…

Il était plus jeune, et son niveau de football avait baissé : mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour jouer comme ça ? Et lorsque je détournais le regard sur ma gauche, je fus tétanisé de frayeur : j'étais là. Non, pas le moi de maintenant, mais le moi d'il y a trois ans. Celle que j'étais avant de rentrer en 6e au collège Raimon.

Je devais rêver c'était la seule explication possible. J'allais me réveillais. J'approchais de mon moi du passé. Elle semblait absorbée par Shindou qui était en train de jouer. J'avançais ma main vers son épaule, et lorsque je voulu la toucher, je passais à travers son corps, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Je regardais vers le joueur qui faisait ces entrainements. Je n'y croyais pas…Je pensais devenir folle : c'était exactement la scène que j'avais vécu.

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Shindou cessa complètement de bouger, tout comme Kazumi d'il y a deux ans. Puis, la même fille aux yeux verrons et au teint métisse apparut derrière moi :

\- Norowa Shojo…

Je frémissais à l'entente de se nom. Je me retournais lentement. Ce nom…Je l'avais toujours caché dans un recoin de mon esprit.

-C-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? Dis-je, tétanisée

Elle fit un sourire en coin. Elle approchait de moi par réflexe, je faisais quelques pas en arrière.

-Norowa…Norowa…Norowa… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

Je mis mes mains sur les deux côté de ma tête. Tous les souvenirs de ce nom me revenaient en tête. Je suffoquais devant tous ces malheurs :

-Arrête ! ARRETE ! Arrête ça !

Elle ricanait et fit apparaître le fameux ballon multicolore avec les multiples touches. Elle cessa de répétait en boucle ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, puis je commençais à retrouver mes esprits, et à poser les bonnes questions :

-Qui es-tu, et comment est-on arrivé ici ? C'est à cause de toi si mes amis ont perdu la mémoire ? Réponds !

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions…disait-elle avec un rire sarcastique. Mon nom est Hakira Takashi, et je fais partie de l'organisation d'El Dorado.

El Dorado ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler… Je la laissais continuer :

-Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes dans le passé…Nous avons voyagé dans le temps.

Quoi ? Voyagé dans le temps ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là…

-C'est impossible de voyager dans le temps. Dis-je sur un ton sérieux.

-Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour nous, êtres du futur. Je viens de 200 ans dans le futur. Et pour ton autre question, oui, c'est bien moi qui ai fait ça à tes amis.

-Admettons que tu viens du futur, et que nous avons voyagé dans le temps…dis-je, un peu déboussolée Pourquoi t'en prendre à mes amis ? Pourquoi venez-vous à notre époque ?

Elle refit un sourire, puis elle frappa dans le ballon qui arriva jusqu'à moi. Je n'avais pas compris son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise leurs intentions :

-Nous avons pour mission de détruire le football. L'effacer à jamais du cours du temps ! Et pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de changer le passé…et d'effacer l'existence du football pour chaque être !

Je restais bloquée à ses paroles : détruire le football ? Effacer son existence de chaque être ? Mais ça voulais dire que…

-Tu comptes effacer l'existence du football en moi, c'est ça ?

Elle hochait la tête et ricanais :

-Tu comprends vite, on dirait ! Ce garçon là-bas… C'est lui qui t'a fait découvrir le football… C'est pourquoi il est de mon devoir de l'effacer…

Quoi ? Effacer Shindou ? Mais cela voulait dire…le tuer ?!

Soudain, je ressentis une énorme douleur à l'intérieur de mon crâne : une douleur insupportable. Je vis Hakira reprendre le ballon et appuyer sur un bouton : le ballon se remplissait d'énergie et le rendis extrêmement puissant.

Je ne pouvais l'arrêter : plus le ballon se remplissait d'énergie, plus je sentais que ma tête allait exploser. Puis bientôt, je compris : le ballon se chargeait de mes souvenirs liés au football. Je sentais comme quelque chose qui partait, qui me quittait en moi.

La métisse se tourna en direction de Shindou et se préparait à tirer :

-Le ballon est tellement puissant, que ce pauvre garçon ne résisterait pas à une attaque frontale… L'ironie du sort : c'est toi en réalité qui le tuerais ! Tu vas le tuer de tes propres mains ! C'est vraiment mal de ta part !

Ces mots me faisaient mal, vraiment mal. J'allais tout oublier : mon amour pour le football, le club, mes amies, tous mes meilleurs souvenirs, mon amour pour Shindou… peut-être même Shindou lui-même…

J'essayais de faire face à la douleur. Je me relevais tans bien que mal : je devais lui faire face. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux verrons : la puissance de son regard était effrayante. Elle riait et disait :

-Dommage ! C'est trop tard ! Avec la puissance de tes souvenirs, ce pauvre garçon recevra la balle de plein fouet !

Elle frappa avec une énorme puissance dans le ballon. Dès qu'elle avait touché la balle, mon mal de crâne avait disparut. Cependant, le ballon fonçait droit sur Shindou, qui était immobile à cause de l'arrêt du temps. Je criais et laissais quelques larmes couler en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Alors que la balle aller frapper Shindou, un miracle se produit : un garçon apparut en un éclair et refrappa la balle de sa jambe. Il avait énormément de mal à la stopper : elle contenait mes souvenirs, après tout…

Il cria et insista pour que la balle ne touche pas le brun, puis avec une force titanesque, il stoppa la balle, qui roula sur le gazon du terrain. Il était essoufflé et lança un regard noir vers Hakira, qui fut surprise de l'intervention de l'étranger :

-M-Mais q-qui es-tu ?! cria-t-elle, une once de colère dans la voix

L'intéressé se redressa et disait, avec toute la classe du monde :

-Je m'appelle Tora, et je suis l'esprit du félin… J'ai pour but de vous empêcher d'effacer le football…


	138. Chapter 3 (3)

**Chapitre 3**

H

akira riait comme une baleine devant la provocation de Tora, qui visiblement prenait ça très au sérieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette métisse prenait cette nouvelle à la légère :

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-T-Toi ? disait-elle entre deux rires. Ne sois pas stupide ! Personne ne peut s'interposer avec l'organisation d'El Dorado !

-Si, nous !

Je rejoignais Tora. Visiblement, c'était un allié, et il avait sauvé Shindou. Il me souriait comme remerciement. Hakira se remit de son fou rire et disait :

-Eh bien ! On dirait qu'un match s'impose ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Un match ?

Elle prit le ballon dans ses mains et appuya sur l'un des différents boutons. Un flash lumineux apparut comme précédemment, et nous fumes projeté sur une plage déserte. Je restais toujours bluffé par ce phénomène, qui selon moi était de la téléportation. Je regardais sur le sol, et un terrain de football y était dessiné.

-Un match de football, par dit !

Elle fit apparaître une équipe complète à ses côtés. Je regardais Tora, qui disait, souriant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai la solution ! Je peux me dupliquer !

-Te… dupliquer ?

Il appuya sur sa montre, et une équipe complète apparut, tous ayant quelques ressemblances avec Tora. Je fus bluffé, et restant à observer les visages des apparut, il appuya une nouvelle fois, et comme par magie, nous étions en tenue adapté pour jouer au football. Tandis que je regardais ma nouvelle tenue, toujours étonnée, il me tendit un brassard :

-C'est bien toi la capitaine, non ? Disait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougissais et hochais la tête. Je portais alors le brassard, et Hakira fit apparaître un homme d'à peu près 40 ans, qui sortait d'on ne sais ou. Il observa le terrain, ainsi que le micro qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec mépris. Soudain, le micro clignota, et ses yeux changèrent de couleur.

-C'est de l'hypnose. Expliqua Hakira. Je lui ai mis toutes les informations des joueurs et ce que doivent savoir les arbitres et les commentateurs.

Bah dis donc, c'était possible ça ? Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas dans leur monde ! Nous nous positionnons sur le terrain, Tora étant au poste de milieu de terrain.

-Débutons alors le match qui oppose Protocole Omega à…euh…Votre nom d'équipe ?

Alors leur équipe était Protocol Omega ? Tora réfléchit, puis au bout d'un moment cria à l'arbitre :

-La Kazuteam

Je restais abasourdie devant le nom qu'il venait de dire. Il me tira la langue comme pour me taquiner. Je me concentrais, oubliant cette blague, puis le coup de sifflet retentit.

J'avançais, quand je me fis prendre le ballon à la deuxième seconde. Mais…comment était-ce possible ? Alors que j'essayais de le reprendre, ou de dribbler mes adversaires, je fus déstabilisée : ils avaient une rapidité hors du commun ! Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une vitesse pareille ?

-Tes yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués ! Me disait Tora. Concentre-toi pour les voir bouger !

J'essayais alors de me concentrer sur leurs mouvements : les détecter, les prédire… petit à petit, je réussissais à les distinguer. Soudain, un joueur venait vers moi pour me passer, et alors j'essayais de me concentrer…Puis je réussis à prendre la balle.

-Yes ! M'exclamais-je

-Si tu crois te réjouir avec si peu ! Disait Hakira

Elle me prit la balle avec une rapidité impressionnante, et elle passa jusque devant les buts, et elle invoqua son Keishin :

**_-Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_**

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait tirer, je me trompais :

-Armure ! cria-t-elle

Soudain, le Keishin se divisa en plusieurs parties, et se matérialisèrent en une armure aux couleurs fluo, rappelant le Keishin. Je fus étonné de cette transformation. Elle tira alors dans le ballon, qui fila à une vitesse impressionnante : une vitesse que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, même avec une super technique…

-But ! Protocol Omega marque 1-0 !

-Pff ! Trop facile !

Son armure disparut, et je la concertais d'un mauvais œil, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé…

-C'est la fusion entre un Keishin et son joueur, expliqua Tora. On appelle ça le « Keishin armure ». Cette combinaison rend beaucoup plus fort le joueur, et ses compétences sont multipliées.

Cette combinaison m'impressionnait. Je voyais Tora qui consultait sa montre régulièrement : il attendrait quelque chose ?

Le match reprit, et l'équipe adverse récupéra vite le ballon, au détriment de Tora qui était distrait. Je courrais pour protéger les buts, quand soudain je sentis une puissance énorme monter en moi. Je ne saurais savoir pourquoi, mais d'un coup, ma vitesse avait énormément augmenté. Je me mis face à l'adversaire, et j'eue une illumination.

Des plumes blanches dansèrent et volèrent autour de moi je tendis la main vers l'avant :

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Les plumes subtilisèrent le ballon, puis je pus continuer. Alors que j'avançais considérablement grâce à ma soudaine vitesse, un adversaire me barra la route. Des ailes apparurent dans mon dos, puis je fis un battement d'aile afin de de passer au dessus de lui,

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Je fis un salto, puis je retombais sur mes pieds, faisant disparaitre mes ailes dans une poussière d'étoile. J'arrivais désormais devant les cages, puis j'invoquais mon Keishin :

-**_Harmony Goddess !_**

Je fermais les yeux, joignais mes mains et les posèrent contre mon cœur, avant de les rouvrir, et de crier :

-Armure !

Mon Keishin se divisa, afin de me confectionner une armure. Je sentais la puissance de ce phénomène : il n'y avait pas à dire, le Keishin armure était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel : on le savait rien qu'en le portant.

Je frappais alors dans le ballon de toutes mes forces, puis il atterrit dans les filets, ne laissant pas l'occasion pour le gardien de l'intercepter.

-But ! Le match est rattrapé par la Kazuteam avec 1-1 !

Mon armure disparut, tandis que je soufflais de mon effort. Mais que diable venait-il donc de se produire ? J'avais énormément de puissance tout d'un coup, puis elle s'est évaporé en un instant… J'avais même appris deux supers techniques, ainsi que le Keishin armure…

Je retournais auprès de Tora, qui leva le pouce en souriant. Je lui rendis, puis je retournais à ma place, croisant Hakira qui grinçait des dents et serrait le poing.

Alors que l'arbitre allait siffler pour continuer le jeu, d'un seul coup, un mini bus bleu avec des propulseurs apparut dans le ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! M'exclamais-je, cherchant mes mots

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Disait Tora en me prenant le poignet. Viens ! Dépêche !

Il m'emmena alors hors du terrain, pour rejoindre le mini bus qui se posa lentement. Tora rangea ses clones, et Hakira cria :

-Eh ! Ou est-ce que vous allez ?! On n'a pas terminé le match !

-Désolé, on se retire ! Cria Tora déjà à l'intérieur. Démarre, vite !

Il parlait à l'attention du chauffeur qui exécuta ses ordres et alors nous filions à toute allure pour disparaître de la plage. Je pus voir Hakira disparaître, accompagnée de ses compagnons. Tora s'essuya le front, tandis que le paysage n'était autre qu'un tube arc-en-ciel, dans lequel on passait.

Je ne savais comment réagir : si je devais crier, pleurer, rire, avoir peur… Tout ça allait trop loin…Beaucoup trop loin… C'était un rêve, j'en étais certaine mais tout de même…

Le chauffeur descendait de son siège, et je vis avec stupéfaction sa vraie nature :

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, Tora, nyaa !

Un chat peluche qui parle. Ben voyions. Bah, au point ou en était…


	139. Chapter 4 (3)

**Chapitre 4**

-Kazumi ! Kazumi réveilles-toi !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je voyais Tora au dessus de moi, alors qu'il bougeait mon épaule afin de me réveiller. Il esquissa un sourire une fois mes yeux ouverts, et je fus d'autant plus étonner d'encore les voir. Je me souvenais que j'étais tombée dans les pommes à la vu du chat peluche parlante, et quand je disais que j'étais déçu d'encore les voire, c'est parce que je pensais au départ que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar.

Cependant, c'était bien réel. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi : nous étions dans un vaste champ. Il y avait plusieurs couleurs et cela rendait le paysage magnifique. Le chat peluche parlant sortit du mini bus et vint me voir :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, nyaa. Ce n'était pas mon intention nyaa.

Une peluche qui parle. Un chat qui parle. Un chat peluche qui parle. Mon dieu, j'avais un sérieux problème.

-Euh…Oui… désolée d'être tombée dans les pommes….nyaa ?

Je me questionnais sur le « nyaa » en fin de phrase. Je croisais le regard de Tora, qui fit un sourire en secouant la tête, pour m'indiquer que cela n'était pas obligatoire.

-Je m'appelle Koitaro nyaa. Toi, c'est Kazumi, n'est-ce pas, nyaa ?

Je hochais la tête. Voilà que je commençais à parler comme une cinglée… Tora soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas pour moi : c'était comme si j'étais prête pour aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Entre Koitaro, les voyages dans le temps, les compétences physique, les Keishin armures et tout le tralala, je n'étais pas prête à reprendre ma vie quotidienne tout de suite… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, tu veux que tes amis retrouvent leurs esprits, n'est-ce pas ? Disait-il en me concertant du regard

-Bien sûr ! Dis-je, déterminée. Je ferai tout pour !

-Et bien le problème est là : je ne sais pas quoi faire pour résoudre le problème…

Mais en y repensant, Hakira avait dit qu'ils devaient effacer le football de chacun…C'est pour ça que le père d'Emcy est toujours vivant : son premier élément lié au foot était ce cambriolage…Si elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, alors son père n'aurait jamais été mort… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…Si je rétablis la mémoire d'Emcy, son père sera perdu à jamais…mais d'un autre côté…

Je me torturais l'esprit à force d'y penser pourquoi est-ce que cette rentrée était si cruelle ? Soudain, Koitaro revint avec une idée en tête :

-Et pourquoi ne pas remonter à l'époque où le football a été crée à Raimon, nyaa ? De cette façon, le club existera ! Je suis sûr que l'organisation d'El Dorado avait déjà était là-bas pour changer le cours de l'histoire, nyaa : si nous retournons là-bas et que l'on vint El Dorado, le club existerai à nouveau, et les souvenirs de tes anciens coéquipiers reviendront, nyaa !

Nous restions tous les deux à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Soudain, Tora afficha un grand sourire triomphal :

-Mais tu as raison ! T'es plutôt intelligent comme chat, en fait !

Le chat prit son air fier, tandis que Tora lui frotta la tête du poing. J'avoue qu'ils étaient vraiment sympathiques. Ils me faisaient rire.

-Ah bah enfin ! Disait Tora. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Il s'était adressait à moi en disant cette phrase. Je restais immobile, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

-C'est la première fois que tu souris !

Je commençais à rougir à sa phrase. Tora était plutôt mignon, et il fallait dire qu'il avait de l'humour…Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ?!

Je montais dans le minibus, et Tora disait :

-Mais à quelle époque c'est, exactement ? En plus, on n'a pas de preuve historique…

-Preuve historique ? Répétais-je

-Oui, c'est l'objet qui va déterminer où et quand nous allons. Il nous faut un objet de cet époque, comme une preuve quoi !

-Si vous voulez retourner à l'époque où le club à ouvert, il faut retourner quand le coach Endo à fondé le club…

Ils me fixèrent après ma phrase, avant de dire que mon idée était géniale. Il fallait que je me fasse à leurs réactions…

-Alors, où on peut trouver la preuve historique ?

-Humm…Je pense qu'il faut retourner dans l'ancien local du club… Il devrait y avoir une plaque à l'intérieur…

-C'est partit, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro

Il mit alors la caravane à une vitesse impressionnante, comme celle de la lumière. Nous arrivions alors au collège, lieu où quelques heures plus tôt, tout le monde m'ignorait.

-C'est là-bas…Dis-je en désignant l'ancien local.

Je me souvenais que Shindou était venu ici pour se présenter en tant que candidat pour aller dans l'équipe de Raimon…Quand j'y repensais, ça datait…

Nous allions alors discrètement vers le local, et dès que l'on l'ouvrit, un nuage de poussière nous arriva dans la figure. Je toussotais : j'avais oublié que si ce lieu n'avait jamais été habité par le club de foot il y a dix ans, cela faisait alors extrêmement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nettoyé.

Nous commencions à fouiller dans les cartons, jusqu'à ce que Tora déniche une plaque en bois, avec gravé comme inscription : « club de football ». Nous l'avions, notre preuve historique !

Alors que nous sortions du local, je me trouvais nez à nez avec un surveillant. Oups !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous devriez être en cours !

-Euh…C'est-à-dire que… balbutia Tora

-Nous avions reçu cette permission. Déclarais-je. Je suis Kazumi, déléguée de la classe 4-D.

Il me concerta d'un air sceptique, puis il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il partit alors dans ces quartiers, et nous avions pu filer au plus vite dans le minibus. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tora posa la plaque sur le socle : un dôme holographique se forma autour de l'objet, le consultant et l'analysant.

La preuve fut vérifiée et accepté. Tora s'assit et mit sa ceinture. Il m'invita à en faire de même.

-C'est partit, nyaa !

Koitaro actionna le levier, et un paysage arc-en-ciel, comme précédemment apparut.

-Ce paysage signifie que nous voyageons dans le temps…expliquait Tora.

-Je vois… C'est impressionnant…

En effet : la technologie 200 ans dans le futur m'impressionnait. Soudain, nous arrivions à destination. Une fois descendu du van, Koitaro appuya sur un bouton, puis le minibus se fondait dans le décor, invisible.

-C'est un atout majeur : imagine si quelqu'un voyait cette caravane ! Ce serait l'anarchie ! En conclu Tora

Nous avancions et nous nous cachions derrière un arbre, à l'affut du moindre évènement. Soudain, je reconnus Endo étant adolescent : il devait avoir 13 ans, et allait au collège Raimon.

-Suivons-le, nyaa, déclarais Koitaro

Ce fut ce que nous faisions durant la journée : Endo demanda s'il y avait un club de foot, mais le principal avait déclaré que non, puis il décidait de rénover le vieux local afin de créer un club. Il essaya de rassembler des membres à l'aide de Silvia, sa meilleure amie.

-Amah ! Bailla Tora. Finalement, il ne s'est rien passé…

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, nyaa ?

Koitaro était apparemment plus concentré sur cette question que sur le vrai but de la mission. Tora l'assommait sur la tête en punition. Nous les suivions désormais sur le chemin de la rivière. C'était déjà le soir soudain, Hakira apparut devant eux :

-Vous devez oublier le football…

Voilà ! Voilà enfin ce qu'on avait recherché toute la journée…On allait pouvoir changer l'histoire, ainsi que la mémoire de mes anciens camarades…


	140. Chapter 5 (3)

**Chapitre 5**

-C

omment ça, oublier le football ?! S'écria Endo. Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous au juste !?

Hakira se contenta de faire un sourire, avant d'appuyer sur le ballon pour les téléporter.

-Maintenant ! Criais-je

C'est alors que nous sautions aux côtés d'Endo. Hakira eu juste le temps d'être étonné, avant que nous fumes tous projeté ensemble. Nous arrivions alors sur un terrain de football, la nuit, éclairé juste par des projecteurs.

-Encore vous ! S'écria Hakira

-Nous vous défions en match ! Déclara Tora. Si nous gagnons, vous partez d'ici ! Et si nous perdons, c'est nous qui devrions partir.

Hakira souriait devant le défi et excepta. Endo restait un peu perdu :

-Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Je me tournais vers lui et disais :

-Nous avons été téléportés…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tes alliés !

Il se gratta la joue, ne comprenant pas vraiment, puis avec un éternel sourire, il cria son amour du foot, et qu'il était d'accord pour jouer à nos côtés. Je hochais la tête, et il se mit donc au poste de gardien. Tora appela ses clones, puis nous mit en tenue de foot. Je ne voyais pas Koitaro :

-Où est passé ce chat…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui avais demandé un service.

Je me demandais que pouvais bien être ce service, mais je me concentrais plutôt sur le match. Hakira avait de nouveau appelé ses coéquipiers, ainsi que le vieil homme pour commenter et faire l'arbitre durant la partie.

-Bien ! Le match entre Protocole Omega et la Kazuteam peut commencer !

Endo se claqua les mains sur ses joues pour se préparer. C'est alors que la partie débuta. Contrairement à la première fois, je n'étais pas étonnée de leur vitesse impressionnante. Je me concentrais, et comme la fois précédente, j'arrivais tout de même à leur tenir tête.

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Je reprenais le ballon et le donnais à Tora, qui avançait. Mais Hakira lui reprit le ballon, et utilisa son Keishin armure :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle fusionna alors, et avançais considérablement. Je me préparais : j'allais utiliser mon Keishin armure pour lui faire face :

**_-Harmony Goddess !_** Armure !

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce que mon, Keishin se divise, il n'en fit rien : il resta tel quel, à ma grande surprise. Je réessayais :

-Armure !

Mais cela était sans succès. Hakira me passa alors, puis se retrouvait maintenant devant les cages. Endo se tint prêt, puis Hakira tira dans le ballon avec la force de son armure. Endo n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la balle se retrouvait déjà dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Protocole Omega commence avec 1-0 !

Elle retira son Keishin armure et passa à côté de moi en se moquant avec un petit rire : pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas réussis mon Keishin armure ? Je l'avais pourtant fait auparavant !

Tora me regarda d'un air désolé, tandis qu'il regardait sa montre sûrement attendait-il la fameuse chose que Koitaro devait amener…

Durant la fin de la première partie, nous continuons de rivaliser, et grâce à l'aide de Tora, nous avions défendus du mieux que l'on pouvait. Mais le problème était là : nous n'avions fait que de défendre…

C'était donc la mi-temps, et nous nous désaltérions du mieux que l'on pouvait. Je me rendis vers Tora :

-On ne pourra pas gagner tant que l'on défend ! Il faut que l'on passe à l'offensive !

Tora avait l'air épuisé : son front était couvert de sueur, et il respirait profondément.

-Je sais…Mais pour l'instant, c'est la meilleure chose que l'on a à faire… Organiser et gérer mes clones me prennent beaucoup d'énergie : je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

Je baissais la tête : il avait raison. Quand je repensais à mon erreur de la dernière fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Tora :

-Dis-moi : pourquoi je n'arrive pas à invoquer mon Keishin armure ? J'avais bien réussis la dernière fois ! J'arrive même à refaire mes super techniques…Alors pourquoi ?

Tora finissait de boire, soupirait, puis se tournait vers moi avec un air sérieux :

-Au moment où tu as augmenté ta puissance plusieurs Kazumi de plusieurs dimensions se sont rejoins en un même point : la force de toute les Kazumi est alors dupliqué.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de… dimensions, demandais-je, perdu.

-Quand il y a un changement dans le cours du temps, plusieurs dimensions se créaient, faisant rapport aux nombreuses possibilités d'histoire… Nous, ce que nous essayons de faire, c'est de rétablir le cours du temps, de façon à ce qu'il n'existe plus qu'une dimension…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de comprendre mais…je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mon Keishin armure ?

-Il faudra que tu t'entraines pour avoir la force pour le faire. Tout est une question d'entrainement : plus tu t'exerce, plus vite tu y arriveras en augmentant ta force.

Il fallait donc que je m'entraine…Cela risquait d'être dur…J'étais tout de même un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir le faire…

Soudain, la caravane apparut puis se posa. Tora fut ravi que Koitaro soit revenu. Il s'avança vers lui, puis il demandait, tout excité :

-Alors !? Alors ?! Tu as réussis à l'avoir ?

Koitaro fit un sourire puis montrait une sorte de sac bleu en métal :

-Oui, tout est là-dedans !

-Yes ! S'écria Tora

Les deux nous rejoignaient, et je demandais à Tora la raison de son attitude. Il répondit simplement :

-C'est un secret ! Tu verras à la seconde mi-temps !

Il accompagna ses paroles en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Je restais sceptique : que pouvait bien être cette « chose » ? J'étais sûre que cela allait encore être un de ces trucs du futur, ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Depuis que j'avais rencontré ses deux là, je pouvais m'attendre à tout…Plus rien ne m'étonnerait ! D'ailleurs, je voyais Endo, qui à côté, ne comprenait pas tout pour lui, le fait que l'on joue simplement au foot lui plaisait. Il nous encouragea pour la suite, puis nous hochions la tête, bien décidés à les battre.

L'arbitre siffla alors le début de la deuxième mi-temps. Il fallait qu'on rattrape notre retard… 1-0, toujours…

Je possédais le ballon, et j'avançais en faisant des passes à Tora, tandis que j'utilisais mes supers techniques : le fait que Tora soit affaiblit par ses nombreux clones me pesait énormément. Il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même pour pouvoir égaler son pouvoir.

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres du goal, puis Tora prit la balle, et fit un signe à Koitaro.

-Ok ! C'est partit, nyaa !

Koitaro prit alors le sac, qui contenait deux fils, reliés à deux sortes de pistolets : l'un possédait le signe moins, l'autre le plus. Il activa alors le moins pour tirer à côté de lui : un fluide jaune fit apparaitre une silhouette qui se matérialisa peut à peut en…un tigre !

Un vrai ! Un vrai tigre ! Rien que ça ! J'étais un peu effrayais de voir un tigre vivant, en dehors de sa cage, à quelques mètres de moi. Tora ne disait rien, et semblait plutôt l'apprécier. On aurait dit qu'il le dévorait des yeux, plongeant les siens dans celui de l'animal malgré la distance. Le tigre restait calme en voyant le garçon, comme s'il l'apaisait…

C'est alors qu'il fouillât dans ses poches, puis en sortit deux sorte d'oreillettes. Il les installa dans ses oreilles, puis tournait une molette sur son oreillette droite, avant de signaler d'un pouce levé qu'il était prêt. Le chat visa alors de son pistolet « plus » Tora, puis visait celui « moins » vers le tigre.

-C'est ok ! Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il tira alors sur le tigre, puis sur Tora. Le tigre disparut, à l'intérieur du sac en métal, puis la chevelure de Tora commença peu à peu à changer, virant au orange et noir. Lorsque cela fut terminé, Koitaro cria :

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Tora rouvris alors ces yeux : un regard froid et fort, beaucoup plus imposant que le précédent. Je restais bluffée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tora semblait plus fort, plus puissant…Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Le ballon se remplit d'énergie devant le regard de Tora : il frappa deux fois dans le ballon, comme si un tigre l'avait griffé de ses deux pattes avant, avant de faire une volée devant le rugissement du félin. Le ballon se dirigeait droit vers les buts, tel un félin prêt à griffer le gardien pour arriver à passer :

**_-Griffes acérées !_**

Alors que le gardien essayait d'arrêter ce tir plus qu'impressionnant, il passa tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! La Kazuteam égalise grâce au tir lié au Mixi Max de Tora ! 1-1 !

Je restais immobile devant son incroyable performance, d'une puissance inouïe. Il se retourna pour me sourire en guise de victoire.

Etait-ce donc ça, le Mixi Max ?


	141. Chapter 6 (3)

**Chapitre 6**

L

e match reprit, tandis qu'Hakira avait le visage déformé par la rage : je suppose qu'elle détestait la situation de l'égalisation.

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité _**! Armure !

Elle fusionna avec son Keishin et se précipita vers nous afin de me reprendre le ballon. Dans un élan, elle me le déroba et commençait à gagner sur notre terrain. J'essayais de la rattraper, comme Tora, mais nous avions réagit trop lentement. Elle était maintenant devant les cages, devant Endo.

-Ha ha ! Vraiment trop facile !

Elle tira alors dans le ballon. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendu se produit : Endo, trop déterminé à l'arrêter, fit une super technique qu'il ne possédait pas à cette époque :

-**_God hand !_**

Il arrêta le tir d'Hakira, qui fut plus que surprise, comme nous tous, Endo le premier. Il aspecta sa main, et réalisait difficilement son acte. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé la même chose que moi ? Tous les Endo auraient fusionnés ?

Il envoya la balle à un des clones, puis nous enchainions les passes, pendant qu'Hakira remontait le terrain : visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses coéquipiers…

Je donnais la balle à Tora, qui possédait toujours son Mixi Max, ainsi que ses oreillettes. Il fonça alors, mais une personne lui barra la route. Il utilisa alors une autre super technique de son Mixi Max : il fit apparaitre un cerceau de feu, puis passa de ton son corps à l'intérieur, comme un tigre en prestation de cirque :

**_-Cerceau de feu !_**

Son Mixi Max m'impressionnait il me passa alors le ballon, puis j'invoquais mon Keishin :

-**_Harmony Goddess !_**

Je voulais réessayer…Une nouvelle fois…

-Armure !

Mais mon Keishin ne voulait toujours pas. Je fis un claquement de langue, puis utilisais une technique de tir :

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

Le ballon fila et le gardien ne put l'arrêter. Tora me félicita en souriant, puis le commentateur déclara :

-Buuuut ! 2-1 pour la Kazuteam ! Et le match est terminé ! La Kazuteam remporte donc cette rencontre !

-On a…Perdu ? Disait Hakira, effondrée

Tora enlevait ses oreillettes, puis ses cheveux et ses yeux redevinrent comme avant, signe que les effets de son Mixi Max avaient disparus.

Il vint vers moi et me leva la main, dans laquelle je tapais : j'allais enfin revoir mes amis ! Ils allaient retrouver la mémoire…

-Vous ne nous aurez pas deux fois ! C'était un coup de chance ! Se défendit Hakira, avant de se téléporter, elle et son équipe.

-C'était super ! Disait Endo. Vous êtes si forts, tous les deux !

-Merci, le remerciais-je. Tu vas créer le club de foot du collège Raimon, pas vrai ?

-Oh que oui ! Je suis plus que déterminé !

Je regardais en direction de Tora, qui me sourit. Il tendit alors un bracelet vers Endo, puis il lui disait d'appuyer sur le bouton. Endo s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas vraiment la démarche, puis il disparut sous nos yeux, ne laissant plus que le bracelet. Je me tournais vers le garçon, choquée :

-Que lui as-tu fait ?!

-T'inquiète ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je l'ai juste endormit et téléporté dans son lit : ce ne serait alors qu'un rêve pour lui… C'est mieux comme ça…

J'hésitais, mais je le croyais. Je n'avais qu'un envie actuellement : retrouver mes amis avec leur mémoire pleine… Nous retournions alors dans le bus, et alors que nous allions repartir pour mon époque, la preuve historique s'effaça. Je répliquais :

-Elle…est partie où ?

-Elle est revenue dans son lieu d'origine, nyaa, me disait Koitaro. On n'en a plus besoin, maintenant, nyaa.

Alors que le paysage se transformait de toutes les couleurs, je demandais à Tora ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Explique-moi : que s'est-il passé avec le tigre tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi le…Mixi Max ?

-C'est une fusion d'âme. En gros, tu aspires l'énergie de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, et tu l'incorpore en toi : vos deux forces se mélangent, en quelques sorte, puis tes capacités sont multipliés.

Je trouvais cela vraiment fascinant : il était vraiment possible de faire une chose pareille ? Fusionner les âmes et les forces ?

-Mais le tigre a disparut, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un tigre, nyaa répondu, Koitaro. C'était l'âme et la force du tigre que j'avais déjà récupérait, et qui s'était matérialisé, un peu comme un Keishin d'ailleurs, nyaa.

-Mais le tigre est toujours vivant ?

-Bien sûr, disait Tora comme si cela était évident. On ne tuerait pas des gens pour faire des Mixi Max, ce serait horrible !

Je soupirais de soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle. En fait, je brulais de curiosité : je voulais absolument faire un Mixi Max avec quelque chose. Mais je pense que cela ne serait sûrement pas possible… D'autant plus que je n'arrive même pas à faire un Keishin armure…

Nous arrivions alors devant le collège. Je regardais ma montre : apparemment, on était le matin, pile l'heure où l'on devait se rassembler pour l'entrainement matinal ! Cependant…

Je regardais en direction de Tora et de Koitaro. Avec une mine triste, je disais :

-Et…vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensuite ?

Tora réfléchit en marmonnant, puis au bout d'un instant, il disait :

-Il faut que l'on batte El Dorado, afin de les empêcher d'effacer le football…A deux, cela risque d'être difficile, enfin, j'ai mes clones…Il faut que je m'entraîne d'arrache pied pour les gérer avec puissance…

-Mais…Ils risquent de rechanger le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela est très probable, nyaa. Il se peut même que tu sois touché sans t'en rendre compte, nyaa…

Je baissais la tête : je n'avais pas envie de perdre le football, je n'avais pas envie de ne plus jamais les revoir… Et je ne pouvais pas laisser El Dorado agir à sa guise…Je détestais ce qu'il faisait. Rien que le fait d'avoir effacer la mémoire de mes amis…

J'avais pris ma décision.

-Je vais me battre à vos côtés.

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, puis Tora disait :

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux venir te joindre à nous ?

-Oui. Je sais que je ne serai pas d'une grande aide, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir…

-Tu rigoles ? Plaisanta Tora. Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue ! Tu nous seras d'une grande utilité, crois-moi !

Je souriais et hochais la tête. Mais je pensais aussi à mes amis, ma famille, à Shindou…

Soudain, j'eue une idée. Je proposais :

-Et si je demandais à l'équipe de Raimon de nous rejoindre ? Si nous leur expliquons tout, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront ! Après tout, c'est de football que l'on parle là, non ?

J'ajoutais à cela un sourire. Tora et Koitaro se regardèrent, puis je vis dans le regard du garçon et du chat, une certaine excitation quant à ma proposition de rejoindre des troupes dans la guerre :

-Mais oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Tora, plus qu'heureux

-Non aurions de la force à nos côtés, nyaa !

Je hochais la tête, ils en firent de même.

-Très bien ! M'exclamais-je, déterminée. Allons leur parler !


	142. Chapter 7 (3)

**Chapitre 7**

U

ne fois arrivés devant le club de foot, et je fus ravie de constater que tout le monde était déjà en tenue et expliquait le programme pour l'entrainement. Shindou me regarda rentrer, puis il disait :

-Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard…

Il fut néanmoins étonné lorsqu'il vit Tora et Koitaro. Je faillis bondir de joie : je me précipitais devant tous, souriante comme jamais. Ils me reconnaissaient…Ils jouaient au football ! Je vis alors mes amies, et à leur vu, je m'élançais vers elles afin de les enlacer. Elles furent d'abord surprises :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Disait Karen

Je commençais à pleurer : c'était si bon de voir qu'elles se rappelaient de moi, qu'elles aient les réactions de d'habitude, ainsi que leur caractère. Mais quand je regardais Emcy, je me sentais coupable : après tout, c'était comme si j'avais tué son père une seconde fois. Je n'osais la regarder dans les yeux.

Je me tournais vers Shindou, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta incompréhensif et je m'approchais de lui pour lui dire, les perles roulantes sur mes joues :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, Shindou…

Shindou rougit légèrement, puis tournait le regard vers Tora, l'accusant de m'avoir changé ou fait du mal. Dès que Koitaro avança, tous furent étonnés de le voir ainsi bouger, alors que ce n'était qu'une peluche, encore plus quand il se mit parler :

-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire, Raimon, nyaa.

Tous furent choqués de l'intervention du nounours, tandis que Tora avançait.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous expliquer…Kazumi et nous-mêmes…

Ils restèrent interloqués, puis pendant au moins une demi-heure, nous leur expliquions tout : mon intervention pour parler de leur oubli du foot et de moi-même, à celle de Tora pour toutes les explications liées au temps, Hakira et El Dorado, et au Mixi Max, comme les Keishin armure.

Les élèves trouvèrent cela plutôt dingue, voir surréaliste : ils disaient ne pas pouvoir imaginer une chose pareille.

-Nous vous disons la vérité ! Croyais-moi ! M'exclamais-je. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve…Mais je me suis rendue bien compte que cela était réel, et que si c'est vrai, nous courrons un grand danger : nos mémoires pourraient être effacé et retravaillées à tout instant. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on se batte ! Pour protéger ce sport, ainsi que les mémoires des différents êtres !

Tous semblaient réfléchir. Le coach Endo réfléchissait, puis disait avec sérieux :

-Il est vrai que dans la jeunesse, je me souviens avoir fait un rêve de se genre…

-Vraiment ?! Disait Tenma

Il hochait la tête. Cela confirmait ce que nous avions dit. Ema se levait tandis qu'elle lança :

-Je veux me battre !

-T'es sérieuse ?! Disait Hamano, étonné

-Oui ! Je déteste que les gens se croient plus fort juste en modifiant les mémoires ! Et puis, cela pourrait être dangereux pour certaine personnes.

-Je suis d'accord ! Disait Karen. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés en sachant une chose pareille !

-Les amis…murmurais-je

-Qui est d'accord pour les rejoindre et voyager dans le temps ? disait Shindou

Les personnes levèrent la main progressivement, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'unisse et lève la main. Nous sourions à ses résultats, puis tous se tournèrent vers le coach, en attente d'une réponse. Endo sourit simplement, avant de déclara :

-Allons-y ! On va se battre !

-Ouais ! Crions-nous tous en cœur.

Je regardais Tora qui semblait satisfait d'avoir trouvé des nouvelles recrues. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, puis Tsurugi demanda :

-Comment va-t-on faire pour les battre ? A l'heure actuelle, ils sont beaucoup plus forts que nous, non ?

Tous se posèrent la question. Tora regarda Koitaro, inquiet. Koitaro nous demanda alors de patienter, puis une fois revenu, il possédait un cahier sous la patte. Il le posa sur le présentoir, puis disait :

-Voici un cahier : apparemment, il appartenait à un homme extrêmement célèbre dans le domaine du football, nyaa. Les musées du monde du sport s'arrachent ces cahiers qui renferment des secrets sur le foot, nyaa. Celui-ci explique comment former une équipe de légende, nyaa.

-Alors ? Comment ? disait Kurama, excité

-Le problème, nyaa, disait Koitaro avec un air désolé, c'est que l'écriture est incompréhensible… On n'arrive même pas à le lire, comme tous les scientifiques de notre époque, nyaa !

-On a qu'à demandé à la personne qui l'a écrit de le lire, alors, proposa Ema. Il devrait reconnaitre l'écriture, et avec les voyages dans le temps, c'est sûrement possible !

-C'est l'autre problème…disait Tora. On ne sait pas l'auteur de ces cahiers…

-Faites-moi voir…

Le coach Endo se proposa, et alors il se rendit sur le présentoir afin d'analyser ce fameux cahier. Une fois qu'il fut devant les pages, il fut choqué.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Tora, une once d'espoir dans le regard

-Ce cahier...C'est l'écriture de mon grand père, Daisuke Endo…

Nous restions tétaniser : le grand père d'Endo, Daisuke ?! Quelle coïncidence !

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'exclama Tora. Vous pouvez le lire, alors !

Endo fronça les sourcils, et baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais plus lire cette écriture…Cela fait des années, et je ne sais plus comment la déchiffrer…

-Je vois…nyaa…disait Koitaro, déçu.

-Mais on peut quand même retourner dans le temps pour lui demander ? Demanda Kirino. Maintenant que nous possédons la personne…

-Cela remontrait donc à dix ans… Réfléchit Endo.

-Mais avons-nous une preuve historique ? demanda Tora

-Il doit me rester quelque cahiers qu'il avait écrit…expliqua Endo. Je m'en servais pour crée mes supers techniques, ils avaient étaient écrit par lui-même.

-Mais c'est parfait, dans ce cas là ! S'exclama Tora. On peut donc y aller !

-Maintenant ?! Demanda Kariya, un peu déboussolé

-Bien sûr !

C'est alors dans ces circonstances que Raimon partit dans la caravane afin de voyager dans le temps. Kidou, Ichino, Aoyama et Sangoku restaient à l'époque originale afin de voir les changements. Nous nous installions alors, puis Endo mit le cahier sur la plateforme pour l'analyse.

Le voyage alors avait débuté. Tous restèrent bluffés par le paysage, puis par la technologie du futur. Arrivés à la bonne époque, je constatais à ma montre que nous étions à l'heure du midi. Lorsque nous nous posions et que nous sortions afin d'admirer le paysage, nous nous situions sur une île : proches de la plage et de la mer qui laisser briser ses vagues à quelques mètres de nous.

Les membres n'en revenaient pas d'avoir vraiment voyagés à travers le temps. Endo nous montra alors un petit cabanon situé non loin. Nous nous rendions alors dans cette petite maison, et alors que l'on déambulait dans les couloirs abîmés, nous arrivions vers sa chambre.

Nous regardions la pièce depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte : il était disposé dans un lit, puis était relié à une perfusion. Il semblait vieux, et portait toujours sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, malgré qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Il semblait assez mal en point.

Endo écarquilla les yeux en voyant le vieil homme : c'était sûr que pour lui, son grand-père devait être mort depuis longtemps, maintenant. L'homme malade regardait par la fenêtre : il observait les enfants jouer au football, un peu plus loin sur la plage. Son regard était bourré de mélancolie et de nostalgie.

Alors c'était lui Daisuke ? La personne réputée pour ses techniques et ses nombreux cahiers sur le football ? La légende ?


	143. Chapter 8 (3)

**Chapitre 8**

E

ndo sortit alors de notre cachette, pour aller voir Daisuke. Celui-ci se retourna, ayant entendu ses bruits de pas sur le planché, puis sourit en disant d'une voix muée par l'âge :

-Tiens, tiens… On dirait que je n'ai pas une visite très commune !

Nous arrivions alors dans la pièce, tous ensembles, ce qui fit un petit espace pour tout le monde. Endo souriait à au vieil homme :

-Cela fait longtemps…grand-père…

-Tu es beaucoup plus vieux…Tu serais donc venu du future ?

Nous restions bluffés devant la perspicacité de l'homme : malgré son âge supérieur, il n'avait pas perdu ses facultés en thermes d'intelligence…

-Oui, papy, nous venons de dix ans dans le futur, et je suis devenu coach… Si je suis revenu ici, c'est pour une chose plus grave… Des personnes venant d'un futur plus lointain que moi veulent supprimer le football du monde… Et nous avions décidé de leur en empêcher.

Daisuke regarda Koitaro, enfin plus précisément le cahier qu'il portait. Celui-ci alors s'avança pour le lui donner :

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que contient ce cahier, nyaa ? Nous en avons extrêmement besoin…

-Daisuke saisit le cahier puis l'examina, feuilletant les pages. Il disait alors d'un ton sérieux :

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance… Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé ce cahier, mais je ne peux pas vous le traduire à moins d'être sûr que vous n'êtes pas des imposteurs.

Je comprenais le point de vu de Daisuke, mais cela restait embêtant : comment trouver un moyen de lui prouver que nous sommes bien ceux que nous prétendons ? Endo resta calme, puis proposa :

-Et si l'on faisait un match de foot ?

Nous étions assez étonné de la réponse d'Endo, mais elle eue l'effet de plaire à Daisuke, qui hocha la tête. Vraiment, c'était de famille !

Nous nous installions alors sur le terrain de football juste à côté, tandis que Daisuke nous rejoignait, accompagné de sa perfusion. Tora, ainsi que ses clones fut notre adversaire, alors que nous nous préparions tous de l'autre côté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de match avec toute l'équipe réunie !

Nous commencions alors le match, et les membres de l'équipe furent déjà étonnés de la vitesse, comme moi précédemment. Ils en furent d'autant plus quand ils virent que je m'y étais habituée. Nous jouions alors du mieux que l'on pouvait devant cet adversaire redoutable…Néanmoins, le plaisir était présent !

Je m'amusais beaucoup plus quand tout le monde était là. J'en oubliais complètement El Dorado et la raison de notre venue ici…Mais je l'avais oublié trop vite !

En effet : d'un seul coup, un ballon multicolore que je ne connaissais que trop bien apparut, suivit d'une équipe complète avec à sa tête Hakira avec son sourire narquois :

-Tiens…Des connaissances…disait-elle en voyant Tora, Koitaro et moi-même

-Est-ce... ? disait Shindou

-Oui, Hakira….dis-je en serrant les dents

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! S'exclama Karen

-Juste faire un match. Si vous gagnez, vous gardez le cahier, ainsi que votre cher Daisuke…Mais si vous perdez…

Un garçon avec l'uniforme de Protocole Omega apparut derrière Daisuke, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il portait un ballon multicolore, et le pointait vers Daisuke.

-Nous récupérons le tout ! Et Daisuke sera emprisonné dans cette petite balle…

-C'est possible ça ? Demandais-je à Tora

Il hochait la tête. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre, et on ne pouvait pas refuser non plus…Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-C'est d'accord. On accepte. Dit le coach Endo

Elle souriait, et alors nous nous positionnons sur le terrain Tora prit la place d'Hayami, trop effrayé pour se battre. Le même homme de 40 ans apparut et fut hypnotisé afin d'arbitrer le match, puis il siffla le coup de sifflet.

L'équipe d'Hakira avança rapidement, nos membres étant déstabilisés toujours par la vitesse impressionnante. Nous tenions néanmoins tête à l'équipe, avant que la capitaine ne face son armure :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Tous restèrent choqués devant le spectacle Tora utilisa son Mixi Max :

-**_Le tigre !_**

Puis il avança pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il lui reprit alors directement le ballon, à son grand étonnement. Mais alors qu'il passa la balle à l'un de mes coéquipiers, la vitesse était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rattraper, puis il se la fit voler de suite. Le match se déroulait ainsi, sans vraiment de gagnant apparent. Mais alors que nous étions encore en plain match, Hakira disait :

-Pff ! Vous êtes vraiment trop naïf !

C'est alors que le garçon activa la balle pour emprisonner Daisuke. Prit par surprise, Daisuke disparu alors à l'intérieur du ballon :

-Daisuke ! Crions-nous

Alors que le kidnappeur se rapprocher vers nous avec l'intention de tous nous emprisonner, Endo s'interposa alors puis utilisa une super technique défensive :

-**_God Hand, V !_**

Une main géante apparut alors, nous protégeant ainsi de l'aspiration.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Cria-t-il. Montez et fuyez !

-Mais…coach…hésita Shindou

-Aller ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps !

Nous regardions le coach avec peine, puis Tora nous faisait reprendre nos esprits :

-Aller ! Faites ce qu'il dit ! Il ne faut pas traîner !

Nous filions alors à toute allure vers le minibus qui venait de réapparaître, sous les regards impassible des joueurs adverses : ils ne comptaient pas nous suivre ?

Alors que je me précipitais, je voyais une pierre étrange au sol : elle était orangée, avec un « C » multicolore à l'intérieur, et ressemblait à un morceau de cristal. Curieuse de l'objet, et à la fois assez pressée, je pris alors rapidement cette pierre et je courrais en direction du minibus. J'accordais un dernier regard au coach Endo, qui au bout d'une lutte acharné, finissait par se faire aspirer. Je restais tétanisée devant le spectacle :

-Coach Endo !

-Viens ! On n'a plus le temps ! Cria Tora, me tendant la main pour monter dans le van qui commençait à décoller.

Je saisis sa main, puis montais in extremis dans la caravane bleue. Je regardais en arrière, puis je vis Hakira disparaître au loin, avec le ballon qui contenait Endo, avant que nous commencions à apparaître dans le paysage arc-en-ciel afin de rentrer à notre époque.

Tous restèrent silencieux, attristés par la disparition du coach Endo, qui depuis des lustres, était à nos côtés dans les moments difficiles, ainsi que celle de Daisuke.

-Bon sang ! Disait Kurumada en frappant la vitre à sa droite.

-Calme-toi, disait Shinsuke.

Mais son conseil ne fit pas son effet. Shindou qui avait la tête baissé, la releva pour demander à Tora :

-Où est le coach Endo et Daisuke, en ce moment ?

-Je pense…réfléchit Tora, qu'ils sont emprisonnés dans un endroit noir…ils ne peuvent sans doute ni bouger, ni parler, mais simplement voir des images du monde réel sans broncher…

Mais c'était horrible ! Je ne pouvais imaginer les deux compagnons dans une telle situation… Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule.

-Et comment on fait pour les sauver ? Demanda Karen

-Il faudra les battre ! Disait une voix familière

Soudain, la pierre orangé que j'avais ramassé tout à l'heure sortit de ma poche et commençait à flotter juste devant nous. Cette voix, c'était…

-Daisuke ?! M'écriais-je

Nous restions abasourdies devant la pierre qui volait au dessus du sol au niveau de nos torses et qui savait par-dessus tout parler. Nous attendions tous la réponse à ma question, dont il ne tarda pas à répondre :

-Tout juste !


	144. Chapter 9 (3)

**Chapitre 9**

Q

uoi !? Daisuke s'était transformé en…en pierre ?!

Nous restions immobiles devant le petit Crystal volant qui bougeait à sa guise. Daisuke n'en fut pas apparemment plus choqué que ça :

-Humm…. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour devenir ainsi…mais cette nouvelle forme n'est pas si mal : je peux bouger sans effort, ainsi que voler…

-Daisuke…s'est transformé en...pierre ? Disait Hayami, tremblant

-Non, disait Tora avec sérieux. Il s'est transformé en Chrono Stone.

Nous étions interloqués devant le nom de la fameuse pierre. Koitaro mit sa patte à son menton, puis regardais l'objet flottant avec admiration :

-C'est donc à cela que ça ressemble…C'est fantastique !

-Quoi fantastique ?! S'exclama Ema. Un homme s'est transformé en pierre, et c'est tout ce que vous trouver à dire : « c'est fantastique » ?!

-Au fait, c'est quoi une Chrono Stone ? Demandais-je, curieuse

Tous furent attentifs à la réponse qu'allait donner Tora. Il s'avança et expliqua d'un air grave :

-Les Chrono Stone sont faite lorsqu'un humain a une puissante envie de se sceller, ce qui modifie le temps et créé une Chrono Stone avec son âme en elle…

-En résumé, continua Koitaro, seul des personnes avec une aura assez puissante peuvent le faire, nyaa…Ce fut le cas de Daisuke…

Nous restions silencieux lorsque nous arrivions à notre époque d'origine. Nous rejoignions la salle du club et nous expliquions tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Kidou ainsi que ceux restés ici. Ils furent tristes qu'Endo soit disparu, et regardèrent Daisuke d'un air compatissant.

-On pourra le sortir de la Chrono Stone ? Demandait Emcy

Tora ne répondit pas, sûrement ne connaissait-il pas la réponse. Nous restions tête baissé, quand soudain, un homme en blouse blanche, aux cheveux blonds et possédants un cache-œil apparut comme par magie :

-Hé hé hé ! Ce n'est pas impossible !

Nous fîmes tous un bond et nous tournions vers le nouveau venu. Le visage de Koitaro et de Tora s'éclairèrent :

-Dr. Arno, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro

Qui ? Nous restions sceptiques devant cet individu suspect, qui riait en voyant nos regards apeurés :

-N'ayez crainte ! Je suis le docteur Arno, et je suis celui qui a inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps !

Nous restions choqués : c'était donc lui, celui qui avait inventé la machine !? Il devait être sacrément intelligent pour créer un truc pareil ! Ah, mais attendez…

-Cela veut dire que vous pouvez créer une machine afin de redonner son état normal à Daisuke ? Demandais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux

-J'en suis capable ! Disait-il en hochant la tête. Cependant, cela me demanderait énormément de temps…

-Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? Demanda Tsurugi, impressionné

-Oui ! Par contre, je ne vous promets pas le temps que cela me mettrait… hé, hé, hé !

C'était super ! Si Daisuke avait la possibilité de retrouver sa forme normale !

-Néanmoins, Endo reste toujours entre les griffes d'El Dorado…disait Karen

Alors que nous nous étions tous tourné vers Karen lorsqu'elle parlait, avant de baisser la tête, nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'Arno avait disparut comme il était venu. Tora nous expliqua que c'était son habitude de toujours disparaître comme ça.

-Daisuke…vous pouvez voir à travers la pierre, n'est-ce pas, nyaa ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit la Chrono Stone. Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien…Ils vous ont peut-être transformés en pierre, et capturé Endo, nyaa, mais nous avons toujours le cahier !

Nous clignions des yeux à la remarque du chat peluche, et nos visages s'éclaircissaient : il avait raison ! A présent, Daisuke pouvait nous lire le contenu du cahier !

Nous nous tournions la tête vers Daisuke, qui laissa paraître un soupire avant de dire :

-J'ai compris. Je vais vous le lire ! Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous serez très utile…

-Pourquoi ? C'est bien la clé pour former l'équipe la plus puissante, non ? Demanda Hamano

-C'est plus un rêve qu'autre chose… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réalisable, vu qu'énormément de personnes ne sont plus de ce monde…

-Allez-y quand même, disait Kariya. On ne s'est pas casser le trognon à aller vous chercher pour rien !

Daisuke semblait quelque peu vexé, tandis que nous assassinions du regard Kariya, qui, comme réponse, haussa simplement ses épaules.

-Très bien. Je vais vous le lire, les différentes forces pour former l'équipe ultime !

_« 1__e__ force : Un tacticien de génie, qui peut analyser les personnes et les situations, en combinant à la fois l'immobilité et le mouvement._

_2__e__ force : Un défenseur charismatique qui réveille jusqu'à le courage de son équipe, transformant la défense en un mur de fer._

_3__e__ force : Un gardien puissant avec le pouvoir de contrôler un grand pays, avec la ténacité et la volonté de mener à bien ses actions._

_4__e__ force : Une beauté et créativité sans limite, ayant de nombreuse informations utiles sur le camp ennemi_

_5__e__ force : Une joueuse au charme exceptionnel, capable de séduire ces adversaires, utilisant son physique occidental._

_6__e__ force : Avec la force d'un félin, il est capable de montrer ses crocs et de griffer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin. _

_7__e__ force : Un attaquant rapide comme l'éclair, avec une puissance de tir énorme._

_8__e__ force : L'ange de l'équipe, soutenant le moral de l'équipe et obtenant leur totale confiance, la déesse qui les mènera à la victoire._

_9__e__ force : Le démon aux ailes glacé, capable de sa force brutale de retourner les cages en un instant._

_10__e__ force : Timide et discrète, une princesse utilisant ses meilleurs joyaux afin de protéger ceux qu'elle aime._

_11__e__ force : Le roi du terrain, qui fait attention à ses amis, avec son courage absolu et indéfectible pouvoir à faire avancer les choses. »_

Nous restions à réfléchir devant ces nombreuses forces. Daisuke fit une pause de quelques minutes, avant de dire :

-Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est impossible : j'avais imaginé cela avec différents personnages historiques…

-Non, ce n'est pas impossible…

Nous nous tournions vers Tora, qui levait la tête, un sourire en coin et le regard déterminé :

-C'est possible avec l'aide des Mixi Max…

-Les Mixi Max ? Répétait Amagi

-Mais oui ! disait Shindou, semblant avoir comprit. Si nous fusionnons avec ses différentes personnes en voyageant dans le temps, c'est tout à fait possible !

-Ça peut vraiment marcher ? Disait la pierre, heureux d'entendre cette proposition

-Bien sûr, nyaa ! Répondit Koitaro. Si nous faisons tout ça, nous créerons la tempête du temps, l'équipe Chrono Storm, nyaa !

Daisuke restait muet, puis nous étions emballés par cette idée : fusionner avec les différentes personnes historiques, les rencontrer en vrai ? Ce serait comme un rêve !

-Si c'est possible…Alors il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire ! S'exclama Daisuke

-Vous avez raison ! Lança Tora. Alors c'est partit ! Nous allons créer l'équipe la plus puissante de temps, et ainsi, nous allons pouvoir vaincre El Dorado !

-Oui ! S'écria tout le monde en cœur

Tous furent contents de la nouvelle, et ils furent aussi déterminés que jamais à rentrer dans cette aventure folle, qui pour moi restait toujours comme un rêve.

-Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, nyaa ! Nous allons commencer dès maintenant notre quête des différentes forces, nyaa ! Allons-y !

-Oui ! Crions-nous tous en cœur pour la seconde fois

Et l'aventure la plus palpitante de l'histoire commença alors… la quête des Mixi Max afin de former l'équipe la plus puissante du temps n'allaient pas être aussi simple…


	145. Chapter 10 (3)

**Chapitre 10**

-Alors ? Qui est la première force dans l'histoire ?

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le minibus, Tora avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il fallait une preuve historique. Toute notre excitation fut retombée, et Tora se contenta de se gratter la nuque, tandis que nous huions notre impatience. Nous commencions alors à vraiment réfléchir, au lieu de se précipiter.

-La première force est celle d'Oda Nobunaga, un daïmio de la période Sangoku, au 16e siècle.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Un daïmio est un titre de noblesse japonaise : cela désignait les gouverneurs les plus puissants du 12e au 19e siècle.

-Nobunaga ? Mais où on va trouver une preuve historique ?! S'exclama Kariya. Ça doit coûter une fortune non ?

-Justement, je crois qu'il y a une exposition au musée d'Inazuma sur la période historique du 16e siècle…disait Shinsuke

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le gêner légèrement. Karen, Ema, Emcy et moi-même nous étions proposés pour aller voir cette expo, sachant qu'elle coûtait. Les autres cherchaient alors d'autres objets susceptibles de convenir.

Nous achetions nos billets puis entrions dans la salle il y était entreposé différents objets datant tous de la même époque. Je restais bluffée devant une telle collection, tandis que nous nous arrêtions devant un sabre. Il était magnifique, et sur la plaque contenant l'inscription, il était écrit que cette arme avait appartenu à Nobunaga.

-C'est ça ! Disait Karen en désignant le Katana du doigt. C'est ça qu'il nous faut !

-Oui mais comment le prendre ? Demandait Emcy. A ce que je sache, on est dans un musée : on n'a pas le droit de prendre les objets comme ça, l'air de rien !

-C'est vrai…Je ne vois pas vraiment de solution…

Nous restions longtemps devant la vitrine à contempler l'objet, tout en disant les différents moyens les plus loufoques de s'en emparer. Soudain, je sentis une tape sur mon épaule, et une jeune femme vêtue d'un uniforme nous disait :

-Vous avez l'air vachement intéressé par ce sabre…

Surprises, nous fîmes un petit bond avant de se retrouver devant la jeune femme souriante. Comment lui dire ? On pourrait bien passer pour des voleuses, ou pire encore… Karen, dans le stresse et la précipitation, disait :

-Il…Il nous faut ce Katana ! S'il vous plait !

Nous nous tournions vers la rosée, la mitraillant du regard. L'employée semblait assez gênée de notre requête, et nous répondit :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible…

-On vous l'empreinte juste ! Disait Ema. Et après, promis, on vous le rend !

Soudain, la jeune femme eue une révélation en consultant nos visage un par un. Des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, elle disait avec enthousiasme :

-Vous ne seriez pas l'équipe de Raimon, la championne du tournoie de la Holy Road, par hasard ?

Nous étions perturbées de sa question. Karen répondit, balbutiant :

-Ou-Oui, c'est bien nous…

-Waouh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis une grande fan ! Toi, dit-elle en pointant Karen, tu es Karen, toi Ema, et toi la capitaine après Shindou, Kazumi ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous la regardions, ahurie. Lorsque nous hochions la tête, elle sortit précipitamment un bloc-notes, puis nous le tendit en se courbant :

-Je peux avoir vos autographes ? S'il vous plait !

Gênée, nous prenions à tour de rôle le stylo et le bloc afin d'y inscrire un autographe. Elle les consulta un par un, heureuse.

-Ah ! J'aimerai tellement que vous me racontiez tout de vous ! Je suis toute ouïe ! Je vous en prie !

Elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin, je trouvais… Karen disait avec un sourire :

-Si vous nous aidez à prendre ce Katana, nous vous promettons des infos croustillantes sur nous !

Bien jouée Karen ! La jeune femme semblait ennuyée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle demanda :

-Mais…je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous pourrez en faire…

J'hésitais. Comment lui dire que c'était pour remonter dans le temps à l'aide d'un minibus pour retourner dans l'époque d'Oda Nobunaga, afin de faire un Mixi Max pour avoir l'une des onze forces pour sauver le football de la Terre, notre coach Endo et se mesurer à El Dorado, une organisation qui venait de 200 ans dans le futur ? En plus du fait que celui qui pilote la machine est un chat peluche qui parle, et que celui qui nous guidait était un vieux papy transformé en pierre volante qui parle…

Même moi, je ne croyais pas en mes pensées, et si j'étais à la place de cette jolie demoiselle, je n'y croirais pas non plus… Mais à la surprise générale, Emcy disait :

-C'est pour sauver le football ! S'il vous plait, faites-nous confiance !

-Pour sauver…le football ?

Je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emcy, qui se plaignit d'un petit « aie ». La dame nous regardait bizarrement, tandis que nous hochions la tête pour confirmer les dires de notre amie. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'allait pas nous donner ce fichus sabre…

-Je vois…Je vais vous le donner.

Quoi ? Mais cette femme était complètement barge ! Comment pouvait-elle avaler des trucs pareils ?! Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela plus que bizarre :

-Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ? Demanda Ema

-Eh bien, j'ai envie de connaitre vos secrets, et je vous fais confiance, vous, Raimon. Je le vois dans votre jeu de foot. Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi je suis coach d'une équipe, et sois dit en passant, j'ai un faible pour Kidou, le grand à lunette…

Tandis qu'elle se retournait pour chercher l'objet, nous nous regardions mutuellement : le fait qu'une jeune femme comme elle ait un faible pour le coach stratège nous faisait un peu bizarre…

Elle nous tendit alors le sabre, que je pris avec une extrême délicatesse. La demoiselle disait alors avec un clin d'œil :

-Chose promis, chose du ! Alors ? Quels sont ses secrets croustillants ?

Karen s'avança alors et disait :

-J'ai une relation amoureuse avec Tenma Matsukaze.

Cette révélation a fait l'effet d'une bombe auprès de la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas. Nous regardions Karen en riant intérieurement qu'est-ce que cette fille ne pouvait pas dire !

-Et…dites-moi… Le coach Kidou…Il est marié ? Demanda-t-elle, indiscrète.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…disait Ema, sarcastique

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un grand « yes », tandis que Karen continuait :

-Ah aussi ! Emcy est rentrée dans l'équipe !

-Emcy, dis-tu…répondit-elle en regardant la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Et sinon, quel est votre joueur préféré ? demanda Ema, curieuse

-Cela va de soit, c'est pourtant évident : Tsurugi Kyousuke ! Ce garçon est magnifique quand il joue, et ses supers techniques me font bondir le cœur !

A l'entente de ce nom, qui faisait rire un peu chacune d'entre nous, Ema baissa la tête, et nous tirait par le col afin de s'en aller :

-Désolée, mais on a des trucs à faire…disait-elle à la dame, la détestant intérieurement

Je pouvais voir des flammes autour d'elle, prête à tout instant à en finir avec cette femme. Celle-ci nous fit au revoir d'un signe, souriante d'avoir rencontrée ses idoles. Alors que nous sortions du musée, nous n'osions pas éclater de rire devant la colère encore évidente de notre camarade.

-La ferme ! Disait-elle, emboitant le pas vers la caravane.

Une fois arrivée, nous montrions le sabre aux autres, qui étaient impressionnés par la technique dont on avait fait preuve. Voyant Ema de mauvaise humeur, ils se posèrent des questions, et la seule réponse d'Ema fut :

-Un seul mot sur mon humeur et je vous égorge !

Tous la respectèrent alors, et par frayeur, ils avaient choisit de plutôt se taire. Nous nous installions alors dans le bus d'Inazuma, puis Tora posa la preuve historique à sa place, avant d'annoncer :

-C'est partit pour le 16e siècle ! Allons rencontrer Oda Nobunaga !


	146. Chapter 11 (3)

**Chapitre 11**

U

ne fois sortis du bus, nous admirions le magnifique paysage en vue du petit village : nous étions situés sur une petite colline. Il y avait des champs qui cultivaient en abondance, autour d'un petit village isolé autour de la campagne. L'air y était si bon : sans pollution, juste avec la nature et les plantations.

La plupart d'entre nous du rester au collège, car il ne fallait pas venir trop nombreux pour ne pas perturber le cours du temps. Notre équipe était donc composée de Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Ema, Karen, Emcy, Tora, Shinsuke, Aoi et moi-même.

-Nous voilà à la province d'Owari, en 1554. C'est ici qu'habite et gouverne Nobunaga, nous expliqua Tora.

Koitaro cacha la caravane, et alors que tout le monde fut pressé d'y aller, Koitaro disait :

-Si vous y allez avec cette tenue, on va vous prendre pour des cinglés, nyaa. C'est partit, nyaa ! Koitaro nyaa Switch : on !

Il appuya sur un bouton, et c'est alors que nous passions de nos tenues décontractées de sport, à des yukata, kimono, et toute sorte de costume en tout genre. Les tenues de l'époque étaient assez spéciales, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les aimer en voyant l'habit de Shindou, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Rougissante, Ema eue la même sensation en voyant Tsurugi, mais Emcy restait habitue de ne pas voir Kirino dans ces beaux vêtements.

-Bien ! Allons au village ! Disait Tora

Le village était encore plus irréaliste : toutes les maisons étaient presque identiques, en bois, rectangulaire. Les rues étaient faites en pavés, et un peu plus loin, au centre du village, on pouvait voir un magnifique château des temps anciens : c'était celui de Nobunaga.

-Bien ! Il faut qu'on trouve Nobunaga ! Disait Shinsuke

-Oui, ramassons des informations : on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour chercher chacun de son côté. On se retrouve ce soir au même endroit. Disait Tora

-Oui ! Acquiescions-nous

C'est alors que commença la recherche du gouverneur. Je faisais équipe avec les Karen, tandis qu'Ema et Emcy partaient de leur côté. Alors que je m'y mettais sérieusement, j'avais plus l'impression que Karen se contenté d'admirer tous les recoins de la ville.

-Karen ! Prend ça plus au sérieux !

Elle laissa échapper un « désolé… » Avec un sourire bête sur le visage. Soudain, j'aperçus quelque chose. Je tirais la manche de Karen afin de nous cacher derrière un panneau en bois. Karen ne comprit pas, puis elle regarda dans la même direction que moi. Elle baissa ses paupières, et blasée, elle disait :

-Ne me dit pas que depuis tout à l'heure tu suivais Shindou…

Je rougissais légèrement. C'était vrai : j'avais profité de l'inattention de Karen pour pouvoir le filer en douce. D'une part parce qu'il était vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, et que je ne pouvais m'en détacher, d'autre part pour éviter ce qu'il se passait…

Alors qu'une fille arrosée tranquillement, Shindou passa à côté, et cette stupide fille éclaboussa alors son joli Kimono. Shindou jeta un coup d'œil à l'accident, et la jeune fille semblait effarée :

-Je-Je suis désolée…Rentrez ! Je vais vous le faire sécher…

-Désolé, mais je suis pressé…disait Shindou en refusant de la main.

J'étais soulagée de sa réponse, quand la jeune fille le retint par la manche, et avec l'air plus effrayer encore, disait :

-Non ! C'est dangereux ! Vous pouvez attraper froid…

Shindou resta sceptique devant elle, mais finalement avec l'acharnement finit par accepter. Il entra donc avec la jeune fille dans ce qui devait être un magasin de tofu vu l'enseigne.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Le tofu ou fromage de soja est constitué d'une pate blanche, molle, qui constitue la base importante de l'alimentation asiatique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'emmenais Karen, qui fut surprise. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passerait !

Je tournais donc autour de la boutique, Karen sur les talons, quand je vis à l'arrière une colline avec à son sommet un arbre, et deux personnes. C'était Shindou et la jeune fille.

Nous remontions la colline à l'opposé en silence pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Karen avait l'air excitée de se prendre pour une espionne, et se croyais à fond dans _James Bond_. Je lui disais alors de se taire, et nous écoutions la discussion :

-Alors tu t'appelles Okatsu ? Et tu dis que ta famille vend du tofu depuis des générations ?

-Oui…C'est de famille, en quelque sorte…Je pense que nous somme les meilleurs vendeurs de la province !

Alors c'était Okatsu… Je retiens, je retiens…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de venir d'ici, Shindou… Votre coiffure et votre accent sont différents…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa coiffure ? Et son accent ?!

-Oui, répondit-il. Je viens d'un endroit très différent d'ici… Il n'y a pas ces paysages, et ces architectures, mais c'est un lieu très précieux pour moi…

Karen et moi restions charmées par ses paroles. Alors que je tournais légèrement la tête, je pus voir qu'Okatsu le dévorait du regard avant de répondre, rouge :

-Ce pourrait-il…Qu'il soit l'endroit où habite la personne que vous aimez ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais quelles questions elle posait celle-là ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter plus qu'attentivement, comme Karen.

-Non, enfin, c'est-à-dire que…

-Okatsu ! Les vêtements de Shindou sont secs !

La mère de la jeune fille venait de couper Shindou. Maudit soit cette famille ! Shindou descendit alors de la colline afin de se rhabiller et de la remercier…

-Euh…Kazumi ?

Karen me stoppait dans mes pensées, et elle désigna mon yukata du regard. Je remarquais alors que je l'avais entre les dents, le mordant de rage, en même temps que de le tirer, comme pour un chiant enragé. De gêne, je retirer le tissus de ma bouche, sous le regard amusé de Karen.

-Tiens ? Je ne serais pas la seule à m'énerver par jalousie ?

-Ja-Jalouse ?! Moi ?! N-Ne ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Je tournais le dos devant son sourire en coin. Okatsu…Je retenais.

Nous continuions alors nos recherches. Instinctivement, je continuais de suivre Shindou : il était hors de questions que d'autres personnes viennent fricoter avec lui ! Alors qu'on le suivait, il tombait nez à nez avec Tsurugi. Il discuta un petit moment, puis ils entreprirent le chemin ensemble.

Alors que nous continuions à les suivre, nous tombions rapidement face à face avec Emcy et Ema, à notre grande surprise.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Répondit Ema

Soudain, nous venions de nous rendre compte que nous suivions tous une personne. Nous rigolions en cœur devant l'improbabilité, puis nous discutions tout en suivant les deux garçons. Il n'e s'était rien passé de leur côté, mais Karen lui raconta l'histoire avec Okatsu et Shindou :

-Kazumi en a même mordu son yukata !

Je manquais de lui en coller une, quand nous fîmes Shindou et Tsurugi courir dans un fossé, près d'une rivière. Curieuses, nous les suivions, et en contrebas se trouvait Tenma, Aoi et Shinsuke, accompagnés d'enfants et d'un homme assez étrange.

Nous allions les rejoindre, sous les regards étonnés de Shindou et Tsurugi, puis Tenma nous disait :

-Un enfant allait se faire kidnapper mais cet homme nous a sauver…euh…

-Je suis Tokichiro Kinoshita, disait l'homme.

Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose…Oh mais bien sûr !

-Toyotomi Hideyoshi ?! Crions-nous en cœur, tous surpris.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Toyotomi Hideyoshi (ou sous un autre nom, Tokichiro Kinoshita) et l'homme qui a assisté Nobunaga pour ses stratégies de guerre. C'était devenu un grand homme, et dès que Nobunaga mourut, c'est lui qui reprit sa place en tant que gouverneur, afin de gouverner tous les territoires conquis, d'en conquérir d'avantage et d'unifier alors le Japon. Je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fiche sur Wikipédia pour plus d'informations ^^.


	147. Chapter 12 (3)

**Chapitre 12**

Il fut surprit de la manière dont on avait redit son prénom. Alors c'était LE Hideyoshi ?

Nous nous posions alors dans la colline, et Shindou lui raconta ce pourquoi nous étions venu à cette époque : pour sauver le football. Il l'écoutait attentivement, puis se tournait vers nous :

-Le football doit être une chose précieuse pour vous…Moi aussi je dois me battre pour protéger ce que j'aime !

-Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, Tokichiro ? Demanda Shindou

-Moi, j'ai de l'admiration pour le gouverneur : Oda Nobunaga !

Nous restions sans voix au nom qu'il venait de prononcer, il continua malgré tout :

-J'aimerai me battre aux côtés de ce grand homme : je suis sûr que je peux moi-même en devenir un !

-Vous avez raison de vous battre ainsi ! S'exclama Tenma.

Tokichiro hocha la tête, puis il partit, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Lorsque nous vîmes le soleil se coucher, nous décidions alors de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Personne n'avait trouvé d'information, apparemment, abattus. Koitaro essaya de nous remonter le moral en nous disant de bon cœur :

-Venez, nyaa ! Je vais vous montrer l'endroit ou l'on va dormir, nyaa !

Ils avaient donc prévu ça ! Nous suivions alors le chat : nous traversions un champ, et au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, nous arrivions à une petite cabane en bois. Elle semblait délabré, mais en état d'usage, et elle possédait une cour, et à son contour une forêt.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur, et nous observions que cet endroit était sale, mais plutôt agréable : il n'y avait qu'une pièce conviviale, avec une seule fenêtre. Nous analysions les lieux, et Tora nous expliqua :

-De cette manière, nous ne perturberons pas le cours du temps. Il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

Nous acquiescions et commencions à passer le balai et à nettoyer rapidement la pièce, avant de se rassembler en un cercle afin de se concerter.

-Finalement, on a rien trouvé…disait Emcy, déçue

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! disait Shindou. Il y aura toujours demain !

-A au fait ! Disait Aoi, on a rencontré Hideyoshi aujourd'hui !

Tora et Koitaro sourirent à ce nom et disait le connaître dans l'histoire. Karen se leva et proposa alors :

-Mais pourquoi ne pas faire un Mixi Max avec Hideyoshi ? C'est une personne plus proche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Daisuke sortit de la manche d'Aoi, où il se cachait souvent, puis il tourna autour de nous :

-Il ne faut pas se focaliser sur la force individuelle mais sur la force collective ! Sinon, l'équipe de légende ne peut être créée ! Donc non ! Ne changeait pas mes plans ! Cria-t-il aux oreilles de Karen, qui manqua de se les boucher. Par ailleurs…

Il fit une pause et alla se positionner en face du visage de Shindou. Il disait d'une voix forte :

-Celui qui recevra l'aura de Nobunaga…Ce sera toi ! Shindou Takuto !

-Quoi…Moi ? Répondit-il, surprit

-Tu es un stratège et meneur de jeu de génie ! Faire un Mixi Max avec Nobunaga ne t'en rendra que plus fort ! Toi et tes tactiques de jeu !

Shindou resta immobile et ne parla pas, comme nous tous, attendant sa réponse. Finalement, il baissa la tête afin de réfléchir, puis il la releva, déterminé :

-D'accord ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais faire le Mixi Max avec Oda Nobunaga !

Nous sourions et Daisuke hocha la tête, ou du moins pencha le haut de la pierre. Après cet écrin de motivation, nous allions nous coucher.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, nous fûmes réveillés par Koitaro, qui visiblement se croyait à l'armée :

-Debout, nyaa ! Du nerf ! Aujourd'hui, il faut se lever à l'aube pour trouver des informations sur Oda Nobunaga !

Karen faillit en faire de la chair à pâté, elle qui déteste se lever si tôt le matin. Néanmoins, elle se retint et nous rejoignait peut de temps après dehors, prête. Alors que nous allions vers le village, prêts à nous re séparer, une jeune fille courra, un sachet à la main, accompagné d'un jeune garçon.

-Shindou !

Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaitre la voix, puis avec un peu de colère dans la voix, je disais :

-Okatsu…

-Quoi ? Tu la connais ?

Shindou s'était retourné quand j'avais dis son nom. La boulette ! Okatsu fut aussi étonnée que Shindou, puis j'essayais d'inventer une excuse :

-Lorsque Karen et moi déambulions dans le village, on entendait beaucoup parler de ton magasin de tofu, et ils disaient : « c'est Okatsu qui prépare tout ça ! Elle sait vraiment y faire ! ». Et du coup, on a voulu y aller pour jeter un coup d'œil, et on a vu cette jeune fille aux fourneaux ! N'est-ce pas Karen ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

Elle me regardait pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Okatsu fut touchée que nous la connaissions par les rumeurs. Je détestais lancer des fleurs à cette pimbêche si j'étais elle, je ne me réjouirai pas trop vite…

-Okatsu est ma grande sœur, disait le garçon à côté d'elle. Et moi, c'est Tasuke.

Je reconnu le garçon : il était avec nous lorsqu'Hideyoshi était là. Je supposais que c'était cet enfant qui avait joué avec Tenma au football, avant que nous n'arrivions…

-Tenez, c'est pour m'excuser d'hier, Shindou…

Elle tendit la boite que Shindou ouvrit, et nous découvrions par surprise du tofu préparé maison. Je bouillis de rage : comment osait-elle offrir quelque chose de la sorte à MON Shindou ?! J'avais juste envie de la trucider, de l'enfermer dans un cachot à tout jamais…

Tenma admirait la boite, et regarda en direction de Karen avec des yeux pleurant. Karen devinait qu'il voulait lui aussi du tofu, mais elle se contenta simplement de lui sourire.

-En tout cas, tu es vraiment populaire à toutes les époques ! Glissa Tenma discrètement au musicien

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, tandis que je mitraillais Tenma du regard, ce qui lui indiquait que je lui rendrais son compte plus tard. Shindou prit alors la boîte en la remerciant.

Soudain, nous entendions du bruit et des cris de surprise. Lorsque nous tournions la tête, nous eûmes un choc : un homme arrivait, trônant sur son cheval, et suivit de gardes en armure de l'époque. De différents servants portaient des drapeaux avec son insigne, puis tous les passants s'agenouillèrent devant son altesse. Okatsu murmurait en nous invitant à faire de même :

-Shindou !

Nous la suivions alors, et nous agenouillions à ses côtés. Une jeune femme présenta une assiette avec des boulettes de riz. Nobunaga en prit une, et la félicita pour ses plats. Elle en fut ravie, puis remercia le gouverneur. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Shinsuke avait rit, alors Nobunaga vint vers nous, toujours sur son destrier, puis il disait :

-Qui êtes-vous !? Vous n'avez pas l'air du coin…Seriez-vous des hommes envoyés par Yoshimoto Imagawa ?!

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Imagawa Yoshimoto est le rival d'Oda Nobunaga dans la conquête des territoires. Souvent, des hommes pouvaient être envoyé afin d'assassiner le gouverneur ennemi.

-Non, c'est faux !

Shindou se déplaça et alla s'agenouiller en face du cheval, puis regarda Nobunaga :

-Nous ne sommes que de simples voyageurs ! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis !

Nobunaga le défia du regard. Celui du gouverneur était puissant, froid, persan. Shindou essayait de lui tenir tête, et finalement Oda disait :

-Je vous crois. Désolé de vous avoir prit trop vite pour des assassins.

Shindou souriait à l'entente de ses paroles. Soudain, nous entendions un hennissement, puis lorsque nous regardions face à nous, un cheval fut lancé à toute allure vers le gouverneur.

Des soldats intervinrent, et Shindou se leva pour protéger ceux qu'il pouvait de son corps, mais Nobunaga descendit de son cheval, et d'un geste brutal de sa main, il arrêta le cheval qui repartit d'où il venait.

Nous restions bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'il s'était produit sous nos yeux. Nobunaga semblait posséder une force impressionnante. Nous fûmes étonnés par ce pouvoir. C'est alors que Koitaro se souvenait pourquoi nous étions ici, et sortit son sac métalliques et ses deux pistolets. Il dirigea le moins vers Nobunaga, et le plus vers Shindou, avant de tirer.

Malheureusement, cela échoua pour une raison inconnue, et Shindou s'écroula à genoux sur le sol à cause du choc. Nobunaga regarda vers Koitaro, qui fut surprit, les pistolets dans les mains. Il les lâcha, et s'agenouilla avec des sueurs froides. Nobunaga l'interrogea alors :

-Serait-ce des armes, que je viens de voir ?

-N-Non, nyaa….Ce sont des... Des projecteurs de feux d'artifices !

-Est-ce pour le festival ?

-Ou-oui, nyaa ! Répondit-il, sans vraiment trop réfléchir

-Je vois…J'attends donc tes prouesse, artificier.

Sur ce, il remonta sur son cheval et continua sa route, tandis que nous restions là, abasourdis et bouche bée devant la scène et l'homme imposant qu'il était…

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Oda Nobunaga est un gouverneur du Japon de l'air Sengoku : il a pour but d'être un conquérant et de conquérir tous les territoires que sa familles n'a pu conquérir aux alentours de la province d'Owari, jusqu'au Japon entier. Il s'allia plus tard avec Hideyoshi, afin d'en conquérir encore plus grâce à sa stratégie de guerre. Malheureusement, Oda n'a pus réaliser son rêve, et se fut alors Hideyoshi qui prit sa place, et qui unifia le japon par la suite. Nobunaga fut l'un des gouverneurs les plus populaires et les plus stratèges dans l'histoire.


	148. Chapter 13 (3)

**Chapitre 13**

-Pourquoi le Mixi max n'a pas fonctionné ?

Nous étions maintenant près de la rivière, et nous rediscutions de ce qu'il s'était produit lors de notre rencontre avec Nobunaga. Koitaro mit la patte à son menton, réfléchissant à une solution au problème : c'était apparemment la première fois qu'un Mixi Max échouait, et Shindou semblait assez affecté par cet échec. Je gardais toujours un œil sur Okatsu, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. Tasuke était déjà partit pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Soudain, Arno apparut comme par enchantement derrière la peluche parlante. Nous fûmes surpris de son apparition soudaine, puis il sortit de sa montre un écran holographique, tout en expliquant :

-Le problème qui se présente, est que le corps de Shindou était trop faible pour accueillir la puissante aura de Nobunaga.

-Il était trop faible ? disait Tora. Pourtant, j'ai bien pus fusionner avec l'aura d'un tigre que Koitaro avait cherché…

-Oui mais l'aura de Nobunaga est tellement puissante, qu'il faut faire le Mixi Max directement…En clair, pour accueillir la puissance de Nobunaga, il faut que Shindou développe sa force…et quoi de mieux que l'entrainement !

-L'entrainement ? disait Shindou

Nous nous tournions vers celui-ci. Arno hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. Shindou baissa la tête, tandis qu'Okatsu le regardait avec inquiétude. Pourquoi elle devait le regarder comme ça celle-là ! Elle m'énervait de plus en plus à toujours squatter !

-D'accord. Je m'entrainerais pour pouvoir contenir l'aura de Nobunaga ! Déclara Shindou d'un ton solennel

-Bien parlé ! Disait Shinsuke

Alors que nous nous tournions vers le docteur Arno pour lui demander plus de conseilles, nous étions surpris de voir qu'il avait disparut dans la nature, comme il était apparut. Soudain, la mère d'Okatsu arriva, effarée :

-Okatsu ! Okatsu ! Criait-elle

-Qu'y a-t-il maman ? répondit celle-ci en lui prenant les mains

-C'est Tasuke ! Il s'est fait kidnapper par des brigands d'Imagawa Yoshimoto !

-Mais c'est terrible ! s'écria-t-elle

-Par où sont-ils partis ?! Lança Karen

-Demandons à Hideyoshi, il devrait être au courant de quelque chose ! Disait à son tour Tsurugi

Nous acquiescèrent et nous allions chercher Hideyoshi, qui nous guida vers une petite maison à l'écart du village. Nous entrions à l'intérieur, et une jeune femme était allongée sur une table, accompagnée de servants, recouverte d'un manteau noir, cachant son visage avec sa capuche.

-Qui êtes-vous ! Cria Hideyoshi à l'intention de la jeune femme. Relâchez les enfants immédiatement !

La fille fit un petit sourire en coin, et elle se leva pour retirer sa capuche et montrer son visage : nous fûmes surpris devant celui d'Hakira, qui nous proposa alors :

-Si vous voulez sauver ses enfants…il va falloir nous battre au football !

Nous acquiesçons, déterminés de sauver les otages. Elle souri de nouveau, puis nous la suivions dehors pour découvrir un terrain de football dans la cours. Nous nous préparions alors, puis elle fit apparaitre le gars au micro avant de l'hypnotiser. Nous nous positionnons sur le terrain, puis nous observions qu'il nous manquait des joueurs pour former l'équipe. Hakira disait alors :

-Tenez, vous pouvez vous servir de ces gamins comme joueurs remplaçants !

Des servants apportèrent alors Tasuke, ainsi que deux autres garçons : Shishimaru et Gorota. Ils étaient clairement débutants : comment allions nous vaincre l'équipe d'El Dorado avec trois handicaps ? Ils semblaient effrayés : leur avenir dépendait de se match… Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur vu la situation.

Tenma essayait de les rassurer et leur disait de faire de leur mieux, les connaissant mieux que nous autres. Déterminés, ils s'installèrent avec le maillot de l'équipe, et nous étions prêts. Je me rappelais des paroles dites par Shindou avant le match :

-Pour que je devienne plus fort, il faut que je réussisse le Keishin armure… Cela doit être la meilleure solution…

Nous hochions la tête, et Tora disait que pour renforcer l'équipe, il fallait mieux que l'on réussisse tous le Keishin armure, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de précipitation : il fallait juste le sentir !

Sauf que pour Shindou, c'était différent : il lui fallait devenir plus fort, et pour cela, le Keishin armure représentait une large marge de progression. C'était alors devenu son nouveau but… Maintenant que j'y repensais, c'est vrai que j'avais déjà utilisé mon Keishin armure, mais depuis, je n'avais pas pu le réutiliser…

Le match commença, et nous avions la balle : notre équipe semblait à l'aise avec la vitesse, mis à part les nouveaux, qui restaient un peu perdus. Nous tenions tête à l'équipe adverse, mais nous essayions plus de défendre qu'autre chose : en effet, avec la faible consistance des trois nouveaux garçons, notre défense avait une brèche considérable…

C'est alors que Shindou, en meneur de jeu, décidait d'attaquer : pour cela, il fit appelle à sa super tactique :

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je restais à nouveau sous le charme, comme la première fois où je l'avais vu. Il nous guida alors vers les buts, créant un trou dans la défense adverse. Tsurugi réceptionna alors le ballon, puis il sortit son Keishin :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Il regardait le gardien, puis avec les sourcils froncés, il tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

-Armure !

Malheureusement, il échoua, et l'adversaire en profita pour lui prendre le ballon. L'attaquant poussa un juron, et retournait en défense. Ema le regarda d'un air désolé, puis, alla le rejoindre pour lui murmurer une chose à l'oreille. Le visage du ténébreux s'éclaira puis concerta la jeune fille, souriante. Je détachais mon regard du couple pour me concentre sur mon jeu.

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! Star of Africa !_**

Emcy utilisa sa technique défensive, puis passa le ballon à Karen qui avançait considérablement. Tsurugi lui faisait alors un signe, puis la jeune fille, sceptique, lui passa le ballon.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque_** !

Il se concentra alors, regardant Ema du coin de l'œil, qui lui hochait la tête. Tsurugi prit alors une grande inspiration, avant de s'écrier :

-Armure !

Et là, miracle, ça avait marché : il avait alors réussi son Keishin armure. Il frappa dans la balle de toute cette force. Elle se dirigea droit vers les filets, mais le gardien n'allait pas se laisser faire : il frappa le sol du pied, qui libera un vent puissant du sol, afin de stopper le ballon :

-**_Vent fluide !_**

Malheureusement, sa technique ne fut pas assez puissante pour résister à un tel choc. Le ballon alla se loger dans les filets, tandis que l'armure de Tsurugi disparaissait.

-Buuuut ! Raimon marque 1-0 contre Protocol Omega !

Il frappa dans la main d'Ema, tandis que des cris de joies parcourait notre côté du terrain. Hakira en fut vexée, mais je regardais plutôt en direction de ma meilleure amie : qu'avait-elle dit à Tsurugi pour qu'il réussisse son Keishin armure ? Je me le demandais…

Le match reprit, et Shindou eut rapidement la balle. Dès qu'il la reçu, il invoqua de suite son Keishin :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_**

Il inspira profondément et réfléchit, avant de s'écrier :

-Armure !

Malheureusement, cela échoua, puis Hakira en profita pour prendre la balle. Elle s'élança sur le terrain à vive allure, passant notre faible défense, puis se retrouvait devant les buts :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

**_-Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_** Armure !

Shinsuke avait tenté, mais ce fut vain. Il essaya tout de même d'arrêter le tir, mais même son Keishin ne put l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Protocol Omega égalise : 1-1 !

Son armure disparaissait, tandis que les nouveaux s'excusèrent pour leur inefficacité. Nous étions à égalité… Alors que le sifflet pour continuer le match aller continuer le match, ce fut la fin de la première mi-temps…


	149. Chapter 14 (3)

**Chapitre 14**

Shindou et Shinsuke semblait dépiter devant l'échec de leur Keishin armure. Tora leur remontait le moral comme quoi il ne fallait pas se presser. Les Keishin armure semblait difficiles à réaliser…Alors comment Tsurugi avait-il réussit ? Et surtout, que lui avait dit Ema ?

Lorsque je lui posais la question, accompagnée de Karen et Emcy qui avaient aussi assisté à la scène, elle nous répondit par un tirage de langue :

-C'est un secret !

Nous restions sceptiques, mais n'en n'apprendrons pas d'avantage. Nous commencions donc la deuxième mi-temps. Mais alors que nous venions à peine de toucher la balle, Hakira fit apparaitre une oreillette, puis prit un visage étonné avant de la faire disparaitre. Ses joueurs commencèrent à partir les uns les autres, puis elle disait, les sourcils froncés :

-On doit se retirer du match… Mais on se reverra bientôt…

Puis elle disparut à son tour, nous laissant sur le terrain, seuls.

-C'est moi où elle nous a laissé en plan là ?! disait Karen, furieuse de son comportement

-On dirait bien…disait Tsurugi

Nous restions sceptiques devant leur disparition plus que soudaine. Comment ce faisait-il qu'ils doivent partir aussi vite ? Une information de dernière minute ?

Les trois garçons semblaient soulagés : ils étaient à présent libres comme l'air ! Ils se réjouissaient, tandis que nous, Raimon, nous nous inquiétions plus qu'autre chose…

L'après midi s'achevait, et nous discutions de l'événement produit durant le match en nous rendant à notre repère. Une fois là-bas, nous nous changions à tour de rôle, et lorsque le soir arriva, Okatsu venu nous voir avec son frère. Elle portait une grande marmite, puis elle disait :

-Tenez, je vous ai fait tu tofu, pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Tous se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle, sauf moi. Je ne pouvais pas encadrer cette fille : pourquoi elle devait toujours venir, être là ? Ça m'énervait au plus haut point !

Alors que je prenais une maigre portion afin de ne pas montrer mon plaisir du repas à cette fille, Shindou, lui, semblait ravi. Je restais furieuse contre cette situation : l'image du parfait couple, se regardant dans les yeux et souriant devant les bons moments passés ensemble, et…

-Kazumi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air rouge comme je ne sais quoi !

Emcy me regardait d'un air interrogateur, tandis que, toujours en colère, je répondis un sec « rien ! », alors que Karen lui tapait dans les côtes, et lui montra Okatsu et Shindou ensemble. La jeune fille semblait comprendre et se sentait désolée pour moi.

-Comment on va bien pouvoir se rapprocher de Nobunaga ? Demanda Tsurugi, la tête sur les épaules.

-C'est vrai, maintenant, on a plus beaucoup de pistes…disait Tora, la main sur le menton.

-Si vous voulez le revoir, vous pouvez aller au festival en son honneur ! S'exclama Tasuke, reprenant une portion.

-Mais c'est vrai, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro, le visage éclairé. Quand j'ai faillis me faire prendre, il m'avait demandé si c'était pour le festival, nyaa !

-Nous avons donc une nouvelle chance ! S'exclama Tenma

-Oui, mais comment on rentre dans le festival ? Disait Ema

Nous nous concertions du regard : personne n'avait vraiment d'idée. Nous soupirions : il était vrai que cela nous menait dans une impasse… Shindou mit tout le monde d'accord :

-Réfléchissons-y demain. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons assez fait.

Nous hochions tous la tête, tandis qu'Okatsu souriait devant les paroles du gris-brunâtre : je serrais les poings, tellement fort que mes baguettes se brisèrent en morceaux. Karen essayait de me calmer en me massant les épaules. Je soupirais, me reprenant, et, voulant chasser cette image de ma tête, partis me coucher tôt.

En bonne compagnie, les autres avaient proposés à Okatsu et Tasuke de rester pour dormir, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas. Franchement, qui pourrait se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareille ? Quand je m'entendais penser, je fermais les yeux et me contenta de dormir.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, je me réveillais peu de temps après m'être couché. Je compris la raison de mon réveil quand je vis Shindou en tenue de foot marcher sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne réveiller personne. Que pouvait-il faire à cette heure-ci ?

Curieuse, je décidais de le suivre dans la discrétion. Il saisissait un ballon, puis sortit dehors. J'attendis un peu avant d'aller dans la nuit, puis je le découvris, jonglant avec la balle de ses deux genoux.

Je restais comme absorbée par le spectacle : le ballon volait d'un pied à l'autre, et le reflet de la pleine lune se reflétait sur Shindou, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Du rouge teinta mes joues, tandis que je voyais mon joueur favori.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit venir vers moi. Je me cachais derrière un buisson avec vu sur la scène, tandis que la jeune fille s'avança, qui s'avérait être Okatsu. Je serrais les dents, et Shindou arrêta de jongler à sa vu :

-Okatsu ?

-Vous travaillez dur, j'ai l'impression…

Shindou sourit à la vue de la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il continua son activité tout en lui parlant :

-Je dois devenir plus fort…Il va falloir que je commence l'entrainement.

-Je vois… disait Okatsu, admirant le milieu de terrain

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour la ridiculiser, faire comprendre à Shindou que c'était une bonne à rien. Mais que faire ? Oui je sais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réprimer la poufiasse, mais jusqu'à présent j'avais tout laissé couler, alors il fallait que ça cesse ! J'en avais marre de rester les bras croisés !

Je pris alors la première chose qui me vint, ce qui fut un léger caillou, puis je le lancer en direction de la fille. Celle-ci le reçu de plein fouet au milieu du front, puis elle avait l'air d'avoir mal. Bien fait !

Elle couvrait la blessure de ses deux mains et se plaignait de sa douleur. Shindou laissa tomber son ballon pour venir vers elle :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…J'ai reçu quelque chose sur le front… ça pique !

-Laisse-moi voir.

Il s'approcha de son visage et souleva sa frange avec sa main. Ils étaient alors vraiment très proches, étant donné qu'il approchait au maximum à cause de l'obscurité. Okatsu comme moi-même étions rouge, enfin, pas vraiment pour la même raison…

-Tu as juste une égratignure…disait-il. Rien de très grave…

Je mordais le col de mon pyjama : ce n'était pas vrai ! Il fallait que je fasse autre chose, une chose qui prouverait que cette fille est vraiment stupide…

J'attrapais alors ce que j'avais à disposition, c'est-à-dire cette fois-ci une branche assez épaisse, puis, alors que Shindou se dirigeait de nouveau vers le ballon, je passais la branche au sol, et frappa contre la cheville d'Okatsu. Celle-ci trébucha et partait en avant. Shindou allait sûrement penser que c'est une maladroite et une pimbêche !

Alors qu'elle tombait à l'avant, elle poussa un petit cri et Shindou se retourna, alerté. Puis Okatsu tomba sur lui dans sa chute, l'entrainant à terre. Leurs corps semblaient beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, et Okatsu rougissait devant la situation. Shindou semblait perturbé, et ne savait que dire, tandis que moi, je mordais tellement fort dans mon T-shirt, qu'il faillit s'arracher comme mes cheveux, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ? Cette fille était vraiment une peste de service : je la détestais, la haïssais, même si je reconnais que vu les circonstances, c'était un peu de ma faute…

C'est alors que nous entendions un bruit qui nous paralysa sur place : un « clic ». Mais pas n'importe quel « clic », mais un « clic » que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien…

C'était le « clic » de l'appareil photo d'Akane.


	150. Chapter 15 (3)

**Chapitre 15**

N

ous nous tournions comme un seul homme vers le son. Même si je ne pouvais la distinguer que faiblement, je pouvais quand même voir les chaussures d'Akane, qui se tenait non loin de nous avec son appareil autour du cou.

-Je trouve ça vraiment immoral de votre part…disait-elle sur une voix impassible en s'adressant au joueur

Le couple, surtout Shindou commençait à paniquer. Si une rumeur venait à se divulguer au sein de l'équipe, surtout de cette envergure, cela serait très, mais alors très problématique…

J'étais plutôt partagée : d'un côté, je me sentais comme envahie d'un bonheur devant Okatsu qui se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci, et qui va s'amener à culpabiliser, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens responsable pour Shindou.

Okatsu et le garçon se relevèrent en un éclair, et disaient presque en cœur :

-Ce…Ce n'est pas se que tu crois !

Akane baissa les paupières, pas vraiment convaincues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Est-ce que je me dévoilais et les aidais, ou je restais ici, cacher et attendant que cela se passe…

Je décidais de rester cacher pendant un petit moment et d'observer la scène. Shindou expliqua de son mieux pour la convaincre :

-Elle a juste trébuché et elle est tombée sur moi ! C'est la vérité !

-Oui, crois-le s'il te plait ! Intervint Okatsu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cette boite, mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de fausses accusations !

Akane les regarda en levant un sourcil. Je pense qu'elle ne les croyait qu'à moitié… Elle saisissait l'appareil et elle lança :

-Je ne montrerai pas cette photo aux autres, mais je ne l'effacerai pas non plus. Je préfère la garder, au cas où…

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase en souriant d'un air diabolique. Elle retourna sur ses pas en baillant, et Shindou et Okatsu n'osaient plus se regarder.

-On est mal…disait le garçon

Okatsu ne savait répondre, puis le couple retourna finalement se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortais de ma cachette pour, à mon tour, retrouver mon lit. Lorsque je passais devant Akane qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, elle serrait son appareil contre elle, comme si c'était son doudou. Elle souriait bêtement en laissant couler un filet de bave.

Il fallait que j'efface cette photo. Je sais qu'elle ruinerait Okatsu, mais je savais également que Shindou serait touché… Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, sachant que je me sentais coupable. J'allais alors me coucher en réfléchissant à une stratégie.

**Le lendemain**

-Alors ? Quelqu'un a finalement trouvé la solution, nyaa ?

Ema leva la main, à l'étonnement de certain d'entre nous.

-Pourquoi pas un spectacle de danse ?

Tous se concertèrent du regard. Il était vrai que lors des festivals, il y avait souvent des représentations de danses traditionnelles. Koitaro trouvait cette idée spéciale très bonne, mais vite, il demanda quelque chose d'essentiel :

-Euh….Quelqu'un sait danser des danses traditionnels, nyaa ?

Ce fut un non général à notre déception. Cependant, Okatsu, rouge, s'exclama :

-M-Moi ! Je ne suis pas une danseuse professionnelle, mais je pourrais vous apprendre…

Oh non ! Est-ce que cette fille va encore squatter longtemps ? Et d'ailleurs, qui voudrait apprendre à danser avec une prof pareille ?

-C'est d'accord, nyaa ! Tu nous apprendras à danser, nyaa !

J'étais la seule que la nouvelle ne réjouissait pas. Sérieusement ? Je regardais Shindou du coin de l'œil, et il baissait la tête, dans ses pensées. Le pauvre… J'étais sûre qu'il pensait à la fois à son Mixi Max qui avait échoué, à la fois à la photo d'Akane, qui sois dit en passant, était dans l'appareil qu'elle accrochait à son cou.

C'est alors que commençaient les leçons de danse : Okatsu se tient modèle, tandis que beaucoup d'entre nous tentèrent de la suivre. Alors que je voyais Karen et Ema très à l'aise pour exécuter les différents pas, Emcy et moi étions de pures débutante.

Je cherchais du regard Shindou, quand Tora me disait :

-Il est partit s'entrainer. Il doit travailler dur pour contenir l'âme de Nobunaga…

Alors que tout le monde dansait, je demandais discrètement à Tora si je pouvais m'éclipser afin de lui tenir compagnie. Avec un sourire malicieux, il me hocha la tête, et je partis aussitôt au terrain à quelques pas d'ici après m'être changé.

Shindou tirait dans les buts à de multitudes reprises. Il semblait s'acharner, et ses perles sur son front le prouvaient. Je l'appelais et il se tournait vers moi avant de sourire. Je lui proposais de faire une pause, qu'il accepta volontiers. Nous nous asseyions côte à côte sur le bord du terrain.

-Tu as l'air perturbé…Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bien sûr que je le savais. Je voulais juste voir s'il allait me le dire ou non. Il se tourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir, avant de rebaisser la tête, abattu.

-Je me demande si tu ne lis pas en moi comme un livre ouvert…disait-il en faisant un léger sourire

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Insistais-je avec une voix douce

Il sourit de nouveau et disait juste :

-Rien…Rien du tout… Je dois juste me concentrer plus dans l'entrainement…

Je culpabilisais de plus en plus : c'était de ma faute si Shindou était dans cet état, et c'est comme s'il le savait. Je baissais la tête à mon tour : il fallait que je récupère cette photo au plus vite !

Shindou se leva et prit le ballon avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le terrain. Il me lança alors avec sourire :

-Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi ?

J'en avais très envie. Cela m'aurait sûrement rappelé les entrainements du soir, autrefois, quand je faisais mes débuts. Je me souvenais que je voulais à tout prix un Keishin, et que Shindou m'accompagnait dans cette voix…

Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. J'étais responsable de ses tourments, et je culpabilisais : il fallait que je répare mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais pas toucher un ballon avec lui sachant que je lui ai fait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait.

-Désolée, mais je dois refuser. Je suis assez nulle, en danse traditionnelle, donc il faut que je m'exerce.

-Je vois. Bonne chance alors !

-A toi aussi. Bonne chance.

Il me hocha la tête et commença à faire des tours de terrains. Je m'éloignais alors et retournais sur la piste, où Okatsu nous apprenait toujours de nouveaux pas. Il fallait que notre danse plaise à Nobunaga, et qu'elle nous aide déjà à rentrer dans le festival.

Je me remis alors à la tache, en essayant de copier au mieux possible ses pas, tandis que j'observais discrètement Akane. Elle dansait elle aussi, et avait toujours ce maudit appareil…

Il fallait à tout prix que je le récupère !


	151. Chapter 16 (3)

**Chapitre 16**

A

lors que tout le monde s'entrainait à danser avec entrain, je zieutais Akane de temps à autre. Il fallait absolument que je la détache de son appareil mais comment ? Je n'avais aucune solution en tête…

C'est alors qu'elle se tordit la cheville en faisant un faux mouvement. Aoi vint tout de suite en voyant son amie dans le besoin. La pauvre se plaignait de sa douleur :

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Aoi

-Oui…J'aimerai bien un anti douleur….

Tora leur indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'armoire dans la seconde pièce. Elles hochèrent la tête, et Aoi l'accompagna, le bras sous l'épaule. Je les suivais discrètement. Comme je l'avais prédit, Akane retira son appareil pour le mettre sur la commode, afin de pouvoir s'abaisser correctement.

L'appareil était alors à la portée de tous, et je le saisis sans que personne ne le voie. Rapidement, j'accédais à sa bibliothèque, qui était bourrée de photos en tout genre. Je défilais rapidement et retrouvais la photo en question. J'appuyais sur le bouton, et elle se retrouvait effacée.

Ouf ! C'était moins une ! Je regardais par curiosité ses autres photos, et j'en remarquais de moi, de Karen, de Tenma, de Hamano, de toute l'équipe… Mais particulièrement de Shindou.

Plus je défilais les images devant mes yeux, plus je remarquais que ce n'était pas un hasard : il y avait bien la majorité des photos qui étaient de Shindou. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'empresser d'éteindre l'appareil, et de filer en vitesse dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je poussais un soupire de soulagement : la photo avait été effacé. Mais une chose m'intriguait : pourquoi toutes ses photos de Shindou ? Ne me dites pas…Qu'elle en pinçait pour lui ?

Non, non ! C'est impossible… Elle serait plus proche de lui ! Et de toute façon, j'avais bien mes problèmes en ce moment avec Okatsu…D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Je circulais les regards et ne la vis pas. Karen vint alors vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

-Si tu cherches ta concurrente, elle est au bord du terrain avec ton amour. Elle était partie avec un panier repas pour lui amener, et elle était ravie !

Je n'y croyais pas ! Dès que j'avais le dos tourné pour la sauver ELLE et Shindou, elle en profitait !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je poussais violemment Karen dans la colère, et je me rendais vers le terrain, furax. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?!

Je bouillais de rage, et quand j'arrivais prêt d'eux, ils étaient en train de discuter, tandis que Shindou mangeait un panier repas, dans lequel était disposé du tofu. J'en avais plus qu'assez, et c'était pour cette raison que je me lançais.

Je me mettais face à eux, sourcils froncés, et déformant Okatsu d'un regard intimidant.

-Okatsu, il faut que l'on parle.

Elle ne comprenait pas et décida de me suivre à l'écart, loin de Shindou et des autres, afin que personne n'entende. Je regardais aux alentours, et une fois que j'avais fais un check des environs, je me retournais face à son visage qui était inquiet.

-Ecoute, j'ai une question à te poser : pourquoi tu traines toujours avec Shindou ?!

Elle rougissait légèrement, puis reculait par instinct. J'insistais, puis elle détourna le regard avant de dire :

-Mais…Pourquoi ça t'intéresse… ?

J'explosais de rage. Dans la colère, mes paroles avaient dépassées mes pensées :

-Parce que je suis amoureuse de Shindou, voila pourquoi !

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, je m'étais rendue compte de mon erreur, et je couvrais ma bouche de mes deux mains, comme si j'allais redire une bêtise. Mon visage s'était teinté de rouge, tout comme celui d'Okatsu.

-Tu…Tu….Balbutia-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, tremblante

Je m'étais plantée. Littéralement. J'essayais de la convaincre avec une once de colère dans la voix :

-Non ! Tu n'as rien entendu ! Rien du tout ! Compris ?!

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas révéler mon secret ? Cette peste ne m'aura décidément causé que des problèmes…

Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre avec elle. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Alors que j'étais à la fois gênée et toujours en colère, je croisais Shindou, qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. A son regard, je me calmais instantanément. Je lui disais un petit :

-Il n'y a rien du tout ! C'est un truc de fille !

Accompagné d'un sourire, avant de reprendre ma route. Au moins, si il savait que c'était un truc de fille, peut être ne prendrait-il pas la peine de demander à Okatsu….Enfin je l'espérais...

Le soir arriva vite, et dès le repas, Okatsu n'avait pas osé me regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était produit. Shindou regardait notre froid, sceptique. Le reste de la soirée fut ainsi.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du festival. Nous avions préparé le spectacle de danse, et nous étions enfin au point. Nous nous habillions en tenue de l'époque, spéciale dédiée aux danseurs grâce à la manette de Koitaro. Nous nous dirigions alors vers le festival, qui se déroulait au centre du village.

Il y avait différents stands, dont un que tenait Okatsu en vendant du tofu. Et au centre du cercle que formait les différents stands, il y avait une scène, et en face de celle-ci, une petite tour ou se trouvait Nobunaga, assis en tailleur, admirant le futur spectacle.

Cependant, pour rentrer dans les loges afin de monter sur scène, il y avait un homme à l'entrée, qui désignait si nous étions libres de passer, ou non.

-Allons-y, disait Tora.

Nous nous avancions alors devant le garde. Il était assez gros, et portait une grosse voix grave. Un couple de filles devait passer avant nous, et à leur vue, le garde bava devant leurs costumes et leurs visages. Il les laissa passer, un peu rouge comme ivre.

Je voyais quelle genre de personne c'était le genre de mec qui bavait devant la gente féminine… Dire qu'il en existait déjà à cette époque !

C'était alors à notre tour, et il nous concerta du regard, les filles et moi. Il souriait bêtement en hochant la tête, mais dès qu'il posa son regard sur les garçons derrière nous, son visage prit une toute autre forme et il secoua la tête :

-Navré, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir rentrer !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'énerva Ema

-Vous n'avez pas besoins de le savoir…Aller ouste ! Hors de ma vue !

Triste et à la fois énervés, nous nous retirions à l'écart. Nous formions un cercle, et réfléchissions à la manière de rentrer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Songeait Shindou

Nous réfléchissions tous, et nous nous tournions vers Karen, qui fit un sourire en coin et ricanait doucement :

-Je crois que j'ai une idée… Disait-elle, le regard effrayant

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais connaissant Karen, quelque chose me disait que cela aller être…disons…spécial…

-Quelle est ton idée ? Demanda Tenma

-Juste, attendez le bon moment pour rentrer ! Disait-elle, l'index en l'air

Sceptiques, nous hochions tout de même la tête. Quelle était cette idée ? Nous nous rendions de nouveau devant le cher monsieur, mais Karen nous indiquait d'aller proche de l'entrée, à côté. Nous nous positionnons alors à l'endroit, et nous observions la jeune fille aux cheveux roses exécuter son plan…

-Bonjour, cher monsieur. Puis-je passer ? Disait-elle le plus naturellement du monde

-Désolé, mais c'est complet ! disait-il d'un ton désagréable

Elle croisa ses bras, ce qui fit légèrement sortir sa poitrine à découvert. Elle se pencha en avant, puis disait, ennuyée :

-Vraiment ? Vous n'avez vraiment plus de place ?

L'homme regardait ce qui l'intéressait avec attention, tout en restant un peu discret, mais vite, il se ressaisissait, ou du moins il essayait il ferma les yeux et détourna le regard de la belle demoiselle :

-Je regrette mais c'est complet ! Je ne peux plus faire entrer personne !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais décidait avec un regard malicieux d'aller encore plus loin. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table au même endroit, et se pencha encore plus en avant. Elle leva ses épaules, et avec un visage colérique, elle disait d'une petite voix enfantine :

-Vous êtes un méchant monsieur…Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?

L'homme ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. Il avait limite la goutte de sang qui lui pendait du nez, et Karen tourna le regard un court instant vers nous pour nous donner le signal.

Aussitôt dit, nous rentrions dans les loges, alors que le garde ne pouvait regarder. Je voyais Tenma qui était légèrement rouge. Avant de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, nous attendions Karen qui ne revint pas de suite, mais à travers le drap qui nous séparait d'elle et de l'homme, nous pouvions voir les ombres danser et entendre les voix de l'autre côté.

Après que nous étions partit, elle se releva pour être face dans toute sa hauteur face à l'homme. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, et avec une voix plus que bête, comme s'il avait bu, il disait, étourdit :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer… vous savez que vous êtes mignonne quand même…Si vous n'avez rien à faire ce soir, je veux bien vous raccompagner chez vous…et on…

Avant qu'il n'avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, nous pouvions voir la main de Karen se lever, et dans un coup franc, sec, et brutal, elle lui infligea une claque qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt d'oublier. Le claquement fut si fort qu'il résonnait dans la vallée en écho.

Elle croisa alors les bras sur elle, comme pour se protéger, prit une grande inspiration, et elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le put :

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Un pervers ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Ne vous le laissez pas vous approcher ! Ce type est dangereux ! Kyaaaaaaaah !

C'est alors qu'en courant elle arriva à nos côtés. A son arrivée, elle fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un pouce levé. On entendit alors de l'autre côté une voix extrêmement grave :

-C'est bien vous, l'homme louche ?

Deux gardes costauds venaient de faire leur apparition devant le gros homme. Celui-ci balbutia :

-M-Mais non…Je-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Venez avec nous. On vous embarque.

Les deux hommes prirent alors le troisième de force, pendant que celui-ci continuer de dire qu'il était innocent.

Je pense que l'on n'était pas prêt de le revoir de si tôt…


	152. Chapter 17 (3)

**Chapitre 17**

-Tu m'épates, Karen !

Tout le monde complimentait Karen pour sa performance plus que parfaite. Elle se contentait de se vanter en riant son talent d'actrice restera dans les anales, j'en étais sûre.

Une fois dans les loges, nous nous préparions psychologiquement. Le stresse se faisait ressentir, et Koitaro posa une question tabou à Shindou :

-Es-tu prêts à recevoir le Miximax, nyaa ? Cela doit être une de nos seuls chances d'approcher d'aussi prêt Nobunaga, elle ne se représentera peut être jamais, nyaa !

Shindou serra les dents j'avais bien vu qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire son Keishin armure, et donc, malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait subi, rien n'était certain qu'il était devenu plus fort.

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas… disait-il en baissant la tête.

Je voyais le poing de Shindou se serrer. Tant de pression sur ces épaules… Cette représentation dépendait uniquement de lui, et de personne d'autre…

Ce fut alors à notre tour d'entrer en scène. Koitaro donna des flutes et des enregistrements à Tsurugi et Shindou qui n'avait pas pu danser. C'est alors que nous entrions sur l'estrade, devant une petite foule de cinquante personnes, dont Nobunaga, qui était au sommet d'une petite tour au dessus de tous.

Je ne croisais qu'une fois son regard persan qui me glaça jusqu'au sang comment pouvait-on avoir un tel regard ? Cela amplifié de plus sa puissance…

C'est alors que la musique commença à être jouée. Nous commencions alors à danser de la façon dont Okatsu, qui regardait la scène, nous avait apprit. Cependant, le stresse était tel qu'il ruinait notre performance : certains n'étaient pas en rythme, d'autre se trompaient de pas… Bref, ce fut un tel carnage que cela provoqua un brouhaha dans la foule.

Je n'osais pas croiser Oda, qui devait s'ennuyer terriblement et devait sûrement être au bout de donner un ordre afin de nous faire dégager. J'essayais surtout de trouver une solution afin de nous tirer de ce pétrin en une bonne situation, ou du moins de trouver un bon spectacle…

Alors que je défilais les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose, je vis Koitaro en bas de l'estrade, me faisant signe pendant que je lui envoyais un regard en détresse. Soudain, il posa un objet que je ne connaissais que trop bien sur l'estrade : un violon !

Pourquoi possédait-il un violon ? Surtout à cette époque ! Mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter…

Dans des pas de danse improvisés qui firent douter pour certain, je rejoins l'extrémité et saisis l'objet. Si je jouais d'un instrument que personne ne connaissait à l'époque, j'étais sûre de susciter l'attention… Mais qu'interpréter ? Je connaissais de multitude de morceaux gravés dans ma tête… Soudain, je me souvenais de quelque chose…

Alors que nous étions chez Shindou, nous avions fait un karaoké. A la fin d'un morceau, j'ai pu voir le classement s'afficher… Et le premier morceau m'avait grandement apprit : _Cantarella_.

C'était un morceau populaire, beau, chanté par un garçon, et dont il existait une partition au violon, vu que cela en était l'instrument principal… J'avais donc appris ce morceau que je trouvais particulièrement joli, et même écouté en boucle… Et si je ne me trompais pas…

Shindou la connaissait sûrement sur le bout des doigts !

Ceci n'étaient que des suppositions, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… Lorsque je commençais à jouer la première note, tous les regards furent braqués sur moi. Je voyais aux regards des autres surpris par l'improvisation. Puis, je me tournais vers Shindou, dont le visage s'éclaira.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent de danser, et je fis un sourire à Shindou, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait m'accompagner. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête, déterminé, et il se tourna vers le public, qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et il commença à la bonne note à chanter.

Je fus moi-même bluffé par la qualité de sa voix : un son harmonieux, propre, claire comme de l'eau de source. Tous restaient scotchés devant son talent, dont moi, qui avait du mal à garder le violon en place. Il avait un vrai talent…

Nous étions alors en osmose, et je l'accompagner avec la deuxième voix. C'était magique, et tout le monde ressentait ce sentiment… Tout ça avec _Cantarella_ ( watch?v=7xMVN8AA0RI).

La foule était joyeuse et curieuse des événements. Elle affichait des sourires radieux, mais ce qui nous intéressait le plus, ce n'était pas les villageois, mais Oda Nobunaga…

Alors que je détournais le regard un court instant de Shindou, ce qui fut difficile avec sa magnifique voix, je fus scotchée sur place : le grand Nobunaga, en personne, c'était levé de son siège pour mieux observé la scène. A son visage, je voyais qu'il était comme absorbé par la scène : c'était bon signe.

Alors que nous arrivions vers la fin du morceau, je vis Koitaro m'interpeller et me hochait la tête pour demander si Oda était attentif. Je lui rendis son hochement, et alors il saisissait ses deux pistolets reliés à son sac à dos en plastique. Il comptait faire le Mixi max durant la représentation ?!

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il pointa alors un pistolet sur Nobunaga, et un sur Shindou. Il les actionna, et alors ils furent tous deux touchés. Alors que la transaction d'âme se déroulait, Shindou tomba à terre à cause du choc. Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'aider à le relever, quand soudain des soldats arrivèrent armés en nous prenant pour cible. La foule était agitée, et je vis Koitaro du coin de l'œil qui essayait de s'enfuir, mais qui en peu de temps fut prit dans les filets.

Alors que tout le monde fut prit en cible par un soldat, je vis la personne qui avait emprisonné le chat en peluche dans les filets. Cette personne n'était autre que…Hakira !

-Seigneur Nobunaga ! Ces gens ont essayé de vous assassiner ! Disait-elle en nous pointant du doigt. Et en voici la preuve !

Elle saisissait les pistolets en plastique de Koitaro, qui essayait toujours de se dépêtrer du piège.

Que faisait Hakira ici ? Et surtout, de quel droit se permettait-elle de mentir ainsi ?!

Oda nous regarda d'un regard noir, prêt à nous plonger droit en enfer. Nous nous rassemblions devant lui en ligne droite, encerclé par des soldats et agenouillés comme pour faire nos dernières paroles avant la mise à mort… Et c'est ce qui nous attendrait si nous ne réagissions pas !

-Les accusés sont priés de faire leurs dernières paroles afin de se défendre.

-Relevez la tête, disait Nobunaga.

Nous nous exécutions, et un silence s'installa : que pouvions nous expliquer à Nobunaga pour qu'il nous croit ? En plus, se mettre face à ce regard…

-Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer, loin de là ! S'exclama Karen

Nous nous tournions vers elle. Elle avait un sacré courage pour osée se prononcé devant l'empereur… Les villageois étaient du même avis.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ces armes, et le fait que vous vous êtes introduits sans permission sur scène ?! S'exclama un soldat

-Euh…

Karen ne put s'expliquer, et il fallait définitivement jeter l'éponge sur cette forme de défense… Alors qu'un nouveau silence tomba, Nobunaga s'apprêta à faire un signe pour prononcer notre exécution, quand soudain, Shindou se leva :

-Attendez ! Laissez-moi défendre !

La foule murmura entre elle, et le soldat aux côté de l'empereur disait :

-Ce garçon doit être exécuté sur le champ pour vous avoir manqué de respect, maître ! Condamnons-le de suite !

Je fis un petit cri de surprise, mais à notre grand soulagement, Nobunaga fit reculer son soldat du bras, puis disait :

-Attendez ! C'est intéressant…

Tous furent silencieux devant la remarque de Nobunaga, et Shindou restait les sourcils froncés devant l'empereur.

-Vas-y, parles.

Shindou prit une grande inspiration, puis dans un élan de parole, il disait ce qui provoqua la cohue général :

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous assassiner… En réalité, nous venons du futur !


	153. Chapter 18 (3)

**Chapitre 18**

L

a foule était à présent silencieuse, sur le choc. Nobunaga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et nous, membres de l'équipe, regardions tous Shindou vu qu'il, visiblement, avait perdu la raison.

Néanmoins, il restait toujours face à Nobunaga, le regard ferme et déterminé à lui faire avaler une pareille éventualité…

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons te croire ?! Nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Cria un soldat aux côtés d'Oda. Empereur, j'exige qu'il est de notre devoir d'exécuter ce garçon !

-Silence ! S'écria Nobunaga à son second. Humm… Alors comme ça, vous venez du futur, c'est cela ?

Shindou trembla ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, avant de hocher la tête et d'affirmer haut et fort :

-Oui ! C'est la vérité !

Nobunaga gratta sa barbichette à cette affirmation, tandis que son soldat continuait de le dissuader :

-Maître, allons bon ! Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ses idioties qui sortent de la bouche de votre condamné !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit, et je vis Shindou sourire à son tour, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Cet empereur pouvait vraiment croire une chose pareille à son époque ?

-Mais alors… disait le grand homme d'un air grave, si vous venez bien du futur, vous devez savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, à cette époque ?

De nombreux gloussements se firent entendre après sa phrase : bien sûr que l'on savait ce qu'il allait s'y passer…seulement…

-Alors je vous pose cette question : est-ce que moi, Oda Nobunaga, conquérant, je réussis à réaliser mon rêve de conquérir tout le Japon ?

C'était LA question à ne pas poser. Je voyais dans la foule Hideyoshi, qui restait scotché à la question comme si sa vie en dépendait. Okatsu restait comme tétanisée par le fait que l'on vienne peut-être du futur, comme Tasuke d'ailleurs.

Je regardais Shindou soutenir le regard d'aplomb vers Nobunaga. Une goutte de sueur dégoulinait de son front cette situation était l'une des plus stressantes… Finalement, il répondit à l'attente de tous :

-Malheureusement, vous n'arriverez pas à accomplir cet exploit.

La foule s'agitait, comme si ce que Shindou venait de dire avait signé son arrêt de mort, et des cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent. Je vis Okatsu tomber dans les pommes du coin de l'œil, et Hakira elle-même étonnée. Les soldats aux côtés d'Oda ne cessaient de répéter qu'il fallait nous abattre sur le champ.

L'équipe restait figée, et se fut pendant cette cohue, que Nobunaga et Shindou se défièrent du regard : le regard plus que persan de l'empereur pouvait sûrement traverser Shindou de part en part, mais le footballer ne se laissait pas faire, même si la tâche n'était pas facile. Et même si leur guerre était silencieuse, on pouvait quand même sentir la pression qui s'était installer entre eux et les nombreuses batailles qu'ils se livrèrent en à peine une minute. C'était cet aspect, qui était impressionnant.

Nobunaga cessa alors en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit inexplicablement haleter Shindou. Il leva la main afin de se faire entendre, et à son geste, le silence était parvenu.

-Je vois… Alors ainsi je n'arriverais pas à conquérir le Japon…

Je sentais un gloussement de la part de Shindou, puis alors j'aperçus Hakira au loin qui fit un signe et se téléporta. Ou avait-elle bien pu aller ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque l'on entendit une explosion venir dans la foule un mont de poussière s'éleva, puis nous vîmes arriver l'équipe du Protocol Omega en tenue de soldat de l'époque. L'un deux portait un drapeau sur lequel on pouvait voir le signe emblématique d'Imagawa.

-Le Protocol Omega ? Que fait-il ici ? Chuchota Ema

-Nobunaga ! Disait l'un d'eux d'une voix forte. Nous vous provoquons en duel de la part d'Imagawa !

-Comment !? Cria le second de l'empereur

-« Cher Oda », commença une autre, déroulant un morceau de papier. « Je vous propose un duel pour voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. J'ai appris l'existance d'un sport que l'on pratiquait avec une balle, donc je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de faire une bataille sur ce sport. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Nobunaga fronça les sourcils en regardant les arrivants.

-Ils se prennent pour les sujets d'Imagawa pour ne pas trop perturber le cours de l'histoire… Nous expliqua Tora en chuchotant

Je comprenais. C'était la meilleure Shindou intervint alors de nouveau :

-Laissez-nous combattre à votre place ! Ce sport est notre spécialité ! Laissez-nous combattre pour vous !

Nous nous concertions du regard. Ceci était une bonne idée : un match de football qui nous opposait au Protocol Omega… C'était une revanche… Mais tout dépendait de l'empereur.

Il fixa du regard Shindou et nous concerta un par un. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit sur le Protocol Omega :

-Très bien. Dites-lui que j'accepte.

Nos visages s'éclaircissaient tandis que ceux des soldats de Nobunaga s'assombrissaient. Les faux soldats hochèrent la tête et firent un sourire en coin :

-Parfait… Le match se déroulera ce soir même, dans une heure. Le temps de vous échauffer…

Et en un claquement de doigt, ils se téléportèrent devant le tas de personnes, effaré.

-Je vous fais confiance, voyageurs. Ne me décevez pas.

C'est alors qu'il fermait ces rideaux et qu'il se reposa pendant cette heure. Une fois que l'empereur fut repartit, Shindou s'écroula, genou à terre. Nous nous empressions d'aller autour de lui :

-Shindou ! Comment te sens-tu ? Le questionnais-je

Il respirait fortement, et s'accrocha à mon épaule pour s'aider à se relever. Il semblait en sueur :

-Ça va aller…Disait-il, tremblant des jambes. Son regard est tellement puissant… Je n'aurais pas pu résister plus longtemps…

-Tu pourras jouer le match, nyaa ? demanda Koitaro, dépêtré enfin de ses filets

-Oui, bien sûr… Il le faut : il faut que je devienne plus fort afin de pouvoir faire le Mixi Max… mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore le cas…

-En tout cas, tu as un sacré courage pour lui avoir dit que nous venons du futur… complimenta Tora. Encore plus quand tu lui as dit qu'il n'arrivera pas à conquérir le Japon…

-Oui, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Disait Emcy, encore tremblante après les événements

-Nobunaga n'est pas du genre à prendre tout à la légère… Ce n'est pas une personne à qui l'on peut faire avaler n'importe quoi…

-Tu commences donc à comprendre Nobunaga ! S'exclama Karen, enthousiaste. Tu auras plus de chance à faire le Mixi Max, la prochaine fois !

-Non, pas encore…répondit-il d'une voix grave. J'ai compris également la différence de force entre lui et moi… Maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : il faut que j'arrive à faire le Keishin armure pour pouvoir accumuler assez de force !

-Bien parlé !

Daisuke arriva de par la manche du yukata d'Aoi. Il se présenta devant nous, et disait à Shindou :

-Le Keishin armure est sans doute le meilleur moyen de te rapprocher de Nobunaga ! Il faut donc que tu y arrives durant ce match !

Shindou hocha la tête, déterminé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se force trop certes, il devait faire le Mixi max, mais en faire autant n'était peut être pas une bonne solution…

Nous nous échauffions, et pour le match, Tasuke et ses amis se proposèrent pour jouer à nos côtés durant le match. Il était débutant, mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'un gros trou dans notre défense…. Shindou en profita pour demander où était Okatsu, ce qui m'agaçait particulièrement. Son frère répondit simplement :

-Elle est en train de se reposer dans son stand… Je pense qu'elle sera sur pied pour voir le match…

Shindou baissa la tête et le remercia. Hideyoshi arriva alors et se proposa d'être notre coach, déterminé. Le fait d'être coacher par un personnage historique était vraiment bizarre comme sensation… ce qui déplut à Koitaro, qui pour une fois aurait bien voulu jouer ce rôle…

Je regardais Shindou s'échauffer sur le terrain : j'avais assez peur pour lui… Allait-il réussir à faire le Keishin armure durant ce match ?


	154. Chapter 19 (3)

**Chapitre 19**

A

vant le début du match, nous nous positionnions sur le terrain. Ce match allait tout représenter pour Shindou…

Quelques minutes avant le coup de siffler, je vis Okatsu venir observer le match dans les tribunes elle était assez triste, sûrement après avoir appris que Shindou venait du futur, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais le voir comme elle le pensait…

Je regardais le musicien à sa place. Il était concentré, inspirant et expirant longuement. Il fallait qu'il réussisse le Keishin armure… Puis, je regardais en direction d'Hakira, qui avait toujours ces yeux vairons et ce sourire effrayants, à m'en faire la chaire de poule.

Après avoir de nouveau téléporté un arbitre, le match commença alors. Nous avancions en tête, et Shindou fut bloqué par un adversaire. Directement, sans perdre de temps, il s'y mit :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Malheureusement, il rata et se fit prendre le ballon. Protocole Omega avança, et se retrouvèrent face à l'un des camarades de Tasuke. Je l'encourageais à l'arrêter, mais peine perdu pour un débutant l'adversaire passa comme de l'eau dans une passoire. Il tira et Shinsuke put l'arrêter.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieur : comment pouvions-nous créer une stratégie avec pour seule défense un mur de papier facilement déchirable ?

Tenma avança alors et se retrouva face à un adversaire. Rapidement, il voulu essayer à son tour, et se lança :

-**_Archi pégase, le cheval des dieux ! _**Armure !

Mais ce fut vain, et il se fit prendre le ballon facilement. J'arrivais à point nommé :

**_-Danse des plumes !_**

J'avançais et je passais à Tora, mais la passe fut interceptée par Hakira, qui rigolait de notre performance :

-Pff ! C'est ridicule de penser que vous pouvez faire l'armure alors que vous êtes beaucoup trop faibles et que vous n'y arriverai jamais ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie puissance ! **_Zumen, l'art de la création !_** Armure !

Ni une ni deux elle enfila son armure et sans avancer d'avantage, elle tira en direction des cages depuis le milieu de terrain. Pris au dépourvue, la défense ne put rien faire.

-Buuuut ! Protocole Omega marque le premier point avec 1-0 !

Son armure disparut et elle retourna à sa place dans un petit rire sadique. Je grinçais des dents : à ce rythme, nous allions perdre !

Après ce but, j'exécutais un temps mort où je rassemblais tout le monde pour expliquer ma stratégie, qui était un peu brutale :

-Ecoutez… Je pense que la situation est mal choisie pour essayer d'invoquer vos Keishins armures… J'ai conscience qu'il faut que vous le fassiez pour vous rendre plus fort etc., mais nous sommes en train de perdre, et nous avons trois joueurs débutants à nos côtés en défense. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur !

Tous hochèrent la tête et je me tournais en direction de Shindou :

-Je fais exception pour toi bien sûr, Shindou. Il faut que tu essayes le plus de fois possible, dès qu'une occasion se présente. Soutenons-le !

-Oui ! Crièrent-ils en cœur

Je hochais la tête et nous retournions à nos places. Le match reprit et les autres exécutèrent mes ordres :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Mais ceci échoua de nouveau, et nous essayions tout de même de défendre du mieux que l'on pouvait. Shindou fut de plus en plus agacé, et c'est au bout de multiples essais que l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps.

Sur le banc, Aoi distribuait nos boissons, et Shindou semblait essoufflé à courir et à déployer son Keishin à tout va. Je regardais Nobunaga, qui visiblement n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur avec le score.

Le match reprit sur le même ton : les deux équipes étaient à égalités, et Shindou essayait encore et encore… Plus en colère à chaque fois.

-**_Zumen, art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Ce que je redoutais arrivait : elle allait de nouveau tirer, mais la défense n'était pas au point. Elle tira alors dans le ballon de toutes ses forces, et comme promit, Tasuke et ses amis avaient vraiment trop peur pour oser s'opposer à sa puissance. Je fis alors un bon derrière le ballon et essayais de le ralentir grâce à ma super technique :

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Je voyais mes plumes s'acharner contre ce tir, mais elles ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter. Les défenseurs étaient épatés de mon intervention, et Shinsuke a voulu en faire de même :

-Je dois défendre les cages, peu importe le prix ! Vous devez vous démener pour en faire de même ! **_Atlas, protecteur de la Terre !_** Armure !

Quoi ? Mais il contrecarrait mes ordres !

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatais qu'il avait réussit ! Il avait fusionné avec son Keishin en une armure, et de ses deux mains, il bloqua le tir de l'adversaire !

Nous restions bluffés par Shinsuke qui avait réussi à faire son Keishin armure… Le gardien passa le ballon à Shindou, qui, après avoir assisté à la scène, s'était remotivé :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Mais ceci échoue, et le ballon sortit du terrain. J'allais vers le ballon pour me préparer à faire la touche, quand je croisais Shindou qui avait le poing serré et la tête baissé :

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Shinsuke, Tsurugi ont bien réussis eux, alors pourquoi pas moi ?!

-Shindou…

Je serrais le poing que devais-je lui dire pour lui remonter le moral ? Pour l'aider à faire son Keishin armure ? Moi-même, je n'y arrivais pas…

Soudain, nous entendions des cris de surprise dans le publique. Dès que nous nous retournions, nous vîmes à notre grande surprise Nobunaga qui avait quitté sa tour pour venir sur le terrain !

S'il s'était déplacé en personne, c'est qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. Nous restions bouche bée devant le personnage, tandis qu'il appela d'une voix forte :

-Shindou Takuto ! Vient !

A son nom, nous fîmes un bond, et Shindou alla voir sur ses ordres Oda. J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il allait se passer…

Le légendaire brandit son éventail et pointa le tacticien, qui resta statique :

-Pourquoi bouges-tu autant ? Savoir quand se déplacer, ainsi que le silence sont des atouts pour les stratégies !

-Les stratégies ? Je vois…

Shindou hocha la tête et retourna sur le terrain, en ce positionnant près de la défense, loin de la zone de touche. Qu'avait-il en tête pour se positionner si loin du ballon ?

Le match reprit sur une touche, et nous avancions vers les buts adverses. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Shindou, qui visiblement restait à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Nobunaga et Hideyoshi qui hochèrent la tête. C'est à ce moment que silencieusement, il remontait progressivement le terrain.

Très vite, nous étions encerclés pour l'adversaire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Disait l'un des protocoles Omega sur un ton sarcastique

Le ballon aux pieds, je grinçais des dents, quand j'aperçus Shindou, complètement démarqué dans l'entrebâillement de deux joueurs. Je lui passais alors la balle, et l'adversaire fut surprit de ne pas avoir vu Shindou plus tôt.

Il avança alors, mais un défenseur lui barra la route :

-Ha ha, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il fonça droit sur Shindou, mais au dernier moment, celui-ci cessa de bouger, et le défenseur se ramassa sur le côté, prit au dépourvu. Shindou se retrouva alors face aux buts :

-Vas-y Shindou ! Tu peux le faire, j'en suis persuadée ! L'encourageais-je

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et alors il invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

C'est alors que son Keishin se décomposa en plusieurs morceaux, et se matérialisèrent en une armure dans les tons violets et turquoise. Il tira alors de toutes ses forces, et le gardien ne put même pas riposter.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 1-1 !

L'armure de Shindou disparut, et il afficha un sourire satisfait : il avait enfin réussit !


	155. Chapter 20 (3)

**Chapitre 20**

-T

u as réussi Shindou ! Tu l'as fait !

Tout le monde vint vers lui pour le féliciter d'avoir marqué ce but plus que surprenant. Shindou en était très fier, mais il disait surtout que c'était grâce à la sagesse de Nobunaga et de nos encouragements. En tout cas, nous étions remontés à bloc pour gagner ce match.

Le match reprit alors, et Hakira attaqua directement en fonçant droit vers les filets d'une vitesse impressionnante. Elle arriva rapidement vers la faible défense, en colère :

-Ce n'est pas un but qui va nous arrêter !

Elle fonça alors vers Tasuke, mais au lieu de se replier comme d'habitude, il décida de faire face à l'aide de ses amis. Ils formèrent une pyramide, et c'était comme si un château s'élevait devant l'adversaire :

-**_Ichiyajou !_**

A notre surprise à tous, ils avaient réussis à stopper Hakira dans sa course. Nous fûmes tous ravi de leur nouvelle super technique :

-Vous avez réussi ! Vous l'avez stoppé ! Disait Shinsuke

J'étais aux anges. A présent, la défense était opérationnelle. C'était le moment de contrattaquer !

Nous avancions, mais alors que je passais le ballon à Shindou, nous entendions Koitaro brandir ses pistolets :

-Allez ! Mixi Max, nyaa !

Shindou fut surprit et ne s'y attendait pas. Koitaro tira sur lui et Nobunaga pour la troisième fois maintenant. Nous l'encouragions intérieurement : il fallait qu'il réussisse !

-Mixi Max, complété, nyaa !

Shindou absorba alors la force de Nobunaga en lui : ces yeux devinrent rouges et il affichait un regard aussi persan que l'empereur. Ses cheveux furent attachés en une queue haute comme celle d'Oda. Cette apparence lui donnait un côté sauvage, et un peu imposant et féroce.

Tous le félicitaient, et l'adversaire essaya vite de lui reprendre le ballon, même pas impressionné. Mais la force, la vitesse, et les mouvements de Shindou s'étaient nettement améliorés…

Sans que les deux joueurs ne s'en aperçoive, Shindou passa à une vitesse rapide mais silencieuse entre les deux qui avaient laissé une petite ouverture. Il passa tous les défenseurs à lui seul en résonnant comme un fin stratège et en trouvant les différents points faibles de chacun.

On reconnaissait bien la puissance de Nobunaga et le mélange en était impressionnant. Il arriva alors devant les buts, et le gardien l'attendait, près à riposter.

Shindou mit un pied sur le ballon, puis lui lança un regard assassin. Il frappa dans la balle et qui fila sur la droite, et dans une vitesse hallucinante, il rattrapa le ballon et tira en direction de la gauche, et de nouveau il fut comme téléporté pour frapper dans le ballon vers la droite…. puis il frappa dans le ballon avec son talon pour l'envoyer vers les buts :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure vers les cages, et le gardien frappa de ses deux poings sur le sol pour provoquer une onde qui essayait de stopper le ballon :

-**_Onde répulsive !_**

Mais avant que sa technique n'ait pu aboutir, Hakira se mit en travers et disait, face au tir, en rage :

-C'est à moi de l'arrêter ! **_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle essaya de contrer le tir avec sa jambe et la force de son armure. Malheureusement, elle fut entrainée au fond des cages avec le ballon à toute puissance.

-Buuuut ! Raimon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 ! Et c'est la fin du match !

Le sifflet retentit et Shindou retira son Mixi Max pour redevenir lui-même.

-Félicitation Shindou ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui, quel tir ! Disait Tenma

-C'était impressionnant ! S'exclama Ema

Tous s'agglutinaient autour de lui pour le féliciter. Je vis Hakira qui grognait, et qui criait, nous pointant du doigt :

-Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec vous ! Vous verrez !

Puis ils se téléportèrent sous nos yeux. Nobunaga alors avança sur le terrain en direction de Shindou, et tous se mottèrent droit comme des soldats à son arrivée. Le musicien regardait Oda d'un air sérieux. L'empereur disait :

-Ton regard s'est amélioré… J'aime bien ça. Utilise bien ma force durant ton voyage.

-Oui, Oda Nobunaga.

Shindou et le seigneur du Japon se souriaient et l'empereur repartit triomphant d'avoir vaincu Imagawa.

-Passes-en moi encore un peu !

Nous étions de nouveau dans notre petite cabane, et Okatsu nous avait préparé un repas festif pour fêter notre victoire. Tasuke et ses amis étaient là, eux aussi, et nous ne cessions de parler du match. Sauf la cuisinière, qui elle, faisait plutôt la moue intérieurement.

Alors que j'étais en train de manger le tofu préparé par cette fille que je n'appréciais guère, elle vint me voir et chuchota :

-Je peux te parler dehors ?

Je hochais la tête et l'accompagna à la belle étoile. Une fois la porte refermée, elle disait :

-Alors vous venez d'une autre époque…c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Shindou ne vient pas d'ici. Il vient d'un endroit que tu ne pourras jamais voir. J'en suis navrée.

Je voulais lui faire voir la réalité en face, plutôt que de l'encourager, quitte à être méchante je détestais toujours cette fille… Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ses sentiments envers lui.

-Je vois… Je comprends… Tu as beaucoup de chance…

Des larmes commençaient à perler ses joues. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il était vrai que j'avais de la chance : j'aurais pu naître à une autre époque, ne pas connaitre cet être qui m'est si chère, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs…

Mais cette époque m'appartenait, tout comme mes sentiments qui n'avaient toujours pas changé à son égard, et qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter de plus en plus. Oui, j'avais de la chance…

Je laissais Okatsu dans son chagrin, puis revint à l'intérieur. Je vis les membres de l'équipe qui étaient ravis et s'amusaient. Je souris et retournais avec eux.

**Le lendemain**

-La caravane est prête, nyaa !

Nous étions sur le point de partir, mais je ne voyais pas Shindou. J'avais beau tourner le regard dans tous les sens, je ne le trouvais pas. Emcy vu mon problème et vint vers moi :

-Si tu cherches Shindou, je crois qu'il est partit près des cerisiers là-bas…

Je la remerciais et aller le voir. Mais alors que j'arrivais, j'entendis deux voix : celle de Shindou et celle…d'Okatsu ! Je me cachais pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-Alors c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir…disait Okatsu, triste

-J'en ai bien peur…

Okatsu serrait ses mains entrelacées avant de dire :

-Je savais que tu ne répondais pas à mes sentiments…

Shindou se retourna, assez surprit. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait répondre… Mais il détourna le regard et en baissant la tête, il disait juste :

-Désolé…

Okatsu baissa la tête à son tour. Elle s'approcha et lui donnait une boite avec un sourire forcé :

-Tiens, pour la route… Au cas où tu auras faim…

Shindou lui sourit pour son courage, puis accepta la boîte. Okatsu restait près de lui, puis d'une petite voix en baissant la tête, elle disait :

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre….N'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Disait Shindou en relevant la tête de son panier repas, n'ayant pas entendu

C'est à ce moment qu'Okatsu s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur ceux du musicien. Je me mordais la main pour m'éviter de crier et d'aller la frapper ou pire la tuer… Mais comment osait-elle ?!

Je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté qu'à ce moment, comme je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de rage pour quelqu'un ! Je bouillais, et j'étais sûre que je devais être rouge de la tête au pied j'avais envie de crier, d'aller m'interposer… Mais je ne le faisais pas.

Après ce baiser qui avait duré quelques secondes, Shindou resta sur place, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regardait Okatsu, qui sanglota, avant de finir en un énorme pleur. Il approcha sa main de la jeune fille, mais elle partit alors dans la forêt en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes avec la manche de son yukata.

Shindou ramenait alors son bras le long du corps, et il baissa la tête, dépité. Je retournais à la caravane : j'en avais assez vu.

Une fois dans la caravane, le compte à rebours fut lancé. Tasuke et les autres nous faisaient signe, mais Okatsu n'était pas à l'appel, et Shindou l'avait remarqué.

Nous étions alors dans le continuum quand Shindou ouvrit sa boîte de tofu. Il y découvrit du riz blanc, symbolisant le cœur pur. Il repensait alors à Okatsu, et à leur séparation : le fait qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, et il pleurait en prononçant son nom, les larmes tombant sur le dernier repas qu'elle lui avait confectionné.

Devant lui était ma place, à côté d'Emcy, qui me regardait avec compassion. Je pleurais silencieusement, moi aussi. Shindou pleurait pour cette fille qui l'avait embrassé, et moi, j'avais assisté à la scène. Cela se trouvait, il aurait aimé Okatsu s'il avait vécu à la même époque… Et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter…

Shindou en avait embrassé une autre….et même si nous ne sortions pas ensemble, cela me faisait extrêmement mal…


	156. Chapter 21 (3)

**Chapitre 21**

A

rrivées dans le présent, ceux qui n'ont pas été du voyage étaient étonnés du Mixi Max de Shindou.

-C'est vraiment incroyable que tu arrives à faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Kirino

Emcy rougissait à la vu de Kirino, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Nous leur racontions ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils furent bluffé que l'on ait rencontré Nobunaga, ainsi qu'Hideyoshi. Mais je cachais ma peine au fond de moi…

Je repensais toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shindou et Okatsu. Cette scène restait dans ma tête… Et si Shindou y pensait encore ? Je me posais de multiples questions assez incongrues…

-Bref ! En tout cas, maintenant, on a un Mixi Max à notre actif ! S'exclama Tora

-Oui ! Et je suis sûr que si l'on continue ainsi, on arrivera forcément à battre El Dorado en entier ! Disait Tenma, déterminé

Nous hochions tous la tête. Et même sans avoir eu le temps de se reposer, nous allions dans la salle du club pour parler de notre prochain périple :

-Il faut que l'on continue à aller chercher les Mixi Max, nyaa ! Disait Koitaro

-Déjà ?! S'exclama Hamano. Mais ils viennent à peine de rentrer !

-Il faut que l'on empêche El Dorado d'agir le plus vite possible, expliqua Tora. Si on les laisse trop longtemps, le cours de l'histoire sera difficile à changer…

-Je vois… Disait Shinsuke. Et quel sera notre prochain Mixi Max ? A quelle époque allons-nous aller ?

-Humm… Je n'en sais rien… Daisuke ? demanda Tora

La petite pierre vint à nos côté pour prendre part à la discussion :

-Peut importe l'ordre ! Tant qu'à la fin, tout le monde à son propre Mixi Max !

Nous réfléchissions alors. Puis au bout d'un moment, Karen se levait :

-Je veux avoir un Mixi Max ! Je veux être plus forte pour l'équipe !

-Karen…disais-je en un souffle

-Très bien ! Disait la pierre. De toute façon, tu faisais partit de ceux qui allait avoir un Mixi Max !

-C'est vrai !? S'étonna-t-elle. Et quelle force je suis ?

-Tu es la 5e force : _Une joueuse au charme exceptionnel, capable de séduire ses adversaires, utilisant son physique occidental !_

-Ça te correspond bien… disait Ema d'un air taquin

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !? Cria Karen, rouge

Tous les regardèrent, ne comprenant pas. Karen se racla la gorge, l'air de rien :

-Je veux dire… Je suis prête ! Alors ? Avec qui je vais faire le Mixi Max ?

Bizarrement, cette scène me rappelait des souvenirs… La pierre flottante réfléchit, puis au bout d'un moment, elle disait :

-Tu vas faire un Mixi Max avec Cléopâtre !

Tout le monde restait bouche bée devant le personnage historique il était vrai qu'elle était connue dans le monde entier, surtout en Europe. Karen semblait douter de ses capacités pour pouvoir faire le Mixi Max avec une telle personne, mais elle se motiva :

-Si j'ai été choisie pour faire le Mixi Max avec Cléopâtre, alors je le ferai !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ça c'était Karen !

-Bien parlé, nyaa ! Disait Koitaro. Maintenant, reste à trouver la preuve historique, nyaa…

Nous réfléchissions. Soudain, Shindou eut une idée :

-Une de mes tantes est passionnée par l'Egypte antique… Voulez-vous que je lui demande ?

Nous hochions la tête à sa proposition. Il est vrai que vu sa famille assez riche, il n'y avait pas de mal à se dégoter des objets historiques ! Soudain, j'eue une révélation :

-Attends, ta tante… Ce ne serait pas…. ?

-Tiens les enfants ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu !

Je ne m'étais pas trompée : sur le seuil de la maison des sources chaudes, Ihoko nous accueillit avec son éternel sourire. Je ne savais pas que l'on la reverrait aussi tôt…

-Bonjour tante Ihoko, je te dérange ? demanda poliment Shindou

-Oh non pas du tout ! Entrez je vous en prie !

-Désolé Ihoko, mais je dois refuser, nous sommes pressés… Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais encore des objets sur Cléopâtre ?

Sa tante fut étonnée de la question. Elle nous demanda de patienter pendant quelques instants le temps qu'elle aille chercher. Tenma et Karen étaient restés à Raimon ils n'avaient pas envie de venir sous peur de revoir Daiya…

Ihoko revint peut de minutes après, et elle montra à son neveux ce qu'elle avait dans sa collection elle avait bien une dizaine de pièce différente à l'effigie de Cléopâtre, qui plus est de l'époque. Ceci devait coûter une bonne petite fortune !

Elle nous les présenta une par une, connaissant chaque détails. Elle devait vraiment être une passionnée ! Elle expliquait avec un pétillement dans les yeux… Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'histoire sur ces pièces, elle demanda :

-Shindou, je ne veux pas être méchante mais…à quoi cela va vous servie de venir me voir à des kilomètre juste pour ça ?

A des kilomètres, c'était plus facile…Avec la caravane volante et ses réacteurs, on était arrivé ici en un rien de temps !

-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça ma tante mais…Pourrais-tu m'en prêter une ?

Elle cilla quelques secondes, réfléchissant à quoi cela pourrait lui servir. Finalement, elle lui donna sans recevoir d'explication. Shindou la remercia, et nous rentrions au collège pour nous préparer.

-Alors…Voici les personnes qui vont venir : Kazumi, Shindou, Shinsuke, Karen, Tenma, Tora, Emcy, Ema, Tsurugi, Kariya et Kirino

Kirino et Kariya furent contents de participer au voyage, comme Emcy de voir Kirino dans le bus. Nous faisions signe aux autres, et nous placions la pièce d'Ihoko sur la plaque qui l'analysa. Nous allions donc aller en 40 av. JC

-C'est partit pour l'ère de Cléopâtre ! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Saut temporel !


	157. Chapter 22 (3)

**Chapitre 22**

A

lors que nous sortions du bus, nous étions tout de suite plongés dans une chaleur que le Japon ne connaissait pas : celle de l'Egypte. Nous étions arrivés dans un petit village au centre du désert : nous pouvions admirer le sable fin, et au centre de ce village, imposant et immense, le sphinx que l'on connaissait tous.

Koitaro rendit la caravane invisible, et il nous donna des vêtements adaptés pour l'époque : de simples toges avec une ceinture, et nos élastiques furent remplacés par des feuilles de lauriers.

-C'est partit ! Allons explorer la ville ! S'exclama Tora. Il faut que l'on trouve des renseignements sur Cléopâtre !

Nous hochions la tête et nous nous élancions dans la cité. Nous voyions les égyptiens construire les futures pyramides avec acharnement. Egalement les petites maisons en torchis pour les accueillir, et au centre de la ville siégeait une grande pyramide avec des ornements. Elle était magnifique et s'élevait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur.

-Dire qu'ils ont construit ça sans machine… C'est fou tout de même… Disait Kirino, impressionné

-Ce doit être l'endroit où siège Cléopâtre, vous ne croyez pas ? Proposa Emcy

Nous avancions et deux hommes furent à l'entrée, armés de lances.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on peut passer comme bon nous semble…. Disait Tora

-Attendez, qu'est ce qu'on sait de Cléopâtre, exactement ? demanda Tsurugi

Nous réfléchissions, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment d'information…

-Séparons-nous en groupe, et demandons aux habitants, proposais-je. Des rumeurs doivent circuler.

Ils hochèrent la tête et je me retrouvais en binôme avec Tsurugi et Ema. Nous commencions les recherches et j'aperçus un homme au travail en train de sculpter la pierre pour construire les pyramides. Sa taille était très impressionnante, et la polir était très difficile.

-Excusez-moi….Commença Tsurugi

-Désolé, je ne doit pas cesser de travailler.

Tsurugi fut surprit de la brutalité du jeune homme. Il réessaya tout de même :

-C'est important…

-Allez voir ailleurs, je travaille…

Décidemment, il n'était pas très sympathique… Nous décidions donc de laisser tomber et de demander à un autre homme un peu plus loin. Mais de nouveau, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il devait travailler. Cela en fut de même pour le troisième et pour le quatrième :

-Bon sang ! Disait Tsurugi en shootant dans un caillou. Ils n'ont vraiment que le travail en tête ?

Effectivement, cela me laissait perplexe. Pourquoi tout le monde devait s'acharner à travailler ? Nous décidions alors d'aller au cœur de la cité. Là, il n'y avait presque personne… Cela était bizarre tout de même…

-Nous sommes pourtant en pleine ville, non ? disait Ema

Je hochais la tête. Nous continuions à marcher, quand nous croisions sur notre route une jeune fille en toge qui courrait un peu plus loin. Etant la seule personne que nous ayons vu jusque là, nous avancions et à notre surprise, nous croisions à un carrefour, un autre groupe : Shindou, Tora, et Karen, qui suivaient la même fille. Nous continuions à courir dans sa direction, et je demandais à Shindou dans sa course :

-Vous l'avez déjà abordé ?

\- Non…Elle s'est enfuie dès que l'on l'a approché…

Je continuais de la poursuive, et arriva à un certain moment un cul de sac, où elle se retrouvait face à nous. Elle avait à peu près notre âge, et elle semblait terrorisée :

-Je vous en supplie, ne m'emmenez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal je le jure ! Cria-t-elle en croisant ses bras pour se protéger

-Calmes-toi ! Disait Tora d'un ton calme. Nous sommes des voyageurs, et nous voulions vous poser des questions…

Elle releva la tête, un peu plus sereine, et elle répéta :

-Des voyageurs ?

Tora lui hocha la tête, puis elle se releva, non sans difficultés. Elle fit un regard circulaire, comme si l'on pouvait être espionné, puis elle disait :

-Il ne faut pas rester ici… Venez chez moi, ma mère y est déjà…

Nous nous regardions et décidions de la suivre. Elle semblait méfiante à chaque coin de rue, comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir d'une minute à l'autre. Nous continuions de la suivre, sceptiques de son comportement. Arrivés à destination, c'était une jolie petite maison en torchis donc la cheminée faisait apparaître de la fumée. Elle nous ouvrit la porte et nous demanda d'entrer rapidement.

Nous nous installions sur la table de la salle à manger. La jeune fille vint nous rejoindre, et sa mère arriva rapidement :

-Hirako ?! Mais où étais-tu passé ?! Et qui sont tous ces gens ?!

-Maman, calme-toi ! Disait Hirako en se levant. Ce sont des voyageurs, je voulais les aider…

Elle nous concerta du regard, puis ferma les yeux afin de rassembler ses pensées. Elle possédait de grandes cernes, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours :

-D'accord, c'est bien… Mais où étais-tu alors ?! Reprenait-elle avec colère

Hirako ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je la vis trembler et serrer son poing. Elle prit tout son courage et disait :

-J'étais à l'extérieur…

Alors que cette information était d'une banalité pour nous, la mère avait une réaction inattendue : elle leva la main et infligea une énorme gifle à sa fille, qui tomba à terre sous le choc. La femme avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage déformé par la rage :

-IDIOTE ! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as d'être encore en vie ! Je…Je te faisais confiance…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je restais abasourdie comme nous tous devant la scène inexplicable. Hirako se relevait tant bien que mal et pensa sa joue à cause du coup.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shindou avec hésitation

La blessée plissa les yeux et disait avec un sourire forcé :

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas d'ici pour me poser ce genre de question…

Nous secouions la tête à sa remarque. Elle s'asseyait à la table et commença à dire :

-Vous connaissez sûrement Cléopâtre ? C'est elle qui règne sur cette ville…

Karen fit un bon à l'entente du personnage, et nous hochions la tête. Elle commença à raconter :

-Alors qu'elle fut la successeuse au trône, la reine était extrêmement gentille avec ses habitants : elle aidait les pauvres, les faibles, jouait avec les enfants… C'était une femme de qualité. Mais peu de temps après, elle devint une horrible personne : jour après jour, elle continuait à être de plus en plus vache, se rendant toujours de temps à autre dans les villes… Seulement….

Elle fit une pause et se crispa, resserrant son étreinte entre ses deux mains et tremblant des coudes qui étaient sur la table.

-Dès qu'une personne la regarde de travers, mal, ou fait tout geste, ou dit toute chose qui lui déplait… Elle se met à les tuer sans scrupule… Ou à les emprisonner à mort…

Nous restions abasourdies : nous ne savions pas que Cléopâtre était une personne pareille… Elle continua, même si cela était assez difficile à dire :

-Lorsque Cléopâtre vient en ville dans la journée, tout le monde est au courant : les hommes continuent de travailler avec acharnement, pour ne pas décevoir la reine, et les femmes et enfants restent chez eux, car ils ont tellement peur d'être en face de ce démon… Tellement peu que d'une minute à l'autre, elle appelle un garde pour mettre fin à leur jour…

-C'est pour ça que ta mère n'a pas apprécié que tu ailles dehors aujourd'hui… Si tu avais été en face de Cléopâtre, tu aurais pu…

-Oui, je le sais bien ! La coupa-t-elle. Mais je voulais voir les rues quand Cléopâtre devait passer… Et surtout, je voulais voir à quoi ressemble celle qui a tué mon père…

Elle sangloter et laisser paraître des larmes de rage. Nous baissions tous la tête, compatissants. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible… Soudain, je pensais à autre chose :

-Et les autres ?! M'écriais-je. On ne sait pas où ils sont ! Ça se trouve…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, imaginant le pire : nous ignorions que cette époque était aussi cruelle, et nous ne savions pas où était les autres actuellement…

Il fallait qu'on les retrouve !


	158. Chapter 23 (3)

**Chapitre 23**

-V

ous comptez aller dehors après ce que je vous aie raconté ?! S'écria Hirako

Nous avions tous eu la même pensée, et nous nous étions ruée à l'extérieur il fallait que l'on les retrouve ! Cléopâtre était dans les parages, et si jamais ils comptaient lui parler et qu'ils emploieraient un mauvais langage, nous ne les reverrions peut-être jamais ! Il fallait qu'on les prévienne avant que le pire n'arrive…

-Nos amis sont en danger, disait Tsurugi. On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre…

La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda en direction de la maison. Finalement, elle décida :

-Je vous accompagne.

Nous hésitions à accepter, mais elle insista. Nous partions alors arpenter les rues à la recherche de nos amis, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit. Karen semblait dans ses pensées sur la route :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète

-Je ne savais pas que Cléopâtre était une personne comme ça… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire le Mixi Max avec une personne aussi horrible… Et puis, comment allons-nous l'approcher si elle tue les personnes rien qu'avec un regard ?

La question était difficile… Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je la regardais avec compassion. Il était vrai qu'une personne comme Cléopâtre ne devait pas être l'idéale pour un Mixi Max…

Je sortais Daisuke de ma poche, et lui demandais discrètement pour ne pas attirer les regards :

-Daisuke, vous pensez vraiment que Cléopâtre est la bonne personne pour le Mixi Max ?

-Absolument ! Son sang froid et se détermination pour accomplir son but est essentiel ! Sinon, l'équipe ne possèdera pas cette qualité !

-Je vois...Dis-je en rangeant la pierre

-Le sang froid et la détermination pour atteindre son but ? répéta Karen. Mais que peut bien être le but de Cléopâtre ?

-Je ne sais pas…En tout cas, une chose est sure : Cléopâtre est un atout pour l'équipe ultime. On ne peut pas passer ce Mixi Max…

Karen baissa la tête, penseuse. Alors que nous continuions de marcher, Hirako nous disait :

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur ce village…Il existe une autre menace…

-Laquelle? demanda Tora

Elle s'arrêta et disait d'une voix grave :

-Taïga : un monstre ravageur qui détruit une partie de la ville et des constructions à son passage…

-Taïga ? Répéta Shindou

-Oui… c'est un félin d'une puissance extrême, si bien que les gardes ont du mal à l'arrêter…

-Un félin ? Répéta Ema. Il est si puissant que ça ?

-Nous devons être de plus sur nos gardes… disais-je

Tous hochèrent la tête. Décidément, cette ville regorgeait de menace !

-Ça alors ! J'en connais qui veulent savoir où sont leurs amis…

Nous nous stoppions net. Une jeune fille habillée recouverte d'une tunique cachant son visage se tenait devant nous. Je connaissais cette voix : c'était celle…

-Hakira Takashi ! s'exclama Shindou, un ton de colère dans la voix. Que fais-tu ici ?! Qu'as-tu fait à nos amis ?!

-Humm…. Disons que je sais où ils se trouvent…Disait-elle avec un sourire en retirant sa capuche, lâchant ses cheveux noir. Mais si vous voulez le savoir, vous devez nous affronter !

-Kazumi ! disait Karen en se tournant vers moi

Tous me regardèrent. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui d'El Dorado, et disait, fronçant les sourcils :

-On accepte…

Nous nous rendions alors dans un endroit désert de la ville, afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Nous nous habillions tous, et Hakira fit apparaitre le terrain et le gardien grâce à son ballon multicolore.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne sommes que six ! Disait Tsurugi

-Non ! Vous êtes sept !

Hirako vint vers nous, et déterminée, elle disait haut et fort :

-Je veux vous aider ! Laissez-moi jouer à vos côtés !

-Tu connais le football ? Demandait Tora, surprit

-J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose de similaire… disait-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment joué, mais je connais les règles. Laissez-moi jouer à vos côtés, s'il vous plait !

Devant sa détermination, nous acceptions et Tora appuya sur un bouton pour lui faire changer de tenue. Elle fut surprise par la texture et la forme qui lui était inconnue.

-Nous ne sommes tout de même que sept… disait Ema

Nous gagnions le terrain avec notre faible effectif, et Hakira disait alors :

-Bien…Je n'aime pas jouer injustement… Je vous propose donc quelque chose : je serai seule sur le terrain.

-Seule ?! Mais tu n'as aucune chance contre nous sept ! Disait Shindou

-C'est ce qu'on verra… Disait-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle me semblait bien confiante… Nous nous regroupions pour établir une stratégie :

-Cela va être simple si elle est seule ! Disait Karen

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…disait Ema

-Si elle doit être aussi confiante, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une raison… disait Shindou

-Et qui jouera le poste de gardien ? demanda Tora

Je réfléchissais. Il fallait que l'on marque le plus rapidement possible si nos amis étaient en danger, il fallait intervenir vite.

-Je vais vous donner l'organisation du terrain : étant donné que l'on est que sept, il n'y aura pas de milieu de terrain. Par conséquent, Shindou, Tora, et Tsurugi, vous serez sur l'offensive, donc positionnez vous en attaque. Karen, Hirako, Ema et moi, nous serons en défense je serais dans les cages. Il faut marquer rapidement avec vos Mixi Max et Keishin armure, pour en finir rapidement avec ce défi. Tirons-en l'avantage.

Tous hochèrent la tête et trouvaient cela un bon plan. Nous nous positionnons alors sur le terrain, et je me rendais dans les cages.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être en défense…disait Karen

C'était la première fois que j'enrôlais le rôle de gardien, et ça me faisais bizarre de porter des gants… Ema me disait :

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, couvrez –moi le mieux possible !

Elles hochèrent la tête et je me tournais vers Hirako :

-Il faut juste que tu reprennes le ballon à l'adversaire, ça ira ?

Elle secoua la tête, et semblait déterminée, même si je voyais ses jambes trembler. Hakira mit alors cartes sur table :

-Très bien ! Le premier qui marque 2 buts à gagné. Ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement… répondis-je

C'est alors que le coup de sifflet retentit. Tora ne perdit pas de temps :

-**_Mixi Max ! Le tigre !_**

Il fonça alors vers Hakira afin de lui reprendre le ballon. Elle ne se laissa pas faire :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle fusionna alors et s'élança dans un duel contre Tora. Finalement, ce fut lui qui gagna avec la puissance de son Mixi Max, et il tira vers les cages vides. Hakira fut néanmoins rapide, et réussit à intercepter la balle en plein vol, puis de dépasser Tora.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_** Armure !

Il s'élança alors et prit l'avantage, puis il passa à Shindou :

-**_Mixi Max ! Nobunaga !_**

C'était la première fois qu'il ré invoquait son Mixi Max. Il tira alors vers les cages vides, avec plus de puissance cette fois pour ne laisser vraiment aucune chance à Hakira :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets et le but fut marqué. Les armures de Tsurugi et Hakira disparaissaient.

Hakira affichait un sourire satisfait. Bizarrement, je sentais quelque chose qui clochait… Raimon affichait un sourire plus que satisfait et confiant en même temps que le but: leur confiance en la victoire les avaient gagné d'un coup. Mais moi, je ne partageais pas cette joie… J'étais plutôt méfiante, d'autant plus que le sourire d'Hakira me troublait.

Soudain, je vis Shindou qui écarquillait les yeux et qui serrait son cœur. Son Mixi Max disparut, et il regagna sa place sur le terrain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tora

-Non, ce n'est rien… répondit Shindou

Nous ne nous inquiétions pas plus de ça et nous concentrions sur le match. Le coup de sifflet retentit de nouveau, et Tora partit de nouveau à l'assaut, mais Hakira ne bougeait pas d'un pouce :

-Aller ! Ça va être facile maintenant !

-Je crois que vous êtes…trop confiant…

Soudain, une aura de puissance enveloppait Hakira. Tora fut surprit, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Soudain, la jeune fille utilisa une rapidité impressionnante et força le passage en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tora.

-Que…

Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient changés. Elle traversa le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante dont personne ne s'y attendait. Arrivée en face de moi, elle fit apparaître un pinceau, et peignit un carré, un rond, et un triangle dans l'air. Elle tira alors dans le ballon pour qu'il traverse les trois formes avec une force surhumaine :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Le ballon passa dans les cages, tellement rapide que je ne pus l'éviter. Nous regardions tous Hakira avec des yeux ronds. Elle ria et afficha un sourire menaçant :

-Cela ne vous plait pas ? C'est mon Mixi Max : Picasso !


	159. Chapter 24 (3)

**Chapitre 24**

N

ous restions choqués devant sa puissance, et interloqués par ce fameux Mixi Max elle aurait donc fusionné avec le grand peintre Picasso ?

La confiance de l'équipe retomba d'un coup, se rendant compte de sa réelle puissance. Je les motivais :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! A nos puissances à tous, nous pourrons la vaincre !

Tous hochèrent la tête et se concentraient. Je voyais Hirako comme tétanisé devant toutes les transformations : évidement, ceci n'était pas de son époque. Elle ne savait pas comment rivaliser avec ça…

-Hirako, ne perd pas confiance et concentre-toi !

Elle m'écoutait et je portais mon regard sur Hakira, qui riait toujours : j'avais sentit que tout cela était trop facile… Le coup de sifflet retentit, et elle ré avança avec son Mixi Max, mais nous savions maintenant sa puissance. Tora s'avança, encore un peu fragile du torse à cause du coup de tout à l'heure. Il se fit alors dépasser par Hakira, qui arriva face à Shindou :

**_-Mixi Max ! Nobunaga !_**

-Je sens comme quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ton Mixi Max, me trompe-je ?

Shindou ne se préoccupa pas de ses paroles, et réussit à reprendre le ballon. Cependant, Hakira anticipa et courra à la vitesse de l'éclair et le tacla. Elle continua d'avancer, passa Tsurugi, puis tira :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Nous l'arrêterons cette fois !

**_-Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

**_-Akuma, démon des enfers !_**

**_-Harmony Goddess !_**

Nous avions toutes invoqué nos Keishins : Ema essaya de l'arrêter, mais le ballon passa…Ce fut au tour de Karen, puis Hirako essaya de l'arrêter avec un coup de pied, mais son manque d'expérience la manquait…

Je me retrouvais donc seule face à ce tir, accompagnée par mon Keishin. Je luttais de toutes mes forces devant le frottement des rotations de la balle dans mes mains. Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse passer !

Finalement, je reculais d'au moins quelques centimètres, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre, puis je réussis à l'arrêter. Je fus essoufflée, mais le tir était bloqué après tous nos efforts de défense.

-Bien joué les filles ! S'exclama Tora

Je relançais le ballon à Shindou, qui avança rapidement. Cependant, il remit sa main sur le cœur, et écarquilla les yeux comme si il avait mal de nouveau. Son Mixi Max disparut, et Hakira en profita pour subtiliser le ballon et se rendre de nouveau devant les cages :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Nous étions trop fatiguées par la dernière attaque que nous ne pouvions invoquer nos Keishins. Malgré nos efforts, nous n'arrivâmes pas à le bloquer.

-C'est la fin du défi ! S'exclama Hakira avant de retirer son Mixi Max. Je ne vous dirais donc pas où sont vos amis. C'est bien dommage !

Je serrais les dents, tous comme nous tous. Elle riait aux éclats de sa victoire, quand soudain nous entendions une grosse voix :

-Que faites-vous donc !

Nous détournions le regard vers la source de la voix et nous apercevions 2 gardes arriver, suivit d'un porte personne porté par deux autres gardes. Et dans le porte personne, il y avait…Cléopâtre !

-Bon et bien je vous laisse ! Bonne chance ! Disait Hakira avec un sourire maléfique

Puis elle se téléporta, nous laissant seuls face à la reine qui arrivait à grand pas. Nous nous mettions alors en ligne comme nous le disait Hirako, puis nous nous agenouillions sur le chemin. Les gardes posèrent le porte personne devant nous, et se tournèrent face à nous.

-Vous ! Nous désigna-t-il. Que faisiez-vous ?! Et dans cette tenue de plus !

Je ne savais que répondre, stressée. Etait-il vrai que si nous répondions mal, nous allions mourir ? Cette idée me terrifiée… Finalement, ce fut Shindou qui prit le relai, sans lever la tête :

-Nous…Nous jouions au football !

-Au…Football ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler ?! Je vous signale que le travail est obligatoire à partir de 10 ans !

Personne ne répondit. Cela se passait très mal, et nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait nous arriver : nous stressions comme pas possible !

Devant notre silence, le garde demanda à la reine, que personne n'osait regarder :

-Ma reine, que devons-nous faire d'eux ? Il est évident qu'ils ne méritent pas de rester en ces lieux… Je propose que nous nous chargions d'eux personnellement. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure : nous charger de nous personnellement ? Il voulait dire…Nous tuer ?!

Nous tendions l'oreille pour savoir la réponse de la reine, qui pouvait nous sauver. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Comme personne d'ailleurs ! Mais heureusement, elle refusa sa proposition de sa voix cristalline et angélique :

-Non, ne les tuez pas…

Nous soupirions à sa réponse, soulagés. Mais nous criions victoire un peu vite, quand elle reprit d'un ton ferme et machiavélique :

-Enfermez-les, nous allons les servir en offrande à Taïga…

Quoi ? Nous offrir en repas au félin ?! Nous retenions notre souffle, quand Hirako fit preuve d'un courage et d'une assurance exemplaire : elle se mit face à nous, bras tendus pour nous protéger :

-Attendez ! Ce ne sont que des voyageurs, épargnez-les ! Prenez-moi à la place !

Nous ne bougions pas retenant notre souffle elle était vraiment courageuse ! Je l'admirais, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle s'était opposée à la reine du village qui avait tuée son père…

-Allez-y, disait la reine.

Nous ne comprenions pas ses paroles tout de suite, quand soudain, je sentis un liquide chaud sur le visage. Nous relevions notre tête : Hirako avait le corps transpercé par une lance…


	160. Chapter 25 (3)

**Chapitre 25**

-H

irako ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je restais comme bloquée sur la scène : Hirako, en contre plongée, de dos… d'où je pouvais voir une énorme lance dépasser.

La lame était ensanglantée, teintée à présent d'un rouge des plus pures. On voyait qu'il l'avait touché entre les deux poumons, au niveau du cœur. Je pouvais voir, dans mon champ de vision, au moins 78 pour cent de liquide, comme si je voyais la scène au ralentit. Je pus voir derrière avec effroi le visage de Cléopâtre affichant progressivement un sourire satisfait, des plus horribles en vu de la situation. On put entendre un petit cri provenant d'Hirako, avant qu'elle ne vomisse du sang et proclame un dernier cri étouffé.

Le garde la souleva alors avec la lance, puis la fit pivoter sur le côté. Tel un vulgaire morceau de viande sur une brochette, Hirako glissa non sans douleur le long du manche, repassant par la lame, avant de retomber sur le sol. Le garde agita la lance pour y enlever le sang de la paysanne, qui selon lui la souillait, laissant ainsi un arc de cercle sanglant sur le sable aride du désert.

Personne n'osait bouger. Le spectacle était tellement horrible, tellement cruel… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans bouger, voyant le corps gisant de notre amie sur le sol. Je m'élançais alors vers elle, ignorant complètement Cléopâtre et sa sois disant politique.

Une fois face au corps, je fus horrifiée par la quantité de sang qui sortait, et surtout de sa puanteur. Je secouais son épaule, espérant un quelconque signe !

-HIRAKO ! HIRAKO REPONDS-MOI, JE T'EN PRIS !

Je hurlais, je criais… Je voulais tout essayer pour qu'elle revienne à la raison. Je mis ma main sur sa nuque, espérant une pulsation de son cœur, qui devait être tranché. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, puis je tremblais d'horreur en voyant mes mains, mon visage, et mon corps qui était recouvert eux aussi du sang de mon amie morte, qui avait giclé durant sa bataille contre la survie.

-Emmenez-les, disait la reine sans pitié.

Je regardais la femme à l'origine de ce massacre, qui affichait un air de dégout devant mon comportement. Quel horrible personnage !

Les gardes emportèrent alors sans difficulté mes amis tétanisés, puis quand ce fut mon tour, je me laissais entrainer, ne quittant pas des yeux le corps gisant d'Hirako, laissé là au milieu du chemin.

On eut du traverser la route à pied, accompagnés de garde costaud avec leurs lances que je ne pouvais oublier. Personne ne parlait, ce fut le silence le plus total. Je gardais avec effroi les traces de sang de la jeune fille, avançant vers les cellules. Alors que nous allions au palais, nous empruntions un passage souterrain non loin du bâtiment, qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sable.

Nous avancions, et l'humidité commençait à se faire sentir, jusqu'à à en devenir quasi instable. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune lumière, juste quelques torche ici et là, qu'il fallait changer au fur et à mesure. Nous passâmes alors devant différentes cellules, où étaient disposés de pauvre villageois et villageoises. Ils avaient des têtes dépitées, et nous regardaient passer avec des yeux triste mais effrayant.

La chair de poule commençait à paraitre, quand dans une des dernière cellules, je pus reconnaitre à ma grande surprise mes amis, tous au complet.

Le garde nous lâcha alors dans la même cellule qu'eux, avant de repartir d'où ils étaient venus. Un fois partis, nos amis affichaient des mines réjouis en nous voyant, avant de les décomposer en observant les différentes tâches de sang qui nous parsemaient, et nos têtes d'enterrement.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emcy, effrayé par les taches rouges

Je serrais les dents, et mis plusieurs minutes avant de répondre :

-Hirako…Une jeune fille de notre âge qui nous a recueillit… Elle est…

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir ma phrase, sentant les larmes me gagner. Tora mit sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me soutenir, et il continua ma phrase à ma place :

-Elle est morte sous nos yeux… A cause de Cléopâtre…

Leur visage affichait de la crainte ils étaient en train d'essayer d'imaginer la scène. Mais ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer….

-C'était tellement horrible, tellement cruel… Jamais je n'aurai imaginé quelqu'un agir comme tel… disais-je fortement, accentuant sur les mots les plus durs

-Cléopâtre n'est pas comme je l'imaginais… disait Karen d'une voix grave, fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une personne comme elle, aussi cruelle et méchante. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'équipe.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec ça, sauf une personne, qui se manifesta : Daisuke sortit de la toge de Tenma, puis disait à tous en se mettant au centre de la cellule :

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! Disait-il, un ton d'agacement. Je vous rappelle que c'est de sa force dont nous avons besoins !

-Mais quelle peut être la force de cette femme ?! disait Ema, un point furax devant la contradiction de la pierre

-Ces forces sont capitales, et elle touche un atout majeur dans l'équipe : sa beauté fulgurante, faisant trembler tous les adversaires…

-Attendez ! Le coupa Kirino. Vous ne nous avez pas demandé de venir ici juste parce que vous avez le béguin pour Cléopâtre ?!

-Hum, hum… reprenait-il, gêné. Peut importe ! Il n'y a pas que ça : son sens de décider tout de suite avec un sang froid exceptionnel, est également un atout majeur !

-Effectivement, elle nous l'a démontré… disait Tsurugi sombrement

-Et enfin, continua le cristal, son unième force est d'avoir une détermination en or : elle est prête à tout pour réalisé un rêve ou une idée qu'elle s'est forgé !

-Un rêve ? répéta Shindou. Mais quel peut bien être le rêve de cette femme ?

-Ah ça ! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus que vous ! Il faudra le découvrir !

-Un rêve… répéta Karen. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire un Mixi Max avec elle.

-Si, croie-moi, tu es la personne idéale !

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien nous dire sur ce fameux rêve ?! demanda Tora

Mais la pierre brilla et tout ce que l'on entendait fut des ronflements.

-Raahh ! Il s'est endormit ! s'exclama Kariya

Karen semblait songer à pourquoi elle était cette fameuse personne idéale. Même si cette femme voulait accomplir un rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse scène d'horreur auquel j'ai pu assister. Le sang restait comme graver sur ma peau, et cette marque était sans doute indélébile…Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner cette reine d'Egypte… Rêve ou pas, elle restait quand même une meurtrière qui avait tué Hirako et son père…


	161. Chapter 26 (3)

**Chapitre 26**

U

ne fois la pierre endormie, nous nous asseyions au centre de la cellule afin de parler en groupe :

-Bon, commença Koitaro, de toute évidence, Cléopâtre est bien la personne que l'on recherche, nyaa…

-Oui, affirma Tora, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose…

-Au fait, pourquoi on est dans un cachot déjà ? demanda Kariya

-Ils doivent nous offrir en offrande à…Taïga, disait Tsurugi, cherchant ses mots incompréhensibles

-Mais alors…on va se faire manger ! S'exclama Emcy, venant de comprendre

Je stressais, et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule : si nous ne trouvions pas une solution au plus vite, nous étions peut-être promit au repas d'un tigre légendaire…

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?! disait Ema, paniquée

-Il faut s'évader, disait Shindou avec bravoure. Et le plus vite sera le mieux…

-Ok, et comment on fait ? lança Karen, un ton de moquerie

Nous réfléchissions et faisions l'état des lieux en détail. Alors que nous venions d'avoir un plan, nous entendions des cris d'homme au dessus, et nous reçûmes comme un tremblement au sous sol.

Alors que la prison souterraine était calme jusqu'à présent malgré ses nombreux occupants, les prisonniers commencèrent à hurler, à taper contre les barreaux comme s'ils étaient en cage avec un lion. Le vacarme était énorme, et avec cette cohue, nous entendions des bruits de métal descendre, et les mêmes gardes vêtus de leur plus bel attirail arrivèrent face aux cellules.

Nous ne savions pas se qu'il se passait, et quelle était la cause de cette fameuse agitation. Malheureusement, on l'avait découvert assez vite…

Les soldats ouvrirent la grille dans un fracas, puis ils nous prenaient tous le bras, nous entrainant en dehors. Nous essayions de nous débattre, mais rien n'y faisait : ils étaient bien plus costaud que nous…

Nous nous laissions alors entrainé vers l'extérieur, où l'on s'attendait à voir le village assez calme de d'habitude. Mais ce fut tout un autre décor qui s'offrit à nous : nous voyions la tête des villageois apeurés, courant dans tous les sens pour sauver leur peau. Quelques maisons avaient des dégâts matériels, et l'on aperçu bien vite celui à l'origine de cette panique : Taïga.

Le tigre était très impressionnant il faisait presque deux fois la taille d'un tigre normal, et paraissez affamé, en colère, mais surtout : ravageur. Il frappa de tout son long un mur d'une maison, afin de la faire s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il rugissait, nus étions comme obligés de faire un pas en arrière devant un cri d'une telle puissance.

En admiration devant le tigre imposant, nous en oublions même pourquoi nous étions dehors. Cléopâtre était en dehors de son palais, en sécurité, en hauteur, affichant une mine sérieuse, la tête haute devant ses prisonniers.

Le garde nous menotta les uns et les autres, mais quand ce fut au tour de Karen d'être menotté, nous avions eu une surprise en entendant Cléopâtre s'opposer sur un ton presque paniqué :

-Non, arrêtez !

Les hommes en armure se tournèrent vers la reine, ne comprenant pas. Elle disait alors :

-Non, pas elle ! Ramenez-la-moi. Les autres, vous pouvez les laisser enchainé.

Les gardes se regardèrent devant l'incompréhension, puis ils appliquèrent les ordres de leur souveraine. Nous regardions tous notre amie aux cheveux roses, qui avait assez peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

C'était plutôt nous qui devrions stresser ! Ce qui était le cas, une fois que les hommes de Cléopâtre nous emmenèrent en direction du félin, de plus en plus proche.

-Nous allons vraiment servir à manger ? disait Emcy, tétanisée par notre sort

-Koitaro, vous n'avez pas une idée ? Demandais-je avec discrétion

-Eh bien…c'est-à-dire que…nyaa …

Il semblait tétanisé par la peur. Je regardais Tora, devant moi, peut-être y avait-il une solution venant du futur ? Mais alors que j'allais lui demandais, je remarquais qu'il fixait Taïga avec une intensité plutôt étrange comme s'il était envouté par le félin…

Nous nous rapprochions toujours de la bête, faisant de plus en plus de ravage. Arrivés maintenant à juste une centaine de mètres, les gardes nous lâchèrent et s'enfuirent en courant, de peur par la bête.

-Ce sont vraiment des poules mouillées ! Disait Ema

Mais la plaisanterie n'était pas au gout de tout le monde… Nous restions pétrifiés sur place devant le monstre qui approchait dangereusement. Alors que nous étions tous accrochés par une chaine, nous reculions tous d'un pas. Je vis alors le félin qui m'avait regardé pendant un instant dans les yeux, avant de se tourner dans notre direction.

Cet action me fit comme un déclic : il n'état pas temps de se laisser faire :

-COURREZ ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces

Ils furent alors revenus dans leurs pensées, puis nous courrions dans le sens opposé, le tigre à nos trousses. Courir en étant tous accrochés rendait la tâche difficile : il fallait que l'on soit coordonné.

Shindou, s'étant rendu compte de la même chose que moi, donna un rythme pour tout le monde, pendant que moi, menant la marche, j'empruntais les petits chemins pour le semer. Je tournais quasiment à chaque coin de rue, mais le tigre restait derrière nous, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

J'étais comme tétanisée : mon cœur balançait dans la poitrine, autant par l'effort que par l'angoisse. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une course poursuite endiablée, mais cette fois, notre vie était réellement en jeu…

Je tournais une fois de plus, et je sentais que la chaine était de plus en plus difficile à trainer, vu que les autres ralentissaient de plus en plus, fatigués. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher !

Je ne voulais pas voir mes amis mourir… je revoyais Hirako, se faisant transpercé par cette lance… Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise !

L'envie de survivre avec celle de mes amis m'avait redonné de la force et du courage, malgré mon état mal en point. De tirer de plus en plus fort, aidant mes camarades derrière moi. Grâce à mon action, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient retrouvée de la force.

Mais alors que je tournais de nouveau dans une petite ruelle, je fus comme traversée par un éclair quand je vis un grand mur devant moi : on était dans un cul-de-sac !

Nous nous retournions devant Taïga, qui était face à nous, nous regardant avec un regard affamée et meurtrier. Comment allions-nous faire ?!

**Pendant ce temps…**

Je regardais mes amis partir avec une inquiétude énorme : et si je ne les reverrais jamais ? Et s'ils se faisaient mangé par Taïga ?

J'essayais de rester calme et j'inspirais profondément. J'avais confiance en eux, ils sauraient trouver une solution. Pour l'instant, je devais plus me préoccuper de mon sort…

Je commençais escortée par les gardes à monter les a marche menant à la reine d'Egypte. Que me voulait-elle ? Du mal ? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et me firent encore plus stresser. Cléopâtre se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de moi… Et c'est à ce moment que je pus contempler sa beauté…

Une jolie frange brune, avec les cheveux au carré en tresses… Un diadème en or qui passé sur son front et au dessus de ses cheveux soyeux par derrière. Elle était extrêmement fine et raffiné une toge blanche immaculée en soie, avec quelques accessoires en or ou en diamant comme un grand nombre de collier et de bracelet. Pour ces chaussures, c'était un peu comme des bottes, mais adaptés pour leur époque. Elle possédait de long cils et de beaux yeux bleus, dont on pouvait y plongé difficilement son regard sans être impressionné par le sien.

Sa beauté m'avait échappé avec cette politique de se faire tuer pour l'avoir regardé. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et se tenait face à moi, imposante. Je devais m'avancer, et je restais maintenant immobile. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et me demanda d'une voix douce :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je fus surprise par la question qui s'adressait à moi. Je lui disais quand même, dans le doute par un simple mot :

-Karen.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise par sa réaction lorsqu'elle souriait devant ma réponse.

-C'est un joli prénom.

-M-Merci…

Je bégayais un peu face à une personne aussi importante. Recevoir un compliment de Cléopâtre me touchait énormément…Mais j'étais sûre que derrière cette gentillesse se cachait autre chose…

Elle m'invita alors à rentrer dans son palais. Je hochais la tête difficilement et lui emboita le pas. La pièce dans laquelle j'arrivais était directement la salle du trône de la reine.

Un énorme plafond, une salle presque vide, très large, avec quelques décorations de l'époque comme des colonnes en marbre et en or. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries brodés dans des fils en or et en argent. Dans la salle, il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de gardes alignes qui montaient la garde.

Cléopâtre s'avança, et les gardes s'agenouillèrent à son passage comme pour la saluer. Tout ceci était très impressionnant.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à son trône parsemé de joyaux et d'or, et s'y asseyait délicatement comme le ferait la reine de Saba. Je restais en bas de l'escalier menant au trône, immobile, et ne savant pas quoi faire : la moindre erreur de politesse pour l'époque pourrait m'être fatale.

Elle fit un signe pour que les gardes m'escortant me quittent, ce qu'ils firent après l'avoir salué. Elle s'adressa alors à moi avec un sourire, seule :

-Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Karen. Je suis Cléopâtre, la reine d'Egypte.

Ça, je le savais déjà. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi moi… et pourquoi elle avait une tonne de prisonniers et de morts sur la conscience. Elle continua :

-Considère ceci un privilège que d'être en ces lieux avec moi… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire…

J'avais des doutes. Après avoir vu Hirako embroché, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Avait-elle une once d'humanité après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ou était-ce devenu un monstre sans cœur ?

-Excusez-moi, Cléopâtre…osais-je m'adresser à elle. Mais…Pourquoi moi ?

J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, qui fut plutôt positives. Elle fut surprise de la question, et répondit, le regard malicieux et le sourire aux lèvres :

-Parce que nous avons quelque chose en commun, toi et moi…


	162. Chapter 27 (3)

**Chapitre 27**

J

e voyais le tigre nous regarder, retroussant ses babine en grognant comme un chien affamé, sauf que là, c'était beaucoup plus dangereux et impressionnant.

Tétanisée par la bête qui avançait lentement, je restais sur place, ne pouvant courir ou m'enfuir, comme ceux à qui j'étais enchainée nous étions définitivement coincés. Allais-je mourir maintenant ? Comme Hirako, quelques heures avant moi, dont je gardais quelques traces de son meurtre ? Ce n'était pas possible… Je ne voulais pas mourir à une époque qui ne m'appartenait pas…

Alors que je nous croyais finis, Tora fit une chose improbable : il marcha lentement en direction du tigre. Il paraissait comme hypnotisé, comme s'il se mouvait contre sa volonté, attiré par la bête féroce qui montrait de plus en plus ses dents. A cause de la chaine, nous fumes entrainé avec lui en direction de la menace.

-Tora ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Shindou

-C'est dangereux, nyaa ! N'y va pas, nyaa !

Mais il n'écoutait pas et continuait lentement vers le félin. Alors que nous continuions à crier pour qu'il s'arrête et que nous tirions sur la chaine pour l'en empêcher, certains qu'il allait se faire dévorer, il se retrouva à présent face à Taïga.

Soudain, le tigre arrêta de grogner et s'arrêta de marcher face à Tora, qui restait immobile, observant attentivement la bête dans les yeux. Notre souffle s'était arrêté, ayant peur pour notre compagnon.

Tora posa alors sa main sur la tête de l'animal, puis la fit descendre progressivement le long de sa joue. Le tigre se laissa faire, et Tora prit un air compatissant, avec une voix douce et clame, il disait :

-Tu dois horriblement souffrir…n'est-ce pas ?

Ensuite, ce fut comme si le tigre avait comprit ces paroles : il écarquilla ses yeux noirs, puis il recula doucement de nous. Il leva sa patte, et je criais :

-Attention !

J'étais certaine qu'il allait griffer l'un d'entre nous, le trancher afin de le tuer… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors que je rouvrais les yeux, n'ayant entendu qu'un bruit de fer, je fus étonnée de voir nos chaines brisées : il les avait coupés à l'aide de ses griffes !

Nous n'en revenions pas, et regardions notre héro qui nous avait délivré. Soudain, il nous tourna le dos et partit en galopant dans la direction opposée.

-Attends ! Cria Tora. Revient !

Mais le tigre s'était déjà enfui. Rapidement, il quitta la ville, et s'évapora comme chacune de ses apparitions.

**Pendant ce temps**

-Un…point commun ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce que la reine d'Egypte voulait dire : j'aurai un point commun avec elle ? Mais lequel ? Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, un garde m'interrompit :

-Votre altesse, Taïga est reparti vers de nouveaux horizons. Il a causé beaucoup de dégâts pour la construction des pyramides…

-Que l'on fasse travailler les hommes deux fois plus durs, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Une fois les pyramides achevées, elles seront assez solides pour résister à ses attaques.

-Attendez !

Je m'interposais devant la grande reine, qui visiblement n'avait pas perdu sa cruauté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander à des êtres humains de travailler vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept ! Ils doivent se reposer ! Ou sinon, ils vont mourir de fatigue…et même peut-être de faim s'ils n'ont pas le temps de manger !

-Peu m'importe le sort de ses sujets ! Me coupa Cléopâtre, sur un ton de colère. Une fois que les pyramides seront construites, ces gens pourront se reposer. D'ici là, ils devront travailler !

Comment une femme aussi cruelle pouvait-elle exister ? J'ai beau me le demander une centaine de fois, je ne trouve toujours pas la solution. Je décidais de m'interposer une fois de plus, quitte à prendre un risque…Je devais faire ça, pour les habitants, et pour la cité !

-Non ! Je suis désolée Cléopâtre, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ces pauvres gens sont fatigués et mentalement déboussolés : ils n'ont que le travail en tête !

-Et alors ?! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère en se levant de son trône. Qu'est-ce que cela peu-t-il bien faire à une étrangère comme toi ?! Tu ne connais rien de mes sujets et de mes ambitions !

J'avais l'impression de mettre ma vie en jeu en m'affrontant à la reine d'Egypte…Mais je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant ! Surtout que je devais faire le Mixi Max avec cette personne….Il fallait absolument que je sache !

-Certes, je ne connais rien à vos ambitions que j'aimerai connaître : ceux qui vous poussent à être cruelle… Mais voulez-vous vraiment un monde où le désespoir et la peur règne ? Où tout le monde ne peut supporter d'être en vie plus longtemps pour avoir cette souffrance ?

Elle ne broncha pas, restait immobile, comme tétanisée. Je ne pouvais croire qu'une reine d'Egypte aussi confiante qu'elle puisse être ainsi elle qui a tué des centaines de personnes devant ces yeux et dans l'ombre, qui avait emprisonnée des gens innocent…Elle restait immobile devant une voyageuse comme moi. Je continuais avec un accent convainquant :

-Que voulez-vous réellement Cléopâtre ?! Que ce cache-t-il derrière votre sourire cruelle et sans pitié ?!

Mes dernières phrases l'avaient achevé. Elle se laissa retomber sur son trône, le regard vide vers l'horizon, comme bouleversée de l'intérieur. Les gardes, venant d'assister à la scène pour eux choquante, se ressaisissement et m'entourèrent avec leurs armes chargés dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir devant cette brutale embuscade. Un des gardes s'écria vers la reine :

-Votre altesse, permettez-nous d'achever ce grotesque personnage à coup de lance, ou bien de l'enfermer jusqu'au restant de ses jours ! Une personne avec de tels propos ne peuvent rester plus longtemps en vie !

Je commençais à paniquer… Mais j'avais confiance en Cléopâtre : je savais qu'elle avait un bon fond…Aller Cléopâtre… Prouve-moi que je n'avais pas tord à ton sujet !

Cléopâtre posa sa main sur son front, elle semblait avoir un mal de crâne. Elle sourit alors, au grand étonnement des gardes qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à cette réaction. Elle ricanait et plongea son regard profond dans le miens, espéré :

-Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressante, Karen…


	163. Chapter 28 (3)

**Chapitre 28**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Kariya, encore sous le choc

Nous regardions tous Tora qui contemplaient toujours la ruelle d'où était partie Taïga. Il serra le poing et se tourna vers nous, tête baissé :

-Taïga…n'est pas un monstre…

-Je le pense aussi, disait Shindou. Pourquoi nous aurait-elle libérées sinon ?

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour le voir aussi rapidement ? demanda Kirino, interloqué

A vrai dire, la question nous intéressait tous. Il réfléchit un moment, mais ce fut une autre voix qui répondit :

-Parce que c'est lui, qui est apte à faire le Mixi Max !

Nous avions un sursaut quand la pierre flottante apparut devant nous.

-Comment ça le Mixi Max ? Demandais-je

-Oui ! Taïga est la personne avec qui l'on va effectuer la _6__e__ : Avec la force d'un félin, il est capable de montrer ses crocs et de griffer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin_ ! Et la personne qui recevra l'aura de Taïga…sera toi ! Tora !

-Moi ?

Nous nous tournions vers Tora. Ainsi, ce devait être lui qui allait recevoir l'âme du tigre légendaire d'Egypte ?

-Oui ! répondit la pierre. Tu es celui qui peut comprendre le mieux ses émotions et son caractère, et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !

Tora réfléchit un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre, déterminé :

-D'accord : je serai celui qui va faire le Mixi Max avec Taïga !

Nous sourions et acquiescions devant sa détermination. Shinsuke, plein d'entrain, disait alors :

-Du coup, la prochaine fois que Taïga apparaîtra, on pourra faire le Mixi Max ! C'est super si on arrive aussi facilement !

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible…disait Tora d'une voix triste

-Effectivement, disait Daisuke, Tora dit vrai : dans l'état actuel des choses, il est impossible que Taïga puisse faire le Mixi Max avec Tora.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? interrogea Ema

-Le problème est que Taïga est trop fragile mentalement et moralement, répondit Tora. Elle n'a pas la force nécessaire.

-Ça va poser problème…soupira Emcy

-Daisuke, comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Shindou

-Humm…marmonna-t-il, je pense qu'il faut juste qu'elle reprenne confiance et que vous résolviez son problème qui la met dans cet état !

-Un problème ? Répétais-je

-Oui, répondit Tora. Lorsque j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai pu voir une peur immense… En tout cas, une chose est certaine : Taïga n'est pas féroce, et en aucun cas méchante… elle a une bonne raison de faire ça.

-Maintenant, reste à la trouver… disait Tsurugi.

-Je pense que nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler pour l'instant… disais-je d'une voix grave. Je parle pour Karen : on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a été appelée par Cléopâtre...

Je commençais à imaginer le pire : et si elle avait était emprisonnée de nouveau, où pire, exécuter ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Je m'inquiétais vraiment à son sujet. Tous baissèrent la tête, et je la relevais pour faire face à mes camarades abattues et jouer mon rôle de capitaine :

-Nous allons aller la chercher ! Criais-je d'une forte voix

-La chercher ? disait Kariya, troublé. Tu veux dire…s'infiltrer au palais ?!

-C'est trop dangereux ! S'inquiéta Emcy. Et si on se faisait prendre ?!

-Il suffit de ne pas se faire chopper ! Disais-je, sourire en coin

Je voyais à la tête de mes amis que l'idée ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. J'essayais de les convaincre : même si c'était risqué, je ne pouvais abandonner Karen, ma meilleure amie dans une situation délicate.

Finalement, ils me rejoignirent dans mon idée saugrenue et je disais alors haut et fort :

-Aller ! Trouvons un plan pour sauver Karen au palais de Cléopâtre !

**Pendant ce temps**

Alors que nous restions abasourdis devant la réaction de la reine, elle ordonna aux grades de lever leur lance. Hésitant, ils se retirèrent et Cléopâtre s'avança vers moi d'une manière gracieuse et élégante.

-Ecoute, Karen… Si tu le souhaites vraiment, je vais te dire qu'elle est ma véritable ambition… Suis-moi.

Je la suivis donc, m'attendant peut-être à un piège. Quelque chose me chiffonné : pourquoi me raconter son histoire à Moi ? Pourquoi pas à quelqu'un de sa famille, ou… Je ne comprenais pas, après tout ce que je lui avais dit, elle restait comme…gentille. Néanmoins, ma curiosité l'emportait sur le pourquoi du comment, et je la suivis en dehors de la salle du trône.

Je fus surprise en arrivant directement dans la chambre de la reine : la pièce était toujours aussi grandes, haute, volumineuse. Dans les tons verts, or, argent et rouge, des tapis ornés les murs et le sol. De jolies commodes, armoires, tables de chevets meublés la pièce, ainsi qu'au centre, un énorme lit avec rideaux.

On tout était fait main et brodé, ce qui devait coûter extrêmement cher pour l'époque. Il y avait également un énorme miroir qui se tenait sur un mur, toujours sculpté du un bois somptueux.

Cléopâtre se tourna vers moi, et les gardes fermèrent la porte de la chambre sous l'ordre de la reine.

-Ecoutes… je vais te dire quelque chose…que je n'ai jamais dit à personne…

Elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Son expression du visage changea du tout au tout, comme si elle avait perdu son assurance de gouvernante d'un pays. Elle disait alors d'une petite voix :

-Je suis enceinte.

Je restais comme figé sur place à cette entente : la belle Cléopâtre était enceinte ? Elle qui paraissait si fine… Dans cette situation, j'avais l'impression d'être les parents de la reine quant elle annonçait ça comme si elle s'attendait à ce faire punir. J'hésitais à vouloir lui en demander plus après un silence pesant.

-Et…donc ? Demandais-je non sans risque de réprimande

Mais elle ne semblait pas répondre à ma question, et lança autre chose, ce qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise, elle se leva et passa à côté de moi :

-Tu sais, je déteste tuer les gens de la sorte…

Je n'osais pas bouger et je baissais la tête, ne croisant pas son regard. Elle continua :

-Tout ce sang…ces tristesses que j'inflige, les souffrances morales, et physiques… j'ai du mal à les supporter… Voir tout ça m'horripile… mais je n'ai pas le choix…

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, très curieuse

-C'est là qu'intervient mon veux, disait-elle. Ce que je souhaite…

Elle fit une pause et mon cœur battait à la chamade de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment et qui la poussait à faire ces horreurs… finalement, elle disait :

-Je veux juste un monde meilleur pour mes enfants… un monde parfait : un monde où les êtres faibles, les êtres imparfaits, les êtres impurs… seraient inexistants.

Je gardais ma respiration coupée ce serait pour ces enfants qu'elle se battrait ? Mais de là à tuer un nombre incalculable de personne… J'entendais derrière moi Cléopâtre qui sangloter.

-Mais cette idéal est stupide… disait-elle, les larmes commençant à couler et le sourire aux lèvres. PERSONNE n'est parfait… pas même toi…pas même moi ! J'étais juste stupide de penser que c'étais possible… Mais je les entends ! Je les entends les appels de mes enfants pour un monde meilleur…

Je restais immobile devant la reine qui venait de s'effondrer moralement. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle pensée était possible… C'était assez horrible mais je pensais que finalement, Cléopâtre n'avait pas un mauvais fond…

-Et puis je t'ai vu, Karen.

J'eue un frisson dès qu'elle prononça mon nom. Je restais toujours sur la question qui me mordait les lèvres : « pourquoi moi ? ». Un personnage aussi important historiquement et imposant telle qu'une reine d'Egypte aurait un quelconque intérêt pour ma personne ?

Je demandais, tremblante devant sa future réponse qui pourrait m'être fatale :

-M-Moi… ?

Elle sourit et tournait autour de moi lentement comme un lion sur une proie en cage. Elle disait doucement :

-Oui, toi, Karen. Belle, fraîche, resplendissante…tu sortais du lot de tes amis. Mais j'ai vu que tu étais dans la même situation que moi…

-Dans la même situation…que vous… ?

Je stressais énormément : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Moi, dans la même situation que Cléopâtre ? Je ne voyais pourtant aucune ressemblance entre sa vie et la mienne…Et puis, comment pouvait-elle le voir ?

Elle souriait malicieusement puis vint à mes côtés pour me murmurer à l'oreille une phrase qui me glaça le sang :

-Après tout…toi aussi tu caches un lourd secret à tes amis…


	164. Chapter 29 (3)

**Chapitre 29**

Koitaro nous avait trouvé un plan d'attaque : grâce à sa manette, ils changea nos habits en ceux de gardes de la reine nous avions même comme arme la même lance qui avait transpercé le corps de Hirako. Nous portions des casques, avec des protections en métal aux tibias, aux coudes et au ventre. J'observais Shindou du coin de l'œil, rougissante en voyant que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-Bien, nyaa ! Le plan est de s'infiltrer dans le palais en tant que garde, nyaa ! Une fois à l'intérieur, essayons d'avoir des informations sur Karen, nyaa !

Nous hochions la tête devant l'air excité du chat en peluche. Je contemplais la lance que je portais à bout de bras : la lame était très impressionnante… C'était la première fois que je tenais une vraie arme dans la main… Comme tous mes camarades apparemment…

-Ouah ! Ça pèse une tonne ce machin ! s'exclama Kariya

-C'est assez spécial… disait Ema en testant l'efficacité de la lame

Elle essaya de la manier en se mimant combattre. Pendant un instant, elle faillit toucher Shindou, qui lui cria de faire plus attention. Tsurugi avait l'air assez à l'aise, comme si de rien était en contrepartie, Shinsuke avait du mal à porter l'arme qui devait faire le double de son poids. En revanche, Emcy se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder l'objet et de le laisser lame en bas, de peur qu'elle puisse blesser.

-Au fait, nyaa, pour les filles : n'oubliez pas qu'à cette époque, pour les femmes, le travail était interdit, nyaa. Relevez vos cheveux dans votre casque : ils ne s'interrogeront pas plus que ça, nyaa.

Nous nous exécutions et je cachais mes longs cheveux sous le casque de fer. Tous en firent de même, et je ricanais intérieurement en pensant que cette tâche aurait été difficile pour Karen, étant donné que ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux genoux.

Une fois prêts, nous marchions en direction du palais, mimant les soldats que nous avions rencontré auparavant. Mine de rien, c'était assez difficile avec toute la carcasse : il fallait de plus marcher à un rythme régulier, coordonné avec les autres, tenant lame vers le ciel.

Les rues étaient désertes. Arrivés au somptueux palais, nous hésitions à passer par la porte d'entrée :

-Il n'y a pas une porte spéciale pour les gardes ? demanda Kirino

Nous regardions autour d'un mouvement circulaire. Il y avait bel et bien une porte par laquelle les différents gardes passaient. Nous hochions la tête et nous aventurions vers cette entrée.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une grande pièce où de nombreux gardes discutaient et pouvaient se servir à boire afin de prendre une pause. Nous étions étonnées d'en voir de très jeunes : 12, 15, 18 ans… Personne n'avait fait attention à nous, sûrement trop occupé dans leur discutions. Nous avancions vers le centre et faisions mine d'aller nous servir quelque chose à boire au bar en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations des différents personnages.

Soudain, un grand garde imposant arriva dans la pièce, ce qui semblait être leur chef. Tous cessèrent immédiatement leurs occupations et se tournèrent vers l'arrivant. Il semblait extrêmement en colère, et il jeta sur le sol devant lui ce qu'il avait apporté : un garde enchainé. Celui-ci semblait effrayé.

Un silence pesant se fit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le grand prit alors la parole d'une grosse voix colérique :

-Ce garde…ce traitre ! Il a osé tenter de voler les joyaux de la reine pendant son service ! Heureusement, je l'ai vu causer son méfait, et j'ai pu l'arrêter…

Personne ne parlait, mais il y eu comme une aura déplaisante dans la salle : tous semblaient lui en vouloir, ce qui était normal pour des serviteurs de la reine… L'homme à terre stressait de plus en plus. Il devait sûrement connaitre son châtiment…

-En tant que gardes de la reine, nous devons lui infliger une punition à son acte, continua l'imposant. Il est clair que ton action est plus que révoltante. Nous nous devons donc de l'exécuter !

Des cris et des hurlements s'élevèrent dans la salle : les gardes crièrent sa mort, son exécution. Nous nous regardions, terrorisés : ainsi, c'était ça, la justice ? Cela n'avait pas changé, que ce soit la reine ou les gardes…

-Bien ! Choisissons celui qui aura l'honneur de l'exécuter…

Je ne considérai pas ça comme un honneur, bien au contraire ! Mais je vis le visage des soldats : ils avaient tous envie qu'on les choisit. J'étais quelque peu répugné de leur mentalité.

L'homme fit alors le tour des soldats, scrutant chaque visage… Quand soudain il s'approcha vers nous, et il désigna, à notre grande mauvaise surprise :

-Toi, là, aux cheveux rouges ! Ce sera toi !

Il avait désigné Emcy ! Nous regardions tous Emcy, terrorisée : elle ne voulait pas y aller. En même temps, je ne voyais pas qui en aurait envie… Mais nous savions très bien que si elle n'y allait pas, nous nous ferions repéré, ou pire : elle se ferait sûrement exécuter, sans cœur comme ils étaient…

Elle avança alors d'un pas très lents vers le garde. Ses jambes tremblaient, devant tous les regards des soldats qui lui pesaient. Elle se trouvait maintenant face au garde enchainé.

Le bras hésitant et tremblant, elle saisit fermement sa lance, puis la leva au dessus du garde. Il lui lança alors un regard rempli de peur et de tristesse, comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Emcy, quand à elle, semblait tétanisée, et laissa quelques larmes tomber sur le sable.

-Alors ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Ce n'est pas si demandé de tuer un garde, non ?!

Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles du chef. Sa lame tremblait de plus en plus, et bientôt toute la salle se mit à crier pour qu'elle s'accélère pour l'achever. Je stressais énormément pour elle. Je serrais le poing et sentait mon cœur battre à la chamade en même temps que résonner aux cris des hommes.

Elle leva doucement de plus en plus sa lame et visa le garde. A l'intérieur de moi, je criais : « non, ne fais pas ça Emcy ! Ne fait pas ça ! ». Emcy n'en étais pas capable : elle était beaucoup trop fragile moralement. Si jamais elle faisait descendre la lame, son esprit ne le supporterait pas, et elle s'en rappellera sûrement toute sa vie.

-Non Emcy arrête ! Ne fait pas ça !

Nous fûmes surpris en entendant Kirino dire nos pensées à tous à voix haute. Cependant, elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu avec tous ces brouhahas et ses cris.

Finalement, elle lâcha elle-même sa lame et s'effondra en pleur sur le sol. Les gardes ne comprenaient pas tout de suite, laissant un profond silence de plomb.

-Je ne…peux pas… Je ne…peux pas… disait Emcy, traumatisé

-Comment ça, « je ne peux pas » ?!

Le grand fut prit d'une colère noire en voyant l'un de ses subordonnés s'effondrer devant son ordre. Il sortit alors une épée de son fourreau et le brandit face à Emcy :

-Je vais t'apprendre moi à ne pas exécuter les ordres !

Emcy, non ! Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que j'observais la scène comme au ralentit : même si je me dépêchais, de toute mes force, je n'aurais pas pu m'interposer. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était la fin, et on ne pouvait rien y faire…

Soudain, je vis comme un éclair passer à côté de moi, puis avant même que la lame de l'épée ne pu toucher Emcy, une lance la bloqua.

-Que… ?!

Tora était apparut et fit face à l'homme, s'interposant entre lui et Emcy. Nous ne l'avions même pas vu passer : comment avait-il fait ? Et comment arrivait-il à bloquer la force d'un si grand garnement ?

Le soldat rajouta de la force en plus et Tora était en difficulté devant Emcy, qui restait immobile devant l'acte héroïque du garçon. Je voulais intervenir, mais je ne trouvais rien à ma disposition pour contrattaquer.

D'un seul coup, on entendit un grand coup, puis le garde s'effondra par terre. Derrière lui se trouvait Kirino et Shindou, poêle et bouteille brisées à la main : ils l'avaient assommé !

-Bien joué ! M'exclamais-je

Mais je criais victoire trop vite. Tous les gardes ayants assistés à la scène sortirent leurs lances et les braquèrent vers nous. Il était sûr qu'avoir assommé leur supérieur n'avait pas du leur plaire…

-Attrapez-les ! Cria l'un d'entre eux

Ils se jetèrent alors sur nous, qui étions sans défense. Ils nous enchainèrent les uns les autres et, un autre disait :

-Apportons-les à la reine… Nous ne savons pas si il faut les exécuter ou les emprisonner jusqu'à la mort…

Je gloussais à cette réflexion, ces choix ne me paraissaient pas les meilleurs… Alors que nous sortions de la salle vers l'extérieur escorté par les gardes, nous entendions ceux qui étaient restés dans la salle :

-Et le traitre ?

-Je m'en charge, disait un garde d'une voix comme sans émotion

Toute la vallée entendit alors un cri sourd qui résonna depuis la salle des gardes. Un cri qui resta gravé dans notre mémoire…


	165. Chapter 30 (3)

**Chapitre 30**

-Un…lourd secret ?

Une goutte de sueur me perlait le front. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et disait :

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, avoue que tout n'est pas blanc dans ton âme !

Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade : bien sûr que je connaissais mon secret ! Ce secret qu'il fallait à tout prit mettre en sécurité, caché… Si seulement…je n'avais pas…à porter ce secret…

Ça avait été plus difficile à dire qu'à faire… je ne voulais pas le dire…le révéler. Comment les autres réagiraient ? Comment me traiteraient-ils ? Vont-ils me laisser pourrir dans un coin comme une vulgaire erreur de la nature ? Tout ça parce que…

On toqua à la porte, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Cléopâtre fronçait les sourcils, non contente qu'on vienne la déranger dans sa chambre :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Un garde entra alors et se mit au garde à vous avant de faire son rapport :

-Votre majesté ! Nous avons attrapés des intrus : ils s'étaient déguisés en gardes, et ils ont également assommé notre supérieur ! Nous voulions vous demander quelle punition serait la plus appropriée !

Cléopâtre soupira et se rendit vers la salle du trône. Je la suivis, ne savant pas vraiment ou aller, et de peur qu'elle ne recommence à tuer des personnes sans aucun scrupule.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle du trône, je fus extrêmement surprise de voir Kazumi. Je continuais d'avancer et…ils étaient tous là ! Mes amis !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux de les voir sains et saufs. J'avais envie de les prendre dans mes bras, surtout Tenma… Mais la situation actuelle était quelque peu délicate…Si j'avais bien compris, ils s'étaient fait passés pour des gardes dans le but sûrement de me retrouver…

Sans un mot je me mis aux côtés de Cléopâtre, et nombreux furent ceux parmi les enchainés qui souriaient en me voyant debout, ici, en bonne santé.

Karen n'avait rien : quel soulagement ! Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour elle, mais finalement, je devrais plus m'inquiéter pour moi dans la situation actuelle…

Cléopâtre nous considérait d'un mauvais œil. J'envoyai un regard désespéré vers Karen, comme pour faire sonner une alarme. Inexplicablement, elle hocha la tête et m'invita à lui faire confiance…

-Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes fait passé pour des gardes, c'est bien cela ?

La reine nous jugea avec un regard des plus noirs qui faisait froid dans le dos. C'est à ce moment que Karen descendit les marches et se mit devant nous, tendant les bras comme pour nous protéger :

-Cléopâtre ! Ces personnes ne sont pas mauvaises… Ce sont mes amis !

-Des amis dis-tu ? reprit-elle, étonnée

-Oui ! S'ils se sont fait passer pour des gardes, c'était dans le but de venir me chercher !

Elle nous regarda et eut soudain une lumière dans les yeux en nous reconnaissant :

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes ceux que j'ai envoyés comme offrande au tigre Taïga !

Je me sentais un peu frustré qu'elle ne se rappelait de nous que comme nourriture à un tigre. Elle se rasseyait dans le fond de son siège et continua :

-Vous devez être fort pour avoir résisté au tigre…

-Cléopâtre !

Subitement, Tora s'était levé, comme en colère, puis s'adressait à Cléopâtre ouvertement, alors que nous étions encore enchaînés. La reine le regarda d'un mauvais œil :

-Oui ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Taïga ?!

-Comment ? répondit-elle, frustrée

-Tora…ça ne va pas ?! On est à deux dois de l'exécution, là ! disait Ema avec colère

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua :

-Taïga est triste, elle veut retrouver quelque chose qui lui est précieux… N'en serait-ce pas vous la cause, Cléopâtre ?!

Elle se sentait offensée je voyais la rage dans ses yeux qui commençait à grandir. Karen intervint alors d'une voix calme :

-Cléopâtre, pensez à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure… Ne vous laissez pas replonger dans la haine !

La reine accepta les paroles de Karen et inspira puis expira très fort afin de se calmer. Elle rouvrit les yeux, puis ordonna à ses gardes de nous délivrer de nos chaines. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les soldats s'activèrent et coupèrent de leur lance les chaines en acier. Je frottais mes poignées pour enlever la douleur, puis Cléopâtre descendit de son trône :

-Suivez-moi.

Nous nous regardions, surpris, puis la suivirent dans sa demeure. Nous entrions dans une pièce à gauche du trône qui amenait à un long couloir ayant énormément de porte. Karen étant à mes côtés, je demandais :

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Disait-elle en ricanant. Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal, loin de là ! Tu sais…Au fond, Cléopâtre n'est pas si méchante que ça…

Je doutais fortement de sa phrase : comment Karen pouvais dire une chose pareille après avoir vu Hirako se faire transpercer ? Ou même toutes les personnes de la vallée souffrir ?

Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte que Cléopâtre ouvrit et dont elle nous invita à y pénétrer. La pièce était somptueuse et magnifiquement bien décoré. Il y avait aussi un buffet avec des fruits et de la nourriture, ainsi que de l'eau dans des coupes.

Alors que je regardais le haut plafond, je vis mes camarades à côté de moi perturbé par ce qu'il y avait au sol. Je suivais leur regard et je fus stupéfaite : au centre de la pièce, disposés sur un grand tapis, se trouvaient deux bébé tigres en train de jouer à deux…

-Des…Des bébés tigres ?! M'exclamais-je


	166. Chapter 31 (3)

**Chapitre 31**

Nous restions ébahis devant les deux petits félins. Cléopâtre nous invita à rentrer dans la pièce, mais nous ne les quittions pas des yeux.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que font ces deux jeunes tigres dans votre palais ?! Cria Tora, furax

Cléopâtre resta sereine et soupira, avant d'expliquer :

-Depuis les temps ancien, un rituel veut que deux animaux représentent les descendants du trône… Ces deux bébés tigres sont un peu comme la représentation de mes deux jumeaux.

**Pour la petite histoire… **: Lorsqu'un animal représente un humain, on associe l'enfant à sa personnalité, son humeur, et son caractère. Exemple : si l'animal tombe malade, on prédira que l'enfant tombera malade lui aussi.

-V-Vous êtes enceinte ?! S'exclama Kariya sous le choc

-Allons Kariya, calmes-toi ! Disait Tenma en chuchotant

J'étais assez étonnée que Cléopâtre soit enceinte, mais d'un autre côté, je devais le savoir. J'avais lu dans un livre sur la reine d'Egypte qu'à un moment, elle était enceinte d'une fille, Cléopâtre Séléné, et d'un garçon, Alexandre Hélios. Certes, c'était inscrit dans l'histoire, mais je ne me doutais pas que nous étions à cette époque…

-Mais si chaque descendant avait un animal comme représentation, réfléchit Ema, cela veut dire que vous aussi, vous aviez une représentation, non ?

-Effectivement…répondit-elle, tête baissé. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai été représenté par Taïga.

-Taïga ?! S'exclama Shinsuke

-Oui, mais l'animal a échappé à la surveillance des gardes et s'est volatilisé dans le désert… Mais elle est revenue, et…

-…Il semblait normal de prendre ces petits comme représentation de vos enfants, compléta Tora

Nous restions choqués de ce que l'on avait entendu : ces deux bébés tigres seraient les enfants de Taïga ?! Et Taïga elle-même serait la représentation de Cléopâtre ?!

-Donc, disait Shindou, si je comprends bien, vous saviez depuis le départ pourquoi Taïga attaquait votre village ?

Cléopâtre hocha la tête, et je sentais une aura de fureur s'imprégner de Tora à côté de moi. Finalement, il ne pu contenir sa colère plus longtemps :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever les tigres juste pour votre rituel ancien stupide et les enfermer, les priver de liberté ! C'est complètement injuste ! De plus, si Taïga ravage votre village et est si triste, c'est parce qu'elle veut retrouver ses enfants ! Imaginez un peu si on vous enlevez vos enfants à vous, Cléopâtre, et que vous ne saviez pas s'ils sont en bonne santé ou même encore en vie… C'est de la torture psychologique !

Nous étions paralysés devant les paroles de Tora. Comment allait réagir Cléopâtre devant tant d'accusations ? Finalement, elle fit une réaction pour le peu inattendu : elle sanglota. Nous restions silencieux tandis qu'Emcy fit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tora pour le punir d'avoir fait pleurer une femme.

Cléopâtre essuya ses larmes au bout de quelques minutes, puis disait en reniflant toute les dix secondes :

-Vous avez raison… Entièrement raison…Il faut rendre ses petits à Taïga au plus vite. J'ai été idiote de respecter la tradition : tans pis si les ancien me huent le plus important et de la rassurer.

Nous sourions tous devant sa bonne décision. Soudain, un garde arriva en trombe dans la pièce, haletant de sa course :

-Votre altesse… Taïga est revenue… Elle fait des ravages in considérables… Nous attendons vos ordres : devons-nous donner les sacrifices ?

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où se trouve le félin actuellement ?

Le garde lui donna les coordonnées, troublé de sa réaction. Cléopâtre hocha la tête et se retourna avec un air que nous n'avions jamais vu sur son visage :

-Je sais où elle est… C'est l'occasion de lui rendre ses petits : suivez-moi !

Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait déterminée. Nous hochions la tête, puis Tora prit les deux petits avec lui.

-Oh…Ils sont tellement mignons !

Tora battait des cils devant les adorables félins, tandis que Karen lui rappela de se dépêcher. Avec un bougonnement, il nous rejoint.

Alors que les gardes demandaient à la reine, l'interrompant dans sa marche rapide, si elle voulait qu'on l'escorte en vu du danger, elle fit signe de la main que non :

-Pas besoins ! Nous sommes trop pressés : nous allons courir !

Les soldats semblaient déboussolés : ils ne reconnaissaient plus la reine Cléopâtre. C'est alors que l'on courrait vers l'endroit où se situait le tigre. Nous suivions Cléopâtre, qui étonnement et contrairement à ses habitude, avait une bonne endurance et courrait comme aucune reine :

-Elle court bien pour une reine ! Me disait Emcy

Je voyais bien une détermination de fer dans le regard de Cléopâtre : c'était alors ça, la volonté de vouloir accomplir ses ambitions dont nous parlait Daisuke ? Nous la voyions d'un autre œil à présent, et même Karen semblait contente :

-C'est ça… C'est avec cette Cléopâtre que je veux faire le Mixi Max…

Je la regardais avec sourire. Nous arrivions alors devant le félin, toujours aussi imposant, retournant les pierres des pyramides pour retrouver en vain ses petits.

Tora s'avança alors et cria :

-Taïga ! Taïga ! C'est moi, tu te souviens ?

Inexplicablement, le félin s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers le joueur.

-Taïga, continua-t-il, j'ai une immense nouvelle : voilà tes petits ! C'est eux que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pupilles du tigre se dilatèrent à la vu des bébés : elle galopa, et Tora lâcha les chatons féroces sur le sol. Ils coururent en direction de leur mère, qui leur lécha le sommet du crâne.

C'était un instant magique : jamais dans notre vie on pourrait voir pareil spectacle.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Tsurugi

Cléopâtre, songeuse et souriante contempla le spectacle. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à ce moment là…

Soudain, des chaines apparurent du sol et emprisonnèrent Taïga et ses petits. Elle exprima son mécontentement avec un rugissement féroce.

-Que… ?! S'exclama Tora. Qui a fait ça !?

-Oh, avouez que cette scène donnait la gerbe !

Nous nous retournions à l'entente d'une voix qui nous était familière.

-Hakira ! Criais-je

Elle était en compagnie de ses coéquipiers d'El Dorado et possédait le ballon multicolore qui était à l'origine de l'emprisonnement de Taïga.

-Relâche-les ! Cria à son tour Shindou

-Hmmm… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie…disait-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Elle ne ferait que gêner notre match !

Les lignes du terrain apparurent, ainsi que les cages.

-Et qui te dis qu'on va accepter ?! Intervint Kirino

-C'est simple, ricana Hakira, si vous ne jouez pas, je ne délivrerais jamais votre amie et ses enfants…Ou peut-être que je ne les laisserais pas en vie du tout !

Nous sérions les dents, y comprit Cléopâtre, qui malgré ne pas les connaître, ne les aimait déjà pas. Tora se tourna vers moi, le regard en feu :

-Capitaine…

Je serrais le poing : il fallait qu'on délivre les félins, et que l'on donne une bonne leçon à El Dorado… Même si la dernière fois, ça c'était finit sur un échec cuisant, nous n'allions pas nous laisser abattre :

-Très bien, on accepte ! Jouons ce match !


	167. Chapter 32 (3)

**Chapitre 32**

N

ous nous positionnions sur le terrain, tandis que Cléopâtre restait aux côtés de Koitaro sur le banc.

-Ils vont se battre ? demanda-t-elle. Avec une balle ?

-Oui, c'est comme un combat, nyaa… disait-il, ne savant expliquer autrement

Elle restait perplexe, tandis que moi, je réfléchissais : Hakira était forte déjà individuellement avec son Mixi Max… Elle avait même battue Tora et Shindou…D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait les difficultés de Shindou à garder son Mixi Max…

Je secouais ma tête pour me concentrer uniquement sur le fait que nous allions gagner : il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout… Seulement, quand je voyais Karen sur le terrain à sa place, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme : elle semblait songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées…

-Aller ! On va gagner ! Encourageais-je mes coéquipiers

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils

-Vous avez vite oublié votre défaite lamentable précédente… frimait Hakira

Le match commença alors : Tsurugi avait la balle et je remontais le terrain, accompagnée des autres.

-**_Mixi Max ! Le tigre !_**

Tora avança d'autant plus, mais Hakira le marqua dans une vitesse étonnante :

-Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai Mixi Max ! **_Mixi Max ! Picasso !_**

Tora ne se laissa pas faire mais le ballon passa quand même dans les pieds d'Hakira. Tora serra le poing et se rendit en défense. Hakira avança rapidement, et les défenseurs essayaient de la contrer :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Mais elle passa les deux garçons et enchaina sur son tir surpuissant :

-**_Tir Géométrique !_**

-**_Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_** Armure !

Shinsuke enchaina sur son Keishin armure, et essaya de contre son tir : en vain.

-Buuuut ! Protocol Omega commence fort avec 1-0 !

Elle avait même contré l'armure de Shinsuke… Nous reprîmes le match avec un gout amer : il ne fallait pas que ça recommence !

-**_Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Shindou fit son Mixi Max, et je lui passais la balle. Il fila rapidement en direction des buts, mais alors qu'il était en train de courir, il s'arrêta net et hurla de douleur.

-Shindou ! Criais-je

Nous courrions dans sa direction, mais bientôt, nous fûmes apeurés : son Mixi Max apparut, puis disparut, puis réapparut, ainsi de suite… On eut l'impression qu'il se battait intérieurement pour rester lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait.

-Shindou ! Shindou répond-moi ! C'est Kazumi !

Mais il hurla de plus en plus, luttant à l'intérieur de lui, l'âme de Nobunaga surgissant et disparaissant. Soudain, il n'eut plus la force de lutter, et son Mixi Max prit le dessus. C'est bien Shindou en Mixi Max, mais son regard était…différent…

-Sh-Shindou ? T-Tout va bien ?

Evidemment que non, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Le Shindou inconnue s'est mis à prendre un visage des plus effrayants, souriant malicieusement et écarquillant les yeux comme un monstre d'horreur. J'avais peur de lui : ce n'était plus Shindou, c'était quelqu'un d'autre…Et tout le monde recula d'un pas, attendant un geste de sa part.

Il mit un pied sur le ballon, puis se retourna en direction de nos cages et tira :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Quoi ?

Le ballon se dirigea droit vers les cages, si rapidement, si puissant…Prit par surprise, les défenseurs et Shinsuke ne put l'arrêter et le laissa rentrer dans les filets :

-Buuuut ! Shindou marque contre son camp 2-0 ! Mais que se passent-ils chez Raimon ?

Nous regardions le score s'affichait avec effroi : mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le Mixi Max afficha un sourire triomphant puis, son visage se crispa, et il mit ses mains sur son cœur. Soudain, le Mixi Max partit en un éclat, pour laisser Shindou revenir et tomber à terre :

-SHINDOU !

Nous nous ruions sur lui : il s'était passé quelque chose avec son Mixi Max…Mais quoi ? Nous essayions de le faire revenir à la raison, puis il ouvrit faiblement les yeux :

-Shindou ?! Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je ayant peur pour lui

-Oui…ça peut aller…

Il redressa son dos et mit sa main sur sa tête, victime d'un mal de crâne épouvantable. Ema demanda :

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Oui…je pense…

Il essaya alors difficilement de se lever, mais une fois debout, ses jambes flageolèrent, puis il tomba vers l'avant avant que nous le rattrapions pour qu'il évite de s'effondrer de nouveau.

Il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout d'ailleurs. Koitaro arriva en trombe et disait :

-Tu ne continues pas le match, nyaa ! Amenez-le sur le banc, nyaa !

Nous hochions la tête et les garçons l'amenèrent pour se reposer. Je serrais le poing : je culpabilisais affreusement. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien : je l'avais bien vu lors des matchs précédents : à chaque fois qu'il invoquait son Mixi Max, il le perdait et semblait avoir mal. Je serrais les dents : pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas préoccupé de sa santé plus tôt ? Au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi…

-Tiens donc, un novice qui n'arrive pas à contrôler son Mixi Max… Que c'est triste !

Je lançais un regard noir au capitaine d'El Dorado qui ricanait. Ema vint vers moi et me tapa sur l'épaule :

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Peut-être, répliqua Kariya, mains derrière la tête, mais rattraper le match dans notre situation sera difficile…

Nous n'étions plus que dix à présent, et Hakira n'allait pas nous faire de cadeau…


	168. Chapter 33 (3)

**Chapitre 33**

J

e regardais Shindou s'installer sur le ban du coin de l'œil. Je baissais la tête, tandis que le match allait reprendre. El Dorado avançait tandis que l'équipe semblait démotivée après le but marqué par Shindou contre son camp.

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Hakira sortit son armure, bien décidée à gagner ce match avec un score écrasant. Tsurugi ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de la contrer :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_** Armure !

Il récupéra le ballon, provoquant un juron chez l'ennemi, puis avança avant le coup de sifflet qui annonçait la fin de la première mi-temps. Tous semblaient mal en point au niveau moral. Je m'approchais de Shindou pour voir comment il allait.

-Ça va mieux… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je, repose-toi, c'est le principal.

Il me sourit tendrement. Je devenais rouge, et me levais rapidement pour mimer aller voir Ema. Notre petite conversation avait ressemblé à celle d'un couple qui se soutenait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ema me tendait la gourde d'eau que j'acceptais avec un remerciement. Soudain, je vis Karen approcher Cléopâtre :

-Cléopâtre, j'ai besoins de votre force.

Nous nous tournions vers elle. La reine d'Egypte écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre. Koitaro lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement du Mixi Max : il mentait et disait que ce principe venait d'une contrée lointaine.

-Pourquoi pas…après tout, je fais confiance à Karen.

Karen souriait à son acquiescement : Cléopâtre avait confiance en elle, et elle était extrêmement contente de l'avoir reçu.

De l'autre côté, Tora caressait la tigresse allongée sur le sol. Il la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gagner ce match… Mais j'aurai besoins de ta force, es-tu d'accord ?

Le félin lécha le visage de Tora qui souriait, content d'avoir formé un lien avec Taïga.

-Tout semble en ordre pour que les Mixi Max fonctionnent…apparut subitement Daisuke à mes côtés

Je fis un bond, surprise par son apparition soudaine, puis je lui disais :

-Oui, peut-être…Mais dites-moi…Pourquoi Shindou a eu cette réaction ?

-Ah ça, je ne sais pas… répondit-il, perplexe. Je pense qu'il faut demander ça au docteur Arno…

Qui ? Ce docteur qui apparait aléatoirement et disparait en un éclair ? Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en lui, et je pense qu'on pouvait toujours attendre sa venue…

-Néanmoins, reprit-il, je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème avec ses deux Mixi Max…

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas

-Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Taïga est la représentation de Cléopâtre, certes, mais vu que celle-ci a volé ses petits, actuellement, le tigre déteste Cléopâtre… Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais il est possible que les deux Mixi Max ne vont pas se coordonner au départ…

Ne pas se coordonner au départ ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il était vrai que Taïga ne devait pas avoir tant d'affection pour Cléopâtre, mais cela pouvait-il changer le point de vue par rapport aux joueurs ? Je l'ignorais… Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'il nous fallait absolument la puissance de ces Mixi Max, coûte que coûte pour pouvoir vaincre Hakira et El Dorado… On en avait besoin !

Nous nous repositionnions sur le terrain, et le match reprit avec El Dorado possédant la balle. Mais Ema arriva à leur subtiliser le ballon et le passa à Karen :

-C'est partit, nyaa : Mixi Max ! S'écria Koitaro

Il dirigea le pistolet moins vers Cléopâtre et le plus vers Karen. Les éclairs apparurent alors et drainèrent l'âme de Cléopâtre pour la transmettre à Karen.

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Karen reçu une force incroyable : elle possédait des tresses et un anneau en or lui passant autour de la tête, au centre du front. Ses yeux changèrent et devinrent plus imposant et brillants.

-Yes ! Criais-je. Tu as réussi !

Karen hocha la tête, et se concentra. Hakira rigolait :

-C'est ça que vous appelez un Mixi Max ? **_Zumen, l'art de la créativité ! _**Armure !

Elle s'exécuta et se revêtit de l'armure pour passer au travers de Karen. Mais Karen était désormais plus forte, et elle disait à voix basse :

-J'ai un objectif : atteindre les but. J'aurai alors toute la détermination nécessaire pour y arriver…

Elle souriait et regardait en direction de Cléopâtre, qui hocha la tête. Elle passa alors en force et sans essayer d'esquiver, elle affronta directement Hakira en un contre un. L'adversaire luttait avec son Keishin armure, mais finalement, c'est Karen qui remporta son duel et passa sa barrière.

-Ouais Karen, fonce ! L'encouragea Ema

Elle l'écouta et Karen accéda directement aux cages. Elle leva son bras et ouvrit sa main afin de faire apparaitre du sable qu'elle dispersa autour d'elle. Elle fit lever le ballon au centre de la poussière, qui représentait le centre d'une fleur qui apparut de couleur beige elle frappa alors dans le ballon, qui emportait avec lui les pétales de sable :

-**_Fleur du désert !_**

Le ballon fila vers les cages, et le gardien essaya de l'arrêter en faisant un tour sur lui-même et en se bloquant avec les coudes :

-**_Force du Blocage !_**

Mais la puissance était telle qu'on ne pouvait l'arrêter, et il fut projeter dans le fond des filets :

-Buuuut ! Raimon se rattrape avec 1-2 !

-Bravo Karen ! S'exclama Tenma

Karen fut émue que Tenma lui fasse ce compliment, et elle rougissait. Nous nous jetions sur elle pour la féliciter.

Cléopâtre affichait un visage apaisé, contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un. Karen lui rendit. Hakira, quant à elle, serra les dents d'avoir ainsi perdu face au duel les opposants.

Le match reprit alors, et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Tora de recevoir la puissance du Mixi Max : Koitaro n'attendu pas longtemps avant de sortir l'armurerie :

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il recommença alors cette fois-ci avec Tora et Taïga. L'échange se passa comme prévu :

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Tora reçu alors toute la puissance de Taïga. Lorsque ce fut terminé, c'était complètement différent de son précédent Mixi Max : il était deux fois plus imposant, plus fort.

-J'ai reçu tous les sentiments de Taïga par le biais de ce Mixi Max…Sourit-il

Taïga rugi alors devant l'exploit de Tora. Il s'élança alors vers les cages, mais lorsqu'il voulu passer la balle à Tsurugi, il la rata et elle partit à un endroit vide du terrain.

-Que… ?

Par chance, Emcy réussit à reprendre le ballon, et passa à Karen, située non loin. Tora fut frustré d'avoir raté une passe aussi simple. Karen en Mixi Max avança de plus en plus, mais dès qu'elle voulu me faire une passe, le ballon fut envoyé trop loin.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

Kariya l'intercepta, et Hakira nous regardait d'un air déconcerté :

-Eh bien alors ? On arrive plus à faire de passe ?

Tous se posèrent la question : que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de les rater ainsi…

Soudain, je me souvenais des paroles de Daisuke : « les Mixi Max ne seront pas coordonné, étant donné que les deux personnages ne s'entendent pas ».

Ce serait donc ça ? Et forcément, cette incoordination aurait une répercussion sur toute l'équipe…

Comment faire ? Sachant qu'à la fin, de toute manière, il fallait que tout le monde ait son Mixi Max pour vaincre El Dorado… Il fallait à tout prix régler ce problème ! Mais comment ? Comment ?!


	169. Chapter 34 (3)

**Chapitre 34**

Le match continua dans cette catastrophe que l'on rattrapait à chaque fois in extrémis. Karen et Tora essayèrent encore et encore, mais rien ne fonctionnait. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment compté… J'étais concentrée à d'autres occupations.

Je fixais la balle sans arrêt, calculant choses et autres : le temps de la passe, le temps d'interception, l'angle de la passe… J'essayais de trouver une solution en observant chaque pas des joueurs… Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais beau réfléchir encore et encore, les chiffres ne m'apparaissaient pas, et cette anormalité ne se régla pas.

Hakira avait la balle et me passa sans difficulté : je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, trop perturbé dans mes pensées. J'ordonnais à la défense, prise de panique, de l'intercepter. Elle avançait grâce à son Mixi Max, et alors tous les défenseurs se réunirent pour la contrer :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! Star of Africa !_**

Finalement, avec un magnifique travail d'équipe, ils arrivèrent à l'intercepter et l'envoyer en dehors du terrain. Mais je voyais le temps s'écouler et la sueur sur les joueurs : ne jouer qu'à dix avec tous ces handicaps était vraiment difficile…

Alors que nous allions faire la touche, Koitaro demanda un temps mort. Je restais perplexe quand il m'appela, une idée derrière la tête. Tous se rassemblèrent, et le chat en peluche expliqua :

-Nous avons un sérieux problème, nyaa… Que faites-vous donc, nyaa ?! Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi, nyaa ?!

Karen et Tora baissèrent le regard, honteux. Soudain, Daisuke sortit de sa cachette et blâma la pierre :

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Karen ou de Tora, mais des Mixi Max ! Il faut juste régler l'anomalie, mais seul un joueur tacticien peut y arriver…

-Shindou était parfait pour ce rôle, avec son Tacticien Céleste ! S'exclama Kirino. Malheureusement, il n'est pas en état de jouer actuellement…

Il regarda son meilleur ami toujours mal en point, qui baissa la tête, ne pouvant nous aider. Daisuke disait :

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui est fait pour ce rôle… Kazumi ! Toi aussi !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi quand je réalisais progressivement que c'était de moi qu'il parlait, étonnée.

-P-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu as les capacités, l'analyse ! S'exclama-t-il, brillant. Ce qu'il faut, c'est juste un petit coup de main…

Un point d'interrogation se dessina sur le visage de l'équipe. Il se tourna vers Shindou et demanda :

-Shindou, te restes-tu un peu de force pour effectuer un Mixi Max ?

Shindou écarquilla les yeux à sa demande, puis, se sentant mieux qu'auparavant, il disait :

-Oui, je suppose…

-Parfait ! Kazumi, tu vas effectuer un Mixi Max avec Shindou !

Quoi ? J'avais mal entendu ?

-Attendez, vous plaisantez j'espère… disait Ema, ricanant.

-Pas du tout ! Vous allez fusionner : l'aura de Shindou t'apportera des ressources supplémentaires pour analyser le terrain et t'adapter.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? demanda Emcy, septique pour l'état de santé de Shindou

-Ça ira… répondit la pierre. De toute façon, il faut bien tenter !

Je restais dans le vague complet alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler, ne réalisant pas. Moi ? Faire un Mixi Max avec la personne que j'aime ? Ça semble invraisemblable !

Nous nous positionnions sur le terrain pour faire la touche. Les consignes de Koitaro étaient claires : « dès que tu as la balle, on essaye, nyaa ! »

Je me tenais prête à recevoir la balle à tout moment. Alors que la touche reprit, Ema me passa directement la balle, puis Koitaro sortit de suite ses pistolets :

-Ok, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il sortit ses pistolets et me pointa ainsi que Shindou. Je reçu alors l'éclair de l'engin afin de fusionner notre âme : et là, ce fut comme une sensation inédite…

Une chaleur m'imprégnait, enveloppant mon corps complètement : j'avais comme l'impression de brûler intérieurement, mais cela ne me faisait pas mal, loin de là… Je sentais comme une puissance rentrer en moi…

L'âme de Shindou pénétrait en moi… J'avais l'impression que ces quelques secondes étaient interminables : je sentais un changement dans mon corps : comme si mes molécules s'adaptaient à celles du musiciens…Je le sentais également au niveau du crâne : c'est comme si de multitudes de connaissances s'encraient en moi.

Puis à la fin de la fusion, ce fut une énorme douleur, si forte que je hurlais, mais qui ne dura que l'instant d'une seconde, avant de rouvrir mes yeux pour ne plus être éblouis par le flash lumineux de l'engin et voir peu à peu le monde me regardait avec intensité.

Alors que je n'avais même pas bougé, je sentais déjà une énorme force au fond de moi. Je regardais en direction de Shindou, pour voir s'il allait bien après cet action qui a du lui drainer de l'énergie.

Il fut tombé du banc, mais se releva sans difficulté à l'aide de Koitaro et de Cléopâtre. Il me souriait, et leva son pouce, comme pour me dire « tu peux utiliser ma force comme bon te semble, elle t'appartient »…

Je hochais la tête et nous étions donc partit pour la suite du match. Le ballon passait de jambes en jambes, et c'est à ce moment que je découvrais les vrais effets du Mixi Max : plus rapides, plus puissante, j'avais d'abord du mal à m'adapter. Mais le sourire de Shindou m'aida à aller de l'avant.

C'est alors que j'exécutais ce pourquoi j'avais fait ce Mixi Max : les passes de Tora et de Karen désordonnaient toujours autant l'équipe, et il était de mon devoir d'y remédier : j'en avais l'obligation, les autres avaient confiance en moi.

Je me concentrais alors, et lorsque je m'activais, je fus surprise de mon champ de vision : il était améliorait. Je pouvais mieux voir le terrain, les rotations de la balle… Les calculs étaient parfaits, et je pouvais comme observer le terrain à mon aise.

Ce Mixi Max était vraiment impressionnant. Etait-ce donc cela, la force du stratège Shindou Takuto ?

Je voyais plus clair à présent. J'y voyais toutes les anomalies et les avantages. Je pouvais forcément en tirer quelque chose, et j'étais sûre de pouvoir les contrôler…

A la manière du Tacticien Céleste, des chaînes apparurent au niveau de mes bras. J'entendais alors comme une voix à l'intérieur de moi : « sers-toi de ce pouvoir divin, afin de guider tes amis vers la victoire… ». Je m'exécutais alors.

Je guidais alors mes amis à l'aide de mes chaines qui se dirigèrent selon mon commandement avec une volée de plumes brillantes :

-**_Chaînes Divines !_**

Alors que j'envoyais mes chaînes pour les guider, les passes furent meilleures, correctes, réussies : le jeu de l'équipe était fluide, tandis que je virevoltais de mes mains, comme si je dansais sur le terrain.

Je me sentais liée avec mes amis, sentant leurs sentiments caresser mes chaînes en acier. C'était magique, inoubliable, et je comprenais alors enfin ce que ressentais Shindou. D'une certaine manière, cela m'avait rapproché de lui…

-Vous allez arrêter à la fin ?!

Hakira était mécontente : chaque fois qu'elle voulu intercepter ou couper notre chaîne de passe, elle n'y arrivait pas, même avec son Mixi Max. Je continuais ainsi et ordonna de passer la balle à Tora afin qu'il puisse tirer avec son Mixi Max :

-Vas-y Tora, marque ! L'encourageais-je

Il sourit puis s'activa. Il mit alors ses écouteurs qu'il gardait songeusement dans sa poche, puis il courrait avec le ballon, comme si un tigre galopait dans le désert. Puis, il s'arrêta, laissant le tigre imaginaire rugir, pour faire un tour sur lui-même et frappait dans le ballon, laissant le tigre griffer la balle :

**_-Tigre légendaire !_**

Le ballon fila vers les filets, mais le gardien n'arrivait même pas à faire sa technique que le tigre arriva dans les cages.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec 2-2 !

-Yes ! On a marqué !

J'étais heureuse : j'avais fait mon travail de capitaine en ralliant ainsi l'équipe… Je regardais Shindou et lui souriait, victorieuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était le Mixi Max, le fait qu'il soit mal en point ou ma vue qui était troublée, mais je cru voir pendant un instant des ronds rouges apparaître sur son visage…


	170. Chapter 35 (3)

**Chapitre 35**

Nous étions alors à égalité, et Hakira semblait ne pas apprécier du tout le score…

-Vous allez voir ! On ne se rabaissera pas au niveau d' « égalité » ! **_Mixi Max ! Picasso !_**

Elle fila à toute vitesse, et dépassa Karen qui visiblement était dans le vague :

-Karen ! Reprends-toi ! lui cria Ema, en colère

Celle au Mixi Max de Cléopâtre fit un bon et bégaya un oui affirmatif. Qu'avait-elle donc ? Karen était perdue depuis presque le début du match, je savais que quelque chose la perturbait… Mais quoi ? Ceci était la ultime question.

Heureusement, Tora réussi à l'intercepter de justesse. Il récupéra la balle sans difficulté malgré le Mixi max puissant d'Hakira. Il me l'envoya, puis je me retrouvais devant les cages. Ema était à mes cotés, puis je lui disais, sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça te dirait de recommencer ? Ça fait un bout de temps !

Elle resta sceptique, mais comprit où je voulais en venir. Nous tirions alors à deux, comme lors du tournoi de la Holy Road :

-**_Charge d'énergie !_**

Nous savions que le ballon n'allait pas rentrer dans les filets d'une équipe du futur uniquement avec une simple technique…Quoi que…

Karen arriva alors en trombe comme je l'avais prévu et tira dans le ballon déjà chargé avec la puissance de son Mixi Max, ce qui amplifia la force du tir.

-**_Force du blocage !_**

Le gardien lutta, et même Hakira se rendit dans les cages et poussa le gardien pour faire face elle-même au tir. Cette fille était décidemment bien égoïste…

Elle réussi néanmoins à l'arrêter, mais le ballon vola, vers l'avant, presque devant moi. J'en profitais alors et m'élançais vers elle. Elle avança de quelques mètres pour me faire face, afin de protéger les cages sans gardien. Elle s'attendait à ce que je tire face à elle, mais à sa grande surprise, j'avançais toujours vers elle, puis à la dernière minute, alors qu'elle eut cru pouvoir prendre le ballon d'un simple geste, je fis ma super technique :

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Je passais alors au dessus d'elle, lui faisant un sourire satisfait, puis me retrouvais devant des cages vides : quoi de plus facile après avoir poussé le gardien par terre, si bien qu'il s'était fait mal et dans l'incapacité de se lever ?

Alors je fis un simple tir : poussant le ballon vers les cages pour lui faire traverser la ligne blanche. Pourquoi s'embêter ?

-Buuuut ! Les Raimon prennent l'avantage 3-2 !

Hakira me regardait, dépité. Sans même lui adresser un regard, j'allais rejoindre mes amis. Ce but symbolisait :

-Tu ne peux pas faire confiance qu'à toi-même, tu dois aussi le faire pour le reste de l'équipe. Sinon, tu perdras bêtement comme ça… C'est un conseil de capitaine.

Hakira resta au sol et me vis partir. Mes amis me dirent :

-Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas foulé ! S'exclama Kariya

-En tout cas, bien joué la stratégie ! Me complimenta Tora

Je lui hochais la tête. J'étais assez fière de moi, et Shindou me hocha la tête de loin d'un air complice.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, et nous étions heureux d'avoir gagné contre Hakira, qui nous avait donné du fil à retordre la dernière fois. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs traumatisée de ce qui s'était passé.

-Aller, libère Taïga maintenant ! Disait Tora, fusillant du regard Hakira

-Oui, oui ! C'est bon, je vais le faire ! Railla-t-elle

Elle ressortit son ballon et désactiva l'emprisonnement. Les chaînes retenant les félins disparaissaient, puis Taïga put apaiser ses petits.

Soudain, une personne se matérialisa au centre du terrain. Elle portait la même combinaison que les joueurs d'El Dorado, elle devait être l'un des leur... Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus très très clairs, se rapprochant du blanc. Elle portait un énorme nœud dans les cheveux de couleur mauve, et ouvrit des yeux d'un vert profond.

Nous restions silencieux devant cette apparition. La jeune fille souriait et disait d'un air étonnement joyeux et énergique :

-Salut à tous ! Je me présente : Sayuro Tabana, mais appelez-moi Sayuro !

Elle ajouta sa d'un étirement de langue enfantin. Mais qui était donc cette fille ? Notre ennemi ? A voir comment elle nous avait parlé, on n'avait pas vraiment l'impression…

-Ah la, la Hakira… Tu as encore perdue ?! Disait-elle l'air navré devant Hakira, qui s'était relevé et qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

-Sayuro ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Hmmm… Disons simplement que j'ai été perturbé dans la lecture de mon manga préféré spécialement pour te voir…

Un manga ? Mais qui était cette fille ? Une gamine ?

-Et pourquoi le QG t'as envoyé ?! demanda Hakira, redoutant le pire

-Hmmm… réfléchit Sayuro d'un air gamin. Disons une fois de plus que c'est pour faire le ménage ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant gaiement

Elle fit apparaître le même ballon multicolore qu'utilisait Hakira, puis passa sa main sur le rond jaune :

-On a plus besoin de toi, maintenant !

C'est alors qu'Hakira hurlait : le ballon semblait l'affectait par un quelconque moyen. Je criais :

-Non, arrêtes, ne fais pas ça !

Sayuro se retourna avec un petit « Hmmm ? ». Apparemment, la souffrance de la jeune fille ne l'importait pas plus que ça. Elle disait alors, sceptique :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez l'emmener avec vous ? Désigna-t-elle Hakira comme si c'était un vulgaire animal. Comme vous voudrez, dit-elle avant que nous ayons eu le temps de répondre. De toute façon, elle devait partir dans la prison éternelle, donc faites comme vous le sentez !

Au bout de ce moment, Hakira arrêta de hurler et tomba au sol, inconsciente. Nous ne bougions pas, pétrifiés. Sayuro se retourna face à nous, puis disait avec sourire :

-Ne soyez pas comme ça, elle n'est pas morte ! On lui a juste un peu nettoyé la cervelle… Hakira est relevée de ses fonctions. C'est moi, dorénavant, qui prendrait sa place. C'est moi, que vous allez affronter au football, car apparemment, vous n'êtes pas bien sages… Mais bon, l'équipe Protocol Oméga 2.0 n'est pas encore vraiment prête pour l'instant…

-Protocol Omega…2.0 ? M'interrogeais-je

Elle prit soudain un sourire et un air complètement différent : ses yeux changèrent, ainsi que son sourire qui s'étendu sur tout son visage, donnant une tête effrayante, en contraste avec l'air de gamine qu'elle avait deux minutes avant.

-Oui, vous avez bien comprit…On va vous écraser ! Mais pas tout de suite… On vous laisse vivre encore un peu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle nous donnait littéralement la chaire de poule. Elle n'inspirait pas confiance, et rien que de la voir comme ça, elle avait l'air extrêmement puissant.

-Mais bon, soupira-t-elle avec son air normal d'enfant. J'aurai aimé terminer mon manga avant de venir… Ce patron, qu'est-ce qu'il est grincheux !

Nous restions méfiant, même si ces airs extravertis nous donnaient envie de sourire, ce n'étais pas vraiment la personne à mettre en colère.

-Bien, je vous la laisse… A bientôt !

Et elle se volatilisa dans les airs. Nous restions d'abord figés devant le nouveau personnage : elle était sympa de première abord, mais ensuite, elle fut très redoutable…

Nous nous remettions de nos émotions et de nos pensées pour accourir vers Hakira. J'essayais de la secouer, de l'appelais, mais rien y faisait : elle était profondément endormie.

-Nous devrions l'emmener avec nous, non ? proposa Emcy

-Oui, mais elle reste quand même d'El Dorado ! S'exclama Karen. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire !

-Je pense néanmoins comme Emcy, dis-je, regardant notre adversaire au sol. Hakira n'est peut-être pas si méchante que ça…

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis, disait Kariya, peu convaincu.

-Amenons-la quand même avec nous, disait Tsurugi, bras croisés. Elle pourrait nous donner des infos utiles sur El Dorado et sur…Sayuro…

Tous étaient d'accord sur cette idée, qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure… Néanmoins, j'avais le sentiment que Hakira n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça…


	171. Chapter 36 (3)

**Chapitre 36**

Nous allions bientôt quitter l'ère de Cléopâtre. Le bus était prêt et nous avions installé Hakira allongée sur un siège. Nous faisions nos adieux à Cléopâtre et à Taïga. Karen s'avança vers la reine d'Egypte et se courba :

-Je te remercie e tout cœur pour ce que tu as fais…

-Voyons, ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est vous qui m'avez ouvert l'esprit, disait-elle nous regardant chacun notre tour dans les yeux. J'ai compris grâce à vous que le plus important était ses habitants, ses sujets… Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne, croyez-moi. Mes jumeaux naitront dans une merveilleuse ville.

Nous sourions tous devant ses paroles : elle avait énormément changé. Lorsque je tournais mon regard vers Tora, je fus surprise : il faisait un gros câlin au félin géant, qui avait l'air de grandement l'apprécier.

-Et pour Taïga ? Demandais-je en même temps que les regarder

-Taïga me représente, et je dois avouer que cela aurai dû m'influencer. Elle est partit des traditions, elle s'est enfui pour vivre heureuse avec ses petits… Et je vais en faire de même. Finalement, il fallait mieux que j'écoute l'animal que l'humain.

Je trouvais ces paroles très belles, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait prononcées. Koitaro nous annonça que le bus était prêt discrètement, car Cléopâtre croyait que nous repartions à pied, pour l'époque.

Nous la remercions tous, puis Cléopâtre demanda à Karen de rester une minute afin de lui dire quelque chose. Nous respections son choix, et tous partirent. Mais en étant la dernière, je pus quand même entendre quelques paroles :

-Tu as le temps….Vas à ton rythme…je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront…

Je restais perplexe mais je tournais le dos aux deux complices pour aller rejoindre mes amis dans la caravane. Un peu en contrebas d'une colline, la caravane démarra rapidement et discrètement pour aller rejoindre notre époque originelle.

Je regardais Karen qui avait une mine attristée : elle avait vraiment l'air triste d'avoir quitté cette époque… Je lui demandais :

-Ça va aller Karen ? J'ai l'impression que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'es attachée à Cléopâtre…

-Oui, dit-elle regardant le plafond, surement le ciel. Je m'étais beaucoup familiarisé avec elle. Je suis contente que sa vision ait changé… je suis heureuse d'avoir fait un Mixi Max avec une personne comme elle…j'ai de la chance…

Néanmoins, je voyais qu'elle restait dans le vague, comme ces derniers jours, mais encore plus après les paroles de Cléopâtre il y aurait un rapport avec la reine ? En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas troublée non plus…

Je regardais Shindou aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Kirino. Il dormait paisiblement… Le Mixi Max entre lui et moi a dû lui coûter beaucoup en énergie, en plus de son comportement plus qu'étrange au dernier match… Tous avaient l'air troublé par ce qu'il s'était produit d'ailleurs, mais personne n'osait dire…

Tora, lui, semblait triste d'avoir quitté Taïga. Sa complicité devait être très forte aussi entre le félin et lui… Il regardait le paysage spatio-temporel en même temps qu'écouter sa musique dans ses écouteurs sans fil.

Donc en général, le bus était calme, surtout avec la présence d'une ennemie dans la cabine : Hakira.

Nous étions alors arrivés dans le présent, et sortions du bus. Tenma, Kirino et Tsurugi aidèrent Tora à porter Hakira dans la plus grande délicatesse, étant donné son état pour le moins fragile. Une fois arrivés dans la salle du club, tous étaient ravis de nous voir mais s'interrogèrent sur la nouvelle venue.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Nishiki

-Ce ne serait pas…déduisit Hayami, la fameuse Hakira de l'organisation El Dorado ?!

-Attendez, nous allons tout vous expliquer…disais-je.

Les garçons posèrent Hakira sur l'une des tables de la salle de réunion, puis allèrent chercher une couverture pour la protéger, pendant que je racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé au reste de l'équipe. Ils furent assez choqués de la brutalité et de la dangerosité du voyage.

-Waouh ! Vous avez donc vraiment rencontré Cléopâtre ! s'exclama Sangoku, impressionné.

-Oui, nous avons même accompli les Mixi Max, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro, ravi

-Mais nous avons aussi un problème avec celui de Shindou… murmura Kirino

-Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kariya, essayant de cacher sa brutalité à son rival

-Non…c'est flou…dit-il, se massant le crâne à la recherche de souvenir

-Bon sang… soupira Kurumada. C'est vraiment compliqué !

-Il faudrait demander au Dr. Arno, lui au moins, il devrait savoir…proposa Midori

-Oui, mais le problème et qu'on ne sait pas quant il apparait ! expliqua Shinsuke

-Ecoutez, disait Tora à l'intention de tous, je vous propose une chose. Nous allons attendre l'apparition du Dr. Arno : il est très prit dans le future, vous savez, et personne ne peut l'appeler… Il est injoignable. Après tout ces événements, et afin de ne pas trop perturber le présent, je vous propose d'attendre quelques jours avant de refaire des voyages dans le temps.

J'étais d'accord. Le plus important était aussi la santé de Shindou, ainsi que le présent… Y comprit aussi Hakira. Je regardais la jeune fille de coin de l'œil : qui sait quand allait-elle se réveiller ?

Tous hochèrent donc la tête. Cela nous ferait aussi quelques jours « normaux » : plutôt que de voir des ours en peluche, des pierres et caravanes volantes, nous allions « profiter » de notre vis d'ado.

-Vous aussi allez rester ? demanda Hikaru à l'intention de Tora et Koitaro

-Evidemment ! Disait Tora, réjouit. Je vais pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble la vie dans l'ancien temps !

Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'il vient du futur et que pour lui, notre époque est « l'ancien temps »…

-Et donc… Je vais faire comme si j'étais un élève du collège Raimon !

-Tu es sérieux ?! S'exclama Tenma

-Oui ! Je suis pressé d'aller à l'école avec vous, les gars !

-Et moi d'être votre coach remplaçant, nyaa !

Les venues du futur sourirent, excités de voir la vie d'un passé lointain pour eux. A vrai dire, dans la salle, nous étions tous un peu sceptique de ce que ces « quelques jours » allaient donner…

Enfin bon, nous n'allions pas être déçus…


	172. Chapter 37 (3)

**Chapitre 37**

-B

on alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Tora était pressée d'entamer sa première journée. Koitaro sortit son bouton habituel et appuya pour que les vêtements de Tora changent et lui donne l'uniforme de Raimon. Il fut étonné et le scruta du regard.

-Waouh ! C'est vraiment un style vieillot ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça seulement 200 ans dans le passé.

J'arquais un sourcil, frustrée. De où se permettait-il de critiquer notre époque ?! Après tout, il était là de son plein gré, et personne ne l'empêchait de partir ! Même si j'aurai bien voulu le connaître un peu plus, si des commentaires comme cela fusaient durant la journée… Cela ne m'aurai pas dérangé qu'il parte !

Je laissais ses pensées planer. Après tout, j'étais la capitaine, non ? Je devais me montrer correcte. Je pense que la pièce était remplie du même état d'esprit.

Alors que Tora posait des questions sur notre époque, qui furent répondus pour la plupart par un « tu verras », j'allais vers Shindou :

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas aujourd'hui, si tu ne te sens pas bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens mieux. Une journée d'école ne me fera pas de mal.

Il me sourit chaleureusement, content que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je lui rendis, mais commençais vite à rougir par le silence gênant s'installant. Je fis volte-face puis me rendis vers mes amis. Je regardai ma montre : c'était l'heure d'y aller.

-Mais Tora… Tu sais qu'il faut t'inscrire, n'est-ce pas ? Disait Karen

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua Tora, sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, Koitaro ne devrait pas tarder à revenir…

Effectivement, Koitaro dévala en trombe par la porte. Nous ne nous étions même pas rendu compte de son absence…

-Voilà, nyaa ! Tu es inscrit, ou du moins, tu as été inscrit, nyaa….

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je interloquée

-Koitaro a voyagé dans le temps à quelques jours d'ici pour donner mes formulaires d'inscription, expliqua Tora. Maintenant, je suis nouvel élève à part entière !

Ben voyions… Il disait cela comme si c'était facile pour lui de dire ça, comme si le fait de voyager dans le temps pour des banalités était normal…

C'était alors l'heure d'y aller. Nous sortions du stade pour nous rendre dans le grand établissement, puis dans nos classes respectives. Tora inspectait les lieux, impressionné, puis Emcy lui fit redescendre sur terre, ayant du vécu :

-Tu ne devrais pas aller voir le principal en tant que nouvel élève ?

Cette parole fit tilte chez Tora qui courut en vu de son retard vers la salle des profs. Je soupirais, consciente que j'ignorais si seulement Tora savait où elle se trouvait. Karen et Ema se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'incompétence du garçon.

Nous assistions alors à nos premières heures de cours. Cela faisait du bien quand même de reprendre comme un semblant de vie normal après tout ça… Néanmoins, je voyais Karen toujours autant dans la lune depuis quelques temps, et elle se faisait reprendre par le professeur pour ne pas être attentive à ses cours.

Durant la fin de matinée, le professeur fut appelé dans le couloir pour que le principal lui parle. Je regardais le visage de mon prof se tournais non vers son supérieur, mais vers une personne dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je tournais la tête rapidement vers Karen, Ema et Emcy qui me firent toutes des gros yeux. Ne me dites pas que…

Et si. Le professeur s'avança et disait :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Nous accueillons un nouvel élève, et il vient d'être transféré. Vas-y, présente-toi.

Tora entra dans la classe, l'air ravi, puis se mit au centre afin de s'adresser à tous :

-Bonjour tout le monde…euh…euh…

Il ne semblait pas quoi dire. Quel crétin ! Les présentations n'existeraient plus dans le futur ?!

-Je m'appel Tora ! Disait-il, crispé devant tant de monde. Ra-Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Alors qu'il s'inclinait, il pensait que cela était terminé, mais malheureusement, le professeur n'en resta pas là :

-Tu viens de quel établissement, Tora ?

Je grinçais des dents : qu'allait-il dire étant donné qu'il s'y prenait très mal ? Il se redressa non sans mal, puis je pouvais voir une goutte de sueur le parcourir, avant qu'il réponde :

-Euh…Du collège Taïga !

Je mis ma main sur mon front : c'était vraiment le premier nom qui lui était venu ? L'adulte resta interloqué comme le reste de la classe, ne connaissant pas l'existence de l'établissement.

-Eh bien… reprit le salarié, c'est un établissement qui m'est inconnu. Néanmoins, voici ta nouvelle classe ! Connais-tu des personnes ? Mais je suppose que tu viens de loin…

Il analysa chaque visage de la classe, tel un scanner, de gauche à droite. Mince ! Vu comment c'était parti, je n'avais pas vraiment envi qu'il me reconnaisse, et les filles du club pensaient la même chose. Cependant j'aurais été crédule de penser un instant que ça pourrait se produire…

Alors qu'il m'aperçut, son visage s'illumina et il se rendit aussi vite vers moi devant les visages interloqués des élèves :

-Oh ! S'exclama l'amateur de félin. Je suis dans ta classe Kazumi ! Quelle coïncidence ! C'est super n'est-ce pas ?

Il rayonnait. Mon sourcil frémissait d'agacement : était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me faire remarquer à tout le monde ? Apparemment oui…

Il balaya à nouveau la salle, puis s'exclama, au grand désarroi de mes amies :

-Oh ! Emcy, Ema, Karen ! Vous êtes là aussi ! C'est vraiment du bol que de tomber dans votre classe !

Du bol ? Parle pour toi ! Tu venais de nous ridiculiser !

Alors que Tora restait dans l'émerveillement, le professeur toussa comme pour se faire entendre, puis disait :

-Je pense que tu devrais t'assoir à ta place… Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé tes amies, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'affoler comme ça… Tu t'assoiras dans le fond, à la dernière place libre.

Il hocha la tête et se rendis à sa place, un peu contrarié, puis le cours recommença. Mais cette présentation n'avait été que le début…

Il s'asseyait comme bon lui semblait, ce que le professeur lui fera remarquer de nombreuses fois, il jouait avec son crayon, dessinait sur son cahier, essayait de parler à son voisin d'en face, qui ne lui parlait pas… il mit même pensant un moment ses écouteurs, prenant soin de les enlever à chaque passage du prof dans les parages.

Mais c'était un cancre ma parole ! Etait-il tous comme ça à l'école, dans 200 ans ?! J'étais assez agacée de voir ça, de plus, les élèves me scrutèrent comme s'ils pouvaient lire en moi afin de trouver le lien entre cet élève inacceptable et moi.

Le professeur le détestait déjà à la première heure, et ça se voyait sur son visage. Alors qu'il expliquait un exercice, il en construisait un au tableau, et un sourire s'afficha dans son regard, qui se porta sur Tora :

-Tiens, justement, ne serait-il pas tant de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire, Tora ?

Je m'inquiétais pour lui : ayant des écouteurs aux oreilles, je me serai attendue à ce qu'il n'entende pas et se fasse prendre… Mais à mon étonnement, et comme si il avait une ouïe ultrasonique, il releva la tête en direction du professeur puis disait avec sourire :

-Si vous insistez…

Alors qu'il passa dans les rangs pour aller au tableau, je vis alors ses écouteurs disparaitre comme si de rien était : je compris qu'il pouvait les rendre invisibles, comme la caravane de Koitaro… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis le début ? Peut-être cela était-il limité en temps, ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Il se rendit alors au tableau et regarda l'équation exposé. J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment il allait s'y prendre en n'ayant rien suivit de toute la leçon ! Mais alors que je me posais la question, il prit la craie et la regarda (n'étant pas habitué à l'objet, surement), puis il écrivit la réponse, sans effectuer le moindre calcul, sans développé sa réponse comme pour s'aider… non… il l'avait fait de tête.

Il reposa la craie sur le rebord du tableau et alla s'assoir, laissant le professeur bouche bée, comme les élèves. Je vis ses écouteurs réapparaître, puis il s'affala sur son siège.

-Très bien… disait le professeur, un peu troublé, c'est…très bien…

Tora avait l'air de s'en ficher, comme toute l'heure précédente. Puis l'heure du midi sonna, et je préparais mes affaires pour aller rejoindre les filles, quand Tora, illuminant, venait nous rejoindre, et nous le concertions d'un regard noir :

-Alors ? On mange quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte de notre humeur

Cette première heure avait vraiment était bizarre, il nous fallait des explications !


	173. Chapter 38 (3)

**Chapitre 38**

-T

ora, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'écria Karen, croquant dans son pain de mie.

-Bah quoi ? Je m'ennuie dans vos cours, c'est d'une banalité !

Nous étions sur le toit du collège, mangeant nos repas pour le midi. Je soupirais, tandis qu'Ema disait :

-Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça en classe ! Tu vas te faire remarquer…et nous en plus !

-Calme-toi Ema, le défendit Emcy. C'est normal pour lui, après tout, il vient du futur !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exclamer devant la classe nous connaitre…dis-je, le regard baissé sur ma nourriture

-Ecoutez, je n'y peux rien ! J'ai appris tout ça il y a longtemps, pour moi c'est facile !

-Oui, lança Karen, bah à l'avenir, tiens-toi à carreau ! Mais nous, on a pas envie d'être perturbés pendant une de nos seules journées de cours durant cette semaine !

Elle avait raison. Cette pause ne durerait pas éternellement, et bientôt, nous devrions bientôt repartir dans la caravane volante avec un chat en peluche qui parle et qui sort des pistolets, une pierre flottante et autres sortes de choses farfelues.

Je rangeai mon bento rapidement : je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je partis, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Perplexes, les filles ne posèrent néanmoins pas plus de questions que ça, et ils continuèrent leur discussion au rythme endiablé.

Il fallait que je voie Shindou. Je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. Arrivée dans sa classe, je fis un rapide regard circulaire, puis je l'aperçu parler avec ses camarades de classe. A ma vu, il sourit et s'approcha pour me parler.

-Salut. Tu as besoins de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il

-Salut. Tu vas bien ? Ta santé ne s'empire pas j'espère ?

-Non, je vais très bien. Et Tora ? Il parait qu'il est dans ta classe… ça va ?

Je baissais le regard, puis je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblait assez choqué du comportement de Tora, mais il le comprenait aussi :

-Imagine, je pense que notre intelligence est largement développée dans le futur, non ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir : il doit s'ennuyer, voila tout !

Je restai perplexe : sans doute avait-il raison. Quand je retournai en classe pour l'après midi, Tora représenta une fois de plus les mêmes signes qu'avant : il ne faisait rien, mettant un peu de Bazard dans la classe s'il le fallait, mais rien de bien méchant. Le soir, à la fin des cours, nous nous rendions tous au club de foot : l'entrainement du soir avait été annoncé par Koitaro, qui disait qu'on en avait besoin afin de battre notre nouvelle ennemie.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, Koitaro prit l'attention de tout le monde afin de nous annoncer une nouvelle des plus étranges :

-Voilà, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'estime que je devrai vous les montrer, nyaa…

Une courbe s'afficha sur l'écran, avec des données plus qu'incompréhensible. Koitaro expliqua :

-Voici la courbe de puissance Mixi Max de toi, Shindou, nyaa. Cela représente la puissance du Mixi Max dans ton corps, et la place qu'il y prend, nyaa.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. La courbe semblait stable. Koitaro fit défiler jusqu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, et nous remarquions tous que la courbe montait petit par petit, allant vers le sommet.

-Tu as un très sérieux problème, disait Tora en observant les analyses incompréhensibles

-C'est exact, nyaa ! Répliqua le chat. Ton Mixi Max prend de plus en plus de place dans ton organisme : l'aura d'Oda Nobunaga est tellement puissante, qu'intérieurement, tu as du mal à la gérer, nyaa.

-Donc tu veux dire, intervint Nishiki, que la dernière fois ce n'était pas Shindou qui a tiré mais Nobunaga ?

Je me rappelai la scène où il avait tiré dans nos buts volontairement. Non, c'était sur : Shindou n'était pas lui-même à ce moment là…

-Exact, nyaa, répondit la peluche sur les mêmes hypothèses que moi.

-Mais, intervins-je, la courbe ne continue-t-elle pas de monter ? Cela peut être dangereux, non ?

La peluche prit un air grave, ce qui amplifia le stress chez Shindou et moi-même.

-Malheureusement, si ça continue comme ça sans que l'on intervienne, il est possible que Nobunaga s'empreigne entièrement de ton corps… Et dans ce cas, ton aura, Shindou, disparaitra intégralement, nyaa…

Shindou, choqué, se laissa retomber sur une chaise. Je restai paralysée par l'angoisse : Shindou ? Disparaitre ? Je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée. Alors qu'un silence était tombé, Karen demanda :

-N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen d'arriver à inverser le processus ?

-Si, il y en a une…disait Tora en s'approchant du pupitre pour se mettre face à tout le monde. La seule solution est… l'entrainement !

-L'entrainement ? Répéta Kurumada, incrédule. De foot ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement, nyaa, reprit la peluche. Il devra faire des exercices de maitrise de soi : comme du yoga et de la méditation, nyaa.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Demanda Ema, curieuse

-Si, je peux bien retirer le Mixi Max de Nobunaga, avec difficulté, certes, mais je peux le faire, nyaa. Mais s'il part, nous ne pourrions plus le mettre en toi, ni aucun autre aura ne pourra rentrer, nyaa.

-Tu t'en sens capable, Shindou ? Se tourna Kirino vers son ami

Shindou semblait réfléchir, posant ses coudes sur la table. Il n'avait clairement pas le choix. Sinon, son aura risquerait de disparaitre, et donc, il risquera de…mourir. Même prononcer cela dans mes pensées fut difficile. Mais il pouvait enlever son Mixi Max, et tout serait finit. Un Mixi Max qui nous avait eu tant de mal à récupérer… Finalement, il se redressa, déterminé.

-Je vais le faire, disait-il. Je vais garder mon Mixi Max, et le contrôler.

-Bien dit ! Intervint la pierre flottante qui apparut depuis la poche de la veste de Tora. Nobunaga était une pièce essentielle dans les onze joueurs légendaires : l'enlever aurait été très handicapant, et aurait créé un trou dans l'équipe…

Je me tournai vers Shindou même s'il avait dit ça avec la plus grande classe, il y avait tout de même des chances que… Je baissai la tête. Rien n'était encore joué. Koitaro semblait également avoir autre chose à nous dire :

-J'ai également découvert autre chose : les actions d'El Dorado dans le temps se sont suspendu, nyaa.

-Comment ça ? Ne comprenait pas Emcy.

-El Dorado a décidé d'arrêter les voyages dans le temps pour un petit moment, expliqua Tora, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

-Peut-être Sayuro ? Proposa Tsurugi

-Je ne sais pas, nyaa… En tout cas, ils ne vont plus nous interrompre pendant un laps de temps très court, nyaa. Et je voulai que l'on profite de cette occasion…

-Quoi ? On repart maintenant ?! S'exclama Kariya

-Il vaut mieux faire les Mixi Max maintenant pour ne pas être perturbé durant notre voyage par El Dorado, disait Tora, tête baissé. C'est une chance en or que nous avons là…

-Je vois…soupirai-je

Et pour Shindou ? Avais-je envie d'ajouter. Mais je me retenais de faire cette remarque. Finalement, la pierre décréta :

-Je pense qu'actuellement, la meilleure puissance que nous pourrions avoir en utilité, c'est bien un Mixi Max de gardien. Et je pense que toi, Shinsuke, tu es parfait pour ce rôle !

-Vraiment ? S'exclama le petit garçon réjouit

-Oui ! Et j'ai exactement la bonne personne pour faire ce Mixi Max : Liu Bei ! L'Empereur chinois !

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Sérieux, répéta Tora en regardant Shinsuke sauter de joie. Es-tu partante, capitaine ?

Tous me regardèrent. J'avais dans le coin de l'œil Shindou : il semblait assez abattue de la nouvelle : il devait à tout prix s'entrainer pour contrôler son Mixi Max, ou sinon… Et j'avais de la peine pour lui : de l'amour immense, mais aussi de la peine. Bouleversée par toutes ces émotions, je plissai les yeux et déclarai d'une forte voix :

-Ce sera sans moi.

Les mines de l'équipe se décomposèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon choix : j'étais la capitaine, mais pourtant, je ne les accompagnais pas. Avant quelconque remarque de leur part, j'enchéris :

-Vous oubliez bien vite que Shindou est en mauvaise posture. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul pendant que nous allons visiter la Chine. Il vit une situation difficile. Je sais que je n'ai pas de Mixi Max, mais je tiens à l'aider. Et puis de toute façon, selon vos dires, ils n'y aura pas de match de foot : vous n'avez pas besoins de moi, non ?

-Kazumi… murmura Shindou, touché

Ils baissèrent la tête, honteux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Après quelques secondes pesantes de silence, Tora prit la décision :

-D'accord, tu vas rester ici. Il est vrai que Shindou est mal en point. Et aussi… Hakira n'est toujours pas réveillée. Nous l'avons mise dans une salle réservée aux entraineurs, sur un canapé. Veillez à la surveiller de près.

Nous hochions la tête. Il était vrai qu'Hakira ne s'était toujours pas réveillée… Au moment où j'entendis son nom dans ma tête, je commençai à me remémorer mes souvenirs de notre première rencontre : « Norowa Shojo ». Je pourrai sûrement lui questionner sur ce nom quand elle se réveillera. N'ayant personne, c'était parfait. Je gardai ce plan en tête, puis la salle prit la conversation de leur voyage, ainsi que de la preuve historique.

Le lendemain, la caravane était prête à décoller. La preuve historique avait été trouvé sans difficulté, puis fut poser sur le socle à son issus. Shindou et moi les regardions monter dans la caravane un à un. Alors qu'Ema allait monter, je lui fis signe de venir me voir. Interloquée, elle se dirigea vers moi, puis je lui tendis le bras avec mon brassard rouge. Un point d'interrogation sur le visage, elle me regarda.

-Je ne serai pas là, commençais-je, et je veux que tu me remplaces pendant mon absence.

-On ne fera pas de match de foot. Je ne peux pas accepter ton brassard de capitaine. Dit-elle en poussant ma main d'un geste, mais je retendis mon bras, insistante.

-Juste au cas où.

Avec un soupire, elle le prit puis le mit dans sa poche. Avec un sourire, elle me disait un « compte sur moi » avant se retourner puis de murmurer « amuses-toi bien avec Shindou ! ». Je me tendis, puis sur la marche pour monter dans le van, elle m'accorda un étirement de langue avant de rentrer dans le véhicule. L'engin décolla, puis nous le voyions partir dans le ciel, avant de disparaitre complètement dans un trou d'espace-temps.

Voilà. Ils étaient partis. Je regardai Shindou. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'aide à supporter son Mixi Max !


	174. Chapter 39 (3)

**Chapitre 39**

N

ous retournions alors vers le stade dans le but de s'entrainer. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis du voyage étaient en cours, actuellement… Mais nous, nous avions mieux à faire : on n'avait un destin sur les épaules… il fallait le gérer comme il se doit.

Malgré cette belle pensée dans ma tête qui se répétait en boucle, elle fut vite chassée par l'idée que l'entrainement ne se ferait qu'entre Shindou et moi… Je me regardai dans le miroir pour observer ses ronds rouges qui venaient d'apparaître sur mes joues. C'était comme au bon temps, aux entrainements du soir… sauf que là, nous avions traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble, déjà…

Je rejoignais Shindou sur le terrain qui s'échauffait. Je couru vers lui et lui demandait, ma voix résonnant dans le stade vide :

-C'est bien beau de s'entrainer… Mais on est sensé faire comment pour te « guérir » de ton Mixi Max ?

-Je n'en sais rien (il baissa la tête). D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que j'augmente la force de mon âme… J'en déduis qu'il faut que je m'entraine encore plus dur, non ?

Il me sourit, puis je hochai la tête. J'espérai qu'il avait raison. Nous faisions alors un entrainement intensif, et les bavardages furent très courts. Alors que nous entamions une séance de passe, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'excuser :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Shindou… Je suis sûr que c'est en parti ma faute si tu es dans cet état… Si je n'avais pas fait ce Mixi Max avec toi…

-Ne dis pas ça, me coupa-t-il, passant le ballon avec un peu plus de force. C'était un choix que je devais faire : et je l'ai accepté. Et puis, peut-être que ma force pourrait de rendre utile, qui sait ?

Oui, et j'adorai sincèrement ce Mixi Max. L'impression de fusion avec le garçon que j'aime, en plus d'une super tactique qui me plaisait énormément… Mais le fait de ne dépendre que de sa force me perturbait… Je voulais voler de mes propres ailes.

-Dis, lançai-je à tout va, tu penses que je pourrai apprendre la technique de mon Mixi Max sans l'invoquer ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il perplexe, avant d'arrêter le ballon sous son pied

-Je veux dire que j'aimerai utiliser les Chaînes Divines sans Mixi Max… Tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais ça pourrait être un défi à relever, je suppose…

-J'aimerai beaucoup… Avoir une super tactique comme toi ! Quand je l'ai utilisé, je me sentais plus forte, plus vivante, connectée aux autres… Une sensation que je ne pourrai jamais oublié… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les super techniques !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit-il. C'est aussi l'impression que me fait le Tacticien Céleste. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder ça…

-C'est décidé ! Je vais essayer de l'apprendre !

Shindou ricana devant ma détermination fulgurante. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible, mais il fallait absolument que j'essaie ! Si j'y arrivai, ce serait vraiment génial ! Encore plus déterminée, je reprenais l'entrainement avec Shindou, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses…

-Bien, j'essaie en premier, déclarai-je. Je vais essayer ! **_Mixi Max : Shindou Takuto !_**

Je ressentis la même chaleur m'envahir que la première fois le fait de prononcer son nom pour invoquer mon Mixi Max me faisait chaud au cœur… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de ne pas influencer Shindou.

-Waouh, disait-il, ça fait toujours quelque chose de voir le résultat de nos fusions !

Je rougissais en disant un petit « ouais » bégayé. J'inspirai profondément, avant de me lancer :

-**_Chaînes Divines !_**

Avec la même force que la dernière fois, j'élançai mes chaînes dans le vide du stade, comme si j'ordonner des choses aux joueurs. La sensation, même si je n'étais en présence que de Shindou, était la même que la fois précédente. J'essayai de la retenir du mieux que je pouvais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je commençai à être essoufflée. Shindou secoua la tête, comme pour dire « n'en fais pas trop », puis je suivis son conseil. Je désactivai mon Mixi Max, puis me concentrai de toutes mes forces. Je me remémorai mes sensations, ma puissance durant cet instant… Puis, je m'élançai, et reproduisis les grands gestes pour effectuer la technique.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Rien ne s'échappa de mon action, juste un courant d'air que j'avais balayé d'un geste. Je réessayai, encore et encore : en vain. Aucune chaînes, divines ou non, n'en sortaient.

-Je m'y attendais… disais-je en baissant les épaules

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, dit-il en mettant une main sur une de mes épaules voutées.

Je voyais dans son regard une profonde confiance. Je hochai la tête : il n'avait pas tort. J'étais sûre d'y arriver un jour.

Vint alors le tour de Shindou. J'étais un peu stressée : étant donné son caractère quand il ne se contrôle pas, j'ignore ce qu'il allait ce passer étant donné que j'étais la seule dans le stade… Allait-il se défouler sur moi comme un vulgaire jouet ? M'envoyer les ballons encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe pour prouver sa puissance ? Ces idées tournoyaient au dessus de ma tête et me faisaient stresser encore plus.

Vient alors le moment fatidique. Shindou me hocha la tête, et difficilement, je pus lever un pouce dans le silence glacial du stade. Il inspira, puis s'exécuta :

-**_Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Son Mixi Max prit forme, puis Shindou avait toujours l'air d'être là. Il regardait ses mains, qu'il bougeait, contrôlait, puis il me regardait avec sourire. Alors que j'allais lui rendre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il laissa échapper un étouffement de douleur, avant de porter la main à sa poitrine. Je me précipitais rapidement vers lui, paniquée, puis il tomba sur ses genoux, toujours avec ses cris de douleur.

-Shindou ! Shindou ! Réponds-moi Shindou, je t'en pris ! Reste ! RESTE !

Je criais, essayant à tout prix de le faire revenir à la raison. Quand je sentis son dos qui ne tremblait plus, un poids s'enleva de mon cœur. Mais quand il tourna la tête en ma direction, je fus vite prise de panique : son regard, son expression… tout était effrayant, grotesque.

Ce n'était pas Shindou.

Je reculai de quelques pas, tandis qu'il se relevait. Il se retourna vers moi et il sourit à pleine dent en me voyant. Je pris un peu peur, mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir : elles restèrent cloués au sol.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi. Alors que j'essayai désespérément d'envoyer des signaux à mes jambes pour leur dire de filer en vitesse, elles ne bougeaient pas, effectuant juste quelques tremblements. Puis alors Shindou me donna un coup à la cheville, puis je tombais sur le dos, toussant de douleur. Il me bloqua au sol, au dessus de moi, m'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Son regard me pétrifia, et je ne pensais qu'à m'enfuir de ses griffes, me débattant.

C'est alors qu'il prononça des paroles. Ce n'était pas Shindou, mais sûrement Oda qui parlait, ou du moins son esprit :

-Tout… M'appartient… Je dois tout…conquérir…

J'essayai de comprendre le sens de ses mots, quand il s'approcha plus près. Je détournai mon visage, puis il disait d'une voix plus effrayante :

-TU m'appartiens… TU DOIS m'appartenir…

Je devais… l'appartenir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Alors que je m'attendais au pire, fermant les yeux, j'entendis alors des cris de douleur de la part de mon assaillant. Je les rouvris, puis le faux Shindou se prit la poitrine, suppliant de rester. Mais il cria de nouveau, puis s'éfondra sur le sol, allongé à côté de moi. Je haletai, puis rapidement, la forme physique du Shindou que je connaissais revenait. Il dormait. J'essayai de le réveiller, puis il rouvrit les yeux faiblement :

-Que…que s'est-il passé ?

Je l'aidai à s'installer sur le banc de touche. Il se tenait le crâne, puis accepta volontiers ma gourde pour en boire quelques gorgées. Je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il grinça des dents, avant de retenir sa tête, qui semblait très lourde :

-C'est de pire en pire… il devient de plus en plus dangereux… A ce rythme là, je vais…

_Non, ne le dis pas…_Pensai-je, triste. _Tu ne vas pas disparaitre… Tu ne dois pas disparaitre…_

Cela me rappela les paroles d'Oda. Je me levai, puis indiquait à Shindou :

-Il se fait tard. Tu es fatigué, nous devrions arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Il hocha la tête avec accord. Nous sortions des vestiaires pour aller dehors, afin de se changer les idées. Shindou semblait assez requinqué, mais toujours un peu faible. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc pour admirer le terrain extérieur. Etre à côté de lui, comme ça, assis côte à côte dans un silence… C'était magique…

-Excusez moi les amoureux mais… On est où là au fait ?

Je frémis à l'entente du mot « amoureux », comme Shindou d'ailleurs. Puis cette voix me semblait étrangement familière… Je me retournai en même temps que mon camarade pour voir avec stupeur la personne de derrière…

-Hakira ?!


	175. Chapter 40 (3)

**Chapitre 40**

-T

u viens juste de te réveiller ?

Après avoir appris qu'Hakira venait de se réveiller, nous l'avions emmené dans la salle du club pour lui poser des questions. On la trouvé un peu bizarre… Et un peu changé aussi…

-Oui ! C'était effrayant de se réveiller toute seule dans une salle comme ça ! En plus, je ne reconnais pas du tout l'endroit…

Nous nous regardions Shindou et moi. Aurait-elle tout oublié ?

-Tu connais l'organisation « El Dorado » au moins ? Demandais-je

-El Dora quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait !

Je ne comprenais pas moi non plus. Elle avait vraiment tout oublié ? Et son caractère avait changé du tout au tout, aussi… Je regardai Shindou : était-ce vraiment réel ? Ou faisait-elle semblant ? En tout cas, elle avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui avait la mémoire effacé…

Nous décidions alors de tout lui raconter : l'organisation, son rôle dans l'histoire, les Mixi Max, les Keshins armures, tout. Après notre discours, elle disait, ennuyée :

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fait des choses aussi horribles… Je savais que nous pouvions voyager dans le temps avec les nouvelles inventions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à…ça…

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? Demanda Shindou en essayant de reconstituer les évènements

-Tout est flou, vague… je vous promets que je fais mon maximum, mais… je vous jure que je suis une fille normale ! Je vais à l'école, je joue au foot, j'ai des amies, une famille…

-Attends, la coupai-je, tu joues au foot ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, nonchalante

Soudain, son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle serra les dents, écarquilla les yeux, puis mit ses deux mains sur sa tête, avant de hurler et de haleter comme personne. Shindou et moi l'épaulions, lui criant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle continua à respirer rapidement, puis, elle se calma, et ses respirations devinrent de plus en plus lentes jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal.

-Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé »… J'ai l'impression que cette phrase se répétait dans ma cervelle heure après heure…

-Ça va, ça va…dit-elle en se relevant et en faisant un geste de la main pour que je m'écarte. Je crois que je viens de…retrouver un souvenir…

-Lequel ?! S'écria Shindou, se disant que ça pouvait nous être utile

-Je faisais… un tournoi de foot, avant de ne plus me souvenir… C'était un tournoi… pour désigner le meilleur joueur… Et je participai…

Elle haletait et transpirait à grosse goutte. J'avais très peur pour sa santé. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, avant de regarder autour d'elle, puis elle reprit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de crier :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Cela devait être un choc. Malgré ça, elle continua entre deux sanglots :

-Je perds la mémoire, voyage dans le temps, joue la méchante, retrouve des bribes de souvenirs dans une douleur insupportable… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

J'aurai voulu lui répondre, la consoler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça aller s'arranger…

Non. Ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Rien n'allait s'arranger. Tout aller mal, en ce moment. Shindou au bord de la disparition, un Oda dangereux, une fille avec une mémoire effacée… Tandis que les autres étaient perdus dans l'espace temps, y comprit mes amies qui pouvaient m'aider dans ces moments difficiles… Et moi qui ne pouvais pas faire mon boulot de capitaine ! Ce n'est pas que je ne croyais pas en Ema, loin de là… simplement, je me sentais mal d'avoir abandonné mes coéquipiers…

Shindou resta perplexe quant à mon silence, qui n'était pas habituel pour moi dans ces situations. Je me levais sans un mot, puis, avec un étonnement de la part d'Hakira, je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle laissa paraître quelques reniflements, avant de me serrer à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je à son intention. Tu n'as rien fais, ne t'inquiète pas…

« Ça va s'arranger… »

Shindou sourit tristement devant le spectacle. Alors que je me détachais de l'étreinte d'Hakira, je souris, et essayai de reprendre ma bonne humeur après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit à un accueil pareil. Même si elle avait fait des choses horribles, c'était une victime, rien de plus.

-Moi, me désignai-je, c'est Kazumi. Et lui, c'est Shindou. Nous faisons tous les deux partit du club de foot de Raimon.

-Le club de foot ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule

-Oui, et Kazumi en est la capitaine, répliqua Shindou.

-Chouette, je suis tombée dans un club de foot ! S'exclama-t-elle, souriant. Est-ce qu'on peut jouer ?

-Eh bien… C'est qu'il se fait tard, dis-je en regardant l'heure, puis Shindou. D'ailleurs, on devrait bientôt rentrer le principal ne sera pas content si le club est ouvert aussi tard.

-Oh, dommage… soupira-t-elle. Mais j'y pense ! Où je vais loger, moi ?! Je n'ai rien sur moi…

Elle nous regardait, insistante. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait nous supplier de l'héberger… Je regardai Shindou, il soupira :

-Je sais ce que tu penses Kazumi… Mais amener une fille seule à la maison, comme ça, inconnue… ça va s'ébruiter dans ma famille…

Je sentais mes veines gonfler sur mon front combien de fois ai-je été chez lui, seule ? Il essaierait de trouver une excuse ? Ou tout simplement je n'ai pas une valeur en tant que « fille » à ses yeux ?

Je décidai de garder mon calme et de ne pas m'énerver. Le problème était que je ne savais pas qi ma mère allait accepter…

-Oh, mais fais comme chez toi, Hakira !

J'étais surprise devant la réaction de ma mère, qui a été de sourire en grand et d'accueillir notre hôte comme une personne célèbre. Je soupirai et amenais Hakira dans ma chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Ma mère rajouta un matelas, puis les lits étaient faits pour passer la nuit.

Le soir, après le repas, Hakira s'était rendue plus tôt dans ma chambre. Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle était en train de dessiner. J'étais plutôt surprise, et je m'avançai, puis constatai qu'elle dessinait vraiment bien…

-Ah ! Je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer… disait-elle en se retournant.

-Tu dessines vraiment bien, la complimentai-je.

-Oui, je dessine depuis que je suis petite… ça me permets de m'évader et de me détendre, en quelque sorte ! J'exprime mes émotions de cette manière…

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil au dessin, j'étais plutôt triste une jeune fille dans une cage était représentée, pleurante, dans la confusion… C'était les émotions d'Hakira. Dans un sens, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait… Et ce dessin en était la représentation…

Nous nous couchions rapidement, sans vraiment avoir parlé jusque là, Hakira étant plongé dans son dessin. Puis, alors qu'un « bonne nuit » s'était fait ressentir dans la pièce, elle prit la parole :

-Dit… Tes amis sont partis avec la machine à voyager dans le temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, une partie… pourquoi ?

-Tu crois qu'ils pourront me ramener chez moi ?

_Il n'y a plus vraiment de « chez toi », je suppose… _Pensais-je

-Sûrement… répondis-je, incertaine

-En tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré…

Ce fut sa dernière phrase de la nuit. Les mains derrière la tête, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait peut-être comment faire pour guérir Shindou… Elle savait peut-être pour les personnes qui avaient effacées sa mémoire, les vraies responsables… Elle savait peut-être pourquoi elle me comparait à cette « Norowa Shojo »… Elle savait probablement beaucoup de choses… Mais elles s'étaient envolées, évaporées, et à mon avis, elle n'aurait pas envie de les revoir… Et pourquoi Sayuro ne l'a-t-elle pas reprise avec elle, dans sa véritable époque ?

Tant de questions sans réponses… Je regardai la jeune fille dormir paisiblement.

Hakira… quels secrets nous caches-tu ?


	176. Chapter 41 (3)

**Chapitre 41**

L

e lendemain matin, je me rendais avec Hakira au collège. Arrivées à la salle du club, tous les joueurs furent surpris de nous voir ensemble en si bonne entente.

-Ha-Hakira ?! S'exclama Hayami

-Mais… elle n'est pas censé être méchante celle-là ? La désigna Kurama

Je lançai un regard à Shindou qui soupira devant le comportement des autres, avant de déclarer ce que j'ai voulu qu'il dise :

-Je vais vous expliquer…

Il expliqua alors toute l'affaire. Hakira se sentait quelque peu gênée d'être au centre de l'attention… Alors que Shindou avait terminé son récit, les membres de l'équipe regardèrent Hakira d'un mauvais œil, mais pensèrent bien vite que ce n'était sûrement pas de sa faute.

Après cette petite explication, j'emmenai Hakira aux vestiaires des filles pour lui donner un maillot. Elle fut surprise, puis je lui expliquai :

-Tu sais toujours jouer au foot au moins ? Tu vas jouer avec nous !

Elle sourit et attrapa polo avec enthousiasme. Une fois sur le terrain, nous nous échauffions, et c'était partit pour un petit match avec l'équipe divisée Shindou était le capitaine de l'autre moitié, et je regardai Hakira dans mon camps qui tournait ses chevilles :

-Ça va aller ? Demandai-je, tout de même inquiète

-Oui ! Je vais me débrouiller !

Je hochai la tête et retournai à mon poste. Le coup de sifflet retentit, et le match entre les différents membres de Raimon débuta. Les échanges furent rapides, et j'observais Hakira en silence. Elle se débrouillait, driblait, tirait, passait… Elle savait même jouer très bien, comme nous l'avions toujours connu jusque là. Mais je me posais quand même une question… Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les buts, je lui ordonnai :

-Sors ton Keishin !

Elle tourna sa tête en ma direction, puis sourit en coin, avant de faire apparaitre des flammes noires que je ne connaissais que très bien :

**_-Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_**

Tous furent surprit devant son apparition. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupais, bien que je sois un tantinet surprise, tout de même. Je poussai encore le niveau :

-Fais ton armure !

-Quoi ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je lui répétais une nouvelle fois, et cette fois ci elle comprit, et s'activa. Mais rien ne se produit. Elle cherchait un moyen de le faire apparaître, mais il était évident qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire.

Elle l'avait oublié.

-Hakira ! Lui cria Shindou, à son tour. Fais ton Mixi Max !

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra, joignant les mains puis cria :

-Mixi Max !

Mais aucun changement ne se produit. Son Mixi Max avait apparemment disparu. Je le savais. C'était ce que je voulais vérifier. Ses souvenirs étant altérés, elle en avait perdu les compétences du Mixi Max et du Keishin armure. La personne qu'était la Hakira que nous connaissions n'existe plus.

Nous continuions le match, mais je ne m'en souciai pas vraiment. Hakira me troublait, et elle avait l'air troublée, elle aussi, d'avoir tout oublié. A la fin du match, nous nous hydrations.

-Je ne comprends pas…murmura Hakira

-Je pense que tu as perdu des compétences, répliquais-je.

-C'est probable… soupira Shindou dans ses pensées

Nous reprenions un peu l'entraînement, quand soudain, une caravane volante arriva depuis un espace-temps. Ils étaient déjà rentrés ?! Je me rendis comme tous les autres vers la caravane en question, puis j'aperçus mes camarades qui en sortaient.

-Bah dis donc, vous avez fait vite… disais-je un peu troublée

-Tu sais Kazumi, dit Tora, avec les voyages dans le temps, tu ne sais jamais où tu vas arriver… on essaye toujours d'être proche du moment où on est partit, mais c'est aléatoire…

-Attends… Hakira ?! S'exclama Karen en pointant du doigt l'intéressée qui pencha la tête. Combien de temps on est partit ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de mon amie aux cheveux roses, mais l'atmosphère des nouveaux arrivants était totalement différente en apercevant l'ancienne El Dorado.

-Rentrez dans le stade, je vais vous expliquer, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Je les emmenais alors vers le stade afin de tout leur raconter. Tout comme précédemment, il réagissait assez négativement de premier abord.

-Tu as vraiment tout oublié, nyaa ? Demanda Koitaro

-Oui, tout… dit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

-C'est tout de même bizarre que tu n'arrive plus à faire ni ton Mixi Max, ni ton Keishin armure… non ? Se demanda Ema

-Non, c'est tout à fait plausible ! S'exclama une voix qui venait de derrière

Nous nous retournions devant la voix familière et découvrions avec stupeur l'homme que l'on avait longuement voulu contacter…

-Dr. Arno, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro

-Enfin ! Vous ne savez pas combien de fois on a eu besoin de vous ?! S'écria Tora frustré.

\- Oh, calme-toi petit tigre ! Ria-t-il. D'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer : le lavage de cerveau qu'à subit Hakira avait rajouté comme des « données » dans son crâne celles-ci étaient comme une sorte de programme qui lui permettait d'invoquer le Keishin armure. Maintenant que ce « programme » lui a été retiré, il est impossible pour elle actuellement de l'invoquer !

-Autrement dit… Elle est revenue au stade de départ ? Disait Emcy, perspicace

-Exact ! Répliqua le scientifique blond. Mais aussi son Mixi Max ! Ils lui ont retiré cette aura qu'elle avait en elle de ce fait, cette aura a complètement disparu, vu que c'est le seul moyen de l'enlever…

C'était le seul moyen de l'enlever…Koitaro nous avait dit la même chose. Je regardai en direction de Shindou qui regardait le sol et serrait le poing. Puis il releva la tête pour demander :

-Docteur ! Dites-moi comment je peux faire pour ma situation !

Tous le regardaient. Les voyageurs comprirent vite que son problème n'avait toujours pas été résolu, et Arno semblait réfléchir à la réponse.

-C'est là première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produit… Et j'avoue que je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus que la peluche… L'aura se forge avec l'expérience de la vie, la force et le courage. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir… Mais je pense que t'entrainer seulement ne changera qu'une partie du problème… Tu dois voir au travers de toute chose.

-Au travers… de toute chose ?

Tous regardaient Shindou qui semblait réfléchir aux paroles du vieil homme.

-D'accord, je vais essayer ! Hein ?

Nous regardions en direction du professeur, qui avait de nouveau disparu. Koitaro râla une fois de plus, puis un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que la petite pierre intervienne :

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais en attendant, les Mixi Max ne vont pas se faire tout seul !

-Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ?! S'exclama Kurumada

-Ecoutez, nous avons peu de temps, déclara Tora. El Dorado va bientôt reprendre du service, et il faut en profiter un maximum !

Je le savais bien, ça… Mais si Shindou n'arrivait pas bientôt à se débarrasser de son problème, cela deviendrait plus grave que l'on ne le pense… Mais je décidais de me taire en voyant Shindou secouer la tête sûrement avait-il lu mes pensées. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour l'équipe, je le connaissais bien…

-Bien ! Reprit la pierre orange. Nous allons profiter du réveil d'Hakira pour procéder à son Mixi Max !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama toute l'équipe

-Hakira est dans le lot ?! S'exclama Kirino

-Affirmatif ! _4__e__ force : Une beauté et créativité sans limite, ayant de nombreuse informations utiles sur le camp ennemi…_Et cette force c'est toi ! Hakira !

-Moi ? Se pointa-t-elle du doigt, sous le choc

-Mais vous oubliez que sa mémoire est un vrai gruyère ! Disait Hamano

-J'en suis conscient, mais sa mémoire reviendra, j'en suis convaincu… Et cela… En jouant au football !

-Au football ?! Répétons-nous

Je ne comprenais plus rien : Hakira était une des forces depuis le début ? Tous étaient un peu paumés dans la salle, laissant un silence de réflexion et quelques regards vers l'ex El Dorado s'installer.

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Répliqua Kariya

-Non justement ! Répliqua de nouveau Daisuke. Plus c'est tôt, mieux c'est ! N'est-ce pas Hakira ?

Elle semblait perdue. Je la regardai avec compassion, puis elle disait enfin :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retrouver mes souvenirs mais… Si je peux vous aider après ce que je vous ai fais dans le passé… Alors je suis d'accord…

-Hakira… murmurai-je

-Alors c'est décidé, nyaa ! S'enthousiasma la peluche qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début. Allons faire ce Mixi Max ! Et qui allons-nous voir cette fois-ci ?

-Hakira, reprit la pierre d'un air théâtral, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu vas faire un Mixi Max avec… le grand Léonard de Vinci !

-Léonard de Vinci ?! L'inventeur !? S'exclama Emcy, stupéfaite

-Exactement ! C'était un inventeur de génie, faisant de multiples maquettes et plans afin de réaliser plusieurs de ses rêves ! Il est parfait pour l'équipe ultime !

-Léonard de Vinci… saliva Hakira, qui semblait passionnée.

Elle devint de plus en plus déterminée, puis releva la tête, le regard ambitieux, avant de la hocher, sous le sourire général.

-C'est décidé, nyaa ! Allons à cette époque, nyaa !

-Oui !

Tous furent joyeux de la nouvelle et se précipitèrent sur Hakira, sauf Shindou, qui semblait toujours songeur. Je le regardais tristement. Shindou…Je t'assure que je ferai tout pour t'aider…


	177. Chapter 42 (3)

**Chapitre 42**

A

fin d'acquérir la preuve historique, nous partions en France où se trouvait un atelier de peinture près de Paris, la capitale. Le gérant posséderait le pinceau que Léonard avait utilisé.

Ceux qui assistèrent au voyage, comme ceux qui allaient partir sont : Shindou, Shinsuke, Kirino, Ema, Karen, Tenma, Tsurugi, Emcy, Hakira, Tora et moi-même. Nous embarquions alors dans la caravane rapidement, faisant signe à nos camarades sur la terre ferme avant de partir en direction de la France, la caravane invisible.

-Tiens, je ne m'en suis pas servie.

Ema à mes côtés mes tendit mon brassard. Je lui souris et la remercia en reprenant l'objet. Karen, derrière moi se leva et me demanda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé avec Shindou pendant notre absence ?

Ah vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler… Mes sentiments étaient confus entre peur et gènes en repensant à sa transformation quand nous n'étions que tous les deux au stade…

-Bah rien, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mentis-je. Vous n'êtes partis que pendant 2 jours…

Karen se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de se rasseoir. Je regardais Shindou qui pensait toujours en regardant le paysage défiler.

-J'ai peur pour Shindou, disait Emcy, inquiète.

-Moi aussi… murmurais-je.

Nous étions rapidement arrivés à Paris. La caravane se posa dans une petite ruelle abandonnée. Koitaro changea nos vêtements en ceux de grandes marques, comme pour s'accorder à la ville de la mode.

-Waouh ! J'adore cette tenue ! Disait Karen en admirant sa belle robe.

J'avoue que je n'aimais pas vraiment les vêtements de grande marque, mais quand je voyais Shindou dans une belle chemise et un jean de grande valeur, je m'étais dis que ce n'était peut-être pas rien finalement…

-Paris possède toujours son charme, même 200 ans dans le passé ! Répliqua Tora, faisant référence à son époque.

Il était vrai que les grands bâtiments était imposants, impressionnants… Je me demandai si je préférais Londres ou Paris… Après tout, ces deux villes étaient toutes les deux magnifiques…

Avec l'aide de la carte de Koitaro, nous trouvions facilement l'atelier du fameux peintre. Nous entrions, et de nombreuses œuvres furent exposées. Nous restions comme absorbés sur chacune d'entre-elles.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on arrivera à le convaincre ? Demanda Tenma

-On verra bien… disait Tsurugi

Nous nous dirigions vers la réceptionniste afin de lui demander de voir l'artiste. Elle demanda :

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour demander à voir un peintre ! C'est assez exceptionnel… Je vais lui demander…

Elle composa alors un numéro et expliqua la situation à son interlocuteur. Puis elle raccrocha en nous accordant un sourire :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller ! C'est au bout du couloir.

Nous la remercions et entrâmes dans un couloir avec sur la porte un panneau indiqué « réservé au personnel ». Une fois le bout atteint, nous entrions sous son ordre, puis découvrions son bureau une multitude de toiles jonchaient les murs, et l'artiste, qui devait être un homme âgé d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, était assis sur son bureau.

-Ah ! C'est donc vous ! Se leva-t-il avec sourire avant de se présenter. Je m'appelle M. Olga, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour, lui serrais-je la main. Nous sommes l'équipe de Raimon. Enchantée.

-L'équipe de Raimon ? Ne serait-ce pas une équipe de jeune footballeur Japonais ayant gagné le concours national ?

Je fis les yeux ronds, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Devant notre réaction, il ria et se gratta la nuque :

-Ha haha ! Excusez-moi ! Je vois que je vous ai perturbé… J'adore le foot international, c'est pour cela. La plupart de mes œuvres sont basé sur le sport…

-Je vois… souriais-je avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Je suis navrée, mais même si vos œuvres sont très belles, nous venons ici pour une autre raison…

Son expression changea de la joie à quelque chose de plus sombre. Il demanda alors, comme méfiant :

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Il parait que vous possédait une pièce historique que nous voudrions vous emprunter… Il s'agit d'un des pinceaux de Léonard de Vinci.

-Vous souhaitez me l'emprunter ?

-Oui.

Il se gratta la nuque de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, avec un air plutôt songeur. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, puis soupira :

-Vous savez, je ne peux pas donner des œuvres historiques comme ça, à n'importe qui… Surtout à une équipe de footballeurs de 14 ans…

J'étais légèrement vexée à sa remarque, quand Hakira, qui était la principale concernée par la réussite de cette demande, s'avança et avec un air déterminée demanda :

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour qui vous acceptiez de nous le prêter ?

M. Olga fut d'abord étonné de sa remarque, avant d'avancer son siège et de poser coudes sur tables, réfléchissant à un challenge.

-Hmmm… Etant donné que vous n'êtes dans mon atelier que pour ce pinceau… Jeune fille, puisque tu le demandes, je veux que tu analyse l'un de mes tableaux.

-L'analyser ? répéta-t-elle

-Oui… tu vas m'indiquer quel type de peinture j'ai utilisé, quel modèle, quelle morale se cache à l'intérieur, l'utilisation des couleurs, tout. Si tu arrives à faire ça, tu auras ma reconnaissance et je te prêterai le pinceau. Quand dis-tu ?

Nous nous tournions vers la jeune fille. Hakira avait beau bien dessiner, je doutais que la compétence de peinture ou même d'analyse de tableau lui conviendrai… De plus, il a été peint par un adulte ! Comment pourrait-elle l'analyser s'il y a une psychologie bien cachée derrière ?

-Je relève le défi. Montrez-la moi, cette peinture.

Nous restions bluffer par la concentration et détermination d'Hakira. Le peintre sourit en coin, se leva, puis consulta ses murs afin d'en trouver le tableau qui lui conviendrai. Finalement il s'arrêta sur un tableau représentant une fleur dans un vase sur le châssis d'une fenêtre, donnant vu sur un terrain de football ou des joueurs s'entrainent.

-Analyse celui-ci, désigna-t-il. En plus c'est sur le football, c'est dans votre élément, non ?

Hakira regarda le tableau durant plusieurs secondes de silence. Puis elle commença à parler, et nous fûmes tous bluffer devant ses paroles elle analysait le tableau comme si elle avait comprit toutes les pensées du peintre en un regard.

-La fleur est rouge : symbole de l'amour et de la violence, représentant l'amour des footballeurs, et la violence de leur rivalité. Vous vous êtes inspirés des entrainements acharnés et des matchs entre des équipes rivales pour pouvoir retranscrire ça dans la délicatesse d'une fleur…

Et elle continua son discours, éloquent plusieurs points de vue différents. Puis, à la fin de son discours, elle respirait rapidement, comme si cette analyse l'avait épuisée. Nous regardions le peintre, qui en resta sans voix, s'appuyant à son bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-C'est…très bien….c'est ça…

-A vrai dire, vos œuvres me disent quelque chose… s'expliqua Hakira. Mais je ne sais plus exactement quoi…c'est bizarre…

Effectivement, ej trouvais ça étrange… comment elle pouvait connaitre ces œuvres alors qu'elle venait de 200 ans dans le futur ? Peut-être étudieraient-ils ces tableaux dans le futur qui sait ? M. Olga serait un peintre réputé dans le futur ?

Je gardais ces questions dans ma tête, puis comme promit, il nous fournit un pinceau vieillit, avec des traces de peintures séchées sur la brosse, comme si une personne ne l'avait pas lavé depuis des siècles.

Une fois l'objet acquit, nous complimentions Hakira sur son exploit sur son analyse, qui rougie aux compliments, surtout quand une certaine personne s'exprima…

-Tu lui as bien cloué le bec au vieux ! S'exclama Tora.

Nous nous rendîmes à la caravane au plus vite afin de déposer l'objet sur le socle.

-Aire de Léonard de Vinci, nous voilà, nyaa ! Cria Koitaro en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.


	178. Chapter 43 (3)

**Chapitre 43**

La caravane posée sur terre, nous pouvions admirer le paysage : c'était une magnifique ville des temps ancien. C'était comme une forteresse toute la ville était protégée par des remparts et des tours, qui restaient gardés par des soldats. Les briques étaient d'un ton orangées, qui définissaient de magnifiques maisons, constituant comme un grand village du moyen-âge. Au centre de la ville, se trouvait un grand bâtiment, comme une grande cathédrale.

-Ouah, c'est trop beau ! S'exclama Tora, retirant ses écouteurs.

-Nous sommes à Florence, en Italie, en 1503, nyaa, expliqua Koitaro. C'est une grande ville en Europe réputée pour ses arts, et Léonard de Vinci y a habité pour servir d'architecte militaire, nyaa. Il dessinait des armes pour l'armée en guerre, nyaa.

-Je vois, disait Shindou. On est en Italie alors… C'est un peu le pays du football, en quelque sorte.

Il avait raison : l'Italie était réputée pour son football… Je ne savais pas si des gens savaient jouer à cette époque… surement…

Koitaro changea nos vêtements à ceux de l'époque, qui étaient constitué d'une tunique, d'un pantalon et de sandalettes. Nous fûmes alors partit au centre de la ville, une fois que Koitaro avait rendu invisible la caravane.

Nous vagabondions alors dans les rues animées il y avait des marchés de fruit, des personnes criant les promotions sur leurs produits, des soldats qui allaient et venaient, ainsi qu'énormément de citoyen. C'était vraiment bondé, et on voyait comme une expression de joie sur chaque visage.

-Cette ville est vraiment belle…commenta Kirino.

On voyait aussi énormément d'artiste des personnes dessinant les paysages, les passant, ou filer à toute allure, toile sous le bras. Quand je regardai Hakira, elle semblait comme ailleurs, admirant l'animation et le mouvement artistique qu'était la Renaissance en train de démarrer.

-C'est vraiment magnifique… disait-elle, le souffle coupé.

Je souriais. Hakira avait l'air de s'amuser. Mais nous ne savions toujours pas à quoi ressemblait Léonard de Vinci… Peut-être était-il un homme cruel ? Ou au contraire, était-il à l'écoute des pensées des étrangers ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à propos de ce personnage historique. Dire que nous allions le rencontrer en vrai ! J'avais hâte…

Alors que nous questionnions les passants, je sentis comme une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement, et j'aurai pu jurer voir une ombre filer au loin. Je fronçai les sourcils qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

-Kazumi ?

-Hein ?

Je vis Ema et Emcy me regarder de travers :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda celle aux cheveux bleus

-Non, non… Tout va bien, j'arrive…

Je les suivais en me retournant légèrement. Je n'étais pas folle tout de même… ? Je décidai de laisser tomber et questionnai mes amis :

-Alors ? On sait où se trouve son atelier ?

-Eh bien…c'est un peu compliqué… sourit tristement Tenma

-Comment ça « compliqué » ?

Et effectivement, je compris bien vite….

-Il se trouve au sud, vous ne pouvez pas le louper ! Disait un passant de l'ouest

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était au centre ville… disait un passant du sud.

-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Cria une vieille dame du centre. C'est au nord qu'il faut chercher ! Crétins…

-Pfff… Si vous croyez le trouver ici…

Nous nous reposions à une fontaine sur une place, exténués. Comment pouvaient-ils dire toujours quelque chose différent ?

-On est dans une impasse… souffla Shinsuke.

-Tu l'as dis… soupira Shindou. En plus, on est déjà le soir…

-Dormons dans une auberge, proposais-je. Il doit en exister. Il faut qu'on se repose…

Tous acquiescèrent. Nous cherchions alors un endroit où nous réfugier, quand nous fûmes confrontés au même genre de problème :

-Désolé, c'est complet !

-Fermé pour travaux… vraiment désolé !

-Quoi ?! Vous êtes onze ?! Je n'ai pas assez de place ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

Assis sur un banc, nous contemplions la lune qui venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel noir. A cette heure-ci, les rues habituellement bondées étaient complètements désertes.

-Alors quoi, on va dormir dehors ? Disait Karen, désespérée. Il fait un froid de canard en plus !

-J'en ai bien l'impression…soupira Tenma.

Tous soupirèrent. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de terminer la journée dehors, surtout avec le temps ! Où allions-nous bien pouvoir nous allonger ?

Soudain, nous vîmes une lumière approcher vers nous. Méfiante, je repensais à l'ombre de tout à l'heure… Serai-ce elle ? Je reculais de quelques pas, fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, en s'approchant, la lumière de la bougie afficha les traits de l'inconnu c'était un garçon aux traits fin, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, courts. En un sens, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à Shindou…

-Tiens ? Mais que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dans les rues de Florence ? Disait-il en nous éclairant de sa bougie pour mieux nous voir.

Il portait un sac de provision, et sa voix était très mélodieuse. Il devait avoir notre âge. Comme personne ne savait quoi répondre devant le jeune homme, je pris la parole :

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'une auberge… Tu pourras nous aider ?

-Ça par hasard ! S'exclama-t-il, surprit. Des clients !

Nous restions interloqués devant sa phrase, puis, ravi, il commença d'un pas assuré à marcher dans la direction à laquelle il comptait se rendre en s'exclamant :

-Venez ! Je vais vous aider !

Par curiosité, nous nous regardions et décidions de suivre ses ordres. Rapidement, il nous emmena sans plus de discutions à une grande maison située dans un des quartiers silencieux de la ville. Sa cheminée émanait de la fumée, et il nous fit signe d'entrer.

-Ma tante ! J'ai ramené des clients !

-Des clients ? A cette heure-ci ? se demanda une dame.

Elle était assez portante et portait un tablier elle était surement en train de faire de la cuisine, car une magnifique odeur vint remplir mes narines, comme celles de mes coéquipiers nous qui n'avions pas mangé depuis ce midi !

-_Benvenuto !_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à notre auberge ! Vous êtes…onze c'est ça ? Ah… je suis désolée, mais je n'ai que trois chambre…

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous les acceptons volontiers, disait Shindou sans se préoccuper de ce détail. Nous pouvons loger ici cette nuit ?

-_Si, si ! _Aucun problème ! Répliqua-t-elle ravie.

Koitaro lui donna l'argent que l'on lui devait, et il paya le prix pour un petit déjeuné et diner comprit, ce qui ravi tous nos estomac affamés. La bonne femme remonta ses manches et déclara retourner à la cuisine pour faire à manger à tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon nous emmena dans nos chambres où nous nous installions. Dans la première, il n'y avait que les filles, et les garçons se répartissaient dans les deux autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme nous appela pour diner, et elle nous avait préparé de délicieuses pates… des pates d'Italie ! Comme cela faisait longtemps que je voulais en gouter ! Et je n'étais pas déçue !

-Régalez-vous bien les enfants ! Sourit-elle.

Et effectivement, c'était un régal. Une fois le festin terminé, Nous retournions dans nos chambres illico nous étions épuisés. Avant d'aller se coucher, le garçon aux cheveux brun bouclés nous salua. Je demandai alors, les autres membres de l'équipe ayant la même question sur le bout de leur langue :

-Au fait, tu nous as tellement aidés aujourd'hui… Mais nous ne connaissons même pas ton prénom… Et celui de la gérante non plus…

-Appelez moi Salai, se désigna-t-il. Ma tante est la gérante : c'est Sara.

Je hochai la tête et le remerciai. Il me rendit un sourire, qui me fit légèrement rougir ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Shindou quand même…

Une fois tout le monde couché, je regardais le plafond pourquoi le prénom Salai me disait quelque chose ? Bah, ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence…

Soudain, je me redressai en sursaut : c'était l'un des apprentis de Léonard De Vinci !


	179. Chapter 44 (3)

**Chapitre 44**

L

e lendemain matin, tous furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil émanant de la fenêtre, ainsi que les brouhahas du monde dans les rues de Florence. Le matin, je me levais et alla m'assoir à côté de tout le monde à la table du petit déjeuné, qui était déjà bien animée.

-Oh, j'ai trop bien dormis ! S'exclama Ema

-Moi, j'avoue que j'avais eu du mal à dormir, sourit d'un air fatiguée Emcy.

-Ou est Karen ? Demandais-je en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là d'un coup d'œil

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle est partie faire un tour aux toilettes… disait Tenma.

Et effectivement, elle revint des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard… mais elle n'avait pas l'air très bien…

-Ça va Karen ? Demanda Kirino en constatant la mauvaise mine de mon amie

-Ouais… J'ai l'impression qu'un aliment est mal passé… disait-elle, la main sur son ventre.

Elle alla s'installer mais refusait de manger quoi que ce soit. Je voyais bien qu'elle était très pale il était fort probable qu'elle avait vomi… Je trouvais Karen décidemment très bizarre en ce moment… surtout depuis le Mixi Max avec Cléopâtre… Quelque chose clochait, mais je ne savais pas quoi… Apparemment, Emcy était du même ressentiment elle contemplait la fille aux cheveux roses d'un air dubitatif.

Je fus coupé dans mes constatations quand Salai arriva dans la pièce, une dose de pain supplémentaire. Je restais sur mon idée : il me semblait que Léonard de Vinci possédait un apprenti dans les années 1500… Peut-être était-ce lui ? Le nom « Salai » me disait quelque chose…

-Qui veut du pain en plus ? Demanda-t-il avec sourire

-Moi ! Moi ! Leva la main Shinsuke, visiblement affamé.

Il lui donna une ration puis vint s'installer à nos côtés.

-Alors, commença-t-il, vous venez d'où ? Vous ne semblez pas des environs…

-Effectivement, nous venons de très loin, commença Shindou. Et nous voyageons beaucoup…

-Ah oui ? Et vous comptez rester combien de temps ici ? Répliqua le faux Shindou avec sourire

-Ah vrai dire, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un… disait Tenma, régurgitant une tartine de pain supplémentaire.

-De quelqu'un ? Répéta-t-il dubitatif.

-Salai… commençais-je en regardant la table avant de poser mon regard sur son visage. Tu ne serais pas en lien avec Léonard de Vinci par hasard ?

Il y eut un petit silence accompagné du visage étonné de Salai. Pendant un instant, je m'étais demandé si je n'avais pas fait une gaffe en étant trop directe… Puis l'intéressé baissa la tête sur la table en bois, avant de dire d'un air triste :

-Oui, je suis son apprenti…

Tous autour de la table furent choqué sauf moi, qui m'attendais à cette réponse. Il continua malgré tout :

-Mais…c'est un peu compliqué…

-Comment ça, « compliqué » ? Répliqua Hakira.

-Eh bien… reprit-il après un petit silence disons que j'essaye de me faire racheter…

-Racheter ? Répliqua Shindou.

-Oui… Il y a quelques années environ, j'ai été recruté par mon maître. Mais en ce temps là…j'étais…comment dire… dans une mauvaise période : je volais, rackettais étais un vrai escroc. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais… mais mon maître a vite découvert mon vrai caractère. Et ce fut comme une vraie claque pour moi… j'avais donc décidé de changer, et aujourd'hui, je le suis toujours partout où il va… Et j'essaye de me faire racheter…

**Pour la petite histoire… : **Salai a vraiment existé, est était réellement un apprenti de Léonard de Vinci dans les années 1500 seulement, en 1503, il devait normalement avoir 23 ans j'ai décidé donc de le rajeunir… Ps : sa description ressemble vraiment à celle de Shindou ^^ ce n'est pas par hasard…

Nous restions silencieux devant l'histoire, certes triste, de Salai. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un aussi gentil garçon ai été méchant par le passé… Koitaro brisa le silence :

-Et tu as toujours des liens avec lui, nyaa ?

-Oui, je vais travailler avec lui tous les jours dans son atelier.

-Alors tu sais où se trouve Léonard de Vinci ?! Demanda Hakira, enthousiaste, se levant en plaquant les mains sur la table.

-Oui…pourquoi ? Répliquait Salai en reculant, visiblement ayant peur, comme si la jeune fille pouvait l'attaquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Visiblement, Karen du retourner aux toilettes d'urgence, suivit de près par Emcy, qui vérifiait si la santé de son amie se portait bien. Je hochais la tête à la fille aux cheveux roux, comme pour lui demander de tout me raconter à son retour.

-C'est la personne que nous cherchons, disait Tora.

-Vous cherchiez Léonard de Vinci ? En conclut Salai. Mais…pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire… disait Shindou. Mais tu crois que tu peux nous le faire rencontrer ?

Salai réfléchit un moment, puis soupira avant de détendre les épaules.

-Mon maître n'apprécie pas vraiment la compagnie… Il est très occupé en ce moment… Mais je peux tout de même essayer…

J'entendis un petit « Yes ! » venant d'Hakira, ce qui amusa profondément Tora. Je souris, puis disais à l'intention de tout le monde :

-Bien. Préparons-nous pour y aller.

Nous fûmes alors prêts en à peine quelques minutes. Nous dûmes juste attendre Karen et Emcy, à qui nous devions tout raconter. Je m'étais penchée vers Emcy pour lui murmurer :

-Alors ? Ça va pour Karen ?

C'est alors que je vis l'expression la plus bizarre sur le visage d'Emcy ce fut un mélange entre le sourire, le stresse… enfin, surtout le stresse.

-Ah ! Euh… Oui, oui… Tout va bien pourquoi ?

J'arquais un sourcil devant l'hésitation de mon amie. « Tout va bien » ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre… Mais Karen riait en nous rejoignant, empoignant Emcy sous le bras pour lui demander si elle était prête. Après un regard de réflexion vers les deux filles, je retournai vers Salai, me disant que c'était assez louche, mais que j'avais d'autre chose à me préoccuper.

-C'est bon ? Tout le monde est prêt ? Demandais-je dans le vide avant de me tourner vers l'apprenti. C'est loin ?

-Non, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres…

Nous partions alors de bon pied et suivions notre guide. Nous bifurquions vers une petite ruelle déserte, presque abandonnée. Il alla au bout, étant un cul de sac, avant de se tourner vers une petite porte en bois scellée par un cadenas, dont Salai en possédait la clé.

-Bon… Allons-y…

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise… N'avait-il pas l'habitude de s'y rendre ? Ou simplement était-ce nous qui le dérangeait ? Ou alors de devoir nous présenter…

Vu l'endroit où se situait Léonard, je m'attendais à quelque chose de très bas de gamme, en thermes d'intérieur, et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment n'était-il pas une personne renommé en cette époque ? Et… Pourquoi y avait-il ce cadenas à l'entrée ? Serait-il… enfermé ? Exploité ?

Alors que toutes ses questions tournaient dans ma tête, ainsi que dans celles d'Hakira qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Salai rentrait sa clé dans le cadenas, qui s'ouvrit. Nous franchissions le seuil de la porte, pour découvrir l'endroit d'où siégeait le fameux peintre. Nous franchissions la cuisine, qui ressemblait à un endroit peu utilisé, puis arrivions devant une porte en bois massif. Il y avait peu d'éclairage, seulement quelques chandeliers qui trainaient par si par là. Salai frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte en l'interpellant :

-Maître ? C'est moi… Il y a des gens qui veulent vous voir…

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Apparemment, Salai s'y attendait : il soupira, haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit malgré tout l'entre. Ce fut le bureau de Léonard de Vinci.

C'était une grande pièce, constituée d'un large bureau en bois, d'un chevalet, ainsi qu'un matelas disposé au sol. L'endroit était rempli se papier, de feuilles et de crayons dispersés ci et là sur le parquet. Des tableaux furent mal accrochés au mur. Alors que je regardai au sol, je pus apercevoir différents dessins, représentant des chars, des armes servant pour la guerre dessinés… Des croquis, en quelques sortes, mais si bien dessinés qu'on se demande pourquoi ils trainent par terre…

Et alors que nous regardions en direction du bureau, surchargé de lettre et de papier en tout genre, de pot d'encre vide et de plume usés, nous le vîmes : le fameux, l'unique, écrivant ou dessinant sur sa feuille de papier avec une grande plume.

Léonard de Vinci.


	180. Chapter 45 (3)

**Chapitre 45**

D

evant le grand homme, nous restions abasourdies. Il devait bien avoir la cinquantaine, avec sa barbe blanche est ses cheveux dégarnis de la même couleur. Sans relever la tête, il continua son dessin, comme si de rien n'était.

-Maître… ? Essaya Salai. Puis-je vous parler ?

L'homme s'arrêta d'écrire, contempla sa feuille d'un air vide avant de pencher sa tête lentement vers nous ces yeux décrivaient d'énormes cernes, puis il nous concerta un par un d'un air indifférent.

-Ce sont des étrangers, expliqua Salai. Ils voulaient vous voir…

Le vieillard se leva pour marcher en notre direction et se rapprocha encore plus près de nos visages, si bien que ça en devenait limite gênant.

-Des étrangers, tu dis…murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en caressant sa barbe. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Personne n'osait prendre la parole, et tous me regardèrent d'un air de dire « c'est toi la capitaine, c'est à toi de prendre la parole »… le problème étant que j'étais dans la même situation qu'eux…

-Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… balbutiais-je, cherchant les bons mots. Nous venons du Japon. Nous sommes une équipe de football…

-Une équipe de football ?! S'exclama-t-il, surprit, avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sortez.

Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre… Cependant, il continua sur la même idée :

-Je travaille. Je n'ai rien à faire de gamins dans votre genre. Oust !

On m'avait dit que les italiens étaient de très mauvaises personnes en terme d'accueil, qu'ils nous méprisaient, nous, les étrangers. J'avoue qu'avec Salai, cette idée s'était complètement envolée dans mon esprit mais elle venait de refaire surface avec ce grand dessinateur, que je croyais plus compréhensif…

-Mais…essaya de répliquer Tora.

-Pas de mais ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai du travail qui m'attends ! (il se tourna vers son apprenti) Salai ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ?!

-Maître… mais il n'arriva pas à prononcer d'autre paroles devant son mentor, et il baissa la tête, honteux.

J'essayais de trouver rapidement une solution dans mon cerveau : comment intéresser Léonard de Vinci, grand inventeur de génie ? Surtout qu'il paraissait obstiné à vouloir nous mettre à la porte…

-Nous venons du futur, lâcha nonchalamment Hakira.

Nous nous tournions tous comme un seul homme vers celle qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Elle resta indifférente, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

-Comment ?! S'exclama l'inventeur.

-Nous venons du futur, répéta Hakira.

Soudain, une rapide étincelle jaillit dans mon cerveau : c'était ça ! Si Léonard était un inventeur de génie, alors le futur et ses inventions devaient l'intéresser !

-Mais…C'est absurde ! S'écria-t-il de plus belle. Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Pas du tout, continuais-je, le temps que mes camarades comprennent la stratégie. Nous venons réellement du futur, et nous pouvons vous le prouver.

Salai s'accrocha au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. De Vinci resta immobile, l'expression figé par la surprise, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez :

-Écoutez …Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos enfantillages… allez jouer ailleurs…

Il ne nous croyait toujours pas. Alors Tora s'avança puis sortit de sa poche ses écouteurs futuristes qu'il mit sous le nez du dessinateur.

-Regardez. Si vous écoutez bien, vous pouvez entendre de la musique, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'instrument aux alentours.

L'expression faciale de l'inventeur changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il perçu le bruit qui provenait des petits haut-parleurs il se mit à tressaillir, tel un fou, et fit un sourire malicieux jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors qu'il approcha sa main, comme absorbé, Tora l'en empêcha en ramenant les écouteurs d'un coup sec vers lui.

-Si vous voulez les étudier, il va falloir nous aider… reprit-il avec sourire.

-Vous aidez ? Disait-il, avec la tête d'une personne subissant un lavage de cerveau.

Nous hochions tous la tête. L'inventeur reprit peu à peu ses esprits, puis se redressa en fermant les yeux, semblant penser que tout ceci n'est sûrement qu'un rêve loufoque…

-C'est d'accord, ce surprit-il lui-même en énonçant cette phrase. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire…

Nous sourions tous en entendant cette réponse. Salai, lui, restait dans le plus grand flou total...

-Ce n'est pas un peu du chantage ? Me chuchota Kirino avec un petit rire étouffé.

-Si si, c'en est un, répliquais-je.

-Ok, Mixi Max, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro avec fureur.

Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

Sans s'y attendre, Koitaro sortit ses pistolets et essaya de fusionner l'âme de Léonard de Vinci avec celle d'Hakira. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Mixi Max échoua, et Hakira du se tenir sur une table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Je l'aider à tenir, pendant que De Vinci cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises :

-Que… Que vient-il donc diable de se passer ?! S'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant pas la soudaine lumière qui avait jaillit devant ses yeux.

Heureusement que la vieillesse réduisait sa vision... et que Koitaro soit aussi rapide pour ranger ses pistolets dans son dos.

-R Rien du tout… commença Tenma. C'était juste… euh…

Alors qu'une partie de la bande cherchait des excuses, je voyais Salai, frigorifié sur place, pointant d'un doigt tremblant le chat en peluche, lui qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il croisa soudain mon regard, et je fis avec un visage suppliant le geste du doigt sur la bouche, lui signifiant de garder le secret. Je ne sais pas si il m'avait comprit, mais son hochement de tête me portait à croire que oui.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi le Mixi Max n'a pas marché ? Murmura Hakira en se relevant.

Subitement, nous entendîmes un bruit sourd venant de la porte d'entrée, puis des pas lourd se dirigeant vers nous. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un fracas, faisant voler quelques feuilles, et pencher d'avantage quelques tableaux.

-Comme on se retrouve… dit une voix féminine en se tournant vers Hakira…

Moi, comme tous les membres de l'équipe gardions la bouche ouverte devant la nouvelle arrivante : Sayuro Tabana.


	181. Chapter 46 (3)

**Chapitre 46**

J

e ne vous décrirez pas la surprise et l'absence de parole durant plusieurs secondes.

-Mais qui diantre êtes-vous ?! Et comment vous permettez-vous de rentrer ainsi chez les gens !?

En l'ayant dérangé avec sa découverte du futur, le vieil homme était frustré. Sayuro se contentait de faire un petit sourire et hocha la tête, avant de frapper de son poing son crâne d'un petit geste mignon et de tirer la langue :

-Oups ! J'avais oublié qu'à cette époque tous les gens étaient coincés !

Le visage de Léonard vira au rouge, tandis que nous nous mettions entre les deux personnages. Je m'exclamai, sourcils froncés :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'El Dorado prenait une pause !

-C'est ce qu'il a fait, répliqua la jeune fille. Tout ça à cause d'elle (elle désigna Hakira). Tu nous as causé plein de problème !

Hakira comprenait à moitié ce qu'il se passait. Mais devant l'accusation de Sayuro, elle ne put que se renfermer, épaules crispées, ne disant réponse. Alors que je la regardais, Shindou demanda d'un ton ferme :

\- Dis-nous qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici !

-Disons simplement que vous nous gênez, à tourner autour du peintre (elle esquissa un sourire) on ne peut pas vous laisser devenir plus fort sans rien faire… alors... on vous met des bâtons dans les roues !

Elle sortit un petit disque, qui se changea vite en ballon. Les deux personnages de 1503 ont eu à peine le temps de s'extasier devant l'invention que nous fûmes tous téléporter dans un terrain vague. Elle ré appuya sur un bouton pour créer les lignes du terrain.

-Voila, tout est prêt ! Sautilla de joie Sayuro.

Je ne comprenais pas comment cette fille pouvait exprimer autant de joie avec autant de cruauté en elle. Le match allait commencer quand Emcy et Kirino invitèrent Salai et l'inventeur à s'asseoir sur le banc pour assister au match. Le dessinateur ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se concentrer :

-Vous me présentez de superbes inventions inconnues venant du futur, que je ne peux même pas regarder pourtant à porté de main, et maintenant vous me demander de faire abstraction de tout ce que j'ai vu pour assister à un vulgaire match de football ?

La brutalité des paroles de Léonard de Vinci me fendit le cœur de peu, comme celui d'Hakira. Mais dans un sens, je pouvais le comprendre. Hakira regarda intensément Sayuro, consciente qu'elle était dans son camp, avant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, (Ema lui tapa l'épaule) ça va aller.

L'ex-El Dorado hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Shindou regarda ses mains se refermer, Emcy regardait Karen, visiblement inquiète. Son amie aux cheveux roses semblait fatiguée, puis la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges discuta un moment avec elle, mais Karen lui hocha la tête, et je pus vaguement lire sur ses lèvres un bref « ça va aller ». Je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passait entre celles-là. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment la question : on ne connaissait pas la vraie force de Sayuro et ses coéquipiers.

Le match commença après l'apparition de l'arbitre. J'avais la balle et la passa à Hakira, qui avançait prudemment. Sayuro se déplaça si rapidement que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, puis elle prit directement la balle. En s'adressant à la métisse, elle fit un sourire large avant d'annoncer, d'une voix mélodieuse :

-Dommage ! (elle prit soudain un air effrayant) Ce fut pourtant la dernière fois que tu touches un ballon dans ce match !

Devant l'aura de la capitaine, sa victime prit un air intimidé. Sayuro se contenta d'avancer et de passer le ballon à ses coéquipiers, tous aussi bons. Kirino réussit quand même à prendre la balle. Nous avancions bien, quand Sayuro fit de nouveau son apparition, l'air embêté :

-Tiens, je vois une once d'espoir en vous… (Elle prit un visage sombre) Je ferai donc en sorte de l'enlever complètement !

Elle tacla, et l'équipe adverse reprit l'avantage. Devant les buts, un joueur essaya de marquer : tournoyant sur lui-même, des étoiles apparurent puis se réunirent dans le ballon :

-**_Etoiles étincelantes !_**

Shinsuke invoqua son Mixi Max :

-**_Mixi Max ! Liu Bei !_**

Ce fut la première fois que je le voyais : ses cheveux étaient bleu, et son regard plus assurant. Il avança sa main, comme dessinant des montagnes à l'horizon, avant de faire apparaitre une main géante, s'écrasant sur le ballon :

**_-Chant des trois royaumes !_**

Il arrêta le tir ennemi.

-Super Shinsuke ! Le complimentai-je. C'est un super Mixi Max !

Il se gratta la joue, gêné, avant de nous rendre le ballon. Alors que Karen la recevait, elle activa son Mixi Max :

**_-Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre !_**

Elle avança à toute allure en direction des buts, et tenta de marquer :

**_-Fleur du désert !_**

La balle alla droit dans les cages avant que Karen fit disparaitre son Mix Max.

-Buuuut ! Raimon marque le premier but : 1-0 !

Nous sautions de joie tandis que Sayuro se mordit la joue comme un enfant ou l'on lui aurait retiré son jouet.

-Ranh… ils ont marqué… (Elle fronça les sourcils, modifiant les traits de son visage enfantin) Ecrasez-les….

Comme soumis aux ordres de leur chef, El Dorado hocha la tête. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre…

Sayuro, la balle aux pieds, avança à une vitesse vertigineuse, évitant jusqu'aux défenseurs tous blocages. Devant les buts, elle prit son air intimidant devant le gardien en Mixi Max :

-Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est qu'un tir ! **_Otaku, fana de mangas !_**

Un silence s'ensuivit après l'apparition du Keishin. Karen et Tenma étouffèrent un petit rire, tandis que je mettais ma main sur mon visage pour cacher mon sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! S'exclama Sayuro

-Ton Keishin est…comment dire… spécial…pouffa Ema.

Sa parole fut suivit de quelque rire dans l'équipe. Sayuro, contre toute attente, sourit à pleine dent, confiante. Se tournant vers le gardien, elle exécuta sa technique. Elle tourna les pages d'un livre invisible, quand des pages de mangas défilèrent partout, recouvrant toute la vision de Shinsuke, et nous obnubilant tout autant.

-Vous avez bien tort de me sous-estimer, disait-elle d'un ton calme. Vous savez, plus je lis, regarde de mangas, et que ma passion s'amplifie, la puissance de mon Keishin augmente… surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les pages qui défilent son des mangas que j'ai déjà lu.

Effectivement, j'avais pu lire toute sorte de mangas, et je reconnaissais quelques pages. Mais de nombreuses restaient inconnus pour moi. Et la culture de Sayuro à ce sujet m'impressionna quelque peu, ce qui amplifia mes craintes.

Toutes les images présentes se rassemblèrent dans le ballon, qui produisit une énergie puissante. Elle tira alors dans le ballon, après avoir crié :

-**_Energie Otaku !_**

Shinsuke ne put même pas intercepter la balle du tir de Keishin, alors qu'il était en Mixi Max.

-Buuuut ! El Dorado remonte au score : 1-1 !

Sayuro rentra son Keishin se retourna et nous tira la langue, avant d'aller se repositionner. Nous restions abasourdies devant la puissance du simple tir de Keishin. Je regardai Léonard de Vinci et Salai, qui semblait figés depuis le début du match.

Alors qu'elle repartit, elle arriva devant Shindou, et sembla se stopper devant lui, intentionnellement. Alors que le garçon essayait de lui reprendre le ballon, elle semblait simplement s'amuser avec lui.

-Shindou ! Utilise ton Mixi Max ! Lui cria Tenma, confiant

Shindou ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et se contenta d'essayer de rattraper la balle aux pieds de l'adversaire. Kirino lui répéta :

-Shindou ! Ton Mixi Max !

Celui pour lequel j'avais de l'affection semblait fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour ne pas écouter ses camarades. J'inspirai et lui répéta :

-Shindou ! J'ai confiance ! Ai confiance !

Je vis une goutte de sueur émaner de son front. Sayuro sourit encore plus, avant de dire au milieu de terrain :

-Tu as peur, hein ?

Le garçon aux bouclettes écarquilla les yeux sans un geste.

-Tu as peur de ton Mixi Max, qu'il te ronge jusqu'au sang… je le sais…je le sens au fond de toi que ta force est en train de se faire aspirer… et toi, tu as peur de changer…plus ! De disparaitre… n'est-ce pas ?

Shindou ne bougea pas. Visiblement, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus clair avait raison. Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire et le nargua en envoyant la balle à son coéquipier.

Shindou avait peur. Il était effrayé. J'aurai du le remarquer.

Je ne vous décrirez pas la suite du match, qui fut épouvantable. La puissance de Sayuro était bien là, et nous nous prenions des buts à vu d'œil. Koitaro avait réessayé de faire le Mixi Max avec Hakira, mais sans succès. Au score de 6-1 à la fin du match, nous étions épuisés. Sayuro, ballon sous le pied, un sourire satisfait sur le visage disait :

-Vous voyez, je vous l'ai dit ! (elle soupira) Vous savez que j'ai du me stopper dans la lecture de _UQ Holder__**[1]**_pour venir ici ? Ah… quel gâchis !

Elle appuya sur le ballon pour se téléporter. Elle se tourna vers moi :

-J'espère que vous avez compris maintenant. De toute façon, il est impossible pour cette chiffe molle (elle désigna Hakira) de faire le Mixi Max avec le plus grand inventeur de la planète. Allez tchao !

Elle accompagna son au revoir d'un petit geste digne d'une pop star japonaise avant de s'en aller dans la lueur jaune. Nous nous désaltérions en silence, et personne n'osa parler à Shindou, après la révélation de sa peur. Et apparemment, il désirait être seul.

-Vous avez perdu, c'est cela ? Demanda Léonard de Vinci, savant déjà la réponse. Si je comprends bien, vous êtes en guerre…

-C'est…à peu près ça, oui…soupira Tora, ne sachant expliquer convenablement la situation.

Emcy parla avec Karen, encore une fois en douce. Je me demandais ce qui se tramait… Apparemment, Ema avait aussi vu cette soudaine discrétion :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu le sais toi ?

Ce qu'il se passe ? Oui, il se passait beaucoup de chose… trop à vrai dire. Alors que je regardai Salai, je pus jurer qu'il fixait Shindou qui ruminait. Il semblait avoir de la compassion pour lui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Hakira contemplait ses chaussures. Je vins la rejoindre :

-Tu sais, tu ne dois pas prendre les paroles de cette peste au sérieux… Tu vas y arriver, ton Mixi Max…

-Oui, mais comment ? Me demanda-t-elle, le regard empli de tristesse. Le pire, c'est que je crois la connaître, cette Sayuro, mais ça doit être enfoui dans ma mémoire…

-Normal, tu étais dans son camp, avant…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… je pense qu'elle était…différente…

Je restais perplexe : différente ? Cette Sayuro là ? Alors que j'essayais de l'imaginer, Koitaro vint nous interrompre :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour empêcher ton Mixi Max, nyaa…

-Oui, c'est étrange… ajouta Tenma.

Hakira, sans un mot, se leva, déterminée.

-Je vais le réussir. Je veux payer ma dette, et vous être utile… J'ai une petite idée…

Elle se rapprocha de Léonard de Vinci, fit la courbette devant l'homme perplexe de son geste, puis s'exclama haut et fort, si bien que l'on puisse tous l'entendre :

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi devenir votre apprentie !

* * *

[1] Manga de Ken Akamatsu racontant les histoires de personnes immortelles (suite éloignée de _Négima ?!)_


	182. Chapter 47 (3)

**Chapitre 47**

J

'avais cru mal entendre, ou mal compris, mais à la tête de mes camarades après son annonce, je m'étais dis que ce que j'avais entendu dès le départ semblait être la réalité.

-Mon apprenti ? Répéta Léonard qui dévisageait Hakira

-Oui (elle releva la tête) je vous en prie. Cela m'aidera grandement. Et si possible, le plus rapidement possible…

Le physicien réfléchit. Koitaro nous fit signe à tous pour attirer notre attention. Nous nous positionnâmes en cercle autour de lui, tel des joueurs de rugby avant le match décisif :

-Ecoutez, c'est peut-être la solution, nyaa. Si elle traine avec lui, il y aura plus de chance que le Mixi Max fonctionne, nyaa…

-Mais on n'est pas sûr qu'il accepte… soupira Kirino en connaissant le caractère du vieux.

Tora se redressa pour se démarquer, puis pointa son sourire en coin de son pouce :

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai la solution !

J'avoue qu'il me faisait un peu penser à Kariya, avec ses airs…

Suivant l'amoureux des tigres dans son plan inconnu, il s'avança vers l'inventeur d'un pas ferme, puis s'inclina :

-Je vous en prie, acceptez. Si vous le faites, je vous montrerez des inventions impressionnantes.

Le sage semblait réfléchir, mais il ne fut pas aussi emballé que la veille sûrement pensez-t-il que le seul but de lui montrer ces choses était pour le berner, et il n'avait pas complètement tort… Il commençait à remettre en question ces fameuses « inventions », aussi réelles soient-elles. Finalement, il rendit son jugement :

-Viens dans mon atelier. Je vais te faire passer un test. Si tu le réussi, tu deviendras mon apprenti.

Hakira sourit et hocha la tête plusieurs fois, heureuse. Apparemment, Sayuro nous aurait téléporté dans un coin reculé de Florence. Après 30 minutes de marche avec Salai, nous étions de nouveau devant la maison délabrée de Léonard de Vinci. Durant le trajet, Shindou n'avait rien dit, et je n'osais pas non plus engager la conversation sur un terrain glissant… Comme la plupart des personnes présente. Salai l'avait regardé plusieurs fois, mais s'abstenait de s'approcher de lui.

Dans son bureau toujours en désordre, il chercha en poussant quelques feuilles par ci par là, et en vitesse installa une toile vierge sur un chevalet. Nous le regardions faire en silence. Il installa les différents points de couleur sur une palette qu'il tendit à la métisse.

-Je veux que tu peignes sur cette toile. Montre-moi tes talents.

Alors que tous pensait que cela aurait été facile pour l'ex El Dorado, elle déglutit rapidement :

-Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt que je dessine ? Je suis plus à l'aise…

-Jeune fille, la coupa-t-il sec, si tu veux être à mes côtés pour apprendre, tu dois savoir au moins peindre !

Elle saisit la plaquette qu'il lui tendit avec hésitation. Elle s'installa et commença à tremper son pinceau dans la peinture. Elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lorsqu'elle dessinait… Elle commença à glisser le poil du pinceau sur la toile vierge. Mais il dérapa rapidement, sous le regard pesant de l'inventeur.

-Je…Je vais arranger ça !

Elle tremblait. Comment pouvait-elle peindre dans ces conditions ? Je me le demandais. Soudain, alors qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, son expression changea : elle lâcha de petits bruits d'étouffement, avant de poser une main sur son cœur, l'autre sur son front. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, respirant difficilement, les yeux dans le vague. Nous voulions se précipiter sur elle, mais Léonard nous bloqua de son bras en la regardant, fronçant les sourcils :

-Ne la touchez pas.

-Mais… vous êtes fou ?! Cria Tora. Vous voyait bien qu'elle souffre !

Hakira continua, n'écoutant sûrement pas nos protestation. L'inventeur répondit juste :

-Elle doit peindre. Lorsque l'on commence, personne ne doit nous déranger.

J'entendis en un sifflement un petit « ordure » émanant de Tsurugi, ainsi que de nombreux regards noirs –y compris le miens- se poser sur l'homme âgé. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors qu'Hakira avait l'air de souffrir ?

Puis je me souvins : elle faisait exactement la même chose que lorsqu'un souvenir lui arrivait en mémoire. Y en avait-il un qui arrivait ? A un tel moment !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hakira reprit son calme et se releva non sans mal, en chancelant quelque peu. Nous restions en haleine, quand par surprise, elle reprit son pinceau et le posa de nouveau sur la toile.

-Tu dois te reposer Hakira ! S'exclama Ema. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu reprends après ça ?!

Hakira ne répondit pas, et se contenta simplement de ne pas détacher son regard de sa peinture à peine naissante. Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, moins hésitants qu'avant. De plus en plus, nous étions absorbés par ses gestes dignes d'un grand peintre était-ce à cause de son souvenir qu'elle savait peindre aussi bien ?

A bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle posa son outil sur le rebord et fit quelques pas en arrière, admirant l'œuvre. J'avoue que je fus quelque peu mal à l'aise : ce fut comme un paysage d'un bâtiment détruit, ou en train de s'écrouler, reproduit dans les moindres détails. Nous restions tous un petit moment à l'observer. Je me rappelais de ses paroles, lorsqu'elle fut venue chez moi :

_« Je dessine depuis que je suis petite… ça me permets de m'évader et de me détendre, en quelque sorte ! J'exprime mes émotions de cette manière… »_

Exprimait-elle ses émotions, en ce moment ? Mon visage afficha un semblant de pitié et de compassion.

-Bien ! Répliqua l'inventeur avec satisfaction, brisant le silence. Tu es prise pour être mon apprenti ! C'est magnifique. Cependant, je vois quelques erreurs, et je doute que tu puisses repeindre aussi bien sans faire ta petite crise…

Hakira n'était pas joyeuse, ni contente, mais continuait d'observer la toile comme si elle n'était pas d'elle en hochant la tête.

-Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est fait… les autres, vous pouvez sortir.

-Quoi ?

La question était sortit nonchalamment de mon œsophage.

-Hakira doit s'entrainer dur si elle veut un bon niveau en peu de temps. Et pour cela, elle va devoir rester ici dans la plus grande concentration. Elle reviendra avec vous ce soir. Salai, toi aussi.

Le deuxième apprenti se pointa du doigt, puis voulu répliquer mais referma la bouche aussitôt, ne voulant pas répondre à son mentor. D'une tête baissait, il articula seulement :

-Oui maître…

Nous fûmes alors mis dehors, sans même un regard de la part d'Hakira, qui continuait de fixer la toile. Nous nous installions alors à la fontaine de la place, là ou nous avions rencontré Salai. Tora jeta un caillou dans la fontaine avec force :

-Mais il se croit ou le vieux !? Nous mettre à la porte comme ça !

-Je ne sais pas…soupira Tenma. Une tradition peut-être ?

-Une tradition ? Mon œil oui !

Tora rejeta une pierre dans l'eau.

-Et du coup…nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Kirino devant la déprime générale.

Tous me regardèrent, étant leur capitaine. Je soupirais, puis me levais :

-Ecoutez, Hakira bosse dur, alors nous aussi ! Notre défaite cuisante contre Sayuro m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait que l'on se fortifie ! Allons-nous entraîner !

-Bonne idée, nyaa !

Tous furent pour l'entrainement, sauf Shindou, et Salai qui broyait du noir depuis son éjection. Je m'approchais de l'apprenti, puis lui dis, contemplant ses magnifiques bouclettes et sa ressemblance frappante avec Shindou :

-Viens avec nous ! Ne reste pas à broyer du noir !

Je lui tendis la main, et il me regarda, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les miens, puis la saisit avec un demi-sourire.

Nous nous rendions donc au terrain vague pour l'entrainement. Koitaro nous changea avec sa manette, puis nous nous échauffions. Puis, alors que tous étaient dans le silence le plus total à ce sujet, Koitaro décida nonchalamment de briser la glace fragile :

-Alors Shindou, nyaa… Il est temps que tu nous expliques ton comportement, nyaa !


	183. Chapter 48 (3)

**Chapitre 48**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shindou se prononça enfin :

-Je… J'ai peur du pouvoir qui me ronge…

-Shindou…murmurais-je

Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains et commença à trembler :

-Je ne me reconnais plus… J'ai peur de faire ressortir ce Mixi Max, et qu'il ravage tout sur son passage… Je suis vraiment inquiet… Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Tous baissèrent la tête je ne me doutais pas une seconde que Shindou souffrait à ce point… Si j'avais su… Je l'aurai plus aidé… Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Puis, alors que personne n'osait parler, Salai se leva et se positionna en fronçant les sourcils devant le tacticien.

-Il faut que tu te relèves.

-Quoi ? Disait le tacticien, sachant que Salai ne pouvait sûrement pas comprendre

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur votre époque, ni au foot, ni à vos forces… Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment, tu ressembles beaucoup à celui que j'étais il y a de cela quelques années. Et c'est pour cela… Qu'il faut que tu te relèves… Et que tu ne baisses pas les bras…

J'étais touchée par les paroles de Salai alors qu'il connaissait à peine Shindou, il le soutenait… Et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas de notre époque… Il donnait quand même son avis, et restait compatissant.

-Ça, se sont des bonnes paroles, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro en se relevant. Shindou, il faut que tu ais plus confiance en toi si tu as déjà réussi à dompter Nobunaga une fois, alors tu arriveras à le faire une seconde fois, nyaa !

-Oui, ne te laisse pas abattre, répliqua Tora. Je te connais : tu es l'ex capitaine de Raimon, et le plus grand stratège que j'ai rencontré… Tu peux y arriver !

-Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, Shindou, commençais-je. Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir fait un Mixi Max avec toi, car ça a du beaucoup t'affecter… Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras remonter la pente !

Tous l'encouragèrent, puis Shindou nous dévisagea un par un, retrouvant un sourire triste. Koitaro répliqua alors :

-Je propose qu'en vu de l'absence d'Hakira, qui travaille sur son Mixi Max, nous travaillons, nous aussi, nyaa ! Shindou, tu vas devoir t'entrainer seul, cette fois, nyaa. Il faut que tu ais ton maximum de concentration, nyaa !

-Compris, répliqua Shindou, déterminé. J'accepte.

-Je viens avec toi, disait Salai avec détermination.

-Non, il doit y aller seul, nyaa.

-Non, Koitaro, laisse-le l'accompagner, m'interposais-je.

-Mais…nyaa…

Je soutins mon regard froid vers le chat en peluche. Salai avait quelque chose de particulier, et je savais qu'il pourrait aider Shindou… Je ne savais comment, mais j'en été persuadée… Devant mon assurance, Koitaro céda finalement et soupira :

-Bien, nyaa… Dans ce cas c'est bon… Dans tous les cas il faut nous aussi que nous nous entrainions dur, nyaa ! Etant donné l'avantage évident que possède Sayuro, nous nous devons de lui tenir tête, nyaa…. Mais avec votre niveau actuel, je doute que cela soit possible, nyaa… Alors nous allons nous entrainer !

-Oui ! Disions-nous tous en chœur.

Et c'est ainsi que s'organisa l'entrainement Shindou allait s'entraîner seul, accompagné de Salai, Hakira resta auprès de Léonard, et nous autres nous entrainions sans relâche. Le soir, tout le monde rentrait à l'auberge.

-Hmmm ! C'est bon ! S'exclama Ema en mangeant la bonne cuisine de la gérante.

-Alors Shindou ? Cet entrainement ? Demanda Kirino

-Ça avance… Dit-il avant de rentrer une bouchée de viande

-D'ailleurs, où est Hakira ? Demanda Tora

-C'est vrai ça… Elle n'est pas encore rentrée… remarqua Emcy

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et qu'Hakira surgit. Elle tomba face contre terre sur le planchée. Nous accourions vers elle :

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Tenma

-Je suis…crevée…répliqua celle-ci

Je riais un peu elle semblait vraiment exténuée… Mais de là à s'affaler sur le seuil de l'auberge… Elle s'installa alors à table et nous expliqua son séjour chez l'inventeur… qui apparemment était très sévère.

-Je vous jure ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'empiffrant de viande. Je fais une faute UNE faute je dois tout recommencer ! C'est une vraie plaie !

-Haha… Je le reconnais bien là… soupira Salai, qui semblait rassuré de ne pas être le seul à endurer cette torture.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même refrain tous s'entrainèrent, intensivement, et l'on ne faisait presque que du foot toute la journée. Je remarquais plusieurs fois qu'Emcy tournait autour de Karen. Cette situation m'énervait un peu… J'avais l'impression qu'elles cachaient quelque chose, mais qu'elles ne voulaient pas nous le dire.

-Toi aussi, tu trouves ça louche ?

Ema avait remarqué que je n'arrêtais pas de fixer les deux jeunes filles. Je continue de froncer les sourcils, plissant les yeux, légèrement frustrée :

-Oui… C'est comme si on était mise à part…

-Je trouve cela étrange… Même Karen se comporte mal ses derniers temps… Je trouve qu'elle est bizarre, en ce moment…

Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille… En tant normal, les amies étaient faites pour nous dire tout, non ? Ema afficha un esprit colérique, avec un sentiment d'être trahie. J'expire, puis pose une main sur son épaule :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… On va leur demander ce soir, après l'entrainement, une fois que tout le monde sera partit… Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave… Tu connais Karen !

Ema réprima un sourire exaspéré en regardant la grande fille aux cheveux roses :

-T'as raison… ça se trouve, elle s'est juste cassé un ongle !

La fille aux couettes repartit pour s'entrainer. Même si cette idée était plausible, et qu'au fond, je doutais que Karen ait quelque chose de grave, je trouvais cela très bizarre qu'Emcy soit au courant… Et qu'elle le prenne tellement au sérieux… Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Karen l'intimidait ?

Je décidais discrètement de quitter l'entrainement pour aller rejoindre le terrain où Shindou s'entrainait. J'étais plutôt curieuse…et inquiète.

Une fois arrivée, je constatais qu'il s'entrainait avec beaucoup de passion… et d'application. Salai le regardait attentivement, comme absorbé par son jeu. Plus je les regardais ainsi ensemble, plus je me disais qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté de Salai. Il ne me remarqua qu'au bout de quelques secondes :

-Tiens ! Kazumi ! Tu n'es pas sensée être ici…

-Oui, mais je te rappelle que je suis la capitaine !

-Ah… désolé… disait-il comme s'il venait de déclencher le courroux du chef d'un clan Yakuza.

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, tu respectes les consignes, c'est bien.

-Oui… J'ai l'impression que Shindou est tellement absorbé par son entrainement qu'il ne t'a même pas remarqué…

Il frappa dans le ballon avec une telle intensité, comme s'il voulait extirper tous les mauvais sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

-Je suis…impressionné, disait l'apprenti, les yeux plongé sur le terrain. Impressionné par sa vitalité, son envie d'y arriver…son énergie… Quelque chose m'attire en lui…

-Oui, j'ai aussi cette impression… disais-je avec sourire, regardant le garçon que j'aimais.

Mais disons simplement… Que ce n'étais pas le même type d'attirance…

Le soir, nous avions attendu Karen et Emcy dans les vestiaires. Elles semblaient étonnées de nous voir, les coupants dans leur conversation.

-T-Tiens Kazumi, Ema… Vous ne restez pas si tard d'habitude, non ? Demanda Karen, légèrement gênée.

-C'est vrai… C'est rare… disait Emcy, mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa. Je devine le type de visage que peut avoir Ema, en ce moment. Une expression qui voulait sûrement dire : « vous vous moquez de nous, là ?! ». Mais son ton assez naturel accompagné d'un sourire me surprit quelque peu :

-Oui, on avait envie de rester plus tard !

-Ah je vois… disait Karen, avec un faux sourire qui se voyait très bien.

-Oui… et maintenant…

Elle agita une petite clé au dessus de son visage, qui affichait maintenant un sourire de psychopathe et un regard de tueuse :

-Et si vous nous expliquiez… ?

-Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répliqua Emcy, légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'expression inhabituel d'Ema

-Je veux dire que j'ai verrouillé toutes les issues… Et que vous ne partirez pas d'ici tant qu'on ne découvrira pas votre petit secret…

Ema agita de nouveau la clé comme pour appuyer ses paroles. J'avoue qu'Ema avait bien joué, mais je trouvais qu'elle en faisait un peu trop… Et qu'elle me faisait un peu flippée aussi, des fois…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait…Karen ? Disait Emcy, s'accrochant à son bras, comme pour se protéger d'Ema et de ses pulsions

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, disait Karen avec un air grave.

Eh hey… On n'était pas dans une série de film… Pas la peine de faire des jeux d'acteur… Je rentrais en scène :

-Le truc, c'est qu'on vous voit toujours à deux, avec vos cachotteries… Alors on aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il se passe…

-Oui, je sais…disait Karen en baissant la tête. J'aurai du vous en parler plus tôt…

-Alors, dis-le nous ! Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ces derniers temps ? Disait Ema en ayant oublié son visage de tueuse

Karen regarda Emcy comme pour lui demander son accord. La fille aux cheveux roux baissa la tête, puis Karen la suivit.

-La vérité… C'est que…

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine quand je me rendis compte que c'était plus grave que ce que l'on pensait Karen tremblait, et cela ne lui correspondait pas. Elle expira et inspira plusieurs fois, mais ses respirations étaient irrégulière, ses cordes vocales tremblaient avec le stresse, et son visage se crispa d'une honte abominable. Finalement, elle relève la tête, au bord des larmes, avant de dire dans un soupire tremblant :

-Je suis enceinte.


	184. Chapter 49 (3)

**Chapitre 49**

-Quoi ?

-Allons allons Karen ! S'exclama Ema avec un sourire apeuré. Arrête de faire ce genre de blague, ce n'est pas drôle !

Non, Ema à tort, ce ne peut pas être une blague… Surtout quand Emcy est impliquée… Et quand Karen a l'air tellement sincère… Et puis même, ce n'est pas du genre de Karen de faire de telles blagues…

Mes pensées arrivent à toute allure… Mon visage se crispa il faut que je me tienne à quelque chose, sinon je sens que je vais tomber…

A la remarque d'Ema, Karen se met à pleurer sans bruit, tandis qu'Emcy baisse la tête, ses cheveux cachant son expression. Ema continua de garder son sourire, une goutte de sueur suintant de son front :

-Non, allez… Ce n'est vraiment plus drôle là… !

Mais Karen comme Emcy ne répondirent rien à cela, le malaise d'Ema se multiplia, pour que finalement, elle se mette à trembler :

-Oh mon dieu…

-Mais… comment… ? Parlais-je enfin

Comment diable Karen pouvait être enceinte ?! Je croyais que j'allais tomber à la renverse suite à cette choquante révélation.

-C'était… commença-t-elle, hésitante. C'était durant la fête de la fin des vacances chez Shindou…

Je rassemblai mes souvenirs sur cette fameuse soirée. Tout le monde avait bu de l'alcool, et étaient souls, et moi et Shindou les endormions un par un… Cependant, maintenant qu'elle le faisait remarquer…

-Ah ! M'exclamai-je, ayant une révélation (je pointais le doigt sur la fille aux cheveux roses). Je ne t'avais pas endormie toi et Tenma !

-Quoi ? Répliqua Karen. Endormie ?

Il était vrai que je ne leur avais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé cette soirée là… Avec un air de gène, je regardais Karen, cherchant à me rattraper. Mais au lieu d'attendre ma réponse, elle s'expliqua :

-Je me suis réveillée le lendemain, et je n'avais plus de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé… Et pendant que tu étais en Angleterre, j'ai eu quelques vomissements, et je me sentais mal… mon cycle n'étais plus normal… Et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. J'ai piqué un test de grossesse que j'avais trouvé dans un tiroir que ma mère cachait… Et… Et…

Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes quelques instants. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour elle… Ema dit enfin après avoir réagit que ce qu'elle disait était vrai :

-Un test de grossesse ?!

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est embarrassant… dit Karen en découvrant son visage, affichant de grosses traces où son mascara avait coulé.

-….et ? Attendais-je la suite.

-Positif…

Comme je m'y attendais. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle allait seul aux toilettes avec Emcy, et qu'elles se tenaient à part.

-Et… Emcy ? demanda Ema en regardant la rousse

-Eh bien, commença l'intéressée, j'ai vu que Karen était épuisée et qu'elle se rendait souvent aux toilettes… Et je ne vous l'ai jamais dit… Mais je souhaite être sage-femme, plus tard…

-Sage femme ? Ca te correspond bien ! Disait Ema, essayant de remettre un peu de bonne humeur.

-Je vous en pris, ne le dites pas à Tenma ! S'exclama Karen avec insistance

-Mais… Il va bien l'apprendre tôt ou tard, non ? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil

-Oui mais c'est trop tôt… Je ne veux pas…

Nous baissions la tête, et respections son choix. Mais Tenma allait bien devoir l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, et quelque chose me dit que quand cela allait arriver, la scène ne sera pas des plus gaie…

Nous retournions à l'auberge comme prévu, le soir. Karen effaça ses traces lui montrant qu'elle avait pleuré, puis nous rejoignions tout le monde lors du repas, animé comme toujours.

-Alors Shindou ? Ton entrainement ? demanda Tsurugi

-Eh bien, je dois dire que ça avance, répondit le brun avec sourire.

Salai sourit devant la réponse de Shindou. Je pense qu'ils avaient liés une certaine complicité entre eux…

-Tant mieux alors ! Tu penses dompter ton Mixi Max ? demanda Shinsuke

-Je-Je ne sais pas… répondit Shindou avec un sourire gêné.

Je pense qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il baissa la tête sur sa soupe, songeur, et assez mal à l'aise de devoir répondre qu'il avait encore peur. Salai compatissait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, et Hakira entra de pied ferme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle chantonna et se dandina devant nous, la joie de vivre dans la peau.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kirino, exaspéré par sa dégaine

-J'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Léonard m'a complimenté et m'a félicité !

-Et, nyaa ? Demanda Koitaro un peu blasé.

Il était vrai qu'un compliment n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à sa bonne humeur exagérée. Mais à l'expression de surprise de Salai, quelque chose me disait que c'était peut-être plus que ça…

-Il t'a quoi ?! Répéta l'apprenti

-Eh oui ! Disait Hakira en chantant à moitié. Il m'a fé-li-ci-té ! Complimenté !

-J'y crois pas…

-C'est si exceptionnel que ça ? Demanda Ema

-Si c'est exceptionnel ? C'est carrément impossible oui ! disait Salai

-Et pourtant ! Continua l'ex El Dorado. Il l'a fait ! J'ai passé une étape je crois !

-Mais j'y pense… réfléchit Tenma. Lorsque tu as été pour la première fois là-bas… Tu étais très bizarre… qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je me souvenais de quand elle criait de douleur, et qu'ensuite elle avait peint un chef d'œuvre. Je pense qu'à ce moment là…

-J'avais retrouvé un souvenir, répondit-elle en complétant mes pensées. Je m'étais souvenue de mon Mixi Max avec Picasso on peut dire que ça m'avait servi !

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce Mixi Max dans ce cas là ? Demanda Tsurugi, blazé de devoir s'entrainer jour sur jour

-Non, c'est impossible, intervint Daisuke qui se mit devant nous tous après être sortit de la poche de Tora.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsurugi avec le même air

-Je vous rappelle qu'on ne peut pas changer comme ça de Mixi Max pour l'équipe ultime ! De plus, Hakira a peut-être des souvenirs, mais elle ne peut pas avoir la technique… Donc c'est impossible !

-Dommage… soupira Kirino

Une fois le repas terminé, où Hakira nous montra une fois de plus sa bonne humeur, nous allions nous coucher.

Dans mon lit, je réfléchissais encore à la révélation de Karen. Maintenant, je comprenais un peu mieux certaine chose… Surtout avec Cléopâtre.

« Tu as le temps….Vas à ton rythme…je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront… »

C'était ce que la reine voulait dire ? De nous révéler le fait qu'elle était enceinte ? Maintenant qu'elle le disait, elle aussi était enceinte… C'était la raison pour laquelle elles étaient si complices ?

Je fermai les yeux et pensai à Tenma. Quel serait sa réaction s'il l'apprenait ? Heureux ? Triste ? Perdu ? Ou alors… Aurait-il peur ?

C'est à ce moment que je compris le poids que Karen portait sur ses épaules depuis tout ce temps… Elle aurait du nous en parler… C'était sans doute beaucoup trop lourd et trop difficile à supporter pour elle…

Maintenant, il ne resta plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres… Quand serait-ce le bon moment ? On verra bien… Je l'aiderai, quoi qu'il arrive…

Je me retournai puis trouvai le sommeil après tous les évènements de la journée.


	185. Chapter 50 (3)

**Chapitre 50**

C

ela fait plusieurs jours que le vieux m'a fait ce compliment… Depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde d'un autre œil…

Je quittais l'auberge en faisant signe de la main à mes nouveaux amis, tandis que je prenais la ruelle principale, bondées par le monde à cause du marché. Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de son atelier. J'entrai, sentant toujours cette odeur de renfermée… J'avançai et ouvrit la porte, découvrant mon mentor en plein dessin. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête, puis me dit, continuant de dessiner :

-Ah Hakira ! Tu peux commencer à peindre sur ce chevalet, je te l'ai réservé.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à son dessin : il représentait une belle femme, assise, tournée vers nous. Je me rendais vers le chevalet, puis peignai ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Soudain, j'eue un flash la femme qu'il dessinait….

Je me retournai de nouveau en sa direction. Moi qui l'avais toujours vu dessiner des armes ou des atouts pour la guerre, j'avoue que je fus un peu perturbée qu'il dessine une femme… Que je connaissais bien d'ailleurs…

-Maître… êtes-vous amoureux ?

A ma question, il sursauta, chose que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Je fus quelque peu amusée, mais je me retenais de rire.

-Que dis-tu là ?!

-Eh bien… ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de dessiner une femme….

Il regarda le dessin intensément. J'hésitais entre claquer mes doigts devant lui pour le ressaisir, ou reprendre mon pinceau pour continuer de peindre, car il aurait surement resté comme ça longtemps… Mais au lieu de ça, il prit un tout autre ton, puis disait, comme triste :

-Elle s'appelle… Mona Lisa…

Je le savais.

-Et… Vous l'aimez ?

Il soupira profondément puis resta le dos tourné, en prenant sa feuille pour mieux l'observer :

-C'est la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu… Elle me donne tant d'inspiration…

Je regardai ma toile déjà entamée par quelques coups de pinceau. J'inspire, puis je dis sur un ton plus que sérieux :

-Il faut que vous la peigniez.

Cette fois, il se retourna en ma direction puis prit un air surprit :

-Moi ? La peindre ? N'importe quoi !

Il commença à faire une boulette de papier, froissant le visage de la femme dessinée, avant de la lancer vers la corbeille. Je la rattrape au vol, et me mis face à lui, déterminée, et répétai :

-Il faut que vous la peigniez.

Il arqua un sourcil et ne compris pas mes intentions, ni ce soudain changement d'expression. Il ne savait pas que cette œuvre allait être vue par des milliers de personnes, dans le futur… Durant des siècles et des siècles…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y tiens tellement… De plus, la toile est déjà entamée.

-Faites-le, je vous en prie ! Repris-je, avec un air implorant. Repeigniez au-dessus s'il le faut, mais par pitié, faites-le !

Je lui montre avec attention le pinceau et la palette de couleur. Il me dévisage, puis regarde la fameuse toile. Il réfléchit, puis saisit l'outil dans mes mains :

-Très bien… Je vais le faire…

Mon visage s'illumina de bonheur. Il allait le faire ! Il s'avança alors vers la toile, trainant des pieds, puis face à elle, il la fixe intensément, essayant de visualiser la future peinture sur cette surface presque blanche. Il se concentra, puis ouvrit les yeux, une lueur dans ces pupilles. Puis il commença : précis, rapide, sans mouvements inutiles… Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et était très doué…

J'assistai à la naissance d'une peinture mythique, et j'en restai sans voix. Je passai presque la journée à le regarder à l'œuvre…

Oui… J'assistai à la naissance…

De la Joconde.

-Ah ! Je suis crevée !

Karen se plaignait, tandis que je regardai le ciel après l'entrainement il prenait une tournure rose-orangée, le soir… Et la brise chaude était très agréable… Nous n'étions plus que deux sur le terrain, après l'entrainement.

-Dis… Tu comptes le dire quand à Tenma… dis-je en plissant les yeux, sur un ton morose.

Karen se redressa sur ses coudes et poussa un soupir. Elle n'aimait probablement pas ce genre de question...

-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dis… répondit-elle, agacée.

-Je vois…

Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui répéter que plus tôt sera le mieux… Elle le savait déjà… Seulement, je reste persuadée que cette pause serait le meilleur moment. Elle se releva, puis je la regardai du sol.

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas accoucher maintenant ! (Elle fit un petit rire avant de reprendre un air sérieux) Je verrai, quand ce sera le bon moment… Inutile de me le rappeler !

Elle sourit. Je le lui rendis on n'était pas meilleure amie pour rien… Avec juste quelques phrases, on se comprenaient très bien…

-Oh oh ! En voilà une information intéressante !

Oh non…

-Que… ! S'exclama Karen.

Je me levai doucement oh non… oh non non non non non !

-J'ai tout entendu ! Disait la nouvelle arrivée avec un petit sourire en chantonnant.

-Sa…Sayuro… murmurais-je.

-Co-Comment ça… ? Disait Karen, jouant l'ignorante, malgré son visage déformé par la peur.

-Eh bien Karen ? Répliqua la membre d'El Dorado. Je pensais pourtant que tu étais plus au courant que moi ! Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vraiment mauvais… Vraiment vraiment mauvais ! Sayuro était au courant de tout !

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Karen qui tremblait. Elle paniquait, et des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux.

-Et le père n'est même pas au courant ?! S'exclama-t-elle, sa bouche en O. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est vilain de ta part !

Karen s'effondra au sol avec silence. Je connaissais très bien la situation, et la raison de sa panique si Tenma l'apprenait de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Karen, cela allait très mal se passer… Et ce serait surement la pire solution…

Il fallait trouver un moyen. Je pris un regard noir, sans oser regarder ma meilleure amie, puis prit les négociations en main :

-Que veux-tu pour garder le silence ?

J'avais dis cette phrase avec un ton des plus sérieux. Sayuro prit un sourire sadique : c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait en arriver là. Et elle savait déjà bien ce qu'elle voulait :

-Je pense que tu le sais très bien, cher capitaine…

-Explique-toi !

-Demain, nous allons vous défier sur un match de foot…

Elle s'approcha, tout prêt de mon visage, pour me murmurer, et me montrer encore plus proche son sourire de psychopathe, et une lueur malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux :

-Et je veux que vous perdiez le match…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se détacha, puis plissa plus les yeux pour amplifier sa satisfaction. Faire exprès de perdre le match ?

-Je suis gentille, je ne vous demande que ça… J'aurai pu faire pire… Mais si les conditions ne sont pas respectées…

Elle sourit puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle fit apparaitre un ballon multicolore, puis appuya sur un bouton afin de se téléporter. Alors que son corps quittait progressivement l'endroit, elle ajouta, d'un air maléfique :

-…je suis sure que Tenma se fera un plaisir d'apprendre la nouvelle !

Et elle s'évapora dans la nature, laissant moi et Karen dans un horrible dilemme…


	186. Chapter 51 (3)

**Chapitre 51**

Peu après que Sayuro fut partie, nous restions silencieuses. Je serrai les poings : franchement, je détestai cette situation…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…Kazumi ? Demanda timidement Karen, brisant le silence.

-Tu vois plusieurs solutions toi ? Lui répondis-je sèchement

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer. Je me retournai, puis réfléchissais. Mais connaissant Karen, elle n'y arrivera pas. Je tentai quand même ma chance :

-Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire… Tu peux tout dire à Tenma ce soir.

Elle leva sa tête en larme, puis accentua ses pleurs, avant de me dire, et de me répéter, désespérée :

-Non Kazumi… je… Je ne peux vraiment pas… Il faut que tu te mettes à ma place…

J'avais envie d'exploser de rage et de donner un coup de pied dans n'importe quoi. Bon sang ! C'était de sa faute si nous étions dans cette situation !

Sans la regarder, pour ne pas qu'elle voit la rage déformer mon visage, je lui tourne le dos pour aller me changer. Je lui dis juste ces quelques mots, résonnant dans le ciel étoilé :

-Alors tu connais la suite…

-Vous ne devinerez jamais !

Hakira arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plusieurs jours. Déjà à table, nous regardions son sourire enthousiasme :

-J'ai assisté à la naissance de la Joconde !

La cuillère de certains tomba dans la soupe déjà entamée. D'autre avaient la bouche ouverte.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama Kirino

-Ouais ! Il allait jeter son dessin de Mona Lisa, mais je l'ai retenu ! (Elle leva le buste, fière) Et ensuite, je lui ai quasi ordonné de faire la peinture ! Et je l'ai regardé peindre toute la journée ! Vous verrez sa technique ! C'est impressionnant !

Hakira était vraiment bluffée, et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Je regardai en direction de Shindou, qui sourit, puis remarqua :

-Oui, maintenant que j'y pense… C'est dans ces environs que Léonard commençai à peindre la Joconde…

-On dirait qu'on est arrivée au bon moment, nyaa ! S'exclama la peluche. Bien, Hakira, assis-toi, nyaa. J'aimerai qu'on fasse le bilan, nyaa !

-Bonne idée, répliqua son acolyte Tora. Je pense qu'il serait bon de se mettre en action ! Aller Kazumi ! Fait ton boulot de capitaine !

_« Et je veux que vous perdiez le match… »_

-Euh, oui donc… Shindou, comment se passe ta réhabilitation ? Nobunaga est réapparu depuis ?

-Non, mais je sens qu'il a gagné beaucoup de force, répondit Salai à sa place, joyeux.

-Je vois, c'est une bonne nouvelle (je souris). Bien ! Passons à l'élément principal ! Hakira ? Tu penses être capable de ton Mixi Max ?

-Pour tout vous dire… (Elle se leva, et bomba le torse) Je pense que je suis prête !

-Vraiment, nyaa ? Insista Koitaro

-Oui… J'ai beaucoup appris avec Léonard de Vinci, et je pense que je suis désormais plus compatible… Je l'ai même aidé avec la Joconde ! C'est pour dire… Je pense que je suis prête !

Nous sourîmes tous. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Je regardai en direction de Karen, qui baissait une tête morose vers sa soupe, qu'elle avalait lentement. Emcy passa sa main devant ses yeux, et Karen se ressaisit, souriante faussement.

_-Et… On en parle aux filles ? M'avait demandé la fille enceinte_

_-Non, il ne vaux mieux pas, avais-je répondu, dos tourné._

C'était la meilleure solution, je pense. Tenma souriait à côté de Tsurugi, et ne semblait pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Dire qu'à cause d'eux… Demain…

A la fin du repas, avant de me coucher, j'étais sur le balcon, regardant les étoiles, et me relaxant en entendant le silence de la nuit. Comment allais-je faire, pour demain ?

-Tu tires une drôle de tête, ce soir…

En sursaut, je me retournai : c'était Shindou qui venait me rejoindre à mon côté, regardant l'horizon depuis le balcon. Il souriait, confiant.

-Toi, en revanche, tu es plus heureux qu'avant, fis-je avec un sourire.

-Ça ce vois tant que ça ? Ironisa-t-il, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Kazumi... ?

_« Et je veux que vous perdiez le match… »_

-Rien, vraiment… (je baisse la tête sur la ville). Je suis juste fatiguée… Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Je vois… Dis Kazumi…

-Oui ? Dis-je, curieuse

-Salai me donne… Comme une sensation de déjà vu…

-Comment ça ? (Je fronçai les sourcils) Un air de déjà vu ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'était peut être seulement une impression…

Il était vrai que Salai ressemblait vraiment à Shindou mais… Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là…

Après ça, il se retira pour aller se coucher, en me souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Je lui rendis son sourire difficilement, puis partis moi aussi dans mon lit. Je devais essayer de ne pas trop penser au lendemain… Mais ce fut difficile.

-Le match qui oppose El Dorado 2.0 à Raimon, va bientôt commencer !

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous entrainer comme chaque matinée, Sayuro arriva comme prévu sur le terrain pour nous défier ou Karen et moi avions du simuler notre surprise. Nous avions alors averti d'urgence Salai et Shindou, ainsi Hakira, qui venait accompagnée de Léonard de Vinci. L'artiste, ronchon, s'installa en répétant que « le foot n'était qu'un sport » et blablabla…

Tous les esprits étaient tendus, mais surtout le miens et celui de Karen. Sayuro avança vers moi pour me serrer la main, avant le match, entre capitaine. Elle n'hésita pas à me le rappeler avec un rictus mauvais :

-N'oublie pas la consigne… Vous devez perdre ce match…

Je déglutis puis regardai vers Karen qui hocha la tête en tremblant. Je serrai la main avec hésitation de mon ennemie, qui sourit en penchant la tête. Elle retourna alors dans son camp, tandis que j'allai vers Karen :

-Ecoute… Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre, mais il faut que l'on fasse exprès de perdre le match… C'est vrai que rien qu'à deux, ça va être difficile, car ce sera plus flagrant… Mais il faut qu'on trouve des solutions… Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te faire griller…

Elle hocha la tête, stressée. Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre dans ce genre de situation simuler une défaite avec deux joueurs n'était pas ce qu'il se passait tous les jours…

Serait-ce comme un entrainement de stratégie ? Savoir simuler avec deux joueurs ? Je l'ignorai…

-Allez ! Donnons tout ce qu'on a ! Criai-je à mon équipe.

-Oui ! Crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Je me sentais mal. Très mal. C'était encore un mensonge…

Puis l'arbitre siffla le début du match. Un adversaire avança telle une flèche vers Karen. Celle-ci essaya de la contrer, mais elle la laissa passer avec faciliter. Il passa alors, puis donna la balle à leur capitaine, qui se retrouvait devant moi. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, qui eut l'effet comme d'un éclair dans mon corps. Elle me passa alors facilement en souriant, puis chantonna en murmurant :

-Merci !

Je me sentais vraiment mal…

Elle passa le ballon à un de ses camarades, qui, ayant passé tout le monde, se retrouva devant les buts. Il fit apparaître une lance, qu'il fit tourner à toute vitesse avant de la lancer vers les buts avec une force ahurissante.

**_-Lance meurtrière !_**

Le ballon était rapide que Shinsuke n'arriva pas à l'intercepter, mais juste à le ralentir. Cependant, une silhouette fila jusqu'aux buts, puis intercepta le ballon avec sa jambe. La balle fut stoppée. Hakira se releva, souriante de son exploit :

-Je ne veux pas être inutile à mon équipe ! C'est pour ça que je vais me donner au maximum !


	187. Chapter 52 (3)

**Chapitre 52**

S

i Hakira mettait son grain de sel, et qu'elle nous fasse gagner le match, le secret de Karen n'allait pas tenir longtemps… Mais comment faire ?! Nous n'étions que deux !

Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais la capitaine…

Hakira passa le ballon à Emcy, qui me la passa. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Sayuro, comme pour dire que j'allai lancer un plan. Elle m'en gratifia d'un signe de la main « reçu 5 sur 5 »… Je mis alors en place mon stratagème :

**_-Mixi Max ! Shindou Takuto ! Chaines Divines !_**

Les chaines apparurent prêtes de mes mains, et ainsi, je pouvais guider les joueurs. Sayuro sourit, puis se prépara à l'assaut :

**_-Otaku, fana de manga !_**

J'indiquai alors la direction à prendre. J'amenai des joueurs vers la droite… Tandis que Sayuro avança vers la gauche. J'observai mes camarades l'un était un peu plus loin, derrière… Si j'ordonnai au détenteur de la balle de l'envoyer dans cette direction, le joueur à l'arrière n'aura pas le temps de la rattraper…

Je créai donc une chaine dans cette direction. Mon camarade exécuta mes ordres, tandis que l'autre sprinté, surprit. Mais il n'arriva pas à atteindre le ballon, comme prévu. La balle atterrit pile dans les pieds de Sayuro. Comme prévu…

-Mince ! Simulai-je en enlevant mon Mixi Max. Arrêtez-la !

Mes joueurs étaient désorientés suite à mon « erreur ». Sayuro ne se gêna pas à directement frapper dans la balle avec sa super technique :

-**_Energie Otaku !_**

La balle fila à la même allure que la dernière fois, si bien que Shinsuke ne put l'arrêter.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuut ! El Dorado commence, avec 1-1 !

Suite à ce but inattendu, toute l'équipe se rassembla autour de moi. Je regardai mes mains, prenant un visage désespéré.

-Kazumi ! Me cria Shindou, en me prenant le poigné. Ça va ?!

Son contact me fit du bien et renforça ma culpabilité. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de faire une telle erreur… Tout dans l'expression de son visage le disait… Et contrairement à moi, c'était sincère…

-Oui… ça va… répondis-je timidement et confus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! S'exclama Tenma

-Oui, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça ! S'exclama à son tour Tora, qui plongea ses yeux de même couleur dans les miens.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…mentis-je. J'ai ressentis un truc bizarre… Je suis désolée…

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains pour accentuer mes paroles. Emcy mit une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter :

-Ce n'est pas grave… On va remonter le score !

-Evite d'utiliser ton Mixi Max à l'avenir, nyaa ! S'incrusta Koitaro avant de repartir aux côtés de Salai et de Léonard, qui regardait la scène avec attention… Ou plutôt Hakira, je ne savais le dire…

Néanmoins, je remarquai que Koitaro sortit ses pistolets pour le Mixi Max, et les montra à Léonard, qui hocha la tête, admirant l'œuvre technologique. En tournant la tête, je remarquai Karen me regardant d'un air triste. Je me concentre et reprends mon calme en me repositionnant.

Le match continua. Pour l'instant, le score était de 1-0 c'était assez bon pour nous… Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le crie du chat en peluche :

\- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la journée, nyaa ! Essayons, nyaa ! Mixi Max….nyaaa !

Il saisit ses deux pistolets, et s'apprêtait à viser Hakira, quand l'ingénieur le coupa dans son élan.

-Non !

-hum ? Nyaa ?

-J'ai des choses à lui dire avant…

-Quoi ?! Maintenant, nyaa !?

L'inventeur se leva et alla vers le terrain. Le chat paniqua, mais Salai l'empêcha de le retenir :

-Non ! Quand le maître à quelque chose à dire, il faut le laisser….

-Mais on est en plein match là, nyaa !

Le vieux se mit au milieu du terrain pour s'exclamer :

-Ecoutez-moi tous !

Tous arrêtèrent le match et le regardèrent, comme figés. Il fixa Hakira, avant de se tourner vers elle, et d'inspirer profondément :

\- Ecoutes… Je voulais te dire que j'ai aimé être ton maître peintre… J'ai apprécié ta compagnie… Et je pense même qu'elle va me manquer… Je voulais aussi de remercier pour Mona Lisa pour ton nom, je la peindrai.

Il hocha la tête. Hakira était vraiment émue, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le salua en se courbant, puis le remercia, avant qu'il ne dispose. Sayuro fut ennuyée :

-Ah, franchement, vous êtes émus pour pas grand-chose… Encore pour la fin de _Professeur Layton et le destin perdu_, je veux bien, mais pour ça…

Hakira la fusilla du regard. L'arbitre fut un peu perdu avec cette apparition, mais finalement, il nous donna le coup de sifflet annonçant la suite du match. Le ballon aux pieds d'Hakira, Koitaro sortit alors ses pistolets :

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il regarda un instant De Vinci, hésitant, mais finalement, l'homme lui hocha la tête, et la peluche soupira de soulagement. Il encra ses pattes dans le sol, puis se positionna… Avant qu'Hakira ne reçoivent la lumière lui permettant d'acquérir la force de l'inventeur.

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Hakira avait réussi le Mixi Max ses cheveux étaient plus volumineux, avec quelques mèches grises, ses yeux annonçant un regard plus noir. Elle regarda son nouveau corps, ravie.

-Oui, tu as réussi ! M'écriai-je, contente pour mon amie.

Même si l'on devait perdre pour bien faire, je restais néanmoins heureuse d'avoir un Mixi Max de plus dans notre équipe… Léonard hocha la tête, satisfait de la transformation d'Hakira.

-Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la puissance d'une fille qui ne vient pas d'El Dorado ! Cria-t-elle en pointant u doigt Sayuro.

L'intéressée plissa les yeux puis réprima un petit rire devant la provocation. Hakira fila alors, ses forces décuplées, vers le but adverse avec une facilité exemplaire. Cependant, j'eue l'impression que Sayuro faisait exprès de la laisser passer… Juste à cet instant, elle me regarda avec sourire.

Une fois devant les cages, Hakira fit apparaître un pinceau, puis peignit une toile magnifique devant elle. Elle prit le ballon, puis l'envoya droit au centre de la peinture. Le ballon aspira l'œuvre, puis se rendit avec puissance dans les cages adverses :

**_-Peinture dévastatrice !_**

-Buuuuut ! Hakira marque avec son tir, et égalise ! 1-1 !

Je lui tapai dans la main, joyeuse, cachant mon inquiétude pour la suite du match. Karen se rongeait les ongles, encore plus stressée que moi.

Après ça, se fut la mi-temps. Tous complimentèrent le jeu d'Hakira et son magnifique but. Pendant ça, Shindou me chuchota à mes côtés :

-Dis… Je crois que j'avais déjà vu Salai auparavant…

Il était vrai que Shindou et Salai se ressemblaient vraiment… Mais de là à dire qu'ils se connaissaient… C'était un peu exagéré !

-Tu sais, j'en doute… Vous avez quand même plus de deux siècles d'écart…

-Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu sa tête quelque part… Cela fait plusieurs jours que je cherche mais… Je n'arrive pas à voir…

-Peut-être que c'est ton cousin, qui sait ! Riais-je

Mais suite à ma remarque, il eut comme une révélation. Pourtant, ce que j'avais dis ne pouvait pas être possible !

-Euh… Shindou ? Demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

-Je sais où je l'ai déjà vu !

-Vraiment ?! Ecarquillai-je les yeux.

-Oui ! Dans ma demeure, on a de nombreux portraits de la famille… Allant des plus anciens, aux nouveaux héritiers de la famille Shindou…

-Mais…Mais alors… Commençai-je à comprendre.

-Oui… Il est fort probable, voir je suis quasiment sûr que Salai soit un de mes arrière-arrière-arrière grand oncle ou grand père…


	188. Chapter 53 (3)

**Chapitre 53**

N

on, il n'était pas sérieux ?! Salai ? Un membre de sa famille ?! Mais… comment ?

-J'en suis sûr à présent…

-Tu auras de la famille en Italie ?

-Oh tu sais, nous sommes une très grande famille ! Je pense qu'il y a des Shindou partout dans le monde…

Partout…dans le monde ? Je pensais à des millions de petits Shindou déguisés en habits de chaque contrée… C'était mignon… D'ailleurs, son hypothèse se confirmait, car actuellement, il y avait un membre de la famille Shindou, en l'occurrence Akemi, qui était à l'étranger…

-En tout cas, tu penses pouvoir y arriver avec ton Mixi Max ?

-… Je ne sais pas… répondit-il avec hésitation. J'essayerai…

Il était toujours sceptique. Le match allait reprendre, quand je voyais Salai observer Shindou avec un air triste. Nous nous positionnions, puis le match reprit. Je regardai le score de 1-1… Pour bien, il fallait qu'El Dorado 2.0 prenne l'avantage… Plus je m'écoutai parler, plus je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

Le match démarra, puis Sayuro, le ballon aux pieds, invoqua directement son Keishin :

-**_Otaku, fana de mangas ! Energie Otaku !_**

A peine la première seconde de la deuxième mi-temps écoulée, le ballon fila droit vers nos buts.

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! Star of Africa !_**

Emcy usa de sa technique défensive pour le contrer. Mais le ballon passa au travers.

-**_Mixi Max ! Liu Bei ! Chant des trois royaumes !_**

Avec la puissance des défenseurs combinés, le tir fut arrêté. Karen se rongea ses ongles si précieux pour elle, tandis que l'équipe était heureux de cet arrêt.

-Que vous êtes naïf ! Se plaignait la capitaine d'El Dorado. Aller mes sbires, il est temps de s'activer !

Elle leva son bras, puis claqua des doigts. A ce moment, ce fut comme si tous les joueurs adverses furent réveillés : d'un coup, une grande vague de joueur s'avança vers notre côté du terrain, animés par une force inconnue. Il était vrai que jusque là, ce fut Sayuro qui attirait tous les regards, et que les joueurs de l'équipe n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent.

Les membres de Raimon luttaient contre les nouveaux arrivants, qui avaient plus de puissances qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

-**_Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre !_**

Je regardai Karen en version Mixi Max mais que fabriquait-elle ?! Ne nous étions pas mis d'accord sur le fait de perdre le match ?! Elle me regarda, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées… Puis elle fila vers un adversaire, afin de lui voler le ballon. Puis, elle se mit en position de tir vers le but d'El Dorado :

**_-Fleur du désert !_**

Mais que diable faisait-elle ?! Alors que j'allais lui crier d'arrêter, je me retins : elle fit alors semblant de trébucher, ce qui eut pour cause de dévier la trajectoire du ballon, pour que finalement, il arrive en touche. Karen mit les deux mains sur son tibia, le visage crispé de douleur. Je fus la première à arriver près d'elle.

-Karen ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Tu vas bien ?!

-T'inquiète, j'ai rien…me murmura-t-elle avec sourire, avant de reprendre la mimique précédente, et de hurler : aaaaah ! J'ai mal…. Aahhhh….

-Que se passe-t-il ?! Arriva son cousin, inquiet.

-Elle s'est fait mal à la jambe en voulant tirer, mentis-je. Il faut qu'elle aille sur le côté.

Shindou lança un regard de compassion à sa cousine qui agonisait. Koitaro arriva, et avec l'aide de Tora, ils l'emmenèrent sur le banc de touche, où Salai s'occupa des premiers secours. J'allais vers elle, lorsqu'elle était un moment seule :

-Pourquoi ?! Chuchotai-je

-Avec un joueur de moins, ce sera mieux… disait-elle… Et puis, ça donne une occasion à l'ennemie de marquer…

Je fis une mine consternée, tandis qu'elle me sourit et me demanda d'aller rejoindre les autres. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'elle fasse des plans sans m'en parler… Certes, cela donnait une chance à l'ennemie, mais elle devait assurer la défaite de ce match à mes côtés… Seule, cela allait être difficile… D'autant plus qu'on se douterait de quelque chose si je faisais deux fois une erreur…

Autant dire que la situation n'était pas des mieux… Je comptais sur Sayuro, ou plutôt sur ses coéquipiers, pour profiter de cette chance au maximum pour marquer. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus clair me sourit devant la technique de ma meilleure amie. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis me trouvai une place pour la touche.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, puis l'adversaire alla pour donner la balle à un camarade… Mais ce fut une feinte que personne n'avait vu il envoya à la dernière minute le ballon en hauteur, qui fut vite reçu par un de ses amis en l'air, qui tira en direction des cages. Surprit, Shinsuke défendit le but comme il put, mais ne put faire que dévier sa trajectoire à l'aide d'un coup de poing.

Cependant, un autre était là pour la réceptionner : il définit des arcs de cercle avec les bras, qui entourèrent le ballon, avant de donner un coup de coude, suivit du coup final pour l'envoyer dans les cages :

**_-Coup solennel !_**

Il partit droit dans les filets, au détriment de Shinsuke qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Buuuut ! El Dorado 2.0 reprend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

Bonne nouvelle : l'ennemie avait reprit l'avantage. Je voyais Karen me hocher la tête : sa simulation ne fut pas veine. Puis, je vis Shindou s'approcher de moi avec un air déterminé :

-Je vais essayer. Je vais essayer mon Mixi Max.

Je souris devant sa détermination, puis lui hocha la tête. Malgré le fait que l'ennemi devait gagner, je souhaitai de tout cœur qu'ils réussissent... Après tout, Shindou passai avant toute chose… Surtout sa réussite.

En ayant entendu ça, Salai alla sur le terrain nous rejoindre, puis se mit face à Shindou, déterminé, lui aussi :

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, Shindou… Je t'ai observé durant de nombreuses heures… Je sais que tu peux le faire !

L'ex capitaine sourit à l'entente de l'encouragement et du soutient d'un membre lointain de sa famille. Puis, alors que Salai allait partir, il revint, puis dit avec un sourire des plus ressemblant à son descendant :

-Shindou… Je suis fière que tu sois l'un de mes fils !

Nous écarquillions les yeux en grand devant sa parole. Je pus reconnaitre la déduction et l'intelligence de l'être que j'aimais dans l'apprenti… Shindou reprit son air combattant, puis cria :

-Oui ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

Salai hocha la tête, puis repartit à côté de Karen. Alors il avait deviné. Je regardai Shindou, qui le fixait, toujours avec cet air serein. Il gloussa, puis sans un mot de plus, me tourna le dos pour repartir à sa place.

Le match recommença, puis à peine avais-je le ballon, que je l'envoyai vers Shindou, qui comprit directement mes intensions. Il inspira profondément, puis rassembla toute sa force pour invoquer son Mixi Max :

**_-Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Nous attendions quelques minutes, et rien ne se passa… Pour l'instant, tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné… Il fonça à toute allure vers le but adverse, avec la même, voir encore plus de rapidité qu'avant. Il était à l'aise, et semblait re contrôler de nouveau sa force.

-Vas-y ! L'encourageais-je

Il s'exécuta, puis passa un par un les joueurs en forme. Jusqu'à arriver devant Sayuro, qui s'était mise en retrait. Elle avait l'air assez de mauvaise humeur, contrairement à d'habitude, et s'exclama :

-Si tu penses pouvoir me passer !

Elle se mit en travers de son chemin, mais le garçon au Mixi Max continua sa route, et la passa en un instant.

-Que ?!

Sayuro n'avait pas prévue cette démarche. Tout allait bien, et Shindou ne semblait pas perdre de la force, ni se retrouver manipuler de nouveau par Nobunaga… Non… C'était la force de Shindou que je connaissais.

Devant les cages, il tira alors de toutes ses forces :

**_-Setsuna Boost !_**

Le tir était tellement puissant que le gardien n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

-Buuuuuuut ! Grace aux Mixi Max de Shindou, Raimon revient au score avec 2-2 !

-Tu as réussi !

Tous le félicitèrent et vinrent vers lui pour le complimenter, moi la première. Toutes mes craintes s'envolaient… Shindou n'allait pas mourir, ni subir une transformation au niveau de sa personnalité… Il avait reprit le dessus…

-Bravo Shindou !

-Merci à tous, c'est grâce à vous ! Nous remercia-t-il.

Cependant, j'avais oublié un problème dans ma tête…

-Je vais vous apprendre, moi, a saluer un camarade !

Elle semblait très énervée, puis prit le ballon, avant de foncer droit vers nos cages, esquivant tout le monde agilement, sans passer à un seul de ses camarades qui avaient reprit du poil de la bête. Alors que la capitaine fonça droit sur Shinsuke qui tremblait quelque peu, un coup de sifflet retentit dans mes oreilles.

-C'est la fin du match ! Il se finit sur le score de 2-2 ! Egalité !

Quoi ? Egalité ? Mais… Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas dans le marché ça !

Je regardai Sayuro, qui, stoppé dans son élan, commença à faire son rire des plus narquois. Je regardai Karen, inquiète pour son secret… Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule avec ce ressentiment.

-Je vois… C'est ainsi que cela se termine…

Sayuro esquissa un sourire puis retourna vers les siens de son côté du terrain. Nous la regardions, gardant le silence. Elle se retourna, puis fit apparaître son ballon multicolore. Elle regarda une micro seconde en direction de Karen, qui en été quasi au stade de l'hyperventilation et qui fit un sursaut au regard de la représentante d'El Dorado 2.0. Finalement, elle nous regarda, moi en particulier, puis s'exclama :

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Raimon ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire… Et je vous assure que je dis la vérité… (Son sourire s'accentua) Je vais juste vous dire une chose… De nombreuses cachoteries se trament dans votre équipe… Sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte…

Elle appuya sur le bouton téléportation, puis ferma les yeux :

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…, lâcha-t-elle, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.


	189. Chapter 54 (3)

**Chapitre 54**

J

e poussai un soupire de soulagement, rendant le poids sur mon cœur léger comme une plume. Karen avait du avoir ce sentiment, car elle frotta les sueurs sur son front, affalée sur le banc.

Cependant, même si elle n'avait pas dit que Karen était enceinte, elle avait pourtant dis que des cachoteries se tramaient au sein de l'équipe. Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit après sa disparition, puis, je pris mon rôle de capitaine en main :

-Je ne la crois pas.

-De quoi ? Disait Kirino en relevant la tête

-Je ne la crois pas. Je sais que personne ici ne pourrait faire de cachoteries. J'ai confiance en vous tous.

Je me mordis la langue j'étais vraiment infâme de prononcer ces paroles, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, je faisais tout pour perdre un match à cause d'un secret. Karen vit mon malaise, et détourna le regard.

Quant aux autres, ils furent plutôt sceptiques. Mais Shindou, après avoir montré sa nouvelle puissance, était remonté à bloc, et rien ne pourrait lui enlever sa bonne humeur :

-Tu as raison, Kazumi. Je crois aussi en toute l'équipe.

-Moi aussi ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit ça pour nous faire douter ! S'exclama Tora.

Des cris de confiance s'élevèrent. Emcy et Ema aussi, se manifestèrent… Même si elles savaient tout comme moi que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Mais il ne fallait pas que l'équipe démoralise Shindou avait réussi son Mixi Max, et Hakira aussi… Notre mission ici s'arrêtait là, et elle était accomplie. Ce que nous rappela Koitaro :

-Désolé de vous le rappeler… Mais nous sommes assez pressés, nyaa…

Quelques heures plus tard, les bagages furent dans le car. Salai serra la main de Shindou, tandis que Hakira alla prêt de Léonard de Vinci :

-Je suis vraiment honorée d'avoir été votre apprentie.

-Moi de même. J'espère que tu continueras à peindre…

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'un de mes petits fils ressemblera à ça ! S'exclama Salai en regardant Shindou, heureux.

-Eh bien, moi aussi ! Je regarderai ton portrait d'un autre œil à présent !

Après cet au revoir, Léonard se racla la gorge en ayant l'attention de tout le monde :

-Bon, je vous rappelle que nous avions passé un marché, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez me donner l'une de vos inventions !

Durant un instant, dans mon esprit, je pus le comparer à un chien qui attendait son os. Je chassai cette vision, consciente que Léonard n'avait pas les mêmes capacités intellectuelles qu'un vulgaire toutou.

-Un instant, nyaa !

Il fouilla dans sa « poche », puis Koitaro en sortit un beau stylo. Un stylo ? Il était sérieux ? La peluche s'avança vers l'inventeur, et lui montra l'objet :

-Ceci est un outil pour dessiner, écrire, ou ce genre de chose, nyaa… Je vais vous montrer comment il marche…

Le chat appuya sur le bouton du haut, et nous restions en haleine devant la réaction de l'ingénieur. Mais au lieu de voir une mine apparaître, comme un vulgaire stylo, le papy fut alors aspergé d'un gaz, qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Nous restâmes un instant bouche bée, avant que Tenma ne se demande :

-I-Il est mort ?!

-Mais non, il est juste endormi… répondit Tora qui s'avança vers le vieillard, avant de le mettre en position assise contre le banc.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?! Demanda Karen, paumée comme nous tous, Salai dans le lot.

-Si nous lui montrons une de nos inventions, cela risque de trop perturber le cours du temps, nyaa… Il faudrait mieux qu'il perde la mémoire…

-Qu-Qu'il perde la mémoire ?! S'exclama Salai, qui pensait cela impossible.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! Mais alors… Il ne va plus se souvenirs de nous… se disait Ema.

-C'est la meilleure solution, lâcha Tora sans pitié.

Hakira regarda le corps de l'homme endormi. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec lui… Et tout ceci allait s'envoler de la mémoire du dessinateur.

-Très bien… murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Nous fûmes surprit de l'acceptation d'Hakira. Si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, alors il n'y avait pas le choix. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Salai s'avança et se pointa du doigt, ayant peur de la réponse :

-Et… Et moi ? Je vais perdre la mémoire ?

Koitaro réfléchit un instant, puis regarda Tora, comme pour valider une réponse. Le garçon-tigre sourit puis hocha la tête :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas toucher à la tienne. Mais promet-nous de n'en parler à personne ! Compris ?

-Ou-Oui ! Répliqua Salai, bien droit.

Il fut soulagé, et ses épaules se détendirent. Il était maintenant temps pour nous de partir. Nous faisions signe à Salai, qui pleurait en bas, triste de voir ce départ. Puis, nous rentrions dans la dimension nous menant à notre époque.

Shindou pleura en silence derrière moi, tandis qu'Hakira appuya sa tête contre la vitre, ou l'on pouvait voir quelques gouttes glisser le long du carreau.

Le bus était silencieux. Et je pensai connaître l'origine de cette tension : tous réfléchissaient plus ou moins à ce qu'avait dit Sayuro. Même si le problème ait été « réglé », certains n'était pas convaincu. Je le voyais à leur visage. Et cette atmosphère était en partie de ma faute.

Ce n'était qu'à cet instant que je repensai à ce match… J'avais une mentalité grotesque… J'étais soulagée quand l'ennemi marquait un but, et tendu quand c'était Raimon qui prenait l'avantage… J'avais voulu faire exprès de perdre, mener mon équipe à la défaite, tel un vulgaire animal sauvage qui tuerai les autres pour sauver sa propre peau… Ou plutôt celle de sa meilleure amie…

D'ailleurs, Karen, assise à côté de moi, semblait ruminer pour la même raison que le mienne. Elle portait la main à son ventre, pensant à tout ce que ce petit être provoquait comme problème… Même si on devrait la féliciter pour cette nouvelle, en temps normal, dans la situation actuelle, ce n'était pas vraiment positif…

Le paysage changea, et je reconnaissais le ciel bleu et le collège Raimon. Arriver à mon époque me faisait du bien, même si cela devait se faire avec cette atmosphère tendue autour de nous…

-Quoi ?! Ils sont partis ?!

De Vinci venait de se réveiller, et Salai lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était produit durant son sommeil. Il évita bien sur de mentionner que c'était la peluche qui l'avait endormi, et avait prit soin d'inventer une histoire cohérente :

-Je vous assure ! Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes en voyant la complexité et la beauté de l'engin !

Léonard se frotta la tête, peu convaincu. Il était extrêmement vexé par les évènements, et par le fait de s'être évanouie pour rien, ayant loupé la chance de sa vie. Puis d'un coup, il se releva en un bond, puis commença à marcher à pas rapide en direction de son atelier :

-Eh bien, maintenant, il faut que j'étudie les voyages dans le temps ! Si c'est vraiment possible, alors j'y arriverai !

-Attendez ! Grimaça Salai. Par chance, ils m'ont donné l'objet en question ! Regardez !

L'ingénieur, surprit et joyeux de cette nouvelle se retourna. Salai lui tendit un petit objet : le stylo. Le dessinateur le regarda de plus prêt, puis, comme l'avait fait le chat, il appuya sur le bouton permettant de sortir la mine un flash arriva alors, et l'apprenti ferma les yeux pour se protéger. Après plusieurs secondes, L'inventeur rouvrit les yeux, puis, sceptique, se demanda :

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? J'étais dans mon atelier et…

Il se gratta la tête. Salai, soulagé, rangea le stylo dans sa poche, et se rappela des paroles que Koitaro lui avait dit avant de partir :

« Tu ré appuiera ici afin de déclencher une lumière, qui fera perdre la mémoire à De Vinci, nyaa… Mais fait bien attention à te couvrir les yeux, nyaa ! Nous comptons sur toi, nyaa ! »

_Shindou… Je te souhaite bonne chance… J'ai été heureux de te voir…Mais attend ! ça veut dire que je vais me marier ?!_

Des petits cœurs tournèrent autour de la tête de Salai, ce qui eut pour but de faire reculer l'inventeur de deux pas, inquiet pour sa santé. Une fois arrivés dans l'atelier, le peintre observa la toile, représentant le début de Mona Lisa avec stupeur :

-Mais… ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est…euh… Vous l'aviez commencé, et donc vous devez la continuer… Vous m'aviez expliqué que c'était une représentation d'une certaine « Mona Lisa »…

Léonard observa la peinture, puis prit le pinceau, hésitant. Il regarda la palette, puis demanda à son apprenti :

\- Apporte-moi du marron, veux-tu ? Tu me seras utile…

-Oui ! S'exclama Salai, le visage illuminé par la joie.

Il était extrêmement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa place d'apprenti officiel… Il serra le fameux stylo dans sa poche qu'il gardera toute sa vie en souvenir, et remercia Dieu pour cette magnifique rencontre…

-Bien, nyaa ! Décidons maintenant de notre prochaine destination !

Après avoir fait démonstration aux autres du Mixi Max d'Hakira et de la nouvelle puissance de Shindou, Tora et le félin ne nous laissèrent même pas le temps de rentrer chez nous qu'il fallait déjà repartir à une nouvelle époque. La pierre orange, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment, apparut puis directement nous indiqua la destination :

-Nous allons rester au Japon, cette fois, et allons partir pour l'an 1867 ! Et nous allons rencontrer… Okita Souji !

-Waouh ! Rien que ça ! S'exclama Kurama

Un brouhaha joyeux et impatient s'installa dans la salle. Tous attendirent patiemment l'élu qui allait faire le Mixi Max avec ce personnage…

-Et celui qui va faire ce Mixi Max n'est autre que… Toi ! Tsurugi !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, qui écarquilla les yeux :

-Qui…Moi ?


	190. Chapter 55 (3)

**Chapitre 55**

A

peine étions-nous arriver au Japon en 1867, que Koitaro utilisa son bouton afin de changer nos vêtements en de sublimes kimonos.

-Il te va à ravir, chuchota Tenma à sa petite amie.

Karen rougit, mal à l'aise devant le gros secret qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler. Durant notre voyage, il y avait moi, Shindou, Ema, Tsurugi, Tora, Hakira, Emcy, Kariya, Kirino, Shinsuke, Tenma, Karen, Hamano et Kurama. Après l'accident de Karen, Koitaro avait prit des précautions, et demandé de prendre des remplaçant, pour tout éventuel blessé. D'ailleurs, Karen disait ne plus rien sentir par rapport à sa dernière blessure, ce qui soulagea Shindou.

Le paysage était magnifique, comme on pouvait le constater. C'était un village constitué de maisons faites en briques grises, avec un sol des mêmes matériaux. Autour de la ville, ce fut de nombreux champs, comme si c'était un village reculé. C'était animé, et le ciel était d'un des plus bleus, et l'ai l'un des plus rafraichissant.

-Bien, commençons les recherches, nyaa ! Nous allons nous diviser par groupe de 4 : Tora, Emcy, Tsurugi et Ema, vous partez vers le nord, nyaa ! Shindou, Kirino, Hamano et Hakira, vers l'est, nyaa. Tenma, Shinsuke, Kurama et Kariya, vous partez vers l'ouest, nyaa ! Karen, Kazumi et moi-même allons vers le sud… ça vous va, nyaa ?

-Oui ! Crions-nous tous en cœur.

-Super, on est avec la peluche… se plaignit Karen.

Je répondis par un sourire amusée, puis nous partions alors en direction du sud, dirigés par le chat, qui traversa de multiples chemins, allant à droite, à gauche, puis à droite… Il hésitait à chaque croisement. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda son plan holographique sur sa montre digitale, puis releva la tête. Il l'éteignit, et se retourna avec un air déterminé dans notre direction :

-Bien, nyaa ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire, nyaa !

Nous attendions une suite épique face à son ton et à ses geste avions-nous déjà trouvé le repère d'Okita ? J'avais beau regarder aux alentours, je ne voyais pas vraiment de grandes maisons… Il se racla la gorge et annonça fièrement :

-Nous sommes perdus, nyaa !

Karen et moi restions blêmes durant quelques secondes ou le chat ne bougea pas.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama aussitôt Karen, les sourcils froncés

-Tu as bien compris, jeune fille aux cheveux roses, nyaa. Nous sommes perdus.

-Dis plutôt que tu nous as paumé ouais ! (Elle prit le chat par le col, qui, apeuré, balança ses jambes dans le vide comme s'il voulait s'enfuir) Monsieur le chaton qui se croyait tout permit ! Et tu parles d'un entraineur !

-Au…Au secours…nyaa…s'exclama Koitaro en ma direction, s'étouffant.

Je soupirai : je n'étais vraiment pas aidé avec ces deux là…

-Karen, lâche-le (elle s'exécuta) et Koitaro, reprend le plan… On va devoir revenir sur nos pas !

-Allons-y ! S'exclama Tora, avant de s'élancer vers le nord.

La petite bande de Tora, Tsurugi, Ema et Emcy se baladait sans soucis. Ema ne cessait de regarder Tsurugi de dos, qui lui parut très beau en kimono. Emcy fut amusée de voir son amie ainsi reluquer le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Alors qu'ils passaient dans une ruelle un peu sombre, Tora regarda son radar de plus prêt et écarquilla les yeux en s'exclamant :

-Mais c'est… ! Ne bougez pas, je reviens très vite !

Une fois dit, il couru dans un couloir, abandonnant les trois autre dans l'obscurité.

-Tora ! L'appela Emcy, pas rassuré par l'atmosphère de cet endroit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore vu, celui-là… ? Rumina Tsurugi

-Bon eh bien… Il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre ! Soupira Ema

-Vous ! Vous êtes du côté de Ryoma Sakamoto, n'est-ce pas ?!

**Pour la petite histoire… :** Ryoma Sakamoto est le rival d'Okita Souji, qui n'a pas la même vision de la politique.

Les trois joueurs se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, qui provenait de trois garçons du même âge environ, assez costaud, d'un air peu rassurant. Ema se mit devant tout le monde et demanda d'une voix forte :

-Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous êtes nos ennemis, et on va vous faire une bonne correction, disait leur chef, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Ema grinça des dents, puis remonta les manches de son vêtement, prête à se battre. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait fait partit d'un gang se battre ne lui faisait pas peur. Les gars d'en face ricanèrent et craquèrent leurs articulations. Tsurugi attrapa l'épaule d'Ema, et essaya de la résonner :

-Ema, tu ne dois pas te battre contre ces types… Attendons Tora, et filons d'ici.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux fuir ?! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Emcy commençai à ne pas apprécier la tournure des évènements, mais alors pas du tout. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle n'osait plus bouger.

-Je ne veux pas fuir (il plissa les yeux) je veux simplement qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête à cause de telles broutilles.

-De telles broutilles ?! (Elle se tourna vers Tsurugi) Attends, tu as conscience qu'il vienne de nous provoquer là ?!

-Ema, ne te laisse pas avoir par des gens si stupide ! Tu vas droit dans leur jeu là !

-Oui, parce que je pense qu'ils méritent une punition !

-Euh… les amis… disaient Emcy, d'une voix quasi tremblante.

-Je te pensais assez intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau ! Répliqua le garçon ténébreux.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

-Eh, oh ! On est là nous ! S'exclama le leader du groupe de mec baraqué avec arrogance

-La ferme ! Crièrent Tsurugi et Ema en cœur en tournant la tête en même temps.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne dois pas te battre pour un rien !

Emcy poussa un cri en voyant le garçon insulté lever le poing en direction d'Ema. La rousse ferma les yeux, tandis que celle aux cheveux bleus ne tourna même pas la tête, comme le ténébreux elle leva simplement la main en sa direction, et bloqua instinctivement le poing de l'attaquant, qui persistait en force, mais ne parvint pas à contrer sa défense. Ema lui lança un regard noir, et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu permets ? Disait-elle avec un ton du même type que son expression.

Elle tourna son bras vers l'arrière, l'immobilisant, puis lui fila un grand coup de pied entre les jambes. Le grand réprima un cri de douleur, puis se mit à genoux, les mains sur sa zone de douleur. Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent, effarés, avant de partir en courant, fuyant.

-Se battre pour rien ?! Reprit la bleuté comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ils allaient nous en mettre une si je ne faisais rien !

-Tu ne peux pas simplement parler au lieu d'user toujours de tes poings ?!

Une fois remit de son coup, le brigand partit en courant, sous le regard halluciné d'Emcy, qui resta toute la scène bouche bée.

-Oh ! Et puis tu sais quoi ?! Tu me saoul ! Je vais te le trouver, moi ton « Okita » !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Vas-y ! Je n'ai pas besoins de brute qui sème le trouble dans mes recherches !

Emcy était désorientée. Ce fut ce moment que Tora choisit pour débarquer, un chat dans les bras, en train de le caresser, l'adorant car tout.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?! S'exclama Emcy devant la boule de poil

-Eh bien, j'ai repéré sur mon radar « chat abandonné et triste » qu'il y en avait un pas loin… Alors je me suis rué dans la direction indiqué ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser un chat en détresse !

-Tu viens Emcy ?! Cria Ema avec fureur, ayant remonté la ruelle, loin de Tsurugi.

-Ou-Oui ! S'exclama la rousse, rejoignant son amie en jetant un regard à Tsurugi. Dé-Désolée !

Elle partit alors avec Ema, laissant Tsurugi et Tora en plan. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus tourna le dos à la direction qu'avaient prise les deux filles, sur les nerfs. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Tora regarda dans la direction opposé, avant de suivre Tsurugi, toujours le chaton dans les bras.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Disait-il avec toute l'ignorance du monde

-Non, absolument rien… Répondit Tsurugi, agacé de la jeune fille qui avait mis à terre le bandit, avant de reprendre son chemin sans plus de détails.


	191. Chapter 56 (3)

**Chapitre 56**

C

ela faisait maintenant quelques heures que nous cherchions, Karen, Koitaro et moi, et nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Au moins, Koitaro avait l'air plus orienté qu'avant…

-Ah… J'en ai marre de marcher… se plaignit encore Karen.

Soudain, il reçu un message sur sa montre. Il le lit, puis nous poussa un cri de surprise. Alors que nous demandions ce qui se passait, Koitaro nous répondit simplement :

-Appelez tout le monde, et demandez-leur de se rassembler à notre point de départ, nyaa ! C'est urgent, nyaa !

Nous sortions nos téléphones en discrétion pour ne pas le montrer aux passants du 19 e siècle, puis suivions à toute allure la peluche parlante qui fonça droit au point de rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là, puis nous allions vers un endroit désert, loin de la foule qui pourrait nous entendre. Je remarquai que Tsurugi et Tora manquaient, et qu'Ema paraissait vraiment furax. Je m'approchai d'elle accompagnée de Karen :

-Pourquoi t'a l'air si tendu ? Chuchotai-je. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas avec vous ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Tsurugi… et on s'est séparé en route.

-Quoi ?!

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, nyaa !

Notre discussion fut coupée par l'appel de Koitaro. Cependant, je n'y croyais pas : Ema ? Se battre avec Tsurugi ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, avant ? Tant de question se bousculèrent dans ma tête, mais j'essayai de me concentrer sur ce que disait le chat, qui semblait tellement le perturber :

-Je viens de recevoir un message de l'appareil de Tora, nyaa. Apparemment, Tsurugi et lui seraient enfermés dans le château d'Okita, nyaa.

Quoi ?! Ils sont enfermés ?!

-Dans le château d'Okita ?! S'exclama Kurama, complétant ma phrase.

-C'est pas le type qu'on recherchait à la base, ça ? Demanda Hamano, un peu dans la lune.

\- Ils n'étaient pas dans le groupe d'Ema et Emcy à la base ? Répliqua Kariya.

Tous se tournèrent vers les personnes concernés. Emcy fut gênée, tandis qu'Ema restait tel qu'elle, surement pensant à Tsurugi, contre qui elle s'était énervée :

-On a eu…comment dire… un petit imprévu… disait Emcy, rouge. De ce fait, nous nous sommes séparés…

-Je vois…nyaa… Répondit Koitaro sans poser plus de question. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que c'est une opportunité pour Tsurugi de se rapprocher d'Okita, nyaa. Si la situation tourne de travers, Tora me contactera, j'ai confiance en lui, nyaa…

Nous hochions tous la tête certes, c'était dangereux, mais je connaissais assez Tsurugi et Tora pour savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Mais j'avoue que la dispute avec Ema me laissa un peu perplexe.

Comme il allait se faire tard, nous avions pour but de trouver un endroit ou dormir. Nous partions en reconnaissance, faisant des groupes, alors qu'Ema n'expliqua pas plus la situation.

**Quelques temps avant… **

-Il est là ! S'exclama Tora en voyant le temple devant eux.

C'était un bâtiment immense, mais qui se cachait parmi les maisons de la même couleur. Tsurugi admira le gigantesque temple.

-Il faut prévenir les autres maintenant… disait Tora, consultant sa montre.

-Non ! S'exclama Tsurugi en cachant l'objet pour l'empêcher de l'utiliser. Attends…

Le garçon ténébreux n'avait pas envie de revoir sa camarade avec qui il s'était disputé. C'était plus fort que lui il voulait lui prouver sa valeur… accomplir quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort… A peine ces pensées eurent traversées sont esprit, qu'il les chassa immédiatement mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à elle comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'une camarade comme une autre… et encore ! Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Tsurugi n'eut même plus envie de trainer à ses côtés.

-Attends quoi ? Répliqua Tora, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut qu'on rentre par nos propres moyens.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment comptes-tu faire ?!

-Je ne sais pas encore mais… Si on est que deux, Okita s'intéressera à nous directement. S'il y avait les autres, cela ne ferai que nous freiner.

Tora grogna au fait que Tsurugi faisait allusion que ses camarades n'étaient que des déchets encombrants. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit. Mais il baissa la tête malgré tout, celui aux cheveux bleus avait raison sur le fait qu'à deux, cela serait plus facile d'attirer Okita. Toujours sur un air morose, il lâcha :

-Et bien je te laisse faire, si tu comptes te débrouiller seul…

L'attaquant le regarda de travers, puis s'avança vers l'un des gardes. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme, et Tora l'imita.

-Bonjour, nous aimerions parler à Okita Souji.

-Allez-y.

Le garde fut assez troublé par les mimiques des garçons, tout comme les deux autres, qui trouvèrent l'accès d'entrer très facile. Alors qu'un guide les mena jusqu'à la chambre du fameux Okita, les jeunes hésitèrent à entrer, puis finalement se décidèrent à avancer. Puis ils virent alors le fameux homme, assis dans un futon, son sabre à ses côtés. Il avait les cheveux violets, rattachés en queue de cheval, avec les yeux de la même couleur. Il semblait fin, mais à voir ses quintes de toux régulières et ces cernes, il ne devait pas être en forme…

-Monsieur Souji, quelqu'un pour vous.

Il tourna la tête vers nous, écarquilla les yeux, puis se leva d'un bond, la main prête à dégainer son sabre. Il lança un regard mauvais aux arrivants, puis s'exclama :

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Des ennemis ?!

Ils ne purent pas répondre qu'il cracha de nouveau ses poumons, et qu'un de ses hommes à ses côtés lui tint la poitrine, et l'invita à se rasseoir.

-Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, sir… Seulement des voyageurs…

Tsurugi se mit à genoux et se courba vers l'avant, signe de supplication. Le garçon aimant les tigres ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il répliqua ses gestes, puis le garçon s'étant disputé avec Ema releva la tête vers l'homme malade :

-En fait, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour devenir vos disciples !

-…disciple ? répliquèrent Tora et Okita en même temps.

-Euh… Oui c'est cela… répliqua Tora, conscient de sa boulette d'avoir été surpris.

-Nous voulons faire partit de votre armée pour combattre Ryoma Sakamoto.

Tsurugi se souvint du nom prononcé par les brigands dans la rue, quelques minutes plus tôt. Son esprit réafficha de nouveau la dispute, mais en un froncement de sourcil, il se concentra sur les évènements présents.

-Alors comme ça…vous êtes de nouvelles recrues… analysa Okita (Il sourit). Très bien ! Vous pouvez rester faire votre entrainement. A partir de maintenant, vous ne quitterez plus le château avant d'avoir finis votre entrainement !

-Quoi ? Disait Tsurugi, n'ayant visiblement pas prévu ce scénario.

-Et bien oui, vous pensiez à quoi ! Répliqua l'homme aux côté du chef. Il faut être coupé du monde pour pouvoir être concentré au maximum ! (Il prit soudain un air sombre :) Vous n'êtes pas des membres de l'armée de Sakamoto envoyé ici afin de semer le trouble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non ! Corrigea Tora, des gouttes de sueur suintant de son front. Bien sûr que non ! Comme si... ! Nous allons rester ici afin de faire notre entrainement comme il se doit ! N'est-ce pas Tsurugi ?

Le ténébreux hésita un moment, visiblement troublé par la manière de s'entrainer. Il regarda Okita, qui le transperçait du regard, puis Tora, qui, à son expression, de dit de se hâter de répondre.

_Je ne pourrais pas me réconcilier avec… Mais… A quoi je pense moi ?! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle ! Peut m'importe, il faut que je réussisse ce Mixi Max !_

-Bien sûr, répondit-il enfin en faisant la courbette. J'en serai honoré…

Okita hocha la tête, satisfait de ses nouveaux hommes.

-Bien ! Votre entrainement commencera…maintenant !

-Quoi euh… Maintenant ?! S'exclama Tora

Des gardes arrivèrent et les prirent en dessous des bras pour les emmener à la salle où ils allaient démarrer l'entrainement. A travers la porte vers la chambre du chef qui se fermait progressivement, il ne distinguèrent qu'Okita qui souriait et faisait signe de la main :

-Bonne chance !

Okita se disait que ces deux garçons n'étaient pas comme les autres… Il ignorait pourquoi, mais c'était son pressentiment. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.


	192. Chapter 57 (3)

**Chapitre 57**

Le lendemain, je me levai doucement, suite à la vive lumière du soleil traversant un petit trou, se posant sur mon visage.

La veille, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune auberge. Koitaro avait alors eu l'idée d'organiser un jeu de rue, pour récolter un peu d'argent, afin de compléter la somme qu'il avait emmené. Nous faisions alors des numéros, avec le ballon, et les passants nous donnaient un peu d'argent. Et finalement, on eut assez pour pouvoir louer une maison en bois, peu résistante et isolante, certes, mais c'était nettement mieux que de dormir dehors.

Nous nous étions donc tous confiné dans la même pièce, et donc je fus surprise dès mon réveil de me retrouver pile en face de Shindou, qui dormait paisiblement, bouche entrouverte, laissant le soleil affiner son visage. La main sur le visage, j'essayai d'enlever mes rougeurs de mon visage e, me retournant de l'autre côté. Il était si mignon que s'en était presque… eh bien… hallucinant…

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si proche de lui avec tout ce qui se passait, les Mixi Max, les voyages dans le temps, El Dorado… Je n'avais pas beaucoup communiqué avec l'ex-Capitaine… Enfin, un peu, mais cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas ressentis ça…

Je me tournai légèrement pour le re admirer. Il bougea un peu, et de peur d'être prise en train de le reluquer, je me retournai de plus belle, m'empêchant de faire un petit cri de surprise. Je restai à l'affut du moindre bruit, et je n'entendis plus rien. Ressentant de nouveau cette forte attirance, je me retournai une nouvelle fois. J'admirai la finesse de son visage, sa tête reposant sur son bras plié, le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, ses magnifiques yeux bruns… Attendez, comment je pouvais admirer ses yeux s'ils étaient fermés ?

Je fis un bond en arrière, puis fis un petit cri, le sang remontant sous le hâle de mes joues. Shindou gloussa puis mit son index sur ses lèvres pour m'indiquer de me taire, car tout le monde dormait encore. Je m'efforçai de me calmer, puis me réinstalla à ma position initiale, face au tacticien. Il chuchota avec un rire :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je euh… (Je détournai le regard puis boudai, prise en flagrant délit.)

Après ça, tous se réveillèrent un par un, puis Shindou et moi préparions le petit déjeuné ensemble. Une fois réveillée, Ema vint me voir, le visage déformé par la fatigue.

-Tu as mauvaise mine… remarquai-je.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à hier, avec Tsurugi… (Elle baissa la tête). Je culpabilise… Je n'aurai pas du crier sur lui comme je l'avais fait…

-Ah ! Cette histoire avec Tsurugi… s'exclama Shindou, occupé à faire la cuisine.

-Tu lui as raconté ? Me chuchota Ema, un air mauvais en regardant Shindou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas que tu as des sentiments ! Juste que tu t'étais disputé avec lui !

Ema se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue comme un enfant qui boude :

-Je ne suis pas fan de cette idée…

-Allons Ema ! Je l'ai juste rassuré ! Me défendis-je.

-Tu sais, Tsurugi a une forte tête, continua Shindou, remuant sa poêle. Tu ne dois pas trop t'en faire pour ça… Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…

-J'aimerai te croire, répondit Ema tristement, prenant une portion de petit pain au chocolat.

Après cette discutions, tout le monde fut levé. Cependant, comme hier, une tension s'installa, et personne n'osait trop parler. Hamano, Kurama et Kariya, qui n'en comprenaient pas l'origine essayé de monopoliser l'attention… Mais le résultat fut le même.

Et ce fut la même chose quand nous nous entrainions. L'équipe était molle, et les passes furent rares et hésitantes. Ema a été voir Koitaro, pour lui demander s'il avait reçu un autre message des garçons au château. A son désespoir la réponse fut négative.

-C'est de ma faute, si l'équipe est comme ça… Arriva Karen à mon côté.

J'aurai voulu la réconforté, en lui disant que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je mentirai.

-C'est aussi de ma faute…

Et ça, c'était vrai, en revanche. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ma mentalité, à la défaite que j'avais voulu provoquer… J'étais vraiment une mauvaise capitaine… Et même si le fait de voir Shindou ce matin m'avait aidé à oublier ces pensées, elles avaient vite refais surface… J'accompagnai donc l'équipe dans son tourment, sans pouvoir l'en dépêtrer, ce qu'aurai fait un capitaine, en temps normal…

-Non, Kazumi, ne dit pas ça… Si tu n'avais pas été là, l'équipe serait déjà effondrée et… Tenma… M'aurait sûrement abandonné.

Elle avait hésitait à dire la dernière phrase, et porta son regard sur le châtain, qui, contrairement aux autres, ne devaient pas avoir de doutes sur les membres de l'équipe mais voir tout le monde ainsi le désolait. Je sentais Karen trembler en voyant son petit ami, et je pouvais également sentir une peur immense tournant dans sa tête…

-L'équipe n'est pas au top de sa forme… affirma Emcy en venant dans notre direction, baissant la tête, puis la relevant vers Karen, surement pour lui envoyer un message.

-Je sais…que tout est de ma faute…et…

Elle serra le poing, fronça les sourcils et leva la tête :

-Je vais y remédier !

-Karen attend ! Lui criai-je

Elle avançait au centre du « terrain » (qui était juste un rectangle d'herbe), afin que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle avait l'intention de l'annoncer. Et je en savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non… Je regardai Emcy, qui hocha la tête visiblement, je n'étais pas douée pour prendre ce genre de décision…

-Ecoutez-moi tous ! S'exclama-t-elle, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. J'ai une annonce à vous faire !

Je m'approchai, une boule descendant dans ma gorge en vue de la suite. Moi aussi, il allait falloir que je fasse des explications pour le dernier match… Mais je laissai d'abord la parole à Karen. Elle baissa la tête :

-Ce qu'a dit Sayuro… était vrai.

Des brouhahas s'élevèrent. Seul Kariya, Hamano et Kurama demandèrent des explications, qu'ils reçurent avec étonnement. Je pus voir Tenma dans la foule qui avait l'air d'énormément s'inquiéter pour sa compagne.

-Explique-toi… disait Shindou d'un air grave qui était rare, chez lui.

-Il y a bien un secret, dans l'équipe… Et c'est moi qui le porte… Seules quelques personnes le connaissent…

Elle ne voulait pas désigner des noms, mais instinctivement, pour soutenir notre amie, et pour l'aider dans sa tâche, Emcy, Ema et moi-même nous avancions vers elle, nous mettant au centre des regards. Notre amie aux cheveux roses sourit, et eut presque les larmes aux yeux. D'autres chuchotements se firent entendre. Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Shindou qui semblai choqué que je sois impliqué, ou que je ne lui ais pas dis… Mais j'ignorai la raison exacte.

Karen trembla, puis inspira bien fort. Je lui pris discrètement la poignée pour la soutenir. Puis, devant tout le monde qui retenait son souffle, elle déclara enfin :

-Je suis enceinte…

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Tous furent bouche bée. C'est alors que le rire de Kariya s'éleva, brisant la tension extrêmement lourde :

-Ahahahaha ! Elle est trop bonne celle-là !

Nous le regardions tous en fronçant les sourcils, dont moi comment pouvait-il rire après ça ? A moins qu'il ne pense comme Ema que c'était une blague, mais je trouvais ça exagéré, et j'avais juste envie de lui foutre un coup de poing en pleine face.

Suite à mon regard, il comprit que ce n'était pas un mensonge, puis rejoint les pensées des autres : choqués, confus, peut être trahis… Enfin, surtout pour Tenma, ou l'on pouvait rajouter le mot « colère » par-dessus. Il fronça soudain les sourcils après avoir emmagasiné l'information, puis se rendit près de Karen, visiblement en rage. Ema et moi durent le retenir pour ne pas qu'il fonce sur Karen. Il aboya comme un chien enragé, les larmes coulantes toutes seules :

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Qui ?! Dis-moi qui c'est ?!

Nous comprenions alors enfin l'origine de son geste en entendant avec fureur ses questions accusatrices. Karen resta immobile, paralysée par le choc et la peur de ce qu'est devenu son petit ami avec la rage. Elle répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Mais Tenma… C'est de toi dont il s'agit…

Je sentis le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêter de battre pendant un instant. Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit pendant de longues secondes, tandis que tous regardaient la scène sans savoir vraiment comment réagir, comme si ce n'était pas réel. Après ça, seul les larmes pouvaient se lire sur le visage du garçon au centre de la nouvelle :

-…Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Karen avait toujours redouté ce moment, depuis surement quelques mois… C'est-à-dire la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait suite à cette nouvelle des plus choquantes. Et c'est pourquoi elle avait hésité à continuer sa phrase, pour confirmer les soupçons :

-C'est toi le père…Tenma…

Comme électrifié par la nouvelle, Tenma ne bougea pas. Je m'avançai alors vers tout le monde, essayant d'atténuer les regards vers Karen, qui manquait de s'effondrer.

-J'ai aussi une chose à vous dire…

Le regard de Shindou se fit de plus en plus inquiétant, comme s'il pensait que j'allais annoncer la même chose que Karen, ou de la même ampleur. En d'autre situation, j'aurai surement ris, mais ce n'était pas le moment. La tête froide, je devais assumer :

-Sayuro avait entendu notre conversation, à Karen et moi, avant le match, sur ce sujet… Et elle nous a fait du chantage elle nous a expliqué que si nous ne perdions pas le match, elle divulguera les informations devant toute l'équipe… Et c'est pourquoi je l'ai écouté… Et que j'ai voulu faire exprès de perdre le match… pour ma meilleure amie…

J'évitai soigneusement le regard de Shindou. Je ne voulai pas voir sa réaction.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir pris cette décision… De plus, en temps que capitaine, j'ai fait une grave erreur, mais je ne savais pas quoi choisir… Je suis désolée…

Je fis la courbette, puis un nouveau silence gênant, cette fois-ci s'installa. Je pouvais lire facilement les questions « quelles réactions devons-nous avoir ? » « Quelle opinions est la meilleure ? » ou alors « Devons-nous nous mettre en colère sur leur cachoterie, ou compatir à leur situation difficile ? ».

Après ça, Tenma grinça des dents, se dégagea de l'emprise d'Ema, puis courra en direction de la forêt. Karen voulu le suivre, mais Emcy mit une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Il avait sûrement besoin d'être seul un moment…

Et tout comme les personnes présentes ici, je me demandai quelles étaient les pensées de Tenma je pouvais facilement deviner que de nombreuses informations s'élançaient dans sa tête, et qu'il se sentait perdu.

Nous restions alors tous là, dans un nouveau silence des plus pesants, attendant tous la prochaine action que quelqu'un aura. Et cette action influencera surement les suivantes…


	193. Chapter 58 (3)

**Chapitre 58**

-...Depuis combien de temps ?

Enfin quelqu'un posait une question, qui n'était autre que celle de Kirino.

-Depuis quelques mois… Enfin, depuis la fin des vacances chez Shindou, je dirai.

-Et…tu es sûre ? Demanda Shinsuke cette fois.

-Oui.

Karen fut assez gênée de répondre aux questions, mais c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour ses camarades. Et elle le savait très bien. Aucune autre question ne sortit, puis bientôt, Hamano s'avança puis, à la surprise générale, l'enlaça tendrement. Karen, rougit.

-… ça a du être très dur pour toi de l'annoncer… Disait-il, compatissant.

J'admirai tellement son geste… Comme les filles à mes côtés, et il était très sensible. Il se dégagea, larmes aux yeux devant la nouvelle, puis se tourna vers les autres avec son sourire habituel :

-Alors ? Vous venez ou quoi ?

Tous gloussèrent et sourirent, ce qui illumina le visage de Karen. Tous vinrent alors l'enlacer. Le premier fut Shindou, son cousin :

-Comment vas-tu l'annoncer…A la famille ?

-Je l'ignore… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, pour le moment…

Elle regarda en direction de la forêt, là ou Tenma s'était enfui. Shindou soutint son regard, puis prit un air compatissant :

-Comprends un peu, cousine… ça a du être dur pour lui…

Karen fit un sourire forcé, qui fut vite vu avec l'eau coulante sur ses joues. Shindou l'enlaça de nouveau, pour la soutenir, avant de venir dans ma direction. Je m'étais mis en retrais, pour mieux voir le spectacle émouvant, et pour ne pas gêner. Son sourire s'évanouit, puis sans me regarder, en se mettant à côté de moi, le regard dans la même direction, il me disait :

-Je suis content de ce tu as fait pour ma cousine lors du match… Cependant, tu dois savoir que l'équipe et l'élément le plus important.

Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction, mais il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux, comme je l'aurai souhaité. Et ça m'avait fait mal il était en colère contre mon choix… Ou plutôt frustré, car il comprenait la situation. Comme une enfant ayant fait une bêtise, je baissai la tête, et confirma d'une petite voix :

-Oui…Je suis désolée…

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, je me sentis tirée, puis bientôt, mon menton fut sur l'épaule de Shindou. J'entendis des sanglots de sa part. Son cœur était si chaud… Et son corps tremblait. Il inspirait et expirait, et je pouvais sentir son torse se gonfler contre le miens. J'étais touchée d'être son épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer… Et dans une autre situation, j'aurai sûrement rougis mais pas pour celle-ci.

-Merci…Kazumi… J'ai eu si peur…

-De quoi ? Hésitai-je un instant à poser la question.

-Quand tu as pris la parole… Pour dire que toi aussi, tu avais un secret… J'ai eu peur que… Ce soit autre chose… De plus grave…

Il ne précisa pas vraiment cette « chose plus grave », mais des questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête : était-il inquiet que moi aussi, je sois enceinte ? Ce qui voulait dire que de ce fait, je comptais pour lui plus qu'en amie ? Ou alors croyait-il simplement que j'étais malade ou…

Les hypothèses étaient vraiment nombreuses. Peut-être était-il simplement sous l'émotion de l'histoire avec sa cousine…

Après ça, tous furent soulagé de ne plus avoir de « cachoteries » dans l'équipe, mais surtout étaient heureux pour Karen. Pour fêter ça, nous avions organisé un grand buffet de plats concoctés par Shindou, Emcy et moi. Nous en profitions à cœur joie, et de nombreuses questions type « comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » « Tu préfères un garçon ou une fille ? » ou se genre de choses volèrent dans l'air. Mais surtout, nombreuses personnes se demandaient ce que devenait Tenma, qui n'était toujours pas revenu, mais le mieux était surement de le laisser seul.

Alors que je prenais un gobelet, Kariya vint vers moi, soupirant :

-Si tu savais comme j'étais soulagé quand tu as annoncé ton « secret » ! J'ai cru pendant un moment que t'étais enceinte et que l'autre bourge était le père…

-Qui tu traites de bourge ?! S'exclama Shindou à côté.

Je commençai à rougir et à prier pour qu'il n'ait entendu que la dernière partie de la phrase.

-C'est de toi dont je parle Shindou… Sale bourgeois ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air hautain.

-Je te conseille de te taire sale cabot…

-Oh, tu te dégonfle ? D'habitude tu es plus violent dans tes clashs…

-J'ai pas le temps de rivaliser avec des imbéciles dans ton genre…

-Oh mais je sais ! Maintenant que Karen va avoir un petit, tu es surement jaloux de Tenma !

-Quoi ?! S'écria Shindou, en se retenant d'exploser son gobelet dans sa main.

-Ou alors c'est parce que Karen ne te l'a pas dit avant, toi qui est pourtant son cousin… Je comprends, tu dois être frustré !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?! S'exclama Shindou, les yeux en feu.

-Tu es tellement abasourdie que tu en deviens sourd ? C'est vraiment…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un cri de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche. Ema venait de lui mettre son fameux coup anti-garçon entre les jambes. Et venant d'Ema, quelque chose me disait que ça devait faire mal.

-Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle. Tu m'énerves ! Tu redis encore UN truc, crois-moi, ce sera encore plus douloureux. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Kariya grinça des dents suite à sa soumission, de plus contre une fille. Désormais penché vers l'avant, il fut beaucoup de concentration à Shindou pour ne pas mettre son pied sur son dos et appuyer comme un mercenaire… Mais au lieu de ça, il mit son gobelet à sa lèvre, lui lança un regard des plus noir au dessus de lui, comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on pouvait écraser avec une pichenette, et lui disait la phrase parfaite qui piqua au plus profond de Kariya :

-Je comprends pourquoi Kazumi ne veut pas sortir avec toi…

Kariya grogna encore plus, et je me sentais mal à l'aise d'être utilisé comme moyen de mettre des coups de poing dans le cœur d'une personne. Cependant, Kariya avait été trop loin, et c'est pourquoi il partit la queue entre les jambes, se plaindre auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Shindou soupira, puis me lança un sourire désolé :

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir utilisé comme ça…

Je rougis puis lui précisa que ce n'était rien. En revanche, je sentais bien que les phrases de Kariya l'avaient énormément vexé… Aurait-il raison ?

-Merci Ema pour ton coup, me tournai-je vers elle.

-Oh, ce n'est rien…

Elle plongea dans ses pensées, et je pus deviner qu'elle pensait au ténébreux qui se trouvait au château. J'avoue que j'étais curieuse aussi de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait…

-Hajime !

Tsurugi redoubla d'effort malgré la fatigue. Sabre en bois à la main, il avança pour attaquer le coach, son adversaire. Il se débrouilla bien, très bien, même. L'instituteur avait même dit la veille que c'était un prodige, et qu'il fallait beaucoup attendre de lui.

-Bien, excellent même. Bien, Tora maintenant !

Le garçon en question sursauta, puis prit le sabre à son tour, tremblant. S'il y avait bien une chose dans lequel il n'était pas doué, c'était le maniement des sabres… Après tout, dans son époque, on n'utilisait plus d'arme blanche ! On utilisait seulement des pistolets à rayon laser… C'est pourquoi il se fit prendre une raclé, comme d'habitude.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer dans l'armée d'Okita ?! Hurla le coach. Concentre-toi !

-Ou-Oui ! Répliqua Tora, bien doit, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se prendre une autre raclé dans quelques minutes à peine.

Soudain, Okita entra dans la pièce. Tous se courbèrent devant le maitre. L'homme aux cheveux violet regarda Tsurugi avec sourire, puis saisit un sabre en bois pour l'entrainement :

-Aller ! Je vais t'affronter !

-Vous…Vous êtes sûr maitre ?! S'exclama le coach, confus.

-Oui, j'en suis sur… Il a l'air très intéressant…

Le maître n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de voir les jeunes recrues en entrainement… Tsurugi n'en revenait pas… Affronter Okita Souji ? C'était un peu peine perdue, non ? Cependant, il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour son Mixi Max… C'est pourquoi il fronça les sourcils, prit son sang froid et se mit face au maître.

-Hajime ! Cria le coach, sûr du destin de cet affrontement.

Tsurugi se débrouillait bien, comme d'habitude… Mais Okita était supérieur. Il attaqua à répétition, obligeant Tsurugi à reculer. Le joueur fut impressionné de la force de l'homme malgré sa maladie grave… Il vit enfin une occasion de parer et de contrattaquer, qu'il saisit, mais fit un faux mouvement, qui l'empêcha d'agir.

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! »_

Tsurugi fut en mauvaise posture, mais rattrapa la situation, puis essaya d'attaquer Okita, qui para facilement. Les deux reculèrent, pour ensuite attaquer exactement en même temps, s'élançant de leurs appuie vers l'adversaire.

_« Oh ! Et puis tu sais quoi ?! Tu me saoul ! Je vais te le trouver, moi ton « Okita » ! »_

Cependant, Tsurugi s'arrêta net et esquiva de justesse le coup. Il attaqua par derrière, mais le maître se retourna facilement et cogna son sabre avec le sien. Des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long du front du bleuté, face à la confrontation.

_« Tu me saoul ! »_

Tsurugi se retourna, mais Okita mit encore plus de force, obligeant Tsurugi à reculer, encore une fois. Il était en mauvaise posture, et Okita était fort.

_«Ema, je pense que tu es la première à qui je confis tout ça… »_

Tora restait captivé par le combat. Tsurugi attaqua alors de toutes ses forces sur Okita, ce qui eu pour effet de se dégager de son avantage. Il fonça alors droit sur lui, hurlant, cherchant de la puissance pour le vaincre. Okita l'attendait, sourire en coin.

_« Tu me saoul ! »_

_Et merde ! _

Tsurugi avait juré intérieurement, avant qu'il ne repense au combat, et qu'Okita esquiva d'un simple geste le mouvement, ce qui produisit une chute du ténébreux. L'homme malade brandit son sabre devant le visage de Tsurugi il avait gagné.

-Tu me plais bien toi... Mais je te sens un peu troublé. Viens avec moi nous allons discuter.

L'attaquant le suivit alors, encouragé par Tora. Mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à la raison de sa défaite… et avait envie de cogner dans quelque chose pourquoi cette dispute occupait-elle ses pensées… ? Ou alors même… cette fille ?


	194. Chapter 59 (3)

**Chapitre 59**

L

a montre de Koitaro bipa, et le chat en peluche lisait le message à voix haute devant tout le monde :

-Ici Tora, nyaa. Tsurugi a montré ses talents à Okita Souji c'est une bonne nouvelle, et il est d'ailleurs très fort au maniement des sabres, nyaa. Okita l'a affronté (combat épique), et lui a demandé pour parler en privé, nyaa. De mon côté, je suis une vrai daube en armement, du coup je me fais toujours sermonner, nyaa. J'espère que de votre côté ça va, et que vous vous entrainez bien, nyaa. PS : Je suis sûr que Koitaro est en train de dire « nyaa » à chaque fin de phrase :p… nyaa…

Le PS suscita quelques rires et une hésitation dans le dernier « nyaa » de Koitaro Tora le connaissait vraiment bien, il n'y avait pas à dire…

-Qu-Quoi qu'il en soit, commença le chat gêné, Tsurugi à l'air de bien se rapprocher d'Okita, c'est bon signe, nyaa !

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, y comprit Ema, mais difficilement. La fille à couettes avait toujours la vision de la dispute dans le crâne, et je me demandai bien si Tsurugi faisait la même chose…

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ? Demanda Tsurugi, intrigué.

Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre, et Okita demanda à son servant de les laisser seuls. Il l'invita à s'assoir en face, puis prit un air sérieux :

-Je vais être direct avec toi. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis assez souffrant… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps dans le monde des vivants.

Tsurugi voulait prendre un air triste, mais devant l'air sérieux du chef, il n'osait pas, et préférait l'imiter : garder la tête haute.

-Je comprends…

-Mais je veux faire une dernière chose avant de mourir… Il faut que j'anéantisse Ryoma Sakamoto. Ses idéologies sont différentes des miennes, et s'il prend pouvoir…

-Et… Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Demanda-t-il sans vouloir être impoli.

Okita sourit à sa question :

-Je sais que tu n'es la que depuis peu de temps mais… Je décèle une détermination sans égal dans ton regard, et puis, tu maitrise parfaitement les armes… Ce que je voulai te dire, c'est que je te pensai parfait pour prendre ma place, à ma mort.

Tsurugi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lui ? Chef de la police dans l'ancien Japon ? C'était impossible ! De plus, cela modifierai trop l'histoire… Il décida d'être direct :

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis trop jeune, et…

_« Quoi ?! Tu veux fuir ?! »_

Tsurugi se concentra pour en pas entendre la voix d'Ema lors de cette fameuse dispute, qui avait l'air de résumer la situation. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de rager sur lui-même de penser toujours à cela.

-… c'est compliqué, mais je ne peux pas…

Le sourire de son interlocuteur baissa progressivement. Il soupira, quelque peu déçu, mais acceptait la décision, même direct de son adversaire au sabre.

-Très bien… Je peux comprendre… Mais ache que j'ai été bluffé par ta prestation ! Et pour cela, j'aimerai t'accorder une faveur… Qu veux-tu ?

Tsurugi sourit il savait pourquoi il était venu, et Okita lui tendait sur un plateau l'opportunité d'essayer…

-A vrai dire… Il y a bien quelque chose que…

-Sir Okita !

Un garde déboula dans la chambre du chef, paniqué. Okita, n'aimant pas l'inquiétude sur le visage de son homme, demanda des explications. Il lui répondit :

-Ryoma Sakamoto a été localisé près de la rivière ! C'est une chance pour vous !

-Très bien, j'arrive !

Ni une ni deux, le maitre prit son sabre et s'élança à la suite de son garde. Il se retourna vers Tsurugi, prit au dépourvu, puis lui demanda de l'accompagner, pour lui montrer l'exemple ainsi que l'ennemi à vaincre. Peut emballé à l'idée de voir un combat où l'une des deux personnes risquent leur vie, Tsurugi accepta cependant, accompagné de Tora, qui s'incrusta au voyage.

-Ce serait le moment parfait pour ton Mixi Max, non ? Demanda Tora avec sourire, une main sur sa montre, prêt à marquer un message à son ami chat.

Tsurugi refusa il ne se sentait pas en pleine forme pour pouvoir produire un Mixi Max… Mais il restait encore perturbé… Et n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir Ema maintenant… Il devait rester concentré.

Arrivés au fameux endroit, un homme fut en train de pêcher dans la rivière assez volumineux, il semblait joyeux, et aimait son activité paisible.

-C'est lui ! S'exclama Okita, dégainant son sabre.

Alors que nous avions besoin de changer d'air avec le temps, nous allions partir nous promener. Shinsuke, avant de partir, alla voir son meilleur ami, toujours dans la forêt. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il revint sans lui, une mine triste :

-Alors ? M'empressai-je

-Je l'ai trouvé mais… Il voulait rester seul…

Rien n'avait changé, et Karen baissa la tête, triste de la nouvelle. Nous partions alors laissant Tenma réfléchir dans la forêt, visiter un peu le village. Alors que nous déambulions en pleine campagne, admirant les paysages magnifique, Ema eut le souffle coupée par la personne devant nous.

-C-C'est Tsurugi ! Et Tora !

Nous l'aperçûmes enfin, puis vîmes vers eux cependant, notre regard fut plutôt attirer en contrebas, où deux hommes s'affrontèrent aux sabres. Je me précipitai vers les deux garçons, paniquée :

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?! Il faut les arrêter, vite !

Alors que je voulu m'élancer pour stopper le combat, Tsurugi me retint par le bras. Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas cette résistance. Il m'expliqua :

-C'est Okita et Sakamoto !

-Quoi ?!

Alors c'était eux les fameux personnages historiques ?! Ils livraient un combat tout simplement grandiose…

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! S'écria Sakamoto

-Moi si ! J'ai une dernière chose à accomplir !

Tsurugi regardait la personne avec lequel il devait faire son Mixi Max avec attention. Mais je lisais dans son regard qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la situation mais il n'avait pas la force de riposter. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait lancé un regard vers Ema, mais il détourna vite la tête, le teint un peu plus rose que d'habitude.

Au bout d'un moment, Okita commençai à fatiguer, et ses mouvements devinrent moins rapides. Sakamoto le remarqua… Et profita de cette occasion pour fuir.

-Non, revient ! Lui ordonna Souji.

Mais il était décidément trop épuisé pour pouvoir le suivre, et manqua de s'évanouir. Des gardes lui portèrent secours, tandis qu'ils s'ordonnèrent de le rapporter au château afin qu'il se repose.

Tsurugi et Tora les suivirent, tandis que le garçon féru de chat nous indiquait avec des signes de les suivre discrètement. C'est ce que le petit groupe fit. Nous les suivions, nous cachant et nous organisant comme on pouvait pour ne pas être repérés. Arrivés au château, ils rentrèrent, et des questions commencèrent à émaner de notre tas :

-On fait quoi ?

-On rentre dans le château ?

-Par effraction ? T'es dingue !

-Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Kariya, ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis comment t'arrives à faire une voix si grave ?

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Répondit le bleuté.

Puis nous tournions la tête vers l'avant, avant de voir un homme tout en muscle, étant beaucoup plus grand que nous et dotant d'un regard des plus intimidants trônait en face de nous.

-Euh… ahah ! C'est une drôle d'histoire… commença Kariya, essayant de rattraper la situation.

-Attrapez-les !


	195. Chapter 60 (3)

-Et donc… Vous êtes des amis voyageurs à Tsurugi… C'est bien cela ?

Nous hochions la tête après avoir été capturé par l'armé d'Okita, nous avons affirmé êtres des amis au garçon ténébreux, qui acquiesça.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez si nombreux...

-Mr. Okita, commença Tsurugi d'un ton sérieux, si nous sommes venus ici, c'est pour vous demander une faveur...

-Inutile de la dire, le coupa Okita avec un air de défi ; si vous avez une requête, je veux bien la réaliser...

Même sans savoir quelle était cette requête, il disait la faire... C'était plutôt bon signe ; lui expliquer que l'on venait du futur pour justifier n'était pas nécessaire. Et je confirmai cette nouvelle d'un hochement de tête vers Tora.

-Mais, continua l'homme aux cheveux violet d'un ton encore plus fort, pour cela, Tsurugi va devoir me battre au sabre !

-Moi, vous battre aux sabre ? Demanda l'intéressé.

-Exact !

Nous ne savions pas exactement les capacités de Tsurugi à ce sport... Mais d'après Tora, il n'était pas mauvais du tout... Pouvait-il dépasser le maître ?

-Et après ça, vous accepteriez n'importe quelle requête ? Répéta Shindou pour confirmer.

-Oui, disait Souji avec conviction. Alors, qu'en penses tu ?

Il se tourna vers le bleuté, comme nous tous ; s'il voulait faire le Mixi Max, c'était la meilleure solution... Mais Tsurugi en était il capable ?

-Je relève le défi ! S'exclama t il, à l'affirmation générale.

-Bien ! Il se déroulera demain, à la même heure ; je te laisse du temps pour te préparer !

Sur ce, il nous expliqua qu'il allait tous nous héberger dans sa demeure jusque demain. Tous furent ravi, mais Shindou remarqua un détail qui nous avait échappé :

-Mais Tenma est toujours dans la forêt là bas... On ne peut pas le laisser !

-Je pense que je ne devrai pas aller le voir... Murmura Karen, baissant la tête.

L'ex capitaine des Raimons circula tout le monde du regard ; mais personne ne se senti prêt à y aller. Même Shinsuke qui avait déjà été voir son ami, disait ne pas pouvoir lui parler afin de le convaincre. Moi non plus, à vrai dire...

Le garçon aux cheveux gris brunâtre soupira et se désigna pour y aller. Il expliqua la situation à leur hôte, puis partit retourner à notre cabane, la montre de Tora par précaution au poignet.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, quand je sentis la tape d'Emcy dans mon dos :

-Aller ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir...

Je sais qu'elle faisait allusion à Tenma qui n'allait peut être pas revenir. Je sourit puis rentrai à l'intérieur.

Alors que les garçons étaient partis voir les entraînements de sabre, pour eux aussi essayer, nous restions intriguée quant à la demande d'Okita de rester dans une pièce. Il arriva accompagné de ses servants, puis nous salua :

-Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles. La tradition exige que la maison donne de somptueux vêtement à leurs hôtes féminin. Alors voici !

Je de dévisageai les autres filles dans la pièce ; je n'étais pas du tout au courant de cette tradition... Il nous offrit alors de somptueux kimonos digne de reines, avec de multiples accessoires pour cheveux, et du maquillage. Ils étaient quand même bien fournis ! Difficile à croire que cette demeure appartenait à un homme célibataire...

Une fois habillée, nous ne nous reconnaissions plus ; enfin surtout moi... Je ne mettais jamais de maquillage... Cependant, Karen, qui nous avez montré multiples techniques, s'y connaissait, et ne s'étonna pas de sa personne dans le miroir.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle où se situaient les garçon, habillés d'un kimono d'entraînement, ainsi que d'un sabre en bois. Je pensai qu'Okita espérait peut être de nouvelles recrues...

Tsurugi s'entraînait en compagnie du coach ; il avait des mouvements fluides, rapide, précis et s'en sortait très bien. En revanche, l'homme imposant qui fut en face de lui arriva à le toucher au flan. Tsurugi recula d'un saut devant sa défaite, puis cria :

-Encore une fois !

Son adversaire aimait sa détermination, et y retourna, sans retenir ses coups. Je fit un rapide regard vers Ema, qui restait captivée par le garçon qu'elle aimait ; et avec qui elle s'était disputée. Se souvenir lui montant à la tête, elle baissa le regard. Oui, elle était en froid avec elle, mais je trouvai ça tellement dommage... Elle tourna les talons puis s'en alla de la salle. Alors qu'Emcy voulait la retenir, Karen l'en empêcha.

-Laisse la... Elle a besoin de repos...

Tsurugi regarda en notre direction durant une seconde, et remarqua qu'Ema était absente. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis para avec difficulté le coup de son adversaire, dans ses pensées :

-Concentre toi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu battra Okita !

Les paroles du coach étaient dur, mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Tsurugi en était conscient, et a son regard, je compris qu'il avait perçu quelque chose d'autre dans sa phrase.

Je pensai à Shindou ; avait il trouvé Tenma ?

**Pendant ce temps...**

Shindou arpentait la forêt, évitant soigneusement les branches et les racines des arbres se battant la place. Le jeune prodige n'aimait pas l'ambiance de cet endroit, bien que très calme... Il trouva alors Tenma, la tête plongée dans ses genoux, ses bras les entourant. Il semblait effondré.

-Enfin je te trouve ! S'exclama le tacticien avec sourire.

Le garçon du vent ne releva pas la tête. Shindou soupira : il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui... Ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de spécialité que d'apaiser les hommes qui venaient d'apprendre que leur copine était enceinte... Surtout quand il s'agissait de votre propre cousine...

-Alors... Ça va ?

Certes, cette approche était nulle, et le tacticien en avait conscience. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il s'installa à côté de lui, puis Tenma ne donna qu'un grognement en signe de réponse. Shindou comprenait sa signification.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement...

-Je le sais bien, répondit cette fois le milieu de terrain. Mais...

-Mais... ?

-... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je pense qu'elle aurait quand même punle dire avant...

-Tu ne penses pas que ça a du être dur pour elle de te l'annoncer !? Haussa t il le ton

-Si bien sur mais... Maintenant, je pense ne pas pouvoir endosser cette responsabilité...

-Quoi !?

Shindou commençai à s'énerver face aux paroles de Tenma ; ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes... Peut être pensait il toujours aux paroles de Kariya, qui en réalité, l'avaient frustré ? Il se leva, et s'exclama, sa voix résonnant dans la forêt sombre :

-Tu comptes laisser Karen seule dans cette situation !?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Répondit il détournant le regard du courroux de Shindou.

-Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle !

-Je ne vois pas ! S'énerva Tenma, se levant et faisant une réaction pour la première fois.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin !? Ironisa Shindou, repensant à ses cours d'SVT.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêle d'abord ?!

-C'est ma cousine je te signale ! Tu as... Enfin... Avec ma cousine ! Disait Shindou, rouge, détournant le regard.

Le seul fait de les imaginer tout les deux, à 14 ans, le répugnait...

-Je...rougit Tenma, devinant les pensée de son ex capitaine. Et puis mets toi à ma place !

-Comment le pourrais-je !? S'exclama Shindou, vert de dégoût.

-C'est comme si Kazumi venait t'annoncer la même chose !

-Quoi !? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire !?

Cependant, il devait admettre que Tenma n'avait pas tort... Alors que Kazumi allait annoncer son secret, il s'attendait vraiment à ça... Et vu la réaction qu'il avait eu, cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent...

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Shindou ! J'ai beau être stupide, je ne suis pas dupe ! Comme beaucoup d'entre nous !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te défend de la mettre dans le même panier que vous ! S'exclama Shindou.

Pour lui, Kazumi ressemblait plus à un ange pur, à une sainte qu'à quelqu'un qui buvait à s'en rendre soûl avant de procréer.

-Si tu veux... Mais tu vois que tu ne saurai pas quoi faire à ma place !

-Si, j'irai discuter avec elle.

-Toi, tu as le courage. Mais moi c'est une qualité qui me manque...

Shindou compatissait un peu pour la châtain, mais avec leur discutions, ce sentiment s'évapora peu à peu.

-Peut être, mais tu viens avec nous au château d'Okita.

Tenma savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis le tacticien, et le suivit en traînant des pieds. Il était encore un peu perdu... Shindou, quant à lui, était troublé ; toutes les phrases de Tenma tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, qu'il croyait pouvoir exploser.

_"C'est comme si Kazumi venait t'annoncer la même chose !"_

_"J'ai beau être stupide, je ne suis pas dupe ! Comme beaucoup d'entre nous !"_

En serrant les dents, Shindou s'occupa plutôt d'envoyer un message grâce à la montre de Tora, puis de retrouver le chemin en direction de la demeure de Souji.


	196. Chapter 61 (3)

-Tiens, Shindou et en chemin avec Tenma, nyaa !

Koitaro venait de consulter sa montre, et Karen stressait un peu à la venue du père de son futur enfant.

Tsurugi était toujours en train de s'entraîner dans la salle, tandis que chacun leur tour, les hommes allaient prendre leur bain. Nous n'avions pas voulu déranger Ema, qui était en train de réfléchir dans une salle à côté.

-J'espère que ça va aller avec Tenma... Soupira Karen qui sirota sa tasse de thé.

J'espérais aussi pour elle... Je me demandai à quoi pensait Ema, à côté... Alors que nous étions aller la voir tout à l'heure, elle était assise, au milieu de la pièce vide ; apparemment, ça l'aidait à se détendre alors qu'elle avait des problèmes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler, et nous demanda de la laisse seule.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution qu'elle reste seule dans ces situations... S inquiéta Emcy.

-Laisse la, si c'est comme ça qu'elle veut être... Disait Karen, qui elle même comprenait très bien son amie, dans une situation similaire.

-Oui mais ça t'a fait du bien d'en parler, non ? Demandai je à Karen

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans sa tasse de thé.

**Pendant ce temps...**

Alors que tout le monde fut occupé à d'autres tâches, Ema restait dans la pièce, méditant. Elle écoutait avec attention les bruit de la pièce d'à côté :

-Mets plus de force dans tes coups !

-Oui !

Des bruit de bois s'entrechoquant résonna dans les oreilles d'Ema. Au bout de quelques instants, le silence empli la pièce. Sûrement avaient ils terminé l'entraînement.

Alors que le divertissement d'Ema était finit, elle se mit sérieusement à réfléchir sur comment faire pour se réconcilier avec Tsurugi. Elle avait été stupide, elle le savait... Simplement, elle n'était pas douée pour les excuses...

-Tsurugi... Excuse moi... Non, pas assez développé. Tsurugi, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses... Non, trop mondain... Tsurugi...

-Oui ?

Ema faillit faire une crise cardiaque, mais elle perdue simplement l'équilibre :

-Ah euh Tsurugi... Tu...tu as finis ton entraînement ?

Mais quelle andouille ! A la base, ils s'étaient disputés. Dire "tu as finit ton entraînement ?" avec tant de spontanéité et de légèreté était très déplacé... C'est pourquoi les rougeurs d'Ema s'intensifièrent. Cependant, Tsurugi garda son air dur, fronçant les sourcils, puis répondit avec un ton semblable à l'expression de son visage :

-Je crois qu'on doit parler.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, montrant qu'il était sérieux et accentuant le malaise d'Ema.

-D-De quoi ? Demanda t elle bêtement, alors qu'elle le savait très bien.

-Écoutes, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins... Dans la situation actuelle, je ne peux pas réaliser mon Mixi Max.

Il marqua une pause et s'empêcha de regarder Ema, qui l'attirer irrésistiblement avec son changement la rendant plus féminine ; maquillage, chignon, yukata... Tout la mettait en valeur. Tsurugi était doublement gêné : par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et par la ravissante jeune fille à qui il adressait ses paroles.

-Depuis notre dispute, je n'arrête pas d'y penser... Ça me prend toute ma concentration et...

Sans savoir trop pourquoi ni comment, Ema l'enlaça. Le garçon ne savait comment réagir à cette approche. Ema avait les larmes aux yeux :

-Si tu savais à quel point je regrette... Je t'ai dis des choses horribles... J'en suis terriblement désolée... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à comment je pourrais te le dire...

Tsurugi se demandait si cela avait rendu la chose plus facile ou non...

-Je suis...soulagé... Lança t il sans savoir trop quoi dire.

Ema gloussa à la difficulté de Tsurugi à s'exprimer. Elle se détacha quelque peu, admirant le visage rose de l'attaquant, qui d'habitude était blanc comme neige.

Il détourna le regard, puis, vu que la fille le fixait toujours, plongea ses yeux orangés dans ceux dorés de la bleuté.

Soudain le sourire d'Ema s'évanouit peu à peu. Leurs visages étaient si proche... Et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir bouger...

C'est alors que Tsurugi fit le premier pas en avançant progressivement son visage du sien. Ema n'avait pas peur, mais son pouls accélérait, et elle imita alors celui en face d'elle ; elle rapprocha son visage encore plus prêt, toujours plus prêt...

Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait après. Et elle n'attendait que ça, elle était prête. Alors que les lèvres ne se séparaient seulement de quelques millimètres, une porte s'ouvrit :

-Ema ! On mange !

Le temps s'arrêta. Quelque chose disait à Emcy qu'elle en était la responsable. Tsurugi et Ema se décolèrent avec une gêne inexplicable, tandis qu'Emcy mit plusieurs minutes à réagir :

-AH ! JE SUIS DESOLEE !

Et elle claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Durant le repas, Ema me semblait extrêmement rouge... Peut être à cause d'Emcy qui la dévisagea ? Je balayai cette hypothèse en voyant Tsurugi agir bizarrement, voir prenant ses distance avec Ema. Je m'étais dis qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander tout de suite...

Le repas fut somptueux, et très bon. Mais il fut bien vite coupé par l'arrivée de Shindou et Tenma. Je fus heureuse qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Mais à voir la tête des deux garçons, la route n'avait pas l'air de s'être passé sans encombre...

Tenma regarda Karen du coin e l'œil. La jeune fille resta en haleine, contente qu'il la regarde enfin, et attendit une suite... Mais il n'en fit rien. Il détourna le regard et se contenta d'aller à sa place, comme si elle n'existait pas. Karen fit un air triste, elle qui s'attendait à autre chose. Shindou s'installa à ma droite, et je lui demandai discrètement :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, semblant dans ses pensées. Je le fixai, inquiète, attendant une réponse. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et répondit à ma question :

-Rien, juste un malentendu... Je suppose...

Cette réponse me laissa perplexe ; c'était comme si une barrière invisible s'était dressée devant les deux amis. Les autres étaient contents de revoir Tenma, mais ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet sur Karen. Même s'il se comportait comme si tout allait bien, néanmoins, je pus percevoir une émotion tout autre émanant de lui...

Karen quitta la table rapidement. Surement était elle fatiguée... Nous lui emboîtions vite le pas, saluant nos camarades. Karen ne disait rien dans la chambre, et se coucha directement. Les filles et moi discutions :

-Ema, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas... Commençai je, décryptant l'humeur de la fille aux cheveux roses.

-eh bien... C'est que...

Je regardai mon amie rougir. Quand je tournai le regard pour lancer un regard inquiet sur Emcy, j'aperçus qu'elle rougissait à la même intensité. Je fronçai les sourcils :

-Bon s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Eh bien... Tsurugi après son entraînement est venu me voir...

-...et ? Attendais je la suite

-Et il s'est excuser...

-Ah c'est bien ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Si mais...

-Mais ?

Je commençai de plus en plus a m'impatienter. Emcy ne disait rien, mais ses joues rosirent au fur et à mesure du récit.

-Mais, sous l'émotion, tu vois... Bah je me suis jetée dans ses bras.

Je sentis un petit mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournai, mais à part Karen qui dormait, je ne voyais rien. J'étais contente pour Ema, et j'attendais une suite :

-Et comment il a réagit ?

-Bah... Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... On va dire qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Mais ensuite...

Elle devint encore plus rouge. Mon cœur en apnée, je me penchai un peu vers l'avant, attendant le moment fatidique :

-Et ? ET ?

-On a faillis s'embrasser.

Je me retenais de crier ou même de devenir excitée comme une puce, comme à peu près toutes les jeunes de mon âge dans cette situation. Mais alors que je m'acharnai à rester calme, on entendit tout de même un cri dans mon dos :

-QUOI !?

Karen s'était relevée en position assise quasiment en un millième de seconde. Nous faisions toutes des sourires bêtes ; alors elle nous écoutait bien depuis tout à l'heure...

-T'aurai juste pas pu venir à côté de nous au lieu de faire semblant de dormir ? Disais je sur un ton exaspéré.

-Bah, je croyais que vous alliez parler de moi, dit elle en enlevant la couverture au dessus d'elle pour venir se poster à nos côtés. Bref ! (elle pointa Ema d'un doigt accusateur) explique nous ce que c'est que ce "faillis" qui s'est incrusté dans la phrase !?

-Bah en fait... Commença t elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers Emcy.

-Bah j'y peu rien moi ! S'écria t elle sur la défensive. Vous m'aviez dit de prévenir Ema que l'on mangeait...

-Tu es sérieuse !? S'exclama Karen dans tous ses états. Tu les as interrompu dans un moment si important !?

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de répéter.

-Laisse Emcy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupirai je devant les fausses accusations se portants sur elle. (je me tournai vers Ema) Tu penses que ça signifie quoi, cette histoire ?

-Je ne sais pas... Dit elle en baissant la tête. Peut être était ce sur le coup de son état "samurai professionnel"...

Nous rigolions à son appellation, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponses à cette question, nous allions directement nous coucher, fatiguées.


	197. Chapter 62 (3)

**Chapitre 62**

L

e lendemain, ce fut le jour fatidique pour Tsurugi. Dans la salle prévue pour le match, il s'échauffait sur ses articulations.

-Vous avez prit vos médicaments, monsieur Okita ? Demanda son servant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas cracher durant le match ! S'exclama le chef en s'étirant les avant-bras. Et puis de toute façon, malade ou pas, cela n'a aucune importance !

Je ne savais pas si c'était de la provocation vers son adversaire, ou plutôt une phrase qui le mettait en valeur… Les garçons enfilèrent des combinaisons de protection, qui leurs assuraient une sécurité supplémentaire. Cependant, Tsurugi la refusa.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Tenma, inquiet.

-Ça va plus me gêner qu'autre chose, répondit simplement le garçon aux yeux dorés.

-Tu es certain ? Insista Okita. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière !

Tsurugi fronça les sourcils et essaya de déchiffrer l'arrière pensée de Souji. Tout comme moi, il avait deviné que cette insistance n'était pas involontaire. Le provoquait-il une fois de plus ? Mais le footballeur répondit négativement comme la première fois. Le personnage historique se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

Nous dûmes alors reculer de la zone de combat, entourant la pièce pour les encourager. Ema regarda avec intensité Tsurugi se concentrer depuis leur « presque » baisé, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Soit l'attaquant était gêné, soit il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour se concentrer durant le Mixi Max et l'affrontement.

Alors que les armes arrivèrent, tous furent surpris en voyant d'étranges étuis en cuir. Un des sous-chefs d'Okita en donna un à son supérieur, tandis qu'il donna l'autre à notre camarade. Celui-ci regarda l'objet, sceptique.

-Mais…c'est…

-Eh oui ! Lui répondit Okita.

Le chef sortit alors un véritable Katana de son étui : la lame scintillait, laissant se douter de son incroyable capacité à trancher la poignée, également en cuir, fut reliée par un fin ruban rouge, décrivant de beaux motifs. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait surement de l'arme personnelle de Mr. Okita…

Nous restions bouche bée devant cette beauté. Tsurugi en découvrit une similaire sous sa protection, et resta aussi bluffé devant l'arme. Il n'allait quand même pas…

-Nous nous battrons avec celles-ci ! Déclara Okita, confirmant mes soupçons.

Un brouhaha mêlé à une ambiance d'inquiétude se mêla dans la pièce. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il insistait tant sur le fait de porter une protection… Alors que la peur sommeillait chez certain, Tsurugi, lui, n'avait pas peur, et prit l'arme de ses deux mains, la pointant vers l'adversaire, prêt à combattre.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire Tsurugi ?! S'exclama Kirino

-C'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama à son tour Shinsuke

-Arrête mec, tu vas mourir ! Reconnu-je le langage d'Hamano.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla Kyousuke, qui ne s'était pas retourné vers les voix.

Je sais qu'il voulait rester poli. Il avait besoin de concentration, et les alertes de mes amis ne l'aidaient pas. Je sentis cependant le bras d'Ema se serrer contre le miens elle avait l'air terrorisé.

Sans protestations supplémentaire, le combat commença. Okita, sans aucune hésitation, se rua vers Tsurugi, lame en l'air. Celui-ci esquiva avec agilité, puis voulu lui porter un coup au flan, que l'homme évita de justesse. Kyousuke recula, laissant l'homme s'approcher de lui. Mais il devina ses pensés, puis fit une feinte Tsurugi vit la lame de près, mais réussi à la laisser porter son coup dans le vide. Il se replia du côté opposé, soupirant devant la mort qui s'était approché de lui à courte distance.

-Oh non… Je ne peux pas regarder… ! Disait Ema à elle-même, enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

Après quoi je souris. Devant ma réaction déplacée en vu de la situation et des enjeux du face à face, elle fronça les sourcils :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Tsurugi n'est pas en train de perdre… Au contraire…

-Quoi ?

Même si Ema n'avait pas la tête pour ce genre de chose, comme presque tout le monde dans l'équipe, je vis au sourire que me rendit Shindou qu'il avait vu la même chose que moi.

-Tsurugi n'est pas en train de perdre, mais de faire semblant, corrigeai-je. Il est en train d'analyser ses mouvements.

-Mais…ils ne s'étaient pas déjà battus avant ? Remarqua Emcy

-Bah oui, il devrait déjà les connaitre, ses mouvements ! S'exclama Karen, comme si j'étais stupide.

-Rah, râlai-je, vous ne voyez pas ?! Okita porte désormais une armure ! Ses mouvements varies pour quelques pas, mais surtout : ils sont plus lent. Avec le poids de l'armure, il est obligé de s'adapter par rapport au combat précédent.

Les filles ouvraient la bouche à ma remarque, et remarquèrent que j'avais raison. Elles retrouvèrent un peu leur confiance en lui. Surtout Ema, qui regardait le combat, à présent captivée.

Après que les lames s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises, résonnant deux fois plus qu'avec des sabres en bois, Okita commençait à souffrir du poids de son armure ses respirations commençaient à s'accélérer, et des gouttes de sueur à apparaitre. Tsurugi profita de cette occasion pour prendre l'avantage.

Il le prit alors de face et y mit toute sa force, en contrepartie, Okita mit toute la sienne pour le parer. Il recula, mais Tsurugi s'acharna encore sur lui, jusqu'à la limite de la zone de combat. Voyant qu'Okita fut tenace, comme il l'avait prédit, il se mit accroupi, puis fit un balayage avec sa jambe. Okita tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd avec son armure le collant presque au sol. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus mit un pied sur la poitrine de l'homme, puis pointa le bout de sa lame en direction du crâne de son adversaire. La panique se lut dans le visage de ses servants lorsqu'il leva son bras pour porter le coup fatal. Or, Okita, lui, se contenta de sourire et de rester immobile.

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! S'écria son servant.

-Tsurugi je t'en prie, non ! S'exclama Ema de peur que son ami ne tue une personne.

Alors qu'Emcy s'était retournée, Tsurugi, avec vitesse et force, abaissa son bras et l'épée avec. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle qui se déroula… Mais il silence de plomb s'installa, et personne ne cria de douleur. Hésitante, j'ouvris un œil la lame fut plantée dans le sol en bois, à quelque centimètre du visage de Souji. Tsurugi mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme à son habitude, puis rebroussa chemin :

-Comme si j'allai faire une bêtise pareille !

Un soupire de soulagement général empli la pièce. Les sous-chefs vinrent aider Okita à se remettre debout, puis à enlever son armure.

-Je te félicite, disait Souji avec sourire.

-Pourquoi vous n'aviez pas bougé, lorsque j'étais prêt à porter le coup fatal ?! Répliqua Tsurugi avec rage. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez fait exprès de mettre une armure pour la première fois afin de vous désavantager !

Le sourire d'Okita s'évanouit puis il gloussa un peu :

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être m'étais-je dis que… Même si je meurs maintenant, ce ne serait pas grave...

-Et que devient votre conviction de tuer Sakamoto ?!

Okita ne répondit pas, puis baissa le regard. Tsurugi continua :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant ! Vous devez vous battre ! Autrement… Ce ne serait pas le chef que j'ai connu.

Souji semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, et retrouva son sourire. Regardant toujours le sol, sans vouloir croiser le regard de quelqu'un, il soupira :

-Oui… Tu as surement raison… Je suis désolé…

Tsurugi sourit puis s'approcha de l'homme à la peau bronzé, puis lui tendit sa main avec sourire :

-Aller ! Ce fut un beau combat… J'ai aimé me battre contre vous !

Okita regarda la main de son adversaire durant quelques secondes, accentua son sourire avant de le la lui prendre pour la serrer.

-Moi aussi.

Félicitant nos compagnons de ce beau match, nous applaudissions. Ema fut rassurée, et regardait son beau prince samurai serrer la main d'Okita, et je fus amusée de voir des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune fille, l'admirant. Pendant une seconde, il la regarda, et le temps semblait s'arrêter. Jusqu'au moment où Tsurugi devait se repasser les évènements de la veille en tête, car il détourna le regard, gêné. Ema sourit de son action, heureuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Souji soupira, puis déclara en direction de Tsurugi :

-Alors ! Je suis pressé d'entendre ta fameuse requête !


	198. Chapter 63 (3)

**Chapitre 63**

T

surugi avait demandé à Okita, suivit de nous tous, à aller dans un terrain propice, c'est-à-dire le jardin de son temple.

Comme prévu de la part de beaucoup de monde, les jardins étaient magnifiques de nombreuses fleurs de toutes les couleurs, surtout de jaune, avec des haies, des plantes tropicales, des arbres fruitiers… et tout cela taillés et entretenus à la perfection. C'était surement le coin de repos de Souji, et aussi l'endroit idéal pour faire un Mixi Max.

-Bien, c'est parfait ici, décréta Tora, au milieu des fleurs jaunes.

-Alors ? Vous allez enfin me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Les pétales se levants avec le vent, Tsurugi se retourna vers le grand homme :

-J'ai besoins de votre force.

-De ma force ? Répéta Okita, interloqué.

Tsurugi hocha la tête. Souji se demandai bien ce que cela voulai dire… Mais il avait accepté toute requête, et donc se laisserai faire au moindre de ses désirs. Koitaro lui montra alors les pistolets il était vrai que le samurai avait l'air sceptique quant aux armes présentées par l'animal, mais nous lui confirmions que cela était sans danger après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui s'était livré à un combat à mort avec de vrais sabre contre l'attaquant ?

Nous étions alors spectateur du transfert d'âme. Les deux garçons face à face, Koitaro positionna la machine :

-Ok, nyaa ! C'est partit : Mixi Max, nyaa !

C'est alors que des éclairs jaunes dont on avait l'habitude de voir, percuta Okita. Alors que le second allait toucher Kyousuke afin de lui donner la puissance, il se produisit alors une chose étrange : quelque chose se mit en travers du chemin de la lumière. Ne pouvant arrêter le processus, l'âme d'Okita se retrouva alors à l'intérieur de cette chose mystérieuse, dont on ne pouvait rien distinguer à cause de la vive lumière.

Une fois le Mixi Max terminé, nous regardions la « chose » qui avait interférée. La lumière se centra sur sa silhouette, qui devenait de plus en plus distinct c'était celle d'une personne… Et la lumière disparut. Elle possédait les cheveux violets d'Okita, ainsi que son teint bronzé, surement du au Mixi Max. Elle releva la tête, afficha son corps féminin, puis nous sourit à pleine dent. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter à la vue du personnage ayant dérobé la force qui revenait de droit à Tsurugi :

-Sayuro ! M'écriai-je, le souffle manquant.

-Yesssss ! J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

-Quoi ?! répliqua Tora. Comment ça ?!

-Ce Mixi Max me plait ! Je suis très jolie !

-Tu vas nous rendre cette force tout de suite ! S'exclama Daisuke qui sortit de la poche de Karen.

-Quoi ?! Si vous saviez le temps que ça m'a prit pour venir ici au bon moment… Râla-t-elle, se mordant la joue comme une gamine.

-Cette force est à moi ! Et tu vas me la rendre ! Le menaça Tsurugi

-Bon d'accord, j'admets, disait-elle en levant les mains. Je vous l'ai piqué sans autorisation… Alors j'accepte de vous laisser une chance de la récupérer. Alors… hmmm…. Ah ! Je sais ! Tsurugi !

-Quoi moi ?! Demanda-t-il, pointé du doigt.

-Tu vas me battre en duel un contre un ! Sourit-elle. Te battre contre le Mixi Max qui te revient… On va voir si tu es digne de la force d'Okita !

-Attends, s'interposa Ema. Il s'est déjà assez battu comme ça ! Il lui faut du repos !

-Non, laisse Ema, je m'en occupe…

-Mais… !

Il la coupa d'un signe de la main, puis accepta le défi de Sayuro, qui semblait amusée. Sayuro nous téléporta alors non loin du jardin, ce qui eut pour effet de perturber Souji. Il s'assit sur le banc, tandis que nous regardions tous le garçon aux cheveux bleus dans un affront, une fois de plus.

-Bon, eh bien c'est à celui qui domine l'autre, comme on dit, disait-elle avec un mauvais sourire. Si tu veux, je ne ferai que de rester en Mixi Max !

-C'est d'accord, disait Tsurugi avec un air de défi.

Le combat commença alors entre eux deux. Tsurugi, ayant le ballon, défia Sayuro du regard, qui lui en rendit un souriant. Il grinça des dents contre la peste, puis invoqua directement son Keishin :

_**-Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque ! Armure !**_

Sayuro fut amusée de sa transformation directe. Karen disait, arquant un sourcil :

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ? Il va se fatiguer très vite…

-Tsurugi sait qu'il n'a pas la puissance pour rivaliser contre un Mixi Max… Répondit Shindou. Tout va se jouer sur les premières minutes de cet affrontement…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Emcy, inquiète pour Tsurugi.

-Un Keishin armure fatigue beaucoup plus vite qu'un Mixi Max, nyaa, répliqua Koitaro. C'est éphémère… Il va devoir donc la battre directement, en y mettant toute sa puissance…

-Mais je trouve cette jeune fille étrange… murmura Daisuke.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demandai-je, fixant Sayuro.

-Eh bien, elle a réussi à faire un Mixi Max avec Okita sans le connaître, et sans devoir se préparer physiquement et mentalement… Elle est très forte !

Je regardai Sayuro qui fixait Tsurugi avec un regard mesquin. Certes, une grande méchanceté, et une aura étrange émanait d'elle… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça la rends plus forte…

Le match débuta alors Tsurugi se précipita avec la force de son armure pour directement lui tirer dans l'abdomen. Sayuro ne bougea qu'au dernier moment, à une vitesse hallucinante, lui volant le ballon sans que personne ne pu voir quoi que ce soit. Tsurugi en fut lui-même la victime, mais ne se laissa pas faire il se retourna, l'attaquant à nouveau, mais avec encore un sourire mesquin, elle l'esquiva.

Le défi fonctionna un peu toujours de cette manière Sayuro était en train de jouer avec Tsurugi, et ce, avec une vitesse hallucinante. C'était alors ça, la rapidité du Mixi Max d'Okita ? Alors que nous restions à dévisager le garçon armure qui fatiguait de plus en plus, la capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0 en eut marre, et bailla un bon coup :

-Tu sais, moi aussi, je commence à me fatiguer de te voir tourner en bourrique…

Elle montra ses dents les plus pointues avec un regard machiavélique. Le ballon atterri loin d'elle, semblable à une goutte d'eau. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, elle trancha le ballon de sa jambe. La balle rassembla de multitudes de pétales jaunes, formant ainsi une fleur derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors, puis le ballon partit telle une flèche en direction de notre équipier :

-_**Katana Chrysantème !**_

Tsurugi le reçu alors de plein fouet, au cri général, ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler son Keishin armure, et de lui faire subir une douleur intense. Sayuro riait de lui, tandis qu'Ema accourut en sa direction pour l'aider à se relever difficilement :

-Tsurugi ! Tsurugi ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Ça…ça pourrait aller… répondit-il, la voix tassée par la douleur.

Le regardai le samurai, qui ne croyait pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler, comme nous tous d'ailleurs…

_7__e__force : Un attaquant rapide comme l'éclair, avec une puissance de tir énorme._

C'était donc ça, la fameuse force enfouie d'Okita ?! Dans tout les cas, c'était très impressionnant… Mais elle appartenait à Sayuro. C'était elle, qui se l'était appropriée…

-Comme je l'avais prédit, la force de Souji est très importante, malgré sa maladie… Réprima la pierre orange. Le pire, c'est que cette fille la contrôle parfaitement…

Je suivis son regard, et regardai Sayuro qui regarda Ema secourir Tsurugi avec un air émerveillée :

-Oh… c'est trop chou… on dirait le même couple que dans…

-La ferme ! Répliqua sèchement Ema. On s'en tape de tes mangas !

-Quoi ?!

Sayuro montra un visage empli d'une telle haine… la chose que l'on n'avait jamais vue sur son visage auparavant… Ema avait fait fort en critiquant ses fameux mangas, et ça, on l'avait tous ressentis dans l'atmosphère qui changeait :

-Répète un peu pour voir ?! S'exclama-t-elle, sur un ton monstrueux.

-Tes mangas, c'est de la merde.

Je me retins de faire un cri mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle allait se faire démembrer !

-Espèce de pimbêche ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à insulter les mangas !

-D'accord, déclara Ema. Je suis donc ta nouvelle adversaire.

-Ema non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! M'écriai-je, dans le même état d'esprit que l'équipe à mes côtés.

-Hors de question ! Répliqua à son tour Tsurugi.

Ema n'avait pas de Keishin armure, et pas de Mixi Max… Comment comptai-t-elle rivaliser seule contre Sayuro ? Et c'était surement la question que tout le monde se posait. Mais Ema n'avait pas peur :

-C'est d'accord, répliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Sayuro.

-Je te le répète c'est non !

-Fais-moi confiance, disait-elle vers le blessé, un visage rassurant.

Etrangement, Tsurugi la laissa, comme perturbé par sa dernière phrase. Je me demandai quelle pouvait être son autre signification pour l'attaquant, et Emcy me murmura :

-Il s'est presque passé la même chose, lors de la dispute…

-Le fait que Tsurugi la laisse faire est surement du à son acceptation, disait Shindou, sérieux. C'est un moyen de se faire pardonner…

J'eus vraiment l'impression de parler avec un psychologue spécialiste du comportement humain à côté de moi. Alors que je le fixai, impressionnée, il me regarda, un point d'interrogation sur le visage. Rouge en m'en rendant compte, je détournai le regard vers les deux filles, puis essayai de prendre un ton sérieux :

-O-Oui, effectivement…

Je l'entendis glousser. Le défi allé démarrer, devant le stress général. Ema, balle aux pieds, regarda Sayuro en fronçant des sourcils, se concentrant sur son futur jeu.

-Je vais te faire bouffer toutes tes insultes envers ma passion ! La menaçai une Sayuro plus qu'en colère.


	199. Chapter 64 (3)

**Chapitre 64**

L

a tension fut présente, et seul le grognement de Sayuro et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages ébruitait la scène… Avant que le combat ne commence.

Sayuro s'élança vers Ema. La rage qui l'imprégnait était telle qu'elle avait du rendre la capitaine d'El Dorado aveugle, car Ema l'esquiva sans problème. Ema en profita pour rapidement faire apparaitre son Keishin :

-_**Akuma, le démon des enfers !**_

Sayuro s'énerva, puis fonça une fois de plus sur la fille aux couettes, avec plus de concentration. Ema la prit de plein fouet, elle qui pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec son Keishin seulement. Alors qu'elle s'en remit rapidement, Sayuro était cependant plus rapide et elle tira sur la jeune fille, avec toute la force du Mixi Max, ainsi que celle de sa rage envers l'attaquante. Ema était à terre.

-Ema ! Criâmes-nous en cœur.

Mais elle se releva, essuyant le filet de sang pendant de sa bouche. Elle avait désormais le ballon aux pieds, et Sayuro ne semblait pas vouloir le reprendre :

-Ahaha ! Tu penses pouvoir me battre avec un faible Keishin ?! C'est pitoyable ! Tu sais quoi : tu ne vaux même pas plus qu'un personnage secondaire… Même pas ! Un PNJ !

Devant le rire satanique et les provocations de la fille au Mixi Max, notre amie ne répondit pas. Elle se releva, déjà épuisée, et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Elle semblait en plein dans ses pensées, et on pu même croire un instant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était en duel. Son Keishin se fit de plus en plus flou, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer ses formes. Serait-ce la fatigue ?

Non… ce n'était pas ça… Et le simple fait que le Keishin se rapprochait de sa détentrice me le confirma.

-Elle essaye de faire son Keishin armure ! S'exclama Daisuke, suivit par une surprise générale.

Tsurugi regarda sa compagne avec une grande attention comme s'il voulait lui aussi qu'elle réussisse par-dessus tout. C'est ce que je voulais aussi… Mais le Keishin ne se matérialisa pas comme elle le souhaitait, et elle ne sentit que l'horrible coup de coude de Sayuro pénétrer dans ses côtes.

-Ema ! Criâmes-nous de nouveau.

Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait gravement être blessée… Mais de nouveau la jeune fille se releva, essayant de respirer après son attaque.

-Ahahah ! Tu espérais impressionner qui, hein ?!

Ema fit un claquement de langue agacé, tandis que Tsurugi lui cria :

-Ema ! Vas-y ! Fonce !

Le regard de notre équipière changea du tout au tout en le tournant en sa direction. Sur ses lèvres, je pus lire le mot « Tsurugi », tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra de nouveau. Akuma devenait flou, changeait de forme, bougeait toujours plus, se rapprocha d'Ema, pour ensuite reculer… Les Keishin armure étaient décidemment bien des batailles intérieure…

-Tu te dégonfles ? Lui cria Sayuro avec sourire en voyant la jeune fille.

Ema ne répondit pas, essayant de se concentrer d'avantage.

-En fait, tu es vraiment une brute ! La provoqua-t-elle. J'ai vu quand tu donnas des coups à tes amis… s'en est désespérant !

Je vi le sourcil d'Ema bouger de frustration. Mais elle essayer de passer outre ses remarques et ses provocations. J'avais envie de répliquer vers Sayuro de se taire, mais Shindou m'en empêcha, ne voulant pas que ce genre de langage sorte de ma bouche pendant un moment si important pour mon amie. Tsurugi avait sa jambe qui tremblai et une colère indescriptible sur le visage il n'aimait pas non plus les propos de la fille aux cheveux bleu clair à propos d'Ema. Malgré ça, Sayuro mit une fois de plus la barre haute :

-En fait tu ne vaux même pas mieux que l'autre avorton… comment il s'appelle déjà ? Tsurugo ? Tsurugi ?

S'en était trop pour elle. La rage d'Ema se prononça d'un seul coup, son visage révélant sa réelle émotion depuis quelques minutes, son corps crispé par l'envie de lui foutre un pain dans la figure… Et son Keishin semblait virevolter à sa colère.

-Alors là ma grande, tu as été trop loin ! Je vais te montrer moi !

Ce fut à ce moment que son Keishin avait enfin réagit se divisant en plusieurs parties, il alla se positionner sur le corps de la jeune fille afin d'en former une armure.

-Tu as réussi ! M'exclamai-je en joie.

Cependant, ma bonne humeur n'atteignait pas Ema, et je doute même qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'elle avait à présent l'armure de son Keishin sur le dos. Elle fonça droit sur Sayuro, surprise, puis luis déroba le ballon à toute vitesse. Une fois à quelques mètres de son adversaire, avant qu'elle ne décroche un mot de plus, elle lui envoya le ballon droit dans la figure. Sayuro, sous le choc, à terre, se vit se faire écraser par le pied d'Ema, qui cria avec colère :

-Tu peux encore de moquer de moi… Mais je ne te laisserai jamais te moquer de Tsurugi ! Alors maintenant, tu vas lui rendre son Mixi Max !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Cracha-t-elle. Je vais te le rendre, son Mixi Max !

Ema se dégagea, et Sayuro se releva avec la moue. Elle prit son ballon multicolore, puis appuya sur un des boutons la force d'Okita disparut alors de son corps, tandis que l'énergie alla se stocker dans le ballon.

-Aller vient… Tsurugi…

Elle avait prononcé son nom bien distinctement en regardant Ema de travers. L'attaquant s'exécuta, alors que Sayuro l'invita à poser sa main sur le ballon. Nous hésitions :

-Attends Tsurugi ! C'est peut-être un piège ! S'exclama Tora

-Quel intérêt aurai-je à le faire ?! Se frustra-t-elle. J'ai perdu, c'est normal !

Tsurugi hocha la tête, et mit sa main sur le fameux bouton. Un éclair vint le parcourir, puis, il se mélangea à Okita ses cheveux en queue de cheval mauve, des yeux de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une peau bronzée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas de doute, il avait bien reçu le Mixi Max de Souji.

-Bien ! A présent je dois partir ! Au revoir !

Elle nous fit signe de la main avec un sourire habituelle, mais Ema avait encore des comptes à régler avec elle. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de le dire, Sayuro avait disparut.

-C'était un plaisir, Okita… disait Tsurugi avec sourire en serrant la main du samurai.

-Alors vous devez déjà repartir ?

-Oui, on doit beaucoup voyager… disais-je, pensant surement à d'autre type de voyage que ceux dans la tête d'Okita.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il. Eh bien, je me souviendrai de vous, en tout cas ! Surtout de toi, Tsurugi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sur ce, nous fîmes nos adieux à ces personnages, puis faisions environ 500 mètres avant de revenir au mini bus qui allait nous reconduire de là où nous venions. Nous actionnions la machine, puis vîmes la preuve historique, le sabre que nous avions reconnu entre les mains d'Okita et qu'Ema nous avait fourni s'évaporer dans l'air.

-Quand je repense à Sayuro… C'est un ennemi vraiment étrange… réfléchit Shindou à mes côtés.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme Hakira, le désigna-t-elle. Regarde, elle a déjà perdu contre nous… pourtant elle ne se fait pas renvoyer…

-Oui… maintenant que tu le dis…

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir la pression de la réussite, ou quoi que ce soit… Elle avait plus l'air de s'amuser avec nous qu'autre chose…

Alors que nous demandions à Hakira si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, elle répondit avec un pardon négativement. On ne connaissait pas vraiment El Dorado, au fond, même si on était toujours lié à eux…

Je regardai Tora plongé dans ses écouteurs high-tech c'est vrai… lui ne nous avait pas vraiment dit d'où il venait, ni d'où il connait El Dorado… Même si c'était quelqu'un de confiance, pouvait-on tout de même se poser des questions ? Alors que nous nous étions plongés dans cette aventure, en réalité, on n'y connaissait pas grand-chose…

Une fois rentrés, Tsurugi montra son nouveau Mixi Max, puis nous racontions nos aventures. Alors que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps de répit, une fois de plus, nous allions directement repartir en voyage.

-C'est partit pour l'époque de Jeanne d'Arc, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro.

Jeanne d'Arc, rien que ça ? Bah, au point ou on en était…

-Et la personne qui le fera…déclara Daisuke. N'est autre que Kirino !

-Quoi ? Moi un Mixi Max ? S'exclama l'intéressé.

Je soupirai comment je pouvais déjà prédire que ce voyage ne se passera pas comme prévu une fois de plus ?


	200. Chapter 65 (3)

**Chapitre 65**

-QUOI ?! S'écria Tora, les yeux ronds comme des pastèques.

-Chhuuuuut ! Insista Ema une fois de plus, mettant son index sur ses lèvres.

Dans le car pour aller à l'époque de Jeanne d'Arc, Tora n'en revenait pas, tandis que Tsurugi restait stoïque. Etant absent aux déclarations de Karen et moi, lors de l'époque d'Okita, nous avions failli oublier leur annoncer que notre amie était enceinte, et que par cette occasion, Sayuro en avait une fois de plus profité pour semer la pagaille. Inutile de vous dire qu'avec la réaction de Tora, l'atmosphère calme, qui nous entourait devint bientôt pesante, avec tous ses regards sur nous.

-Quoi ? Répéta Tira avec la même surprise, cette fois en chuchotant.

Bizarrement, ceci me rappelait quelqu'un… qui était juste assise à côté de moi, et qui ne cessait de regarder Tenma en ce moment…

-Karen est enceinte, t'es sourd ?! Chuchota Ema.

-C'est dingue, s'exprima enfin Tsurugi, qui ne savait trop réagir, de naturel indifférent.

Je soupirai c'était cela de moins à faire… Cependant, je sentais qu'Emcy était attirée vers Kirino, qui était dans le vague depuis tout à l'heure c'était enfin le temps de son Mixi Max ! Il avait toujours cet air tétanisé depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé. Nous encouragions d'un clin d'œil Emcy pour qu'elle aille parler à son Dom Juan. Avec un rougissement, elle alla de ce pas engagé la conversation avec lui.

-Vous savez qu'elle est beaucoup plus en avance que vous, disait Karen à l'intention d'Ema et moi, avec un sourire narquois.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Disait Ema, frustrée.

-Bah je vous ferez dire qu'elle la déjà embrassé, elle…Répliqua Karen en haussant des épaules.

Je vis une veine sur le front d'Ema gonfler. Heureusement que Tsurugi était déjà partit… Cependant… il restait une personne, qui ne possédait qu'un écouteur à l'oreille :

-Ah je le savais ! Vous êtes amoureuses les filles !

Tora avait l'un de ses sourires triomphant typique des garçons qui enquiquinent les filles à longueur de journée. Je devins rouge à sa remarque il était vrai que Karen aurait du tourner sa langue plusieurs fois avant de parler…

-Alors… continua-t-il. J'en déduis qu'Emcy c'est Kirino… et… (Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent) Quoi ?! Elle l'a déjà embrassé ?!

-Eh ouais ! S'exclama avec audace notre amie enceinte. Tu sais, t'as loupé plein de trucs !

-Ouais, mais je suis pressé de savoir pour Kazumi, se tourna-t-il vers moi. Alors ? Avec Shindou ? Ça avance ?

Je devenais soudain rouge pivoine, et je sentais que si j'étais dans une baignoire, l'eau bouillerait plus rapidement que prévue. Comment est-il au courant pour Shindou et moi ?! Apparemment, Ema et Karen se demandaient la même chose, et ne manquèrent pas de poser la question à Tora, ce à quoi il répondit :

-Euh… eh bien… c'est que… je m'intéresse !

-Tu…t'intéresse ? Répéta Ema, arquant un sourcil.

Je ne pense pas que c'était la vraie raison, mais il ne donna pas plus d'explication et alla rejoindre les autres dans le fond du car, notamment allant aux côtés d'Hakira.

-C'est si évident que ça ?! M'exclamai-je presque.

Les filles ne me répondirent pas, mais regardèrent plutôt la personne à côté de qui Tora c'était assit :

-Je trouve qu'il est quand même proche d'Hakira, vous ne trouvez pas ? Se demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

-C'est vrai qu'il la défendu à l'époque de Léonard de Vinci… répliqua Ema. Il veut peut-être la mettre en confiance… ?

-Ou alors elle lui plait… (Karen mit sa main sur son menton, regardant les intéressés d'un œil taquin) Intéressant…

Ça y est, le mode « Karen, détective privée » venait de s'activer… Tora serait-il un dragueur de première, cherchant la première femelle ressemblant à un chat à l'horizon ? Cependant, je ne voyais pas d'oreilles sur le sommet du crâne d'Hakira, et que je sache, les félins ne gloussaient pas à la blague de leur compagnon…

La caravane descendit doucement au milieu des arbres. La verdure y était des plus fraîches, et le paysage de la campagne à perte de vue était à couper le souffle. Koitaro appuya sur sa manette afin de nous enfiler les tenues de l'époque un t-shirt à manche longue, avec une longue tunique par-dessus… ce n'était pas les meilleurs vêtements que cette télécommande nous avez fait porter…

Alors que la caravane devenait invisible, des gardes arrivèrent rapidement tout d'armure vêtu ainsi que d'arme tranchante.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Cria un des gardes.

-Super l'accueil… Murmura Karen avec un sourire ironique.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs ! Ignorai-je ma meilleure amie.

-Des voyageurs ? Prononça une petite voix.

Les gardes se décalèrent pour laisser paraître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait des lunettes, et son aura était très apaisante, comme son humeur.

-Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Bienvenue dans ce cas ! Disait-elle avec sourire.

-Attendez, on ne peut pas simplement les accueillir comme ça, sans rien dire ! Disait l'un des chevaliers.

La jeune femme, qui semblait être leur supérieure, ne répondit pas, et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa tunique. Elle en sortit un petit sachet, d'où elle tira un bonbon. Nous restions silencieux et perplexes quant à l'objet en question. Elle le pointa vers Kirino, qui était la personne le plus proche d'elle, puis lui dit :

\- Vas-y ! Goutte !

Le garçon à couette ignorait s'il devait exécuter sa requête… Peut-être était-ce un poison ? Mais venant d'une femme qui avait l'air si gentille… Kirino tourna la tête vers nous, qui acquiesçâmes. Il prit alors la sucrerie, avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche et de le croquer avec plaisir.

-Hmm… C'est bon ! Commenta-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répliqua la jeune femme avec toujours le même sourire. (Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe) Vous en voulez ?

Devant la réaction du défenseur en goutant ce bonbon, personne ne pouvait répondre au négatif. Nous nous empiffrâmes alors de ces mets, qui effectivement, étaient délicieux. Les hommes costauds nous regardaient sans rien dire. La donnatrice de bonbon se tourna vers eux :

-Vous voyez ? Ils sont inoffensifs… (Son visage s'illumina) Amenons-les au château ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Eh bien ! Si cette femme n'était pas l'incarnation de la gentillesse, alors je ne comprenais plus rien ! Shindou acquiesça au nom de tous. Elle se tourna vers ses hommes avec sourire. L'un d'eux, qui semblait le chef, soupira :

-Comme vous voulez… Toujours aussi gentille Jeanne…

Je fronçai les sourcils je rêvai ou il venait de l'appeler Jeanne ? Je n'étais pas la seule dans le doute :

-Vous…Vous êtes Jeanne d'Arc, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avec hésitation Hayami.

-C'est exact. (Elle prit un air étonné) Je suis si connue que ça dans la contrée ?

Les soupçons du chef des chevaliers s'accentuèrent il n'avait pas l'air de nous apprécier… et il nous considérait plutôt comme des ennemis. Cependant, j'ignorai que Jeanne d'arc ressemblerait à une fille si agréable… Je m'attendais peut-être plus à une guerrière très courageuse.

C'est donc ainsi que nous suivîmes les chevaliers imposants et la précieuse Jeanne d'Arc en direction de son château. Discutant entre nous, bon nombre de joueurs pensaient qu'elle avait un excellent tempérament. Kirino semblait dans ses pensées. Et maintenant que je me concentrai sur lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il regardait longuement Tenma… Aurait-il quelque chose à lui reprocher ? Ou quelque chose qui lui semblait étrange ?

Shindou, lui non plus, depuis sa fameuse expédition pour retrouver Tenma dans la forêt, ne lui avait reparlé… J'avais bien sentis l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait entre eux deux… Ainsi que le côté pensif de Karen en ce moment par rapport à la situation, qu'elle critiqua :

-Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation… Murmura-t-elle.

Etant donné que je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question, je fis semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et fis un rapide regard circulaire Tora était toujours avec Hakira, Tenma semblait encore dans ses pensées, en même temps que parler avec Kariya et Hayami. Et bizarrement… Emcy n'arrêtait pas de dévorer Kirino du regard… Un regard plutôt… inquiet…

Je soupirai franchement, l'atmosphère de l'équipe était étrange en ce moment… Comment allais-je résoudre tous ces problèmes ? Etant capitaine de cette équipe, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes coéquipiers dans cette ambiance ! Aller ! Kazumi ma détective va enquêter sur ces problèmes afin de les résoudre !


	201. Chapter 66 (3)

**Chapitre 66**

Nous arrivions alors à une petite forteresse bien gardée. Avec ses briques en pierre, on voit bien que nous étions au 15e siècle... des hommes montaient la garde, et même si cela semblait être un mini château au milieu de la campagne, c'était très bien gardé. Cependant, l'odeur le premier vit Jeanne arriver, il la laissa passer sans broncher, de contentant de nous dévisager un par un, immobile. On sentait bien qu'on n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue ici...

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une petite cours extérieur, entourée par les remparts, où trônaient de multiples hommes, nous lançant des regards intimidant. Après tout, nous étions en période de guerre... en revanche, l'atmosphère de cet endroit allait complètement en opposition avec le caractère de Jeanne... qui elle, rentrait presque en sautillant, heureuse d'avoir des invités.

-Voilà ! Vous êtes dans l'un de nos repaires !

-Madame Jeanne ! S'exclama un garde qui arriva devant la jeune femme. Nous avons un problème...

Avant de continuer sa phrase que Jeanne attendait, il jeta un regard sur nous. La blonde se retourna et comprenait que cette conversation était du domaine privé.

-J'arrive, dit-elle a l'homme en armure. (Elle se tourna vers nous avec un air désolée) Je suis navrée, je dois m'absenter un petit moment... mais surtout faites comme chez vous !

Elle partit alors en franchissant une grande porte en bois. Nous restions alors plantés dans la cours extérieur, surveillés par de multiples gardes. Nous nous asseyions alors en cercle afin de nous concerter.

-C'est parfait, nyaa ! Commença Koitaro avec vivacité. Nous n'avons même pas besoins de chercher, nyaa ! Ce Mixi Max va être rapide, nyaa !

-Attendez ! Cria une voix dans la poche de Kirino.

La pierre orange sortit de sa cachette, et à sa voix, la remarque de Koitaro n'avait pas du lui plaire.

-Attendez quoi, nyaa ?! Répliqua le chat, un peu en colère qu'on le coupe dans son élan.

-Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? Reprit Daisuke.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment… disait Karen en haussant un sourcil.

-Jeanne n'a pas encore son caractère.

-Pas encore son caractère ? Répéta Shinsuke sans comprendre.

_-2__e__force : Un défenseur charismatique qui réveille jusqu'à le courage de son équipe, transformant la défense en un mur de fer…._ Ceci est censé représenter Jeanne d'Arc. Vous semble-t-elle courageuse ?

Nous baissions la tête, convaincus. Il était clair que la jeune blonde ne correspondait pas à son personnage historique. Tenma demanda alors :

-Mais… Pourquoi elle dans ce cas ? On ne pourrait pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non ! Répliqua de nouveau la pierre avec une voix de fer. Jeanne est la seule capable de faire parti du 11 légendaire ! Tout simplement… La force est cachée en elle, et elle n'arrive pas à la dévoiler.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Nishiki. Mais comment vous savez tout ça ?!

-Depuis que je suis dans ce corps, je peux voir des choses… Que je ne pouvais pas voir auparavant… disait-il avec une voix sérieuse comme dans les films.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire plus tôt ?! S'exclama avec rage Karen, agacée, et cassant tout l'effet voulu par le grand père.

-Oui bah c'est bon hein ! Répliqua l'objet, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'apprécier la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Ah je sais pourquoi (elle pouffa avec un sourire narquois). Vous pouvez voir certaine chose qui pourrait mettre en colère certaines personnes si elles l'apprenaient…

Je sentais l'atmosphère qui commençai à devenir électrique, comme tout le monde, qui prit le même reflexe à ne pas intervenir dans la bataille.

-Mais de quoi diable veux-tu parler ?! S'énerva Daisuke.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise ? Disait-elle sur le même ton.

-Rahhh ! Tu commences à m'agacer ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour voir les capacités nécessaires en toi pour accueillir un membre du 11 légendaire !

-Ne changez pas de sujet ! Elle accentua son sourire.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

-Bien ! Cette fois-ci je ne me retiendrai pas ! Je suis sûre en réalité que vous pouvez voir… (Elle pointa la pierre du doigt) Les sous-vêtements de tout le monde !

…

Un silence se fit dans la cour, laissant le vent se charger d'animer l'atmosphère. Nous restions tous pétrifier, à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer… Surtout dans la tête de Karen pour avoir eu une pareille idée. Instinctivement, je tenais ma tunique et la tirai vers le bas, comme gênée comment pouvais-je la croire dans mon subconscient ?!

-…Pardon ? Disait enfin la pierre qui brisa le silence.

-Karen… soupira Shindou devant le comportement de sa cousine.

-Bah quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas un petit soupçon vous ?! Se défendit-elle.

Nouveau silence.

-Eh bien… disons que… essayai-je de défendre la pierre.

C'est à ce moment que Jeanne débarqua, la mine triste. Je pouvais dire qu'elle nous avait sauvés d'une situation délicate… Personne ne voulu rester sur la discutions actuelle, et c'est pourquoi nous nous agglutinions tous vers elle, inquiets.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'avança Kirino.

-C'est une catastrophe… L'ennemi nous envahit de plus en plus…

-En effet, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle… disait Shindou, main sur le menton à la Sherlock Holmes, qui lui allait si bien qu'elle me fit rougir.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen ? Demanda Hakira.

Jeanne semblait réfléchir, mais aussi peu convaincue. Elle répondit finalement :

-Je pense qu'il nous faut des renforts…

-C'est une bonne idée, répliqua Tsurugi les bras croisés.

-Et où allez-vous les trouver ? Demanda Amagi.

-Je connais bien quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider… ! (Son visage s'illumina) Il s'agit du prince Charles VII !

Elle nous expliqua qu'il avait une armée, et qu'elle pouvait essayer de négocier. Nous acquiescions en cœur. Le voyage se fera le lendemain matin, en cochet. Mais il fallait passer du côté ennemi afin d'y arriver… Cela risquait d'être dangereux…

-Cependant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de soldat ici… Et j'ai besoins d'escorte…

Cette anomalie compromettait les plans de la jeune femme. Nous restions plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à une solution, quand le garçon aux couettes s'avança avec un air confiant :

-Je vais être votre escorte.

Mon souffle fut coupé, et je pus deviner que c'était pareil pour toute l'équipe c'était très dangereux ! Kirino voulait y aller ?! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Se rapprocher de Jeanne pour son Mixi Max ne voulait pas dire prendre le risque de perdre la vie ! Soudain, j'entendais les paroles de Kirino lorsque j'étais venue chez lui auparavant…

_« -Oui… Enfin, ça dure depuis l'enfance… Il trouve que je ne suis pas assez viril… »_

Je baissai la tête ce n'était pas pour ça tout de même ?!

-Attends Kirino ! Disait Shindou, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

-Je veux y aller ! Se retourna le garçon, maintenant ses sourcils froncés.

-Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Jeanne.

Kirino hocha la tête sans même nous regarder une seconde fois pour confirmer que son geste était le bon. Il allait tout de même passer du côté ennemi… Jeanne sourit devant l'acte courageux de l'un d'entre nous, puis se tourna en notre direction :

-Vous allez loger à Vaucouleurs, cette nuit. Je vais demander à mes gardes de vous préparer deux chambres. (Elle prit un air gêné :) En revanche, ce ne sera pas du grand luxe… Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

Nous étions à Vaucouleurs alors ? Shindou répondit que c'était parfait, tandis que Jeanne partit avertir ses gardes. Dès qu'elle fut partit, les remarques fusaient de toute part :

-Tu es devenu fou ?! S'énerva Shindou.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai choisi. Je veux aller l'accompagner.

-Mais que veux-tu prouver en faisant ça ?! S'exclama Tora.

Kirino ne répondit pas. Je regardai en direction d'Emcy, qui avait le visage décomposé par la peur pour la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle était tétanisée, et je voyais comme de multiples films passer devant ses yeux. Alors que l'attitude de Kirino était contraire : regard déterminé, pause droite, il semblait avoir une détermination à toute épreuve.

Ema, qui avait repéré comme moi l'inquiétude d'Emcy, nous allions à ses côtés, bientôt rattrapés par Karen, puis je disais alors au reste de l'équipe :

-On arrive…

Deux petits mots qui passèrent presque inaperçus dans la tension qui régnait. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors là ou Jeanne d'Arc avait disparut de la cour, et débouchâmes dans un couloir de pierre, avec pour décoration des blasons accrochés. Sans passer plus de temps à admirer le décor du moyen-âge, et me dirigeai vers la première personne que nous croisions : un garde costaud en armure.

-Nous sommes ceux qui doivent loger ici ce soir… (Je tourne la tête vers la rousse) Elle ne se sent pas bien… Y-a-t-il un endroit où nous serons tranquilles ?

Il nous emmena alors sans broncher vers une salle qui semblait être un petit salon. Des tapisseries recouvraient les murs et le sol afin d'isoler la pièce du froid, et un petit fauteuil en cuir était installer avec une table en bois de la même taille. Je remercie le garde, qui hocha seulement la tête avant de nous laisser seules.

-Emcy… tout va bien ?

J'aperçu alors enfin les gouttes sur ses joues qui ne cessaient de couler. Karen lui tapota sur l'épaule, et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut calmée.

-Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas ! Je…pas lui !

-Calme-toi Emcy… commença Ema.

-Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement ! Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime !

Emcy semblait refouler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ainsi que ses larmes. Je devinai rapidement que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette situation avait du lui référer à son père.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à l'en empêcher !

Hakira, visiblement inquiète elle aussi pour la rousse, nous avait suivit, et se tenait fièrement face à nous, avec un air confiant.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il parte… Tu n'as qu'à le retenir ! Emcy !


	202. Chapter 67 (3)

**Chapitre 67**

-L

'en empêcher...?

Gênée d'avoir crier son amour pour Kirino à qui voulait l'entendre, les joues d'Emcy commencèrent à être en feu. Hakira connaissait maintenant le secret... allait elle le répéter à tout le monde ? Heureusement, l'ex El Dorado avait changé depuis notre première rencontre... et comme si elle avait lu dans nos pensées et dans notre inquiétude, elle leva la main pour nous demander de ne pas dire un mot, prenant la parole :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais garder un secret ! (Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Emcy avant de continuer :) je disais donc que tu devais l'empêcher de partir...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Karen

-Je pense que seule Emcy peut le retenir d'y aller. Après tout, tu ne trouves pas cette mission parfaite pour te rapprocher de Kirino, Emcy ?

-Eh bien... c'est à dire que... répondit l'intéressée, gênée. Je veux simplement qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop de moi... surtout pour aller du côté ennemi...

-J'ai confiance en toi Emcy ! Répliqua Ema. Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Même si je ne trouvais pas cette situation la plus dangereuse de toute cette aventure, il est vrai néanmoins que cela ferai avancer les choses du côté du garçon aux cheveux roses et de mon amie... je regardai Ema qui l'encourageait : c'est aussi grâce à ça qu'elle a pu avancer avec Tsurugi non ?

-Tu as jusque demain, Emcy... et encore, la nuit va bientôt tomber, la préviens- je.

Elle essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête, son visage décrivant une détermination timide comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les filles et moi souriaient, et nous allions retourner dans la cours extérieur.

Nos camarades se passaient le ballon, tandis qu'une flamme s'allumait au centre, à la manière d'un feu de camp. Alors que les joueurs essayaient d'apprendre à Jeanne à jouer au foot, je laissai les filles et allai auprès de Shindou, regardant les garçons se passer la balle avec... un certain sourire.

-Jeanne à l'air très ouverte... entamai- je la discution.

-Oui, c'est une femme très amicale... je me demande quelle sera son caractère une fois développé...

La vive flamme éclairait la moitié du visage de Shindou dessinant un sourire, tandis que la deuxième moitié restait dans l'ombre. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous étions tous les deux à regarder le feu virevolter intensément, comme attirés par sa vivacité.

-...et pour Kirino ? Brisais-je le silence.

-Il refuse catégoriquement d'abandonner, soupirait- il. Je le reconnais bien là... toujours aussi tête de mule !

Je pouffai à sa remarque. Cependant, si même son meilleur ami ne pouvait rien faire... Emcy en sera t elle capable ? J'espérais...

Je vis alors Hakira parler à Emcy dans son oreille... La rousse acquiesça et alla directement voir Kirino. Serai ce un premier plan ? Je regardai mon amie s'installer timidement à côté du défenseur regardant la source de chaleur. Ils parlèrent, Kirino tout sourire, et je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'ils étaient proches du feu, mais quelque chose me disait qu'Emcy devait avoir très chaud... D'un seul coup, Kirino prit une mine grave; sûrement étaient-ils en train d'aborder le sujet...

-Eh tu m'écoutes ?

Je me retournai en catastrophe vers Shindou qui me dévisageait. Mes joues prirent une teinte de rouge. Le tacticien soupira :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te mets autant dans la lune ?

-Eh bien… c'est que…

Je détournai le regard pour ne pas parler dans le blanc de ses yeux. Shindou fronça les sourcils il savait que je n'étais pas comme ça de nature.

-Mais surtout… continua Shindou, qui est-ce que tu fixais comme ça ?

Comme pour essayer de deviner mes gestes, il s'avança par-dessus mon épaule et regardai dans la même direction que moi il y a quelque minutes. Cependant, il était proche… vraiment très proche… son menton au dessus de mon épaule, j'aurai pu sentir son souffle sur mon oreille si le feu ne faisait pas son travail de réchauffer les alentours. Essayant de faire abstraction à cette posture gênante, Shindou, lui, écarquilla les yeux :

-Tiens ? Tu regardais Emcy et Kirino ?

Perspicace ! Me reculant un peu comme pour que mes paroles ne s'embrouillent pas avec la situation actuelle, je répondis :

-Oui… le dévouement de Kirino fait très peur à Emcy…

-Emcy est très sensible… disait-il en la regardant, avant de sourire. Kirino l'apprécie beaucoup…

Je tournai d'un coup la tête en sa direction avais-je bien entendu ? Kirino appréciait Emcy ? Alors que Shindou me vit du coin de l'œil, il accentua son sourire, puis se tourna vers moi, gêné :

-Si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter à tout le monde… Depuis le début Kirino est aux petits soins pour elle… et quand il s'inquiète pour Emcy, ça se voit tout de suite ! Il n'arrête pas de se préoccuper de sa santé sans arrêt…

La discutions s'arrêta là. Si j'avais su tout ça ! Je ne me doutai pas que le garçon aux couettes s'inquiétait autant et portait tant d'attention envers Emcy… et c'était une très bonne nouvelle ! Mais devais-je le répéter pour rassurer mon amie, ou garder le secret comme je l'avais promis à Shindou ?

Les infos se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je me remémorai de la fameuse expression « la nuit porte conseil »… et je décidai de l'appliquer. Une fois le feu éteint, nous nous rendions à nos chambres celle des filles fut constituée de plusieurs matelas au sol fais en paille et autres matériaux dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine, recouvert d'un drap. C'était confortable, et je me disais que c'était surement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'époque. Nous n'avions même pas parlé, ni à Emcy ni à quelqu'un d'autre, que nous dormions déjà à poing fermés.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillions tous avec les bruits du métal s'entrechoquant des armures des gardes déjà au travail. Ils préparaient déjà le chariot pour partir auprès du prince.

-Dites donc, ils se lèvent tôt ceux-là ! Bailla Karen, se frottant des yeux, elle, pas vraiment matinale de nature…

-Oh non… imagina Ema, ça se trouve…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'Emcy enfila sa tunique en catastrophe. A en juger par sa respiration rapide, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'ils partiraient aussi tôt… Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour convaincre Kirino de rester confiner dans le château.

-Emcy attend ! Tendis-je le bras vainement pour la rattraper.

Mais elle avait déjà quitté la pièce. Se regardant mutuellement, nous nous habillions rapidement pour aller la rejoindre. Enfin… le « nous » n'incluait pas une certaine personne…

-Allez-y sans moi, j'ai besoin de repos… disait Karen avant de refourrer sa tête dans son oreiller.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?! S'exclama Ema. Emcy a peut-être besoin de nous ! Comme l'équipe d'ailleurs !

-Une femme enceinte à besoin de dormir, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant.

-Rah j'y crois pas… soupirai-je, la main sur le visage. (Je me tournai vers Ema :) Laisse tomber, c'est peine perdue…

Ema, qui bougonnait de ne pas avoir la même chance d'avoir un peu plus de repos, ne répliqua pas, se contentant de réarranger ses cheveux. En sortant, elle cracha tout de même :

-Et n'utilise pas ta progéniture comme excuse à chaque fois !

Je pus voir un sourire se dessiner malgré ses yeux cachés sous sa frange, avant qu'Ema ne claque la porte et parte d'un pas frustré vers la cours.

Emcy déambula dans les couloirs du château à toute vitesse même si la tentative de la veille avait échoué, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réessayer une dernière fois. D'une certaine façon, cela lui rappelait trop de souvenir, mais elle ne saurait vraiment dire quoi… mais ce sentiment qu'une personne parte et ne revienne jamais n'était pas inconnu pour elle.

Elle arriva à la cours intérieur où de multiples personnes étaient déjà présentes pour le départ. D'un mouvement circulaire rapide, elle alla voir la première personne susceptible de pouvoir répondre à sa question :

-Shindou… tu sais où est Kirino… ?

Le tacticien la regarda avec un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'un peu la gêner. Shindou indiqua une partie du château du doigt :

-Il est en train de se préparer dans cette salle…

Emcy n'avait pas le temps de discuter d'avantage et se rendit directement à l'endroit indiqué. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir comme Shindou qui l'observait toujours en partant. Oubliant ce pressentiment, elle se hâta d'arriver devant la fameuse porte.

Réduisant son rythme cardiaque élevé, Emcy passa la porte. A son entrée, Kirino se retourna, et dès qu'il la reconnue, il sourit.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive, il était en train de vérifier dans le miroir si sa tenue était correcte : son armure blanche ainsi que sa combinaison noire recouvrant sa peau en dessous mettait en valeur un charisme de chevalier volant au secours de sa princesse. La main posée machinalement sur le manche de son épée gainée montrait qu'il était prêt à se battre, et sa posture droite, confiante et combattante qu'il avait déjà eut la veille lorsqu'il acceptait ce travail, mettait en harmonie le tout. On aurait facilement pu peindre un tableau de cette scène, si bien qu'Emcy oublia ce pourquoi elle était venue en l'espace d'un instant.

-Emcy ? Disait-il machinalement. Que fais-tu ici ?

Les mots lui manquaient. Elle ne put répondre à cette question avant un petit moment, tant les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Limite, elle était en train de penser comme Karen, en laissant échapper une phrase du genre « j'aimerai tellement être la princesse qu'il va sauver… » Mais après un bref secouement de tête, elle essaya de reprendre un air convainquant :

-Tu ne dois pas y aller…

Manque de bol, sa voix lui avait joué un tour, réduisant sa crédibilité. Kirino baissa la tête et fit tourner son épée dans son étui :

-On en a déjà parlé… (Il releva la tête :) Je dois y aller.

Son air confiant indiqua à Emcy qu'il sera extrêmement difficile de l'arrêter. Néanmoins elle serra les dents et continua à insister :

-Tu sais, je m'inquiète… j'ai peur que… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

_Que tu ne reviennes jamais…_

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, doux et persuasif à la fois. Je sais me défendre.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème… C'est juste que…

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi…_

-Ecoutes Emcy… je dois y aller ! J'ai quelque chose à prouver, à accomplir… Je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés, à laisser toujours faire les autres.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas faible ! (Elle haussa un peu le ton :) ça ne sert à rien de vouloir le prouver !

_Tu es assez fort pour avoir percé mon cœur…_

-Si justement ! (Il prit un ton plus autoritaire :) Ils prennent tous des risques, pour aider les autres, pour faire leur Mixi Max ! Moi aussi, je dois faire mon maximum !

-Tu pourrais le faire autrement !

_Sans mettre ta vie en danger…_

-Ecoute, on a déjà eut cette discutions, et j'en ai déjà parlé à Shindou aussi je me suis décidé… Tu ne peux pas me faire changer d'avis !

Kirino s'avança pour passer la porte. Emcy, sa frange masquant son émotion, plaqua violement sa main de l'autre côté de l'entré, comme pour l'empêcher de passer, pour le retenir, car elle ne s'avouait pas encore vaincue.

-Tu ne dois pas partir !

_Je ne veux pas te perdre._

-Arrête Emcy… soupira Kirino. Ça devient ridicule…

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein dans son thorax. Les larmes retenues coulèrent et allèrent se poser avec de petits bruits sur le plancher. Exténuée, son cœur battant encore plus vite, elle cria presque :

-C'est toi qui est ridicule ! Tu n'as rien à prouver ! Tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus noble, la plus douce, la plus gentille… tu es surement la meilleure personne que je connaisse !

_Je ne me contrôle plus…_

-Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, que tu t'efface de ma vie, que ton souvenir se dissipe de ma mémoire, que tu changes malgré le fait que tu ne vois pas que tu es parfait à mes yeux, que mon cœur ne réponde plus comme il le fait à chaque fois que je te vois...

_C'est pourquoi…_

-Je t'aime… Kirino…


	203. Chapter 68 (3)

**Chapitre 68**

U

n silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant les larmes d'Emcy tomber sur le plancher dans un petit bruit. Kirino resta immobile, comme figé, et ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Après la minute de silence ou le cœur d'Emcy allait lâcher, Kirino ne montra pas son expression pour répondre :

-Je… Je dois y réfléchir…

Après quoi Emcy n'eut même pas la force de l'empêcher de passer la porte qu'elle protégeait depuis dix minutes. Une fois les cliquetis de l'armure de Kirino en mouvement terminé, elle se laissa retomber contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux.

-Je suis vraiment… une imbécile…

Je regardai rapidement dans la cours, mais toujours aucune trace d'Emcy. Shindou devina que je cherchai la rousse, et s'approcha :

-Elle est venu me demander où était Kirino. Après quoi, elle était partit sans même me laisser le temps de finir !

-Je vois… soupirai-je.

-Eh regardez ! S'exclama Ema. Il arrive !

Nous regardâmes Kirino arriver avec un air indifférent vers nous. Alors que nous voulûmes l'interpeller, il passa sans même nous adresser la parole.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !? Se demanda Ema, les nerfs à vif.

Sans répondre à mon amie, je regardai Kirino passer sans parler à qui que ce soit avant de monter dans la charrette. Alors Emcy n'avait pas réussit à le convaincre… Jeanne arriva, équipée de son armure, puis monta à son tour, nous adressant un signe de la main :

-Nous reviendrons vite ! Puisse ce trajet être bénéfique pour la bataille !

Le chariot s'éloigna. Shinsuke arriva avec le ballon et s'enchaina un entrainement improvisé. Cependant, Emcy n'arriva toujours pas… Je m'inquiétai de plus en plus… Avec l'aide d'Ema et Shindou, je cherchai mon amie dans les couloirs du château, examinant chaque pièce. En entrant dans l'une d'elle, nous aperçûmes Emcy en boule contre le mur.

-Emcy ! (Je m'approchai d'elle et mis mes mains sur ses épaules) Emcy… je suis désolée… que Kirino soit partit…

Elle releva la tête, les larmes coulantes, et sans dire un mot, elle s'effondra dans mes bras. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, et nous nous installâmes dans les canapés de la pièce.

-Emcy… commençai-je doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je…j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais… il continuait de persister… en disant que c'était son devoir…

-Tu as fais ton maximum… la rassura Shindou. Même moi je n'ai rien pu faire…

Il baissa la tête. Lui aussi regrettait de n'avoir rien pu faire devant son meilleur ami. La culpabilité commença à le ronger… Ema essaya de corrompre le malaise :

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! C'est ce sale Kirino qui est comme une tête de mule !

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé qu'aujourd'hui… murmura Shindou.

-Mais il a du se passer autre chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état, non ? Demanda Ema. Vous avez vu comme il était désagréable !

Je me remémorai la scène où il passa devant tout le monde sans rien dire… et au silence pesant d'Emcy à cette remarque, il était évident qu'Ema avait raison, et qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout dit…

-Allons Emcy… repris-je doucement, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé…

Elle baissa la tête avec un serrage de dent, qui confirma nos soupçons. Tous à l'affut de sa réponse, elle disait enfin, nous choquant au plus haut point :

-Je… lui ai avoué que je l'aimai.

\- …Quoi ? Disais-je, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Disait à son tour Ema.

-Toi et…Kirino… ? S'étonna Shindou qui ignorait que la rousse était amoureuse.

Je n'y croyais pas… Elle avait fait sa déclaration ?! Maintenant ?! Ici ?! Emcy, elle, si timide… Mais attendez ! Si elle pleurait…alors…

-Attends… récapitula Ema, une main sur le visage, tu as dis à Kirino que tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou-Oui… répondit-elle, rouge.

-Et…il a répondu non ? Demanda Shindou, hésitant.

-C'est-à-dire que… qu'il va réfléchir…

Je voyais à la tête de Shindou qu'il était étonné de la réponse de son ami. Kirino aurait dit qu'il réfléchirait ? C'était assez vague…

-Il faudra donc attendre sa réponse… songea Ema.

-Ecoute Emcy, prenais-je un ton sérieux, tu ne dois pas stresser, d'accord ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Vraiment. La seule chose que je pouvais lui conseiller, en vue de son caractère, c'était de ne pas stresser, de ne pas s'inquiéter… mais à quoi bon ? Kirino était en danger, et de plus, elle attendait sa réponse…

Après quelques minutes, elle nous demanda de la laisser seule. Nous hochâmes la tête puis fermâmes la porte derrière nous. Seuls nos pas résonnaient dans le couloir, avant que Shindou ne prenne la parole :

-Je ne savais pas que… enfin que… qu'Emcy avait ce genre de sentiment à l'égard de Kirino…

Je comprenais le choc de Shindou, mais personnellement, c'est le fait qu'elle ait fait sa déclaration aujourd'hui, moi qui me choquai… ainsi qu'Ema.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la cours, je ne voyais toujours pas Karen… cette grosse flemmarde devait encore être au lit ! Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle soit au courant pour Emcy… Je laissai donc Ema et Shindou à l'entrainement, puis je pris la direction de la chambre des filles. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, je rentrai en trombe dans la chambre, m'exclamant :

-Karen arrête de faire ta flemmarde et viens t'entrainer ! De plus…

Lorsque j'ouvris vraiment les yeux sur la fille aux cheveux roses, je me figeai comment je devais réagir si je voyais ma meilleure amie dans les bras de Tenma, s'embrassant fougueusement, les vêtements à moitié soulevés et suspectant que si je n'étais pas arriver à temps, il se pouvait que je sois déjà tombée dans les pommes ?

De plus… ils n'étaient pas sensés être en froid ceux-là ?


	204. Chapter 69 (3)

**Chapitre 69**

-Kazumi ?

En position plutôt gênante, Karen m'avait interpellée avec le plus naturel du monde. Tenma, lui, par contre, rougissait un peu, mais resta indifférent. La fille aux cheveux roses sourit puis demanda :

-Alors ? Emcy ? Ça a donné quoi ?

Je restai figé un moment : elle ne se rendait pas compte d'où elle était (dans un lit), avec qui elle était (son « petit copain » et père de son futur enfant, avec qui elle est (normalement) en froid) dans quels vêtements elle était (légers, façon pyjama), de se qu'elle faisait (l'embrassait sauvagement et….je ne voulais pas le savoir) et dans quelle situation (vous la connaissez…) ? Parce que vu l'instant présent, j'eue cru un instant qu'elle eut tout oublié…

Contenant mon envie d'exploser devant le couple, je serrai le poing et seul ma veine gonflée sur mon front indiquée mon humeur :

-…Karen… dis-je avec un sourire et une envie de la tuer.

-hmmm…Moui ? Sourit-elle.

. . .

Je n'étais pas du genre à foutre des coups de poings, mais quand les deux étaient accroupies devant moi avec une grande bosse sur chaque sommet du crâne, et qu'ils révulsaient l'envie de pleurer, je m'étais dis que ça en valait la peine.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ?! M'exclamai-je sur un ton sec.

-Bah quoi, disait Karen sur un ton pleurnichard. On a rien fait de mal !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Shindou en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce avec Hakira, Tora et Ema.

-J'ai l'impression que ta cousine veut des jumeaux ! Les pointai-je du doigt sur un ton dur et compréhensif.

-Bah quoi, ça serait mignon non ? Disait Hakira.

-Pas pour un couple de 14 ans ! M'écriai-je, sur les nerfs.

-Alors là tu fais fort Tenma, répliqua Tora, un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil voulant tout dire à son compagnon.

Je le dévisageai à la manière « blasée ». Ema, en revanche, dévisagea Karen :

-Tu sais, Kazumi a raison… c'est assez… déplacé… tu vois ?

-Enfin, disait Shindou avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne réplique, le principal, c'est que vous vous êtes réconcilié…

Il regarda sévèrement Tenma, qui détourna le regard j'oubliai que ceux-là étaient en froid… C'était donc la raison de leur dispute ? Une fois la phrase de Shindou dite, nous regardâmes tous vers Tenma, qui baissa la tête :

-Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile… je le regrette… j'ai été voir Karen… et avec l'émotion…

Le visage du milieu de terrain devint rouge pivoine. Je soupirai Shindou avait raison. L'important était leur réconciliation.

-Mais tu es pardonné mon petit cœur ! Disait Karen en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es gêné !

-Soit… conclus-je. Cependant ne faites pas n'importe quoi à l'avenir…

-Eh bien tout est bien qui finit bien ! S'exclama Tora, les mains derrière la tête. N'est-ce pas Ha…

Il ne put terminer de dire son prénom que la jeune fille s'effondra comme un vulgaire mannequin à nos pieds. Nous restâmes figés, tandis que Tora, paniqué, se rua vers elle :

-Hakira ! Hakira ! Hakira, tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi ! Hakira ! HAKIRA !

Nous nous étions tous agglutinés dans une chambre, où Hakira était allongée. Seule Emcy manquait à l'appel, se morfondant encore. L'atmosphère était pesante, tandis que Koitaro analysait la « patiente » :

-Elle respire très rapidement, elle est en sueur, et son cœur bat extrêmement vite, nyaa…

-Elle est peut-être simplement malade ? Proposa Amagi, essayant de se rassurer.

-Non… ses symptômes sont trop graves ! Disait Nishiki.

-Mais alors… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Tenma, regardant le corps avec peur.

-Si je le savais, nyaa !

A son visage, je pouvais voir qu'elle livrait comme une bataille intérieure… serai-ce en rapport avec ses souvenirs ? Plus je la regardai, plus je me disais que j'avais juste…

L'appareil de Koitaro bipa de plus en plus vite, indiquant l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque. Tora resta à côté, puis lui prit la main, comme pour l'encourager. Il toucha son front pour voir sa température, mais il l'enleva très vite :

-C'est pas vrai… elle est bouillante !

-Quelqu'un s'y connait en médecine ?! S'exclama Kariya. Parce que là, on n'est pas aidé !

Il dévisagea Koitaro avec un regard froid. Le chat lui cracha au visage :

-Vas-y toi, je t'en pris, nyaa !

-Moi… Moi je m'y connais en médecine…

Lorsque nous tournions la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, je fus empli d'une joie : Emcy était là, sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait mauvaise mine, et les traces de ses larmes passées marquaient qu'elle n'avait pas finit de pleurer lorsque nous étions arrivés.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps immobile, car elle traversa la pièce rapidement pour arriver à côté de la malade. Je devinai qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question sur son état, elle préférait rester concentrée sur Hakira. Elle fit un rapide constat : front brulant, rythme accélérant, sueur… Elle nous indiqua alors ce qu'il fallait faire avec tact :

-Amenez-moi plusieurs serviettes froides, enlevez la couverture, enlevez le maximum qui recouvre son corps… et…attachez-la.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Tora, outré. L'attacher ?!

-Oui, ignora-t-elle son humeur, il faut l'attacher.

-Mais…pourquoi, nyaa ?

Emcy ne répondit pas tout de suite, tandis que tous se mirent au travail. Tora attendez toujours sa réponse avec fureur. Je me demandai aussi : pourquoi l'attacher ? Que comptait lui faire Emcy ?

-Vous verrez, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de regarder l'appareil de la peluche.

Tora la regarda avec menace. On retira alors les chaussettes, les baskets, et on enroula ses cheveux en chignon, pour la rafraichir. Une fois les serviettes arrivées, on en mit sous son cou, sur ses jambes, sur son front, sur ses bras et on ouvrit la fenêtre. Tenma revenait avec les chaines qu'Emcy avait demandées pour l'immobiliser. Tora voulait s'interposer, mais on le retint. Malgré cette idée loufoque, j'avais confiance en mon amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa température diminuait, ce qui était bon signe, et sa sueur également. Emcy sourit au résultat. En revanche, tous se demandèrent pourquoi Hakira était enchainée, et le conteur de son rythme cardiaque indiquait toujours un chiffre anormal.

Soudain, la machine s'emballa les bips s'accélérèrent à une fréquence inimaginable, et Hakira respirait de plus en plus vite, produisant des petits sons de douleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nyaa ?!

-Tenez-vous prêt au cas où… disait Emcy fronçant les sourcils et restant concentrée.

Se préparer à quoi ? Tout le monde se posait la question intérieurement sans l'extérioriser, quand nous apprîmes vite de quoi il s'agissait Hakira soudain cria de douleur, des cris perçants, stridents, sa voix résonnant dans le vieux château. Elle commença à remuer dans tout les sens, violemment, comme une bête sauvage en criant encore et encore… Le spectacle était désolant… et si les chaines n'étaient pas là pour la retenir, je pouvais jurer qu'elle allait tous nous abattre à mort… Elle se débattait encore, tirant sur les chaines de toutes ses forces, remuant, se débattant… comme si ça vie en dépendait, comme si on était en train de lui enfoncer une lame dans sa chair…quand petit à petit la machine de Koitaro s'arrêta de biper avec affolement, et Hakira, progressivement, diminua ses cris et se rallongea sur son lit, haletant, brulante, en sueur.

Nous étions pétrifiés sur place. C'était un spectacle que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir, comme si elle se faisait torturée, et qu'elle agonisait… Je regardai Emcy du coin de l'œil aurait-elle prédit cette action ? Soudain, les yeux d'Hakira se rouvrirent doucement. Tora fut le premier à parler avec un ton des plus inquiets :

-Hakira ! Hakira… ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Parle-moi !

-T-Tora… Oh… Tora… Je… Je me souviens…de tout…à présent…


	205. Chapter 70 (3)

**Ch****apitre 70**

u te souviens… de tout ?

Tora en avait les larmes aux yeux, et nous restions figés quant à la nouvelle. D'un seul coup, le féru des tigres se jeta dans les bras de l'ex El Dorado, en pleur :

-Je suis tellement heureux ! (Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux :) Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ?

Quoi ? Comment ça Hakira se souvenir de Tora ? Mais… pourquoi ils se connaitraient ?! Alors que nous étions tous scotchés sur la scène, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, la jeune métisse regarda longuement le garçon du futur :

-Oui… Tora… je me souviens ! Je me souviens de tout ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Tora la serra dans ses bras de nouveau, les larmes tombantes sur leurs épaules respectives. De nouveau il y eut un silence nous étions complètements déboussolés. Seul Koitaro esquissa un sourire à l'évidence, il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici…

-Attendez une minute…commença Kariya. Vous vous connaissiez ?!

-Je pense que vous nous devez des explications ! S'exclama Karen.

Nous étions tous assis autour d'Hakira, qui se tenait près de Tora, prête à nous raconter ses souvenirs. Le simple fait qu'elle connaissait le féru de tigre attisa notre curiosité, et notre plus grande surprise.

-C'est exact, admit Hakira. Tora et moi… nous connaissions bien… plus que bien en fait…

Elle rougit mais n'arriva pas à préciser. Tora passa un bras autour de son épaule et s'approcha, comme pour la rassurer. Elle avait raison… rien qu'à les regarder, il était sur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas que « bien »… Après quelques secondes de silence, Hakira inspira et déballa d'une traite :

-Nous sortions ensemble depuis 3 ans…

… Quoi ? Toute la salle, mis à part les concernés et Koitaro, en avait la bouche bée. Il fallait dire que leur affinité se voyait mais… de là à sortir ensemble depuis 3 ans… quand même ! Mais pourtant…

-Mais Tora affirmait ne pas te connaitre, non ? Demanda Hamano, devinant mes pensées.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas l'embrouiller, bredouilla-t-il. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer dans ses souvenirs et… mais laissez-moi plutôt vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hakira baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle allait être concernée, et semblant se souvenir elle aussi fraichement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tora raconta alors :

-On avait classe, ce jour là. On étudiait, quand soudain des types en costar ont déboulé dans la pièce sans prévenir. Même l'enseignant semblait choqué… Nous restions figés tandis qu'ils se sont approchés d'Hakira et qu'ils ont saisi son poignet avant de l'embarquer de force avec eux. Je voulais la protéger, mais un des gars m'en a empêché… et ils ont également pris… Sayuro…

-Attendez… quoi ?! S'exclama Karen. Sayuro ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire là-dedans ?

-C'était…commença d'une petite voix Hakira, ma meilleure amie…

Devant cette révélation, nous étions épatés une fois de plus. Tora grinça les dents et malgré notre surprise et notre choc, continua tout de même :

-Je n'ai rien pu faire… Ils se sont alors échappés dans un espace temporel… et la dernière fois que j'avais vu Hakira, c'était avec une telle expression de peur sur le visage… comme Sayuro d'ailleurs.

Il prit doucement la main de la métisse, qui la serra, compatissant pour son petit ami.

-Après ça, tout le monde les avaient oublié. On aurait dit qu'ils ne les connaissaient plus. Ils me prenaient tous pour un fou… Après tout, je l'étais bien : j'étais fou de rage auprès de ces types…

-C'est ce jour où je l'ai vu rentré complètement dépité, nyaa, continua Koitaro. Je l'attendais à la maison, comme tous les soirs, et il m'a tout raconté, nyaa. Alors… on a fait des recherches, et on a trouvé le nom de l'organisation : El Dorado, nyaa.

-Je ne pensais qu'à Hakira jour et nuit. Je voulais à tout prix la retrouver… quoi qu'il en coute. Cependant, j'ai vite déchanté quand j'avais vu que le seul moyen d'être en contact avec eux était le football…

-Sayuro, Tora et moi-même faisions partis du club de foot de l'école, précisa Hakira. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré… et que je l'ai aimé (elle rougit et regarda Tora, avant de se tourner vers nous). Sayuro et moi étions les meilleures du collège, et je pense que c'est une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à nous choisir…

-Et donc pour les vaincre, j'avais besoin d'équipier, continua Tora. Mais j'appris vite qu'ils étaient en train de supprimer le football dans le temps… mais j'avais le temps encore d'intervenir… et c'était dans ta branche temporel, Kazumi.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. J'acquiesçai si Tora n'avait pas été là… je serai surement… je ne sais pas… autre part qu'ici, et je ne jouerai pas au football… et je ne connaitrais même pas Emcy, Ema, ou Karen… je me rappelai du jour où j'avais toutes été les voir, et qu'elle disait ne pas me connaitre… ça m'avait fait tellement peur… je regardai mes amies, en prenant conscience que je ne serai rien sans elles, en fin de compte…

-Et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'avais revu pour la première fois Hakira, continua Tora d'un air triste. Enfin… ce n'était pas la Hakira que je connaissais. Elle avait changé… et j'avais senti une horrible tristesse s'emparer de moi… qui se transforma vite en force. Une force qui me servait à combattre El Dorado, car tout ce que je voulais, c'était la sauver, et la revoir comme je la voie aujourd'hui.

-Tora… soupira Hakira, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et puis j'ai revu Sayuro. Différente aussi… même si sa passion des mangas ne s'est pas estompée pour autant ! (Il gloussa, avant de reprendre d'un air grave :) mais toi, Hakira, tu n'avais toujours pas retrouvé tes souvenirs… et à un moment, je pensai sérieusement que tu ne les retrouveras jamais…

Il serra les dents en repensant surement à sa douleur qu'il avait éprouvé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il souffrait autant… lui qui était toujours souriant… tout le monde le regardai d'un air compatissant, les yeux brillant. Emcy pleurait, et Tora, ayant de plus en plus de mal à raconter la suite, serrait le drap du lit d'Hakira, avant que les lèvres de la brune viennent se coller au siennes, des larmes coulant sur sa peau mâte. Tora l'accepta puis se détacha tendrement. Des gouttes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne dise, la voix tremblante :

-Si tu savais comment ça m'avait manqué… Hakira…

Il la serra dans ses bras, souriant, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé après tant de temps. Nous restâmes silencieux et sourîmes, content pour eux d'avoir retrouvé leur deuxième moitié.

-Mais tu es revenues, Hakira, continua Tora.

-Oui… je suis de retour…

Après quelques minutes pour se remettre des émotions, je demandai, méfiante :

-Et… pour Sayuro ?

-Je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup, à El Dorado, disait Hakira. Je ne l'ai croisé que quelques fois, et c'est comme si j'étais une simple collègue pour elle… pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Mais et donc, supposait Kurama, tu connais El Dorado, non ? Tu connais leur point faible, ou des trucs du genre non ?

Nous restâmes en haleine devant ces paroles il était vrai qu'Hakira pouvait nous révéler de précieuses informations… Mais alors qu'Hakira allait parler, Tora l'en empêcha, puis il fronça les sourcils :

-Je pense qu'Hakira a besoin de se reposer… elle vient tout juste de retrouver ses souvenirs, et essayer d'aller rechercher les petits détails de sa mémoire risque de la fatiguer… mieux vaux attendre.

Il se tourna vers son amour avant de hocher la tête comme pour la convaincre, étant donné qu'elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. Elle soupira, résignée, et se disait que c'était probablement la meilleure solution.

Nous sortîmes alors de la pièce pour laisser les deux se retrouver avec un peu d'intimité. Le brouhaha fusait, et ne cessait de parler de cet événement… inattendu qui aurait cru qu'Hakira et Tora sortait ensemble depuis 3 ans ?

-Je peux facilement deviner qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser en ce moment même ! Supposa Karen avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, l'oreille contre la porte.

Je l'ignorai, la connaissant trop bien pour avoir d'avance prédit sa réaction, et regardai Emcy qui baissait la tête ses yeux définissait une confusion la plus totale. Avec le départ de Kirino et toute cette histoire… ainsi que son intervention héroïque tel un médecin… J'aillai justement la féliciter, quand elle partit se mettre à l'écart. Je voulais la suivre, mais la main d'Ema m'agrippa le poigné, tandis que la fille aux cheveux bleus secouait la tête devant mon intention. Il se passait tellement de chose en même temps… je ne savais plus où donner de la tête…


	206. Chapter 71 (3)

**Chapitre 71**

E

n plein entrainement dans la cour extérieur, j'avais presque oublié que des gardes nous surveillaient en permanence… Mais même que je ne les regardais pas, je sentais leurs regards noir se poser sur moi. Me mettant mal à l'aise, je devais surement jouer comme un pied… et les cris de Daisuke et Koitaro me le signalaient.

Hakira jouait doucement, ayant insisté pour sortir de son lit d'hôpital. Emcy était revenue et jouait comme elle pouvait… cependant, ce n'était pas fameux. Lorsque je l'interpellai, elle me regarda avec une mine épouvantable ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gonflés, montrant qu'elle avait du pleurer des cascades, une nouvelle fois. Devant le hochement de tête de Shindou, je décidai de la prendre à part durant l'entrainement. Elle s'asseyait sur le banc, et je vis sa jambe trembler frénétiquement. Je m'assis à ses côtés, contemplant les joueurs en pleine action… enfin… plus particulièrement l'ancien capitaine.

-Emcy… confie-toi à moi, la conseillai-je.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle allait me dire… ou se quelle pensait, au moins. Mais il fallait qu'elle surmonte ça. Je lui pris sa main pour l'encourager, et découvrit avec surprise et horreur qu'elle était gelée, et tremblante… comme ses lèvres.

-Je…Je ne… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

C'était les seuls choses qu'elle arriva à prononcer sa bouche se figeant par le froid. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle ne broncha en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Ecoute, commençai-je, Kirino rentre ce soir… il est en sécurité avec Jeanne, j'en suis persuadée… De plus… je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie énormément…

Je repensai aux paroles de Shindou concernant le garçon aux couettes, la veille, alors que tous étaient autour du feu. En un sens, je ne lui mentais pas… je demandai intérieurement pardon à Shindou, à qui j'avais promis de ne rien dire à ce sujet.

-L'histoire d'Hakira, murmura-t-elle, elle… m'a redonné un peu confiance… et m'a aidé à réfléchir… Mais je n'ai pas la force de Tora, pour me battre.

-Si, la contredis-je, tu as cette force… elle est juste enfouie au fond de toi…

La conversation se termina ainsi, avant qu'un charriot ne fasse son entrée dans le château. Tous se décalèrent, et Emcy se redressa. Kirino en sortit le premier, en bonne santé, sans égratignure, et il leva sa main pour aider la blonde souriante à descendre. Emcy resta en haleine devant son chevalier qui venait de revenir, le fixant. Kirino lui adressa un regard, la remarquant, avant de le détourner, visiblement troublé. La rousse baissa la tête, et Jeanne se mit au centre, le visage rayonnant :

-Chers camarades, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le prince à accepter de nous prêter main forte !

-C'est super ! S'exclama Ema.

Des sourires se posèrent sur chacun des visages présents, même sur les gardes d'habitude si impassibles.

-On ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide, admit-elle, mais grâce à la volonté de Kirino, il a accepté ! (Elle se tourna vers l'intéressé qui rougit à sa remarque) Mais il n'a pas fait que cela ! Il m'a également aidé à trouver le chemin pour devenir un grand guide pour l'armée.

Tous se ruèrent vers Kirino pour le féliciter. A voir les deux voyageurs, ils semblaient s'être liés d'une amitié en peu de temps. J'étais contente pour Kirino, et à voir la tête d'Emcy, elle aussi, et à présent, elle souriait, effaçant un peu les marques laissées par les larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, Kirino effaça son sourire et alla se planter vers Jeanne, qui à la vue de son visage sérieux, compris qu'il n'allait pas lui poser une question anodine. Le jeune homme se courba pour lui demander une faveur :

-Si vous le voulez bien, Jeanne, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous demander…

-Vous voulez que je fusionne avec Kirino ?

Jeanne regardait les deux pistolets que Koitaro lui tendait. Il acquiesça :

-Oui, nyaa. C'est en partie ce pourquoi nous sommes là, nyaa.

Jeanne d'Arc se gratta la joue un instant, puis avec sourire hocha la tête. Les yeux écarquillés, Tora demanda une nouvelle fois :

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle. Après tout, Kirino a fait quelque chose pour moi… qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. Il est normal que je lui rende l'appareil !

Elle accompagna sa phrase en penchant la tête tendrement. Je lançai un regard discret à Daisuke, qui observa le personnage historique avec attention. Il me donna confirmation, puis j'annonçai :

-Bien ! Faisons-le, ce Mixi Max !

-Oui ! Cria l'équipe en cœur, en joie.

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Koitaro pointa ses deux cibles avant d'activer l'arme. Nous scrutions l'endroit au cas où une certaine personne arriverait… mais le Mixi Max se passa sans encombre.

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa ! S'extasia Koitaro.

Kirino apparut alors sous sa forme Mixi Max : il possédait maintenant deux grandes couettes blondes, ainsi que des lunettes. Sa nouvelle forme fit rougir le rousse à mes côté, et ses yeux scintillèrent, émerveillés.

-Oh noooon ! J'arrive trop tard !

Nous nous retournions tous comme un seul homme, et Hakira écarquilla les yeux devant la nouvelle arrivante :

-Sayuro…

-Comment ça, tu arrives trop tard ?! S'exclama Shindou, fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aurai voulu à nouveau avoir un Mixi Max classe… bougonna-t-elle. (Elle haussa les épaules :) Enfin tant pis ! Du coup… (Son visage changea en un air des plus féroces :) Je vais vous exterminer !

Sa voix accompagna son expression, et elle appuya sur son ballon. Alors qu'un terrain apparaissait, Hakira s'exclama :

-Attends Sayuro ! On n'est pas obligé de faire ça ! D'ailleurs, tu es contrôlée !

Les vêtements de Sayuro changèrent tandis qu'elle fixait Hakira avec impassibilité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de non-réaction, qu'on attendait tous, elle fit un sourire en coin et gloussa avec machiavélisme.

-Alors comme ça… tu te souviens de tout ?

Quoi ? Mais ça voulait dire que… Sayuro avait ses souvenirs depuis le début ?! Nous restions figés, et Hakira commença à trembler :

-C-Comment ça ? Tu… Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, ma très chère meilleure amie, je me souviens de toi et de ton « petit copain »…

Elle regarda Tora qui serra le poing. Au vu de la tête de tous, visiblement, ils étaient dans la même situation que moi : ils ne comprenaient plus rien.

-Mais attends…récapitula Hakira, si tu te souviens de tout alors… pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi je suis encore à El Dorado ? Finissait Sayuro. Pourquoi je suis si méchante alors que j'étais ta « Sayuro chérie » ? Pourquoi je garde cet affreux rictus sur mon visage ?

Tora prit la main d'Hakira qui ne clignait plus des yeux, éberluée. Sayuro sembla aimer sa réaction, et accentua son « affreux rictus » :

-Sache que ce sourire est purement naturel : je ne me fais pas plus « contrôler » que toi en ce moment, Hakira Takashi.

-Mais…, recommença Hakira, avant de se faire couper d'un geste.

-Assez parler ! Nous avons un match à faire !

Les membres d'El Dorado 2.0 arrivèrent avant qu'Hakira n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. Koitaro activa avec un regard froid sa manette, nous faisant changer de tenue. J'allais vers Hakira, qui avait son regard perdu sur le sol, tandis que Tora avait une main sur son dos.

-Tu vas pouvoir jouer ? Demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

Hakira serra le poing, puis releva la tête en ma direction :

-Capitaine… Je vais jouer… mais… Je ne pense pas qu'il faille attendre grand-chose de moi…

-C'est normal, admis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le regard d'Emcy était perdu sur son défenseur, qui ne lui avait pas parlé ni adressé un regard depuis son arrivé. Toujours en Mixi Max, Kirino s'échauffait. Emcy claqua ses mains sur ses joues pour se concentrer sur le match. Je souris : j'étais contente qu'elle essaye de se reprendre.

-Bien ! S'exclama Sayuro avec un sourire de gamine. Que le match…(sa tête de monstre apparut de nouveau, accompagné de sa voix rauque, faisant froid dans le dos juste le temps d'un mot :) commence…


	207. Chapter 72 (3)

**Chapitre 72**

ès le coup de sifflet, Ema passa la balle à Tsurugi, qui avança avec mon amie. Nous montâmes à l'attaque, et je pensai à Emcy et Hakira même si elles étaient en mauvais point moralement, est-ce qu'elle pouvait jouer au maximum de leur puissance ? J'ignorai pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que la conversation entre Hakira et Sayuro accentua le mauvais rictus de la capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0…

Mais celle-ci ne bougea même pas pour les arrêter, elle croisa simplement les bras. Alors que je la regardai en arrière, Shindou fit sa technique d'attaque :

**_-Hymne d'Athéna !_**

Il me passa la balle, que je donnai directement à Tsurugi qui se trouva déjà face aux buts adverses.

**_-Mixi Max ! Okita Souji ! Katana Chrysantème !_**

Le gardien essaya de l'arrêter sans réelle conviction. Le but fut marqué.

-Buuuuut ! Raimon prend l'avantage rapidement ! 1-0 !

-Bien joué Tsurugi ! S'exclama Tenma.

Non… Non… il y avait autre chose… et le regard de Shindou dans ma direction le confirma Sayuro n'avait pas bougé. Et ça… c'était mauvais signe.

Le coup de sifflet retentit de nouveau, et Sayuro, la balle au pied, se contenta de faire un pas, avant d'arrêter la balle et de rester statique face à nous.

-Vous savez, Hakira, Tora… J'aime toujours autant les mangas…

Les interpellés la dévisagèrent en silence, surpris de ses paroles. Et alors qu'une brise de sérénité avait passé sur le visage de la capitaine, son visage se releva avec cette horrible expression que l'on connaissait tous.

-Et j'en ai lu beaucoup… énormément même ! **_Otaku, fana de mangas !_**

Oh non… c'était très très mauvais signe… L'ombre comportant son Keishin commença à apparaitre, laissant un tas d'ombre impressionnante s'élever au dessus de nous. Shindou et moi nous jetions un regard compréhensif, avant que je ne donne l'ordre :

-En défense, tous !

Des interrogations s'élevèrent sur l'équipe, tandis que Shindou fit carrément son Mixi Max, commençant le mouvement :

**_-Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Sayuro se mit à rire, quand une tempête de pages remplies d'encre décrivant des pages de mangas se mit à apparaitre. Tora et Hakira, connaissant visiblement la force de Sayuro, imitèrent l'ancien capitaine :

**_-Mixi Max ! Taïga !_**

**_-Mixi Max ! Léonard de Vinci !_**

Les milliers de pages se rassemblèrent autour du ballon, et j'aperçu qu'il avait beaucoup plus de volume qu'avant. Elle rit une nouvelle fois aux éclats, avant de tirer dans la boule d'énergie surpuissante :

-**_Energie Otaku !_**

Le ballon fila, rasant limite l'herbe sur son passage. Nous fîmes tous une ligne défensive, et essayâmes de le stopper :

**_-Danse des plumes !_**

Le ballon passa facilement mes plumes, et m'envoya sur le côté tellement sa puissance était grande. Shindou vint rapidement derrière pour le parer avec son tibia, mais n'y arriva pas. Hakira et Tora firent une attaque combinée, et malgré les visages crispés de douleur décrivant une lutte acharnée pour ne pas céder, la balle passa tout de même et emmena Shinsuke avec elle dans le fond des filets.

-B…But… 1-1…

Même le commentateur en restait sans voix. Trois Mixi Max et une technique d'attaque n'arrivaient même pas à arrêter son tir… Tous regardaient Shinsuke tomber à la renverse avant que le coup de sifflet annonçant la mi-temps ne retentit.

Je ne vous décrirez pas l'état des joueurs durant ce cours laps de temps qui paraissait une éternité. Emcy n'arrêtait pas de regarder Kirino, qui, soigneusement évitait son regard. Hakira, la main dans celle de Tora, regardait dans le vide, sonnée, perturbée… Sa meilleure amie se souvenait d'elle, et pourtant, elle n'y faisait rien. Koitaro, la mine grave, appliquait des pansements et du désinfectant sur les blessures des joueurs ayant voulu défendre leurs buts. Le reste de l'équipe, surtout Shindou et moi, gardions la tête baissée sur la découverte de ce nouveau tir dont la puissance laissait sans voix.

Daisuke, voyant l'équipe dépitée, sortit de sa cachette pour mieux observer Sayuro de l'autre côté du banc :

-Cette fille… est très puissante… autant mentalement que physiquement…

Si même la pierre le disait, c'est que cette fille devait être exceptionnelle autant pour développer son tir en si peu de temps, et pour faire des Mixi Max avec apparemment tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main sans encombre… Soudain, Daisuke fit un sursaut :

-Mais ! Mais elle a…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'exclamions-nous, voulant des explications.

-Elle possède la pierre d'Endo !

-Quoi ?!

La pierre du coach ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Endo ne s'était pas fait enlevé ? Demanda Hamano.

-Si, commença Tora avec un ton sérieux, mais il est possible qu'il ait fait la même réaction qu'avec Daisuke… A ce moment, il a du se transformer en pierre…

-En pierre ?! Répéta Shinsuke.

-C'est sans doute ce qui doit donner de la force à Sayuro, nyaa… songea Koitaro.

-Non, contredisait Daisuke, cette fille a vraiment une grande puissance… elle a juste été amplifiée…

D'où le fait qu'elle ait pu se développer en si peu de temps… tout devenait clair à présent ! Cependant, cela ne changeait pas la situation… Sayuro est forte… et la battre sera un réel challenge…

-Ecoutez, disait Daisuke comme ayant lu mes pensées, ce n'est pas parce que sa puissance est telle que vous ne pouvez pas vous battre !

-Mais… on va se faire massacrer ! S'exclama Amagi en se tournant vers Shinsuke qui venait de se faire appliquer du désinfectant.

-Non, répliqua Shindou déterminé, il faut tout faire pour se défendre ! Essayons au moins de rester à égalité !

Nous nous concertions du regard. J'étais d'accord avec lui, même si je voyais que la jambe de Shindou lui faisait encore un peu mal. Hakira, toujours figée, ne répliqua rien, dans le vague. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de débattre sur la suite de ce match.

Et c'est ainsi que nous avions lancé l'opération « défense ». Sayuro nous refit un sourire machiavélique quand le sifflet fit son bruit habituel. Immédiatement, les transformations en Mixi Max fusèrent parmi les membres :

**_-Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre !_**

**_-Mixi Max ! Jeanne d'Arc !_**

**_-Mixi Max ! Okita Souji !_**

**_-Mixi Max ! Liu Bei !_**

Sayuro sourit devant notre stratégie qu'elle avait devinée. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de tirer, et passa la balle à l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui avancèrent. Grâce à nos nombreux Mixi Max, la défense était très solide, et on ne laissait personne passer. En revanche, la leur n'était pas plus faible… ayant reconnu nos talents de défenseur, Sayuro eut envie de ne nous laisser l'avantage sous aucun prétexte elle reprit la balle à Hakira, toujours un peu à l'ouest, puis fit apparaitre immédiatement son Keishin :

**_-Otaku, fana de mangas !_**

Nous savions ce qui allait se passer ensuite Shindou guida la défense, tandis qu'elle préparait son tir, un regard empli de terreur et de curiosité…

**_-Energie Otaku !_**

Un nouveau boulet de canon arriva. De nouveau, Hakira, Tora, Shindou, Karen s'interposèrent… mais il passa tout de même, amplifiant les craintes de Shinsuke à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais Kirino en son nouveau Mixi Max intervint, et fit virevolter ses bras, créant de puissantes flammes stoppant le ballon :

**_-La Flamme !_**

Le tir ayant été amorti, Kirino pu l'arrêter sans problème, et c'est avec des cris de joies que nous constations que la balle cessait de tourner. Sayuro eut la bouche en O, avant de reprendre un sourire narquois, découvrant que sa tentative de tir avait échouée.

-Je vois… dans ce cas… il ne me reste pas le choix…

Nous tournions nos visages en sa direction. Le match reprit sans qu'elle ne rajoute quoi que ce soit. Mais à peine avions-nous passé de l'autre côté, que Sayuro vola immédiatement la balle à Ema. Nous nous attendions au pire…

**_-Armure !_**

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en entendant son cri ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vis avec effroi le Keishin de Sayuro fusionner et recouvrir le corps de la fille aux cheveux bleues claires d'une armure robuste. Nous recréions la ligne de défense il fallait qu'on défende les cages à tout prix !

Elle tira avec son armure combinée à son tir. Le ballon flamboyant encore plus qu'avant fila à toute allure. Comme auparavant, tous essayèrent de l'arrêter… Et alors que je voyais la rousse trembler de toutes ses jambes, elle lança un regard à Kirino, qui grinçait des dents. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle eut comme une révélation, accompagnée d'un cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Avec un cri, elle s'élança en direction de la balle, dépassant Kirino dévisagé qui se préparer à la parer, et barra le passage de son corps, fermant les yeux comme pour éviter les dégâts.

Elle voulait parer le ballon, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Je voulais crier, mais Kirino me devança et avec une grande force, cria et poussa Emcy hors de danger, avant de se prendre le ballon en plein estomac, détruisant son Mixi Max devant les yeux pleurant et affolées d'Emcy.

Le ballon volait en direction des cages, face à Shinsuke qui était prêt à la contrer. Mais un son sourd et aigu siffla dans mes oreilles avant que le ballon n'arrive dans les filets.

L'équipe resta figée, de même pour Sayuro. Le score n'avait pas changé. La capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0 fit un ricanement, avant que l'arbitre ne s'exclame :

-Le match est terminé ! Le ballon n'ayant pas dépassé la ligne blanche réglementaire, ce but ne compte pas le score est donc de 1-1 !

Je m'effondrai au sol de soulagement. Nous avions réussi à faire égalité…


	208. Chapter 73 (3)

**Chapitre 73**

Je regardai le score avec sérénité on avait réussi à garder l'égalité… mais la chance en avait joué beaucoup quant au ballon qui se trouvait dans nos buts peu de temps après le coup de sifflet…

Emcy, tétanisée, se tourna vers Kirino les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux roses était mal en point après avoir reçu cette balle de plein fouet… Nous voulions aller voir son état de santé, mais Sayuro s'exprima :

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance ! Une situation prévisible d'un Shonen… Pathétique…

Son armure disparut, et une balle avec de multiple touche apparut. Hakira commença à pleurer en voyant son amie partir, et s'exclama :

-Pourquoi ?! Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu fais ça !?

L'ennemi ne broncha pas jusqu'à afficher un sourire serein. Hakira ne bougea pas, laissant les larmes dynamiser son visage.

-J'ai un but à accomplir, Hakira… (Son visage devint noir :) Et je compte bien vous décimer pour cela…

Après quoi l'équipe disparut en un coup de vent. Hakira chancela, prenant appuie sur Tora qui lui prêta son épaule. Nous regardions Kirino qui se relevait, regarda Emcy avec espoir, avant de détourner le regard en fronçant les sourcils et de rebrousser chemin. L'atmosphère était silencieuse, d'un seul coup. Et c'est dans cette ambiance que nous retournions au château.

Dans la cours extérieure du fort, l'équipe était rassemblée. Shindou coupa le silence qui avait trop duré :

-Sayuro… et très puissante… Il va nous falloir redoubler d'effort…

-Oui ! S'exclama Daisuke qui sortit de sa cachette. En effet ! Et pour cela, vous allez perfectionner vos Mixi Max !

-Perfectionner ? Répéta Tenma.

-Les Mixi Max sont comme des super techniques, ou des Keshins plus vous vous entrainez, plus ils seront puissant !

Je regardai les détenteurs de Mixi Max ils devraient donc s'entrainer… Tous semblèrent motivés, à l'exception d'Hakira, Tora et Kirino, dans leurs pensées.

Nous nous préparions pour partir. En rangeant la chambre des filles, je regardai autour de moi Emcy, d'habitude toujours présente pour les taches ménagères, avait disparu depuis quelques minutes. Je regardai Ema et Karen avec interrogation, mais elles me répondirent qu'elles ne savaient rien, elles non plus. Je réfléchissais serait-elle avec Kirino ? J'allais l'interroger plus tard, et me concentrai sur mon rangement.

Emcy lu une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle avait reçu :

_« Emcy, retrouve-moi à la chambre durant laquelle je m'étais habillé pour accompagner Jeanne. Kirino »_

Elle trembla en rangeant le morceau de papier mais elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ses tremblements : de la tristesse ? De la peur ? Du stresse ? De la honte ? Même ses larmes commençantes à arriver ne lui indiquèrent pas la bonne réponse.

Elle se posta face à la fameuse chambre, toqua trois fois sans conviction puis entra telle une petite souris. Kirino était posté face à elle, impassible, esquissant un petit sourire en la voyant arriver. Emcy sentit son cœur remonter lorsqu'elle vit la compresse scotchée à son visage, sur l'endroit où le ballon l'avait précédemment frappé.

-Salut Emcy…

-S-Salut…

Elle serra le poing et le porta à sa poitrine, lui donnant un semblant de courage :

-Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu t'es interposé lorsque j'étais face au ballon ?

-Tu allais te blesser, (il se détacha du canapé contre lequel il était adossé :) c'était de la folie ce que tu avais fais…

-Je…(elle baissa la tête) je voulais simplement être utile, comme tout le monde… Mais au lieu de ça, je n'ai fais que gêner…

-Ne dis pas ça, Emcy… Tu es une fille formidable… Tu es sensible, douce, amicale, mignonne…

Emcy se senti rougir, et son cœur jouait de la musique dans sa poitrine tellement elle était heureuse… Cependant, l'air sérieux et triste à la fois de son ami la laissa perplexe. Kirino se mit une main sur son front, ayant un début de mal de crâne :

-Ecoute Emcy je… Je suis navré mais… Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi…

Sa phrase lui fit comme un éclair la traversant de par en par comment ça il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle ? Avec tous les événements, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues blanches :

-…Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Emcy je… (il ne savait comment s'exprimer :) Je suis désolé…

La respiration de la rousse se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses yeux cachés, ne révélant pas les émotions qu'elle voulait lui transmettre après tout, ce devait être difficile pour lui aussi de se tenir comme ça, devant elle, et de déballer ça, sachant très bien que le cœur de la jeune fille allait s'effondrer… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre en découvrant son visage horrible.

Alors elle afficha un sourire, un faux bien sûr qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus vrai possible, et disait d'une petite voix dont elle marqua toute la tristesse :

-Ah… Je vois… Ce n'est pas grave…

Kirino se doutait que la jeune fille ne le pensait pas. Il insista :

-Emcy… je… je suis désolé je…

-Ce n'est rien, la coupa-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Je m'y ferai…

Le bruit de ses larmes percutant le plancher trahissait son visage souriant. Kirino regarda la scène avec peine, écarquillant les yeux à chaque goutte sur le sol.

-Bon… et bien…

Elle révéla enfin son expression, les yeux gonflés, les traces de larmes faisant comme des cicatrices sur sa peau, comme si elles étaient toujours là… Et elles allaient surement rester très longtemps sur son beau visage. Elle plissa les yeux, accentuant sa coulée de larme, et serra des dents, arrêtant sa comédie de fille joyeuse.

-J'y vais…répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, avant de partir en courant.

Kirino resta figé sur place en voyant la porte se refermer lentement après le passage de son amie. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il se laissa glisser longuement sur le dossier du canapé, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses genoux, laissant l'eau salée humidifier son pantalon. La pièce était sombre, seule la faible lumière passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte éclairait le jeune homme en train de pleurer. Il répéta :

-Je… Je suis désolé Emcy mais… Je ne suis pas… encore prêt…

Il se taisait alors, laissant ses larmes montrer la seule présence vivante dans la salle vide. Même le cœur du défenseur ressemblait à un trou noir qui absorbait la lumière.

Prêt à partir, nous faisions l'appel. Emcy était revenue très mal en point, mais elle n'a pas voulu qu'on lui pose de question simplement, avait monté dans le car en contrebas, un peu plus loin en attendant le départ.

-Quand elle sera prête, elle pourra nous en parler… disait Ema avec peine.

-Je pari que Kirino ne va pas être mieux ! Rouspéta Karen en l'attendant.

Et l'intéressé arriva alors, la tête haute, l'expression froide, cachant toute émotion. Le scrutant comme un patient, nous le regardions tous pour voir son état. Il serra la main de Jeanne :

-Je suis triste que vous partiez, disait la blonde. Tu auras pu faire un chevalier hors pair !

-C'est gentil. Moi aussi je suis triste de partir, j'espère que vous allez réussir à atteindre votre but.

Jeanne sourit, comme Kirino. Après quoi, nous fîmes nos adieux à la femme qui a changé la France, avant d'aller dans le car. Emcy, tête contre la vitre, ne disait rien. L'autobus démarra, et la preuve historique qui était l'un des casques de Jeanne d'Arc se désintégra. Tous avaient remarqué les comportements étranges d'Emcy et de Kirino, qui lui ne dit mot du voyage, dans ses pensées. Je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux la…

En tout cas, cela faisait un Mixi Max de plus ! Je me demandai quel était le prochain… Mais je ne savais pas à cet instant que ça allait être le Mixi Max le plus éprouvant de tous…


	209. Chapter 74 (3)

**Chapitre 74**

Après que la caravane se soit posée, nous étions contents d'être rentrés. Emcy passa rapidement, comme Kirino. Shindou se posta face à moi, regardant son ami ayant détalé comme un lapin :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais… Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'aimeront pas en parler avant un petit moment…

Je hochai la tête tristement. Il était inutile de brusquer les choses, et ça, tout le monde s'en doutait. Nous saluions le reste de l'équipe, nous demandant des nouvelles. Cependant, Tora ne perdit pas de temps, accompagné par Koitaro, ils rassemblèrent tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, afin de raconter toutes les péripéties durant le voyage.

-Quoi, Hakira a retrouvé ses souvenirs ?! S'exclama Sangoku.

-Exact, nyaa… soupira Koitaro. D'ailleurs, voudras-tu bien nous en faire part, nyaa ?

-C'est vrai, se rappela Ema, la dernière fois, tu devais être fatiguée…

Nous regardâmes Hakira, qui avait gardé la tête baissé. Il était vrai qu'elle était mal en point depuis sa rencontre avec la Sayuro qu'elle connaissait. Elle se leva, et alla se positionner face à tout le monde, relevant une tête assurée.

-Si tu ne veux pas, commença Tora, tu n'es pas…

-Si, la coupa-t-il, il vous faut ces infos, sinon votre confiance en moi ne sera pas totale. Et il faut que je passe à autre chose…

Le visage inquiet, Tora laissa l'attention à sa bien aimée. Tous furent concentrée, moi la première, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur battre de stresse, me remémorant notre première rencontre. Hakira prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer :

-Tout d'abord, Sayuro était ma meilleure amie, et a été enlevé à mes côtés… Nous étions toutes les deux dans une salle sombre, enchainée à deux chaises. Un homme en noir qu'on ne pouvait distingué nous parler de sa voix grave :

« -Vous avez été enlevé pour faire partie de l'organisation El Dorado. Nous manquons d'effectif.

-Pourquoi nous, avait crié Sayuro en tirant sa chaine, nous ne sommes que des collégiennes !

-Vous avez le potentiel, nous avait-il répondu.

-Relâchez-nous ! L'avais-je imploré.

-Vous ne voulez pas coopérer ? (Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre) Je devais m'en douter. Bien. » Un ballon avait alors apparut, celui que Sayuro avait pour se téléporter… Il a appuyé sur l'un des boutons et… C'est à ce moment que j'eue le lavage de cerveau avec mon amie…

-C'est à partir de se moment que tu n'étais plus toi-même, en déduis Kurama.

Hakira hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

-Vous savez, même si je faisais partie de leur organisation, énormément de choses étaient confidentielles… et mon cerveau était tellement lavé que parfois je ne reconnaissais plus les visages… (Elle adressa un regard à Tora). L'organisation se battait contre… contre une autre organisation.

-Laquelle, nyaa, demanda automatiquement Koitaro.

-Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces personnes sont de notre âge, et qu'ils utilisent le football pour pouvoir contrôler les personnes…

-C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent supprimer le football, compris Shinsuke.

-Exact, confirma-t-elle. C'est donc pour cela que moi et Sayuro étions aptes et avions le « potentiel »… Ils parlaient de notre aptitude au football. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ils ne peuvent pas supprimer le football juste pour dire qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille. C'est pourquoi je suis contre eux à présent.

-Bien dit ! S'exclama Nishiki.

Hakira sourit, puis reprit une mine grave, essayant de retrouver ses souvenirs les plus profonds :

-Je ne voyais pas beaucoup Sayuro non plus… Je pense qu'ils évitaient que l'on se voie pour que l'on se souvienne. La question est quand a-t-elle retrouvé ses souvenirs, et pourquoi reste-t-elle dans leur camp… La Sayuro que je connais ne se laisserait pas faire… Il y a forcément une autre raison qui la pousse à agir ainsi. Mais peu importe, j'ai pris une décision : je veux plus que tout la faire changer de camps, la faire changer d'avis, la persuader. Je ne la laisserai pas avec El Dorado.

Des cris de joie et d'encouragement s'élevèrent dans les gradins. Tora prit discrètement la main d'Hakira et la regarda dans ses yeux avant de lui dire qu'ils le feraient ensemble. Une fois l'assemblée calmée, j'étais plutôt perplexe j'étais sûre qu'au fond, Hakira savait autre chose… Non pas qu'elle veuille nous les cacher, mais probablement ceci était enfouis profondément dans son subconscient. Mais en tant que capitaine, et étant donné notre situation, il fallait les connaitre :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre, Hakira ? Demandai-je.

Devant mon froncement de sourcil, elle se concentra d'avantage.

-Je n'ai jamais vu distinctement leur chef… mon but était de vous éliminer… Je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre dans l'enceinte. En fait, je dormais là-bas, et restai dans une chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle pour une mission. On m'entraina intensivement au football… Mais avec le lavage de cerveau, je ne ressentais aucune envie de désobéir, ni de m'exprimer. Et pour mon Mixi Max avec Picasso… Ce fut un Mixi Max dit « industriel » on a été cherché son âme, et sans me demander ma permission, on me l'a donné.

Je repensai à la première fois que j'avais vue un Mixi Max : celui de Tora et du tigre que Koitaro avait ramené. Elle réfléchit encore après d'autres informations, mais avait plutôt du mal. Elle poursuivit en sachant très bien que certaines infos ne serviraient pas, mais elle sentait quand même le besoin de dire tout ce qu'elle savait :

-J'avais des examens de santé… (Soudain, ce fut comme si un éclair lui avait parcouru :) Si je sais ! Un jour j'avais entendu une conversation entre mes supérieurs, et j'ai vu une image à l'écran : c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, ondulés… D'ailleurs, elle te ressemblait un peu, Kazumi.

-Quoi ? Moi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Mon cœur se serra serait-ce possible que… Hakira continua, comme essayant de faire le lien :

-…Et mes supérieurs disaient :

«- Qui est-ce ?

-C'est notre plus grande menace, le chef de leur bande…

-Qu'a-t-elle de spécial ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore… Mais nous la connaissons sous le nom légendaire de… « Norowa Shojo »… »

D'un seul coup, mes poumons me firent très mal je portai ma main à ma bouche, révulsant l'envie de vomir. Certains se précipitèrent vers moi en criant mon nom, inquiet. Des milliers d'images défilèrent dans ma tête, puis je toussai violemment, avant de reprendre mon souffle.

-K-Kazumi… Bégaya Hakira. Je…Je suis désolée…

-Ce… Ce n'est rien… (Je me relevai en m'appuyant sur le rebord de la table :) C'est juste… Un traumatisme…

-Je me souviens que la première fois que je t'ai vu… Je t'ai confondu avec elle… disait l'ex El Dorado, se touchant le front, ayant un mal de crâne.

-Explique-nous, Kazumi, me disait Shindou avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Ce… C'est que… Ce nom m'a toujours traumatisé depuis l'enfance, commençai-je. Mais je pensai que… ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit réelle…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda un Kariya paumé et inquiet.

Je me relevai et fis face à tous mes coéquipiers qui me regardèrent avec attention. Je voulai effacé ça de ma mémoire, depuis que j'étais petite, je voulais l'oublier… Pourquoi revenait-elle avec acharnement à se point ? Le simple fait de repenser à tout cela me fit une horrible douleur…

-Je dis ça parce que… Cette fille n'existe pas…

-Pourtant, je l'ai bien vu, disait Hakira avec conviction.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?! S'exclama Kurumada, agacé qu'on tourne autour du pot.

Shindou et Kariya le fusillèrent du regard, comme plusieurs des autres membres. Respirant un bon coup, je me persuadai d'une chose : jamais je ne pourrai enterrer en paix ce personnage.

-Norowa Shojo, littéralement « la fille maudite »… Etait une personne qui me harcelait dans mon subconscient.

-Dans ton subconscient ? Répéta Kirino.

-Oui… Elle hantait mon esprit… C'était une petite fille, de mon âge… Tout le monde, mes parents, mes amies, ma famille… Tous me prenaient pour une folle… Mais elle existait, elle était là… Et elle me persécutait dans ma tête… J'ai du aller voir un psychologue, et peu à peu, j'ai réussi à l'oublier… Mais aujourd'hui… Je viens d'apprendre que cette personne n'était apparemment pas qu'imaginaire…


	210. Chapter 75 (3)

**Chapitre 75**

-A

lors comme ça... commença Tora, penseur, tu la connaîtrais...

-On va dire ça, oui... répondis- je en baissant la tête.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on ne te demande pas de détail tout de suite, disait Shindou mettant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Ce sont des souvenirs difficiles... mieux vaut ne pas en faire trop d'un coup...

Je hochai la tête et regardai Hakira qui me sourit, comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Koitaro frappa dans ses pattes avec enthousiasme :

-Bien, nyaa. Maintenant que l'on en sait plus sur notre ennemi et sur la localisation d'Endo, on peut envisager notre prochaine destination, nyaa !

-Déjà ?! S'exclama Karen, épuisée. C'est que ça commence à fatiguer ce voyage...

Tenma mit une main sur le ventre de sa compagne, dont le bébé devait être en bonne santé. Karen apprécia ce geste. Être fatiguée lorsqu'on est enceinte n'était pas une très bonne chose... mais Koitaro n'en démordra pas pour autant :

-Je suis désolé, nyaa, mais il le faut. Nos ennemis en savent de plus en plus sur nous, nyaa... cela commence à être dangereux, et il faut s'activer, nyaa.

-Je suis d'accord, affirma Tora.

Karen se résigna, et Daisuke apparut face à nous pour nous indiquer le prochain chemin à prendre :

-Bien bien bien... Les prochains Mixi Max seront sûrement les plus compliqués, je pense même qu'ils sont irréalisables.

-Comment ça, nyaa ?!

-Je vous ais dis qu'à la base, mon équipe ultime était impossible à construire ! Se répéta Daisuke.

-Dites tout de même, Insista Kariya.

-Bien... alors les prochains Mixi Max seront... Une déesse et une démone !

Un silence s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'exclama Kurama. Et comment vous comptez faire ?!

-C'est pour cela que je disais que c'était impossible ! S'exclama une fois de plus la pierre orange.

-Attendez... disait Tora, une main sur le front. Expliquez- vous lorsque vous dites "déesse" et "démone"...

-C'est simple, les dieux et les démons ont un grand pouvoir mystique ; cela ne peut qu'enrichir l'équipe à un très haut niveau !

Il n'avait pas tort... Cependant, je me demandai bien qui allait pouvoir faire un Mixi Max avec de telles créatures... d'autant plus que j'ignore si le transport temporel pourrait nous permettre d'en rencontrer... Ces créatures n'existaient pas, n'est ce pas ? Mais les réponses à mes questions allaient bientôt arriver...

-hm... réfléchis Koitaro, s'il faut aller dans un endroit comme ça, nyaa, il nous faudra une sacré preuve historique...

-C'est possible d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda Ema.

-Sûrement, disait Tora. Mais comme disait Koitaro, il nous faut une preuve très puissante...

-C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Shinsuke. On pourra carrément aller au paradis !

-Et en enfer, Shinsuke, ajouta Kirino.

Le petit gardien se raidi à l'entente du mot "enfer". Daisuke se mit au centre de la pièce :

-Écoutez ! Pour ce Mixi Max, j'ai choisi des personnes à l'âme puissante pour les recevoir ! Et ce sera... Ema et Kazumi !

Quoi ? Moi ? Pour un Mixi Max de cette envergure !? Tous nous regarderent ; Ema en était aussi bouche bée :

-Attendez... Nous ?! Répéta- t- elle en me désignant à ses côtés.

-Affirmatif ! Confirma Daisuke. Vous ferez un duo parfait !

Je regardai Ema qui me sourit après plusieurs secondes de réflexion. Elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée :

-Faisons - le, Kazumi !

C'est qu'elle fait vite son choix ! Je regardai les autres membres de l'équipe sourire et hocher la tête. Sans réelle conviction intérieure, j'attrapai la main qu'Ema me tendait :

-D'accord, faisons comme ça !

Tous ne dirent que nous avions fait le bon choix. Cependant, pour ma part, je n'avais aucune confiance en moi. Faire un Mixi Max avec une créature mystique n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution... pour moi, le choix était mal fait.

\- Comment allons-nous trouver la preuve historique ? Demanda Nishiki pour revenir au sujet principal.

-C'est une bonne question, nyaa…réfléchis Koitaro.

-J'ai peut-être la réponse à votre solution !

A l'entente de cette voix, nous nous tournions comme un seul homme vers sa provenance nous découvrîmes avec stupeur le vieil homme en blouse blanche que nous n'avions pas vu depuis des lustres, ce que remarqua Tora :

-Docteur Arno !

-Toujours à apparaitre quand bon vous semble, répliqua Karen, un peu blasée. Vous savez qu'on avait beaucoup besoin de vous avant ?

-Oui, eh bien j'étais occupé avec cette foutu machine… se justifia-t-il. Mais revenons au sujet principal qui est la preuve historique !

-Il veut simplement ne pas se justifier, murmura Ema.

-Pour aller dans ce genre d'endroit, il vous faut une preuve solide, comme l'avait indiqué Koitaro. Cependant, cette preuve doit avoir un lien avec les morts. Et ce lien doit être assez puissant pour une communication entre le défunt et le vivant.

Un silence pesant s'éleva dans la salle. Me répétant les mots dans la tête, j'essayai désespérément de comprendre… Mais je pense que personne n'avait pigé le sens de sa phrase.

-En français ? Demanda Kurama, ce que personne n'avouait demander.

-La preuve historique doit avoir un lien avec quelqu'un qui est mort, répéta le scientifique doucement. Mais pour l'utiliser, il faut que le vivant et le mort ait un lien très puissant, jusqu'à pouvoir communiquer entre eux.

-C'est possible de communiquer avec les morts ? Demanda Amagi.

-Je l'ignore moi ! C'est la science qui m'intéresse… Non ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que le mort veuille vous accompagner jusqu'à lui.

-Même si vous dites cela, commença Tora avec un sourire moqueur, je vous aie déjà surpris en train d'appeler la dame blanche devant un miroir, quand j'étais petit.

-T-Tu dois te tromper ! Bégaya le scientifique.

Il réajusta sa blouse, gêné. Ce geste perdez en lui toute crédibilité même s'il était à 100% pour la science, je doute qu'il ne croyait pas au surnaturel.

-Bref, revint Koitaro, ça risque d'être délicat, nyaa…

Shindou s'avança, la tête haute après réflexion, puis demanda avec une voix sérieuse :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à demander, mais… Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un lien fort avec quelqu'un qui est mort…

-Voyons Shindou… dis-je d'une petite voix.

-C'est la seule solution. Même si c'est douloureux, on ne pourra pas avancer sans cette preuve historique.

Je me renfrognai. Certes, il avait raison, mais cette preuve allait forcément être douloureuse pour celui qui devait l'utiliser… Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, et tous demandèrent et parlèrent avec leur voisin. Il y eut plusieurs secouements de tête.

-Perso, je n'ai personne… disait Karen d'une voix inhabituellement triste.

-Pareil… répliqua Ema.

Il en était de même pour moi. Lorsque je regardai les membres de l'équipe, je me doutai bien d'une chose : soit ils disaient la vérité, soit ils mentaient. Et je pouvais les comprendre : qui voudront rouvrir des blessures et repenser à un défunt très cher ? Comme le disait Koitaro, cela risquait d'être délicat…

-Moi… J'ai quelqu'un… qui comptait…

Même si le brouhaha avait été intense, la petite voix qui avait murmuré ces paroles avait été entendue par tous, qui se turent immédiatement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je me retournai vers la jeune fille, seule, visage marqué par les larmes passées. Koitaro osa tout de même briser le silence avec une voix rauque et extrêmement sérieuse, voir accusatrice :

-….Emcy, nyaa ? Tu serais prête ? Qui était-ce pour toi, nyaa ?

-… je l'ignore… Il s'agit de mon père…


	211. Chapter 76 (3)

**Chapitre 76**

J

e regardai Emcy avec peine, comme tous, ce qui donnait une atmosphère silencieuse pour le moins assez triste. Koitaro n'osait pas répliquer, bouche bée. Shindou fronça les sourcils et avec un courage qu'il possédait à lui seul, il disait :

-D'accord. Nous allons faire ainsi.

-Shindou ! M'exclamai-je en me levant avec colère. Ce n'est pas un peu dur de dire ça comme ça ?!

Il plongea son regard déterminé et froid dans le miens. Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça, au fond. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir ses joues rosirent, mais il détourna vite la tête, et se justifia :

-Vous saviez très bien que cette preuve serait dure en entendant ce qu'il fallait… Il faut juste se lancer, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais si on joue trop sur les sentiments.

Je me rasseyais doucement il n'avait pas tort, et c'était le seul qui avait eu le cran de le dire. Nos regards se tournèrent vers Emcy, qui gardait la tête baissé.

-Emcy… commença Karen. Tu n'es pas obligé…

-Il faut qu'on le fasse non ?! Disait-elle avec une colère que je ne connaissais pas venant d'elle. Je suis peut-être la seule qui en est capable alors…

Kirino la regarda avec peine, avant de détourner son regard sur ses poings serrés sur la table. Koitaro, suivant l'exemple de leader qu'avait Shindou, releva sa tête pelucheuse et déclara :

-Très bien, faisons comme ça, nyaa. Docteur Arno, indiquez-nous comment…

Nous nous tournâmes vers ledit docteur qui avait disparut, comme d'habitude. Tora claqua son visage de sa main, exaspéré qu'Arno disparaisse toujours au mauvais moment.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris… réfléchit Tora, il faut trouver un objet qui servira de preuve historique, qui pourrait te rattacher à ton père… Tu en possède un ?

-Oui… Mon accordéon…

-Un accordéon, nyaa ? Répéta Koitaro, étonné.

-Ok, faisons comme ça, déclara Shindou. Toute l'équipe se met en place pour le voyage.

Nous étions alors sur le point d'embarquer dans la caravane pour le voyage. L'équipe fut composée de Shindou, Tsurugi, Ema, Karen, Tenma, Kirino, Emcy, Hakira, Tora, Shinsuke, Kariya, et moi-même. La rousse avait prise sa boite noire contenant son accordéon, et le posa sur le socle. Tora la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras dès ton retour là ou tu l'avais rangé.

Emcy hocha la tête tristement, et regarda l'instrument. Nous nous attachâmes pour la route, et Tora, situé sur le siège devant nous, semblait pensif.

-A quoi tu penses comme ça ? Demanda Hakira à ses côtés.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Normalement, Emcy ne devait pas faire quelque chose de spécial avant de poser la preuve historique ? Concernant son père…

Il était vrai qu'Arno avait fait tout un speech, et que tout reposait vraiment sur ce détail… Cependant, l'objet fut déjà analyser, et avant que l'on puisse suggérer quoi que ce soit, Koitaro mit en route la machine.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le trajet fut très court, pas plus de deux minutes. Le car se posa, et nous fûmes tous sur les vitres, découvrant le paysage avec surprise et stupeur : devant nous se trouvait la fameuse Tour Effel de Paris.

-Mais que…

Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ici ? C'était ça le paradis et l'enfer ? Non, bien sûr que non… Tora avait raison : il y avait autre chose à faire que poser stupidement l'objet sur le socle… Tous se tournèrent vers Emcy, qui resta interdite.

Nous descendîmes du car, et Koitaro resta béant devant la capitale de la France :

-Eh bien… Je pense qu'on s'est trompé quelque part, nyaa…

-On devrait peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil non ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers Karen, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et avait dit cette phrase avec exitation. Ema la dévisagea comme le reste de l'équipe :

-On peut savoir ce qui te rend de si bon humeur ?

-Quoi ?! Tu ne comprends pas où on est ici ?! (Elle brandit ses bras) On est à PARIS ! C'est le centre de la mode, de la couture, du maquillage… du shopping !

Nous restâmes blasés devant l'énergie de Karen. Nous nous tournâmes vers Tora et Koitaro, les maitres du temps, pour voir ce que l'on pouvait faire. Le fana des tigres répondit :

-Je pense qu'il faut avancer… Peut-être auront-nous des réponses…

Nous acquiesçâmes, et commençâmes à déambuler dans les rues de Paris. Les rumeurs sur cette ville n'étaient pas fondées : de somptueux monuments, des grands magasins, des sièges de grandes entreprises, des rues animées… Et alors que tout le monde étaient aux anges, Emcy, elle, regarda le paysage avec des yeux vides. Je remarquai que Kirino ne cessait de regarder son état, inquiet. Je lui chuchotai :

-Emcy… tout va bien ?

-Je… oui oui, ça va…

Lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé, je pus apercevoir que c'était comme si on l'avait réveillé. Sans dire un mot de plus, nous avançâmes. Dans une rue commerciale, Tora s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda l'équipe devant son changement d'état et son arrêt brutal.

Sans répondre il se précipita sur Emcy et la cacha derrière une enseigne. Sceptique, nous le suivions, et Emcy frotta son poignet qu'apparemment Tora avait un peu trop serré. Celui-ci scrutait l'horizon, les sourcils froncés, et semblait concentré sur quelque chose.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, nyaa ?! S'exclama Koitaro devant l'attitude de son compagnon.

-Là-bas, répondit-il sans détourner son regard de son point, il y a Emcy et son père.

-Quoi ?!

Tous se tournèrent vers le point indiqué, Emcy la première. Celle-ci garda la bouche ouverte, et semblait comme absorbé. La petite Emcy était avec son père, et ils regardaient tous les deux une vitrine. La jeune fille semblait attirée par un objet se situant dans la vitrine. Je pouvais deviner que c'était l'époque où son père était encore en vie, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer… Emcy nous avait parlé d'un voyage en France, où elle avait reçu son accordéon.

-Il ne faut absolument pas que les deux Emcy se rencontre, expliqua Tora, au quel cas une distorsion temporel se créera, et entrainera la destruction de l'univers…

Je ravalai ma salive : rien que ça ? L'univers complètement détruit ? Le stresse envahit notre petit groupe. Emcy, elle, ne semblait pas l'écouter, et restait sur le duo qu'était son père et elle lorsqu'elle était enfant.

-Tout va bien Emcy ? Demanda Ema.

-Je… j'ai un peu mal au crâne…

La petite fille et l'homme rentrèrent dans la boutique.

-Alors maintenant ? Demanda Tenma. On fait quoi ?

-Normalement, songea Tora, pour aller à l'endroit prévu, il faut qu'elle est… comme une sorte de contact avec son père…

-Oui mais si elle y va, elle rencontrera son double, disait Shinsuke.

Emcy semblait de plus en plus pâle. Je la regardai avec inquiétude, et ses yeux ne clignèrent toujours pas… Quelque chose se passait. Je l'appelai, mais elle ne me répondait.

-Emcy !

Kirino la regarda avec effroi, suivit par le reste des membres son visage était crispé, figé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Les souvenirs de son père défilèrent dans son crâne… son sourire, ses bonnes attentions, son amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et inversement… le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tout ça, ça lui revenait en pleine figure, exactement comme quand elle avait apprit qu'il était mort à l'hôpital…

Elle voulait le revoir. Pas comme ça, dans le passé, même si elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras… Mais maintenant, tout de suite, elle éprouvait un besoins tellement puissant… Qu'il voit ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui lui en voudrait-il de jouer au football, ce sport qui l'a tué ? Elle commença à culpabiliser… Elle avait l'impression de tomber, de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ce voyage. Qu'elle n'aurait pas du se proposer pour aider ses camarades, dont ses meilleures amies, qui étaient presque tout pour elle à présent…

Elle l'aurait oublié ? Oublié son père ? La culpabilité grandissait… Elle voulait le revoir…

_-Papa… Ou es-tu ?!_

_-Je suis là._

Elle écarquilla les yeux cette voix… elle ne l'avait pas inventé. C'était celle de son père. Non, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé…

_-Je suis vraiment là, Emcy…_

_Non… j'entends les voix ? Je suis devenue dingue_ ? Pensa-t-elle.

Mais une nouvelle fois, une voix lui parla dans ses pensées :

_-Non, c'est vraiment moi, ton père… Tu as réussi à ouvrir ton esprit._

_-Mon… esprit ?_

_-Je vais te conduire là ou tu souhaite aller… Je vais t'aider._

_-Je vais… pouvoir te revoir ?_

_-Je te conduirai vers le chemin. Au revoir… ma fille…_

_-Attends ! Papa ! _

Elle se sentit de nouveau tomber, avant de retrouver sa vision, et de lever ses yeux vers Kazumi qui la regardai avec énormément d'inquiétude. Cependant, la rousse ne disait rien, sous le choc, et à l'entente d'une clochette signalant la sortie dans un magasin, elle se précipita pour regarder son père et elle marcher main dans la main, l'accordéon dans la boite que portait son paternel. Puis elle cligna des yeux, et à se moment, vit comme une silhouette : celle d'un homme, regardant le duo partir.

_Papa ?_

Mais lorsqu'elle cligna de nouveau pour confirmer sa pensée, la silhouette avait disparut. Elle se laissa retomber à terre, ses amies la réceptionnant. Elle sentit une incroyable fatigue la gagner, au point de ne même plus pouvoir tenir debout.

-Emcy ! Lui cria Ema. Explique-nous ce qu'il se passe !

-Je… suis fatiguée…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'exclama Kazumi. Tu étais bizarre !

_« Je te conduirai vers le chemin »…_

-Je crois… que j'ai parlé à mon père… répondit-elle en un souffle.


	212. Chapter 77 (3)

**Chapitre 77**

-Comment ça "tu as parlé à ton père"? Demanda Tora, encore sous le choc.

Après le malaise d'Emcy, nous avions rebroussé chemin ; il était inutile de rester plus longtemps dans cette époque, et vu l'état de la jeune fille, personne n'avait bronché. Karen et Ema aidaient la rousse à se déplacer.

-Oui, répondit celle - ci encore fatiguée, je l'ai entendu... il m'a dit que j'avais ouvert mon esprit et qu...qu'il allait me guider vers le chemin...

-Moi je pense surtout que la grande ville t'est montée à la tête ! S'exclama Karen en regardant Paris autour d'elle.

-Je me demande sérieusement si tu ne l'as pas inventé... soupira Hakira d'un air compatissant.

Emcy ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le fait de rester debout. Elle garda la tête baissée, l'air dépité ; est - ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment inventé, ou Emcy disait la vérité ? Cela me paraissait quand même dingue qu'elle puisse discuter avec son père par télépathie, et même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour mon amie, j'étais plus pour l'hypothèse que le choc émotionnel causé par Kirino lui fasse imaginer des choses. Le garçon concerné, lui, continuait de regarder la fille avec un air inquiet.

Arrivés à la caravane, les filles posèrent Emcy qui s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Koitaro soupira :

-Eh bien, nous sommes revenus au point de départ...nyaa...

-Retournons à Raimon pour faire des recherches approfondies, suggéra Tora.

Il mit alors en route la machine, et le véhicule décolla du sol. Mais alors que le chat se tourna vers la preuve historique, elle était toujours là. Kirino fronça les sourcils comme plusieurs membres de l'équipe devant cette constatation :

-Elle n'était pas censée disparaître ?

Emcy releva la tête vers eux ; Tora regarda attentivement l'accordéon et les donnés que la machine donnait :

-C'est étrange... Les paramètres sont différents !

\- On n'a pas le temps, nyaa ! On est complètement à découvert, et la machine est déjà lancée, nyaa !

C'est vrai qu'un minibus volant dans un coin de Paris n'allait pas passer inaperçu... Devant l'objet qui a été "modifié", tous regardèrent en direction d'Emcy. Celle - ci était choquée, et constata visiblement que son malaise et sa "conversation" ont eu un effet sur l'objet ; alors Emcy aurait réellement communiquée avec son père ?!

-On a plus le temps de réfléchir, nyaa ! Allons-y, nyaa !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il appuya sur la pédale pour accélérer et entrer dans la brèche temporelle. Mais à peine étions- nous rentrés, que le car se mit à trembler, si bien que personne réussit à tenir debout. Koitaro essayait désespérément de reprendre les commandes, qui semblaient ne plus répondre ; des éclairs apparurent dans le trou de verre dans lequel nous étions, et les alarmes d'urgence de la machine s'activèrent.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? S'écria Karen, la voix presque inaudible entre les cris et les sirènes d'urgence.

Ça, tout le monde aurait voulu le savoir... Cependant, personne n'avait une réponse à donner ; tout avait été très vite. Ma vision devenait trouble, avant qu'un éclair ne m'aveugle...

Je du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour arriver à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Nous étions tous la, à essayer de retrouver notre vue. Je regardai autour de moi, et je constatai que nous n'étions plus dans le car ; nous étions dans une petite salle contenant des murs en bois sculptés, une moquette rouge et des fauteuils m'ayant l'air confortables. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit ?! Sans un mot, les autres regardèrent eux aussi la pièce étrange dans laquelle nous avions atterrit. Je remarquai bien vite que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, ce que son fidèle compagnon remarqua :

-Mais...où est Koitaro ? Demanda Tora en brisant le silence.

-Surtout la question est de savoir où on est... rectifia Karen.

Certains tournèrent leurs regards vers Emcy, qui était dans la même situation d'interrogation que nous. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, la grande porte incrustée dans le mur s'ouvrit, laissant une autre personne entrer. Elle était vêtue d'une grande toge noire, accompagnée d'une capuche relevée, telle la faucheuse. Ça présence était intimidante, et me filait la chair de poule. Seule sa voix rauque et grave nous indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme :

-Le procès va bientôt débuter. Veuillez vous préparer, ainsi que de désigner votre témoin à tous.

Sur cette note, il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, faisant grincer la porte derrière lui, et nous laissant en plan, un air perdu collé sur le visage.

-Quoi ? S'exprima enfin Kariya.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Un procès ? Se répéta Tenma.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! Nous allions être jugés ? Mais pourquoi ?! Je commençai à réfléchir à toute allure et à me demander si ce n'était pas un rêve... Mais la sensation de stresse m'envahissant de plus en plus me persuadai du contraire.

-Restons calme... conseilla Shindou. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse...

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? S'exclama Karen, directement ayant perdue son sang froid.

Shinsuke essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Hakira claqua des doigts, ayant une idée :

-Je sais peut être !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tsurugi.

-Vous savez, dans certaines religions, avant d'aller au paradis ou en enfer, les âmes sont d'abord jugés pour savoir où ils vont aller...

-Tu veux dire que... c'est le Jugement Dernier ?! En déduit Emcy.

-Mais ça veut dire que ce qu'Emcy à vécu tout à l'heure... c'était vrai ?! S'exclama Tenma.

Tous les regards une fois de plus se tournèrent vers la rousse, qui réalisa petit à petit ce que cela signifiait. Alors Emcy aurait vraiment parle avec son père...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, disait Tora en annulant les débats, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre sur le pourquoi du comment ; il faut que l'on y aille...

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille... au Jugement Dernier ? Bégaya Ema.

-Oui... mais nous devons désigner un témoin... je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle sera son rôle mais...

-Je me propose pour y aller.

Je m'étais avancée.

-Il faut faire vite, et je suis la capitaine... je pense que ce n'est qu'un détail ; il faut savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Koitaro.

-Tu...Tu es sûre Kazumi ? Demanda Shindou, visiblement inquiet pour moi.

-Elle a raison, intervint Kirino. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Shindou se renfrogna et accepta l'idée comme tout le monde. Tora consulta sa montre et composa le numéro de Koitaro. Il sonna, jusqu'au moment où la boule de poil décrocha :

-Koitaro ! S'exclama Tora, soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur le répondeur.

-Tora, nyaa ! Je suis dans une dimension parallèle visiblement, nyaa...

Mais la communication était très mauvaise, et sa voix ainsi que l'image provoquait des grésillements. Tora voulu se raccrocher au peu de communication qu'ils avaient :

-Koitaro ! Nous sommes au jugement dernier ! Tu m'entends ?!

-Je...nyaa...ne peut...caravane...nyaa...

Mais la communication fut coupée brusquement. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte se rouvrit, et le même homme que tout a l'heure arriva :

-Qui est le témoin ?

Il y eut un silence, et je du ravaler ma salive, essayant de trouver le courage pour m'avancer et me démarquer devant l'imposant personnage :

-C'est moi... Je suis le témoin.

Ma voix tremblait un peu, réduisant ma crédibilité. Mais le personnage au chaperon ne s'en préoccupa pas :

-Bien, Kazumi Tsubasa. Nous allons débuter et vous appeler un par un. Nous allons commencer par Shinsuke Nishizono.

Sans demander comment il connaissait nos noms, nous nous avançâmes vers la porte, un Shinsuke hésitant en premier. Je jetai un regard en arrière, et avant que je ne parte, Tora me prit ma main. Je me retournai devant l'homme qui s'impatientait. Tora me regarda d'un air des plus sérieux, avant que je ne sente quelque chose se glisser dans ma paume. Sans rien ajouter, je suivais le groupe en regardant discrètement le bien qu'il m'avait glissé : une montre. Sûrement pour communiquer... il pensait sans doute qu'il fallait mieux être prudent.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je regardai la salle immense, si bien que je me sentais petite devant sa taille impressionnante : un véritable tribunal a l'ancienne, tout en bois, un lustre contenant de multiples bougies éclairants la pièce... des estrades vides, de chaque côté de la table surélevée du juge disposé devant une grande fresque sculptée, et face à nous, devant cette structure imposante, un pupitre, celui où l'accusé devait être jugé.

J'avais déjà visité un tribunal ou deux, mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui - la... L'homme m'indiqua de la manche à la droite du pupitre, sûrement la place du témoin. Je m'asseyais donc à l'endroit indiquée sans broncher, tandis que Shinsuke se mit au pupitre avec tremblote. Le personnage nous ayant escorté s'assit derrière le bloc face à moi. Un coup violent de marteau me fit sursauter.

-Bien, commençons le jugement de Nishizono Shinsuke !

Le juge qui s'était exprimé de sa voix rauque était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le visage carré et l'expression figée, il semblait comme un homme de fer, ne se laissant pas facilement submergé par les émotions. Le marteau à la main, droit et sérieux, il représentait bien la justice.

Il tapa son marteau sur son socle, et ce fut le signe que le jugement allait commencer… où plutôt une longue série de jugement qui allait nous attendre…

Et nous mener soit au Paradis, soit en Enfer…


	213. Chapter 78 (3)

**Chapitre 78**

E

n fait, le jugement se faisait de cette façon : le juge analysait la vie du sujet, faisans défiler les différentes scène que celle-ci contenait pour appuyer ses propos. Et Shinsuke en était le premier à y participer.

-Shinsuke Nishizono, commença le juge, jeune défenseur d'une équipe de football qui aime protéger ses cages et les siens, même si il est conscient de sa faiblesse physique…

Eh bah dis donc ! Il n'y allait pas de main morte ! Je regardai Shinsuke qui baissait la tête, triste de ce rappel qui lui fendait le cœur. J'avoue que je me sentais assez mal à l'aise j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans sa vie privé. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça pour tout le monde ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir en pensant à l'éventualité que Shindou passe…

Mais je me re concentrai sur le procès le juge faisait une rapide biographie du petit Shinsuke que j'ignorai née dans une famille charmante, il avait grandis dans un confort et avait toujours gardé son sourire et sa détermination. Les images défilaient devant le pupitre du juge, illustrant son récit. Shinsuke les regarda, une bouffée de nostalgie l'emparant.

-Shinsuke Nishizono, dit le juge en écartant les illustrations, son regard se plongeant dans celui du gardien. Tu es un garçon courageux qui, malgré ton handicap, arrive à surpasser les meilleurs. Tu es bon, et aucunement Sali.

D'un seul coup, toutes les images se logèrent dans le dossier que l'homme tenait dans ses mains, puis il saisit comme un tampon en bois massif, avant de le brandir en hauteur, et d'augmenter la tonalité de sa voix pour qu'elle raisonne dans le tribunal avec écho :

-Shinsuke a été jugé : Paradis !

Il tapa violemment la feuille, qui fut rapidement dessinée avec un tampon rouge, décrivant des ailes. Le dossier scintilla, puis commença à se décomposer en poussière, en même temps que Shinsuke, qui paniqua, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Je voulu me lever, passer de l'autre côté de mon bloc et courir pour l'empêcher de disparaitre, mais l'homme au chaperon apparut comme un éclair, à la manière j'imagine de téléportation, et me barra le chemin de sa manche trop longue. Il baissa la tête et je pouvais facilement deviner derrière le voile d'ombre qui cachait totalement son visage qu'il décrivait un regard noir. Shinsuke, dans sa désintégration en petites poussière scintillante, m'envoya un regard alarmant, et brandit le bras comme pour m'attraper et se retenir de disparaitre, mais sa main fut la dernière chose qui partie. Je restai là, accablée, tremblante. Il n'était quand même pas…

-Que… Qu'est-ce… arrivai-je à bredouiller.

-Ne t'en fais pas, disait le juge d'une voix agacée il est parti au paradis.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tout de même. Après tout, on ne savait pas vraiment si ce tribunal amenait vraiment au paradis ou en enfer… Mes muscles se relâchèrent au bout d'un moment, et l'homme qui me barrait la route alla se positionner devant la porte menant à la salle d'attente. Il revint alors avec Kariya, qui avança à la manière d'un chien apeuré.

-Kariya Masaki, commença le juge tandis que l'intéressé se positionna derrière le pupitre, commençons le procès.

Les images de sa vie défilèrent comme des hologrammes, ou des feuilles animées d'on ne sait quelle manière devant la faible assemblée se constituant de l'homme au chaperon et moi-même, qui regardâmes avec attention.

-Vous avez joué différents tours et avez cherché à combattre de multiples personnes sans raison apparente, par jalousie ou envie.

Je portai particulièrement mon attention aux scènes qui l'avaient confronté à Shindou, et au fait qu'il avait fait en parti cela à cause de moi.

-Votre mesquinerie va vous perdre aujourd'hui, Kariya Masaki (les feuilles se rassemblèrent dans le dossier qu'il portait à ses mains). Ne perdons plus de temps : Enfer !

-Quoi ?!

Une marque rouge aux ailes de démon accompagnée d'une queue en pointe se déposa sur la feuille. Le joueur se tourna vers le juge, les yeux l'implorant et des sueurs le prenant sur son front. Il se rendait réellement compte d'où il allait se retrouver, et des scintillements commencèrent à apparaitre autour de lui.

-Attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur ! S'exclama-t-il en proie à la panique. Je n'ai même pas exprimé mon point de vue ! J'ai le droit à un avocat ou un truc du genre normalement !

-Monsieur Kariya, (il s'empara d'un rire gras :) nous ne sommes pas à un procès ordinaire ! Votre point de vue ne compte pas, ici !

Cette phrase, pour lui comme pour moi, eut l'effet d'un poids sur le cœur. Kariya commença peu à peu à disparaitre, comme son dossier, et il se débattit, secouant ses mains comme pour éviter qu'elles ne se transforment en poussière. Comme Shinsuke, son dernier regard se porta sur moi, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement du tribunal.

Comme l'avait dit Kariya, je trouvai ce jugement un peu trop rapide… Ils ne font qu'exposer les points positifs ou négatifs de sa vie selon le chemin qu'il allait emprunter par la suite… Mais je pensai que les deux éléments étaient essentiels dans un procès.

-Mademoiselle Kazumi, disait le juge, me sortant de mes pensées, ce jeune homme est amoureux de vous, et cela l'a conduit à se comporter ainsi.

-Je sais, réprimai-je sèchement, ses propos ayant l'effet d'un poignard qu'on me plantait dans le cœur.

Même le juge pensait que sa virée aux enfers était de ma faute… A cet instant, le chaperon noir regarda lourdement son supérieur, et corrigea d'une voix quasi robotique, prononçant bien chaque syllabe, me faisant croire que ce message m'était particulièrement adressé :

-Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ait éprouvé des sentiments pour elle ce pourquoi il est allé là-bas, mais comment il a exposé sa jalousie.

Cette intervention eut l'effet de griser celui qui portait les dossiers, et l'homme ayant prit ma défense psychologique tourna sa tête en ma direction, avant d'aller chercher le prochain accusé. Il était sur que cet homme n'avait pas été choisi au hasard…

Le suivant fut Kirino Ranmaru. Il avança, les sourcils froncés, le visage sérieux, seul la goutte coulant sur son front indiquait qu'il stressait. Le chaperon, à mon étonnement, eut du mal à détacher son regard du garçon aux couettes. Rapidement comme à son habitude, le juge fit l'état du dossier :

-Tu as fais preuve d'un courage exceptionnel durant ton voyage en France… remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de surprise dans sa voix. Tu es toujours juste, et quand il faut travailler, tu ne te plains jamais, tu l'exécute avec le plus d'application possible. Cependant…

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce « cependant », songeai-je, en attendant la suite comme Kirino. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur fit un bond quand la scène du rejet d'Emcy se déroula devant nos yeux. Kirino serra le poing et grinça des dents, baissant la tête à la vue de ce spectacle.

-Tu as un manque de confiance en toi, continua le juge. Et je sens qu'une jalousie te hante depuis ces derniers temps… non ?

La haine sur le visage de Kirino, qu'il essayait de contenir, se lisait de plus en plus. Comment ça une jalousie et un manque de confiance en soi ? Je l'ignorai totalement…

-Hmm… je pense que le paradis serait quand même plus approprié…

-Attendez, répliqua le chaperon qui intervenait pour la première fois dans un procès en cours. Ce jeune homme a quand même commis une faute grave non ?

Je ne voyais pas de quelle faute il parlait, et Kirino était aussi sceptique que moi. Le juge lui rendait son regard pesant, et lui répliqua sur le même ton que son regard :

-Réfléchissez… ce ne serai pas ce qu'elle veut.

_Elle_ ? Qui était ce « elle » ? Ma tête me lançait à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait… Aux paroles du l'homme imposant, le chaperon se tut et baissa la tête, Kirino le regarda entre l'incompréhension et une pointe de dégout. Le juge brandit son socle et marqua la feuille du signe du paradis. Kirino se décomposa comme tous les autres en poussière d'étoile, il sourit, puis me regarda, hochant la tête. Je devinai dans son geste que cela signifiait que ce qui avait été entendu ici devait rester secret. Je lui rendis son regard, consentante à se secret, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le suivant fut Tora qui arrivait avec l'air sérieux, mais plus serein et cool que ses prédécesseurs. Le procès fut très rapide : les images de l'enlèvement d'Hakira et Sayuro se révélèrent, et je regardai cela avec attention, ayant enfin une idée de la scène en voyant les expressions détaillées des deux filles se débattant, et bien sur, du regard de détresse d'Hakira vers Tora, ce qui eut pour l'effet d'un éclair chez le garçon, se mettant directement en tête d'aller la sauver.

-Tu as parcouru de multiples époques, et tu n'as pas désespéré lorsque tu l'as retrouvé ayant perdu la mémoire. Tu as toujours été à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, et ton amour pour elle est aveuglant. Un tel acte de bravoure et courage doit être récompensé : paradis !

Devant les compliments du juge, Tora se sentit gonfler de fierté en disparaissant. Il me regarda, fronça les sourcils en souriant, m'indiquant sa confiance envers moi. Il restait 8 personnes, moi compris, à passer. Je regardai le chaperon s'engouffrer dans la salle d'attente, allant chercher la prochaine personne à juger.


	214. Chapter 79 (3)

**Chapitre 79**

Karen s'avança un peu pénarde, ne stressant pas le moins du monde, et s'adossa au pupitre, sa poitrine serrée entre ses deux bras.

-Alors, on commence ? S'impatienta-t-elle avec sourire, alors que cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle était là.

Le juge se racla la gorge devant elle et ouvrit le dossier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, car il était sur que la porte vers le paradis allait être difficile à atteindre pour Karen…

-Karen Hanako, commença le juge, je vois que votre dossier est assez volumineux…

-Effectivement, j'ai eu une vie bien remplie ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Karen osa même plaisanter. J'avais envie de me frapper le front de la main. Le juge lui lança un regard extrêmement noir, signifiant « ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler » que ma meilleure amie ne cerna apparemment pas.

-Alors commençons… et ne faisons que le principal. (Les images apparurent devant nous) A 6 ans, vous avez ruinée l'anniversaire de votre amie.

-Bah c'était une peste et puis… bon j'avoue, j'étais jalouse des chaussures à talon qu'elle avait reçu par ses « millions » d'amis…

Le chaperon et moi-même la fusillions du regard pour qu'elle se taise. Cette fois-ci, apparemment, elle avait comprit, et se renfrogna, bougonnant.

-…A l'âge de 8 ans vous avez fait une fugue, répété à 14 ans. A 9 ans vous avez fait l'école buissonnière, à 10 ans vous avez mentis à toute votre école en disant que vous étiez une princesse de Monaco et que –je cite- s'ils faisaient tout ce que vous demandiez vous leur offrirez une somme astronomique d'argent.

-Karen ! Lui criai-je dessus comme une mère à sa fille.

-Quoi ?! C'était tellement drôle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tellement drôle, insista le juge, que de multiples parents avait porté plainte contre mademoiselle Hanako car ces chers enfants s'étaient retrouvés couvert de boue, sur une vidéos humiliante sur internet, etc.

Je fusillai Karen du regard j'ignorai qu'elle avait fait tant de bêtise dans sa vie ! Et le juge avait pourtant dis « les principales ». La fille aux longs cheveux haussa les épaules et me tira la langue avec sourire. La situation délicate dans laquelle elle était n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça…

-A 11 et 12 ans vous avez volé dans les magasins de maquillages.

-Tu as fais du vol ?! M'exclamai-je une fois de plus.

-Mais quoi ?! Ma mère m'interdisait le maquillage !

-Bon… finissons rapidement avec l'intégration du cinquième secteur… et… ce pourquoi vous avez le ventre plein aujourd'hui.

Karen mit sa main à m'endroit indiqué, puis baissa la tête avec sourire. Contrairement à ce début de procès, elle ne semblait pas vouloir répliquer ou plaisanter. Et je n'osai lui crier dessus une fois de plus. Le juge ne développa plus et brandis son tampon :

-L'avenir de ce procès était déjà déterminé avant que tu n'entres, jeune fille : enfer !

Karen commença à disparaitre, et quand elle s'en aperçut enfin, elle me regarda, sourit joyeusement en me faisant signe de la main, et me disant d'une voix énergique :

-A plus Kazumi ! On se tient au courant !

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une langue tirée avant de partir en poussière, direction les enfers. J'ignorai qu'elle avait fait autant de bêtise dans sa vie… Le juge soupira un grand coup devant l'accusée précédemment envoyé. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas dit mais : sacrée Karen !

Le prochain fut Tenma. Le juge fut sceptique devant la lecture de son dossier, et au bout de plusieurs secondes de réflexion, s'exprima enfin :

-J'avoue que votre me dossier me laisse perplexe, Tenma Matsukaze…

-A-Ah bon? Bégaya l'intéressé, effrayé de son jugement.

-Vous êtes un garçon exemplaire, aidez vos amis en difficulté, vous êtes toujours présent et pensez avant tout aux autres, et non à votre propre personne… vous êtes peut-être la personne la moins égoïste de cette série de procès.

Tenma rougit aux compliments du juge, qui je le savais, n'étaient pas fondés. Mais bien sûr, le grand homme ne pouvait intervenir sans un « néanmoins »…

-Néanmoins… je viens de voir passer la mère de votre futur enfant.

Le visage de Tenma s'alourdie, donnant des traits extrêmement sérieux, qui ont eu pour effet d'un peu me mettre mal à l'aise. J'étais assez touché que lorsque l'on parlait de sa petite amie, il se métamorphosait de cette manière.

-Vous avez tout de même commis un terrible péché, continua le juge, de plus, que vous n'assumiez pas au départ. C'est en opposé extrême avec votre caractère pourtant… Mais est-ce que vos bonnes actions peuvent l'effacer, et permettre d'oublier cet incident ?

-Il est hors de question que cet incident soit oublié, disait Tenma d'une voix ferme. Je ne regrette rien.

S'interposer comme cela dans le tribunal a fait monter la tension du milieu de terrain. Le chaperon esquissa un sourire.

-Non, pas dans ce sens là, rectifia le juge. Je vous parle tout de même d'aller au paradis ou en enfer. Et la décision risque d'être difficile…

-Où est parti Karen ?

-Pardon ?

Tenma avait lâché cette phrase comme un chien qui aboyé, demandant absolument son information par tous les moyens. Le juge plongea son regard dans celui du joueur normalement, cette information devait être confidentielle. Mais devant la détermination du joueur, il fronça les sourcils et disait d'une voix grave :

-En enfer.

Je vis une fraction de seconde l'expression de Tenma changer de la détermination à la pitié, mais il maintint son visage sérieux, et frappa le pupitre du poing :

-Laissez-moi la rejoindre !

-Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! S'exclama le juge.

-Je vous en prie ! Insista Tenma, implorant. De plus, je vous propose une solution au dilemme de mon dossier non ?

Le juge hésita et regarda le milieu de terrain avec lourdeur. Tenma lâcha un dernier « je vous en prie », et le juge soupira finalement en saisissant son tampon :

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un garçon comme toi demande l'enfer alors que je suis en doute. Sachant que ce dernier acte de ne pas vouloir abandonner sa petite amie à son sors en se sacrifiant presque ferait de toi un candidat certain pour le paradis… C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite ?

Devant la question du juge, il acquiesça sans regret en hochant la tête. L'homme sourit et frappa du tampon la feuille du dossier de Matsukaze Tenma. Celui-ci commença à disparaître avec sourire vers l'enfer, tandis qu'il murmura à l'intention du maître du tribunal, un dernier mot.

-Merci.

Sur cette note, il alla rejoindre sa bien aimée dans le monde de l'ombre.

Tsurugi s'avança avec une mine sérieuse, mais surtout décrivant son non envie d'être ici, et sa méfiance envers le juge et l'homme mystérieux à la capuche.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke, commença le juge. Ton dossier fut intéressant à voir, je dois l'admettre…

J'allais demander pourquoi, quand les images parlèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je pouvais voir l'enfance de Tsurugi défiler à toute vitesse, l'accident avec son frère, qui le rendit handicapé, mais aussi… mon cœur fit un bon lorsque je le vis au côté du cinquième secteur… Seed, comme ils les appelaient. Maintenant que je me souviens, quand je suis rentrée dans l'équipe, ils avaient parlé du fait que Tsurugi soit devenu l'un des leurs alors qu'il faisait parti de l'autre camp.

-Tu as voulu régler l'opération de ton frère en acceptant le fait d'être un Seed…Néanmoins tu as du faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses pour accomplir ton rôle. Tu es très proche de ton frère, tu as une grande force, et tu as des bonnes attentions… Mais une chose te trahis.

Tsurugi ne répliqua pas, sérieux, et ne réagit qu'à la vu des images suivantes. J'en fus moi-même bouche bée : Tsurugi était au club de tir, et s'entraînait à tirer au pistolet. Jusque là, c'était normal… je fus d'abord sceptique quant au fait que Tsurugi pratiquait cette activité, en plus si jeune… mais ce n'était pas la chose qui retint le plus mon attention. C'était ce qu'il se passait après.

Tsurugi dans un mauvais élan à malencontreusement tiré à côté de sa cible… et la balle suivit une autre trajectoire. Jusqu'à aller se loger violemment dans le ventre de la fille à côté de lui. Un cri retenti, le sang commença à apparaitre. Les moniteurs de tir accoururent à son côté. Tsurugi resta figé, faisant tomber son arme, les mains tremblantes. La suite se passa en accéléré : l'ambulance venant la récupérer, la police interrogeant l'attaquant… Cette scène fut coupée par le cri de Tsurugi :

-C'était un accident ! S'exclama-t-il, hors de lui à la vue de ses images.

-Tsurugi, n'essayez pas de répliquer, nous sommes formels. Vous avez blessé une jeune fille avec une arme à feu. Cela s'ajoutant aux autres faits, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et quelle fille !

Tsurugi grinça des dents. J'étais figée : Tsurugi aurait blessé cette fille ? Je n'en revenais pas. Je restais également sur le « quelle fille » du juge… vu l'état de Tsurugi maintenant et sur la vidéo, cette jeune tireuse ne devait pas être n'importe qui. J'aurai même voulu qu'il rembobine jusqu'à avant la séance, mais mon égoïsme de curiosité aurait été déplacé.

Quant à Tsurugi, il restait penaud, sans savoir quoi répliquer. Ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas du tout dans le même état que lorsqu'il fut rentré… Le juge fut formel : s'emparant de son tampon, il le plaqua sur la feuille, et Tsurugi se décomposa en silence, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était partit pour l'enfer…


	215. Chapter 80 (3)

**Chapitre 80**

A

près que le ténébreux soit parti, laissant quelques mystères derrière lui, mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je reconnu la chevelure gris brunâtre d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il m'adressa un rapide regard sceptique avant de se poster, sérieux, devant le juge qui analysait déjà son dossier :

-Takuto Shindou… Issus d'une famille aisée composée de vos parents et de votre sœur jumelle, vous avez toujours fait en sorte d'être le meilleur possible.

Sur les images, on pouvait voir Shindou et Akemi jouer ensemble, lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits. Cette image fut aussi bouleversante que mignonne à mes yeux, puisqu'elle fut rapidement suivit de la scène où Akemi avait été déclaré disparue. C'est après cet évènement que les parents de Shindou ont commencé à devenir vraiment sévères… Tellement que je découvrais l'ancien capitaine pleurer, de soirs à autre.

Mon regard rempli de compassion de rencontra jamais celui du joueur, qui m'évitait soigneusement. Avait-il honte de me montrer ainsi ses faiblesses ? Je redécouvrais là avec horreur le réel visage de ses parents que j'avais vu autrefois, sévères, strictes… Tandis que l'avis et les commentaires de Shindou ne les affectaient point. Cependant, à partir d'un certain moment, je sentais comme le joueur plus puissant mentalement il avait beaucoup murit… Ou alors était-ce un évènement particulier qui l'avait changé ?

Le juge ne disait mot, voyant les feuilles tourner d'elles-mêmes, faisant défiler sa vie. A un moment, j'eu l'impression qu'il me regardait, mais une fois le dossier fermé, il posa sa main sur la couverture.

-Il est évident, commença-t-il, que vos rapports avec vos parents sont assez… particuliers. Cependant, je vois que vous n'avez jamais désobéis, et qu'avec ça, votre force à surement grandis. Vous étiez un capitaine hors pair, et vous savez guider les autres vers la bonne direction. Je ne vois vraiment aucune faute durant votre existence… C'est plutôt rare.

-Je vous remercie, se contenta simplement de répondre Shindou.

-Bien, il n'y aucun doute ! Vous avez votre place : paradis !

Le tampon fut en contact avec la feuille avant que Shindou ne disparaisse petit à petit, lançant un rapide sourire dans ma direction. Finalement, le garçon que j'aimais ne renfermai pas vraiment de secret juste une enfance assez difficile et droite. Alors que l'homme en noir allait chercher le prochain accusé, le juge me scruta un instant, ce qui eu pour léger effet de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je vis Hakira arriver, droite, mais la boule au ventre. Je la vis serrer un objet dans sa main, qui, je devinai, était un pendentif. A la vue de ses rougeurs et de son insistance à le serrer contre sa poitrine, je déduisais que c'était surement un cadeau de Tora.

-Hakira Takashi, résonna la voix grave, je pense que vous savez à peu près la décision de ce tribunal ?

Je remarquai que les phrases d'entrée de l'homme barbue changeaient à chaque accusé. Peut-être était-il tellement ennuyé par son travail répétitif… il fallait surement changer de temps à autre non ?

-Euh…eh bien… bredouilla l'ex capitaine d'El Dorado.

-Vous avez fait parti de l'organisation El Dorado, et avait développé des actes de cruauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous ferez noter que j'étais inconsciente de mes gestes…

-Ce tribunal ne prend pas en compte ce que l'invention des humains à pu faire subir à votre subconscient, répondit-il sèchement. C'est l'âme et la vie, ici, que nous regardons. Ceci n'est pas une preuve irréfutable.

Hakira se renfrogna. De toute évidence, sans témoins ni avocats, on peut dire que rien ne changeait le jugement déjà tout fait de l'homme imposant. Dans la tête d'Hakira et la mienne, nous pouvions déjà dire que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Il est également bon de préciser qu'il n'y a pas que dans cette période que vos actes furent négatifs… bref, allons-y au plus vite : Enfer !

C'est avec une mine afféré qu'Hakira partit en poussière, sans même regarder autre chose que le tampon qui frappa la feuille. Une larme commença à couler de sa joue devenant blanche, tandis que la seule chose qui anima son corps était son poing qui se referma un peu plus sur le pendentif.

C'est grisée que je vis arriver Ema. Encore la tête d'Hakira gravée dans ma mémoire, je vis Ema assez penaude jusqu'au pupitre. Pour le coup, je réalisai que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, au fond… Quoique… elle était plutôt violente, mais pas de là à aller en enfer… si ?

-Ema Inasuka… Selon vous, quel est le plus grand péché dans votre vie ?

-Hmm… réfléchit-elle en stressant. Je dirai que c'est la période où… je vivais à Hokkaido…

-Tiens donc, j'allais vous parler justement du temps où vous étiez là-bas !

A Hokkaido ? Avec Fubuki ? J'avoue qu'elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé… Mais c'est sur que si le juge devait en parler, c'était pour une bonne raison… Je restai attentive. Ema se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard vers moi, surement attendant quelconque réaction. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis dirigea mon regard vers les images, qui devaient être plus révélatrices que les paroles. Ma bouche fit rapidement un o lorsque je l'aperçu, un grand manteau noir, membre à part entière d'un gang de… yakusa ! La batte à la main, elle accompagnait ses compagnon, le sourire aux lèvres, voir un pauvre garçon en position de défense.

-Ema… soupirai-je… tu…

-C'était l'ancien temps, disait-elle simplement, la tête baissée, affichant sa colère.

Ce n'était pas une justification valable… que ce soit pour moi, ou pour le juge. Il la regarda longuement et lourdement. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de se justifier pour sa destination, et Ema le savait très bien également.

-Je pense que tout est clair, mademoiselle Inasuka. Inutile de tergiverser : enfer !

Et dans une rapidité extravagante, le procès fut terminé, et des étincelles commencèrent à émaner du corps de l'attaquante. Cependant, moi, je ne voulais pas en rester là. Je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à en arriver là, et aussi tous les autres méfais et gestes qu'elle avait accompli… mais alors que je criai son nom pour le savoir, elle soupira simplement avant de s'en aller :

-Je suis désolée…

Je regardai ébahi le pupitre vide. Cela faisait trop d'émotion d'un coup, depuis le début des procès… Le juge, m'ayant vu à l'œuvre, jeta le dossier d'une main, qui s'écrasa, ouvert, sur le sol en face de moi. Les pages défilèrent et les images apparurent au dessus du dossier d'Ema Inasuka des images d'un accident, notamment. Immédiatement, même si ma curiosité me dévorait de l'intérieur, je sautai par-dessus ma table dans un élan, et saisit le dossier, le referma, et la plaqua contre mon torse, comme si celui-ci pourrait se rouvrir de force.

Je ne voulais pas voir tout ça. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je me sentirai trop mal de découvrir la vie d'Ema ainsi, dans son dos… je voulais qu'elle me dise tout par elle-même. C'était à elle de me raconter lorsque le moment serait venu.

_Un Miximax avec un démon…_

Je sentais la matière se décomposer sous mes doigts le dossier disparaissait, et je jetai un regard apeuré vers le juge.

-Je pensai que cela t'intéresserai d'y jeter un œil avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il ajouta ses dires d'un petit rire satanique, pendant que l'homme au chaperon alla directement chercher quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais l'impression que pour l'homme au marteau, Ema n'était qu'un personnage insignifiant, tellement qu'il n'était pas la peine de discuter sur l'enfer ou le paradis, ou même de regarder son dossier plus longtemps. Etait-ce vraiment ça, la mentalité du jugement dernier ?

La dernière arriva alors. Timide, les jambes tremblantes, les dents claquantes, la rousse s'avança. Il était inutile de préciser que le fait d'être seule dans la salle d'attente, à voir les autres un par un partir, n'a pas du lui faire le plus grand bien.

-Tiens tiens… soupira le juge, comme bluffé.

Il regarda l'homme au chaperon qui lui adressa un hochement de tête. Le juge ouvrit son dossier sans afficher les images. Il le referma aussitôt.

-Un passé terrible dites moi…

-E… effectivement, bégaya-t-elle.

Je l'entendis ravaler sa salive, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança :

-D-Dites… Je pense que c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes tous ici mais… je vous en prie… il faut absolument que j'aille au paradis !

Un silence s'installa. Emcy pensait encore être la cause des problèmes, et que c'est pour cela, qu'elle devrait aller en enfer… Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien à voir, et qu'en plus, elle avait sa place bel et bien au paradis sans hésitation. Je voulais lui dire, mais le juge, intrigué par sa requête, m'indiqua du bras de me taire. Il demanda, fronçant les sourcils :

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Emcy eut un petit sursaut qu'un personnage imposant comme lui, s'adressa à elle. De plus, la pression monta en elle, comme son adrénaline, et d'une voix forte et déterminé à débattre face au juge, elle déclara :

-Parce que je souhaite revoir mon père !


	216. Chapter 81 (3)

**Chapitre 81**

L

e juge répéta en silence la réponse que lui avait donnée Emcy avant d'adresser un regard à l'homme au chaperon, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il soutint le regard d'Emcy, qui commençait à se renfrogner, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être finalement fait une bêtise. Cependant, l'homme barbu souri :

-Je vois ! S'exclama-t-il après un rire gras. Et comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

-Eh bien… (elle détourna la tête) c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Je me souvenais de lorsque nous avions du la réveiller, lors du voyage temporel elle nous avait clairement dit qu'elle était rentré en contact avec lui… serait-ce vrai ? D'autant plus que les paramètres de la relique ont changé juste après cet événement…

-Tu as là un but à atteindre. De toute façon, je ne contai pas fouiller dans ton dossier tu as déjà eu assez de souffrance comme ça. Sache qu'ici, tu es un invité de marque, très chère.

Un point d'interrogation s'afficha sur le visage de la rousse comme du miens. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne réplique quoi que ce soit, le juge continua :

-De toute évidence, je suis certain que tu y arriveras, comme dans ton futur, jeune fille. (Il saisit son tampon) Sans aucun doute ! Aller ! File rejoindre ton père !

Il frappa alors le dossier d'une main ferme et déterminée. Emcy commença à disparaitre, et afficha un sourire sincère à l'attention de l'homme qui lui rendit :

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

On reconnaissait bien là toute la bonté de la défenseuse. Elle disparut alors, laissant le tribunal bien calme, d'un coup… Le chaperon regarda intensément le pupitre et… je pouvais jurer qu'un sourire se décrivait sur son visage d'habitude si impassible et imperturbable. J'avais l'étrange impression également que le juge avait été très gentil avec elle, et a mit des sentiments dans son jugements…

J'avais l'impression que je m'embrouillai était-ce ce voyage dans le temps ou les jugements incessant qui me jouaient des tours ? Mes observations étaient sans queue ni tête… J'étais persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose ici, qui expliquerai beaucoup sur des éléments que j'avais pu constater… Le chaperon me sortit de mes pensés :

-Kazumi Tsubasa, à présent que vous avez assisté à tous les procès, c'est maintenant votre tour. Je vous prierez de…

Sa phrase fut coupé par un événement à la place du pupitre, des scintillements noirs tourbillonnèrent, jusqu'à progressivement faire apparaitre une personne… Elle portait un chaperon, presque semblable à celui de l'homme impassible, mais laissait néanmoins son rouge à lèvre briller le contour de son sourire. De longues bottes à talon lui servaient en guise de chaussure, et après son apparition elle resta plantée devant le juge, surprit. Un dossier apparut sur son bureau de la même manière que la jeune fille.

-Mais que…

-Ne posez pas de question, s'empressa-t-elle, en lui coupant la parole.

Je pensai immédiatement que cette mystérieuse jeune fille n'était autre que Sayuro. Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeait sa voix paraissait plus aigu… Et ce n'était pas son genre de se masquer derrière un manteau noir.

A la réponse sèche de la fille, l'homme au demi-sourire voulu se précipiter sur elle pour l'attraper. Elle accentua son sourire, se mordit la lèvre, et d'un bond prodigieux et calculé, elle l'évita et de mit en équilibre sur la mince barre du pupitre. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, sachant que ses talons étaient très fins se tenir d'une telle manière était impressionnant. L'homme au chaperon noir en resta sans voix.

-Je vous ai dit de faire vite, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers le juge, lui aussi, assez perturbé. Envoyez-moi en enfer rapidement.

-Mais enfin voyons ! Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?!

-Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle aussi sèchement. Frapper de votre maudit bout de bois.

-Vous ne pouvez pas accédez à ces endroits aussi facilement ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle émit un petit « pff » indigné, puis, je fis un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle se tourna dans ma direction. Elle sourit et avança non sans mal jusqu'à l'extrémité de la barre sans me quitter des yeux :

-Tiens tiens… Mais ce ne serait pas la jumelle de mon boss ? Quel hasard j'ai de tomber sur toi !

-Quoi ?

La jumelle de son boss ? Mais de qui elle parlait ? Je n'avais pas de sœur !

Elle fit un bond prodigieux de plus jusque moi, me figeant de surprise et de stresse. Se portant juste à côté, elle approcha son visage de mon oreille et disait avec une voix enchanteresse, presque ensorceleuse :

-Mais tu sais bien… (Elle chuchota :) Norowa Shojo…

A l'entente de ce nom, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et tout devenait brume devant mes yeux. Comment ça ? Jumelle de Norowa Shojo ? Son boss ? Mais qui était cette fille ?

D'un coup des tas d'informations allèrent en va et vient dans mon esprit. J'entendis un ricanement de la part de la fameuse fille à talon, avant que d'un bond de plus, elle ne se poste devant le juge, assis sur son bureau, croisant les jambes. L'homme barbu ne du que reculer de surprise, tandis qu'elle ricanait une fois de plus et se servit simplement. Elle prit le tampon correspondant à l'enfer d'un geste rapide avant de le plaquer contre les pages de son dossier. Elle commença à se décomposer :

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur le juge ! Disait-elle, gamine, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous m'avez permit d'aller rendre visite à une vieille connaissance… (Elle se tourna vers moi, encore figée, et me tira la langue :) A plus chère Kazumi !

Sur ce, elle se volatilisa comme elle était partie.

Une fois le spectacle terminée, le chaperon, faisant étonnement preuve de tendresse, me demanda si tout allez bien. Essuyant mon front de ma main, je ne pouvais qu'affirmer il fallait que j'en parle aux autres. Il était inutile que je reste ainsi, à tomber dans les vapes et à réfléchir comme une malade… Je le ferai une fois partie d'ici.

Le juge, quant à lui, fut plutôt colérique après ce qu'il s'était passé surement le fait d'avoir fait passer une personne non autorisé et non invité dans l'enfer…

-Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez du assister à cela, Kazumi…

-C-Ce n'est rien, bégayais-je, me remettant de mes émotions.

-Bon, finissons-en (il ouvrit le dossier :) Kazumi, de toute évidence, si nous vous avons accepté comme témoins, et que les autres vous ont désigné, et que vous avez directement accepté, cela signifie que vous avez un courage exemplaire, et que vos camarades ont entièrement confiance en vous. Vous savez parfaitement gérer des situations, et tout comme pour votre ami Shindou, votre vie ne présente aucune marque de souillure.

Je ressentais enfin la même chose que ceux qui étaient devant le pupitre, en ce moment voir les images de ma vie défiler sous mes yeux me donnait comme une bouffée de nostalgie. L'expression « voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux » était bien réelle, de toute évidence… Car j'étais en train de la ressentir. Une sensation extrêmement difficile à décrire si vous ne le vivez pas… Le juge s'empara de son tampon :

-Eh bien Kazumi… j'ai été ravie de vous avoir comme témoin ! J'espère que vous vous êtes plu ici, mais quelqu'un que vous voulez retrouver se situe au paradis.

Il plaqua son tampon contre la feuille, et les étincelle commencèrent à apparaitre autour de moi. J'avoue que sur le coup, j'avais assez peur… mais j'essayai de garder mon calme, et cette lumière qui m'engouffrait peu à peu devenait plus apaisante, plus chaude.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

-De Shindou Takuto, pardi ! Vous en êtes amoureuse non ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, et je pus entendre un petit gloussement à ma réaction. Je tournai ma tête vers l'homme au chaperon qui dégagea sa main de sa bouche, révélant un sourire.

-Kazumi, disait-il, commençant à retirer sa capuche doucement, ne lui dites rien mais…

Mon corps était en train de se consumer, tandis que je regardai attentivement l'homme qui se découvrait. J'écarquillai mes yeux de stupeur lorsque je reconnu l'inquisiteur : la barbe courte et les cheveux roux, la mâchoire carrée, des yeux semblables à ceux que j'avais vu scintiller avec des larmes récemment… il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de terminer :

-Prenez soin de ma fille.

Ma vision se troubla totalement, mon corps fut entièrement consumé, et tout était blanc, absolument tout. Je me sentais tomber, mais pas comme sur terre, plutôt tomber… doucement, comme si l'eau m'enveloppait, mais à la place, ce n'était que de l'air chaud. Je me laissai aller dans cette brise incessante, tandis que je sentais quelque chose dans mon dos… des ailes… des ailes perdaient leurs plumes dans cette chute lente et apaisante, comme me vidant de tous mes soucis. Je ne savais comment c'était possible, puisque ma tête était dévastée, à ce moment. Mais un pouvoir inconnu m'avait permit de faire le vide. Je ne pouvais même plus penser à ce que je venais de découvrir…

J'étais en route pour le paradis.


	217. Chapter 82 (3)

**Chapitre 82**

J

'avais comme une sensation horrible, à la fin de mon procès… Moi, Ema Inasuka, j'étais partie pour l'enfer. Je me sentais tomber de très haut… pas de mon amour propre, non, mais au sens propre… Des choses épouvantables et effrayantes se déroulaient autour de moi j'avais l'impression d'être rentré dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, où je me sentais mal à l'aise et apeuré. Un sentiment des plus désagréables… surement logique quand on y pense, puisque je me dirigeai vers les sous sols en flammes…

Je ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose : que cela cesse. Que ces cries qui me percent les tympans s'arrêtent, que cette symphonie de la mort, me confrontant à des images plus que choquantes, stoppent… et mon vœux, je ne sais pas si cela était volontaire, c'était exaucés. Le décor devint noir, tandis que je m'écrasai littéralement sur quelque chose de dur. Je me redressai, j'avais un peu mal… mais je ne saignai pas. J'avais l'impression de tanguer, et ma vision devenant de plus en plus clair, j'aperçu mes amis, assis en face de moi, me regardant avec compassion.

-Ema ! Toi aussi tu te retrouve en enfer ? Disait Karen avec étonnement.

-O-Oui… je crois oui…

L'impression de tanguer n'était pas une hallucination… nous étions dans une barque. Une simple barque en bois qui était éclairé par une faible lampe à huile. Je regardai à l'horizon, et je ne pus voir que de l'eau noire à perte de vue. Elle semblait plus visqueuse et épaisse qu'autre chose, comme si cela était un mélange de boue, avec une odeur épouvantable de cadavre en décomposition… Et qui savait si c'était vraiment ce que renfermaient ces eaux !

Après une rapide analyse des lieux, j'observai ceux qui était dans la même galère : Karen, Tenma (ce qui me surprit un peu), Kariya, Hakira, et… Tsurugi ? Un mélange de joie et de pitié se mêla dans ma poitrine.

-Qui étaient les derniers à être jugés déjà ? Se demanda Kariya. A oui ! Emcy et Kazumi…

-Je pense qu'Emcy et Kazumi y iront, déduit Tenma.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ? Demandai-je.

-Pas longtemps, répondit Karen. Je pense que le temps doit s'écouler d'une autre manière les gens arrivent très rapidement, les uns après les autres. Là, si le suivant devait aller en enfer, il serait déjà arrivé.

Cela voulait donc dire que j'étais surement la dernière… Soudain, une autre personne arriva vers l'enfer. Mais nous fûmes clouées sur place quant à son arrivée plutôt… surprenante. La jeune fille, masquée par un chaperon noir, arriva la tête la première pour, comme nous, devoir s'écraser sur la barque. Hors, dans un geste contrôlé, elle s'élança vers l'avant, se tenant droite, et avec des ailes noir tels ceux d'un démon, qui commençaient peu à peu à disparaitre, elle réussi à réceptionner sa chute, de posant délicatement et doucement sur le bout de la barque, se tenant fièrement et haute en équilibre sur ses talons aiguilles. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait, baissant la tête dans notre direction.

Nous étions tous bouche bée qui était cette fille ? Il était certain que ce n'était personne de notre équipe, et plus étrange encore… j'avais l'impression qu'elle était habituée à venir ici, si bien qu'elle connaissait déjà l'ampleur de la chute avant de venir. Sinon, une personne prise au dépourvu n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose de semblable, même avec de grands réflexes.

De l'autre côté de la barque avait apparut quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher quelques sons de paniques et de surprise pour certains. A sa silhouette, je reconnaissais que c'était un homme, mais nous ne le voyions que de dos. Il était habillé d'un costume en queue de pi, et était muni d'une rame mince.

-Bonsoir, nous salua-t-il sans nous regarder, d'une voix posée tel un majordome. Nous allons partir.

Ainsi fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça sèchement suite à son apparition brutale. Il commença lentement alors à plonger sa rame dans la fameuse eau noire. Je pus observer qu'en effet, l'eau était très épaisse, et que cet homme devait être assez musclé pour pouvoir déplacer cette barque dans cette mare gluante. Avançant dans l'obscurité, nos regards furent bientôt tous tournés discrètement vers la fille louche. Malgré la barque en mouvement, elle ne bougea pas, en équilibre totale sur une extrémité fine. Elle regarda en face d'elle sans vraiment se préoccuper de nous. Jusqu'au moment où elle nous parla avec un sourire :

-Alors, voilà une bonne brochette de gens prêts pour l'enfer !

Je grinçais des dents tandis qu'elle gloussait. Déjà mes poings étaient serrés, et le moindre sarcasme qu'elle ajoutera les dirigerait dans sa face voilée.

-Effectivement, grognai-je. Et toi, on peut savoir qui tu es ?!

Elle sourit mais ne répond pas. Kariya était en train de regarder l'eau avec intensité il voulait y mettre la main, mais restait assez sceptique. La jeune fille sur le bord du bateau lui lança :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne mettrai rien dedans. Ces eaux sont plutôt…

Elle sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être un simple mouchoir, qu'elle jeta dans l'eau visqueuse. Immédiatement, le mouchoir se mit à se décomposer, et l'eau, comme une masse vivante, se battit pour le manger en une seule bouchée. Il ne resta rien du bout de tissus en quelques secondes. Nous avions observé la scène avec attention et fascination, avant de nous tourner vers celle qui avait lancé la chose décimé. Elle regarda l'endroit où son mouchoir avait disparut avant d'accentuer son sourire :

-…dévoreuses…

Ce mot, comme cette fille, et cette endroit d'ailleurs, me filaient la rage. Elle m'agaçait. Soudain, un bruit nous faisait retenir notre attention et des scènes se déroulèrent autour de nous. Comme sur une sorte de petite île, un homme était là, et avait l'air affamé. Et d'un coup, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Un personnage, vêtu d'un long manteau noir l'engouffrant, au visage tel un crâne à moitié déchiré et aux yeux rouges, s'avança, une batte à la main. L'homme regarda la…chose avec pitié et peur, avant qu'elle ne lève son arme et qu'elle frappa violemment l'affamé, un grand cri résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Cette chose avec la batte n'était pas n'importe quoi. J'étais persuadé que c'était un démon. Et ce démon, j'en eu froid dans le dos une fois que j'en avais la certitude, me représentai. Oui. Tel un yakusa qui semait la terreur, il avait frappé cet homme comme moi j'en avais frappé auparavant. Et même si cette vision était exagérée, je ne pouvais que défaillir. Alors que je regardai de l'autre côté de la berge pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur, j'eu l'épouvante d'en voir une autre…une autre scène, sur une petite île, de nouveau. Encore des gens qui se faisait taper, tabasser, par un gang cette fois. Puis avec effroi, j'observai le visage d'un des démons se tourner lentement vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux rouge et faisant un sourire des plus diaboliques… qui m'était destiné.

Les mains sur les tempes, j'avais l'impression que ma tête se compressait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je regardai les autres qui étaient quasiment dans le même état que moi.

-Cela ne fait pas du bien, hein ?

Je me tournai vers la fille qui souriait, haute perchée. Elle nous regarder dans cette état avec une étonnante joie.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Même si cela me mettait en rogne de lui demander, ma douleur morale, psychologique passait avant mon égo.

-Ce que vous voyez… est la matérialisation de vos pires cauchemars.

Elle gloussa. Nos pires cauchemars ? Cela veut donc dire que les autres ne voyaient probablement pas la même chose que moi en ce moment même… Je regardai Tsurugi avec horreur il était pétrifié. Les traits de son visages étaient déformés, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… quel pouvait bien être ses pires cauchemars ? Je sentais une force qui m'attirait vers l'autre côté… Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder… mais une fois de plus, un cauchemar se dressa devant moi…

Une fille se tenait, en pleine décomposition cadavérique, les multiples insectes nuisibles grignotant sa peau et rongeant petit à petit son corps nu. Au niveau de son ventre, un trou noir, émanant comme une sorte de poussière rouge, la détruisant de l'intérieur. Des larmes de sang sur les joues, ses yeux étaient pourtant disparus dans leurs globes oculaires.

-Pourquoi… disait-elle avec sanglot, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

-Je… Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, disait Tsurugi entre deux refoulements des choses dans sa gorge qui voulaient sortir.

Son cauchemar devait être le pire de tous. Elle continua de pleurer, et ne l'écoutait décidément plus. Le simple fait de la voir ainsi était une vraie torture. Il voulait que cela cesse. Plus que tout. Comme tous ces camarades. Soudain la jeune fille comme l'île disparaissait en poussière, et le calme avec le bruit de l'eau comme seul bruit revint. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber dans la barque, haletant comme s'il avait courut un marathon, comme tous ceux présent dans la barque, à l'exception de la jeune fille mystérieuse.

Enfin, ces cauchemars étaient terminés… Cela m'avait vraiment chamboulé, et ma tête était comme compressée… Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais épuisais, et je sentais que mon corps ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Je tournai ma tête vers l'avant ou l'homme continuait de pagayer, et l'eau se mit à bouger : elle se suréleva d'elle-même, haut, très très haut, pour former une sorte de mur en forme d'arc de cercle. Alors que nous fûmes apeurés quant à notre destin, l'homme à la queue de pi, lui, ne semblait comme pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! M'écriai-je difficilement. On va être dévoré si on continue d'avancer !

Mais il ne semblait pas écouter et continua tout de même, comme si cela n'était rien. Alarmé par le danger, je regardai la fille au dessus de moi avec détresse. Mais celle-ci resta impassible, et son sourire s'était évanouit. Avait-elle également été victime des cauchemars ? On aurait dit que notre situation ne l'importait pas plus que ça. Nous approchant dangereusement de l'eau, le fermait les yeux nous ne pouvions rien faire. Je pensai que j'allais mourir maintenant… Et je sentais alors l'eau visqueuse m'envelopper de toute part.

Puis, je la sentis repartir de mon corps. J'hésitais à rouvrir les yeux, mais une fois fait, je découvrais avec stupeur le paysage qui s'offrait à moi : une immense civilisation. Il y avait des temples, des sculptures hautes de plusieurs centaines de mètres à l'effigie de personnes, des immeubles, des maisons… comme un immense Empire sous terre. Le ciel était rouge, et hormis cela, les bâtiments et les alentours étaient gris métal et noir. Notre barque flottait dans le grand fleuve noir qui traversait tout l'Empire. Et alors que je continuai à regarder cette immensité, le majordome disait :

-Bienvenue en enfer… ou plutôt à l'Empire…

Il tourna sa tête de profil et avec effroi, nous découvrions son visage : entièrement noir, sans yeux. Il sourit à pleine dents d'une manière assez suspecte ses dents étaient de grandes canines acérées. Effrayé, nous reculions, quand soudain autour de nous, l'eau se mit à monter en plusieurs jets minces qui se rejoignirent au sommet. En voyant cela, la jeune fille fit un bond spectaculaire au dessus des jets d'eau noirs, qui bientôt se solidifièrent pour que nous comprenions enfin la situation : nous étions enfermés dans une cage aux barreaux de fers. Le majordome ricana.

-Toi ! Criai-je à la fille qui avait sauté, et se postai maintenant au sommet de la cage. Sors-nous de la !

-Désolée, répondit-elle avec sourire. Mais… je ne vais pas le faire ! Ravie d'avoir fait le trajet avec vous, à bientôt ! J'espère…

Elle nous adressa un baiser de la main avant de bondir hors de la barque, et de disparaitre dans la ville, nous laissant seuls, prisonnier avec l'homme qui nous regardait en se léchant les canines…


	218. Chapter 83 (3)

**Chapitre 83**

J

e me sentais ralentir dans ma chute. J'ouvrai les yeux et remarqua l'herbe recouvrant le sol, décorée de fleurs se rapprocher de moi. Je me redressai vers l'arrière, pieds en direction de la terre. Une fois ma chaussure ayant touché la végétation, mes ailes disparaissèrent en éclats lumineux.

Je relevai la tête pour voir où j'étais atterrie autour de moi, la végétation formait comme une barrière naturelle, empêchant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le cercle qu'elles renfermaient, de partir. Mais cela n'étais pas alarmant au contraire. Le champ des oiseaux, la chaleur réconfortante d'un soleil se trouvant au milieu du ciel bleu, et l'air purifié par les végétations… faisait de cet endroit un lieu calme, reposé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir constaté les lieux que je vis mes camarades me regarder avec sourire : Tora, Emcy, Kirino, Shinsuke et, plus important, Shindou.

-Kazumi, je suis content que tu sois là, déclara-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Shindou, répondis-je avant de regarder de nouveau le paysage. On est bloqué ?

Mais il ne pu répondre; les lianes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, progressivement, faisant découvrir un chemin. Il était entouré par un bois de chaque côté, parsemé de fleurs.

-Eh bien, plus maintenant…, corrigea Tora, visiblement surprit.

Nous nous regardâmes un à un, avant que Shindou n'enjambe le pas. En croisant Emcy qui baissait la tête, je pris un air de compassion. Je compris que je ne pouvais être mal à l'aise dans cette environnement, tout simplement parce que cette forêt m'en empêchait… Mais devrai-je lui révéler ce que j'avais découvert ? Ou devais-je garder parole à son père ? De plus cette fille aux talons aiguilles… Je décidai d'y réfléchir plus tard et de me concentrer sur le chemin, profitant de la tranquillité.

Il n'y avait rien de différent à une forêt banale, seulement l'atmosphère paisible qui y régnait. Cependant, quelque chose se mêla aux décors j'entendis comme des frottements au niveau des feuilles, et je me tournai en sa direction, sur mes gardes. Je pense que j'étais la seule à l'avoir entendu, mais je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier. La « chose » qui faisait du bruit n'était autre que…de la poussière dorée. Elle arriva, flottante, dans notre direction, ce qui eu l'effet de me surprendre. La poussière vola, tournant encore et encore dans une fluidité imaginaire, puis ce mit à décrire des cercles rapides à un endroit précis. Je fus rapidement stupéfaite : la poussière se lia et se « transforma » en…moi. Moi et… Shindou.

La ressemblance était plus que frappante, et je restais comme frappée par les deux personnages qui venaient d'apparaitre, ne pouvant détacher mon regard. Et rapidement, mon visage devint complètement rouge : les deux personnages, autrefois de la poudre dorée, s'embrassèrent devant moi… et le groupe. Mon cœur s'emballa : comment j'allais expliquer ça aux autres ?! Et… Shindou ? Comment était-il face à cela ?

Je tournai en stressant lentement la tête. A mon soulagement et a ma surprise, personne ne regardait dans cette direction. Tous étaient subjugués, dans un état de surprise mais… de différents côtés. Tous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Je m'approchai de mon double et de celui de Shindou en pleine action et, tremblante, essaya de me toucher au niveau de l'épaule. Au contact du personnage, cela était assez dure, mais de la poudre s'échappa autour de ma main… un peu comme quand vous trapper sur un tapis de poussière et que la substance grise s'échappe de la matière. C'était bien ce que je pensai : une illusion.

Après mon contact, la poussière d'or, comme un réactif, fit disparaitre les deux humains avant de se réunifier et de ne former qu'une seule personne face à moi : Shindou. Celui-ci souriait, et comme instinctivement, je regardai derrière moi si le vrai Shindou était là. Aucun doute : encore une fois, le Shindou devant moi n'était qu'une illusion. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et, je rougis d'autant plus lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras. Une douce chaleur émana de son « corps », et j'avoue que je ressentais quand même du plaisir à cette étreinte.

-Les gens, disait Tora doucement, sans quitter des yeux un arbre, ce qui était plutôt bizarre à voir, vous m'entendez n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui, bégaya Kirino, avant d'être suivit par l'affirmation de tout le monde.

-Nous sommes chacun de notre côté, devant une illusion. Son but est de matérialisé nos rêves et nos espérances… chacun à sa propre scène.

Je vois… Je comprenais mieux à présent.

-Et…on fait quoi, du coup ? Demanda Kirino. C'est dangereux ?

-Non, au contraire… C'est censé nous mettre à l'aise, et nous faire plaisir…

-C'est vraiment…réaliste… disait Shindou, perturbé comme nous tous.

Effectivement… Je me demandai même quel était l'illusion de Shindou. Si cette poussière n'était pas dangereuse… Il fallait peut-être en profiter…non ? Je déduisais que c'était la pensée de tout le monde… Seulement personne n'osait l'avouer. Tous étaient absorbés par cette énergie capable de rendre « réel » nos rêves, et ce n'était pas pour les déplaire. Surement un avant gout pour le paradis…

-Je t'aime, Kazumi, me susurra le Shindou à mon oreille.

Je rougissais de plus belle, et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. _Nos rêves les plus profonds…_ hein ? La poussière se réunifia de nouveau, me séparant du faux Shindou, avant de voler de nouveau entre les différentes personnes prises de leurs illusions. Elle se matérialisa un peu plus loin, et je me reconnu, coiffée d'un chignon, portant une somptueuse robe de mariée, et Shindou, arrivant, en smoking. Je reconnaissais que nous étions adultes l'ex capitaine portait des lunettes à monture forte, qui lui allaient plutôt bien. Alors que je regardai la scène en esquissant un sourire, la poussière s'envola en éclat une fois de plus, et se matérialisa encore plus loin, semblant m'indiquer d'avancer sur le chemin. J'entendais les pas de mes camarades derrière moi cette poussière serait alors une sorte de guide ?

La fois suivante, Shindou jouait au piano, tandis que moi, assis sur l'instrument et muni d'un violon, j'accompagnai la mélodie. Même les sons parvenaient de cette illusion, si bien que j'eu du mal à me rappeler que cela en était une. Ensuite, ce fut nous deux, et je restai figé quant à la chose que je portai dans mes bras : un enfant. Un petit bébé que nous chérissions avec amour. Une autre fois, je vis mes amies, qui m'encouragèrent, et qui elles aussi, avaient eu le bonheur… Ces visions me touchaient énormément. C'était mes rêves, mes espoirs… Et ils se matérialisaient là, devant moi… je n'y croyais pas.

A la fin du chemin, et après la dernière illusion, nous étions face à un grand lac. L'eau brillait à la lumière du soleil, et était très clair, pure. C'était ici la dernière destination de la poussière d'or : elle alla dans l'eau, comme si la surface n'était qu'un voile transparent et se matérialisa au fond du lac : elle donna des escaliers. Des escaliers qui amenaient vers les profondeurs invisibles de cette étendue d'eau.

Nous restions tous là, à regarder l'escalier qui venait de se créer, se remettant progressivement de nos émotions. Emcy avait pleuré, Kirino souriait, comme Tora et Shinsuke. Mais Shindou, quant à lui, m'inquiétait il semblait perdu, dans le vague, troublé… Comme si il venait de découvrir le rêve qu'il gardait au fond de lui, et qu'il ignorait son existence.

-Tiens Kazumi, remarqua Shinsuke en brisant le silence, tu es bien rouge !

-Ah ?

Tous me regardèrent et je mis directement mes mains à mes joues en feu, gênée. Avec tout ça Mes rougeurs avaient pris le dessus, et il y eut des petits gloussements dans le groupe.

-Bien ! S'exclama Tora. Cette petite séance d'illusion à du faire le plus grand bien à tout le monde, je pense !

Tous hochèrent la tête avec sourire sauf Shindou, qui baissa la tête, apparemment pas de cet avis. Ces illusions avaient du vraiment le troubler pour qu'il soit ainsi…

-Vous…Vous croyez qu'on devrait y aller ? Demanda Emcy en fixant les marches.

-Allons-y, disait Tora, déterminé. Ce chemin est forcément le bon !

Nous hochâmes la tête et prirent la direction des marches, moi d'abord. Je mis mon pied dans l'eau, et à mon grand étonnement, je ne ressentis par l'effet d'être mouillée. Intriguée, je continuai à m'enfoncer dans le lac, mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, cela n'était pas de l'eau… Enfin du moins, elle ne contenait aucune humidité.

Au bout de quelques marches, des épais feuillages faisaient office de porte. J'écartai les branches et fus quelque peu aveuglée par une lumière vive. Je descendais encore un peu et là je le vis : le paradis.

Ce fut le paysage le plus beau et le plus bluffant que j'ai jamais vu : les marches était en suspension au dessus de toute une civilisation aux bâtiments blancs. Des anges volaient en contrebas, et la végétation fut bien présente, en harmonie avec la civilisation. Le lac par lequel nous étions passé, flottai au dessus de cette citée, surement appuyé sur un nuage. L' « eau » du lac formait de grandes cascades silencieuses autour des escaliers que nous empruntions. Le soleil donnait de ses rayons à travers les nuages, mais pas trop chaudes, juste assez pour que ce soit agréable.

Bien sur, ce paradis n'était pas évident à décrire avec des mots… Mais imaginez vous simplement que c'était le plus belle, et harmonieux endroit que personne n'a surement du connaitre.

Nous étions à notre destination : le paradis.


	219. Chapter 84 (3)

**Chapitre 84**

Je restai émerveillée devant le paysage comme mes camarades, et j'avais du mal à descendre les marches, voir même de garder mon équilibre ; même si le vide se situait aux extrémités et qu'un faux pas m'emmènerai dans ce gouffre, je n'étais pas inquiète. Comme si j'étais persuadée que quelque chose me rattraperai : un ange ? Un nuage peut être ? En tout cas j'étais confortable, et le stress s'évanouissait à la vu de la cité et des cascades d'eau immenses et magiques sur lesquelles nous pouvions voir notre reflet.

Arrivés au bout des marches, nous posions enfin le pied sur les dalles de la ville flottante. C'était très animé, il y avait beaucoup de personne en face de nous, qui semblaient accueillir les nouveaux arrivants et distribuer des tracts et des journaux. Le genre d'endroit ou si il fallait se renseigner des actualités du paradis, c'était ici. Encore bluffée, je fus surprise quand un garçon arriva pile devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Bienvenue bienvenue, au paradis ! Vous êtes nouveau n'est ce pas ?

Il s'approcha encore plus, la bonne humeur émanant de son corps qui flottait au dessus du sol, des ailes énergiques battantes incorporées sur son casque et ses bottes. Il faisait des petits mouvements à droite, à gauche, montrant son envie constante de bouger. Ses cheveux roux brillant allaient avec ses yeux couleur noisette. Je m'accordai d'un sourire et lui répondis :

-Oui on vient d'arriver...

-Très bien ! Je me présente : Hermès ! Je serai votre guide touristique du paradis ; suivez- moi !

Sceptiques, nous décidions tout de même de le suivre. Le doute planait en moi : Hermès ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Cependant, Emcy, elle, fixait l'ange d'un air interrogatif. Je ne pus lui demander que notre guide nous achemine à travers la ville, à notre plus grand étonnement qui aurait cru que quelqu'un nous ferait la visite ?

-Le paradis est… un peu comme les humains l'imaginent, expliqua Hermès. C'est un lieu de paix où les habitants vivent perpétuellement dans le printemps, et où les récoltes sont infinies. Comme une sorte de cité parfaite !

Les cascades, les fontaines et les plantations s'accordaient simplement à la ville et aux maisons de briques blanches. Nous arrivâmes à un bâtiment imposant qui ressemblait à…un panthéon.

-C'est ici que les divinités se réunissent pour décider des réformes, où encore pour se relaxer, discuter… c'est comme leur siège, en fait !

Il sourit. Les « divinités » ? Se pourrait-il qu'il parlait des dieux et déesses ?

-Leur siège ? Répéta Kirino, bluffé.

-Oui, affirma Hermès, mais vous savez, ils ne font pas que rester à l'intérieur ! (il prit de la hauteur et écarta ses bras :) il n'y a pas d'inégalité entre les morts et les divins ! Les dieux et déesses peuvent très bien parler avec les morts, et généralement, ils s'occupent de leurs propres activités… après tout, ils sont libres, eux aussi !

Je ne pensai pas qu'il y aurait une telle indifférence entre dieux et morts… Je pensai plus que les dieux demanderaient le respect, et l'obligation d'exécuter leurs ordres… Apparemment, le paradis est quelque chose de mieux que je ne l'espérai… et si en plus, les divins se mélanges aux humains facilement, il n'allait pas être trop compliqué de les aborder… c'était un avantage de plus pour mon Mixi Max.

Traversant un pont au dessus d'une petite rivière qui s'écoulait dans le vide à la fin du nuage, nous arpentions la ville : boulangerie, pâtisserie, coiffeur, il y avait absolument tout ce dont on avait besoin, et ceux qui travaillait était des passionnés, et non des personnes obligés d'avoir un métier pour se payer de quoi manger… puisque…

-Il n'y a pas de système d'argent, ici, me confirma Hermès avec sourire.

Le paradis était vraiment un monde utopique, dont les morts et humains avaient beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Je pouvais parfaitement les comprendre moi-même, tout ceci me paraissait irréaliste…

Je ne vous raconterai pas toute la merveille et la diversité des bâtiments, de leurs architectures, et de leurs fonctions… Simplement, tout était parfait, complet, et surtout à couper le souffle. Tous restèrent béats devant l'immensité.

-Ici, indiqua le sol Hermès, nous somme au centre du paradis. C'est-à-dire, le lieu où arrivent les morts. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre contrée est beaucoup plus vaste : elle s'étend sur plusieurs milliers de nuages !

-Donc en gros, réfléchis Shinsuke un peu paumé, ici nous sommes à la capitale ?

-Tu peux considérer ça comme une capitale, ricana Hermès. Sache juste que ce n'est pas le plus beau lieu du paradis.

Nous étions sous le choc plus beau que… ça ? C'était possible ?!

Soudain, durant notre visite au bord du nuage, je fus frappée : devant moi se trouvait une femme, blottis sur elle-même, dans une bulle. Elle était « enfermée » dans cette bulle, et dormait, simplement, la bulle suspendue dans le vide, à quelque mètre du bord. J'ignorai la réaction que j'eu à ce moment là… Toujours était-il que ça m'avait plutôt fait un choc, et pas que moi d'ailleurs :

-Pourquoi… ?! Articula Kirino.

Hermès s'envola, planant dans le grand vide, nous présentant la bulle :

-Ce sont des bulles paradisiaques. Cette femme à passer un contrat elle voulait vivre son paradis dans l'un de ses rêves les plus chères… et c'est ce à quoi servent ces bulles !

-Un contrat ? demanda Shindou

-Ce contrat, pour être dans l'une de ces bulles, est un contrat qui stipule le type de rêve que vous faites pour l'éternité.

-Pour l'éternité… ? Disait Tora, écarquillant ses yeux.

-Ce type de bulle est très compliqué à fabriquer, expliqua Hermès. Seule une déesse peut le faire. Mais le truc, c'est que lorsque la bulle n'est plus utilisable, éclatée en quelque sorte, elle est complètement gâchée et peu polluer, d'une certaine manière… ce serait trop complexe de vous expliquer en détail. Toujours est-il que c'est très dangereux, et que les personnes qui doivent donc aller dans ces bulles, y restent pour l'éternité. C'est bien évidemment inscrit dans le contrat…

Je regardai longuement cette femme, dans cette bulle… Son visage a l'air si serein… et elle avait demandé pour être coincée dans l'une d'entre elle pour toujours… Emcy resta figée sur place, une fois de plus. Depuis que nous avions commencé la visite, son visage se crispa de plus en plus. Il était évident qu'elle devait nous dire quelque chose, mais peut être pas en présence du guide touristique.

Après une demi-heure de marche, nous rentrâmes dans un bâtiment quasiment vide. Seule y était disposée une réception, avec quelques anges qui travaillaient et discutaient.

-Tiens Hermès ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux en nous voyant arriver. Tu as fini ta tournée ?

-Ouaip ! Dites, vous pouvez les habiller ? Nous désigna-t-il.

-No problem !

Comment ça nous habiller ? D'un coup, de la poussière vint se coller à mes vêtements, et comme par magie, ils changèrent, pour que je ne porte plus qu'une robe en toge, comme celles dans les représentations gréco-romaines. Alors que nous admirions nos nouvelles tenues, Hermès passa en un battement d'aile de l'autre côté du comptoir, et sortit une pile de papier :

-Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, nous avons juste besoin de certifier que vous êtes là… de vous inscrire dans nos archives quoi ! Tout le monde doit passer par là !

Il nous fit un sourire magnifique, et nous hochâmes la tête : si ce n'était qu'une étape de paperasse… Je saisis le stylo qu'il m'avait donné et la feuille d'identification. C'était comme un petit questionnaire :

**Nom, prénom :**

_Kazumi Tsubasa_

**Ancienne Profession :**

_Euh… on va dire collégienne…_

**Souffrez-vous d'amnésie ? Si non, veuillez continuer le reste des questions.**

_C'est quoi cette question ? C'est assez spécial… bon eh bien « non »._

**Avez-vous déjà un membre proche de vous mort ?**

_…__non, personne n'est mort… enfin que je connaisse… personnellement…_

**Avez-vous souffert lors de votre dernier instant ?**

_…__quel dernier instant ? Dans le tribunal ?_

Ces questions me paraissaient de plus en plus bizarres. Je survolais le reste de la feuille, mes sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au vu de l'incompréhension des phrases, jusqu'à la toute dernière, où je faillis pousser un cri :

**Décrivez précisément les circonstances de votre mort.**

Je restai béat devant la feuille. C'était la question à laquelle il fallait répondre le plus de ligne, en vu de la place laissée pour celle-ci. Je reposai délicatement mon stylo, et relevai la tête vers Hermès :

-Je pense qu'il y a une erreur…

-Hm ? Comment ça ?

Il prit la feuille, la regarda de haut en bas, recto-verso, pour enfin la reposer :

-Je ne vois pas d'erreur !

Comment ça ? A ce stade, tout le monde avait relevé la tête en regardant Hermès. Personne ne parla, et je me du de corriger notre guide sur un point :

-Nous ne sommes pas morts. Nous sommes humains, vivants.

Hermès resta sans comprendre durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les ailes de son casque et de ses bottes ne se synchronisent plus :

-C-Comment ça vous…vous êtes vraiment humains ?

Depuis le début, il croyait vraiment que nous étions des défunts ? Nous hochâmes la tête, et même les anges au travail nous regardèrent, interloqués. Nous attendions un dénouement, quand le guide touristique se saisit rapidement de son combiné téléphonique :

-Allo ? Oui. Hermès. J'aimerai parler à la déesse s'il vous plait.

Comment ça la déesse ? Qu'est-ce qui allait nous arriver ? Le stress commença à monter. Il expliqua la situation en disant que des humains étaient en face de lui. Il acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis raccrocha. Une goutte de sueur tomba de mon front.

-L'armée des anges vient vous chercher.

-Quoi ?! L'armée ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Je suis désolée, disait-il sincèrement, j'ai des ordres et je dois les exécuter.

Soudain, 6 anges ailés, costauds ouvrirent la porte en un claquement sourd. Ils nous regardèrent, et Hermès hocha la tête, tandis que, surprise, je me fis prendre sous les bras par un de ces gaillards. Je me débattais, comme nous tous, et lançai un regard désespéré vers Hermès. Il me fit un regard rempli de compassion, et, même si il ne le disait pas, je pouvais voir que nous faire enlever lui crever le cœur de culpabilité.

C'était inutile de me débattre. Ils étaient trop forts. Puis les ailes puissantes des hommes bâtèrent l'air, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds, dans une sensation extrêmement bizarre, se détachent du sol. Les anges entreprirent leur route, volant comme des avions de chasse à travers le ciel, laissant la cité en contrebas, avec les morts qui nous regardaient, interloqués.

Qu'est-ce qui allait nous arriver ?


	220. Chapter 85 (3)

**Chapitre 85**

L

es parois froides de la cage me glaçant la peau m'emprisonnaient comme un vulgaire animal. Mes cheveux bleus décoiffés étaient sales et humides. Je regardai à travers quelques mèches recouvrant mon visage la salle obscure dans laquelle nous avions - mes amis et moi - été enfermés. D'autres personnes inconnues, elles aussi enfermés, frappée le fer de leurs mains, suppliant de les libérer.

Après que le majordome nous ai prit au piège, nous avons navigué sur la rive vers un tunnel, plutôt comme une sorte de bâtiment discret. A l'intérieur de celui - ci, de l'humidité, des rongeurs, et une porte, vers la cave où nous étions actuellement. Après ça, des hommes sombres nous ont fermement pris par le bras, serrant de toutes leurs forces pour éviter une quelconque échappatoire. Puis comme de vulgaires insectes, on fut jeté violemment dans une cage, que l'on referma aussitôt dans un grincement sourd.

J'étais avec un inconnu. Il semblait pensif, ne s'inquiétait pas. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait ne pas faire attention à moi. Je l'observai. Ses cheveux blonds ondulé partant des deux côtés de son crâne lui donnaient l'allure d'un fils de famille fortunée. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers moi, remarquant que je le fixais :

-Tu es humaine n'est ce pas ?

Je haussai un sourcil : bien sûr que j'étais humaine ! Ça ne se voyait pas ? Et puis même, dans cette pièce, il n'y avait que des humains.

-Non je suis un chien tu vois.

Désolée si cette réplique était sèche, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le moral. Il prit une mine consternée. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

-Non je veux dire : tu n'es pas encore morte.

-Ah ça non, sinon je le saurai.

-Bref... (Il baissa la tête, semblant retenir une remarque déplacée :) écoute, je pense qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps : moi aussi je suis vivant, et j'ai atterrit ici par erreur. Je te propose que l'on unisse nos forces pour sortir d'ici.

-D'ici tu veux dire... l'enfer ?

-Exactement.

J'écarquillai les yeux : son discourt commençait à m'intéresser... Puis soudain je me rappelai qu'il fallait que je fasse mon Mixi Max... Je ne pouvais pas partir au détriment de l'équipe !

-Désolée, mais je refuse. J'ai quelque chose à faire ici.

-Quelque chose ?

Je ne pu lui répondre qu'une grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'aveuglante lumière de l'extérieur. Mes yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à la clarté. Je mis ma main en visière au dessus de mon front pour mieux distinguer la personne qui arrivait, mais je ne pus voir que sa silhouette. C'était une fille fine, possédant de longues jambes et des talons hauts. Les mains sur les hanches, elle tournait sa tête, semblant contempler l'intérieur de la cave.

-Bien... commença-t-elle, je vois qu'on a de belles pièces...

Je ne su si c'était mon imagination mais j'eus l'impression qu'elle stoppa son regard dans ma direction. Puis elle se retourna puis disait simplement :

-Aller ! Mettez-les sur le terrain...

Des hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce en grand nombre, et commencèrent à ouvrir les cages, et avec la même férocité que la veille, à prendre les personnes pour les emmener à l'extérieur. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure ; qu'est ce qu'était le terrain ? Le stress monta. Je lançai un regard désespérée à mon colocataire. Il était sérieux, mais une goutte de sueur sur son front trahissait sa panique. Puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit : notre tour était venu.

5 minutes. Ce fut le temps qu'avais mit ces grosses masses de muscles pour quitter la citer et arriver sur un nuage, à je ne sais combien de kilomètres… ça allait tellement vite que mesurer la distance était impossible. Le nouveau nuage sur lequel nous étions arrivés était un peu particulier… vu d'en haut, de grands bâtiments logeaient et recouvraient entièrement la surface blanche. Les hommes descendirent en flèches vers un endroit précis, comme contournant la moindre bourrasque de vent qui pourrait les faire dévier en un geste contrôlé. Pieds s'écrasants contre terre, nous nous situions comme dans une cours, un carré parfait de béton… le paysage exactement comme celui d'une base militaire.

Je n'osai pas bouger, la peur sans doute de cet endroit coupé du monde réservé strictement à la guerre. De toute évidence, au vue de la force des gaillards, inutile d'essayer de prendre la fuite. A notre arrivée, une masse d'anges armés de lance vinrent groupés, en rang, se former en cercle autour de nous comme pour nous assiéger. C'est à ce moment que nos conducteurs nous lâchèrent, allant se poster au repos aux côtés des autres.

Le silence était pesant. Tous ne nous quittèrent pas des yeux, tandis que notre petit groupe se regroupa au centre, dévisageant chaque soldat un par un. Qu'allaient-ils nous faire au juste ?

Alors que je me posais cette question, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas provenant de l'ouest. Personne ne réagit, les footballeurs regardant tous dans cette direction, inquiets. Soudain, d'un pas ordonné et synchronisé, des anges formant le cercle se décalèrent pour laisser place au nouvel arrivant. A son entrée, tous firent le garde-à-vous. Et nous fûmes surpris par la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Une femme. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, rattachés par une broche dessinant des ailes. Son uniforme était composé de médailles, d'une chemise bleu marine retroussé dans une jupe noire. Elle portait des collants, et des bottes à talon longues arrivants jusqu'aux genoux. Elle croisa les bras, relevant sa poitrine, et nous fixa un par son regard froid. Sérieuse, il était évident qu'elle avait un rôle plus qu'important au sein de cette base militaire.

-C'est donc vous, les humains dont on m'a parlé… Commença-t-elle avec une voix de femme mature.

-Affirmatif ! S'exclama l'un des anges nous ayant apportés, se redressant encore plus.

Elle plissa un peu les yeux puis s'avança vers nous.

-Je vois… Puis-je voir votre représentant ?

Je regardai immédiatement Shindou. Tous me regardèrent, pour indiquer que ce rôle me revenait de droit. Je serrai le poing. Je pouvais voir Kirino bouger les lèvres afin que je puisse lire ses paroles : « c'est ton MixiMax, après tout ». Il était vrai que si je me désignais en tant que représentante, il serait plus facile pour moi de rencontrer des déesses où dieux au paradis. Je hochai la tête, puis m'avançai, me détachant du groupe, me redressant comme pour être à la hauteur de cette femme :

-Je suis leur représentante. Kazumi Tsubasa.

-Bien Kazumi… (elle sourit). Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Les humains sont très rares en ces lieux, vous devez vous en doutez…

-Ce serait compliqué de tout expliquer… dis-je avec gène. Disons simplement que nous avons employé….(je cherchai mes mots :) le chemin du lac ?

Elle fit un simple « mmh » intéressé. Puis nous concerta de nouveau :

-Sachez qu'en entrant ici, il y a des règles à respecter, reprit-elle sèchement. Vous allez me suivre. Je vous expliquerai en quoi consistera votre mission ici.

Une « mission » ? Elle se retourna pour marcher dans la direction opposée. Les anges se dispersèrent pour retourner à leurs anciennes tâches, tandis que deux autres restèrent, nous poussant et nous indiquant de marcher et suivre leur supérieur. Nous nous exécutions. Comme à la manière d'un guide touristique, elle nous parla, se contentant de continuer son chemin.

-Avant toute chose, sachez qu'on ne vous veut aucun mal. Nous restons au paradis, tout de même.

Des soupirs de soulagements s'élevèrent. J'étais juste derrière la jeune femme, et souris. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une aura bienveillante émanait d'elle. Nous passions devant des bâtiments, semblants identiques les uns des autres.

-A présent, je vais vous expliquer un peu l'histoire, les actualités…

Elle s'arrêta pour nous faire face. Nous étions prêts à écouter le récit.

-Le Paradis et l'Enfer ont toujours été en conflit, je pense que je ne vous apprends rien… Mais récemment, une tension plus intense et plus forte s'est installée… En effet, un nouvel espace, située dans une autre dimension, a été découvert. Mais la propriété de cet endroit est un vrai débat les deux camps le veulent pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Elle fit une pause. Je trouvais son récit tout à fait passionnant. Ainsi, l'Enfer et le Paradis se battait pour un nouveau territoire ? Cela ressemblait au scénario d'un roman fantastique…

-Et c'est au sein de ce tumulte que j'élève l'armée des Anges. L'armée du Paradis, si vous voulez. C'est une armée dont le but est d'évincer les démons. Elle est très puissante et repose sur un système d'attaque assez sophistiqué que seuls les anges sont capables de pratiquer… Cependant, il y a bien une race qui est supérieure dans ce domaine…

Elle nous fixa en silence. Je ravalai ma salive à l'intention première de cette femme sur nous :

-Les humains…

-Exactement. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi.

-Attendez, intervint Shinsuke, vous voulez qu'on… qu'on se batte ?! Contre des démons en plus ?!

Elle garda son air indifférent puis fit un « oui », les yeux fermé. Tous possédaient les mâchoires disloquées se battre contre des créatures fantastiques telles que les démons ?! Je n'arrêtai pas de me répéter la précédente question de Shinsuke.

-Je… Je ne pense pas que…commençai-je, un peu abasourdie.

-Vous vous êtes introduit sur notre territoire, me coupa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici… Je ne sais pas par quel type de tribunal vous êtes passé, ni par quel moyen, et j'aurai toutes les raisons de penser que vous êtes des imposteurs. Peut-être des démons s'infiltrant dans notre domaine.

Il était vrai que sous cet angle, notre posture n'était pas des meilleures. Nous nous taisions, au vu de notre situation de manque de preuve d'identité.

-…donc j'aimerai d'abord que vous le prouviez. Puis ensuite j'exige de vous une coopération, sinon, vous n'allez pas être libres longtemps dans cet endroit. Est-ce clair ?

Crispés, nous hochâmes la tête. Le stress montait en moi ils avaient bien dit de ne pas nous faire de mal…à condition que nous exécutions les ordres ! Mais il fallait absolument que nous restions ici… et par conséquent, pour avoir mon Mixi Max, exécuter les ordres afin de s'intégrer.

-Comment pourrions nous le prouvez ? Arriva à demander Shindou.

-Suivez-moi. Je vais vous indiquer ce que vous devrez faire.


	221. Chapter 86 (3)

**Chapitre 86**

Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour que moi, Ema Inasuka, possédant une assez grande force physique et amatrice de sport de combat, me ferai ainsi maitriser si facilement, comme un vulgaire insecte.

Nous fûmes sortit de la caverne où nous étions enfermé, mais la luminosité de l'extérieur, avec les nuages gris grouillants dans le ciel, ne changeait pas vraiment de l'intérieur de la grotte. Nous parcourions la ville, parsemée de personnes mal en point et malheureuse, pour arriver à l'endroit prévu : un chantier… une sorte de chantier à vrai dire. On pouvait distinguer le début d'une statue en construction. Des hommes et femmes travaillaient, fatigués, épuisés, la saleté recouvrant leur corps.

Nous regardions le spectacle avec horreur, tandis que l'homme qui me tenait me découvrit le poigné. D'un coup sec que je ne vis pas venir, il planta trois de ses longs ongles noirs dans ma chair. Je fis un cri de douleur et essaya un instant de me dégager, mais la douleur s'accentua.

Il les retira, m'envoyant l'effet d'une décharge de nouveau, puis me lâcha. Je haletai, regardant ma plaie avec effroi : une marque, comme un tatouage était en train d'apparaitre sur ma peau, me brulant de l'intérieur. C'était le dessin d'une sorte de chaine, surplombée d'ailes semblables à celles des démons.

-Maintenant, votre boulot est de travailler, s'exclama un démon imposant. Aller ! Les plans sont là-bas. Au travail !

Nous devions travailler ?! Tsurugi, que j'avais pu distinguer, fronça les sourcils. Même si travailler semblait anodin j'avais l'impression en regardant les morts s'activer avec acharnement, une boule de stress s'immisça dans mon estomac. Après tout… Le travail vient bien sur latin torture…

* * *

Sceptique, les membres de l'équipe et moi-même suivions la femme un travers le camp pour découvrir quel était notre rôle, apparemment important dans ce monde. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit prévu à en juger par le ralentissement de notre guide : c'était une cours de béton, comme précédemment, mais beaucoup plus large et vaste, et surtout, comportant des éléments que nous distinguions dès notre arrivée : des cibles.

Alors que nous restâmes à l'arrêt, elle nous indiqua le point à observer : un ange, surement un soldat faisant parti de l'armée. Il possédait un arc, et arma une flèche en direction de la cible, fermant un œil pour augmenter sa visibilité. Mais alors que nous pensions que la flèche allait directement se loger dans la cible, nous fûmes bluffés : il sembla se concentrer, et de petites boules de lumières dansèrent autour de la flèche, pour aller entourer la partie en métal de l'arme. C'était comme un chargement la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha l'engin, qui en un éclair, alla se loger en plein dans le mille juste en face. Lorsqu'il eut percuté la matière, la lumière se rependit dans le cercle, pour le désintégrer entièrement. La cible avait disparut. L'ange baissa sa garde avec sérieux.

Nous étions tous bouche bée. Athéna se tourna vers nous puis nous expliqua :

-Cette cible fut aspergée avec un spray reproduisant l'aura d'un démon. Cette énergie que vous avez vue est une énergie liée à l'esprit elle permet d'éliminer les démons, et dépend des émotions et de la force psychique.

-Et selon vous, les humains auraient une plus grande puissance psychique ? Demanda Tora, se détachant du spectacle.

-Disons que c'est plus facile à travailler… mais les humains font surtout la différence au plan émotionnel. Les émotions sont plus réelles, plus fortes.

J'observai l'ange saluer avant de se retirer, et la cible s'étant complètement désintégrer. Je doutai que nous étions à la hauteur de réussir une chose pareille… d'autant plus que j'ai déjà exercé du tir à l'arc, et la flèche ne s'est jamais allumée !

-Je compte vraiment sur vous, nous fixa-t-elle avec espérance. Si vous vous entrainez, vous seriez un élément majeur s'il y a une attaque.

Elle se tourna particulièrement vers moi. Bien sur, se battre avec des démons n'est pas la première chose que je souhaitai faire, mais si cela me permettais de devenir plus forte et de gagner de la notoriété au sein du paradis, alors je le ferai. Je relevai la tête, motivée :

-Nous allons essayer.

Tous ne suivirent pas mon avis, mais avaient plus ou moins la même optique.

-Bien. Nous allons faire un essai tout de suite dans ce cas.

-Mais dites moi… commença Shindou, pouvez vous nous donner une manière de nous adresser à vous ?

Elle nous regarda un par un comme si révéler son identité demandai une grande confiance. Elle garda la même expression, puis répondit à Shindou :

-Appelez-moi Athéna.

Sur ce, elle fit volte face pour aller chercher les équipements et nous laisser se disposer. Nous nous lançâmes de multiples regards : Athéna ? La déesse de la guerre et de la stratégie dans la mythologie grecque ? Remarquez, nous sommes dans une base militaire, mais l'idée que l'on se fait d'elle est bien éloignée de la réalité…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde était en place, armé. Athéna était sur le côté, observant nos futures capacités. Je ravalai ma salive : je pense qu'elle attendait beaucoup de nous… cependant, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De plus, je ne savais même pas comment procurer un pouvoir à un objet tel qu'une flèche… Elle nous expliqua à l'oral la manière de tenir l'arme. Attentive, j'écoutai ses instructions et les appliquai à la lettre. Une fois en position, elle demandera à chacun d'entre nous, chacun notre tour, de passer. Tora fut le premier :

-Concentre toute ton énergie sur la flèche, expliqua Athéna. Aller !

Fronçant les sourcils, Tora s'exécuta, et des lumières, à notre étonnement, commencèrent à apparaitre. Une lumière cependant plus faible, et ayant une teinte orangée. Il se concentra d'avantage, en entendant Athéna lui en demander encore plus. Après avoir visé, la flèche partie enfin. Mais alors que nous pensions cela impossible, la flèche prit une direction circulaire pour décrire des cercles durant sa trajectoire, pour enfin se planter à la limite de la sortie de la cible. Celle-ci fut un peu abimée, sans plus.

-La flèche a…bougé ? Soupira Tora, bouche bée.

-Je vous l'ai expliqué, commença une Athéna agacée, venant se poster devant nous, les flèche décrivent votre esprit et vos émotions. Ils sont représentés par la couleur de la lumière, et l'action de la flèche. (Elle regarda Tora :) Pour ton cas, la lumière était orange, signifiant un esprit de type dynamique. Une fois maitrisé, sa particularité est de tirer des flèches à une vitesse hallucinante. Cependant, ton émotion décrite par le mouvement circulaire l'a ralenti. Et cette émotion n'est autre que le souci.

Le souci ? Un esprit dynamique ? Une simple flèche pouvait-elle être aussi révélatrice ? Le fait que Tora ait un esprit dynamique ne m'étonnait pas mais… de quoi était-il soucieux ?

-Il va falloir que tu travailles, continua Athéna. (Elle s'adressa à nous tous :) Et vous allez devoir faire abstraction de vos émotions et sentiments. C'est une chose très difficile à réaliser.

En effet, cela avait l'air compliqué… et bizarrement, la curiosité de voir le type d'esprit et les émotions de mes amies m'envahie. Mais alors que je m'impatientai, j'eu la mauvaise surprise d'être la suivante. En position, les yeux braqués de toute part sur moi, je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit libre d'envoyer de multiples informations. Ça arrivait en masse, de nombreuses connaissances diverses et variées, puis, au milieu de tout ça, la vue de Shindou, et un horrible malaise qui s'installait. Mon crâne me faisait mal. D'où provenait toute cette agitation ? De la flèche ? Plutôt de l'extirpation de la force de mon esprit… ce fut la seule possibilité.

Et comme un flash, tout disparut. J'ouvris les yeux sur une teinte violette recouvrant mon arme. Puis je lâchai. La flèche partie droite, toute droite, puis d'un seul coup, la teinte violette représentant l'essence de mon esprit s'amplifia, puis recouvrit toute la flèche, avant qu'il n'y ait une explosion de lumière. Lorsque nous rouvrîmes les yeux, des éclats violets continuaient de brillaient autour du lieu de la petite explosion. La flèche avait disparu.

Je tournai ma tête vers Athéna, qui fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle, et la panique commença un peu à m'envahir que pouvait bien signifier cette explosion ?! La flèche n'était même pas arrivée jusqu'à la cible !

-Eh bien… ça va être difficile à expliquer… (elle réfléchis puis me regarda :) Kazumi, je te prendrai à part à la fin de cette séance. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air, mais nous serons plus tranquille pour expliquer cette situation au calme. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple émotion qui décrit cette explosion…

Je baissai ma garde. Elle avait beau me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, le stress me rongeait de l'intérieur. Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur mon épaule. Celle de Shindou, qui me regarda droit dans les yeux, mes joues s'empourprant un peu. Mon cœur s'allégea devant son action. Mais bien vite, il du prendre en main son arc : c'était à son tour.


	222. Chapter 87 (3)

**Chapitre 87**

S

hindou saisit son arc et se concentra à son tour. Cette fois-ci, la lumière était rouge. Alors que tous retenait leur souffle, il lâcha la corde et la flèche alla dans une droite impeccable, pour aller directement se loger à 10 cm du milieu de la cible, celle-ci se consumant presque entièrement. Devant cet exploit que personne n'avait réussi à reproduire, des applaudissements s'élevèrent. Athéna sourit :

-Bien, vraiment pas mal… Le rouge représente la force. Si tu arrives à maîtriser correctement ton esprit pourrait être dévastateur !

Shindou sourit. J'étais vraiment contente pour lui, et surtout en pleine admiration… comme je le savais de Shindou, il est très impressionnant… et très fort.

Au tour de Shinsuke à présent. Sa lumière fut jaune, esprit de la joie comme l'expliqua Athéna, ayant la particularité d'augmenter la force de ses camarades, et sa flèche parti vers le sol d'elle-même. La déesse expliqua que cette action s'expliquait par un manque de confiance en soi. Nous étions compatissants, et Shinsuke serra le poing.

Ce fut à présent le tour d'Emcy. Quant à elle, un mauvais clair signifia son type d'esprit. Elle se concentra, mais son sourcil trembla. A en voir sa déformation de son expression, elle semblait avoir mal à fouiller dans son subconscient jusqu'à ses propres émotions.

Puis elle lâcha. Et la flèche partie dans tous les sens dans une vitesse insoutenable. Vers le ciel, la terre, la droite, la gauche… puis elle fonça droit sur moi. Avec un cri, je l'évitai, puis elle reparti vers Shinsuke, qui arriva à l'éviter aussi… C'était un peu comme un animal sauvage en proie à la panique et à la furie… C'était les émotions d'Emcy qui se manifestaient ainsi ?!

Finalement, la flèche alla se planter dans le sol. Nous soufflâmes enfin suite à la frayeur que nous avions eue que quelqu'un avait pu être blessé. Emcy regarda la flèche d'un air terrorisée face à sa propre action. Athéna alla chercher la flèche, l'observa puis regarda Emcy, qui attendait désespérément des explications.

-Violet clair : Mélancolie. L'esprit le plus difficile et le plus douloureux à maitriser… mais aussi le plus dévastateur. Mais pas qu'au niveau physique comme la force, au niveau moral également… si un démon était touché par une flèche de mélancolie bien contrôlé, il perdra toute envie de violence et les souvenirs douloureux referont surface de sa vie antérieure.

Nous regardions tous Emcy, qui semblaient comme nous terrorisé par la puissance de son pouvoir. Tora regarda la flèche :

-Et… comment expliquer l'instabilité de la flèche ?

-Emcy est une fille sensible, d'où la mélancolie, et d'où la difficulté de le maitriser. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un combat de sentiment entre détermination et tristesse profonde.

Elle baissa la tête. Inutile de se rappeler l'origine de ces deux sentiments. Le garçon aux cheveux roses plissa les yeux et se prépara, ne voulant pas encombrer son esprit. Sans plus attendre, il fixa la cible et leva son arc. La lumière pour lui, fut bleue clair. Une fois lancée, la flèche alla en ligne droite, jusqu'à violemment casser son élan, puis se diriger avec la même intensité droit dans la cible de Shinsuke. En plein dans le mille. Nous fûmes choqués en voyant la cible du gardien se décomposer.

-Bleu clair : tendresse, intervint Athéna, cet esprit à la particularité d'apaiser le cœur de démon et de réduire leur méchanceté. Cependant… (Elle alla au niveau des dépouilles de la cible de Shinsuke avant de continuer :) des émotions sont en parfaite contradiction avec ton esprit. En clair : ça ne te ressemble pas.

Kirino serra les dents. Nous fixions le regard d'Athéna se poser sur le défenseur.

-Cette action signifie la jalousie.

La jalousie ?! Nous fûmes tous abasourdie par cette révélation, d'autant plus Emcy qui avec de grands yeux regardaient l'être qu'elle aimait.

-De…de Shinsuke ? Osa demander Shindou en regardant respectivement le gardien et la cible.

-Pas forcément, répliqua Athéna. La flèche a juste suivi une cible neuve et complète.

Kirino détourna le regard. Kirino serait…jaloux ? Mais de qui ? Ou de quoi ? Alors que surement tous se posèrent cette question intérieurement, Athéna coupa nos pensées :

-Bien. Ainsi s'achève notre première séance. A partir de maintenant, vous devrez vous entrainer afin que vos attaques soit nickels. (Elle regarda le ciel :) Il commence à ce faire tard. Etant donné que vous venez d'arriver, je vous laisserez tranquille. Je vais vous montrer le lieu où vous allez dormir, suivez-moi.

A environ 10 minutes de la cours extérieure, se trouvaient les dortoirs : bien sûr, ils nous étaient réservés… je nous voyais mal cohabiter avec un ange membre de l'armée. Athéna me disait qu'elle allait m'expliquer tout demain sur le comportement de ma flèche. Sans rien demander de plus, je hochai la tête et rentrai comme les autres à l'intérieur du hangar. Des lits étaient disposés, la pièce n'était pas très grande, mais cela nous laissera de l'intimité. Elle nous souhaita bonne nuit avant de disposer.

Nous nous installions en cercle pour se concerter un peu sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tora commença :

-Eh bien… en voilà une journée bien remplie !

-Oui… soupira Shinsuke. C'est épuisant…

-Je vais essayer de recontacter Koitaro, disait Tora en consultant sa montre high-tech.

Je souris voilà donc l'origine de son souci décrit par la flèche. Il patienta après la sonnerie, stressant que le chat soit en mauvaise posture. Finalement, la voix du chat s'entendit à merveille dans le petit appareil :

-Allo, nyaa ? Tora ?

-Oui c'est moi, s'exclama-t-il, content d'entendre son ami. Alors comment a se passe de ton côté ?

-Je suis toujours dans le car, nyaa et… je suis avec...

-Tiens, mais c'est le petit Tora !

-Daisuke ! M'exclamai-je devant la pierre orange flottante.

-Je pense que son âme n'a pas été reconnue lors du transfert, nyaa, comme la mienne. Du coup nous sommes bloqués dans une autre dimension… du moins c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression, nyaa.

-Je vois… murmura Tora. Bien ! Daisuke, nous avons besoin de votre avis pour le Mixi Max de Kazumi…

Tora me regarda en souriant. Je lui rendis pour le remercier. Tora raconta d'abord tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris la rencontre avec la seule déesse pour le moment : Athéna. Daisuke et Koitaro étaient attentifs.

-Je m'inquiète quand même pour Hakira et les autres, avoua Tora en baissant la tête.

-Désolée, nyaa, mais nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles non plus…

-En ce qui concerne le Mixi Max pour Kazumi, intervint la pierre à mon intention, sache qu'il faut avant tout que tu rencontres plus de déesse, car ce Mixi Max est avant tout un Mixi Max de cœur. Fusionner avec une déesse est quelque chose de très particulier : il faut que ce soit toi qui choisisse, celle à laquelle tu corresponds le mieux, tu ressembles.

J'acquiesçai. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen d'en rencontrer d'autre… Hermès notre guide du paradis, nous avait dit que les divinités se mêlaient aux morts… ils pourraient être n'importe où…

-Sinon, Koitaro, reprit Tora avec un air plus sérieux, as-tu détecté des ondes étranges lors de notre voyage… ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ni l'origine de sa question. Le cat en peluche fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir compris l'insinuation de son complice.

-Justement, je suis en recherche, nyaa… cela me semble bizarre à moi aussi, nyaa.

-Tiens-moi au courant des résultats.

Koitaro leva le pouce en l'air, signe qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. La communication coupa, après quoi Tora regarda nos visages sceptiques.

-Comment ça, des « ondes bizarres » ? Demanda non sans hésitation Shindou.

Tous regardèrent le fou des tigres, qui baissa la tête, comme s'il aurait du mal à s'exprimer. Il chercha ses mots.

-Je…Je ne pense pas que ce monde soit réel, commença Tora. C'est difficile à dire ou à expliquer… et même à affirmer sans preuve mais… je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas vraiment dans le paradis que nous sommes…

-Pas vraiment dans le paradis ? Répéta Kirino.

-Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu rentrer dans un lieu si mystique en tant que vivant. Après tout, personne ne sait ce qu'il y a après la mort… et un endroit ressemblant tellement à la mythologie et aux idées reçues par notre culture et nos religions… c'est plutôt étrange. D'où le doute qui m'a pris à moi et Koitaro.

Pas vraiment au paradis ? Soudain j'eu la vision du père d'Emcy enlever sa capuche au procès… y serait-il pour quelque chose dans cette histoire ? Mais pourtant, toutes les sensations étaient bien réelles, comme les flèches qui devinaient nos émotions, et les gardes qui nous avaient pris pour nous amener ici… Mais une question brula es lèvres d'Emcy plus que tout, en proie à la panique :

-Mais alors tu veux dire que mon père… n'est pas vraiment ici ?

Tora baissa la tête :

-Je l'ignore. Comme si Kazumi pourra faire son Mixi Max…

-Pourtant des choses extraordinaires se sont produites, répliquai-je, expliquant mes points de vu, avec les flèches par exemple ! Les émotions qu'elles prennent pour se mouvoir et la sensation de donner une partie de son esprit à l'intérieur étaient bien réelles !

_Et surtout le père d'Emcy que j'avais vu aussi au procès…_

-Je n'en sais rien… vraiment… disait Tora en posant son index sur son front, perdu.

Emcy serra les poings sur ses genoux elle qui voulait absolument revoir son père… Je ne voulais pas baisser les bras ou penser à de mauvaises choses : pour moi, le Mixi Max allait réussir. Et c'est dans cette optique que je me lançai à la poursuite des déesses afin de faire mon choix.

-A propos de cette histoire de flèche, reprit Shindou changeant de sujet, je suis assez mal placé pour dire ça, mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas parler de ce que nous voyions, ou des interprétations. Les émotions et les sentiments des autres sont intimes… vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, Kirino plus difficilement que les autres. Je suis sûre que Shindou pensait principalement à son meilleur ami dans ses dires.

-En tout cas, ça va être une tâche difficile de maitriser nos esprits… réfléchis-je.

Tous acquiescèrent une fois de plus. Mais la conversation se faisant de plus en plus difficilement avec la fatigue, nous fûmes tous d'accord pour se coucher. Une fois blottit dans ma couvertures, j'eue du mal à trouver le sommeil… avec tous ces évènements, et le doute que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, il y a de quoi vous laisser éveiller. De plus, l'explosion entrainant ma flèche avec elle me perturbait. Ça et puis l'histoire avec le père d'Emcy… pourquoi me l'avait-il dit au dernier moment ? Un test peut-être ? Pour savoir qui de sa confiance ou de celle de sa fille je tenais le plus ? Donc une question importante : devrais-je lui dire à elle pour la rassurer et à Tora pour augmenter les chances que cet univers qu'est le paradis soit réel ? Mais j'irai contre la demande de son père… Toute ces questions et ces situations me retournaient le cerveau… je me tournai de mon lit une paire de fois. J'ouvris les yeux et mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement lorsque je vis Shindou les paupières closes, son torse montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais dormir, mais ça me faisait toujours le même effet… mais bien vite l'inquiétude reprit le dessus en pensant à Ema et mes camarades qui étaient surement dans une situation complètement opposé…


	223. Chapter 88 (3)

**Chapitre 88**

on Mixi Max avec un démon me semblait bien loin… la sueur perlant mon front, je m'apprêtai une fois de plus à prendre un bloc de ciment lourd comme je ne sais quoi d'autre, pour parcourir au moins 20 mètres avec… les muscles de mes bras me faisaient atrocement mal, et mes jambes flageolaient au moindre pas en avant depuis combien de temps je travaillais ? Je ne savais le dire, cela me semblait une éternité… et la nuit qui commençait à tomber… difficile à apercevoir, mais le ciel devenait encore plus sombre que sombre.

Et malgré ça, j'ai l'impression qu'avec Tsurugi, nous étions ceux qui tenaient le plus. Karen n'en pouvait plus, et Tenma du l'aider, au détriment du regard noir des hommes démons nous surveillants. Si l'on arrêtait de travailler ou que l'on se reposait, on se faisait fouetter, torturé. C'est ce qui fut arrivé à Kariya. A peine eut-il prit une petite pause qu'un coup de fouet vint lui transpercer le dos. Il est encore plus mal en point qu'avant, et je pouvais jurer qu'en dessous de son T-shirt, du sang suinter de la blessure.

L'inconnu qui avait partagé ma cage regarda dans la même direction que moi, c'est-à-dire mes amis à bout de force. Il approcha sa bouche près de mon oreille pour me murmurer, me procurant un petit sursaut de surprise :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas quitter cet endroit ? Vu comment tes amis sont mal en point…

Je resserrai l'étreinte de mes main sur mon bloc de pierre bien sûr, je voyais qu'ils étaient mal en point… je voyais qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, qu'ils étaient épuisés alors que cela faisait quelques heures que nous étions là… Mais mon Mixi Max… Pouvais-je faire passer mon égoïsme avant mes amis ? Mon désir d'être plus forte et d'avoir un pouvoir ? Bien sûr je ne leur avais pas demandé mais… leur état parlait plus que des mots…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en venant ici… ?

Sa voix était devenu plus froide, glaciale. Je tournai mon regard dans sa direction, et ses mèches cachaient à moitié son regard noir, perçant. Ce n'était plus la même attitude que celle que j'avais déjà vu sur lui auparavant.

-Réponds, je suis sûr que je peux t'aider.

Je détournai vite de son visage hypnotisant. Il pouvait nous aider ? Comment ?

-Il y a un problème ?

Prise de peur que cette voix vienne d'un démon car on se permettait de discuter, je me retournai d'un mouvement sec, le regard empli de peur. Je fus à moitié rassuré de voir que ce n'était que Tsurugi, mais son expression traduisait une colère noire, qu'il dirigea vers le blond. Celui-ci partit en direction opposé continuer son travail.

-Tsurugi, tu m'as fait peur, soupirai-je.

-Qui est ce mec ? Disait Tsurugi, soutenant son regard vers l'intéressé.

-Il dit pouvoir nous aider, dis-je simplement.

Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils avant de repartir travailler. Je regardai une fois de plus le blond, avant de sentir une vive douleur au niveau de mon poigné. Je regardai la marque que le démon avait gravée sur ma peau. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette marque ?! De plus, c'était elle qui me faisait mal comme ça !

Plus le temps passait, plus je supportais de moins en moins à voir mes amis en mauvaise état. Le blond me fixait toujours, comme pour me persuader que son aide serait précieuse. Mais je voyais dans les yeux de Tsurugi que cette idée ne lui enchantée pas du tout… Alors j'attendais. J'attendais que quelqu'un arrive pour nous dire que ce serait l'heure de dormir. Mais le temps passa encore. Et rien ne se produisait. Juste un homme qui était venu avec quelques gourdes d'eau sale et de nourriture bonne à jeter, nous disant que c'était notre repas. 5 minutes. 5 minutes qu'on avait pour le manger. Il m'en a fallu moins tellement c'était écœurant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? Demanda le blond, me sortant de mon flashback.

-Quand est-ce qu'on dort ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Tu l'as déjà oublié ? Ici il n'y a que des morts : dormir n'est pas vital.

Quoi ? Mais alors… comment allions-nous survivre si l'on ne dormait pas ?

-Nous sommes pris a piège… continua-t-il. Les humains sont forcément attrapés un jour ou l'autre…

-Pourquoi cherchent-ils les humains ?

-Vas savoir… Mais nous ne sommes pas sur notre terrain, ici… ils nous détestent.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : moi Ema Inasuka, j'avais peur, à cet instant.

-Et… et quel serait ton plan ? Demandai-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Que l'on s'enfuit du chantier de travail, répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux au juste, mais si on continue ça, on va vraiment crever.

-Tu as un plan ?

Il hocha la tête, déterminé. Comment je pourrais faire confiance à ce type ? D'ailleurs, la confiance n'a pas sa place en enfer… mai saurait-il changé, par rapport à avant ? Comme moi, et tous les autres ? Et il essayerait de se racheter ?

Il attendait ma réponse. Je regardai autour de moi, mes amis à bout de souffle, ayant surement perdus 70% de leurs capacités. Si on n'agissait pas très vite, je craignais le pire. Même Tsurugi commençai à devenir de plus en plus faible, et ça, ça me déchirai le cœur. Je regardai une fois de plus le blond, qui m'incita de son visage à accepter. Ma marque me fit mal, de nouveau. Je masquai ma douleur pour ne pas passer faible devant lui, qui semblait toujours assez fort pour supporter des heures de plus ce travail infernal. Mon poing se serra, je pris une grande inspiration (mauvaise, étant donné la qualité de l'air et de mes poumons à cet instant), puis je me résignai :

-C'est d'accord. Explique-moi ton plan…

* * *

Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés par Athéna en personne. Le réveil fut difficile, étant donné l'insomnie dont tout le monde avait été victime. Mais c'est avec détermination que j'abordai cette journée d'entrainement. Tout d'abord, Athéna nous amena au même endroit que précédemment, et quelqu'un nous attendait au centre de la cours. C'était un homme, grand, imposant, possédant une armure comme on en voyait chez les dieux grecs. A sa carrure et son aura imposante, je me doutais qu'il faisait partis des divinités. Et je n'avais pas tort.

-Voici Arès, le présenta Athéna. Il va en parti vous entrainer.

-Salut à tous, sourit-il. Je vais vous apprendre à devenir de vrais guerriers !

Malgré ses allures de grand gaillard, il semblait sympathique, voir même un peu gamin. J'aimai beaucoup sa personnalité, et les garçons aussi apparemment. Il avait réussi à les motiver.

**Pour la petite histoire… :** Dans la mythologie grecque, Arès partage son domaine d'intervention avec Athéna : c'est un dieu de la guerre, spécialisé dans la force brute, et sauvage tandis qu'Athéna est plus dans la guerre civilisée, stratégique et ordonné.

Athéna regarda Arès et lui hocha la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle lui confiait ces humains. Le dieu lui rendit, et Athéna m'entraina avec elle. Entre ces deux-là, je pouvais sortir comme une sorte de confiance mutuelle de très longue date…

Elle m'emmena dans un bâtiment un peu reculé, traversant des anges s'entrainant au vol, ou aux déplacements au sol. En entrant, de multiples plans et papiers de toutes sortes contenants des informations diverses étaient accrochées, disposées. Sans y prêter attention, elle s'engagea dans le couloir central, et nous arrivâmes à une porte verrouillée. A l'aide d'une plume que possédait l'aile positionné dans son élastique pour cheveux, elle réussit à l'ouvrir. La curiosité m'emporta un peu trop vite :

-Dites j'ai remarqué mais… vous n'avez pas d'ailes, vous, les divinités ?

Je me rappelais qu'Arès n'en avait pas, lui non plus. Elle se retourna et me fusilla u regard. C'est à ce moment que je compris ma bêtise : je suis une humaine, je ne devrai surement pas poser des questions de ce genre… A ma surprise, elle sourit, puis me répondit :

-Nous pouvons les faire apparaitre à notre guise : ce ne sont que des accessoires pour nous, contrairement aux anges.

Cette réponse et ce sourire m'apaisèrent, et me mettait un peu plus en confiance. Cette femme était gentille. Et bien que son statut de divinité m'ai un peu effrayé et intimidé au début, ce n'étais plus ce sentiment qui me dominait à présent. J'avais même étonnement envie de parler avec elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur son lieu de travail principal je pu le deviner avec les multiples médailles et paperasse, ainsi que quelques photos d'elle, montant les échelons et les grades dans le domaine de la guerre que je pu regarder d'un rapide coup d'œil. Son bureau proche d'une fenêtre donnant sur une base d'entrainement, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil. A son geste, je m'assis également sur une chaise en face d'elle. De multiples papiers surplombaient la surface tapissée, et elle semblait bien chargée. Je fus d'autant plus honorée qu'elle me consacre de son temps.

-Alors Kazumi Tsubasa…

-Ou-oui ? Bégayai-je, un peu nerveuse d'être en face d'une déesse.

-Nous sommes ici pour parler de ta flèche… tout d'abord, la couleur mauve : plus foncé que la mélancolie, il représente la sagesse : un comportement alliant conscience de soi, des autres, prudence, sincérité, et le discernement sur un savoir résonné…

Je rougissais de fierté devant le type de mon esprit. Elle continua sur un air grave :

-Et maintenant, parlant de cette explosion…


	224. Chapter 89 (3)

**Chapitre 89**

"C'est tout simple », m'avait-il dit. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais même pas le nom de ce blondinet… J'attendais donc, et faisait passer le message à mes amis que nous allions nous échapper de cet endroit. Ils furent mitigés entre le stress et la joie. Nous n'avions cependant plus le temps de tergiverser : il fallait qu'on sorte de ce piège.

J'attendais avec impatience, quand enfin el moment fut venu. Les démons, grands colosses, rapporté la faible et mauvaise nourriture qui devait nous servir de dîner. Alors que les morts allèrent se jeter sur les biens, je fis signe à l'aide du garçon leader à mes amis pour qu'ils me suivent vers la pyramide constituée de bloc de pierre.

« La vigilance des gardes baisse lors des repas, puisque tout le monde se jette dessus. » M'avait-il dit. « Il faudra suivre le mouvement et directement se diriger vers la pyramide de pierre, afin de se cacher derrière. »

Tous nous suivirent. Mon colocataire de cage fit le gaie et vérifia s'ils ne regardaient pas dans notre direction. Puis sans nous regarder, il fit simplement un geste de la main par derrière pour nous dire d'avancer tout droit.

« Devant le chantier, à 100 mètres, il y a une forêt. Il faudra s'y engouffrer… mais attention ! Si un démon se retourne, on est fichu. Vous vous cacherez derrière les arbres, je serai le dernier. »

Mes jambes tremblantes avec le stress et la fatigue, je me mis en position de départ, et pris une grande inspiration, avant de prendre appuie sur mon pied arrière afin de me propulser vers l'avant et entamer ma course. Ma concentration était à son maximum : aller au plus vite, faisant le moins de bruit possible en courant sur le béton… Avec cette irrésistible envie de me retourner pour voir si quelqu'un me regardai, ou si mes amis n'avaient pas fait de gaffe… autant vous dire que mon cœur me faisait mal…

Et pas que ça d'ailleurs. Plus je me rapprochai des bois, plus ma marque au poigné me faisait atrocement mal. La douleur était à présent permanente, mais elle s'intensifia de plus en plus… serait-ce une sorte de détecteur, comme les colliers autour des chiens qui émettent un choc électrique s'il s'éloigne trop de la maison ? Je l'ignorai, mais l'impression d'être un animal en cavale était bien présente.

J'arrivai enfin à mon bois chéri. Je me mis directement derrière un arbre (tous noirs, d'ailleurs), et jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades, mon cœur reprenant son rythme normal. C'est quand je vis le blond nous rejoindre que mes lèvres décrivirent un sourire… et que mon poigné me cria de nouveau. Une fois tout le monde derrière un arbre, il y eu une minute de silence réservé au repos. Puis j'observai Karen tenir son épaule avec force, et son visage ayant des spasmes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je entre de reprise de souffle. Tu t'es blessée ?

-Non c'est…

Elle avait du mal à parler et se contenta de montrer ce qu'elle recouvrait : une marque. La même que la mienne au poigné. Je lui montrai mon avant bras, et tous regardèrent avec interrogation. Puis tous montrèrent une partie de leur corps, recouvert eux aussi de la même marque : le dos pour Tsurugi, la cuisse pour Hakira, le mollet pour Tenma, et le ventre pour Kariya. J'observai le blondinet, mais il semblait absorbé à réfléchir à la suite de notre échappatoire.

-Cela fait atrocement mal… soupira Kariya se tordant l'estomac.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait, bon sang ?! S'exclama Tsurugi faiblement.

-Faisons la suite du plan… répliqua le garçon inconnu. Nous parlerons de ça après… les morts ont reprit le travail et l'attention des gardes s'est multipliée…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas baisser la garde, en effet… Le blond avait raison. Et même si cet inconnu me paraissait louche d'être aussi renfermé sur lui-même, il nous avait quand même amené jusqu'ici…

« Il y a le fleuve qui passe juste derrière les bois » avait-il continué. « Des bateaux circulent librement de temps à autre sans personne à bord… nous pourrons sauter dans l'un d'entre eux. »

Une chose de plus qui m'inquiétait chez lui : il était bien trop renseigné. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? La seule chose qu'il m'ait répondue était : « j'ai une grande capacité d'observation, que je peux user en quelques secondes ».

Nous attendions le signal. Bras levé, il était à l'affut de la moindre petite barque passante. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il cria un petit « go ! ». Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et mon poigné me tortura d'avantage. Je me jetai en direction de la rive, et un par un, comme prit par une énergie provoquée par l'adrénaline nous sautâmes tous dans la barque jusqu'au dernier. Comme l'avait dit le blond, cela était simple… peut être trop simple…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pus voir les démons et la statue devenir de plus en plus petits. Un soupir général se fit entendre, tandis que mon sang battait en rythme croissant au bout de mon avant bras.

Haletante et soulagé, je me demandai où se bateau allait nous emmener. Le but du blond était de sortir de l'enfer… pouvions nous sortir sans Mixi Max ? Après tout, il me semblait de plus en plus difficile d'en faire un ici… C'était trop risqué. Je le regardai il ne semblait pas essoufflé, et son regard dériva vers le paysage. Alors que ma bouche s'entrouvrit pour lui dire merci et lui poser des questions, j'ai bien vite déchanté. D'un coup, la barque perdit son équilibre. Je regardai en direction de l'extrémité et vis avec effroi de longs talons aiguilles posés sur le rebord. Tous suivirent bientôt mon regard son rouge à lèvre brillait de nouveau au clair de la lune invisible. Bizarrement, la douleur à mon poigné disparut aussitôt qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-Heeeelloooooo 3 ! S'exclama-t-elle, réjouie. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Nous tournions la tête vers la direction de ses paroles. Je constatai qu'elle parlait… au blond ! Ils… Ils se connaissaient ?!

-Tu sais, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que j'étais venu faire… alors je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, tu veux ?

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire joyeux. Le blond grogna à sa vu et son visage se déforma d'une colère noir, tel un chien de chasse montrant ses canines à son adversaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

-Tiens, mais c'est Ema et Karen ! Vous êtes des amies de Kazumi n'est-ce pas ?

-T'es qui d'abord ?! M'exclamai-je avec fureur. Et comment tu connais Kazumi ?!

-Comment je connais Kazumi… ? Se posa-t-elle elle-même la question. Eh bien… comment expliquer… (Elle sourit :) Disons que c'est une amie de mon boss !

_Une amie de son boss ? _A peine voulus-je déchiffrer cette phrase que la jeune fille à la capuche sortit deux revolvers enchainer l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur fit un bond en voyant les deux armes puis elle sauta dans la barque et commença à s'approcher du blond, qui recula le plus possible.

-Alors comme ça, ce sont eux tes petits os ? Nous désigna-t-elle. C'est vrai que tu as de quoi bouffer avec ça…

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! Aboya-t-il avec fureur. Recule immédiatement et dégage !

-Je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix et te désignant dans mon organisation…l'ignora-t-elle, agitant son flingue sous son nez quand elle parlait. Tu es pile poil mon type de mec !

Il grogna de plus belle. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais complètement larguée. Qui étaient-ils ces deux là à la fin ?! Le blond était au bout de la barque et ne pouvait plus bouger, prit au piège. La jeune fille ria de sa situation :

-Tu ne peux rien faire… tu es tellement dévoué à ton maître… tu dois lui ramener du bétail… Quel chien serveur…

-Ta gueule ! Continua-t-il d'aboyer. Si tu fais ça, tu es morte !

Elle pointa son premier revolver sur le front du garçon, qui continua de grogner. Puis mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle posa le deuxième canon sur sa propre tempe. Mais elle voulait qu'elle se suicide et qu'il parte avec elle ?! Durant cet instant, je pus distinguer ses yeux se plisser et un sourire satanique se dessiner sur ses lèvres, avant de dire d'une voix presque rieuse :

-Je prends le risque…

Elle appuya sur les détentes.

* * *

-Ton explosion est causée par deux sentiments contraires qui voudraient se dominer, expliqua la déesse. Tu as envie de quelque chose, mais au plus profond de ton cœur tu en veux une autre… une chose que tu aurais délaissé.

C'était un peu compliqué… j'essayé d'emmagasiner le plus d'information : deux émotions complètement différentes ?

-Comme Emcy ? Demandai-je.

-Emcy, c'est encore différent : ces émotions sont instantané, et elles sont temporaires : ce sont des sentiments comme la joie, la colère… tandis que toi, c'est quelque chose plus profond, qui va mettre plus de temps à découvrir… une sorte de manque je pense…

J'avais l'impression qu'elle balançait des informations au hasard, maladroitement. Dans tous les cas, d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était plus dans le domaine des situations permanentes.

-A en voir le type d'explosion, l'une des émotions représenterait un manque, une impatience…

-Athéna, la coupai-je, je vous respecte énormément, et j'ai honte de mon intervention mais… excusez-moi… j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment…

Elle fut surprise de mes paroles, et détourna le regard, comme gênée… ou vexée. Je me crispai, mais très vite elle soupira :

-Désolée… c'est de ma faute… il est vrai que les explosions sont les pires choses qui peuvent arriver à un archer et… cela peut demander plusieurs années avant de régler le problème… même pour des professionnels. C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel et trop complexe pour pouvoir expliquer précisément quoi faire. Je suis navrée.

Un poids ce souleva de mon cœur comme du sien. Cependant, elle semblait vraiment coupable de ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

-Je vois… soupirai-je, déçue. A ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne suis pas prête de lancer une flèche droite n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Comment pouvais-je faire mon Mixi Max si je ne parvenais pas à faire ce genre de chose ? Vais-je le réussir tout de même ? Surtout que je n'avais aucune idée de quelles étaient ces situations qui se battaient au fond de moi… Ma tête se retournait devant la complexité de tout ça…

-Ecoute, brisa-t-elle le silence en relevant la tête, je veux t'aider. En tant que chef de cette base, il est de mon devoir de résoudre un problème comme celui-ci. Je vais faire tout mon possible. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de ta coopération et de ta détermination, ça te va ?

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois : sérieux ? J'allais être aidée par Athéna en personne ?! Mon visage s'éclaira.

-C'est d'accord ! Mais dites-moi sans indiscrétion… pourquoi moi ?

Je me posai la question car j'estimai ne pas être la seule à avoir besoin d'aide… les autres aussi aurai surement besoin d'une chef aussi compétente et talentueuse.

-Tu sais, je peux lire un peu à travers les gens et… tu es vraiment une fille bien, Kazumi. Et combattante qui plus est. Tu me rappelles un peu mon enfance…

Je rougissais de plaisir et de fierté : moi ? Ressembler à Athéna dans sa jeunesse ? Elle me regarda longuement avec sourire avant de consulter son agenda :

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec d'autres déesses demain, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Elles pourraient peut-être nous aider…


	225. Chapter 90 (3)

**Chapitre 90**

J'avais détourné le regard et frissonnai à l'idée de recevoir du sang sur ma peau. Mais à ma grande surprise, plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées sans que rien ne se passe. Je rouvris les yeux difficilement et découvrait une aura jaunâtre émanant des deux personnages, comme une sorte d'éclair. J'avais déjà vu ça auparavant, et lorsque la mémoire refit surface, je n'y croyais pas : un Mixi Max.

Le blond eut apparemment du mal à supporter, et hurlai, jusqu'à devenir comme un cri animal. C'est à ce moment que mes membres tremblèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait : le garçon se métamorphosa, et se transforma progressivement :l des poils, des griffes puissantes, de grandes canines se développant… au fur et à mesure, sa ressemblance avec un chien devint de plus en plus frappante, et je fus effrayé par les trois crâne qui apparaissaient sur un même corps… Voilà donc la véritable nature de mon ami : un chien à trois têtes. Il possédait également comme une fourrure de lion sur sont torse, le rendant encore plus imposant.

Le choc du Mixi Max, qui avait semble-t-il réussi, avait repoussé la capuche de la jeune fille, révélant sa chevelure bordeaux en bataille, et ses yeux rouges perçant. Elle sourit et révéla deux canines aiguisées en signe de victoire : le Mixi Max avait réussi.

-Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chien grogna, et tous le regardèrent apeuré : comment un humain tel que lui pu être en réalité un chien aussi impressionnant ? Nous avions tous été trompés… Et La jeune fille aux talons aiguille ria de nos expressions figées.

-Vous vous êtes fait mener en bateau ! Vous savez, le cabot n'avait pas tort tout à l'heure j'aurai pu mourir… car ces pistolets son en effet un appareil permettant le transfert, mais l'âme n'est pas stocké et purifié avant d'être distribuée… c'est une aura concentrée, pure ! D'où le manque de puissance pour cette bête de garder une forme humaine… N'est-ce pas, Cerbère ?

Le chien aboya vers elle. Elle sourit en voyant sa colère. Cerbère ? LE Cerbère ? J'en avais déjà entendu parler… le chien à trois têtes, dévoué à Hadès le maître de l'enfer, gardien de la porte…

-Mais lui ne voulait pas que je lui prenne de la force… il est affaiblit de peu maintenant !

-Pourquoi tu nous explique tout ça, commençai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fut surprise de ma question, puis réfléchit en se posant elle-même la question.

-Pourquoi… Hmmm… surement pour vous montrer ma puissance, sourit-elle innocemment. Après tout, nous allons nous affronter dans un futur proche !

Nous affronter dans un futur proche ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Faisait-elle partie d'El Dorado ? Serait-elle de mèche avec Sayuro ? Et dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que le patron d'El Dorado… serait un ami de Kazumi ?! J'émettais des hypothèses qui me semblaient impossibles…

Cerbère tapa de la patte la barque, faisant claquer ses griffes contre le bois, et je vis l'eau bouger, jusqu'à bâtir un mur semblable à celui qui nous avait emmené dans l'enfer. A présent que l'identité de Cerbère était dévoilée, je me rendais compte que nous étions vraiment manipulées dès le départ… et que nous étions dans le pétrin, actuellement !

Prise en proie à la panique, je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, trouvant un quelconque moyen de nous échapper, mais tout était trop éloigné, et mettre le pied dans l'eau n'était pas une bonne idée. La jeune fille, quant à elle, entreprit une acrobatie semblable à la première fois que nous étions dans cette situation, et avec l'agilité et la vitesse de Cerbère à sa disposition, ses bonds étaient démultipliés, et elle réussi à faire un saut de plusieurs mètres de haut, et à rejoindre la terre ferme, avant de se retourner avec un sourire, nous faisant signe de la main :

-A bientôt les amis ! Enfin, j'espère…

Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un rire satanique, avant d'entreprendre un sprint vers l'intérieur des terres. Le « j'espère » entraina une vague de stresse au sein des membres de la barque, mis à part Cerbère, qui, toujours colérique de s'être fait avoir, sauta directement à travers l'eau noire, nous laissant derrière, la barque y entrant progressivement. Où ce portail allait-il nous mener ? Je m'attendais vraiment au pire, puis fermer les yeux au contact du liquide gluant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous étions tous étendus à terre sur du carrelage froid. Difficilement, j'essayer de me relever pour observer où nous étions atterris : cela ressemblait à un grand hall, le plafond étant à plusieurs dizaine de mètre de hauteur. De grandes colonnes tenaient cette masse impressionnante de matière. La pièce était assez sobre, avec un grand trône de pierre surélevé en face de nous, et le peu de décoration mis à part un tapis rouge. Tout dans l'ensemble était de couleur blanche, noire ou grise.

Alors que je regardai encore l'immensité de l'endroit, nous fûmes tous interpellés par des claquements. Nous tournâmes la tête vers la direction du bruit, qui fut des mains s'entrechoquant pour applaudir. Ces mains possédaient de longs ongles vernis de noirs. Puis notre regard pus se promener sur la personne qui les détenait : une fille. Possédant une silhouette fine, elle avait de longues et fines couettes noires, assortis à l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Ses mince jambes et sa taille fines lui aurait donné le titre de mannequin. Ses yeux orange perçant tel un chat nous fixaient un par un.

-Bienvenue à mon Palais, s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix faisant écho. On dirait que la chasse a été bonne pour mon petit Cerbère… dommage que cette mégère soit intervenue !

Cerbère était posté près d'elle, et elle lui caressa affectueusement le sommet de l'un de ses crânes. Je me levai pour faire face la première à cette fille qui ne me plaisait pas du tout au premier abord :

-Qui es-tu ?!

-Quelle impolitesse ! Disait-elle en haussant les épaules. On ne t'as jamais appris de te présenter avant de demander son nom aux gens ? (J'allais répliquer, mais je n'eu pas le temps qu'elle continua :) Mais après tout, c'est vrai que je me fiche un peu de qui vous êtes. Je suis Zéphiris, fille d'Hadès le roi des enfers et de Perséphone. Je suis en quelque sorte la princesse de ce royaume…

La fille d'Hadès et de Perséphone ?! La princesse des enfers ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait à voir avec elle ?

-Pourquoi nous ?! S'écria Hakira presque en pleur. Qu'est-ce qu'on a de spécial ?!

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête, répliqua Zéphiris du Tac au Tac. Vous êtes humains. Vous n'avez rien à faire parmi les morts. De plus, les vivants sont plus consistants et luxueux pour nourrir mon chien…

-Comment ça nourrir ton chien ?! M'écriai-je.

-Vous voyez votre marque sur votre corps qui vous fait atrocement mal par moment ? Cette douleur est provoquée par Cerbère…car il aspire votre puissance…

-Notre puissance ? Répéta Kariya.

-Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle. Cerbère se nourrit d'un sentiment particulier que seuls les humains développent… Je parle évidemment de l'espoir.

-L…L'espoir… soupira Tenma n'en revenant pas.

-Mais cette pimbêche avait tout gâché… grogna-t-elle en même temps que son animal furax. Mais bon, tu n'as juste pas eu le dessert… et il va falloir que tu repartes à la chasse… vas-y, il y a de nouveaux arrivant : fais-les espérer…

Le chien hocha ses trois têtes avant de courir pour s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Zéphiris se retourna dans notre direction.

-Mais vous savez… cette marque ne sert pas qu'à mesurer votre espérance…

D'un coup, mon cœur émit un puisement battement jusqu'à m'en briser les tempes, et une douleur encore plus forte et insoutenable se développa dans mon poigné. Je hurlai et avais du mal à rester debout. J'observai l'origine de ma douleur, et écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis ce qu'il était en train de se produire : le trait commença à bouger, comme un serpent ailé qui se déplacer sur ma peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!

Puis je regardai mon amie à côté de moi avec frayeur : un serpent possédant des ailes de démon était apparut, sortant de son vêtement et battant des ailes comme pour décoller la moitié de son corps qui était resté gravé dans la peau de Karen. La jeune fille était figée, et le serpent, une fois libéré, déplaça son corps le long de son épaule, puis d'un geste sec, il planta ses dents pointues comme des aiguilles dans son cou, à la manière d'un vampire qui sucerait le sang à sa victime. Un cri sourd comme celui d'une femme se faisant torturée à mort, puis les ailes du serpent disparurent progressivement… jusqu'au serpent entier lui-même.

-Karen ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces, alors que la douleur m'était insupportable.

Je regardai le spectacle avec horreur, que je pensai terminer, car je la croyais morte, à cet instant. Cependant, dans les secondes suivantes, je vis quelque chose se développer dans son dos pour se déployé une fois achevées : des ailes de démon.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda, puis je poussai un petit cri : ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang, et des marques comme des griffes noires tatouaient son visage. Elle me regarda en pleur pendant plusieurs secondes, me donnant un peu d'espoir… qui s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le trône, aux côtés de Zéphiris qui souriait face au spectacle.

-NON ! Karen ! Karen !

Des larmes perlaient mes joues et coulaient à flot. Puis mon cœur fut envahi une fois de plus lorsque j'entendis les cris d'autres personnes… Ils se faisaient tous mordre et subissait comme une sorte de… transformation…

-Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

J'étais trop affaiblie pour avancer, psychologiquement comme physiquement. Serait-ce un cauchemar ? Mais alors que je me préoccupai des autres, je n'avais plus pensé à moi… je regardai mon poigné rapidement, puis avec effroi je constatai la disparition du serpent sur ma peau… Vite ! Si j'arrivai éviter qu'il me morde alors…Mais c'était trop tard.

Je senti un vif éclair au niveau de la nuque… le serpent m'avait mordu. Je hurlai à la mort en ressentant la vive douleur… Une douleur différente que précédemment, beaucoup plus puissante, forte, comme me pénétrant de l'intérieur. Mon cerveau et mes pensées s'embrouillaient. C'était comme si tout s'effacer et étaient remplacées par d'autres et mon crâne allait exploser. Des voix me criaient de lâcher prise et de me laisser faire… mais la vision de moi, maltraitant des personnes en tant que yakusas me revint à l'esprit. Je ne voulais plus me voir agir ainsi, voir souffrir les personnes et voir la culpabilité me submerger et me détruire… Je ne voulais plus ça…

Je hurlai de nouveau, et je résistai. Puis la douleur disparut progressivement. Je haletai, puis, mon cerveau m'alimentant mieux en oxygène, je pus ouvrir les yeux faiblement, et voir les images de mon environ dédoublé. Je regardai sur le côté, et le serpent avait disparut. Avais-je été transformé ? Je n'avais pas l'impression que Karen aurait les mêmes pensées et la même capacité de réflexion personnelle que j'avais en ce moment… je relevai la tête et je voyais l'expression de Zéphiris se changé en surprise en me fixant. Je ne sentais rien dans mon dos… je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir d'aile, ce que je pus confirmer en mouvant faiblement et sans vraiment de directions propres ma main sur mon omoplate. Rien.

-Oh…tiens…

Zéphiris sourit et s'avança vers moi. Je tremblai mais j'étais trop à bout de force pour m'enfuir. Elle approcha son visage tout près du miens, puis suréleva ma tête en me tenant par le menton. Je pouvais voir précisément ses yeux qu'elle plongeait dans les miens, des yeux ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux d'un chat.

-Tu as un esprit… très résistant…

Je voyais l'admiration dans ses yeux brillants. Détournant le regard d'un geste rapide mon cœur fut fendu en deux en voyant Tsurugi me foudroyant d'un regard rouge… comme tous mes amis… Je devinai je ne sais comment que c'était ma proximité avec leur « maitresse » qui les rendait ainsi… ils s'étaient transformés en démon… en démons serviteurs de Zéphiris… et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. A ce moment, je me demandai si mon regard n'était pas devenu rouge de haine. Jamais je ne deviendrai un chien de cette fille… Peu importe ce qu'elle me ferait subir, je me fis deux promesse : que je la haïrai, et que je les sauverai.


	226. Chapter 91 (3)

**Chapitre 91**

A

près l'entrevue que j'avais eu avec Athéna, nous retournions où nous avions laissé les autres. Ils étaient en train de tirer de flèches, des flèches et encore des flèches, dans l'espoir de les voir aller droit, comme celle de Shindou, qui se rapprochait du mille à chaque fois. Arès donnait des conseils et regardait attentivement. Emcy était limité en nombre d'essai, étant donné la direction dangereuse qu'elle prenait à chaque fois… on eut même la m'impression qu'elle commença à avoir peur de l'arc. Je regardai le spectacle et fit le rapprochement avec un entrainement de football sur un terrain de football : ils avaient quasiment la même motivation.

J'observai Arès avec attention, et lorsque je voulu parler à Athéna, ma bouche resta en o un instant : ses yeux étaient brillant lorsqu'elle le fixait. Je toussai un peu puis pris parole :

-Vous savez Athéna… Je reste sur l'idée que vous devriez aider les autres autant que moi…

-Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, disait-elle avec sourire. Eh puis, Arès est très compétent. C'est mon acolyte depuis des décennies…

Je tournai le regard vers l'homme de notre conversation. Avec sourire, il guidait les joueurs comme un coach… C'est l'impression que j'eue. Je repensai à ce que la déesse m'avait dit un peu plus tôt : une réunion de déesse ? Mon cœur palpita à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres personnages légendaires… Athéna et moi-même nous mêlèrent à eux pour les guider. J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de ne pas participer à l'entrainement, ce qui étonna Shindou :

-Pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à nous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard…

Interrogatif, il me regarda s'éloigner avec les gourdes d'eau. Je les disposai afin que chaque joueur s'identifie à leur propre réserve, à la manière d'une manageuse. Si je devais tout expliquer, je le ferai en présence de tous. Ils m'aideraient à faire les bons choix dans la quête vers mon Mixi Max.

Ainsi se déroula ma matinée : changer les cibles progressivement, hydrater les archers, observer mes camarades tirer de tout leur cœur… Cela me fit bizarre de les voir ainsi… on aurait dit qu'ils étaient motivés pour m'aider et prouver leur valeur, découvrir jusqu'où ils seraient capable d'aller, qui ils sont vraiment, de contrôler leurs émotions pour, dans le futur, se resservir de cette capacité… Ou tout simplement trouvaient-ils cela amusant. Personnellement, j'en verrai plus qu'un simple jeu.

-Bien, très bien ! Tu t'améliore !

Je reconnaissais la voix d'Arès. Je me retournai : Shindou avait mit en plein dans le mille. Il sourit, fière de ce qu'il avait accompli.

-Ton esprit est un esprit de force, intervint Athéna, car tu as traversé de nombreuses épreuve douloureuse, mais tu as toujours eu le courage de les affronter. Cependant… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas à son pouvoir maximal…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Shindou.

-La particularité de ton esprit, et la force, répéta Arès pour mieux expliquer. Si tu maitrisais correctement ton pouvoir, la cible devrait au moins se fissurer un peu…

-Tu te retiendrais ? Demanda Athéna à elle-même.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui. L'ex capitaine serra le poing et fronça les sourcils :

-Je vais m'entraîner ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix ferme.

C'est sur cette motivation, qu'il prit directement une autre flèche et qu'il se concentra d'avantage. Les divinités sourirent, tandis que je restai fixé sur sa phrase en rougissant… C'était la même fermeté que lorsqu'il avait crié son nom, après avoir été reçu à Raimon… Trêve de nostalgie, je me remis au travail, mais ce fut rapidement la pause déjeuné. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une zone verte afin de s'y poster et de manger des sandwichs. En cercle, nous discutâmes.

-C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensai, avoua Tora, s'étirant.

-C'est sur… soupira Kirino, le regard perdu dans l'herbe.

-En tout cas chapeau Shindou, s'exclama Shinsuke avec une expression du même type que son esprit. De nous tous, tu es celui qui réussi le mieux !

-Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas encore parfait… Et toi Kazumi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi ne t'entraines-tu pas ?

Je voyais venir cette question à des kilomètres. Mais voyant les membres de l'équipe intéressé et Shindou me fixer longuement comme inquiet pour moi, je me mis à expliquer non sans rougeur tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Athéna ce matin.

-Une réunion de déesse ? Répéta Emcy silencieusement.

-C'est parfait, se réjouit Tora, tu pourras choisir la déesse qui te correspond le mieux !

-Oui, affirmai-je, mais j'avoue que je stresse un peu…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, disait Shindou en prenant une bouchée. De toute évidence, tu te fondras parfaitement entre elles.

Je rougis de plus belle : qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?! Y avait-il une connotation particulière ? Shindou me regarda avec sourire, comme pour observer une réaction que j'ignorai.

-Mais vu que Koitaro n'est pas là, commença Shinsuke, comment on va faire pour les transferts des auras ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais dis, répondit Tora, mais dans ma montre, j'ai un système similaire à son appareil… cependant je ne peux m'en servir qu'une fois… et ce n'est pas sur de compléter le transfert entièrement…

-Ah oui, c'est un peu de la chance quoi… soupira Kirino.

-Oui, désolée, elle n'est pas vraiment opérationnelle… S'excusa Tora.

Cela ne me rassura pas vraiment… mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute non plus. Tous regardèrent l'engin avec des yeux rond. Moi j'étais plutôt dans ma bulle, et je regardai Athéna et Arès discuter ensemble sur le gazon. D'après une carte au sol, leur conversation devait porter sur la guerre uniquement.

L'après midi fut du même ressort que la matinée. J'aidai, et à part quelque atténuation, personne n'avançait considérablement dans leurs lancers, ce qui frustra certaines personnes… surtout Kirino. Mais je m'inquiétai surtout pour Emcy. Même si sa flèche n'avait plus le même effet surprenant que la veille, sa mine était toujours pensive, triste, elle semblait très mal en point. L'idée de ne pas savoir si son père était ici la blessait beaucoup. Je voyais qu'elle hésiter à en parler avec Athéna, ou Arès… Mais elle n'eut jamais le courage de faire le premier pas. Surement la peur de la réponse…

Le soir, nous allions nous coucher tranquillement. Je pensai à la réunion de demain : j'allais rencontrer surement des déesses de différents types, de différents caractères… Laquelle me correspondra la mieux ? Il fallait que je choisisse bien, car je porterai une partie de son âme au fond de mon cœur et de mon esprit…


	227. Chapter 92 (3)

**Chapitre 92**

A

lors que ma vision était toujours aussi trouble, Zéphiris sourit d'un air sinistre en constatant que j'avais sois disant « un esprit plus résistant »… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que j'étais la seule à ne pas m'être transformé en démon… et j'ignorai les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir dans mon future… mais je devinai que ça n'allait pas être positif…

Elle se releva, et je dus m'efforcer de ne pas laisser ma tête tomber par l'absence de sa main.

-Tu m'intéresses, murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu une fille comme toi sous mon commandement.

-Une fille…comme moi… ? Répétai-je difficilement.

-Oui ! De plus, je vois que tu commences à me détester.

Je confirmai, et pas qu'un peu ! Cette fille mettant intrigue sur intrigue avec ses phrases ambigües et le fait qu'elle ne nous considère comme de vulgaires poupées… A peine l'avais-je connu que ma haine envers elle était énorme : le fait que mes amis soit transformé ? Le fait que la fatigue me guettait ? Je l'ignorai…

-Oui… continua-t-elle se dirigeant doucement vers le trône. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, tu es une candidate idéale… et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te tester…

Me tester ? Je ne voyais pas très bien où elle voulait en venir, et je plissai les yeux pour m'efforcer de voir à quoi elle jouait. Elle se dirigea vers Tsurugi, statique, impassible, comme un vulgaire robot. Elle tourna autour, puis arriver derrière lui, mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et posa son visage contre sa joue. Elle me lança un regard et un sourire machiavélique :

-C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? L'homme de ton coeuuuurrrrrrr…

Elle insista ironiquement sur la dernière syllabe, et mes yeux décrivirent des flammes brulantes : la manière dont elle se moquer de moi, et de ma situation m'écoeurer. Son sourire s'élargit :

-Bien… c'est très bien… continue…

Que voulait-elle à la fin ?! Riant comme une petite gamine, elle tourna sur elle-même, puis se rendit, légère comme une danseuse, juste en face de Tsurugi. Elle le tourna pour que je puisse les voir de profil. Mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine : qu'allait-elle lui faire ?! Le torturer devant moi ?! J'avais extrêmement peur pour lui…

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son visage, puis dans toute la délicatesse d'une jeune fille, elle déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mes yeux s'élargissaient, ma poitrine me brûla de l'intérieur, un mélange de jalousie et de haine extrême. Tsurugi, transformé, resta impassible, froid, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion, ne bougeant même pas… comme un vulgaire pantin. Elle se retira de lui, et le regarda intensément :

-Dommage… il était mignon…

Elle fit apparaitre ses dents et marcha en ma direction. Tentant de me relever par tous les moyens, mes forces ne revenaient pas. J'étais impuissante. Elle se posta devant moi, souriante, me regardant de haut.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée… disait-elle à la manière d'une psychopathe. Tu veux faire un petit somme ?

_Non, non, non ! _Cria une petite voix de détresse dans ma tête. C'est avec frayeur que je vis une queue en pique sortir de derrière elle, semblable aux démons dessinés dans les légendes. Elle grandit, silencieusement, impressionnante et lentement, pour mieux me laisser admirer le bout tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et piquante, pire qu'une aiguille. Malgré sa couleur noir, elle brillait tant elle était aiguisée.

Son visage devint sombre, noir, comme le diable en personne. Mon expression décrivait une peur instable. Et elle semblait aimer ça. Puis d'un seul coup, la pointe telle une flèche partit sèchement et violemment pour se loger dans mon ventre. Je hurlai de douleur, et mes yeux pleurèrent directement tant le choc fut énorme. Progressivement, je commencer à sombrer. Je regardai mes amis au fond, toujours aussi impassibles devant même l'attaque. Je ne fixai plus que Tsurugi, dans le même état…avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Elle était étendue sur une table. Elle suait, respirait très mal, un souffle saccadé. Elle souffrait. Enormément. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, sur cette table, coupée du monde… tout le monde l'entendait crier… mais personne ne venait l'aider. Elle se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à cet instant cruel. J'étais là. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'essayais, mais rien en voulait bouger. Mes yeux écarquillés, mes larmes ne voulant même pas couler, j'observai son visage bandé implorer, en proie à la souffrance. Et elle criait… encore… et encore…

-Kazumi ! Kazumi pitié sauve-moi, SAUVE-MOI !

Un hurlement.

-Kazumi ! KAZUMI ! Aide-moi !

« AaaaaaaaaarrrrrAaaAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! »

...

-EMA !

Je m'étais réveillée. Constatant que j'avais transpirée durant mon sommeil, j'essayai de calmer mon cœur et revenir à un rythme cardiaque normal… c'était difficile… Shindou fut réveillé par ma respiration suffocante.

-Kazumi eh… (il vint près de moi et me tenait par les épaules, son visage en face du mien :) Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Ce… Ce n'est rien, disais-je. Ça va passer…

Il souffla et desserra son étreinte. Il regarda les autres dormir paisiblement. Prenant appuie sur mon oreiller, je me calmai.

-J'espère… que les autres vont bien… soupirai-je simplement.

-C'est à cause de cela que tu as fait un cauchemar ? (J'ai hoché la tête :) Aller, ne t'en fait pas, tu sais qu'Ema et Karen s'en sortent toujours… Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

-Je sais mais… je m'inquiète tout de même pour eux…

-Je te comprends… mais ne t'en rends pas malade… sinon c'est moi que tu inquiètes.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Shindou. Devant cette action, il rougit à son tour et tourna la tête, gêné.

-Q-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en se grattant la tête d'un geste hésitant, tu devrais aller te recoucher… demain tu as une importante réunion…

Il repartit doucement vers son lit pour se réinstaller dans sa couverture. Je restai à le fixer encore un peu : j'avais l'impression… qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… mais je ne savais dire quoi, c'était différent de d'habitude. Depuis que nous étions au paradis, il agissait d'une autre manière. Je me réinstallai sous la couette. Mettant Shindou de côté, je me demandai si j'avais tort de me faire du souci, comme l'ex Capitaine le disait.

J'avais confiance en Ema et Karen (enfin plus en Ema, vu le nombre de bêtises causées par la fille aux cheveux roses), néanmoins ce mauvais rêve et la vision de l'enfer… en plus du manque de nouvelle… sans que je ne m'en rendais compte, le stress avait grandit en moi. Secouant la tête pour chasser tous ces souvenirs, j'essayai de ne plus y penser. Je connaissais bien Ema : si jamais elle me voyait dans cet état, elle m'aurait surement dit : « arrête de te faire du tracas, et pense plutôt à ton Mixi Max ! ». Souriant en imaginant cette scène, je fermai les yeux : j'allais appliquer ses conseils à la lettre…

* * *

Je rouvris les yeux sur du noir. C'était peut-être un miracle que je sois en vie… La texture sur mon visage m'indiquait que j'avais les yeux bandé par un morceau de tissus. Je repensai à la blessure que m'avait faite Zéphiris je ressentais une douleur au ventre. Saignai-je encore ? Je voulais vérifier, mais ma main fut bloquée par quelque chose de froid, et rigide… du métal. J'essayai de bouger : comme je l'avais deviné, j'étais enchainée.

-Tiens, tu es réveillée ?

Mon cerveau réagit à la voix de la démone. Je voulu grogner et lui répondre en criant de rage, mais immédiatement elle anticipa et mit un doigt sur mes lèvres :

-Ne dis rien… je ne reste pas de toute façon… Ema Inasuka… tu me plaies. Je vais continuer à t'apprivoiser... ma petite louve…

Je grinçai des dents. D'abord, je ne savais pas d'où elle connaissait mon nom, mais je me dis bien vite que ce n'était pas la peine de tergiverser sur ce détail, et je me préoccuper plutôt de ce qu'il allait advenir de ma personne… Je sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux.

-Aller ne t'inquiète pas… après ça, tu ne subiras plus rien… et tu me détesteras… comme personne…

Elle fit un petit rire sadique avant que je n'entende des bruits de pas et une porte se fermer en un bruit sourd. Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas à cet instant que j'allais subir une chose horrible… ce n'était rien d'autre que de la pure torture psychologique…


	228. Chapter 93 (3)

**Chapitre 93**

U

n silence. Total. Une absence de sensation de chaleur, physique… une pièce vide. Sombre. Complètement noire, obscure. Aucune odeur, à part métallique. Rien. La perte de tous les sens… à part le touché de matière froide. Telle était la sensation que j'éprouvais… car tout ça, même les yeux bandé, je pouvais le ressentir… Un vide in considérable. Juste ma conscience en marche. Juste…moi.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Et ce n'est pas la douleur ressentit au ventre qui me donner ce sentiment. C'était autre chose… l'absence, sans doute. Je respirai déjà mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon cerveau fonctionnait autrement qu'à analyser l'endroit. Je pensai simplement. Je me remémorai, me concentrai. Les bons souvenirs, comme les mauvais. Je tuai l'ennui. Je me posai des questions débiles, trouver les réponses à des choses essentielles. En à peine une demi-heure, j'eu l'impression de devenir philosophe… C'est dingue les pensées qui vous ressortes lorsque vous ne vous concentrez que sur celles-ci. J'en venais même à oublier la douleur.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'essayai de dormir. Mais aucun moyen d'y parvenir : j'avais beau compter à l'envers, me calmer, rien, rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois que je piquai, l'image affreuse de cette démone et de l'enfer me vint en tête. Cerbère, la fille aux longs talons, El Dorado… mais surtout mes amis… en démon. Redeviendraient-ils humains un jour ? L'idée de les perdre à tout jamais fit apparaitre des larmes aux coins de mes yeux… puis surtout ce baiser…

Je commençai à ne plus savoir depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Ma douleur à mon ventre s'intensifia. Je respirai irrégulièrement. Combien de temps encore j'allais rester ? Mon crâne me semblait compressé, comme si la pièce était étroite… Je me tortillai, essayai de bouger… rien à faire, j'étais bien enchaînée. Le fait de ne pas bouger m'énervait. Des picotements dans l'estomac… la faim ? La blessure ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas la gravité de celle-ci…

Ça se trouve, elle voulait me tuer. Me laisser ici pour que la douleur se repende encore plus, pour que je suffoque et que j'en ai tellement mal que je m'effondre, morte. J'avoue que l'idée d'être dans l'inconnaissance m'angoissait. Et son dard, possédait-il peut-être un poison ? Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve ?

_«… après ça, tu ne subiras plus rien… »… « tu es une candidate idéale… »… « tu me détesteras… »… « Ema Inasuka… tu me plaies »_

Non, il fallait que je me calme… que je garde mon sang froid. Elle ne m'aurait pas dit tout ça, ni fait toute cette mise en scène juste pour me tuer… quoi que…

D'un seul coup, je sentais un picotement le long de mon bras, comme si un insecte rampait sur ma peau… _Une araignée ? Une fourmi ? _M'avait-elle laissée dans une pièce remplie d'insecte ? Piquaient-ils ? J'expirai profondément… _calme toi… calme toi…_

Mes membres commencèrent à trembler… soudain j'eue l'impression que des milliers de pattes parcouraient mon corps. Prise de panique, je me frétillai dans tous les sens. Alors que les milliers de petites pattes avaient disparus, j'avais à présent comme des multitudes d'aiguilles qui rentraient une à une dans ma peau… Je ne supportai pas du tout. Je serrai les dents, comme si je devais résister. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Y avait-il des choses étranges qui se produisaient dans cette pièce ?

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière mon bandeau : je sentis des doigts effleurés ma peau… des doigts humains. Je pouvais sentir la chair contre ma chair… Quelqu'un était là. Tout près. Je tremblai. La main remontait de plus en plus le long de ma jambe. Je serrai les dents : qu'allait-il me faire ?! Il y avait quelqu'un, j'en étais persuadée !

-Arrêtez ! Disais-je. Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Qui êtes vous ?!

Aucune réponse. Le silence était pesant, limite insoutenable. Un humain ne pouvait pas se tenir là, juste à côté, sans faire le moindre bruit… malgré ça, je pouvais le sentir… Et le fait qu'il me touche m'insupportais… j'étais comme un spécimen rare en cage, et on m'auscultait…

-Arrêtez, je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez, aidez-moi !

J'essayai de bouger, comme d'habitude, rien n'y faisait. J'avais l'impression que cette scène durait une éternité… d'ailleurs combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Je n'avais plus aucun repère temporel… et peut-être que je n'étais pas dans une pièce en réalité ? Une dimension ? Remplie de spectre et de créatures mythologiques ? Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent mon front. Je commençai à avoir très chaud. Pourtant la température n'était pas si élevée… ou peut être que si en fait ? Je m'embrouillai, j'ignorai, je ne savais pas, je ne connaissais pas… Je suffoquais…

-Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plait !

Je remuai. J'en avais assez. Je tirai de toutes mes forces ce n'était plus l'impression d'être enchainer qui me submergeait, mais un sentiment d'attachement, comme si quelqu'un me tenait, une personne dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni le visage, ni la voix, ni l'apparence physique… et qui me regarderai avec des yeux perverti…

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ! Criai-je. Parlez ! Parlez !

Crier me demandai de plus en plus d'air. J'étouffai. J'en venais même à oublier pourquoi j'étais là… C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler, de je ne sais quel sentiment… Il fallait que je sorte de là. La folie m'envahissait peu à peu…

J'entendis un craquement à ma droite, comme provoqué par un pas. Je tournai la tête, la peur actionnant le mouvement tout seul. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Puis un nouveau craquement. A gauche. Je retournai la tête.

-Qui…qui est là ?!

Ma voix était compressée par la peur. Un autre craquement, plus au sud cette fois. J'essayai de lever mon buste, même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas en voir la provenance… Puis un nouveau au nord, à l'est, au sud… ce fut bientôt toute une cacophonie de bruit sourd qui parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ce fut insoutenable :

-Stop ! Cessez les bruits !

J'avais beau crier, ma voix ne se porta jamais plus haute que la symphonie de tous ces sons réunis. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, les bruits provenant de partout. Comment cela était-il possible… ? Je voulai me boucher les oreilles, sortir de ce vacarmes, m'évader dans un silence, le même qui il y a peu m'angoissait… mais c'était impossible.

A travers cette horde de fond sonore horrible, j'entendis des voix… plutôt des cris. Je coupai mon souffle lorsque je reconnu les personnes poussant ces cris :

-Tsurugi ! Karen ! Qu'est-ce que…

Un nouveau cri. Hakira. Plus grave. Kariya. Puis Tenma. Que se passait-il ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on leur faisait ?! Mes poumons se bloquèrent, j'eu un choc lorsque j'eu l'impression que ma blessure s'était ré ouverte. Les cris de mes amis continuèrent, transperçant le brouhaha ambiant… J'avais mal. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon cœur me serrait dans ma poitrine. Je criai. Je hurlai.

-NNNOOOOONNN ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! STOP !

La salive affluait dans ma bouche. J'étais tellement épuisée que je ne pus la contenir lorsque je m'exclamai. Je du la ravaler. Des voix dansèrent autour de ma tête, et des pensées arrivèrent en trombe dans mon cerveau : _« tu vas mourir…tu vas souffrir… et avec tous tes amis… tu ne reverras plus jamais les tiens… ta conscience va sombrer… »_

Mes mains répétèrent les mêmes gestes de se fermer et de se rouvrir. Je frétillais encore et encore, ajoutant encore plus de force. Je criai. Je salivai. Mes yeux se remplir peu à peu de vide d'existence et de conscience. Du noir. Ils ne voyaient que du noir. Encore et encore. Une absence de lumière. J'avais froid._ Faites moi sortir d'ici… Je veux mourir._

Ça ne changera rien. Ils me tortureraient. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ma conscience disparaisse.

De mes ongles je grattai le bitume sur lequel j'étais installée. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je pleurai. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. J'étais épuisée. Je criai autant que possible, jusqu'à à m'en péter la gorge. Je sentais même du sang dans ma bouche. Je toussai, crachai. Je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de chair dépourvu d'âme et de pensée propre. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais vraiment…

_Que quelqu'un m'achève…_

Puis mon bandeau s'enleva. Je hurlai face à la lumière aveuglante me brulant mes yeux séché par le fait de ne pas avoir cligné durant je ne sais combien de temps.

-Shhhtt… du calme…

Je sentis une main sur mon front. Mon cœur se calma. Ma respiration reprit son court normal, enfin presque… il était quand même entrecoupé par de petites inspirations sèches. Un doigt passa sur le bas de mon œil pour effacer une larme. Mes yeux n'arrivèrent pas bien à distinguer la silhouette. Faiblement, je voulu lever mon bras. Et avec difficulté, je constatai qu'il n'était plus attaché. Je le dirigeai vers l'ombre en face. Je n'arrivai même plus à viser correctement. Elle me le prit et ma main toucha sa joue.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'étais seule à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je regardai avec peine la table en béton sur laquelle j'étais étendu, le métal qui me retenait, et les marques des griffes que j'avais faites… qui me valurent des doigts ensanglantés. Je tremblai encore. La fille qui m'avait réveillé arriva après son absence. Zéphiris. Elle posa quelque chose devant moi. Je pus y voir une fille. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux complètements vide, avec en dessous de ceux-ci, des cernes énormes. Son visage était marqué par des taches rouges, séchées, et des marques laissées par des larmes. Il avait été déformé par la peur, l'angoisse, le stress et la tristesse… Un visage de terreur, semblable à un cadavre, ou du moins un corps sans vie… et l'intérieur de son esprit reflétait presque la même chose, portant des cicatrices énormes et des troubles de tous les genres… Des séquelles surement irréparables…

Et ça, cette horreur…

C'était moi.


	229. Chapter 94 (3)

**Chapitre 94**

J

e continuai de contempler le miroir avec attention. Même le sentiment de dégout avait disparu au fond de moi… tout comme l'absence d'expression sur mon visage. Zéphiris élargi son sourire. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et la fit glisser lentement vers mon cou en me susurrant à l'oreille :

-Très bien… Tout est parfait à présent… Je vais te demander une faveur, ma petite Ema… (Je ne répondis pas, continuant de fixer mon reflet :) Tu vas m'être très précieuse… La haine que tu as accumulée pour moi est assez grande pour y loger une partie de mon âme… D'autant plus que ta folie actuelle me permettra de te contrôler beaucoup plus librement que ce que j'avais imaginé…

Mon cerveau était surement trop fatigué pour essayer même de comprendre ses paroles. Sa main se déplaça jusqu'à mes cheveux, qu'elle entremêla entre ses doigts.

-Alors maintenant… tu vas être mon général… Ema Inasuka… profite bien de la force que je vais de confier.

Ses yeux changèrent devenant rouge sang. Puis de son ombre, d'un coup, sortit un énorme serpent ailé. Il était noir, possédait des yeux rouges, et semblait beaucoup plus agressif que ceux que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Sa tête était aplatit et grandissant de plus en plus, sa queue décrivant une spiral, sa langue fourchu sortait comme pour me cracher au visage. Ses ailes de démon se déployèrent, et alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau d'imposance maximum, il rugit comme un dragon. Je me surpris à trembler en voyant la bête. Serait-ce une sorte de Keishin ? Me poser la question me donna le mal de crâne.

Puis alors, dans un geste sec et calculé, il ouvrit sa gueule en grand avant de la fermer entièrement sur mon corps. Je ressenti une douleur sur chaque partie de mon corps. Ce n'était pas la sensation d'être mangé par un serpent (même si j'ignorai vraiment l'effet que cela faisait…), mais c'était comme si de multiples éclairs rentraient dans mon corps, m'électrifiant chacun de mes membres. Puis dans ce noir absolu, mon dos souffrit le plus : je sentais comme quelque chose qui grandissait, tout comme vers le bas. Je criai tant la douleur m'insupportai. Encore et toujours de la souffrance… Et j'eue l'impression que l'espace de haine pour Zéphiris qui était en moi, était progressivement comblé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant.

Une fois plusieurs minutes de ce calvaire terminé, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur la disparition complète du reptile, semblant être absorbé vers mon corps. Je haletai, alors que Zéphiris me regarda avec admiration.

-C'est parfait… ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix malsaine. Tu as désormais ma puissance en toi…

Alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, je tournai la tête vers le miroir. Et là, je fus choquée : mes cheveux avaient changé. Deux nœuds bleus en forme de papillon tenaient de fines couettes descendant sur ma poitrine, et le reste de ma chevelure était rassemblé du côté droit, décrivant des mèches noires et blanches.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule transformation : je me sentis bouger deux membres nouveaux : l'un était une queue pointue, semblable à celle qui m'avait transpercé le ventre la veille… l'autre… ce furent des ailes. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et la aussi je pus remarquer un changement : mon œil gauche était resté jaune… mais mon œil droit était à présent orange.

Je reculai face à mon moi nouveau. Et alors que je commençai à peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Zéphiris apparu comme enchantement au dessus de moi, ses deux mains autour de mon visage. Je l'observai depuis le miroir. Elle me regarda, ses yeux masqués par ses cheveux :

-A présent… Ema Inasuka… n'existe plus…

_Quoi ? _

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux à travers le miroir mais ces yeux furent rouges sang, limite noir, laissant apparaitre ses pupilles comme celles d'un chat… ou d'un serpent… Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes joues, ses ongles entrant presque dans ma peau. Je pus voir des marques noires apparaitre sur mon visage, comme mes amis précédemment. _Non… Non je…je ne voulais pas…_

Mon esprit était trop faible, trop anéantit, à présent pour pouvoir résister. L'intérieur de mes yeux se remplit de rouge. Je les fermai pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait, comme voulant fuir la réalité. Je me sentais partir… mon vrai moi, ma personnalité… elle était aspirée contre son gré. Puis tout devint noir. Le néant.

J'avais disparu.

_La nouvelle démone ouvrit les yeux d'un geste sec, et Zéphiris pus admirer avec joie les pupilles de son nouveau né : rouge sang, comme ceux d'un pur démon. Les sourcils froncés avec une expression de détermination sur le visage, la fille du roi des démons ne pouvait être que ravie. Elle sourit à pleine canine :_

_-A présent… nous pouvons passer à la suite du plan…murmura-t-elle, avant d'éclater d'un rire des plus intimidant…_

Le lendemain, j'étais plus que nerveuse. Tous se préparèrent pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc… mais moi, c'était pour autre chose. Shindou, me voyant trembler en enfilant les vêtements du paradis, posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis en me rappelant la nuit dernière. Il m'avait rassuré de la même façon. Mais après avoir effectué ce geste, il semble plonger dans de profondes pensées. Sceptique, je n'osai pas lui demander, et il fit rapidement demi-tour.

En arrivant à la cour d'entrainement, Arès et Athéna discutaient. Tous se préparèrent sans mot, tandis que je rejoignais la déesse.

-Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, déterminée. Elle sourit puis nous emboitions le pas. Je la suivais sans broncher, perdue dans mes pensées : quelles pouvaient bien être ces déesses, celles que j'allais rencontrer à cette réunion ? Et d'ailleurs, quel était le sujet de cette rencontre ? Athéna était sérieuse, comme à son habitude. Mais à son poing serré, je vis qu'elle était tendue.

Je fus étonnée lorsque je vis un nuage sur lequel Athéna et moi nous montions à l'extrémité du nuage qui logeait la base militaire. Le sol de coton se mouvait, à la manière d'une navette, pour nous emmener à la capitale. La déesse ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle possédait des ailes ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple ?

Gardant cette réflexion au fond de moi, car je me disais que cela devait avoir une raison, nous descendîmes et nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur de la cité. A notre passage, certains morts saluèrent Athéna. Elle resta froide comme la glace, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les défunts. Après être passé par de multiples ruelles, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination : le Panthéon.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Hermès nous avait bien dit que c'était le lieu de réunion des divinités… Nous avancions, passant les multiples colonnes imposantes composant la façade du bâtiment. A l'intérieur, un long couloir orné d'un tapis rouge, entouré par des colonnes, une fois de plus. Je n'eue même pas le temps d'admirer a beauté des lieux que Athéna pressa le pas, tournant directement à gauche. C'est un peu décalée que je continuai à la suivre. Elle tourna la poignée d'une grande porte sculptée qui menait à un autre couloir, plus petit cette fois, mais tout aussi magnifique. Cette disposition des pièces me faisaient un peu penser à un tribunal. Elle enchaîna en se dirigeant vers la troisième porte à droite –une en bois blanc et doré cette fois-, qu'elle en agrippa la pognée. Mais elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de la tourner. Elle fit volte-face en ma direction :

-Kazumi… si tu pouvais rester silencieuse durant cette réunion à part si l'on te pose des questions… n'essaye pas de prendre parti ou quoi que ce soit… sinon cela pourrait vite dégénérer. Déjà qu'amener une humaine –qui plus est vivante- ici est assez…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais muette comme une tombe, je comprends la situation.

En vue de ma compréhension, elle hocha la tête j'essayai d'être efficace et de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps… Après tout, je n'étais pas censé être ici. J'allais donc me faire la plus petite possible.

Alors que mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, Athéna tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Nous arrivâmes alors sur une pièce, la taille comparable à celle d'une salle à manger dans une maison ordinaire. Tout était blanc, comme presque tout le Panthéon, et au centre de cette pièce s'étendait une imposante table rectangulaire, accompagnée de multiples chaises. Trois d'entre elles étaient déjà occupée. Athéna franchit le seuil de la porte, et sembla interrompre les filles en pleine discussion. Oui, parce que cette salle n'était rempli que de filles… ou plutôt des déesses…

-Yo Athéna ! Lança la première. Ça fait un bail hein ?

Celle-ci était très belle : portant de nombreux bijoux, son corps était en harmonie parfaite : de belles formes, un beau visage, de beaux cheveux ondulés, blonds… Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique. Même moi je rougissais un peu en la voyant. Cependant, sa façon de parler n'était pas du tout du genre que je pensais, venant d'une divinité…

Après avoir dit cette phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ma vue :

-Tiens ? Qui est-ce ? Une morte ?

\- Surveilles ton langage, Aphrodite, répondit Athéna sèchement. C'est une vivante.

_Aphrodite ? _

-Eeeehhhhhh… disait longuement la femme située juste en face de ladite Aphrodite. C'est que c'est plutôt rare…

La deuxième déesse était aussi très belle portant une couronne en épis de blés, elle possédait des cheveux roux reliés en une tresse posée sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux verts scintillaient et exprimaient une profonde gentillesse.

-Ouah ! C'est qu'elle doit être forte alors ! S'exclama vivement la troisième déesse.

Quant à elle, elle possédait des cheveux lisses, brun, reliés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux marron brillaient de vivacité. Elle portait également une barrette en forme de croissant de lune, et en face d'elle était posé un arc en or, ainsi qu'un carquois remplis de la même couleur.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais « amie amie » avec les humains toi… disait malicieusement la fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés.

Une veine se gonfla sur le front d'Athéna, et je sentais sa colère bizarrement grimper. Je devinai tout de suite que ces petites réunions ne devaient pas lui plaire… après, peut-être avais-je tort ?

-Kazumi, je te présente… marmonna-t-elle, les dents grinçantes.

-Non, laisse-moi faire ! La coupa énergiquement la malicieuse. Je m'appelle Aphrodite ! Tu as surement du entendre parler de moi, je suis très connue dans le monde des humains…

En plein dans une représentation théâtrale, elle me jeta un regard comme pour répondre à une question cachée. Faisant un sourire bête, je lui répondis maladroitement :

-Eh bien… je ne pense pas que vous soyez… très populaire…

Aphrodite fut figée comme si un éclair s'était abattu sur elle, déçue.

-Je…je ne suis pas populaire… bégaya-t-elle, effondrée. (Elle se redressa en riant et remis ses cheveux en arrière d'un vif geste de la main :) Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave ! A vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu ! Hahhahahahaha !

-Ton expression il y a quelque seconde laissait entendre le contraire, sourit bêtement la jeune femme à la tresse.

-Bref, ignora Aphrodite, je suis la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté ! Ça se voit non ?

Elle agita les sourcils comme pour me le prouver. Je riais bêtement, ne sachant quoi répondre. La première idée qui me venait était qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine adolescente se pensant mannequin… mais Karen devait être sans doute une meilleure référence pour la qualifier… en fait, ma meilleure amie devrait être l'une de ces réincarnation, qui sait…

-Bien, passons à mon tour, à présent, disait calmement la gentille femme rousse. Je m'appelle Déméter. Je suis la déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons. Enchantée de te rencontrer !

Elle fit un sourire des plus honnêtes et magnifiques devant mes yeux. Cette fille devait être d'une gentillesse démesurée… Puis ce fut au tour de la femme aux cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, qui elle, ressemblait fortement de physique à une adolescente. Elle posta la main à son buste pour se désigner, et d'une voix énergique, annonça :

-Moi, c'est Artémis ! Je suis la déesse de la chasse ! Je suis également l'une des sœurs associées à la lune ! J'adore les biches, ce sont mes animaux préféré ! Et ce que tu vois là… (Elle saisit don arc en or, ainsi qu'une flèche) Ce sont mes petits bijoux ! Je les adore ! (Elle l'arma et le dirigea en ma direction :) Tu vois ? Il est classe hein ?

Elle accentua son sourire, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait mon front. Je savais que c'était une déesse mais avoir un arc pointé sur sois comme ça… Puis d'un seul coup, la flèche partit en ma direction. Voyant le danger arriver, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me crispai, fermant les yeux comme si cela pouvait atténuer ma douleur.

-OOOuuuuuups ! Désolée ! Ce que je peux être maladroite des fois !

Je rouvris les yeux sur Artémis qui se grattait la tête, gênée. Puis je tournai la tête légèrement vers la gauche, pour voir la flèche plantée dans la porte derrière nous, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon visage fut rempli de spasmes incontrôlables :

-O-o-o-o-oui… c-c-c-c-c 'est sûr… Articulai-je très mal.

-Fait plus attention Artémis voyons ! Disait Déméter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah quoi, tant qu'elle l'a pas tué ! Riait Aphrodite devant la situation.

-Roohh, réfléchis un peu Aphrodite ! Tu es trop insouciante ! Répliqua Déméter.

Athéna soupira, énervée devant cette agitation. Je regardai en direction des trois déesses : j'appréciais cette ambiance conviviale à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout… Au fond, elles restaient jeunes dans leur tête malgré leurs centaines d'années d'existence et leurs expériences passées… car je me souvenais que beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas roses, dans la mythologie grecque…

Maintenant, j'avais une autre mission durant cette réunion : trouver la déesse qui me conviendra le mieux. Qui de ces quatre femmes serai-je capable de loger à l'intérieur de moi-même ?


	230. Chapter 95 (3)

**Chapitre 95**

A

u vu de l'animation qui régnait dans la pièce, et dont le sujet échappait à la raison principale de la venue d'Athéna à cette réunion, la déesse des stratégies de guerres cria un bon coup de se taire.

-Revenons au sujet principal, je vous prie, demanda-t-elle masquant sa colère.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, les présentations… soupira Aphrodite, déesse de la beauté. Mais bon, (elle désigna mon mentor) je pense que tu connais déjà Athéna, déesse de la froideur, de l'autorité et du non- amusement to…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que l'intéressé lui assena un coup de poing sur le crâne :

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! (Elle expira afin de se calmer et tandis la main dans ma direction :) Elle s'appelle Kazumi Tsubasa. Et si je l'ai faite venir ici, c'est en parti pour résoudre son problème.

-Dis donc, t'en as de la chance quand même ! S'exclama Artémis avec sourire. Une humaine vivante dans tes troupes…

-A vrai dire, intervins-je, nous sommes plusieurs…

-Ouah, plusieurs en plus ! Continua la déesse de la chasse.

-Athéna, changea de sujet Déméter d'une voix douce, explique nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour cette jeune fille.

-C'est au niveau de sa flèche… commença Athéna.

-Une lecture de sentiments ? La coupa Aphrodite. Bah ! Ça ne devra pas être vraiment compliqué pour moi… ça pourras donc vite être réglé !

-Aphrodite a raison, disait étonnement Déméter. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur la réunion. Le cas de la jeune fille passe à part.

-J'en suis consciente, disait Athéna en hochant la tête.

Elle restait néanmoins sceptique de s'occuper de mon cas à part, et je voyais bien aux visages de ses amies qu'elles ne devaient pas voir la complexité de la situation. J'allais enfin pouvoir savoir quel était le sujet principal de cette réunion. Athéna prit place en face d'Artémis, tandis que je m'installai à part.

-Bien, commençons, disait Aphrodite avec un soudain sérieux. Entamons la deuxième réunion sur le sujet, à savoir, l'utilisation de la nouvelle dimension.

La nouvelle dimension ? Se pourrait-il qu'elles parlaient du nouvel espace découvert il y a peu, et pour lequel les démons et les anges étaient en froid ? Une atmosphère pesante et sérieuse s'abattit sur la pièce, en parfaite opposée avec l'ambiance précédente.

-Dans la première, continua Déméter, nous avons parlé de la stratégie à adopter contre les démons afin de l'obtenir. Athéna, j'espère que tu es prête en cas de guerre aux côtés d'Arès…

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle du tac au tac, et l'arrivée de ces nouveaux humains confirment notre supériorité. Après, je ne dis pas que nos plans pourraient être bouleversés d'un moment à un autre…

-Oui, oui, râla Artémis se mettant en équilibre sur deux pied de sa chaise, on sait, tu nous rabâcher les risques la fois dernière. Bref. Ne revenons pas à la précédente réunion, et concentrons-nous plutôt sur la nouvelle.

-Heureusement que ma grande sœur nous a laissé le droit de choisir à l'une de nous quatre, soupira Déméter.

_Sa grande sœur ?_

-Bref, nous nous égarons encore une fois, rappela Aphrodite. Je commence avec mon idée : je voudrais que cette dimension soit réservée exclusivement à un salon de beauté et à des Hôtels de luxe.

Un sourire bête se dessina sur mon visage : elle était sérieuse ? Des hôtels et des salons de beautés ?!

-Tu peux nous expliquer… ? disait Artémis, blasée comme toutes les autres.

-Eh bien oui, réfléchissez ! Comme ça, tout le monde pourrait se faire belle et beau… et ça serait la dimension du plaisir !

-…Du plaisir ? Répéta Déméter, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Bah oui ! Vous savez, les couples, qui vont dans les hôtels, tous seuls et qui…

-Ça va, on se passera d'explication, la coupa Athéna avec un air de dégout. Déméter ?

-Ah euh… c'est à mon tour ? Bon eh bien, moi, ce que je voudrai c'est une dimension recouverte de champs de toutes les couleurs : du blé, du mais, du tournesol, mais surtout des grandes étendues de fleurs de millions de couleurs ! Pour faire de cet endroit un endroit de paix et de beauté.

Elle accompagna son discourt d'un vive sourire. Cette idée était tirée d'une pensée et d'une idéologie magnifique… mais les autres déesses ne semblaient pas voir cela d'une même façon pour les déesses, cela ne seraient qu'une perte d'espace et de temps afin d'entretenir ce superbe lieux qui pourrait se faner bien vite.

-A mon tour ! S'exclama Artémis avec vivacité. Moi je veux un endroit avec pleeeiiiinnn d'animaux ! Un grand safari en quelque sorte, avec de toutes les espèces et les races ! Bien sûr, ils seraient en liberté, et après, pour ceux qui veulent, on pourra organiser une grande chasse !

-C'est un peu ambiguë ton truc… disait Aphrodite. S'il y en a qui adore les animaux, ils ne pourront pas supporter l'idée d'une chasse… de même, des animaux dangereux en libertés pourrait faire souffrir les défunts.

-Mais…mais… larmoya Artémis à la manière d'une enfant.

-Et Athéna ? demanda Déméter. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Comme vous vous en douterez, commença-t-elle, cette dimension sera parfaite pour une nouvelle base militaire : plus grande, elle nous assure un large périmètre d'entrainement, contrairement au faible nuage que l'on nous a attribué. Mais aussi, cette dimension est isolée : moins de risque d'être retrouvée, et surtout de blesser les défunt ou autre lors de nos essais.

-Mais Athéna, commença Artémis, si nous vaincrons les démons, l'armée n'est pas si importante que ça…

-Au contraire, le paradis a besoin d'une protection supplémentaire ! Vous ne voyez pas le danger que représentent ces diables ! J'ai dit que nous pourrons gagner, mais seulement une bataille ! La guerre, nous ne serons pas prêts, et qui nous dis qu'ils n'essayeront pas de récupérer cet espace une nouvelle fois ?

Tous baissèrent la tête, peu convaincu par son discourt. Je comprenais les divinités, le paradis était un lieu de joie et de paix, où le mot « guerre » et « armée » ne devrait être jamais prononcé. Mais je comprenais aussi le point de vue d'Athéna si on ne prenait pas en compte l'enfer et son esprit malsain, alors le paradis était un endroit vulnérable, et cette situation était dangereuse.

Athéna soutenait le regard vers les déesses qui l'évitèrent soigneusement. Déméter soupira puis prit la parole :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Discutons-en dans une réflexion plus approfondie.

Tous hochèrent la tête, bien prêtes à prouver que leur proposition est la meilleure.

-La réunion peut vraiment commencer… disait sombrement Aphrodite.

A la base d'entrainement, Arès dirigeait les opérations. Les flèches partaient de plusieurs joueurs en même temps, et tous firent leur maximum pour se concentrer et garder leurs sentiments enfouis en eux. Cependant, Shindou, lui restait au même stade, n'arrivant pas à extraire la vraie force de son esprit.

-Je pense que tu dois avoir un blocage, avait dit Arès en voyant sa multiple tentative.

Shindou suait depuis l'aube il s'entrainait sans relâche. Son cerveau comme les muscles de ses bras étaient à bout de force. _Un blocage ? Quel blocage ? _C'était définitivement quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait sûrement pas résoudre. Sur quoi hésitait-il dernièrement ? Il avait bien sa petite idée, mais c'était stupide. Il reprit son arc et tira une fois de plus dans le mile. _J'y arriverai…_

Du côté de Kirino, lui, il savait précisément la source du problème. Et malgré ça, ce sentiment de jalousie l'emportait toujours. Il savait pourquoi il enviait cette personne. Il voulait être comme lui, comme eux. Et pour y parvenir, il fit des choix. Le garçon aux cheveux roses regarda vers la jeune fille rousse avait-il cependant fait le mauvais ?

Les flèches de Tora devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Le garçon du futur se focalisait sur la confiance qu'il éprouvait pour Hakira. Même si la peur de la perdre de nouveau le rongeait, et l'avait toujours fait, d'ailleurs, il se concentra pour que cette fois ci, il la laisse, pour qu'il prenne conscience de sa force. C'est ainsi que naquit la rapidité extravagante de ses flèches, en rapport avec son esprit.

Et Emcy, dans tout ça ? Rien ne s'améliorait, tout partait de travers. Son esprit bouillonnait, et elle était à deux doigts de faire une dépression. La seule chose qui maintenait sa conscience dans le chemin du raisonnement, c'était son père, ou plutôt l'infime chance de le revoir. Ce monde n'était peut-être pas réel. Son père n'était peut-être pas réel. Kirino l'avait rejeté.

Oui, c'était surtout ça qui la brisé. Kirino ne l'aimait pas. Alors que la détermination de revoir son père l'avait un peu aidé à oublier ce sentiment, maintenant que les chances étaient restreintes, cette face se dévoilait de plus en plus. Emcy avait décidément l'esprit trop fragile.

-Emcy ? Tout va bien ?

La rousse sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête vers Arès qui la dévisageait. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place :

-O-Oui, oui… vous me permettez de faire une pause et de me promener un peu ?

Le dieu sourit.

-Bien sûr. Tu peux retourner là où nous avons mangé hier. La pelouse fraiche et un cadre différent te permettra d'apaiser ton esprit.

Emcy se força à sourire devant la gentillesse de cet homme. Elle prit la direction indiquée, non sans avoir un regard de Kirino derrière elle. Au même moment, un homme arriva près d'Arès. Ses bottes ailées permettaient de se faire reconnaitre immédiatement par les joueurs de football.

-Tiens ! Hermès ! S'exclama Arès. Ça fait longtemps !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Comment ça se passe ?

-Les humains que tu nous as amenés sont très forts !

-Ah bon ?

Le guide, souriant, regarda un à un les vivants. En tournant le regard, il put apercevoir Emcy qui s'éloignait.

-Tiens ? Elle ne s'entraine pas ?

-Emcy est plutôt fragile, expliqua Arès avec un sourire gêné. Son esprit est instable…

Un sourire étrange se forma sur le visage d'Hermès, qu'Arès ne vit pas.

-Ah… vraiment ? Murmurait l'homme aux bottes ailées.

Emcy se laissa retomber sur ses fesses et profita de la brise, regardant vers le ciel. Le soleil éclairait son visage. Mais bientôt, l'ombre s'installa sur sa peau claire.

-Tu es tracassée ?

-Tiens, mais tu es… disait-elle d'une petite voix.

-Hermès, oui, tout à fait. C'est moi qui vous ai fait visiter. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Emcy hocha la tête, non sans surprise. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait ici ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien de spécial… Il s'assit alors juste à côté d'elle, laissant un silence s'installer, et regardant le ciel qu'elle admirait il y a peu.

-Tu es déchirée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Disait-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

-Je peux sentir, ce genre de chose. Tu sais, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis un dieu, moi aussi. Olympien, qui plus est, tout comme Arès ou Athéna.

_Un dieu Olympien ?_ Emcy ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Son rôle était-il de guider les défunts ? Elle ignorait les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ce travail. Laissant le silence répondre à Hermès, celui-ci continua :

-Tu es déchirée entre ton père et Kirino. Je peux te comprendre… Cependant, j'ai une solution à ton problème.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Emcy.

-Eh bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : vois-tu, je suis un peu comme la première personne que les morts croisent en arrivant ici, et j'ai accès à un nombre impressionnant de données… Alors…

Il sourit d'avantage et approcha son visage de celui d'Emcy, l'intimidant un peu, malgré qu'il n'ait pas de mauvaises intentions. Mais cette proximité mettait mal à l'aise la défenseuse. Cependant, cette gêne va vite être remplacée par un autre sentiment…

-Emcy, je sais où se trouve ton père…

-Vous… vous savez où… articula Emcy, béat.

-Oui… et je vais t'aider à le retrouver…


	231. Chapter 96 (3)

**Chapitre 96**

L

a réunion devint rapidement une rencontre entre de vieilles amies. De fil en aiguille, on est passé du véritable sujet de cette entrevue à d'autres choses plus légères, voyant que toutes les déesses semblaient en avoir marre sans le dire de ces négociations. Seule Athéna voulait rester dans le droit chemin en essayant de relancer plusieurs fois la conversation de la dimension, mais personne ne l'écoutait, ce qui accentuait la colère intérieur de la déesse de la stratégie.

-Alors Aphrodite, toujours à la recherche de ton homme idéal ? disait Artémis.

-Ah oui… soupira Aphrodite. J'ai encore eu trois relation cette semaine… ça m'a passé le temps…

-Trois cette semaine ?! S'exclama Déméter, ahurit, avant de soupirer en se rappelant l'habitude des changements fréquents de la déesse de l'amour.

-Et oui, que voulez-vous…

-Et tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec Arès ? Demanda Déméter, curieuse.

_Arès et Aphrodite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Athéna, à l'entente du nom de son coéquipier, devint soudain intéressée par la conversation.

-Oui, oui, bah je le considère un peu comme mon frère maintenant ! Malgré la relation que nous avions eue, on reste quand même très proche.

Aphrodite et Arès avait eu une relation ?! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder le visage d'Athéna qui resta impassible, comme d'habitude… mais son poing se resserra, trahissant son manque d'émotion face à cette vérité.

-Mais sinon, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui… ce serait une catastrophe sinon… (Elle se tourna vers une déesse et sourit malicieusement) …n'est-ce pas…Athéna ?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé, et, à mon étonnement, elle ne resta pas de marbre. Elle fit comme un petit bond de surprise, se redressant bien droite, son visage se déformant comme celui d'une souris entre les pattes d'un chat :

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Oh mais aller, intervint Artémis, on sait tous que tu as des sentiments pour lui !

-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Athéna détourna le regard : c'était la première fois qu'elle bégaya, qu'elle eut quelques rougeurs et qu'elle exprimait une réelle émotion de toute cette réunion. Je rougis un peu et fus déstabilisée : Athéna était amoureuse d'Arès ?!

-Vous feriez un si jolie couple, sourit Déméter.

-Oui, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, répliqua Aphrodite avec le même sourire.

-Arrêtez, il n'y a rien entre Arès et moi, disait Athéna ayant repris son sérieux mais conservant ses joues rouges. Là n'est pas la question de cette entrevue.

-Hm… gloussa Artémis, tu as raison. De toute façon, on te connaît trop bien : même si on insiste, Athéna, tu ne nous diras jamais la vérité.

Athéna se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, provoquant le silence total. Les yeux perçant, elle releva la tête, sérieuse, ne souhaitant pas tergiverser sur cette discussion :

-Nous devons aller dans la cours intérieur du Panthéon pour que Kazumi tire une flèche. Je souhaite que vous y jetiez un œil.

Devant l'air soudain intimidant d'Athéna, personne ne broncha devant sa proposition. Elle me demanda de la suivre et s'engagea vers une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en mouvement que les autres femmes se levèrent pour la suivre. Une fois de plus, ses pas furent rapides, comme pour fuir quelque chose. Nous la suivîmes, et passion par un autre couloir, avant de déboucher sur une cours située à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Découpé par quatre chemins extérieurs, cette cours était assez spacieuse, et recouverte de gazon. Il y avait également un petit lac et une fontaine… Bref, un lieu calme et serein.

Athéna fit disposer une cible juste en face. Artémis, dévorer par une envie soudaine, sortit son arc d'or (qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle), puis l'arma, avant de tirer une flèche presque immédiatement, sans poser de question. J'eue l'impression de rêver en voyant une poudre dorée émaner de l'arme. La flèche alla directement dans le mille et explosa la cible en morceau, alors qu'elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de viser, c'était presque comme instinctif… et très impressionnant !

-Ouah, tu n'as pas changé Artémis ! S'exclama Aphrodite. (Elle réfléchit le temps qu'Athéna pose une autre cible, frustrée, puis eut une idée :) Eh, ça vous dirait qu'on s'amuse comme avant ? A tirer chacune notre tour ?

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Déméter.

-En tout cas, j'adore tirer ! S'exclama Artémis avec enthousiasme.

-C'est négatif.

Le refus d'Athéna eut l'effet d'une brise glaciale sur les autres déesses.

-Hein ?! Mais pourrqqquuuuooooiiiiii ?! Se lamenta Artémis, limite en pleur.

-Parce que ce n'est pas fait pour s'amuser, répondit-elle catégoriquement. Et puis, c'est à Kazumi de tirer.

-C'est rare que tu nous demande de l'aide, n'empêche, remarqua Déméter.

Athéna ne répondit pas, la colère et l'envie de les frapper montant progressivement en elle. Je souris bêtement, puis remarquai bien vite qu'Athéna était plus gentille et plus douce, la dernière fois… Pourquoi se mettait-elle un masque de fer, ici ?

Elle me donna un arc et me demanda de faire comme la première fois. J'acquiesçai et me mis en position, le trac à cause de toutes ses déesses me fixant dans mon geste me faisant trembler un peu. Je respirais profondément puis sentis mon esprit me vider comme auparavant… puis répétai les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Ma flèche partie, et j'eue ridiculement une once d'espoir… mais la flèche, en cours de route, reprit bien vite ce sentiment en explosant sous nos yeux.

Mais vive comme un éclair, Aphrodite apparut juste devant l'explosion, lévitant au-dessus du sol grâce à de belles ailes blanches immaculées. Tous furent surpris par ce déplacement soudain, puis Aphrodite prit les éclats mauves de mon esprit entre ses mains, les yeux fermés comme semblant se concentrer. Puis elle tandis deux doigts vers l'avant, l'éclat au bout de ceux-ci, juste devant mes yeux. Puis cette étincelle forma vite un rectangle, avec une image en son centre… qui n'était autre que… Shindou ?!

-A-Aphrodite… bégaya Déméter devant son exploit.

-Tiens, tiens… disait la déesse de l'amour, regardant l'image de l'autre face du rectangle. Alors c'est lui ton amoureux ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'un seul coup. Elle maintint sa position, ses ailes l'aidant à rester droite, à quelques centimètres du sol.

-J'ai senti des sentiments amoureux émaner de ton esprit, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai simplement fait en sorte de les éclaircir sous forme physique.

C'était très impressionnant. Même si je ne connaissais pas l'étendue des pouvoirs d'une déesse, elle avait touché un point sensible et deviné sans me connaitre…

-Et donc ce serait lui, la source du problème ? Demanda Athéna.

-Je pense, oui … répondit-elle en observant Shindou de tous les côtés. Mais si j'ai pu le voir aussi clairement, c'est que je ne dois pas avoir complètement tort… puis-je émettre une hypothèse ?

Elle me regarda comme pour voir si j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle puisse faire des suppositions sur ma vie. J'avoue que j'étais un peu impressionnée et… intriguée : Shindou serait donc la source de cette explosion ? Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé de grave entre nous… Et si son hypothèse pouvait m'éclairer, j'en serais ravie.

-Kazumi, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tiens vraiment à cœur, et tu te prends vraiment à fond pour quelque chose en ce moment, qui est essentiel pour tes amis et ton avenir… Mais au fond de toi, une personnalité encrée, une petite voix te dit qu'il ne faut pas délaisser autre chose, en lequel tu t'investissais énormément…

Elle fit une pause. Nous étions bluffés par le détail de son hypothèse j'écoutai attentivement, essayant de mettre des sentiments et évènements derrière les faces cachées de ses paroles. Elle reprit :

-Les choses qui te rappellent, se sont tes sentiments pour cet individu. Ils sont forts, et ont été ignorés… et ils ne veulent qu'une chose : reprendre le dessus sur tout le reste.

-Mes… sentiments ?

Il était vrai que dernièrement, je pensai à bien d'autre chose qu'à Shindou… avec tous ces évènements et ces problèmes… puis je repérai bien vite que ce dont je m'investissais tant… c'était dans les Mixi Max. Depuis le début de l'aventure dans le temps, je pensai énormément aux Mixi Max, et je faisais tout pour les accomplir, et aider mes amis… Et j'avais mis mes sentiments personnels de côté.

-Merci Aphrodite, m'exclamai-je soudainement, tu m'as éclairé ! Je comprends tout à présent ! Mais… comment faire pour arranger ça ?

-Eh bien, c'est simple…

Son visage dériva un soudain sourire et elle gloussa doucement, un peu machiavéliquement. Assez perturbées, nous nous demandions ce qui se cachait derrière cette réaction après ma question, et même si je ne connaissais que peu Aphrodite, je pouvais déjà prédire que cela ne présageait rien de bon…

-C'est très simple… continua-t-elle, il faudra que tu te rapproches de lui encore plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait… et donc… que tu avances dans ta relation !


	232. Chapter 97 (3)

**Chapitre 97**

E

mcy restait ébahie devant le discours d'Hermès : le guide savait-il vraiment où se trouvait son père ? Un espoir incommensurable grandit en son for intérieur : son père était donc bien ici, au paradis, et il était bien réel…

-Emmenez-moi où il se trouve ! S'exclama Emcy avec un air déterminé qu'elle possédait rarement. Je vous en prie !

-Du calme, disait-il doucement. Je t'ai promis de t'y emmener, alors je le ferai… mais à proprement dit, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit… Après tout, tu es un peu une carte importante dans l'armée…

Emcy écarquilla les sourcils : elle, importante pour l'armée ? Il était vrai qu'Athéna avait dit qu'elle possédait l'esprit le plus puissant, celui de la mélancolie… mais elle n'arrivait cependant pas à le contrôler alors à quoi bon…

-…Mais je vois que tu y tiens vraiment. Alors on va faire comme ça : ce soir, après l'entrainement, je t'attendrai ici, d'accord ? Et je te conduirai à ton père… je l'ai vu et crois-moi, il est impatient de te revoir.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina : elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir son père, après tant d'année ! Elle n'y croyait peut-être même plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les refoula rapidement : il fallait qu'elle soit forte devant son père. Qu'il voit à quel point elle avait murit, changée.

Hermès dit alors au revoir puis s'envola vers la capitale, laissant Emcy seule et heureuse sur le gazon frais. Elle retourna d'un pas décidé vers la cour elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle d'être à ce soir pour retrouver Hermès, et qu'il la conduise vers ce qu'elle a toujours cherché, et voulu revoir : son père.

-A-a-avancer dans ma relation ?!

Mon visage devint rouge pivoine : être proche… genre… vraiment proche ? Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre, et j'avoue que cette idée ne m'enchantait qu'à moitié… Athéna semblait déconcertée :

-La force par l'amour ? C'est ridicule !

-Et pourtant Athéna, continua Aphrodite en faisant disparaitre ses ailes et revenant sur le sol, c'est la vérité. Certes, c'est un sentiment que tu ne peux pas connaitre…

Athéna grinça des dents. J'avoue que cette réplique n'était pas des plus gentille, et voyant le visage sérieux d'Aphrodite, cela n'était pas une blagues comme elle pouvait en faire à l'accoutumé. Devant cette atmosphère électrique, Artémis sortit son arc et bafouilla :

-B-bien ! Je vous propose qu'on tire quelques flèches, nous aussi non ?

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Aphrodite et Déméter.

Cette fois, ils n'attendirent pas la réponse d'Athéna pour se lancer. Déméter n'était franchement pas douée, et Artémis du lui expliquer comment se tenait un arc, ce qui les faisait rire. Aphrodite, quant à elle, tira la langue en essayant de viser, et fut toute contente quand sa flèche atterrit presque au centre de la cible :

-Vous avez vu ça ?! Presque comme cupidon !

Je ris avec elles, même si je me trouvais un peu à part, j'aimai les observer. Pendant qu'Artémis et qu'Aphrodite tiraient, et qu'Athéna était toujours poster contre un mur en plein réflexion, Déméter arriva à mes côté, et je fus surprise lorsqu'elle me parla :

-J'aime bien lorsqu'on s'amuse tous ensemble comme ça, je trouve ça vraiment épanouissant…

-Oui, je vous crois, dis-je simplement en me remémorant des scènes du même genre que j'avais passé avec mes amies.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas penser qu'Athéna est méchante, me dit-elle sans détacher le regard des déesses.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, surprise par ces paroles. Je souris en la rassurant :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas du tout mes pensées à son égard.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle. Et sinon… as-tu fais ton choix ?

Hein ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Le « choix » ? Mais comment sait-elle que…

-J'ai en quelque sorte des pouvoirs télépathiques, me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées. Je sais que tes amies et toi êtes venues ici pour que tu puisses fusionner avec une déesse… et aujourd'hui, tu dois choisir celle qui te correspond le mieux, c'est cela ? (Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds :) Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire du mal voyons !

Des pouvoirs télépathiques ?! J'étais très impressionnée par cette déesse. Mais après tout, c'était comme Aphrodite : chaque déesse devait avoir son petit plus…

-Tu sais, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas lire dans l'esprit d'Athéna.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je avec étonnement.

-Parce qu'elle le bloque volontairement, répondit-elle. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… disons juste qu'elle ne veut pas admettre certaines choses… Donc si tu la choisis, sache qu'il faudra que son esprit soit plus libre afin qu'elle fasse un… comment vous appelez ça ? Mixi Max ?

Je comprenais mieux à présent. Athéna était différente des autres… Mais elle restait une femme incroyable. La déesse des stratégies de guerre…

-Si tu veux, je vais te montrer quelque chose, Kazumi… disait-elle avant de se diriger vers les deux autres déesses dans la cours.

Je regardai vers Athéna qui restait seule, regardant vers le sol, plongée dans de profondes pensées. A ce moment, j'aurai voulu avoir les même pouvoir que Déméter pour savoir ce à quoi elle pouvait bien réfléchir… mais son esprit était bloqué, de toute façon. Alors que la déesse de l'agriculture avait parlé aux autres déesses, elles se mirent en tête de faire tirer Athéna, et se dirigèrent tous vers la déesse de la guerre. Celle-ci, réveillée dans ces pensées par la horde de fille la prenant et l'emmenant vers le centre de la cours, s'exclama :

-Eh mais… arrêtez, lâchez-moi !

-Non, non et non ! S'exclama avec sourire Artémis. Si on t'avait demandé, tu ne serais pas venu de toute façon !

-Mais que voulez-vous que…

-Tu vas tirer, la coupa sèchement Aphrodite, après quoi elle lui plaqua l'arc sur la poitrine. Aller !

-Non, c'est hors de question, je l'ai déjà dit !

-Aller Athéna, insista Déméter, après tout, tes flèches sont légendaires à ce qu'il parait ! Tu es tout de même à la tête d'une armée d'archers !

Elle n'avait pas tort… la curiosité m'envahissait : c'est vrai qu'Athéna, qui nous enseigner l'art de tirer, devait être elle aussi extrêmement douée… Et ses flèches seraient alors légendaires ?! La détermination et l'envie m'emplirent.

-Je suis sûre en plus que Kazumi aimerai voir les flèches de son mentor, n'est-ce pas ?

Déméter me fit un clin d'œil surement avait-elle lu dans mes pensées. Devant cette complicité, je souris et soupirai. Puis je fronçai les sourcils pour répondre avec tact à l'affirmation de Déméter :

-J'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup voir ça, Athéna…

Sa colère s'enleva un peu pour laisser proie au doute. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Pourquoi refusait-elle tant de tirer ? Des soupçons commencèrent à se mettre en place, ainsi que de multiples hypothèses. Elle baissa la tête avec un air triste durant une seconde, et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre en voyant ce visage si peu familier d'Athéna. Durant la seconde suivante, je commençai à regretter de l'avoir inciter à tirer… car j'allais bientôt comprendre sa détermination de ne pas vouloir toucher à l'arc.

-Très bien… disait-elle pesamment. Je vais le faire.

Elle l'arracha presque des mains et se mit en position. Une goutte de sueur perlait son front, et avec ce silence pesant et cette atmosphère étrange, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, son regard ne quittant pas la cible, ses yeux ne clignant même pas. Elle inspira et expira : tous était en haleine devant ce qu'il allait se produire : surement une flèche dévastatrice digne d'Athéna, la commandant de l'armée des anges, prête à exterminer chaque démon un à un…

_« Je ne peux pas lire dans l'esprit d'Athéna… Parce qu'elle le bloque volontairement. »_

Les mots de Déméter me traversèrent soudainement à l'esprit Athéna bloquait son esprit… cela n'aurait pas une incidence sur sa flèche ?! Alors que de multiples lumière verte, représentant je ne sais quel esprit entourèrent la flèche, le doute m'envahit : normalement, il n'y avait pas que les humains qui étaient capables de faire briller de la lumière ainsi grâce à leurs émotions ?! Même les déesses précédentes n'avait pas réussi, ou peut-être ne pouvaient-elles pas, montrer ainsi leurs esprit sur une flèche… peut-être était-ce le pouvoir d'Athéna…

Sa lumière était brillante, et s'accumulait, encore et encore. On voyait bien qu'elle s'était beaucoup entrainée pour en arriver à ce résultat… Une lumière vivace comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Et alors elle lâcha et la corde se détendait pour laisser partir la tige. La flèche fut puissante, et sa force ainsi que sa vitesse ne faisait que s'accumulait durant sa course. Et alors que mes yeux furent éberluée par cette technique incroyable, je déchantai rapidement : d'un seul coup, il y eu une grosse explosion au centre de sa trajectoire : une explosion verte et scintillante, la lumière se dispersant et retombant comme de la neige sur le sol, pour fondre dans l'herbe. Athéna ne bougea pas, son expression masqué, tandis que moi et les quatre déesses furent choquées par ce que nous venions de voir : sa flèche avait explosée. Comme la mienne il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

_C'était donc pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas tirer…_

-La réunion est terminée.

Athéna avait prononcé ces simples mots, aucune émotion dans la voix. L'archer tomba au sol, Athéna l'avait lâché sans même bouger. Et alors qu'Artémis fit un pas pour la rejoindre, elle murmura :

-Athéna…

Son nom prononcé, Athéna serra les dents, puis rapidement fit volteface pour courir dans la direction opposé, passant une porte en direction de la sortie. Les déesses restèrent silencieuses, et une aura de tristesse s'abattit sur la cours. Alors que je baissai la tête, mon cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure à ma prochaine action, je relevai la tête et commença à courir vers la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

-Merci beaucoup, Artémis, Aphrodite, Déméter ! J'espère vous revoir vite ! Criai-je simplement à leur intention.

Alors que je passai la porte et que j'entrai dans un long couloir, je me défendais de m'arrêter ou de ralentir il fallait que je la rattrape.

-_Kazumi…_

-Déméter ?!

_-Tu as choisi Athéna, donc. Prend soin d'elle, Kazumi. Il faut que tu ouvres son esprit… tu es en quelque sorte connectée à elle. Tu lui ressembles._

-Déméter… soufflai-je, prise par l'émotion.

-_Tu as fait le bon choix. Bonne chance. Pour toi aussi, dans ta quête._

Elle me parlait par télépathie, et j'avais entendu sa voix à l'intérieur de mon subconscient. Je souris oui, j'avais choisi Athéna. Cette déesse avait quelque chose de particulier, qui m'attirait. Je me sentais proche d'elle. Peut-être, comme l'avait dit la déesse de la moisson, que c'est parce qu'elle me ressemblait vraiment…

_Merci, Déméter… Les déesses… Je ne vous décevrez pas… _


	233. Chapter 98 (3)

**Chapitre 98**

A

lors que je m'engouffrai de plus en plus dans le Panthéon, je perdais de plus en plus d'espoir : les couloirs et les portes se ressemblaient… mais j'avais comme un sentiment qui me guidait pour retrouver la déesse… comme un chemin qui s'écrivait devant mes yeux. En vue des possibilités restreintes qui s'offraient à moi, je décidai de le suivre.

Puis j'arrivai enfin au hall, la première pièce qui donnait sur les colonnes extérieures. Et c'est avec un haut-le-cœur que j'aperçu Athéna au fond qui courrait en direction de l'extérieur. Ma poitrine me faisait mal après ma course, mais je redoublai d'effort, puisant dans mes dernières ressources pour la rattraper. J'arrivai à diminuer la distance entre nous deux lorsque j'eue peur qu'elle déployait ses ailes. Je criai :

-Athéna !

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son nom, son visage ravagée par la tristesse, et les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir une femme aussi forte qu'elle pleurer ainsi… Je restai figer pendant plusieurs secondes, comme elle à me regarder, puis elle détourna le regard :

-C'est tellement… humiliant…

-Athéna… je t'en prie, il faut que tu te poses pour te calmer.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux emplis de larmes, puis baissa la tête, résignant de refuser mon invitation à s'assoir. Je suivais Athéna vers un endroit désert, comme une sorte de parc ou la pelouse comme le reste des plantes au paradis, était des plus fraiches et belles. Je m'assis à côté d'Athéna, qui avait le regard dans le vide, et je laissai la brise installer l'atmosphère silencieuse. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui commence à parler.

-Tu as probablement pu me suivre grâce au pouvoir d'orientation d'Artémis, expliqua-t-elle simplement, en démarrant la conversation.

Elle enfouie sa tête d'avantage dans ses genoux. Artémis avait donc ce pouvoir d'indiquer le chemin… c'était donc elle qui m'avait guidé. Il fallait que je la remercie la prochaine fois que j'allais la voir.

-Je…Je suis désolée, Kazumi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-Je voulais t'aider à résoudre ton explosion… alors que moi-même je n'arrive pas à la résoudre… c'est assez décevant de ma part…

_« Les explosions sont les pires choses qui peuvent arriver à un archer et… cela peut demander plusieurs années avant de régler le problème… »_

-Athéna, ne dit pas ça… tu es surement la plus qualifiée pour nous former… tu te sous-estimes trop. Et pour ton explosion, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à tes amies ? Proposai-je.

-Je ne veux pas leur demander de l'aide, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est à moi seule de résoudre le problème, c'est mon domaine.

Maintenant que j'y pensai, Déméter disait ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées parce qu'elle faisait un blocage… je me demandai si elle pouvait vraiment l'aider dans ce cas... surement n'arriveraient-elles pas à atteindre son esprit.

_« C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel et trop complexe pour pouvoir expliquer précisément quoi faire. »_

-Athéna, commençai-je, tu m'as aidée pour mon explosion… c'est à mon tour, à présent.

Elle releva la tête, surprise par mes paroles. Le regard déterminé, je ne quittai pas ces yeux, et enfin un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je ne suis peut-être qu'un vulgaire humain, mais je pourrais surement faire quelque chose. Après tout, nous sommes ceux dont les émotions sont les plus vivaces non ?

-Tu as peut-être raison, gloussa-t-elle, mais sache que cela fait plusieurs années que j'essaie de résoudre ce problème… car la guerre est proche, et je ne veux pas me défiler juste pour une broutille pareille.

Elle se leva et regarda l'horizon à mes côtés.

-J'accepte ton offre, Kazumi, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de recevoir de l'aide. Et je te souhaite bonne chance aussi pour ta… relation…

Je souris cela allait être compliqué de lui dire qu'Arès était surement la cause de son malaise… du moins, c'était mon hypothèse finale. De toute évidence, j'allais aider Athéna du mieux que je pouvais. Et en ce qui concerne Shindou… mes joues devinrent rouges un instant : je verrais bien ce que j'allais pouvoir faire… Je suivais Athéna jusqu'à la base que nous avions laissé derrière nous. N vent nouveau soufflait dans ce nuage. Réfléchissant, et pensive avec tous ces nouveaux objectifs, j'avançai d'un pas déterminé… comme la déesse apparemment.

_« Tu es en quelque sorte connectée à elle. Tu lui ressembles. »_

Il fallait à tout prix que je réussisse ce Mixi Max.

Le midi, à la pause déjeunée, nous nous retrouvions comme la veille pour se concerter… et forcément, le principal sujet de discussion fut ma réunion. Je leur expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé, évitant soigneusement le passage ou Aphrodite lisait dans mon esprit et son explication pour arranger mon problème, puis je racontai le passage avec Athéna plus bas :

-Surtout, ne le dites vraiment ni à Arès ni à Athéna ni à personne que je vous l'ai raconté… Athéna se fait un sang d'encre pour son problème…

-Mais alors si tu comptes résoudre son explosion, réfléchit Shindou, c'est que tu as bien une petite idée de comment faire pour résoudre la tienne non ?

Mon sang monta sous le hâle de mes joues : j'avais oublié cette version des choses ! Je savais en plus que Shindou était du genre perspicace… Heureusement, je fus sauvée par Arès qui s'exclama que c'était l'heure de reprendre l'entrainement. Shindou me regarda bizarrement, et je pense qu'il avait deviné que je cachais quelque chose. Pourquoi de tous les garçons il fallait que celui-là soit stratège ?!

Je soupirai et vis passer Emcy. Etrangement, même si c'est plutôt une bonne chose, je la trouvais de bonne humeur, ou du moins, son visage était plus vivant et moins renfermé. Je regardai vers Kirino il se serait passé quelque chose ? Le doute en moi, je rejoignais les autres pour l'entrainement.

Athéna me disait cependant de ne pas tirer, du moins pas avant que je ne me sente prête. Je hochai la tête, et elle ajouta que l'on aurait une discussion sur sa situation le lendemain. Cette après-midi encore, je jouerai les manageuses… en constatant que les flèches d'Emcy devenaient de plus en plus rapides et précise, comme si elle n'avait plus de problème. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, sa flèche devenait comme celle de Shindou : droite, précise…malgré encore une légère bifurcation, du encore à je ne sais quel sentiment, il ne manquerait plus que quelques entrainements pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Les divinités étaient aux anges après tout, la mélancolie était l'esprit le plus puissant qu'un humain pouvait avoir, et le plus dur à maitriser… et voir Emcy se rapprocher du but comme ça ne pouvait que les réjouir. Elle se fit féliciter, elle sourit… son humeur grimpa. Vraiment, il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Je suis content qu'Emcy n'ait plus de problème, souffla Kirino à l'intention de Shindou, alors que je passai à côté avec des cible de rechange.

Son meilleur ami regarda la rousse avec un regard sceptique. Je connaissais ce regard : celui qui est d'accord, mais qui pense tout de même que quelque chose clochai. Après une flèche bien placée il vint me voir, prétextant une pause. Il me fit d'ailleurs sursauter de surprise alors que j'étais en plein concentration pour attribuer les gourdes.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Emcy ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé…

Il baissa le regard comme pour m'inciter. Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois : curieuse comme jamais, j'allais voir Emcy et la prit à part devant le regard interrogatif de certain.

-Kazumi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ta flèche soit aussi amélioré ? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de bien ! Aller raconte !

-Eh bien…(elle semblait détourner le regard :) Non, c'est juste que j'ai enfoui certaines douleurs… il en s'est rien passé…

-Tu m'en aurais parlé sinon hein ? Je suis toujours à ton écoute Emcy.

-Oui, promis. J'en ai conscience.

Sur ce elle fit rapidement demi-tour pour aller vers sa cible. C'était étrange… la façon dont elle m'avait répondu ne me plaisait pas. Shindou me lança un regard, je secouai la tête comme pour dire que je n'avais pas plus d'info. Et c'est sur cette note que s'acheva cet entrainement. Allant tous nous coucher, Emcy m'évita soigneusement. C'était son choix si elle ne voulait rien dire, mais je me demandai bien pourquoi… C'est sur cette question que je fermai les yeux pour m'envoler au pays des songes.

La nuit tombée, Emcy se leva et traversa le dortoir à pas feutré. Tout le monde semblait dormir. Puis une fois à l'extérieur, s'assurant que personne ne la suivrait, elle se mit à courir rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle repensa à Kazumi : elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amies… pas du tout. Mais si elle l'avait su, elle se serait inquiété, et aurait voulu la suivre. Or, c'était le combat et la détermination d'Emcy. De personne d'autre. Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la base, pour enfin, les poumons brulant, se trouver sur la pelouse. La brise sifflante ne donna pas d'indice sur le drame qui allait se produire ici même…


	234. Chapter 99 (3)

**Chapitre 99**

L

e lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés plus tôt que prévu… qui plus est par un Arès abattu. Il était rare de voir ce dieu plongé dans ce genre de sentiment, et une fois que tout le monde eut les yeux ouverts, je demandai, sceptique :

-Que ce passe-t-il, Arès ?

Mon inquiétude grandit lorsqu'il détourna le regard.

-Tiens, mais où est Emcy… ?

C'était Kirino qui l'avait remarqué. Nous regardions tous le futon vide, celui où autrefois la défenseuse dormait à poing fermé. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un vide apparut au niveau de ma poitrine. Ne me dites pas que…

-Arès, où est Emcy ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond, les sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules, crispé, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose. Après quoi il demanda du même air triste de le suivre. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour que notre petite troupe suive à pas rapide le dieu Olympien. Traversant la cours d'entrainement à grande enjambé, et frigorifiée par la fraicheur matinale, je reconnu le chemin vers la pelouse où nous mangions habituellement. Ma peur s'accentua au fur et à mesure des mètres parcourus. Shindou me regarda un instant, puis me suivit dans mon élan, prêt à affronter le pire.

Puis nous arrivâmes au lieu de notre pique-nique habituel. Athéna était là, la tête tournée vers le haut. Je suivis bientôt son regard, comme tous les autres, puis il me fut bientôt impossible de continuer à marcher tant ma stupeur était grande. Emcy flottait au-dessus du sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait être dans un profond sommeil. Mais ce qui inquiétait et percutait le plus, c'était ce qui était autour d'elle… une sorte de protection transparente, mais bien visible avec sa couleur rose.

Une bulle.

Je reculai de quelques pas, jusqu'à heurter Shindou qui me retint par les épaule, m'aidant à ne pas m'effondrer. Emcy était bloquée dans l'une de ces bulles… comme certains des défunts que nous avions croisés en arrivant au paradis, et qui se situaient un peu partout dans le ciel. _« Ce sont des bulles paradisiaques. Elles servent à reproduire les rêves les plus chers du défunt pour qu'il puisse y reposer… pour l'éternité. »_

_Pour…l'éternité_

-Mais…comment ?! Arrivai-je enfin à articuler.

-Nous l'avons rencontré ce matin, expliqua Athéna. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis. On ignore comment elle a pu entrer dans l'une de ces bulles…

-Mais il ne faut pas passer une sorte de contrat normalement… ? Demanda Shindou.

-Eh bien…commença la déesse.

-Athéna ! S'exclama une voix féminine que je connaissais.

Nous nous retournions puis j'aperçu avec surprise les trois déesses de la réunion : Déméter, Artémis, et Aphrodite. Au fond, j'étais contente de les retrouver, mais le bonheur ne s'inscrivait pas sur mon visage tant j'étais perturbée par Emcy.

-Alors c'est elle, disait Artémis en désignant Emcy dans la bulle.

-Oui, affirma Athéna. Mais je trouve son insertion plutôt étrange… Cela s'est surement déroulé durant la nuit mais aucun de nos détecteurs n'a repéré d'intrus.

-Tu penses que c'est un coup monté ? Demanda Déméter.

-Probablement… je vous ai appelé parce que je voudrai que vous enquêtiez. Arès et moi n'avons pas le temps en ce moment, et c'est Arès qui m'a convaincu de vous appeler pour vous en charger…

Je me disais bien aussi qu'Athéna demandant de l'aide était plutôt rare. Mais ses amies déesses ne se défilèrent pas pour autant :

-Ok, laisse-nous faire, disait Aphrodite avec détermination.

Alors qu'Artémis et la déesse de l'amour partirent à la recherche d'infos quasi immédiatement, Déméter regarda Athéna intensément, puis demanda avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix :

-Athéna, tu es sure d'aller bien ?

Elle faisait référence à la fin de la réunion, où celle-ci était partie en pleur après avoir vu sa flèche exploser comme la mienne. L'air grave, elle hocha la tête, puis Déméter déploya ses ailes à son tour pour s'envoler gracieusement comme ses précédentes amies. Arès cligna des yeux en observant Athéna devant la question étrange qu'avait posée Déméter à l'intention de celle-ci. La déesse des stratégies ne broncha pas, puis s'adressa à nous tous :

-Ecoutez-moi bien : ces déesses vont s'occuper du cas de votre amie : elle est entre de bonnes mains. Je sais que tout ça doit vous paraitre plutôt rapide comme dénouement, mais sachez qu'à l'heure qu'il est, le temps nous est précieux : il se peut que nous soyons en grand danger.

-Athéna, murmura son collègue, il ne faudrait peut-être pas leur mettre la pression comme ça… je crois que tu aggraves les choses…

-Je n'aime pas mentir, disait-elle sèchement sans se tourner vers le dieu de la guerre, et j'aime que les choses soient claires dans l'esprit de mes soldats. Bref (elle se tourna de nouveau dans notre direction :) Concentrez-vous sur les flèches comme à votre habitude.

Après son discours, elle s'engagea pour rejoindre son bureau, tandis qu'Arès nous accompagna vers la cours d'entrainement sans dire un mot. Des murmures s'élevèrent de notre petit groupe :

-Elle est marrante de nous dire ça… soupira Shinsuke. Faire comme si de rien n'était alors que…

Je regardai en arrière : Emcy, une expression plus que sereine sur le visage…Je m'inquiétai. Enormément. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir : si le moyen de la sauver n'existait pas, Athéna nous l'aurait dit clairement : elle nous aurait informé que c'était fini, qu'il fallait que nous fassions notre deuil. Or, ce n'était pas le cas : elle n'avait pas stipulé que la rousse serait bloquée pour toujours… Et puis, j'avais confiance aux pouvoirs des déesses : elles sauraient trouver de bonnes informations rapidement.

-Tu connaissais ces jeunes femmes, Kazumi ? Me demanda Tora.

-Oui, elles étaient à la réunion à laquelle j'avais assisté.

Je jetai un regard vers Kirino : de nous tous, ce dû être le plus perturbé. Il ne décochait pas un mot, et semblait en pleine réflexion, le visage sérieux. Tous l'avaient remarqué, mais personne n'osait le sortir de ses pensées.

Une fois en face des cibles, les tirs n'étaient pas brillants… celui de Kirino était le pire d'entre tous, comme l'on avait pu s'en douter. Shindou, quant à lui, restait au même stade : même si je savais qu'il devait se faire du souci pour la jeune fille enfermée, il savait depuis maitriser ce sentiment et le garder dans un coin de son esprit pour ne pas le donner à son arme. Mais les autres, beaucoup plus sensibles ou influençables, avaient leurs flèches qui partaient à la dérive.

Arès se concentra sur la flèche de Shindou, principalement, je ne savais trop pourquoi, tout comme lui, qui était surprit de cette soudaine attention à son égard. Au bout d'un certain temps qui m'a paru interminable, Athéna vint sur le terrain et se dirigea vers moi :

-Kazumi, tu dois venir avec moi dans mon bureau, je dois te parler.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, puis la suivit, abandonnant mon stock de cible. Arrivées devant la porte de son bureau personnel, elle prit une plume puis désactiva le loquer. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, comme la fois précédente où j'étais venue pour une entrevue.

-Bien Kazumi, commença-t-elle en prenant siège, je suppose que ton amie bloqué dans cette bulle doit beaucoup te perturber…

-Depuis ce matin, je t'attendais, Athéna, répliquai-je. Je savais qu'Arès ne serait pas en mesure de me répondre, et tu te doutes de la question que je vais te poser n'est-ce pas ?

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour régler ça ?

Je hochai la tête avec un air sérieux. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège avec un air consterné :

-C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler… mais laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu la situation : Hermès, qui est le principal détenteur des informations, a disparu depuis cette nuit, il est introuvable : soit il cavale comme à son habitude, soit… nous l'ignorons. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'aucun contrat n'a été retrouvé signé de la main d'Emcy. Ce sont les informations que m'ont confiées les déesses ce matin. Les recherches continuent, mais même si elles sont rapides, je doute que la suite arrive de suite.

Donc ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Emcy n'a surement jamais voulu rentrer dans l'une de ces bulles… Alors quelqu'un l'y aurait forcé ? C'est ce que devait penser intérieurement Athéna, l'avant laissé entendre.

-C'est pourquoi il est urgent de se préparer, continua la divinité. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes : les détecteurs ne préceptes pas les âmes des défunts et les divinités. Par conséquent, si c'est l'œuvre d'une créature des enfers, elle est peut-être camouflée. Ceci est le pire des scénarios. Mais peut-être ne s'agit-il seulement d'une erreur d'administration…

-Mais ces genres de bulles ne sont pas durs à se procurer ? Demandai-je. Cela m'étonnerait que l'administration fasse une erreur sur ce point…

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, disait Athéna, mais on ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité… Pour te dire, ma tête est pleine en ce moment : mon cerveau tri des informations et émet des hypothèses à chaque instant. J'avoue que mon mal de crâne s'intensifie à chaque seconde… tout comme la peur d'une guerre quasi imminente.

Elle colla son front sur ses deux mains reliées en poing. Même avec l'aide des déesses, Athéna reste débordée, et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pouvait bien être très grave pour l'avenir. D'autant plus qu'Hermès était introuvable.

-Et…pour Emcy ? Redemandai-je dans toute cette histoire.

-Pour Emcy, je t'avoue que le temps est précieux : elle sera coincée pour l'éternité à l'intérieur de cette bulle si on ne fait pas quelque chose dans les 24h après son insertion. Sinon, dès que l'on essayera de faire quelque chose, elle décédera son état sera trop fragile pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

-24h ?! M'exclamai-je, ébahie par la courte durée restante. Et que faudrait-il faire ?

Je m'attendais au pire, et à un truc vraiment difficile. Mais j'y donnerai tout mon cœur, car si Athéna m'a appelé, ce n'est surement pas uniquement pour me révéler toutes ces informations… je le ferai, quoi que cela pourrai être ! Après tout, c'était d'Emcy qu'il s'agissait… et il était hors de question que je la laisse bloquée pour l'éternité à l'intérieur d'une bulle paradisiaque ! Et cela, même si elle vivait probablement ses meilleurs rêves en ce moment même. Athéna regarda mon air déterminé et prête à tout, puis réfléchit avant de répondre :

-Eh bien… il faut une flèche assez puissante et contrôlée pour pouvoir l'éclater sans faire de dommage… j'avais bien pensé à le faire moi-même, ayant la puissance nécessaire… mais l'état de ma flèche étant trop instable, je ne veux pas risquer… de plus que nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de mon explosion.

Mon espoir retomba d'un coup : ce n'était pas possible ! Et même si j'avais une petite idée pour l'explosion d'Athéna, je n'étais pas sûre, et cela nous ferait perdre trop de temps… Mais en voyant Athéna continuer son dialogue, je me redressai, en alerte :

-Cependant, il y a une autre solution : avec la combinaison de deux flèches provenant d'humains, cela serait possible.

-Vous voulez dire que… commençai-je, écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, il faut que ce soit deux d'entre vous. D'après ce qu'Arès m'a dit, le garçon à la flèche de force est le plus puissant… même si elle n'est pas parfaite. Nous avons donc une personne potentielle.

Il était vrai que Shindou maitrisait sa flèche quasiment à la perfection et pouvait bloquer toutes émotions, avec ses multiples entrainements… Mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête dans tous les sens, je n'arrivai pas à trouver la personne supplémentaire pour pouvoir faire ce duo : tous étaient affligés par l'emprisonnement d'Emcy dans cette bulle… Mais Athéna répondit à ma question :

-Kazumi, tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu es celle qui possède l'esprit le plus fort après lui.

-Moi ? Répétai-je, éberluée. Pourtant, je n'ai rien de spécial…

-C'est pour ça que je dis que tu ne t'en rends pas compte : les déesses ont pu accéder à ton subconscient, et son cette explosion, ta flèche rait surement droite comme celle de ton ami.

-Mais alors… la deuxième personne…

-Je pense que ça devrai être toi, Kazumi.

-Mais… et mon explosion ?! M'exclamai-je, me levant. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais pouvoir…

-Il le faut, de toute manière, me coupa-t-elle. De plus, il s'avère que c'est lui qui te permettrait de résoudre ton problème. En d'autres termes... vous êtes les candidats idéals pour pouvoir briser la barrière de cette jeune fille. Mais pour cela, tu vas devoir contrôler ta flèche, donc résoudre ton explosion, par toi-même qui plus est. Dans mon état actuelle, et puisque ce n'est pas mon domaine, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider.

Je serrai le poing, regardant vers le sol : contrôler une flèche demandait beaucoup de temps d'entrainement et de préparation… arriverai-je à être à la hauteur ? Et de plus, avais-je vraiment un esprit assez puissant, comme Athéna l'avait dit ? C'était une sacrée responsabilité…

-Kazumi, toi seule peut le faire, insista Athéna. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe n'en est capable. Sinon, cette jeune fille restera surement bloquée dans cette bulle.

-Je…Je vais le faire, m'affirmai-je avec courage.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, me disait-elle avec un sérieux incomparable. J'ai confiance en toi : je sais que tu peux le faire.

Je hochai la tête, puis elle sourit. Si personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire, alors je le ferai : Athéna n'était pas en état, et ne pouvait pas résoudre son explosion en si peu de temps, c'était risqué si nous nous trompions… Par contre, pour la mienne, ce n'était qu'à moitié simple : il fallait que je me rapproche de Shindou avant la fin de la journée…


	235. Chapter 100 (3)

**N.A. : Je suis extrèmement contente d'être arrivée à cet objectif d'arriver au chapitre 100 :D ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent, et pour le coup, il tombe vraiment bien, car ça va envoyer du lourd ! Un chapitre bien chargé en émotion, je pense :)**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, parce que celui-là, il y a surement longtemps que vous aviez attendu un déroulement comme celui-ci ! Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 100**

Après mon entrevue avec Athéna, je retournai dans la cours. J'observai Shindou s'entrainer des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front. Il fallait à tout prix que je me rapproche de lui ! Mes sentiments envers lui qui s'étaient enfouis voulaient à tout prix se remontrer… et j'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, cependant, cela avait un but très sérieux.

Athéna m'avait conseillé de lui dire le strict minimum, et donc de me taire concernant ma mission à propos de mon explosion… voyant comme Shindou est perspicace, il fallait que je sois assez attentive sur le nombre de choses que je pourrais lui dire… Même si j'aurai aimé avoir sa coopération. Enfin, je me voyais mal lui dire « peux-tu t'accoler à moi pour refaire surgir des sentiments ? » ou un truc du genre…

Je rangeais les cibles et recommença mon travail tout en pensant : je m'étais enflammée comme jamais, mais la ridicule vérité, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de comment je devais m'y prendre ! Et surtout : comment savoir lorsque je me serai assez liée ? Cette question était surtout la plus importante… La seule solution me venant à l'esprit était de tirer une flèche, mais…

-Kazumi !

Mes cibles se désordonnèrent lorsque je sursautai à l'entente de cette voix qui m'appelait : je me retournai pour voir Shindou, déconcerté. Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement : dire que là, nous étions assez proche et que justement, j'allais devoir restreindre cette distance.

-Ah…euh… Shindou ! Bégayai-je. Désolée… j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Alors ? Que t'as dit Athéna au sujet d'Emcy ? C'était bien pour cela qu'elle t'avait demandé d'aller la voir non ?

Décidément, ça allait être dur de lui cacher des choses… Balbutiant quelques « euuhh… » gênés tout en remettant en place les cibles nerveusement pour ne pas qu'il voie mon visage paniqué, je lui répondit un peu au hasard :

-Eh bien… Elle m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, les déesses sont sur le coup… décidément, c'est quelque chose que seul les divinités peuvent régler…

_Restes concentrée… tu dois montrer ton inquiétude, et il s'inquiètera pour toi…_

C'était mon premier plan. Certes, cela était assez ingrat de lui mentir et de jouer la comédie ainsi, mais je pensai que vu la situation plus que critique, cela était sans doute sans importance. Essayant de calmer ma nervosité dans mes gestes et ma voix, Shindou soupira tristement :

-Je vois… (Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux avec courage. Il sourit :) En tout cas, ne te surmène pas trop. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très vite sortit.

Son sourire était si charmant… il faisait fondre mon cœur comme à chaque fois. Mais après être partit pour rejoindre sa place et tirer une nouvel fois, je constatai que son visage s'assombrit, comme si le sourire qu'il m'avait donné était faux. Sceptique, je continuai ma tâche : cela devait être mon imagination…

Puis, d'un coup, alors que je me dirigeai vers la zone de stockage, je vis Aphrodite volant au-dessus de moi pour aller rejoindre surement Athéna dans son bureau c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour lui poser une question ! La déesse de l'amour devrait pouvoir m'aider, non ? A mon appel, elle fut surprise, tourna la tête pour voir de quelle direction venait la voix, avant de me voir lui faire des grands signes. Se dirigeant vers moi, elle sourit en me reconnaissant :

-Tiens Kazumi ! J'étais partie voir Athéna pour…

-Aphrodite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, la coupai-je avec malaise. Je dois te poser une question : y a-t-il un autre moyen ou un signe qui montrerait que je me suis assez rapprochée du garçon que j'aime pour résoudre mon explosion ?

Surprise d'abord par ma question, elle réfléchit ensuite rapidement avant de répondre :

-Eh bien je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu dois ressentir au fond de toi… après c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Je ne suis pas très douée en explosion…

Je hochai la tête, puis elle fila rapidement, m'expliquant à quel point Athéna était pointilleuse sur les horaires. Je la remerciai puis l'observai s'éloigner. Le sentir au fond de moi-même ? Je ne savais pas vraiment la sensation que cela devait me procurer, mais je ferai avec. Je voyais les aiguilles de ma montre avancer : il fallait absolument que je me dépêche à élaborer un nouveau plan !

Une fois une idée en tête, je m'approchai de la zone de tir consacrée à Shindou. Le regardant intensément tirer, j'admirai les courbes qu'il réalisait avec ses bras, révélant sa musculature. J'inspirai un grand coup, puis alla l'aborder :

-Shindou, tu t'en sors vraiment bien…

-Merci, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me retient… j'ignore ce que ça peut être…

Il semblait dépité par ce fait, comme culpabilisant. Je souris et essaya de le rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ! Tu sais… (Je marchai doucement vers lui :) Tu me rassures toujours quand je ne vais pas bien, alors… il faut bien que je te rende l'appareil !

J'approchai de plus en plus, et je ne sais si c'était mes paroles ou notre proximité qui semblaient le perturber. Un peu plus proche, je pus voir ses joues devenir un peu plus rouge, ce qui fit l'effet d'un miroir quand moi aussi je me surpris à sentir mes joues devenir chaudes. J'essayai de le remettre à l'aise en me conformant au plan :

-Dis, tu peux me montrer comment tu tiens ton arc ? Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un peu de ça qui fait que ma flèche explose !

J'accompagnai cette phrase d'un gloussement. A mon plus grand bonheur, et comme ma stratégie le voulait, il acquiesça avec sourire, puis je saisis son arc. Il était chaud, étant serré par les mains de Shindou qui lui avaient transmis leur chaleur. Je pris une flèche, puis j'essayai de positionner mes mains comme je l'avais vu faire auparavant mais apparemment, ce n'étais pas comme cela qu'il fallait faire…

-Non, attends… regarde, c'est comme ça et…

Il se positionna derrière moi… proche, assez proche pour que je puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et je faisais tout pour le masquer, pour qu'il ne le sente pas à travers ma peau. Il m'entoura de ses bras pour positionner ses mains, douces et chaudes à la fois, sur les miennes, afin de les repositionner correctement. Je regarder ce geste effectué avec lenteur, comme si pour Shindou aussi, il fallait que ce moment dure encore une éternité. A vrai dire, je m'en fichai un peu, à présent, de la position de mes mains correctes ou non… Puis je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille, sa tête posé sur le creux de mon épaule pour observer l'arc. Si avec ça, je ne résolvais toujours pas mon explosion ! Pourtant, à part une grosse bouffée de chaleur dans mon corps, je ne ressentais rien de bizarre. Shindou avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de notre position inconfortable et se dégagea d'un geste sec, puis balbutia d'une voix gênée :

-D-Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

Je cherchai mes mots, encore rouge. Cependant, une chose vint me perturber : la flèche vibrait dans ma main qui la retenait.

-Shindou… la flèche… ! Disais-je, ma voix serrée par l'étreinte et le danger.

Puis, alors qu'il allait pour la regarder, c'était comme si elle voulait partir d'elle-même. Je la retins de toute mes force, mais je n'y arrivai pas : elle partit comme une fusée vers l'avant… Mais bien vite, elle partait dans tous les sens comme une machine cassée, pour finalement foncer droit sur moi. Crispée par la peur, et parce que tout cela se passa bien trop vite pour que je puisse réagir, je ne bougeai pas. Puis je sentis un poids m'entrainer vers le sol, m'évitant ainsi la fameuse flèche.

Un peu assommée, je rouvris les yeux difficilement. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, les poids me bloquant les membres. Mais je vis et devinai rapidement que ce fut Shindou, aux cheveux gris brunâtres sur ma poitrine. L'ex capitaine releva la tête, assommé lui aussi, puis se retrouva nez à nez avec mon visage. Mes joues étaient brulantes à présent, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien distinguer si c'était mon visage qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais il resta plus longtemps à plonger ses yeux dans les miens que si cette action avait pour but seul de me reconnaitre. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je pense que cette fois-ci, il dut surement le remarquer, car il résonnait même dans mes tempes.

-Ah…euh… ! Disait-il, son visage devenant rouge pivoine. Kazumi…je… ça va ?

-O-Oui… merci, tu m'as sauvé…

Nous restions un moment, comme ça, à se regarder bêtement, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Shindou étincelèrent, du à je ne sais quel émotion… dans tous les cas, nos visages étaient si proche qu'en à peine quelque centimètre, nos bouches pourraient s'effleurer…

-Shindou ! Kazumi ! Puis-je reconnaitre la voix de Kirino. Ça va ?!

A l'entente de la voix de son meilleur ami, Shindou écarquilla les yeux, comme sortant juste de ses pensées, puis se releva d'un coup sec. Je le suivais bien vite, et alors que Shindou alla rapidement à sa cible pour ne pas que Kirino et les autres le voient dans cet état, j'en fis de même en me dirigeant vers la salle de stockage, un peu plus loin devant les regards perplexes de mes amis.

Après avoir marché et une fois à l'abri des regards, je me posai contre un mur et respirai mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort, et je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant. Et son expression… gêné, et observateur… que regardait-il comme ça ? A quoi pensait-il à ce moment-là ? On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait le détacher de mes yeux…

La salle de Stockage, c'était la salle où étaient entreposé les cibles, les flèches et les arcs de rechange. Dis comme ça, ce serait un endroit tout à fait banal et vide… et c'est un peu le cas. Mais il était tout de même différent d'un hangar ordinaire. Les fenêtres du plafond laissaient filtrer comme un fil de lumière vive, et ce furent les seules choses qui éclairaient cet endroit gigantesque. Car oui, il devait s'étendre bien sur une trentaine de mètres. A l'entrée, un espace rectangulaire vide, mais bien vite de grandes étagères remplies d'objets et d'armes en tout genre étaient disposés bien parallèles les unes des autres. Un endroit calme, reposant, ou le moindre bruit faisait écho dans cette grande pièce métallique.

Me retrouvant seule dans ce silence et cette lumière, certes peu présente mais apaisante, j'arrivai à reprendre peu à peu mes esprits. C'était l'endroit parfait pour pouvoir tester un tir, afin de juger si je m'étais assez rapproché de lui ou non. Je disposais alors une cible en face, puis saisis un arc et une flèche dans les affaires de rechanges. Etant seule dans cette pièce, je pouvais me concentrer assez pour effectuer ce qui allait être décisif pour la suite des évènements.

Expirant un bon coup j'armai. Bizarrement, je repensai aux gestes que m'avaient enseignés Shindou, alors que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour qu'il se rapproche de moi… bien que cela avait été plus loin que je ne l'aurait pensée.

Je fixai la cible, puis visai correctement, pour enfin lâcher la flèche, remplie d'espoir. Je la regardai partir droite pendant une dizaine de mètre jusqu'à ce que… Elle explosa à environ cinq mètres de la cible. Les paillettes violettes tombèrent doucement sur le sol de béton. Mélangée entre le désespoir et la colère contre moi-même, je jetai mon arc, tombant dans un bruit sourd sur tous les autres usés, amassés. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent non, il fallait que je tienne bon… cinq mètres, ce n'était rien comparé à avant ! Il fallait que je réfléchisse à…

-Encore cette explosion…

Ma respiration se coupa net et je me crispai, pour que mon corps se fige. _Ah ce n'est pas vrai ! Et moi qui m'étais promise d'être discrète !_

Voyant que je ne bougeai plus, il commença à expliquer la vraie raison de sa venue :

-Je suis vraiment…désolée pour tout à l'heure, je tenais à m'excuser. J'étais tellement perturbé, je n'arrivai plus à tirer, il fallait que je te le dise. Arès m'a indiqué le chemin de la salle de stockage…

Je ne clignai même plus des yeux : que faire, que faire ?! Mon cerveau était en ébullition cela tombait vraiment mal que Shindou m'ait vu tirer comme ça !

-Kazumi… (Sa voix devint plus sérieuse :) je me trompe peut-être, mais… je suis quasiment sûr que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui. De plus, tu continues à tirer…

Je me redressai, et j'entendais ses pas venir vers moi. Le stress et la panique montèrent en moi : j'ignorai ce que je devais répondre… lui avouer ? Il avait quand même remarqué… et j'avoue que je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise de lui avoir menti comme ça…

-Kazumi, je fais peut-être fausse route mais… tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, pour ta flèche… D'autant plus que je suis sûr que tu arriveras à faire ton Mixi Max avec Athéna sans problème… tu en es capable…

_Emcy… il faut à tout prix que je te sauves… sinon, je le regretterai toute ma vie. Tu une de mes meilleures amies, et tu ne mérites pas d'être enfermée ainsi. _

Mais que devais-je faire ? Il me fallait rapidement un plan, mais, avec tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé et avec toutes ces émotions qui cogitaient au fond de moi, je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir correctement… Puis Shindou qui continua de me faire rougir en me complimentant… Il ne fallait plus que je reste dans le silence !

-Ce…Ce n'est pas pour ça, à vrai dire… disais-je d'une voix tremblante qui j'essayai de contrôler.

Il resta silencieux. Je lui fis face, les yeux encore brillant et humide, éclairés par une fuite de lumière, mais le regard déterminé et les sourcils froncés. Il fut surprit devant mon apparition soudaine, et mon visage au caractère fort.

-Shindou, il y a quelque chose que toi et moi seuls pouvons faire…

Il devint de plus en plus perplexe. Je m'approchai d'un pas, puis deux, pour ne me retrouver plus qu'à un mètre du garçon que j'aime. Je fis une longue pause, qui ne fut pas gênante, au contraire, mais plus que significative. Un silence apaisant accentué par l'impression de sérénité et de calme que donnait ce hangar isolée. Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine, se préparant mal à l'action suivante. Je ravalai ma salive, et sentis mon corps de plus en plus tétanisé, chaque membre envahie par une chaleur incommensurable. Mon visage passa d'une détermination sans pareil à un besoin de réconfort. Et alors que Shindou brula de savoir quel était cette fameuse chose, je la disais dans un seul souffle, qui allait être mon signal pour me lancer, je prononçai faiblement, ma voix résonante dans le grand bâtiment :

-…Nous devons…sauver Emcy…

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'avais prononcé avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.


	236. Chapter 101 (3)

**Chapitre 101**

S

es lèvres étaient douce, mielleuses, délicieuses… Il ne me repoussa pas. Les yeux fermés, je me concentrai pleinement sur mes sensations : une chaleur immense qui me baignait surtout au niveau du cœur, comme une…explosion. Une explosion de bonheur et de puissance. J'arrivai enfin à le sentir, cette fameuse sensation que je cherchai à tout prix. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que je devais aller si loin pour l'avoir…

Je me détachai peu à peu, rouge tomate. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de quelques secondes à peine, mais ça avait réussi à me faire un hoc terrible. Shindou resta comme figé, me fixant la bouche entrouverte, les joues roses. Un silence s'installa. J'avoue que j'avais fait ça un peu sur le coup et tout mais… je n'avais pas pensé à ce qui aurait pu se passer après !

-Kazumi…euh… balbutia-t-il soudain. Tu…

-Euh attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, agitai-je les mains avec gêne puis je changeai volontairement de sujet nous sommes les seuls qui puissent sauver Emcy, c'est Athéna qui me l'a dit !

-Les…les seuls ? Répéta-t-il, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Oui, affirmai-je. Il faut que nous fassions un tir combiné pour éclater la bulle. Mais il faut que nos flèches soient parfaites…

-Et ton explosion ? Demanda-t-il de moins en moins rouge, contrôlant sa gêne.

Mes rougeurs revinrent : comment lui expliquer ?! Est-ce que je devais bidouiller un truc et lui mentir encore ? Malgré moi, et parce que je n'avais pas le choix, je prenais la deuxième option :

-Eh bien en fait… Athéna m'a dit que j'étais en manque d'affection, baratinai-je. Et donc… eh bien… comment dire… tu es arrivé et…

-Est-ce seulement parce que c'était moi le premier ?

Il y avait un peu de tristesse et d'énervement dans sa voix. Voulait-il demander par-là que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurai embrassé aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était parce que je l'aimais en secret ! J'entremêlai mes doigts et détourna le regard :

-Non, pas du tout, disais-je, c'est juste que… tu es… spécial pour moi…

Ah l'entente de ma phrase, Shindou rougit de plus belle et son visage s'écarta à au mot « spécial ». J'en avais peut-être trop dis… mais c'était la pure vérité, cette fois-ci. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir indéfiniment. Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées : embarrassée comme jamais, je voulais vite terminer cette discussion, et ce n'était pas pour une cause stupide :

-Shindou, le temps presse, insistai-je. Nous devons retourner à la cours pour nous entrainer aux flèches… l'horloge tourne, et Emcy est un peu plus en danger à chaque seconde qui passe.

Un peu déçue apparemment de mettre fin à cette conversation, Shindou devait tout de même admettre que j'avais raison, et il me suivit, m'aidant à faire le voyage avec les cibles. Le déplacement fut silencieux, un silence surement embarrassé. Mais je me concentrai de tout cœur pour que cette fois, nos flèches fonctionnent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Shindou et moi se retrouvions seuls devant deux cibles distinctes. Ayant expliqué la situation aux autres, Arès observait, Athéna n'ayant pas pu venir à cause de son travail acharné et de la collecte d'information. Je me mis en position, puis pria de tout cœur pour que cette fois-ci, ce soit la bonne. La flèche se chargea de mon esprit, puis je lâchai l'objet. Tous étaient en alerte sur ce qui allait se passer… et comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévue, je sautai de joie lorsqu'elle atteint la cible de plein fouet, et que celle-ci se décomposa sous nos yeux.

-J'ai réussi ! M'exclamai-je, heureuse.

-Bravo Kazumi, me félicita Arès, et sans entrainement supplémentaire, qui plus est !

J'étais aux anges. Ce fut à présent le tour de Shindou il se concentra comme pour enfouir profondément une émotion en lui. Puis il lâcha, le regard serein, pour que la flèche parte droite, puis à notre étonnement général, elle ne fit pas juste de la décomposer, mais elle se cassa en mille morceaux sous la puissance de l'esprit de force. C'était ce qu'avait décrit le dieu Olympien, si Shindou maîtrisait sa flèche.

-Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Tora avec enthousiasme.

Shindou semblait fier d'y être enfin parvenu. Les autres membres de l'équipe vinrent nous féliciter. Puis j'entendis au-dessus des félicitations, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien :

-Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! S'exclama Athéna

Tous se tournèrent vers la déesse, qui se dirigea presque instantanément vers l'endroit vert, et nous la suivîmes avec détermination. Emcy était toujours là, dans sa bulle, flottant au-dessus du sol de pelouse. Athéna nous donna deux arcs et deux flèches, puis tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Emcy.

-Faites très attention, avertis Athéna, lorsque la bulle éclatera, elle déposera des substances dangereuses… mieux vaut pour vous de ne pas y toucher.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'on a éclaté une bulle… disait Arès d'un air fade.

-Je sais… disait Athéna, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

-Tu es prête, me demanda Shindou en armant.

Déterminée, je hochai la tête puis l'imitai. C'était le moment de vérité… Athéna nous indiqua comment nous tenir et allait nous épauler durant celle-ci. Nos deux bras étaient entrecroisé, et la proximité ne nous laissa pas vraiment indifférent, cependant il fallait que l'on garde notre calme si nous faisions ne serait-ce qu'une petite erreur, la vie d'Emcy pourrait basculer.

Nous fermions les yeux sous l'ordre de la déesse, puis nous concentrons, comme si nous tirions une flèche individuelle j'y mettais tout mon cœur et mes espoirs… pour moi, c'était surement la flèche la plus importante de cette époque. Je sentais sa puissance sous mes doigts, mais il ne fallait pas que je sois déstabilisée. Puis j'inspirai, et Athéna donna le coup d'envoi. Shindou et moi lâchions au même moment, et nous observâmes tous les fameuses flèches. Celles-ci tournèrent autour l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réunissent en une seul, donnant un mélange entre le rouge et le mauve qui brillait d'une intensité extravagante. _Ça va marcher… ça va marcher…_

La flèche heurta la bulle, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle n'éclata pas comme une bulle ordinaire… elle se décomposa peu à peu pour découvrir la jeune fille, et alors que le liquide, d'abord rose, s'écoula au sol, il devint d'un noir profond. Athéna nous indiqua de ne pas bouger, puis Arès se mit en position, et déploya de grandes ailes blanches. Une fois la bulle complètement décomposée, Emcy tomba, semblant ne plus être tenue dans les airs par un stratagème de gravité quelconque. Arès vola à toute vitesse, puis la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol recouvert d'une substance gluante et noire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ce n'est pas comme d'habitude ! s'exclama Athéna.

Arès resta en alerte en atterrissant au sol. Portant Emcy à bras, il la confia à Kirino, qui la porta telle une princesse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir devant la jeune fille, endormie.

-Kirino, emmène-la dans les dortoirs, et veille sur elle. Si tu constates quoi que ce soit d'anormal, fais-moi signe.

Un peu sous le choc, Kirino hocha la tête et commença à courir, Emcy dans ses bras, en direction des dortoirs. Arès était inhabituellement sérieux, et ses yeux décrivaient un pouvoir et un sang-froid énorme. Athéna, le regardant dans cet état, rougit un peu, mais secoua vite la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Apparemment, même si Emcy semblait en sécurité, je ne me sentais pas le cœur de me réjouir en voyant Athéna aussi perturbée : quelque chose était apparemment anormal concernant cette bulle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette substance noir… ? Demanda Shindou, fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est de l'eau provenant du royaume des démons, expliqua Arès. Mais ici, elle ne devrait pas être aussi compact…

C'est à ce moment que les déesses arrivèrent. Déméter, Artémis et Aphrodite avaient été alerté par la substance, et constatai avec surprise le liquide. Déméter fut assez déconcertée.

-Désolée, rien de nouveau, disait Artémis en parlant d'info. Mais c'est étrange quand même... ça faisait pas ça avant, si ?

-Nous allons monter la garde ici, disait Athéna. J'y mettrai des anges.

-L'œuvre d'un démon, c'est sûr à présent ? Demanda Aphrodite.

-J'en suis quasiment sûre… affirma Athéna. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le toucher.

-Pourquoi cela ? Chuchota Shindou à Arès, ne voulant pas déranger Athéna.

-C'est extrêmement toxique pour les habitants du paradis de toucher de la substance venant des démons, expliqua-t-il, mieux vaut être prudent…

Je regardai Athéna donner les directives. Elle semblait concentrée et après tout, elle était dans son élément… Les déesses l'écoutaient attentivement, sauf Déméter, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées, observant la flaque noire. Je suivais son regard cette chose qui faisait deux mètres carrés était-il si dangereux ? A cet instant, je n'imaginai pas que cette petite surface allait changer le court quotidien du paradis…


	237. Chapter 102 (3)

**Chapitre 102**

A

lors que des anges avaient été posté pour la garde du lieu, nous continuons de nous entrainer aux flèches, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Le fait qu'Emcy soit libéré enleva un poids pour certains d'entre nous, et les flèches étaient désormais de plus en plus droites et puissantes, surtout pour Kirino... J'avoue que je m'inquiétai un peu pour Athéna : mordillant son pouce, elle devait stresser sur l'organisation suite à cet évènement. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, Arès fut à ma hauteur :

-Elle se donne à fond, hein…

Je le regardai qui fixait Athéna avec admiration. Puis il me dit de venir avec lui une minute. D'abord surprise, j'abandonnai mon arc pour le suivre non loin du hangar. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc, disposé, à l'abri des regards.

-Kazumi, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, commença-t-il, directe. Tu m'as très impressionné d'avoir résolu ton explosion, ce qui demande normalement une paire d'année à un archer… (Il fit une pause puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi :) Je suis sûr que tu es au courant pour la situation d'Athéna.

-Oui, je l'ai vu, disais-je en me rappelant de l'explosion de sa flèche.

-Kazumi, j'aimerai te demander une faveur : est-ce que tu pourrais résoudre son problème ? Elle y tient beaucoup, et sa force est extrêmement précieuse…

-Je suis désolée, le coupai-je sèchement, mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas à moi de résoudre ce problème.

Je me surpris à avoir un accent colérique dans ma voix… surement parce que je me rappelai que cet homme avait eu une relation avec Aphrodite. Je ne le pensai pas aussi naïf à propos des sentiments d'Athéna. Au vue de la situation urgente, je pardonnai à Athéna pour ce que je m'apprêtai de dire. Je me levai, puis me tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils :

-Vous aimez Athéna n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Disait-il, étonné par la question. Eh bien c'est assez personnel mais…

-Arès, le temps passe vite, et il est précieux : Athéna vous aime. Mais elle bloque ces sentiments à votre égard.

Le dieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et restait éberlué devant mes paroles.

-Tu dis que…

-La source de son problème, c'est vous, disais-je n'allant pas par quatre chemins. Vous devez la débloquer.

-Mais…Comment ?! Arriva-t-il enfin à prononcer correctement.

-Je l'ignore, avouai-je. Pour ma part, ce fut un baiser.

-Un…baiser…

Pour le dieu de la guerre, ce simple mot le faisait rougir : je voyais bien qu'il s'imaginait la scène. En fait, j'ignorai s'il l'aimait vraiment… Mais nous n'avions plus le temps. Si c'était si important pour lui, il n'avait qu'à faire avancer les choses. J'avais peut-être été un peu trop directe, et pas vraiment tendre avec lui, mais au moins, le message était passé. Après cette conversation, je laissai Arès seul sur le banc, réfléchissant. J'espérai vraiment qu'il le ferait. Le baiser avec Shindou me revint en tête et mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Je chassai cette image de mon esprit puis alla rejoindre les autres pour saisir mon arc, et recommencer à m'entrainer. _Je compte sur vous… Arès._

* * *

Kirino avait posé Emcy sur un futon et s'était assis juste au bord. Il observa intensément la jeune fille en train de dormir : ses traits fin, comme ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine… fragile autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Kirino devait bien l'avouait : il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de la perdre. Il était clair qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et alors qu'il voulut caresser ses cheveux, il se retint. Non… il n'était pas encore prêt, pas maintenant… Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. C'était clair.

Il se demanda ce dont elle avait bien pu voir, à l'intérieur de cette bulle… après ce qu'il s'était passé, lui dira-t-elle ? Et plus encore, il se demandait même de quoi elle rêvait à ce moment même…

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois : pouvait-il faire une exception ? Il approcha sa main doucement puis effleura ses cheveux c'était doux, soyeux. Il recommença, puis répéta ce mouvement, comme quelqu'un qui caresserait un chat, mais doucement, pour ne pas la briser…

-…E…gao …

_Quoi ? _La main de Kirino se figea : Egao ? Avait-elle bien dit…Egao ? Kirino se renfrogna et rangea sa main sur son genou. Il regarda Emcy dormir paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était. _Ce n'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas être elle… mais comment connaitrait-elle… _

Il appuya son front contre sa main, puis regarda d'un œil la défenseuse, de nouveau. Décidemment… cette fille était de plus en plus spéciale…

* * *

-Athéna ! Mademoiselle Athéna, vite !

Un ange en charge de la garde accourut vers la déesse. En voyant son air paniqué, le stress du commandant augmenta :

-Que se passe-t-il ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est l'eau… commença-t-il, essoufflé, en fait… c'est un portail !

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Tous se précipitèrent vers le lieu où la bulle s'était déchirée. Regardant le reste de l'équipe, je hochai la tête : il fallait les suivre. Nous nous lancions alors dans le troupeau d'ange appelés en renfort par Athéna. Arrivés à l'endroit, nous fûmes plus que choqués : des lumières étaient apparues, et une personne se tenait, flottant au-dessus de la flaque. Elle possédait de grandes ailes, mais elles n'étaient pas blanches : elles étaient complètement noires. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, et il fixait chacun d'entre nous. L'homme commença à parler :

-Bien le bonjour… Paradis…

-Qui es-tu !? S'écria Athéna. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, c'est notre territoire !

Les anges armèrent leurs arcs pour lui faire face en cas d'attaque. A la goutte de sueur d'Athéna, je voyais qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

-Allons, allons, laissez-moi un peu de repos, disait-il malicieusement. Je fais partie de la grande garde de Zéphiris. Je suis ici pour vous faire passer un message…

-Un message ? Répéta Athéna, sur ses gardes.

-Effectivement. Nous avons utilisé cette bulle pour pouvoir communiquer, vu que vous ne semblez pas daigner vouloir parler…

-Où est Hermès ! S'exclama Arès en pensant à son ami.

-Ah… lui ? Il doit être quelque part enfermé dans nos cachots … Cerbère s'est fait un plaisir de se faire passer pour lui !

Cerbère ? Zéphiris ? Mais qui étaient toutes ces personnes ? Ne comprenant pas grand-chose, je me forçai tout de même.

-Bref, donc voici mon message : d'ici une heure, vous devrez vous rendre dans la nouvelle dimension où se déroulera la guerre. Je vous conseille d'amener vos meilleurs soldats… ou sinon, votre petit dieu messager ne tiendras pas longtemps dans les enfers, et cette nouvelle dimension sera entièrement notre…

Athéna grinça des dents. Se battre dans la nouvelle dimension ? Hermès, dans tous les cas, courrait un grand danger. Tous se tournèrent vers Athéna qui soutenait le regard mesquin du démon.

-Bref, c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Considérez votre amies dans cette bulle comme un avertissement ce qui pourrait se produire dans le paradis si vous refusez à coopérer.

-Tirez ! S'écria Athéna.

Les archers tirèrent leurs plus belles flèches, mais le démon avait déjà disparu en passant dans le portail. Le silence s'abattit sur la pelouse. Athéna semblait tétanisée. Tous la regardèrent, attendant un quelconque signe.

-On s'est fait lâchement avoir, disait-elle entre ses dents (Elle releva la tête, un visage sérieux, celui d'un commandant parlant à ses soldats :) Préparez tous vos équipements, chargez en arc et en flèches, prenez de quoi soigner les soldats blessés, et préparez-vous moralement et mentalement. Nous partons dans une heure.

Après ce discours, ce fut la cohue : les anges partirent dans tous les sens pour se préparer à la guerre qui allait se dérouler dans deux demi-heures. Athéna était en profonde réflexion, mais garda la tête froide, digne d'un général. Elle se tourna vers Arès :

-Il faut que j'aille voir la reine. Arès, je te laisse gérer les préparations.

-Je viens avec toi ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle me regarda longuement et observa mon regard déterminé. Elle hésita un moment, puis finalement se résigna, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas me dire non. Je lançai un regard vers Shindou, faisant signe de lui dire de se tenir prêt, et que je lui faisais confiance. Il hocha la tête, réceptif.

J'emboitai le pas à Athéna j'allais rencontrer la reine des cieux…


	238. Chapter 103 (3)

**Chapitre 103**

S

itué à une centaine de mettre, se trouvait le trône de la souveraine du Paradis. Il était ouvert, et celui qui s'asseyait dessus avait une vue sur toute la capitale et ses alentours. Mais pour pouvoir profiter de cette vue incroyable, il fallait grimper un nombre incalculable de marches, ce que j'entrepris avec Athéna. Une fois de plus, je me demandai pourquoi elle n'ouvrit pas ses ailes, car même si j'avais une bonne endurance, monter je ne sais combien d'escalier me fatiguait au plus haut point. La déesse ne semblait en aucun point essoufflée.

-Kazumi, je te remercie pour ton aide, mais je pense que je n'arriverai pas à résoudre mon explosion en si peu de temps… avec tous ces évènements, je ne pouvais décidément pas me concentrer sur moi-même. Alors même si ce n'est pas le cas, ne culpabilise pas, je te remercie de m'avoir soutenue.

Je sentais que ça lui avait fait un peu de mal de devoir l'admettre. Et elle n'avait pas complètement tort : je culpabilisai. Mais pas pour cette raison là… plutôt parce que j'avais avoué à Arès qu'Athéna avait des sentiments pour lui… bien que je l'ai admis un peu vite. Je risquai tout de même :

-Athéna… vous aimez Arès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Répondit-elle presque instantanément comme si elle avait entendu ça des milliers de fois. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça…

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai, mais que vous n'osez pas l'avouer…

Si la situation n'avait pas été urgente, elle se serait stoppée, mais je voyais qu'elle ralentissait tout de même le pas. Elle ne répondit pas. Du moins, pas de suite :

-C'est faux… et puis l'amour n'a rien à voir avec la guerre. (Elle fit une pause puis disait dans le hasard :) Tu sais, il y a longtemps, j'étais en conflit avec lui… mais depuis, ça s'est apaisé. Avec Arès, tout n'a pas été rose. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui.

-Quand cela s'est apaisé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait rompu avec Aphrodite ?

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta vraiment. Je l'imitai, intriguée, puis elle fit volteface, le visage étonné :

-C…Comment tu peux être au courant ?!

-C'est pourtant évident, expliquai-je, si vous aimiez Arès et que vous étiez en conflit, c'est surement que vous étiez jalouse de sa relation avec Aphrodite…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Continua-t-elle en recommençant à monter les marches, me montrant le dos. Cette histoire ne me fait ni chaud ni froid… c'est ses affaires, il fait ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Pourtant, j'ai bien vu qu'à la réunion, tu n'es pas resté de marbre quant à ce sujet.

Elle ne répondit pas, et murmura juste qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Comment pouvait-elle être hargneuse à ce point ?! Cette fois, mes doutes se confirmaient : elle aimait Arès. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. A présent, c'était au tour d'Arès de faire son travail…

Une fois arrivée au sommet, je pus la voir : la souveraine. C'était une femme très belle, qui possédait des cheveux bruns, quelques mèches rattachées à l'arrière. Elle possédait des yeux marron, des lèvres et des yeux fins, et un magnifique diadème en or. La déesse de la stratégie la salua comme il se doit.

-Athéna, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, quelle surprise…

-Héra, j'ai bien peur que cela en soit une mauvaise…

Héra ? J'avais déjà entendu son nom plusieurs fois : la femme de Zeus, elle gouvernait à ses côté et était la déesse de la fécondité et du mariage.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Athéna lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à la base. Héra l'écoutait attentivement, et garda un calme total malgré la situation alarmante.

-Je vois, disait-elle en ayant pris connaissance des évènements, tu as fait le bon choix, Athéna. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permette qu'il fasse du mal à Hermès, et qu'ils empiètent sur notre territoire. Cependant, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'œuvre de mon frère… Et cette jeune fille est…

-J'aide le corps armée d'Athéna en tant qu'humaine vivante et je l'ai escorté.

-Oh… j'avais entendu dire que des vivants avaient rejoint ta patrie, remarqua-t-elle.

-Dans tous les cas, reprit Athéna, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

-Tu as bien fais… je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'ai confiance en l'armée des anges.

Athéna la remercia et se courba. Je l'imitai maladroitement, faisant sourire Héra, puis suivis la déesse des stratégies. Je fus sidérée par la vue magnifique à laquelle je m'attendais en redescendant les marches. Ce fut plus facile et plus rapide que de les monter, et Athéna tenait bon de m'informer :

-Héra est la sœur de Déméter disait-elle. Elles sont plutôt proches. Zeus n'est pas à la capitale en ce moment, mais s'il était là, tu l'aurais vu à ses côtés. Quant à son frère… il s'agit d'Hadès c'est lui qui gouverne sur les enfers, actuellement.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. Alors c'était elle la sœur de Déméter… _« Heureusement que ma grande sœur nous a laissé le droit de choisir à l'une de nous quatre »… _Il était vrai qu'il aurait été plus logique que ce soit à la reine de choisir… Et le frère d'Héra serait le roi des enfers ? C'était plutôt étrange…

Nous étions arrivés de nouveau à la base, et tout le monde semblait prêts, et attendaient les ordres. La majorité des anges était mobilisée, mais une minorité restait sur la base, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'anormal. Tora avait informai Koitaro de la suite de nos aventures, comme à son habitude. Le chat s'était beaucoup inquiété pour son ami, mais Tora lui assura que tout irait bien.

J'enfilai un carquois que je rempli préalablement de plusieurs flèches. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt nerveuse à l'idée de devoir faire la guerre, et la peur monta en moi progressivement. Les trois déesses vinrent, et Athéna leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter… quand elle fut surprit par les paroles des trois jeunes filles :

-Mais on vient avec vous pardi ! S'exclama Artémis avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi ? Disait Athéna. Mais vous êtes folles ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Athéna, commença Déméter, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait mourir facilement, on est des déesses olympiennes après tout…

-Même si ça me fend le cœur de le dire, disait Aphrodite, on doit s'excuser à ton égard. Et puis, tu n'as pas à supporter cette guerre seule.

Les filles regardèrent Athéna. Tout ce que la déesse des stratégies voulait, c'était de les protéger. Mais elle fut touchée par les paroles de ses amies. Même si elle détestait recevoir de l'aide, elle se disait que pour une fois, elle pouvait faire une exception.

-Bon… si vous insistez… mais vous resterez en retrait d'accord ?!

-Oui, chef ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les trois déesses.

Je souris tout comme Athéna devant ces jeunes filles. Arès regarda sa collègue avec attention, surement à se remémorer mes paroles. Je regardai aux alentours, puis je remarquai Kirino qui arrivait, un carquois dans le dos.

-Kirino ! L'interpellai-je. Comment va Emcy ?

-Elle va bien, disait-il. Les anges prendront soin d'elle. Je dois aller me battre à vos côtés, moi aussi.

Shindou hocha la tête et sourit devant l'action de bravoure de son meilleur ami. De mon côté, j'étais contente qu'Emcy aille bien. Elle sera en sécurité ici… Athéna consulta sa montre : il était l'heure. Nous nous concertions tous : nous allons nous battre… contre les démons… nous allons participer à une guerre.

La déesse des stratégies, accompagnée par Arès, menèrent la marche. Nous traversions la base en rang, et c'est à ce moment que je vis l'impressionnante taille de l'armée des anges… précis, ils marchaient à pas réguliers et étaient droits comme des piqués. Leur regard était froid, perçant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches, nous arrivions vers un lac, similaire à celui que nous avions traversé pour venir au paradis. Nous nous regroupions autour : là aussi, l'eau était utilisée comme portail ?

Athéna sortit une plume, et je devinai que ce devait être une sorte de clé. Elle la jeta dans l'eau, et le petit objet faisait vibrer la surface à son contact. Puis l'eau commença à briller, et à la manière d'un portail magique, des poussières dorées comme des lucioles apparurent autour. Athéna se tourna vers nous :

-Nous allons gagner cette guerre. J'ai confiance en vous. Même si je ne pourrais faire que les directives (Arès baissa la tête), je serai toujours à vos côtés. Soyez forts, vous en êtes capable.

-Oui, commandant ! S'exclamèrent toute la troupe en cœur.

Athéna fit un sourire déterminé, avant de faire volteface, et de poser le pied dans l'eau, suivit ensuite par le reste des personnes présente. C'était enfin à notre tour. Je fus la dernière de notre groupe, avec Arès, qui fermait la marche.

-Kazumi, m'interpella-t-il avant que je ne m'engouffre dans le lac, je vais appliquer tes conseils à la lettre.

Je fus d'abord surprise, puis je souris il avait fait le bon choix. En m'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lac, je fermai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais dans un endroit complètement différent. Tout était gris. Gris, à perte de vue. Un peu à la façon des mers, des océans et du ciel après ces nuages, la profondeur n'était pas du tout perceptible : on ne pouvait pas distinguer jusqu'où s'étendait cet endroit. Ce lieu ne donnait aucune émotion, à part une sensation de vide énorme.

Et cet endroit était cette fameuse nouvelle dimension.

Et c'est ici qu'allait avoir lieu une guerre plutôt spéciale…


	239. Chapter 104 (3)

**Chapitre 104**

N

ous sommes deux camps, bien distinct. D'un côté, nous, les anges, munis d'arcs et de flèches. De l'autre, eux, munis de puissantes griffes noires. Et les deux camps s'étaient défiés du regard pendant de longues minutes dans dire mot.

-Eh bien, brisa le silence glacial une jeune fille qui s'avança, nous y sommes enfin. Heureusement que j'ai envoyé Cerbère, parce qu'à ce rythme, on y serait jamais arrivé…

-Où sont tes parents, Zéphiris ?! S'exclama Athéna, en tête de notre file.

Alors cette fille était Zéphiris ? De qui parlaient-elles lorsqu'elle disait « tes parents » ? C'était une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir notre âge.

-Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle, aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'agir !

Puis elle tendit le bras, et comme de vulgaires marionnettes, les démons, sautèrent sur notre camp. Athéna, cria avant de se mettre en retrait, manque de défense :

-A l'attaque !

Et c'est ainsi que commença cette fameuse guerre. Des hurlements se faisaient retentir dans tous les sens, et déjà durant les premières secondes à peine, certains étaient déjà à terre. J'avoue que je tremblais, la flèche prête à être tirée. Je décidai d'aller à l'arrière pour protéger Athéna. Arrivant devant la déesse, elle donnait les directives et les conseils, se tenant la tempe, surement une oreillette au bout du doigt.

Puis alors que je me retournai, je fus horrifiée : au ralenti, comme si c'était les dernières secondes de ma vie, je vis un démon, les griffes dirigés vers moi. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour répliquer… A peine avais- je remarqué sa présence et senti le danger qu'une flèche de couleur bleue transperça la poitrine de la créature dangereuse. Celui-ci se décomposa à la manière des cibles dans la cours. Mais le fait que ce soit quelqu'un de vivant, cette fois ci, me mit mal à l'aise le visage décomposé par la peur de mon adversaire, me donnant un dernier regard d'espoir comme s'il voulait que je lui vienne en aide… et tout cela en a peine quelques secondes, le temps qu'il disparaisse complètement. Après cet achèvement, je tournai la tête vers l'origine de l'objet qui m'avait sauvé ma vie : Kirino baissa sa garde :

-Fais attention, me conseilla- t- il, en se tournant pour cibler un autre démon.

Je n'eue même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà répartit au front. Kirino semblait se donner à fond dans ce combat, alors que je commençai à développer une peur inimaginable envers ces hommes aux ailes noires. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place : certes, c'était difficile… mais il fallait s'y attendre : c'était la guerre, après tout.

Dans cette dimension, ce fut rapidement la cacophonie totale. Des flèches partaient de tous les sens, parfois retombant sur le sol dû à un coup manqué, le sang des anges giclait par endroit, des sons provenaient de partout à la fois, et les démons et anges se battaient même au-dessus de nos têtes tout le volume de cette dimension était utilisé pour ce battre. Athéna, de sa position, observait les anges individuellement pour les prévenir des dangers ou les conseiller. Mais gérer tous ses soldats était une tâche difficile.

Déméter, lisant dans les pensées des créatures maléfiques, évitait absolument tous leurs coups, les rendant prévisibles. Elle s'amusait alors à leur asséner de magnifiques coups de poing bien placés, qui les immobilisaient durant quelques instants, attendant que les anges fassent leur travail. Aphrodite, utilisa son pouvoir pour créer des illusions paradisiaques afin de tromper les ennemis dans leurs rêves. Artémis tirait des flèches de son arc d'or elle touchait sans cesse ces cibles, qui s'effondrèrent de douleur. Même si la déesse de la chasse ne les tuait pas, elle pouvait les mettre à terre. Elle sembla s'amuser particulièrement à exécuter cette tâche, d'ailleurs…

Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer mes amis parmi cette cohue, et je ne cessai de me demander si tous allaient bien. J'avais déjà décimé environ 5 démons, même si cela me faisait mal au cœur. Mais je restai sur la ligne juste devant Athéna, même si ma protection devait être médiocre, je voulais qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de ce qui se passait autour et qu'elle se concentre sur sa tâche.

Je retournai ma tête puis vis un démon arriver à toute vitesse. J'armai immédiatement puis me concentrai pour viser, la flèche commençant à scintiller de mauve. Mais alors que je fixais la cible à abattre, je ressentis un léger malaise. Le démon approchait dangereusement, mais mes mains étaient bloquées. Puis mes yeux s'écarquillèrent je connaissais cette créature… Celle-ci n'hésita cependant pas et me plaqua au sol, ses mains puissantes agrippant mes épaules. Je crachai de douleur, puis ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je ne sais si c'était à cause de la pression ou du choc mais ma respiration ton fut coupée violemment la jeune fille possédait des cheveux roses, longs comme jamais, et un visage fin comme son corps. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient dilatés, semblables à des yeux de serpent.

_Non… ce n'est pas possible…_

-…Karen ? Arrivai-je à expirer.

Des marques noires comme des tatouages en forme de griffes ornaient ses deux joues. Elle avait toujours ce sourire malsain et fou sur son visage, et c'était comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas, qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Mon visage décrivait une panique certaine, mais pas à cause de ma situation critique, plutôt pour le fait que Karen se tenait là, des ailes de démon dans le dos, et des griffes énormes sûrement ayant déjà attaquées plus d'un ange.

Mais que s'était–il passé ?!

Karen leva sa main pleine de griffes, réjouie. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur accéléra la cadence : elle allait me tuer ?! Elle prit son élan.

-Non Karen ! C'est moi Kazumi ! Arrête !

-Ka…Kazumi ?

Je la regardai dans les yeux : son sourire avait disparu et elle afficha une inquiétude à mon égard. Ses yeux se changèrent peu à peu… et je souris légèrement à la vue d'une Karen redevenue un peu plus normale. Mais une douleur la prit à la tête elle posa sa main sur son front et se plaignait. Elle se releva, se détachant de moi. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux, et je pouvais voir qu'ils changèrent de formes régulièrement. Elle était en train de faire une bataille intérieur… elle était contrôlée, et résistait.

Elle recula en vacillant pour déployer ses ailes, et elle vola maladroitement vers la direction opposée. Je repris mon souffle que s'est–il passé en enfer ?! Et si Karen était ici… alors les autres aussi ? Étaient–ils transformés, contrôlés ? Et dans cette guerre il était peut-être même possible qu'ils soient déjà… mon inquiétude se renforça. Mes mains tremblaient en reprenant mon arc en voyant Karen dans cet état, et vue le choc que ça avait dû me faire, j'avais peur en pensant que mes flèches pouvaient être altérées. Et il était fort probable que ce soit le cas. Cependant, durant cette attaque avec Karen, j'avais complètement oublié un élément : Athéna !

Un démon était arrivé à sa hauteur, et absorbée par ses soldats, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite. Mais alors qu'elle relevait la tête, un démon était juste au-dessus, prêt à l'attaquer. Elle était sans défense, personne n'était autour pour le parer… et c'était trop tard pour que je puisse la défende, si je le pouvais encore.

-Athéna ! Criai-je.

Mais alors que ma voix résonna dans la dimension, un vent brusque passa à côté de moi, poussant mes cheveux vers l'avant. Je n'eue pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, tout ce passant à une vitesse folle, mais lorsque je clignai des yeux à la seconde suivante, Arès était là, devant Athéna, une épée large levé, et de la matière noire semblable à la chaire des démons se décomposant. Athéna comme moi furent très impressionnée par ce secours effectué par le dieu de la guerre, et je pus même voir les joues d'Athéna devenir rose en voyant son chevalier dans une posture si classe. Celui-ci se redressa et fit face à la déesse de la guerre sans voix :

-Athéna, prononça-t-il d'une voix dure et sèche, actuellement, tu es un boulet pour nous tous.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?! Il voulait que son explosion se produise pour le restant de ses jours ?! Athéna ne répondit pas, baissant la tête.

-Nos hommes se font décimer un par un, continua-t-il. Des conseils seuls ne suffisent pas. Nous sommes en train de nous faire dominer !

-Je sais bien ! Répliqua-t-elle aussi sèchement que son interlocuteur lui parlait, en relevant une tête en colère. Mais tu connais ma situation non ?!

-Oui, admit-il, j'en suis conscient. Et c'est pour cela que je vais y remédier.

Sur cette phrase qui laissa perplexe la déesse, de la même manière que moi avec Shindou quelque temps auparavant, il l'embrassa. Athéna, d'abord surprise, ferma ensuite les yeux elle devait sans doute découvrir l'amour pour la première fois…

-Je t'aime, Athéna, avoua Arès en se détachant d'elle. Mais je t'aime encore plus lorsque tu es au front…

Il posa sa main sur la broche en forme d'aile qui tenait les cheveux d'Athéna en queue de cheval, puis la fit glisser progressivement le long de sa chevelure, pour qu'ils tombent jusqu'au niveau de ses cuisses. Et c'est à ce moment qu'une lumière éblouissante apparut dans le dos de la déesse des stratégies quelque chose se matérialisait petit à petit, puis je découvris avec stupeur de quoi il s'agissait : des ailes. Mais contrairement à celles des autres déesses, blanches, celles-ci étaient d'une autre couleur : dorées.

Bluffée par les plumes brillantes de la jeune femme et de l'action précédente de l'homme, je restai sans voix. Athéna, elle, ne cessait de regarder Arès, rouge. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Arès lui donna un arc argenté, orné et décoré de plumes et dont était sculpté de nombreuses formes et nombreux symboles, accompagné des flèches, de décoration similaire.

-Je…euh… balbutia-t-elle devant les armes.

-J'ai récupéré ton vieil arc, ça fait un bail qu'il n'a pas été utilisé. Il est temps que tu fasses ton travail… Déesse de la victoire…


	240. Chapter 105 (3)

**Chapitre 105**

L

a déesse saisit l'arc en regardant profondément le dieu de la guerre qui lui sourit. J'avais l'impression que c'était une personne complètement différente à la place d'Athéna une personne plus sensible, plus douce, ouverte, et surtout, plus forte. C'est tout de même étrange ce sentiment de puissance, alors qu'elle a l'air plutôt vulnérable…

Athéna fronça les sourcils, déterminée, et s'engagea dans la mêlé, comme heureuse de pouvoir enfin se battre. Je la regardai dans sa transformation un démon se trouvait en face d'elle, et elle arma directement. A peine avait-elle positionné la flèche, qu'elle était déjà remplie de son esprit elle n'eut même pas la peine d'attendre que la flèche se charge. Elle tira, et l'arme brillante de mile feu fit décomposer le démon en moins d'une demi-seconde. La rapidité avec laquelle elle se concentrait et tirait était juste fulgurante. Elle tendit ses ailes, pour d'un seul battement se propulser à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle retira une flèche qui toucha un être malfaisant à une distance telle qu'il serait impossible pour nous que la flèche reste à une vitesse constante. Dans les airs, son combat et sa technique étaient encore plus bouffantes. Entre acrobatie, esquives, et tirs précis, elle attirait tous les regards des ennemis… qui se faisaient terrasser en moins de deux.

Les déesses la virent et sourirent devant le retour de la véritable Athéna qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien. Arès, lui, la regarda avec énormément d'admiration.

-Tu sais, disait-il à mon intension sans quitter des yeux la déesse, elle était vraiment légendaire… et c'était la meilleure combattante d'entre tous les dieux… pas étonnant qu'elle soit la chouchoute du roi Zeus… (Il me regarda dans les yeux :) Tu avais entièrement raison : je l'aime plus que tout. Et c'est pour cela que je vais me battre à ses côtés.

Il resserra son étreinte sur son épée large, qui brillait d'une lumière vive, surement provoquée par son esprit. Serait-ce le même système que la flèche ? En tout cas, Arès restait très impressionnant aussi, sur le champ de bataille : il arrivait à faire disparaitre plusieurs démons en un seul coup.

Je secouai vite la tête : avec tous ces retournements de situation, je n'avais pas pensé à les prévenir de ne pas tuer mes amis ! Et d'un seul coup, une révélation me sauta aux yeux : si les anges gagnaient, cela voulait dire faire disparaitre mes amis ! Que se passait-il si l'un d'entre eux était touché par une flèche ?

Alors que je pensai, un démon s'approcha de moi. J'armai, puis tirai… mais la flèche partit dans une autre direction que tout droit elle avait dévié ! Je savais bien que mes tirs seraient altérés avec mes inquiétudes !

Mais une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un me vint en aide, et le démon disparut en un éclair. J'admirai les étincelles rouges qui retombaient au sol, puis le détenteur de l'esprit de force qui arriva vers moi : Shindou.

-Alors ? Athéna et Arès se sont trouver on dirait ! S'exclama-t-il avec sourire.

-Shindou ! Tu n'as rien ! (mon sourire s'évapora bien vite :) Tu es au courant que nos amis sont…

-Oui, me coupa-t-il, je sais. J'ai croisé ce sale cabot dans un état pitoyable.

Une référence à Kariya hein ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire malgré ce qui s'était passé, Shindou est resté le même. Mais il rougit vite, et je l'imitai lorsque je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de le fixer. Je détournai le regard :

-Mes flèches dévient à cause de mon inquiétude, expliquai-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, me rassura-t-il. J'ai vu un ange tirer sur eux tout à l'heure ils ont une sorte de protection… invisible, qui détruit la flèche lorsqu'elles s'approchent un peu trop près… ce qui couta le combat à de nombreux anges surpris d'ailleurs…

Je restai perplexe : une sorte de protection ? Mais ne sera-t-elle pas inefficace contre la déesse Athéna et le dieu Arès, dont leur puissance est énorme ? Alors que je voulais poser la question à Shindou, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la dimension. Seul des claquements se firent parvenir dans notre dos. Nous fîmes volte-face : Athéna, dans les airs, face à Zéphiris, restée sur la terre. Les démons et les anges stoppèrent net les combats au vu des deux chefs face à face, tandis que la jeune démone adolescente frappa des mains, comme pour applaudir son ennemie.

-Je te félicite, Athéna, commença-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as réussi à être plus forte et à te taper un mec en même temps, t'as fait fort !

-La ferme Zéphiris ! S'exclama fermement Athéna.

La déesse prit une plume dans ses ailes dorées, et sous sa main, elle se transforma en un bel arc en or, accompagné d'une flèche pointue et aiguisée. Encore plus beau que le précédent, cet arme était d'une beauté et devait être d'une rareté incomparable. Elle fit glisser la flèche pour tendre le fil, qui fit résonner le bruit métallique dans ce silence impressionné. La jeune fille cessa ses applaudissements et regarda profondément la déesse et sa nouvelle arme.

-Athéna, déesse de la guerre, des stratégies, mais aussi de la victoire… ses flèches comme ses techniques de combat sont légendaires, et ses plumes d'or ont la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en armes dévastatrices… qui assurent une mort totale à n'importe quelle créature… bien sûr, elles ne peuvent être utilisés qu'une fois… des armes dévastatrices en sommes, qu'énormément de personne veulent se procurer. C'est pourquoi tu les caches aux yeux de tous.

-Tu t'es drôlement bien renseignée… disait Athéna en plissant les yeux. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vais te tuer de cette flèche, et cette guerre sera terminée. La partie est finie.

Athéna réajusta son arc pour que Zéphiris soit bien dans son angle de mire. La démone, contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci, ne sourit pas. Elle grinça des dents et ses sourcils étaient froncés elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait perdu. Et si Athéna la tuait, alors probablement nos amis redeviendraient normaux. C'était l'acte décisif de cette guerre. Mais quelque chose vint le perturber…

-Arrêtez ! Cria une voix venant de nulle part, résonnant dans la dimension.

Zéphiris sembla reconnaitre la voix dès la première entente. Les déesses, elles restèrent sceptiques, jusqu'à ce qu'un anneau scintillant apparaisse au centre de la dimension, puis une personne apparut de plus en plus distinctement. Il s'agissait d'une femme, belle elle aussi, et portait un chignon avec un bandeau de fleur. Les déesses la regardèrent avec étonnement, tandis que Zéphiris grogna à son apparition.

-Arrêtez, ne la tuez pas, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

-Mais… tu es… balbutia Athéna, choquée.

-Mère, je vous interdis de venir m'interrompre ! S'exclama Zéphiris, furieuse.

_« Mère » ?_

-Perséphone ! S'exclama Déméter.

Déméter devait surement être la plus choquée d'entre toute. Elle s'approcha progressivement de ladite Perséphone, mais celle-ci recula instinctivement :

-Non, attendez… disait-elle à son attention. (Elle s'adressa à Athéna :) Cessez le combat immédiatement !

-Vous êtes culoté de me demander cela après avoir déclaré la guerre ! S'exclama la commandant de l'armée des anges.

-Ce n'est pas moi, ni mon époux qui avions voulu cette guerre, mais notre fille ! (Elle se tourna vers Zéphiris :) Tu n'as pas honte ?! De faire une bêtise pareille ! Et avec une partie de l'armée de ton père en plus !

-Mère, je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas venir me déranger lorsque je joue !

-Quel jeu ?! Demanda-t-elle, éberluée. Tu allais te faire tuer !

Zéphiris fit un claquement de langue agacée. J'eue vraiment l'impression de voir une mère disputer son adolescente… mais dans un contexte différent, cependant. Faire la guerre n'était pas considéré comme une simple bêtise dans notre monde.

-Perséphone, commença Athéna, je suis consciente que ce n'est qu'une « bêtise » de ta fille… (Cela me surprit assez que la déesse tutoyait la mère de Zéphiris) mais cela a couté des douleurs à mes anges. D'autant plus que des humains encore en vie ont été impliqués.

Je me souvenais que les anges ne pouvaient pas mourir, mais juste ressentir la douleur. Perséphone fut déconcertée, et voulait s'excuser. Mais Zéphiris prit la parole en première :

-C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mère, j'ai fait une bêtise, et quoi que je fasse, je vais être punie. De plus j'ai perdu la guerre… Cependant, je voudrais faire un dernier jeu… (Un sourire de folie s'inscrivait sur son visage :) Et cette fois-ci, je le gagnerai, et personne ne m'en empêchera !

Riant aux éclats, elle claqua des doigts, et des marquages se firent au sol. Je sentais le sol trembler, et comme des sortes de banc recouvert par un toit apparurent sur les côtés. Je fus coquée lorsque je reconnu… un terrain !

-J'ai toujours aimé le football, riait-elle. Ce sport si niait des humains, rendons-leur hommage, vu qu'ils sont présents ! Je vous propose un marché… avantageux pour vous, vu que j'ai déjà perdu : si vous perdez, vous gagnez cette dimension, tout simplement. Et si vous gagnez…

Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts, puis cinq démons éparpillés dans la dimension se rassemblèrent en un battement d'aile synchronisé, puis un éclair me parcouru, moi, et les autres joueurs : les cinq démons n'étaient autre que Ema, Tsurugi, Hakira, Karen, Tenma et Kariya, en ligne, tous contrôlés par cette fille.

-…Vous aurez un supplément en remportant ces cinq humains…, disait-elle, observant nos visages tétanisés avec joie.


	241. Chapter 106 (3)

**Chapitre 106**

E

lle se réveilla, ouvrant les yeux, hésitante. Elle se leva quasi instantanément, se redressant sur son futon. La jeune rousse fut surprise de découvrir une couverture posée sur ses jambes, l'avant réchauffée. Elle était dans les dortoirs ? Elle n'avait que de faibles souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, avant qu'elle ne se mette à faire une série de rêves nostalgiques.

Elle caressa ses cheveux Emcy avait le sentiment que quelqu'un les avait touchés… elle sortit des dortoirs pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, aucun de ses amis n'étaient présent dans la cours. Ou étaient – ils ?

Puis une chose étrange se produit : à la manière d'un bug informatique, des éléments du décor que formait le paradis vacillaient. Au début, la défenseuse crut à une hallucination mais elle avait beau se frotter les yeux, et les cligner plusieurs fois, la situation ne changea pas.

Devant cet endroit silencieux, un peu trop tout de même, Emcy s'aventura à la recherche d'une quelconque âme, les sortes de bugs toujours présents. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine en ne voyant personne dans les environs. Puis soudain, elle en aperçu un : un ange. Mais elle déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était figé en pleine action de marche, il ne bougeait cependant pas d'un pouce.

Emcy recula d'un pas devant la créature. C'était comme si tout était déréglé : à la fois le temps et l'espace. Était – ce encore un rêve ? Elle était pourtant persuadée d'être bien éveillée…

Son stress s'intensifia elle fit volte face et commença à courir dans le sens opposé, à la recherche d'une personne, n'importe laquelle…pour simplement montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule bloquée, devenue folle.

_-Emcy… c'est moi… Emcy…_

_Papa ? _Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens elle serait vraiment devenue folle jusqu'à en entendre des voix alors ?!

-_Emcy… ce monde ne tiendra plus très longtemps…_

-Papa… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda – t – elle, persuadée de plus en plus qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son père.

_-Tu verras bien. A présent, tes amis ont besoin de toi…_

-Mes…amis…

Elle pensa à Kirino et à tous les autres. Où étaient – ils ? Et pourquoi auraient –ils besoin d'elle ? Étaient – ils en danger ?

A peine se posait – elle ces questions qu'un cercle lumineux entoura la jeune fille. La lumière jaune l'apaisait. Il commença à tourner autour d'elle avec vitesse, si bien que ses cheveux s'agitaient comme en présence d'une bourrasque.

-Attends ! Cria – t – elle en devinant qu'elle allait bientôt quitter cet endroit. Où es-tu papa ?! Je te cherche depuis que je suis ici et…

_-Tu me verras bien assez tôt, la coupa-t-il. Maintenant va._

Elle voulu répliquer une fois de plus, mais la lumière empli sa vision, puis elle se fit comme transportée. Seul restait un paysage figé et défectueux après son départ…

Il était évident que nous n'allons pas refuser le match. Dans tous les cas, cette dimension appartenait au paradis, à présent. Athéna insista sur Hermès Zéphiris répondit malicieusement qu'elles verront cela plus tard, ce qui eut pour l'effet d'agacer la déesse de la stratégie.

Nous nous préparons chacun de notre côté, chaque équipe ayant son propre banc. J'enfilai le dossard de capitaine sur notre tenue blanche. Nous avions promis à Athéna que nous allions faire de notre mieux après tout, cette fois ci, c'était notre domaine. La déesse hocha la tête, et, parmi les volontaire, parla aux anges qui allaient remplacer les joueurs manquants.

-Durant cette période, vous serez entièrement sous les ordres de Kazumi. Je compte sur vous pour être à la hauteur !

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur, puis la déesse aux ailes d'or me fit un sourire complice. Je lui rendis il ne fallait pas qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, nous perdions ce match…

Perséphone était de l'autre côté du terrain, spectatrice malgré elle au final, je ne savais pas vraiment qui elle était... je l'observais soupirer devant sa fille, légèrement agacée. Déméter la regarda avec attention. Je suppose que j'allais demander plus tard…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un anneau doré apparut au centre du terrain puis comme Perséphone était apparut il y a quelques instants, je fus partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude en voyant Emcy se matérialiser devant nous.

-Emcy ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant.

Celle – ci regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterrit, et j'ignorais comment elle avait fait. Après l'avoir posté sur le banc à nos côté, elle nous expliqua bien vite la situation.

-Tu as entendu ton père ? Répéta Tora, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Et le monde… disparaissait ?

On n'y comprit pas grand-chose, mais Emcy semblait bouleversée. Nous n'avions plus assez de temps avant que le match ne commence, mais j'avais beaucoup de question à lui poser… et de chose à lui raconter ! Comme à toutes les autres, lorsque nous les délivreront de Zéphiris…

Nous nous postions sur le terrain, et après lui avoir demandé avec insistance si cela allait, Emcy avait enfilé le maillot. J'étais directement en face d'Ema, sur laquelle je pouvais admirer le brassard de capitaine à son bras. J'essayais de ne pas être perturbée, et de rester concentrée. Je fis un rapide regard en direction de mes camarades Tora regardait Hakira avec intensité et avec peine elle se faisait contrôler, une fois de plus… ce dû être les pensées du garçon du futur.

Après un sourire malsain de Zéphiris, le coup d'envoi fut donné je passais la balle à Shindou qui avança d'un pas décidé. Tenma se mit en travers de son chemin. L'ex capitaine essaya de dribbler, mais le défenseur le bloquant avec ses ailes, et fit des mouvements étranges c'était comme s'il forçait le pianiste à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Naturellement, Celui-ci regarda ses pupilles. C'est à ce moment que le visage de Shindou se décomposa il fut figé sur place l'espace d'un instant, terrorisé.

Alors que sa réaction nous interpella tous, le petit ami de Karen prit aisément le ballon. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que Shindou reprit ses esprits, la mine toujours mal en point cependant. Et la question était « pourquoi »…

Tenma slaloma aisément entre les joueurs, ses ailes le faisant l'éviter légèrement, augmentant sa vitesse et son agilité et ce fut la méthode de déplacement de tous les joueurs dans l'équipe adverse. Les démons avancèrent à une vitesse folle, et Emcy se mit en travers de la route du détenteur… mais une fois de plus, elle fut tétanisée sur place, comme Shindou, puis Karen tira en face des buts : de nouveau, Shinsuke ne bougea pas durant une seconde, laissant le ballon passer de la même facilité qu'avec les autres joueurs. 1-0.

Zéphiris riait sur son banc, heureuse de voir son équipe en train de gagner. Les démons regagnant le côté de leur terrain, nous nous ressemblions entre nous, anges compris. Shindou, Shinsuke et Emcy gardait les yeux grand ouverts.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! M'exclamai-je à leur intention.

-Je…je ne sais pas… articula Shindou difficilement. J'ai vu… un de mes cauchemars… je pense…

Shinsuke et Emcy acquiescèrent alors ils avaient vu leurs cauchemars matérialisés devant eux, à la manière des rêves lorsque nous étions arrivés au Paradis ? Je me tournai vers eux, puis Zéphiris qui me fixa avec des yeux similaires. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

-Les démons peuvent posséder ce genre de pouvoir, intervint un des anges.

-Je pense que c'est leurs yeux, réfléchissais-je, repensant aux scènes précédentes. Surtout, ne les regardez pas dans les yeux…

-Pourtant, ça ne m'avais rien fait… répliqua un autre ange.

Les autres créature légendaires hochèrent la tête possédaient-ils une sorte de protection ? De toute évidence, leur niveau de football était bas, et on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout… Je retournai à ma place, déterminée : le truc, c'était de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux… je me répétai cette phrase intérieurement. Il était hors de question que l'on se prenne un autre but !

Je commençai à avancer, prête à tout. D'un coup, Tsurugi se mit contre mon chemin, et j'évitai soigneusement son regard… mais une sensation étrange, comme un poids très lourd se posa sur ma poitrine, comme si elle était compressée : l'impression d'être observée, fixée ?

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas…_

Trop tard. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Tsurugi était apparut devant moi, comme téléporté. Surprise, je n'avais pas pensé à détourner le regard de la chose qui venait d'apparaitre devant moi. Mon regard croisa le sien… Et je me sentis vaciller, perdant l'équilibre. Une image rapide mais assommante s'encra en mon subconscient : Athéna, gisante sur le sol, morte, avec les déesses et… Shindou, raide, blanc, mort, mes amis en démon, les avant tous tués.

Lorsque cette image disparut subitement, j'eue du mal à revenir à la réalité. J'étais seule, du côté adverse l'attaque était déjà loin derrière. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je fis volte face pour retourner vers les cages. Shinsuke devant l'attaquant, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, pur réflexe pour un gardien afin de deviner où le ballon allait partir… Et il fut de nouveau prit d'un cauchemar, le temps que la balle roule tranquillement pour toucher les filets. 2-0.

Zéphiris ria aux éclats, tandis qu'Athéna serra le poing sur son genou. Je lui jetai un regard désespéré. Comment se battre contre un adversaire qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder ? Dans tout les cas, Athéna comme les anges ne pouvaient pas y remédier avant la fin de la mi-temps…

Et je vous laisse deviner la suite… une répétition de cauchemar, faisant de tout notre possible, on gaffait souvent… et les buts adverses rentraient encore et encore. Impossible de faire une offensive dans ces condition, même tête baissé leur défense aussi, malgré cela, restait bonne. On s'était prit déjà 4 buts durant la première mi-temps.

Sur le banc, tous étaient épuisés, et ce fut plus mentalement que physiquement. Une tonne de cauchemars semblables au premier avait défilés sous mes yeux… La déesse de la guerre et le dieu Arès restèrent plutôt éloigné l'un de l'autre, gênée. Athéna nous regarda, puis se tourna sur le score. Elle soupira :

-Une histoire de cauchemar hein… Perséphone pourrait peut-être vous aider.

_Perséphone ?_ Déméter baissa la tête, et voyant notre aire sceptique, elle expliqua :

-Perséphone…est ma fille, lâcha-t-elle. Hermès, le roi des enfers, me l'a enlevé… Et maintenant, elle ère dans l'enfer. Avant, elle venait nous rendre visite de temps à autre. Puis ce se fit de plus en plus rare… Je compris rapidement que c'était à cause de Zéphiris.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive : d'où les réactions des déesses et surtout de Déméter… Athéna continua :

-Mais elle reste intimement en contact avec le Paradis, vu que c'est elle qui fabrique les bulles paradisiaques.

-C'est elle ?! S'exclama Shinsuke, bluffé.

-A la base, commença Artémis, les bulles paradisiaques étaient une magie utilisée par les démons pour faire vivre les pires cauchemars pour l'éternité… une sorte de prison éternelle. Mais Perséphone lutta pour que cela cesse, puis elle récupéra cette magie, pour créer des bulles pour le paradis : celle qui plonge dans des rêves.

-D'où l'énergie négative qui s'y dégage lorsqu'elles éclatent, continua Arès. Les démons ne prévoyaient pas de sortie de secours. (Elle se tourna vers Emcy :) Celle de la rousse, en revanche, a été modifiée…

-En effet, la coupa une voix venant de derrière.

Nous nous retournions comme un seul homme : Perséphone se tenait là, ayant écouté à moitié notre conversation. Nous n'osions plus parler, gênés. Elle reprit :

-Cette bulle que j'avais créé était cachée, en stock… mais un matin, elle avait disparut. Quelqu'un me l'avait volé. Surement l'œuvre de Zéphiris. (Elle avança vers Déméter et se courba :) Je suis désolée, mère, de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles. (Elle s'adressa aux autres déesses :) De même pour vous. Mon mari ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle ces derniers temps. En ce qui concerne Zéphiris… Je ne sais pas où elle avait la tête. Je vous prie de m'excuser profondément.

Elle se courba une nouvelle fois. Déméter sourit à sa fille, qui avait l'air pourtant du même âge qu'elle. Athéna regarda le terrain une nouvelle fois :

-Perséphone, tu n'aurais pas la solution à ces cauchemars ?

-Ah, si ! S'exclama-t-elle, contente de pouvoir servir. (Elle prit une plume d'un ange joueur, puis le posa entre ses mains :) Il suffit de prendre une plume d'ange, et d'y retoucher quelques trucs… (La plume scintilla, puis la branche principale s'agrandit pour que les deux extrémités se rejoignent :) et voilà ! Portez ces colliers, et vous serez immunisés !

-Tout simplement ? Disait Aphrodite, étonnée.

Perséphone sourit, puis répéta le geste pour en créer plusieurs. Perséphone connaissait les cultures des deux mondes et avait l'air de posséder une grande magie. Je pris la plume entre mes mains avant de me la mettre autour du cou.

Je regardai le score une nouvelle fois même en évitant les cauchemars, il allait être difficile de récupérer l'avance… Je regardai Tora, les sourcils froncés, il hocha la tête : il fallait qu'on essaye !

Je m'avançai vers Athéna, d'un air sérieux, puis lui demanda :

-Athéna, il faut que tu fusionnes avec moi.


	242. Chapter 107 (3)

**Chapitre 107**

E

lle resta éberluée devant ma question, qu'elle répéta, ne comprenant pas. Bien sûr, je parlai ici du Mixi Max.

-Athéna, il est possible que tu me donnes de la force et de la puissance en me donnant une partie de ton âme… mais pour cela il faut que tu sois d'accord, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux donner à n'importe qui. Si tu penses sincèrement que je ne le mérite pas, tu peux refuser.

Athéna me regarda dans les yeux, bluffée par mon discours. Après quelques secondes à rester figée, elle sourit. Je ne comprenais pas la signification de ce geste. Elle se leva puis mit ses mains sur mes épaules, me regardant dans les yeux, et effaçant son sourire pour montrer un visage ferme et sérieux :

-Kazumi… Depuis le début, tu m'as interpellé. La première chose qui m'a plu chez toi, c'est que tu soies chef, et que tu soies une fille, ce qui est plutôt rare… (Elle gloussa :) Mais j'ai découvert bien vite que ce n'était qu'un détail ridicule. Car Kazumi, je te trouve exceptionnel. La façon dont tu es proche de tes amis, qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, ta force d'esprit… tu m'as réconforté, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as soutenu… Tu as accompli l'impossible pour sauver ton amie dans la bulle, tu as su me dire les mots justes, et tu as ouvert mon cœur comme il ne l'a jamais été. Je ne l'aurai imaginé de la part d'un humain ordinaire.

Mes joues étaient en feu devant tant de compliment. Tous, moi y compris, burent ses paroles, et mes amis et les déesses me jugèrent d'un bon œil. Je n'étais peut-être quand même pas si exceptionnelle que ça… Athéna, après une courte pause, reprit :

-Tu me ressembles, Kazumi, et je te ressemble. Nous sommes amies. Tu mérites largement une partie de ma puissance.

Je regardai les autres ils me hochèrent tous la tête, d'accord avec ce que la déesse disait. Encore rouge, je la regardai dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête, prête. Je n'avais pas intérêt à la décevoir ! Tora expliqua à Athéna le procédé de la montre, priant que cela fonctionne… mais Athéna le coupa et lui disait :

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, je le ferais moi-même.

Perplexe, le jeune homme féru de tigres ne répliqua pas, laissant la déesse s'en charger. De nouveau sur le terrain, je me concentrai à mort, puis serrai le pendentif qu'avait créé Perséphone pour nous protéger. Je jetai un œil à Zéphiris elle riait toujours, s'amusant avec nous comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires pions. Nous allions gagner ce match… je regardai Ema et mes amis, ailes noires toujours dans le dos il fallait qu'ils redeviennent normaux !

Le coup d'envoi fut lancé. J'avançai, puis me fis vite barrer la route par un démon je me risquai à le regarder dans les yeux. Et à son étonnement comme du mien, ça fonctionnait : plus de cauchemars ! Je le dribblai sans problème. Puis je fis la passe à Tora, situé à côté de moi il passa aisément un autre joueur, puis en face des cages, utilisa son Mixi Max :

**_-Mixi Max ! Taïga ! Tigre Légendaire !_**

Le ballon passa droit dans les filets. 4-1. Enfin notre premier but ! En voyant cela, Zéphiris grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir vers sa mère de l'autre côté du terrain. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, en colère contre sa fille. Je me repositionnai, et vis du coin de l'œil Athéna préparer une flèche qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

Le moral de l'équipe monta un peu. Mais je ne me réjouis pas trop vite : ce but était le résultat de l'effet de surprise à présent que les démons savent que nous sommes résistants contre leur pouvoir, ils n'allaient plus se retenir… une goutte de sueur perla mon front, stressant. Puis, une fois le coup de sifflet retentit, Athéna m'interpella. Je me tournai en sa direction, puis je me crispai quand je vis qu'elle me visait avec sa flèche. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait, la voix tendue.

-Fais-moi confiance, disait-elle la pointe vers moi.

J'hésitai me faire frapper par une flèche ne m'enchantai pas vraiment… Mais malgré tout, je faisais confiance à Athéna. Je hochai la tête, devant les regards apeurés de mes amis face à ma réponse. Puis je vis la flèche partir au ralentit… s'approchant vers moi, progressivement, brillante d'or. Au contact de mon corps, elle se désintégra complètement… et j'eue l'impression que quelque chose rentrait en moi. La flèche disparaissait à l'état physique… Mais la puissance et la chaleur qu'elle contenait s'était rependue en mon corps.

Je ressentis un vrai bain de puissance, une force et une énergie sans pareille qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, et même de mon esprit. Je me sentais plus légère, moins fatiguée, comme si je pouvais déplacer des montagnes une source de force qui se déplaçait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, voyageant, recouvrant les zones d'ombre… une sensation de…puissance.

C'était ça, le Mixi Max.

Mes cheveux poussèrent, jusqu'à m'arriver en bas des cuisses : des cheveux blonds, ondulés… Ma queue sur le côté n'était plus tenue par un simple élastique, mais par une aile, semblable à celle sur la broche d'Athéna… Je sentis un courant d'air sur ma tête, et je ne sais comment je pouvais ressentir cela, mais je savais que c'était un halo, comme ceux des anges. Puis la touche finale… une impression de légèreté, et la possibilité de bouger un membre nouveau, fluide : des ailes.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur mes amis qui me dévisagèrent, bluffés par ma transformation. Mon regard était plus perçant, mélangeant le mien à celui d'Athéna. Il était temps de rattraper l'issus du match…

D'une seule pulsion du pied, j'arrivai à me propulser pour aller chercher le ballon. Mes ailes déployées m'aidèrent à planer et à prendre plus de distance sans trop forcer. Je retouchai la terre ferme et continuai dans ma lignée. Mes pieds touchèrent à peine le sol lorsque je courrai c'est à cet instant que je réalisai qu'avoir des ailes était vraiment une excellente chose pour les mouvements. Un tacle par deux défenseurs qui essayaient de me reprendre la balle. Un battement d'aile. Plus aucun obstacle. Face aux cages, de deux doigts, je pris le halo sur ma tête, puis le positionné face à moi, le ballon de l'autre côté. Je saisis une plume dans mes ailes, qui se transforma immédiatement en arc armé d'une flèche, à la manière d'Athéna. Je visai, puis tirai au centre du halo pour touche le ballon. Il se chargea de mon énergie, avant de partir à toute vitesse vers les cages :

**_-Flèche des anges !_**

La balle alla tellement vite que le démon ne put pas l'arrêter. Face à ce but et cette remontée de terrain spectaculaire, les membres de mon équipe crièrent de joie. Je souris puis fixa Athéna, qui me leva le pouce. J'étais heureuse. J'avais un Mixi Max. Avec une déesse !

Je regardai le tableau des scores il ne restait plus que deux buts, et on avait l'égalité ! Tout pouvait se faire ! Nous allions gagner ce match, coute que coute ! Mais alors que nous nous réjouissions, Zéphiris alla au milieu du terrain. Le visage caché par ses cheveux. Le silence s'abattit sur la dimension devant cette soudaine apparition je pense que ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, même si cela faisait peu de temps que je la connaissais… Elle leva le bras, puis claqua des doigts. Je ressentis alors comme un souffle, une onde qui avait parcourue l'endroit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'eue vite ma réponse : d'un coup, les démons étaient à terre, y comprit nos amis. Un vent de panique s'immergea en moi :

-Non ! Criai-je. Qu'as-tu fais ?!

-J'en avais marre de ce jeu. Ces gens qui rigolent et reprennent espoir, ça me donne envie de vomir. Si Cerbère était là, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. (Elle me regarda se précipiter sur Ema, inquiète puis claqua sa langue, agacée :) Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas mort, imbécile. J'ai juste retirée mon contrôle. (Elle regarda en direction d'Athéna :) Bref, comme je le disais, cette dimension est désormais la votre. Faites-en…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il y eut comme un tremblement de terre. C'était possible, ça, dans les différentes dimensions ? Au vu des visages apeurés des déesses, surement pas. Puis, il y eut comme des dérèglements, des sortes de « bugs », comme Emcy le décrivait avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. Des cris s'élevèrent, tous tournaient la tête dans tous les sens, ne savant ce qu'il se passait. Le sol sous nos pieds se fissura, et des morceaux comme déchirés se mirent à tomber. Je m'éloignai du trou que cela avait produit, et mon sang n'arrêtait pas de faire des milliers de tours dans mon corps. C'était comme une sorte de catastrophe naturelle. Un morceau tomba à ma droite, puis je vis avec effroi Karen tomber dans le vide, à quelques mètres de moi. Je criai son nom.

A peine tournai-je la tête de l'autre côté que Shinsuke était parti lui aussi dans les abysses. Je criai une nouvelle fois, ma voix ne dépassant pas le bruit assourdissant des craquements et des hurlements. A présent, le plafond craquelait, lui aussi, et des morceaux énorme tombèrent au sol, découvrant une surface blanche, et entrainant des fissures supplémentaires sous nos pieds. Les déesses comme la démone et moi-même avions beau battre des ailes, c'était comme si l'air avait disparu. Tous paniquèrent dans cette catastrophe : démons comme anges, comme humains. Shindou s'écroula sous mes yeux baignés de larmes. _Non… c'est pas possible… _

Tous se firent décimer un à un. Je reculai le plus possible, puis j'entendis un cri juste derrière moi : Athéna chutai en arrière vers le vide sombre et noir. D'un geste vif, je lui attrapai par le poigné, puis, allongée sur le sol, j'essayai de la remonter, alors qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide. Mais le sol s'écroula sous moi, et malencontreusement, je lâchai sa main, puis la vis chuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le noir complet. Mon visage était décomposé. J'allais mourir ? On allait tous mourir ici ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Il y a quelque minute à peine, on souriait tous de gagner… je regardai la dimension s'écrouler. Il ne resta plus beaucoup de personne que je n'arrivai pas à distinguer à cause des larmes. Je vis la dimension en miette. Allant du blanc au plafond, passant par le gris, au sol, vers le noir, le gouffre. Et au milieu de ça des débris tombant au ralenti. Une vision aussi belle que dévastatrice. Puis mon tour fut venu. Le sol s'écroula, puis je tombai en arrière, la vitesse augmentant. Je voyais le blanc s'éloigner, et le noir bientôt combler toute ma vision. Je ne savais pas si c'était le noir du gouffre, ou le noir de l'inconscience que j'avais ensuite devant les yeux…


	243. Chapter 108 (3)

**Chapitre 108**

I

l ne restait que moi. Moi, Emcy Jeweel, dans cette immense dimension en train de s'écrouler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je la dernière, regardant mes amis tous se faire engloutir par ce noir intense ? J'étais celle qui avait souffert le plus. Mon cœur ne suivait plus je ne réalisai pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors que divers morceaux s'écroulèrent dans un bruit incessant, j'attendais mon heure : vu comme cela était parti, j'allais forcément y passer, moi aussi. Cette idée m'effrayait. Mais soudain, le temps s'arrêta : les morceaux furent figés, la pluparts dans les airs. Mes yeux embués eurent du mal à voir ce figement soudain.

_-Emcy._

A l'entente de la voix, je me retournai et mon cœur fit un bond phénoménal : Papa.

-Papa… où sont-ils ?! Commençai-je, paniquée. Sont-ils… comme toi…

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-il, ils ne sont pas morts. Ils vont bien._

Il scintillait et flottai au dessus du sol. Cette fois, il était parfaitement visible, et le même qu'avant physiquement. Mes larmes s'amplifièrent je le voyais enfin. Soulevée du poids de l'inquiétude envers mes amis, je courrai en sa direction, pour enfouir mon visage baigné de larmes au creux de son épaule. Même s'il n'était surement qu'un vulgaire fantôme, je sentais la chaleur de son corps… et plus fou encore : son cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

-Papa je… je suis si heureuse, s'exclama-t-elle.

_-Moi aussi, Emcy. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te revoir… revoir comment tu as grandis… revoir à quel point tu as murit… A quel point tu es devenue une belle jeune femme…_

Il avait la même odeur réconfortante qu'auparavant. Je n'y croyais même pas : j'étais en train de serrer mon père… mon père qui est mort… dans mes bras…

-Papa, j'ai tellement de choses… à te dire…

_-Emcy, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, avoua-t-il durement. Mon souhait s'est exaucé… c'était ma dernière parole avant que je ne disparaisse définitivement de ce monde. Je voulais te revoir…_

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes une nouvelle fois ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un autre ton, plus colérique. Tu me manques, papa… Je…Je veux que tu reviennes…

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais c'est inutile de se débattre. J'ai du même faire l'impossible pour y parvenir. Vois-tu, je ne tiens pas longtemps dans le monde des vivants… et… c'est moi qui ait créé ces mondes.

Je me détachai pour le regarder différemment comment cela, « qui ait créé ces mondes » ? _« Je ne pense pas que ce monde soit réel…__je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas vraiment dans le paradis que nous sommes… ». _

_-Oui, affirma mon père en voyant ma réaction. C'est moi qui ait créé ces mondes l'enfer, le paradis… ainsi que cette dimension… jusqu'au tribunal du jugement dernier !_

-Mais…comment ?! S'exclama Emcy, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_-Je l'ignore un peu moi-même, à vrai dire, sourit-il bêtement. En fait, c'est après t'avoir vu à l'époque où j'errai auparavant. J'étais comme coincé, revoyant la scène en boucle. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, car c'est un magnifique souvenir… mais je savais que le temps avançait, et mon désir de te voir changée me prit, comme une sorte de souhait très puissant._

Il fit une pause et je le regardai intensément, les larmes continuant à couler pour je ne sais quelle raison. L'émotion de le revoir ? La compassion ? La tristesse ?

_-Et c'est alors que je t'ai vu. J'étais si heureux… mais tu t'en allais presque tout de suite. Et c'est alors que ces différents éléments se fabriquer devant mes yeux… (Il baissa la tête :) Je parie que tu as pensé à moi et aux contes que je te racontai lorsque tu étais enfant, en constatant que la plupart des personnages étaient des créatures de la mythologie grecque…_

C'était vrai : mon père adorait les légendes grecques : odyssée d'Homère, liste de toutes les divinités… Il m'avait fait un peu part de sa passion alors que j'étais une enfant. Cela ne m'intéressa pas particulièrement, mais voir mon père en parler avec tant d'épanouissement me faisait chaud au cœur.

_-C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai vu le paradis se créer comme je le souhaitai, et que tu t'y rendais, j'étais heureux. Mais je n'imaginai pas une seconde que l'enfer allait se créer… ainsi que cette dimension. Je voulais empêcher cela, je ne voulais pas créer un monde où le mal régnait… Mais j'avais beau me débattre dans mon esprit, rien ne se stoppa. Ce fut le comble : c'était moi qui dirigeais cette création, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas supprimer cet élément… Mais après que ce soit achevé, contrairement à ce que je pensai, j'étais handicapé : je ne pouvais plus apparaître ni bouger ou modifier à ma guise. De ce fait, je restai spectateur… ce qui ne m'arrangeai pas le moins du monde : l'enfer menant la vie dure à tes amis, sans oublier l'histoire où tu as été plongé dans un sommeil profond… C'est pour cela que je souhaitai m'excuser, Emcy. C'est en parti de ma faute si tes amis ont subi des tortures._

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé en enfer, et j'avoue que d'après la description de mon père, cela ne dut pas être facile. Cependant, si mon père ne pouvait pas arranger les choses…

-Ne dis pas ça, papa, le contredis-je, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce scénario…

-_Surement… soupira-t-il. Avec le recul, je pense comprendre à présent pourquoi je ne pouvais empêcher leur création l'esprit d'un homme est composé de plusieurs facettes : bonnes, males, neutre… et mon hypothèse est que j'ai voulu créer un monde uniquement fait de bien… mais j'en étais incapable. Tout simplement parce que j'étais humain. Et que les hommes ne sont pas tout blanc. Ils sont aussi noirs…et gris…_

Mon père avait toujours été quelqu'un de philosophique, dans sa façon de parler et d'expliquer. Je ne m'en rappelai pas bien à cause de mon jeune âge, je ne comprenais souvent pas ce qu'il racontait. Mais à ce moment là, je m'en été souvenue.

C'est à cet instant que des lumières scintillantes émanèrent de mon père, et il devint presque de plus en plus léger et faible au touché. Je reculai encore, puis constatai qu'il commençait à disparaitre.

_-Mon souhait le plus cher a été exhaussé, disait-il en regardant ses mains s'évaporer. Ainsi, je vais disparaître avec les mondes que j'ai façonnés._

-Non…Papa… disais-je, tremblante.

-_Ne pleure pas… (Il essuya une larme.) Je veux que la dernière vision que j'ai de toi, c'est un beau sourire… (Il devenait de plus en plus transparent. Son heure était enfin venu :) Tu m'as libéré, Emcy. Promets-moi d'être heureuse. Profite de la vie._

Même si les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je me forçai à ne plus pleurer une fois de plus devant lui, qui partait. Pas encore. Je serrais le poing, puis c'est avec un grand sourire sincère que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps que je lui répondis :

-Oui, papa !

Il me le rendit. Puis, je pus voir les dernières étincelles de lumière qui façonnaient son corps disparaitre vers le blanc du ciel… _Le paradis, symboliquement… _

Puis, je m'effondrai, et criai. Encore. Comme le jour où il était parti sur son lit d'hôpital. Il était mort. Une fois de plus. Criant et me recroquevillant sur moi –même avec la tristesse, je voyais mes larmes perler le sol gris du monde représentant la neutralité de mon père. Et c'est à cet instant que le temps se remit en marche. La cacophonie reprenait son cours, la catastrophe naturelle se poursuivit. Mais c'était limite si je m'en fichais éperdument. Je ne pensais qu'à mon père, la chaleur de son corps. Je m'étais une fois de plus attachée à lui. Il est parti une fois de plus. Je souffre une fois de plus.

Le sol s'écroula sous moi. Je tombais, comme au ralentit dans ce gouffre interminable. Je me remémorai les paroles de mon père : _ne pleure pas… Promets-moi d'être heureuse. Profite de la vie._

Oui… il fallait que je cesse de voir le noir partout, même si il ne faisait que de m'entourer à ce moment précis : il fallait que je me concentre sur ce blanc. Ce blanc qui s'éloignait peu à peu de moi cependant, il était présent. Dans toutes les ténèbres du monde, il existe. Dans toutes les personnes, dans tous les évènements il y avait toujours une part pure, une part de beauté, de gentillesse, de joie… il y avait de toutes ces émotions positives.

Je tendais le bras, comme pensant pouvoir l'attraper par la seule force de ma volonté. Je n'étais plus la même. Mon père m'avait fait voir les choses autrement. Et même s'il est mort une seconde fois à mes yeux, la vie continue, et même si j'aurai envie de broyer du noir, il y aura toujours des choses, des personnes, qui seront blanche dans ce voile sombre devant mes yeux…

_…_

_Tu es toute seule ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?_

_…_

_Aller, tu dois sourire !_

_… _

_Egao__**[1]**__ !_

Je fermai les yeux oui… j'avais changé… Car désormais, j'allais me concentrer sur les choses qui pourraient égayer ma vie, et non la détruire. Tout comme le faisait mon premier amour… Celui qui m'avait sortit de cette obscurité à l'époque…

Egao.

* * *

[1] « Egao » signifit « sourire » en japonais.


	244. Chapter 109 (3)

**Chapitre 109**

L

orsque je me réveillai, ce fut le visage de Koitaro que je vis en premier. Je me relevai progressivement, clignant des yeux pour mieux apercevoir où j'étais. Le son des bips, un siège… Je redressai la tête : la caravane. Le visage du chat en peluche s'éclaira :

-Tu es enfin réveillée, nyaa !

Je tournai la tête : tout le monde était là. Silencieux, impassibles, ils n'osaient probablement pas parler, dans leurs pensées. Il s'était passé tellement de chose… Un mal de crâne me prit. Je remarquai que tout le monde avait les yeux ouverts… sauf Emcy, qui songeait encore à côté de moi.

-Que…Pourquoi… commençai-je, cherchant mes mots.

-Daisuke et moi étions coincé ici, nyaa, au milieu du flux d'espace temps, et la caravane ne répondait pas aux commendes, nyaa. L'accordéon ne disparait pas, nyaa. Nous ne pouvons toujours pas bouger, nyaa. Et entre temps, vous êtes tous apparut par magie, nyaa.

-En tout cas, commença la pierre volante avec enthousiasme, je vois que vous avez tous les deux réussi votre Mixi Max !

Je me rappelai douloureusement d'Athéna tombant, où je ne pus la sauver… puis d'Ema, transformée en démon. Je jetai un œil vers elle la tête baissée, elle était crispée, refusant sans doute toute conversation, trop… perturbée.

Emcy se réveilla, puis directement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse diriger quoi que ce soit. Mais son visage ne semblait pas triste : plutôt surprit. Directement, elle se lava en constatant que nous étions tous là :

-Quel soulagement… vous allez bien …

Sceptiques à l'entente de sa phrase, personne ne répondit ou ne broncha. C'était rare, une telle ambiance de malaise, une ambiance extrêmement sombre et plate, comme si tout le monde se sentais traumatisé, honteux, ou tout simplement triste. Ça s'était terminé trop brusquement.

Koitaro prit un air compatissant en voyant nos visages, comme la pierre qui restait silencieuse il savait que tout n'avait pas été très gai, que ce soit pour le paradis ou l'enfer. Je me levai : en tant que capitaine, je ne pouvais pas laisser l'équipe dans cet état… et même : ce sentiment de malaise m'insupportait.

-Les amis… commençai-je. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile… mais il faut que chacun soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut surmonter tout cela… On ne peut pas rester dans l'ignorance…

-Je suis d'accord, m'accompagna Shindou.

Je souris, comme pour le remercier d'être d'accord avec mon opinion. Il hocha la tête, et nous attendions l'acquiescement de tout le monde. C'est alors que commença des timides, mais néanmoins importants récits. En passant par le tribunal, où je me sentais obligé de dire à tous qui était vraiment l'homme à la capuche noire. Tous furent surpris, mais j'eue le plus peur pour Emcy elle souriait. Elle n'était même pas choquée, ni désorientée par cette nouvelle : elle souriait, simplement, gloussant même un peu.

Puis je racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé au paradis : le lac, les rêves, les flèches, le décor, les déesses, Athéna, Emcy dans une bulle… Bien sûr j'évitai soigneusement le passage de mes péripéties avec Shindou. Toutes les histoires et légendes avec les démons, la nouvelle dimension, etc.… Puis, lorsque j'eue finit mon récit, ce fut le tour des visiteurs de l'enfer, qui n'avaient pas faits de commentaires. Personne ne semblait vouloir vraiment en parler… mais Tenma se désigna.

Il commença alors toute l'histoire que je découvris en même temps que mes amis : la barque, l'eau noire (que je reconnu immédiatement), les cages, le travail forcé, l'échappatoire, Cerbère, et cette mystérieuse fille…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… la fille était aussi dans la barque avec nous… se rappela-t-il.

-Une fille ? Répéta Tora, troublé. (Il se tourna vers moi :) Tu ne l'as pas vu au tribunal, Kazumi ?

Je baissai la tête, puis raconta ma rencontre avec elle. Karen comme d'autres membres de cette destination se rappelèrent des détails apportés par elle : un affrontement dans un futur proche… Ainsi qu'un Mixi Max avec le chien des enfers.

-Nous allons la recroiser, disait Tora, c'est sûr. D'autant plus qu'elle a fait un Mixi Max.

-C'est dangereux d'en faire un avec ces pistolets ? Demanda Kariya.

-Les Mixi Max pur sont toujours risqué. Néanmoins, Kazumi l'a bien réalisé… et je pense qu'Ema aussi. (Elle ne dit mot, comme jusqu'au début de cette conversation.) Mais cette fille doit avoir un esprit et une force inébranlable.

La recroiser… L'envie ne me prit pas, mais je me demandai bien dans quel contexte nous allions la retrouver. Tenma continua son histoire : le palais de Zéphiris, puis le tatouage qui prit vie et… plus rien. Le noir complet.

-Le pire, enchaîna Karen, c'est que nous voyions la scène… comme si on était enfermé dans un autre corps, et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien contrôler… Il se mouvait seul, et n'exécutai pas nos ordres… quand je t'ai vu, Kazumi, j'avais réussi durant un instant mais ça n'a pas duré.

Je baissai la tête : les personnes de l'enfer ont dû subir des choses vraiment horribles… c'était pire que je ne pouvais le penser et dire que je croyais que tout irai bien pour eux… pas du tout.

-Mais une chose me tracasse, disait Daisuke en brisant le silence de réflexion. Ema : comment as-tu fait pour fusionner avec Zéphiris dans ce cas ?

Ses yeux 'écarquillèrent à l'entente de son nom. Tous se tournèrent vers elle c'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis le début elle ne disait rien, et il était certain qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Hakira, située à un siège non loin d'elle, lui murmura :

-Aller Ema… n'ait pas peur… que s'est-il passé ?

Même si la voix d'Hakira lui semblait rassurante, une peur s'inscrivit sur son visage, avant qu'elle n'engouffre son visage dans ses cheveux. Mon inquiétude grandit : Ema était bizarre. Très bizarre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était constamment effrayée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, maquant toujours son émotion :

-Je…vous ai vu vous transformer… un par un… mais il ne m'arrivait toujours rien… et… Zéphiris m'a interpellé elle disait que je pouvais lui servir car…j'étais résistante.

Sa voix tremblait, comme son corps. Elle continua :

-J'étais seule… dans une salle sombre… et… des gens… des choses… me touchaient… noir… tout était noir… (Elle croisa ses bras et serra son étreinte sur elle-même :) J'avais très peur… et très mal. J'entendais des cris… et… cette Zéphiris m'a libéré. Je m'étais vu dans un miroir, et j'étais horrible… et… elle avait un gros serpent… un très gros serpent qui m'a engloutit… puis mes yeux devinrent rouges et…

Je l'entendis pleurer dans ses genoux. _Ema… mais que s'était-il passé ?! _Elle avait subit un traumatisme… et sembler posséder de multiples séquelles. Tous restèrent silencieux face à son récit.

-Laissons-la tranquille, disait Tsurugi, coupant le silence.

Nous le regardions l'attaquant, sous son air sérieux et le regard plongé dans le vide, compatissait énormément. Koitaro essaya de briser ce malaise une fois de plus qui avait enveloppé la caravane.

-Qu-Quoi qu'il en soit, nyaaaaa…reprit-il avec un sourire bête. Nous avons accompli notre objectif, nyaa… ! Nous avons deux puissants Mixi Max dans notre équipe, n'est-ce pas, nyaa ?

Personne ne semblait répondre ou considérer Koitaro, qui se renfrogna devant sa tentative de remotivassions. Puis, Emcy prit la parole, ce qui eut l'effet de toucher plus de monde :

-Eh bien… je… (elle cherchait ses mots :) Après que vous soyez tous parti dans le gouffre noir… mon père est apparut. (Je fus étonnée, comme la plupart des personnes dans ce car.) Et, il m'a conté les secrets de ces mondes…

Ses paroles nous intriguèrent, puis elle nous expliqua tout. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, nous restions tous bouche bée. _Quoi ? Comment ça une illusion ? _Même Ema avait réagit en se figeant sur place.

-Je me doutai bien que ce n'étais pas vraiment le paradis… soupira Tora.

-Une illusion… ? Murmurai-je.

Je commençai à avoir des vertiges. Emcy baissa la tête, et l'atmosphère sombre replanit une fois de plus sur le car. C'est à ce moment que Koitaro sauta de joie en voyant la preuve historique se désintégrer après les paroles d'Emcy. Je m'asseyais, le regard toujours dans le vide, me répétant les paroles d'Emcy encore et encore. _Pas réel ? Tout cela n'était… pas réel ?_

-Le mieux, disait Tora un peu dans le vide, c'est que vous ne racontiez rien du tout à propos de tout cela à nos amis restés à Raimon, comprit ? Je vous fais confiance.

Le car démarra, et Koitaro mit silencieusement en route le moteur pour se déplacer de nouveau dans le trou de verre afin de rentrer à Inazuma. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre, et Emcy me regarda avec peine.

_Qu'une illusion… Athéna, Aphrodite, Déméter, Artémis, Perséphone, Héra, Hermès, Arès, le Panthéons, Zéphiris, les bulles, les flèches, le lac, la guerre… Tout ça… n'était qu'une illusion ? _

Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant… Je regardai mes mains et me remémorait la puissance que m'avait confié Athéna, ainsi que la complicité que j'avais eu avec elle… mes larmes coulèrent devant la triste vérité : tout ça n'avait sûrement été qu'un rêve…


	245. Chapter 110 (3)

**Chapitre 110**

U

ne fois arrivés à Inazuma, tous nous posaient des questions, comme d'habitude : « comment était le paradis ? L'enfer ? Vous avez vu des divinités ? Vous avez fait des Mixi Max avec qui finalement ? »… D'habitude, ces questions me touchaient, car cela signifiait que même s'ils ne faisaient pas parti du voyage, ils s'intéressaient, ils ne nous jalousaient pas… Mais cette fois-ci, je fus plus répugnée qu'autre chose. Grinçant des dents, je décidai de m'écarter quelques temps des membres de l'équipe de Raimon, laissant Shindou reprendre le rôle de leader répondant aux questions posées.

Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas vouloir en parler Emcy, restait à l'écart. Mais le plus flagrant fut encore Ema. J'avais de la peine pour elle, une peine immense. Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa du car, le visage stoïque, elle s'était dirigée vers les vestiaires. Personne ne lui avait rien dit, demandé, mis à part tout le monde qui trouvait son attitude étrange. Je m'inquiétai pour elle. Elle avait subie une torture, et cela n'a pas dû être facile. Mais comme Tsurugi disait : mieux valait ne pas la déranger.

Pour m part, j'étais dégoutée, limite écœurée : que du rêve ? Que de l'illusion ? Mes yeux s'humidifièrent : tous mes amis et mes souvenirs… tout cela était faux. Je me sentais comme trahie, alors que personne ne m'avait rien fait pourtant…

Alors que je m'assis sur un banc près du gazon, l'endroit était désert. Athéna et Arès ne sortiront jamais ensemble. Hermès ne reviendrait jamais auprès des siens. Zéphiris ne sera jamais punie. Perséphone ne pourra jamais vraiment reparler à sa mère. Il y avait tant de chose qui ne se produirait pas… comme un livre sans la fin.

Je me perdais entre réalité et illusion, et je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé depuis le début de cette époque… voir même depuis le début de cette aventure : c'est vrai quoi ! Toutes ces choses dingues qui s'étaient produites… Même la main de Shindou sur mon genou, chaudes et apaisantes comme toujours, me paraissait irréelle.

Quoi ? La main de Shindou sur mon genou ? Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec le tacticien, rouge de la proximité de nos deux visages. Il s'écarta :

-Ah désolé… je voulais…juste… savoir si tu allais bien.

-Je… Je t'avoue que non, répliquai-je. Je suis abasourdie que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion.

-Kazumi, ne dit pas ça : les souvenirs, eux, sont réels.

Mon poing se resserra, puis je fronçai les sourcils : il n'avait pas vraiment marqué son attachement à ce monde. Moi si.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… commençai-je, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. (Je relevai la tête :) J'aimai vraiment cette dimension ! Athéna… était devenue une amie proche pour moi ! Ils avaient tous une personnalité, une chose qui les rendait unique… et même une âme ! C'est comme si, en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une illusion, qu'ils étaient mort, en réalité !

-Kazumi calme-t…

-Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Fulminai-je. Mon cerveau est en compote : je n'arrive même plus à distinguer le réel du rêve… Peut-être que mon Mixi Max n'est pas réel ! Que les souvenirs sont faux ! Je doute même encore de notre baiser !

Shindou devint écarlate. Je l'imitai bien vite, prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Masquant mes rougeurs de ma main, je repris sur un ton, que j'essayai, colérique :

-Je me suis attachée à ces personnes, à cet univers… je ne peux pas croire que cela ne soit que le fruit du père d'Emcy.

-Je ne pense pas, commença une voix qui s'approchait.

Nous nous tournions vers le nouvel arrivant : Tora. Une main dans la poche, il souriait, et je restai sceptique :

-Comment ça, « tu ne penses pas » ?

-Je ne pense pas que tout ne soit qu'illusion, répondit-il. J'avais discuté un peu avec Koitaro : c'est impossible qu'un Mix Max se fasse avec une illusion.

-Impossible ? Répéta Shindou. Pourtant, le père d'Emcy affirma bien que tout ceci n'était que sa propre création…

-C'est tout à fait probable, disait Tora. Cependant, rien n'interdit le passage de quelque chose dans cette création.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je de plus en plus intéressée par ses paroles.

-Tout cela ne sont que des suppositions, insista-t-il, mais nous avons bien réussi à entre dans ce monde… alors supposons que l'esprit de la déesse Athéna, ainsi que l'esprit d'une démone soient entrés dans cet univers… (Il sourit de nouveau :) Tout cela relève du fantastique, et nous ne saurons jamais la vérité. Tout comme si tout ceci n'a été créé uniquement par le père d'Emcy, ou comment nous étions arrivés dans cette caravane après être tombé… Nous ne pouvons que faire des hypothèses, comme pour les légendes urbaines.

Des hypothèses… l'âme d'Athéna… de l'occulte… Les paroles de Tora résonnèrent tandis que le vent souffla dans nos oreilles.

-En tout cas, continua-t-il, Kazumi, il ne faut pas te morfondre. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, c'est certain. Et à en voir ton Mixi Max, c'est que ce devait être quelque chose de divin, et qu'il est fort probable que derrière Athéna se cachait une personne ou une chose de la même personnalité. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu ne t'es pas lié à rien.

Mon cœur fut soulevé d'un poids : même si cela n'était peut-être pas la vérité, il ne servait à rien de tergiverser dessus. On ne saura jamais. Je souris :

-Merci Tora, tu m'as rassuré.

-Mais de rien, sourit-il de bon cœur. Tu devrais montrer ton Mixi Max aux autres, maintenant ! Je suis sûr qu'ils en sont impatients !

Je hochai la tête, et Shindou souriait de me revoir sur pied. C'est vrai : ce n'était pas mon genre de me morfondre tout le temps ! Une fois sur le terrain, je me concentrai, comme Shindou me guidait, puis, ressentis la même puissance et chaleur que lorsque j'ai été touché par sa flèche. Je pensai à Athéna_. J'allais utiliser cette force comme il se doit, soit en certaine !_

-Ouaaauhhh ! S'extasia Aoyama. C'est impressionnant !

-Des ailes ! Tu as vraiment des ailes quoi ! S'exclama Kurama.

Shindou rougit en me voyant. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne me répondit pas et partit vers la salle de réunion. Je fis une démonstration de tir, et ils furent très impressionnés. Même s'il avait apprécié, Amagi parla à son ami Hikaru d'un air déçu :

-J'aurai vraiment aimé voir le Mixi Max d'Ema… Une démone quand même ! Ça doit être impressionnant aussi…

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que ça n'a pas été une tâche facile pour elle de l'avoir… Hein, Kazumi ?

Je baissai la tête et serrait le poing malheureusement, tel que j'ai pu le voir en venant ici, Ema était recroquevillée dans les vestiaires, sans lumière. Tsurugi était là à mon arrivé, l'observant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dès que j'avais approché, il s'en est allé.

-Ka-zu-miiiiii !

Derrière cette voix joviale et amusante se trouva ma meilleure amie aux cheveux roses. Je me retournai, puis désactivai mon Mixi Max, avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou :

-Dis, dis ! Ça te dira de boire un café, quelque part ? Avec Emcy et Ema ! On a une réunion avec Koitaro et Tora dans une heure.

-Oui, je veux bien… mais Ema…

-Il faut la forcer à bouger ! S'exclama-t-elle, motivée. Aller ! Emcy nous attend dehors : allons la chercher !

C'est sans conviction et un peu inquiète que je décidai de la suivre. Karen avait beau être déterminée, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'inviter Ema dans ces conditions… Devant la porte des vestiaires, elle l'ouvrit en grand et alluma les lumières pour aller vers Ema d'un pas ferme :

-Emmaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu viens avec nous boire un truc ?

Ema leva sa tête légèrement vers l'attaquante : ses yeux étaient vides, et ses cheveux en bataille on aurait cru un fantôme dans un film d'horreur, et j'avoue que ça me fit un peu frissonner. Doucement, elle tendit ses jambes pour se lever, et aller en ma direction. Elle disait simplement :

-…Je viens…

Karen se retourna, et sans qu'Ema ne soit là pour le voir, elle leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Je souris bêtement : sacrée Karen… Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, Emcy nous attendait, et fut troublée en voyant Ema à nos côté. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle était présente, c'était le principal.

Nous allions à un café non loin du collège. Ema restai la tête baissée, dans ses pensées, et ne réagit même pas lorsque je racontai mes péripéties à Karen et Emcy qui réagirent, quant à elles, au quart de tour :

-Tu as embrassé Shindou ?! S'exclama Karen, les yeux sortants de leurs orbites.

-Ça pour une surprise… disait Emcy.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… c'était la seule solution.

-Félicitation… Kazumi… disait Ema en sirotant son soda.

-Et comment il a réagit ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite ?! Tu t'es déclarée ?!

-Non non… euh… cherchai-je mes mots, gênée.

Elle se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, soupirant :

-Ahh… c'est décevant… (Elle leva les yeux au ciel :) Quand j'y pense… ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec Tenma…

_Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait pour toi… _soupirai-je intérieurement, me remémorant le procès de Tenma où il avait demandé à aller en enfer.

-Et toi, Emcy ? Demandai-je, me tournant vers la rousse. De quoi as-tu rêvé dans la bulle ?

-Ah ! S'étonna-t-elle de la question. Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… tout comme comment je suis arrivée à l'intérieur d'ailleurs…

-Mince, vous avez vu l'heure ?! Faillit s'étouffer Karen avec sa boisson. On va arriver en retard à la réunion !

C'est en se dépêchant que nous arrivions à la réunion Karen dû trainer à moitié Ema, peut motivée pour courir. Ils avaient déjà commencés, et le chat en peluche les fusilla du regard. Emcy étaient extrêmement rouge, j'étais assez mal à l'aise, Karen arriva comme une fleur, et Ema… restait de marbre.

-Bon, nyaa, pouvons-nous reprendre ? Demanda Koitaro, un peu frustré.

-Oui, disait Daisuke. Nous avons presque terminé notre quête des Mixi Max… Et nous arrivons enfin à l'apogée de l'équipe ultime ! Nous allons nous rendre à l'époque tu roi Arthur !

Le roi Arthur ? Une légende ? D'un côté, si nous avions pu aller dans un monde créé, nous pourrions peut-être aller dans cet univers… Et c'était les derniers Mixi Max avant d'avoir accompli notre objectif final ! Tous étaient impatients de savoir le nom des personnes qui allaient faire les derniers Mixi Max, et ce, à l'ère de cette légende…

-Et les personnes seront… Tenma et Emcy !

Emcy fit un petit bond d'incompréhension, surprise. J'étais contente pour elle, et elle ne semblait pas y croire. Karen la taquina avec rire, tandis que Tenma sourit avec admiration, comme honoré de faire parti de ces élus.

-Et donc, Tenma, tu feras un Mixi Max avec le roi Arthur… et Emcy… avec sa fille : la princesse du royaume ! Et nous partirons demain !

-Demain ?! S'exclama toute l'équipe, épuisée.


	246. Chapter 111 (3)

**Chapitre 111**

L

e lendemain, nous étions prêts. C'est une nouvelle fois par le biais de la famille que nous avions eu la preuve historique : une couronne très rouillée ayant sois disant appartenu au roi Arthur. Le voyage allait être composé uniquement des membres de l'équipe ultime : Karen, Tenma, Ema, Tsurugi, Emcy, Kirino, Hakira, Tora, Shinsuke, Shindou, et moi-même. Nous étions au complet. Alors que je m'installai dans le car, Emcy à mes côtés était à la fois stressée et à la fois heureuse :

-J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

-Un Mixi Max avec une princesse, c'est la classe ! S'exclama Karen sur le siège de derrière. Je t'imagine très bien, en plus, ça te correspond parfaitement !

Emcy rougit au compliment de Karen. L'attaquante avait raison : je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour le Mixi Max d'Emcy. Je jetai un œil vers l'arrière : Ema était présente. Ça m'étonna un peu tout de même… J'aurai cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Nous démarrions alors, la caravane s'envolant, et la preuve historique analysée. Nous faisions signe à nos camarades : cela allait être notre dernier départ…

-Je me demande bien à quoi va ressembler ce royaume imaginaire… me demandai-je.

-Moi je suis sûr que ça va être génial ! S'exclama Tenma, réjouit.

Karen était contente de la bonne humeur de son petit ami. Le car partit à vive allure à l'intérieur du trou de verre. Oui… je me demandai bien comment ça allait se passer… Puis soudain, il y eut un flash éblouissant devant nous tous cachèrent leurs yeux mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?! La lumière blanche se rapprocha jusqu'à nous envelopper complètement. Je fermai les yeux. Puis d'un seul coup, la lumière disparut. Avant de les rouvrir, j'avais une étrange sensation : celle de ne plus porter les mêmes vêtements, ou encore de ne plus être dans le car.

-Ma fille, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, disait la voix d'un homme.

Non, je n'étais définitivement plus dans la caravane. Je rouvris les yeux, et là je fus plus que surprise : j'étais dans un somptueux couloir, les murs décorés de fleur de lys, les rideaux de soie, les accessoires pour la plupart de couleur or… Puis je regardai ma tenue : un habit de… soubrette ?!

Mes cheveux étaient détachés, et surmonté d'une couronne de tissus blanc à volant. Je portais une robe noire, un peu bouffante, et un petit tablier blanc à partir de la ceinture. Je me rentabilisai en constatant mes talons peu haut, mais assez pour me demander de me concentrer pour rester droite. Puis, je vis le plumeau dans ma main au dernier instant. Mais que faisais-je dans cette tenue ?! Et dans cet endroit ?! I peine quelque secondes, j'étais encore dans la caravane avec mes amis !

-Je vous écoute, père, disait une voix féminine provenant du même endroit que la voix précédente.

Je vis que cela provenait de la salle d'à côté. La porte était légèrement entrebâillée et j'observai l'intérieur de la salle. Il me semblait que ce devait être une sorte de salon… et à l'intérieur, se trouva face à moi un homme très imposant. De bonne taille, il portait une couronne, et possédait une barbe, et des vêtements soignés. A sa ceinture, se trouvait une épée, prêt à l'emploi. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je le reconnu, étant l'homme illustrant les livres que j'avais lu la veille : il s'agissait du roi Arthur !

Puis, en face de lui, se trouvait sa fille : de longs cheveux mauves, je ne la voyais que de dos, et elle portait une somptueuse robe comme… une princesse.

-Dans peu de temps, commença le roi, nous allons organiser un grand bal. Et ce sera en un honneur bien particulier : car tu vas te marier !

Il semblait ravi d'annoncer cela, tandis que je restais pétrifiée : comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Tel que je voyais la princesse, elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que moi ! Et elle réagit de la même manière que je l'aurai pensé :

-Me marier ?! Comment ça !

-Eh bien oui, confirma-t-il, le fils du royaume d'à côté cherche une femme et… il a ton âge. Si vous vous mariez, cela ferait des bénéfices énormes à notre royaume ! J'ai déjà contacté le roi et… il est d'accord !

-Et moi alors ?! On ne me demande pas mon avis ?!

-Allons ma chérie, tu vas te marier, c'est génial, non ?

La jeune fille se crispa et serra les poings. J'avais de la pitié pour elle.

-Je vais peut-être me marier… avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton colérique.

Sur ce, elle fit volteface dans ma direction. Paniquant en la voyant arriver, je fis mine de rien en nettoyant le guéridon à côté de moi de mon plumeau. Elle passa en trombe, furieuse, et ne me regarda même pas, marchant d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée. Je soupirai en voyant qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu. Le roi Arthur soupira devant l'action de sa fille, désœuvré. Il sortit du salon, et m'aperçut :

-Ah, Kazumi. Désolée que tu aies du entendre ça… Tu peux débarrasser le salon.

Sur ce, il partit dans la même direction que sa fille, mais ne semblait pas vouloir la rattraper. J'étais surprise : comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Et… il pensait vraiment que j'étais une servante ici !

Hésitante, je me rendis tout de même dans le salon. Somptueux comme le couloir, je reconnaissais le style celtique dans les décorations de la demeure. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande cours en gazon, possédant de multiples fleurs et plantes parfaitement taillés. Puis j'eue l'impression d'avoir une hallucination en voyant Shindou, habillé en chevalier, sur un cheval. Je secouais la tête : non, je dû me tromper… je regardai de nouveau, sceptique. Et c'est là que je vis Tenma, en chevalier, sur un cheval, lui aussi, qui suivait Shindou. _Non mais qu'est-ce que… ?! _Et ils galopèrent vers l'ouest.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient sur un cheval en tenue de chevalier ?! Et un éclair me parcourut l'esprit : et si, à la manière de la légende, nous étions nous aussi, des personnages de ce compte ? Et si, mon rôle à moi était d'être une servante, et eux des chevaliers ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée subitement en tenue de soubrette, un plumeau à la main…

Il fallait que je trouve les autres, que je sache où ils sont. A tous les coups, eux aussi, tous, étaient des personnages jouant dans ce compte. Je décidai de tenir mon rôle durant ce temps : le mieux est de faire comme si de rien n'étais, et de me comporter comme une servante normale. Surement croiserai-je les autres sur le chemin.

Je me retournai puis vis les tasses sales sur un plateau. Je le pris dans le but de le débarrasser, comme le roi me l'avais dit. Je sortis du salon, et une goutte de sueur perla mon front : mais au fait… où s'était la cuisine ?

C'est vrai, ça ! Je ne connaissais rien à cette demeure ! Si ça se trouve, je pourrais aller là où je ne devrais pas être ! Assez gênée de n'avoir pensée à cela seulement maintenant, je décidai de me diriger au feeling. J'avais déjà visité des châteaux, et tous possédaient leur cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Je descendais les escaliers, prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber le service à thé, et commença mon exploration.

Le château était vraiment magnifique : des colonnes aux décorations, passant par les ornements et les fleurs présentes un peu partout… En patrouillant un peu devant toutes les pièces, j'entendis enfin des bruits d'assiette s'entrechoquant. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur… le cuisinier ? Je décidai d'entrer, me préparant à garder mon rôle, puis je débouchai sur la grande et magnifique cuisine : de multiples réfrigérateurs, plan de travail, de la vaisselle de qualité, pour la plupart en porcelaine, des gazinières hautes technologie pour cette époque… et des fenêtre éclairant ce lieu qui servait à cuisiner et faire la vaisselle. J'avançai en direction du bruit, puis j'aperçus enfin la personne qui lavait à l'évier. C'était une fille, en tenue similaire à la mienne, et semblait du même âge. Elle était rousse et…

-Emcy !

-Ah ! (Elle se retourna et fut aussi surprise que moi de la voir :) Kazumi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question ! M'exclamai-je avec sourire.

J'étais contente qu'Emcy soit à mes côtés. Elle aussi apparemment. Je la rejoignais à l'évier pour l'aider à nettoyer. En même temps, je lui racontai ce que j'avais entendu avec le roi et la princesse, Shindou et Tenma que j'avais vus, et mon hypothèse sur ce qu'il se passait.

-Oui c'est possible… disait-elle, concentrée sur sa tâche. Quand j'ai rouverts les yeux, j'étais dans cette cuisine, et j'ai vu la vaisselle sale alors… je n'osai pas vraiment sortir.

-Je vois… réfléchis-je. En tout cas, je crois bien que c'est avec elle que tu dois faire ton Mixi Max ! Il faut trouver un moyen de discuter avec elle… et aussi de retrouver les autres pour se mettre au clair…

-Mais comment allons-nous faire si nous sommes coincées à jouer les servantes ?

J'avoue que je l'ignorai. Il était vrai que garder ce rôle et rencontrer tout le monde allait être difficile… Néanmoins, le Mixi Max était notre priorité. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, me retirant de mes pensées : le roi arriva à l'intérieur de la cuisine, désappointé, puis alors que j'étais surprise de son apparition, il disait tristement :

-Ma fille ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre… S'il vous plait, donnez-lui son repas en main propre : je sais qu'à vous, elle vous laissera entrer.

-Comptez sur nous, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Bien, (il nous salua, puis se retourna vers nous juste avant de partir :) Et n'oubliez pas que les chevaliers restent à l'entrainement matinal plus tard, et donc de les servir avec des paniers repas.

Nous acquiescions de nouveau, et il nous salua avant de quitter la pièce. Je regardai Emcy, paniquée :

-On doit faire la cuisine royale en plus ?!

-Calme-toi, Kazumi, me rassura-t-elle. On va y arriver.

-Oui mais attends, faire de la cuisine pour un château… ça revient à de la cuisine gastronomique ! On est que des ados, pas des cuisiniers !

-Je te rappelle que j'ai longtemps séjourné en France ! (Elle souriait, confiante, puis serra son tablier d'un air déterminé :) Et donc, que j'ai été dans le pays reconnu pour sa cuisine ! J'ai pris même des cours !

Je fus impressionnée : j'avais l'impression qu'Emcy n'était plus la même. D'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui la rassurais, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. De plus, elle semblait d'une motivation à toute épreuve. Je lui fis confiance et hochai la tête, puis elle me fit les directions : les aliments à aller chercher, les gestes à effectuer… Pendant que nous cuisinions, je demandai :

-Emcy, tu as l'air de bonne humeur dis moi !

-C'est que… je suis contente de faire partie de l'équipe ultime, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… et puis… il y a d'autre raison aussi… (Elle secoua la tête, puis reprit son élan :) Peux-tu me passer le sel, s'il te plait ?

J'eue l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à m'en parler tout de suite. J'exécutai sa demande : mais c'était vrai aussi qu'il fallait faire à manger pour tant de personne, et que ça ne devait pas être simple de tout gérer…

A la fin, nous avions une multitude de plats, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je félicitai Emcy : c'était parfait !

-Merci, mais je ne savais pas vraiment combien de personne il y avait dans le château alors… j'ai fais le maximum…

-Tu as bien fais ! En tout cas, ça nous fait une raison de voir tout le monde… Et surtout : tu pourras voir la princesse !

Elle hocha la tête, puis je saisis un repas, et nous couvrions tous le reste. C'était parti pour la livraison ! On ne savait pas vraiment si c'était cela qu'il fallait faire, étant donné que nous ne connaissions pas les habitudes du château… Mais nous suivions les ordres du roi Arthur à la lettre, à savoir, amener directement le plat dans la chambre de la princesse ! Et c'était une bonne façon d'avoir un contact pour Emcy…

Nous allions à l'étage, pour chercher sa chambre, puis, nous entendions les pleurs d'une jeune fille derrière une des portes. Sur celle-ci, était inscrit le nom « Aelia », en lettre dorée. Je devinai que c'était son prénom. Puis, après un mouvement de tête signifiant qu'Emcy était prête à la rencontrer, nous ouvrîmes la porte de sa chambre.


	247. Chapter 112 (3)

**Chapitre 112**

L

orsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre, nous fûmes bluffées par la quantité de peluches dans la chambre. La princesse était dans son lit, et semblait effondrée.

-Ma…Mademoiselle Aelia… ? Risqua Emcy.

Aelia tourna la tête dans notre direction, puis disait à moitié dans son oreiller :

-Ah… Kazumi… Emcy…. C'est vous… ça me fait du bien que vous soyez là.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, puis nous pouvions admirer la magnifique peluche qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. A en voir l'usure de celui-ci, ce devait être son préféré… Il était de plusieurs couleurs différentes, et on reconnu facilement que c'était un chat vraiment mignon, dont le visage décrivait son malaise. Mais attendez…

-K…Koitaro ?! M'exclamai-je en voyant la boule de poil.

-Comment ?

La princesse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant mon exclamation soudaine, ne comprenant pas le sens du mot « Koitaro ». Le chat secoua légèrement la tête, assez discrètement pour ne pas que la jeune fille le ressente, apeuré, comme pour m'inciter à me taire. Je pris rapidement un sourire bête :

-Euh… non…non ce n'est rien ! Hahaha…

-Ah je vois. Et si vous vous asseyiez un moment, pour discuter ?

C'était la première fois, tout comme Emcy, que je voyais le visage de la jeune Aelia : il était fin, blanc symbole de pureté, et ses yeux vert émeraudes s'accordaient avec le nœud papillon qu'elle avait dans ces cheveux. Ce devait être une fille extrêmement douce et chaleureuse… qui devait beaucoup aimer les peluches !

Devant son invitation, je regardai Emcy avec attention : bien que les plats pouvaient refroidir, il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette chance. Emcy compris le message, puis accepta volontiers. J'ignorai que la princesse pouvait s'entendre aussi bien avec ses domestiques… serions-nous comme des sortes d'amies qui ne répèterai rien à son père, et en qui elle aurait confiance ? J'avais souvent lu ça dans les contes et les légendes.

Elle nous raconta l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec son père, auquel j'avais assisté, mais elle n'a probablement ne pas dû s'en rendre compte…

-Je ne veux pas me marier moi… disait-elle. Je suis trop jeune…

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, affirmai-je. Et alors ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je l'ignore… Je préfèrerai qu'il trouve une autre femme potentielle et qu'il me laisse tranquille… (Elle releva la tête puis regarda dans la direction d'Emcy. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira :) Mais oui, c'est ça !

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je, troublée.

Elle s'avança vers Emcy, puis prit ses deux mains, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Emcy, tu vas séduire ce garçon !

-Q-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, hébétée.

-Eh bien oui ! Tu joueras le rôle d'une princesse… tu as le visage aussi fin et blanc que n'importe quelle femme de la monarchie ! Comme ça, il croira que tu es une princesse et qu'il pourra t'épouser, moi je pleurerai à mon père qu'il m'a rejeté, il détestera ce prince, et du coup, je ne serais pas obligée de me marier !

Je restai de marbre devant ce plan rocambolesque. D'autant plus qu'Emcy semblait plutôt mal à l'aise de devoir séduire un prince, avec Kirino dans son cœur…

-Je vais le faire !

_T'es sérieuse ?! _Je n'y croyais pas ! Emcy avait vraiment acceptée très facilement… Contrairement à son caractère habituel où elle aurait surement refusé. Aelia sourit, heureuse :

-Merci Emcy ! Tu me sauves la vie !

-Euh… Mademoiselle… commençai-je avec un sourire bête sur le visage, vous pouvez nous excuser un instant ?

Je pris la main d'Emcy puis l'emmena en vitesse dans le couloir. Elle resta interdite devant mon geste et mon air un peu en colère :

-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Chuchotai-je. Tu comptes séduire un prince ? Et Kirino ?!

-Je… Je veux l'oublier.

Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant pour ma respiration fut coupée _l'oublier ?_

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?!

-Kazumi, si je reste dans la souffrance d'avoir été rejeté, je ne pourrais jamais avancer… Il faut que j'arrive à refouler mes sentiments. Et donc, l'oublier.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et possédait un visage plus que sérieux, tandis que le miens se décomposait progressivement mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle n'était plus du tout la même depuis l'époque du paradis ! D'autant plus que j'étais quasiment sûre que Kirino ressentait la même chose qu'elle, même si je n'arrivai pas à expliquer son rejet… Je me résignai :

-Tu as sans doute raison, mentis-je. De plus, tu vas pouvoir te rapprocher d'elle.

La rousse sourit devant ma compréhension, avant que nous ne retournions dans la chambre d'Aelia, qui décrivait un air sceptique. Mais plutôt que de tergiverser sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, elle revint au sujet principal :

-Bref, Emcy ! Si tu veux le séduire et être crédible, tu vas devoir te comporter comme une vraie princesse !

-Une vraie princesse ? répéta-t-elle. Comment ça ?

-Les princesses ont des codes bien particuliers et des règles qu'elles doivent respecter… on m'a rabâché toute mon enfance de ces morales… Et un prince verra tout de suite que tu n'es pas de la monarchie si tu ne les appliques pas. C'est pour cela que je vais t'y former, et ce, jusqu'au bal !

-Très bien, je suis partante.

Ça allait un peu trop vite pour moi tout ça… mais pour le Mixi Max d'Emcy, c'était une bonne chose : apprendre à vivre comme Aelia lui permettrai de comprendre un peu plus le personnage… et j'avoue qu'Emcy était parfaite dans le rôle d'une princesse…

-Bien, me levai-je de mon siège. Je vous laisse à deux, je dois livrer les repas aux chevaliers et à votre père.

-Ok Kazumi, bon courage ! Me soutint la fille du roi Arthur. Et surtout : pas un mot de tout cela à mon père… !

-Je compte bien garder le secret.

Elle fut contente d'avoir entendu la réponse qu'elle attendait, et je fixai Emcy. Elle me hocha la tête, comme pour dire que ça allait bien se passer. Je souris, puis quitta la pièce pour me rendre dans la cuisine afin d'aller chercher les plats pour les chevaliers il me tardait de parler à Shindou et Tenma de ce qu'il se passait ici…

Arrivée vers l'avant du château, je fus impressionnée par la taille de la cours : le gazon, que je ne pouvais voir que de loin auparavant, était parfaitement tondu. Je tournai la tête vers la droite, puis constatai les chevaliers qui discutaient entre eux, ayant rangé leurs chevaux. Je m'approchai d'eux avec les paniers repas, puis ils se tournèrent vers moi lorsque j'arrivai. Je pus alors reconnaître sans surprise Shindou et Tenma, mais aussi Tora, Shinsuke et Tsurugi. Ils me dévisagèrent :

-Kazumi ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, surpris de me voir en cette tenue.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sur l'herbe, et ils mangèrent à leur faim tandis que je leur avais tout raconté. Ils s'extasiaient également sur les talents culinaires d'Emcy, qui étaient exceptionnels.

-Emcy séduire un homme ? Répéta Tora. C'est plutôt surprenant… En tout cas, tu as bien fais de tenir ton rôle ! Me complimenta Tora. C'était une bonne intuition… Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements !

-Oui… soupirai-je. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu les autres ?

-Oui, Hakira, répondit Tora souriant d'avoir pu revoir son amoureuse. Elle s'occupe des chevaux et du jardinage. Et toi ?

-J'ai revu Koitaro… (Je gloussai :) C'est l'une des peluches d'Aelia !

Tora explosa de rire. Il fallait que je pense à donner le panier repas à Hakira… Il ne restait plus maintenant que Kirino, Karen et Ema. Ils me racontèrent ensuite qu'il devait s'entrainer à l'équitation, au combat rapproché, à l'escrime… toute sorte de tâche que devait maîtriser un chevalier, et tout cela, guidé par le roi Arthur.

-En parlant de lui, je ne sais toujours pas comment me rapprocher… soupira Tenma. A part me faire remarquer, mais c'est très difficile. De plus, avec Shindou au rôle de leader des chevaliers de la table ronde…

Je regardai Shindou qui compatissait en souriant. Alors il était le leader même jusque dans les contes ? Cela prouvait bien une fois de plus qu'il avait l'âme d'un chef. Je souris en regardant Tenma :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de te faire remarquer auprès du roi ! Je suis proche de lui, étant la servante…

-Merci beaucoup, Kazumi, disait Tenma d'un air triste mais souriant.

C'est à ce moment que je leur fis signe afin de les quitter, pour me rendre dans l'écurie. Une fois arrivée là bas, je ne saurai compter combien de cheval il s'y trouvait. J'avais du mal à marcher avec mes talons dans la paille qui meublait tout l'étable. Je trouvais Hakira au bout du couloir qui longeait les boxes, et elle avait tout d'une pro de l'équitation : pantalon moulant, grosses bottes, vieux T-shirt… Elle donna à manger à un étalon, qui rugit de plaisir. Elle caressa de bon cœur le museau de l'animal.

-Ouah Hakira ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en chevaux !

-Ah Kazumi ! (Elle se tourna vers moi :) Oui, j'aime beaucoup ces animaux ! Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu es jolie aussi dans ces vêtements !

Je riais puis lui apporta son panier. Comme avec les garçons, je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé alors que la métisse resta assise dans la paille. Elle hocha la tête à de nombreuses reprises, puis finit son assiette en moins de deux.

-Merci pour les infos, Kazumi ! Je t'avoue que m'être retrouvée là, à côté des chevaux d'un seul coup, ça m'a rendu perplexe ! Mais bon… souhaite bon courage à Emcy de ma part !

Je hochai la tête, disant que j'allais lui transmettre le message. Après être retournée à la cuisine, je constatais que deux plats avaient disparus. Sceptique, je racontais les plats : je n'avais pas rêvée. Bon… c'est que ceux du château ont du se servir d'eux-mêmes… Je pris l'une des assiettes dans le but de l'apporter au roi Arthur. Je toquai à la porte du salon, puis entendant le mot « entrez », je m'exécutais. A son bureau, il semblait vraiment écroulé sous le travail être roi ne devait pas être facile…

-Votre repas, votre altesse… (Je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'appeler…)

-Je t'en prie Kazumi, appelles-moi Arthur, je te l'ai déjà dis… J'espère que ça n'as pas été le bazar pour apporter le repas entre les chevaliers dans la cours et Aelia dans sa chambre… (Je secouai la tête) Promis, demain, vous pourrez assurer le service comme d'habitude dans la salle à manger… (il retourna dans sa paperasse avant de relevé la tête, s'étant souvenu d'un détail :) Ah, et dites à ma fille que le bal aura lieu demain soir…. Avec des cookies, ça passera mieux, comme d'habitude.

-Compris. J'irai lui dire. Par contre, il est normal que deux des plats aies disparut ?

-Ah, ce doit être ma fille ainée qui a encore trop de chose de prévu et la couturière hyper discrète… mais pourtant, vous devriez être habituée maintenant, non ?

-Euh… eh bien… c'est que… (J'affichai un sourire bête :) Je me suis cognée la tête il n'y a pas longtemps, euh rien de grave hein, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir des trous de mémoires, parfois ! D'ailleurs, rassurez-moi, je n'ai oublié personne ?

Je décrivais la liste des personnes à qui j'avais livré la nourriture. Il me confirma que c'était les seules personnes présentes dans le château.

-En comptant les deux plats, c'est bon… Mais vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Je ré hochai la tête plusieurs fois, m'excusant encore. C'est vrai que ce comportement devait paraître étrange venant d'une domestique habituée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je souhaitai bon courage pour la suite de ses affaires, et c'est en essuyant la sueur qui parlait mon front que je sortis vers le couloir. Puis je repensai à ce qu'il disait : une fille ainée et une couturière ? Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de Karen et d'Ema ? Je l'espérai… mais quelque chose m'intriguai : si nous étions les seuls au château alors… où était Kirino ?

Je me disais que j'allais en discuter ultérieurement, puis resserrai mon tablier : il ne fallait pas que je me laisse distraire ! J'avais un travail, à présent.

* * *

Après le départ de Kazumi, la princesse réjouie alla directement sur une étagère comportant plusieurs cordelettes l'une d'elle possédait l'étiquette couturière, et Aelia tira dessus pour faire sonner la clochette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Emcy :

-Bien, Emcy ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Tout d'abord, je vais demander à la couturière de nous confectionner une robe pour toi, pour le bal ! Il faut que tu soies la plus belle possible !

Emcy hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas très convaincue quant à l'avenir de cette mission : après tout, elle aurait énormément de mal à séduire un homme… et en plus un prince ! Déjà que le rejet de Kirino lui avait laissé des séquelles… Et puis, elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle : elle ne ressemblait en aucun point à une princesse… mais elle était motivée, et prête à apprendre.

La couturière arriva. Emcy faillit faire une e crise cardiaque en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Ema. L'attaquante fixa un moment la rousse, avant d'entrer en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Ah, Ema ! S'extasia Aelia. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider : il me faut une robe somptueuse pour la jeune fille que voilà !

Ema regarda la rousse de la tête au pied, puis sortit un mètre afin de lui prendre ses mensurations. Elle commença à mesurer, et à donner des indications à Emcy d'une voix monotone. Elle discuta avec la princesse des détails et de la forme. La défenseuse souriait : même si Ema se sentait mal, elle n'avait pas perdue sa passion pour la couture, et même si son visage semblait impassible, elle pouvait deviner qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune couturière salua la princesse, avant de sortir de la chambre. Aelia la regarda partir, et sourit :

-Elle est étrange, Ema, n'est-ce pas… Mais c'est une formidable couturière…


	248. Chapter 113 (3)

**Chapitre 113**

A

lors que j'arrivai en direction de la chambre d'Aelia, les bras portant un plateau de cookies chauds, je fus surprise de voir Ema sortir de la chambre. Ne l'ayant pas vu auparavant, je ne pus l'éviter, nous nous percutions. Me redressant, je vis les cookies éparpillés sur le sol. Ema se redressa aussi, puis regarda la nourriture avec effroi :

-Oh je… Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, je vous en prie…

Je la regardai, figée : elle semblait comme avoir peur des représailles que je pouvais lui faire, et son visage était déformé par la terreur. Elle ramassa les gâteaux un à un, ne cessant de s'excuser.

-Ce, ce n'est pas grave Ema, calme-toi !

-Désolée…euh… (Elle redressa la tête à l'entente de ma voix :) Ka…Kazumi… !

Elle fut étonnée de me voir ici. Elle posa le dernier cookie dans le plateau, se leva, masquant son visage de sa main, puis commença à courir, dans la direction opposée. Je l'interpellai rien à faire. Je me redressai, le plateau en main. Je supposai que les cookies étaient fichus mais… elle n'avait pas à s'excuser autant… de plus, avec cette expression effrayée… Ce qu'elle a vécu en enfer à dû être extrêmement traumatisant… promis, lorsque j'aurai le temps, je lui parlerai en tête à tête.

Je frappai et entra dans la chambre de la princesse. Elles étaient en train de discuter, et elles furent réjouies de me revoir et me dirent que la couturière était passée. Je me rappelai de la collision avec Ema et je pris un air désolée :

-Je pense que les cookies sont fichus…

-Tu sais Kazumi, les princesses n'aiment pas le gaspillage… pose-les ici.

Avec un air interrogatif, je posais les biscuits sur sa table de chevet. Je me demandai bien ce qu'elle allait en faire. Me retournant vers les deux jeunes filles, j'annonçai la nouvelle que le roi m'avait demandé de transmettre.

-Demain soir… soupira Aelia. Alors finalement il a tout de même demandé à le faire… (Elle regarda Emcy :) Ne t'inquiète pas, on aura largement le temps !

Emcy hocha la tête, puis la princesse m'invita à rester pour ce qui allait être la leçon numéro une pour devenir un membre de la royauté. Les deux filles au centre de la pièce, je les regardai, assise sur le lit.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les cours pour qu'Emcy devienne une vraie princesse. A chaque fois, elle donnait toujours un exemple, ou une situation. Mais alors que je pensai que cela allait être les choses traditionnelles comme marcher avec des livres sur la tête, ou d'autre chose du genre, elle commença par quelque chose de plus profond :

-Je vais t'enseigner les codes de savoir vivre : comme le code moral si tu préfère. Les éléments essentiels pour avoir la personnalité d'une princesse.

Elle parla donc de l'importance d'être gracieuse : courtoisie, politesse et bonté définissaient ce terme. Elle lui apprit comment saluer les personnes, sachant que cela dépendait de son grade, comment remercier, demander, excuser… toutes ces petites choses qui étaient redéfinies dans la monarchie. Jusqu'à même l'intonation de la voix, où Emcy dû répéter plusieurs fois certaines choses :

-Non, non, disait avec sourire et patience Aelia. Ta voix est trop faible, et ça marque ta timidité : parle avec plus d'assurance ! Tu dois montrer que tu es prête à aller sur le trône si tu le devais.

Emcy s'accrochait, même si c'était dur pour une personne aussi timide qu'elle. Au bout du multiple essai, Aelia décida de passer au sujet suivant : celui du respect et du fait d'accepter les autres. Elle devra savoir pardonner à n'importe quelle personne. Emcy baissa la tête mais acquiesça : je devinai qu'elle pensait à Kirino.

-Si jamais une personne est désagréable et t'énerve, surtout, et c'est l'un des points les plus importants : tu devras résoudre le problème avec gentillesse et patience. La gentillesse est un élément vraiment important pour une princesse, car c'est ce qui la correspond. Tu ne devras ni hausser le ton, ou être malveillante mais calme, bonne, compréhensive.

Faisant exprès de la provoquer, Aelia faisait tout pour mettre la défenseuse en situation. Mais Emcy appliqua ses conseils à la lettre, et ne monta le ton en aucune circonstance. Je souris : la gentillesse d'Emcy était l'un de ses traits de caractère les plus marquants. Surement était-ce pour cela que tout le monde la voyait bien dans un rôle de princesse.

Et alors que le cours battait son plein, on frappa à la porte. Aelia hésita un peu, fronçant les sourcils, ayant peur que ce soit son père qui revenait en force. Mais nous entendions une voix féminine interpeller la princesse. Son sourire s'élargie d'un coup, puis elle lui demanda immédiatement d'entrer.

Nous pouvions alors voir la jeune fille faire son entrée dans la chambre : elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, qui mettait en valeur son corps svelte et bien proportionnée. Ses cheveux roses étaient reliés en chignon, et ses yeux verts était en parfaites harmonies avec les émeraudes qui ornaient sa robe…

-Karen ! S'exclama avec joie Aelia. Je croyais que tu avais tu travail !

-Haha, c'est bon Aelia, j'ai eu un peu de temps… Bonjour, Emcy, Kazumi…

Elle souriait bêtement devant la situation comique qui se présentait. Sa sœur semblait énormément l'apprécier en tout cas. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, puis lui raconta la nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversé :

-Tu te rends compte quand même ! Papa veut me faire épouser… un prince… Mais heureusement qu'Emcy est là !

Karen regarda Emcy, et était surprise qu'elle ait accepté la requête de sa pseudo sœur. Mais comme prévue, elle joua son personnage avec sourire :

-Oui, merci beaucoup Emcy de rendre service à Aelia…

-Ah au fait Karen, reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, je peux toucher ?

Karen semblait mal à l'aise devant cette question, comme nous toutes : toucher…quoi ? Sans trop savoir quoi répondre, Karen hocha simplement la tête. Aelia s'approcha alors, contente, et avança sa main en direction de… son ventre. Elle le caressa doucement :

-Il en a, de la chance, ce chevalier quand même…

Nous étions figés : elle voulait dire… Tenma ?! Même dans l'histoire Karen était enceinte de lui ? Karen ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et acquiesça juste en disant qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour le chevalier.

-Et tu penses qu'il va réagir comment, papa, quand il va l'apprendre ?

Alors le roi Arthur n'était pas au courant… Karen eut le regard dans le vide, puis elle se ressaisissait soudainement, comme si elle avait eut une idée. Je n'aimais pas ça… un sourire triomphant s'installa sur son visage, complètement en décalé avec la conversation :

-Je l'ignore. Dites, j'ai quelque chose que je dois faire, mais je ne pourrai le faire seule… vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

Ça sentait le coup foireux à plein nez. J'envoyai des signaux de détresse à Emcy mais elle ne réagit pas assez vite, quand Aelia accepta immédiatement, apparemment prêt à accompagner partout sa grande sœur bien aimée. Karen se leva d'un bond puis sortit de la chambre, longeant le couloir d'un pas décidé. Laissant Emcy et Aelia discuter derrière moi, j'avançai aux côtés de Karen :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ?! Chuchotai-je, sourcils froncés.

-Kazumi, c'est une chance inespérée ! Arthur n'est pas encore au courant que sa fille est enceinte d'un chevalier !

-Et…donc… ? Demandai-je, voyant déjà le pire arriver.

-Eh bien, si Arthur est au courant, il accordera plus d'importance à Tenma !

Je me figeai sur place, si bien qu'Emcy et Aelia me dépassèrent et qu'il fallut que je la rattrape. Mais elle était devenue folle ! Elle avait dit ça, comme si elle ignorait la débilité de son idée ! Si le roi l'apprenait, Tenma serait surement dans le cachot ou… voyant comment il avait réagit avec Aelia, je doutais qu'il allait laisser passer ça comme une fleur… c'était plutôt le genre « papa poule »… Il fallait à tout prix empêcher ça ! Ou Tenma ne fera jamais son Mixi Max !

Nous arrivions sans m'en rendre compte à une pièce que je ne connaissais pas encore : il s'agissait d'une salle, grande, vaste, décorée de somptueux rideaux et décorations, et coupée par de grandes colonnes. Au centre, se trouvait un trône en or : celui du roi Arthur. Cela me faisait penser à la description qu'avait fait Tenma lorsqu'il avait raconté leur arrivé dans la demeure d'Hermès, le roi des enfers…

Elle nous demanda d'attendre derrière une colonne, proche de la porte de sortie. Arthur était assit, sur son siège, lisant un livre, son épée toujours posée à ses côtés.

-J'y vais ! Murmura-t-elle, motivée.

-Non, attends Karen !

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Aelia se demanda ce qu'elle voulait bien dire à son père… Karen s'avança au centre de la pièce, en direction du roi, un air sérieux sur le visage, complètement contraire à son expression précédente. Celui-ci sortit de sa lecture, pour accueillir la jeune fille d'un sourire enchanté :

-Tiens, Karen… Comment vas-tu ? Tu dois crouler sous le travail dis-moi ! Es-tu au courant pour ta sœur ?

-Père, je suis enceinte.

…

Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire plus délicatement ?!


	249. Chapter 114 (3)

**Chapitre 114**

J

e me mis une tape sur le front : non mais sérieusement Karen ! Tu nous fais un truc vraiment délicat et raffiné pour nous tous, mais pour le roi Arthur, c'est comme si cette information était sans importance !

-QQQUUUUUOOOOOIIIIIIII !?

-Eh bien oui, père, je suis pleine.

_N'en rajoute pas une couche !_

-Qui ?! S'exclama le roi, rouge de colère. Qui as fais ça ?!

-Matsukaze Tenma, de la table ronde, père.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle disait cela avec un air complètement blasé. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que le Matsukaze Tenma soit présent dans la salle. Sceptique, il ignorait complètement pourquoi il était là. Le roi ne se gêna pas de lui dire :

-Comment OSES-tu coucher avec ma fille ?!

Tenma, ayant enfin comprit, devint écarlate et regarda en direction de Karen qui lui sourit joyeusement. Tenma était déstabilisé tremblant devant la fureur de l'homme barbu, il ne cessa de s'exprimer avec des onomatopées. Son stress s'accentua lorsqu'Arthur lui remit la pression :

-Alors ? Parle !

-Eh bien euh… J'aime énormément votre fille vous savez…

-C'était consentant ? Demanda Arthur à la fois à sa fille et à son chevalier.

Les deux acquiescèrent : Karen avec un grand sourire, Tenma avec hésitation, le corps crispé. Arthur resta impassible face à la réponse, puis il se leva de son siège, et saisit son épée avant de marcher lentement vers le milieu de terrain. Le châtain cessa complètement de bouger, la peur lui prenant l'estomac. Doucement, les pas et le frottement de l'épée de métal contre le sol résonnèrent dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Aelia, semblait tétanisée, elle aussi, tout comme Emcy. J'avoue que je sentais un peur à l'égard de Tenma. Seule Karen resta joyeuse, on ne saurait dire pourquoi…

Puis, à environ cinq mètres du garçon, il s'arrêta. Tenma gloussa, puis le roi murmura d'une voix à glacer le sang :

-Dans ce cas… Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

Il leva son épée large d'une seule main, comme prêt à abattre le joueur de football. Puis d'un geste puissant, il l'abaissa dans une vitesse fulgurante. Une voix résonna dans mes oreilles, et Tenma ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. De la poussière due à la bourrasque qu'avait provoquée le mouvement se forma autour d'eux. Nous fixions tous la scène, attendant que la fumée grise se dissipe.

Un poids se souleva lorsque j'aperçu que la pointe de l'épée à l'horizontale s'arrêtait juste devant le front de Tenma. Je soupirai, soulagée, comme les filles à mes côtés. Cependant, Tenma, lui, était toujours intimidé par l'arme. Le roi sourit, puis termina sa phrase en riant :

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à… t'apprendre comment devenir un bon père !

-…Hein ?

Quoi ?! C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?! Le sourire d'Aelia devint large, puis Emcy soupira de soulagement. Je restai grisée devant le roi Arthur qui emmena Tenma en direction du salon pour lui parler, joyeux. Non mais sérieusement ?!

-Aloooorssss ? Flâna Karen. Qui s'est qui avait raison ?

-Grande sœur, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! S'exclama avec joie la jeune Aelia.

-Emcy, me tournai-je en sa direction après avoir consultée ma montre, on devrait peut-être commencer à préparer le dîner…

-Je viens avec vous, je dois vous parler, disait calmement Karen. (Elle se tourna vers Aelia :) Tu n'as qu'à préparer les autres cours pour Emcy !

Aelia acquiesça, revigorante d'énergie, avant de partir pour sa chambre. Karen nous accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine, puis nous commencions la main à la patte :

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu marcher, rouspétai-je, repensant au roi Arthur et à Tenma.

-Et pourtant, Kazumi ! Me largua-t-elle, haussant les épaules. Grâce à moi, Tenma a pu se rapprocher du roi ! C'est super !

-Et sinon, soupirai-je changeant de sujet, comment tu t'en es sortit quand tu es apparut avec de tels vêtements ?

Elle nous expliqua qu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre, et qu'elle a commencé à fouiller un peu, tombant sur divers documents, montrant qu'elle était une princesse, et qu'une certaine Aelia était sa sœur. Elle avait également observée depuis sa fenêtre les chevaliers s'entraîner, dont la présence de Tenma. Elle n'hésitait pas vraiment sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu nos voix dans la chambre voisine.

-Mais franchement Emcy, reprit-elle, tu ne t'en sors vraiment pas mal pour ton Mixi Max ! Mais tu vas réussir sa requête ?

-Il le faut bien… soupira-t-elle avant de plonger divers éléments dans la casserole.

Karen me regarda, pensant à la même chose que moi au départ. Lorsque je haussai les épaules, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne posa pas de question à propos du garçon aux cheveux roses. Elle quitta rapidement la cuisine, regagnant ses appartements jusqu'au dîner effectivement, avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, il valait mieux qu'elle reste confinée…

Repensant à tous ces évènements, je m'arrêtai brusquement de couper en lamelles les légumes sous mes doigts : mais si Kirino était introuvable… peut-être était-il le prince qu'Emcy devait conquérir, et qui avait un mariage arrangé avec Aelia ?! Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais sachant que chacun de nos personnages faisait parti de l'histoire, et que c'était le seul n'étant pas dans le château, c'était fort probable… Je regardai Emcy en coin qui semblait plongée dans sa cuisine : je ne devrais surement ne pas lui faire part de mon hypothèse… d'autant plus que…

_Je… Je veux l'oublier_

Repenser à la phrase d'Emcy me fit assez mal au cœur. Je ne saurai pourquoi l'expliquer, mais je sentais que Kirino aimait Emcy du plus profond de son cœur… alors pourquoi ? On dirait qu'il se retenait…

Une fois le dîner prêt, il était pile poil l'heure. Découvrant l'armoire avec l'argenterie, elle installa la table, pendant que j'allais appeler un à un les personnes pour manger. Passant par les chevaliers, Hakira, puis Arthur qui était dans le salon en pleine discutions avec Tenma, puis Karen et Aelia…

-Ah, disait-elle déconcertée, sachant que je suis en froid avec mon père, il ne vaudrait mieux pas… (Après avoir répondu que je comprenais, elle reprit :) Au fait, si tu cherches Ema, elle doit être dans son atelier…

Prétextant une nouvelle fois m'être cognée la tête (même si je devais clairement passer pour une andouille…), elle m'indiqua où se trouvait l'atelier. Je la saluai, puis disait que j'allais lui apporter son plat plus tard. Je suivais la direction qu'elle avait indiquée, puis tombais sur la porte en question. Je toquai plusieurs fois puis appelai : silence. Je me décidai finalement à entrer. La pièce était sombre, mais assez éclairer pour voir la magnificence située au centre de la pièce : un support afin d'y fabriquer une robe. Celle-ci était en cours, et elle était déjà sublime. D'un bleue pâle, elle possédait quelques volants d'un tissus léger. Je regardai ce qui allait être la future robe qu'allait porter Emcy.

Dans le reste de la pièce se trouvait différent plan de travail recouvert d'ustensile et d'outils divers, puis différent type de tissus. Des croquis avaient également été réalisés. A mon entrée, Ema se retourna, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux état écarquillée, comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit d'un crime grave.

-K-Kazumi… je… je suis désolée…

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, ne pouvant soutenir le mien plus longtemps. Je lui disais la raison de ma venue. Elle fit volteface, retournant à son travail sur sa robe :

-Désolée… je n'ai pas faim…

Je soupirai, puis décider de ne pas insister. Je fermai la porte afin de rejoindre la salle à manger. Franchement… il fallait que l'on trouve un moyen de la faire revenir comme avant… si cela était encore possible… mon cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus la revoir sourire et enthousiaste comme autrefois. _Non, il faut que j'optimise !_

Une fois dans la salle à manger, le dîner battait déjà son plein. Emcy resta en retrait, et je me rangeai à ses côtés. Elle devait avoir raison de ne pas se joindre à eux : un serviteur mange les restes du repas du roi.

-Aelia ne vient pas ? Me chuchota-t-elle. Ema non plus ?

-Aelia en veut toujours à son père et veut lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui a imposé… et Ema, tu la connais depuis son traumatisme…

Emcy regarda la chaise vide d'Aelia, que son père regarda avec peine. Le roi Arthur disait :

-Elle est toujours en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait posé cette question à mon intention. Je baissai la tête tristement, n'osant pas lui répondre. Le roi Arthur semblait contrarié de voir sa fille ainsi. Son geste indiquait qu'il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle… En remarquant ça, Emcy serra le poing, un geste qu'elle faisait plutôt rarement.

-Je vais aller la chercher ! Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix presque colérique.

C'est alors surprise que je la vis partir d'un pas décider en direction de la porte menant au couloir, ne pouvant voir l'expression sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Nous la regardions partir, sceptique. Le roi Arthur fit part à tous ce que lui avait révélée Karen avec sourire, et tous simulèrent l'étonnement, bien qu'ils fussent déjà au courant.

-Alors ? Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? En tout cas j'ai pu mieux juger Tenma, et c'est vraiment une bonne personne… Ma fille, tu n'as pas fais le mauvais choix !

Une ribambelle de sourires gênés et bêtes. Voilà sur quoi était tourné le sujet de discussion à cette table… Je pensai à Emcy : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête tout à l'heure ?

* * *

Emcy s'était rendue devant la porte d'Aelia, puis après avoir entendu son accord, entra dans la pièce, masquant sa frustration :

-Vous n'allez pas dîner ? Votre père vous attend…

-Je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut penser… rouspéta-t-elle. Après tout, il me force à me marier avec un homme que je n'aimerai surement pas.

Emcy grinça des dents : cette fois, elle ne comptait pas renfermer ses sentiments et ses opinions. Elle s'approcha de la princesse, étonnée de se comportement soudain, puis s'exclama à son intention :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas autorisée à dire ça en tant que serveuse, mais… je vous demande d'y aller !

-Mais pourquoi tu insistes ? Commença à s'énerver la princesse, gardant tout de même un ton calme digne de son titre. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que…

-Votre père vous attend, Aelia. Vous vous devez d'y aller. De plus, votre père fait ça pour votre bien. Il organise des bals pour vous, et vous prête attention.

-Emcy, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

-Votre père est toujours présent. Moi je n'ai plus la possibilité de dîner avec le mien.

Emcy avait perdu son sang froid, répugnée de voir que la fille de ce roi n'accordait pas d'attention à son père, alors qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le sien soit encore en vie. Mais elle n'avait pas à agir comme ça envers Aelia. La princesse resta figée, une expression de peine sur le visage. La rousse repensait trop à son père qu'elle avait vu se désintégrer sous ses yeux une seconde fois… Ce souvenir était trop frais. Immédiatement, elle s'excusa auprès de la princesse. C'est ça… c'était uniquement de l'égoïsme.

* * *

Etant retournée à mes côtés, elle avait le visage sombre. Je me demandai bien ce qui avait pu se passer… puis elle releva la tête comme moi, et tout le monde à son apparition : Aelia avait fait son entrée dans la pièce, allant s'asseoir à sa place sans bruit. Le roi Arthur n'ajouta pas de commentaire : il sourit juste, heureux de voir sa fille à ses côtés, et ne demanda pas de justification. Emcy regarda la jeune fille avec bonté. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je devinai qu'elle était venue ici grâce à Emcy.

La discussion rebattait son plein, et Karen et Tenma commencèrent sérieusement à être ennuyés par toutes ses questions. Ils demandèrent à ne plus en parler.

-Hmmm… Je comprends, je comprends, disait Arthur croisant les bras. Bien, passons à un autre sujet…. Tiens, en parlant d'amour : Kazumi, Shindou, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

_…__Ha ?_

Shindou faillit s'étouffer et toussa en recrachant ce qu'il avait bu, rouge. Mon visage s'empourprait aussi vite comment ça le « mariage » ?! Les autres furent aussi surpris que nous à l'entente de cette phrase.

-C-C-C-C-Comment ça un m-m-m-m-mariage ?! Bégayai-je.

-Eh bien oui, vous êtes pourtant en couple !

E-E-E-En couple ?! Mon cerveau fulminait, et ma température monta rapidement. Shindou devait être dans le même état que moi, se contrôlant un peu plus tout de même :

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Eh bien… c'est pourtant ce que vous avez affirmé quelques jours après vous être embrassés durant le tournoi équestre… vous avez oublié ?

Ça y est, j'allais tomber dans les pommes.


	250. Chapter 115 (3)

**Chapitre 115**

J

e n'arrivai pas à y croire : quelle était cette histoire de couple et de baiser au tournoi équestre ?! Quelque part, il était vrai que nous nous étions déjà embrasser… et ce souvenir revint en force plus vite que je ne le pensai… Mais dans ce monde nous étions déjà… en couple ?

Depuis le début, je pensai que ce monde reproduisait la situation actuelle, avec nos expériences passées : Karen qui est enceinte, Ema qui reste cloitrée avec un caractère renfermé… et cela se confirmai encore avec le baiser que Shindou et moi avions fait. Mais dans ce monde, par contre, nous étions déjà en…couple… ? La question que je me posai était : devons-nous assumer notre rôle, ou prétendre ne pas avoir une telle relation ? Cela revenait à être à l'encontre des paroles et des faits de ce monde… Alors que j'étais confrontée à ce dilemme dans ma tête bouillonnante, Shindou garda son calme et choisit pour moi :

-Non, non, nous sommes bien en couple, simplement, il est trop tôt pour parler d'union par le mariage…

Tous le dévisagèrent, moi la première. Gardant ses rougeurs, il reprit une bouchée de son plat sans rien ajouter. Karen se retourna dans ma direction et leva le pouce en gloussant. J'avais une haine énorme lorsqu'elle me taquina.

Après cette discussion, le repas fut terminé. Chacun retournèrent dans ces appartements, et Emcy et moi faisions la vaisselle avant de nous coucher, et j'aperçu un plat en plus qui avait été mangé… je songeai que cela devait être Ema… Je devinai qu'Emcy n'osait pas aborder le sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le repas. Mais quelqu'un qui fit son apparition, ne se gêna absolument pas pour remettre ça sur le tapis…

-Tu aurais vu ta tête ! S'étouffa-t-elle de rire. Et celle de Shindou aussi ! Tordant, vraiment !

-Arrêtes ça ! Lui lançai-je un livre de recette en pleine figure. Franchement… je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de ce roi…

-Mais avoue que ça te fais plaisir quand même… disait-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je repensai aux paroles de Shindou oui, certes, je n'étais pas malheureuse qu'il les prononce… même ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Mais il avait dit ça par obligation pour suivre son rôle. Rien de plus. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution à ça… Karen nous quitta très vite, puis Emcy et moi allions nous coucher. Notre chambre était réservée au personnel de ménage, et malgré que nous ne soyons pas de la famille royale ou de la chevalerie, notre chambre était tout de même luxueuse. Deux lits simples séparés par un mètre environ, tables de chevet, armoire de vêtement… Vraiment, on n'avait pas à nous plaindre.

Toutes les chambres réservées au service étaient réunies au même couloir Hakira et Ema devaient habiter les chambres voisines. Une fois couchée, je ne fermais pas l'œil tout de suite, et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shindou… puis avec Aelia. Je me retournai vers Emcy dos à moi, j'ignorai si elle dormait ou non. Mais j'avais quelque chose à lui dire… je me risquai :

-Emcy ? Tu dors ?

-Non… (Elle se retourna pour me regarder :) Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je voulais… tu sais… commençai-je d'un air navré, je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir caché que ton père faisait parti du tribunal…

-Ah ça… (Elle me fit un sourire réconfortant :) Je ne t'en veux pas, Kazumi. Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

Je lui souris, et sentis un soulagement en moi j'étais contente qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas… Alors que je regardai le plafond et que le silence ré empli notre chambre, elle commença d'une voix douce :

-Kazumi… j'ai décidé de changer…

-De changer ? Comment ça ?

-Quand mon père est parti dans la dimension… j'ai regardé le ciel blanc… et j'ai décidé d'éviter de broyer du noir tout le temps, et de voir le bon côté des choses…

Est-elle en train d'insinuer que le noir qui l'imprègne est le rejet de Kirino ? D'où le fait qu'elle voulait l'oublier ? J'étais heureuse pour Emcy qu'elle chassait son côté pessimiste en fait, ce voyage dans ces trois mondes nous a tous affecté, d'une manière ou d'une autre… en mal, comme Ema, mais aussi en bien, comme Emcy.

Ça a dû être dur de voir ton père repartir, disais-je compatissante. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai changé…

-Tu sais… la mort de mon père m'attriste beaucoup… ou plutôt cette deuxième disparition. C'est comme si je le revivais, mais cette fois-ci, en tant qu'adolescente… Mais il y a une chose qui ne changera pas : je sais que quelqu'un me fera remonter ce moral.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Oui… quelqu'un qui me fera sourire… comme à l'époque…

J'écarquillai les yeux et me tournai vers elle : la rousse fixait le plafond avec sourire, comme si elle admirait le ciel. Elle avait dit ça avec une voix tellement apaisée et profonde…. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui l'avait fait sourire, comme elle le disait ? Je n'eue pas le temps de demander qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures, bailla, et qu'elle alla se coucher. Je souris Emcy avait changé, ça se voyait… et elle semblait plus rayonnante à présent. Nous nous échangions des « bonne nuit », puis fermions nos paupières jusqu'au lendemain.

Nous fûmes réveillées assez tôt le matin afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Nous décidions de faire un buffet, où chacun pourrait se servir lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Pendant qu'Emcy préparait tout, j'allais réveiller tout le monde, consultant ma montre. Dans les châteaux ou manoirs, les membres de la demeure étaient souvent réveillés par les serviteurs.

Lorsque j'allais dans la chambre de la fille ainée, je me permis d'entrer. Karen était allongée par terre, en forme d'étoile, même pas changée, les cheveux en bataille et des tonnes de livres ouverts à terre. Pourquoi je n'étais même pas étonnée ?

-Karen, réveille-toi !

Elle bougea comme un animal et accentua la comparaison en poussant des grognements et bruits de toute sorte, montrant son mécontentement. Je commençai à ranger la chambre :

-Karen, tu devrais prendre ton rôle un peu plus au sérieux ! Une princesse ne doit pas dormir et agir comme ça !

-Juste cinq minutes de plus… gémit-elle.

Je soupirai et décidai d'abandonner. Me rendant dans la chambre d'Aelia, elle était déjà levée, un livre entre les mains, assise à son bureau. La chambre était impeccable, et elle s'était déjà changée. Quel contraste… on voyait bien qui était la princesse ici…

-Oh, bonjour Kazumi ! Sourit-elle en me voyant.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Elle acquiesça et disait finir son chapitre avant de descendre. Je n'osai pas lui demander si elle en voulait toujours à son père… Je sortais de la chambre pour rejoindre Emcy. Je voyais alors les chevaliers dehors à cheval accompagnés du roi Arthur… inutile donc d'aller dans leur chambre, et à celle d'Hakira non plus. Devais-je tenter Ema ? Arrivée à son atelier, elle me remballa comme la dernière fois, et la robe avait beaucoup progressée et était quasiment terminée. Je ne la dérangeais pas plus longtemps et alla rejoindre l'autre servante pour lui dire de préparer un plat à emporter j'allais lui mettre devant sa porte.

Après avoir disposé tout cela, nous étions retournées dans la chambre d'Aelia, comme elle nous l'avait proposé en la croisant au petit déjeuner. Karen, nous voyant, décida de nous tenir compagnie. Une fois dans sa chambre, Emcy reprit les cours, comme si de rien n'était.

-Aies confiance en un maximum de personne, et aies l'esprit ouvert ! Il faut que tu sois toujours attentive, et toujours être prête à parler. Tu ne dois jamais écarter personne : être amicale, loyale, avec tous. Et surtout envers les animaux. Tiens d'ailleurs…

Elle saisit le plateau comportant de multiples cookies, ceux d'hier. Conserver des biscuits datant n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, et je me demandai bien où elle voulait en venir… finalement, elle ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre, donnant sur un grand balcon, vu sur la cours de devant, là où j'avais aperçu Shindou et Tenma pour la première fois en arrivant dans ce conte.

-Allons les donner aux oiseaux ! S'exclama-t-elle, réjouie.

C'est donc là où elle voulait en venir… Nous l'accompagnions sur le balcon blanc, constituée de barrière d'un mètre de haut sculpté, un peu comme ceux de la maison de vacance de Shindou… tout le cela me rappelai de bon souvenir d'enquête. Elle proposa le plateau à Emcy, puis elles jetèrent des graines, et de magnifiques oiseaux blancs comme la façade de la demeure vinrent se poster en contrebas. Je souris de cette atmosphère paisible… puis je tournai la tête, observant les chevaliers monter sur leurs étalons. Mes joues devinrent rouges en voyant le capitaine des chevaliers.

-Tu dois vraiment être très amoureuse, Kazumi ! Sourit Aelia.

-Ah ! Fis-je un bond de surprise. Euh… c'est que…

Je ne répondis rien d'autre et Karen gloussa en cachète. Je lui lançai un regard de tueuse, et effrayée, elle se fit plus discrète. C'est à ce moment qu'Ema toqua à la porte et entra elle annonça que la robe d'Emcy était terminée. Aelia fut heureuse de cette nouvelle et lui demanda de venir sur le balcon. Hésitante, elle ne dit pas un mot et exécuta finalement la demande de la princesse.

-Ema, avant que tu n'apportes la robe, j'aimerai que tu prennes les mesures pour Kazumi.

-Ah, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Disais-je gênée. De toute façon, il faut bien faire le service…

-Non, non et non ! Me taquina-t-elle. Tu feras le service au début de la soirée ! Après, ce ne sera plus nécessaire… Tu vas quand même danser avec Shindou non ?

Mon cœur palpita à l'idée de redanser avec Shindou… Devant l'ordre de la princesse, je ne pouvais refuser… Ema, assez surprise des paroles de la princesse, apporta une marche pour me surélever. Je montai dessus, mais j'étais assez mal à l'aise sur le balcon, mon corps était assez proche de la rambarde… Il fallait que je reste bien droite… sinon j'allais tomber dans le vide !

Ema commença, rapide, précise, net. Elle écouta les recommandations d'Aelia afin de créer cette robe : quelque chose de mauve, assez sobre, avec des motifs musicaux. Devant cette requête plutôt étrange, elle me fit un clin d'œil :

-Il faut bien qu'elle plaise à Shindou non ? C'est en parti pour lui !

Je détournai le regard, et observa Ema, le regard vide, me serrer la taille avec son mètre. Puis Aelia arriva face à moi, contemplant mon tablier. Elle demanda à Ema de se pousser un instant, et regarda plus profondément les détails qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle sourit, un rictus qui me semblait plus mauvais qu'autre chose bizarrement.

-Timing parfait ! Trois… deux… un…

Je me demandai à quoi correspondait ce décompte, quand soudain elle plaqua ses deux mains sur mes épaules et exerça une forte pression. Mon corps bascula vers l'arrière, passant au dessus de la rambarde. Dans ma chute, je regardai Emcy et Karen paniquer et accourir à la barre. Aelia souriait toujours, comme fière. Mais pourquoi elle avait… ? Et plus important : allais-je m'en sortir ?! Je fermai les yeux, attendant avec peur le choc.

Mais je sentis autre chose que de la douleur : une pression au niveau de mes omoplates et du creux de mes genoux, comme m'agrippant. Le vent souffla, indiquant un mouvement vers l'avant. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux, puis les écarquilla à la vue de la situation.

Shindou m'avait réceptionné. Sur son cheval. Et il était en train de me porter…comme une princesse…


	251. Chapter 116 (3)

**Chapitre 116**

S

hindou rougit face à notre position, mais il fallait qu'il se concentre aussi sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

-Agrippe-toi à mon cou ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et positionna mes bras autour de sa nuque. De son bras libre et du bout de son autre bras, il saisit les rennes, le cheval au galop. Je me sentais extrêmement gênée d'être ainsi… Shindou était concentré, et je sentais son pouls rapide sous mes doigts. Adrénaline ? Gêne ? Stress ? Je ne pouvais définir ce qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque… Shindou se pencha vers l'avant afin de franchir un obstacle. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, et mes lèvres étaient au niveau de son oreille. Il devait probablement sentir ma respiration saccadé, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer ses rougeurs.

Je me sentis me décoller, en suspension dans l'air durant une demi-seconde, le temps du saut. Mes sens étaient démultipliés ce n'était pourtant qu'un petit saut, mais j'eue l'impression que mon cœur bondissait avec le cheval… Et cette sensation ne dura pas qu'une fois. J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule je ressentais enfin ce que vivaient les princesses dans les contes, lorsqu'elles se font sauver par leur prince au galop sur leur destrier. J'aurai voulu rester comme ça… pour longtemps…

-Ka-Kazumi… balbutia mon sauveur. Ça va ? Tu peux te détendre à présent…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions à l'arrêt, et mes bras étaient crispé pour maintenir son cou afin de ne pas tomber, tout comme le reste de mes membres même si j'aimé la sensation que cela avait procuré, j'avais tout de même eu peur de chuter une nouvelle fois… Une fois mes bras tendu, nous nous fixions tous les deux. Fronçant les sourcils, et redevenant sérieux, il s'exclama :

-Mais qu'avais-tu derrière la tête en sautant du balcon comme ça ?!

Les autres chevaliers, qui avaient suivit leur chef, furent arrivé rapidement et se mêlèrent à la conversation :

-C'est vrai Kazumi, affirma Tenma, tu aurais pu te blesser…

-C-Ce n'est pas moi ! Essayai-je de me justifier.

C'était Aelia mais… maintenant que j'y repensai, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Savait-elle précisément quand Shindou allait arriver, d'où le décompte ? En tout cas, elle m'avait fait passer pour une grosse cruche.

-Dans tous les cas, ne recommence pas, déclara Tsurugi.

-Bref, plus de peur que de mal, commença le roi Arthur ayant observé ses chevalier, et même si tu l'aimes beaucoup, je pense qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de la garder dans tes bras pendant tout l'entrainement…

Le visage de Shindou se figea de gêne, avant de me reprendre et de m'aider à redescendre délicatement de l'animal. Je les regardai repartir de l'autre côté, Shindou m'ayant adressé un dernier regard avant de les suivre. Je restai là, béat : il venait de se passer quoi au juste ?

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?! M'exclamai-je, en colère.

-Je suis désolée, disait encore Aelia avec un sourire gêné. J'avais pensé que ça te ferai une belle expérience à toi et le chef chevalier…

-C'était tout de même dangereux… remarqua Karen, regardant sa petite sœur.

Elle répéta une énième fois qu'elle était désolée, puis je soupirai il y avait sûrement pire… Mais en entrant dans la pièce, je n'avais pu remarquer que la beauté d'Emcy dans cette robe… Elle portait également un magnifique diadème, portant une plume et un joyau de la même couleur que les yeux d'Emcy. Il possédait un C en son centre, et était assez imposant, pouvant montrer qu'elle était une princesse, et…

-Daisuke ?! M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant la pierre.

Le visage d'Emcy se crispa. Aelia me regarda bizarrement, et une fois de plus, je disais que ce n'était rien. Franchement… pourquoi je ne m'étais pas doutée d'un truc pareil ? Je regardai également Koitaro, qui restait là, sur le lit, immobile à nous observer tout le temps… quelle tâche pénible…

Après ce plein d'émotion, et la tenue d'Emcy prête, Aelia l'initia aux postures à prendre : que ce soit en général où à table. Elle dû marcher avec des livres sur la tête, choisir la bonne fourchette parmi les mille et une semblable sur le set… En bref, elle était débordée. Mais malgré quelques échecs, elle s'en sortait à merveille, et se relevait toujours avec motivation. Mon intuition refit surface : serait-elle déçue si elle savait qu'elle faisait tout cela pour Kirino ? Sachant qu'elle veut l'oublier ?

Voyant qu'Emcy était en pleine préparation, Karen m'aida à préparer le repas et à l'apporter aux différentes personnes en effet, tous trop pris par la préparation pour le bal de ce soir, personne n'avait vraiment le temps de manger : Hakira s'occupait des fleurs et du décor pour la salle, les chevaliers à monter la garde quoi qu'il arrive, et le roi Arthur pour les invitations et le traiteur, que je fis le plaisir d'accueillir. Et le roi disait, je cite, que durant la fête, « tout le monde, même le personnel devait s'amuser ». J'essayai de répéter les mouvements d'Emcy pour préparer à manger. Ce ne devait pas être meilleur, mais ce n'était pas dégoutant non plus.

Exécutant les ordres du roi pour la préparation du bal, posant diverses questions à tout le monde, je courrai un peu partout dans le château. Il fut d'ailleurs surprit de ne jamais voir Emcy au travail je lui disais simplement qu'elle s'occuper d'autre chose en attendant. De fil en aiguille, j'avais vu la grande salle de réception : une grande pièce, des escaliers centraux, de grandes colonnes, des couloirs faisant le périmètre en hauteur… Et la jeune fille aimant les chevaux avait parfaitement fait son travail, ses fleurs ornant la vaste pièce et les buffets encore vides.

J'allais voir Emcy et Aelia, à environ une heure de la fête elle lui avait apprit encore deux trois trucs, Karen lui ayant fait un maquillage discret et l'ayant parfumée. Presque tout était prêt Aelia expliqua que l'intelligence était également primordiale, et qu'elle devait montrer cet aspect dès que l'occasion se présentait. Faisant partie des plus intelligents de son ancien collège, je doutais fortement qu'Emcy ait du souci à ce niveau là…

-Bon eh bien, je pense que je t'ai tout dit Emcy… on va dire que tu as les bases, sourit Aelia.

Emcy soupira de soulagement, mais se ressaisissait vite : certes, cela était très épuisant pour elle, mais elle ne devait pas se relâcher : il fallait qu'elle donne tout à ce bal. Après avoir fini les derniers préparatifs, les premiers invités arrivèrent enfin. J'allais les accueillir avec plaisir, leur proposant de débarrasser leurs affaires, et la pièce se remplie au fur et à mesure. Je fus plutôt étonnée en voyant les invités, bien que je devais m'y attendre… : des personnes toutes extrêmement bien habillés dans un style ancien, classé haut dans la société. Leur manière de parler était agréable à entendre. Certain me prêtèrent attention à l'entrée, me saluant à leur tour. D'autre ne me regardait même pas. Ils allèrent directement se servir à boire aux buffets, des coupes de vin ou de je ne saurai dire quel alcool, avant de discuter et de bavasser sur les environs ou sur les personnes… des commères en somme. Des musiciens employés spécialement pour l'occasion jouaient faiblement des airs, comblant le silence d'une musique ambiante agréable.

Emcy s'était mêlée à la foule, en tant qu'invitée, et non serveuse. La touche finale pour que le roi ne la reconnaisse pas : une perruque, lui donnant des cheveux longs lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Karen également était très belle, portant une robe somptueuse la mettant en valeur comme d'habitude. Les chevaliers portaient tous la même tenue, une tenue de l'époque de la monarchie, bien sur. Ils avaient conservés leurs épées sur la hanche, et j'eue peur que les invités les dévisagent mais pas du tout, au contraire : ils les saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête, les honorant. J'aperçu Shindou dans le même habit. La seule chose qui le différenciait des autres était une rose blanche sur le revers, montrant qu'il était le chef de cette troupe issu de la table ronde.

Aelia discutait avec son père. Surement devait-il préparer le moment où ils se retrouveraient. La jeune princesse hocha la tête plusieurs fois, sans vraiment écouter. Elle observa Emcy, puis moi-même. Je lui souris en lui souhaitant bonne chance avec des signes. Elle me répondit un « merci » que je pouvais lire sur ses lèvres. Ema, comme je m'y attendais, n'était pas présente. Je me demandai même si ma robe était terminée… ce n'était pas si grave si cela ne l'était pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Ema ait fait tout ça pour rien… Hakira, quant à elle, possédait une robe simple, que la princesse Aelia devait lui avoir prêté. Emcy vint me voir et me donna Daisuke, m'expliquant par son regard qu'il serait gênant s'il s'interposait. Je le pris volontiers, puis elle alla regagner les invités.

-Ah, franchement ! Se plaignit la pierre. J'ai quand même était bloqué dans une vitrine sombre durant deux jours ! Mais quelle surprise de vous voir ainsi dans tous ces rôles !

-Oui, mais restez discret ! Lui ordonnai-je. Dans ce monde, les pierres ne parlent pas !

Ronchonnant, il s'exécuta. Puis je vis arriver une grande calèche tirée par des cheveux, fouettés par un cocher. Le véhicule était splendide, et refléter surement l'importance de la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les invités à l'extérieur regardèrent tous en cette direction, et certain le regardait même depuis la fenêtre. Je devinai par cette agitation que ce devait être l'invité tant attendu : le prince.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte d'entrée. Le cocher ouvrit la porte pour que la personne puisse descendre à son aise : il s'agissait d'un garçon, portant un costume traditionnel pour l'époque. Entièrement blanc, il portait des talonnettes, des gants de la même couleur, et son costume possédait une queue de pie, ainsi que plusieurs touches de dorée. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, descendant jusqu'aux épaules, d'une couleur rose, et ouvrit des yeux bleus pétillants. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je repensais à Emcy. Mon hypothèse était finalement confirmée. Un mélange de culpabilité, de peine et de joie me prit lorsque je le vis.

_Kirino…_


	252. Chapter 117 (3)

**Chapitre 117**

A

lors que le prince arriva en ma direction, je me tenais prête à tenir mon rôle. Lorsque Kirino me reconnu en tenue de soubrette, il fut plutôt surprit :

-Kazumi ?! Tu es une servante ici ?

-Monsieur le prince, me courbai-je, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans nos appartements. Puis-je vous débarrasser ?

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de faire non de la tête, entrant, sceptique dans la salle du bal. Alors qu'il passa juste à côté de moi, je lui murmurai discrètement :

-N'oublie pas de tenir ton rôle…

J'ignorai ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté, et le fait qu'il ait été seul a dû beaucoup le perturber… Personne ne devait lui avoir donné les consignes. Il me répondit qu'il le savait déjà, avant de rentrer dans la salle. Je soupirai : faites que tout se passe sans encombre…

* * *

Le bal avait officiellement commencé : le roi arriva pour saluer ses nombreux invités, aux côtés de sa fille ainée et cadette. La soirée démarra rapidement, les musiciens commençant à jouer des morceaux afin que l'on puisse danser. Le roi se mêla aux invités, discutant des nouvelles du château… tandis qu'Aelia alla saluer le prince, qui attendait que l'on vienne l'accueillir.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, prince Ranmaru. (Elle le salua d'une manière digne d'une princesse) Vous devez être fatigué après votre longue route.

-Eh bien... (Kirino n'était pas très à l'aise, et essaya de ressembler le plus à une personne de son rang) Je vous en remercie. Tout c'est passé comme prévue. C'est donc vous Aelia ?

La princesse acquiesça, puis dans un élan de jeu d'acteur, elle regarda en direction de son père, et s'excusa, prétextant une urgence de sa part. Kirino hocha la tête, comprenant le malaise de la princesse, avant que celle-ci ne le laisse pour l'attendre. Aelia alla directement voir Emcy un peu plus loin dans la salle :

-C'est lui là-bas, avec son costume blanc et ses cheveux roses… (Emcy arriva à le distinguer rapidement de dos, et hocha la tête.) Emcy… Je ne saurai comment te remercier. Tu me demanderas ce que tu souhaites après ça… d'accord ?

La rousse était touchée par les paroles d'Aelia. _Une faveur ?_ Elle eut le déclic lorsqu'elle pensa au Mixi Max c'était sa chance de lui demander ! Sa détermination augmenta, tandis que la princesse alla se mettre à l'abri des regards de son père et des autres invités. C'était le moment. La servante inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers le prince. Elle le regarda profondément, puis il se retourna, s'en allant vers le buffet… C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit en voyant son visage : ces yeux, cette chevelure, cette carrure, cette aura… aucun doute. Emcy se sentit vaciller un instant Kirino ?! Kirino était le prince qu'elle devait séduire ?! C'était surement le pire scénario qu'elle avait prévu… même si elle n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité. Elle resta à le dévisager un instant. Ses sentiments et ses émotions refirent surface d'un seul coup. Non, ça allait trop vite, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse ! Elle fit rapidement volte-face en direction des toilettes.

Kirino se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux roux fendre la foule. Il fut intriguée par cette fille bizarrement… elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de dos… s'éloignant en courant à toute allure. Oui… cette jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré par le passé… et qui lui avait fait ouvrir son cœur.

Les deux mains crispée sur l'évier, elle releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fallait que sa se passe ainsi ?! Elle avait beau vouloir regarder le blanc, le noir la submergeait de plus en plus ! Alors qu'elle voulait l'oublier… il revenait à la charge comme le flot de sensation dans son corps. Elle était déchirée entre son amie et Mixi Max Aelia et son désir de fuir. Elle se calma puis fit un choix il fallait que le fasse. Ses amie avait tout risqué pour faire leur fusion, allant même jusqu'à la souffrance pour Ema. Elle serra le poing il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Retournant dans la salle, elle chercha Kirino du regard, pour le voir à nouveau seul, à attendre. Emcy se vida intérieurement de toute pensée. Alors que le prince était de dos, elle l'aborda par derrière, se courbant comme la princesse lui avait apprit :

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer votre majesté, commença-t-elle.

Kirino se retourna et le cœur d'Emcy s'accéléra alors qu'elle se redressait avec un air impassible. Elle essaya de sourire pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Kirino la regarda avec stupeur et surprise, reconnaissant la jeune fille qui l'avait intriguée un peu plus tôt. Ces yeux d'or, et son visage aux traits fin… Mais surtout, cette longue chevelure rousse… Il ne savait plus vraiment à qui penser, déchiré entre deux morceaux de son cœur.

-Moi de même, disait-il toujours essayant de la déchiffrer. Je peux savoir quel est votre nom ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille martelait dans sa poitrine ses yeux bleus perçant lui rappelaient à quel point elle les aimait… En le voyant ainsi, resplendissant, c'était comme si tous les efforts pour le chasser dans son cœur furent inutiles il reprenait sa place, comme la nostalgie. Elle détourna le regard, l'empêchant intérieurement de le fixer pour ne pas retomber sous son charme. Kirino avait interprété cela comme un refus de vouloir se présenter, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage c'était exactement comme cette fois là…

_« Quel est ton nom ? »… elle n'avait pas répondu, et baissé la tête._

-…et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Emcy avait murmuré cela sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Elle voulu les retirer tout de suite, car elle ne voulait pas entendre son nom une nouvelle fois, c'était une petite voix qui inconsciemment lui avait fait bouger ses lèvres… elle sentait que s'il le prononçait, se serait la fin : elle retomberait définitivement amoureuse. Kirino fut d'autant plus figé qu'elle était pétrifiée.

_« Et toi alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ? » Avait-elle dit sans répondre à la question._

-Je suis désolée, continua-t-il avec un sourire sincère, mais je ne dirais pas mon nom à quelqu'un qui ne se présente pas après que je lui aie demandé… c'est impoli !

Emcy avait écarquillé les yeux : cette conversation… Non c'était impossible… son cœur martela dans sa poitrine, lui faisant un mal de chien : il fallait qu'elle aille respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer entre deux murs, avec un poids énorme sur les poumons.

_« C'est très malpoli de demander le nom des gens sans se présenter une première fois !» Avait bougonné le garçon. « Pour la peine je ne vais pas te le dire non plus ! »_

-Ex-Excusez moi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix faible comme son corps.

Elle fit volteface pour aller courir en direction de l'extérieur. _Ce n'était pas possible… il devait y avoir une erreur… tout cela n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Comment Kirino pourrait… _Puis elle sentit une main agripper son poignée derrière elle, brisant son élan. Cette main chaude et réconfortante eut pourtant l'effet d'un éclair parcourant son corps cette même main, autrefois, qui l'avait retenue, car la personne la détenant ne voulait pas qu'elle parte…

-Akage !

Ce cri qu'avait prononcé la voix de Kirino résonna dans sa tête. Ces soupçons se confirmaient d'eux-mêmes. Emcy se retourna vers Kirino, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que celui-ci resta béat, le souffle court.

-Comment tu… arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

-Emcy… la reconnaissait-il pour de bon. J'en suis certain à présent… C'est toi, que j'avais fait sourire il y a des années… Akage… c'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

_…_

_Après avoir entendu la réponse du jeune homme, la jeune fille ne broncha pas et retourna dans ses pensées négatives. Le garçon à la casquette était embêté. Dans ce jardin d'enfant où il était ami avec tout le monde, et riait en toute circonstance, il n'y avait qu'elle, qui restait toujours en restait, sur sa balançoire. A contempler le sol avec attention, le visage figé d'une personne triste. Cette fois, il avait décidé de l'aborder, mais elle avait bien l'intention de ne rien révéler à son égard. Assez frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse, il décida de faire autrement :_

_-Eh bien vu qu'il faut au moins que l'on arrive à s'appeler, je vais te donner un nom, vu que tu rechigne à ne pas donner le tiens…_

_Il l'observa tourner la tête en sa direction, le regard vide. Elle était vraiment très jolie, mine de rien : un visage fin, des yeux doré et une chevelure rousse et soyeuse lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Après l'avoir contemplé, il arriva à lui trouver un nom :_

_-Akage__**[1]**__ ! Voilà, ce sera ton nom à présent !_

_La jeune fille renommée Akage ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi avoir choisi ce terme après tout, ayant vécu longtemps en France, son japonais n'était pas encore très bien maîtrisé. Son regard se rempli soudain d'un certain intérêt pour lui. _

_-Aller, c'est à ton tour maintenant ! Donne-moi un nom ! Demanda-t-il, souriant qu'elle ait enfin réagit._

_Akage se demandait bien pourquoi il lui parlait autant. Le regardant attendre avec un visage joyeux, elle accepta finalement sa requête :_

_-Egao. C'est ton nom._

_Le jeune homme rebaptisé « Egao » fut surprit que ce terme sorte de la bouche d'une fille au caractère d'habitude si impassible. Le vent souffla dans la chevelure des deux enfants Egao sourit, comme son surnom le disait si bien, puis s'exclama :_

_-C'est d'accord ! Et maintenant que tu m'as donné ce nom… je ne peux accepter que ma mission : je vais te faire sourire, Akage ! _

* * *

[1] « Akage » signifie « rousse » en japonais.


	253. Chapter 118 (3)

**Chapitre 118**

J

e débarrassai les verres sales de la table. Cela faisait environ une demi heure que le balle avait commencé. Emcy devait surement avoir déjà reconnu Kirino… je me demandai bien comment ils allaient… Puis je sentie quelque chose de moelleux toucher le bas de mes jambes. Je regardais autour de moi, mais ne voyait personne. Ça recommença, et je vis la nappe de la table se rabaissant doucement. Je la soulevai pour voir si cela provenait d'en dessous du buffet, puis je fus tirer par les cheveux, entrainé vers l'espace confiné sous la planche de bois.

-Chut, nyaa ! Je me suis évadé de la chambre d'Aelia en douce, nyaa.

-Koitaro ! Chuchotai-je surprise, en sortant Daisuke de ma poche. Tiens, prends-le. Il sera plus en sécurité avec toi.

La pierre orangée lévita puis se tourna vers moi :

-Merci beaucoup, Kazumi ! Mais avant que tu n'y retournes, j'aimerai te mettre en garde : je sens une puissance dans cette salle… et cela pourrait bien être Endo.

-Endo est ici ?! M'exclamai-je. Mais ça veut dire que…

Le chat hocha la tête en même temps que la pierre. Je fronçai les sourcils et leur disais que je serais prudente, avant de sortir de cet endroit, leur souhaitant de rester bien cachés.

-Alors, tu t'amuses sous la table ?

Je me crispai alors que j'avais promis de rester prudente, voilà que je reconnais la voix d'une personne que nous craignions en ce moment : Sayuro.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai des mangas à lire, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille derrière moi, alors écoute bien. Ce soir, nous ferons un match… et sous l'ordre de mon chef, je vais pimenter un peu la partie : si vous gagnez, je vous rends Endo… mais si vous perdez… vous serez forcer de me suivre…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

-Tu verras bien ! Mais je trouve ça plutôt équitable… Alors bonne chance…

J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi, puis je me retournai : Sayuro avait disparut. Surement s'était-elle téléportée… Que voulait-elle dire par un match ce soir ? Elle n'avait même pas donné l'heure ou l'endroit… et sa proposition me paraissait suspecte. A peine voulu-je en parler à Koitaro et Daisuke qu'une main saisit la mienne. Je tournai la tête à ma gauche : Aelia.

-Kazumi, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air perturbée…

-Non, ce n'est rien mademoiselle… mentis-je avec sourire. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Père à employé des serveurs pour le reste de la soirée, comme il l'avait promis… ta robe est prête, tu peux aller l'enfiler !

Je suivais Aelia vers sa chambre où ma robe était présentée. Elle était vraiment magnifique : violette, avec de multiples volants blancs, dans le même style que celle d'Emcy. Je l'enfilai à l'aide de la princesse, qui était heureuse que cela m'aille si bien.

-Au fait, où est Ema ? Demandai-je pensant à celle qui a fait cette robe.

-Je l'ignore… elle m'a juste laissé un mot avec la robe sur mon lit.

_Toujours à te cacher… _Je la remerciai de tout cœur de m'avoir commandé ce vêtement, puis elle m'incita à aller rejoindre le bal. Je descendais les escaliers et observais les différents couples en train de danser la valse au centre de la réception. Parmi eux, il y avait Karen et Tenma qui se dévorèrent des yeux, et dont le roi était très fier. Tenma m'avait raconté que le vieil homme lui avait parlé et fait des tests durant une bonne dizaine d'heure en tout… Il l'avait considéré d'un autre œil, plus positif. En bref, le roi lui donnait une confiance totale, et c'était parfait pour son Mixi Max. Il y avait également Tora et Hakira qui dansaient sur la piste.

Alors que je les regardai avec envie, je vis une main se tendre en ma direction. Je la fixai, puis remonta le long de son bras pour finalement voir son visage souriant et quelque peu rouge. Bien sûr, je parlais de celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie quelques heures auparavant.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

J'eue la même expression que lui avant de hocher la tête. Une nouvelle musique démarra, puis nous nous synchronisions au rythme faisant de la musique tout le deux, cette tâche était très facile, et nous entreprenions la valse. J'étais rouge, mais j'étais extrêmement heureuse. Ce n'était pas comme à son anniversaire, c'était plus sobre, plus poétique, plus apaisant… plus mature sans doute. Nous avions grandis, nous nous étions rapprochés… c'est cela qui faisait la différence. Et puis, nous devions agir comme un couple ici… Je rougissais en repensant à la fameuse scène où il m'avait rattrapé depuis le balcon. J'osai aborder le sujet :

-Tu es très adroit sur un cheval…

-Merci… (il rougit en repensant à la même scène :) Lorsque j'étais petit, je faisais de l'équitation avec mon grand père… tous les membres de ma famille en font.

Je comprenais mieux à présent… mais je devais dire qu'il était plutôt classe sur un cheval… Je souris. Mais rapidement, il dévia sur un autre sujet au quel je n'étais pas du tout préparé :

-Kazumi… dis-moi, j'ai une question…

-Oui ? Demandai-je, interloquée par son visage soudain extrêmement sérieux.

-Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre derrière ton baiser ?

_Eeuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…_

-P-Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ?!

-J'étais intrigué par le fait que nous soyons en couple dans ce monde, sachant qu'il a l'air de reproduire exactement nos situations.

Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi ! Mais… que répondre à ça ?! Je rougissais de plus en plus. _Help, I need somebody…HELP !__**[1]**_

* * *

Après que Kirino et Emcy s'étaient regardés profondément yeux dans les yeux, la rousse suffoqua du monde qui les entouraient. Le jeune garçon, voyant son état, suggéra dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter de ça elle avait la tête en feu, et ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre réservée à elle et Kazumi, puis s'assit sur le lit, essayant de respirer, en manque d'oxygène. Kirino n'osa pas la regarder, et lorsqu'elle semblait ré avoir une respiration normale, il commença à l'aborder :

-Je…J'ignorai que c'était toi au départ… c'est qu'avec tes habits, ton maquillage et ta perruque…

-Moi je t'ai reconnu de suite.

Le garçon ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou simplement sous le choc pour lui avoir dit ces mots aussi sèchement. Emcy, à vraie dire elle-même, l'ignorait. Comment se comporter avec lui après tout ça… ?

-Emcy je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tout cela est si soudain… je savais que tu avais un air de ressemblance avec Akage dans mes souvenirs mais… de là à penser que c'était vraiment toi…

-Kirino… je suis au bord du gouffre. Entre mon père qui meurt en seconde fois, ton rejet et maintenant ça ! Tu sais… (Elle releva un visage colérique :) Je suis presque déçue qu'Egao, ce soit toi.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Kirino. Une haine inexpliquée vint s'emparer de lui : comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ?!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Egao m'avait redonné le sourire, il était mon rayon de soleil, et la personne qui m'a aidé à surmonter ma peine après que mon père ne soit mort… (Elle se leva et fit face au défenseur :) Je l'aimais, Kirino… je l'aimais tant !

-Et ce n'était pas le cas avec moi ?! S'énerva-t-il. Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments i peine quelque temps !

-Mais tu m'as rejeté !

Le visage du garçon se décomposa sous la dure réalité des paroles d'Emcy, qui commençait à faire apparaitre quelques larmes. Il resta sous silence.

-Tu m'as rejeté… et c'est comme si je me suis mise à te détester ! Je me suis promise de ne pas retomber amoureuse de toi… pour ne pas que tu me brises le cœur à nouveau… et alors que j'ai cette haine en moi, cela voudrais dire que je déteste Egao… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, moi ! Je m'embrouille… j'ai des pensées qui arrivent de toutes parts…

Elle avança lentement vers le balcon extérieur semblable à celui dans la chambre de la princesse, et s'y accouda, devant le soleil qui allait bientôt disparaitre pour laisser place à la nuit. Kirino ne bougeait pas, figé, se rendant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite. Emcy serra les poings, dos à celui qu'elle aimait :

-Vas-t-en maintenant… Laisse-moi seule…

Kirino la regarda faiblement, et serra le poing à son tour certes, il avait fait une erreur… mais c'était à lui de la réparer. Tant pis s'il n'était pas prêt. Tant pis s'il jalousait les autres… il décidait de suivre sa propre route.

Emcy ressentit une énorme chaleur dans son dos, et deux bras la serrèrent au niveau du ventre. Le visage de Kirino s'enfonça dans ses cheveux de couleur rouges-orangés. Face à cette action, la tension d'Emcy redescendait un peu.

-Je t'aime, Emcy.

Son souffle fut définitivement coupée, et c'était comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter.

-C'est une plaisanterie…

-C'est la vérité, Emcy, la coupa-t-il. J'ai aimé Akage. Je t'ai aimé, toi. Et ce depuis quasiment le début…

-Ça ne peut être qu'un mensonge… disait-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais répondre à mes sentiments…

-J'étais mal, Emcy. Même encore maintenant, je me sens mal dans ma peau. Des milliers de gens me disent que je ne suis pas assez viril, et que je ne méritais pas d'être parmi les hommes. Je t'aimais tellement, Emcy, mais j'avais peur. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à sortir avec toi, car je ne voulais pas que tu sois ridiculisé par un garçon aussi féminin… Je voulais devenir plus fort… pour toi…

Elle resta pétrifiée devant ses paroles, et ses larmes coulèrent en silence.

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir rejeté, Emcy… Car maintenant tu me détestes.

-Idiot… murmura-t-elle. Comme si j'aurai honte de toi…

Kirino se détacha peu à peu d'elle, et Emcy se retourna avec un sourire éclatant. L'autrefois Egao la regarda dans les yeux ils scintillaient, comme ses larmes, à la lueur du soleil qui se couchait progressivement, son visage rayonnant de lumière.

-Aujourd'hui encore, tu arrives à me faire sourire malgré mes chagrins… Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer…

Le garçon efféminé écarquilla les yeux, et la jeune fille lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant avec amour, tandis que le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre.

-Je t'aime, Kirino… comme j'ai aimé Egao autrefois… et comme je j'aimerai le toi de demain… Je ne pourrai rien changé à cela…

Kirino était touché au plus profond de son être. Il l'enlaça avec la même intensité, surprenant même quelques larmes apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. C'était cela… comme les voyages qu'ils faisaient tous… cette amour était si fort… qu'il traversait le temps…

Sans jamais s'arrêter.

* * *

[1] Petite référence à la chanson «_ Help_ » des _Beatles_


	254. Chapter 119 (3)

**Chapitre 119**

Devant la question et la détermination de Shindou, je ne savais que répondre. Finalement, j'optai pour détourner le sujet :

-Sayuro était là, il y a quelques minutes… elle m'a dit que nous aurions un match avec des enjeux…

-Un match ? (Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris que j'aie vu Sayuro.) Ne change pas de sujet en me mentant.

-Mais je te dis la vérité ! Dis-je avec un sourire bête, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en découdre. Elle a disparut juste après que…

Une lumière jaunâtre me baigna soudainement. Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour que nous nous trouvions sur une pelouse. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! J'observai les environs et nous étions à l'arrière du château, sur la cours extérieur. Sayuro était au centre du terrain marqué par les lignes blanches, faisant tourner le fameux ballon multicolore sur son doigt. Elle souriait joyeusement.

-Tiens, mais on dirait que des couples se sont formés !

Je rougissais énormément, Shindou à mes côtés, et nous nous détachions en vitesse, gêné. C'était surement la première fois que j'aimais voir Sayuro à cet instant ! Mais lorsque je remarquai que nos amis aussi étaient là, je fus surprise en voyant Emcy et Kirino s'enlaçant, les yeux rouges. Tout comme nous, ils se détachèrent, et regardèrent dans le vide. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette position ?! J'ignorai si je devais être heureuse ou inquiète…

Toute l'équipe au complet, le chat et la pierre arrivèrent bien vite, ayant suivit la puissance qu'émanait Endo, surement dans la poche de la capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0, qui fit apparaitre vite ses coéquipiers. Les joueurs de Raimon, mis à part moi et Shindou, étaient surpris de voir Sayuro dans un tel endroit.

-Bien… commença-t-elle avec une voix machiavélique, il est temps de faire ce match, ou plutôt ce pari… vous gagnez, vous avez la pierre… vous perdez, vous viendrez tous avec moi…

Je grinçai des dents, et tous se tournèrent vers moi. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix… ça allait être une chance inouïe de récupérer le coach Endo. J'acceptai le match, et Koitaro nous changea en appuyant sur sa manette. Sayuro prit son air réjouie et se prépara sur le terrain.

-Tu pense que ça va aller ? Me demanda Shindou.

-Pas de souci, avec mon Mixi Max et celui d'E…

J'allais prononcer son prénom mais soudain j'eue un blocage : Ema était-elle capable d'utiliser son Mixi Max dans sa condition actuelle ? Je la regardai du coin de l'œil elle tenait son bras droit, le regard vers le sol, dépitée. Je secouai la tête même sans elle, j'étais sûre que nous pouvions la battre… Je me rappelai de l'armure redoutable de Sayuro, puis je fronçai les sourcils il fallait que l'on gagne ce match, il était hors de question que l'on vienne avec elle.

A cet instant précis, je ne savais pas que quelque soit le résultat, la fin sera toujours la même : que l'on gagnait ce match, ou non…

Le coup d'envoi retentit. J'avais le ballon, et je commençai à avancer avec les attaquants. Mais un coéquipier de Sayuro se mit en travers de ma route, et me prit le ballon à l'aide de plusieurs lianes :

**_-Herbes folles !_**

Il passa le ballon à Sayuro, qui nous observa tous un par un, et avec un mauvais rictus, elle déclara :

-Ce match sera peut-être mon dernier contre vous alors… je vais donner… TOUT CE QUE J'AI ! **_Otaku, fana de mangas ! _**Armure !

-Attention elle arrive ! M'exclamai-je. La défense, renforcez-vous !

Emcy et Kirino se regardèrent, principaux actifs de la défense. Emcy invoqua son Keishin… et se concentra afin de pouvoir faire son armure. Kirino la regardait avec intensité, priant pour qu'elle réussisse…

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux !_** Armure !

Le Keishin fusionna avec la jeune fille aux cheveux courts, et nous fûmes tous heureux qu'elle ait réussit son Keishin Armure. Même Sayuro souriait, mais elle faisait plus peur qu'autre chose… elle fonça en direction d'Emcy, les yeux rivés vers sa cible. Plutôt que de fuir devant l'ennemie, la rousse se tint prête à l'affronter, et les deux se donnèrent une lutte acharnée afin de conserver le ballon. Cependant, Sayuro sembla prendre l'avantage, et le visage d'Emcy était tordu de douleur. Tous étaient trop loin d'elle pour pouvoir l'aider, il y avait seulement Kirino, mais face à deux Keishin armure en opposition, il ne pouvait rien faire, auquel cas il se blesserait.

_Il faut que je protège Emcy… comme… un homme !_

Une ombre noire entourait le défenseur, jusqu'à grandir encore et encore. Nous regardions cette transformation avec fureur : c'était un Keishin ! Il était en train d'en invoquer un ! Une grande femme apparut, portant un immense drapeau, rappelant son Mixi Max de Jeanne d'Arc :

**_-Brunehilde, la Walkyrie Porte-drapeau ! _**Armure !

Kirino fusionna avec son tout nouveau Keishin, puis alla prêter main forte à Emcy. Sayuro, face à deux Keishin armure, se fit voler facilement le ballon et repousser. Ce fut comme une semi-victoire pour notre équipe, et nous fûmes tous impressionnés par ce Keishin soudain que Kirino avait sortit… d'autant plus qu'il avait directement effectué l'armure ! Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous réjouir, car le match continuait. Ce fut une ribambelle de technique offensive qui assaillit l'ennemi, la bonne nouvelle des Keishin armure de Kirino et d'Emcy nous ayant requinqué. Il était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, à présent !

-**_Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre ! Fleur du désert !_**

Le gardien de Protocol Omega 2.0 se recroquevilla sur lui-même, avant de se redresser, tendant les bras, deux boules dans chaque mains, qu'il fit pivoter avant des les envoyer sur le ballon dans le but de l'arrêter dans une explosion :

**_-Rotation Binaire !_**

Et c'est avec un claquement de langue de la part de Karen que nous constations qu'il avait réussit à l'intercepter. Il envoya la balle à l'un de ses coéquipiers, mais il fut rapidement volé par Tenma, qui me l'envoya. Sayuro me barra la route, juste devant les cages :

-Où crois-tu pouvoir aller comme ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle de rire. **_Otaku, fana de mangas !_** Armure !

-Sayuro, commençai-je d'une voix confiante, je pense que tu me sous-estime ! **_Mixi Max ! Athéna !_**

Elle regarda mon Mixi Max avec autant de surprise que de haine. Sans hésitation, elle s'élança dans ma direction, son armure démultipliant sa force et sa vitesse mais j'étais confiante. Je déployai mes ailes, et utilisa ma technique :

**_-Battement d'ailes !_**

Le Mixi Max renforça ma technique, la rendant plus puissante et infaillible. Sayuro leva la tête en ma direction, grinçant des dents. Je m'approchai des cages sans me retourner, puis utilisa rapidement ma technique de tir :

**_-Flèche des anges !_**

**_-Rotation binaire !_**

Le gardien tenait de toutes ses forces, mais le ballon passa et alla contre les filets.

-Buuuttt ! Raimon prend l'avantage : 1-0 !

-Très impressionnant… disait ironiquement Sayuro. Votre équipe s'est grandement améliorée depuis la dernière fois…

Je fronçai les sourcils en l'apercevant se moquer de moi, désactivant mon Mixi Max. Oui, notre équipe s'est améliorée… mais même si je voyais l'avance sur le tableau et les visages joyeux de mes amis, je ne pouvais pas baisser ma garde. Cependant, j'étais surprise que ma technique se soit autant perfectionnée juste avec mon Athéna.

Le match reprit, et Sayuro possédait la balle. Le coup de sifflet retentit, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et sans même l'invoquer, l'ombre noire qui composait son Keishin grandit encore et encore, jusqu'à se matérialiser. Mais il avait une aura différente. Mon regard noir s'intensifia, et dans une vitesse astronomique, son armure se créa.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de Mixi Max…. disait-elle d'une voix rauque. Puisque je peux faire une chose avec mon armure que personne ne peut effectuer... L'**_Appropriation !_**

Qu'est-ce que cette « appropriation » signifiait ? Elle leva un visage moqueur, et ses cheveux devinrent progressivement gris, et poussèrent jusqu'à lui arriver jusqu'en bas du dos. Une simple tresse se forma sur une de ses mèches gauche. Son armure se perfectionna, comme… évoluant. C'était donc ça, son pouvoir ?

-Je vous présente ce dont je suis capable ! Je peux conserver donc cette armure pendant toute la durée du match, aussi durable et puissant qu'un Mixi Max… avec l'armure en plus ! (Elle prit son air gamine :) Moi qui voulais garder ça comme une surprise… (Elle reprit bien vite son air sadique :)… mais en voyant vos têtes bientôt se décomposer, je ne serais surement pas déçue !

Je serrai le poing je me doutai bien qu'il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde ! C'est alors qu'elle s'élança en direction des cages, évitant chaque joueur avec précision, et tournant avec habilité, sa chevelure argentée brillant au clair de la lune. Kirino voulu invoquer son Keishin armure, mais elle fut trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps de l'appeler. Shinsuke invoqua son Mixi Max :

**_-Mixi Max ! Liu Bei !_**

Le rictus de Sayuro augmenta, et elle tira simplement, sautant pour prendre son élan. Le ballon fut si puissant qu'il passa à quelques millimètres du visage du gardien, faisant des rotations à en faire bruler les cordes des cages…

-Buuuutttt ! Egalisation : 1-1 !

C'était donc ça la puissance de l'Appropriation ?!

-Pff, j'avais complètement raison en fait… c'est beaucoup mieux de le faire maintenant… Nous allons vous tester, Raimon…

_Nous tester ?_ Je la regardai glousser en repartant dans son côté du terrain. Le match reprit elle nous avait eut par la surprise… maintenant, nous savions à quoi nous attendre… Nous avancions, puis elle apparut comme par enchantement devant Tsurugi. L'attaquant ne se laissa pas faire malgré l'imposance de la jeune fille :

**_-Mixi Max ! Okita Souji !_**

Il voulut passer en dribblant à la vitesse de son Mixi Max, mais la rapidité de l'armure évoluée de Sayuro semblait être égale à Okita, et elle arriva à rivaliser avec le plus rapide d'entre nous, pour aller jusqu'à lui voler la balle avec facilité. Tsurugi et nous-mêmes restions bluffés devant cette bataille qu'elle avait remportée haut la main sans difficulté.

Elle avança dangereusement vers moi, puis me murmura, mauvaise :

-Eh bien alors… vole-moi le ballon avec ton Mixi Max !

Prise par la provocation, j'allais libérer l'aura de la déesse de la victoire lorsque le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de la première mi-temps retentit. Redevenant normale, elle gloussa une fois de plus, puis me murmura avec un sourire diabolique :

-Je te laisse gérer le stress de ton équipe, _capitaine_…

Son rire s'accentua quand elle se retourna pour se diriger vers son banc de touche. Je serrai le poing, cette fille me révulsant. Alors que nous nous désaltérions, le moral de l'équipe était assez bas. Malgré le fait que Kirino et Emcy avaient réussis leurs Keishin armure, Sayuro planait dans toutes les têtes. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

_« Nous allons vous tester, Raimon… »_

Bizarrement, cette phrase était encrée dans mon esprit. Nous ne devions pas perdre, même face à cette Appropriation… quoi qu'il en coutait !


	255. Chapter 120 (3)

**Chapitre 120**

A

u loin, nous pûmes voir la princesse et le roi arriver, soulagés et surpris de nous voir ainsi :

-On vous cherchait partout ! S'exclama Aelia. Heureusement, vous êtes là…

-Mais qu'êtes-vous donc en train de faire ?! Demanda le roi en fixant tous les visages un par un.

-Votre majesté, commença avec sérieux Shindou, votre château a été attaqué par ces garnements nous les défions sur leur propre terrain.

Il regarda les « garnements », puis hocha la tête, disant au chef des chevaliers qu'il avait bien fait. Sous sa proposition, ils restaient à regarder le match c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour faire les Mixi Max ! Avec ça, notre avantage face au nouveau pouvoir de Sayuro sera plus grand… Emcy interpella la princesse avec détermination.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de son attitude.

-Mon m'aviez dit que vous pouviez m'exécuter une faveur… j'ai donc quelque chose à vous demander.

Elle lui expliqua le principe, et le roi Arthur ne fit pas l'oreille sourde. Aelia réfléchit un instant, puis avec la bonté et la gentillesse d'une princesse, elle accepta volontiers. Tenma s'avança et se courba de tout son long pour demander la même requête au roi. Sa majesté réfléchit, puis souris :

-Tu es un bon garçon, Tenma. Je suis heureux que ma fille t'ait choisit. Je sens ton cœur pur : tu as déjà prouvé que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ta famille.

Tenma écarquilla les yeux, et je fis rapidement le rapprochement : il faisait référence au moment du tribunal, où le milieu de terrain s'était proposé pour l'enfer… Un acte de bravoure, juste pour aller rejoindre Karen. Ça m'avait beaucoup touché, à moi comme au père d'Emcy qui, je suppose, devait faire le jugement lui-même. Le footballeur fut touché des paroles du vieil homme, et le remerciait comme il se doit, déclarant prendre soin de sa fille ainée.

J'allais voir Ema qui restait en retrait, dans ses pensées comme à son habitude. Je lui demandai avec sérieux :

-Ema, il faut que tu utilises ton Mixi Max. (Elle me lança un regard interrogatif) Nous aurions l'avantage sur Sayuro ton pouvoir comme le miens sont très puissants…

Elle resserra l'étreinte entre ses doigts entrelacés et ne répondit pas, dérangée. Je n'insistai pas plus, de peur de trop brusquer la personne fragile qu'elle était devenue. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que le match reprenne, et j'en étais encore à réfléchir à un quelconque point faible à l'appropriation de Sayuro.

-Toujours en train de réfléchir hein ?

-Ah, Shindou… (Je détournai le regard :) Oui, je ne veux pas que l'on perde, mais j'ai aussi peur de trop épuiser l'équipe…

-Et pourquoi tu ne réessaierais pas le Keishin armure ?

D'un geste rapide, je tournai la tête en sa direction il était vrai que je n'avais pas trop eu le temps de réessayer avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Peut-être qu'à présent, ça allait fonctionner ? Shindou me sourit oui, c'était surement ça, la clef... Je regardai Kirino, et me remémorait sa magnifique performance, comme celle d'Emcy d'ailleurs. Je souris à mon tour : oui, j'allais les imiter et donner tout mon possible !

Une fois sur le terrain, tous furent concentrés. Sayuro affichait toujours son affreux rictus, et le match démarra, la jeune fille se lançant immédiatement :

-**_Otaku, fana de mangas !_** **_Appropriation !_**

Le même phénomène que la veille se produisit, procurant ainsi de la puissance à la capitaine sous les yeux ébahie des membres détenant la couronne. Je criai :

-Koitaro, maintenant !

-Ok, nyaa, c'est parti ! Mixi Max !

Il positionna ses deux pistolets entre la princesse et Emcy, des éclairs allant entre les deux personnes, et les âmes en train de s'échanger. Après avoir crié sa complétion, Emcy en ressorti impressionnante. Sa carrure et son aura étaient imposantes, comme si de la petite fille discrète, elle passait à celle que tout le monde considérait avec grandeur. Ce fut le tour de Tenma, immédiatement après, Koitaro ayant enchainé les deux avec un timing et une précision parfaite.

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Tenma, plus brillant et vivace que jamais fit fondre littéralement Karen sur place, qui s'exalta devant son petit ami aussi puissant. Sayuro, ayant observé ces nouvelles apparences, ria comme à son habitude. Puis elle ne perdit pas de temps prenant appuie sur le sol elle s'élança à toute vitesse, ces nouvelles formes ne l'intimidant pas du tout. Devant son arrivée, e me concentrai Shindou avait raison, il fallait que j'essai :

-**_Harmony Goddess !_** Armure !

Une forte puissance monta en moi, et l'image de Shindou m'attrapant sous le balcon me revint à l'esprit je ne savais pourquoi. Puis celle du baiser… mes joues s'enflammèrent, comme le reste de mon corps. J'ouvrai les yeux et découvrais avec stupeur que j'avais revêtis l'armure de mon Keishin. Je n'eue pas le temps de l'observer, l'évaluer ou même de sourire que Sayuro arriva à la charge, ne me, laissant aucun répit. L'affrontant avec ma nouvelle forme, je découvrais enfin ce dont elle était capable… et ce pourquoi elle brisait toutes les formes, même la mienne. Oui, car en quelques secondes à peine, elle brisa mon armure, le choc me poussant vers l'arrière pour me retrouver dos au sol. Seulement quelques ridicules secondes…

-Un Keishin armure aussi débutant ne pourra jamais rivaliser ! Ricana-t-elle.

Elle continua à avancer tandis que Shindou accouru pour m'aider à me relever et demander si j'allais bien. Grinçant des dents face à cette défaite cuisante, je me retournai pour clamer d'augmenter la défense. Kirino hocha la tête :

**_-Mixi Max ! Jeanne d'Arc !_**

Sayuro arriva à toute vitesse, et Emcy et Kirino se prirent la main tous les deux, et je fus surprise par ce geste, comme le reste de l'équipe. Tous deux déterminés, ils furent combinés comme un vrai couple. Kirino avança, face directement à Sayuro qui arrivait comme un bourrin. Le défenseur utilisa sa super technique :

**_-La flamme !_**

Sayuro l'évita, malgré quelques difficultés, et le garçon aux cheveux roses sourit il l'avait prévu. La jeune fille, légèrement à découvert après s'être déstabilisée face à la technique précédente, Emcy se dressa fièrement devant elle, l'aura d'Aelia extériorisée. Un cœur sculpté en joyaux se matérialisa devant elle, puis elle se courba comme une vraie princesse. Le joyau se décomposa en mille morceaux, donnant de fines lames se dirigeant vers Sayuro, sous le commandement d'Emcy :

**_-Cœur Royal !_**

Cette fois-ci, la capitaine ne put éviter la défense remarquable des deux tourtereaux, et Emcy récupéra la balle. Nous fûmes heureux de cet exploit, même s'il ne s'agissait là que de reprendre le ballon à l'adversaire… Kirino et Emcy, d'un simple regard, s'étaient compris en fondant cette petite stratégie. Kirino cria à Shindou :

-Aller, c'est à ton tour de gérer l'attaque maintenant !

Shindou fut surprit de ses paroles et je hochai la tête. L'habitude de l'équipe, a toujours été que les deux meilleurs amis se soutiennent Kirino guidant la défense, et Shindou l'attaque. Shindou fronça les sourcils, puis déterminé, se mit à nous guider à l'aide de sa technique :

**_-Tacticien céleste !_**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette technique, et ça me fit très plaisir de voir Shindou l'utiliser avec tant de grâce. Je mettais toute ma confiance en lui il ne fallait absolument pas que l'ennemi reprenne la balle ! Sayuro remontant le terrain progressivement, Shindou fit en sorte de trouver le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder aux cages. Tenma put utiliser son nouveau potentiel en attaque il fit apparaître une épée, que je pus reconnaitre comme étant Excalibur, puis il la brandit en l'air, se chargeant d'une grande lumière jaune, avant de charger vers l'avant :

-**_Epée du roi !_**

Grâce à sa technique, remonter vers les buts était d'autant plus facile. Hakira prit le relai face au gardien :

-**_Mixi Max ! Léonard de Vinci !_** **_Peinture dévastatrice !_**

**_-Rotation binaire ! _**S'exécuta le gardien, avant de se prendre le ballon de plein fouet.

-Buuuttt ! Raimon prend l'avantage, 2-1 !

Devant ce but, mon sourire s'élargit voilà de quoi faire pencher la balance ! Nous fûmes heureux de ce but, et félicitions les nouveaux Mixi Max. Sayuro sourit, puis le ballon au pied, attendait impatiemment le coup de sifflet, qui retentit quelques minutes après. A peine cela avait démarré, qu'elle sortit la super technique la plus dévastatrice de notre répertoire :

-Alors c'est comme ça, hein… Préparez-vous ! **_Energie Otaku !_**

Je commençai à paniquer sérieusement déjà qu'avec juste son appropriation c'était difficile, alors si elle tire en plus… Les pages des différents mangas qu'elle avait lus s'affichèrent, en plus grand nombre que la fois dernière, et avec quelque chose de plus… intimidant. Elle montra ses dents, avant de frapper dans le ballon, combinant la puissance de son tir avec celle de son armure évoluée. Le ballon partit telle une flèche, et ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est qu'il fonçait droit sur… Ema !

-Ema, fait ton Mixi Max, maintenant ! Hurlai-je dans la panique.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, tremblante comme une feuille, regardant le ballon avec insistance. Elle essaya tout de même de l'invoquer, réunissant sans doute toute la force et le courage qui lui restait… Elle faisait beaucoup d'effort… Une aura jaunâtre se matérialisa autour d'elle, annonçant la transformation… mais elle fut comme paralysée, prenant une posture comme si on lui plantait une lance dans le cœur. Ses yeux devinrent rouge, et l'aura autour d'elle devenait noire cendre, la couleur sang de ses pupilles ressortant encore plus. Elle hurla, en proie à une douleur inexpliquée, et juste avant que le ballon n'heurte son corps, Tsurugi arriva avec la rapidité d'Okita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la plaquer au sol.

**_-Archi pégase, le cheval des dieux !_** Armure !

Tenma essaya de faire son armure après avoir désactivé son Mixi Max, se concentrant au maximum. Il jeta des regards respectivement à Karen, puis au roi… Et son armure se matérialisa, pour qu'il essaye d'intercepter la balle avec son tibia… mais comme avec moi précédemment, sa tentative échoua et son armure se décomposa avant qu'il ne soit propulsé en arrière.

**_-Cœur royal !_**

La tentative échoua de nouveau, et Shinsuke ne put même pas invoquer son armure que le ballon rentra dans les filets, avant de casser les cordes pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du terrain. Nous regardions tous le gazon retourné par la balle, ainsi que le score qui égalisa. Comment pouvait-on avoir une telle puissance ?! Je regardai ensuite Ema, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Le noir disparaissait progressivement, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux, Tsurugi essayant de l'apaiser après l'avoir assit. Elle haleta, se tenant à son épaule. Je regardai ce spectacle avec effroi ce n'était pas possible…

-Je vous propose d'abandonner et de me suivre, disait sèchement Sayuro.

Je me tournai vers Shindou, puis Ema devions-nous cesser le match maintenant ? Après tous les efforts que tout le monde avait faits ? Mais le tir de Sayuro était définitivement trop puissant…

-On continue, Kazumi, me conseilla Shindou. Sinon les espoirs des membres de l'équipe se dissiperont très vite…

-Tu as raison, affirmai-je. Nous allons continuer.

Tous hochèrent la tête, mis à part Tsurugi qui nous fit un regard noir, mécontent devant Ema qui n'était pas en état. Mais tout n'était pas perdu nous n'étions qu'à égalité… Si nous arrivions à contrer Sayuro et à avoir une attaque dévastatrice, alors nous pourrions gagner. Je regardai Shindou avec insistance il était temps d'agir. Et je tenterai le tout pour le tout… J'avais bien une idée derrière la tête, mais je ne savais pas si elle était réalisable ou non…

Mon cœur battait au ralentit avec que le coup ne soit donné. J'envoyai la balle à Karen, qui se mit à avancer :

**_-Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre !_**

Elle passa à Hakira, et ainsi de suite dans un enchainement de passe fluide. Mais alors que Sayuro faisait mine de se tourner les pouces depuis tout à l'heure, nous taquinant, elle arriva juste devant la jeune fille autrefois apprentie de Léonard de Vinci, avant de lui voler la balle d'un geste sec. Nous avions échoué !

-Aller, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Disait Sayuro en se préparant à tirer, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du terrain.

Non… pas encore… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !

**_-Mixi Max ! Athéna !_**

J'arrivai devant Sayuro pour la tacler, mais elle m'évita avec une facilité déconcertante, ce moquant de ma pitoyable tentative de gagner du temps. Oui, je voulais gagner du temps… mais pas pour la même raison ! Je rassemblai toute mes forces pour l'invoquer :

-Viens à moi… **_Harmony Goddess ! _**(J'inspirai un grand coup, et priai pour que cela fonctionne :) Armure !

Mon Keishin vacilla, et hésita à se matérialiser. Mais c'est devant les yeux ahuris de mes amis, et ronds de Sayuro que je me revêtis de mon armure, accompagné de mon Mixi Max.

-Tu as bien dit que ton appropriation était de la puissance d'un Mixi Max combiné à une armure non ?! Alors nous sommes à égal !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de répliquer, je plaquai mon tibia contre le ballon, qu'elle essaya de retenir avec son pied. Je me sentais puiser dans mes réserves il était sur que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ainsi ! Mon corps ne pourrait pas le supporter… Je redoublai d'effort, puis finalement sous la pression, le ballon se dirigea vers le ciel. D'un geste contrôlé et puissant, j'utilisai mes ailes dans le dos pour me propulser dans les airs, et pour shooter dans le ballon, prenant ma puissance restante, devant l'air paniqué de Sayuro. A peine le coup était-il partit qu'à la fois mon Mixi Max et mon armure disparurent. Le ballon fila droit vers les cages à la manière du tir de Sayuro il y avait une minute, et le gardien fut incapable de l'arrêter.

-Buuuutt ! 3-2 pour Raimon !

Après l'annonce des scores, tous poussèrent un cri de joie, tandis que je vacillai, pour poser un genou à terre, la sueur perlant mon front. A la vu de ma forme, ils vinrent tous me demander si cela allait, ainsi que pour me faire des compliments. Le poing de Sayuro, bien serré, trembla de colère. Je me relevai avec difficulté hors de question que je reste à terre après ça ! Le sifflet repartit immédiatement, couvrant l'ordre de Shindou de me reposer. Sayuro riait, puis se préparait une nouvelle fois à tirer :

-Me faire arrêter par une fille avec une armure aussi faible… c'est pathétique… mais ton énergie en a prit un sacré coup cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter !

Elle accentua son visage malsain, et alors que son pied allait rentrer en contact avec le ballon, la fin du match fut annoncé. Figé, la capitaine nous regarda sourire un à un, regardant une nouvelle fois le score.

-On a gagné ! S'exclama Shinsuke avec une joie considérable.

Tous furent extrêmement heureux de cette victoire bien mérité. Sayuro annula on pouvoir, avant de faire un grand sourire suspect. Tsurugi s'avança vers la jeune fille, très vite accompagné par le reste de l'équipe :

-A présent, rends-nous Endo !

-Ah la la, disait-elle se grattant la tête bizarrement joyeuse, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… cependant… (Elle redevint sombre :) Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir…

Son ballon apparut et une lumière mauve brilla sous nos pieds. Shindou s'exclama avec colère :

-Et notre marché alors ?!

-Hm eh bien… réfléchit-elle grossièrement. J'ai reçu un ordre de mon chef me demandant impérativement de vous emmener avec moi… je ne vous l'avais pas précisé ?

Elle cogna sa tête avec son poing, une manière mignonne de s'excuser d'avoir oublié. Sauf que dans ce contexte, c'était plus de la moquerie qu'autre chose. Je regardai la lumière mauve nous désintégrer peu à peu qu'allait-il nous arriver ?! Où allait-elle nous emmener ?! Elle parlait de son chef tout à l'heure… alors il souhaiterait nous rencontrer ?!

-Emcy ! Kazumi ! S'exclama Aelia, se levant comme son père, les larmes aux yeux.

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête que nous nous faisions comme « kidnapper », quittant le monde d'Arthur avec ses personnages qui crièrent nos noms, accablés.


	256. Chapter 121 (3)

**Chapitre 121**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je remarquai immédiatement que la pièce était très sombre. Je scrutais les environs de multiples ordinateurs digital, propre à une génération future étaient disposés et éclairaient la pièce. Alors nous avions bien voyagé vers le futur… Soudain, nous entendions du bruit derrière nous je fis volteface, sur mes gardes prenant conscience que nous étions dans le camp ennemi… mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant les autres membres de Raimon.

-Mais… que faites-vous ici ?! S'exclama Kirino.

-On aimerait bien le savoir aussi ! Disait Sangoku.

-Bienvenue….Raimon…

Nous nous tournions vers l'origine de la voix, qui n'était autre que celle d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Il possédait des cheveux gris, ainsi qu'une longue barbe, et il était accompagné d'un autre homme, légèrement plus jeune, avec des cheveux d'une couleur rose pâle. A leur côté, Sayuro arriva, la mine inhabituellement sérieuse. C'est l'homme le plus jeune qui parla en premier :

-Je m'appelle Sakamaki, et je suis l'entraineur des Protocol Omega. L'homme à mes côtés est le président Toudou, fondateur et directeur d'El Dorado. Vous vous trouvez actuellement à son siège, à Saint Elda…

Je regardai en direction d'Hakira, qui semblait les reconnaitre. L'incompréhension se dessina sur mon visage apparemment, ils attendaient que l'on pose des questions. Le fondateur et directeur d'El Dorado en personne ?!

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici !? Commença Shindou d'un ton agressif.

-Nous voulions vous parler, disait Toudou d'une voix grave. En fait, nous voulons votre aide.

-Notre aide ?! S'exclama Karen. Vous vous ne foutez pas un peu de nous là ?!

Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Karen, qui était plus qu'énervée. Je pris le relai :

-Pensez vous vraiment que nous allions vous aider après ce que vous avez fait ? Vous voulez que nous aidions des gens aussi malfaisant que vous ?

-Qui a dit que nous étions les méchant, me contredis Sakamaki.

Comment ça, il n'était pas les méchants ? Tora fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Il demanda :

-Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, Tora, sourit Toudou malicieusement. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer ce qu'il se produit dans notre monde actuel : il existe des personnes qui possèdent le gène SCC on les appelle, les Second Stage Children. Ce gène est à l'origine du développement de leurs capacités intellectuelles et physiques, les rendant exceptionnels. Bon nombre de personnes ne les acceptent pas pour leur différence… et donc ces Second Stage Children ont commencé à semer la terreur dans la capitale, vandalisant à l'aide d'arme qu'ils rechargent avec leur gène des armes plus puissante que l'armée. Leur organisation, Feida, a déclaré la guerre à El Dorado…

-Des personnes… possédant le gène SCC…. Répétai-je, pensant que tout ceci ressemblait à un scénario de film de science fiction.

-Oui… reprit Toudou. Et leur principal mode d'action se fait avec le football. Nous avions donc pour idée d'effacer ce sport afin de les empêcher d'agir.

-Et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen ? Demanda Kirino.

-Nous avons déjà utilisé différents moyens afin de les contrer et attaquer… mais avec leurs capacités, ils les évitaient à chaque fois. Ils veulent exterminer la race humaine… Mais il y a également autre chose : en contrepartie, leur espérance de vie est plus faible la plupart meurt à l'âge de 20 ans…

Comment une telle race pouvait-elle exister ? Je comprenais mieux à présent ayant seulement une durée de vie d'une vingtaine d'année, ils voulaient rapidement prendre le contrôle. Et je commençai à culpabiliser de les avoirs insulté et haïe alors qu'en fait, ils ne devaient pas être si mauvais.

-Cependant, ils nous ont laissé une chance, reprit Sakamaki. Et cette chance, c'est le tournoi Ragnarok un tournoi opposant cette organisation à la notre. Et ce tournoi est disputé en trois matches. Celui qui aura le plus de victoire sera le vainqueur.

-Trois matches… disait sombrement Kurama, attendant la suite.

-De football, bien sûr. D'où le fait que nous ayons besoin de votre aide vous êtes très puissant, Raimon… prêtez nous votre force… pour sauver l'humanité !

Les informations tournèrent un peu en bourrique dans mon esprit tout cela allait trop vite, je n'avais pas les idées claires ! Mais ce que je m'étais demandé pendant le match contre Sayuro était vrai… c'était bien un test pour savoir si nous étions apte. Je regardai Shindou, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tora s'avança :

-On va aider ! Déclara-t-il, déterminé.

Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction comme pour avoir mon accord. Décidemment, ce cri venait du cœur ! Rejoignant son expression, j'acquiesçai, suivit bien vite de mes camarades, sauf quelques uns, qui restèrent sceptiques. Heureux, les dirigeants hochèrent la tête ensemble nous allions donc faire équipe avec les membres d'El Dorado dans chaque équipe… cela promettait d'être plutôt intéressant ! Il nous expliqua que des chambres étaient disposées pour nous accueillir, et que d'ici le tournoi, nous aurions accès aux salles d'entrainement pour nous perfectionner. Ragnarok se déroulerai dans trois jours.

Le quartier général d'El Dorado était immense, bien que l'atmosphère fût plutôt bizarre les murs de couleur métalliques qui constituaient les couloirs et leurs dispositions faisaient penser à des sortes de boites grises dans lesquelles nous étions enfermées. Nous nous réunissions tous dans le dortoir des garçons, plus vastes et grands que celui des filles. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire pièce vide, rempli de lits alignés. Tora songea, puis parla en premier :

-J'ai bien dis que j'étais d'accord mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont enlevé Sayuro et Hakira de force…

-Est-ce qu'on se serait fait piégé ? Demanda Emcy, inquiète.

-Je ne pense pas, disait Hakira, les Second Stages Children sont vraiment en train de semer la pagaille dans la capitale. Mais la population ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux… juste qu'ils s'agissaient de genre de terroristes…

-Il faut aussi qu'on aille parler à Sayuro, disait Shindou. C'est elle qui a Endo.

A la fin de la discussion entre nous et les dirigeants, Sayuro s'était éclipser sans dire un mot de plus, la mine grave, partant je ne sais où. Elle semblait bien pensive. Dire que nous allions faire équipe avec elle… ça sera surement difficile après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et nous… Mais la situation n'est pas vraiment différente de celle avec Hakira.

-Je suis d'accord, nyaa, disait Koitaro, cependant tant que l'on n'a pas la machine pour les retransformer en humain par le docteur Arno, on ne pourra pas les faires revenir à la normal, nyaa…

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Tout le monde sursauta à l'arrivé, comme d'habitude, surprise du docteur.

-La machine est prête ? Demanda Tora à son ami.

-Eh bien, il me reste simplement quelques réglages à faire… ça ne me prendra pas longtemps, encore un tout petit peu de patience !

-Super, disait la pierre orange en refaisant son apparition, je pourrais enfin retrouver mon corps d'origine !

Nous étions contents pour Daisuke, bien qu'il fût un peu trop enthousiaste. Le docteur regarda un instant dans la direction d'Ema, pensif. La jeune fille le regarda avec interrogation, mais Arno ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire, silencieux.

-Bien, déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour, je dois y aller, à plus tard les enfants !

-Attendez, docteur Arno ! Interpella Tora, se ruant sur la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme. J'ai d'autres questions…

Mais alors que celle-ci claqua, il la rouvrit en panique, avant de soupirer devant l'absence de son ami disparut, une fois de plus… Je me demandai pourquoi il avait regardé Ema un peu plus tôt se pourrait-il qu'il pensait à l'instant du match où Ema avait essayé d'invoquer son Mixi Max ? L'intéressée avait la mine encore plus triste qu'à l'accoutumé. Je décidai de lui demander, avant Ragnarok…

Nous décidions alors d'aller voir Sayuro, un peu à contrecœur cependant. Il fallait dire que je ne savais pas, comme le reste de l'équipe, comment me comporter face à elle… La détester, comme avant ? S'excuser ? Essayer de faire connaissance ? En fait, tout devra dépendre de la manière dont elle nous parlera à notre entrée. Alors que nous déambulions dans le couloir, Hakira était à mes côtés, et faisait une mine plutôt triste :

-J'espère… qu'elle ne va pas encore me rejeter…

J'écarquiller les yeux elle parlait bien évidemment de la fois où elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, et que Sayuro avait complètement rejeté sa proposition de redevenir amies… Les choses seraient-elles différentes cette fois ?

Nous arrivions enfin à trouver la porte de sa chambre. Nous n'étions qu'en petit groupe, le reste étant partit tester la salle d'entrainement, que nous allions rejoindre peu de temps après. Parmi nous se trouvaient Hakira, Tora, Shindou, Karen, Tenma, et moi-même. J'allais frapper, quand nous entendions des voix :

-Aller, sors avec lui ! Je vois bien que tu l'aimes ! Reconnus-je la voix d'Endo.

-Je ne sais pas… disait Sayuro, ennuyée. Tu sais… il est déjà prit par ma meilleure amie…

Attendez ! Ne parleraient-ils pas de… la seule meilleure amie de Sayuro et le seul mec auquel elle pourrait s'intéresser c'était… Hakira et Tora rougirent ensemble. Quoi ?! Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! Et puis, pourquoi Endo l'encouragerait-il ?!

-On s'en fiche, on pourra s'occuper d'elle plus tard ! Insista le coach, tandis que je me glaçai au terme « s'occuper ».

-Tu as surement raison, se résigna-t-elle. En plus, j'ai un point commun moi aussi j'adore les félins…

Les joues de Tora s'enflammèrent d'avantage pas de doute, elle parlait bien de lui ! La colère commença à s'emparer d'Hakira, tandis qu'elle me poussa pour être face à la porte. Ne souhaitant pas en apprendre d'avantage, elle craqua les os de sa nuque, prête à se battre, puis d'un geste sec, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, s'écriant avec colère :

-On peut savoir ce que tu manigance ?!

J'entrai dans la chambre suivie de mes camarades, quand je remarquai pour la première fois l'antre de Sayuro une chambre aux murs roses et mauves, et… pleine à craquer ! On ne savait même plus où marcher tellement il y avait de chose à terre : allant des mangas aux jeux vidéos, et passant par des vêtements sales et des DVDs d'Anime divers… Cette pièce était trop petite pour toutes ses affaires, et des tonnes de mangas et de light novels étaient empilés, créant des colonnes géantes atteignant les plafonds. Sayuro était sur un pouf, qui lui servait surement aussi de lit vu l'absence de matelas, une sucette dans la bouche, en tenue légère. Elle tenait la manette de sa console posée à terre, reliée à sa télévision. La petite pierre mauve flottait à côté d'elle

-Tiens ? Hakira. Disait-elle, indifférente malgré l'arrivée fulgurante de son amie.

-Quoi « Tiens ? Hakira ! » ?! S'exclama-t-elle, essayant d'oublier le désordre de l'endroit après l'avoir bien observé. Comment pouvais-tu parler de Tora ainsi en sachant que c'est mon petit ami ?!

-Hein ? Disait-elle déconcertée. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de Tora…

Shindou ramassa un objet au sol prêt de Sayuro, intrigué :

_-Tokimeki Memorial Girl's side 3th story… _Mais attends, c'est…?! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant après avoir découvert la nature du jeu vidéo.

-Un jeu Otome[1], oui, disait Sayuro naturellement sans se soucier de la gène que cela pourrait procurer. Et alors ?

-Mais alors… tout à l'heure… ? Demanda Hakira, devenant rouge de honte.

-Ah oui, (elle se tourna vers l'écran où un beau jeune homme tenait un chat blanc, regardant dans notre direction :) Je me demandai si je choisirai celui-là ou non… Mais dans l'histoire, il est déjà en couple avec la meilleure amie de l'héroïne, alors ce serait plus difficile…

-Mais je lui disais qu'il ne fallait jamais se décourager face aux obstacles ! S'exclama fièrement Endo.

Tora était soulagée, tandis qu'Hakira fut morte de honte devant le quiproquo complètement imaginatif. Cependant, nous regardions Endo avec un air blasé.

-Vous devriez avoir honte, Endo… disait Tenma, perdant l'âme.

-Eh mais non ! Disait-il. C'est de la vraie stratégie mine de rien !

-Vous avez complètement raison, coach ! S'extasia Karen, pointée par une flèche avec l'inscription « fan de jeux Otome ». D'ailleurs, (elle se tourna vers Sayuro) j'ai déjà terminé ce jeu, et je voie que tu en as plein que je ne connais pas !

-Karen, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, disais-je en la ramenant par le col comme une mère et sa fille. Bref, Endo, je vois que vous vous portez bien…

-Eh bien oui, pour moi ça va ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire imaginaire. Je vois que vous vous en sortez bien aussi, sans moi ! Votre équipe s'est grandement améliorée !

J'étais contente de revoir le coach Endo, et soulagée qu'il aille bien… bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ce genre de chose ! A discuter, j'en avais oublié la raison de notre venue… puis je me souvenais bien vite qu'Hakira devait discuter avec elle :

-Sayuro, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ton comportement, s'il te plait… pourquoi tu m'as rejeté, la fois dernière ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air di méchante ? Je me demande si je t'ai fais quelque chose de mal…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sayuro, émue de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi, se gratta rapidement la tête avec un sourire bête :

-Hahaha, ria-t-elle jaune, c'est une histoire bien intéressante... laisse moi t'expliquer…

* * *

[1] Un jeu Otome est un jeu vidéo dans lequel l'héroïne doit séduire un garçon parmi plusieurs proposé, souvent stéréotypés, en faisant les bons choix, à la manière d'un RPG. Ces jeux de drague virtuelle sont très populaires au Japon.


	257. Chapter 122 (3)

**Chapitre 122**

Voyant son expression, je me doutais que ça allait être une raison complètement débile, je l'ignorai, un pressentiment peut-être… et en fait, c'était tout à fait ça… Elle nous expliqua donc depuis le début, où Hakira et elle allèrent se faire laver le cerveau, le tout dans une légèreté incroyable, comme si tous les conflits entre nous avaient disparus.

-En fait, tu vois, mon cerveau n'a pas été lavé comme toi…

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Eh bien, ils m'ont prise à part, et voyant que je n'acceptais toujours pas (tu sais, l'honneur, le fait de faire un truc mal, etc...), ils m'ont prise à part et m'ont proposé un marché !

-Un marché ? Répéta Tora, concentré sur l'histoire de son amie.

-Ouaip ! Devinez quoi… : ils m'ont dit qu'ils me fourniraient en mangas, en anime, et en jeux vidéos comme je le souhaiterai ! Et devine, devine ! J'ai ceux du futur en plus !

-…Tu te fous de moi là…

Hakira était en rage et prit Sayuro par le col, toujours insouciante, et commença à lui crier dessus, lui disant qu'elle l'avait remballé pour une raison aussi futile. J'avoue que moi comme le reste des personnes présentes, se demandions à quel point Sayuro était une Otaku pour en arriver là… La jeune fille d'El Dorado demanda à son amie de la lâcher, car il y avait une autre raison à ça. Finalement, la peintre la lâcha.

-Laisse moi continuer… disait-elle en se frottant le cou après cette tentative d'étranglement. Etant donné que tu étais plus forte que moi, tu es partie travailler la première, en attendant que je m'entraine pour acquérir de la puissance… Puis on m'a demandé de jouer un rôle, et que si je le faisais bien, je recevrai une édition collector de… (Hakira montra son envie de la frapper une fois de plus :) Enfin, peu importe. J'ai donc appuyé sur le bouton, et j'ai joué la méchante. Cependant, ça m'a fait mal de te voir m'implorer comme ça… mais si ce n'était que pour les mangas, j'aurai parlé avec toi volontiers, et je t'aurai rejoins…

-Sayuro… murmura Hakira émue pour la première fois depuis le début.

-Cependant… Je ne pouvais pas… continua Sayuro d'une mine grave.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Tora, inquiet pour la suite.

-Parce que j'avais appris… que ma petite sœur était parmi eux…

-Celle qui a disparu ?! S'exclama Hakira en se levant de surprise. Mais parmi eux, tu veux dire…

-Oui, affirma-t-elle, parmi les Second Stage Children.

Les deux amis de la jeune fille restèrent sans voix devant cette révélation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Akemi et Shindou, celui-ci plissant les yeux, comprenant parfaitement les sentiments de la jeune fille.

-Tu comprends, Hakira ? Implora Sayuro. C'était les seuls à pouvoir me mener à elle… J'ignorai à cette époque que vous me rejoindriez…

-C'est bon, je comprends, admis la jeune fille au Mixi Max de Léonard de Vinci. Etant donné que c'est ta sœur qui rentre en jeu…

-C'est pour ça aussi que je l'ai aidé, expliqua Endo. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix… et grand père ?

Nous lui expliquions que Daisuke était dans la même situation, et qu'il regagnera son corps bientôt. Il en riait, et souhaitait plus que tout le revoir. Nous demandions à Sayuro si elle voulait nous accompagner au terrain, puis elle râla en voyant l'heure tardive. Ne s'étant pas rendus compte du temps écoulé, il était inutile pour nous de nous entrainer ce soir. Néanmoins, il était de notre ressort d'aller voir le lieu de l'entrainement pour le lendemain matin.

Une fois à l'endroit, je fus surpris de la technologie avancée du centre les joueurs avançaient sur des plateformes amovibles, leur donnant l'impression de courir. Ensuite, tout n'était qu'illusion autour d'eux. Ils voyaient de faux joueurs essayant de leur voler, prendre la balle, ou de tirer dans le cas de Shinsuke et Sangoku. Chacun était dans sa bulle, en somme. Sayuro appuya sur un bouton pour faire arrêter les machines en même temps. Tous furent surpris de soudainement se retrouver dans la salle d'entrainement il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la nouvelle technologie du futur…

-Sayuro… murmura Kirino, surprit.

-Il est trop tard pour s'entrainer, vous allez vous épuiser, disait-elle gentiment avec un air indifférent. De plus, j'ai l'impression que les réglages de Sakamaki sont vraiment poussés…

Tous étaient étonnés de son habitude, la connaissant habituellement dans le rôle de méchante. Mais finalement, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres, content de l'avoir à leurs côtés. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas songée, mais sa force était dévastatrice, et nous sera surement bénéfique pour Ragnarok. Alors que les joueurs burent sur les bancs prévus à cet effet, nous les attendions et discutions, comme pour nous détendre. D'une certaine manière, le fait de s'allier à El Dorado soulagea toute l'équipe, comme contente de ne pas avoir la menace d'être attaqué soudainement. Mais je me doutais cependant que les Second Stage Children n'allaient pas être faciles à battre, d'après les dires de Toudou…

-Mais j'y pense, se souvint soudain Tora, si Toudou est le président d'El Dorado, alors… cette Norowa Shojo…

Ils me regardèrent tous en même temps. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Le pire, c'est que j'y avais songé, mais je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet. Sayuro ferma les yeux :

-Oui… c'est la chef de cette organisation…

Je grinçai des dents alors c'était inévitable… J'aurai préféré ne jamais la rencontrer. Je repensai soudain à cette fille aux hauts talons au tribunal, ainsi qu'en enfer avec Cerbère alors elle aussi faisait partie des Second Stage Children… _« Tiens tiens… Mais ce ne serait pas la jumelle de mon boss ? » « Après tout, nous allons nous affronter dans un futur proche ! »_

Et de plus, elle à l'air très forte… je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire avec elle. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'entraine, moi aussi, afin de me perfectionner déjà qu'El Dorado n'était pas une tâche facile, les Second Stage Children semblaient tout de même bien plus puissants…

Voyant que cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise, tout le monde cherchait un autre sujet. Ce fut Kirino qui se leva le premier, se mettant devant l'équipe, rouge. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait une telle expression de timidité sur le visage je compris bien vite :

-En fait, il y a quelque chose que l'on doit vous avouer… (Il rougit de plus belle, quand tout le monde se questionna sur le « on » :) En fait… Emcy et moi…. On sort ensemble !

Il fut crispé après avoir quasiment hurlé cette phrase, comme si on allait le frapper. Mais la réaction fut totalement contraire, et tous les félicitèrent, Emcy était d'autant plus rouge que son petit ami. J'étais tellement heureuse pour eux, mais comme pour Karen, une expression de surprise se dessina sur mon visage quand était-ce arrivé ?! Puis je me souvins de les avoir vus s'enlacer sur le terrain, après avoir été téléportée.

-J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama Sayuro, l'ayant remarqué en nous appelant.

Tous furent très heureux et taquinèrent le nouveau couple, sauf Ema, qui resta sombre, comme à son habitude. Mais un invité vint perturber notre moment de joie :

-Mais que faites-vous encore levé à cette heure ?! S'exclama Sakamaki, ayant entendu notre raffut. Allez vous coucher tout de suite !

Angoissés par les représailles de l'entraineur d'El Dorado, nous allions vers nos dortoirs sans faire d'histoire. On eut le droit à un « pfff, je suis sûr que lui n'a jamais été en couple ! » de la part de Karen, qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Emcy semblait plus épanouie qu'auparavant, regardant Kirino avec sourire, lui qui se faisait encore taquiner par ses amis. Je riais j'avais l'impression que nous étions en colonies... mais la réalité était malheureusement bien plus sombre…

Sayuro nous quitta pour rejoindre sa chambre remplies de ses précieux objets, nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. Finalement, elle n'était pas du tout malfaisante… après tout c'était tout de même la meilleure amie d'Hakira et Tora… ce ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Emcy, alors que nous étions toutes allongées, nous raconta avec gène ce qu'il s'était passé durant le bal. Ema restait stoïque, tandis que nous trouvions ça vraiment trop mignon.

-C'est une superbe histoire…soupira Hakira. De vous retrouver comme ça… alors que vous étiez amis d'enfance !

Emcy hocha la tête avec nostalgie, réalisant la chance qu'elle avait. J'étais heureuse pour elle et Kirino. Cependant, une fois couchée, je ne pouvais qu'apercevoir à quel point je l'enviai j'aurai voulu que ce soit Shindou et moi… Après tout, nous nous connaissions depuis plus longtemps que Karen et Tenma, ou le couple des défenseurs. Et même avec tout ce qu'on a vécu… je serrai l'étreinte sur mon drap. Il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre. Il y avait d'autre chose plus importante pour l'instant.

Cette nuit là, je fis des cauchemars. Une série continue de rêves malsains, me réveillant plusieurs fois en sueur avec sursaut. Norowa Shojo… tourmentait une fois de plus mon esprit… comme autrefois. Une ombre surgissant de tous les côtés…

_-Tu es vraiment une bonne à rien… te faire devancer par la timide Emcy… Je plains ce pauvre Shindou ! Etre harcelé par une fille telle que toi… ça doit être difficile pour lui tu ne pense pas ? De plus, c'est tellement ridicule, la façon dont tu es si faible…_

_\- Arrêtes… Arrêtes ça !_

Au moins le quinzième réveil cette nuit, avec les larmes en plus… seulement, cette fois-ci, elles brillaient au soleil levant…


	258. Chapter 123 (3)

**Chapitre 123**

J

e pensai immédiatement que ce devait être un avertissement. Bien sûr, rien ne m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Norowa Shojo en personne… mais j'avais comme une intuition. Elle savait que j'allais la voir. Elle voulait que j'aie peur en l'apercevant.

Je me levai, surement la première vu l'heure, et constatai qu'Emcy n'était plus dans son lit. Me frottant les yeux, j'allai à pas feutrée vers le couloir malgré ma fatigue, il était hors de question que je me recouche pour avoir ces horribles cauchemars. Déambulant dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la jeune rousse pour ne pas être seule, je la croisai à une intersection. Elle fut étonnée en me voyant :

-Kazumi ! Toi aussi tu t'es levée tôt ? (Elle ria, une expression désespérée sur le visage :) Je me suis réveillée car j'étais persuadée que nous devions faire le petit déjeunée pour la famille royale… C'est pathétique…

Inspirant un grand coup en la fixant, je me rendais compte que le départ soudain de cette époque l'avait beaucoup affecté, et je la comprenais moi-même j'avais été bouleversée en voyant Athéna tomber dans le gouffre sans fin. Je compatis en faisant un sourire, l'incitant à en faire autant :

-Désolée, m'excusai-je, je me suis levée car je n'arrêtai pas de faire des cauchemars…

-Des cauchemars ? Répéta-t-elle, sceptique.

-B-Bref, secouai-je la tête, ne souhaitant pas en parler. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de cantine…

Une fois trouvée, la dame de service nous accueillit les premières à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce à vivre. J'en profitai pour lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps : où était les autres joueurs d'El Dorado ? Elle me répondit simplement qu'ils étaient aménagés dans un bâtiment différent. La défenseuse et moi nous dépêchions d'avaler pour pouvoir nous entrainer sans perdre de temps. Alors que nous étions en route pour la salle prévue à cette effet, une porte s'ouvrit en grand devant nous Sayuro en sortit, masquant son bâillement de la main. Nous la saluions, puis je me rendis compte qu'elle possédait de grosses cernes. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Endo surgit de la chambre et disait, gêné :

-Elle a lu ses mangas toute la nuit…

-Sayuro ! La sermonnai-je. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention les Second Stage Children ont l'air très puissant… garde ton énergie pour l'entrainement !

-Dois-je te rappeler que ma super technique dépend du nombre de mangas que j'ai lu ?! Me disait-elle, un visage extrêmement sombre et agacé, surement dû à son réveil matinal.

Je fis un sourire bête, bien qu'un peu effrayée à l'intérieur. Ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage, elle passa à côté de nous, râlant. Il ne fallait pas la chercher, à mon avis… Endo la suivit il était impatient de pouvoir reparler avec son grand père après tout ce temps… Encore fallait-il que la pierre orange se réveille !

Dans la salle d'entrainement, je fus surprise de voir des icônes avec nos visages affichées sur l'écran de paramètre. Emcy cliqua sur son portait, puis alla s'installer sur la plateforme éclairée, partie dans son illusion avec détermination. Je l'imitai à mon tour, je rentrai dans l'une de ses boites imaginaires. Comme je l'avais prédis, la technologie du futur était renversante je me croyais réellement sur un terrain, en plein match, des adversaires face à moi seule. Jusqu'au commentateur, dont je pouvais écouter la voix.

**_-Mixi Max ! Athéna !_**

La puissance d'Athéna était fulgurante, j'avais pu le constater il était donc de mon devoir à présent de le perfectionner. Comme nous l'avions observé hier, les paramètres étaient vraiment poussés au maximum de nos capacités. Cependant, je tenais bon. Au bout d'un certain temps, je décidai de faire une pause, lorsque je remarquai que tous mes camarades nous avaient rejoints. J'étais heureuse de voir mon équipe aussi motivée. Je les voyais faire leur Mixi Max, Keishin armure, technique spécial… Je surpris même Hakira réussir son Keishin armure, Sayuro étant dans la même illusion qu'elle, l'encourageant. Alors elle avait réussit… surement grâce aux retrouvailles avec son amie.

Je regagnai le banc de touche, épuisée, m'affalant de tout mon long. Je regardai l'heure combien de temps étais-je restée à l'intérieur de l'un de ces rectangles ? Puis tournant la tête, je remarquai Ema, dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude. Fronçant les sourcils, je décidai finalement de lancer la conversation, profitant du fait que nous n'étions qu'à deux :

-Tu ne t'entraines pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant masquant encore plus son visage déprimé.

-Ema, répond-moi : pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi ton Mixi Max la dernière fois ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle plongea enfin ses yeux dans les miens, com

me surprise que je m'inquiète pour elle.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je…

Mais nous fûmes vite coupées dans notre conversation lorsque je sentis le sol trembler sous mes pieds. Les illusions se désactivèrent, et tous les membres de l'équipe découvrirent la salle avec étonnement, sèchement coupés dans leur entrainement. _Un séisme ?_

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Se demanda Tenma, comme toute l'équipe.

Puis soudain, un bruit d'explosion. Puis deux. Le sol trembla d'avantage, le plafond et les murs commençants à se fissurer. J'étais figée par la peur que se passait-il ?! Une attaque ?!

_-Evacuez le bâtiment immédiatement_ ! Hurlèrent les hauts parleurs avec la voix du président. _Passez par la porte principale ! Nous sommes attaqués par les Second…_

La communication fut coupée. Attaqués par les Second Stage Children, voulait-il surement dire… Tora hurla par-dessus les bruits sourds d'explosions :

-Vite, nous devons sortir ! Suivez Sayuro !

Il ne fallait pas nous le dire deux fois ! Sayuro en tête, c'est avec le cœur serré et le corps crispé que nous courrions dans les couloirs, faisant un bond à chaque nouvelle explosion. Je sentais que le bâtiment n'allait pas tenir longtemps, et la peur qu'il s'écroule au dessus de nos têtes augmenta à chaque instant. Chaque pas représentait une chance de plus de s'en sortir.

Finalement, c'est avec un grand soulagement que j'aperçus la sortie. Derrière la porte, se trouvaient déjà le personnel de service, une partie de l'équipe de Raimon et D'El Dorado, le président, Sakamaki, et… Endo et Daisuke sous forme humaine ?! Mais je me disais intérieurement qu'il n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions.

Arrivée dehors, ce fut une vision pour le moins effrayante. Le ciel était noir jais, et alors que je me retournai, une explosion chaude me souffla au visage. Rouvrant les yeux progressivement, le corps tremblant, j'écarquillai les yeux : du bâtiment, il ne restait qu'une montagne de débits de plusieurs mètres de haut en train de brûler. Par endroit, projetant une énorme fumée noire allant rajouter un côté encore plus sombre au ciel. Comment un bâtiment pouvait-il s'écrouler en si peu de temps ?! Puis au sommet de ces déchets, se dressait fièrement une vingtaine de personne la majorité portant des pistolets dont les recharges, sous forme d'un liquide dans un tube à essai, brillaient dans cette anarchie. J'avais ma réponse : les Second Stage Children.

Le président était tellement anéanti et en colère d'avoir vu son quartier s'effondrer aussi facilement qu'il ne savait que dire. L'un d'eux s'avança, surement leur supérieur, cependant, un s'agissait d'un garçon. Ses cheveux coiffés parfaitement avec du gel, il réajusta ses lunettes, nous regardant d'un air hautain et malsain :

-Bien le bonjour, _El Dorado… _(Il tourna le regard sur chacun d'entre nous :) Je vois que vous vous êtes allié avec Raimon… bah, peu importe !

-Que faites-vous ici ?! S'exclama Sakamaki.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… disait-il d'un air détaché. On a oublié de vous prévenir que le tournoi de Ragnarok se déroulerait un peu plus tôt que prévu…

-Comment ?! S'exclamèrent les deux acolytes en même temps.

-Enfin bref, de toute façon, le résultat sera le même… Aller… il faut que je fasse mon boulot moi… mettons mes talent d'architecture en application !

Quoi ? Mais que voulait-il dire par là ?! Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur bleue, et des calculs s'écrivirent miraculeusement devant lui, comme des chiffres en suspension dans l'air. Puis, après en avoir terminé, il claqua des doigts, et bientôt, ses amis présents possédèrent les mêmes yeux. C'est à ce moment que les restes du bâtiment détruit commencèrent à bouger, à se déplacer d'eux même, une lumière bleuâtre les entourant, dans une vitesse folle. Bouche bée, je regardai le spectacle, ne savant pas vraiment ce que je devais ressentir face à ça les débris se rassemblèrent, s'emboitèrent, toujours au dessus d'une cinquantaine de mètres du sol, créant ainsi un gros bloc. En cinq minutes à peine, un nouveau bâtiment fut construit. Les yeux des jeunes personnes, d'environ notre âge, redevinrent normaux.

-Voilà ! On va dire que ça va aller pour le stade, disait-il fier de sa construction.

C'était… de la télékinésie ? Des pouvoirs paranormaux ? C'était donc ce dont été capable ces enfants extraordinaires ?! Je n'avais même pas le temps de réaliser ou d'analyser la situation, tout s'était passé trop vite. Leur capitaine aux lunettes brandit un pistolet vers le ciel, et tira, produisant un fil lumineux vers le ciel, qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes. Puis apparut au dessus de nos têtes comme une sphère violette, dont la surface changeait de forme.

-Nous serons plus tranquille dans une autre dimension… n'est-ce pas ? (Alors que nous fumes tous choqués par l'apparition d'une « dimension », son sourire devint effrayant :) Bienvenue à Ragnarok… Humains…


	259. Chapter 124 (3)

**Chapitre 124**

Alors que je clignai des yeux, nous avions été téléportés. Nous étions sur un terrain de football, surmonté de gradins d'une hauteur vertigineuse, et des personnes arrivèrent, apparaissant contre leur gré sur les places assises. Ils tournèrent la tête, se demandant où ils se trouvaient. Lorsque je levai le nez vers le toit ouvert, ce n'était pas le ciel que je vis, mais la même couleur violette que la sphère représentant la nouvelle dimension nous étions piégés à l'intérieur.

-Nous sommes dans ce bloc qui volait tout à l'heure, lui-même dans une dimension !? Se demanda Kurumada.

Nous eûmes bientôt notre réponse. Sur le balcon central, où la vu sur le stade était total, une personne arriva, la capuche masquant son visage. Le public se taisait comme nous devant le personnage inconnu, prenant la parole au micro :

-Bienvenue, humains… au tournoi Ragnarok ! S'exclama-t-elle avec sa voix féminine. Les règles sont simples : celui gagnant le plus de victoire, gagne le pouvoir… Cependant…

Soudain, quelque chose apparut dans son dos, se déployant fièrement : des ailes. Celles des anges… cependant, ils étaient différents : ils étaient noirs comme les ténèbres. A leur vue, je me sentais défaillir je les avais déjà vu quelque part… a plupart des personnes dans le stade étaient choqués, comme les personnes de cette époque dans notre équipe. Cette personne serait connue ?

-Nous, les Second Stage Children… allons vous prouver notre supériorité !

Une partie du stade acclama l'ange noir surement était-ce la partie constituée des membres de l'organisation Feida. L'autre partie, les humains, restèrent silencieux, intimidés, tout comme nous tous sur le terrain.

-Nous vous laissons une vingtaine de minute… avant que le tournoi ne commence. Bon courage…

Sur ce, elle disparaissait comme elle était apparut, les cris des Second Stage Children accompagnant sa sortie. Alors que nous restions figés devant la tournure des évènements, un jeune homme arriva dans notre direction pour nous guider à nos appartements. Sur nos gardes, nous décidions tout de même de le suivre, voulant à tout prix quitter la zone d'exhibition où nous étions rejetés et hués par la moitié du stade.

Je regardai les murs que je caressai du bout des doigts et dire que cette matière était auparavant la propriété du quartier général d'El Dorado… Nous arrivions à une salle de réunion, semblable à celle du club de Raimon, assez grande pour accueillir à la fois les membres de notre club, et ceux d'El Dorado. Une ligne imaginaire nous sépara, comme si le fait de nous mélanger était interdit. Je regardai ma montre dire que dans vingt minutes à peine, nous serions sur le terrain.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, souligna Toudou, moi-même et Sakamaki avons fait la disposition des équipes par rapport aux compétences de chacun des joueurs.

Alors vint la composition des équipes. La première, fut constituée de Shindou, Kariya, Amagi, Hakira, Tora et Kurama. Elle avait pour capitaine Shindou, et pour coach Endo. Je regardai l'homme avec Daisuke d'un œil interrogateur comment avaient-ils fait pour redevenir humain ? Shindou hocha la tête, prêt à avoir toutes les responsabilités en tant que capitaine. Le reste des membres étant d'El Dorado.

La deuxième fut la mienne : Shinsuke, Karen, Tenma, Nishiki, et j'eue la surprise de me retrouver avec Sayuro. Elle me fit un sourire charmeur, comme Karen et Tenma, content d'être dans la même équipe. L'entraineur était Daisuke, et je fus surprise en entendant mon nom comme capitaine. Essayant d'imiter Shindou, un tremblement se ressentit dans ma voix j'étais quand même stressée… Je saluais les membres d'El Dorado, espérant faire du bon travail avec eux.

La troisième était composée d'Ema, Tsurugi, Sangoku, Emcy, Kirino et de Kurumada. L'entraineur était Sakamaki. Et alors que tous se posèrent la question de qui allait bien pouvoir être le capitaine de cette équipe, la réponse fut foudroyante : Ema Inasuka. A l'entente de son nom, elle écarquilla les yeux et prit un air paniqué :

-I-Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je ne peux pas être la capitaine ! C'est une trop grosse responsabilité pour moi !

-Je suis désolé, disait Toudou avec dureté, mais les équipes sont déjà enregistrée : vous serez la capitaine, prenez sur vous.

Ema recula d'un pas, angoissée par tous les regards braqués sur elle. Se tenant la tête comme si elle allait exploser, ses mains tremblaient.

-C'en est trop… disait-elle. Il en est hors de question !

-Ema… murmurai-je en tentant de m'approcher, mais à peine avais-je fais un pas qu'elle recula, tétanisée.

-Ne… m'approchez… pas… !

Puis dans un accès de peur, elle prit la porte pour courir vers on ne sait où. Elle allait surement se perdre dans ce stade immense ! Il fallait que je la rattrape ! Mais alors que je voulais partir pour la retrouver, Sakamaki me retint le bras d'une main ferme :

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, Kazumi. De toute façon, ils ne jouent pas de suite.

-Pourquoi ?! M'exclamai-je avec un mélange de compassion et de haine dans la voix. Pourquoi vous l'avez mis en capitaine ?!

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit assignée à ce poste.

Je levai des yeux d'incompréhension vers le vieil homme qu'était Daisuke.

-P-Pourquoi… ? Demandai-je avec un sentiment de trahison dans la poitrine.

-Ema rejette son Mixi Max, expliqua-t-il. Elle le déteste. C'est pour cela qu'une peur énorme l'envahie lorsqu'elle veut l'invoquer son corps et son esprit refoulent l'âme de Zéphiris.

-Vous pensez que c'est en parti la cause de son changement de personnalité ? Demanda Tsurugi, intéressé.

-En partie, oui. Mais la torture qu'on a du lui infligé a été très lourde… Cependant, même si c'est difficile, il faut faire quelque chose pour cette fille. Je me sens un peu responsable, avec ma proposition de Mixi Max avec un démon c'est pour cela que j'aimerai arranger les choses.

-Et vous pensez vraiment que la mettre en capitaine va arranger les choses ?!

Les paroles de Karen laissèrent indifférent le grand père. Je comprenais la culpabilité de Daisuke, cependant, j'étais en accord avec ma meilleure amie en quoi le fait d'être capitaine va la faire changer ?

-Vous verrez bien, disait-il simplement. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. C'est à vous aussi, avec votre volonté, d'aider votre amie.

Je restais toujours aussi sceptique que voulait-il dire exactement par « vous verrez bien » ? Jusque là, je devais avouer que les stratégies de Daisuke avaient toujours été un succès… Et ensuite… c'était à nous de l'aider ? Mais comment ?

-Aussi je voulais vous demander…nyaa… disait Koitaro d'un air sombre changeant de sujet, étiez-vous au courant que « Kuro Tenshi » était parmi eux, nyaa ?

« Kuro Tenshi » ? L' « Ange noir » ? Voulait-il parler de la personne qui nous avait accueillit, ayant déployé ses longues ailes noires ?

-Non, déclara Toudou, nous l'ignorions complètement… surement sera-t-il sur le terrain, lui aussi…

-Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je, la question que posa tout le monde qui ne venait pas de cette époque.

-C'est un personnage qui a réalisé plusieurs crimes, allant d'un vol d'œuvre d'art jusqu'aux attentats terrorismes… expliqua gravement Hakira. Aux lieux où il agit, il poste toujours un mot et une plume noire, se faisant appeler « Kuro Tenshi ». Mais personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. A présent, on sait que c'est une fille…

-Tout ça me fait beaucoup penser à _DN Angel_… remarqua l'otaku Sayuro. Mais il prend quand même un grand risque en se dévoilant, non ?

-Ça doit donc être pour le protéger qu'ils nous ont bloqué dans une autre dimension… réfléchit Toudou. Pour ne pas que les troupes armées du pays ne les arrêtes… C'était bien pensé.

Un terroriste ? Serait-il lié à Norowa Shojo ? Mais surtout, pourquoi j'ai subitement paniquée en voyant ses ailes se déployer ? Tant de questions se posèrent dans ma tête. Mais c'est surement sur ce terrain du stade Ragnarok que j'aurai mes réponses…

Le temps qu'il nous restait, nous allions dans nos vestiaires pour nous mettre en tenue. Ils étaient disposés par équipe, et je m'inquiétai de plus en plus pour Ema. Il fallait absolument que je la voie ! Mais à peine eu-je finie de me changer qu'un jeune homme de Feida vint nous chercher pour nous amener à nos sièges. Sceptiques, nous le suivions. Nous arrivions enfin à destination après avoir grimpé un grand nombre de marches, puis découvrîmes nos places : disposés comme dans une capsule, les rangs étaient disposés comme au cinéma, mais à la place de l'écran, une vitre donnant la meilleure vue sur le terrain. Une fois de plus, ces espaces étaient réparties pour chaque équipe. Nous installant, je voyais l'équipe numéro une, celle de Shindou, arriver sur le gazon ils furent acclamé par les humains présents dans la salle. En face de lui, je surpris le garçon aux lunettes de tout à l'heure, ayant créé le stade. Alors lui aussi était capitaine d'une équipe ? Ma jambe tremblait j'étais nerveuse. Après avoir vue mon amie s'enfuir ainsi, je ne pouvais pas rester en place. Assise à côté de Daisuke, il me regarda ainsi intensément. Puis j'en eu assez. Je lui présentai mes excuses, m'absentant un instant. Il sourit, comme s'il avait attendu ce geste de ma part depuis le début. Je quittai la salle d'un pas décidé devant mon équipe sceptique. Une fois en dehors de la salle, j'inspirai un grand coup, avant de commencer à courir avec entrain il fallait que je la retrouve… coute que coute ! _Désolée Shindou… mais j'ai confiance en toi. Même si je ne te regarde pas, je sais que tu vas gagner !_ C'est sur cette pensée que je m'engouffrai dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, le sifflet annonçant le début du match résonnant entre les murs.


	260. Chapter 125 (3)

**Chapitre 125**

A

lors que les murs se ressemblaient tous dans ce stade, je continuai de courir, même si mes poumons commençaient à me faire mal. Mais je ralentissais en apercevant des chaussures dépasser d'entre deux blocs de casiers. Je m'approchai doucement, reprenant mon souffle, pour l'aborder avec la voix la plus délicate possible. Elle avait sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux comment allais-je faire ?

-Ema… Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, me répondit-elle sèchement.

-Tu sais, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, t'excuser à tout bout de champs… Tu peux redevenir toi-même personne ne te blâmera !

J'avais lancé ce que je pensai, même si je ne savais pas quelles étaient les paroles justes.

-Je ne veux plus lui ressembler. A celle que j'étais avant.

_A celle qu'elle était avant ?_ Soudain les images lors du tribunal me revinrent en tête : Ema, tenant une batte, chef d'un gang de yakusa à Hokkaido, menaçant un vieil homme sans défense… c'était de celle la qu'elle parlait ?!

-M-Mais Ema, tu as changé ! Cherchai-je mes mots. Tu es devenue une fille très forte, qui sait protéger ceux qu'elle aime ! Tu sais, je t'envie énormément ! Et puis, tu es douée avec la couture, et…

-Tu m'énerves…

-Hein ?

Je la regardai, l'expression figée, en train de se lever et de poser un œil noir sur moi. D'un seul coup, je ressentis un nombre incalculable de frissons c'est ça… Ema me faisait peur…

-Tu m'énerves ! Répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci avec la colère. Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi, hein ?! Tu me saoul ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ema… Ema Inasuka est morte ! Elle a disparu !

_« A présent… Ema Inasuka… n'existe plus… »_

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent devant les mots durs de ma meilleure amie Ema Inasuka est… morte ? Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, et des sentiments noirs comme les ténèbres, comme si Ema me les avait données, allèrent au plus profond de mon cœur. C'était comme cette fois-là, où Karen me réprimandait la même chose… Etais-je coupable ? Etait-ce à cause de moi que tout cela arrivait ?

Ema ne me regarda même pas avant de courir au loin. Je restais ici, les bras ballant, les larmes coulantes le long de mes joues ressentais-je la même chose qu'Ema en ce moment ? Non… elle… cela devait être mille fois pire…

-Kazumi ?

Je me tournai vers l'origine de la voix derrière moi se tenait Tsurugi, écarquillant les yeux en me voyant dans un tel état. Il accourut vers moi :

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ?! (Son visage s'éclaira :) Tu…Tu as vu Ema n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête devant sa perspicacité, me frottant les yeux. Gêné devant une fille qui pleure, il détourna le regard, et tapota légèrement sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, continua-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… tu sais très bien qu'Ema n'est pas dans son état normal. Quoi qu'elle t'ait dis, je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Je relevai la tête et plongea mes yeux noisette dans les siens, doré. Il sourit, et cela me percuta : j'étais sûre que lui, pouvait surement la raisonner. Après tout, c'était celui dont Ema était tombée amoureuse…

-Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandai-je.

-Eh bien… (Il se gratta la tête et son teint pâle devint rosé :) Je cherchai Ema, comme toi… Je pense que Daisuke avait raison en disant que l'on devait agir.

Je hochai la tête, puis lui proposa pour que l'on la recherche ensemble, mais dans des directions opposées. Il accepta, puis nous nous séparions si je retrouvai Ema la première, je m'excuserai, et j'avertirai Tsurugi… mais j'espérai de tout mon cœur que ce soit lui qui la retrouve en premier…

* * *

Alors que le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans tous les sens, ce stade lui paraissait comme un vrai labyrinthe. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à un croisement, il choisissait sans perdre de tant un itinéraire au hasard. Et alors qu'il ouvrit toutes les portes qu'il croisait sur son chemin, il priait intérieurement pour ne pas y trouver l'ennemi, ou une pièce susceptible de contenir une alarme avait-il le droit de fouiner ainsi ? Mais se basant sur le fait que c'était pour le bien de son amie, et que c'était ce garçon arrogant qui avait tout construit, il n'y avait don aucune chance pour que des choses de grandes valeur soient ici… c'était plus une grande boite vide qu'autre chose, avec énormément de pièces à combler. Et dans l'une de ces pièces, se cachait sans doute Ema, blottit dans la pénombre.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. A environ la trentième porte et la vingtième minute de recherche, il aperçu une ombre dans un coin de la salle carrée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage masqué par ses cheveux. En entendant les pas et la lumière du couloir pénétrer dans la pièce sombre, elle bredouilla :

-Kazumi, je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille…

-C'est moi.

Contrairement à son amie, cette fois ci lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix, elle leva la tête, surprise, puis observa l'attaquant à l'air indifférent éclairé de dos par les ampoules du couloir. Comme pour se persuader de ne pas se laisser influencer, elle secoua légèrement la tête et posa son menton sur ses genoux, le regard vers le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ema me manque, disait-il sèchement. Je veux qu'elle revienne.

-Elle ne reviendra pas. Vas-t'en.

-Tu vois, tu redeviens toi-même.

Rougissant, elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par Kyousuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait d'abord ? Il ne pouvait pas la juger…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé.

-Je suis sûr que tu es beaucoup plus forte que ça. Tu m'as tout de même tenu tête plusieurs fois. Tu es puissante, Ema. Et c'est pour cela qu'il t'ont mis au poste de capitaine.

-Mais… (elle se surprit à commencer à pleurer :) J'ai peur, Tsurugi… J'ai l'impression d'avoir des couteaux autour de moi qui pourraient me tailler en trois secondes… j'ai l'impression, que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais et malsain se trouve sous ma peau, dans mes veines… que mon sang n'est plus le même… (Elle leva la tête vers lui :) J'ai été transformé, Tsurugi ! Et je sens que si je fais encore mon Mixi Max, je me referai contrôler… et je ferai souffrir beaucoup, beaucoup de personne…

-Mais tu as une très grande puissance, Ema ! Tu n'imagines pas ! Ton Mixi Max peut surement battre au moins 5 d'entre les nôtres…

-Oui mais de qui vient cette puissance ?! De Zéphiris… (Elle cacha à nouveau son visage, ses yeux humidifiant ses genoux :) Je hais mon Mixi Max, Tsurugi. Je le hais… de tout mon cœur…

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit deux mains empoigner son T-shirt dans son dos, puis levant la tête, son menton se retrouva contre l'épaule de Tsurugi. Il était en train de l'étreindre. Elle rougit devant ce geste, puis ses bras restèrent bloqués, comme si lui rendre son geste était impossible. Elle sentit son cœur à travers son torse contre sa peau, et renifla une odeur fleurie qui émanait de lui. Il sentait si bon… Puis il commença à parler, son souffle arrivant bloquant sa respiration :

-J'attendrai… disait-il. J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faut pour qu'elle revienne : celle qui m'a soutenu, qui m'a fais sourire... je suis sûr qu'elle est encore quelque part au fond de toi. Je ne peux pas me résigner à croire qu'elle est perdue à tout jamais.

Alors qu'il voulait se détacher d'elle pour voir son visage, ses bras se débloquèrent naturellement, pour faire pression sur son dos, le retenant de force. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi je le retiens ? _Ses yeux se fermèrent avec intensité, tandis qu'elle resta silencieuse. En sentant l'envie d'Ema de le retenir dans cette position plus longtemps, il n'insista pas.

-Tu sais… avec le recul… je pense que ce n'est pas la faute de Zéphiris si elle est comme ça… (Ema se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il continua :) Je pense qu'elle est aussi cruelle, parce qu'elle est seule.

-S-Seule… ? Murmura Ema dans un souffle.

-Oui… Personne ne reste avec elle… tout ça, nous, les guerres, la torture… tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu, pour se divertir… pour oublier sa solitude profonde…

_« Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas venir me déranger lorsque je joue ! »_

Ema n'avait pas vu Zéphiris sous cet angle. Elle s'étonna à ressentir de la pitié pour la fille du roi des démons… et la chassa immédiatement, revenant à son principe. Mais Tsurugi l'incita à tourner dans ce sens :

-Quand j'étais au cinquième secteur, j'éprouvai le même sentiment. Mais lorsque j'ai aperçu les membres de Raimon… Je me suis finalement dis… que je n'étais pas seul je les ai rejoins. (Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête un peu plus vers son visage :) Ema, je suis sûre que tu dois comprendre… n'as-tu vraiment… jamais éprouvé ce sentiment ?

L'esprit d'Ema s'éclaircit, comme si le nuage épais devant ses yeux s'éclipsait. Lorsqu'elle était à Hokkaido, elle avait rejoins son premier gang, justement pour être considérée. Justement parce qu'elle était seule, et que personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait bien Fubuki, qui l'avait recueillit… mais à cette époque, il avait beaucoup été prit par son club de football… et même à ce club, personne ne lui parlait. Comment être dans une équipe de foot si on ne pouvait pas avoir un esprit d'équipe ?

Lorsque tout cela avait été découvert, Fubuki insista lourdement pour changer de ville, et déménager. Et c'est là qu'elle rencontra Kazumi… pour elle, c'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle occasion. Et elle l'avait saisit. Mais Zéphiris… n'avait surement pas cette chance. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues avec intensité. Elle commença soudain à regretter d'avoir balancer ces mots à Kazumi. Tsurugi l'avait ramené à la raison…

-Merci… disait-elle avec une voix forte, plongeant sa tête plus profondément dans l'épaule du joueur. Merci pour tout… Tsurugi !

Etonné d'abord d'entendre ses pleurs distinctement, il sourit de soulagement, et la laissa pleurer un moment sur son épaule. Cette sensation de protection était un sentiment que chérissait Tsurugi il voulait la protéger, autant moralement que physiquement. Il se fit la promesse de toujours être là pour elle…

Car c'était en grande partie elle qui l'avait libéré de sa solitude… Alors jamais. Au grand jamais il ne la laissera seule ne serait-ce qu'un instant.


	261. Chapter 126 (3)

**Chapitre 126**

A

lors que je revenais sur mes pas ayant déjà parcouru je ne sais combien de couloirs et ouvert je ne sais combien de portes. Sur le chemin du retour, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Tsurugi revenir aux côtés d'Ema. Une joie me prit intérieurement cependant, je ne sais pas si Ema m'en voulais toujours ou non… ma bonne humeur redescendit devant cette possibilité. Mais à ma grande surprise, en m'apercevant, Ema eut les larmes aux yeux et accourut en ma direction, me sautant au cou :

-Je suis… tellement désolée… Kazumi…

-Encore à t'excuser ? Disais-je exaspérée, mais avec sourire.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, un air soulagé sur le visage. Je la serrai dans mes bras j'étais tellement contente de la retrouver ! Je relevai la tête vers Tsurugi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui articulai un « merci », qu'il lit sur mes lèvres, avant de me répondre par un « de rien » en me souriant.

-Je… Je vais devenir capitaine… Kazumi… disait-elle. Et je te promets de tout faire pour gagner !

Elle desserra son étreinte, me regardant avec un air déterminé que je ne connaissais que trop bien venant d'elle. Après les avoir saluées, je retournai en direction de la salle prévue pour que l'équipe numéro 2 regarde le match. Je courrai, le cœur serré comment ça se passait, pour Shindou ?! Je m'en voulais presque de ne pas être assise, à l'encourager de tout mon âme. Arrivant dans la pièce, je regagnai mon siège, une fois de plus assaillie par les regards de mes camarades. Je m'assis à ma place, entre Karen et Daisuke, puis j'eue du mal à regarder les scores. J'ouvris un premier œil, puis mon cœur fut serré : 1-0 pour l'équipe adverse. Nous étions à la pause entre les deux mi-temps. La jeune fille au Mixi Max de Cléopâtre, voyant ma stupéfaction, m'expliqua :

-Le capitaine de l'autre équipe, le type à lunette qui s'appelle Eita il a une sacrée technique…

-Comment ça ?

-Il peut prédire les tactiques de l'équipe adverse, répondit Daisuke. Comme si… il lisait dans leurs pensées. Même le tacticien céleste ne fonctionne pas.

Il lisait dans leurs pensées et devinait les tactiques ?! Il fallait que ce soit Shindou qui tombe sur lui… j'espère qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais comment ordonner ses joueurs lorsqu'une personne peut absolument tout deviner ? Shindou devait se poser cette question à ce moment même… Le match reprit, et Shindou forma sa stratégie comme à son habitude. Cependant, les joueurs d'Eita en un seul ordre seulement, parèrent son attaque.

-C'est comme à la première mi-temps, disait Karen. Si mon cousin ne trouve pas une solution rapidement…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passa vraiment. Shindou grinçai les dents, et je vis bien qu'Eita devait se moquer de lui et de ses stratégies. J'avais une immense envie d'aller le voir pour lui foutre un coup de poing, ce que remarqua Karen, qui essaya de me calmer. Alors que l'équipe des Second Stage Children lançait une attaque de plus, Sangoku, s'étant amélioré depuis, arrêta son tir.

-Mais à part la stratégie, c'est vrai que leur puissance de tir et de défense est plutôt moyenne… remarquai-je. Shindou doit l'avoir aperçu.

-Exact, disait Daisuke, mais tu sais très bien qu'une tactique peut changer ces paramètres si elle est très bonne…

Je voyais Endo appeler Shindou pour lui donner des conseils, semblant avoir eut une idée. Je remarquai bien vite que toute l'action d'un match se consumait lorsqu'on regardait d'en haut, et non depuis le banc. Tout était réduit : la taille des joueurs, comme les émotions que l'on ressentait en voyant l'action… bien que je rougissais toujours en regardant Shindou, même de loin…

-Au fait Daisuke… comment vous êtes redevenu humain ?! M'exclamai-je, ayant complètement oublié ce détail avec tous ces évènements.

Il me raconta alors que durant la matinée où je m'entrainai, le docteur Arno était apparut avec sa machine, et qu'il avait rendu à Endo et Daisuke leur apparence normale. C'était ça, à trop s'entrainer dans cette maudite boite… j'étais complètement coupée du monde, et je n'avais pas pu voir leur transformation.

Je revenais sur le match, et Shindou se concertait avec les autres joueurs, semblant exécuter un plan. Eita se moqua encore d'eux, prenant son air hautain, mais le capitaine de la première équipe ne se laissa pas influencer. Le match reprit, puis je vis Shindou se concentrer fortement… avant que je ne sois complètement bluffée : ses mains furent comme entourées par des flammes, qu'il pouvait bouger à sa guise. Il utilisa ce flot de feu comme le tacticien céleste : afin de guider ses joueurs pour exécuter des passes et un enchainement parfait… comme une version évoluée du Tacticien Céleste. Et son nom était…

**_-Tacticien Céleste Volcanique !_**

Les flammes rouges se reflétèrent dans mes pupilles, alors que je le vis diriger avec plus d'entrain, et beaucoup moins d'hésitation que d'habitude. Eita ria de sa nouvelle super tactique, et activa son pouvoir pour pouvoir lire une fois de plus dans son esprit afin de le contrer… mais inexplicablement, il n'arriva pas à faire face, et l'équipe alliée pu passer facilement à travers leur défense.

**_-Mixi Max ! Taïga ! Tigre Légendaire !_**

Le ballon passa sans problème, devant l'air dépité d'Eita. Tous sautèrent de joie dans notre cabine ils avaient marqué ! Shindou avait réussi à contrer le pouvoir télépathique d'Eita ! Les lunettes du garçon en tombèrent celui-ci regarda Shindou avec incompréhension, tandis que le garçon que j'aimai a du le rembarrer bien sèchement. Je surpris même Kariya, bien que difficile à faire, le féliciter.

Ainsi, après cette égalisation, Eita ne resta pas de marbre, et analysa la technique stratégique de Shindou… pour au bout de quelques minutes la percer à jour, ayant effectué de nouveaux calculs. Une tension réapparut. _Que vas-tu faire…Shindou ?_ Puis je fus étonnée en voyant le reste de l'équipe reculer, laissant Shindou seul à l'avant. Mais qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?! Eita se demanda si les autres ne l'avaient pas exclu tellement il était ridicule. J'allais le tuer, j'en étais sure…

**_-Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Il inspira et expira profondément. Je le regardai avec attention, me demandant bien ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Daisuke le devina :

-Il essaye de vider complètement son esprit pour ne penser à absolument rien. Ainsi, Eita ne pourra pas le lire.

-C'est possible, ça, de vider complètement son esprit et de ne prévoir rien du tout ? demanda Tenma, impressionné.

Daisuke fronça ses sourcils, et je regardai Shindou avec inquiétude allait-il réussir ? Faire abstraction… de toutes pensées… Puis soudain, il passa à l'action : rouvrant des yeux déterminés, il avança tête baissé dans la foule essayant de masquer toutes pensées de son esprit. Eita le vit arriver et utilisa une fois de plus son pouvoir. Mais il recula, prit par une panique incertaine. Surement n'avait-il lu en Shindou aucune intention.

Shindou arrivant pile devant lui, prit son élan, puis posa son pied en plein au milieu du visage du capitaine adverse, prenant appui pour se propulser plus loin, laissant Eita s'écrouler ridiculement comme un corps sans vie, les lunettes en morceau à côté de sa tête. Shindou continua, toujours au feeling, la technique de son Mixi Max l'aidant à se déplacer.

**_-Setsuna Boost !_**

Devant la puissance du tir, et au vu de la faible compétence du gardien, nous reprenions l'avantage : 2-1. Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Eita était toujours à terre, se lamentant en voyant ses lunettes en lambeau.

-Mais comment… comment as-tu…

Shindou le fixa d'un regard complètement noir, avant de l'ignorer, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Eita se leva et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, s'exclamant qu'il se vengerait. Mais le sifflet de la fin du match retentit peu de temps après ce but phénoménal : nous avions remporté le premier match…

-Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Shindou.

-C'était génial ! M'exclamai-je avec admiration.

Nous étions dans un couloir, celui qui menait directement au terrain. Il était sombre… et seul la lumière venant de l'extérieur éclairait cette espace, baignant Shindou dans la lumière. L'ombre masquait mes rougeurs face à lui. J'allais rentrer sur le terrain dans peu de temps mon équipe était prête, mais je tenais à voir le capitaine de la première équipe avant d'entrer en scène. Il avait été le dernier à sortir du terrain, restant ainsi dans ce couloir désert, à discuter avec moi.

-Le pauvre, il ne voyait plus rien sans ses lunettes ! Riais-je. Mais après ce qu'il t'a dit… si jamais je le vois, je lui en mets une !

Je me détendais, me relaxais. Surement le stress qui retombait ? Je lui avais expliqué pour Ema, et il fut ravi. Alors que seule l'acclamation du public rompait le silence, il me regarda avec un air sérieux, puis se rapprocha de moi :

-Kazumi… tu ne m'as pas répondu lors du bal.

J'écarquillai les yeux, et mes rougeurs s'accentuèrent dire que je pensais ce sujet clos ! Je bafouillai que dire ?! Je m'embrouillai. Soudain, Shindou s'avança et approcha son visage du mien, et nos lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je restai figée allait-il…

-Bonne chance, Kazumi, me susurra-t-il son souffle chaud heurtant mes lèvres.


	262. Chapter 127 (3)

**Chapitre 127**

-Kazumi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge…

Nous étions dans le couloir, l'équipe au complet, attendant l'adversaire pour faire l'entrée sur le terrain. Je regardai le visage de Sayuro se rapprocher du mien, observant si j'avais une quelconque fièvre il était aussi proche que celui de Shindou quelques instants auparavant…

_« Bonne chance, Kazumi, me susurra-t-il son souffle chaud heurtant mes lèvres. »_

Après quoi il se détacha, et me laissa en plan. Je n'avais pas vu son expression, et j'avoue que ça m'avait un peu chamboulée, juste avant ce début de match en plus ! Alors que je secouai la tête devant une Sayuro plus qu'inquiète sur mon état, je pus voir le capitaine de l'autre équipe s'avancer à notre gauche, marchant tel des soldats. Je me demandai bien qui serait celui portant le brassard…

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je reconnu son rouge à lèvres. Elle possédait un carré d'une couleur rose pâle, et des yeux perçants, bien que de forme ronds. Autrefois portant des talons, elle possédait également un capuchon, la première fois que je l'avais vu… au tribunal…

-Sa…tomi… murmura Sayuro, bouche bée.

-Tu…Tu es celle qui a fait un Mixi Max avec Cerbère ! En enfer ! S'exclama Karen en pointant l'intéresser du doigt.

-Ah là là… disait-elle posément. Quelle était la probabilité que je tombe sur ma grande sœur durant ce match…

Elle regarda avec un faux sourire bienveillant vers Sayuro, qui grinça des dents alors c'était elle, sa sœur ?! Je me disais bien la première fois que je l'avais vu, qu'elle me faisait penser à Sayuro… mais je n'imaginai pas à quel point c'était vrai. Je regardai l'ancienne capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0 qui regardait sa sœur d'abord avec peine, puis progressivement avec détermination :

-Je vais te sauver, Satomi… crois-moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, répliqua ladite Satomi en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me « sauve ».

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse périr à 20 ans !

Elle souffla, agacée. Visiblement, c'était surement pour ce moment que Sayuro était restée dans El Dorado. Mais les négociations furent coupées par notre entrée sur le terrain. Le monde que renfermé Ragnarok était très impressionnant, et je regardai les gens fixer leurs yeux sur nous à notre arrivée. Je serrai la main de Satomi comme dans les règles :

-J'ai hâte de te voir en action… Kazumi Tsubasa…

Elle se retourna pour aller se préparer et s'échauffer. Je la regardai s'éloigné d'un œil mauvais il était certain qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. J'allais voir Sayuro qui semblait plus motivée que jamais.

-Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour ce match… disait-elle.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, me remémorai-je. Comment tu pourrais la sauver ?

-El Dorado à un autre pari caché avec les Second Stage Children, m'expliqua-t-elle d'un air grave. Si jamais nous gagnons, nous leur injecterons un produit spécial qui les refera redevenir humains… ils n'auront certes, plus leurs pouvoirs, mais leur durée de vie rallongera… C'est pour cela qu'il faut que l'on gagne pour que ma sœur retrouve son humanité.

J'ignorai cette partie du pari. Mais un produit pareil existerait-il vraiment ? Je comprenais Sayuro, qui devait être attristée de voir sa sœur ainsi, dans le camp ennemi. Il fallait à tout prix que l'on gagne ce match ! Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Immédiatement, sans réfléchir et ayant promis de tout donner, Sayuro me lança un regard, et sans discuter je lui donnai la balle. Elle invoqua immédiatement son Keishin :

**_-Otaku, fana de mangas ! Appropriation !_**

-Oh, je vois que tu as un nouveau pouvoir… disait sa sœur ironiquement impressionnée. Mais tu ne devrais pas nous sous estimer !

Satomi avança avec une rapidité impressionnante, suivit de ses camarades des mêmes compétences. L'un des adversaires fit face à l'Appropriation de Sayuro, et combattait presque d'égal à égal… Comment pouvaient-ils faire, alors qu'il ne possédait ni Keishin armure ni Mixi Max ?! J'avais raison en ayant dit qu'il fallait se méfier. Comparé à la précédente équipe, celle-ci avait un vrai potentiel groupé il n'allait pas falloir se ménager !

-Les amis, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! M'écriai-je, m'élançant pour épauler Sayuro.

La jeune fille arriva tout de même à passer avec sa supériorité de force. Elle me passa le ballon, puis je pris le relai :

**_-Mixi Max ! Athéna !_**

J'avançai et Satomi, inéluctablement me bloqua le passage, me fixant de ses yeux plus que perçant. Je ne me laissai pas influencer et j'arrivai de front :

**_-Battement d'ailes !_**

Je la dribblai et sentais un regard dans mon dos. L'ignorant, nous continuions à avancer avec nos amis, qui montrèrent leurs compétences. Les Second Stage Children étaient certes, redoutables… Mais nous nous étions entrainés si durement, et fais tous ces voyages dans le seul but de vaincre nos ennemis. Alors il était hors de question qu'avec tout ça, nous perdions. Arrivée devant les cages, on me passa la balle, et je mis toute mon énergie dans ce tir :

**_-Flèche des anges !_**

Le gardien se crispa, puis se mit en position de combat, pour de ses poings frapper le ballon afin de l'arrêter :

**_-Poings fulgurants !_**

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit pour l'arrêter. Le ballon passa à travers sa défense, ce qui marqua notre premier but. 1-0 pour nous. En voyant ce score s'afficher sur l'écran, j'étais soulagée je pensai réellement que ça aurai été plus difficile que ça… en se tapant dans la main en signe de victoire, je regardai avec sourire Sayuro, heureuse. Alors que nous nous repositionnions, je regardai Satomi, qui continuait à sourire posément. Quelque chose clochait… Une fois que le sifflet eut retentit dans Ragnarok, elle ria, et s'exclama :

-Vous avez tous du fil a retordre à ce que je vois… Maintenant que mes amis et moi avions pu l'observer… **_Mixi Max ! Cerbère !_**

La regardant surgir comme une bête, son Mixi Max avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier… d'animal. Mais c'était différent de celui de Tora. Elle avança doucement, tapant légèrement le ballon pour qu'il la suive. Personne n'osait bouger devant cette atmosphère intimidante. Puis elle s'avança vers moi, puis me pointa du doigt :

-C'est toi… la plus puissante… capitaine. Je vais… te sceller ! **_Entrave !_**

Soudain, une chose étrange se produisit mon cœur fit un battement des plus assourdissants, et je sentis quelque chose de lourd le compresser. Je ne ressenti plus la puissance d'Athéna, ou même de mon Keishin. Mon Mixi Max e désintégra, et c'est comme si une partie de mon âme disparut, comme si une partie de ce qui définissait ma personnalité s'était désintégré… un sentiment plus qu'étrange et vide que j'avais énormément de mal à expliquer avec des mots, et je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais ressentir de telles choses. Devant ma poitrine, un cadenas se matérialisa, puis se ferma, prenant avec lui deux chaînes imaginaires.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Voici l'une de mes capacités, disait-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Il s'agit de l'Entrave : dès que j'exécute cette technique sur une personne, elle se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'accéder à son cœur autrement dit, dans l'incapacité d'invoquer son Keishin, ou son Mixi Max… et ce, jusqu'à la fin du match !

Toute l'équipe et moi restions glacés devant ces révélations une telle technique pouvait exister ?! Et si c'était le cas alors… j'étais bloquée jusqu'à la fin du match ?! Ce n'était pas possible… Comment allais-je aider mes amis dans ces conditions ?

-Vous n'allez donc pas pouvoir compter sur cette chère Kazumi pour vous aider… El Dorado…

Grinçant des dents, Sayuro fonça vers sa sœur, provoquant un affront direct.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais… mais je ne te le pardonnerai pas… et n'oublie pas que moi aussi, je suis très puissante !

Rivalisant avec Satomi, je voyais néanmoins Sayuro faiblir de plus en plus devant son Mixi Max. Et en à peine quelques secondes, Satomi avait réussit à briser sa barrière, passant dans notre camps. Je voulais défendre, et les aider… cependant… Je regardai mes mains trembler sans l'aide d'Athéna ou de mon Keishin… serais-je assez puissante ? Je m'étais rendue compte que je m'étais appuyée beaucoup trop sur ces deux éléments… Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je relevai la tête, me disant que ce n'était pas le moment de me poser des questions. Mais à peine l'apercevais-je qu'elle était déjà devant les goals.

**_-Mixi Max ! Liu Bei !_**

Satomi montra les dents, et grognant comme un animal, trois têtes imposantes de chien apparurent au dessus d'elle, prenant le ballon à tour de rôle pour lui donner de la puissance. Elle shoota avec son talon :

**_-Tri morsure !_**

**_-Chant des trois royaumes ! _**S'exclama Shinsuke tentait de faire face à la puissance de son tir, mais il était décidemment trop puissant. Il rentra aisément dans les cages, malgré le Mixi Max et la technique du gardien.

Je regardai le score égaliser : 1-1. Sayuro semblait dépitée, comme nous tous. Je regardai Daisuke, qui ne cessait de me regarder, intrigué par la technique de la capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Satomi, retournant à sa place avec un air triomphal, ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Karen mit une main inquiète sur mon épaule :

-Kazumi… ça va aller ?

J'acquiesçai, et regardai une fois de plus Sayuro. Elle semblait fatiguée, et j'allais la voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

-Ça va… disait-elle, plutôt essoufflée. Il faut que je redouble d'effort…

-Tu as l'air épuisé quand même… dis-je avec inquiétude.

-Je te rappelle qu'Endo n'est plus là… pour me soutenir… et tenir l'Appropriation dans ces conditions est plutôt difficile.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça Endo donnait une grande force à Sayuro. Elle avait tout de même réussit à conserver son Appropriation, mais cela la fatiguait très vite, contrairement à avant… mais elle tenait cependant à continuer. J'admirai son courage, et je repensai à mon Mixi Max il n'y avait vraiment rien que je puisse faire en conservant sa puissance ?!

_« Je veux dire que j'aimerai utiliser les Chaînes Divines sans Mixi Max… Tu penses que c'est possible ? »_

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent j'avais complètement oublié ça ! Je me souviens que je voulais contrôler les Chaînes Divines dans faire appel au Mixi Max de Shindou… mais je me rabaissai bien vite en me disant que j'avais beau essayé encore et encore, je n'y étais jamais arrivée…

Je serrai le poing il fallait que j'essaye ! Ainsi, je pourrai guider mon équipe ! Je regardai les Second Stage Children il n'y avait pas à dire, ils semblaient vraiment puissant… Surtout Satomi, pouvant utiliser à la fois l'entrave, et une technique de tir très puissante… Mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre !

Alors que le sifflet retentit, je passai la balle à Nishiki, qui avança avec détermination. Mais elle se retrouva vite devant Satomi, qui lui vola la balle aisément, faisant râler l'attaquant. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, puis déclara avec le même sourire sinistre que sa sœur lorsqu'elle jouait la comédie :

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous préciser : lorsque je tire avec ma technique, il y a comme une sorte d'énergie qui se recharge en moi… et donc… (Elle pointa son doigt vers sa grande sœur, renforçant son aura malsaine :) Je peux réutiliser l'entrave… N'est-ce pas ? (Elle fit un sourire gamin, néanmoins sombre :) Sayuro Onee-chan ?


	263. Chapter 128 (3)

**Chapitre 128**

J

e restai éberluée devant cette révélation comment ça, elle pouvait réutiliser l'entrave ?! Elle n'était pas limitée à une utilisation ?! Mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je me rendais enfin compte qui elle visait. Sayuro resta pétrifiée c'était son combat, elle s'y était entrainée depuis des lustres… et je devinai qu'il était hors de question pour elle que l'entrave l'affecte. Mais il était trop tard.

Et alors que le cadenas était en train d'apparaître, je voyais Sayuro qui se concentra, puis le cadenas tremblait, devant l'incompréhension de Satomi. Enfin, les chaines se brisèrent, comme la tentative de faire entrave sur elle.

-Mais… comment tu… ?! S'exclama sa sœur, ahurie.

-Satomi…commença-t-elle essoufflée, mes sentiments pour te libérer sont tellement forts… que je ne te laisserai jamais les entraver !

-Comment peux-tu être entêté à ce point !? S'exclama la petite sœur, furieuse.

-Tu me manques, Satomi ! Je veux que tu reviennes… tu manques à papa, maman, la famille, nos amis… comment peux-tu les abandonner comme ça ?!

-C'est eux qui m'ont abandonné ! S'écria-t-elle de tous ses poumons.

Le sifflet retentit, marquant la mi-temps. Durant celle-ci, peu d'entre nous parlèrent, tous étaient épuisés, Sayuro la première. Je m'inquiétai pour sa santé… j'avais beau lui demander si elle souhaitait se retirer du match quelques instants, elle insista pour continuer. Daisuke resta lui aussi silencieux, surement songeant à cette entrave. Je regardai Satomi que s'était-il réellement passé entre elle et sa sœur ? Dans tout les cas, j'allais tester ma super tactique durant la deuxième mi-temps.

Elle fonça droit sur sa grande sœur, rancunière, puis elles s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Intérieurement, j'encourageai Sayuro de tout mon cœur, et je voyais qu'elle se fatiguait de plus en plus. Cette confrontation lui pompa énormément d'énergie, mais prise par un train d'adrénaline, elle passa au travers de son attaque, laissant Satomi figée. Elle avait réussit à lui tenir face !

-Kazumi ! S'exclama Daisuke. C'est ta chance !

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux comment pouvait-il savoir que… ?! Je soupirai avec sourire après tout, c'était de Daisuke que l'on parlait. Je me concentrai et imaginai les chaînes tourner autour de moi. Je levai le bras, puis je brasai l'air d'un mouvement fluide… rien. Je grinçai des dents je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?!

-Pense au match précédent ! Me disait Daisuke.

_Au match précédent ? _Il s'agissait de celui avec Shindou en tant que capitaine… puis je me rappelai de la super technique qu'il avait mis au point : Tacticien céleste volcanique. Je me concentrai et essayai de vider mon esprit. Peut-être était-ce ça, la solution ? Je pensai à Shindou, à la grâce qu'il possédait lorsqu'il faisait ses tactiques… et à quel point je l'admirai.

_« Bonne chance, Kazumi… »_

Soudain, je senti une force entourant mon bras, je rouvris les yeux, et découvris avec joie les chaînes se former progressivement. J'avais réussi ! Dans un élan, je les élançai, indiquant le chemin à suivre vers les cages. Mes amis me suivirent, et j'arrivai à contrer les Second Stage Children :

**_-Mixi Max ! Cléopâtre !_**

Karen les esquivèrent un à un avec agilité et adresse. Une fois devant les buts, elle passa le ballon à Sayuro, qui fut surprise de cette action. Karen lui fit un clin d'œil et lui disait que c'était à elle de marquer ce but. Avec alors la force de l'Appropriation et des sentiments pour sa sœur avec lesquels elle avait contré l'entrave, elle fit apparaitre les nombreux mangas qu'elle connaissait.

-J'ai passé toute ma nuit à analyser et à lire de multiples œuvres… **_Energie Otaku !_**

**_-Poings fulgurants ! _**S'écria le gardien avant que sa tentative n'échoue.

-Buuut ! Raimon reprend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

-C-Cette technique… murmura Satomi, surprise, avant d'être agacée.

Nous sautions de joie, et je regardai en direction de la capsule de l'équipe numéro une, levant le pouce, espérant que Shindou l'ai remarqué. C'était grâce à lui que mes Chaînes ont pu réapparaitre. Sayuro mettait cependant le genou à terre, épuisée. J'accouru à ses côtés.

-Sayuro ! Tiens bon… tu veux quitter le terrain ?

-Non… disait-elle, déterminée à finir le match. Il faut que j'éclaircisse les idées de ma sœur…

Elle se releva, fixant Satomi d'un œil accusateur. Sa sœur la fixa du même regard. Une tension se sentait entre ces deux personnes. Et lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, ce fut très silencieux Satomi ne bougea pas, mais elle parla à l'attention de sa grande sœur :

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres… pourquoi tu me regardes d'un œil différent…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sayuro, une goutte de sueur perlant son front, montrant sa fatigue.

-Tout le monde… me prend pour un monstre, me juge, me rejette. Alors pourquoi seul toi, ma grande sœur, tu continues à aller vers moi…

-Reviens avec nous, Satomi ! S'exclama Sayuro en voyant que la balance penchait en sa faveur. Je t'ai toujours recherché… je veux que tu reviennes…

-C'est impossible, répliqua sèchement Satomi. J'ai fais un contrat avec les Second Stage Children… mais si je gagne, je pourrais surement t'épargner. (Elle releva la tête vers elle :) Alors laisse-moi mener ce match.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Sayuro, hors d'elle. Je refuse que tu meurs avant moi ! Je suis ta grande sœur ! Je…

Une aura puissante émana d'elle, et de multiples images apparurent tout autour de nous, comme pour préparer sa technique de tir. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas le ballon en sa possession, celui flotta carrément pour aller juste devant elle, comme si l'âme de Sayuro l'avait appelé. Les mangas se multiplièrent autour de nous, et voyant le danger, Satomi remonta le terrain vers les cages afin de les protéger, connaissant les effets de ce tir, même à longue distance. Mais elle fut stoppée plusieurs fois, les illusions lui bloquant le passage, comme dans un labyrinthe.

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'ils apparurent, parmi toutes ces choses imaginaires : des souvenirs. Un peu à la manière du juge qui ouvrait les dossiers, ils flottaient, comme cela, mélangé avec les autres images japonaises. Satomi en resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle la vis, en compagnie de sa sœur, lorsqu'elles étaient plus petites. Elles jouaient aux jeux vidéo, regardaient des mangas, dessinaient ensemble… toutes ces choses dans leur jeunesse qu'elles avaient vécu. Cela fendit le cœur de la jeune fille, et resta un long moment à les regarder, ahurie. Jusqu'à l' instant où sa sœur s'écria, les larmes humidifiant le gazon comme des gouttes de pluie :

-Je veux rejouer avec toi !

Toutes les choses ayant apparut sous la volonté de l'ex capitaine d'El Dorado 2.0 se réunirent autour de la balle dans un tourbillon extravagant, à la manière d'une tornade, pour finalement se laisser absorber par la balle. Finalement, elle frappa de toute son âme dans celle-ci, le cœur gros.

Devant le boulet de canon, les Second Stage Children le laissèrent presque passer. De toute évidence, c'était le combat de leur capitaine. Satomi, devant les cages, était prête à l'intercepter. Rassemblant toute la puissance que son Mixi Max pouvait donner, elle frappa la balle pour la stopper. Le choc était immense, d'autant plus que tout ce qu'il contenait lui revint dans son subconscient : les souvenirs, les sentiments, les émotions de Sayuro… Mais elle tenait bon, et son Mixi Max disparut peu à peu, comme si elle donnait toute son énergie dans la balle. Et d'un geste impressionnant, elle réussit à le repousser, envoyant comme dans un jeu de tennis la balle dans notre côté du terrain. Encore plus chargé de force, le ballon partit dans une vitesse ahurissante, ne laissant même pas quelconque de nos joueurs répliquer.

Sa force avait fusionnée avec celle de Sayuro, pour rendre ce tir encore plus puissant.

-Buuuuttt ! Une égalité, encore une fois, avec 2-2 !

Nous étions abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, sur le terrain comme dans le publique. Le gardien eut du mal à relancer le match, donnant un coup de sifflet hésitant. Je passai la balle à Sayuro, mais elle resta statique, jusqu'à ses larmes gelées, fixant Satomi, qui elle, regarda à terre, un peu dans le vague. Ce fut à peine à quelques instants du coup d'envoi que le match se termina, sur cette égalité. Et c'est à ce moment que Sayuro s'écroula, face contre terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sayuro était à l'infirmerie. Hakira était là, la soutenant, et lui rabâchant qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Je culpabilisai un peu en tant que capitaine, j'aurai surement dû l'inciter à se ménager. Mais c'était sans doute la détermination que j'ai vu dans ses yeux qui m'avait décidé à la laisser faire.

-Tu vois, tu as réussi à faire les Chaînes Divines ! Me félicita Shindou.

Je hochai la tête sans le regarder si je voyais ses yeux, je rougirai jusqu'aux oreilles, me remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé avant le début du match. Daisuke arriva avant que Shindou ne réplique quoi que ce soit d'autre :

-Il y a eut une connexion entre toi et ta sœur, Sayuro. (Voyant celle-ci dans l'incompréhension, il s'expliqua plus clairement :) Si elle a pu réceptionner ton tir pour le compléter, c'est qu'il y a eu un lien.

Sayuro souriait de cette nouvelle alors finalement, tout n'était pas noir dans les idées de Satomi… cela se voyait aussi à sa façon de parler. Après avoir discuté, nous retournions à nos sièges cela allait bientôt être au tour d'Ema d'entrer en scène…


	264. Chapter 129 (3)

**Chapitre 129**

A

lors que je regagnai mon siège, j'aperçu l'équipe numéro trois déjà en position. Je voyai au visage d'Ema qu'elle était anxieuse, malgré Tsurugi, qui ne cessait la regarder pour voir si tout aller bien. Dans l'équipe adverse, je ne voyais personne qui se démarqua à proprement parler. Quoi que lorsque je repérai leur capitaine, je ne restai pas vraiment indifférente.

Une jeune gardienne, assez frêle pour quelqu'un de son poste. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns, ondulé. Ses yeux gris scintillaient, et elle était dans une telle position que je pouvais deviner son stress montant. C'était la première capitaine que je voyai qui semblait le moins confiante. J'apprenais par la suite, que son nom était Yui Hoshino.

Une fois le coup d'envoi donné, les membres de notre équipe purent constater la puissance des Second Stage Children. Ils avaient plutôt du mal à rivaliser, et pris par la surprise, ils se firent voler le ballon dès le départ. Devant les cages, le couple Emcy-Kirino les arrêta, avec difficulté cependant. Comptant sur la force des Mixi Max pour avancer, Ema n'en fit pourtant pas l'usage, du moins pas de suite, encore perturbée. Alors que celle-ci donnait des ordres maladroitement, ils arrivèrent tout de même à passer la défense. J'allais donc enfin voir cette Yui en action, qui m'intriguer pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**_-Mixi Max ! Okita Souji ! Katana Chrysantème !_**

Le tir fila à toute allure vers la jeune fille, qui, dans un élan de courage, fit totalement changer l'aura autrefois peureuse autour d'elle. Une force jaillit de la gardienne, un noir total s'installant devant elle un grand et éblouissant flash blanc se manifesta, et des étoiles filèrent en sortant de nulle part, sortant le ballon de la zone de danger, le flash disparaissant peu à peu :

**_-Kira Kira Star !_**

Nous restions stupéfaits quant à la puissance défensive de cette jeune fille : d'une simple super technique, elle arriva à contrer le tir de l'attaquant vedette possédant un Mixi Max. Mais qui était cette fille ?! Il était évident que la défense de cette équipe n'était pas fondée.

Une fois le ballon retournant à l'attaque, les joueurs des Second Stage Children donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient, passant de multiples joueurs. A l'aide de différentes super techniques, et à cause de la panique d'Ema pour commander, ils passèrent les défenseurs jusqu'à arriver aux cages. Sangoku ne pu résister à leur puissance, et la balle traversa la ligne blanche.

-Buuuuttt ! 1-0 pour les Second Stage Children !

Je regardai Ema, effondrée les mains sur la tête, cherchant une quelconque solution. Il était maintenant clair que le poste de capitaine n'était pas fait pour elle. Tous les membres de l'équipe essayèrent de réduire sa culpabilité, lui rabâchant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je regardai le spectacle avec peine puis jetai un regard vers Daisuke, qui avait volontairement demandé à ce qu'elle soit capitaine de cette équipe.

Alors que le match reprit, la balle passa d'un camp à l'autre, sans réellement avoir son propriétaire. L'équipe était plutôt mal organisée en elle-même dans les deux équipes, la défense était très bonne… voir même infranchissable, Ema ayant apprit de ses erreurs, et les défenseurs ayant apprit à ne pas se laisser distraire. Je comprenais bien vite que la seule chose qui pourrait bien renverser la situation, c'était la puissance du Mixi Max d'Ema… Serait-il possible que Daisuke est fait ça exprès ? Pensant qu'elle serait dans une situation où seul son Mixi Max pourrait renverser la situation, et que sa culpabilité l'encouragerait ? Dans ce cas, l'autrefois petite pierre orange me faisait plutôt peur…

Mais d'un côté, c'était vrai l'équipe ne pourra pas compter sur cette défense éternellement. Et ça, Ema l'avait sans doute remarqué. Tsurugi l'encourageant, comme le reste de l'équipe, elle se résigna, et une fois la balle aux pieds, essaya de se concentrer pour invoquer son Mixi Max. Une fois de plus, cette énergie noire émana d'elle avec une grande intensité. Le visage d'Ema se déforma de peur, une fois de plus. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas l'affronter. Puis cela s'annula, comme si son propre Mixi Max lui avait infligé une douleur. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, ses amis lui venant en aide. Je me levai et regardai la scène avec effroi pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela continuait à ne pas fonctionner, alors qu'Ema était redevenue la même ?! Elle possèderait alors toujours cette peur qui la hante ?

Ema se releva avec difficulté, et je voyai qu'elle tremblait. Elle fit signe que tout aller bien, se remettant en position. Profitant de cette distraction de l'équipe, tous tournés vers la capitaine, les Second Stage Children en profitèrent pour passer à l'offensive. Et cela paya.

-Buuuutttt ! 2-0 pour l'équipe de Yui Hoshino !

Deux buts à rattraper… A l'entente du nom de Yui, je la regardai, puis je fus surprise de constatai qu'elle semblait inquiète. Je suivais son regard elle était inquiète… à propos d'Ema… Cette Hoshino ne semblait pas mauvaise du tout… Mais pourquoi était-elle de mèche avec Feida ?

Ema, tétanisée par le score, se remit les idées en place. En tant que capitaine, elle se devait d'encourager ses troupes, et de faire une stratégie. Le coup de sifflet retentit de nouveau, et les deux équipes en restèrent au même stade jusqu'au coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de la première mi-temps. Regardant le score à nouveau, je me levai, puis comme la fois dernière, j'allais redescendre pour Ema. Il fallait que je la voie et que je la soutienne ! Daisuke n'essaya pas de m'arrêter, comme tous les autres, me regardant partir dans un rythme soutenu.

Je retrouvai le chemin menant au terrain, et je passai assez surprise, m'attendant à une quelconque sécurité qui m'interdirait l'accès. Je me dirigeai vers le banc de touche, et alors que la capitaine était dépitée, réfléchissant la serviette autour du cou, elle releva la tête en ma direction, étonnée :

-Kazumi…

-Ema, vas-tu retenter ton Mixi Max ? La coupai-je sur un ton sec.

Elle me regarda, clignant des yeux, tandis que mon expression froide ne changea pas.

-Je… (Elle détourna le regard, intimidée :) Je n'y arriverai pas.

-Ema, les membres de l'équipe comptent sur toi ! M'exclamai-je avec un soupçon de colère. Tu dois persévérer, toujours être positive et motivée ! Dans l'était actuelle des choses, vous aller perdre !

-Kazumi !

Je me tournai en direction de Tsurugi, qui me regardait avec colère, fronçant les sourcils, mécontent que je m'en prenne ainsi à Ema. Je me tournai vers elle, la voix un peu plus douce devant le garçon aux cheveux bleus, soupirant :

-Ema, tu dois affronter tes peurs. A l'heure actuelle, l'issu du match ne dépend que de toi. Fais au moins en sorte qu'il te soit bénéfique.

Oui, peut-être étais-je trop dure avec elle. Oui, peut-être que j'aurai dû ne pas intervenir, car je devinai qu'Ema savait tout cela, qu'elle avait peur, et qu'elle ne voulait pas endosser toute cette responsabilité. Mais c'était mon devoir de lui rappeler. Je ne faisais que lui renvoyer la balle, avec la même dureté qu'elle avait auparavant lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à moi. Je jetai un regard vers leur entraineur, Sakamaki, qui resta indifférent, les bras croisé, attendant que le match reprenne. Je pense qu'Ema a été sermonnée de toute part. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa gourde, le cœur déchiré.

Vu que j'étais au ras du terrain, je regardai en direction de cette Yui malgré la victoire de son équipe, elle resta la mine triste, le regard perdu dans le vague. J'aurai aimé l'aborder, mais je n'en avais pas l'occasion actuellement. Faisant volteface, je laissai la troisième équipe et le terrain de Ragnarok derrière moi.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Karen, curieuse.

-Ce qu'elle savait déjà, surement… soupirai-je. Je l'ai un peu sermonné… ce n'était pas mon intention première, mais en la voyant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un ton dur avec elle.

-Je comprends ta frustration, disait Karen en m'enlevant un peu de culpabilité.

C'est avec une profonde volonté de changement que la deuxième mi-temps démarra. Une fois de plus, l'équipe des Second Stage Children conserva son avantage. Je voyai Ema hésiter à chaque fois qu'elle touchait la balle, pour finalement la passer à un autre joueur. Ses idées étaient cependant plus clair, et la défense plus organisée, les passes plus fluides mais cela ne changea pas le cours du match.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula sans que rien de nouveau ne se passe. Je sentais la pression d'Ema de plus en plus forte, et je pouvais deviner qu'elle livrait un combat intérieur, ne sachant que faire. Les paroles de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait tournaient en bourrique dans sa cervelle, si bien qu'elle était embrouillée pour prendre quelconque décision, ou simplement agir. Tsurugi n'en pouvait plus et s'en mordait les doigts de la voir ainsi alors qu'elle était rétablie de son choc il y a peu, il fallait qu'elle soit capitaine pour aggraver sa santé mentale.

Alors il fit quelque chose pour essayer d'y remédier. Il se dirigea vers Ema, qui possédait la balle, et celle-ci fut surprise de le voir ainsi venir vers elle. Le jeune garçon saisit sa main qu'il enferma précieusement dans les siennes, rendant les joues d'Ema terriblement rouges. Pourquoi un tel geste ?! Daisuke regarda la scène avec attention, comme nous tous. Soudain, le Mixi Max de Tsurugi se dissipa peu à peu, puis une aura jaune entoura le couple.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda Tenma.

-Tsurugi est en train de partager sa force… soupira Daisuke, impressionné.

Il était en train de… partager sa force ? C'était possible ça ? Je tournai mon regard une fois de plus vers Ema et Tsurugi. L'échange fut terminé, et Tsurugi lâcha sa main, lui lançant un regard déterminé. A présent, avec la force de Tsurugi, surement arriverait-elle à contrôler son Mixi Max !

Elle se concentra, et cette aura sombre habituelle l'enveloppa à nouveau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage, et elle essaya alors d'affronter son propre Mixi Max. Tous furent en alerte sur ce qui allait se produire, le rythme cardiaque ralentissant. Puis soudain, des ailes noires apparurent dans son dos, et ses cheveux se ressemblèrent en couettes dans un mélange de noir et de blanc. Enfin, elle ouvrit des yeux vairons déterminés. Elle avait réussit ! Tsurugi sourit devant cette réussite, avant prouvé que cet échange de force n'avait pas été vain.

Devant cette nouvelle transformation, les Second Stage Children s'écartèrent un peu, ne connaissant pas sa puissance. Elle avança, ses ailes l'aidant à multiplier sa vitesse. Elle arriva à traverser tous le terrain ennemi à elle seule, montrant bien la puissance de son Mixi Max. Devant les cages, je vis Yui qui fronçait les sourcils, prête à l'affronter. Ema ouvra les bras, et l'endroit devint sombre, le ballon s'envolant. Elle leva le bras droit et soudain, des éclats comme du verre blancs apparurent et tourbillonnèrent entre eux, créant ainsi une sorte de tornade entre la balle et elle. Puis elle claqua des doigts, et les éclats s'arrêtèrent au commandement de leur maitresse, et allèrent se planter directement dans la sphère. Elle baissa alors son bras, le ballon filant dans une traînée blanche vers les cages :

**_-Eclat Inversé !_**

**_-Kira Kira Star !_**

Je restai émerveillée devant la beauté de sa technique de tir, que Yui avait beaucoup de mal à intercepter. Donnant toute son énergie, la brune ne réussit tout de même pas à stopper ce boulet de canon.

-Buuuttt ! El Dorado marque son premier but avec 2-1 !

Nous fûmes tous heureux de voir Ema, accompagnée de la puissance de son Mixi Max, d'autant plus qu'elle avait réussit à briser la barrière défensive impressionnante que possédait l'équipe adverse ! Je regardai en direction de Yui, et je fus interloquée en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, regardant le ballon avec affinité. Etait-elle heureuse que son équipe se soit fait prendre un but ?

Néanmoins, ce geste fut assez fort pour remotiver toute l'équipe. Ema regarda Tsurugi avec complicité grâce à la puissance qu'il lui avait donnée, l'attaquant l'avait ainsi aidé à prendre le contrôle de son Mixi Max pour de bon. Le sifflet retentissant, Ema retenta la même manœuvre, en remontant le terrain avec agilité, aidée de ses camarades remotivés. Les Second Stage Children avaient du mal à les stopper. Je repris confiance ils pouvaient reprendre l'avantage !

Mais c'est alors qu'un espoir avait fleuri en moi, que la fin du match fut annoncée. Figés, le public humain resta sans voix ils avaient finalement perdu…


	265. Chapter 130 (3)

**Chapitre 130**

B

ien vite, le silence s'installa dans le stade : les matches étaient respectivement une victoire, une égalité, et une défaite… alors dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas vraiment de gagnant prédéfini… Alors que tout le monde, nous compris, se demandèrent comment cela allait finir, Kuro Tenshi, ainsi était appelée la personne ayant démarré le tournoi Ragnarok, arriva une fois de plus devant le micro pour faire une annonce, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien… il semblerait qu'il y ait une égalité… soit. Nous allons donc organiser un dernier match : El Dorado, rassemblez vos meilleurs joueurs, car ce match là va être celui gravé dans les anales l'affrontement final entre Feida votre organisation ! En tout cas, nous ne nous retiendrons pas… Je laisse un délai d'une demi-heure pour vous remettre de vos émotions…

Après quoi elle repartit de la où elle était venu. Le brouhaha recommença au sein de Ragnarok un match final ? Soudain, tous les membres de l'organisation d'El Dorado présents dans mon équipe se levèrent d'un coup, nous regardant, deux doigts sur les fameuses puces transmetteuses d'information située en bas de leur joue.

-On vient de recevoir une information du président, disait l'un d'eux. Il faut que l'on se rejoigne pour discuter de cette finale.

Lorsque nous arrivions à la salle de réunion prévue pour El Dorado, tout le monde était déjà là, regardant Sakamaki, Endo, Toudou sur le présentoir, rapidement rejoins par Daisuke. Toudou prit la parole :

-Ceci, est la dernière ligne droite. L'équipe qui va participer à ce match, à une grande responsabilité il ne faut pas qu'elle perde. C'est l'occasion de…

-De rassembler les membres de l'équipe ultime !

Daisuke avait coupé le président, prononçant avec engouement, levant fièrement son bras comme un jeune encourageant une équipe de foot. Toudou et Sakamaki le dévisagèrent :

-Quoi ?! Vous êtes sérieux ? Aucun membre d'El Dorado ?!

-En étant réunis, chaque force individuelle apportera quelque chose, harmonisant l'équipe globalement, et renforçant chacun d'entre eux il n'y a pas à hésiter. De ce que j'ai vu depuis le début, ils sont les plus puissants, et l'équipe la plus unis avec toutes leurs expériences passées.

Je regardai Daisuke avec admiration, tandis que les deux autres hommes se sentirent écraser par le poids assommant de ses paroles. Finalement, ils acceptèrent, et c'est avec un immense honneur accompagné d'un grand stress que je fus nommée capitaine de cette équipe. Je les saluai, leur disant que j'allais accomplir mon rôle comme il se doit.

Le reste de la réunion consista à expliquer les possibilités et les statistiques concernant leur force, leur stratégie, leur endurance, etc. Au milieu de tout ce blabla, je vis l'un des membres d'El Dorado parler à Kurama, à l'arrière. Celui-ci, hochant la tête, quitta la salle. J'étais perplexe où était parti l'attaquant de la première équipe ? Je me re concentrai sur les discussions, recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Tsurugi. Mais j'avoue que je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient je pensai trop. Et je pensai bien évidemment à leur capitaine, qui sera sans doute la personne que je redoutai le plus depuis le début de cette aventure : Norowa Shojo. Qui sait comment je réagirai en la voyant ? Et pire : qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait me faire…

J'essayai de garder la tête haute : après tout, n'étais-je pas la capitaine d'une équipe ayant voyagé à travers le temps pour se perfectionner, et dont l'espoir de l'humanité de 200 ans plus tard reposait ? Je me devais d'être prête, et d'être au meilleur de ma performance. Shindou, me regardant, hocha la tête, ayant vu mon anxiété un signe qui signifiait sans doute qu'il serait avec moi, que je n'étais pas seule à porter tout ce fardeau.

A la fin de la réunion, je voyais Hakira partir de bon pied pour sortir de la pièce, accompagnée de Tora. Curieuse, je demandai où ils allaient avec tant d'insistance. Ils me disaient qu'ils allaient tout raconter à Sayuro, la pauvre qui était seule à l'infirmerie, suivant tout cela de son petit écran. Je les suivis, et sur la route, regardant Tora, j'eu un flash soudain durant la réunion, ils parlaient des Keishin et Keishin armure… cependant… je n'avais jamais vu celui de Tora. Se pourrait-il qu'il…

-Kazumi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il surpris, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Euh… c'est que… (J'avais peur d'aborder un sujet sensible :) Je me demandai… tu possèdes un Keishin, Tora ?

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu poses la question ? Répliqua-t-il d'un sourire bête.

Mais alors que mon regard était sérieux, il devint rapidement gêné, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Sa voix accentua ce sentiment en moi :

-Ah…eh bien… c'est que je n'aime pas trop l'utiliser en fait… (il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et voyant que j'insistai d'un regard lourd, il baissa la tête, la mine navrée :) Non, en fait… ce Keishin me vient de mes ancêtres… Et je n'aime pas trop me servir de leur puissance pour avancer dans ma propre vie… Sachant qu'ils m'ont déjà bien aidé d'ailleurs…

-Tes ancêtres ? (J'étais étonnée de cette réponse :) Tora… je sais que tu as tes raisons, et que cela ne me regarde pas mais… tu sais à quel point ce match est important et…

-Je comprends, me coupa-t-il. Promis, s'il le faut, je l'utiliserai.

Je hochai la tête, contente de cette réponse. Et j'avouai que l'idée de voir son Keishin me plairait beaucoup… Une fois devant l'infirmerie, nous entendions des bruits bizarres venants de l'intérieur. Rentrant avec prudence, j'aperçu avec stupeur la scène : Sayuro, allongée sur le lit, avaient les bras autour du cou de Kurama, qui semblait tout faire pour s'échapper de son emprise. Kurama, en nous voyant entrer, eut la mine complètement décomposée, tandis que Sayuro resta naturelle, souriant à sa meilleure amie :

-Tiens Hakira ! Comment vas-tu ?

-C-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama l'attaquant. Je suis juste venue parce qu'on me l'avait demandé et…

Soudain, je me souvins de la scène où Kurama se faisait abordé par l'un d'El Dorado, possédant une puce sous la joue. Sayuro fit apparaitre le sien :

-C'est pratique ces trucs là n'empêche…

-Ne fais pas l'innocente et lâche moi ! S'exclama de plus belle Kurama.

-Sayuro, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Disait Tora, blasé.

-Eh bien j'ai complètement craqué sur lui quand je l'ai vu dans l'équipe une… avouez qu'il ressemble trop à un personnage de manga non ?! Ou alors dans ces jeux Otome…

-Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! Disait Kurama vers la jeune fille.

Sayuro, sous le charme du bronzé, lui asséna un baiser qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Essayant tant bien que mal de se détacher, la jeune Otaku avait néanmoins beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait, et était à la limite de l'étrangler. Devant ce carnage, Hakira arriva, hurlant un « Sayuro » enragé, puis lui infligea un coup sur la nuque, la mettant littéralement K.O. Kurama put enfin se libérer, regardant toujours Sayuro d'un œil, comme si d'un instant à l'autre elle pourrait se réveiller. Il remercia un million de fois la métisse, avant de mettre les voiles, traumatisé.

-Hakira, ce n'est pas bien d'attaquer un malade, disait son petit ami.

Voyant Sayuro dans les vapes après le coup qu'elle avait reçu, il était inutile d'essayer de la réveiller. Je soupirai de fatigue, puis consulta ma montre. J'indiquai aux autres qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir, et que de toute évidence, elle verrait le match sur l'écran. Allant en direction des vestiaires, une goutte de sueur perla déjà de mon front, indiquant mon stress qui augmentait au fur et à mesure des secondes.

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda le terrain avec sourire bientôt, elle fera découvrir enfin son visage au monde entier… ainsi qu'à sa chère sœur. Dans sa cabine privée où elle avait l'habitude de s'enfermer seule, regardant les matchs aux premières loges, elle avait rarement de la visite. La plupart étaient tous des représentants qu'avait désigné un groupe, et ils demandaient des conseils, des directives. L'ange noir n'aimait pas vraiment être dérangée. Elle était solitaire, possédait ses propres visions du monde et ses propres idéaux.

Elle avait déjà reçue la visite de la personne qui avait frappée, mais jamais son aura n'avait était aussi nauséabonde. Culpabilité, tristesse, doute… Tous ces mots définissaient la toute autre personne qu'elle était devenue après ce match.

-Je… Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas vous assister durant ce match…

La tête baissée, les lèvres retroussées, la jeune sœur issue de la famille Tabana n'osa pas regarder la maitresse des lieux. Elle s'excusa une fois de plus, implorant que la chef accepte son repli. Celle-ci garda l'air froid, le dos tourné à elle :

-Fais comme tu veux. Cependant, sache que lorsque nous gagnerons ce match, cet acte ne sera pas impuni. Tu en subiras la punition.

Sans la regarder, elle sentait ses larmes monter jusque dans ces yeux. Un mélange de soulagement et de peur. La jeune fille au carré rose pâle la salua, et sans rajouter un mot, laissant seulement ses talons claquer sur le plancher luxueux, elle sortit de la pièce. Kuro Tenshi regarda l'horloge au sommet de Ragnarok, puis sourit enfin.

-Il est bientôt l'heure. J'ai hâte de te revoir… ma chère sœur jumelle…


	266. Chapter 131 (3)

**Chapitre 131**

T

oute l'équipe se concentrait dans le couloir. Pour ce dernier match, les équipes entraient séparément, montrant encore plus l'importance de celui-ci. Préparation aussi physique que mentales, je m'échauffai je sentais que mon mental aller prendre un sacré coup durant cette confrontation. La tête haute, j'entendis le commentateur commencer les présentations des équipes, avant de nous appeler. J'eue du mal à mettre le premier pas en avant, et j'entrai dans la lumière aveuglante et j'entendais les cris des supporter qui me sifflaient aux oreilles.

Positionnée, j'attendais impatiemment que l'équipe adverse se présente. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, je regardai directement en direction de leur capitaine. C'était une jeune fille de mon âge, possédant des cheveux noirs, à la même longueur et aussi ondulés que les miens. Ses yeux verts émeraude ressortaient, sa chevelure étant très sombre. Un sourire faux sur le visage, elle avança accompagnée de son équipe. Parmi ses membres, je reconnu Eita qui réajustai ses lunettes réparée à l'aide de bouts de scotch, et Yui, regard baissé, jusqu'à lever la tête en ma direction, jusqu'à reprendre sa position initiale. Le reste était des joueurs venants des trois équipes précédentes.

Je me souvenais, à présent. Son visage me revint en mémoire avec douleur : Norowa Shojo, se faisait elle appeler. A sa vue, Tora et Hakira restèrent choqués, et je me demandai bien pourquoi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de leur demander que nous devions serrer la main de toute l'équipe représente de Feida. Je les regardai avec un air indifférent. Alors que j'arrivai à la hauteur d'Eita, je ne me retenais pas de lui broyer littéralement la main. Il exprima un petit son à cause de la douleur, me regardant d'un air mauvais. Je souris légèrement je n'en avais pas fini avec lui, après ce qu'il avait dit à Shindou. Bizarrement, je n'aperçu pas Satomi… mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu soulagée de ne pas de nouveau me retrouver face à son entrave.

Alors que j'arrivai à Yui, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée, une expression complètement différente à la première que j'avais vue sur son visage. C'est alors qu'elle se pencha légèrement en avant, me susurrant à l'oreille :

-Kazumi, je suis de ton côté. Gagnez ce match.

Je restai figée alors qu'elle se détacha, hochant la tête, avec le même visage. Je l'imitai, lui murmurant que j'y comptai bien. Je la vis s'éloigner je me doutais que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle serait carrément alliée avec nous. J'espérai son soutien durant le match.

Après avoir passé tout le monde, il ne resta plus qu'une personne. Nous nous regardions longuement avant de nous serrer la main, indifférente. Autour de nous, c'était comme si le stade et la situation avaient disparus, et qu'il n'y avait que nous deux, se regardant intensément, dans un silence de plomb. Comment pouvait-elle exister… ? Sa main se logeant contre la mienne me persuada bien qu'elle était réelle, qu'elle ne venait pas seulement de mon imagination.

-C'est toi… Norowa Shojo ? Demandai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Effectivement, disait-elle après réflexion, souriant doucement. Mais appelle-moi Imuzak. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons en chair et en os… n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire doux était des plus faux, et je n'arrivai pas vraiment à me sortir cette idée de ma tête. C'était comme si votre personnage ou ami imaginaire se matérialisait comme ça, devant vous, sans rien dire. Mon regard devait être rempli d'incompréhension, et elle le remarqua, disant doucement :

-Je pense que tu auras bientôt… toutes les réponses à tes questions… Kazumi…

Elle se détacha, laissant ma main tremblante seule. Je la regardai s'éloigner rejoindre ses camarades, allant vers son banc de touche sans se retourner. _Les réponses à mes questions ? _

-Cette fille… c'est… bégaya Hakira.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers notre banc de touche.

-Elle était dans notre classe, répliqua Tora, à moi, Hakira et Sayuro.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama toute l'équipe, choquée.

-Oui, confirma Hakira. Elle était surement la meilleure du collège, et s'ennuyai sans cesse en cours… elle avait les meilleures notes possibles… Mais un jour, bien avant que ces hommes noirs ne soient apparus, elle a quitté l'école du jour au lendemain, après les examens.

-Vous la connaissez personnellement ? Demanda Shindou.

-Non, elle n'était pas du tout sociable… et elle se faisait appelé d'un autre nom…

-Quel étrange personnage… souffla Emcy.

Imuzak… quel nom étrange, en effet. Et pourquoi était-elle dans la même école que Tora et Hakira ? Je me posai tant de questions… et même si elle a dit que j'aurai des réponses, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles n'allaient pas me plaire. Endo, Daisuke et Sakamaki étaient nos entraineurs pour ce match, et nous demandèrent de tout donner. Malgré cette fille, je n'allais pas me laisser aller, et je comptais bien appliquer les consignes à la lettre. Cette confrontation était bien plus qu'un simple match de football aux yeux de l'humanité. Lorsque je vis Shindou, il me disait qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ce Eita sur le terrain. Souriant d'abord, je lui expliquai ce que m'avait dit Yui… tout comme moi, il fut sceptique, et disait simplement que l'on verrait bien une fois sur le terrain. Je tournai les yeux en direction de Karen, qui ne se sentait pas bien elle insista pour faire le match, disant qu'une simple douleur ne devait pas rivaliser avec le fait qu'on avait besoins d'elle pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

Nous nous positionnions sur le terrain, tandis que je regardai une fois de plus la jeune fille au brassard avec détermination Norowa Shojo ou non, nous devions gagner. Puis le sifflet résonna dans mes oreilles. Imuzak se prépara, balle au pied, avant de prendre appui sur son pied arrière, se propulsant vertigineusement vers nous. Extrêmement rapide, elle fit des passes à ses alliés, qui avancèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Je regardai leur défense il n'y avait pratiquement aucun joueur. Non préparés à cette attaque en force dès le départ, nous fûmes d'autant plus impressionnés par la puissance d'Imuzak, qui, à la manière d'un spectre, semblait apparaitre une seconde, pour disparaitre devant une personne comme elle était venue, tant elle était rapide. Personne ne la voyait venir, et tous se faisaient surprendre. Aucun n'eut même le temps d'invoquer son Keishin ou son Mixi Max. Alors qu'ils commençaient à crier leur nom, Imuzak arrivait, et plongeant leur regard dans le sien, ils étaient comme tétanisés durant un instant. Le moment d'après, elle était déjà passé.

_-Bonjour, Kazumi…_

J'entendais… une voix… dans ma tête… la même que celle qui me harcelai alors que j'étais enfant. Je regardai en direction de Norowa Shojo, qui avançait à vive allure, combinant technique et précision. C'était elle qui…

-_Alors ? Quels sont les questions que tu voulais me poser ?_

C'était… une sorte de télépathie… dû à ses pouvoirs de Second Stage Children ? Elle arrivait à la fois à avoir un bon jeu, mais aussi à me parler… Soudain, tout devenait noir autour de moi. J'étais seule, comme dans une autre dimension, mais je devinai qu'il s'agissait de mon subconscient. Imuzak se tenait devant moi, souriante.

_-Qui es-tu ?_ Demandai-je froidement et simplement.

_-Aaaahh…. Qui je suis… la réponse est très longue… mais disons pour l'instant que je suis une partie de toi._

_-Une partie… de moi… ? _Répétai-je.

_-Par le passé, j'ai reçu toutes tes pensées négatives, et tes mauvaises intentions. Et elles sont à présent une partie intégrante de moi…_

_-Mais… Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Imuzak me regarda longuement, renforçant son sourire moqueur. Je la regardai avec incompréhension. Et j'entendis alors l'écho de mon nom se réverbérer dans l'obscurité. Il se répéta, devenait de plus en plus clair, m'appelant. Soudain, Imuzak, le noir, tout disparu pour laisser place à nouveau à Ragnarok, puis à Shindou, en face de moi, perturbé, qui semblait m'interpeller depuis tout à l'heure.

-Kazumi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?! Ton regard était vide depuis tout à l'heure !

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je dans les vapes.

Lorsque je regardai Shindou baisser la tête, je voyais le score de 1-0. Mais alors… j'avais vraiment été coupée du monde durant un instant ?! Il me disait qu'Imuzak venait de marquer, et il insista lourdement à ce que je ne rêvasse pas, car ce match était très important. Je lui hochai la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant. Je levai mon regard vers Daisuke, qui hocha la tête pour faire face à cette équipe, il fallait que l'équipe ultime soit faite… il fallait profiter qu'après ce but nous ayons la balle, pour avoir le temps d'invoquer tous les Mixi Max. Les réponses à mes questions pouvaient attendre. Je me jurai de ne plus me faire distraire où avoir à tous les coups, Imuzak voulait que je me détache du match pour pouvoir le gagner plus facilement. J'indiquai le plan aux autres.

Une fois le coup de sifflet ayant retenti, je criai d'y aller. C'est alors que l'équipe complète invoqua ses Mixi Max, créant ainsi une harmonie entre tous les membres de l'équipe. Face à cette puissance autour de moi, je me sentis plus forte, comme le reste des joueurs. Nous allions renverser ce but, grâce à notre force finale !

-Athéna… disait Imuzak en m'observant. C'est que ça te correspond parfaitement… Et ça m'intéresse beaucoup…

-Que veux-tu dire ?! M'exclamai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon… (Elle sourit malicieusement :) Je vais vous suivre en faisant mon Mixi Max !

_Quoi ? Un Mixi Max ? _D'un coup une bourrasque vint l'envelopper, puis deux grandes ailes s'élevèrent dans son dos. Nous restions stupéfaits en voyant leur couleur : noir. Les plumes provenant d'elles s'envolèrent et tournèrent autour d'Imuzak, prises dans la brise qu'elle générait. _Des ailes…noires… _¨Pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas doutée avant ?!

-Kuro Tenshi! S'exclama Tora. Imuzak, c'est toi qui es ce fameux criminel !

-C'est la première fois que je révèle mon visage, disait-elle posément. On va dire que ces ailes noires me servent beaucoup…

-Tu dois te rendre à la police ! S'écria Hakira.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez me laisser partir ? (Elle tourna son regard en ma direction, puis commença à avancer doucement :) Je suis certainement la personne que en sait le plus sur l'origine des Mixi Max et leurs effets. Encore plus que votre docteur, ou de ce chat qui utilise ces pistolets et son ami.

-La personne… qui en sait le plus ? Répéta Tora, intrigué.

-Eh oui… (Elle rit et marcha en zigzag comme pour passer le temps :) Savez-vous que les Mixi Max purs ont un revers de médaille ?

-Comment ça… ? Demanda Ema, ayant comme moi fait un Mixi Max pur.

-Ceux qui font des Mixi Max purs leur richesse et leur danger, c'est que l'âme récoltée devient une partie intégrante de la personne qui la reçoit… Ce qui fait qu'elle est beaucoup plus puissante… Mais lorsque qu'on essaye de l'enlever, ou de la modifier, c'est très dangereux pour la personne qui la possède, car on doit donc toucher à sa propre âme… Je fais d'ailleurs parti de ceux qui en ont fait un.

Une partie intégrante ? Je l'ignorai, comme apparemment tout le monde sur le terrain. Cela voudrait donc dire que quoi que je fasse, Athéna restera toujours en moi, comme une partie de mon âme…

-Cependant, reprit-elle, il y a une personne pour qui c'est différent… (Elle me regarda puis continua, plissant d'avantage les yeux :) Toi, Kazumi.

-Moi… ? Me désignai-je, stupéfaite. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as déjà donné une partie de ton âme à quelqu'un.

_…__Quoi ? J'ai déjà… donné mon âme ?_

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! M'exclamai-je, commençant à avoir peur.

-Etant donné que tu as déjà donné une partie de ton âme à quelqu'un, Athéna s'est chargée de combler ce vide, et donc s'est intégrée plus profondément en toi… Tu as donc une puissance inégalable. (Me voyant prête à poser une autre question, elle y répondit de suite :) La personne à qui tu as attribué cette âme… c'est moi, Kazumi…


	267. Chapter 132 (3)

**Chapitre 132**

L

_a machine était prête. Après plusieurs tests, la première machine destinée à effectuer les « Mixi Max » était opérationnelle. Leur but était de transplanter une âme directement dans un corps. Bien sûr, ceci n'était que la première expérience ils ne savaient pas réellement si cela allait aboutir. Le but de ces « Mixi Max » n'était pas d'augmenter les capacités, autant physique que mentale grâce à la force de deux êtres mélangés… Leur réel but était…_

_La vie éternelle._

_Cette idéologie qui fascinait tous les hommes était toujours présente. La vie éternelle, ou l'immortalité est une chose que l'humain a toujours cherché à obtenir… après les voyages dans le temps que cette ère a pu enfin développé et utilisé, leur ambition était très grande, et l'espoir d'un monde fantastique se propagea parmi la population. De nombreuses recherches plus poussées furent faites sur ce nouveau domaine un autre rêve qui pourrait être réalité… et une étude porta ses fruits : celle sur le transfert d'âme._

_L'idée serait de transférer l'âme des hommes dans des corps vides à l'infini afin qu'ils soient comme « éternels ». Cette idée fut tout de suite travaillée par les meilleurs spécialistes du Japon. Un avantage autant technologique que militaire, le pays allait révolutionner… et aujourd'hui se déroula le premier test de la première machine pouvant transplanter les âmes d'un corps vers un autre. Pour réaliser cet exploit, ils utilisèrent un nourrisson abandonné, celui-ci n'avait même pas de nom. Pour leur premier essai, ils mirent toutes les chances de leur côté : ils cherchèrent un bébé du même âge qui était de quelques jours, du même sexe qui était féminin, né au même jour, à la même heure précisée au centième de seconde. Et 200 ans plus tôt, au Japon, ils la trouvèrent. Prénommée Kazumi, elle semblait être une jumelle parfaite. _

_C'était parti pour le premier Mixi Max de l'humanité._

_Aucune des deux ne mourut, ce qui fut déjà une bonne chose. Ils gardèrent la jeune fille en observation, gardant sous surveillance la jeune Tsubasa. Ils rebaptisèrent leur progéniture « Imuzak ». Au fur et à mesure des semaines, ils virent à quel point Imuzak était doté d'une méchanceté incomparable, alors que sa « sœur », Kazumi, était calme, gentille, douce… puis ils virent l'erreur effectuée : la machine n'avait pas divisé l'âme, mais la personnalité. Mais un nourrisson ne possédait pas de personnalité propre… juste deux côté : mal, et bien. Imuzak était le mal. Kazumi était le bien. Ces deux enfants bien distincts, n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personnage. _

_Les années s'écoulèrent, puis différentes machines virent le jour… dont celle utilisé pour augmenter les capacités physique, rajoutant une protection supplémentaire triant l'âme avant de la distribuer. Mais aucune d'elle ne transférait entièrement l'âme d'une personne… Et Imuzak, ne servant plus à la recherche des scientifiques, fut une nouvelle fois abandonnée…_

_…_

-J'étais seule, continua Imuzak, et c'est là que je m'étais rendue compte que je pouvais communiquer avec toi par la pensée, surement un effet secondaire de la machine. Mais tu refusais de m'écouter. Et tu m'as bloqué l'accès de ton subconscient, jusqu'au jour où tu as réentendu parler de moi. Elle s'est rouverte avec douleur…

Ce n'étais pas possible… tout cela… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… je restai choqué par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je faisais un pas en arrière, comme subitement prise d'une peur envers Imuzak.

-Je…Je… commençai-je, cherchant mes mots.

-Nous sommes liées, Kazumi, continua-t-elle.

Imuzak était ma deuxième moitié. Elle était comme une sœur. Une criminelle, deux cents ans dans le futur… me ressemblait. Non, décidemment, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je grinçai des dents : tout ceci était sans sens. Faisant apparaître des chaines au bout de mes bras, je me maîtrisai il ne fallait pas que je me déconcentre du match. Relevant une tête déterminée, je n'ajoutai rien. J'étais la capitaine de cette équipe Imuzak ou non, l'avenir de l'humanité reposait en parti sur mes épaules.

-**_Chaînes divines !_**

Je n'allais pas me laisser influencer ! Il fallait que je lance la machine ! Alors que j'indiquai le chemin à prendre, et que mes amis commencèrent à suivre le chemin, Imuzak se rendit presque instantanément à l'endroit de la chaîne, puis la saisit avec fermeté d'une seule main. Je vis alors avec des yeux ahuris la chaine devenir noire puis pourrir petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

-Je suis… l'ange déchu… disait Imuzak d'un air sombre. Je peux donc détruire tout ce qui appartient au domaine du divin…

Alors que je réalisai juste ce qu'elle venait de dire, une bourrasque vint me décoiffer, puis lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le ballon n'était plus à mes pieds. Je jetai un regard en arrière, et je vis avec effroi Imuzak parer absolument toute les défenses.

**_-La Flamme !_**

**_-Cœur Royal !_**

D'un mouvement d'aile, les plumes dansèrent et réduisirent à néant la tentative du couple de l'intercepter. Devant les cages, elle s'éleva dans le ciel, puis prit une plume noire dans ses ailes majestueuses. Celle-ci, à la manière d'Athéna, se transforma en une longue et fine épée qu'elle posta devant elle, avant de la planter dans le ballon, qui fut prit d'une puissance inédite. Il fila vers les cages dans une ombre des plus noires :

**_-Jugement Maudit !_**

**_-Chant des trois royaumes !_**

Il fut impossible pour Shinsuke d'arrêter le tir, Norowa Shojo le fixant d'un regard des plus mauvais. Voyant le terrain comme retransformé dans une atmosphère grise, la poussière émanant de la terre retournée s'éleva dans Ragnarok, comme créant un brouillard immense dans lequel les yeux verts d'Imuzak scintillaient comme ceux d'un chat dans la nuit, se tournant dans ma direction d'un geste lent, me glaçant le sang. C'était comme si elle était… un monstre dans une brume crée de ses propres mains. Et ce monstre… était en parti moi-même…

Elle avait évité tout le monde, même en Mixi Max, à elle seule. Alors que le score affichait 2-0 et que la balle était dans notre camp, directement après le sifflet, elle se lança vers moi, son visage si proche que je pouvais voir toutes les nuances de couleur dans ses yeux.

-Kazumi, j'ai grandi avec l'âme que tu m'as confié… je l'ai développé, et j'en suis devenue puissante… Mais Kazumi, toi aussi tu l'es. Je veux que tu sois mon adversaire… une confrontation entre jumelle tu vois… ?

-Je te défends de dire… que je suis ta sœur ! Hurlai-je de rage.

Elle sourit devant ma réponse, et une fois de plus, une bourrasque emporta sa disparition. Elle était revenue à la charge. J'ordonnai à tous de protéger les cages, mais au fond de moi, même si je savais que c'était horrible, mais je savais qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'arrêter.

**_-Jugement maudit !_**

**_-Chant des trois royaumes !_**

Comme je l'avais prédis, elle marqua. Mon cœur s'effondra : 3-0. Elle était… trop puissante… nous ne pouvions pas rivaliser… mon espoir commença à partir en fumée. Nous étions en train de perdre… et ce par ma faute. C'est à cause de moi si Imuzak est là, comme ça… Sa puissance provient d'une partie de mon âme. La culpabilité commença à monter en moi comme un ouragan. Nous n'arrivions même pas à rentrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu du côté de leur terrain. Elle pouvait anéantir ce qui relevait de la divinité… elle possédait un Mixi Max surpuissant… inutile de se demander pourquoi mon désespoir se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Peu après ce but, la première mi-temps fut terminée. Je sentais dans chacun des membres de l'équipe un trou béant se former au niveau de la poitrine un sentiment d'impuissance. Une demande de la plus haute importance nous avait été faite… mais nous étions en train d'échouer lamentablement. Je regardai une nouvelle fois le score, puis Imuzak. Tora et les autres étaient abattus, restant dans le silence total :

-Les Mixi Max étaient à l'origine… pour la vie éternelle ? Se demanda Tora, dévasté.

-Et j'ai été… le sujet de la première expérience… complétai-je, les larmes me venant aux yeux en réalisant qui j'étais pour cette époque. Pourquoi moi… ? Je n'avais rien fait, tout comme elle…

J'éprouvai une tristesse immense, le fait d'avoir été un cobaye quelconque, alors que cet essai aurait très bien pu me couter la vie. La question du « pourquoi » me revenait sans cesse. Endo alla me voir, les sourcils froncés :

-Ecoute Kazumi, tu es de près ou de loin liée à Imuzak. Et en ce moment, c'est notre plus grande menace durant ce match… je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi, mais l'humanité est remise en jeu en ce moment, et qui sait quelles expériences ils leur feront subir, de la même manière que pour toi… des milliers de personnes seraient en danger.

Reniflant et essayant de contrôler mes larmes, je hochai la tête pendant son silence où il attendait une quelconque réaction. Daisuke continua :

-Imuzak l'a dit : tu as une très grande puissance. Tu peux rivaliser avec elle. Et nous avons la chance que tu y sois proche, toi, elle t'écoutera. (Il se redressa et parla à l'intention de tous :) Vous aussi. Ce n'est pas la première personne hyper puissante que nous avons rencontré jusqu'à présent. Vous pouvez le faire. Même si je ne vois plus les forces de chacun depuis que j'ai quitté l'état de pierre, je sais néanmoins qu'en rassemblant vos forces et qu'en y croyant, vous pourrez la vaincre.

Si tout le monde hochait la tête avec détermination, prêts à en découdre pour vaincre cette fille avec toutes leurs forces, je restais dans l'optique que tout ceci était impossible. J'avais un grand manque de confiance en moi après tout ce qui avait était dit. Je ressentais même l'envie de ne plus retourner du tout sur ce terrain. Sa force écrasante provenait en partie de moi, et je repensai à son histoire. Comme à l'époque, Norowa Shojo avait envahi mon esprit et y a semé le trouble… mais cette fois-ci, je savais que ce n'était pas une illusion, mais simplement une autre partie de moi.


	268. Chapter 133 (3)

**Chapitre 133**

N

ous nous repositionnions sur le terrain, la deuxième mi-temps allait bientôt démarrer. Je frottai mes mains avec stress, et relevai la tête légèrement vers Imuzak celle-ci me regarda avec sourire, comme contente de mon état. Ma vue s'embruma il était impossible que nous puissions gagner… C'était sûr… Personne de l'équipe n'avait osé trop m'aborder après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était certaine : ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Je ne pouvais pas leur dévoiler que c'était impossible de la vaincre après tout, j'étais capitaine… et j'avais désiré qu'ils le comprennent par eux même. Tels étaient mes pensées à cet instant.

Une fois le son strident ayant résonné dans mes oreilles, je vis avec trouble les ailes d'Imuzak se former dans son dos. Derrière moi, j'entendais les cris des joueurs invoquant leur Mixi Max… mais je ne me fatiguai pas. Restant sur place, immobile comme un piquet, les membres de mon équipe n'eurent pas le temps de me crier de me transformer que les Second Stage Children étaient déjà passés à l'attaque, ma jumelle à leur tête. Je les laissai passer, passant si proche que je pouvais ressentir le souffle provoqué par leurs mouvements. Je regardai au sol, le regard vide, et je ne prêtai pas attentions aux cris, aux hurlements, ou à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'étais dans ma bulle. Je ne souhaitai pas bouger, ni même essayer j'étais pour ainsi dire complètement aveuglée par une dépression soudaine.

Lorsqu'à la place du gazon, j'aperçu le noir m'envelopper, je ne réagissais même pas. Comme ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, j'étais coupée du monde… mais je m'en moquai bien. La voix d'Imuzak, résonnant dans l'immense vide qu'était mon subconscient, arriva jusqu'à moi : une voix malicieuse, sarcastique… désagréable à entendre.

-Eh bien alors Kazumi… ? Tu ne vas pas les aider ?

-Non, répondis-je sèchement.

Après ma réponse, je la vis comme se téléporter. Son souffle me parvint juste derrière mon oreille :

-Tu es sûre… ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Surprise par cette apparition dans mon dos, je me retournai, puis constatai un vide. Je ne répondis pas à sa question. Je n'avais pas à lui répondre de toute évidence.

-Je pense pourtant que tes amis ont besoins de toi… disait une voix venant de ma lointaine droite.

Je me tournai dans cette direction : rien. Elle se jouait de moi. Mais alors que je ne souhaitai rien entendre d'autre, une voix me parvint, mais elle était différente de celle de Norowa Shojo. Je reconnu qu'il s'agissait de celle de Tenma :

-Kazumi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Je me tournai pour voir où il se trouvait, mais partout je ne voyais que du noir. Pourquoi avais-je entendu sa voix ? D'un seul coup, j'entendis la voix de plusieurs de mes camarades, tous m'interpellant, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Alors que je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, mon cœur se serra et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Imuzak arriva devant moi :

-C'est bien… ton cœur commence à se remplir de culpabilité… Tes amis t'appellent depuis l'extérieur. Je répète une fois de plus ma question : pourquoi tu ne veux pas les aider ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas, d'accord ?! M'exclamai-je avec rage, la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un moment. Ils n'auront pas besoin de moi… de toute évidence, nous allons perdre…

-C'est seulement avec toi qu'ils auront une chance de gagner, insista-t-elle.

Je serrai le poing, et la voix de mes amis me martyrisait les tympans. Ça, avec l'atmosphère pesante de cette endroit, et Imuzak qui me rabâchait la même idée… j'en avais marre. Marre de toute cette situation. Je voulais arrêter tout ça, c'en était trop. Les mains contre mes oreilles, je criai dans mon subconscient :

-J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi tout cela m'arrive…à moi !? Je n'ai rien fais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie normale… Je ne veux pas de tout ce fardeau sur mes épaules, je ne voulais pas que des scientifiques m'utilisent… Je ne veux pas de cette vie entièrement exposée au stress et à la douleur…

-Alors bats-toi.

A l'entente de cette voix, je tournai la tête, puis pour la première fois dans cet endroit, je vis de la lumière. Mais pas seulement quelqu'un d'autre. Parcourant des yeux tout son corps, il était envelopper d'une armure brillante, et son visage était déterminé, affichant un sourire. Des milliers de questions me traversèrent l'esprit lorsque je reconnu la personne à mes côtés. Il me tenait le bras avec fermeté, comme si le lâcher le ferait partir d'ici.

-Toi ?! S'exclama Imuzak avec fureur et étonnement. Mais comment as-tu pu… ?!

-Kazumi, si tu veux changer les choses, il faut te battre, me disait Tora qui était l'intrus. Toutes ces personnes comptent sur toi.

-Mais… j'ai trop peur de les décevoir… disais-je, la tête vers le bas.

-Tu ne les décevras pas, disait-il en me prenant la main, me réconfortant. Kazumi, tu es une fille exceptionnelle. Cette fille veut te plonger dans les ténèbres, n'y fais pas attention, et affronte-la. Tu peux y arriver. Tu as une force inouïe… utilise-la.

Regardant Tora avec espoir, son armure virevolta. Je regardai Imuzak, qui grinça des dents :

-Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ici ?! S'exclama-t-elle en revenant sur le sujet. Il n'y a que moi et Kazumi qui pouvons y avoir accès ! Dis-moi quel stratagème tu as utilisé !

-Je n'ai utilisé aucun stratagème, la contredit-il. Le lien entre moi et Kazumi est beaucoup plus fort que celui entre elle et toi. (Alors qu'elle comme moi nous demandions quel pouvait bien être ce lien, il resserra son étreinte sur ma main :) Je suis désolée, mais on a besoin de Kazumi sur le terrain. (Son regard devint noir :) Ne t'avise plus de la harceler.

Imuzak grogna tandis qu'elle nous observait baigner dans la lumière vive. Celle-ci ne m'éblouissait pas, et elle était réchauffante, douce, pas comme cet endroit noir et frigorifiant. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une bourrasque m'emporta sur mon côté gauche. Bien vite, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Shindou, en possession de la balle. L'équipe avait réussi à reprendre le ballon à Imuzak… mais… comment ?! L'ex capitaine passa à côté de moi, ne me regardant pas de ses yeux empli de froideur, pensant qu'il était inutile de continuer à m'appeler alors que j'étais sous l'emprise de ma sœur du futur. C'était comme si d'un endroit calme et vide, je passais directement à un champ de batailles bruyant et animé. Tournant la tête à la recherche de Tora, celui-ci arriva à ma hauteur, me demandant de courir vers l'attaque avant qu'Imuzak, bloquée en défense, ne revienne en force.

-Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, commença-t-il pendant que l'on courrait, les phases où Imuzak te parle dans ton subconscient lui font baisser son attention. En entrant directement dans celui-ci et ayant provoqué le tumulte dans sa zone de confort, elle en a été d'autant plus déstabilisé. On a pu lui voler le ballon à cet instant.

Alors que je l'écoutai avec attention, je l'observai, et l'armure que j'avais aperçue à mes côtés n'était plus sur son corps. Cela lui avait peut-être demandé trop d'énergie ? Dans tous les cas, je me demandai bien de quel Keishin il pouvait provenir… et quel était ce « lien » qui nous unissait... Je lui poserai ces questions, une fois que…

-Nous avons besoin de toi, Kazumi, continua-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'il faut l'occuper afin qu'elle ne puisse plus t'emmener à nouveau car dans l'instant présent, tu ne peux pas contrôler cet espace, toi non-plus.

Voyant que je restai silencieuse, je songeai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Marquer quatre buts… cela allait être une tâche difficile… D'autant plus que Tsurugi venait de se faire prendre la balle par un membre des Second Stage Children, avançant dans notre direction. Tora me regarda avec panique, se demandant si j'étais toujours dans la même optique. Mais nous n'avions rien à perdre à tenter quelque chose. J'accélérai en direction du détenteur du ballon, laissant le garçon du futur derrière moi. Montrant les dents, la rage monta progressivement en moi, tel l'adrénaline qui me manquait en ce début de deuxième mi-temps. Je ressentais cette énergie… elle était presque inconnue pour moi. Il était rare que je la développe… Mais cette fois-ci…

**_-Mixi Max ! Athéna ! _**Hurlai-je dans la foulé, ne prenant même pas la peine de me stopper dans mon élan pour ma transformation.

…Cette fois… je la ressentis… Cet esprit qui m'animait, prenant violemment le ballon à l'adversaire, le sentant me faire décoller du sol en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas mes ailes… cet esprit qui me faisait presque perdre ma logique, fonçant droit dans le tas… oui… Un esprit…

De vengeance…

Imuzak était derrière moi, et à partir du moment où j'atteignis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient des cages, je la sentais arriver dans mon dos, cette ombre qui planait sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès… mais elle était loin. Trop loin pour espérer m'arrêter. Il fallait que je marque ce but… quoi qu'il en coûte. Face à Yui, elle se prépara, et j'avançai vraiment sans réfléchir, si bien que j'en oubliais ses paroles au début du match.

**_-Flèche des anges !_**

Les deux mains devant elle, elle n'utilisa pas sa super technique, et se contenta d'essayer de stopper le ballon. Mais il était puissant, et c'est avec un sourire discret qu'elle se plaqua au sol, faisant semblant d'avoir été emporté par le choc du tir. La balle alla toucher les filets. Et ce fut le premier but de ce match final. Celui-ci me requinqua, une sorte de grande satisfaction. Le sifflet retentit, suivit des cris de joies de mes amis, Imuzak remonta le terrain. Elle me regarda avec haine, et je l'imitai, une flamme dans les yeux, restant comme cela une minute à s'observer, le temps pour nous de tout rendre silencieux et statique autour de nous, se concentrant uniquement l'une sur l'autre. C'est dans cette atmosphère que je lui déclarai la guerre :

-Imuzak, l'interpellai-je d'un ton sec. Je ne perdrai pas face à toi. Jamais.


	269. Chapter 134 (3)

**Chapitre 134**

A

près lui avoir dis ces mots dans un sérieux inimaginable, je m'avançai vers le côté de notre terrain, affichant un sourire. Me voyant arriver avec fierté, les membres de mon équipe semblèrent remotivés il était bon pour eux de me revoir sur mes deux pieds. Reprenant une mine des plus graves, je commençai :

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, les refroidissais-je. Nous n'avons marqué qu'un but. Mais c'est lui qui va nous permettre d'avancer.

-Effectivement, la défense avait retenu Imuzak, et de plus elle était occupée avec toi, disait Hakira. Mais cette fois, nous l'aurons à nouveau de face… et il est certain que même avec Kazumi, la retenir va être dur…

Hakira avait raison. Ce but était en quelque sorte un coup de chance… grâce à l'inattention d'Imuzak lorsque Tora était venu me chercher. N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ? Soudain, lorsque je voyais Eita et ses lunettes endommagées, cela me rappelait le match où Shindou était le capitaine.

_« Mais à part la stratégie, c'est vrai que leur puissance de tir et de défense est plutôt moyenne… Shindou doit l'avoir aperçu. » « Exact, avait dit Daisuke, mais tu sais très bien qu'une tactique peut changer ces paramètres si elle est très bonne… »_

-La stratégie ! M'exclamai-je.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ? Me demanda Shinsuke avec interrogation.

-Même si notre attaque ou défense est plus faible, une bonne stratégie peut toujours renverser la donne ! Comme le premier match !

-Mais Eita n'est pas télépathe ? Se remémorai Tenma.

-Je l'ai observé depuis le début du match, répliqua Shindou. Il semble que depuis que j'ai brisé ses verres, il n'arrive plus à distinguer comme auparavant.

C'était notre chance ! J'expliquai à Shindou que nous allions mener la stratégie durant ce match. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre un but de plus ! Mais alors que nous nous concertions depuis tout à l'heure, j'entendis des cris dans mon dos. Alertés, nous nous retournions comme un seul homme vers la provenance de cette cohue : les cages adverses.

-Je peux lire tes émotions… disait gravement Norowa Shojo à Yui, et je ressens très bien ta joie et ton bien être… j'ai même remarqué que tu n'as pas utilisé ta technique pour arrêter la balle… non, en fait, tu n'as même pas essayé de l'arrêter !

-Je t'en pris Imuzak, ça ne se reproduira plus ! L'implora Yui, les larmes au bord des yeux en vue de l'intimidante capitaine. Promis j'essayerai de l'arrêter la prochaine fois, je ferai tout mon possible, et…

-Stop! Cria Kuro Tenshi en coupant la gardienne dans sa tentative de défense et de négociation. Tu empeste la bonne humeur jusqu'à la moelle… Un but est un but… tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans mon combat !

Le visage de Yui était déformé par la peur et l'angoisse. Eita vint plus près, au commandement de son capitaine. Les mains de Hoshino qui agrippaient le gazon tremblaient comme des feuilles elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Imuzak claqua des doigts, et je pus voir aux yeux d'Eita qui devinrent bleus qu'il activait son pouvoir de Second Stage Children. Soudain, le corps de la brune se figea, et sa main vint se poster sur son crâne, la respiration coupée. Alors qu'Imuzak sourit d'avantage, la gardienne se mit à crier de douleur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se concentrant pour la faire dissiper. Mais un nouveau hurlement confirma qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à la situation.

-J'espère que tu vas retenir la leçon… Yui Hoshino…

Imuzak, le regard noir et haineux, alla se poster sur le terrain. Yui haleta, frigorifiée. Alors que mon regard d'horreur et de pitié était tourné vers elle, Tora m'expliqua que c'était l'un des pouvoirs que possédaient ces enfants extraordinaires : ils exerçaient une pression sur leur crâne, si forte que s'il le souhaitait, cela pourrait carrément les tuer, ou provoquer des déformations à vie. Devant cette atrocité, je me promis une chose : sauver Yui, quoi qu'il en coute.

Alors que le match reprit, je fis un signe à Shindou, et tous les membres de l'équipe se ruèrent sur Imuzak pour lui prendre la balle. Tendant une embuscade, Imuzak n'eut pas le choix et passa à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Avançant, il se retrouva cependant en face d'Ema, qui le concerta de ses deux yeux de différentes couleurs, ses ailes de démons déployée et son regard froid comme la glace. C'était sans aucun doute l'un des Mixi Max les plus puissants de notre équipe, un pur qui plus est. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à reprendre le ballon, et se dirigea vers l'attaque.

**_-Chaînes divines !_**

Alors que j'essayai de guider Ema droit vers les cages en la suivant, Imuzak arriva bien vite, et comme précédemment, dès son contact avec mes chaînes, celles-ci se décomposèrent. Elle me fit un sourire moqueur devant ma pitoyable tentative. Mais bien que cela m'ait énervé, je l'avais prévu.

**_-Tacticien Céleste Volcanique !_**

Shindou prenait directement le relai, ne perturbant en aucun cas la course d'Ema, qui dribblai et évitai les adversaires les plus coriaces, que nous avions observé et repéré depuis le début. Alors que j'encourageait cette avancée, Norowa Shojo accentua son sourire malsain, et se dirigea ailes déployés vers la traînée de flamme. Soudain, elle plongea sa main dans ce qui devait être un feu à plus de deux cent degré. Tous furent figés par ce geste, mais elle n'afficha aucune douleur… et c'est à ce moment, qu'à l'intérieur des flammes vacillantes, un feu de couleur noir se créa : celui de la fille maudite. Celui-ci cassa complètement le flux, et le chemin brulant se s'évapora, disparut.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne pouvais pas l'annuler ? Disait-elle avec un ton malsain. Et pourtant, tout est dans le nom !

Ce sarcasme eut pour effet de me faire grincer des dents. Imuzak repartit à la charge, se déplaçant à une vitesse folle à l'aide de mon Mixi Max, prenant par surprise ma meilleure amie qui perdit le ballon. Affolée par la situation, je lançai un regard contenant le même sentiment à Shindou. Il fronça les sourcils avec agacement, commençant à vraiment haïr cette fille, même s'il savait qu'elle contenait la moitié de mon âme. Je réfléchissais à toute allure voyant les regards apeurés des joueurs, il m'était d'autant plus flagrant qu'ils avaient besoins de quelqu'un qui donnait les directives. Mon cerveau bouillonna : il fallait trouver une solution, et vite ! Prenant la première idée qui me venait, je me dirigeais vers Shindou à toute allure, qui fut surprit. Il le fut d'avantage lorsque je serrai ma main dans la sienne, nos doigts s'entrelaçant comme un couple se tenant lors d'un rendez-vous.

-Kazumi… ! S'exclama-t-il avec de légères rougeurs. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Shindou, (je tendais mon bras avec celui de mon ami vers l'avant :) il faut que l'on assemble nos forces.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Disait-il, paumé.

-Il faut combiner nos supers tactiques, expliquai-je alors que j'observai Imuzak avancer dangereusement avec nos adversaires.

-Tu penses que c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il. Et si c'est le cas, Imuzak pourra toujours l'annuler non ?

Je l'ignorai, je ne pouvais pas répondre. Même si je l'aimai et que j'avais énormément de respect pour lui, j'avais envie de lui crier au visage que le temps pressé et que c'était la seule idée que j'avais pondu. Mais je pense qu'en me voyant, et sentant mon tremblement dans mon bras que j'avais du mal à garder tendu, il le devina simplement. Je soufflai, essayant d'oublier le contact chaud de sa paume contre la mienne, qui m'apaisait un peu dans ce tumulte.

Les chaînes commencèrent à se former, avançant en spiral autour de mon bras. J'aperçus alors les flammes en faire de même sur le bras de Shindou. Les deux flux avançaient, et arrivant à nos mains liées, les flammes baignèrent l'acier et les plumes dans le feu ardent. Je regardai le spectacle en silence, aux côtés de Shindou, comme si cela se passait au ralentit, et que nos cœurs étaient connectés, entendant nos pouls qui possédaient le même rythme : calme, reposé. Puis alors, le feu remonta jusqu'à la totalité de la longueur de mes chaînes, et inversement pour Shindou les chaînes montèrent, s'accordant aux flammes. Hésitants, nous nous regardions avec stupéfaction avant de progressivement, lentement détacher nos mains l'une de l'autre, nos doigts s'effleurant, me faisant frissonner, et monter en moi une certaine déception, ayant voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps. Je constatai en même temps que Shindou les chaînes de flamme tournant autour de nos bras respectifs, indépendamment. Nos regards se croisèrent. Contrairement aux chaînes divines, et au tacticien céleste volcanique, cette technique n'était pas destiner à diriger et à créer des tactiques en solo…

Mais des tactiques en duo.

**_-Chaînes du Phoenix !_**

Alors que je parti d'un côté, Shindou partit de l'autre. Imuzak était déjà à la moitié du parcours avant d'atteindre les cages. Dans un geste sec et maîtrisé, mes chaînes montrèrent le chemin à suivre pour Tenma et Tora, qui en voyant les liens ardents, furent étonnés. J'observai Shindou les manier avec grâce, positionnant les joueurs de façon à former une barrière défensive. Norowa Shojo eut un mouvement de recul, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Voyant le tacticien et moi entourés de chaînes enflammées, elle fronça les sourcils. Prise de court, Tenma s'avança sous mes ordres pour utiliser sa technique :

**_-Epée du roi !_**

Et contre toute attente, Tenma réussit à voler la balle à Imuzak, qui resta figée. Notre directive avait permis à notre joueur, même s'il était de niveau inférieur, à reprendre la balle. Il n'y avait pas à dire : les stratégies avaient vraiment le pouvoir de renverser la situation… et nous allions utiliser cela à notre avantage !

A présent, il était temps de guider l'attaque. C'est avec des gestes fluides et précis que je dirigeai les chaînes aux plumes rougeoyantes. Cela me demanda énormément de concentration, à moi comme à Shindou. Il fallait que nous soyons coordonnés, et que nous anticipions ensemble. J'étais dans son esprit, il était dans le miens. Mais malgré ce stress et cette sensation qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire d'erreur, je me sentais comme voler, planer. Le fait d'être avec Shindou, dans une activité similaire, de sentir notre cœur battre à la même pulsation, de posséder le même rythme d'action… oui… c'était comme lorsque…

Nous jouions ensemble de la musique.

Telle une partition que nous devions suivre, nous suivions les notes avec la même grâce et le même panache. Nous étions connectés. C'était un sentiment plus fort et tout autre que la sois disant liaison que je possédais avec Imuzak… là, c'était vivant, c'était plaisant… et c'était… réciproque…

Les flammes scintillaient dans les pupilles des joueurs qui les fixaient, les suivaient. Les Second Stage Children restaient ébahies devant la facilité que nous avions à les dépasser, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien de spécial. Le deuxième but se faisait sentir, et je vis alors Imuzak qui atteignait, essoufflée, le haut du terrain, se trouvant sur notre chemin. Malgré sa fatigue, elle arriva encore à afficher ce sourire malsain :

-Vous n'êtes pas très compréhensif … vos espoirs vont vite se dissiper lorsque vous aurez compris que deux choses céleste qui s'assemble, ça reste du domaine du divin ! (D'une pleine main puissante, elle stoppa la course de ma chaîne pourpre :) Je vais vous montrer moi, qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer !

Mais alors qu'elle resserra l'étreinte dans l'espoir de les briser comme auparavant, les chaînes forcèrent, plus résistantes que jamais, pour finalement devenir plus rapide, brulant la peau d'Imuzak à cause des frottements. Se tenant la main avec douleur, elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que le ballon fut frappé par Karen :

**_-Fleur du désert !_**

Le ballon se dirigea droit sur Yui. Je la regardai avec espoir qu'allait-elle faire ?! Regardant la balle avec réflexion, elle semblait en proie à sa décision finale. Imuzak la regarda avec noirceur, la menaçant. Suite à cela, la gardienne fit son choix. Lançant un regard haineux vers l'ange noir et Eita, elle s'écarta volontairement des cages, ne faisant aucun geste ou signe pour arrêter le tir. Devant cet acte, j'écarquillai les yeux, comme ses coéquipiers. La balle rentra dans les cages.

-Buuuuuttt ! 2-3 pour El Dorado qui remonte au score !

Malgré ce qu'elle avait enduré, et les menaces qu'elle avait reçues… elle avait continué de nous soutenir… même si sa vie pouvait être en danger…


	270. Chapter 135 (3)

**Chapitre 135**

L

e silence s'abattit sur le terrain, tous regardant Yui Hoshino. Regardant le score, Imuzak la regarda, grognant de rage. Je m'attendais au pire… Elle s'approcha de Yui, qui resta impassible, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. L'ange noir resta un instant immobile, la défiant du regard, avant que d'un seul coup, elle agrippa ses cheveux d'une main poignante, la poussant directement vers le sol. A quatre pattes, Hoshino toussa, ayant avalé un bol d'air trop important. Alors que je voulais m'interposer, Shindou m'en empêcha, me lançant un regard sérieux. Imuzak posta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la défenseuse, qu'elle avait relevé à cause de la terroriste qui avait une fois de plus usée de sa chevelure :

-Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! Disait Imuzak d'une voix des plus fortes.

Eita vint à ses côtés, impassible, prêt à utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs psychique. Alors que le regard de Yui croisa les yeux verts de colère d'Imuzak, je n'avais jamais vu son visage aussi haineux. Voyant cette tête des plus affreuses pour ma jumelle, elle grinça des dents, et la gardienne hurla sous le choc mental que lui infligea le garçon à lunette. Ça avait l'air d'être d'autant plus intensif qu'auparavant, et elle eut besoin de haleter pour ressourcer son cerveau en oxygène. Puis alors que tous regardaient ce spectacle avec silence et effroi, Imuzak souriait, satisfaite :

-C'est bon maintenant ?! J'en ai marre de voir ce stupide ballon rentrer dans tes cages…

Mais alors qu'un filet de bave dégoulina des lèvres de la brune, à bout de souffle et tellement choquée qu'elle ne put la contenir, soudain un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et elle commença à glousser, pour rire en éclat. Norowa Shojo restait figée, ridiculisée par une fille aussi petite dans son estime. Yui releva la tête, comme retransformée : un visage dur, mais moqueur, comme si tout cela l'avais peu égratignée, comme si la fille hésitante et timide avait complètement disparue.

-Je ne suivrai plus tes ordres… je ne suis plus ton chien… espèce de corbeaux…

Devant ces paroles, le visage d'Imuzak se rempli de spasme, et elle appela l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe des Second Stage Children avec rage. Yui hurla à la mort, et son cri dura et dura encore, Eita plissant d'avantage ses yeux impassibles. Son hurlement changea de tonalité, devenant plus fort, plus aigue… Alors que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, et l'entente de ce cri encore plus insupportable, je compris enfin que le vrai but d'Imuzak n'était pas de la faire souffrir… mais de la faire mourir. Sa rage s'amplifiant à chaque instant, elle devenait quasi incontrôlable… cette rage que je lui avais confié…

-Arrête ! Arrête ça ! Hurlai-je en me rendant en leur direction. Ça suffit, ça a trop duré ! (Je me mis entre elle et Yui, qui cessa de crier, toussant à terre, semblant ne plus être victime de cette torture :) Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?!

-J'ai déjà tué plusieurs personnes avant elle, Kazumi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec la même colère. Ce n'est pas cette pimbêche qui va changer ma mentalité !

Sa révélation me fit un choc, même si je savais déjà qu'elle était une criminelle recherchée. Je ne pouvais cependant pas avaler une telle chose. Au fond de moi, je l'ignore pourquoi, mais je me disais qu'il y avait forcément une raison à ça. Fermant les yeux une secondes, je me remettais les idées en place :

-Qu-Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que personne ne soit tuée durant ce match… ça prouve que tu es faible de ne pas admettre que nous sommes assez puissant pour te mettre des buts.

Je savais que l'égo d'Imuzak était son point faible. Même si c'était risqué, je m'étais tentée à lui dire ma dernière phrase. Venant de moi, ce dû être différent. Grognant à nouveau, elle me fixa de son regard affolé. Mais je ne bronchai pas, et je soutenais le miens : froid, franc, catégorique.

-Très bien… finit-elle par dire. Que cette teigne se rende sur le banc de touche pour se reposer.

Je regardai Imuzak aller parler à ses camarades, nous tournant le dos. J'aidai Yui à se relever. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et semblait vraiment épuisée. Alors qu'elle me remercia d'un sourire, avant de s'en aller, elle me glissa :

-Gagnez ce match, je vous en prie…

-Je te promets que nous ferons tout notre possible, dis-je avec détermination et conviction.

Elle hocha la tête et souris, avant de s'en aller, mais elle me glissa à l'oreille une dernière phrase, qui me glaça le sang :

-Ma vie en dépend désormais.

Ecarquillant les yeux, je me tournai en sa direction, mais elle ne se retourna même pas. Oui, c'était vrai… si jamais nous perdions, ces enfants aux pouvoirs extraordinaires allez surement la punir pour ses actes. Et tout comme maintenant, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer en guise de sanction. Cette idée me terrifia, et me rappela à quel point j'ai été stupide d'avoir voulu abandonner ce match des milliers de vie comme celle de Yui étaient remises en jeu. Retournant à mon poste, les membres de mon équipe me regardèrent avec inquiétude. Je relevai la tête et leur dévoilai le sort du Yui :

-Si nous perdons ce match… nous serons certain qu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde.

Certains déglutirent, d'autre froncèrent les sourcils, mais je ne rajoutai rien, me rendant à mon poste au milieu du terrain. Alors que le match allait reprendre, j'aperçu avec stupeur Imuzak se positionner dans les cages de son équipe, prête à les défendre. Elle se mettait au poste de… gardienne ?! En voyant ma surprise, elle sourit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler des gants ou une autre tenue.

-Nous devrons renforcer l'attaque, murmura Shindou à quelques mètres de moi. C'est une bonne chose quelque part, car remonter de leur côté sera plus facile.

Oui surement, cependant… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que franchir sa barrière serait une chose très difficile. Cependant, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre Yui Hoshino avait renforcée ma motivation. Norowa Shojo dans les cages ou non, nous allions gagner. Je jetai un regard complice à l'ex capitaine, qui me hocha la tête, avant que cet affrontement ne reprenne.

**_-Chaînes du Phoenix !_**

Shindou et moi nous reprenions la main pour associer les flammes et l'acier, pour de nouveau guider les joueurs. Même si quelques uns de l'équipe adverse avaient prédis nos mouvements, l'un de nous s'assurions toujours d'avoir un joueur ou un groupe capable de lui reprendre la balle. Prédiction des mouvements et des possibilités, savoir comment réagir et comme intercepter, tel était les points essentiels d'une stratégie infaillible. Exactement comme sur un plateau d'échec.

Imuzak restait dans ces cages, toujours ce sourire plaqué sur son visage. Effectivement, Shindou avait raison depuis sa nouvelle position, la montée était plus facile… mais je craignais les cages. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en la puissance de tir de chacun, non, loin de là… c'est juste que je connaissais la force dévastatrice de l'ange noir. Et ça, Hakira et Tora le savait aussi. Dans une coordination et un geste digne d'un couple soudée, les deux amoureux s'élancèrent vers les buts. Tora tira le premier, suivit d'Hakira qui accentua la puissance de la balle :

**_-Tigre Légendaire !_**

**_-Peinture Dévastatrice !_**

Face à ces tirs combinés venant de Mixi Max, il était de faible probabilité qu'elle réussisse à l'arrêter. Elle tendit simplement la main vers l'avant, ne bougeant pas et gardant la même expression sur son visage, lorsque la balle rentra en contact avec la paume de sa main. Les ailes déployées, la balle dû faire plusieurs rotations dans une lumière brillante avant de commencer à ralentir. C'est devant nos visages ahuris que la balle tomba au sol, fumante. Elle l'avait arrêté…

-Il va vous falloir plus que ça pour la faire rentrer, disait-elle. J'ai dis que je ne perdrai pas, et je compte bien respecter ma parole.

Elle avait réussi à stopper deux tirs de Mixi Max… mais comment pouvait-elle conserver autant de puissance en attaque et en défense ?! Je savais que je ne devais pas la sous-estimer, mais c'était au dessus de ce que je pensai… Fronçant les sourcils devant son regard provocateur, je descendais vers le côté de notre terrain, et guida les joueurs avec Shindou pour conserver une défense fiable.

**_-La Flamme !_**

Le ballon reprit, ce fut un nouvel essai pour marquer. Cependant, je grinçai des dents comment faire ? Puis une ombre noire passa à côté de moi, et des ailes démoniques brasèrent l'air à côté de moi :

\- Laisse-moi tirer ! Insista Ema. Je possède un Mixi Max pur je pourrais rivaliser avec elle plus facilement.

-Ema… (je réfléchis un instant, mais nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps.) D'accord. Je compte sur toi.

-Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai ! S'exclama-t-elle avec motivation.

Ses ailes se mouvant de gestes fluides, elle avança en direction des cages avec rapidité. Je dirigeai les chaînes vers elle, faisant comprendre à Shindou que c'était elle qui allait tirer. Devant les cages, Ema fronça les sourcils d'avantage lorsqu'Imuzak accentua son sourire. Elle ne laissa pas la confiance de la gardienne la troubler, et comme elle l'avait promis, elle mit toute son énergie dans ce tir :

**_-Eclat Inversé !_**

Utilisant sa super technique, le ballon fila à une allure vertigineuse en direction des cages. La fille maudite, comme précédemment, tendit son bras vers l'avant, mais cette fois-ci, un souffle de plume noir accompagna son arrêt. C'est au bout de quelques secondes que je commençai vraiment à baisser les épaules, dévastée : une fois de plus, elle avait arrêté le tir. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de deux Mixi Max, mais d'un Mixi Max pur appartenant à la meilleure attaquante de l'équipe, et avec une seule main. Voyant nos visages, elle riait aux éclats. Je regardai le temps tourner avec panique, alors que sans dire un mot de plus elle envoya le ballon à ses coéquipiers. Je restai figée un instant, et me réveillai lorsque Shindou m'interpellai pour continuer la stratégie. Je le suivais, mais une question subsista dans mon esprit, qui devait l'être aussi dans celui de Shindou : comment faire pour marquer ?

Alors que les Second Stage Children se croyaient largement en sécurité avec la défense d'Imuzak, ils limitèrent l'attaque, ne donnant pas plus d'effort que cela. Ça nous arrangeait… mais le problème restait le même. Alors que mon cerveau bouillonnait, le match fut soudainement interrompu par l'un de nos coachs : Endo. Sceptique, je l'entendais crier mon nom et celui d'Ema. Nous les rejoignions.

-Pour espérer marquer, il faut que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez, nous disait-il sèchement.

-Vous êtes les deux Mixi Max purs de cette équipe, compléta Daisuke. J'ai vu que vos forces étaient même particulières… (Nous froncions les sourcils sur le « particulières », et il s'expliqua :) Vos éléments et Mixi Max sont contraires, l'opposés. Mais en étant ainsi, il est plus facile que vous les assembliez. Il faut combiner vos forces : un ange déchu est le mélange d'un démon et d'un ange. Retenez cela.

_Les contraires s'attirent… _Nous hochâmes la tête, et au vu du manque de temps, sans poser de questions supplémentaires nous allions regagner nos places immédiatement. Je regardai Ema avec interrogation : que voulait-il dire par là ? J'étais d'accord pour que nous combinions nos forces mais… je sentais que Daisuke voulait dire autre chose par là. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait absolument que l'on marque, coute que coute ! Et au vu du temps, il fallait faire vite. Le coup de sifflet retenti.

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! _**Armure !

A l'aide de son Keishin armure, Emcy reprit la balle et nous avancions dans l'attaque. Une fois devant les cages, Ema et moi étions prêtes, et c'est côte à côte que nous faisions face à l'ange noir. Celle-ci sourit :

-Tiens tiens, je vais avoir droit aux deux Mixi Max purs maintenant ?

Elle n'était pas inquiète, et elle continuait de plaisanter. Ema et moi nous regardions, tous les deux en Mixi Max, puis nous nous prenions les deux mains, face à face, et nous fermions les yeux, se concentrant. Nos ailes respectives nous couvraient, comme nous protégeant d'une menace extérieure, confinée dans une espace intime, toute les deux. C'était la seule possibilité que j'avais envisagé pour une combinaison, et j'ignorai si cela allait marcher… mais je sentis une force monter en moi, une ombre surgissant dans mon dos : mon Keishin. Celui d'Ema était également présent. Lorsque je regardai au sol, mes pieds étaient entourés d'une lueur blanche, brillante, tandis que le marquage sous Ema était une ombre, sombre et noire comme l'obscurité et les ténèbres. Voyant le spectacle avec moi, le temps semblant se figer, nous nous regardions au même instant. A ce moment, l'ombre d'Ema commença à avancer dans ma direction, me donnant la moitié de son énergie, de même pour ma lumière, pour voir le signe du Ying et du Yang sous nos corps. C'était comme si une partie de moi se détachait, et que celle d'Ema entrait en moi… nous avions fusionné. Enfin, plus exactement, ce fut lorsque nous levions les yeux que nous comprenions que ce n'était pas réellement nous… mais nos deux Keishin, créant ainsi un nouveau spécimen, vêtu de noir et de blanc. La fusion du démon et de l'ange…

**_-Fallen Angel, le Seigneur des deux mondes !_**

Alors que mon cœur cessait de battre lorsque je vis la créature, je réalisai enfin ce qu'il se passait : la force d'Ema ainsi que la mienne avaient réellement fusionnées pour ne faire qu'un… J'avais l'impression d'être bercée dans un rêve, où tout se passait lentement, nous coupant complètement du monde. Peu à peu le Keishin fondait pour se répandre sur nos deux corps. La couleur blanchâtre disparut peu à peu pour découvrir la matière dure et solide. Une armure. Ema et moi possédions la même armure provenant du Keishin que nous avions créé à l'aide de nos auras respectives.

Le temps reprit son court brutalement, nous laissant là, à deux, retrouvant le terrain de football autour de nous, qui nous observait avec de grands yeux. Mais alors que je réalisai encore tout juste ce qui venait de se produire, je sentis l'armure qui pesait énormément, me pompant énormément d'énergie, en plus de mon Mixi Max, comme cette fois-là où j'avais combiné les deux forces. Il fallait tirer, et vite ! Mais une fois de plus, ce fut mon corps qui se mouvait de lui-même, aux côtés de ma meilleure amie. Face à face, le ballon vola à cinq mètres au dessus de nos têtes. De la poussière commença à former un cercle autour de nous, et nous levâmes les bras en même temps, créant un paysage noir et blanc autour de nous. Dans un geste coordonné, nos ailes nous aidèrent à nous propulser, créant une collision avec la balle. Je pris la main d'Ema, la regarda avec détermination, pour que nous sautions à deux sur le ballon, visant les cages. Le décor bicolore se transforma en un gigantesque tourbillon, dont le centre était la balle. Celle-ci parti dans une trainée de l'ombre et de la lumière dans une vitesse et force dévastatrice :

**_-Echec Absolu !_**

Filant droit sur l'ange déchu, cette fois-ci, elle ne resta pas de marbre et afficha un air paniqué. Tentant tout de même par tous les moyens de l'arrêter, les plumes noires créèrent un tourbillon pour engouffrer la balle. Mais celle-ci passa au travers, et alla tendre les filets, faisant élever un nuage de poussière derrière elle…


	271. Chapter 136 (3)

**Chapitre 136**

A

près avoir tiré et avoir entendu le commentateur déclarer notre but suivit de cris de la foule, Ema et moi nous écroulions, genoux contre terre. Nos Mixi Max disparurent, et nous n'eûmes même plus l'énergie de les faire réapparaitre. Lorsque la poussière s'éleva, de nouveau nous pouvions observer ses ailes noires et ses yeux verts se distinguer de la grisaille. Devant ceci, elle ne disait étonnement rien, ne faisant aucune remarque, aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder la balle avec insistance. Je ne cessai de la fixer, intriguée. Même lorsque je fus rapatriée à l'aide de nos amis qui nous prêtèrent leur épaule j'avais tourné la tête une énième fois.

-Kazumi ! M'interpella Shindou, dont j'ignorai la présence alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du miens. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ?

Je secouai la tête, et malgré la proximité, je ne rougis pas ou ne me sentis pas mal à l'aise. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par ce match… et aussi par Imuzak. J'avais de la peine pour elle.

-On dirait que ça va être dur pour vous de ré invoquer vos Mixi Max… disait Tora en regardant nos corps endormies.

-On va tenir le coup malgré ça, répondis Ema toujours prête à en découdre.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce que nous venions de faire, mais mon corps me le rappela durement. Il était certain qu'il allait être difficile pour moi d'appeler Athéna dans ces conditions… mais si c'était le cas, alors qu'adviendrait-il du match ? Qui aurait la force nécessaire pour passer Imuzak ? Nous étions à égalité… un seul but nous séparait de la victoire… ou de la défaite certaine. Nous nous repositionnions, et je vis Shindou qui ne cessai de me demander si ça allait… ça me touchai beaucoup qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais je lui mentais en disant qu'absolument tout allait bien. Lorsque la fille maudite se retourna enfin, elle avait un air impassible collé au visage. Son regard perçant néanmoins, me fixait, moi, ce qui eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Dès le coup de sifflet, ce fut un changement radical de sa part, qui eu pour effet de me glacer le sang. En à peine un dixième de seconde, son visage afficha une rage certaine. Ses ailes la soulevèrent avec un mouvement puissant, puis elle commença à planer, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol. Tout ce passa tellement vite… Je n'eue pas le temps de cligner les yeux qu'elle était déjà là, devant moi, à seulement quelques centimètres. Beaucoup crièrent mon nom, mais mes jambes, alarmées, ne bougeaient pas. C'est surement à ce moment qu'elle me fit le plus peur.

-Si je n'ai pas assez de puissance ou de force… alors je la prendrai moi-même ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix déformée par la colère.

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, je n'eue pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qu'elle plaqua sa main violemment sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où se situait mon cœur. Toussant face à ce choc, à cet instant, je sentis quelque chose monter en moi, qui me fit extrêmement mal. Je restai figée, je ne cillai même plus, n'entendant seulement la voix de mes amis qui crièrent mon nom. Comme si mes yeux me jouaient des tours, progressivement, tout devint gris autour de moi, à la manière de l'arrivée dans mon subconscient. La couleur environnante mit en évidence l'aura noir qui émanait d'Imuzak, et ses yeux émeraude pétillants de me voir ainsi.

Je criai en sentant quelque chose se dématérialiser en moi… comme si je me détruisais de l'intérieur. Je pense qu'à l'extérieur, personne ne pouvais entendre mes plaintes, étant donné que nous étions comme ailleurs. J'essayai de m'enfuir de son étreinte, mais dès que je bougeai le pied, la douleur s'intensifiait. D'un œil je vis le visage de l'ange noir avec dégout : terrifiant, en proie à la folie, à l'exitation. Mon cœur se meurtrie d'avantage, laissant ma voix stridente appeler au secours dans le vide. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

-Je te l'ai dis, Kazumi, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà tout dis… tu as tous les éléments en ta possession…

-Mais… de quoi… tu…

Un nouveau cri. Plus fort, cette fois, montrant l'accentuation de la douleur, comme so elle ne souhaitait pas m'entendre parler. Je ne comprenais rien, ou du moins, je n'avais pas les capacités à essayer de comprendre. Mon esprit était juste affolé à l'idée que je puisse mourir en cet instant.

-Je peux détruire le divin, commença-t-elle. Je suis liée à toi. Tu souffres. Je souhaite être plus puissante. Tu es en danger.

J'enregistrai ses paroles. C'était comme remodeler les morceaux d'un puzzle éparpillé. D'ordinaire, j'aurai adoré ça… mais ce n'est pas le cas actuellement. Mais soudain, j'eue un déclic :

_« Athéna… C'est que ça te correspond parfaitement… Et ça m'intéresse beaucoup… »_

_Et ça… m'intéresse beaucoup…_

Je compris tout. Elle était en train de détruire l'âme d'Athéna grâce à son pouvoir concernant l'annulation du divin… Mais étant un Mixi Max pur… cela me mettait forcément en danger. En voyant mes yeux se dilater, elle aperçu que j'avais compris son stratagème.

-Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, tu sais, me regarda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. En te rendant malsaine, cela accentuera forcément mes pouvoirs… Sans cette dose de gentillesse et de lumière qui sont enchainées à mes chevilles, m'empêchant de voler librement.

La douleur s'accentua. J'étais vraiment en danger. Si jamais je me faisais complètement dévorer par son pouvoir, je ne serais plus jamais moi-même voir même, je pourrai mourir. Et elle deviendra plus puissante. Elle gagnera. Et Yui allait… ainsi que des millions d'autre… Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse faire ! J'appelai au plus profond de mon être une quelconque force, quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, n'importe quoi à échapper à son emprise et à son pouvoir. _Je ne veux pas… je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

Soudain, la douleur avait diminué. J'ouvris les yeux sur mon assaillante, et son visage avait changé, pour afficher de la stupéfaction. C'est là que je découvris qu'une lumière blanche-jaunâtre émanait de mon corps. D'un geste sec, elle détacha sa main en criant, comme si cette soudaine lumière l'avait brûlée, fait mal. Je me demandai ce qui était en train de se produire. L'univers gris dans lequel nous nous trouvions s'effondra peu à peu pour que je puisse revoir le terrain de Ragnarok de nouveau.

Je fis un regard circulaire, et je vis tout le monde observer quelque chose au sommet de ma tête. Sceptique, je suivais leurs regards, puis je fus stupéfaite en découvrant une femme. De l'aura lumineuse, était comme matérialisé une jeune femme, possédant de longs cheveux, un visage aux traits fins et une toge en guise de vêtement. De grandes ailes étaient déployées de son dos. C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'il s'agissait du véritable esprit, de la véritable forme d'Athéna, la déesse de l'Olympe. Figée, je la vis tourner son regard en ma direction, puis me parla d'une voix douce et féminine :

_-Kazumi… je te protège, quoi qu'il arrive. A présent, utilise-moi pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Je t'ai confié ma force fais-en bonne usage._

Je voulais lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Elle me sourit, simplement. Alors il s'agissait là de la véritable force avec laquelle j'ai fusionné ? La jeune femme disparut peu à peu, puis je sentis de nouveau une force immense me submerger lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais retrouvé mon Mixi Max. Je regardai ma main : alors c'était elle, celle qui se trouvait en moi… ? Elle était assez puissante pour contrer le pouvoir de l'ange déchu… je serrai le poing en la remerciant, lui promettant que j'allais l'utiliser pour gagner ce match… afin de sauver toutes ces vies en danger.

Je sentais de l'énergie noire émanant de ma sois disant sœur. Elle se redressa soudain, ses veines gonflées, ne me regardant même pas, et avec une rapidité justifiée par sa colère, elle se dirigea droit vers les cages. Avec stupeur, me réveillant enfin, je paniquai en criant derrière moi :

-Ne la laissez pas marquer !

Nous étions trop loin Shindou et moi pour espérer faire les Chaînes du Phoenix. Fonçant dans le tas, la fille maudite était emportée dans sa colère, et ne semblait pas réfléchir à ses actes, agissant sans établir une quelconque stratégie. Elle était simplement anéantie que rien ne se passe comme elle le souhaitait. Dans sa course, elle fit apparaitre son épée, malgré la longue distance la séparant des cages :

-**_Jugement Maudit !_** Hurla-t-elle, sa volonté se mêlant dans la puissance de sa voix.

Elle avait surement mit toute sa force dans ce tir, qui alla vers les buts à toute allure. J'avais beau courir, il était trop tard pour que je puisse aider la défense. Je ne pouvais que crier à répétition qu'ils empêchent que le ballon rentre au vu du temps qu'il nous restait, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous prendre un but supplémentaire. Et ça, toute l'équipe le savait.

**_-La Flamme !_**

**_-Cœur Royal !_**

Le couple tenta de l'arrêter, mais la balle passa leur défense, toujours ayant un degré de puissance très élevé. Tenma se joignait également à eux, pour essayer de le stopper à l'aide de son tibia, mais il fut complètement projeté en arrière sous le choc. Shinsuke était la dernière barrière possible, mais voyant la vitesse avec laquelle le ballon arrivait, il était quasiment impossible qu'il réussisse à l'arrêter. _Non…non, il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre !_

Mais alors que je m'attendais au pire, j'aperçu une personne se mettant face aux cages, dont les cheveux bleus foncés volait au vent : Ema ! Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie comment comptait-elle l'arrêter ? Soudain, je la vis se concentrer, puis une aura noire émana d'elle, grandissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à matérialiser une femme, comme pour Athéna auparavant, mais elle était physiquement différente… c'était Zéphiris !

_-Tiens tiens, tu m'appelles en personne ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de vouloir me revoir…_

-Ne te méprends pas, je te déteste du plus profond de mon être, disait sèchement Ema. Je t'ordonne juste d'amplifier ma force.

_-« Ordonner » ? Bah voyons… _(un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage :)_ mais bon puisque tu t'es enfin sentie prête à m'accepter, je peux bien te donner une petite récompense…_

Ema fronça les sourcils devant sa provocation, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Le ballon se rapprocha dangereusement des cages, alors que les ailes noires de la jeune fille se matérialisèrent. Alors de toute la force que lui avait acquise Zéphiris, elle tenta d'arrêter le tir d'Imuzak. Bien que ralenti, ses dents se serrèrent lorsqu'elle constata à quel point il était difficile de l'arrêter. Finalement, la lumière noire disparu, mais Ema tomba néanmoins à terre, essoufflée. Shinsuke rattrapa la balle qui roula doucement en sa direction. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de toute l'équipe : on avait évité le but…

Mais je vis le temps restant, et je constatai qu'il ne nous en restait plus beaucoup avant la fin du match. C'était surement notre dernière chance de marquer un but.

-Kazumi ! M'interpella Endo depuis le banc de touche.

Je tournai ma tête en sa direction, puis Daisuke sourit à pleine dent avec de crier :

-Rassemblez toutes les forces de l'équipe ultime pour ce tir final !

Mon visage s'éclaira : rassembler les forces de toute l'équipe… Cela ressemblait au fil rouge du destin, lors de la finale du Football Frontier. Je souris à l'entente de ses paroles : il fallait qu'on le fasse ! Tous hochèrent la tête avec sourire : il fallait qu'on y arrive ! Je me remémorai les différentes forces tandis que j'allais rejoindre l'autre côté du terrain : nous allions gagner ce match… grâce à tout le monde !

Shinsuke, avec son Mixi Max Liu Bei, depuis es cages, lança le ballon.

_« 3__e__ force : Un gardien puissant avec le pouvoir de contrôler un grand pays, avec la ténacité et la volonté de mener à bien ses actions. »_

J'allais rejoindre Shindou puis lui pris la main alors que Emcy, au Mixi Max d'Aelia et Kirino au Mixi Max de Jeanne d'Arc se passèrent la balle, celle-ci émanant une forte énergie.

_« 2__e__ force : Un défenseur charismatique qui réveille jusqu'à le courage de son équipe, transformant la défense en un mur de fer. »_

_« 10__e__ force : Timide et discrète, une princesse utilisant ses meilleurs joyaux afin de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. »_

**_-Chaînes du Phoenix !_**

-Arrêtez ! S'écria Imuzak, perdant peu à peu la raison.

La défenseuse passa la balle au milieu de terrain Tenma, au Mixi Max du roi Arthur, qui avança avant de la passer à Tora, le garçon du futur au Mixi Max du tigre légendaire Taïga. Pendant que j'animai les chaînes enflammée, je repensai à notre périple, notre voyage… nous avions rencontré des personnes géniales, nous avions vécus tellement d'expérience… Il m'a fait grandir… Il nous a fait grandir…

_« 11__e__ force : Le roi du terrain, qui fait attention à ses amis, avec son courage absolu et indéfectible pouvoir à faire avancer les choses._

_6__e__ force : Avec la force d'un félin, il est capable de montrer ses crocs et de griffer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin. »_

-Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! S'écria la fille maudite avec rage.

Mais alors qu'elle essaya de s'emparer du ballon en se déplaçant à sa vitesse habituelle, je m'interposai, lui faisant face, en continuant de conserver les chaînes ardentes. Elle grogna à ma vue, et d'un battement d'aile, elle me passa pour pouvoir interférer la prochaine passe qu'elle avait analysé. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle brise l'assemblement des forces ! Mais Shindou arriva, et la bloqua à son tour, fronçant les sourcils :

-Tu n'interféreras pas cette fois-ci…

Le sourcil d'Imuzak fut prit d'un spasme. Shindou me sourit, je lui hochai la tête. Nous étions combinés pour que rien ne perturbe notre stratégie… et nous allions nous occuper d'Imuzak en la bloquant, et des autres joueurs en les contournant ou les passants en utilisant la super tactique. Ça allait marcher… si nous tenions bon, ce but serait dans les temps ! Tora passa à sa petite amie au Mixi Max de Léonard de Vinci. Ce fut ensuite au tour des attaquants de prendre le relai : Tsurugi avec Okita Souji, puis Karen avec Cléopâtre.

_« 4__e__ force : Une beauté et créativité sans limite, ayant de nombreuse informations utiles sur le camp ennemi_

_7__e__ force : Un attaquant rapide comme l'éclair, avec une puissance de tir énorme. _

_5__e__ force : Une joueuse au charme exceptionnel, capable de séduire ces adversaires, utilisant son physique occidental. »_

Nous étions proche des cages et le ballon était de plus en plus difficile à passer au vue de sa puissance qui augmentait grandement. Il ne restait plus que trois forces à prendre en compte, et il était de plus en plus difficile de prévoir les mouvements d'Imuzak, qui perdait peu à peu toute sa raison, la colère prenant le dessus. Shindou et moi étions au sommet du terrain, avec Ema au Mixi Max de Zéphiris, ainsi que de multiples personnes nous regardant avec espoir.

_9__e__ force : Le démon aux ailes glacé, capable de sa force brutale de retourner les cages en un instant._

Elle passa à Shindou au Mixi Max d'Oda Nobunaga. J'étais la seule restante. Shindou me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, la balle de plus en plus difficilement déplaçable. Il me regarda intensément, déterminé, et m'indiquai d'un hochement de tête qu'il me faisait confiance. La balle se dirigea alors dans ma direction, et je la réceptionnai. Dès que j'entrai en contact avec elle, je sentis la détermination, les expériences, la force, le courage, la tristesse, l'angoisse, ainsi qu'un tas d'autre chose venant de chacun des membres de l'équipe ultime. Je me rendais compte à quel point toutes ces personnes étaient extraordinaires… ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui nous avaient aidé…

_1__e__ force : Un tacticien de génie, qui peut analyser les personnes et les situations, en combinant à la fois l'immobilité et le mouvement._

Alors que je me trouvai face aux cages, Imuzak arriva d'un seul coup devant celles-ci, voulant les protéger à tout prix. Elle se mit à glousser :

-Kazumi… je t'ai enfin rencontré, et j'ai compris pourquoi je t'admirai tellement… Mais je ne me laisserai pas battre une nouvelle fois… pas une nouvelle fois par quelqu'un comme toi ! Hurla-t-elle entre le rire et la rage.

La regardant dans les yeux avec froideur, je me concentrai. C'est alors que je pus voir deux choses bien distincts : l'une avec mes yeux, qui étaient les cages et le visage d'Imuzak se changer avec étonnement, l'autre avec mon esprit : une dimension noire dans laquelle seulement Imuzak et moi nous trouvions.

_-Mais… comment as-tu… ?! S'exclama l'ange noir dans mon subconscient, s'affolant. Comment as-tu pu le contrôler ?!_

_-Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi, Imuzak…_

_Je commençai lentement à m'approcher d'elle, tandis qu'elle restait figer, énervée que je puisse si vite prendre le contrôle de cette espace dont elle était fière d'être la seule dirigeante. Mais à présent, je n'étais plus dépendante d'un seul univers j'arrivai à manier les deux, me mouvant et parlant de deux façons différentes._

J'eue du mal à faire bouger le ballon, lourd de tous ces sentiments. J'entendais les encouragements de mes amis, et des humains dans les tribunes… je me remémorai Yui… il fallait que je le fasse, et ceux, pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé jusqu'ici. C'est alors que je la sentis se détacher de mon pied. Et de toute mes forces, rassemblant celles d'Athéna, de mes amis, et de mon âme, je frappai dans le ballon, celui-ci partant dans une lumière des plus vive, retournant la terre à son passage. Tous comptaient sur ce tir… il fallait qu'il rentre. Il le fallait coute que coute !

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es ma deuxième moitié !_

_Je continuai à avancer sereinement, mes pas créant des ondes sur le sol._

_-Peut-être, répondis-je après plusieurs secondes de silence. Mais tu as beau être puissante, tu as beau avoir développé ma propre âme… tu vas quand même perdre. _

Imuzak, voyant le boulet de canon lui arrivant au visage, créa une barrière à l'aide de ses plumes noires. Elle criait, rassemblant toute son énergie provenant de son Mixi Max surpuissant. Mais la force fulgurante du ballon la fit reculer, l'obligeant à prendre appui profondément dans le sol.

_Même dans mon subconscient, la force du ballon eut un impact sur elle, semblant en mauvaise posture, comme si quelque chose la poussait. Je continuai à avancer dans sa direction. Me rapprochant de plus en plus._

_-Pourquoi dis-tu que je vais perdre ?! C'est insensé !_

_-Et pourtant c'est la vérité, la contredis-je. Tout simplement parce que…_

_J'arrivai à sa hauteur, passant à côté d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autre dont nos chemins se sont croisés durant ma vie. Je voyais qu'elle voulait me retenir pour ne pas me laisser partir, mais elle était figée et ne pouvais pas bouger, trop concentrée à tenter d'arrêter la balle dans la réalité. Arrivée à la hauteur de son oreille, je disais simplement une dernière phrase, avant d'être baignée dans une lumière que je créai par la force de ma volonté, éradiquant les ténèbres de cet endroit à tout jamais :_

_-…parce que je ne suis pas seule._

Ce fut à cet instant que je rouvris les yeux, n'ayant plus aucun contact avec cet autre monde, et que la balle passa à travers la défense d'Imuzak, pour se diriger droit dans les cages. Je me retournai, ne souhaitant pas l'entendre ou la voir d'avantage. C'était le dernier message que je voulais lui donner… ainsi que la dernière vision : le score de 4 à 3.

Le sifflet retentit deux fois, le match était terminé. Des cris de joies s'élevèrent dans Ragnarok, et les visages de mes amis s'illuminèrent de la même émotion. Dans ce tumulte de bonne humeur, je sentais néanmoins un regard glacial, tel celui du fauve… Un regard composé d'yeux vert émeraude, tel un chat dans la pénombre.

_« 8__e__ force : L'ange de l'équipe, soutenant le moral de l'équipe et obtenant leur totale confiance, la déesse qui les mènera à la victoire. » _


	272. Chapter 137 (3)

**Chapitre 137**

U

ne fois le match terminé, nous allions nous retirer dans la salle prévue pour notre équipe sous l'ordre du président Toudou. Pendant que tous étaient à discuter et à parler de notre victoire et des nouvelles techniques, nous devions nous accrocher à une barre, par mesure de sécurité. En effet, avant de m'engouffrer dans les couloirs, j'avais vu Endo et Sakamaki attraper Eita pour que, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il puisse faire descendre le stade Ragnarok sur terre doucement et en sécurité. Mais par mesure de prudence, il avait demandé à tous les spectateurs dans les gradins de s'agripper à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Toudou nous indiqua qu'une fois sur terre ferme, il fallait rester sur place, le temps que les équipes de secours et d'interventions interviennent, et interroge un à un tous les témoins. Nous hochions la tête, et le stade commença à se mouvoir.

Lorsque le bâtiment heurta le sol, il y eut une secousse, mais elle ne fit aucun dégât la descente avait été parfaitement maitrisée. Après cela, les dirigeants d'El Dorado nous amenèrent de quoi boire, pour se restaurer du match difficile qui avait eu lieu. Commença alors une sorte de petite fête en l'honneur de notre victoire sur le tournoi Ragnarok, à laquelle Sayuro se joignit à nous. Les agents devaient déjà se trouver dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, en compagnie de Toudou, pour injecter le fameux sérum pour annuler leur pouvoir et rallonger leur vie. J'avais beau prendre du plaisir, je restai néanmoins quelque peu tendue tant que l'ange noir serait toujours dans les parages. D'ailleurs, quelques questions me tarauder dans mon esprit.

-Que va-t-il se passer pour Imuzak à présent ?

-Surement sera-t-elle arrêter et punie pour les actes qu'elle a commis, disait Ema en reprenant une gorgé de son soda.

-Mais je me demandai : si elle fait partie des Second Stage Children… comment se fait-il qu'elle ait demandé à Eita ?

-Parce qu'elle n'est elle-même pas un Second Stage Children.

Nous tournions la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre que Satomi. Le visage de Sayuro s'éclaira, se détachant de sa console portable. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur cadette. Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, l'otaku observa le pansement dans l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas ils m'ont injecté le sérum, disait Satomi avec un doux sourire après quoi Sayuro resserra son étreinte en la remerciant de tout cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle expliqua qu'elle s'était retirée du match de son plein gré, ayant vu sa sœur la faire revenir à la raison. A présent, elle était une humaine tout à fait normale. Je souris devant cette complicité, et me rappelant de ce style d'attachement, je revenais sur le sujet :

-Tu disais qu'Imuzak n'était pas une enfant extraordinaire ?

-En effet, continua Satomi. Elle est venue à nous, à l'époque nous n'arrivions pas à nous faire entendre par le gouvernement. Alors elle était arrivée… puis elle nous a expliqué qu'elle nous aiderait, à condition qu'elle devienne la chef. Tout le monde appréciait ses idéaux… alors tous avaient accepté. Mais elle n'a pas de pouvoir comme nous…

-D'ailleurs, répliqua Ema, pourquoi Eita n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nous affaiblir nous ? C'est vrai quoi… il aurait pu faire ça, et puis, ils auraient gagné.

-Je pense qu'Eita était sous le commandement d'Imuzak… déduis-je, et j'imagine qu'elle voulait un combat tout de même loyale contre moi…

-C'est plausible, disait Satomi. Eita était plutôt faible d'esprit. Et une fois il…

-Kazumi ! Ema ! Venez vite, il y a un problème !

Tenma nous interpella depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Il était en compagnie de Karen, assise à ses côtés, qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, se tordant de douleur. Nous accourions autour d'elle, suivies par le reste des personnes présentes.

-Karen ! M'écriai-je. Ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle !

Son visage se tordait de douleur, se retenant de crier. D'un coup elle se calma, soupira et sourit, comme pour me montrer qu'elle allait bien :

-Mais oui ça va… (J'observai alors un liquide coulant le long de sa jambe. Suivant mon regard effrayé, elle accentua son sourire :) Regarde, je suis tellement heureuse que je pisse de joie…

-Karen arrête tes bêtises ! S'exclama Emcy en déboulant. Tu es en train de perdre les eaux !

_Quoi ?_ Moi comme toute l'équipe restai figée devant ces révélations : Karen allait accoucher ?! Mais… Cela devait faire à peine deux mois qu'elle était enceinte ! De plus, son ventre n'avait pas gonflée ! Tremblante, je m'inquiétai terriblement pour elle, si bien que mes muscles ne se mouvaient pas alors que mon cerveau envoyait plein d'information. Shindou, voyant sa cousine dans cet état, prit directement les directives :

-Je vais chercher un adulte sur le terrain !

-Mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, nyaa ! S'écria Koitaro.

-On est trop loin… disait Emcy en palpant le ventre de Karen, l'auscultant, étant la meilleure en médecine ici présent. Elle va devoir accoucher ici.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Karen était sur un brancard, emmenée par des médecins parmi le public, qui avait été téléporté par hasard. Shindou, efficace, avait réussi à appeler à l'aide, et à les repérer. J'admirerai toujours son tact et ses bonnes idées. Je la regardai s'éloigner, Emcy et Tenma à leur trousse. Le ventre de ma meilleure amie, grossissait de minutes en minutes, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Tenma, qui tremblait de tous ces membres, avait néanmoins dit que c'était son devoir en tant que futur père. Avant que Karen n'entre dans une salle improvisée à la dernière minute pour un accouchement, Tora se pencha au-dessus d'elle :

-Karen, si tu le souhaites, je peux retourner dans le passé pour empêcher ça de se produire…

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux contractions. Je ne veux pas… il y a tellement de choses qui…

Elle cria de nouveau, en proie à la douleur. Je me doutai qu'elle refuserait, et Tora aussi apparemment mais il voulait toujours lui laisser ce choix. Elle serrait la main de Tenma, et avec Emcy qui avait insisté pour aller à l'intérieur, ils entrèrent. La porte se referma devant Tora et moi, qui restions immobiles dans le silence.

-Comment c'est possible qu'elle accouche maintenant… ? Me redemandai-je, inquiète.

-Ce voyage était surement trop dur pour elle, disait une voix familière derrière nous, qui s'avérait être celle du Docteur Arno.

-Comment ça ? Répliqua Tora, sans être étonné, ayant l'habitude de ses apparitions soudaines.

-Durant les voyages dans le temps, les molécules d'une personne sont déplacées, sans même qu'on s'en rende compte. Surement certains de ceux de Karen ont interagies avec celui de son bébé, ce qui a accéléré sa croissance… Et si son ventre n'a pas grossi, c'est à cause du même type de symptôme qu'une grosses non su : si elle n'était pas prête mentalement, alors son corps n'a pas suivi.

J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire, mais pourtant, Arno n'avait jamais menti jusqu'à présent. Et dire que Karen était en train d'accoucher, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Je demandai avec inquiétude si la santé du bébé allait en pâtir il disait que normalement, l n'y avait pas de danger pour lui, ce qui me rassura. Et c'est là que je me posais la question, en me mettant à la place de Karen : qu'allait-elle faire de l'enfant ? Alors que je me le demandai à l'instant, le docteur fit volteface pour disparaitre comme il était apparu. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put utiliser son stratagème : Tora, le regard sérieux et froid, agrippa solidement le bras d'Arno, comme un fauve attrapant une proie avant de le dévorer :

-Docteur Arno, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir… je pense que j'ai besoin de quelques explications…

Arno était à la fois surprit et angoissé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, peu confiant, lui qui a l'habitude d'être si décalé. Il devait bien savoir de quoi le jeune homme parlait, même si je n'en avais moi-même pas la moindre idée. Il soupira, se résignant à lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Tora me fit signe de la tête de les suivre pour s'assoir sur un banc afin de discuter tranquillement. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers la salle dans laquelle Karen devait être en train d'agoniser, avant de les suivre, me disant qu'il était inutile de patienter ainsi pendant des heures devant cette porte.

_Tiens bon… Karen… !_

Une fois assis, Tora et Arno restèrent silencieux. Le jeune garçon du futur était plutôt dépité, et attendant enfin le bon moment pour en parler, il dit enfin :

-Arno, pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous rien dit au sujet des Mixi Max et de leurs origines ? (Il ne répondit pas, comme apparemment Tora l'avait prédit, puis il continua :) Vous travaillez sur cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur fit un bond à l'instant, et lorsque je vis les sourcils d'Arno se froncer, cela confirmait les dire de Tora. _Il avait… il était responsable de…_

-C'est vous qui avait donné ma mauvaise personnalité à Imuzak ?! Me levai-je, ma voix vacillante.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Tora avait insisté pour que je vienne. Il afficha un visage désolé, puis secoua la tête, la voix tremblante de culpabilité :

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se volatiliser loin de nous et de tous ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient à la surface. Alors que Tora et moi attendions la vérité, il commença à dévoiler :

-Oui, j'étais l'un des nombreux scientifiques travaillant sur ce projet… ils me promettaient de grosses sommes d'argent que j'aurai pu dépenser pour mes propres projets… J'ai assisté à ton Mixi Max, Kazumi, et je peux te dire que j'étais totalement contre le fait qu'ils utilisent des innocents, des orphelins, des humains… pour réaliser cette expérience… Mais il m'avait menacé, disant que je serai un scientifique détesté, et que personne d'autre ne financerait mes projets si je ne les écoutai pas alors je suis resté sous silence. Pendant huit ans, j'ai dû continuer les recherches… et j'allais voir souvent Imuzak. Elle qui était seule dans sa cage… à être observée en permanence, analysée. Un jour, en voyant cette pagaille, j'ai craqué : j'ai ouvert la cage d'Imuzak pour lui laisser une chance de s'échapper de tout ça, pis je me suis enfui. Aujourd'hui, je travers le temps et les époques, tel un criminel en fuite, recherché par le congrès pour avoir libéré la plus grande délinquante du Japon… et peut-être du monde…

J'ignorai si je devais ressentir de la pitié ou de la haine envers lui. Il avait dû traverser de nombreuses épreuves pour en arriver là… mais il avait tout de même participé à l'élaboration du premier Mixi Max… Alors que Tora ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela non plus, des hommes arrivèrent en courant dans notre direction. Portant des costumes, ils devaient appartenir à la sécurité ayant intervenues sur les lieux. Tora se leva comme moi pour leur faire face, tandis que leurs visages étaient couverts par l'inquiétude :

-Que se passent-ils ?! S'exclama Tora à leur intention.

-Vous faites partie d'El Dorado ? (Nous hochions la tête :) Savez-vous où se trouve votre président ?

-Toudou ? Il doit être dans la salle de réunion… que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!

-Kuro Tenshi a réussi à nous échapper… Elle est en fuite. Désolée, mais nous sommes pressés, il faut que nous parlions au président.

_Quoi ? Imuzak était encore… en fuite ? Ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'arrêter ?_ Nous nous écartions, et alors que je pensai à Arno qui était recherché, je tournai la tête : il avait disparu, profitant de cette intervention pour fuir, lui aussi.

-Il a toujours culpabilisé trop pour parler de ses erreurs passées… murmura Tora en regardant la place vide.

-Imuzak… va surement encore… tuer des personnes…

Sous le choc, je m'effondrai sur le banc. Tora essaya de me réconforter, me caressant doucement le dos en me disant qu'on l'arrêtera forcément un jour. Je ne voulais plus la revoir. J'avais réussi à bloquer mon esprit de nouveau pour ne plus qu'elle y accède… Une fois calmée, il fallait que je change mon esprit. Je me remémorai comment Tora était rentré dans mon subconscient…

_« Le lien entre moi et Kazumi est beaucoup plus fort que celui entre elle et toi. »_

-Tora… de quoi parlais-tu lorsque tu étais avec moi et Imuzak dans cette espace ?

Devant la question, il se figea et prit un sourire bête, et se grattant l'arrière de la tête :

-Aha, tu sais, je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien… (Je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas se justifier. Avant que je ne réplique quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vis son visage changer pour prendre un air plutôt triste et nostalgique :) Tu sais comment j'ai deviné… qu'Arno était mêlé à tout ça ?

Le regardant dans les yeux, je secouai la tête doucement il est vrai que je m'étais posé la question sur son sens aigu de l'intuition…Voyant ma réponse, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis commença :

-Lorsque j'étais petit… il y avait un chat dans ma famille. Il m'avait vu grandir… on l'avait pris quand j'étais né. J'étais très attaché à lui c'est surement à cause de ça d'ailleurs que je me suis intéressé à la race féline… mais un jour il fut pris d'une maladie. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je pleurai presque tous les soirs, car j'avais peur qu'il parte. Arno était comme un oncle pour moi, une personne de ma famille avec lequel je jouai souvent… et un jour, il est venu me voir et il a dit…

_« Tu veux que ton chat reste pour toujours à tes côtés ? »_

-Ce à quoi j'avais répondu positivement, comme tous les gamins de cet âge… surtout qu'il était aux abords de la mort… Il avait acquiescé avec sourire… puis le lendemain…

_« Regarde Tora ! Il n'est plus malade maintenant ! _

_-Salut Tora, nyaa ! Je vais mieux maintenant regarde, nyaa ! »_

-… Ce robot aux abords de peluche avait pris sa place. J'avais du mal à y croire au début… surtout qu'il pouvait à présent communiquer. Je lui posais des questions personnelles… et il répondait toujours juste, avec ce petit « nyaa » à chaque fin de phrase. J'ai regardé Arno avec sourire il me l'avait rendu. En grandissant, je me suis posé des questions, et je le regardai avec interrogation. Mais aujourd'hui je comprends : il avait réussi… à transplanter l'âme de mon chat en entier dans ce robot en peluche… Ce chat qui m'est si précieux aujourd'hui… Koitaro.


	273. Chapter 138 (3)

**Chapitre 138**

J

e venais d'apprendre l'origine de ce chat en peluche… alors il aurait s'agit d'un vrai chat à la base ? C'était possible de faire une expérience pareille ?

-Tu voudrais dire que… Arno a découverts le secret du transfert d'âme qui pourrait mener à la vie éternelle ?!

-Je pense oui… disait-il en repensant au passé. Mais les autres scientifiques ne doivent pas être au courant… il doit être le seul à avoir réussi cette exploit. Mais je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il doit être recherché…

-Alors Koitaro est vraiment une légende vivante, plaisantai-je.

-Bizarre comme légende cependant, nyaa ! Retrouva-t-il le sourire.

Si jamais j'avais su que ce petit animal devait être l'exemple pour l'humanité japonaise… et alors que nous avions retrouvé le sourire, une autre bonne nouvelle nous vint : au loin, un homme en blouse blanche cherchant quelqu'un aux alentours nous repéra et nous cria que Karen avait donné naissance à son enfant. Souriant, nous suivions le médecin au pas de course. Il nous indiqua que tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, et qu'il fallait appeler nos amis pour qu'ils puissent venir, Karen l'ayant demandé personnellement.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir les gens ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le bébé était en train de se faire ausculter par les deux hommes dans une autre pièce.

Karen s'affala dans son lit, bras tendus, soufflant à plein poumon. Son front dégoulinait de sueur, et même si elle plaisantait, je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait énormément souffert. Tenma, de l'autre côté de la pièce, était tout pâle, et se tenait fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Lui demandant à répétition si ça allait, il hocha la tête en tremblant, choqué. Je pense qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Alors que nous n'osions pas parler, j'osai mettre le sujet sur le tapis :

-Karen… je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes une décision maintenant.

Devant le sujet un peu brusque, et étant donné l'état actuel de Karen, les autres me regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se décide. Et ça, Karen en était parfaitement consciente :

-Je…Je ne sais pas… disait-elle, la main sur son front. A présent, je vois que tout est allé beaucoup trop vite… Je… Je pense que je ne me sens pas prête. De plus… (elle gloussa :) J'imagine bien la tête de ma mère si elle me voit arriver du jour au lendemain avec un gosse…

Elle essaya de plaisanter, mais je la connaissais trop bien : elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de son erreur, et elle savait très bien qu'elle serait rejeté par sa famille sévère, ainsi que tous ces proches : elle en deviendra la honte, et serait forcément mise à la porte. Voilà la réelle signification derrière cette blague lancée à tout va. Connaissant Karen, je sais qu'elle était forte, et que ceci ne la blesserai pas tant que ça… mais elle pensait aussi à Tenma… et à son enfant. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être mère. Elle me l'avait affirmé elle-même : au vu de son caractère et de ses actes… elle n'en était pas digne. J'avais beau lui dire qu'elle se sous-estimer, et que tout le monde faisait des erreurs… elle me disait que celle-ci était lourde à porter.

-Je dois payer, c'est comme ça… continua-t-elle. Et puis, je veux une jeunesse aussi… elle s'est arrêtée trop vite… Et Tenma (elle se tourna vers son petit-ami :) je vois bien que tu n'es pas confiant et qu'au fond tu ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite, comme ça, d'un coup…

Tenma, s'étant fait découvrir sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments, commença à pleurer. Il se les essuya instantanément, ne voulant pas faiblir, et prouvant que si Karen souhaitai garder l'enfant, il serait là pour l'épauler, pour l'aider, et qu'il sera toujours là pour compter sur lui. Karen lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert :

-Tenma, tu es trop gentil… je passe pour quoi moi maintenant, hein ?

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la rosée, et tous furent touchés devant le couple soudé. C'est à ce moment que l'homme rentra dans la chambre improvisée, apportant un bébé des plus magnifiques. Karen le prit dans ses bras, et tous se penchèrent vers le nouveau-né qui poussa des petits cris. Le médecin sourit devant la famille réunit, puis il annonça :

-C'est un garçon.

Ma meilleure amie caressa avec émotion le petit garçon, suivit de près par Tenma, puis par chaque personne une à une. La jeune attaquante pleura et resta un moment silencieuse, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'arrivai pas à identifier si ces larmes étaient de joie ou de tristesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seul la voix du bébé résonnait dans la pièce, tous le regardant avec silence et sourire, tout comme sa mère et son père qui le caressèrent tous les deux. Karen déclara alors, la voix tremblante :

-Je… Je vais le faire adopter… j'ai pris ma décision… il sera mieux dans une famille qui… (les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :) C'est difficile de ses séparer de lui alors qu'il est si beau…

Nous gardions le silence, tête vers le bas, compatissant. Tenma l'enlaça, la réconfortant. Après une minute elle se détacha et secoua la tête, pensant qu'elle devait être forte. Tora demanda avec un sourire réconfortant :

-Tu veux lui donner un nom ?

Elle regarda Tora d'une manière à demander si elle avait bien ce droit. Le garçon amateur de félin hocha la tête, et Karen regarda Tenma avec sourire :

-A vrai dire nous avions déjà abordé le sujet par curiosité… et nous avions choisi… Nous avions imaginé que… aimant les fleurs je représenterai la terre et… (Elle renifla, les pleurs lui revenant :) que Tenma… représenterai le ciel alors…

-Lui… ce serait les rivières… continua Tenma en prenant la main de Karen alors il s'appellera…

Le suspense était à son comble tandis que nous regardions avec peine le couple en proie à l'émotion, tristes néanmoins, même s'il ne connaissait que leur progéniture seulement depuis quelques heures. Ils s'en étaient néanmoins attachés. Même en si peu de temps. Tenma continua, un sourire aux lèvres, prononçant le prénom de son fils :

-Suiro[1]…

-Tu es sûr que ces médicaments feront effet ? Demandai-je à l'intention de Tora, dans le couloir.

Tora avait donné des gélules à Karen avec son accord celles-ci, venant de cette époque, et hautement perfectionnées, avait des vertus médicinales impressionnantes : elles endormaient celui qui les prenait, faisant de ce sommeil un sommeil hautement réparateur, et ce malgré les émotions, les bouleversements, ou la douleur. Elles étaient beaucoup utilisées dans les hôpitaux.

-Oui, certain… pour ce qui est de l'adoption, Hakira, Sayuro et moi l'emmenerons dans l'hôpital le plus proche à l'aide des adultes… nous leur expliqueront que nous l'avions retrouvé abandonné, sinon ils se mettront à la recherche de Karen pour de la paperasse.

-Je te remercie, le saluai-je. Je suis un peu inquiète pour Karen et Tenma…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'en remmèneront. Cependant, il vaut mieux en parler au moins de personne possible, surtout adultes. Je ne pense pas que Daisuke ait divulgué l'information… sinon ça pourrait vite dégénérer.

Je hochai la tête aux conseils de Tora, puis je soupirai : et maintenant ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Nous avions battu les Second Stage Children qui n'existaient plus vraiment à présent, et nous étions presque tous interrogés par l'équipe de sécurité. J'avais demandé à Satomi ce qui était arrivée à Yui j'aurai voulu la revoir pour la remercier du fond du cœur… mais elle me répondit qu'elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment… puis j'avais reçu la confirmation de Sakamaki qu'elle avait été soignée, puis envoyé à l'hôpital comme les autres enfants extraordinaires.

Nous fûmes alors convoqués par le président à la salle de réunion. Daisuke, Endo, Toudou et Sakamaki étaient là, et nous remercièrent du fond du cœur pour avoir sauvé l'humanité durant ce tournoi. Ils nous indiquèrent que si jamais nous avions un problème, il suffisait d'appeler un numéro qu'ils nous donnèrent, passant au-delà des lignes temporelles.

-je suis vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de récompense attrayante, étant donné que nous avons tous le bâtiment à reconstruire et…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le coupai-je. Je pense que je parle au nom de tous en disant qu'il était de notre devoir de le faire. (Tous hochèrent la tête.) Juste peut-être une chose que vous pourriez faire…

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, disait le président.

-Faites en sorte que Suiro Matsukase trouve une très bonne famille rapidement, dis-je en souriant, regardant Tenma qui me le rendit avec joie.

-Parfait, nous le mettront en tête des listes d'attente, et ferons tout notre possible pour aider la famille... nous allons chercher son nom dans la liste des données. Mais pourquoi cet enfant en particulier ? Vous avez eu des contacts… ?

-Disons que c'est pour faire une bonne action, me justifiai-je simplement. Oh, et essayez d'oublier que c'est nous qui vous l'avions demandé. C'est tout ce que nous souhaitons.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sceptique, il ne pouvait cependant pas refuser une requête de notre part après ce que nous avions fait. Ils nous disaient alors qu'ils prépareraient la caravane pour repartir, et nous demanda de le faire au plus vite pour ne pas être pris d'assaut par les journalistes, et parce que rester trop longtemps dans une époque différente n'était pas une bonne chose. Comprenant, l'équipe se dirigea alors vers la navette qui nous ramènera à la maison, Karen étant apportée par un lit à roulette, encore dans un profond sommeil. Alors que Shindou m'appela pour les rejoindre, je lui disais que j'arrivai. J'avais deux-trois dernières choses à dire à Toudou…

-N'oubliez-pas de féliciter Yui Hoshino également… vous devez aller la voir. Elle a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver. (Il hocha la tête, disant qu'il comptait bien le faire en l'ayant vu à l'œuvre.) Oui et aussi… évitez d'enlever des personnes et de leur laver le cerveau sans qu'elles puissent comprendre ce qui leur arrive…

C'est plutôt gêné qu'il hocha la tête je devinai qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir le choix, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Hakira. Alors que je m'en allai pour rejoindre mes amis, les saluant, je m'arrêtai à l'entrebâillement de la porte, et avec une voix sombre et un air grave, je disais, sans me retourner :

-Ah et une dernière chose… Arrêtez-la.

Sans répondre, il devait bien deviner que je parlai d'Imuzak. C'est sans un mot de plus que je me dirigeai vers la caravane. Une fois à l'intérieure, je vis Karen endormie sur son siège, se régénérant. Sayuro et Satomi nous firent signe de l'extérieur, tandis que le van commença à décoller, Koitaro aux commandes. Je leur fis signe avec sourire, tandis que l'engin décolla, leurs contours s'éloignant peu à peu. Ma tête contre la vitre, j'admirai le paysage de cette ville 200 ans dans le futur, puis avec froideur le stade Ragnarok… avant qu'un trou de verre ne se forma vers notre destination finale : Inazuma. Dans le bus, tous étaient silencieux, se remémorant leurs souvenirs de ce voyage long et périlleux qui allait s'achever dans peu de temps. Tout ça avait été très éprouvant. Mais même si j'ai des mauvais souvenirs, fais des mauvaises rencontres, et ressentis des choses horribles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au positif. Non… tout ça s'arrêtait beaucoup trop brusquement…

Une fois de retour devant notre collège, tous descendirent, la bonne humeur de retrouver leur chez-soi. Ils aidèrent à débarquer Karen, et l'équipe restée à notre époque vinrent nous saluer, et apprirent avec sourire que nous avions gagné. Tora, Koitaro et Hakira les regardèrent avec joie, tandis que je restai devant eux. Je ne voulais pas les quitter si vite… aussi soudainement…

-Vous savez… les membres de Raimon n'ont pas vraiment fêté notre victoire… et notre joie a été coupé instantanément…

Je les regardai et ils me sourirent, voyant où je voulais en venir. Je pris ça comme une acceptation. Tous allèrent leur dire au revoir, un à un. Ils montèrent alors dans la caravane et je pus voir les propulseurs se déployer.

-Surveillez-bien vos portables ! Leur criai-je avec sourire, voyant la caravane s'envoler dans le ciel.

* * *

[1] « Suiro » en japonais signifie « cours d'eau ».


	274. Chapter 139 (3)

**Chapitre 139**

L

'ambiance était animée. La fête de fin de guerre du futur – ainsi l'avait-on baptisé – battait son plein. Entre musiques, boissons et dance à volonté, tout était parfait. Plusieurs heures après que la caravane soit partie, Karen s'était réveillée, et nous lui avions expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que la requête que j'avais attribuée à Toudou. Durant les jours suivants, nous essayions de reprendre le cours de vie normale, mais Karen n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette, de même pour Tenma. Je lui avais dit que cette fête l'aiderait à se changer les idées… et apparemment, ça avait fonctionné elle dansait actuellement au centre de la pièce, mettant le feu à la piste de danse.

J'avais proposé l'idée de la fête, et tous étaient partant, bien évidemment. Nous avions tout organisé, Shindou et moi s'étant portés volontaires pour faire les préparatifs. Le tacticien avait proposé sa maison comme lieu d'accueil, et celle-ci fut entièrement décorée par nos soins. Comment ça se passe entre nous, me demandez-vous ? Eh bien c'est plutôt difficile… étant donné que ces histoires concernant Imuzak, les Mixi Max et les Keishin armure étaient enfermées dans un coin de mon esprit, j'avoue que les souvenirs liés à Shindou revenait à chaque fois que j'étais trop proche, ou que je me retrouvai seule à ses côtés.

Kirino suivait Emcy partout, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir plusieurs fois la rousse, mais pas de la déranger. Pour Ema, tout se passait pour le mieux, et cette histoire de torture psychologique était bien loin derrière elle… ce qui était tant mieux d'ailleurs. Comme je l'avais promis à Tora, je les avais appelés depuis le numéro que m'avait donné Toudou pour les inviter. Imuzak était toujours en cavale, mais aucune victime à l'horizon. Suiro avait trouvé une famille dont Tora en montra la photo à Karen elle fut comblée et pleura sous l'émotion. Je pouvais affirmer que c'était des larmes de joie. Satomi et Sayuro s'étaient remises à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux vidéo ensemble… et bien que Satomi n'ai pas pu venir, elle nous avait salué de loin. Yui non plus n'avait pas pu venir… apparemment, lorsque Tora avait été voir pour elle à l'hôpital, elle s'était volatilisée. C'était étrange… mais j'avoue que l'on avait aucune piste pour la retrouver. J'aurai tellement voulu lui reparler…

Pour cette soirée, ce fut Koitaro dans la peau de l'habilleur ! Utilisant sa manette, à l'aide des conseils donnés par Ema, il faisait apparaitre des robes dignes de contes de fée. Si bien qu'Emcy avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse, me rappelant l'époque du Roi Arthur.

-Kyyyaaaaa ! Kurama tu es trop beeaaaauuuuuuu ! 3

-Mais pourquoi vous l'avez invité celle-là ?! S'exclama-t-il, Sayuro pendu à son cou. (Mais personne ne lui répondit, le laissant dans la panade, pouffant de rire en passant à côté) Eh ! Aidez-moi ! Ne restez pas à passer sans rien faire ! Arrête Sayuro ! Argh… Mais… Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-Tu es sublime ce soir... disait doucement Tora vers Hakira, menant la danse.

-Plus belle qu'un tigre ? Demanda-t-elle avec sourire.

-Euh… (il sembla hésiter, comme si le choix était difficile. Voyant sa petite amie le fusiller du regard, il prit un sourire bête avant de répondre précipitamment :) B-Bien sûr mon cœur voyons… tu es la plus belle chose au monde !

-Princesse, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Disait Kirino en s'agenouillant près de sa rousse.

-Eh bien… (Emcy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis finit par poser délicatement sa main dans la sienne, détournant le regard :) O-Oui…

-Comme d'habitude, tu ne danse pas… disait Ema en s'adossant contre le mur, juste à côté de Tsurugi qui contemplait la scène.

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise… dis… (Elle tourna la tête en sa direction, sceptique. Il reprit avec un air sérieux :) Promets-moi de rester la même pour toujours à présent.

-Ah euh… (Il était rare qu'elle le voie rougir et détourner le regard ainsi. Elle en fit de même, regardant ses pieds en acquiesçant, essayant d'être naturelle malgré son cœur battant :) Oui, oui bien sûr…

-Je suis contente… qu'il ait trouvé une famille… disait Karen avec un sourire triste, tenant fermement son gobelet qu'elle venait de prendre du bar.

-Karen, tu aurais fait une mère parfaite, disait Tenma la réconfortant. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours la meilleure… et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours à tes côtés. (Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis Karen sourit :) Je préfère te voir sourire que dans cet état.

-Merci… Tenma…

Je souris en voyant tout le monde heureux. Je regardai Shindou en train de servir les joueurs demandant à boire. Il était mignon en tenu de serveur, que Koitaro lui avait confectionné. Voyant l'ambiance animée, je me dirigeai à pas lent, traversant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de la demeure de Shindou. Il était parfaitement entretenu, les haies délimitant un chemin de pierre sur lequel je débouchai, éclairé par la lumière de la salle derrière moi qui traversait les vitres. De l'autre côté, des parterres de fleur, et une magnifique fontaine. Les bruits d'eau m'apaisaient, malgré le brouhaha de la musique de dehors… je pus tout de même profiter d'un instant calme et paisible, propre à la nuit sombre. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau limpide. Je regardai profondément le liquide s'écouler peu à peu. Pendant ce voyage, ils avaient tous appris quelque chose.

Kirino avait appris à s'aimer, à s'accepter malgré ses différences avec les autres, comprenant que c'est cela qui le rendait unique.

Emcy avait appris à développer sa confiance en elle. Elle a acquis des règles et des notions de vie, la rendant plus gentille, douce, agréable et surtout moins timide.

Tsurugi avait appris qu'il avait quelque chose à protéger, et que pour cela, il allait se perfectionner. Il avait trouvé un véritable but, et une personne qui comptait pour lui.

Ema avait appris à affronter ses peurs, et en est ressorti beaucoup plus forte. Elle a su faire face à ses émotions pour rester elle-même.

Karen avait appris à se juger d'elle-même, et à prendre les bonnes décisions. Cela lui as permis de voir les côtés des choses autrement, et de se préoccuper des choses justes qu'il fallait faire.

Tenma avait appris qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la personne qu'il aime, quitte à plonger dans les abysses, ainsi que le sens des responsabilités.

Shindou avait appris à contrôler sa force, et a été capable de grands exploits. Je l'admire particulièrement pour tout ce qu'il a accompli…

Et moi… qu'avais-je appris ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela m'avait apporté ?

Je remontai mon regard vers la sculpture au sommet de la fontaine : deux oiseaux. Deux beaux oiseaux qui se frottaient l'un contre l'eau pour humidifier leurs ailes, se rafraichissant sous la chaleur de l'été.

_-Le corbeau et la colombe sont certes très différents… Mais ils restent de la même espèce. Et pourtant, beaucoup font la distinction entre ces deux oiseaux. _

Je me crispai à l'entente de la voix qui venait de parler dans ma tête. _Pourtant ce n'est pas possible… j'avais bloqué mon esprit ! Ne me dites pas… qu'elle allait de nouveau me hanter… ? Oh non… ça allait recommencer… ça allait…_

-Kazumi ?

Je me tournai vers les fenêtres et Shindou s'y tenait. Vue comme ça, je pus réellement constater à quel point ce costume lui allait à merveille. Rien qu'à le regarder sortir de la lumière, je rougissais un peu. Il me regarda avec un visage tendre, et étonné. Il arriva dans ma direction, lentement, ses pas s'ébruitant sous les cailloux du chemin :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air perturbée…

Imuzak ne me parlait plus. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Me persuadant que ce devait être le cas, mon visage se détendit. Je hochai la tête avec sourire.

-Ça va, oui… je repensai juste à tout ce qu'il s'était passé…

-Ah, je vois… disait-il avec compassion. (Il me regarda de la tête au pied avant de rougir en détournant les yeux :) Je n'avais pas remarqué ta robe avec le service mais… décidément le mauve te va merveille…

Rougissant à mon tour, je le remerciai puis regarda la fontaine de nouveau, pour ne pas recroiser son regard. J'entendais ses pas se rapprocher en ma direction. Il se mit juste à côté de moi, suivant mon regard. Son épaule contre la mienne, je sentais le tissu se frotter contre ma peau, me procurant des frissons. Si jamais je tournai la tête dans sa direction, mon visage ne serait qu'à quelque centimètre du sien. Côte à côte sous ce ciel étoilé, il regarda la fontaine avec la même attention que moi. Mon cœur ne savait plus à quel rythme aller, entre la proximité du garçon que j'aimai et moi, et la nuit calme et apaisante qui faisait tout pour que je me sente à l'aise.

Alors que nous restions comme ça quelques minutes, sa main gantée se posta devant moi, tendue. Je la regardai, sceptique, puis le regarda, la lueur de la lune éclairant un côté de son corps. Il me fit un sourire doux :

-Tu n'as pas encore dansé n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris à mon tour, puis pris sa main avec délicatesse, tandis qu'il m'emmena au centre du chemin rocailleux. Alors, comme s'inventant notre propre musique dans notre tête, nos pas se coordonnèrent sous les multiples constellations. Tout mon stress avait disparu. Les paillettes blanches dans le ciel semblaient danser à nos côtés, indiquant que même les divinités approuvaient cette harmonie. J'avais déjà dansé à ses côtés auparavant… mais pourquoi aujourd'hui était-ce si différent ? Pourquoi je pensais que cette nuit, cette soirée… était spéciale ?

-Shindou, qu'ai-je appris durant cette traversée ? Disais-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Est-ce que si je ne me rends pas compte de ce que j'ai vécu c'est parce que… tout ceci n'avait aucune valeur ?

-Est-ce que tout ceci n'avait aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Je relevai la tête pour croiser ses yeux foudroyant. On aurait dit qu'il était… en colère… qu'il le prenait personnellement.

-B-Bien sûr que non ! Bégayai-je, perdant pied. C'est juste que je…

M'embrouillant dans mes paroles, j'en venais aussi à m'en perdre dans le rythme. Butant un pied dans l'autre, j'en venais à tomber vers l'avant… mais deux bras m'enlacèrent, me rattrapant et me serrant, comme si j'étais en porcelaine et que de resserrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu cette étreinte aller me faire tomber. J'enfoui mon visage dans l'épaule de celui qui m'avait rattrapé. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de son étreinte. Nous restions comme ça un petit moment. J'aurai payé cher pour voir le visage de Shindou à cet instant… Soudain, je sentis sa main se poser doucement au sommet de ma tête. Son contact était chaud… et je me figeai, fermant les yeux, comme pour enregistrer les moindres sensations que je pouvais éprouver à cet instant. Lorsqu'il senti que mes muscles s'étaient tendues, il stoppa sa descente, détachant un peu sa main de mon cuir chevelu, pensant que cela me dérangeai. Mais je serai ma prise sur sa veste… et sa caresse se fit jusqu'au bout, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux fins et ondulés.

-Kazumi… m'interpella-t-il.

Surprise qu'il prononce tout à coup mon prénom, je redressai ma tête, pour me retrouver pile en face de son visage. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de voir son expression, ou même de visualiser la distance entre nous deux, car immédiatement il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Surprise, ma bouche se crispa d'abord, puis le contact chaud me liquéfia, me détendant peu à peu, ses mains se positionnant mieux pour m'étreindre. Ce fut surement le baiser le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais connu… Après un moment qui m'a paru court, mais en réalité qui durait bien plusieurs secondes, il détacha son visage du mien, rouvrant ses yeux noisette doucement.

-Comme ça, on est quitte… sourit-il doucement.

Mon visage devint rouge pivoine puis je reculai, plus que gênée mais j'étais intriguée. Ce baiser n'était que… pour rendre l'appareil ? Je me sentis stupide d'avoir cru que cela était une déclaration de sa part… Mais pourquoi alors m'a-t-il caressé les cheveux ? Retenus à cet instant, lorsque nous étions sur son cheval ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas repoussé lorsque je l'avais embrassé ? Ces sentiments étaient-ils réels… ou non ? Ma vision s'embruma il fallait que je réfléchisse posément… mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en eu presque mal. Je reculai de quelques pas… Puis, voyant le visage de Shindou se décomposer, je fis volte-face si jamais je le voyais comme ça je…

Mais alors que je m'en allai dans la direction opposée, quelque chose me retenu. Chaude, sa main s'était postée sur mon poignet. Je sentais le feu parcourir le long de mon bras pour arriver jusqu'à mon cœur. Son étreinte était faible, il ne voulait pas me faire mal… mais juste le fait qu'il m'effleure ainsi me stoppa dans ma course, ravivé par un sentiment d'espoir. Il avait toujours le don de me faire ressentir tellement de choses… par de simples gestes. Il n'osait pas parler, et j'entendais sa respiration saccadée : il était stressé, et son pouls devait cogner dans ses tympans.

-Kazumi je…. (le simple fait qu'il prononce mon nom ainsi me faisait mal, ajouté à l'attente, qui me fit défiler toutes les possibilités de suites de sa phrase.) Je suis vraiment désolé… Je me comporte comme un idiot je… mes idées s'embrouilles tellement lorsque je suis à tes côtés…

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne bougeai pas. Il resta silencieux à la fin de sa phrase, cherchant ses mots, ou simplement voulait-il profiter du silence de la nuit, qui l'aiderait à continuer. Il devait sentir que je tremblai de joie, de stress, de peur, je l'ignorai mais… faites qu'ils n'interpréteront pas ça d'une certaine manière.

-C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose comme ça… continua-t-il. Parfois, j'agis de moi-même, et je regrette seulement après de m'être comporté ainsi. Mais tu vois… (je devinai qu'il était très gêné :) lorsqu'on danse ensemble, que l'on joue ou… récemment lorsque l'on a fait les Chaînes du Phœnix… Je trouvai qu'il y avait une sorte de renouveau… quelque chose qui fleurissait en moi…

Je ressenti des papillonnements dans l'estomac, et j'avais l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre, j'allais m'effondrer. L'eau coulant comblant le silence, il vit que je ne répondis toujours pas, ou que je ne donnais aucun signe que tout cela pouvait m'intéresser. Il bassa le bras, me faisant frissonner de froid à l'emplacement ou sa main serrait mon poignet. Il tenta une question :

-Tu…Tu le porte toujours ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta il l'avait remarqué… Il s'en était souvenu… Je fis tout mon possible pour que ma voix ne parte pas en vrille, tant j'étais stressée :

-O-Oui… je l'ai… toujours sur moi…

-K-Kazumi, tu pleures ?! Disait-il, gêné.

Je n'osai pas me retournai, essuyant de ma main mes yeux humides mais je n'arrivai pas à contenir mes pleurs :

-Oui… J-Je pleure de joie…

-M-Mais pourquoi ? Disait-il, désolé.

-Je suis… tellement contente… que tu me dises tout ça !

-Kazumi…

Me prenant le bras, il m'entraina doucement, m'incitant à me tourner en sa direction. Je me sentais tellement ridicule de pleurer ainsi devant lui… d'un geste doux et lent, il me prit les avants bras, et les abaissa, afin de voir mon visage. Je ne voulais pas me montrer en train de pleurer… Mais il sourit tendrement, et de sa main, il effleura mes yeux, dégageant les larmes qui s'y étaient logés.

-Kazumi… arrête de pleurer comme ça… ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir…

Savoir que je le faisais souffrir accentua les larmes contre mon gré. D'un geste rapide et instinctif, j'entourai son ou de mes bras, pleurant au creux de son épaule silencieusement. Il me laissa un peu de temps avant de me murmurer :

-Je t'aime… Kazumi…

-Shindou… l'interpellai-je, surprise de ses paroles, avant de pleurer de nouveau de joie. Moi aussi ! Moi aussi Shindou ! Ça fait tellement longtemps…

-Je suis heureux… disait-il, fermant les yeux et m'enlaçant à son tour. Si tu savais comment je stressai ! J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejette…

Je serrai mon emprise j'étais tellement heureuse… je me demandai même si ce n'était pas un rêve… Je souriais :

-Jamais je ne te rejetterai Shindou… Jamais…

-Je suis content de l'apprendre mais… tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant, gloussa-t-il.

-Désolée c'est juste que c'est tellement… irréel…

Me détachant de son étreinte, nos visages affichèrent tous les deux des sourires ensemble, nous nous aimions. Tous les deux, dans cette nuit sombre qui semblait tout endormir… notre amour était néanmoins né. Il était vivant, réel… Lumineux, éclatant, tout comme la lune qui éclairait nos visage se rapprocher, puis nos lèvres se touchaient. C'était céleste, comme les constellations et les dieux nous regardants d'en haut… Et comme si les ailes d'Athéna m'avaient poussé dans le dos, je me sentais plus légère, libre, vivante…

Et c'est ainsi, une nuit de belle lune argentée, que moi, Kazumi Tsubasa, j'avais enfin appris la chose que je cherchai : j'ai appris ce que cela faisait d'être aimée par le garçon dont on est amoureuse…


	275. Epilogue (3)

**Epilogue**

-S

hindou ! Je…Je suis enceinte, ça y est !

Kazumi, Shindou, 24 ans. Habitants dans un appartement à Londres, ils enchaînaient les concerts et les récitals, connus pour leur talent de musiciens. Le jeune homme enlaça sa compagne depuis le temps qu'ils souhaitaient avoir un enfant… Kazumi composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie Karen depuis gamine, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui avais fait promettre de la prévenir la première… bien sûr, une réunion entre amies s'imposa ils allaient surement devoir retourner au Japon. Elle avait hâte de revoir Ema, Emcy, et des tas d'autres jeunes filles avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié par le passé, comme par le présent.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu retourner à cette époque, nyaa ?

Tora était là, à les contempler sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le menton dans la main, ils les enviaient. Se laissant glisser le long du mur de brique, il retomba sur la plateforme des escaliers de secours.

-Je l'ignore… soupira-t-il. Une sorte de culpabilité qui m'envahie peut-être…

-Vis-à-vis de ces deux-là, nyaa ? (Koitaro tourna le museau vers le couple en question :) Eh bien, c'est qu'ils sont charmant en tout cas, nyaa… Mais c'est vrai que tu leur as menti plus d'une fois, nyaa…

Ça, le chaton n'avait pas besoins de lui rappeler c'est justement ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il le fallait bien… sinon, le destin aurait été changé, et il ne serait peut-être plus là… où alors un paradoxe se serait créé. Il connaissait très bien les lois du temps la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

-Oui mais on va dire que ma langue a fourché plus d'une fois… surtout pour **_Apollon, dieu de la musique_**…

-Ton Keishin est très puissant, nyaa, mais ne pas l'utiliser dans une équipé d'élite est quand même plutôt louche.

-Seul Shindou l'a vu, et il n'était pas au courant de ses origines… disait Tora, l'esprit dans le vague.

-Sans oublier ce que tu as dit à Kazumi, nyaa, que tu étais lié d'une certaine manière…

Tora se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le mur certes, il avait fait des erreurs… mais il en était obligé. Alors que Kazumi se faisait attaquer, il se sentait en train de disparaître. Si jamais Imuzak avait anéanti Athéna, peut-être que Kazumi aurait été morte, ou qu'elle aurait quitté Shindou… ce qui aurait pu le tuer à son tour…

Ce n'était pas si simple de protéger ses aînés, quand on était leur petit petit petit fils…

-Tu peux être fier de ta famille, nyaa, disait le chat en regardant une fois de plus les jeunes adultes, et se remémorant des adolescents. En parlant de ça, c'était un coup de chance d'être rentré dans son subconscient, nyaa ?

-Complètement… décortiqua-t-il avec encore un soupire. J'ai utilisé le Keishin que j'avais reçu d'eux en pensant que ça aurait un quelconque impact… et puis je suis rentré à l'intérieur de cet endroit sombre et ténébreux… où je m'étais senti tellement étouffé… Je pense qu'elle n'a pas deviné que je parlai des liens du sang…

-J'espère pour toi en tout cas, nyaa. Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas stupide, ces deux-là, nyaa…

Lorsque Tora avait appris la disparition de sa petite amie et de l'une de ses amies les plus proches, en sachant qu'il fallait une aptitude au football pour les combattre, il avait immédiatement pensé à eux. Ils l'avaient intrigué. D'une part, il apprit de l'une de ses plus vieilles grands-mères qu'il s'agissait d'un Keishin représentant un couple de la famille. La pauvre avait la mémoire trop atteinte pour retrouver les prénoms, e aucune autre personne ne connaissait l'existence de footballeur dans leur arbre. Après tout, cela remontait à tellement loin… 200 ans pour être exact. Le jeune garçon avait fait de méticuleuses recherches pour les retrouver et demander leur aide. **_Apollon, dieu de la musique_**, était surpuissant alors il se douterait que ces deux ancêtres l'étaient aussi… Il ne fut même pas étonné en trouvant qu'ils faisaient partie ensemble de la même équipe de football, celle-ci championne nationale. _Alors c'était à ce point-là…_

Quelque part, en les voyant, il voyait qu'il leur ressemblait la même passion pour la musique, le football, et quelques ressemblance caractérielles par ci par là… Mais il les admirait. Du plus profond de son cœur. Que ce soit pour leur puissance et leur force, émotionnelle et sur leur jeu, ou sur leur amour pur, naissant et grandissant, qu'il espérait avoir la même avec la jeune Hakira Takashi. Oui… décidemment, il était fier d'être de leur famille…

-Et dire que Kazumi est liée aux Mixi Max… qui aurait cru… disait Tora, son menton à présent sur ses genoux.

-C'est que tu as vraiment eu une bonne impression sur ce coup là, nyaa ! Mais… (son visage marqua son inquiétude :) J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour toi… et pour elle aussi… enfin pour vous deux, nyaa.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tora, sachant que son animal était rarement inquiet.

-C'est Imuzak, nyaa, disait-il en indiquant la source du problème clairement. Cette fille est très puissante, et peut faire subir toute sorte de chose à Kazumi, nyaa elle ne s'arrêtera pas là.

Le visage du féru de tigre s'assombrit. Si Kazumi était en danger, alors lui aussi. Mais il se dit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas encore accès au maniement temporel… Elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal en personne, et Kazumi avait bloqué son esprit. Il l'avait remarqué. Mais Koitaro, comme lisant dans les pensées de son maître, disait d'un air grave, sans jeu de mot :

-Tout cela n'est qu'une question de temps, nyaa.

Et Tora grinça les dents devant la vérité de Koitaro : elle semé la terreur et multipliait les attentats. Elle tuait de sang-froid. Elle pouvait facilement faire des menaces, ou tout simplement voler un engin.

-Elle ne saurait pas s'en servir… se défendait Tora.

-Elle peut demander à quelqu'un avec un pistolet sur la tempe, nyaa.

Les mots du chat étaient dur, mais l'animal se devait de remettre Tora dans le droit chemin : ce n'était pas terminé. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire en voyant la fin du match de Ragnarok son plan avec les Second Stage Children n'avait pas fonctionné… mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour accomplir ce qu'elle souhaitait. En rencontrant Kazumi, elle avait accompli un objectif mais elle devait être déjà en action pour le prochain. Tora repensant à tout cela, hésita avant de ressortir une lettre de sa poche. Koitaro se demanda ce que c'était Tora ne lui répondit pas.

Il lui avait omis ce détail après qu'Imuzak se soit enfui, il y avait une lettre posée sur le banc de touche. Le garçon l'avait dérobé discrètement. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte… mais il craignait le pire. Le chat bougonna un instant, en colère, et voulu lui crier dessus. Mais voyant l'angoisse de Tora pour ouvrir la lettre, il décida de ne pas rajouter de pression supplémentaire. Alors qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il déplia le morceau de papier plié à l'intérieur :

_Je suis le corbeau. Tu es la colombe. Mais un chasseur ne fait pas de distinction lorsqu'il est affamé. _

_Que la partie commence…_

Légère, elle manqua presque de s'envoler avec le vent… un plume noire se déposa sur le sol aussi sombre que les ténèbres, qui eut comme l'effet tranchant d'une épée lorsque nos deux compagnons la virent, leur visage se figeant d'effroi.

A SUIVRE…

N.A. : salut a tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet Epilogue :D je veux vraiment savoir vos emotions pour la fin de cette saison... donc un max de Review ;3

Le tome 3 est donc terminé, mais j'ai un message à faire passer : il y aura une grosse FAQ de fin de tome (et des chap hors série ?) et donc pour cela j'aimerai que vous posiez vos questions aux personnages, ou à moi, ou au personnes représentants les perso en IRL.

Pour ça, rendez vous sois sur mon blog, sur l'article prévu, ou je vous donne mon skype. Ajoutez-moi en me disant que vous êtes une lectrice (un lecteur ?). je serai ravie également de discuter avec vous si le coeur vous en dis.

Voilà, sur ce, je suis heureuse d'avoir terminé ce tome, et je vous laisse travailler pour la FAQ :D moi je réfléchis pour le tome 4 *^*

A plus !

Skype : kazumi-tsubasa

/!\ ce message sera supprimée d'ici peu.


	276. Présentation t4 - Prologue

**Présentation du tome 4 : Prise pour cible **

Après le tome colossal de Chrono Stone, on va partir sur quelque chose de différent... ça sera un peu un "la vie sans football 2" (vu qu'on en a bien manger du match de foot x) ) mais qui, cette fois-ci se passera en hiver (donc a partir de décembre) et surtout... au statut de "couple" !

Eh oui, il a fallu trois tomes mais ça y est ! Et pour ce tome 4, je réserve un peu plus d'action, moins d'intrigue et quelques situations délirantes (qui ont beaucoup plu au tome 2 dailleurs ^^). Un mélange de sérieux et d'amusement, combinant vacances et... assassinats !

Vous avez bien entendu ! Une sorte de James Bond d'inazuma x) vous verrez, vous verrez... et nous allons également suivre les évolutions des couples et personnages, qui vont augmenter soit dit en passant...

Alors ? Prêts pour ce tome 4 ? Le FINAL de Kazumi's story ? A mon clavier, et à vos souris, pour lire la dernière saison cette aventure ! èwé

**Infos supplémentaires :**  
**Commencé en** septembre 2015  
**Terminé en** ?  
**Nombre de pages :** ?

**Synopsis :**  
Deux semaine après Chrono Stone, Kazumi est aux anges : Shindou et elle sont enfin en couple... Mais malgré cette réjouissance, une nouveau danger plane sur la jeune fille ; elle est menacée de mort ! Poursuivie par de nombreux assassins, elle va être aidée par Kikuno Seido, une membre de la SSJ qui a pour but de la protéger... et qui n'est pas inconnue aux yeux de certaines personnes... ainsi qu'une observatrice dans l'ombre... entre tentative de meurtre, vacances d'hiver et histoires de couple, plongez dans le dernier tome de la saga !

J'espère que vous allez aimer la fin de cette fanfiction ^o^ !

* * *

**Prologue**

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année reposa sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes, coudes sur son bureau de chêne. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que la jeune enfant avait passé les portes des services secrets japonais, clamant une vérité rocambolesque. C'était limite si elle ne sortait pas de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour nous raconter des âneries pareilles… Mais étant le PDG de cette association colossale, il ne pouvait pas laisser simplement cette jeune fille rentrer chez elle comme si de rien n'était… de plus, en réalité, son histoire l'avait pour ainsi dire intriguée.

Les SSJ : les « Services Secrets Japonais ». Ceux qui combattent les pires menaces dans l'ombre afin de ne pas troubler le quotidien des habitants du pays. Son directeur, Arihiro Fujishiro, était comme une sorte de ministre des armées secrètes, un poste que personne ne devait réellement connaître… comme l'homme qui les dirigeait.

L'un de ses employés chargés de l'administration et des autres choses ne concernant pas les missions, entra dans le bureau sombre et climatisé, frissonnant au contact de l'air glacé. Se postant devant son supérieur, droit comme un piquet, il commença son rapport :

-Les détecteurs de mensonges sont formels : elle ne semble pas en train de nous faire une farce. Nous avons également cherché dans la base de données : aucun antécédent criminel, ou médical.

-L'informatrice dirait la vérité… ? En déduisit Arihiro, arquant un sourcil devant la folle possibilité.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait très forte. (Il regarda son chef baisser le regard avec sérieux :) Que comptez-vous faire, monsieur Fujishiro ? Elle insiste lourdement sur ses propos…

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas la relâcher comme bon nous semble, ou même de lui effacer la mémoire… Mine de rien, je trouve cette informatrice très intéressante…

-Je ne vois pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir…

-Par précaution, nous allons considérer que ce qu'elle dit est la vérité. Dans ce cas, il faut envoyer l'un de nos hommes immédiatement.

-Ce serait peut-être une perte de temps non… ? Hésita le salarié.

-Si ça peut rassurer cette jeune fille, c'est le mieux à faire… Et si ce qu'elle dit est vrai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Après ce silence de réflexion qui mettait plutôt mal à l'aise le garçon immobile, il se calla un peu plus dans le fond de son siège, pour répliquer d'un ton glacial :

-…Nous allons envoyer la jeune fille.

-La jeune fille ? répéta l'employé, incrédule. Vous voulez parler… d'_elle_ ?!

-Exactement. De plus, elle possède des caractéristiques qui seront utiles pour son insertion.

Devant les intentions de son supérieur, il ne savait pas comment réagir cette « fille » ne s'était jamais rendue à une réelle mission. C'était la plus jeune de toute l'équipe entière, et il était inutile de préciser qu'elle était en excellente évolution dans leurs quartiers elle s'améliorait et s'adaptait à la vitesse de la lumière. Un « prodige », comme on pourrait souvent l'appeler.

-Est…Est-elle prête ? Bégaya-t-il.

Au fond, il savait qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'elle.

-Eh bien…. (il afficha un rictus amusé :) Nous le verrons…

Après un petit rire de la part d'Arihiro, le sang du salarié se glaça visiblement, la perceptive de cette mission amusait son patron… Il appuya alors sur l'un des nombreux boutons d'un boitier noir, destinée à appeler les différents membres de la société. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de bureau s'ouvrit, éclairant un peu plus la pièce obscure, laissant danser l'ombre furtive de la nouvelle arrivante. Par réflexe, l'homme en face du PDG se recula pour la laisser passer. Avançant à pas lent avec ses bottes noires, elle affichait un sourire, s'amusant à faire tourner un Kunaï[1] autour de son doigt.

-Vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention d'Arihiro.

-Effectivement, j'ai une mission pour toi.

-Une mission ? (son sourire s'évanouie et le Kunaï cessa de pivoter) Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu m'as bien entendue.

Son visage s'illumina discrètement, contente d'avoir enfin une mission depuis ses années passante dans les SSJ. Mais bien vite, il s'assombrit, faisant frissonner la personne chargée de l'administration, lui rappelant pourquoi il la trouvait effrayante. D'un air machiavélique, elle se pencha plus proche du bureau, regardant Fujishiro avec attention :

-Montrez-moi la cible…

Les jambes tremblantes, le garçon passa le dossier qu'il avait entre ses mains à son supérieur, qui l'ouvrit à la demande de sa recrue. Il s'arrêta sur le profil de ladite cible, avant de le retourner vers la jeune fille elle regarda la photo avec sourire :

-Kazumi Tsubasa…

-Je compte sur toi…fit Arihiro en se callant au fond de son siège, la regardant de haut en bas. (Il fit un sourire, impatient de voir la suite des évènements :) Kikuno Seido…

Elle le regarda, levant son nez du dossier, le visage à la fois déterminé et terriblement pesant. Elle réprima un « yes » joyeux, puis fit une rotation rapide et contrôlée, pour lancer la lame tranchante, qui se dirigea à grande vitesse en une ligne droite et précise, allant se loger directement dans le mile de la cible accrochée contre l'un des quatre murs que le PDG avait installé pour jouer aux fléchettes de son temps libre. Le garçon déglutit devant la capacité de tir et le maniement impressionnant de cette jeune fille, sachant que la luminosité était vraiment faible, et que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ses capacités, ayant tiré sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le bras toujours tendue, ses pupilles dilatées par l'excitation brillaient, tout comme la lame qu'elle avait lancée. _Kazumi Tsubasa…_ C'était sa première mission sur le terrain, et elle était prête. Prête à affronter quiconque se dresserai devant elle. Se tournant vers son supérieur avec sourire, elle baissa légèrement la tête, avant de répliquer d'une voix ferme qui annonça le début d'une nouvelle épopée :

-J'accepte la mission !

* * *

[1] Un Kunaï est une arme japonaise utilisée par les Shinobi. Il possède une lame en forme de feuille, avec une poignée munie d'un anneau sur le pommeau.


	277. Chapter 1 (4)

**Chapitre 1**

J

e m'appelle Kazumi Tsubasa, et cela fait deux semaines que les voyages dans le temps sont terminés, et que tout est revenu à la normale. Enfin…presque.

-Salut Kazumi, tu as bien dormi ?

Shindou m'attendait, sur le pas de ma porte. Resplendissant, son sourire me fit chavirer comme à chaque fois que je le voyais depuis ce jour. Son domestique m'invita d'un geste de la main de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la limousine flambant neuve. Figée, je regardai le véhicule un instant, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rêver, puis je secouai la tête avant de m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière, vite suivie par mon petit ami qui se positionna juste face à moi.

Oui, voilà l'origine du « presque » Shindou et moi sortions ensemble… on était en « couple ». Et même au bout de deux semaines, je n'arrivai pas à m'y faire. Et comme d'habitude, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à la penser de cette situation. Shindou me fit revenir à la réalité, que je croyais même imaginaire :

-Alors ? Comment tu trouves ? Tu m'avais bien dis que tu n'avais jamais monté dans une limousine n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien c'est… impressionnant, lâchai-je sans réelle opinion.

Durant ces deux semaines qui ont précédé la fête de fin de voyage, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé de choses vraiment exceptionnelles. Shindou et moi trainions plus souvent ensemble, parlant de choses et d'autres… il fallait dire qu'après ce périple, il avait fallut à nous tous un moment de réadaptation du quotidien il était certain que voir un chat en peluche parlant ne devait pas nous ré arriver de si tôt…

Arrivés devant le collège, Shindou sortit le premier, me tendant la main à la manière d'un gentleman pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je regardai une nouvelle fois la façade de l'établissement sous les couleurs de l'hiver il avait neigé… un peu. Le verglas avait recouvert l'herbe autrefois verte, ce qui nous obligeait à faire l'entrainement dans la salle intérieur. Nous devions bien être à mi-décembre, et les températures basses commençaient réellement à se faire sentir, si bien qu'un frisson me parcouru au contact de l'air matinal.

Shindou et moi commencions à nous diriger vers les salles de classe. Les regards des élèves nous fixant comme si nous étions des montres de foire me mettaient plutôt mal à l'aise… Mais regarder Shindou me parler me redonna confiance. Je restai droite, souriante, faisant tout pour être à la hauteur.

Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Quelle douce sensation que d'avoir des sentiments si puissants partagés… J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage aux yeux de Shindou, j'étais sa « petite-amie », celle qu'il chérissait… J'étais importante pour lui, contrairement à il y a quelques mois où je n'étais rien… mais maintenant, j'ai une place… spéciale…

Nous nous quittions par des voix douces et timides nous disant de bien travailler, et que nous nous reverrions à la pause déjeunée. En rentrant dans la classe, je m'assis sur ma chaise, puis enfonça mon visage empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles dans mes bras croisée.

-Oh la oh la, mais qui vois-je en train de rougir à mort après s'être retenue pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant mon cousin… ?

-Karen, c'est pas drôle… me plaignis-je ne relevant même pas la tête vers la chevelure rose. Je…Je ne peux pas y croire… c'est juste inimaginable…

-Redescend un peu sur Terre, Kazumi, me réprimanda Ema. Ça fait deux semaines quand même, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te rendes à l'évidence !

-Alors pourquoi Emcy fait la même chose ? Me défendais-je d'une voix monotone.

La jeune défenseuse était en train de ruminer dans son coin, n'adressant la parole à personne, figée dans une expression désespérée, comme proche du suicide.

-La pauvre, compatit Ema, elle est comme ça depuis que Kirino a attrapé froid… ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'il a une grosse fièvre…

-Elle n'a pas essayé d'aller le voir ? Demandai-je, relevant la tête vers la jeune fille.

-En fait, Kirino lui avait défendu, disant qu'elle allait chopper sa maladie, raconta Ema, mais Karen a insisté pour qu'elle y aille en douce quand même il y a quatre jours… Mais Kirino, en la voyant, la littéralement flanqué dehors.

-Il m'a jeté avec une telle expression… disait Emcy avec une voix perdant l'âme. C'était affreux…

-Il voulait juste te protéger, c'est tout… essayai-je de la rassurer.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas vu, se leva-t-elle soudainement les yeux brillant en ma direction. Tu n'as pas vu son visage à se moment là… Il était vraiment en colère…

Je m'imaginai un Kirino complètement furax comme un dragon. Emcy continua à bouder, ayant enragé son petit ami, ne savant pas comment s'excuser. Nous regardions le geste digne d'une gamine de quatre ans avec un sourire bête.

-Au fait Kazumi ! S'exclama Karen en changeant de sujet. D'après mes sources, toi et Shindou êtes le couple dont le plus de personne parle en ce moment ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a de si particulier… disais-je en réfléchissant.

-Je n'ai pas plus d'info que ça, mais on vous appelle « le couple des capitaines » dans le collège.

Karen débitait ce surnom avec un sourire fier. Devant cette réputation, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Etait-ce bien ? Mal ? Devrais-je en parler à Shindou ? Mais j'avoue que ce nom de couple me plaisait… Alors que Karen allait faire son propre commentaire, le cours démarra avec l'arrivé du professeur.

Pendant l'heure, je prenais attentivement le cours quand soudain je sentis une vibration au niveau de ma cheville. Je regardai vers l'origine de cette sensation : mon portable avait vibré dans mon sac. Etrange… Il me semblait pourtant que je l'avais éteins… De plus, personne ne m'enverrai un message à cette heure tous mes contacts étaient des élèves de ce collège ! Mise à part ma mère, qui ne m'envoie jamais rien sachant que je suis en cours…

Très vite ma cervelle se mit à inventer mille et une histoires farfelues, imaginant divers scénario plus improbables les un que les autres, me détachant des paroles de mon professeur de japonais. A la fin de l'heure, qui s'avérait être la récréation, intriguée, j'allumai mon écran à l'aide du bouton central pour découvrir ce qui avait bougé mon téléphone. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'aperçu le contenu du sms :

_Kazumi Tsubasa, si vous voulez que l'un de vos secrets ne soit pas révélé, rendez-vous seule au stade intérieur du collège à 12h30. _

Un de mes secrets ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce message voulait dire ?! Une plaisanterie peut-être ? Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue du mot « secrets », me demandant bien ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Cela ressemblait bien à une sorte de provocation. Le numéro était inconnu, et à ma connaissance, à cette heure, personne ne rodait dans le stade. Comment cette personne avait pu avoir mon numéro ? Serait-ce quelqu'un que je connaitrais ? Alors que je regardai une nouvelle fois l'écran, je le rangeai immédiatement à l'arrivée de mes amies sceptiques de mon comportement. Il valait mieux que je ne leur en parle pas pour ne pas les inquiéter…

Pendant les deux heures de cours qui ont suivit, je ne faisais que réfléchir à ce texto, pour prendre enfin ma décision : j'irai. Il fallait que je mette ça au clair tout de suite, et m'entretenir avec la personne qui me faisait du chantage peut-être même que cela ne me concernait pas uniquement moi, mais également Shindou, ou mes amies… De toute évidence, cette phrase était trop vague… J'aurai les réponses à mes questions en y allant. Après tout, cela ne me coutait rien d'y mettre les pieds !

A l'heure du midi, Shindou et Tenma mangèrent à nos côtés. Tsurugi fut forcé de nous rejoindre par le châtain, ce que ne déplu pas à Ema, le regardant toujours avec rougeur. Comme d'habitude, nous nous rendions sur le toit, et la discussion était animée… cependant, je n'allais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps. Je regardai l'heure : 12h25. Trouvant une excuse bidon en fouillant mon sac, je répliquai :

-Mince ! J'ai oublié mon panier-repas dans mon casier !

Riez aux éclats si vous le souhaitez, c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé ! Tous me regardèrent me lever avec gêne. Mais Shindou, dans son extrême gentillesse et rôle de petit-ami, me sourit joyeusement :

-Je vais t'accompagner !

_Non, non, non ! Maudit soit la gentillesse du garçon que j'aimais_ ! Alors qu'il commençait à se redresser, j'exerçai une pression sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se rasseoir :

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dis-je avec un sourire gêné. Ça ne va pas me prendre longtemps…

-Ah… d'accord… fit-il arquant légèrement un sourcil avec doute.

Conservant mon visage idiot, je me rendis d'un pas à allure normale forcé vers la porte donnant aux escaliers vers les étages inférieurs. Shindou avait bien vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… et je détestais lui mentir ainsi… Mais je voulais résoudre ce problème seule. Une fois la porte passé, je pris un air sérieux et commençai à prendre un rythme rapide en direction du stade.

Arrivé dans la salle du club de foot, comme je l'avais prédit, personne n'était dans les environs. Je restai à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, puis marchai vers la porte d'entrée du terrain de foot intérieur. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tournai la poignée et entra dans la vaste pièce. Eclairée par le toit en verre, le soleil donnait et fit de cet endroit un lieu apaisant lorsque la foule n'était pas là pour crier. A pas lent, je me dirigeai vers le gazon.

Puis j'entendis un bruit, de l'autre côté un homme était en train de marcher lentement en ma direction. Il portait un chapeau noir, et un imperméable de couleur beige, comme faisant tout pour ne pas être identifié. Je restai un instant figée sur place en voyant la carrure de la personne en face de moi je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un adulte, mais plutôt à un élève de ce collège… Je me sentis pendant un cours instant en danger, mais rapidement, mes poings se serrèrent, et je déglutis pour prendre une voix forte et colérique :

-C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce message ?!

-Oui… c'est moi…

Sa voix était grave, et je pu voir à travers le col de son manteau qu'il souriait. Reculant d'un pas, je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter :

-Que me voulez-vous ?! Demandai-je d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

-C'est évident ! S'exclama-t-il, comme amusé que je ne semble pas au courant. (Il écarta la partie gauche de son imperméable pour y plonger sa main gantée :) Kazumi Tsubasa… vous êtes dangereuse…

_Dangereuse ? _Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait ni ses réelles intentions en me faisant venir ici. Et alors que j'allais poser une nouvelle question, mes cordes vocales se bloquèrent à la vu de l'objet qu'il avait sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste : un pistolet. Un vrai. Là, je commençai vraiment à avoir peur. Tremblant de tous mes membres, je balbutiai quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il…Il allait me… ?!

-Et c'est pour cela que je suis là, continua-t-il en observant son arme avec expertise. (Il tendit alors le bras dans ma direction, le canon visant entre mes deux yeux :) Je suis venu… pour vous éliminer !


	278. Chapter 2 (4)

**Chapitre 2**

J

e regardai le revolver argenté briller à la lueur du soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres du toit. Je restai immobile les seules gestes que l'on pouvait distinguer, c'était les tremblements de chacun de mes muscles. J'allais… mourir ici ? Comme ça ? Pour une raison que j'ignorai, j'allais y laisser ma vie ? L'idée de la mort me frappa en plein visage, et le bruit de la balle se logeant dans la chambre à air résonna profondément en moi. Il accentua son sourire. Ma respiration était coupée, attendant le coup fatal.

Mais alors que mes yeux n'avaient pas cligné depuis ma peur soudaine, mes paupières se réanimèrent lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd venant d'en haut. Je levai la tête, comme l'homme en face de moi, puis j'eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant des bouts de verres brisés tomber du ciel. Et alors que cette scène se passait excessivement vite, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une ombre se démarquer dans le paysage de lumière.

C'était une personne. Elle avait sautée de la fenêtre brisée, et était entouré des morceaux tranchants et scintillants à la lumière. Entre ces reflets éblouissants et le soleil baignant le stade, elle rayonnait de mille feux. Je pus apercevoir ses cheveux noirs s'agiter avec la force cinétique provoquée par sa chute… contrôlée. A peine était-elle rentrée dans l'enceinte qu'elle exerça un salto, pour finalement arrivée au sol dans un atterrissage parfait. Elle se releva, droite, fine, dos à moi, le reste du verre tombant autour de cette jeune fille de mon âge. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je réalisai la hauteur à laquelle elle avait chuté… c'était très impressionnant. Comme moi, l'homme resta ébahi, le pistolet toujours en ma direction. La fille aux cheveux noirs tendit le bras, la main vers les tribunes ouest. Sa voix était forte et claire :

-Kazumi, abrite-toi !

Profitant de l'attention de mon assaillant, mes jambes s'actionnèrent enfin pour que je puisse suivre ses directives. Je ne me posai même pas la question de comment pouvait-elle savoir mon nom. J'étais trop occupée à suivre mon instinct de survie… un élan bien vite détruit par une question qui prit le dessus : Comment allait-elle faire ? Je me cachai alors derrière les tribunes et tournai la tête en direction des deux personnes en confrontation. Je remarquai alors le Tai en Dai turquoise de ma sauveuse, ainsi que ses yeux froids et sérieux fixant l'homme abasourdi de la même couleur. Elle portait un pull gris souris assez large pour découvrir l'une de ses épaules aux manches trois quart, un short noir, et à ses pieds, des bottes à talons larges et moyens. Ce qui m'interpellai, c'était également ses mitaines elles possédaient deux rubans noirs, qu'elle avait entrecroisé tout autour de son avant bras. L'habillé de l'imperméable se ressaisit, et tremblait dorénavant devant la fille qu'il semblait considérer comme un monstre après avoir chuté d'une telle hauteur sans égratignure :

-Qu-qui es-tu toi ?! S'exclama-t-il, le pistolet cliquetant sous le tremblement.

L'arrivée ne broncha pas, l'arme visant le milieu de son regard ne lui faisant pas du tout peur. Non, sa seule réaction fut un petit sourire de sa part, faisant froncer les sourcils du détenteur du pistolet. Elle le fixait avec un regard qui fait froid dans le dos puis disait d'une voix complètement différente de la précédente :

-Vous êtes bien amusant… Avec votre « joujou »…

-Comment ?!

Son ton moqueur eu l'effet de faire grogner de rage son interlocuteur. Celui-ci l'insulta, et je manquai de m'étouffer avec l'air que j'avais ingurgité par peur mais que lui passait-il par la tête ?! Elle avait un pistolet braqué sur elle !

Puis tout se passa très vite. J'entendis deux coups de feu, me faisant sursautés. Je voulais fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le métal transpercer le corps de l'arrogante. Mais le résultat en fut autrement : elle esquiva la première balle d'une geste rapide vers la droite, la laissant fendre l'air avant de retomber dans l'herbe. Elle fut rapidement suivit par sa jumelle avec un court intervalle mais une fois de plus, et malgré sa mauvaise posture qui était d'être en équilibre sur un seul pied, elle l'évita de nouveau en esquivant de l'autre côté, ayant ramené sa jambe dans une vitesse surhumaine. Elle avait enchaîné ces deux mouvements avec grâce, à la manière d'une danse, le même sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Dans la même vitesse, elle se propulsa vers l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle saisit fermement son poignet, avant d'utiliser une force incroyable pour retourner le bras détenteur de l'arme métallique. Un craquement s'entendit, suivit de l'hurlement du maîtrisé elle l'avait surement cassé en moins de quelques secondes. Et alors que son poignet était totalement retourné, ne pouvant utiliser son moyen de défense, la jeune fille, dans un dernier mouvement, fit un _ura mawashi geri__**[1]**_, tout en tenant le bras de la victime. Son pied frappa violemment sa mâchoire tellement fort que le garçon se laissa retomber sur le dos, inconscient. Dans sa chute, il desserra son étreinte sur son arme, que la jeune fille fit tourner autour de son doigt positionné entre la détente et le feuillet :

-Trop facile… fit-elle avec son sourire satisfait, me mettant mal à l'aise.

Elle jeta finalement le pistolet comme un vulgaire objet sur le corps de la personne dans les vapes, réunissant les déchets à jeter. Elle se frotta les mains je restai pétrifiée, entre l'admiration et la frayeur. En seulement quelques secondes et quelques mouvements, elle avait réussit à contrôler un homme de taille imposante, qui plus est armé… A ce stade, et avec mes expérience passée cette année, je me demandai encore si elle était humaine. Elle se tourna en ma direction, constatant que je la fixais, immobile. Son visage changea alors du tout au tout, faisant un sourire joyeux et réconfortant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est complètement inoffensif à présent. Tu peux venir !

Hésitante, je regardai une nouvelle fois le corps étendu à terre ainsi que les multiples bouts de verre… pour enfin revenir à son visage réjouit. Cette fille m'avait tout de même sauvée la vie… Serrant le poing, j'avançai pour aller la rejoindre au centre du terrain :

-Comment… Comment tu connais mon nom ? Demandai-je, encore sous le choc des évènements.

-Hm… c'est un peu compliqué… Disons que j'ai une sorte de mission.

-Une mission ? Tu… Tu sais pourquoi cet homme a…

Je me souvins du pistolet braqué en ma direction. Un frisson me parcourut comment ne peut-elle pas ressentir ce sentiment de frayeur ? De paralysie ?

-On ne m'a pas vraiment donné de détail… disait-elle navrée. Mais sache que tu es en sécurité !

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire confiant en ma direction. Je ne la cru qu'à moitié.

-Cependant, tu devrais faire plus attention, me réprimanda-t-elle. Tu as été carrément te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Tu devrais…

Alors qu'elle me réprimandait sur ma conduite, mon visage fut figé lorsque je regardai en arrière plan mes pupilles dilatés, je ne pus seulement sortir quelques sons étranges, la perturbant l'homme s'était réveillai, et pointait l'arme qu'il saisit encore un peu dans les vapes, essayant de viser, mes son muscle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme s'il était soul.

-A-Attention ! M'écriai-je enfin.

Les yeux de la jeune fille en face de moi se dilatèrent, alerté par le danger. Immédiatement, elle secoua son bras, et sans même un regard en arrière, elle tourna sur elle-même dans un mouvement rapide, puis jeta son bras vers l'avant afin de lancer une sorte de lame qui, dans une direction nette et précise, alla directement se loger au centre du front de l'humain… Une visée parfaite afin de l'achever… comme si elle avait tiré dans le mille d'une cible de fléchette… Du sang suinta de la blessure, pour couler doucement le long de son visage, avant qu'il ne retombe comme une masse encore plus lourde sur l'herbe verte, la tachant d'un rouge pourpre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : elle…l'avait tué…

-Tu…Tu l'as…

-C'était lui, ou toi, disait-elle d'une voix froide en se tournant dans ma direction le regard glaçant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un mourir comme cela, devant mes yeux… mais simplement… La sensation était toujours la même… Je regardai à nouveau vers ma sauveuse… puis je disais à voix haute ce que je me demandai intérieurement :

-Mais… qui es-tu… ?!

-Je suis Kikuno Seido. Et ma mission… est de te protéger.

Me protéger ? Je restai quelques instants à la dévisager, repensant au cadavre derrière elle. Soudain, mes pensées partantes dans tous les sens furent interrompues par une sonnerie de téléphone. Kikuno regarda son mobile, et fronça les sourcils à la vue du numéro. Elle releva la tête :

-Je dois y aller. Retourne auprès de tes amis.

-Quoi ?! Y retourner après… ça ?! M'exclamai-je, ahurie.

-Je n'ai pas le choix (elle commença à courir vers la sortie et criai à mon intention :) Ma mission est que tu conserves une vie normale malgré tout ça.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?! M'écriai-je, ma voix résonante dans le grand stade. Et…et le cadavre… ?!

-Ne le touche surtout pas, ne fais rien de stupide. Juste fais demi-tour et va rejoindre tes amis ! Tout de suite !

J'allais répliquer, mais je n'en eu pas le courage. S'arrêtant une dernière fois pour plonger son regard froid dans le miens, elle disparut comme elle était arrivée. Je regardai le cadavre avec effroi, puis repensai à ses paroles mais que se passait-il ?!

* * *

[1] Ura mawashi geri : technique de karaté, aussi appelé « revers fouetté frontal » en boxe française, correspondant un coup de pied circulaire, le bassin effectuant une rotation.


	279. Chapter 3 (4)

**Chapitre 3**

-Tu en as mis du temps dis donc !

Ema me regarda pousser la porte du toit avec hésitation. Oui, j'avais mis du temps à revenir sur mes pas pour aller les rejoindre… je me rejouais la scène en boucle, celle de cet homme qui tombait sur le sol lourdement, puis cette jeune fille qui se disait s'appeler Kikuno, partie comme si de rien n'était… après sa fuite, j'étais restée quelques instant immobile, fixant le cadavre avec effroi et peine. Puis j'avais fais demi tour, exécutant ses directives… Et dire qu'un corps sans vie se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'école… ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Mais comme me l'avait interdit cette Kikuno : il ne fallait pas que je sois action de ce qu'il s'était passé… et en aucun cas.

-Oui, j'ai eu quelques soucis sur le trajet…

Dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que j'allais dire… j'aurai dû réfléchir plus sérieusement.

-Des soucis ? Répéta Shindou, intrigué. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je restai blême pendant quelques instants le mode « petit ami protecteur » s'était activé…d'un côté je trouvais ça vraiment mignon… mais ce n'était pas le moment pour s'extasier. Tous me regardaient, le même regard curieux et perplexe.

-Ah euh… rien de très important, dis – je en balayant l'air de la main.

Shindou arqua un sourcil et observa plus mon visage, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise… une fois de plus, je lui mentais… mais c'était tellement gros que j'en venais à me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir. Pourquoi étais je obligé de garder ça pour moi ? De toute évidence, peut être ne me croiraient-ils pas… de plus, je considérais déjà ça comme étant le résultat de mon imagination. Perdue dans mes pensées à nouveau, je n'avais pas remarqué Shindou s'étant levé et se tenant à présent juste en face de moi. Ses yeux plongeant dans les miens, il essaya de déchiffrer mon regard :

-Ton visage est bien pâle… tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Sa voix était douce et compréhensive. Je souris. Il était dur de faire cette expression avec les événements s'étant déroulés devant mes yeux. Je me sentais un peu coupable en fait.

-Merci Shindou, je te l'assure…

Je fus coupée par un doux et léger baisers sur mes lèvres. Juste une petite marque d'affection qu'il accompagna d'un sourire. Mon cœur fragile reprit un peu de vitalité.

-Je vous envie tellement… disait Ema en soupirant.

-Eh, nous on peut faire pareille hein ! S'exprima Karen avec taquinerie.

Tenma fit un rire gêné. Je me joignis à eux, non sans mal mais si je montrais le moindre signe de faiblesse ou autre, Shindou allait de nouveau s'inquiéter pour moi… Une fois en cours, j'avais du mal à me concentrer : les images me revenaient sans cesse, comme une boucle infernale. J'avais comme un mal de crâne. Je ne cessais de regarder le stade par la fenêtre : avait-il été découvert ? La panique va-t-elle s'installer parmi les élèves ? Est-ce que cela deviendrait apocalyptique, et tous se bousculeraient pour sortir du collège ?

C'était trop gros, trop pesant. J'étais tendue. Même le professeur le remarqua dans ma manière de me tenir. Mes dents claquaient lorsque je les refermais sur mon ongle. Puis la sonnerie fut comme une bénédiction pour moi, comme si rester ici, à Raimon, augmentait les risques que je sois prise en flagrant délit. Immédiatement, j'enfourchai mon sac et marcha à pas rapide vers l'extérieur. Cependant, mes amies avaient remarqué mon état pressant :

-Kazumi attend ! Me lança Karen arrivant à la hauteur de la porte, face à moi. Tu pourras y aller avec nous tout de même…

-Laisse, répliqua Ema mettant son sac à son épaule, elle est trop pressée de voir Shindou sur le terrain !

_Sur le terrain ? _L'entente de ce lieu me provoqua un frisson dans le dos. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. Il a fallut le temps que les filles me rejoignent pour que mes yeux s'écarquillent : j'avais complètement oublié l'entrainement du soir !

-On y va ? Demanda Emcy en me regardant.

Sa question me rappela ma situation délicate et me fit songer que je devais trouver une solution. Bégayant, je sortis la première chose me venant à l'esprit avec une voix trahissant mon angoisse :

-Euh… vous ne voulez pas plutôt vous entrainer dehors ?

-Dehors ? Répéta Karen. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vu le temps ?!

C'était limite s'il pouvait neiger à quelques degrés près. Un sourire bête s'afficha sur mon visage j'avais oublié que nous étions bientôt en hiver… Mes mains commencèrent à trembler :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'entraine en fait… il vaudrait mieux annuler… après tout il n'y a plus de tournoi…

Elles arquèrent toutes un sourcil. Je restai figé avec mon air béat.

-Kazumi, tu es très bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… disait Emcy. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire une chose pareille ? Tu es notre capitaine tu sais ! Si tu n'es pas motivée, tu n'as qu'à démissionner !

La dureté dans ses paroles ne choqua pas que moi. C'était moi qui lui avait appris à aimer le football… me voir dorénavant m'en « lasser » ne devait pas lui plaire. Je me sentis soudain honteuse d'avoir parlé à tout va. Elles entamèrent la route sans même en écouter d'avantage, me disant de venir en arrêtant mes sottises.

Chaque pas vers le stade était lourd et difficile. Chaque fois que je touchai le sol, j'entendis dans ma tête les cris des filles en découvrant le cadavre, et les images de leurs visages effarés. Nous passions devant la classe des garçons pour qu'ils viennent à l'entrainement. Devant Shindou, je me forçai de sourire. Mes jambes tremblaient, mais il ne dû pas le remarquer. Les filles regardèrent mon air décontracté avec un peu de soulagement, oubliant presque mon acte devant la porte de ma classe.

Alors on s'y rendit ensemble. Les témoins de cette horreur allaient être plus nombreux… ce fut la seule pensée qui m'avait traversé. Ayant fini plus tôt ce jour ci, nous allions être les seuls à s'entrainer je me demandai si je devais prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle ou non… Les conversations allaient d'un sujet à l'autre :

-Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le voir ! S'exclama Karen avec enthousiasme.

-Quoi, tu veux que je retente d'aller le soigner ? Fit Emcy.

-Ça m'étonne que Kirino fasse une chose pareille… réfléchit Shindou. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela.

Je hochai la tête dans le vide, comme pour y prendre part. Le soleil se couchait progressivement à une heure relativement tôt : là où on voyait bien que la saison froide s'installait. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce stade. J'avais peur. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure : tout ce que j'avais imaginé en cours allait peut être réellement se produire…

J'eue du mal à me changer, mais j'y allai avec une rapidité folle. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais buté plusieurs fois pour mettre mes mi-bas. Une volonté inouïe de savoir si tout cela n'était que mon imagination me prit le dessus : c'était une forme de panique comme une autre. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit plus là, qu'il ait complètement disparu dans la nature… Ou même que je devenais folle. Mais par pitié… qu'il n'y ait aucun cadavre derrière cette porte et sur cette pelouse !

N'écoutant même plus mes amies me demandant de les attendre et la raison de cette précipitation, je jetai la porte derrière moi afin de m'engouffrer dans les couloirs je voulais y arriver avant tout le monde. La frayeur serra mon cœur si bien que je respirai avec sifflement jusqu'au fameux accès menant au terrain. Me jetant sur la poignée, je me stoppai net, mon cœur résonnant dans mes tympan après ma course et accentué par mon stress. Je fermai les yeux avec force… avant de faire glisser la planche vers l'intérieur.

La lumière aveuglante et orangée filtrait depuis les vitres d'au dessus pour se refléter sur le sol, donnant mille et un éclat et scintillements me piquant les yeux. Voyant les morceaux de verre au sol briller, mon cœur s'effondra, me rendant que cela n'était pas mon imagination, mais que cette confrontation s'est réellement passée. Avec hésitation j'avançai vers les étoiles… Mais une nouvelle fois je fus prise d'un coup de choc : il n'y avait personne.

Pas de cadavre, pas de rouge se démarquant de la couleur verte de la pelouse. Rien.

Je continuai d'avancer, intriguée. Je marchai sur les éclats brisés de la vitre d'au dessus, impassible malgré les craquements que je pus entendre sous mes chaussures. J'étais maintenant au centre des débris lorsque lentement j'effectuai un regard circulaire : l'homme ayant essayé de me tuer et mort lors de ce combat… n'était plus. Il avait comme… disparut.

Alors quoi ? Seule la vitre brisée était vraie dans toute cette histoire ?

Je regardai vers le toit où le soleil redessinait parfaitement les contours tranchants de la fenêtre par laquelle la « soit disant » Kikuno était passé pour me secourir. Mais alors que je fixai le plafond avec intrigue, je marchai sur quelque chose de différent qu'un morceau de verre. Je baissai la tête, relevai mon pied pour découvrir l'objet sur lequel j'avais laissé mon empreinte… Puis mes pupilles se dilatèrent.

L'arme qui avait servit à transpercer le crâne de mon assaillant… La lame utilisée pour le tuer… par ma sauveuse…

Voyant la lame scintiller comme le verre dans lequel il se fondait, mes yeux s'humidifièrent, pour qu'une goutte aille se poser à terre, brillante à la lumière du ciel rouge…


	280. Chapter 4 (4)

**Chapitre 4**

C'était impossible.

J'étais en train de complètement m'embrouiller. Je fléchis les jambes pour toucher l'objet, faisant glisser mes doigts tremblants le long de la lame encore scintillante, comme si je voulais me persuader qu'elle était bien réelle. Elle avait changé : le liquide rouge qui autrefois la recouvrait en sa totalité avait disparu. Comme le corps. Comme sa propriétaire. Alors là, j'étais paumée…

Soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi qui, brisant le silence pesant, me fit sursauter légèrement. Dans un mouvement entrainé par l'adrénaline, je saisis l'arme pour le mettre derrière mon dos et me retournai vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre qu'Ema :

-Kazumi ! M'interpella-t-elle essoufflée comme si elle avait couru. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr… (Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le verre brisé) Mais… mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle fut rapidement suivit par Karen et Emcy qui avait la même allure, rentrant lentement dans la salle. Que devais-je faire ? Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je fourrai la lame mystérieuse entre l'élastique de mon short et mon dos, me procurant un mini frisson devant la froideur de l'objet. Il fallait que je réagisse vite ! Quand soudain, les mensonges s'enchainèrent dans ma bouche :

-Dans les vestiaires j'avais entendu un bruit suspect et je suis venue voir à toute vitesse pour pouvoir prendre le responsable sur le fait… Du coup j'ai couru et… je n'eus même pas le temps de venir à la porte que la fenêtre du plafond était déjà brisée…

Je me haïssais presque d'avoir autant de facilité à raconter des bobards. Les filles me regardèrent du coin de l'œil, sceptiques. Je ne savais pas du tout si cela allait fonctionner, mais finalement Ema se rapprocha et observa les bouts de verre :

-Il ne s'est pas loupé en tout cas… (Elle se tourna vers moi :) Tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir au lieu de partir comme une flèche…

Je manquai de sourire pour montrer ma satisfaction de ne pas être prise en flagrant délit. Rapidement, ce fut au tour de l'équipe d'entrer au sein du stade, ayant tous le visage déformé par la surprise en voyant la fenêtre du haut brisée. Tous se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer et examinèrent la scène avec attention. Shindou vint se joindre à mes côtés, aussi perturbé :

-Je me demande qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. L'avantage, c'était que je n'avais pas à jouer la comédie : j'étais moi-même perturbée par toutes ces histoires. Meurtre ? Pas meurtre ? Corps ? Pas corps ? Kikuno ? Pas Kikuno ? Je n'en pouvais plus !

-En effet… dis-je d'un ton déboussolé.

-Hey… ça va aller… (Son visage afficha son inquiétude envers mon état) Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va être réparé dans peu de temps d'accord ?

Mentir, mentir, encore mentir… J'essayai de retenir mes larme tandis qu'une main chaude et réconfortante vint doucement rejoindre la mienne, froide et tremblante. J'aimais ce contact le signe que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais avec lui… à présent…

Après cette constatation, Shindou et moi nous chargions d'annoncer que l'entrainement de ce soir était annulé. Tous regagnèrent les vestiaires, perplexes de la scène. Lorsque l'ex capitaine et moi fermions la marche, il tenait toujours ma main, et la resserra légèrement pour me faire pencher la tête en sa direction.

-Va te reposer chez toi, Kazumi, me conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce. Je m'occupe de ce problème. Je vais aller voir le principal après m'être changé…

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! L'implorai-je.

-Tu as la mine fatiguée. Laisse, je m'en charge. Tu ne dois pas être la seule à prendre toutes les responsabilités.

J'allais répliquer quand il me coupa par un baiser. Il n'avait pas le même gout que d'habitude, le doute et la culpabilité m'ayant complètement refroidie. Il me quitta avec un sourire, me disant un bref « A demain ». Je lui rendis avant d'aller rejoindre les filles au vestiaire. A l'intérieur, Karen, comme à son habitude, se faisait de grands scénarios rocambolesques :

-Oh attendez je suis sûre qu'il y avait une bagarre sur le toit et que l'un des mecs est passé à travers la vitre…

-Et comment tu expliquerais qu'il n'y ait pas de corps ? Demanda Ema d'un ton épuisée par toutes ses suppositions folles. Il y aurait du sang si un mec était tombé de plus d'une dizaine de mètre quand même…

_Pas quand on s'appelle Kikuno Seido…_

-Kazumi tu as l'air bien pâle… remarqua Emcy en observant mon visage.

-Oh ce n'est rien… juste… toute cette histoire…

Discrètement, je cachai bien la lame que j'avais installée dans mon sac, recouverte par une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Comme précédemment je sortis rapidement. A peine fus-je dehors que je me mis à courir en direction de chez moi, la boule au ventre. Franchement. Quelle journée pourrie ! Mais il fallait aussi que je vérifie une chose…

Passant la porte, je jetai mon sac de cours et monta directement dans ma chambre en saluant ma mère, sans répondre à sa question de pourquoi j'étais rentrée plus tôt. Arrivée dans mon antre, je barrai la porte à clef, jetai mon sac de sport sur mon lit. Je restai un moment comme ça à le fixer, ma chambre quasiment dans la pénombre. Je passai devant mon ordinateur, l'allumant au passage, puis ouvrit mon bagage, dégageant ce qu'il contenait, avant de délicatement soulever le fameux objet. Je le fis pivoter dans ma main, passa doucement mon doigt sur le manche qui devait être recouvert de cuir. Tout en l'observant je me rendis devant mon écran, m'installa, l'arme juste au-dessus de mon clavier, et commença mes recherches avec ténacité.

Je passais alors ma soirée intégrale à cela, ayant juste fais une courte pause pour aller dîner, ce moment où je racontais à ma mère ce que nous avions « découvert ». Elle fut choquée, et posa la même question sur l'identité du fautif. Je n'avais pas montré d'intérêt à cette histoire je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

Les pages défilaient devant mes yeux qui ne cessaient de répéter le même mouvement. Chaque fois qu'un site me paraissait un tant soit peu intéressant, mon doigt cliqua avec une telle intensité sur la souris que j'eus peur de devoir en racheter une autre. J'avais usé de tous les mots de recherche possible, épluché tous les moteurs de recherche… Finalement, je pus apprendre que la fameuse arme était un Kunaï : arme ancestrale utilisée principalement par les Kunoichi, les femmes ninja. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace sur une quelconque « Kikuno Seido ». A croire que son nom était complètement inexistant, et qu'elle n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme.

Lorsque mes yeux piquèrent tellement que je ne pus regarder l'écran une minute de plus avec concentration, j'appuyai mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et regardai le plafond. _« J'ai pour mission de te protéger »_ avait-elle dit. _Je serai donc en danger ? _Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos, surtout quand je me remémorai le visage de l'homme qui m'avait menacé de mort.

Lourdement je me levai pour rejoindre mon lit où je voyais le voyant de mon portable clignoter, ainsi qu'un nouveau message qui était arrivé. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu y répondre immédiatement. Mes lèvres affichèrent un sourire lorsque je le lu.

« J'ai parlé au directeur, et il a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour réparer la vitre, ainsi que découvrir qui en est l'auteur. Il a dit aussi qu'il nous interrogera surement. Demain, j'ai prévu une réunion à la salle du club pour fournir les explications. J'ai aussi prévenu Endou par mail… Sinon tu vas mieux ? »

Endou et Kidou aujourd'hui justement n'avaient pas pu venir à cause d'un stage de reformation qui durait depuis maintenant trois jours. Je souris puis tapotai sur mon portable ma réponse : « Oui ça va mieux, je te remercie. Je ferai aussi passer le message de mon côté pour la réunion. » Je m'enfonçai dans mes couvertures puis fermai les yeux une seconde, avant de les rouvrir, éclairée par la lumière de mon écran. Je saisis le téléphone, les yeux mi-clos. Je rougis et sentis mon cœur produire une immense chaleur en moi, du surement au bonheur que j'éprouvai.

« Je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ».

La nuit avait été longue, et j'avais eu du mal à dormir. Inutile de vous rappeler à cause de quoi. Inexplicablement, j'avais mis le Kunaï dans mon sac, au cas où… C'est avec un peu de cerne que j'arrivai au collège. Shindou commençait les cours plus tard avec Tsurugi et Tenma. Ce matin je fis donc route avec les filles. Elles ne manquèrent pas de remarquer mon état somnolant. Je fis mine que tout allait bien.

Sur mon pupitre, je posai mon sac puis attendait le début des cours, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Avec le recul, je me faisais progressivement à l'idée que ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'était pas très important. Après tout, je pense que je n'allais jamais revoir cette Kikuno, ni un le qui allait me pointer un fusil sur moi d'un air menaçant. Voilà, c'est à cela que je devais penser. C'était peut-être juste une mauvaise passe, rien de plus… La vitre allait être réparée, on allait rejouer au football, Shindou était à mes côtés, puis j'oublierai petit à petit ce rêve ou cette chose qui s'est produite ce jour-là… Oui… autant ne pas me torturer l'esprit.

La sonnerie retentit. Le professeur arriva. Mais il était accompagné. Un brouhaha s'éleva, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les garçons furent en haleine, les filles la fusillèrent du regard avec ses belles formes, sa coiffure et son allure élégante et charismatique. Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de murmurer un juron.

-Chers élèves, je vous prie de faire preuve de politesse. Une nouvelle fois, nous accueillons au sein de notre classe une nouvelle élève…


	281. Chapter 5 (4)

**Chapitre 5**

J

e contemplais la « nouvelle arrivante », ma respiration se déréglant mon dieu mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette classe accueille je ne sais combien de nouvel élève ?! Souriante, elle attirait autant la curiosité des filles que des garçons.

-Enchanté, commença-t-elle avec un étrange sourire que je ne pensais pas voir sur une fille ayant tué quelqu'un une journée plus tôt, je me nomme Kikuno Manoko. Je suis désolée d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste, mais je suis heureuse d'arriver dans cet établissement ! (Elle salua la classe).

Kikuno Manoko ? Pourtant il me semblait bien que son nom était Seido… Elle me l'avait clairement énoncé pourtant… Sceptique, j'observai la jeune fille relever son buste.

-Bien, tu ne connais personne ici ? Demanda le professeur à son intention.

-A vrai dire, oui je connais une personne…

_Le mec qu'elle a tué hier… _Songeai-je en me remémorant comme les millions d'autre fois le corps tombé comme une masse dans la pelouse avec frisson.

-…Kazumi Tsubasa est mon amie d'enfance.

_Quoi ? Attendez… Quoi ?! _Tous se tournèrent en ma direction, Karen et Ema les premières. Je restai figée un moment, puis allant de regard en regard, j'atterris sur celui de ma « prétendue » amie d'enfance. Avec un visage innocent elle fit un grand sourire, à la fois moqueur et complice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ?!

-Ah euh… (J'essayai de me reprendre) oui, oui, nous avons été dans la même école primaire ! Ça me choque de te revoir ici…

Je ne comptai plus le nombre de fois où j'avais menti en un laps de temps si court. Un élan de soulagement empli ma poitrine quand je vis que tous semblaient croire à cette histoire. Ceci dit, le professeur m'assigna la tache de lui faire visiter l'établissement. Mon regard devint sérieux j'allais pouvoir lui poser ma montagne de question. En passant pour rejoindre sa place assignée elle me lança un regard et me fis un léger clin d'œil. Troublée par ce geste, je ne répondis pas.

A la récré, ce fut une tonne de gens qui s'étaient réunis autour d'elle, lui posant multiples questions, auxquelles elle répondait avec sourire. Je l'observai de loin l'image des bouts de verres brisés autour d'elle me revint en mémoire.

-Alors c'est ton amie d'enfance ! S'exclama Ema. Dis donc elle a du succès !

-C'est sûr… dis-je dans mes pensées.

-Ça se trouve elle fait du football ! Lâcha Karen. Ce serait cool une fille de plus dans l'équipe non ?

Je ne pense pas que le football devait être à son gout... Je vis au loin le professeur me faire signe de la main dans les couloirs. J'allais le rejoindre pour qu'il me délivre son information. Il me disait que l'heure de cours suivante était annulée pour moi et Kikuno, afin que je puisse lui faire visiter l'établissement. Je fronçais les sourcils : c'était le moment d'être seule avec elle ! Le saluant, je rejoignis mes camarades.

-On va visiter ?

Je claquai la porte de la classe derrière moi. La deuxième sonnerie retentit et les couloirs devinrent déserts dans la minute qui suivit. Kikuno me souriait, visiblement heureuse de louper du cours… ou alors amusé de voir mon état à moitié parano.

-Kikuno… je pense que tu me dois des explications…

-Je me doutais bien que tu en voudrais ! Disait-elle en se tournant et en marchant vers l'aile sud du bâtiment. Je ten ais d'abord à m'excuser…

Alors que j'allais la suivre dans le mouvement mes jambes de voulurent pas bouger.

-T'excuser ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, ça a vraiment dû être dur pour toi à supporter tout ce qu'il s'était passé… émotionnellement je veux dire… je t'ai délivré peu d'information pour te rassurer. Je devais partir vite pour faire mon compte rendu.

Je dévisageai son dos un instant sa voix était douce et sincère… alors elle n'était pas l'assassin froide et sèche ne faisant que mentir que j'avais caricaturé dans mon esprit… Mon cœur se réchauffa un peu et ma confiance grandit.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kikuno… Je veux juste des explications. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, je t'en supplie ! Je veux tout savoir ! Je déteste être dans l'ignorance…

Elle fut surprise que je ne sois pas rancunière. Son visage s'adoucit d'un sourire de confiance face à mon caractère.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer… mais avant trouvons un endroit vraiment désert. Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est confidentiel. De plus, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire visiter : je connais déjà l'établissement par cœur.

Je me demandai un instant comment pouvait-elle le prétendre après tout l'école est immense ! Mais je fis vite un sourire amusé en me remémorant ses actions d'hier. Je la suivis puis nous nous dirigions vers le toit de l'établissement. Oui… j'aimerai vraiment avoir toutes mes questions… Et j'allais découvrir ce qui se trame dans mon dos…

Arrivée au lieu dit, nous nous installions pour observer le paysage en silence. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il était évident qu'elle attendait que je lui pose une question. Lorsque j'allais me lancer, je me rendis compte d'un coup que son visage était sérieux sourcils froncés, elle était en plein dans ses pensées et regardai l'horizon avec des yeux froids… Les mêmes que ceux qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle avait tué cet homme. Et qu'elle m'avait protégé. Elle brisa alors le silence en parlant la première, le regard toujours vers la ville paisible d'Inazuma.

-Je fais partis des SSJ : les Services Secrets Japonais. Et comme je te l'ai dis, je suis en mission ici pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Je suis menacée ?

-Oui, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas assez gradée pour pouvoir savoir grand-chose à ce sujet… moi je ne suis que l'agent en mission… C'est le chef des SSJ en personne qui m'a chargé de cette mission. Apparemment, une jeune fille est venue dans notre quartier pour nous annoncer une terrible menace. Mais son discours était tellement farfelu que personne ne voulait y croire… Mais le PDG, lui-même, fut intrigué. Cette menace te concernait toi, Kazumi. J'ai été alors engagée comme garde du corps pendant quelque temps.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire farfelue ?

-Pour l'histoire, je l'ignore, seuls certains sont au courant. Il me semble que cette informatrice est restée en observation… je ne connais pas de détail non plus désolée. A la base, il ne devait vraiment rien se passer, je pense que mon supérieur n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il est évident que ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence…

-Je vois… donc le mystère est complet…

Les informations sont plutôt trouble… mais je la croie quand elle me raconte qu'elle ne connait pas de détail je ne sais pourquoi mais je pense qu'elle dit bien la vérité. Après une minute de silence, la pelouse verte me revint à l'esprit :

-D'ailleurs… Qu'est-il arrivé au corps ?

-Hein ? Le corps ? De l'homme à l'imperméable ? (Je hochai la tête) Je pense que ça a du être des agents qui l'ont nettoyé…

Des agents qui l'ont nettoyé… Après tout ce serai plausible, pour que les SSJ gardent leur identité secrète… Mais pourquoi le Kunaï était toujours là dans ce cas, sur la pelouse ? Ils ne l'auraient pas oublié tout de même, si ? De plus, tel que je me remémorais les bouts de verre sur le sol, ils n'étaient pas écrasés, ou désorganisés, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu passer derrière… ça se contredisait : comment pouvaient-ils éviter tous les débris avec prudence mais oublier une arme sur le lieu ?

-Je suis désolée… ça doit te faire assez peur dit comme ça… disait-elle en me coupant dans mes pensées. Je te promets de te dire quand j'aurai des infos supplémentaires… Mais en tout cas il vaut mieux ne pas raconter tout ça… Il faut le cacher à tous. Pas même à tes amies ou à Shindou.

J'acquiesçai oui, cette histoire me stressait. Des gens voulaient me tuer. Me faire du mal. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Le pire c'est que tout ça je n'en sais rien du tout… Tout était flou… seul le pistolet pointant vers moi était clair. L'idée de mentir de nouveau à mes proches me plombait aussi… mais c'était mieux si je voulais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas à mon sujet. Je me sentis vaciller vers l'avant.

-Tout va bien ? Disait ma protectrice en me retenant le buste.

-Oui… (je mis ma main à mon front) juste un mal de crâne… beaucoup d'informations arrivent d'un coup… et des mauvaises qui plus est.

-Ne t'en fais pas… dorénavant je te surveillerai d'avantage, toi, tes amis, et tous ceux qui t'entourent j'ai pour mission de te protéger. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je te suivais et t'observer mais à présent je dois être plus proche pour vraiment être là en cas de besoin… et ce tout le temps. Alors si quelqu'un voudrait te tuer… je le maitriserai. Et si l'occasion se présente... Je le tuerai.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour que je retrouve un regard au sang froid qui me glaça le sang je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, mais d'encore plus proche, c'était très intimidant. Mais son visage se radoucit rapidement.

-Enfin bon, ça n'arrivera peut-être pas ! Mais tu peux te détendre… Je suis spécialisée dans ce domaine, tu peux me faire confiance ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche.

Elle m'aida à me relever puis regarda de nouveau l'horizon, mais cette fois avec sourire. Je sentais une certaine confiance s'installer entre nous… même si notre relation était quelque peu bizarre. Je suivis son regard : je ne connaissais rien à cette histoire. Mais j'allais découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça.

-Alors jusqu'où es-tu allé avec Shindou ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Elle affichait un sourire narquois, fière de m'avoir gênée. Nulle ne doute que c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère après tout ça. J'essayai de lui taper à la tête pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais elle esquiva aisément chacun de mes coups. Finalement ce fut un rire général.

-Au fait tu as donné un faux nom nan ?

-A la classe oui. Et même à l'école. Ne dit jamais à personne que je m'appelle Seido.

D'un coup elle était devenue sérieuse et ses yeux se voilèrent de nostalgie. Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point le cacher ? Après tout c'est une agent secrète alors c'est compréhensible… Je me souvins des pages vides sur internet les Seido n'existaient pas… Aurait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Je suis bête, cela ne me regarde pas...

Regardant l'heure nous avions décidé de retourner en classe. J'avais cependant une dernière question à poser. Depuis hier je me l'étais demandé en voyant cette fille et ses instincts remarquables.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et avant qu'elle ne put abaisser la poignée, je me lançai :

-Kikuno… Combien de personne as-tu tué ?

Elle s'arrêta net, le bruit du vent pesant mes paroles et balayant ses cheveux comme les miens. Je la regardai d'un air sérieux. Cette question me brulait les lèvres. Elle tourna légèrement la tête… je ne pus apercevoir que son sourire triste qui se dessina sur son visage et entendre sa voix fut remplie de mélancolie :

-Moi-même je n'en sais rien… Peut-être ai-je arrêté de compter… Où peut-être était-ce des illusions…

Je restai perplexe quant à sa réponse. Elle ne rajouta rien, restant droite comme un piquet face à la porte.

Kikuno Seido… Cette fille est décidément très mystérieuse… tout comme beaucoup de paramètre dans cette histoire…

Je découvrirai tout ces secrets ainsi que les réponses ces questions. Oui... face à cette menace…

Je survivrai.


	282. Chapter 6 (4)

**Chapitre 6**

-Ravi de te rencontrer Kikuno ! Je suis Shindou Takuto, le petit ami de Kazumi.

A la pause déjeunée, Shindou était venu me chercher afin que nous puissions manger ensemble. Les filles étaient pressées de faire connaissance avec la nouvelle élève. Kikuno serra la main tendue du garçon avec sourire, le regardant dans les yeux… bien qu'elle ne le connaisse déjà après m'avoir observé ! Tenma arriva rapidement afin de se présenter également.

-On mange encore sur le toit aujourd'hui ? Demanda Emcy.

-Oui, Tsurugi y est déjà, il nous attend, répondit Tenma avant de serrer la main de Karen tendrement.

Ema exprima sa joie silencieusement. D'un coup, le regard de Kikuno se tourna vers le milieu de terrain. Celui-ci la dévisagea, se demandant s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. L'agent secoua la tête d'un air de rien. Nous montions alors sur le toit ou l'attaquant nous attendait bel et bien, adossé contre le mur comme à son habitude.

-Ahhhh ! J'ai méga faim… se plaignit Karen.

Alors que nous passions, je tournai la tête et constatai une chose surprenante : Kikuno s'était stoppée nette… en face de Tsurugi. Les deux adolescents se regardaient mutuellement dans un silence pesant, le souffle coupé. Tous installèrent déjà le repas, seule moi avait assisté à ce spectacle. Pour ne pas que cet échange dure éternellement, je du aller vers eux :

-Tsurugi ? Kikuno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kikuno ne me répondit pas, comme hypnotisée, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'attaquant. Tsurugi fut perturbé et se tourna vers moi, il fut comme réveillé d'une torpeur soudaine. Secouant légèrement la tête, il passa limite en me bousculant en lâchant un sec « rien ». J'avais cru voir un instant ses joues pâles rosir. Kikuno, elle, le regardait partir.

-Eh, Oh, il se passe quoi là ?! Marmonnai-je devant elle en passant ma main devant ses yeux. On croirait que tes hypnotisée.

-Je l'ai reconnu… C'est lui…

-De quoi tu parles… Tsurugi ? (Je me tournai vers lui) Tu le connais ?!

-Excuse-moi Kazumi je… (elle mis la main à son front et ferma les yeux :) je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu… A ce qu'il s'est passé…

Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers les autres avec un sourire forcé. Mais que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ?! Elle le connaitrait ? Mais dans quelles circonstances ? Ça expliquerait quand même pourquoi Tsurugi aussi l'a fixé aussi intensément… Sceptique, je me rendais à leurs côtés.

-La fenêtre a été rebouchée le temps que le proviseur commande une nouvelle vitre, expliqua Shindou. Au moins on n'aura pas de courant d'air de l'hiver… et toujours aucune piste du coupable !

Je regardai Kikuno avec stress quand je vis quelle mangeait sa boulette de riz sans même lever un regard ni réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour prendre part à ce débat, comme si ça la concernait non, non… elle s'en foutait complètement ouais ! Après avoir parlé des coachs qui revenaient cet après-midi, les filles posèrent des questions à tour de rôle à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et turquoise. Ce furent des interrogations banales jusqu'à celle posée à tous les élèves de cette école :

-Tu aimes le football ? Tu sais y jouer ? Demanda Ema.

-Oui j'adore ! Je m'étais même dis que j'allais essayer de rentrer dans le club de Raimon…

Ah bon ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle jouait au football…

-Eh bien ça tombe bien, vu que tu as devant toi des membres de ce club ! Disait fièrement Karen, main sur le cœur.

-Ouah c'est vrai ?! Tous ?

Merci au magnifique jeu d'acteur de Kikuno qui savait ça parfaitement depuis le début… Parfois ça m'épuise même de la voir comme ça…

-Oui tous ! s'exclama Tenma. Tu as même le couple des capitaines : Shindou l'ancien et Kazumi la nouvelle ! Ou couple tacticien si tu préfère…

-Ça va Tenma, je pense qu'elle a compris… dis-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Mais c'est vrai tu sais, renchérie sa copine comme si on allait m'écouter, ils mènent en maître et ils guident l'équipe vers la victoire ! Tu as devant toi une vraie légende urbaine du collège Inazuma !

-Je pense que tu en fais un peu trop cousine… disait Shindou partagé entre la colère et la gène.

-Ne sont-ils pas mignon ? Se permit d'ajouter la fille aux hibiscus.

…avant qu'elle ne se prenne la pichenette de Shindou à l'arrière du crâne, et qu'elle couina un lamentable « aaïeuuhh… » qui fit rire tout le monde. La suite ne fut pas moins drôle : Tenma s'engagea sous ordre de Karen pour la protéger. Shindou rentra dans son jeu, et il se fit battre au premier coup par une petite pichenette sur le front. Bref, des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans l'école, tandis que je vis Kikuno qui semblait apprécier cette ambiance. Finalement je pense que tous devait l'aimer. Depuis le départ, j'avais tout de même observé des échanges furtifs, parfois à sens unique pour Tsurugi ou elle, ou parfois les deux se rencontrèrent, avant de détourner immédiatement le regard. Je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver ça plus que troublant.

Une fois l'après midi passé, nous nous rendions au club de football où Kikuno allait se présenter. Les coachs nous saluèrent et furent heureux de nous revoir après leur stage. Voyant la jeune fille, Endo posa son ultime question sur son amour du foot. Elle acquiesça bien évidemment, puis nous allions nous changer. Cependant, au moment pour y aller et pour tester l'expérience de la nouvelle arrivante, Kikuno me retint par le bras :

-Je pourrais avoir une cabine seule pour me changer ?

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois devant sa demande personne n'a demandé une cabine seule pour se changer jusque là ! Je hochai la tête et essayai de me remémorer où se trouvaient les vestiaires individuels. Je ne demandai pas d'explication, et elle se justifia ainsi :

-Je cache des moyens de défense sous mon uniforme… si jamais elles les voient…

Des moyens de défense ? Comme des armes ? Je lui indiquai une fois arrivée. Elle me remercia et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Combien de subterfuge pouvait-elle cacher ? Nos uniformes étaient pourtant assez légers… Cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer pour une autre raison… Dans les vestiaires collectifs, les filles n'ont pas vraiment appréciées le fait qu'elle se défile ainsi.

-Il y en a qui sont pudiques, dis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Emcy est pudique et pourtant elle fait un effort ! S'exclama Karen.

Emcy devant son interpellation rougit fortement comme à son habitude. Je soupirai et clôturai en disant qu'avec le temps elle nous rejoindra peut-être. Arrivées sur le terrain, Kikuno était déjà là à s'échauffer avec une partie des garçons. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir le trou rebouché par un sac blanc scotché.

Kikuno affirma qu'elle jouait en défense. Je fis un sourire en coin après tout elle était garde du corps donc quelque part c'était logique de la retrouver en défense… Nous formions alors une équipe d'attaque afin qu'elle puisse nous montrer ses super technique. Je menais les offensives Kikuno était droite, le regard concentré, comme la fois où elle se préparer pour se défendre d'un pistolet. Nous arrivions directement face à elle, j'avais le ballon au pied. Alors, comme si elle avait une menace qui l'attaquait, elle esquiva aisément, des Kunaï apparaissant entre ses doigts, et après une dernière esquive consistant à une rotation, elle lança ses armes vers une cible invisible, où elle tira dans le mille. Alors à cette instant j'eu l'impression que l'une des armes se dirigeait droit vers moi. Prise d'une panique je me crispai comme pour me protéger… et Kikuno passa furtivement à côté de moi, reprenant son ballon :

**_-Cible verrouillée !_**

Alors ce fut la fin du test qu'elle avait passé sans hésitation. Tous la félicitèrent de sa belle technique de défense en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Je me souvins du moment avant de me crisper ou je voyais la lame fonçant vers moi et en arrière plan Kikuno me regarder avec un regard glacial et effrayant.

Oubliant cette mauvaise passe en révulsant mes frissons, nous commencions l'entrainement. Certes, il n'y avait pas à dire, Kikuno avait un très bon niveau de jeu ces mouvements par-dessus tout étaient fluides et utilisés avec légèreté. Elle s'intégrait parfaitement à l'équipe je souris au vue de cette nouvelle recrue.

A la fin de la séance, Shindou m'attendait comme d'habitude. Je lui fis signe pour lui indiquer que j'étais sortie, mais Kikuno m'agrippa le bras avant que ma voix ne puisse l'atteindre :

-N'oublie pas que je viens avec vous cette fois-ci.

J'avais oublié qu'elle devait me surveiller en permanence. Je la regardai dans son regard sérieux puis hochait la tête je sentais que je n'allais plus avoir de moment d'intimité avec Shindou… même si pendant la semaine précédente on ne pouvait pas non plus appeler ça de l'intimité si Kikuno me surveillait tout le temps…

Je m'engageai alors sur le chemin du retour avec mon petit ami et ma sois disant amie d'enfance. Shindou en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fut quelque peu déçu au départ, mais finalement se disait que pour une fois, ça passait. _Oui, sauf que ce ne sera surement pas qu'une fois…_

Nous discutions alors jusqu'à ma maison ou nous marquions un arrêt. Shindou et moi étions gênés d'habitude c'était le moment où l'on s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir. Mais cette fois, Kikuno se trouvait sur notre chemin. Voyant cette situation, l'agent secrète s'écarta puis posa une main sur chaque dos pour nous rapprocher d'un geste brusque et fort avec sourire. Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés en un mini seconde à peine, et nos rougeurs prirent le dessus. Kikuno, elle, trouvait ça plutôt amusant de nous voir ainsi. Finalement, ce fut Shindou qui s'écarta pour mieux pouvoir m'embrasser avec des lèvres douces.

Je lui disais au revoir alors qu'il s'éloignait. Kikuno disait que ma mère l'avait invité, en la connaissant comme étant une amie de primaire. Je me tournai vers elle :

-Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as un endroit pour dormir ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, les services m'ont loué un appartement pas loin d'ici… Je dois faire mon compte rendu de la journée.

-Et… pour la surveillance… ?

-Des caméras ont été installées autour de ta maison. (Devant mon air effarouché elle sourit, amusée :) Ne t'inquiète pas hein ! Rien qui ne puisse violer ton intimité à toi ou ta famille… Je vais monter la garde sur mes écrans, et ensuite ça sera au quartier général ou quelqu'un prendra le relai pour cette nuit. Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne serais pas loin, et mon téléphone sonnera l'alerte.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendais compte qu'elle prenait cette surveillance très au sérieux, et à quel point elle était qualifiée… Pourtant elle n'avait que mon âge, et elle possédait déjà de telles responsabilités. Je l'enviai.

Après nous avoir échangé nos numéros de téléphone, elle fit volte face et je pus lui dire au revoir. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que j'oubliai de lui parler à propos de Tsurugi… Je me ravisai : cela ne me concernait pas… Et puis elle avait des choses importantes auxquelles penser… c'était à elle de m'en parler quand elle le voudra.

Je me jetai sur mon lit, épuisée. J'allais dorénavant vivre un nouveau quotidien avec Kikuno… Quelque part elle me rassurait un peu tout de même… Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma main.

**De : Ema**

_« Salut Kazumi ! Dit, Kikuno t'aurait dis quelque chose par rapport à Tsurugi ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle l'observait souvent… »_

_« Non désolée, elle ne m'a rien dit sur le sujet… enfin elle vient d'arriver dans l'école, je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps avant de lui poser des questions trop personnelles… »_

Je refermai mon téléphone puis regardai au plafond. Décidément, cette fille était de plus en plus intrigante…


	283. Chapter 7 (4)

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Kikuno avait intégré le collège d'Inazuma. Et c'est aussi en cette fin de journée qu'Emcy, tremblante comme une petite feuille, se trouvait face à la demeure de Kirino. Malade depuis maintenant une semaine, son inquiétude n'a cessé de grandir à son égard, et les seuls informations qu'elle avait reçues, c'était celles de Shindou qui allait le voir régulièrement. A noter que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventurée dans la maison de son prince, elle s'était faite sauvagement poussée dehors.

Bon d'accord, cette fois là aussi elle était rentrée en douce… mais cette fois ci c'était différent : elle comptait bien le voir, quoi qu'il en coute. Et pour cela elle avait bien fait attention à ce que son père soit parti faire des réparations dans son garage pour s'approcher de la porte de la maison cette fois ci, elle allait réussir, et elle allait insister !

Le stress montait en elle et elle se répétait dans sa tête sans arrêt « ca va aller, ca va aller, ca va aller, tu vas y arriver… » mais elle hésitait la majorité du temps et ses gestes étaient toujours amèrement regrettés. Son visage affichait faussement un air déterminé et fort, trahi par les gouttes de sueur qui parlaient de son front et ses joues anormalement rouges. Elle se disait que tout allait bien se passer, tourna la tête d'un geste vif à droite, puis à gauche, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur à pas de loup.

Poussant délicatement la porte, elle la referma avec la même prudence. L'entrée débouchait sur un escalier en face, et deux arcs montrant respectivement un salon et une cuisine. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle regarda les marches avec intensité avant de, telle une petite souris furtive, les monter une à une. La chambre de Kirino se trouvait au sommet, à droite du couloir, 2ème porte. Shindou l'avait briefé avant de partir chez lui, bien qu'un peu forcé par sa cousine.

Un instant, Emcy s'arrêta net, ses membres tremblants tous un à un : ne serait-ce pas de l'effraction pure ?! Voir même du harcèlement ?! Elle en était tétanisée et voulais pleurer sa honte dans un coin… Elle essaya de se justifier comme elle pouvait : après tout, il se devait de lui donner des nouvelles ! Il lui avait fendu le cœur en la renvoyant comme ça de chez lui… c'est un signe de bonté que de venir savoir comment il va non ?

Emcy savait que cette explication était tout simplement bidon. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière… Après avoir serrée la rambarde, elle continua en priant que personne n'arrive ou que Kirino ne sorte pas de sa chambre.

D'un coup, son cœur cessa de battre elle entendit les bruits de pas, surement du père de son bien aimé, écraser le gravier devant la façade de la maison. Devenant de plus en plus fort et rapide, la cadence des pas du gaillard s'accélérait. Emcy, dans un élan d'adrénaline et de panique s'élança vers le haut de l'escalier pour ensuite pouvoir se cacher derrière le mur du couloir mais elle n'était qu'au milieu de celui-ci… le temps qu'elle arrive au sommet il aura déjà franchis le paillasson… et comme première rencontre entre un père et la petite amie de son fils, on pourrait faire mieux !

Non, elle était piégée. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya tout de même, agrippant la rambarde le plus loin possible pour se donner de l'élan. Elle voyait déjà l'homme la prendre par le col pour la jeter dehors avec la délicatesse d'un bûcheron, en criant de ne plus jamais revoir son fils sous peine de sévère répression… voir peut-être appellerait-il la police ? Non, elle regrettait de plus en plus, les larmes venants devant ces visions qui la dégoutaient elle se dégoutait. Quelle idée d'avoir écouté une fois de plus sa stupide amie qui était réputée pour ses bêtises à répétition !

Soudain, alors qu'elle voulut agripper la rambarde une dernière fois pour se hisser plus haut, ce fut quelque chose de chaud qui lui agrippa fermement le poignet mais malgré cette force, elle ressentait une certaine douceur dans le geste. Avant qu'elle ne pus ouvrir les yeux, elle fut entrainée avec puissance vers le haut, avant qu'elle ne soit encerclée par deux bras réconfortants. Son regard s'ouvrit sur un torse dénudé dont elle pouvait sentir la chaleur et la palpitation d'un cœur. Son visage commença à s'empourprer de plus en plus, quand elle releva le visage sur un Kirino haletant, les joues rouges, et des cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval à la manière d'un prince. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise ouverte, qu'il devait surement être en train de fermer lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans les escaliers.

-Kiri… ?!

Son cri de surprise fut coupé par la main de son prince sur ses lèvres. Il pinça légèrement les siennes pour lui souffler un « chut » discret. Emcy croyait qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de poser sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit une main douce se poser contre sa tête, Kirino l'enlaçant. Elle entendit deux fortes pulsations lui faire mal aux tympans : les siennes, et celles de son bien aimé qui étaient juste contre son oreille. De l'autre, elle put entendre la porte s'ouvrir et son père pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison si Kirino n'était pas intervenu… Elle ne préféra pas y penser et simplement retint sa respiration comme pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Les pas de l'homme imposant résonnèrent dans l'enceinte de la demeure pour enfin disparaitre avec un claquement de porte. Emcy ne put contenir son soupir, mais le garçon avec un « vient » sec l'emmena une fois de plus là où il le souhaitait. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se laissa entrainer, se remettant difficilement de ses émotions et fixant sa main collée à celle du garçon à la queue de cheval. Son visage fut marqué bien vite par la culpabilité : il devait la détester maintenant… Le remord la rongeait, et elle appréhendait la suite des évènements.

Kirino ouvrit la porte que Shindou avait indiquée comme étant celle menant à sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt sobre : une bibliothèque contenant plusieurs livres variés, surtout de la science-fiction, mais également des grands classiques, et quelques policiers qui lui avait été prêté par son meilleur ami. Parmi ceux-ci, on pouvait retrouver quelques morceaux de sa collection de Sherlock Holmes. Si Emcy avait tant retenu son attention sur ce qu'il lisait, c'est parce qu'elle ignorait qu'il était du genre à aimer la lecture, et parce qu'elle savait que des gouts littéraires pouvaient en dire long sur une personne.

Elle observait également à quel point la pièce était soignée une odeur calme et apaisante y régnait, et son lit était parfaitement organisé. Des dvd trônaient sur un petit meuble sur lequel était posé un écran qui servait à la fois de télévision et d'ordinateur.

-Reste ici je reviens, lâcha Kirino d'un ton énervé en claquant la porte.

Kirino était énervé. Elle rougit cependant en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pénétré pour la première fois dans la chambre d'un garçon… et qui plus est celle de son petit ami ! Le sang monta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mon dieu cette journée était décidément trop surchargée en émotion. Elle fut coupée vite dans ses pensées par deux verres que le garçon à la queue de cheval posa lourdement sur sa petite table. Elle n'osa pas rencontrer son regard, et Kirino jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si personne dans le couloir n'était susceptible d'entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! Commença-t-il enfin. Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-J-Je voulais te voir, ce n'est pas évident ?! Essaya-t-elle de le prendre au même ton.

-Tu n'avais pas à venir, répliqua-t-il en traversant la chambre sans la regarder.

-Je sais que je n'avais pas à venir, cependant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si mon père t'avais vu hein ?! S'énerva-t-il encore plus.

-Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine, Kirino !

Son ton avait été agressif, ce qui surprit son petit ami. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'Emcy commençait à être gênée de s'être exprimée ainsi elle devait sortir ses arguments et continuer sur la même voie.

-Tu… Tu sais que je t'aime pourtant non ?! Tu sais comment je me suis inquiétée ?! Tu voulais tant que ça ne pas me voir ?!

-Emcy calme-t…

-Je me sentais rejetée et inutile, je me demandais sans arrêt si tu allais me quitter ou non… jamais je ne serai rentrée dans une maison comme ça si ce n'était pour toi, Kirino, tu sais le courage qu'il m'a fallut ?! La peur que j'ai ressentie ?! Je… (les larmes commencèrent à couler et elle se sentait épuisée :) t'aime Kirino… alors… comprends-moi s'il…

Les yeux d'Emcy s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit quelques chose de chaud qui vint l'interrompre dans son récit et ses émotions. Ce baiser… était son premier. Avec Kirino. Ou avec tout. Elle ne savait comment réagir… mais ce geste lui procura un plaisir immense, et tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il se détacha un peu, navré :

-Désolé, c'est un peu nul comme premier baiser mais… je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Alors qu'Emcy était abasourdie, le garçon aux cheveux roses l'enlaça. Alors que la rousse profitait de ce contact réconfortant, et chaud, c'est comme si elle en vint à oublier toutes ses miséricordes d'i peine quelques minutes. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent, comme ses doutes :

-C'est à cause de mon père que je ne veux pas que tu viennes, disait-il. Il n'est pas au courant.

-De notre relation ?

Il hocha la tête sur son épaule. Pourquoi il ne disait pas à son père qu'il avait une petite amie ? Mais Emcy avait senti qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à prononcer cette phrase… alors elle n'en demanda pas plus.

Kirino lui annonça qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et qu'il comptait rentrer le lendemain. A cette entente la jeune fille était un peu dégoutée d'être venue pour le voir alors qu'il fallait juste attendre une soirée de plus, mais elle envola bien vite ce sentiment. Elle avait été heureuse de venir. Pour pouvoir sortir, le garçon de la maison avait occupé son père dans le garage. La jeune fille put repasser là ou elle était rentrée… Elle regrettait un peu de partir, à présent. Elle croisa le regard du footballeur. Il lui sourit. Puis sur ses lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée en cette soirée, elle put y lire : « Merci » et « Je t'aime »…


	284. Chapter 8 (4)

**Chapitre 8**

C

ela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kikuno avait intégrée Raimon. Durant cette semaine, Kikuno a pu mieux s'intégrer au sein du groupe et du club il n'y avait eu aucune attaque, rien, cependant ce n'était pas assez pour me déclarer hors de danger. Tsurugi et elle ne cessaient de se lancer des regards suspects sous les yeux provocateurs d'Ema mais on ne put en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Chaque fois elle se braquait avec une timidité inédite. Malheureusement, cette situation eu pour effet d'augmenter les doutes et la haine de l'attaquante envers la défenseuse qu'elle trouvait plus qu'étrange.

Il y avait aussi Kirino qui était revenu et Emcy qui se comportait de façon étrange depuis qu'elle devait aller le voir… Elle devenait encore plus gênée qu'avant, surtout quand on parlait de leur relation. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce soir là, et même sous l'insistance de Karen.

-Eh, vous vous rendez compte que dans trois jours c'est les vacances ? Se réjouit Karen à la fin des cours de ce mardi.

_A oui c'est vrai les vacances… dans une semaine c'est noël… _Mais j'eu à peine le temps d'y songer que j'aperçu Shindou à la porte de la classe. J'aurai été réjouie… si sur son visage il n'y avait pas un air sérieux.

-Kazumi… Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose… Seuls.

Son regard se mit en direction de Kikuno. Je le suivis. L'agent nous regarda avec insistance. Je lui fis signe que nous partions seuls tous les deux, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous suivre à la trace, que tout allait bien. Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique, lorsque je fis volte-face pour l'accompagner.

-En ce moment… comment dire… commença-t-il sur le chemin vers le stade, j'ai l'impression que l'on passe moins de temps rien qu'à deux…

-Tu veux parler de Kikuno ?

Il continua à regarder le sol, silencieux. J'avais tapé dans le mille. A chaque fois que nous rentrions ensemble, c'était un moment d'intimité que nous adorions. Durant les week-ends, Shindou était très pris par ses activités… Il y avait peu de moments où on pouvait être seulement à deux, seuls, des instants que je trouvais magnifique et qui me faisait flotter comme dans un rêve. Seulement, depuis que Kikuno était arrivée, elle faisait sa surveillance en nous accompagnant chaque soir.

-J'apprécie beaucoup ton amie d'enfance tu sais mais…

-Je sais, le coupai-je doucement. Je te promets d'essayer d'arranger ça avec elle.

-Merci Kazumi…

Je lui souris et je sentis sa main progressivement enlacer la mienne. Une fois arrivés aux stades, les coachs nous accueillirent et nous demandèrent d'aller dans la salle de réunion pour discuter d'éventuels matchs amicaux. Nous allions nous changer pour mettre nos survêtements. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la première la porte des vestiaires, une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter :

-J'ai compris, je te surveillerai des toits dorénavant.

Je me tournai vers Kikuno qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires individuels. Je me tournai en sa direction, ma vois montrant à la fois ma colère et ma gêne :

-Tu…Tu nous as suivis ?!

-Evidemment, me répondit-elle sans hésitation. Si ce n'était pas Shindou alors ?

\- Comment cela ne nous pourrait pas être lui ?! M'exclamai-je, me rappelant de la tristesse de Shindou à ce moment.

-Kazumi, tu es en danger je te rappelle. C'est limite si nous étions en guerre contre quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. Tout est possible.

Sous l'effet de son regard sérieux et glaçant le sang, mes traits colériques s'effacèrent de mon visage. Elle avait raison. Néanmoins… Néanmoins cette sensation d'être observée sans cesse était assez irritant. Mais c'était son travail. Elle n'y pouvait rien…

Une fois dans la salle de stratégie, toute l'équipe était au complet. Endo et Kidou commencèrent leur mise au point sur l'avenir du club. Ils annoncèrent que comme chaque année, le tournoi de la Holy Road, dont les motivations avaient changés aurait lieu en mars.

-Bien sur nous sommes les grands invités de ce tournoi, disait Kidou, Il faudra donc bien se préparer.

Un brouhaha résonna dans la salle ce tournoi me rappelait mes débuts… Quand j'étais rentrée dans le club… et dans lequel je suis devenue capitaine. Shindou me lança un regard complice.

-Ça devra nous changer les idées par rapport à tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois… disait Endo en faisant référence aux voyages dans le temps.

-C'est sûr, disait Shindou, mais ça nous a rendu plus fort aussi. Je suis sûr qu'on peut gagner ce tournoi encore une fois !

-Un tournoi sans cinquième secteur, c'est plutôt bizarre comme sensation, disait Ema.

Alors que l'ambiance était agitée face à cette nouvelle, il fut difficile d'entendre deux hommes traverser les portes coulissantes. A leur entrée tous se tournèrent en leur direction. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'habits de réparation. L'un portait sous le bras une large plaque de verre. Ils nous saluèrent :

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien le club de Raimon ?

-Oui, je suis leur coach, je peux vous aider ? Demanda Endo.

-Ce serait pour nous indiquer la porte menant au terrain, on s'est un peu perdu… disait l-un en se grattant la nuque. Ce serait pour changer la vitre qui a été brisée.

-Bien sûr…

Endo s'avança vers les deux hommes… Mais immédiatement j'eue un mauvais pressentiment, tout comme Kikuno. Je la vis enfouir sa main dans la poche de son survêtement. Ne me dites pas que… ?!

-Endo, éloignez-vous ! Hurlai-je.

Il se tourna avec un air interrogatif, quand d'un seul coup, l'un des deux hommes effectua une balayette de la jambe, saisit le col du coach avant de le mettre face contre terre, un genou écrasant le milieu de son dos, et un coude contre sa nuque. Devant le choc, Endo cracha un peu de sang. Devant cette action, on entendit son prénom hurlé par plusieurs élèves… Puis Kikuno qui dans un élan, saisit deux pistolets qu'elle avait dissimulé autour de ses tibias, puis les pointa directement sur chacun des hommes. En réponses, les deux sifflèrent d'admiration, puis sortirent un pistolet chacun l'un pointé vers Endo, l'autre vers… moi.

-Eh bien eh bien… C'est qu'ils ne nous avaient pas mentis lorsqu'ils nous avaient dit qu'il y avait un agent parmi eux, disait l'homme debout avec une plaque de verre dans une main, et un pistolet braqué sur moi de l'autre.

-Je vous prierez de bien gentiment tout relâcher, leur ordonna Kikuno, une goutte de sueur perlant son front et son air assassin ayant reprit le dessus.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et tous avaient le souffle coupé, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête… Cette situation n'était pas bonne du tout… !


	285. Chapter 9 (4)

**Chapitre 9**

A

lors que nous étions dans une situation délicate, Kikuno gardait son regard froid en regardant les deux hommes, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Tout comme la fois dernière, j'avais le canon du revolver droit vers moi. Je ne respirais plus, n'osais même pas faire un seul mouvement. Alors qu'Endo leva un demi-œil vers la fille aux cheveux noir et turquoises, celle-ci resserra la prise sur ses deux pistolets, avant simplement d'en baisser un vers le sol… et de lever l'autre bras vers le ciel.

Une détonation retentit et la balle alla frapper directement le néon lumineux au dessus de l'homme retenant Endo, provoquant une baisse de la luminosité au sein de la pièce. L'ouvrier se trouvant juste en dessous, déstabilisé, leva les yeux au ciel pour observer avec souffrance les bouts de verre percuter sa peau avec picotement. Profitant de cette diversion, l'espionne logea directement deux balles successives dans la main tenant le pistolet et l'autre dans la jambe. Celui-ci hurla, puis Endo put se dégager et user de sa musculature acquise lors de ses entrainements pour le plaquer au sol.

-Et…Et merde ! S'écria l'autre gaillard à la vitre sous le bras, déstabilisé et distrait par ce qui venait de se passer avec son ami.

J'eue à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il appuya dur la gâchette… et qu'une balle se dirigeait droit vers moi. Je crus voir la scène au ralentit se produire devant moi… et une chaleur digne de l'adrénaline se répandre dans mon corps rapidement. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour que je puisse me mouvoir.

Je sentis quelque chose me pousser sur le côté c'était Shindou qui voulait me protéger… Mais tout allait trop rapidement… Mais un simple calepin, passant juste devant mon visage, heurta la balle, qui dévia légèrement, mais assez pour que le plomb ne transperce pas mon visage. D'un même geste, mon agresseur, Shindou et moi-même tournions la tête vers Kikuno, qui avait frappé dans le calepin à terre tellement fort et précis, que celui-ci a eu la bonne trajectoire et le bon timing pour m'empêcher de mourir… J'avais à peine le temps de me demander si c'était physiquement possible qu'elle tira d'un seul coup pour le désarmer.

-Espèce de… grogna-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant que le deuxième tir de la jeune fille n'atteignit pas l'adulte… Car celui-ci avait d'un seul geste saisit la vitre qu'il tenait sous son bras pour la positionner devant lui. Au contact du verre, le projectile rebondit simplement. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. C'était une vitre par balle qu'il portait à l'aide d'une poignée.

Juste pour être sûre, deux trois douilles tombèrent aux pieds de Kikuno, mais chaque fois qu'elle tirait, c'était un échec. L'ouvrier désarmé se rendait progressivement, de pas en pas, vers le pistolet que son ami s'était fait arraché. S'il atteignait l'arme, il serait d'autant plus difficile à mon amie de s'en sortir… et ça elle en avait conscience.

Effectuant un claquement de langue, elle ouvrit sa veste et révéla alors deux ceintures contenants divers chargeurs en tout genre, les deux se croisant au centre de sa poitrine. En voyant cet attirail qu'elle cachait sous sa veste depuis le départ, tous furent quelque peu surpris. D'une pression, les chargeurs contenus dans les deux pistolets à sa portée tombèrent, et d'un geste organisé et minutieux, elle en saisit deux autres qu'elles pénétrèrent dans les revolvers au vol, d'une impulsions vers le bas. Elle mit une mini seconde à viser, puis descendit de la table en se rapprochant à petits pas vers l'agresseur, qui fut déstabilisé.

Elle tira huit fois d'affilé, deux fois quatre détonations en harmonie. Cette fois ci, à notre grande surprise, elles ne rebondissaient pas simplement, mais à caque endroit où elles s'écrasaient, un impact était créé. Ainsi, elle dessina un cercle d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre.

L'attaqueur fut ralentit par ces coups, mais il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son arme tant convoitée. C'est à cet instant que mon garde du corps jeta littéralement les deux pistolets au sol, avant de s'élancer vers lui. Il attrapa l'arme. Elle sortit une lame que je ne connaissais trop bien de sa manche. Il se tourna en sa direction et la visa. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette qu'elle mit toute sa force dans son Kunaï, qui alla frapper directement le centre du cercle dessiné avec les impacts… et qui explosa la vitre entre les deux opposants.

Les éclats qui la parsemaient me rappelaient la scène où elle était descendue pour me sauver… Ses yeux étaient aussi glacial et presque sans expression, si ce n'était qu'une petite lueur de colère ardente. Le visage de l'homme, lui fut paralysé, avant de grincer des dents. Son regard comme son bras essayèrent dans un dernier élan de se tourner vers moi… Le canon n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de viser pile entre mes deux yeux… Mais une fois de plus, elle maitrisa la situation, attrapa violemment son poigner avant de le tordre, lui donna un coup de pied bien placé dans l'entre jambe, un poing dans l'estomac, puis enfin alla coller sa semelle avec force contre sa mâchoire.

L'homme s'évanouit, inconscient, tandis que Kikuno vida le chargeur de son dernier espoir devant nos yeux ébahis, hypnotisés par la scène fulgurante s'étant déroulée.

Elle s'avança alors dans un silence vers l'autre assaillant, toujours sous les mains puissantes de l'entraineur. Il ne fallait pas vraiment mettre de la force pour le maîtriser au vue de ses blessures, il était trop faible pour pouvoir se débattre. Kikuno ramassa l'une de ses armes à balle. Puis la pointa vers l'homme en question qui releva la tête difficilement.

-Si tu ne veux pas avoir une balle incrustée de diamant traversant ta tête d'ici quelques secondes, je te conseille de parler.

_Incrustée de diamant ?_ Le diamant est une matière extrêmement solide… Une lumière traversa mon esprit, faisant le lien entre son changement de chargeur et les impacts de balle ayant apparus sur la vitre.

Mais alors qu'elle pointait l'arme menaçante, celui-ci ne bougea pas. Enfin si… AU bout de plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit juste la bouche en grand avant d'imiter une morsure, faisant claquer ses dents violemment comme s'il croquait dans quelque chose. Kikuno baissa son arme et exclama un juron avant d'observer l'agresseur en train de suffoquer doucement, puis tousser du sang… et d'étendre sa tête, yeux ouverts, dans le liquide rouge.

Des visages horrifiés se dessinèrent sur la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle. Endo s'écarta. Kikuno serra les dents avant d'aller d'un pas rapide comme si le temps était précieux vers l'autre homme étendu à terre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse examiner quoi que ce soit, de la poussière lumineuse émana de lui. Sceptique, elle fit un pas en arrière… Lorsque nous regardions son complice décédé, la même poudre se dégageait de son corps.

-Ils se… désintègrent ? disait Emcy avec une voix désœuvrée.

Tous furent silencieux. Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que les deux corps ne disparaissent complètement… tout comme leur sang et leurs armes. Seuls les douilles, les balles, le verre brisé et les deux revolvers de Kikuno restaient de cette bataille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ? Arriva à expirer Shindou, sous le choc.

Tous furent ainsi. Les émotions partagés, ne savant que dire… Et tous se tournèrent vers l'actrice principale, qui n'était autre que mon sois disant amie d'enfance, nouvelle élève qui à présent ne devait pas passer pour une fille ordinaire. Il fallut que quelques temps de silence, comme pour enterrer l'image de Kikuno dans leurs esprits, pour qu'enfin celle-ci décide de prendre la parole.


	286. Chapter 10 (4)

**Chapitre 10**

E

lle leur révéla alors tout. En passant des SSJ, et entourant les différents éléments qui étaient survenue, tout comme le fait que j'étais en perpétuel danger. Les yeux se dilatèrent, les bouches restaient fermés, avalant juste difficilement toute cette histoire tirée tout droit d'un film d'espionnage. Même s'ils essayèrent de masquer leur étonnement, Endo et Kidou semblaient eux aussi plus que troublé face à cette situation. Je pus même apercevoir le coach au bandeau, enfantin, se pincer légèrement son avant-bras nu, comme pour vérifier que ceci n'était pas un rêve. Elle leur expliqua également qu'il ne fallait rien dévoilé, et les raisons qui nous ont posé à mentir durant cette semaine.

-Voilà… conclut-elle. Je vous ai… à peu près tout dit. On n'en sait pas grand-chose en réalité, tout est un peu flou. Le fait que ces corps disparaissent explique le fait que celui a l'imperméable tué dans le stade ne soit plus là… néanmoins nous n'avons aucune explication à fournir face à cela. Je suis même plutôt troublée…

Le silence s'installa, Kikuno regardant le sol, en pleine réflexion. Les personnes présentent n'osaient pas lever leurs yeux sur moi, prenant conscience du danger évident qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Je pus voir le visage de Shindou entre le dépit, la haine, et la tristesse, venant doucement enlacer ma main avec la sienne.

-Kazumi… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Prononça enfin Ema.

La balle fonçant droite vers mon visage me revint en tête. Que faire ? J'avais déjà répondu à cette question avant cette autre attaque. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis.

-Je veux découvrir la vérité derrière tout ça. Et même si c'est difficile… je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans la crainte.

-Il est vrai que Kikuno a fait preuve d'une grande performance, complimenta Kidou. Cependant es-tu sûre qu'il ne faudrait pas prendre d'autres mesures ?

-Je suis la seule qui puisse les faire venir, déclarai-je. Plus ils viennent, plus on en apprend sur eux. Je servirai d'appât.

-Kazumi, ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama Shindou. Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger de mort… Ils ont de vrais armes tu sais ?!

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Evidemment que j'avais peur. Et j'étais à deux doigts de retirer tout ce que je venais de dire pour prendre cette option et me réfugier sous mes couvertures chez moi. Ce fut Kikuno qui répondit à ma place :

-Kazumi est courageuse et elle a raison. Si elle servait d'appât, nous pourrions obtenir plus d'information et ainsi faire cesser tout ça en s'attaquant au cœur du problème.

-Oui mais tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours là ! S'exclama Shindou avec un peu plus de colère dans la voix.

-J'ai fait le serment de la protéger. Je ferais au mieux pour sans cesse être à ses côtés.

-C'est de la vie de Kazumi dont on parle actuellement ! S'énerva-t-il. Comment pouvez-vous la mettre en jeu comme dans un pari ?!

\- Shindou, calme-toi, disait Kidou d'un ton posé.

Il grinça des dents, porta sa main à son front, sentant une migraine lui venir et demanda un instant à prendre l'air, avant de s'éclipser. Je voulu le retenir, mais je me résignai. Tous gardèrent la tête baissée. Kikuno, l'ayant observé partir, déclara :

-En tout cas je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour les personnes étant fragile psychologiquement comme Shindou, je vous conseille de vous reposer et d'essayer d'oublier.

-Facile à dire ! S'exclama Karen, les sourcils retroussés.

Emcy depuis, n'avait cessé d'être accrochée à Kirino, les yeux écarquillé et le regard effrayé. Malheureusement, Kikuno ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de leur conseiller d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

-Dans tous les cas, je ferais mon travail au mieux, je peux vous l'assurer. De plus, je dois vous mettre en garde d'une chose : il vaudrait mieux que vous ne vous approchiez pas trop de Kazumi pour l'instant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur frappant de tristesse dans ma cage thoracique. _M'éviter ? _Il était vrai que pour la protection de tous, le mieux était de ne pas m'approcher. Je baissais la tête à cette simple idée de ne plus pouvoir revoir mes amis. Personne ne put vraiment répliquer, hésitants, me regardant avec mon air triste, et regardant autre part, mal à l'aise. La sois disant « réunion » se termina alors sur cette note.

Kikuno me raccompagna chez moi et je consultai mon portable pour apercevoir un message de Shindou, disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se reposer et se remettre les idées en place. Je ne répondis rien. Une fois devant chez moi, Kikuno me rappela qu'elle sera toujours là pour me protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et j'étais une fois de plus surveillée durant toute la nuit. Je la remerciai avec un sourire forcé, puis me rendis directement dans ma chambre, me jetant contre l'oreiller afin d'y installer mes larmes.

J'étais anéantie. Le fait que mes amis aient été en danger ainsi me dégoutait. Et l'avenir que cela allait me réservait me démoralisait tout autant. Bientôt, tout le monde allait m'abandonner, me laisser seule… à affronter tout ça. Bien sûr il y avait Kikuno, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Simplement je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de mes amis, et de les voir m'éviter comme la peste. Oh je comprenais très bien… après tout leur vie à eux aussi seraient en danger. Plutôt que de s'exposer au danger d'être blessé en restant avec moi, il valait mieux qu'il s'écarte. Même j'aimerai les inciter à le faire… Mais un pincement énorme au cœur m'empêche de prendre cette initiative… Je ne peux tout bonnement pas leur dire de se séparer de moi… Car j'ai pris conscience que si j'avais décidé de prendre les devants, c'est parce que je savais qu'ils auraient été là pour me soutenir, et que ça allait me donner de la force… A présent je ne savais plus quoi penser.

En somme, j'étais perdue.

Le lendemain, mes cernes se virent facilement. Kikuno ne fit aucun commentaire elle savait surement ce qui avait du me trotter toute la nuit. Silencieuse, les seuls mots qu'elle prononça contre sa volonté furent les suivants :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir qui de tes amis vont partir… Surtout ne le prends pas personnellement… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Maladroite, elle essayait de me dire la vérité en pansant mes blessures en même temps. Blême, je ne répondis pas. Shindou commençait plus tard, et j'avais peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir au vu des évènements de la veille. Une fois arrivées dans la classe, je promenai mon regard sur chacune de mes amies. Emcy croisa le miens, mais immédiatement prit un visage effrayé, puis regarda sa table, les jambes encore tremblante. Cette vision me fendit le cœur. J'espérai avoir du réconfort de Karen à ses côtés… Mais celle-ci faisait comme si elle ne m'avait pas aperçu et continua de parler avec Emcy. Cependant je savais qu'elle m'avait repérée, avec ses petits coups d'œil léger. Je n'insistai pas.

C'est le cœur lourd que je m'installai à ma place. Je m'y attendais pourtant, mais mes larmes venaient. J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de les contenir… Quand je vis Ema passer la porte, consultant sa montre intensément pour voir si elle était à l'heure. Je souris un peu elle essayait d'arriver à l'heure, cette fois-ci. Un soupire se dégagea de sa bouche lorsqu'elle constata qu'il restait 5 minutes avant le début des cours. Souriante et déterminée, je fus surprise quand je la vis se diriger droit vers moi :

-Salut Kazumi ! Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Difficilement, je secouai la tête. Elle jeta un regard vers les deux autres filles, qui la scrutèrent presque tout autant. Ema haussa les épaules :

-Que veux-tu, il leur faut un peu de temps ! (Avant que je ne demande pourquoi, elle enlaça mes mains avec les siennes, et me regarda dans les yeux :) Kazumi, en tout cas, ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber… (son visage devint triste :) Par le passé j'ai pu rencontrer ce genre de difficulté… j'étais un peu comme à ta place… Je ne veux pas que personne ne te soutienne comme il en a été avec moi.

Mes yeux scintillèrent : Ema était avec moi. Je me remémorai son procès au jugement dernier dans lequel il était montré son passé assez violent… Serait-ce de ça dont elle parlait ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus de détails. Je n'en demandais pas d'avantage. Au moins une personne était avec moi…

-Merci beaucoup Ema… dis-je avec un vrai sourire.

-De rien, sourit-elle. Je vais moi aussi essayer de te protéger !

Sur ce, la sonnerie retentit et les cours commencèrent. Malgré les avances d'Ema, je ne supportai pas de perdre Karen et Emcy. A la récréation, Karen et Emcy discutèrent à nouveau à deux, partant coudes à coudes. Alors que je les vis quitter la salle, mon cœur fit presque un bond lorsque je vis Shindou adossé contre le cadre de la porte coulissante. Il entra et d'un pas rapide vint jusqu'à moi pour… me serrer dans ses bras.

-Sh-Shindou… balbutiai-je, surprise.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Kazumi. Je suis profondément désolé pour ma réaction d'hier… (il se détacha et afficha ses sourcils froncés :) même si je suis toujours contre cette idée… Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

Pour moi, ce fut comme une autre déclaration d'amour. Je l'enlaçai à nouveau, sous les sourires de Kikuno et Ema. Je ne quittai pas la classe de la journée, mangeant à ma table avec les deux filles qui pourtant ne se croisèrent pas vraiment du regard, portant un regard assez péjoratif l'une sur l'autre. Malgré cela, Ema la complimenta sur ses performances, et semblait assez impressionné par Kikuno à présent.

Le soir, c'était le moment fatidique. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine, et je pris une grande inspiration. C'était dans cette salle de club qu'allait vraiment tout ce décider. Lorsque nous entrâmes, toutes les conversations cessèrent, et tous portaient un regard commun sur moi. Mal à l'aise, je ne dis rien, et je remarquai que certains avaient de larges cernes, signes qu'ils avaient cogité toute la nuit. Je fus même surprise que tout le monde soit présent.

-Bien, brisa Kikuno, il est donc temps de mettre les choses au clair. Si j'ai besoin de votre opinion ici et maintenant, c'est pour savoir l'effectif que je vais devoir protégé. Si le nombre est considérablement faible, Kazumi n'ira probablement plus au club.

_Plus au club ?!_ Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Certains réalisèrent cela en même temps que moi. Ce fut alors le temps ou les personnes réfléchirent. Je regardai Karen et Emcy baisser la tête. Les premiers à se manifester furent ceux qui avaient déjà pris leurs décisions :

-En temps qu'entraineurs, Endo et moi nous ne pouvons pas fuir, disait Kidou. Et nous ne pouvons pas te virer. Tu es un élément clef pour le club.

-Nous aussi on reste ! S'exclama Tenma, devant l'air étonnée de Karen et Kirino. Après tout, que serait Raimon et Shindou sans toi ?

-Tenma… murmurai-je.

-Tu es notre capitaine, nan ? Disait Tsurugi en se rangeant de son côté. En plus, Kikuno s'assurera de nous protéger, et au vu de ses performances, on peut être tranquille.

Les joues de Kikuno rougirent, Ema se renfrogna, et des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle. J'étais heureuse d'avoir les entraineurs, Tenma et Tsurugi de mon côté. Les autres, quant à eux, restaient mitigés.

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas compliqué : on peut pas laisser partir Kazumi comme ça ! Disait Ema à l'intention de tous. Vous l'appréciez aussi peu ?!

-On tient à notre vie nous ! S'exclama Hayami d'une voix tremblante.

-Mais je suis là moi, disait Kikuno, mains sur les hanches.

-Tu fais la maligne maintenant, répliqua Kurumada, mais t'as beau être des SS je sais plus quoi, s'ils arrivent en grands nombre tu ne feras pas le poids !

-Mais les gars, râla Tenma, on a déjà fait pire avec les second stage Children nan ?

-Peut être mais j'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose, disait Kurama, frissonnant en repensant à la manière dont Sayuro l'étouffait.

-Mais il ne vise que Kazumi quelque part il n'y a pas trop à s'en faire… dit Amagi.

-Tu te souviens de Shindou qui a frôlé la balle ?! Le contredit Kirino.

-J'essayai de la protéger, c'est moi qui me suis mis en danger exprès, répliqua celui-ci. La dernière fois, personne ne fut blessé.

-Mais ça pourrait être pire ! Le pointa Kurumada.

-STOP !

Tous se tournèrent en ma direction. Le calme était revenue, et l'attention sur la cible principale. J'inspirai puis dis calmement :

-Je vous jure que je n'ai pas envie de quitter le club. Je vous apprécie tous. Enormément même. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je vous demanderai de ne pas culpabiliser, d'autre part. De toute façon, la majorité n'est pas d'accord, et je vous comprends. C'est pourquoi demain je mettrai ma démission sur le bureau du club.

-K-Kazumi…

J'étais ferme et j'avais décidé. Tous baissèrent la tête. Les poings se serrèrent. Ce club allait me manquer. Alors que j'allais me retourner, une voix forte s'éleva :

-Moi je suis pour toi aussi !

Je reconnu la voix de Karen. Je me retournai, les yeux humides. Elle me regardait avec un regard comme le miens sur ses joues coulaient de fines larmes compatissantes.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça… Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être joins à toi plus tôt… La vérité… c'est que la peur nous ronge… Mais… (elle renifla :) Si j'apprends que tu meurs en ayant cette dernière pensée de moi, je ne m'en remettrai jamais !

_Karen…_ Ma respiration fut saccadée, les pleurs me venant d'eux même. Bientôt, un par un, les membres de l'équipe se levèrent en proclamant me rejoindre. Des « moi aussi ! » « moi aussi ! » résonnèrent de part et d'autre. Même Emcy de sa petite voix, rejoint vite par son petit ami. Ils me rejoignaient tous… J'allais pouvoir rester au club… Rester avec mes amis… des torrents de larmes déferlèrent sur mon visage, passant à côté d'un sourire immense :

-Mes amis… Je… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez…

Je me jetais dans les bras de Karen, puis tous vinrent me rejoindre… Même s'ils étaient réticent au début, j'étais heureuse… soulagée… Peu importe les difficultés, j'ai compris qu'ils allaient me soutenir…

J'avais appris ce jour là ce qu'était une vraie équipe…


	287. Chapter 11 (4)

**Chapitre 11**

I

l s'écoula deux jours après ce fameux ralliement. Tous essayaient de faire comme si tout ceci ne s'étaient pas produits. Certains éclaircissements ont été apporté par Kikuno, à qui on a posé pas mal de questions dont elle répondait essentiellement par un « c'est confidentiel » froid comme la glace. Shindou m'envoyait de plus en plus de message comme pour être rassuré de ma sécurité, ce qui agaçait un peu Kikuno qui sentait comme un manque de confiance de la part de l'ex capitaine. Agent secrète ou non, Ema ne semblait toujours pas vraiment apprécier la nouvelle arrivante d'autant plus que les échanges de regard entre Tsurugi et elle s'étaient accentués. Cependant, dans l'ensemble, l'admiration qu'elle avait suscitée auprès de l'équipe avait fait monter sa popularité et son affection au sein de celle-ci.

J'étais heureuse que mon quotidien auprès de mes amis n'allait pas varier avec toute cette histoire, même si depuis la disparition des deux corps comme s'il avait été évaporé, les cernes de ma protectrice devenaient de plus en plus imposantes à la suite de ses nuits blanche à rédiger et à communiquer ses rapports. Néanmoins elle allait pouvoir se reposer…

Car ce fut dans ce cadre que les vacances de noël et nouvel an arrivèrent. Le vendredi soir, les élèves se ruèrent vers l'extérieur afin de sortir de l'établissement pour rejoindre leur chez eux. Comme à l'accoutumé, nous fûmes les dernières dans la salle de cours.

-Alors c'est donc pour ça que tu utilisais les vestiaires ! s'exclama Ema. On t'avoue qu'on trouvait ça plutôt bizarre…

-Il fallait bien que je garde ma couverture, répliqua Kikuno. Les meilleurs moyens de défenses sont ceux que tu n'exposes pas…

-Ça doit peser lourd quand même nan ? Disait Karen en équilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise.

-J'ai été entrainée pour supporter un tel poids je suppose… répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné avant un soupire. En tout cas ces vacances vont être sécurisantes !

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je surprise d'entendre cet adjectif.

-La surveillance en intérieur avec tous les systèmes de sécurité installés autour de ta maison sera beaucoup plus facile que si nous étions en mouvement, expliqua-t-elle.

Mon sourire se figea elle insinuait que j'allais devoir passer mes vacances seule enfermée chez moi durant 2 semaines ? Sérieusement ?! Mes vacances me semblèrent d'un coup plus sombre et ma vision de cet hiver se couvrit d'un voile froid.

-Euh… Désolée mais je ne pense pas que Kazumi va vouloir faire ça pour toi, disait Ema avec un ton maladroitement désagréable.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Répliqua Kikuno n'aimant pas trop cette semi provocation.

-Puisque demain, on va faire notre shopping de noël ! S'exclama Karen en ne remarquant pas l'atmosphère froide qui régnait entre les deux filles.

Tous regardèrent Karen d'un air interrogatif. Celle-ci, gardant son même sourire, fut heureuse de son effet de surprise et annonça joyeusement notre future journée de demain :

-Eh oui ! Demain je nous emmène au grand centre commercial ! Et je vous rappelle que dans 3 jours, c'est la veille de noël… La fête des amoureux ! Vous n'allez pas aller à leurs côtés sans un petit quelque chose tout de même ?

La fête des amoureux ? La veille de noël ? Mon visage s'éclaircit quand, au bout de quelques secondes, je me fis à cette idée : j'étais tellement prise dans cette histoire de poursuite et d'assassinat que j'en avais oublié le calendrier ! Mes joues rosirent en imaginant Shindou, moi, tous les deux, marchant mains dans la main dans les rues enneigé d'Inazuma, son regard se postant sur moi durant toute notre traversée… Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion vraiment de s'inviter et de faire notre premier rendez-vous en couple… Cette occasion était parfaite !

-Ce serait super ! M'exclamai-je à voix haute.

-On dirait que Kazumi avait oublié ce détail… disait Emcy, amusée.

-Parce que vous avez déjà envisagé certains plans ?! Disait Karen avec surprise, s'approchant du visage de la rousse avec curiosité.

Les joues d'Emcy s'empourprèrent et à la vue de cette situation, Karen échappa un rire excitée, contente pour eux deux. Ema était plongée dans ses pensées, silencieuse, se demandant surement comment elle allait pouvoir inviter Tsurugi. Un regard noir fut tourné vers Kikuno qui observait la fille aux longs cheveux taquiner son amie, non réceptive de ce message.

-Je pense que cette sortie est faisable, disait la fille aux cheveux mi turquoises. Cependant je vais devoir rester très vigilante… Surtout que les samedis les centre commerciaux sont bondés, surtout à cette période de l'année…

Kikuno se mordait faiblement la lèvre inférieure cette situation était surement la plus difficile pour elle afin de me surveiller. La foule est un endroit propice pour se cacher parmi les gens ordinaire. Cependant, un crime au milieu de toutes ces personnes serait difficile à orchestrer l'agent comptait probablement sur cet inconvénient.

-Très bien, c'est donc décidé ! Disait Karen avec joie avant de donner les détails.

Faire une sortie avec mes amies ne pouvaient que me faire du bien après tous ces évènements. Aucun homme n'était venu pour m'attaquer de nouveau, et au fond je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette histoire était déjà terminée c'était sans aucun doute mon optimisme qui me le fit songer.

Je rentrais seule en compagnie de Kikuno, Shindou ayant une leçon de piano après avoir fini les cours plus tôt que moi. Je me sentais de plus en plus en sécurité à ses côtés, et je me doutais que me surveiller lors de cette sortie allait être une source de stress j'étais reconnaissante. Comme d'habitude elle alla rejoindre son appartement, disant qu'elle avait du travail à faire. Je lui fis signe en rentrai chez moi, impatiente d'être le lendemain.

Alors que j'étais en train de lire un livre sur mon lit afin de me détendre, mon portable vibra. Cependant ce ne fut pas la réponse de Shindou que j'attendais à mon précédent message, lui demandant si sa leçon s'était bien passée c'était un appel. Peu de gens passaient un coup de fil, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas ce numéro en mémoire : il était assez étrange, se composant de chiffre et de caractères que mon portable ne pouvait pas lire comme s'ils n'existaient pas dans son clavier numérique. J'hésitais à répondre. J'avais assez peur. Mais une certaine impression de déjà-vu me taraudait l'esprit lorsque je relu le numéro à plusieurs reprise. Avec courage, je fis glisser mon doigt sur l'écran tactile et porta mon téléphone prêt de mon oreille.

-Allo… ? Fis-je d'une voix qui avait du mal à sortir.

-Allo ? Kazumi ?

Juste avec ces deux mots, mon cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant la voix de mon interlocutrice :

-Hakira ?! C'est toi ?!

-Kazumi ! Cela fait longtemps !

J'étais aussi surprise qu'heureuse d'entendre la métisse cela faisait depuis mon départ de son époque que je ne l'avais vu, étant donné le cout et le privilège de l'appel inter temporel dont seuls quelques exemplaires peu sûrs existaient.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je tout sourire.

-Assez mal je dois dire… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder…

Sa phrase fut entrecoupée de grésillements et un bruit sourd et continu me força à me concentrer d'avantage afin de comprendre ses paroles. Je ne me préoccupai au sens qu'ensuite : ça allait mal ? Elle avait peu de temps ? Mon sourire s'évanouit tandis qu'elle parla en répondant à la question que j'allais poser :

-A notre époque, tout part en vrille depuis l'épisode des Second Stage Children… beaucoup de choses et de changements se sont produit et ont été demandés, contestés. Les voyages dans le temps ont subis une autorité ferme… Ils ont été interdis, même à El Dorado. Cette interdiction est jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais depuis des organisations se sont formés et ont dérobés des machines. La situation est grave et dangereuse… D'ailleurs, El Dorado même son enquête de son côté…

-Imuzak n'est pas derrière tout ça ? Essayai-je de porter ma voix au-dessus des bruits parasites qui me brisaient les tympans.

-Imuzak… On ne retrouve plus aucune trace d'elle en ce moment… Le docteur Arno, quant à lui est pourchassé par le gouvernement… moi-même je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que tu es partie. Des meurtres sont découverts assez souvent, dont les médias n'en parlent qu'à moitié… On ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec tout ce qu'il se passe…

Je sentais Hakira bouleversée et embrumée elle-même par les évènements. Mes épaules tombèrent et mes yeux s'humidifièrent sous l'émotion : le Japon était instable à son époque. Elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer d'un ton plus sérieux :

-Je t'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles… Tu es en danger en ce moment non ? Ta vie n'est pas en danger ?

Hein ? En danger ? Comment…

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demandai-je avec surprise, faisant deviner a mon interlocutrice qu'elle avait raison.

-Tora est à l'hôpital… lâcha-t-elle. Il fait de graves chutes depuis 2-3 semaines… Il devient de moins en moins opaque… Il tombe d'un coup à chaque fois et ressent de violentes douleurs à la poitrine et…

Hakira éclata en sanglot, ses paroles entrecoupée de reniflement. Je restai immobile : Tora n'étais pas bien et en danger de mort ? Comment cela pourrait expliquer le fait que je sois en danger, comment cela aurait-il pu les faire appeler… moi ?

-…Les médecins ont dit que c'était les symptômes d'un dérèglement temporel… continua-t-elle. Ah… !

Elle s'arrêta net et je pu entendre des bruits sourds et réguliers, tel des bruits de pas qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle rapprocha d'avantage le combinée et baissa le son de sa voix, et avec un rythme rapide débita :

-Je ne suis pas sensée utiliser le téléphone en ce moment, quelqu'un approche… Kazumi surtout fait attention à toi, il se passe des choses étranges à notre époque… surtout fait attention à toi, et ne meurt pas !

-Attends… !

Je voulu répliquer une dernière chose… en fait non, des milliers d'éléments et de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais les seules réponses que je pus obtenir fut le « bip » signifiant que cela avait raccroché. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur mon mur blanc, et ce fut avec lenteur que je baissais mon bras.

Quel réel sens avait ce coup de fil ?

Je postai ma main à mon front, prise d'une soudaine migraine. Je regardai une fois de plus le numéro aux caractères inconnu dans mon journal d'appel. _Hakira… Tora… El Dorado… Imuzak… Que se passait-il ?_

_« Surtout fait attention à toi, et ne meurt pas ! »_

_Surtout… _

_« Ne meurt pas ! »_

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, frustrée de ne rien comprendre, chamboulée et compatissante en repensant à mes amis : Sayuro, Satomi, Yui, Koitaro, Arno, Hakira, Tora… Leurs épreuves doivent être aussi terribles à traverser…

Mon portable vibra. Je relevai la tête et laissait quelques gouttes salées se poser, donnant des reflet aux milles couleurs, sur la fenêtre étaient apparue en haut de mon écran, affichant mon nouveau message reçu :

_« Ça s'est très bien passé ! J'ai de nouveau morceaux à te faire écouter… Et toi… tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui… Tout va bien. Je suis pressée d'écouter ça ! »_

J'appuyai sur la touche « envoyer ».


	288. Chapter 12 (4)

**Chapitre 12**

L

e lendemain, je retrouvais les filles à la grande place du centre commercial cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un tel endroit : les escalators amenant des personnes chargées de sacs plastiques se situaient tous les 20 mètres, et en ce jour de pointe, la majorité était des adolescentes profitant de leur premier jour de vacances pour profiter, ou alors des parents faisant leurs achats de noël à l'avance.

Karen proposa directement d'aller dans un café afin de décider les magasins à aller visiter. Je profitais de ce moment pour leur expliquer le coup de fil de hier de la part d'Hakira, qui ne m'a pas laissé de marbre.

-Hakira doit vivre une période difficile… soupira tristement Emcy, compatissante.

-Et comme tu disais, reprenait Ema, je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait que Tora soit mal en point et le fait que tu sois en danger…

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, disait Kikuno, perdue, de quoi parlez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la paille de mon soda : quelle gourde ! J'avais oublié que Kikuno n'y connaissait rien de tout cela… Nous nous concertions du regard : fallait-il que l'on lui parle de toutes nos aventures à travers le temps ?

-Je vois vous interroger, remarqua Kikuno, cependant même si ça ne me gêne pas que vous ayez des secrets, ce qui me dérange, c'est que ces personnes soient apparemment au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec Kazumi, et donc de ma mission. Or, elle est sensée être confidentielle. Je vous oblige donc de me dire de qui il s'agit, car il faut absolument que les SSJ s'entretiennent avec elles pour garder sous secret défense cette affaire.

Nos visages se décomposèrent devant le discours de Kikuno qui nous fixait de son regard de glace, les bras croisés. Puis, Karen éclata de rire, brisant cette atmosphère d'urgence :

-Ah mon avis, vous allez avoir du mal à les trouver !

-Comment ça ? disait-elle, haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien… disons qu'ils ne viennent pas de notre époque…répondis-je, gênée.

-Pas de notre…quoi ?

Je vis des points d'interrogations flotter autour de son visage d'incompréhension. Je soupirai, me résignant à tout lui raconter. Après tout, si nous venions à y reparler, Kikuno sera forcément à nos côtés. Je lui comptai alors tout, passant de ma rencontre avec le chat en peluche et l'amoureux des tigres, aux Mixi Max, puis aux personnages historiques, pour enfin terminer avec les Second Stage Children. Les filles complétaient mon récit, ce qui perturba énormément l'agent car si elle trouvait cette histoire inventée de toute pièce et sortie de mon imagination, elle s'étonnait que d'autres filles soient autant impliquées dans ce délire mental.

-On te raconte que la vérité, Kikuno, c'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé… défendis-je.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'on a du vivre plus d'horreur que toi, disait Ema sur un ton désagréable.

-Je ne pense pas non, répliqua Kikuno en lui lançant un regard noir. Je te rappelle que je suis une agent secrète, et que j'ai vécu plus de choses palpitante que toi.

-Ah ouais ?! disait Ema en haussant le ton, agacée. Et la torture psychologique, tu connais ?!

-Je doute que tu as vraiment effectuée une torture psychologique, je pense que tu dois exagérer : tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Ça devait juste être un jeu et comme tu as un esprit tellement faible ça ne m'étonnerait pas que t'ai pleuré un coup.

-Répète un peu ?! T'as jamais été en enfer ma grande, c'est toi qui sait pas ce que c'est la misère, le désespoir et la souffrance ! T'y aurait été, t'en aurait jamais ressorti vivante !

-Ça suffit vous deux !

Karen avait frappé du point la table, ayant fait mouvoir les liquides à l'intérieur des verres. Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de détourner le regard l'une de l'autre. L'ambiance entre ces deux là ne s'était pas améliorée, et nous n'imaginions pas que cela aurait pu exploser de la sorte.

-On s'en fiche de qui à souffert le plus dans l'histoire nan ?! continua Karen en regardant à tour de rôle les deux gamines. Alors pourquoi vous vous gueulez dessus de la sorte ? C'est chiant !

-Je propose que l'on fasse notre shopping, disait Ema en se levant avant de faire volte face, ne répondant pas à la fille aux cheveux roses.

Je regardai Kikuno qui pouffa de dégout dans le dos de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Fronçant les sourcils, je décidai d'aller directement rejoindre mon amie à l'extérieur. Je passai la porte et la trouvai debout, regardant les gens passer :

-Ema… tu n'as pas à t'énerver comme ça…

-C'est elle qui nous prends pour des folles ! S'exclama-t-elle, encore en colère. Depuis qu'elle est là cette fille, plus rien ne va, tout notre quotidien est chamboulé ! Et en plus… (Elle serra le poing et marqua une pause, regardant au sol :) j'ai l'impression qu'elle attire toujours l'œil de Tsurugi… il ne regarde qu'elle… ça m'agace !

Je ne réussis qu'à soupirer son prénom en réponse, avant que les autres nous rejoignent, Karen la première, excitée et voulant oublier cet épisode. Ema lança un regard noir à Kikuno, qui lui rendit. J'eue l'impression qu'un éclair fut passé entre eux deux, moi au centre. _…Celles-là ne pourront certainement jamais s'entendre…_

Nous enchainâmes les magasins, échangeâmes nos idées. Il nous fallut faire le tour de pratiquement tout le centre pour pouvoir enfin terminer nos achats. Pour Shindou, je pris la bibliographie de Conan Doyle, lui qui était fan de cet auteur, et j'espérai que ça allait lui plaire… Karen trouva un T-shirt, dont elle se précipita dessus en criant être la première à l'avoir vu, avec imprimé « Le foot c'est ma vie… après ma petite amie » une pointe d'humour que tous approuvèrent. Emcy avait déjà acheté un cadeau à Kirino, mais sous toutes les questions intimidantes que Karen et Ema purent lui poser, elle ne répondit pas, trop gênée, et le mystère sur ce cadeau reste entier.

Ema, qui n'était pas en couple, se tenait néanmoins d'offrir quelque chose à Tsurugi. Elle acheta une pelote de laine bordeaux, ainsi que deux aiguilles à tricoter. J'en oubliais presque que Ema était douée pour tout ce qui était confection de vêtements. Quant à Kikuno… je l'avais aperçue longuement observer un étale proposant de multiples porte clefs. Ayant été interpellée, j'ignore un peu ce qui l'hypnotisait à ce point…

Le ciel était orangé à travers le toit vitré du grand centre qui commençait tout doucement à se vider de son monde. Les bras chargée de sacs, Karen s'affala de tout son long sur un canapé de l'espace détente pour les clients.

-Ahhh… soupira-t-elle. Je pense qu'on est bon !

Nous rions jaune quand on vit que c'était elle qui avait pleins de sacs, ne pouvant s'empêcher de payer tout ce qu'elle trouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu mignon. Il fallait dire qu'étant la cousine de Shindou, elle ne devait pas être démunie…

-Au fait ! Se réanima-t-elle, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

-Hein ? Quoi donc ? Demanda Emcy, perplexe.

-Ce soir… c'est pyjama party chez moi ! s'exclama Karen.

Une pyjama party chez Karen ! Mes yeux s'illuminèrent : cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris part à une fête comme celle-ci ! La nouvelle réjouit tout le monde, sauf peut-être Kikuno, qui prit directement son portable pour envoyer un message, tapant frénétiquement sur son portable.

-Une équipe technique installera un système de sécurité semblable à celui de chez Kazumi chez toi, Karen, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas…

-Euh… non ?

Elle ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais dans tous les cas, si cela n'avait pas été possible, Kikuno n'aurait jamais autorisé une telle soirée. J'allais prendre mon portable pour prévenir Shindou, quand je fus prise de sueurs froides. Mon portable… Il est…

-Les filles… Je n'ai plus mon portable…

-Quoi ?! Tu l'as perdu ?

Stressée, elles me rassurèrent qu'on allait forcément le retrouver. Même si mon portable n'était pas le modèle haut de gamme, me retrouver sans moyen de communication me mettait mal à l'aise. Aux objets trouvés du centre, aucun portable n'avait été déposé. Karen envoya un message sur mon numéro dans l'espoir que quelqu'un réponde. J'avais peu d'espoir l'hypothèse du vol était la plus probable. Quand soudain, elle reçut un message de mon numéro :

« _J'avais retrouvé ce portable à terre et j'attendais que quelqu'un le contacte. Rejoignez-moi au parc derrière le centre commercial, je vous y attends. »_

-C'est ce qui est écrit… disait Karen après sa lecture.

-C'est clairement un piège, déclara Kikuno, les bras croisés.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Ou c'est juste que tu vois le mal partout ? demanda Ema.

-Si Kikuno est avec moi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème non ? Proposai-je.

Kikuno plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comme reconnaissante de la confiance que je portais en mon garde du corps. Même si cette situation était stressante, je savais que Kikuno pouvait la régler.

-Oui, je vais me faire passer pour toi. Ainsi je pourrai récupérer ton téléphone s'il n'y a pas d'arnaque.

-Non, je vais y aller.

Nous nous tournions vers Ema, qui venait de se proposer. J'étais perplexe, et Kikuno fronça les sourcils :

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu pourrais te faire tuer.

-C'est Kazumi qu'il vise, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu vas seule chercher son téléphone, qui sera à ses côtés pour la protéger si l'attaque est dirigée vers l'arrière ? (Kikuno grinça les dents devant son raisonnement qui était juste) De plus…

D'un geste vif, elle souleva légèrement sa robe noire pour dévoiler un socle qui était parfaitement dissimulé, collé contre sa cuisse droite, d'où elle sorti une arme blanche en quelques dixièmes de seconde à peine avant de la placer sous la gorge de Kikuno, qui ne broncha pas. Nous retenions notre respiration devant le couteau parfaitement aiguisé, argenté, qui ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un vulgaire couteau de cuisine.

-… Je sais me défendre… disait-elle d'un ton de marbre, plongeant un regard des plus intimidant dans celui de Kikuno, impassible. Moi aussi, j'ai du vécu… « Madame » l'agent.

Elle rangea son arme, et je commençai à reprendre difficilement mes esprits. Sans en rajouter, elle commença à marcher en direction du parc. Nous lui emboitions le pas, silencieuses.

Le parc était d'une habitude déserte seuls ceux qui étaient habitués connaissaient vraiment cet endroit. Avec ses deux balançoires et ces quelques bancs en bois, seul le soleil rangé donnait un aspect chaleureux au lieu.

Comme à l'accoutumé, il n'y avait personne. Ema s'avança jusqu'au centre du parc d'un pas lent et observateur. Notre groupe restait en retrait, caché derrière de la verdure à observer la scène discrètement. Kikuno était concentrée : l'hypothèse de l'attaque imminente était plus que probable, et elle devait à la fois analyser les ouvertures d'où Ema pourrait être attaqué, mais également les nôtres elle se tenait prête pour bondir à chaque instant et à chaque moment.

-Je suis ici pour récupérer mon portable… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ema regardait partout, le visage froid. Seul le vent répondait à sa question. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, toujours rien. L'attaquante de glace commit alors une erreur : elle se tourna vers nous, nous lança un regard et haussa les épaules, nous disant que selon elle, la personne en question ne se montrera pas. D'un coup, on entendit des bruit de pas rapide venant pas ici, tel un lapin qui détale en ayant compris un signe : Ema avait sans le vouloir donné ma position à l'ennemi.

-Espèce d'idiote ! Cria Kikuno à son intention, se levant pour faire part à l'attaque imminente.

Puis d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis elle se retourna en un éclair, dégainant son Kunaï, pour intercepter un projectile qui s'élançait en ma direction. Sa lame transperça une couche en silicone, et l'objet explosa, laissant éclabousser un liquide glacial. J'osai ouvrir les yeux, effrayé par la substance qui tachait mes vêtements. Je fus surprise de constater que c'était… de l'eau.

Je regardais au sol le plastique rose craqué : _un ballon à eau ?_

Tous furent perplexes en observant le ballon déchiré et l'eau qui avait imprégné de peu mes vêtements et ceux de Kikuno. C'était ça, la « menace » ?

-Raaahhh ! Pourquoi tu l'as esquivé ?! s'exprima une voix colérique.

_Cette voix…_ Nous relevions la tête pour découvrir notre « agresseur » : une main chargée d'un ballon à eau et l'autre la protégeant, telle une véritable attaquante, c'était une jeune fille joliment habillée, dont les cheveux bouclés gris brunâtre entouraient un visage familier, ceux-ci relevé par un ruban rouge. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reconnue cette jeune fille en question.

-A…Akemi ?! Laissais-je échapper difficilement.

-Kazumi, tu m'as volé mon frère… Tu vas me le payer !


	289. Chapter 13 (4)

**Chapitre 13**

J

e restai un moment le visage déformé par la surprise en voyant la personne qui m'avait lancé ce ballon à eau : Akemi Shindou ? Mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle devait pourtant être en Amérique pour ses études… De plus…

Je n'eue pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle balança plusieurs bombe à eau à la chaine en ma direction. De son agilité habituelle, Kikuno n'eut aucun mal à toute les transpercer, s'arrangeant au niveau de l'angle pour qu'aucune goutte ne touche un vêtement. Elle s'avança rapidement tel un assassin voulant maitriser sa cible, et Akemi, prise de peur, fit volte face dans le but de s'enfuir… Mais elle fit à peine deux pas qu'elle se retrouva plaqué au sol, maîtrisée.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! criait-elle. Lâchez-moi !

-Kikuno, tu peux la lâcher, la rassurai-je, c'est une fille que l'on connait.

Mais avant de la libéré, n'écoutant ni moi ni la victime, elle fouilla dans ses poches, puis se releva pour revenir vers nous. Elle jeta l'objet qu'elle lui avait dérobé, qui n'était autre que mon portable. Je fus surprise quand je vis le téléphone dans mes mains.

-Elle a du te le voler pour t'attirer ici afin de t'humilier, en déduisit-elle.

-Eh bien eh bien, s'avança Karen, chère cousine, tu vas tout nous raconter sagement !

Akemi grogna avant qu'elle ne se fasse emmener suite aux menaces de Karen. Kikuno, passant à côté d'Ema lui lança à la volée murmurant :

-Si ça avait été une vraie attaque, ton erreur aurait été fatale.

Ema serra les poings et les dents, honteuse de nous avoir fait repérée. Ce qui m'intriguer toujours, c'était la présence du couteau sous sa robe pourquoi portait-elle une arme sur elle ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle savait s'en servir avec autant de dextérité ? Je supposais que je n'étais pas la seule à me poser ce genre de question, car toutes les filles regardaient Ema avec perplexité.

Pour rejoindre la maison de Karen, on emprunta un minibus réservé par notre hôte. Une fois arrivés, ses parents, comme d'habitude, n'étaient pas chez eux, et Karen avait fini par trouver cela habituel. Je retrouvais cette grande maison, très luxueuse et bien décorée d'autrefois cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas revu ce paysage de princesse. Des fleurs ornaient la maison un peu partout, et plusieurs tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour admirer la demeure, n'étant jamais venu et étonné de la richesse des lieux. Je me demandais encore comment je n'avais pas pu faire le rapprochement entre Karen et Shindou, ne serait-ce que par cet indicateur.

Nous montions dans sa chambre très grande, elle avait déjà été aménagée par les domestiques pour accueillir tout le monde : des matelas alignés entouraient le lit double surélevé de Karen, semblable à celui d'une princesse, des fleurs d'hibiscus étant disposés sur les couvertures pour le parfumer. Les autres durent prendre un instant pour analyser l'endroit et se rendre compte du parfum qui l'habitait.

Kikuno consultait son portable pour bien vérifier le message de confirmation envoyé par les unités chargés d'installer la sécurité. Une fois arrivée, on s'installa sur les canapés et commandions des boissons au domestique qui prenait soin de la maison. Akemi était debout, le regard vers le sol, presque honteuse, pendant que nous la questionnions :

-Alors comme ça tu as volé mon portable dans le centre commercial pour m'attirer dans ce parc… récapitulai-je. (Elle acquiesça) Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Je t'avoue que la jalousie m'a emporté quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec mon frère…

-Pourtant je pensais que tu n'avais plus de colère envers moi… Ce n'était pas ce que tu m'avais dis le soir des feux d'artifice ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remémorant cet évènement. Elle rebaissa la tête puis prit un air sérieux :

-Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet de conversation ?

-Peu importe tes raisons, je m'en moque, répliqua Kikuno, mais ne t'avise plus de t'attaquer à Kazumi de la sorte. Ça nous ferait perdre du temps à tous.

L'agent laça un regard noir qu'Akemi soutenait si Kikuno devait s'occuper des enfantillages d'Akemi, cela influencerai sur sa mission : elle était trop importante pour qu'on puisse s'amuser. Après cet affront, Akemi expira un léger « désolée », consulta sa montre, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Hé mais… Akemi, où crois-tu aller ? repliqua Karen, surprise de son geste.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai à faire autre part… Ne dite surtout pas à mon frère que je suis rentrée. (elle me lança un regard noir avant de lâcher :) A plus.

Puis elle parti en claquant la porte. Kikuno soupira :

-Bon débarras. Ça sera une gamine et ses tours en moins à contrôler.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'elle était bizarre ? demandai-je, perplexe.

Tous haussèrent les épaules, visiblement peu interressés par cette fille. Je restais sceptique quant à son comportement pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et surtout qu'elle m'ait attaqué…

Après cet évenement, nous choissisions tous à l'hunaminité de manger des chips et des sandwich plutôt que de s'offrir un festin royal digne de la famille et richessede Karen. Une fois tous en pyjama, nous nous positionnions en cercle, Kikuno à l'affut en regardant les écrans des caméras positionnés autour de la maison sur son téléphone. De temps à autre, des mains allèrent se plonger dans le saladier rempli à rabord de chips au barbecue qui était disposé au centre. Alors que nous venions de nous installer, Karen lança une idée :

-Jouons à action ou vérité !

Alors que certaines voulurent s'interposer à cette idée, Karen commença directement en demandant à Emcy, qui avait choisi vérité, ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait été chez Kirino étant donné qu'elle avait une attitude bizarre depuis. Le visage de la rousse s'empourpra, réticente à répondre, mais la fille aux cheveux roses insista. Elle bredouilla alors :

-Je.. J'ai été dans sa chambre… Je l'ai vu la chemise ouverte… j'ai eu ma tête sur son torse et… et… et je l'ai embrassé…

Elle avait baissé la voix et fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait les mots tandis que Karen et Ema se ruèrent vers elle pour avoir plus d'informations devant ces éléments. Emcy fut secouée d'avant en arrière, les filles faisant tout pour qu'elle crache le morceau. Elle dit finalement, pour se débarrasser de plus d'explication :

-K-Kazumi ! Action ou vérité ?

Je choisi action tandis qu'elle lança au hasard de faire le poirier et je m'exécutais cependant je n'étais pas vraiment doué, et cela s'est transformé en rire général. J'interpellais Ema alors pour lui poser ma question après qu'elle ai choisi vérité :

-Alors, que vas-tu offrir pour Tsurugi pour la veille de noël ? Je t'ai vu acheter une pelote de laine et des aiguilles.

Ema rougis à ma question avant de bredouiller « une écharpe ». Directement à ma question, Kikuno releva le nez de son écran pour fusiller Ema et observer ses rougeurs. Elle fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure, notemment quand Karen clama :

-Oooohhh je suis sure que ça va lui faire plaisir ! Il verra tes sentiments !

Même si j'ignorai ce qu'il y avait entre Tsurugi et Kikuno, je compris que le fait qu'Ema ait des sentiments pour l'attaquant ne plu pas à mon garde du corps. Elle ressera l'étreinte sur son portable tandis que j'affichais un visage contrarié qu'elle puisse surement la détester. Ema posa sa question à Karen, voulant se venger de sa remarque :

-Hmmm… révèle nous un secret sur toi ! Quelque chose qu'on ignore !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda Karen, avec un rire jaune.

-J'aimerai savoir si tu as juste des secrets, c'est tout ! sourit-elle sans arrière pensés.

Karen réfléchit puis lâcha :

-Bon, je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais… J'ai été repérée par un agence de manequina.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce moi et les filles restions sans voix devant cette nouvelle surprenante. Une agence de mannequina ? Après tout il fallait dire que Karen était vraiment belle, et à vrai dire, cela ne me surprenait qu'à moitié. Les questions fusèrent entre le « depuis quand ? » et « que vas-tu répondre ? » ou « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dis ?! ». Cela faisait apparemment un mois qu'elle avait rencontré un inconnu lui ayant donné sa carte pour faire un shooting photo. Elle ne lui a jamais répondu, car elle réfléchissait. Nous l'encouragions tous, tandis qu'elle était vraiment flatée de nos avis positif, allant même jusqu'à afficher des ronds rouges sur sa figures. Elle répliqua qu'elle allait voir et réflechir encore, cloîtrant le sujet, et fit reprendre le jeu. Elle demanda à Kikuno.

-Je joue aussi ? repondit-elle, étonnée.

-Bien sûr ! Aller choisi !

-Alors je vais prendre action.

Karen lui demanda alors de faire sa meilleure acrobatie, ayant remarqué ses talents de gymnastes avec ses esquives et attaques. Kikuno ne su pas vraiment quoi faire, alors elle montra quelques figures de combat qu'on lui apprenait aux SSJ, demandant à mes amies de ne surtout pas les répéter et les divulger. Elle enchaina les saltots, pivot, coup de pieds qui feignaient l'air et d'autres acrobaties toutes aussi impressionantes les une que les autres, appréciant les regards époustouflés de nous tous. Seule Ema leva un sourcil et resta de marbre, soufflant qu'elle voulait juste se la raconter. Une fois son numéro terminé, nous fûmes éblouis, tandis que Karen lui disait de choisir une personne.

-Je choisis Ema. (elle se tourna vers elle :) Alors ? Action ou vérité ?

Ema fut d'abord surprise, sauf quand Kikuno lui montra un sourire narquois, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle choisi alors action, prononçant son choix d'une voix sèche. Le sourire de Kikuno s'accentua tandis qu'elle souleva son t-shirt, révélant un socle qu'elle avait caché entre l'élastique de son pantalon et sa hanche. Elle en sortit un couteau large qui pouvait facilement tuer une personne s'il était bien logé. Ema eu un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'une peur s'empara des spectatrices. Finalement elle le tendit, manche vers l'avant, vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés.

-Essaye de me toucher avec cette arme.

Ema lança un regard froid vers la fille qui lui tendait l'arme blanche. Kikuno était confiante, malgré qu'elle vienne de demander à la fille qu'elle déteste d'essayer de la blesser avec ce couteau. Ce challenge ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Ema refuse, elle empoigna le manche d'un geste rapide avant d'essayer de lui poignarder au niveau du ventre. Nous réprimâmes un cri de surprise quand Kikuno l'esquiva aisément elle montra ses dents dans un sourire montrant son amusement, tandis qu'Ema était impassible, juste le regard d'une tueuse que j'avais déjà aperçu sur le visage de Kikuno lorsqu'elle voulu tuer son assaillant. Celui-ci me faisait froid dans le dos.

S'en suivit une affrontation ou Ema ruait de coup Kikuno que celle-ci esquivait à chaque fois Ema n'avait aucune hésitation et je craignais chaque fois que cela ne se finisse en sang, car on voyait dans ses mouvements qu'elle voulait réellement la blesser, voir la tuer. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation. C'est comme si je voyais la partie sombre de mon amie se révéler, et cela faisait froid dans le dos.

-C'est bien ce que je me disait, disait Kikuno esquivant toujours ses coups avec aisance, tu as de l'expérience…

-La ferme !

Ema mit plus de puissance dans son coup qui entailla légèrement le t-shirt du pyjama de son adversaire. La défenseur recula, une goutte de sueur perlant son front :

-Alors Ema ? Vérité : Combien de personne as-tu blessé par le passé ? Car je reconnais ce style de combat et d'affront…

-Ta gueule ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu es mal placée pour me poser ce genre de question !

Ema reparti de plus belle, la rage dictant ses mouvements, tandis que Kikuno esquiva de justesse à chaque fois je voyais qu'elle se faisait rattraper progressivement par la lame, lui faisant perdre sa confiance ultime de départ.

-Tu peux parler de secret ! Tiens c'est à mmon tour : qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Tsurugi hein ?!

-Moi et… ?!

Elle s'arrêta net, distraite et surprise apparemment par sa question. Ema en profita pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre en lui fauchant les cheville de sa jambe droite. Kikuno flancha et tomba vers l'arrière, tandis que son attaquante lui pointa le couteau à quelques milimetre de son œil. Nous retenions notre souffle, la tension s'emparrant de nous. Elle répéta d'une voix sévère et menacante :

-Aller, répond nous et sors de ton confort de confidentialité là qu'est-ce que tu caches concernant Tsurugi ?! On le voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas le nier… Dis le !

Kikuno grinça des dents devant l'avantage qu'avait Ema sur elle elle se pinça les lèvres devant le secret qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait certainement voulu garder caché. Devant la provocation de l'attaquante, elle s'avoua vaincu et dit alors, le cœur lourd :

-Tsurugi… est mon ex.


End file.
